Harry Potter - The Gamer Chronicles
by Karlos Morgan Black
Summary: Harry Potter si jednoho dne přál, aby mohl žít jako v RPG hře a jeho přání se mu vyplnilo. Harry Potter/The Gamer crossover. Pro pár jsem se zatím nerozhodl a abych měl volnost v psaní, Rating - M.
1. Kniha 1 - Kapitola 1 (1)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Upraveno: 20. 8. 2015**

 **Kniha 1. Kapitola 1. - Život jako hra**

Nebylo to tak často, kdyby se Hadrian James Potter probouzel z příjemných snů a ještě si je zapamatoval. Většinou si nic nepamatoval nebo se budil s panickou hrůzou z chladného smíchu a jedovatě zeleného světla.

Osmiletý kluk odmítal otevřít oči, protože se snažil zapamatovat veškeré detaily snu, ze kterého se právě probudil a částečně litoval, že se z něj vůbec probudil a přál si, aby se do něj mohl vrátit. Ve svém snu byl totiž postavou ve hře. Ve svém snu se vydal do boje s monstry a získával z nich předměty, které později mohl prodat a za utržené zlato si zase koupit lepší oblečení a zbraně. Pamatoval si, jak měl ve snu přátele, se kterými se vydal do dungeonu zachránit unesenou princeznu a zároveň přitom objevili velký poklad.

Jak moc si přál, aby se tam mohl vrátit a nebýt pouhým otrokem svých příbuzných. Měl sice tu trochu jídla a vody, střechu nad hlavou a staré oblečení po svém bratranci, ale nepoznal, co je to láska nebo péče, neměl ani žádné přátele. V tu chvíli ještě ani netušil, jak se jeho život právě změnil.

Bylo to zrovna včerejšího dne, kdy poprvé získal přístup k Dudleyho herní konzoly a mohl si zahrát jednu z jeho RPG her. To byl také důvod, proč se mu zdá sen, který se mu zdál. Harry dobře věděl, že další taková příležitost se mu již nenaskytne. Musel si povzdechnout, protože zaslechl, jak se nahoře v ložnicích něco hýbe a on musel rychle připravit snídani pro své příbuzné, jinak by měl problém a on problémy nepotřeboval.

Otevřel tedy oči a málem vyskočil až do stropu teda do spodní strany schodiště, pod kterým v přístěnku spal.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Černý text byl v rámečku s modrým pozadím. Rychle se rozhlédl kolem sebe, jestli neuvidí nějaký drátek nebo něco, aby se ujistil, že si z něho někdo dělá srandu, ale nenašel nic, co by mu v přístěnku nepatřilo. Opatrně se rámečku dotkl a rychle ruku zase stáhnul, když se mu rozplynul před očima.

 _Co se to děje?_ divil se Harry. _To má být nějaký vtípek?_

„Co tam ještě vyspáváš, spratku nevděčná? Rychle utíkej připravit snídani, než si to s tebou Vernon vyřídí!" ozval se nepříjemný hlas jeho tety Petúnie.

„Ano, teto Petúnie," odpověděl, rychle se tedy převlékl a zamířil do kuchyně, aby připravil snídani.

Měl málo času, protože každou chvíli měl ze schodů do kuchyně přijít strýček Vernon s Dudleym a oba se budou dožadovat své porce jídla. Strýček by jej seřval a Dudley by si hrál na uplakánka a obviňoval jej, že to dělá naschvál, proto musel dokončit snídani dříve, než ti dva dorazí.

Shromáždil potřebné ingredience, připravil si pracovní plochu a chystal se dát do vaření, když se před ním objevila další modrá cedulka. Měl štěstí, že byla teta Petúnie v ložnici, jinak by jej zaslechla, jak vylekaně vykřikl. Myslel si, že je to skutečně nějaký vtípek nebo se mu to jen zdálo, ale právě měl před sebou další rámeček s textem na modrém pozadí.

 **Byl vytvořen Nový Úkol.**

 **Úkolové Upozornění!**

 **Krmení Lidu: Připrav snídani**

 **Udělej dobrou snídani pro své příbuzné bez připálení slaniny!**

 **Odměna za splnění Úkolu: 500 Exp.**

 **Přijmout - Odmítnout**

Harry neviděl jinou možnost, než úkol splnit, se opatrně dotkl místa, kde bylo _Přijmout_. Nyní neměl čas se zabývat tím, co se kolem něj dělo, musel připravit snídani. Když byl o deset minut později konečně hotov a naservíroval snídani na stůl, uslyšel dupání svých příbuzných.

Bylo zcela normální, že jej ignorovali, proto si ani nevšimnuli, jak na ně nevěřícně zírá nebo spíše jak zírá na cedulky nad jejich hlavami.

 **Vernon Dursley - Ředitel firmy Grunnings - Lvl. ?**

 **Petúnie Dursleyová - Žena v domácnosti - Lvl. ?**

 **Dudley Dursley - Násilník - Lvl. 4**

Harry věděl, že kdyby zmínil vznášející se cedulky nad jejich hlavami, byl by krutě potrestán. Dursleyovi nesnášeli cokoliv, co by bylo jen trošičku nenormální, proto držel jazyk za zuby a hodlal si hledět svého. Málem znovu vykřikl překvapení, když se před ním objevila další modrá cedulka a on měl co dělat, aby nedal najevo, že je něco v nepořádku.

 **Gratulace! Splnil si Úkol - Krmení lidu: Připrav snídani!**

 **Dokázal si připravit snídani pro své příbuzné bez připálení slaniny.**

 **Obdržel si 500 exp.**

Nenápadně se dotkl cedulky a přál si, aby zmizela. K jeho překvapení se tam místo ní objevila hned další.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Díky přípravě dokonalé snídaně, si získal Dovednost _Vaření Lvl. 1_.**

Harry se opravdu snažil na sobě nedat nic znát a stále si v duchu opakoval, že na to, co se děje, přijde později někde o samotě a v soukromí.

Po snídani jej teta Petúnie rychle vyhnala se umýt a upravit do školy. Ne že by mu to nějak pomohlo, když neměl jiné oblečení, než je to, co dostal od Dudleyho. To mu bylo velké a často bylo i různě poničené, takže i když nikdy neudělal nic špatného, každý jej měl za potížistu.

Když se dostal do koupelny, strnule zůstal stát na místě a nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od svého odrazu v zrcadle.

 **Hadrian Potter - ? - Lvl. 2**

 **The Gamer**

Harry vůbec nechápal, co se děje a zíral by do zrcadla snad celý den, kdyby na něj teta Petúnie nezakřičela, aby si nepohnul nebo prý půjde do školy pěšky. Rozhodl se to neriskovat a byl připravený v rekordním čase, aby tak akorát stihl nastoupit do auta.

Jakmile se dostali do školy, Harry zalapal po dechu, protože naprosto každý nad sebou měl modrou cedulku se svým jménem a levelem. Neměl nicméně čas na to, aby se tím nějak zabýval, protože začalo zvonit a on rychle vběhl do třídy.

Již nebyl příliš překvapen, když do třídy vešel jejich učitel a on spatřil modrou cedulku i nad jeho hlavou.

 **Patrik Johnson - Učitel - Lvl. ?**

Pan Johnson byl přísným učitelem, ale nikoliv nepřátelským. Byl férový a s každým jednal naprosto stejně a nikdo si u něj v hodině nedovoloval vyrušovat. Ani Dudley, který normálně nedával pozor a dělal nepořádek, jen aby to následně svedl na něj, se neodvážil pípnout v jeho hodině nebo přítomnosti.

Nicméně Harry, který danou látku již znal, nedával příliš pozor a snažil se přijít na to, co se to kolem něj dělo. Bylo to bláznivé, ale napadlo jej, že se dostal do hry, jak si tolik přál. Chvíli přemýšlel nad tím, co udělat, aby si svou teorii ověřil. Zkoušel pomyslet na _Menu_ , ale nic se nestalo. Vzpomněl si na různé hry, které Dudley hrál, aby si vybavil, jaké měl možnosti. Když nakonec pomyslel na _Status_ , objevila se před ním zatím největší modrá cedule, kterou zatím viděl.

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 8**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy**

 **Level: 2**

 **Životy (HP): 200**

 **Magie (MP): ?**

 **Síla (STR): 1**

 **Výdrž (VIT): 2**

 **Obratnost (DEX): 3**

 **Inteligence (INT): 4**

 **Moudrost (WIS): 2**

 **Štěstí (LUK): 2**

 **Status Body: 0**

 **Status: ?**

 **Hadrian James Potter je posledním žijícím členem rodu Potterů. O svém dědictví a historii neví naprosto nic, protože jeho rodiče zemřeli v době, když byl ještě dítě. Nicméně je kolem něj něco zvláštního a záhadného, ale co?**

Harry nedokázal uvěřit vlastním očím. Byl skutečně ve hře nebo spíše jeho život se změnil ve hru. Zobrazené informace si přečetl hned dvakrát, než se rozhlédl po třídě, aby zjistil, že má ze všech nejmenší level. I Dudley, který v hodinách nic nedělal a jen se ulejval, měl Lvl. 4, což Harry považoval za velice neférové, ale již dávno si zvykl na to, že se k němu jen málo kdo choval férově.

Harry chápal, co znamenají Životy, mírně se pozastavil nad ? u Magie, která podle jeho příbuzných vůbec neexistovala, ale on věděl, že ve většině her magie byla hned v různých podobách. Jen tak na zkoušku se dotkl políčka STR a vyskočila mu tam další cedulka s informacemi, které rozhodně potřeboval vědět.

 **STR:** Síla určuje, jaké poškození hráč způsobí svými útoky beze zbraně i se zbraní. Síla také určuje, jak moc se sníží obdržené poškození při odražení nepřátelského útoku.

„Nádhera, čím větší bude STR, tím větší budu mít sílu, přesně jako ve hře," řekl si Harry sám pro sebe a pokračoval dál v zjišťování informací o dalších položkách ve svém profilu.

 **VIT:** Výdrž určuje velikost HP a odolnosti. Čím více VIT, tím více může hráč utržit poškození a tím déle může setrvávat v boji. VIT také určuje, jaká je rychlost regenerace HP, když hráč není v boji.

 **DEX:** Obratnost určuje jak efektivně se hráč dokáže vyhnout nepřátelskému útoku a také ovlivňuje přesnost jeho vlastních útoků.

 **INT:** Inteligence určuje velikost MP, regeneraci MP a velikost magických útoků. Na INT také závisí schopnost rychlosti se učit a zapamatování si informací.

 **WIS:** Moudrost určuje, jak je hráč chytrý při používání toho, co se již naučil. WIS má také veliký vliv na INT.

 **LUK:** Štěstí zvyšuje šanci na získání lepších předmětů ze zabitých monster.

 **Titul:** Při získání titulu obdržíš nejrůznější výhody vhodné pro budoucí život. Některé tituly jsou jednorázové a některé lze postupem času vylepšit na vyšší lvl.

 **Status:** Během života můžeš získal mnoho rozlišných Statusů, které jsou buď dočasné (např. Otráven, Unaven, Prokletý atd...) nebo permanentní. Permanentní Statusy se dají získat dědičně z DNA nebo pomocí speciální aktů.

Nebylo těžké to všechno pochopit, jen to vstřebat, což mu zabralo nějakou tu chvíli. Protože byl stále v hodině, musel také dávat pozor, aby jej nějaký učitel nevyvolal k tabuli nebo ho nenapomenul za nedávání nepozornosti. Nicméně i přes to, že se snažil dávat pozor, jeho myšlenky se vracely k tomu, co zatím objevil.

Klidně by se tím nezabýval až do večera, ale při tělesné výchově se nedobrovolně musel vrátit ke zvláštní situaci, ve které se ocitl. Po hodině tělocviku se mu totiž objevila další tři cedulky, nad kterými nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou.

 **Tréninkem sis zvýšil STR o 1 bod.**

 **Tréninkem sis zvýšil VIT o 1 bod.**

 **Tréninkem sis zvýšil DEX o 1 bod.**

„Jestli je možné si zvýšit STR, VIT a DEX pouze cvičením v tělocviku, tak si již nikdy na TV nebudu stěžovat," řekl si Harry sám pro sebe a konečně mu došlo, jaké se před ním otevřeli možnosti.

 _Stačí, abych trénoval a za chvíli budu silnější než Dudley a jeho parta. Pak již nebudu muset nikdy utíkat._ Pomyslel si Harry a zaplavila jej nová vlna odhodlání. _Všichni se těšte, protože od této chvíle poznáte nového Harryho Pottera!_

Bylo to již večer, když se Harry dostal do svého přístěnku pod schody, aby se mohl plně věnovat tomu, co začalo již ráno. Zavzpomínal si, co všechno bylo v hrách možné a pomyslel na _Dovednosti_. V ten okamžik se mu objevila tabulka s dovednostmi a základní informace, které potřeboval vědět.

 **Dovednosti:** Po provedení speciálních úkonů, je možné vytvořit speciální dovednosti. Hráč je schopen se naučit nekonečné množství různých dovedností, které mu pomohou po celou délku jeho života. Některé dovednosti jsou jednoduché (např. naučit se Vařit) a některé jsou daleko složitější. Dovednostem je možné zvýšit level jejich častým používáním. Hráč si ale musí dát pozor na dovednosti, u kterých je daleko těžší zvýšit jejich level kvůli jejich složitosti. Některé dovednosti se také mohou po dosažení maximálního levelu změnit na nové nebo úplně jiné dovednosti.

 **\- Aktivní:** Dovednost musí být aktivována, aby mohla být použita.

 **\- Pasivní:** Dovednost není třeba aktivovat, její účinky jsou trvale aktivovány.

 **\- Aktivní/Pasivní:** Dovednost s tímto statusem je možné aktivovat pro speciální bonusy, základní bonusy jsou aktivovány trvale.

 **Hráčova Mysl - Pasivní - MAX -** Hráčova Mysl dovoluje hráči v klidu a logicky promyslet jakoukoliv situaci. Dovoluje uklidnění mysli a dává imunitu proti psychologickým efektům.

 **Hráčovo Tělo - Pasivní - MAX -** Hráčovo Tělo dovoluje hráči žít v reálném světě, jako by to byla hra. Spánek v posteli dovoluje regeneraci HP, MP a různých efektů.

 **Vaření - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 -** Dovednost přípravy různých jídel. Čím větší lvl, tím složitější jídla je možné připravit. Šance na selhání 50%, snížení o 2% s každým levelem.

 **\- Šance na úspěch:** 52%

„Hmm, Vaření mám jako jedinou aktivní schopnost a to pouze na první levelu, ale to se brzy změní. Nyní by mě zajímalo, jestli mám přístup i k Inventáři?" optal se Harry sám sebe a v tu chvíli se mu tam objevilo nové okno.

 **Inventář:** Hráč je schopen do inventáře odložit veškeré své věci jako jsou knihy, oblečení, různé věci, zbraně atd... Inventář je schopen pojmout nekonečné množství předmětů, ale jen určité množství od každého z nich (aktuální limit je 100 kusů od každého předmětu). Vložit předmět do Inventáře je jednoduché, stačí otevřít okno s Inventářem, vzít jakýkoliv předmět a položit jej na okno. Předmět bude okamžitě uložen v Inventáři. Pro vyjmutí stačí předmět v Inventáři uchopit a vytáhnout jej ven. Věci v Inventáři nepodléhají zkáze času. Jídlo v Inventáři zůstane stejně dokonalé, jako v den jeho vložení do Inventáře.

„Ha, tohle je snad to nejlepší, na celé téhle situaci. Všechny své věci si můžu uložit do Inventáře a nikdo mě už nikdy neokrade. Navíc si budu moci udělat zásoby jídla na horší časy," řekl si Harry sám pro sebe a dal se do plnění úkolu, který si právě zadal.

Do Inventáře si vložil veškeré své cennosti, knihy i různé oblečení. Když skončil, věděl, že je toho ještě hodně, co musí udělat a zjistit, ale byl dost unavený, proto se rozhodl jít spát a zbytek vyřešit další den.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Harry zavřel okno s oznámením a vydal se do kuchyně, jak bylo jeho každodenním rituálem. Trochu byl zklamán, když nedostal nový úkol pro uvaření snídaně, ale na druhou stranu získal zkušenosti pro svou Dovednost, což se mu stále vyplatilo. Protože byl víkend a nemusel do školy, strýček Vernon pro něj přichystal seznam úkolů, které musel splnit.

„Ne že se budeš flákat, holomku jeden a abys měl dost času i na zbytek úkolů, začneš s umýváním nádobí," prohlásila teta Petúnie a Harry rychle odpověděl, že chápe a pustil se do umývání nádobí od snídaně a včerejší večeře, které teta Petúnie odmítala umýt.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Díky dokonalému umytí nádobí, si získal Dovednost _Mytí Nádobí Lvl. 1_.**

 **Mytí Nádobí - Pasivní - Lvl. 1 -** Technika umývání nádobí. S praxí dokážeš umýt jakoukoliv špínu. 5% zvýšení rychlosti umývání za každý level Mytí Nádobí.

 **\- Aktuální bonus:** 5%

Harry zakroutil hlavou nad tím, co všechno za Dovednosti zatím získával a doufal, že z každé práce nedostane nějakou pasivní blbost, ačkoliv zvýšení rychlosti umývání nádobí se hodilo, měl tak více času na další úkoly nebo jiné aktivity.

Ten den ho čekalo ještě posekání trávníku, vytrhání plevele a zalévání zahrádky. Když byl hotov, strýček si myslel, že toho na něj bylo málo a přikázal mu také vyklidit šopu, uklidit tam a pak všechno použitelné naskládat přehledně zpátky, odpad pak musel odtáhnout k větším kontejnerům, aby jím nezaplňoval jejich soukromou popelnici.

Harry skončil těsně před večeří, kterou mu teta Petúnie také přikázala připravit. Když byl na cestě do domu, vyskočily mu před očima dvě podobná oznámení.

 **Tvrdou prací sis zvýšil STR o 1 bod.**

 **Tvrdou prací sis zvýšil VIT o 1 bod.**

Harry byl rozhodně potěšen, nicméně pokud si mohl zvýšit STR, VIT a DEX pomocí tréninku nebo tvrdé práce, zajímalo jej, čím si mohl zvýšit INT, WIS a LUK.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Nedělní den nepřinesl téměř nic nového, až na to, že strýček Vernon pro něj neměl žádné úkoly kolem domu. Nicméně aby se jen tak neflákal, z čehož ho oba dospělý rádi obviňovali, zařídil mu strýček Vernon pomocné práce u všech možných sousedů.

Harry chtěl plně prozkoumat své nové schopnosti a přijít na to, jak odemknout Dovednosti využívající Magii, ale jakoby strýček Vernon věděl, že chce mít trochu času a zařídil, aby neměl téměř žádný.

 **Paul Whiteman - Automechanik - Lvl. ?**

Tak se jmenoval první soused, u kterého měl Harry plnit práci.

„Dobrý den, jsem Harry Potter a poslal mě strýček Vernon, abych vám s něčím pomohl?" představil se Harry a Paul se na něj mile usmál.

„Oh, doufal jsem, že budeš trochu starší, ale nevadí. Doufám, že si připraven na trochu práce?" optal se jej muž a Harry přikývnul.

„Rád vám pomůžu, pane Whitemane," odpověděl Harry a Paul souhlasně přikývnul.

„Tak se mi to líbí. Dneska jen málokdy člověk narazí na mladistvé, kteří se nebojí práce, většinu z nich zajímají jen drogy a neplechy," konstatoval Paul a zavedl Harryho na zahradu, kde stála kostra většího altánku.

 **Byl vytvořen Nový Úkol.**

 **Úkolové Upozornění!**

 **Dokážeš to?**

 **Pomoz panu Whitemanovi s dokončením stavby altánku.**

 **Odměna za splnění Úkolu: 500 Exp - ?**

 **Je možné obdržet bonusovou odměnu za dobře odvedenou práci.**

 **Přijmout - Odmítnout**

Harry samozřejmě úkol hned přijal a pustil se do práce. Jeho úkolem bylo podávat desky na obložení altánku, nosit hřebíky a podržet kladivo, když mu to šlo, Paul mu ukázal, jak zatloukat hřebíky a když viděl, že i to mu jde, tak mu přinesl druhé kladívko a nechal jej přitloukat desky z druhé strany altánku, aby jim práce utíkala daleko rychleji.

Bylo již pokročilé odpoledne, když byla práce hotová a Harry se spokojeně opláchl ve studené vodě ze studny, kterou pan Whiteman měl na zahradě.

„Výtečná práce Harry. Nevadilo by ti, kdybych tvého strýce požádal o pomoc i příště?" optal se Paul a Harry zakroutil hlavou.

„Velice rád vám znovu pomůžu. Zatím budu moci jen o víkendech, ale jakmile začnou prázdniny, budu mít volno každý den," odpovídal Harry nadšeně a Paul z peněženky vytáhl dvě deseti librové bankovky.

„Tady máš menší odměnu za tvou pomoc, pokud budu spokojený i příště, jistě dostaneš další. Teďka utíkej domů, ať tě strýček s tetičkou nehledají," pobídl jej Paul a Harry nevěřícně hleděl na peníze, které dostal, než s úsměvem od ucha k uchu poděkoval a rozběhl se pryč.

 **Gratulace! Splnil si Úkol - Dokážeš To?**

 **Pomohl si s dokončením altánku a vyzkoušel sis nové věci.**

 **Obdržel si 500 exp a 20 liber.**

 **Tvrdou prací sis zvýšil STR o 1 bod.**

 **Tvrdou prací sis zvýšil VIT o 1 bod.**

 **Tvrdou prací sis zvýšil DEX o 1 bod.**

Nezamířil rovnou domů, ale do místní trafiky, kde si hodlal koupit něco málo k jídlu. Zbytek peněz si schoval do Inventáře, aby mu je strýček Vernon nezabavil nebo Dudley neukradl. Na začátku prázdnin se vždy konal bleší trh ve vedlejší ulici a on plánoval, že si tam konečně něco bude moci koupit.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 8**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP 200**

 **MP: ?**

 **STR: 4**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: 2**

 **Status Body: 0**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 15 L**

 **Harry Potter je posledním členem rodu Potterů. O svém dědictví a historii neví naprosto nic, protože jeho rodiče zemřeli v době, když byl ještě dítě. Nicméně kolem Harryho Pottera je něco zvláštního a záhadného, ale co?**

 **Dovednosti:**

 **Hráčova Mysl - Pasivní - MAX**

 **Hráčovo Tělo - Pasivní - MAX**

 **Vaření - Aktivní - Lvl. 2**

 **Mytí Nádobí - Aktivní - Lvl. 2**

 ** _Slovo autora:_ ** Netuším, jestli se tohle bude někomu líbit a proto bych rád obdržel nějaké ty komentáře, abych věděl, jestli v tomhle pokračovat nebo to nechat být. Vím, že první díl není nic moc, ale slibuji, že se to v dalších dílech rozjede.

Pokud by vám bylo cokoliv nejasného nebo jste k tomu měli různé připomínky, tak mi napište do komentářů nebo rovnou pomocí PM.

Netuším, jak často budu vydávat nové kapitoly, ale to také záleží na ohlasu ze strany vás čtenářů. Ještě se přiznám, že jako předlohu pro tuhle kapitolku jsem použil Harry Potter, Gaming Wizard Extraordinair od Dreetje. Protože jsem tou povídkou byl inspirován, i později se může stát, že použiji některé dějové prvky, ale pokusím se jich vyvarovat a využívat více prvků z originálu The Gamer.

20\. 8. 2015 - Kapitola byla mírně upravena, aby nebyla tak podobná s tím, co píše Dreetje.


	2. Kniha 1 - Kapitola 2 (2)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Upraveno: 20. 8. 2015**

 **Kniha 1. Kapitola 2. - Experimenty**

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Odmávnout tuhle hlášku bylo pro Harryho naprostou rutinou. Musel čekat téměř dva měsíce na to, aby měl dostatek volného času před velké prázdniny, ale i tak se mu to vyplatilo. Bylo pravdou, že každý víkend mohl splnit jeden nebo dva úkoly. A ne pokaždé dostal odměnu v podobě Exp bodů, občas dostal více peněz, což mu nijak nevadilo.

Co jej nicméně potěšilo, byl nárůst levelu, takže již neměl Lvl. 2, ale 4, jako měl Dudley. S levely se mu zvýšily i některé staty, takže si nechával Status Body do zásoby, ačkoliv jich měl zatím jen 10.

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 8**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 550**

 **MP: ?**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 11**

 **DEX: 12**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: 4**

 **Status Body: 10**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 156 L**

Harry přemýšlel, jestli je nerozdělit mezi WIS a LUK, ale netušil, k čemu by mu Štěstí bylo užitečné a nechtěl promrhat drahocenné body. Zatím se hlavně soustředil na to, aby si zvyšoval staty pomocí úkolů, které dostával od lidí se sousedství.

Přišel také na to, že INT si dokáže zvyšovat nepřetržitým studiem, ale ani to nebylo tak lehké, jak si prvně myslel a proto hodlal navštívit místní knihovnu. Tam nicméně zjistil, že aby mohl vstoupit do knihovny, musel mít 10 let, což bylo hodně daleko. Když neměl přístup do místní knihovny, musel si počkat na začátek školního roku, aby mohl začít navštěvovat tu školní.

I jeho Dovednosti dokázal řádně procvičit, hlavně díky svým příbuzným a ve _Vaření_ měl Lvl. 9 a _Mytí Nádobí_ zase Lvl. 8. Ze začátku levely přibývali rychle, ale nyní mu to trvalo trochu déle.

Když přišla druhá sobota prvního prázdninového měsíce, všude vysely letáky s oznámením o bleším trhu nedaleko od místa, kde Harry bydlel a rozhodl se, že se tam porozhlédne, rozhodně potřeboval novější tenisky, nějaké to oblečení by se taky šiklo, nehledě na to, že uvažoval o činkách nebo tréninkových závažích.

Jako každý rok, i letos bylo na blešáku plno lidí, kteří se jen tak procházeli, ale bylo tam i plno prodejců. Harry nevěřil vlastním očím, co se tam všechno prodávalo. Ačkoliv mu byla většina věcí skutečně k ničemu, rád se podíval, dokud nenarazil na stůl s hromadou nejrůznějších bot, které nebyly úplně nové, ale stále použitelné na rok nebo dva.

Za dvě libry si pořídil slušné tenisky a o pár prodejců dál za šest liber koupil pět různých triček, dvoje kraťase a jedny jeany, které byly v kolenou prodřené, ale byl radši, když mu něco padlo, než aby nosil oblečení po Dudleym.

Našel i úplně nové ponožky, které tam prodával muž z tržnice. Koupil si hned pět párů do zásoby, než se dostal k několika stolům, na kterých byly rozložené staré knihy ze všech možných žánrů. Každá kniha měla cenu třech liber, takže se dlouze rozmýšlel, co si koupit, ale nakonec se rozhodl pro příručku jak funguje ekonomika a jak rozumně nakládat s penězi, což ho zajímalo. K tomu přidal dvě starší knihy o vědě. Úplnou náhodou narazil na starou knihu Isshin-Ryu Karate pro začátečníky a hned vedle toho bylo Umění Meče pro začátečníky. Harry si koupil i obě tyhle knihy a zamířil z trhu pryč, aby si mohl svůj nákup uložit do Inventáře a hned se zase vrátit zpátky.

Na blešáku strávil necelou hodinu, když narazil na prodejce nejrůznějších zbraní pro sběratele. Mnoho ze zbraní bylo částečně pokryto rzí, ale on si z toho nic nedělal, protože zahlédl nádhernou katanu, která měřila pouze 61 centimetrů.

„Vidím, že se ti líbí katana, kterou můj pradědeček dovezl z Japonska. Dostal to od jednoho místního muže, když mu a jeho rodině zachránil život. Tahle katana je z období Shinto a má něco před tři sta let," prohlašoval muž za stolem a Harry k němu vzhlédl.

„Můj otec je vášnivý sběratel asijských zbraní, kolik za ní chcete?" optal se Harry s lží, protože věděl, že by mu jí onen muž jinak neprodal. Katana nebyla zrovna v nejlepším stavu, ale hádal, že by v budoucnu mohl získat Dovednost, která mu dovolí ji opravit do její původní slávy.

„180 liber, ale obávám se, že jsi moc mladý na to, abych ti jí mohl prodat," řekl muž a Harry se zamyslel. Neměl tolik peněz a nebyla jistota, že tam muž bude i po zbytek týdne a někdo jí nekoupí před ním.

„Mého otce by to skutečně potěšilo, kdybych mu to dal jako dárek, až se vrátí z Číny, kde je na obchodní cestě. Nabízím za ní sto liber," řekl Harry a muž se mírně zamračil.

„Dobrá, ale sto liber je málo. Mohl bych cenu snížit na sto sedmdesát liber," nabízel mu muž.

„Ne, sto pět liber," nabízel Harry a doufal, že se mu ho podaří stáhnout na cenu, kterou u sebe rozhodně měl.

„Oho, na malého kluka smlouváš velice tvrdě. Sto padesát liber, co ty na to?" optal se muž a Harry zakroutil hlavou.

„Omlouvám se, ale nemám víc jak sto třicet liber, měl bych sto padesát, ale koupil jsem si nějaké knihy o pár stolů dál," omlouval se Harry a byl připraven odejít, ale muž jej hned zastavil.

„Dobrá, dobrá, prodám ti ji za sto dvacet pět liber, aby ti ještě něco zbylo, ale doufám, že neuslyším, jak ses na ní někde nabodl, rozumíme si?" optal se ho muž a Harry se usmál od ucha k uchu.

„Jistě a mnohokrát děkuji!" prohlásil radostně a podal mu potřebné bankovky, než se chopil katany a odběhl směrem domů. Za rohem uschoval katanu do Inventáře, nemohl být spokojenější.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Díky tomu, že si smlouval s prodejcem, si získal Dovednost** _ **Smlouvání Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Smlouvání - Pasivní - Lvl. 1 -** Díky smlouvání s prodejci je hráč schopen snížit cenu předmětů ve svůj prospěch. Čím vyšší level, tím snazší je dosáhnout cílové ceny.

Nová schopnost jej velice potěšila a doufal, že k ní získá další zkušenosti. Ostatně bleší trh se měl konat až do konce příštího týdne a pokud se mu povede si zase něco vydělat během týdne, mohl by tam znovu zavítat. Při nejhorším tam mohl zamířit až za rok, když bude mít daleko větší obnos peněz a nebude se muset tak ohlížet na ceny toho, co chtěl.

Za Zobí Ulicí byl menší lesík, ačkoliv pro Harryho to byl velký les, jiný ani totiž neznal. Jen málo lidí tam chodilo a tak to bylo perfektní místo, kde trénovat ve volném čase. Našel si svou oblíbenou mýtinku, kde se na kraji posadil na pařez a otevřel svůj Inventář, aby si pozorněji prohlédl nové knihy, hlavně Isshin-Ryu Karate pro Začátečníky a Umění Meče pro Začátečníky. Dříve se to nestalo, ale jakmile byl sám a uchopil první knihu do ruky, objevilo se tam modré okýnko.

 **Získal si knihu Dovedností** _ **Isshin-Ryu Karate pro Začátečníky**_ **.**

 **Chceš se naučit tuhle Dovednost?**

Harry nad tím dlouho nepřemýšlel a dotkl se tlačítka pro přijmutí naučení. Překvapení vyskočil a svalil se z pařezu dolů, protože mu kniha shořela v ruce a on si posléze uvědomil, že si pamatuje naprosto celý obsah knihy.

 **Naučil ses Dovednost** _ **Isshin-Ryu Karate pro Začátečníky.**_

 **Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate - Začátečník - Pasivní - Lvl. 1** \- Isshin-Ryu Katare je Bojové umění dovolující hráči používat své tělo jako zbraň.

 **\- Stupně obtížnosti:** Začátečník - Pokročilý - Expert - Mistr

 **\- Odemčená obtížnost:** Začátečník. Odemčení další úrovně obtížnosti vyžaduje Lvl. MAX pro obtížnost Začátečník a příručku _Isshin-Ryu Karate pro Pokročilé_.

Harry celý proces rychle zopakoval i s knihou Umění Meče a znovu se před ním objevila tabulka s informacemi o tom, co se naučil.

 **Naučil se Dovednost** _ **Umění Meče pro Začátečníky.**_

 **Mistr Meče - Začátečník - Pasivní - Lvl. 1 -** Umění Meče je umění ovládat jakýkoliv meč. Každá úroveň Mistra Meče ti dává bonus +1% k útoku mečem.

 **\- Stupně obtížnosti:** Začátečník - Pokročilý - Expert - Mistr

 **\- Odemčená obtížnost:** Začátečník. Odemčení další úrovně obtížnosti vyžaduje Lvl. MAX pro obtížnost Začátečník a příručku _Umění Meče pro Pokročilé_.

\- Pozor, na světě existuje obrovské množství stylů, dej si pozor na zvolení správného stylu pro své potřeby. Na obtížnosti Expert, je možné se naučit dodatečné styly pro jiné druhy mečů.

 **\- Aktuální zaměření na styl:** základní postoje, seky a bloky pro všechny druhy mečů.

 **\- Upozornění:** Hráč si může zvolit jen jeden druh meče, který bude chtít studovat na další úrovni obtížnosti.

Tyhle informace jej příliš nepotěšily, ale stejně měl k dispozici jediný meč a tím byla katana, kterou si dnešního rána koupil. Problém byl, že vůbec netušil, jak dlouho vydrží, pokud by s ní chtěl trénovat. Proto jí také vytáhl z Inventáře a začal si jí pečlivě prohlížet, aby viděl každou její vadu.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Díky pozornému sledování předmětu nebo osoby, si získal Dovednost** _ **Pozorování Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Pozorování - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 -** Tahle dovednost ti dovoluje získat základní informace o osobě, předmětu, situaci atd... Čím větší level, tím větší šance na odhalení dodatečných informací.

Harry na nic nečekal a podíval se na svou katanu, zatímco aktivoval svou novou Dovednost _Pozorování_.

 **Katana z období Shinto**

 **Stáří:** 362 let

 **Poškození:** 4 - 9

 **Životnost:** 100/150

 **Info:** Tahle katana z období Shinto je velice stará, ale stále ve skvělém stavu. Částečné poškození korozí je způsobeno zanedbáváním, postup koroze je možné zpomalit řádným ošetřením zbraně a pravidelnou péči. Katana je vhodná pro trénink a boj proti slabým monstrům, pozor na střet s jinými zbraněmi, může dojít k snížení Životnosti zbraně a její následné zničení.

Harry spokojeně přikývnul nad tím, co se dozvěděl o své nové zbrani a _Pozorování_ použil ještě několikrát na další předměty, které u sebe měl.

 **Díky neustálému používání Dovednosti** _ **Pozorování**_ **, sis zvýšil úroveň** _ **Pozorování**_ **o 1 level.**

Po odmávnutí téhle hlášky se Harry rozhodl, že zbytek dne stráví procvičováním si Isshin-Ryu Karate a boje s mečem, přesněji katanou. Neměl proti sobě žádné protivníky, ale to mu zatím nevadilo, hodlal si všechny postoje, údery, kopy, chmaty, seky, bloky i body řádně osvojit, i když mu v tom celý systém pomohl.

Bylo to o pár hodin později, když se mu zobrazily hlášky, že každá z jeho nových schopností má nyní o dva levely víc, než na začátku jeho tréninku a zvýšily se mu i staty pro STR, VIT a DEX po jednom bodu.

Od pondělí mu začal zcela nový režim. Každý den měl tři Úkoly, které stihnul splnit dopoledne nebo krátce po poledne. Každé den si také vydělal 20-30 liber, což se mu zamlouvalo, protože po celý týden, kdy byl bleší trh, tam chodil a vždy si za 9 liber koupil tři různé knihy. Byl zklamán, že tam nenašel žádnou další příručku, kterou potřeboval do budoucna, ale hodlal si našetřit peníze, aby si je mohl koupit později, zatím stejně musel dosáhnout maximální levelu a on vůbec netušil, jaký level to vůbec je.

Během svých Úkolů a výprav na bleší trh využíval své Dovednosti _Pozorování_ a snažil se jí zvýšit tím, že o různých lidech zjišťoval nejrůznější informace. Přes neděli a pondělí dokázal tuhle Dovednost vyexpit na Lvl. 5, ale pak se postup hodně zpomalil a on začal počítat, kolik potřebuje použití dané Dovednosti pro získání dalšího levelu. Věděl, že pro každý level to bude jiný počet, ale doufal, že když si povede přesnější informace, tak v tom najde systém a on bude moci předpovědět, jak dlouho mu to bude trvat.

Po výletě na blešák Harry vždy zamířil do lesa na svou mýtinku, kde tři hodinky strávil tréninkem, hodinku cvičil s katanou, hodinku Isshin-Ryu Karate a hodinku se snažil přijít na to, jak úspěšně meditovat.

Večer, když se vrátil a rychle se umyl, připravil večeři a sám jedl jen to, co si nakoupil za vydělané peníze. Nebylo toho moc, ale pořád to bylo více, než mu dávali Dursleyovi. Po večeři se uchýlil do svého přístěnku pod schody, kde se plně věnoval studiu knih, které si koupil. Díky studiu si pomalu zvyšoval INT a občas mu naskočil i bod k WIS, když v běžném životě používal to, co se naučil, aby si jej zase o něco ulehčil.

O víkendu před ukončením blešího trhu se tam sjelo zase o trochu více lidí, ostatně byl víkend a ne každý měl čas se sebrat a postavit si své zboží na stůl i během pracovního týdne. Harry si našetřil sto liber na útratu a znovu tam zamířil, aby se poohlédl po něčem, co by se mu mohlo hodit, ale kromě dalších knih, které tentokrát koupil jen za dvě libry po kuse, si nekoupil nic velkého. Jen si tam pořídil ještě zaklápěcí nůž, u kterého rozhodně viděl použití, hlavně v lese, kde by do měsíce měli začít růst houby. Protože mu Dursleyovi nehodlali znovu nic koupit do školy, pokud skutečně nemuseli, koupil si tam i celou sadu pastelek a tužek a několik sešitů. Dva prázdné na kreslení a počítání v matematice, jeden čtverečkovaný a tři nalinkované. Věděl, že by od školy nějaké sešity dostal, ale tyhle byly pro jeho vlastní použití pro mimoškolní aktivity.

Další týdny již neměl za co svůj výdělek utrácet, tedy kromě jídla, které se velice rychle naučil vybírat na různých trzích, které se všude kolem také konaly. Když jeho příbuzní nebyli náhodou doma, z ingrediencí, které si postupně nakoupil a uskladnil v Inventáři, si navařil nejrůznější pokrmy, takže se již nemusel bát, že by umřel hlady.

Teta Petúnie vyhodila několik plastových misek, protože prý již nebyly v módě a neseděly jí k novému nádobí, které si chtěla koupit a Harry toho využil, aby si je vzal pro sebe a v lese do nich nasbíral několik litrů borůvek, jahod a malin. Při plnění úkolů pro sousedy si také mohl odnést několik košíků jablek, švestek a paní Mayerová měla na zahradě několik hrušní, ze kterých si nasbíral i dostatek hrušek. Neboť byla již v důchodu a dokázala chodit jen o berlích, dovolila mu, aby zbytek hrušek nasbíral do bedniček a každý den jej se dvěma poslala za výkupci na tržišti. Polovinu výdělku si vždy mohl nechat a když viděl, kolik je schopen si tam vydělat, strávil nějaký čas sběrem jablek i švestek k prodeji na tržišti.

Nenasbíral toho tolik, aby si vydělal nějaké zázračné peníze, ale rozhodně to bylo dost na jeho poměry a on rozhodně uvítal peníze navíc.

Jak se blížily jeho narozeniny, bylo mu jasné, že mu Dursleyovi nic nedají a spíše mu naloží ještě více práce, proto se také na celý den klidil z cesty a vydal se do lesa, který hodlal prozkoumat.

Při průzkumu lesa zahlédl několik zajíců, občas srnku a pár veverek, ale nic, co by jej ohrozilo, proto také získával na jistotě a odvážil se do daleko hlubšího průzkumu, než kdykoliv předtím. Prvně se zdálo, že je les na jedné velké rovině, ale Harry po pár hodinách dorazil ke skalám, které se na jedné straně zvedaly do výšky a na druhé straně zase klesaly do hluboké prolákliny.

Tekl tam i potůček, ze kterého se často napil, když měl žízeň, ne že by v Inventáři neměl tři litrové PET láhve naplněné čistou vodou z vodovodu u nich doma, ale přírodní voda mu chutnala daleko více, byla osvěžující a vždy se cítil posilněn.

Opatrně prozkoumal okraje kolem celé prolákliny a potůček, ze kterého tak rád pil, se měnil na tenký vodopád, který naplňoval jezírko pod ním. I přes fakt, že to Harry obešel hned dvakrát, nenašel jedinou cestičku dolů a šplhat dolů po špičatých výčnělcích mu připadalo až příliš riskantní. Po pravdě dole zahlédl několik temných otvorů, které mohly vést do nějaké jeskyně, ale také to mohly být jen výklenky, do kterých neviděl a nikam nevedly.

Protože hodiny ubíhaly velice rychle, vydal se zpátky na svou mýtinku, ale ne dřív, než zahlédl vstup do jeskyně. Vydal se ke vstupu, aby nahlédl dovnitř, ale byla tam příliš tma, aby viděl nějak daleko a rozhodl se, že průzkum nechá na jindy, až si sežene svítilnu, aby tam nešel po slepu. Ani netušil, jak se jeho život znovu změní, až do té jeskyně vstoupí a dojde až na její konec.

Jak očekával, Dursleyovi na jeho narozeniny úplně zapomněli, ale to jej nijak nevzrušilo, bylo to úplně to stejné, jako každý rok před tím. Nicméně letos pro něj narozeniny znamenaly to, že za rok ve stejnou dobu bude moci sám vstoupit do knihovny a půjčovat si knihy, které se mu zachce bez toho, aby to jeho příbuzní věděli. Sice si bude muset rok vystačit se školní knihovnou, ale také si slíbil, že od této chvíle se již nebude držet zpátky a všem ukáže, čeho je skutečně schopen.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 690**

 **MP: ?**

 **STR: 12**

 **VIT: 14**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 12**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Status Body: 15**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 362L**

 **Harry Potter je posledním členem rodu Potterů. O svém dědictví a historii neví naprosto nic, protože jeho rodiče zemřeli v době, když byl ještě dítě. Nicméně kolem Harryho Pottera je něco zvláštního a záhadného, ale co?**

 **Dovednosti:**

 **Mistr Meče - Začátečník - Pasivní - Lvl. 4**

 **Mistr Isshin-Ryu - Začátečník - Pasivní - Lvl. 4**

 **Pozorování - Aktivní - Lvl. 8**

 **Smlouvání - Pasivní - Lvl. 3**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Abyste později nemuseli vyhledávat informace o dovednostech v kapitolách, vytvořím samostatný „příběh", kde budu postupně přidávat informace k různým Dovednostem a později i Výhodám, na které se můžete těšit, jakmile Harry dosáhne Lvl. 10.

Hádám, že některé bude zajímat, jaký je u Dovedností maximální lvl, ale to si zatím nechám pro sebe jako překvapení. Někteří, kteří čtou manhwu The Gamer, tak budou tušit, jaký limit to bude.

Jinak bych rád požádal o komentáře, abych věděl, jestli má cenu v téhle povídce pokračovat nebo ne. Také vím, že někteří mí čtenáři jsou zvyklí na daleko větší kapitolky, ale zatím se jen rozjíždím, než k tomu skutečně získám plnohodnotný vztah a budu se moci rozšoupnout k těm průměrným 8 stránkám formátu A4.

Také přijmu jakékoliv návrhy pro možné Dovednosti, které by Harry mohl získat. Napadlo mě, že bych mu mohl přidat Sběr - speciální dovednost k získávání ingrediencí a materiálu pro budoucí Dovednost Řemeslo (Craft), nehledě že sběr ingrediencí by se v budoucnu hodil do hodin Lektvarů.

Každý komentář a názor je vítaný. Váš, Karlos-sama :)

20\. 8. 2015 - úprava některých věcí, hlavně detailů kolem Dovedností.


	3. Kniha 1 - Kapitola 3 (3)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Upraveno: 20. 8. 2015**

 **Kniha 1. Kapitola 3. - Dungeon s pokladem**

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Bylo to dva dny po Harryho devátých narozeninách a on čelil jasnému problému. Všechny knihy, které si během týdne na bleším trhu nakoupil, měl přečtené a on se nudil. Tedy kromě plnění úkolů pro sousedy, jak jim jeho strýček slíbil, kde si vydělal trochu peněz, ale od chvíle, co dosáhl 5 levelu, každý z úkolů, který mu prvně dával 500 Exp, mu nyní dával jen polovinu, tudíž 250 Exp. Spočítal si, že aby se dostal ze 4 na 5 level, musel splnit 10 Denních Úkolů s odměnou 500 Exp, což znamenalo 5 000 Exp z jednoho levelu na další. Pamatoval si také, že ze 3 na 4 level jich tolik nepotřeboval a zjistil, že jich splnil jen šest, což znamenalo 3 000 Exp.

Stále pro něj nebylo možné předpovědět kolik úkolů bude muset splnit na další level, ale rozhodně to bude více jak dvacet s aktuálními odměnami, které dostával. Záleželo hlavně také na tom, jaké Denní Úkoly bude dostávat, jestli získá odměnu čistě v Exp, penězích nebo v kombinaci těchto dvou. Kombinované úkoly měl nejradši, ale zatím dostával maximálně jeden za den. Když se v tichosti zajímal, jestli by nebylo možné získat další Denní Úkoly, ohrozilo by to vztah, který nyní se svou rodinou měl, protože by se všichni začali ptát na otázky, na které by strýček Vernon velice nerad odpovídal.

Stále měl před sebou měsíc času, než získá přístup do školní knihovny a musel se po večerech zabavit něčím jiným. Tušil, že by to pár dní přežil, kdyby si vypůjčil knihy, které tetička Petúnie koupila Dudleymu, ale ten se o knihy nezajímal, pokud v nich nebyly krvavé nebo hanbaté obrázky, nejlépe, když to byla kombinace těchto dvou věcí. Přežil by i na manuálech k různým hrám, kdyby věděl, že mu to k něčemu pomůže, ale ty si již tajně pročetl v době, když Dudley dostal jakoukoliv novou hru a nepamatoval si, že by v nich bylo něco, co by se vztahovalo k jeho situaci. Bylo to také tím, že RPG hru hrál jen jednou v životě a skutečně neměl dostatek zkušeností k odhalení všech svých možností, ale jak ubíhal čas, tak se učil a Harry doufal, že jednou skutečně dosáhne svého potenciálu.

„Kde jsi ty kluku jedna nezbedná?" ozval se dunivý hlas strýčka Vernona a Harry zaklel, protože zapomněl připravit snídani o půl hodiny dříve, jak mu včera strýček Vernon přikázal.

„Omlouvám se, strýčku Vernone, nemám budík, který by mě vzbudil a tak jsem zaspal," omlouval se hned Harry a se skloněnou hlavou neviděl, jak se k němu strýček Vernon přihnal nevídanou rychlostí a pěstí ho udeřil do břicha, až mu vyrazil dech při tom, jak byl nucen vykašlat sliny a žaludeční šťávy.

„Okamžitě se zvedni, ukliď po sobě ten bordel! Nebudu poslouchat tvé výmluvy, kluku jedna nevděčná! Dneska mám důležitou poradu a nehodlám kvůli tobě přijít pozdě, máš pět minut na přípravu mé snídaně nebo si mě nepřej! Aby sis to pro příště zapamatoval, budeš týden bez jídla, každé ráno dostaneš maximálně půlku krajíce chleba, rozumíš?!" vyjel na něj strýček Vernon a Harry, který popadl dech, hned přikyvoval. V kuchyni rychle rozehřál pánvičku, připravil si ingredience a vydal se uklidit následek toho, jak jej strýček Vernon udeřil do břicha. Protože spěchal, neměl čas si všimnout cedulky, která se před ním objevila. Všimnul si jí až ve chvíli, kdy strýčkovi pokládal talíř s jídlem na stůl a odcupital do kuchyně připravit snídani i pro tetu a svého bratrance.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Ustál si ránu od svého strýčka, získal si tak dovednost** _ **Tělesná Odolnost Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Tělesná Odolnost - Pasivní - Lvl. 1 -** Dovednost, která zvyšuje odolnost těla a snižuje utržené poškození. Každým levelem se úroveň odolnosti zvyšuje o 1%.

 **\- Aktuální odolnost:** 1%

Harry si pod nosem zanadával. Dovednost to byla hezká, ale na začátku tohoto všeho si slíbil, že všem ukáže nového Harryho Pottera, který všem ukáže, čeho je schopen. Dostat nakládačku nebylo zrovna něco, co by si rád zopakoval, ale věděl, že se tomu vyhýbal velice dlouho a nebude trvat, než jej Dudleyho gang objeví. Ačkoliv trochu ovládal Isshin-Ryu Karate, stále neměl zkušenosti z opravdového boje. Jedna věc je znát pohyby, druhá věc je jejich použití v reálné situaci.

Jakmile dokončil svůj ranní úkol v přípravě snídaně pro svou rodinu, převlékl se a rychle se vydal pryč z domu. Jako vždy zamířil na svou oblíbenou mýtinu a cestou tam přemýšlel, jak se po večerech zabavit. Všimnul si, že nedaleko jím vychozené cestičky stojí auto. Jeho pozornost také přitáhl zvuk, vycházející z lesa.

Opatrně, aby jej nebylo slyšet, se vplížil mezi stromy a zamířil směrem k onomu zvuku, aby zjistil, co se tam děje. Netrvalo mu to ani pár minut, když konečně schovaný za jedním statným dubem vyhlédl a spatřil muže s ruční pilou, jak řeže tenké břízky a následně je zbavuje větviček a krátí je na metrové délky.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Dokázal si se dostat ke svému cíli bez zpozorování, získal si Dovednost** _ **Plížení Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Plížení - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 -** Dovednost dovolující se dostat do cíleného místa bez detekce ze strany lidí, zvířat, monster atd... S každým levelem se šance na detekci snižuje o 1%.

 **\- Snížení detekce:** 1%

 **\- Úrovně:** Plížení \- Shinobi - Kage

Harry byl spokojený se svou novou Dovedností, rozhodně ji bude využívat jak jen bude moci, aby se vyhnul svému bratránkovi i strýčkovi s tetičkou. Tím, že to byla Aktivní Dovednost, se musel na _Plížení_ soustředit, ale to mu nevadilo. Byla to navíc Dovednost, se kterou byl daleko spokojenější, než s _Tělesnou Odolností_ , ačkoliv musel uznat, že i ta se mu časem bude hodit a zvýší její lvl během tréninkových zápasů, pokud najde někoho, s kým by mohl trénovat.

„Ah, málem jsem si tě nevšimnul, chlapče. Již se nemusíš schovávat, další stromy již kácet nebudu, tak ti nic nehrozí," prohlásil mladý muž, který nemohl mít více jak pětadvacet let. Harry hned použil _Pozorování_ , aby si o něm zjistil pár věcí.

 **Jméno: Daniel Mooren - Řezbář**

 **Věk: 24**

 **HP: 1 250**

 **MP: /**

 **Level: ?**

 **Info:** Daniel Mooren miluje výrobky ze dřeva a zvolil si život, kde z něj bude moci vyřezávat nejrůznější malé předměty.

„Oh, ok," odvětil Harry a vyšel zpoza stromu. Všimnul si, že tam byla hromádka dalších metrových kusů dřeva, ale z různých stromů, jako byla třešeň, olše a dub.

„Copak tu děláš tak sám?" optal se jej pan Mooren a Harry na chvilku zaváhal.

„Chodívám si tu hrát na nedalekou mýtinu, navíc je tu klid a gang mého bratrance mě tu nemá šanci najít," odpověděl Harry částečně po pravdě, jen zaměnil trénink s hraním.

„Hmm, chápu. Určitě tě bude zajímat, proč jsem tyhle stromky pokácel a mám tu menší hromádku zkrácených větví i kmenů, co? Jsem totiž Řezbář a protože nemám zatím peníze na to, abych si koupil větší kusy dřeva, snažím se vyřezávat menší figurky různých tvarů z toho, co tu natěžím. Přišlo mi snazší to vyřezat z něčeho, co není tak tlusté, hlavně když jsou mé figurky také tak tenké. Zrovna tady v kapse mám jednu takovou figurku ze šachů, kterou jsem při přestávce dokončil," vysvětloval Daniel a hodil Harrymu dřevěnou figurku Věže. Nebyla nijak extra zdobená nebo propracovaná, ale byl to začátek k získání dalších zkušeností při vyřezávání.

 **Šachová figurka - Věž**

 **Tvůrce: Daniel Mooren**

 **Info:** Tahle figurka je z lipového dřeva a její tvůrce si na ní dal záležet, ačkoliv není příliš velké kvality a neoplývá okrasným zdobením.

„Je hezká. Je to těžké? Šachy jsem ještě nehrál, ale bylo by super si vyřezat vlastní figurky a pak se s nimi naučit hrát," prohlašoval Harry a Daniel se usmál. Při jeho práci, když potřeboval inspiraci a nějaký nápad, často navštěvoval dětské parky, aby je sledoval při hraní si, také navštěvoval různé výstavky na základních školách, výkresy dětí byly vždy plné fantasie, pokud tedy měly volnost ve vlastní tvorbě.

„Člověk musí být zručný, mít velkou představivost a hlavně trpělivost. Než jsem dokázal dokončit svou první figurku, hodně jsem jich zničil a já musel začít od začátku. Když jsem začínal, vyřezával jsem pouhým nožem, ale pak jsem si pořídil speciální dlátka na vyřezávání, chvíli jsem se s nimi učil zacházet, ale je to pak o poznání jednodušší než pouhým nožem. Nicméně tobě to nedoporučuji, mohl by ses pořezat a nechci, abys přišel k úrazu. Pokud budeš chtít, můžeš to vyzkoušet až budeš starší nebo pod dohledem někoho dospělého, ano? Jinak tu figurku si můžeš nechat, byla to jen cvičná práce," řekl Daniel a Harry přikyvoval, nicméně se mu v hlavě rodil již jiný plán.

„Děkuji a nashledanou," rozloučil se a odběhl do lesa, kde se na chvíli ukryl za strom, aby se podíval, jestli jej Daniel nesleduje a pak se oklikou vydal na svou mýtinku. Po dvou hodinkách, které strávil tréninkem, slyšel startování auta a jak se zvuk motoru pomalu vzdaluje. Rychle zkontroloval, že je Daniel skutečně pryč, než se vydal na místo, kde jej potkal. Moc toho tam nezbylo, ale Harry našel pár kousků z tlustších větví, které tam Daniel zanechal. Byly to kousky o délce kolem deseti centimetrů a pro jeho pokusy o vyřezávání byly naprosto ideální. Vůbec netušil, že jej Daniel podezříval z toho, že to hned sám zkusí a tak mu tam těch pár kousků zanechal.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Našel si potřebný materiál pro vyřezávání, získal si Dovednost** _ **Sběr Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Sběr - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 -** Dovednost, která zvyšuje šanci na získání více ingrediencí/materiálu o vyšší kvalitě. Každý level Sběru zvyšuje šanci o 2%.

 **\- Aktuální šance:** 2%

Harry netušil, co to dnešního dne bylo, když takhle jednoduše získával nové Dovednosti, ale nijak si nestěžoval. Rychle se vrátil na svou mýtinku, usadil se do kořene pařezu a s figurkou Věže před sebou, se dal do svého prvního pokusu. Prvně celý kus dřeva zbavil kůry a nožem jej očistil tak, aby na něm nebylo nic jiného. Vůbec netušil jak začít, ale všimnul si, že základna figurky je nejširší a on začal ořezávat kousky dřeva kolem dokola.

Strávil nad tím docela dlouho, než se mi vůbec povedlo dostat na stejnou šířku, jakou měla figurka před ním a utřel si z čela kapky potu, které se mu tam nastřádaly. Vůbec netušil, že je to tak těžká a časově náročná práce, ale nehodlal se vzdát. Také si udělal do jednoho ze svých sešitů poznámku, aby si sehnal brousek na nůž.

Oběd si snědl v lese ze svých vlastních zásob a jen dalece vzpomínal na dobu, kdyby byl naposledy hladový. Všimnul si také, že s větším přísunem jídla a tělesným tréninkem začal pomalu růst a dohánět ostatní děti svého věku. Přál si, aby byl nakonec stejně vysoký nebo ještě vyšší, než lidé v jeho věku, bylo to také tím, že takovéto lidi nikdo neponižoval kvůli jejich výšce, ačkoliv lidé dokázali být krutí i bez jediného důvodu.

Když se večer vrátil domů, strýček Vernon měl dobrou náladu z podařené porady a ačkoliv jeho zákaz jídla na celý týden stále platil, nebyl ničím víc potrestán a on tak mohl ve svém přístěnku pod schody dál vyřezávat šachovou figurku, zatím jedinou, kterou znal, ale to také hodlal změnit. Jen co získá přístup do školní knihovny, najde si tam nějakou knihu o šachách, ve které by našel obrázek hezkých figurek, které si pak sám vyřeže.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Harrymu trvalo týden, než dokončil svou první figurku, ačkoliv se mu příliš nepovedla. První polovina dopadla dobře, ale vrchní část s hradbou byla daleko složitější a polovina hradeb se mu různě vylámala vydlabání prostoru mu vůbec nešlo. Nicméně i tak si vysloužil ocenění a získal novou Dovednost.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Pomocí vyřezávání si vytvořil šachovou figurku, získal si Dovednost** _ **Řemeslo Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Řemeslo - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 -** Dovednost k výrobě něčeho. Lidská rasa pokročila skrze tvorbu nových věcí. Předměty získají vyšší kvalitu s vyšším levelem Dovednosti. Šance na selhání je 50%, s každým levelem se šance sníží o 2%.

 **\- Počet návodů:** 1

 **\- Aktuální šance na úspěch:** 52%

 **Nepovedená šachová figurka - Věž**

 **Tvůrce: Hadrian Potter**

 **Info:** Tahle figurka je z březového dřeva. Figurka je prvním a nepříliš povedeným pokusem zopakovat výkon Řezbáře Daniela Moorena.

Harry něco podobného čekal až v budoucnu, nikoliv nyní, ale byl zvědav, co všechno se skrývalo pod Dovedností _Řemeslo_. Byl to další projekt k průzkumu, jakmile se dostane do školní knihovny. Nicméně nepovedenou figurku vložil do Inventáře a vytáhl si z něj další kus dřeva, aby začal od začátku.

 **Řemeslo: Přeješ si vytvořit Šachovou figurku - Věž?**

 **Šance na úspěch: 52%**

 **Potvrdit - Odmítnout**

Harry na to hleděl a vůbec nechápal, jak je to možné. Trvalo mu to celý týden, než dokázal vyřezat nepovedenou figurku a nyní se jej jeho schopnost ptá, jestli jí chce vytvořit s pomocí herního systému? Rozhodně se mu nad tím nechtělo strávit další týden, ale hodně mu to připadalo jako podvádění, nicméně i tak to vyzkoušel.

 **Vytvořil si Nepovedenou šachovou figurku - Věž.**

 **Zkus to znovu pro vytvoření Šachové figurky - Věž.**

Objevila se mu tam hláška a on měl chuť se plácnout do čela, ačkoliv další nepovedená figurka vypadala o něco lépe, než tak jeho vlastní. Vytáhl z Inventáře nový kus dřeva a znovu zadal vytvoření figurky.

 **Vytvořil si Šachovou figurku - Věž.**

 **Používáním Dovednosti** _ **Řemeslo**_ **, sis zvýšil úroveň o 1 level.**

 **Řemeslo - Aktivní - Lvl. 2 -** Dovednost k výrobě něčeho. Lidská rasa pokročila skrze tvorbu nových věcí. Předměty získají vyšší kvalitu s vyšším levelem Dovednosti. Šance na selhání je 50%, s každým levelem se šance sníží o 2%.

Počet návodů: 1

Aktuální šance na úspěch: 54%

Harry rychle vytáhl další dva kousky dřeva a vytvořil další dvě věže, které se mu povedly, za což byl rád. Nicméně všechny tři úspěšné kopie originálu nebyly nijak ozdobné a připadaly mu plané, proto se chopil nože a první věž se pokusil upravit tak, aby vypadala, že je vyrobená z cihel. Jeho první pokus dopadl tak, že každé políčko mělo jinou délku, ale již to vypadalo zase jinak a z pařezu si odřízl kus kůry a upravil její šířku pro své potřeby.

Jeho druhý pokus byl daleko úspěšnější a každý řez byl již ve stejné vzdálenosti, což bylo jasné hned při prvním pohledu na oba jeho pokusy. Systém mu také ukázal cedulku s oznámení, že počet návodů u řemesla se zvýšil na 2 návody a on si nyní mohl zvolit, kterou z figurek si může vyrobit. Na třetí figurku, kterou měl stále k dispozici, se pokusil vyřezat hvězdu, ale ta se mu vůbec nepovedla a on si uvědomil, že aby příště nemrhal materiálem, bude si muset na dřevo načrtnout tyhle složitější tvary, aby dosáhl lepší výsledků.

 **Řádným promyšlením svých činů sis zvýšil INT o 1 bod.**

 **Řádným promyšlením svých činů sis zvýšil WIS o 1 bod.**

Harry na výrobu věžek a jejich dalších variací strávil pár hodin, než mu došel materiál a on zamířil do lesa, aby se pokusil najít dřevo, které by mohl použít. Problém byl v tom, že neměl pilku ani nic jiného, čím by si mohl potřebný materiál zkrátit. Proto se vydal domů a hodlal se porozhlédnout ve strýčkově dílně, jestli by si odtamtud nemohl nějaké nářadí vypůjčit.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Harryho záchrana v podobě nového materiálu přišla, když úterního dne dostal za úkol pomoci panu Kellymu s přípravou dřeva pro uzení v udírně, kterou měl na zahradě. Pan Kelly mu dal za úkol skládat nově posekané dřevo do šopy a až jej tam poskládá, měl ze šopy nanosit již suché dřevo do krabice ke krbu, ze kterého se teplo a dým odváděly do udírny.

Jako odměnu si Harry mohl vybrat několik tenčích špalků březového dřeva, které mu pan Kelly ještě zkrátil na sedmicentimetrové kousky. Protože měl Harry nový materiál, odpoledne toho dne zamířil do nejbližšího obchodu s všemožnými věcmi a optal se jich tam, jestli nemají nějaký obrázek šachů nebo něco s jejich tématem, kde by mohl vidět všechny figurky. Nakonec byl nucen si koupit šachový kalendář, kde mohl vidět hned několik stylů šachových figurek. Když si uvědomil jejich počet, věděl, že se bude mít čím zabavit na dlouhou dobu.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Konec prázdnin se blížil velice rychle a Harrymu se povedlo zvýšit svou Dovednost _Řemeslo_ na Lvl. 5, takže i šance na úspěšnou výrobu se mu zvýšila na 60%. Kromě Věže, vytvořil jednoduchou variantu Pěšce a Střelce. Stále se je snažil přivést k takové dokonalosti, jak by si pro začátek představoval, ale nikam nespěchal.

Také si vzpomněl na neprozkoumanou jeskyni, ke které našel vstup v den svých narozenin. Dokázal si našetřit na novou svítilnu, proto se rozhodl, že v sobotu na konci prázdnin se dá do průzkumu a proto se tam také to ráno nacházel. Stihl udělat pouze dva kroky dovnitř, když se mu tam objevila cedulka, kterou by nikdy neočekával.

 **Vstoupil jsi do speciální lokace - Dungeon: Logický (Lvl. 1).**

 **Info:** Vyřeš logický problém a získej ukrytý poklad. Tento Dungeon je možné navštívit pouze jednou za měsíc.

Harry se zazubil od ucha k uchu, konečně nějaké dobrodružství a poklad, o kterém tak snil, když se poprvé vžil do RPG hry, kterou si zahrál na Dudleyho herní konzoly. Tušil, že mu tam žádné nebezpečí nehrozí, bylo to Logický Dungeon na té nejnižší možné úrovni, takže nebyl nijak opatrný v tom, jak pokračoval do nitra jeskyně.

Netrvalo to dlouho, než narazil na první hádanku, která byla napsána ohnivým písmem ve vzduchu. Jakmile si jí Harry přečetl, objevilo se totožné znění na modré cedulce a pod ní mě hned tři možné nápovědy. Hádanka nebyla vůbec těžká a on zvolil odpověď _Ozvěna_.

Druhá jeho překážka byla číselná řada tvořená násobky čísla dvě. 2 - 4 - 8 - 16 - ? - 64 - 128 - 256 - ? - 1024 - 2048. Harry z nabídky třech možností musel zvolit tu správnou kombinaci dvou čísel a ačkoliv se zatím neučil počítat do takových výšin, dokázal násobit a po chvilce našel svou odpověď v číslech 32 a 512.

Třetí a poslední překážka, kterou před něj systém postavil, byla volba. Na kamenné římse byly položeny tři truhličky, jedna zlatá, druhá stříbrná a třetí ze dřeva. Před nimi ležel jediný bronzový klíč, který dokázal odemknout jakoukoliv truhličku, ale pouze jednou. Harry si musel zvolit jaký poklad si vybrat. Vůbec netušil, co si má vybrat, ale měl podezření, že je to také celé past a každý by hned vybral zlatou truhličku v domnění, že v ní bude nejcennější poklad. Kdyby on něco chtěl schovat, zvolil by něco, co by každý ignoroval ve prospěch něčeho daleko okázalejšího, ale ne tak cenného.

Proto zasunul klíč do zámku na dřevěné truhličce a s otočením se ozvalo cvaknutí zámku. Dřevěná truhlička se mírně pootevřela a Harry víko musel zvednout sám. Uvnitř spatřil nádherně zdobenou dýku s hadí hlavou na konci rukojeti.

 **Kouzelníkova dýka**

 **Tvůrce: Salamandr Zmijozel**

 **Majitel: Ares Gaunt (bývalý), Hadrian Potter**

 **Info:** Kouzelníkova dýka je velice stará a v dávných dobách ji vytvořit Salamandr Zmijozel s pomoci Goblinů. Tato dýka měla nahrazovat kouzelnickou hůlku, později se stala rodinným artefaktem rodu Gauntů.

Harry nevěřil vlastním očím, nechtělo se mu věřit tomu, co četl, ale jakmile dýku uchopil, pocítil jak mu tělem prostoupilo podivné teplo.

 **Gratulace! Odhalil si své magické dědictví! Magie (MP) je ti nyní zpřístupněna!**

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Magická Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Již dlouho si se snažil o úspěšnou meditaci, ale až po zpřístupnění MP si získal Magickou Dovednost** _ **Meditace Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Meditace - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 -** Meditace dovoluje uvolnit tělo i mysl a zahájit zrychlenou regeneraci HP i MP.

Regenerace HP se rovná výši VIT plus 3% za každý level Meditace během 1 minuty.

Regenerace MP se rovná výši INT plus 3% za každý level Meditace během 1 minuty.

 **Gratulace! Za vyřešení logických úkolů ve speciální lokaci - Dungeon: Logický (Lvl. 1), si obdržel odměnu.**

 **Odměna: Kniha Dovedností - Odchod z Dungeonu.**

 **Chceš se nyní naučit novou Dovednost - Odchod z Dungeonu?**

 **Potvrdit - Zamítnout**

Harry se hned novou Dovednost naučil a nechal si zobrazit informace, které chtěl vědět.

 **Odchod z Dungeonu - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 -** Tahle Dovednost dovoluje opustit Dungeon v jakékoliv jeho fázi a bez vedlejších následků.

\- Pozor, úspěšnost Odchodu z Dungeonu závisí na levelu Dungeonu, ve kterém se nacházíš a velikosti levelu Dovednosti.

 _Odchod z Dungeonu!_ Řekl si Harry v duchu a aktivoval svou novou Dovednost. Chvíli se nic nedělo, než pocítil změnu a se zamrkáním se rozhlédl kolem sebe, protože stál před vstupem do jeskyně.

 **Úspěšně si pustil Dungeon, Dovednost** _ **Odchod z Dungeonu**_ **zvýšena o 1 level.**

 **Získán nový Titul - Kouzelník (Odemčení Magie).**

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 690**

 **MP: 380**

 **STR: 13**

 **VIT: 15**

 **DEX: 16**

 **INT: 14**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Status Body: 15**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 930 liber**

 **Harry Potter je posledním členem rodu Potterů. Povedlo se mu odhalit, že je Kouzelník, ale stále je mu skryta historie jeho rodičů i plného rozsahu dědictví. Kdo je schopen odpovědět na jeho otázky? Kolik je pravdy na tom, co mu jeho příbuzní řekli o jeho rodičích?**

 **Dovednosti:**

 **Tělesná Odolnost - Pasivní - Lvl. 1**

 **Plížení - Aktivní - Lvl. 3**

 **Sběr - Aktivní - Lvl. 2**

 **Řemeslo - Aktivní - Lvl. 5**

 **Odchod z Dungeonu - Aktivní - Lvl. 2**

 **Magické Dovednosti:**

 **Meditace - Aktivní - Lvl. 1**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Tak je tu další kapitolka, tentokrát snad o něco delší, ačkoliv se mi to asi jen zdá kvůli většímu počtu řádků připadajících na oznámení tučným písmem.

Harry získal nové prostředky a odhalil část svého dědictví o dva roky dříve. Nyní jen zůstává otázkou, jak rychle se s tímto faktem vyrovná a začne využívat svou představivost k využívání svých nových Dovedností.

Byl bych rád za každý komentář s jakoukoliv připomínkou či návrhem. Pozitivní i negativní kritika je jedním z faktorů, které autora povídek ženou kupředu, protože ví, že se chcete podílet na jeho tvorbě, ať už možnými nápady nebo kritikou jeho stylu, která jej donutí ke zlepšení.

Jinak doufám, že se kapitolka líbila, pokusím se další přidat někdy o víkendu, pokud bude čas a nálada.

Váš, Karlos-sama

20\. 8. 2015 - Upraveno zobrazení Dovedností a Magických dovedností.


	4. Kniha 1 - Kapitola 4 (4)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Upraveno: 20. 8. 2015**

 **Kniha 1. Kapitola 4. - Škola a Dojo**

 _ **V minulém díle:**_

 _Odchod z Dungeonu!_ Řekl si Harry v duchu a aktivoval svou novou Dovednost. Chvíli se nic nedělo, než pocítil změnu a se zamrkáním se rozhlédl kolem sebe, protože stál před vstupem do jeskyně.

 **Úspěšně si pustil Dungeon, Dovednost** _ **Odchod z Dungeonu**_ **zvýšena o 1 level.**

 **Získán nový Titul - Kouzelník (Odemčení Magie).**

 _ **Pokračování:**_

 **Titul - Kouzelník:** Odemyká možnost používat Magii (MP). Přidává také bonus +5% k síle magických útoků a snižuje cenu Dovedností a Kouzel i 5%. Dodatečný bonus +50 MP k základu za každý level hráče.

Titul Kouzelníka je jen prvním z řady možných titulů. Kouzelník je jen pouhý začátečník ve světě magie. Pro otevření dalšího stupně titulu Kouzelníka, je nutné dosáhnout Lvl. MAX pro Dovednost - _Magické Cítění (Neobjeveno)_.

 **\- Úrovně Titulu:** Kouzelník \- Čaroděj - Mág - Arci-Mág

Harry byl rozhodně potěšen s tím, co získal za nový titul. Navíc měl konečně přístup k magii a nyní teprve mohla začít ta pravá zábava. Harry otevřel inventář, aby se podíval na svůj profil, přesněji na to, co měl na sobě oblečené. V profilu mu slabým světlem pulsovala ikonka, kam patřila magická hůlka a on na to místo vložil _Kouzelníkovu dýku_.

Okamžitě pocítil, že dýku dokáže kdykoliv přivolat zpátky do své ruky bez toho, aby otevíral Inventář. Zatím neznal jediné kouzlo, ale doufal, že se to brzy změní. Z toho, co již zažil věděl, že bylo možné vytvořit vlastní Dovednosti podle toho, co každý den dělal.

Ještě než se vydal zpátky domů, pokusil se znovu vejít do jeskyně, ale narazil na neviditelnou bariéru s červenou cedulkou, která jej upozorňovala na to, že svůj pokus tento měsíc již vyčerpal a reset Dungeonu nastane vždy v jednu hodinu ráno prvního dne v novém měsíci.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Jakmile začala znovu škola, Harry si zařídil kartičku pro vstup do celé školní knihovny. Díky této identifikace si knihovnice mohla ověřit, jaké knihy si půjčil domů a jak dlouho je měl půjčené. Nijak mu to nevadilo, nehodlal ukrývat svou inteligenci a tento rok se hodlal ve škole zlepšit natolik, aby byl v první trojici nejlepších studentů z jejich ročníku. A protože jejich ročník byl rozdělený na pět tříd, měl docela velkou konkurenci.

Minulý rok si toho také nevšimnul, ale i jeho první titul mu dával hezký bonus, kterého hodlal plně využít.

 **Titul - Žák Základní školy:** Přidává bonus 15% k získání INT a WIS při učení se na území školy a školní knihovny.

Všechny oficiální testy budou odměněny Exp k navýšení levelu, velikost Exp záleží na výsledku testu v porovnání s ostatními studenty ročníku.

Kdyby mu někdo tvrdil, že škola není zábavou, Harry by se mu vysmál, protože právě škola mu dovolovala si nejen navýšit své zásoby magie, získat vyšší inteligenci a moudrost, ale také zvýšení regenerace magie a sílu magických útoků. Sice měl stále problém s tím, že neznal jediné kouzlo, ale to mu nijak nevadilo, neboť se chystal v co nejbližší době zaútočit na sekci s fantasy žánrem a tam najít inspiraci pro možné magické útoky.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Již tomu bylo pár dní, co začala škola a Harry se díky své připravenosti a ochotě se učit daleko více, než jeho spolužáci, vyhoupl na druhou příčku v jejich ročníku. Věděl, že se to kdykoliv může změnit a on tu změnu hodlal proměnit ve svůj prospěch, protože mířil na úplný vrchol.

Z knihovny si také půjčil trilogii knih Pána Prstenů, od které si sliboval řadu možných kouzel, ale nenašel tam nic určitého a mohl se tak maximálně pokoušet napodobit to, co se tam dočetl. Kvůli tomu, že nechtěl své příbuzné upozornit na své schopnosti, nebyl schopen přes školní týden zkoušet nové věci, ale do svého poznámkového bloku si zapisoval různé nápady.

Velice rychle také zjistil, že mnoho kouzel se pohybuje okolo různých živlů, vyčarování světla a očarovávání nejrůznějších předmětů, aby získaly magické vlastnosti, stejně jako jeho dýka, kterou získal z Dungeonu.

O víkendu samozřejmě musel udělat nejrůznější práce kolem domu, poté až měl čas vyrazit na pomoc různým sousedům, aby získal zase nějaké ty Exp, peníze nebo jiné odměny v podobě předmětů pro jeho Dovednosti _Řemeslo_ a _Vaření_.

O víkendu mu nezbylo mnoho času na experimentování, proto to odložil a spíše se věnoval svému každodennímu tréninku. Hodina tréninku karate, hodina cviků s katanou a hodina meditace. Bylo to také nedělního odpoledne, když Harry při meditaci pocítil hřejivé teplo a po otevření očí si všimnul nové cedulky, která se před ním vznášela.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Magická Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Při** _ **Meditaci**_ **si pocítil zvláštní teplo ve svém nitru, získal si Magickou Dovednost** _ **Magické Cítění Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Magické Cítění - Pasivní - Lvl. 1 -** Díky blízkému vztahu s magií, je hráč schopen ji vycítit. Čím vyšší level, tím lépe ji bude vnímat i bez soustředění.

 **\- Bonus:** Přidává +1% k magickým útokům za každý level Magické Dovednosti.

 **\- Aktuální bonus:** 1%

Neboť tahle Dovednost byla spojena s získáním další úrovně titulu Kouzelníka, rozhodl se tomu věnovat pozornost, ale ne tak velkou, aby zanedbával své ostatní Dovednosti. Naštěstí to bylo spojené i s meditacemi, takže obě tyhle Dovednosti mohl zlepšovat zároveň.

Ačkoliv byl rád za tento objev, nemohl skrýt svůj úsměv, když v pondělí ráno do školy na návštěvu přišli tři učitelé bojových umění se svými nejlepšími studenty. Každý ročník se postupně vystřídal ve školní tělocvičně, kde byla praktická ukázka toho, co je možné se v Doju naučit. Všichni zájemci si mohli vzít přihlášku, na které byl jednoduchý formulář s informacemi o zájemci.

Harry si takovou příležitost nehodlal nechat ujít. Peněz měl našetřeno dost na to, aby zaplatil roční kurz a k tomu si koupil i nové kimono. Hodlal se zlepšit v Isshin-Ryu Karate, které bylo také na seznamu toho, co se studenti mohli naučit, když se zapíší k hodinám v Doju.

Prvně netušil, jak donutí svou tetu nebo strýce, aby formulář podepsali, ale nakonec se to ukázalo být velice jednoduché. Ze školy ten den dostali i oznámení o nových pravidlech školy, které museli rodiče a zákonní zástupci studentů podepsat. Harry formulář přiložil po školní oznámení a tetička si přečetla jen vrchní list, než v rychlosti podepsala obě stránky a poslal jej splnit jeho denní úkoly.

Rychle splnit to, co mu tetička Petúnie zadala, protože hodlal stihnout i pondělní trénink, který začínal v pět hodin a končil v sedm, kdy je vystřídala další skupina, tentokrát daleko starších lidí, kteří měli trénink až do devíti hodin. Nicméně nově otevřené Dojo mělo dostatek instruktorů, takže tam bylo možné strávit celý den.

Harry žasnul nad tím, co spatřil, když dorazil na adresu. Bylo to dva bloky od domu, ale on to vzal jako rozcvičku a celou cestu běžel volným poklusem. Tak daleko ještě pěšky nebyl, tedy pokud nepočítal se výpravy do lesa za Kvikálkovem.

Bylo vidět, že Dojo bylo postavěno zcela nově, protože v okolí se stále stavěly další budovy. Nicméně celý pozemek obíhala dvou a půl metrová stěna se stříškou ze šindelů. Velká dubová vrata byla otevřena do kořán a po cestě z bílých kamínků mohl dojít na malé náměstíčko, odkud se mohl vydat ke třem různým dveřím.

Celé Dojo bylo postavěné v tradičním Japonském stylu a ačkoliv zahlédl pár obrázků v knihách ve školní knihovně, vůbec se to nedalo srovnávat s realitou. V okolí Doja byl nízký zelený trávník, zahlédl i jezírko s kamennou skalkou a několik písčitých ploch, samozřejmě nemohly chybět ani záhony s nádhernými květinami a několik Sakur.

„Vítej, mladý bojovníku, mohu ti nějak pomoci?" ozval se mužský hlas a Harry se hned otočil, aby spatřil postaršího muže.

 **Kurokyuu Takumi - Mistr Doja - Lvl. ?**

„Jmenuji se Hadrian James Potter a rád bych navštěvoval vaše Dojo, Mistře Kurokyuu," poklonil se mu Harry a počkal, až jej starší muž vyzve k tomu, aby se napřímil.

„Také mě těší, mladý Hadriane. Pojď, v kanceláři se podíváme, jestli máš vyplněný formulář a domluvíme se na způsobu platby," prohlásil Takumi a kývnul na Harryho, aby jej následoval. On si jej nyní mohl plně prohlédnout a zjistit si o něm více informací.

 **Jméno: Kurokyuu Takumi - Mistr Bojových umění**

 **Věk: 64**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: 9 400**

 **CP: 9 400**

 **Info:** Kurokyuu Takumi ovládá velké množství Bojových umění a je zruční v ovládání mnoha různých zbraní. Jako pravý Mistr Bojových umění probudil schopnost chakry, vnitřní energie těla, kterou dokáže soustředit do svých útoků.

Harry netušil, co je to chakra, ale tušil, že to bude něco podobného, jako jeho vlastní magie. Věděl, že čínští mnichové údajně ovládají vnitřní energii zvanou Chi, což byl snad jiný název pro chakru. Také jej překvapil jeho věk, nehledě na jeho životy. On sám měl jen malý zlomek toho, co onen muž před ním a nyní, když se na něj skutečně soustředil, cítil jeho moc, jak čeká na vypuštění do okolí.

Kurokyuu Takumi měl po pas dlouhé vlasy bílé barvy, které měl na několika místech stažené černou stužkou. Jeho tvář byla hladká, jen fousy měl spletené do copu, který byl také úctyhodné délky přes dvacet centimetrů. Nemohl říci, jak na tom bylo zbytek jeho těla, protože Kurokyuu byl oblečen do světle růžového kimona s květinovým vzorem.

Jakmile došli do kanceláře, Harry za recepčním stolem spatřil ženu, která byla ráno u nich ve škole a hned se na ní usmál. Ačkoliv na to vůbec nevypadala, viděl, co udělala s těmi, kteří proti ní bojovali a nepochyboval o jejím titulu Mistryně Aikida a Karate.

 **Yuki Akira - Instruktorka Doja - Lvl. ?**

„Dobrý den," pozdravil Harry slušně a mírně se jí poklonil, neznal jejich zvyky tak, jak by si právě přál, ale něco málo zahlédl, když byli u nich ve škole.

„Vítej v našem Doju, mladý muži," usmála se na něj Akira.

„Akiro-chan, tady mladý Hadrian je našim novým studentem. Zkontroluješ prosím jeho formulář, já se mezitím optám na pár otázek a pak vyřešíme způsob platby za lekce," řekl Takumi.

„Hned to bude, Takumi-sama," poklonila se mu Akira a Harry jí podal formulář, který mu teta podepsala bez toho, aby o tom věděla.

„Pojď a posaď se naproti mě," řekl Takumi Harrymu, který se posadil k nízkému stolku na podušku. Nesedl si na zadek, ale nejdříve si klekl na kolena a poté se posadil na paty, ještě uvažoval o tom, že by se posadil do tureckého sedu, ale to by pak měl problém dosáhnout na stůl, kde mu Takumi nalil šálek čaje.

Oba chvíli seděli bez toho, aby kdokoliv z nich něco řekl, vyrušila je jen Akira, která na stůl donesla zkontrolovaný formulář s dalším papírem, kde byly přepsané informace o Harrym a jeho rozvrhu. Stejnou kopii položila i před Harryho, který ji s úsměvem poděkoval, ale jinak čekal na Mistra Doja, aby zahájil jejich rozhovor. Trvalo to ještě pár minut, než dopili šálek čaje a Takumi si odkašlal.

„Vidím, že trpělivost ti není cizí, to je dobře. Lze poznat, jak budoucí student Doja bude nakládat se svými dovednostmi Bojových umění i podle toho, jaký je jeho trpělivost a ukázněnost," prohlásil Takumi.

 **Naučil ses důležitou lekci o trpělivosti a ukázněnosti mysli, zvýšil sis WIS o 1 bod.**

Harry se již naučil tyhle cedulky nechat mizet jen s pomocí vůle, protože by těžko vysvětloval, proč jen tak mává rukou ve vzduchu.

„Přiznám se, že mám trochu zkušeností s meditací a již nějakou dobu jsem sám trénoval Isshin-Ryu Karate. Nicméně sám jsem schopen dojít jen tak daleko a k zlepšení svých schopností potřebuji zkušenosti ze souboje proti ostatním uživatelům Bojových umění," odpověděl Harry a přiznal pár svých schopností, což rozhodně nemohlo uškodit.

„Každý Mistr dokáže na první pohled vidět, jestli někdo praktikuje Bojová umění nebo je to pouhý pouliční rváč. Nicméně by mě zajímalo co je tvým cílem, chceš karate používat k boji proti ostatním svého věku nebo k něčemu jinému? Nejeden můj student si myslel, že když se naučí pár úderů a kopů, tak mu to bude stačit pro boj na ulici," zajímal se Takumi.

„Bojové umění je pro mě způsobem, jak udržovat své tělo zdravé, stejně jako meditace mi pomáhá s udržováním zdravé mysli. Můj bratranec má gang rváčů, kteří si ze mě často udělali svůj cíl, nyní jsem jim schopen utéci, ale když nebudu jejich cílem já, najdou si někoho jiného. Nehodlám je vyhledávat, ale pokud si něco začnou, chci to dokončit a udělit jim lekci. Také chci ochránit ty, kteří se před nimi nedokážou bránit," odpověděl Harry popravdě, ačkoliv tímto hodlal také získat další úrovně své dovednosti _Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate_.

„Chápu, jak se zachovali jejich rodiče, když jim to rodiče šikanovaných dětí oznámili?" optal se Takumi.

„Nikdo jim nevěřil, Dudley a jeho kamarádi jsou svatí andílkové, kteří nejsou schopní ničeho zlého a buď si jen hrají nebo je to velké nedorozumění," odpověděl Harry a Takumi se zamračil.

„Chápu a bohužel takoví lidé jsou naprosto všude bez rozdílu na národnost. Ještě mi ale řekni, netrénoval si jen karate, že? Učíš se ovládat i nějakou zbraň," konstatoval Takumi a Harry koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se na něj Akira zvědavě podívala.

„Vlastním katanu z období Shinto. Není nijak vhodná pro boj, ale k tréninku je dostačující. Netuším, jestli to někdy využiju, ale cítil jsem, že ve spojení s Isshin-Ryu Karate to bude dobrá kombinace," odpověděl Harry a Takumi se na něj usmál.

„Velice mě těší, že si mi odpověděl popravdě a nehodláš naše učení zneužít k něčemu nepatřičnému. Vidím, že sis zvolil večerní lekce na každý den kromě neděle a v sobotu dokonce dvojitou lekci od tří do sedmi hodin. Na rok tě to bude stát 750 liber a v této ceně dostaneš všechno potřebné pro trénink v našem Doju.

Pokud budeš skutečně schopný, budeš moci postoupit na příčce našich studentů a dostaneš i šanci se zúčastnit různých turnajů. Cítím, že jednou dojdeš velice daleko a bude mi ctí tě učit, pokud přijmeš mé vedení. Akira-chan tě dovede do šaten, kde ti přidělí skříňku s bílým kimonem. První lekce začne za půl hodinky a ostatní studenti se začnou pomalu scházet, nejvyšší čas, aby ses tu porozhlédl a připravil na svou první lekci, Hadriane-kun," prohlásil Takumi a Harry přikývnul.

„Nebude vadit, když peníze donesu až zítra? Celé prázdniny jsem šetřil a nemám je zrovna u sebe," optal se ještě Harry.

„To je naprosto v pořádku, rodiče většinou platí až po první týdnu, ale jestli chceš, můžeš je přinést již zítra," odpověděl ještě Takumi a Harry následoval Akiru do budovy naproti té administrační.

Harry se rozhlédl po šatně, která byla rozdělená na dvě části pro chlapce a dívky, obě půlky měly samostatné záchodky i sprchy, což se Harrymu líbilo, aspoň se nemusel umývat doma a být tak ještě více mimo dosah svých příbuzných.

 **Obdržel si nový předmět!**

 **Karate gi**

 **Majitel: Hadrian Potter**

 **Info:** Bílé kimono pro začátečníky. Karate gi je vhodné oblečení pro trénink Bojových umění. Karate gi přidává nepatrný bonus k STR, VIT a DEX o velikosti 1%.

Harry si oblekl kimono skrze svůj Inventář a viděl, jak se jeho staty zvýšily o 1%, což nebylo nic moc, jedna maximálně dvě desetiny pro každý z těch tří statů. Všimnul si, že mu k tomu chybí pásek, ale ten nejspíše dostanou při první lekci. Jak přicházeli nový lidé, děti jeho věku se svými rodiči, každého z nich si podrobně prohlédl a pomocí _Pozorování_ si o každém zjistil něco málo užitečného.

Všichni jeho budoucí spolužáci měli 3 nebo 4 level, jen jedna dívka měla 6 level, ačkoliv měla jen o deset životů více než on, usoudil z toho, že bude také silnější než on sám. Měl také pravdu, protože když vyšla z šatny, měla žlutý pásek, což z ní dělalo zkušenější žákyni, která již zvládla základy.

 **Díky neustálému používání Dovednosti** _ **Pozorování**_ **, sis zvýšil** _ **Pozorování**_ **o 1 level.**

Harry se pousmál, už bylo na čase, aby dostal další úroveň k téhle Dovednosti. Novou úroveň _Pozorování_ vyzkoušel hned na dívce se žlutým páskem.

 **Jméno: Tamara Grangerová**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 700**

 **MP: ?**

 **Info:** Tamara je již zkušenou uživatelkou Bojových umění, hlavně karate. Ačkoliv má za sebou jen půl roku tréninku, je velice nadaná a je kandidátkou pro reprezentaci v budoucích turnajích. Kvůli svému nadání je Tamara odtažitá a má malé mínění o všech, kteří nejsou na její úrovni.

Ačkoliv toho nebylo mnoho, stále se toho dozvěděl o něco málo více, než prvně. Viděl, jak se postupně odebírají ze šaten a po zastřešené části dřevěné podlahy verandy se vydali do Dojo, aby nezůstal po zadu, vydal se za nimi. Ještě než prostoupil dveřmi dovnitř, mohl vidět, jak každý z žáků si postupně sedá do středu místnosti, zatímco rodiče se postavili podél stěn. Nejméně polovina z žáků měla své bílé pásky a Harry ještě zahlédl dalšího se žlutým páskem, tentokrát to byl kluk o půl hlavy větší, než byl on sám.

 **Jméno: David Donovan**

 **Věk: 10**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 650**

 **MP: /**

 **Info:** David Donovan pochází z rodiny úspěšných obchodníků a tudíž si může dovolit cokoliv se mu zachce. Dojo navštěvuje již dva roky a stále má žlutý pásek, protože při zkouškách na další úroveň nedokázal unést porážku a zranil svého soupeře zakázaným chvatem. David nerad prohrává a pomsta mu není cizí.

Po tom, co si tohle přečetl, se mu o rok starší kluk vůbec nezamlouval a všimnul si i nenávistného pohledu, který na Tamaru občas vrhl, když si myslel, že jej nikdo nevidí. Doufal, že s ním nebude mít žádné problémy, ale jak se znal, bude to jen další Dudley.

Harry udělal jediný krok, který jej dělil od Doja a měl chuť se praštit do čela, protože se mu tam hned objevila modrá cedulka s oznámením, které vůbec nečekal.

 **Vstoupil jsi do speciální lokace - Dungeon: Dojo.**

 **Info:** Dojo je speciální lokalita určená pro trénování Bojových umění.

 **Získal si Dočasný Status - Dojo -** Dočasně získáváš+25% k exp Dovedností Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate a Mistr Meče.

Když už si myslel, že jej nic nepřekvapí, objeví se něco nového. Dungeony objevil teprve nedávno, ale věděl, že jsou nedílnou součástí většiny RPG her, netušil ale, že něco jako Dojo může být další Dungeon. Kdyby jen tak věděl, jak Dungeony sám vytvářet, otevřelo by se mu mnoho různých možností. Rozhodně si přál, aby mohl vytvářet Dungeon: Dojo, bonus k získávání expů pro zvýšení levelů Dovedností byl vždy vítaný.

„Všechny vás tu vítám a rád vidím, že jsme se tu sešli v takovém počtu. Pro ty, kteří mě neznají, jmenuji se Kurokyuu Takumi a jsem Mistr toho Doja. Po obou mých stranách můžete vidět šest zkušených instruktorů, kteří se představí jednotlivě o trochu později.

Dnešní dvouhodinovou lekci zahájíme přivítáním nových studentů do našich řad, aby obdrželi své první pásky, které se dneska také naučí zavazovat tradičním způsobem. Hned na začátku bych všechny upozornil, že to, co zde učíme, nechceme vidět zneužíváno a proto si vyhrazujeme právo kohokoliv vyloučit z těchto kurzů, pokud mu prokážeme zneužití Bojových umění při šikaně a obdobných situacích.

Nyní se ale pusťme do rituálu, při kterém naši nováčci obdrží své první pásky, které je označí za studenty Bojových umění dle jejich vlastního výběru," prohlásil Takumi a Akira se rychle postavila se seznamem nových studentů. Na jeho druhé straně se postavil mladý muž s krátkými vlasy světle hnědé barvy.

„Jakmile Akira-sensei přečte vaše jméno, předstoupíte před nás, aby vám Gin-sensei mohl předat bílý pásek a názorně předvést, jak jej uvázat," řekl ještě Takumi a kývnul na Akiru, aby začala číst seznam jmen.

Harry příliš neposlouchal, protože si pečlivě prohlížel každého ze šesti instruktorů. Zleva doprava to byli instruktoři Okiji Kimiko, Feng Lin, Yuki Akira, Yuki Gin, Takeshi Ichigo a Tatsuto Ren. U všem měl skrytý level, ale také se nebylo čemu divit, pokud byli i jen z části jako jejich vůdce, všichni to byli Mistři ve svých stylech boje a Harry očekával, že se od nich naučí docela dost.

„Hadrian James Potter," zvolala Akira a Harry se postavil a rychlým krokem přešel před Gina, který mu podal bílý pásek a následně mu ukázal, jak sis jej uvázal. Nebylo to nic obtížného a s mírnou poklonou se vydal zpátky na své místo, aby nezdržoval. Nicméně až po tom, co se posadil zjistil, že byl na seznamu poslední.

 **Obdržel si nový předmět!**

 **Bílý pásek ke karate gi**

 **Majitel: Hadrian Potter**

 **Info:** Bílý pásek poukazuje na tvůj status začátečníka. Tento pásek ti také dává bonus +5% k exp Dovednosti Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate.

„Nyní vám všem vysvětlím, jak následující lekce bude probíhat. Všichni začnete různými cviky na zahřátí a protažení se, aby při aktuálním cvičení nedošlo k možným zraněním. Poté si vás všichni instruktoři rozdělá do skupinek podle toho, co si přejete se naučit. Následujících pár dní se budeme věnovat základům, ale od příštího týdne na konci každého dne se zúčastníte tréninkového souboje. Nyní všichni vyskočte na nohy, Lin-sensei vás provede základními cviky," oznámil jim ještě Takumi a před skupinu žáků předstoupil muž, který se od ostatních lišil svou národností, ale také svým oblečením.

Na rozdíl od všech ostatních, kteří pocházeli z Japonska a vyučovali Japonská Bojová umění, Feng Lin pocházel z Číny a byl Mistrem Kung-fu, přesněji Wing Chun.

Pod jeho vedením se všichni zahřáli a řádně protáhli, aby nedošlo k natažení nebo natržení vazů či šlach u končetin, což bylo zcela běžné, když se amatérští bojovníci snažili o něco, na co jasně neměli.

Rozcvička trvala celých patnáct minut a ačkoliv je Lin-sensei vedl a do konce týdne povede, očekával od nich, že od příštího týdne budou schopni sami vést tyhle rozcvičky a bude to součásti jejich programu v budoucích lekcích.

Harry sledoval, jak si instruktoři postupně rozebírají své studenty a cítil se čím dál víc nesvůj, protože k němu zatím nikdo nezamířil a chvíli mu připadalo, že na něj zapomněli, nicméně překvapením málem vyletěl z kůže, když mu na rameni přistála něčí ruka.

„Ty budeš cvičit se mnou, Hadriane-kun. Chci vidět, co dokážeš. Ačkoliv jsou všichni instruktoři Mistři svých Bojových stylů, nikdo z nich není plně kvalifikovaný pro učení Isshin-Ryu Karate, existuje přes 336 druhů a odnoží tohoto stylu, chci vidět, jaký z nich ovládáš," vysvětlil Takumi-sensei a ukázal na volné místo, kam se společně odebrali. Harry čekal, že bude své schopnosti předvádět bez soupeře, ale Takumi-sensei jej překvapil, když proti němu postavil patnáctiletého mladíka s hnědým páskem. Harry věděl, že jsou tři stupně hnědých pásků a vůbec netušil, na jakém z nich mladík před ním je.

„Tohle je Jack, který je také mým studentem již pár let a občas pomáhá v Doju. Také studuje Isshin-Ryu Karate a bude tvým partnerem pokaždé, když bude mít čas," oznámil jim Takumi-sensei a vzdálil se od nich tak, aby nebyl příliš daleko, ale mimo dosah jejich kopů, úderů a jiných technik.

Oba se hned poklonili a Harry se připravil na souboj, který neměl šanci vyhrát, ale bylo to hlavně o tom, aby ukázal, co všechno umí a zná.

 **Byl vytvořen Nový Úkol.**

 **Úkolové Upozornění!**

 **Souboj: Isshin-Ryu Karate**

 **Ukaž všem, co ses naučil a vydrž v souboji nejméně dvě minuty.**

 **Odměna za splnění Úkolu: 1000 Exp.**

 **Za každou minutu nad minimální limit obdržíš bonusových 500 Exp.**

 **Přijmout - Odmítnout**

Harry nový úkol okamžitě přijal a díky Dovednostem _Hráčova Mysl_ a _Meditace_ se uvedl plně do klidu. Takumi-sensei se podíval na oba dva své studenty a byl překvapen tím, jak klidným se Harry zdál být. Problém byl, že se tak jenom nezdál, on skutečně klidný byl, čehož dokázali dosáhnout jen velice zkušení uživatelé Bojových umění, nikoliv nováček, který se učil sám bez jakékoliv jiné pomoci.  
„Hajime!" zahájil jejich zápas Takumi-sensei a po očku sledoval, jak všichni studenti i instruktoři sledují, co se bude dít.

„Copak, bojíš se mě, že ses stále nehnul z místa?" popichoval jej Jack, ale Harry se jen pousmál.

„Seisan kata," vydechl Harry tiše a začal se sérií vertikálních úderů, které následovaly kopem, několika údery a kryty. Jack s každým úderem ustoupil, protože nečekal sílu od kluka, který byl o šest let mladší, než on sám. Když se dostal k útoku, Harry úspěšně všechno vykryl a ze série kopů se nicméně trefil jen jedinkrát, protože Jack se rychle vzpamatoval a dokázal zaujmout obranný postoj.

„Seiunchin kata," vydechl Harry po tom, co předvedl všechno z předchozích technik a plně se soustředil na údery pěstmi a občas i lokty. Mezi těmito technikami nebyl jediný kop, ale jeden náznak útoku kolenem se tam nacházel pro zmatení soupeře.

Jakmile byl u konce techniky, z toho jak se Jack tvářil, nebyl příliš rád s tím, co Harry předváděl a pustil se sám do útoku. Harry, který to zpozoroval v čas, přešel do postavení další z osmi různých Kata.

„Wanshu," řekl si Harry sám pro sebe a každému útoku, který na něj šel, se vyhnul nebo je přesměroval a sílu a rychlost útoků využil k vyvedení svého soupeře z rovnováhy a hlavně rytmu útoku.

Nicméně Harry po chvilce zjistil, že není možné udržet jen v jediném kata, proto začal svou obranu kombinovat s útoky, které znal z ostatních kata. Každý den věnoval nějaký čas každému z osmi kata, takže uměl základy pro všechny z nich.

Když už si myslel, že ten souboj nebude tak hrozný, zjistil rozdíl mezi sebou a Jackem, který měl více síly, obratnosti i výdrže, což se ukázalo po pár minutách souboje. Harry začal zpomalovat a rychleji se unavoval, zatímco Jack byl stále plný energie.

„Konec!" prohlásil Takumi-sensei rázně a Harry pustil Jackovu nohu, kterou chytil na poslední chvíli, aby se ubránil jeho kopu směřovanému na jeho hruď.

 **Gratulace! Splnil si Úkol - Souboj: Isshin-Ryu Karate**

 **V souboji se starším a zkušenějším žákem Takumi-senseie si vydržel déle jak dvě minuty.**

 **Délka souboje: 6 minut a 46 sekund.**

 **Obdržel si: 1000 Exp + 2383 Exp.**

Harry byl potěšen tím, kolik získal expů pro další level, nicméně to nebyla jediná cedulka, která se mu tam objevila.

 **Trénink nebo souboj, hlavně že to funguje, zvýšil sis Dovednost** _ **Tělesná Odolnost**_ **o 2 levely.**

 **Tělesná Odolnost - Pasivní - Lvl. 3 -** Dovednost, která zvyšuje odolnost těla a snižuje utržené poškození. Každým levelem se úroveň odolnosti zvyšuje o 1%.

 **\- Aktuální odolnost:** 3%

 **Tréninkem sis zvýšil STR o 2 body.**

 **Tréninkem sis zvýšil VIT o 2 body.**

 **Tréninkem sis zvýšil DEX o 2 body.**

 **Dokázal sis zachovat chladnou hlavu a zhodnotit situaci, zvýšil sis WIS o 1 bod.**

Další body ke statům byly rozhodně vítané. Pokud to tak půjde i během dalších dní, vůbec se nebál o to, že by na konci roku nebyl dostatečně silný. Nyní jen musel našetřit další peníze na příští rok, nehodlal se tohoto vzdát za žádnou cenu.

 **Gratulace, dosáhl si 6 levelu!**

 **Obdržel si 5 Status Bodů.**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 840**

 **MP: 760**

 **STR: 16**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 19**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 14**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Status Body: 20**

 **Status: Dojo** _ **(Dočasný)**_ **\- (Bonus +25% k exp Dovedností Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate a Mistr Meče)**

 **Peníze: 1 030 L - 750 L za lekce = 280 L**

Když si Harry pročítal svůj status, vypadalo to, jakoby všechno kolem něj na chvilku zamrzlo, takže nikomu nepřipadalo divné, že se díval na prázdna před sebe a pohyboval očima při čtení.

„Hadriane-kun, Jacku-kun, byl to rozhodně slušný souboj, ačkoliv se někteří z nás nechali unést svými pocity. Jacku-kun, běž na zahradu a věnuj se meditaci, dneska nejsi ve své kůži a na chvíli si ztratil kontrolu nad svými emocemi, jestli chceš postoupit dál, tohle se nesmí stávat," řekl Takumi-sensei a Jack se mu poklonil.

„Hai, Sensei," odvětil a rychlým krokem se vydal pryč z Doja.

„Hadriane-kun, velice mile si mě překvapil. Prvně si ukázal jen základy pro tři různé Kata techniky, ale jakmile Jack-kun začal útočit, opustil si jednotlivé techniky a začal si kombinovat vše, co ses doposud naučil, což je velice dobře, nicméně i nadále je nutné trénovat jednotlivé techniky a až poté je kombinovat, což si dělal dneska poprvé, ale časem se to zlepší.

S jistotou mohu říci, že základy máš za sebou a pokud složíš oficiální zkoušku, kterou ti mohu nyní udělit, obdržíš ode mně žlutý pásek. Co ty na to říkáš?" optal se jej Takumi-sensei.

 **Takumi-sensei uznal tvé schopnosti, zvýšil sis Dovednost** _ **Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate**_ **o 1 level.**

Harry se usmál, neboť se rychle dostal na další úroveň a to bylo také jeho cílem. Dnešní den byl pro něj rozhodně velice štědrý. Nicméně to nebyla jediná cedulka, která se před ním objevila.

 **Byl vytvořen Nový Úkol.**

 **Úkolové Upozornění!**

 **Zkouška: Isshin-Ryu Karate**

 **Takumi-sensei ti dal možnost splnit zkoušku pro zvýšení svého postavení mezi ostatními studenty Doja.**

 **Odměna za splnění Úkolu: 1500 Exp a Žlutý pásek.**

 **Přijmout - Odmítnout**

„Pokud si myslíte, že jsem připraven, rád podstoupím váš test, Takumi-sensei," odpověděl Harry a Takumi se usmál.

„Jsem si jistý. Běž se zatím opláchnout a naber síly, za čtvrt hodinky budu mít připravený test, který bude trvat celou hodinu. Budeš muset předvést základní postoje, kopy, údery a kryty a celou techniku Seisan Kata," oznámil mu Takumi-sensei a Harry se rychle vydal do šaten, kde byly sprchy. Rychle si opláchl obličej, než se posadil na lavičku u své skříňky a nechal si znovu zobrazit svůj profil.

Věděl, že zkouška nebude jednoduchá a ačkoliv nechtěl své Status Body plýtvat, když mohl Staty získat tréninkem a jiným aktivitami, nyní si potřeboval zvýšit šance na úspěch. Proto 4 body přidal k STR, 2 body k VIT, 1 bod k DEX a 1 bod k WIS. Po potvrzení změn se znovu jeho staty změnily a on věděl, že k lepšímu.

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 860**

 **MP: 760**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Status Body: 12**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 280 liber**

Jakmile mu skončila pauza, rychle se vrátil do Doja, kde na něj již čekal Takumi-sensei s několika papíry, které musel vyplnit, aby byla zkouška oficiální. Vyplňování bylo hlavně na Takumi-senseiovi, Harry musel předvést všechno, co bylo na seznamu technik, byly to hlavně základy, ale bez základů se ani dům nedal postavit, natož daleko náročnější a komplikovanější techniky Bojových umění.

Jak mu Sensei řekl, celá zkouška trvala necelou hodinu a ačkoliv sám trénoval dvě hodiny v karate s poté s katanou, tohle bylo daleko náročnější a necítil se vyčerpaný jen po fyzické stránce, ale také mentální, ačkoliv mu v tom _Hráčova Mysl_ velice pomáhala a během chvilky jej mentální únavy zbavila. Tělesná únava byla těžší, ale stačilo něco sníst a vypít, aby jej i tento neduh lidského těla opustil.

 **Gratulace! Splnil si úkol - Zkouška: Isshin-Ryu Karate.**

 **Předvedl si vše, co si měl.**

 **Obdržel si: 1500 Exp a Žlutý pásek.**

 **Obdržel si nový předmět!**

 **Žlutý pásek ke karate gi**

 **Vlastník: Hadrian Potter**

 **Info:** Žlutý pásek poukazuje na tvůj status lepšího začátečníka, ale žádný Mistr stále nejsi. Tento pásek ti také dává bonus +10% k exp Dovednosti Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate.

 **Za odměnu úspěšného složení zkoušky si obdržel 1 level k Dovednosti** _ **Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate.**_

Po tomhle mu Takumi-sensei pogratuloval a poslal jej se umýt a převléci do civilu, protože dnešní trénink pro něj skončil. Harry se mu ještě poklonil a poté i s novým páskem kolem pasu odběhl do šatny. Ve své dobré náladě si nijak nevšímal nenávistných i závistivých pohledů.

„Cítila jsem, že to není normální kluk, ale netušila jsem, že pokročil tak daleko," ozvala se Akira a Takumi si rukou projel celou délku svých spletených fousů.

„Hadrian-kun je daleko zkušenější, než jsme si mysleli. V sobotu uvidíme, jak schopný je se svou katanou, kterou bych rozhodně rád viděl. Navíc jsem pocítil jeho vnitřní sílu, která je rozdílná od Chakry nebo Chi. Mám takový dojem, že nám mladý Hadrian-kun má stále co ukázat," odvětil Takumi a sledoval všechny přítomné studenty. Mezi nováčky zahlédl pár nadějných talentů, ale většina z nich nikdy nedostane šanci se stát Mistry, jednoduše jim k tomu chyběly vlohy. Nicméně i bez talentu to mohli dosáhnout daleko, stačilo mít nezlomné odhodlání a dlouhé roky tréninku.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 860**

 **MP: 760**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUK: 6**

 **Status Body: 12**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 280 L**

 **Harry Potter je posledním členem rodu Potterů. Povedlo se mu odhalit, že je Kouzelník, ale stále je mu skryta historie jeho rodičů i plného rozsahu dědictví. Kdo je schopen odpovědět na jeho otázky? Kolik je pravdy na tom, co mu jeho příbuzní řekli o jeho rodičích?**

 **Dovednosti:**

 **Magické Dovednosti:**

 **Magické Cítění - Pasivní - Lvl. 1**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Tak jsem konečně dokončil tuhle kapitolku, která je rozhodně delší než předešlé a to téměř o 2 000 slov. Doufám, že se vám kapitolka líbila a prosím o zanechání pozitivních i negativních komentářů.

Slibuji, že k magii a experimentům s ní se dostaneme během dalších kapitolek.

Také bych rád upozornil, že žádná kapitola neprošla korekcí, což budu muset napravit. Nejsem zas tak dokonalý, abych se vyhnul chybám nebo překlepům a stále se snažím ustálit jistou podobu hlášek, takže starší kapitolky se můžou v budoucnu také trochu pozměnit, hlavně ale v oznámeních nových Dovedností atd...

Rád bych také poděkoval všem čtenářům, kteří zanechali komentář a dodávají mi sílu a chuť pokračovat v psaní. (dzbegoun, ArianaT, Shiro, Drak, AnD, Petr, Happz, Mat a xardas) - děkuji hlavně Happz za upozornění na překlep v číselné řadě u 3. kapitolky :)

Váš, Karlos-sama

20\. 8. 2015 - Upraveny ? u levelů postav, které by Hadrian neměl vidět. Mírně upraveno znění při dokončení úkolů a znovu úprava infa u Dovedností a Magických Dovedností.


	5. Kniha 1 - Kapitola 5 (5)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Upraveno: 20. 8. 2015**

 **Kniha 1. Kapitola 5. - Magická Aura**

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Bylo to o čtyři týdny později, kdy se Harry ráno v neděli probudil s dobrým pocitem z nadcházejícího dne. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si zvykl na svůj plně nabitý rozvrh, ale nemohl být spokojenější, než právě byl.

Konečně dokončil svůj průzkum ve školní knihovně, když dočetl veškeré fantasy knihy s tématikou magie a ačkoliv si to všechno vypsal a rozdělil do různých druhů magie, jen málo z nich pro něj bylo aktuálně možné, protože ať už jeho dýka nahrazovala hůlku nebo ne, nahradit magickou hůl s drahokamem na svém vrcholku pro ní bylo asi nemožné.

Byl také spokojen se svým postupem v Doju, kde během prvního týdne získával po jednom bodu do STR, VIT a DEX každý druhý den, od druhého týdne to bylo co každý třetí den a od třetího týdne co čtvrtý den. Každou sobotu také obdržel jeden bod k WIS a INT, což bylo spojeno se studiem svitků, které mu Takumi-sensei poskytl.

Nebyly to svitky jen o Karate a Boje s katanou, což každou sobotu také trénoval na tréninkovém placu za Dojem, kam se Dungeon: Dojo rozpínal. Svitky a knihy obsahovaly různé filozofické směry a historii, hlavně Japonska a Číny, ale našla se tam i historie starověkých říší. Současnou světovou historii a historii jejich země se učil ve škole, takže jí nepotřeboval studovat i mimo ní. S tímto se také pojilo studium jazyků, na které měl skutečně nadání nebo to také mohlo být herním systémem, který mu dovoloval pohltit vědomosti celých slovníků a aktuální řeč se učil pouhým poslechem. Díky tomu také získal novou pasivní Dovednost.

 **Řeč Národů - Pasivní - Lvl. 5 - Exp: 86.34% -** Dovednost, která ti dovoluje se naučil jakoukoliv řeč pouhým poslechem rozhovoru v cizím jazyce. Rychlost naučení se daného jazyka záleží na levelu Dovednosti.

Aby na sebe nicméně nestrhl ještě více pozornosti, bylo nutné, aby svou inteligenci trochu skrýval, hlavně tuhle svou novou Dovednost, která mu během měsíce dovolila se naučit dokonale Anglicky, Japonsky, Čínsky a Německy. Ve škole totiž odpoledne vyučoval jeden profesor a Harry pouhou náhodou byl nedaleko učebny, která měla otevřené okno a on tak mohl slyšet výuku Německého jazyka pro pokročilé.

Během minulého měsíce také získal další level s pěti Status Body. Nicméně jakmile překročil hranici 20 INT bodů, přičetl se mu 10% bonus k základnímu počtu MP. Stejně jako u HP, nyní i MP mohl jednoduše vypočítat tak, že svůj level vynásobil stem, přičet deset procent a k tomu přičetl desetinásobek počtu VIT v případě HP a INT v případě MP.

Protože obdržel 5 Status Bodů a všechny staty kromě LUK dokázal získávat bez toho, aby k nim něco přidával, dva body investoval i do LUK. Nikdo nemohl vědět, kdy by se mu mohlo hodit štěstí.

Také se nezapomněl druhého týdne vydat do logického Dungeonu v lese. Tentokrát nezískal dýku, ale pár zlatých Galeonů. Ze základního infa, které získal _Pozorováním_ , odhalil, že je to měna, kterou se platí v Kouzelnickém světě, který mu byl zatím nepřístupný, ale proto také pozorně pozoroval své okolí, jestli by náhodou nespatřil něco magického.

Když už byla zmíněna Dovednost _Pozorování_ , Harry se konečně přehoupl přes hranici 10. levelu a zjistil, že u všeho, co mělo level, nyní viděl i další položku s Exp, které mu ukazovaly, jak brzy může očekávat další level. Bylo tak velice snadné si spočítat, kolik bylo třeba splnit úkolů k dosažení další úrovně pro mnoho z jeho Dovedností.

Po ranních úkolech, kdy musel pro své příbuzné připravit snídani a posekat trávník, se vydal do lesa na svou mýtinu. Počasí se každým dnem pomalu zhoršovalo, ačkoliv Září bylo stále krásné s letními teplotami, ale Říjen již takový neočekával a věděl, že jakmile přijdou deště, již se jen tak do lesa nenajde a on si bude muset najít jiné místo ke svému tajnému tréninku a pokusům.

Během neděl již netrénoval karate ani boj s katanou, věnoval se meditaci, ale hlavně _Magickému Cítění_. Pokaždé, když se na tuhle věc zaměřil při meditaci, dokázal hřejivý pocit najít daleko snadněji. Také se mu povedlo tuhle Dovednost zvýšit na pátý level a očekával, že během dneška dosáhne dalšího levelu.

Hned jak se ponořil do svého nitra, našel ve svém těle hřejivý pocit své vlastní magie. Dneska chtěl zkusit něco nového. Když si byl naprosto jistý, že mu magie neproklouzne mezi imaginárními prsty, lehce ji uchopil svou myslí a pomalu s ní naplnit každou částečku svého těla od malíčku do posledního vlasu na hlavě.

To byl první krok k tomu, co hodlal dokázat. Nikde nečetl přesný návod, ale díky svým zkušenostem dokázal přijít s teorií, jak dosáhnout kýženého cíle s pomocí několika kroků.

Druhým krokem bylo něco daleko těžšího, musel totiž magii přimět, aby opustila jeho tělo a vytvořila kolem něj vrstvu jen pár centimetrů nad povrchem pokožky. Během pokusů se setkal s mnoha nezdary, pokaždé, když se o to pokusil, narazil na bariéru, kterou tvořila kůže jeho těla a magie se vrátila zpátky do jeho nitra.

Tři hodiny to zkoušel stále dokola a dokola, než se mu konečně podařilo prolomit onu bariéru a protože měl zavřené oči, neviděl jak se kolem jeho těla objevila slabá záře v barvě jeho očí. Chvíli se magii pokoušel udržet mimo své tělo, ale cítil, jak se nejen vrací zpátky do jeho nitra, ale také mizí ve volné přírodě kolem něj.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Magická Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Naučil ses, jak uchopit svou magii a vyslat jí mimo své tělo, získal si Magickou Dovednost** _ **Magická Aura Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Magická Aura - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Tato dovednost ti dovoluje promítnout magii kolem svého těla. Pomocí Magické Aury jsi schopen zastrašit své oponenty nebo kontrolovat dav. Každý druhý level snižuje cenu o 1MP.

 **\- MP cena:** 30 MP/min (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS)

 **\- Aktuální cena:** 27 MP/min

Harry si rychle spočítal, že ačkoliv jej _Magická Aura_ bude sát 27MP/min, pomocí _Meditace_ na sedmém levelu si dokáže během minuty obnovit 23 magie plus jednadvacet procent k tomu, což mu ve výsledku poskytovalo regeneraci magie ve výši 27,83MP/min. Když mu až po chvilce došlo, co to pro něj aktuálně znamená, musel se rozesmát na celé kolo.

Hned záhy aktivoval _Magickou Auru_ a následně _Meditaci_. Pobaveně sledoval, jak mu první dovednost ubrala patřičný počet magických bodů, jen aby si je hned obnovil díky své druhé schopnosti. Zjistil, že také čím větší level u _Meditace_ měl, tím snazší pro něj byla a nemusel se jí plně věnovat a mohl svou pozornost rozdělit i mezi další mentální úkoly.

Když se toho dne vracel domů, _Meditaci_ zvýšil o další level a _Magickou Auru_ hned o pět levelů na Lvl. 6, což snížilo cenu Dovednosti na 24 bodů. Mohlo to být méně, ale zdálo se, že bonusy k menší ceně za magické Dovednosti se odpočítávaly vždy jen ze základu, nikoliv z upravené ceny Dovednosti při zvýšení jejího levelu.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Říjen se zatím odvíjel hezky, ačkoliv o víkendech bylo špatné počasí a Harry se již do lesa nedostal bez toho, aby nezmokl, čemuž se raději vyhýbal a své návštěvy mýtinky naplánoval na dobu, kdy bude mít volnou chvíli a počasí mu bude přát.

Radost z postupu během prvního měsíce se pomalu vytrácela, za první dva týdny totiž ke každému ze statů obdržel pouze po jednom bodu. Ukázalo se, že jakmile dosáhl 30 bodů VIT, deseti procentní bonus se zvýšil na dvacet procent a s tím se zvýšily i jeho životy. Nyní se již jeho základní HP při každém levelu nezvedaly o 110 bodů, ale o 120 bodů za každý level.

Nicméně nezapomínal ani na trénink _Meditace, Magické Aury_ a _Magického Cítění_. Nyní stabilně s každým levelem pro _Meditaci_ získával i level pro _Magické Cítění_. Samozřejmě k _Magické Auře_ získal další dva levely.

Během meditací se také věnoval různým teoriím pro další schopnosti, které byly běžné pro některé kouzelníky, čaroděje, mágy nebo magické tvory. Byla to schopnost se teleportovat z jednoho místa na druhé nebo vytvářet magické portály, do kterých kdokoliv vstoupil a vystoupil na místě, kam se chtěl dostat nebo na předem určeném místě, kde již existoval runový kruh pro uzemnění všech příchozích portálů v blízkém okolí.

Bylo to až začátkem listopadu, když odcházel z pátečního tréninku. Jako každý den po tréninku, i dneska měl dobrou náladu a pocit spokojenosti z dobře odvedené práce. Dneska se zúčastnil dvou zápasů proti svým vrstevníkům a ačkoliv na výhře příliš nezáleželo při cvičných soubojích, být to turnajový souboj, bez problému by vyhrál.

Jeho prvním soupeřem byl Nick Harper, drobný kluk, který neměl příliš síly, ale zato měl řádnou obratnost a tudíž rychlost pohybů. Nebyl to lehký souboj, ale dokázal jej porazit, neboť i přes fakt, že Nick svou obratností převyšoval téměř všechny jejich vrstevníky, Harry měl stále navrch.

Jeho druhým soupeřem se stal David Donovan, který svůj první souboj prohrál proti Tameře Grangerové a bylo jasně vidět, že svou prohru nepřijal vůbec dobře. To, že jde mu jde o zdraví zjistil hned, jak byl souboj zahájen a David začal útočit na jeho slabiny vší silou. Harry velice rychle přistoupil na jeho pravidla, ale ani jednou neudeřil nebo nezaútočil.

Celý souboj jeho útoky přesměrovával a využíval Davidovu sílu proti němu. Nebylo těžké počkat, až se David unaví a při jeho posledním útoku jej Harry přehodil přes sebe a s kleknutím si mu na hruď naznačil finální úder na jeho krk. Naznačil jej tak, že svůj úder zastavil jen pár centimetrů od svého cíle.

Ren-sensei zápas souboj ukončil v jeho prospěch a poslal Davida za Takumi-senseiem, který nebyl nijak spokojen s jeho chováním, které se neustále opakovalo. Podle toho, jak naštvaně David vypadal, bylo jasné, že dva měsíce zneužívání a ubližování spolužákům v regulérních soubojích bylo u konce, stejně jako jeho členství v Doju.

„Hej, Pottere, za tohle mi zaplatíš! Kvůli tobě a té čubce Grangerové mě ten starý dědek vyloučil z Doja!" vykřikl David, když již byli všichni před velkými vraty na cestě domů.

„Harry se otočil na podpatku a viděl, že i Tamara se otočila směrem k Davidovi. Rozhodně nevypadala potěšeně s tím, jak jí nazval.

„Donovane, není můj problém, že nedokážeš přijmout prohru a kontrola emocí ti naprosto nic neříká. Nikdo z ostatních se nechová tak, jako ty a to také prohrávají v soubojích," odpověděl Harry.

„Neopovažuj se mě srovnávat s těmi slabochy, Pottere! Myslíš si, jaký nejsi borec, ale zjistil jsem si kde bydlíš a kam chodíš do školy. Tvůj bratranec měl plno informací, hlavně když jsem mu zaplatil. Rád se pochlubil, jak ti tvůj strýček říká zrůdo a také mi povyprávěl, že tví rodiče zemřeli při autonehodě. Musí to být příšerný pocit vědět, že tvůj neschopný fotr řídil od vlivem alkoholu a drog a zabil se i z tvou zfetovanou matkou!" prohlašoval David nahlas a snažil se Harryho naštvat, což se mu docela vedlo.

„Vůbec netušíš o čem to mluvíš, Donovane. Dudley řekne cokoliv, aby se udělal lepším a jeho pohádky jsou velice přesvědčivé, hlavně když to malé chamtivé prase vidí peníze. Dudley by byl schopen prodat i vlastní rodiče, kdybys mu dostatečně zaplatil. Kdybys byl trochu inteligentní, tak by sis jeho historku ověřil a zjistil bys, že mí rodiče nezemřeli při autonehodě, to byli mí prarodiče, když do nich napálil opilý řidič s kamionem. Moji rodiče byli zavražděni při teroristickém útoku, který jsem nějakým zázrakem přežil," odpovídal Harry a děkoval _Hráčově Mysli_ , pomocí které se dokázal velice rychle uklidnit a zachovat si chladnou hlavu.

„Samé lži, Pottere! Ale to je jedno, protože nyní tě naučím lekci, na kterou nikdy nezapomeneš," řekl David a z kapsy své bundy vytáhl rozevírací kudlu. Mnoho jejich spolužáků se velice rychle vytratilo již na začátku, ale ti, kteří zůstali, se rychle s křikem rozběhli za svými rodiči a vůbec je nenapadlo, že by mohli zaběhnout do Doja a přivolat pomoc někoho z dospělých.

„Myslíš, že když na mě vytáhneš to párátko mezi zuby, tak se tě budu bát? Nenech se vysmát a radši to schovej, než si tím vypíchneš oko," rýpl si do něj Harry a objevila se mu tam nová cedulka.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Slova jsou také mocnou zbraní pro vyprovokování nepřítele a dohnání ho k zuřivosti, získal si Dovednost** _ **Výsměch Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Výsměch - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Tato dovednost ti dovoluje vytočit soupeře do nepříčetnosti a donutit jej jednat bez přemýšlení. Čím větší zuřivost při případném útoku, tím menší obrana cíle při protiútoku.

Harry si akorát stihnul přečíst informace o své nové Dovednosti, když se na něj David rozběhl s kudlou v ruce. Rychle se postavil do obranného postavení a čekal na to, až bude v patřičném dosahu. Jeho hlavní prioritou bylo, aby ho zbavil zbraně, než s ní někomu stihne ublížit.

Když byl David jen dva metry od něj, zasáhl jej menší kámen zezadu do hlavy, což ho vyvedlo z rovnováhy a Harry jediným kopem vyrazil kudlu z jeho ruky. Kop nebyl tak silný, aby mu zlomil zápěstí, ale bolesti se David rozhodně nevyhnul.

„Jaký parchant to po mě hodil ten šutr?!" zuřil David a otočil se, aby se podíval, kdo to byl a spatřil jedinou další osobu, která před Dojem na ulici zůstávala.

„Jen počkej ty děvko, s tebou si to vyřídím hned, jak se postarám o Pottera!" zavrčel David a otočil se zpátky na Harryho, ale ten na nic nečekal a zaútočil na něj několika údery do břicha i hrudě. David byl nucen ustoupit několik kroků, aby popadl dech a vzpamatoval se z bolesti po Harryho útoku. Chtěl se na něj zpátky vrhnout, ale Harry měl jiné plány.

Nehodlal tuto rvačku nijak prodlužovat a nehodlal se do toho ještě více namočit, proto aktivoval svou _Magickou Auru_ a poprvé od objevení téhle Dovednosti viděl, jak se kolem něho objevila smaragdový záře.

„Utíkej za svým tatínkem a už se tu neukazuj, zmetku!" rozkázal mu Harry a David jen přikývnul, než udělal dalších pár kroků vzad. Po otočce se rychle rozběhl pryč, nicméně cestou míjel Tamaru a i jí se hodlal pomstít, proto do ní narazil vší silou a vůbec nehleděl na to, že jí odhodil do silnice pod kola přijíždějící dodávky.

Harry to spatřil jako ve velice zpomaleném filmu. Viděl, jak Tamara velice pomalu letí vzduchem přímo do dráhy pomalu se blížící dodávky. Zahlédl také řidiče, který zrovna telefonoval a nesledoval cestu před sebou. Kdyby ano, možná by stihl dupnout na brzdy a zabránit tak hrozící katastrofě, ale osud tomu chtěl jinak.

Nemusel na to ani pomyslet a rozběhl se k Tamaře, chtěl jí dostat z nebezpečí za každou cenu, ale i on se pohyboval strašně pomalu. Věděl, že to nestihne včas a neskutečně si přál, aby tomu tak nebylo a dokázal se pohybovat z místa na místo mrknutím oka.

Celou dobu měl také stále aktivovanou _Magickou Auru_ a protože aktivně používal magii v celém svém těle i kousek mimo něj, dokázal něco, o co se snažil celý měsíc. Ačkoliv bylo stále celkem teplo, zavířilo kolem něj několik sněhových vloček a on zmizel z místa, kde právě stál. Mrknutím oka se objevil před dodávkou a chytil Tamaru do náruče, než s dalším zavířením sněhových vloček znovu zmizel a objevil se i s ní na druhé straně ulice.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Magická Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **V nouzi nejvyšší si využil své magie a získal si Magickou Dovednost** _ **Teleportace Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Pomocí** _ **Teleportace**_ **si zachránil nevinnou dívku před jistou smrtí, zvýšil sis Dovednost** _ **Teleportace**_ **o 1 level.**

 **Teleportace - Aktivní - Lvl. 2 - Exp: 15.43% -** Teleportace ti dovoluje se dostat z místa na místo za doprovodu speciálního efektu, v tvém případě to jsou sněhové vločky. Čím vyšší level, tím větší vzdálenosti budeš moci zdolat a vzít sebou i více osob.

 **\- Vzdálenost:** 4 km

 **\- Počet osob:** 2

 **\- MP cena:** 100 MP

 **\- Aktuální cena:** 90 MP (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS)

„Co se to stalo?" zajímala se zmatená Tamara a Harry přemýšlel, co jí na to říci. Rozhlédl se, aby se ujistil, že je nikdo neviděl a postavil Tamaru zpátky na nohy.

„Netuším, viděl jsem, jak tě Donovan odhodil do cesty pod jedoucí dodávku a všechno se pro mě zpomalilo. Vím, že jsem se k tobě rozběhl a přál si, abych to stihnul a dostal tě do bezpečí, ale jak jsem to dokázal, mi vůbec není jasné," vysvětloval Harry a Tamara přikývnula, že chápe a než mohl Harry jakkoliv zareagovat, políbila jej na tvář a rozběhla se na zastávku, kde měl každou chvíli přijet autobus. Harry zakroutil hlavou a protože meškal v přípravě večeře pro své příbuzné, se zavířením sněhových vloček znovu zmizel, jen aby se pomocí _Teleportace_ dostal na zahradu svých příbuzných, kde jej nikdo nemohl spatřit.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Harry na druhý den čekal, jestli se Tamara objeví na trénink, ale toho dne nedorazila a Akira-sensei mu oznámila, že nemohla dorazit kvůli rodinným problémům, když se jí na to optal. Ačkoliv se Harry neměl čeho bát, nepatrně si oddechl a po dvojitém tréninku se teleportoval na svou oblíbenou mýtinu.

V lese si našel několik možných stanovišť a mezi nimi si zkoušel _Teleportaci_ , samozřejmě mohl tuhle Dovednost použít jen jedenáctkrát v řadě, než musel aktivovat Dovednost _Meditace_. Každou minutu se mu zregenerovalo 31,75 MP a plného počtu MP dosáhl během dvaatřiceti minut. Aby mohl tento čas zkrátit na pouhou půl hodinu, musel by zvýšit úroveň _Meditace_ nejméně o 2 levely nebo do INT investovat nejméně 5 Status Bodů.

 **Neustálým používáním Dovednosti, sis zvýšil** _ **Teleportaci**_ **o 1 level.**

 **Neustálým používáním Dovednosti, sis zvýšil** _ **Teleportaci**_ **o 1 level.**

 **Teleportace - Aktivní - Lvl. 4 - Exp: 21.35% -** Teleportace ti dovoluje se dostat z místa na místo za doprovodu speciálního efektu, v tvém případě to jsou sněhové vločky. Čím vyšší level, tím větší vzdálenosti budeš moci zdolat a vzít sebou i více osob.

 **\- Vzdálenost:** 16 km

 **\- Počet osob:** 2

 **\- MP cena:** 100 MP

 **\- Aktuální cena:** 90 MP (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS)

Na to, že se teleportoval jen jedenáctkrát, získal hned dva další levely a jeho dosah se hned změnil z pouhých čtyř kilometrů na šestnáct. Tak daleko nikdy nebyl, ale zatím limity své nové Dovednosti jen prozkoumával. Netušil, jestli je schopen se teleportovat kamkoliv si bude přát, když to bude v jeho dosahu nebo na tom místě již musel být a vidět jej.

Přes půl hodiny se věnoval _Meditaci_ , aby si doplnil magii a poté se znovu několikrát teleportoval na nejrůznější místa, která již navštívil.

Jednou se dokonce pokusil teleportovat za kopec, kde nikdy nebyl a nešlo tam vidět. Teleportoval se tam zcela v pořádku, ale neboť netušil, co se tam nachází, objevil se uprostřed jezírka nějaké luxusní vily. Nestačil se ani pořádně rozhlédnout, když se ozval štěkot a on zahlédl trojici obrovských psů. Zcela instinktivně aktivoval svou Dovednost a teleportoval se domů, protože byl mokrý až po krk.

 **Neustálým používáním Dovednosti, sis zvýšil** _ **Teleportaci**_ **o 1 level.**

Mokré oblečení ze sebe rychle shodil a pověsil na zahradní věšák, z Inventáře si pak vytáhl ručník, aby se utřel. Také si vytáhl čisté, ale hlavně suché oblečení, ve kterém teprve mohl vstoupit do domu. Jeho příbuzní jej ignorovali, ale to mu nijak nevadilo, jídlo měl své vlastní a ze školní knihovny měl pár půjčených knih k dalšímu studiu.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Harry znovu stál na své mýtince. Byly to dva dny, co objevil Dovednost _Teleportace_ a jej zajímalo, jestli je možné téhle Dovednosti využít k přemístění různých předmětů ze vzdálených míst přímo k němu. Proto v různých vzdálenostech rozmístil své nepovedené pokusy o šachové figurky.

Protože na _Teleportaci_ poprvé použil při aktivní _Magické Auře_ , i nyní ji aktivoval. Následně se celou svou myslí zaměřil na nejbližší věžku, která nevinně seděla na pařezu. Natáhl před sebe ruku a představil si, jak z ní putuje malinkatý vlásek magické energie, kterým by se dotkl figurky, ale vlásek magie se od jeho ruky vzdálil na pouhých deset centimetrů, než se rozplynul ve vzduchu.

Zkoušel proud magie zvětšit, ale povedlo se mu dosah nyní již menšího provázku zvětšit pouze na třicet centimetrů, což bylo velice málo a neviděl v tom ani žádnou efektivitu. Proto musel zvolit nový postup. Znovu v ruce nashromáždil potřebnou magii a představil si, jak se samotná magie přemisťuje kolem figurky a postupně ji obaluje.

Když se mu povedlo magií obklopit svou první figurku a pokusil se přemístit magii zpátky i s figurkou, stalo se něco, co rozhodně nečekal. Figurka se rozvibrovala a na vrcholku pařezu doslova explodovala do všech stran, než se snad milion kousků figurky zastavilo metr od výbuchu a extrémní rychlostí se vrátily zpátky, kde se nahustily do dřevěné kuličky maximální hustoty.

Z toho, že se mu nezobrazila žádná modrá cedulka s novou Dovedností usoudil, že to byl jen chybný experiment a nic z dalšího z toho nebude. Nicméně jakmile se kuličky dotkl, nahlásilo mu to nový návod pro _Řemeslo_. Nyní dokázal vytvářet dřevěné kuličky o maximální hustotě, ačkoliv netušil, k čemu by mu to tak asi bylo.

Rozhodně se nevzdával a znovu do své dlaně nashromáždil magii, ale tentokrát ji nevyslal mimo své tělo, ne tak úplně. Rozhodl se, že nad svou dlaní vytvoří jakýsi portál, pomocí kterého k sobě teleportuje žádaný objekt. Povedlo se mu vytvořit miniaturní portál, který se stvořil i pod figurkou na nedalekém kameni. Nicméně jakmile jím figurka propadla, nespadla na jeho ruku, ale obrovskou rychlostí vylétla z jeho mini-portálu směrem k nebi. Bylo to tak rychlé, že zahlédl jen šmouhu, jak mizí někde na obloze a on doufal, že nad ním zrovna neletělo žádné letadlo, nechtěl by vysvětlovat, jak jej dokázal sestřelit s pomocí šachové figurky.

„Zdá se, že na to dneska nepřijdu a nechce se mi ztratit i zbytek figurek při jejich pokusu odletět na oběžnou dráhu," řekl si Harry sám pro sebe poté posbíral zbytek figurek, než vytasil svůj poznámkový bloček a zapsal si do něj svá nová zjištění.

Bylo to mnoho mil daleko od místa, kde se šachová figurka vydala ke svému letu. Při svém stoupání byla ovlivněna větrem, který ji zanesl velice daleko od svého původu. Když konečně figurka dosáhla své maximální výšky vzletu, začala pomalu padat k zemi. Neboť byla stále poháněna větrem i gravitací, která na ní platila jako na všechno ostatního, velice rychle se začala řítit k osamělému domu, který byl chráněn mnoha magickými bariérami, ale nikdy by nikoho nenapadlo vytvořit bariéru proti padajícím předmětům z oblohy.

Na soukromém famfrpálovém hřišti si to na nejnovějším koštěti řádil kluk s blond vlasy a představoval si, jak právě vyhrál Světový Pohár ve famfrpálu. Tento kluk vždy dostal vše, co si jen usmyslel a žil v iluzi, že nikdo není důležitější, než on sám a jeho potřeby a chtíč. Jak tak snil o svém triumfu, slávě a ještě větším bohatství, vůbec si nevšimnul, že by se k němu něco z oblohy blížilo obrovskou rychlostí.

Blonďáček udělal další otočku na svém zcela novém koštěti a s vítězoslavným úsměvem začal spřádat plány, jak se za pár let dostat do kolejního družstva v Bradavicích. Chtěl se rozlétnout za tréninkovou zlatonkou, když se stalo něco zcela nepochopitelného. Před obličejem mu proletělo něco extrémně rychlého a v další chvíli se kluk začal řídit k zemi. Jeho mozek to nedokázal stále zaregistrovat, ale jeho koště bylo najednou na dvě půlky.

Jeho jediné štěstí bylo, že herní plocha hřiště byla očarována tak, aby zabrzdila jakýkoliv pár, nicméně ani tahle kouzla ho nezachránila od hněvu jeho otce, který mu nové koště přinesl zrovna to ráno a nyní bylo na dvě půlky. Nikdo mu nevěřil, že to nebyla jeho chyba a něco na něj zaútočilo, když byl ve vzduchu. Problém byl v tom, že si rád vymýšlel a domýšlel mnoho věcí ke svým příhodám a nyní si jeho rodiče mysleli, že je to úplně stejně, aby zakryl svou vinu.

Mladý Draco Lucius Malfoy byl vzteky bez sebe. Nikdo mu nevěřil a otec mu slíbil, že nové koště dostane až se dostane do famfrpálového týmu a zatím může trénovat na těch, které již doma měli. Jak tak Draco trucoval na famfrpálovém hřišti, zahlédl něco, co tam nepatřilo. Zabodnutá v zemi tam trčela šachová figurka věžky. Část její podstavy byla zničená ze střetu s jeho koštětem, ale Draco v tu chvíli přísahal, že najde toho, kdo jí na něj poslal a krutě se mu pomstí.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Na pondělní trénink Harry dorazil o něco dříve než pro něj bylo obvyklé. Bylo to hlavně kvůli tomu, že stále zlepšoval svou Dovednost _Teleportace_ a když byl všude včas, měl zase o něco více času. Nebylo to tak, že by nevěděl, co s časem navíc udělat, ale rozhodl se, že toho má již docela dost a bylo načase, aby si každý den na nějakou tu chvilku oddychl od všeho a podnikl něco zábavného.

Kvůli Dursleyům v životě nikde byl a proto si dal za úkol, že jakmile bude dost špatné počasí na to, aby se nemohl vydat do lesa, začne navštěvovat muzea, různé výstavy, možná i kryté bazény, kde by se mohl konečně naučit plavat a mnoho dalšího.

„Umm, Hadriane, máš chviličku?" ozvalo se kousek od něj a Harry sebou mírně cukl, jak se lekl. V duchu si hned nadával za svou nepozornost.

„Jistě, stále je dost času, než začne trénink, potřebuješ něco?" optal se Harry dívky, kterou před pár dny zachránil před jistou smrtí.

„Mohl bys jít se mnou? Ráda bych ti představila svého otce, chce ti poděkovat za mou záchranu v pátek," řekla Tamara tiše, ale ne tak, aby jí Harry neslyšel.

„To není třeba, vůbec ani netuším, jak se to stalo," hájil se Harry, ale Tamara se na něj podívala pohledem, který mu sliboval souboj, který nehodlala prohrát. Chvíli na sebe hleděli, než si povzdechl a s přikývnutím ji následoval na parkoviště.

„Tati, tohle je Hadrian Potter. Hadriane, tohle je můj otec, Paul Granger," představila je Tamara a Paul si dřepl, aby byl na Harryho úrovni a vděčně jej objal.

„Mnohokrát děkuji. Netuším, jak si to dokázal a je mi to celkem jedno, ale zachránil si mou jedinou dceru před jistou smrtí. Stačí jediné slovo a pomůžu ti s čímkoliv budu moci. Je to více jak rok, co jsem ztratil svou ženu a Tamara svou matku. Netuším, co bych dělal, kdybych přišel i o ní. Jinak jsem si promluvil s otcem Donovana a již je nikdy nepotkáte, ukázalo se, že mladý Donovan je neschopný se řídit pravidly a musejí se kvůli němu přestěhovat za hranice. Kdybych totiž celý incident nahlásil, zavřeli by jej do dětského domova," prohlašoval Paul Granger a Harry se necítil zrovna nejlépe v objetí staršího muže. Ostatně lidský kontakt pro něj bylo něco cizího, pokud teda nešlo o kontakt v souboji.

„Udělal jsem to, co by udělal každý jiný, kdyby to celé viděl. Navíc to byla částečně i má vina, když jsem Donovana přiměl utéci. Tamara byla jen na špatném místě ve špatnou dobu, pane," odpovídal Harry a Paul se postavil, jen aby mu položil ruku na rameno.

„Za činy ostatních a jejich rozhodnutí nejsi a nikdy nebudeš zodpovědný, každý se rozhodujeme sami za sebe. Tamara mi řekla, že byl naštvaný na vás oba, protože jste jej porazili v souboji. Mistr Kurokyuu mi také řekl, že toho kluka vyloučil z Doja kvůli jeho nepřípustnému chování vůči ostatním. Vím, že na tebe zaútočil s nožem v ruce a kdybys tam nebyl, zaútočil by na mou dceru. Ať už je jakkoliv zkušená v sebeobraně, mohlo se stát cokoliv. Nicméně není dobré nad tím bloumat, co se stalo, stalo se a nic již nezměníme. Ale ty máš můj vděk a jak jsem říkal, stačí jediné slovo a pomůžu ti tak jen budu moci," řekl Paul a Harry přikývnul.

„Umm, není zač?" odpověděl Harry nejistě, nebyl zvyklý na to, aby jej někdo chválil nebo mu děkoval. Od Senseiů to bral, ale od normálních lidí na to nebyl nijak připraven. Děkování od lidí po splnění úkolů a přijímání odměny bylo trochu něco jiného.

„Tati, za chvíli nám začíná trénink a musíme se převléci," řekla Tamara, která si všimnula toho, jak je Harry nesvůj. Ačkoliv byla ráda, když mu její otec poděkoval, i ona sama mu byla vděčná, ale nechtěla dělat Harrymu jakékoliv problémy. Ona sama byla stále otřesená z toho, co se málem stalo, ale otec jí řekl, že musí jít dál, být silná a žít tak normálně, jak jen to bylo možné.

Nicméně ona tušila, že Harry není normální, stejně jako její sestřenice nebyla normální. Nebylo to tak dávno, co jí na škole šikanovala skupinka spolužáků a schovali jí všechny učebnice i knihy vypůjčené z knihovny. Hermiona jí vyprávěla, jak byla rozzuřená a chtěla své knihy zpátky, když se před ní na lavici všechny chybějící knihy a učebnice najednou objevily. Hermiona odmítala přijmout fakt, že to udělala ona a nevěřila ničemu, co si nedokázala přečíst. Namítala, že to bylo jen jejím vztekem a stresem, že ztratila pojem o čase a ostatní jí museli knihy vrátit během toho, co byla mimo.

Ale ona tomu moc nevěřila, hlavně když se podobné věci staly i kdysi. Hermiona měla vždy problémy se šikanou, ale odmítala se učit sebeobraně, pro ní jakékoliv násilí bylo nepřípustné a všechno podle ní měli řešit dospělí. Tamara pochopila, že svět není tak růžový, jak by se na první pohled zdálo.

Poslední tři dny měla noční můry o tom, jak jí Donovan žduchl do cesty pod jedoucí dodávku. Prožila těch několik okamžiků tolikrát, že si dokázala zapamatovat každičký detail své vzpomínky, která ji provázela pokaždé, když usnula. Viděla, jak měl Harry kolem sebe smaragdovou záři a teleportoval se vedle ní a poté i s ní se závanem sněhových vloček.

„Tak se utíkejte převléci, ať to nezmeškáte. Hodně štěstí na dnešním tréninku," popřál jim Paul oběma a Harry poděkoval, než se rozběhl do šanty, kam jej Tamara následovala po tom, co rychle políbila svého otce na tvář

Paul Thomas Granger stál u svého auta a sledoval, jak jeho dcera mizí za velkými vraty Doja, které se do těchto míst přestěhovalo během letních prázdnin. Něco málo věděl o skrytém světě, který existoval vedle toho jejich. Paul byl starší než jeho bratr a pamatoval si na pradědu, který se dožil úctyhodného věku. Thomas Dagworth-Granger, ačkoliv své první příjmení nikdy nepoužíval a pro všechny byl pouze Thomas Granger.

Paul si pamatoval na příběhy, které mu praděda vyprávěl a světě plném magie, kouzel a tvorů, o kterých se mu mohlo maximálně snít. Jen matně si pamatoval na obrázky pohybujících se jednorožců a draků, ale věděl, že jejich předci pocházejí z dlouhé řady magické krve.

Děda, jeho otec nebo on s bratrem nikdy neukázali, že by měli nadání na magii, ačkoliv měl Paul schopnost vycítit, když se kolem něj nacházel někdo se skrytou mocí. Jeho neteř Hermiona byla mocná, mocnější než jeho vlastní dcera, ale u ní se zdálo, že její moc spí, že je skrytá. Původně to tak bylo i u Hermiony, ale pak došlo k prvnímu incidentu, když jí ostatní děti šikanovaly kvůli jejím zubům a hlavně inteligenci. Všem těmto dětem vypadaly přední zuby a každý se to snažil vysvětlit s pomocí vědy, ale on věděl, že se v ní probudila magie, dobře to cítil.

Když se poprvé potkal s Mistrem Kurokyuu Takumim, málem nedokázal říci jediné slovo. Cítil z něj obrovskou moc, nebyla to přesně magie, ale něco velice podobného. Od té chvíle neměl pochyby o tom, že by jako učitel selhal.

První den, kdy doprovázel svou dceru na trénink při zařazování nových žáků, cítil mnoho zdrojů moci z většiny instruktorů a proto si toho nevšimnul, ale dneska, když se setkal s Hadrianem Potterem tváří v tvář, mohl pocítit, že to není obyčejný mladík. Prvně si mysle, že je Hermiona mocná, ale ten kluk před ním byl daleko mocnější. Praděda mu odkázal mnoho věcí, možná bylo na čase, aby je vyhrabal z půdy jejich domu a zjistil, co je ten svět magie skutečně zač. Navíc to nebylo poprvé, co slyšel jméno Potter ve spojení s tímhle skrytým světem.

Harry vůbec netušil, že zrovna záchranou Tamary a vůbec jejich setkáním pozměnil svůj osud, ale také osudy mnoha lidí kolem sebe. Zatím si mohl užívat svého dětství, které se konečně začalo jednomu podobat, nicméně čas volby pro něj i pro další lidi v jeho okolí se velice rychle blížil. A jak řekl Paul Granger, bylo jen na každém z nich, jak se rozhodnou sami za sebe, protože za rozhodování ostatních nenesou žádnou zodpovědnost.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 7 - Exp: 15.68%**

 **HP: 1 150**

 **MP: 1 020**

 **STR: 31**

 **VIT: 31 (+20% HP)**

 **DEX: 31**

 **INT: 25 (+10% MP)**

 **WIS: 23**

 **LUK: 8**

 **Status Body: 15**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 560 L, 7 G**

 **Harry Potter je posledním členem rodu Potterů. Povedlo se mu odhalit, že je Kouzelník, ale stále je mu skryta historie jeho rodičů i plného rozsahu dědictví. Kdo je schopen odpovědět na jeho otázky? Kolik je pravdy na tom, co mu jeho příbuzní řekli o jeho rodičích?**

 **Dovednosti:**

 **Řeč Národů - Pasivní - Lvl. 5**

 **Výsměch - Aktivní - Lvl. 1**

 **Magické Dovednosti:**

 **Magická Aura - Aktivní - Lvl. 8**

 **Teleportace - Aktivní - Lvl. 5**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Zdravím všechny své věrné čtenáře a hlavně ty, kteří jsou ochotní mi pod kapitolkou zanechat nějaký ten komentář.

Již minulá kapitolka přesáhla 5tis slov a budu se snažit, aby to tak i nadále pokračovalo a časem se tato hranice možná i zvedla. Samozřejmě mi kapitola nezabere jeden den pro vymyšlení a napsání, ačkoliv než se do toho vždy pustím, mám jistou představu, co bych do ní chtěl napsat a zbytek se odvíjí od toho všeho.

Takže čím delší kapitolky budou, tím déle si budete muset počkat, ale nyní v začátcích, dokud mám dostatek inspirace a energie jsem schopen ty dvě kapitolky týdne napsat, ale upozorňuji, že později se to může změnit, hlavně když mi od září znovu začne škola a hned první měsíc nebude nijak jednoduchý.

Jinak pro ty, kteří si všímají i mého profilu, již vědí, že jsem si změnil jméno z Karlos-sama na Karlos Morgan Black. Nicméně to není jediná novinka, se kterou přišel i profilový obrázek Lokiho od Genzomana.

Změna nastala i pro tuhle povídku, kde již „pod čarou" nebudu uvádět celý seznam Dovedností a v budoucnu i Kouzel. To všechno nyní najdete v samostatné „povídce" pod názvem _Harry Potter - The Gamer Chronicles Info_. Je tam přesný a aktuální přehled Dovedností s informacemi, které se v kapitolkách vyskytnout nemusely, protože je Harry zatím neobjevil. Berte to jako menší nápovědu toho, co můžete v budoucnu očekávat a na co se těšit.

Neboť _dzbegoun_ je jediný registrován, můžu mu na jeho komentáře odpovídat do PM. Díky tomu se také stal mou stěnou, na kterou můžu vrhat různé teorie a nápady a získávat relativně rychlou odezvu ještě dříve, než ty nápady zakomponuji do nové nebo budoucí kapitolky.

Jinak mám jednu malou žádost na všechny čtenáře. Každý z vás jistě někdy hrál nějaké to RPGčko a nápadů není nikdy dost, takže pokud máte něco, co by se do mé povídky hodilo a Harrymu pomohlo, rád si přečtu to s čím přijdete.

Díky moc a zase příště - Karlos Morgan Black

20\. 8. 2015 - Mírná úprava Dovedností/Magických dovedností.


	6. Kniha 1 - Kapitola 6 (6)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Upozornění: Odpovědi na komentáře a mnoho dalšího naleznete pod kapitolou. Nechtěl jsem to dávat sem nad kapitolu. Přeji příjemné počtení zatím nejdelší kapitoly téhle série s 8 666 slovy.**

 **Kniha 1. Kapitola 6. - Vánoční Event**

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Po tom, co Paul poděkoval Harrymu a ten se sblížil s Tamarou, mohl bez problému říci, že á konečně nějaké kamarády, přesněji řečeno kamarádku a rivalku. Netrvalo to dlouho a začali mezi sebou soupeřit o post nejlepšího žáka Doja ve skupině všech, kteří již měli žlutý pásek.

Oba dva se dozvěděli, že jestli tak budou pokračovat, za pár měsíců by mohli podstoupit zkoušky k získání zeleného pásku, ale to bylo stále daleko před nimi nebo to tak aspoň vypadalo.

Než přišli vůbec Vánoce a svátky, Harry postoupil na další level, což pro něj bylo hezkým dárkem k zahájení Vánočních svátků. Navíc jej Tamara včerejšího dne pozvala na rodinnou oslavu Nového roku, ale on stále netušil, jestli tam bude moci jít. Dursleyovi rozhodně doma nebudou, takže jim chybět nebude, ale on nechtěl zasahovat do rodinné oslavy, když tam kromě Tamary a Paula nikoho neznal.

Byl již zvyklý vstávat každé ráno nejméně o hodinu dříve než jeho příbuzní, aby měl čas se opláchnout a najíst dřív, než pro ně bude muset připravit snídani. Navíc s každým dnem se cítil zdravější a nebylo to jen tréninkem, ale i pravidelnými přísuny jídla a vody. Jak tak ležel, nechal si zobrazit svůj profil.

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 8 - Exp: 2.00%**

 **HP: 1 290**

 **MP: 1 170**

 **STR: 33**

 **VIT: 33 (+20% HP)**

 **DEX: 34**

 **INT: 29 (+10% MP)**

 **WIS: 25**

 **LUK: 8**

 **Status Body: 20**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 700 liber, 7 galeonů**

 **Harry Potter je posledním členem rodu Potterů. Povedlo se mu odhalit, že je Kouzelník, ale stále je mu skryta historie jeho rodičů i plného rozsahu dědictví. Kdo je schopen odpovědět na jeho otázky? Kolik je pravdy na tom, co mu jeho příbuzní řekli o jeho rodičích, když ví, že byli zavražděni při teroristickém útoku, který přežil jako jediný?**

Všechno šlo zatím krásně a ačkoliv nezískal tolik bodů do statů jako první dva měsíce, stále postupoval dopředu a sílil. Bylo to také poznat na tom, že Dudley a jeho gang se mu vyhýbali velkým obloukem a v jeho přítomnosti si neodvážili šikanovat kohokoliv jiného. Dvakrát jim musel udělit lekci, poprvé když si mysleli, že je snadná kořist a podruhé, když Dudley nechal obklíčit malého kluka z první třídy a několikrát jej udeřil, aby mu dal všechny peníze a svačinu.

Nutno říci, že Harry si s nimi poradil velice rychle a na druhý den mu děkovala matka onoho prvňáčka, kterého se zastal před svým bratrancem a jeho partou. Dostal od ní slovo, že kdykoliv bude něco potřebovat a ona mu bude schopná pomoci, stačí ji jen říci. Harry to nedělal, aby si vysloužil protislužby ze strany ostatních, ale na druhou stranu musel uznat, že taková pomoc se mohla hodit naprosto kdykoliv.

Nikdy nevlastnil hodinky a tak se musel lidí kolem sebe ptát, kolik je hodin, ale nebylo to tak dlouho, co si všimnul, že když otevře svůj profil, v pravém horním rohu na ozdobném okraji tabulky je aktuální čas. Netušil, jak si toho nemohl dříve všimnout, ale měl takové podezření, že to tam dříve ani nikdy nebylo a objevilo se to tam, až když jednou potřeboval vědět, kolik je hodin a v okolí nebyl nikdo, koho by se optal.

Jak se šel umýt a připravit na den, zavzpomínal si na uplynulé týdny. Díky tomu, že měl dost peněz, si dokázal koupit lístek na autobus a sám si zajet do okolí. Již dvakrát navštívil nedaleký krytý bazén, kde ho milá instruktorka naučila plavat. Nebyl v tom zatím nijak dobrý, ale trochu jej iritoval fakt, že to byla jedna z dalších Dovedností, která mu byla skutečně k ničemu. Neměl v plánu se stát profesionálním plavcem, kde by se mu to jistě hodilo, ale takto v běžném životě by se bez toho obešel.

 **Plavání - Aktivní - Lvl. 2 - Exp: 23.48% -** Plavání je Aktivní Dovednost, která hráči dovoluje se ve vodě pohybovat rychleji, než je běžné.

 **Bonus:** 1% za každý level Dovednosti.

 **Aktuální bonus:** 2%

Ne že by to nebylo užitečné i v běžném životě, ale doufal, že se mu takhle do Dovedností postupně nedostane každá aktivita. Jediný plus byl, že díky plavání získal jeden bod k DEX navíc a Obratnost byla důležitá.

Příprava snídaně byla pro něj záležitost několika okamžiků, postoupil na takový level, že mu stačilo připravit ingredience a herní systém je za něj přetvořil a udělal tak hotové jídlo. Problém byl, že jídla, která připravoval pro své příbuzné byla již velice snadná a nedávala mu žádné další exp k Dovednosti. Naštěstí si stále vařil sám pro sebe z ingrediencí, které si nakoupil, ale ani to nebylo snadné, protože měl čas jen tehdy, když v domě nikdo nebyl. Zatím si dokázal připravit přes třicet různých jídel, což mu zatím stačilo, ale v plánu do budoucna měl prostudování si nějaké kuchařky a vyzkoušení nových jídel. Jako malý od Dursleyů nikdy nic řádného nedostal, proto se rozhodl, že jednou vyzkouší všechna jídla na světě a pokud bude moci, pomůže těm, kteří jsou na tom hůř, než kdy byl on sám. Zatím k tomu neměl sílu ani možnosti, ale jednou to hodlal změnit.

Jak tomu bylo v posledních měsících, tak i nyní se vyplížil z domu na zasněženou zahrádku, odkud se teleportoval pryč. Harry netušil proč, ale zima mu nic nedělala a proto se nemusel oblékat ani tak teple, jak kdokoliv jiný. Věděl, že za ty roky byl hodně otužilý, ostatně žil v přístěnku pod schody kde bylo nějak obrovské teplo, hlavně v zimě, ale i tak jeho odolnost vůči zimě byla něčím víc.

Již netrénoval na své mýtince, ale pomocí teleportace se dokázal dostat do skalní strže s vodopádem a jezírkem. K jeho překvapení se tam nenacházela jediná vločka sněhu a vodopád byl zamrzlý jen do vrchní třetiny. Dříve to nemohl vědět, protože se nedostal blízko k jezírku, ale na dně jezírka se nacházel velký kámen, který byl posetý různými znaky, které nepoznával a ať už se snažil jakkoliv, nebyl schopen ty znaky rozluštit a ani _Řeč Národů_ mu v tom nepomohla. Právě z toho kamene vycházelo teplo, které ohřívalo vodu v jezírku i část okolí. V důsledku toho tam nikdy nemrzlo a rostliny tam mohly kvést nepřetržitě celý rok.

Při průzkumu malého okolí také našel to, co byl nejspíše původně vstup z jeskynního systému chodeb, ale po dvou metrech byl zavalený velkými balvany a hlínou. Neodvažoval si do závalu zasáhnout, aby ho to náhodou nepohřbilo, kdyby se uvolnil ještě větší zával než ten, který před sebou viděl.

Po tom, co se mu nepovedl pokus s naučením se teleportace předmětů z jakéhokoliv místa k sobě, to zkoušel ještě párkrát, ale bez pozitivního výsledku. Jednou dokonce utržil docela vážné zranění na ruce, když mu nad ní explodovala jeho vlastní magie, ale během několika minut v Meditaci se mu dlaň zahodila a byla jako nová.

Nyní měl ale nový plán k objevení nových magických Dovedností. Nebylo lehké na něco přijít, hlavně na něco, co by se dalo použít s pomocí dýky. Nebylo to tak dávno, co v televizi za výlohou obchodu zahlédl kovbojku, kde muž v klobouku dokázal odzbrojit své nepřátele pouhým švihnutím biče. Docela se mu to zalíbilo a do svého bločku si poznamenal tento nápad. Poté musel jen přijít na to, jak vytvořit bič, který by mu dobře posloužil.

Všechna magie, o které ve fantasy knihách četl, se zaměřovala na živly a on si hodlal zvolit jeden z nich a vyzkoušet to. Prvně uvažoval nad bičem tvořeným z plamenů, ale bál se, že by něco podpálil a ačkoliv proti ohni a teplu skutečně nic neměl, ne vždy se v jejich blízkosti cítil příliš dobře. Jen náhodou se zadíval do zrcadla, když nad tímto problémem uvažoval a všimnul si své jizvy na čele, kterou se naučil přehlížet. Velice mu připomínala blesk a on v tu chvíli získal odpověď na své dilema.

S vytaženou dýkou se postavil směrem ke ztrouchnivělému kmenu stromu. Jeho prvním krokem bylo aktivování _Magické Aury_ k snazšímu soustředění magie do dýky, kterou měl v pravé dlani.

Druhý krok byl o něco složitější, ale věřil si, že to zvládne. O blescích si toho za poslední dva týdny zjistil naprosto všechno, k čemu se dokázal dostat. Bylo nutné, aby svou magii změnil do podoby blesku, ale tak, aby on byl v kontrole nepředstavitelné síly. Kdyby nad tímto krokem ztratil kontrolu, věděl moc dobře, co by mu takový blesk udělal. Nicméně se nemusel bát, blesk byl tvořen jeho vlastní magií a byla by zpátky absorbována do jeho těla, kdyby jím byl náhodou zasažen, ale to on zatím netušil.

Dlouho se soustředil na to, co chtěl udělat a smaragdová záře kolem dýky se stáhla k čepeli. Následovala změna ze smaragdové na zeleno-bílou barvu, což bylo nečekané, ale nenechával se tím rozrušit. Důležitá byla koncentrace a mírně se pousmál, když po délce dýky začaly poletovat malé elektrické výboje. Jejich intenzita se postupně začala zvyšovat, dokud ho do uší nezasáhlo bzučení nebo spíše štěbetání miniaturních blesků.

Nicméně tímto to nekončilo a on mávnutím ruky s dýkou chtěl, aby se blesky roztáhly do úzkého provazu o délce třech metrů. Pocítil úbytek magie, což znamenalo, že se mu pokus povedl a ani jej příliš nepřekvapilo, když před sebou viděl provaz tvořený světle zelenkavým středem s bílými blesky, které doslova proudily po celé délce tří metrů, jak si prvně přál. Jen tak zkusmo mávnul dýkou do stran, aby viděl jak na to bič zareaguje a jeho odezva byla vynikající. Zdálo se, že nad ním má jakousi kontrolu.

Švihnutím bič protočil nad hlavou a sekem dolů jej vyslal na ležící kmen stromu. Následný výbuch ho donutil zavřít oči a deaktivovat svůj nový bič, ale když je otevřel a otřepal se od třísek a hlíny, vzhlédl k místu, kde ležel kmen, jen aby jej našel na dvě daleko menší půlky.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Naučil ses kontrolovat blesky a dát jim jasnou formu, získal si Dovednost** _ **Bleskový Bič Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Bleskový Bič - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Bleskový Bič je mocná zbraň tvořená čistou magií ve formě magických blesků. Poškození Bleskovým Bičem závisí na cíly útoku. Nicméně s mocnou zbraní přichází i velká cena. S každým 5 levelem Dovednosti se MP cena sníží o 1 MP/sec.

 **MP cena:** 9 MP/sec (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS)

 **Aktuální cena:** 8.1 MP/sec - 486 MP/min

Harry měl bič aktivovaný sotva deset vteřin od jeho vytvoření a jeho MP klesla o celých 81 bodů dolů. Pochopil, že je to zatraceně silný útok, ale aby jej stál tolik magie? Jedno bylo ale jisté, aby takové útoky mohl efektivně používat, musel zvýšit své zásoby magie. Dále, aby mohl efektivně trénovat, musel také zvýšit level své _Meditace_ , čím větší bude jeho regenerace, tím méně času bude potřebovat na doplnění svých zásob magie.

Rychle si spočítal, že aktivní _Bleskový Bič_ dokáže udržet pouze dvě minuty a dvacet čtyři sekund než mu dojdou zásoby magie. Věděl, že jakýkoliv boj bude trvat rozhodně déle, než celý tento čas. I kdyby snížil náročnost Dovednosti tím, že jí vyleveluje třeba na patnáctý level, cena by klesla na 5.1 MP/sec, což by stály byly jen tři minuty a čtyřicet devět sekund.

„To je stále málo a daleko v budoucnosti. Zdá se, že budu muset znovu použít své Status Body," prohlásil Harry a otevřel si svůj profil. Měl dvacet devět bodů INT a dvacet Status Bodů. Nechtěl je zatím utratit všechny, ale věší část z nich investoval do INT. Aby jeho WIS nezůstalo po zadu za ostatními staty, pět bodů investoval i tam a zbytek si ponechal pro další příležitost.

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 8 - Exp: 2.00%**

 **HP: 1 290**

 **MP: 1 360**

 **STR: 33**

 **VIT: 33 (+20% HP)**

 **DEX: 34**

 **INT: 40 (+20% MP)**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 8**

 **Status Body: 4**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 700 liber, 7 galeonů**

Nyní mohl Harry udržet _Bleskový Bič_ téměř celé tři minuty, nehledě na fakt, že se cítil o něco chytřejší a hned jej napadlo, jak základní krok při vytváření této Dovednosti mohl upravit a přijít s dalším útokem.

Ačkoliv získal novou Dovednost v podobě biče, nehodlal se zastavovat a okamžitě musel vyzkoušet svůj nejnovější nápad na další útok. Znovu nashromáždil magii do dýky a změnil jí na magické blesky, ale odtud se to začalo výrazně lišit.

Místo toho, aby vytvořil bič, jak prvně, nyní soustředil veškeré blesky do špičky nože a bodaným pohybem přiměl, aby malá šipka tvořená blesky vystřelila z dýky do jedné z přeživších částí kmene.

Tentokrát nenastala žádná exploze a on sledoval, jak ve kmeni po bleskové šipce zůstala malá kruhovitá díra. Rozhodně to nebyl ničivý útok ve velikosti poškození, ale hned věděl, že pro jeho nepřátele to bude velice nebezpečné, hlavně pokud je s tímto dokáže zasáhnout do slabin.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Naučil ses kontrolovat blesky a dát jim jasnou formu, získal si Dovednost** _ **Blesková Střela Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Blesková Střela - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Blesková Střela je velice přesným útokem pro ty, kteří nechtějí poničit jejich okolí a zasáhnout přesně dané místo. Je také vhodná pro útok do slabin cíle, někdy platí, že menší je lepší. S každým 5 levelem Dovednosti, se MP cena sníží o 1 MP/střela.

 **MP cena:** 15 MP/1 střelu (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS)

 **Aktuální cena:** 13.5 MP/střela

Tohle byl konečně útok, který se mu líbil. Mohl použít hned sto střel, než by spotřeboval svou zásobu magie, což bylo přijatelnější v prodlouženém boji. Navíc to byl útok na střední vzdálenost, možná i na velkou vzdálenost, musel to nejdříve otestovat. Také šlo o to, aby se dokázal na tak velkou vzdálenost trefit do svého cíle.

Protože nikam ten den nespěchal a čas velice rychle utíkal, dal se do pokusů a tréninku svých dvou nových Dovedností. Zatím netušil, jestli tyhle dva útoky někdy použije, ale stát se mohlo cokoliv a on hodlal být připraven.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Přišlo 24. prosince a Harry se rozhodoval, jestli má cenu vylézat z postele, tedy ze svého přístěnku pod schody. Dursleyovi odjeli na pár dní k tetičce Marge a on zůstal doma zcela sám. Strýček Vernon jej dokonce zamkl v jeho přístěnku, ale jemu to nedělalo problémy, hlavně s Dovedností _Teleportace_. Nicméně aby neměl problémy, nesměl ho nikdo vidět venku, pak by se jistě sousedé ptali, proč jej nechali samotného v domě, když byli pryč na několik dní.

 **Příjemný svátečný den! V Kvikálkovském lese se nachází Vánoční Event. Zahájení Eventu v 8:00.**

 **Zúčastnit se! - Zapomenout na to!**

Harry hleděl na cedulku s hláškou a nevěděl, jak se má cítit. Byl Štědrý den a nic se mu nechtělo dělat, ale změna postupně přicházející jednotvárnosti byla vždycky vítaná. Podíval se na čas a zjistil, že má ještě dvě hodinky čas na přípravu.

Zvolil si tedy, že se zúčastní a teleportoval se do koupelny, kde si pustil teplou vodu ve sprchovém koutě. Nejednou se ráno vzbudil a smrděl od myší, které se jeho přístěnkem občas prohnaly a tak si zvykl na ranní rychlou sprchu. Navíc, když nikdo nebyl v domě, mohl si dovolit použít i kuchyň k přípravě vlastní snídaně, ne že by tam něco zůstalo nebo na to mohl sáhnout, musel využít svých vlastních ingrediencí.

Jakmile se přiblížila osmá hodina, objevila se mu tam další cedulka s upozorněním na to, že je nutné, aby se dostavil na jeho oblíbenou mýtinu, kde měl Vánoční Event započat.

Harry se do lesa teleportoval, ale nevšimnul si žádné změny v okolí, kromě toho, že mezi stromy nebylo tolik sněhu, jako na mýtině v jejímž středu se právě nacházel.

 **Vítej u Vánočního Eventu, mladý dobrodruhu! Někde na území lesa se nachází Štědrý Stařec, který pro tebe má Náhodnou Knihu Dovedností. Ke Štědrému Starci tě dovede jedna z vyznačených cest.**

 **Upozornění: Po lese jsou rozmístěny lokace s Dungeony, které musíš překonat, aby ses dostal dál po vyznačené cestě!**

 **Časový limit: 12 hodin**

 **Hodně štěstí a veselé sváteční dny!**

 **11:59:59**

 **11:59:58**

 **11:59:57**

„Hej, to je jako všechno, co k tomu dostanu za info?" optal se Harry naprosto nikoho a čekal, že mu někdo vysvětlí, co se skutečně děje, ale nikdo se tam neukázal a neobjevila se ani žádná další tabulka, pouze v pravém rohu svého pohledu neustále viděl ubíhající čas.

Všimnul si, že les za hranicí mýtiny se změnil, kolem něj bylo hned sedm různých barevných značek. On sakra dobře věděl, jak velký celý les je a nebylo možné, aby prošel všechny možné cesty.

„Sakra, ubíhá mi čas a já stále nevím, kterou cestou se vydat!" zanadával si pod nosem a znovu se rozhlédl po všech možných barvách. Žlutá, zelená, modrá, bílá, červená, hnědá a černá. Netušil, co každá z barev představuje, ale zvolil si bílou. V zimně jí bylo nejhůře zahlédnout a tak usoudil, že nejtěžší bude snad tou pravou.

Jeho prvním úkolem bylo zjistit, kde se nacházejí další fáborky stejné barvy, protože jakmile se vydal k druhému bílému fáborku, spatřil, jak se všude kolem něj kříží dalších par barev. Musel se chvíli rozhlížet, než spatřil další bílý fáborek a hned mu došlo, jak najde ty další. Fáborky byly totiž připevněné na větvích, které ukazovaly směrem k následujícímu fáborku. Nyní, když měl jasné vodítko, jakým směrem se vždy vydat, se rozběhl sněhem, který mu byl mírně nad kotníky.

 **Vstoupil jsi do speciální lokace - Dungeon: Bitevní (Lvl. 1).**

 **Doporučený level:** 5 - 6

 **Info:** Abys mohl pokračovat ve Vánočním Eventu, musíš vyčistit tuhle lokaci. Zdá se, že se do lesa přistěhovaly mladé Akromantule s cílem založení vlastní kolonie. Znič je dříve, než si tě dají jako dnešní dezert.

 **Počet nepřátel:** 16

„Co jsou to sakra Akromantule?" optal se Harry a uslyšel cvakání klepet. Rychle se otočil a spatřil pavouka, který dosahoval výšky jeho kolen.

 **Akromantule - Dítě**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 300**

 **MP: 150**

 **Info:** Akromantule jsou druhem magických arachnidů, které jsou v magickém světě chovány pro jejich hedvábné sítě. I ty nejmenší Akromantule mají jed ve svých kusadlech, ačkoliv není smrtelný i paralýza se může stát osudná jejich obětem.

 **Odměna:** 100 Exp - ? - ? - ? - ?

„Tak to mě podrž. Zdá se, že nemám na výběr. Proč já sakra vylézal ze svého přístěnku," postěžoval si Harry a tasil katanu do levé ruky a dýku do pravé ruky. Když onu katanu koupil, nebyl schopen jí udržet v jediné ruce, ale nyní mu to nedělalo problémy, což ukazovalo na to, jak daleko za minulého půl roku došel.

Malá akromantule znovu zacvakala kusadly a rozběhla se přímo na něj, ale on měl rozhodně jiné plány.

„ _Blesková Střela_!" prohlásil a z dýky vyslal malou bleskovou šipku, která se prohnala malému - velkému pavoukovi přímo mezi jeho dvěma největšíma očima. Harry si nebyl jistý, ale věřil, že pod nimi měl řadu dalších čtyřech očí a nakonec na stranách hlavy měl další dvě malé oči, což dohromady dělalo osm očí, nic povzbuzujícího.

 **Akromantule - Lvl. 3**

 **HP: 120/300**

 **MP: 150**

Docela jej překvapilo, že jí ubral tolik životů, ale nijak se s tím nezatěžoval a vypálil po ní další _Bleskovou Střelu_ , čím jí dorazil a Akromantule se schoulil do klubíčka, než začala pomalu mizet v černém popílku nebo co to z ní stoupalo do vzduchu. Harry to chvíli sledoval, když zaslechl cvakání kusadel ze všech stran.

Rychle se otočil, jen aby vylekaně uskočil, protože necelých deset centimetrů od jeho hlavy se na pavučině snášela další akromantule. Jak uskakoval, sekl po ní svou katanou zcela instinktivně a nakrčil nos nad tmavě zelenou barvou krve, která mu připomínala z části zarostlou bažinu. Při utržení fyzického zranění se akromantule pištivým křikem rozeřvala na celé kolo. To je naštvalo zbývající akromantule, které se k němu blížily a on na každou z nich vypálil po dvou _Bleskových Střelách_.

Nepodařilo se mu zasáhnout každou z nich, dvě možná zabil, pět jich zranil, ale zbytek z nich se jeho útoku vyhnulo. Harry musel svou katanou odrazit další tři útoky, jednu akromantuli se mu povedlo rozpůlit vejpůl.

Zjistil, že jich je na něj moc a dal se na útěk do míst, kde měl aspoň volnost v ústupu. Cestou se mu podařilo zabít další akromantuli _Bleskovou Střelou_ , ale stále to bylo málo a on se obával, že bude muset vytáhnout silnější zbraně. Když ani útěk nepomohl, akromantule byly zatraceně rychlé, rozhodl se to risknout a aktivoval _Bleskový Bič_. Jediným máchnutím jich pozabíjel hned několik a katanou zároveň nabodl další z nich, která na něj skočila z nejbližšího stromu.

Nechtěl mít bič aktivovaný příliš dlouho kvůli tomu, jak moc magie mu to odčerpávalo, ale neměl na výběr a jen se kolem sebe oháněl a s každým zapraskáním biče o zem nebo o strom, zasáhl nejméně jednoho z těch přerostlých pavouků.

Netrvalo to ani minutu a v lese nastal klid a Harry deaktivoval bič, nicméně zbraně neukrýval. V tom zmatku se mohl splést, ale i po bitvě napočítal jen patnáct mizejících mrtvol. Někde se musel nacházet šestnáctý pavouk a protože mu čas utíkal, vydal se na průzkum okolí. Prvně si toho nevšimnul, ale celá lokace Dungeonu byla ohraničená hustým křovím, přes které neměl možnost se dostat. Okolí za křovím bylo ponořeno do temných stínů, takže mohl vidět siluety všeho, co se tam nacházelo, ale žádné detaily.

Nemusel čekat dlouho na příchod poslední Akromantule. Již z dálky zaslechl její kroky a zmizel ve stínech stromů díky své Dovednosti _Plížení_. Čekal dalšího pavouka v maximální výšce do svého pasu, nečekal arachnida o své vlastní velikosti.

 **Akromantule - Mladá Matka**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 750**

 **MP: 400**

 **Info:** Mladá Matka je matkou patnácti dětí, které si právě zabil a Mladá Matka prahne po tvé krvi a hlavně mase. Pozor, její jed je již smrtelný!

 **Odměna:** 500 Exp - ? - ? - ? - ?

Harry se podíval na svůj aktuální status magie a tiše zanadával. Číslice ukazovaly na 615 MP, méně jak polovina toho, co celkově měl k dispozici a pochyboval, že bylo bezpečné aktivovat _Meditaci_ byť jen na jedinou minutu. Aby porazil tuhle silnější akromantuli, potřeboval aspoň nějaký plán útoku. Zároveň také sledoval, jak se **Mladá Matka** pohybuje sem a tam a bylo jasné, že na něj čeká.

Jakmile k němu byla zády, vyskočil ze svého krytu za jedním ze stromů a mocným sekem jí usekl jednu ze zadních noh, než se kotoulem dostal z jejího dosahu, jak se v bolestech skácela na levou stranu. Když tak ležela, nečekal na ničí pobízení a dvěma seky jí usekl další nohu, tentokrát na pravé straně a udělal jí i pořádnou ránu na břiše.

 **Akromantule - Lvl. 5**

 **HP: 652/750**

 **MP: 400**

Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, jak málo jí ubral životů třemi útoky. Byla pravda, že jeho katana měla v základu malé poškození, když dokázal zabít pavouka při jeho přeseknutí vejpůl, doufal v daleko větší útočnou sílu i proti téhle velké obludě.

Jakmile se arachnid začal znovu zvedat na nohy, vypálil trojici _Bleskových Střel_ a sledoval, jak její HP klesly o značný počet.

 **HP: 292/750**

Vůbec jí nedal šanci se k němu dostat. Podruhé a naposledy v tomto boji aktivoval _Bleskový Bič_ a jediným švihem rozpůlil **Mladou Matku** vejpůl, což se zdálo být nejlepším řešením.

 **Gratulace! Vyčistil si speciální lokaci Dungeon: Bitevní (Lvl. 1) od všech nepřátel.**

 **Ještě můžeš zkontrolovat, jestli z monster něco padlo, pro opuštění Dungeonu použij svou Dovednost** _ **Odchod z Dungeonu**_ **. Přemístí tě to k východu pro pokračování v cestě za Štědrým Starcem!**

Harry se tedy vydal k místu, kde ležely mrtvoly všech pavouků a na zemi našel zlaté mince, občas klubko hedvábných sítí a podivný fialový kámen. Protože netušil, co je ten předmět zač, použil na něj svou Dovednost _Pozorování_.

 **Kámen Duší - Lvl. 1**

 **Původ:** Akromantule

 **Rank:** 1

 **Info:** Kámen Duší je speciální předmět, který lze získat k každé mrtvoly magických tvorů. Kameny Duší jsou částečky většího celku a z určitého počtu lze vytvořit Krystal Duší. Kameny Duší se dají také využít při výrobě předmětů pro získání dodatečných statů.

 **Použití:** Je potřeba 50x Kámen Duší k výrobě Krystalu Duší - Lvl. 1. Při použití 10x Kámen Duší při tvorbě magického předmětu (šperky, zbraně, oblečení atd...) bonus +5 DEX.

Nyní identifikovaný předmět měl obrovský potenciál a Harry se hned pustil do jeho sběru ze všech míst, kde dříve byly mrtvoly Akromantulí. Trochu byl zklamán, protože jich našel jen patnáct, ale i tak to bylo aspoň něco. Celkem z patnácti mrtvolek posbíral také čtyřicet pět zlatých mincí a pět klubek Akromantulýho hedvábí, ačkoliv zatím netušil, k čemu by mu to bylo. Tři plné lahvičky paralyzujícího jedu vložil do svého Inventáře velice opatrně.

Když se dostal nakonec k věcem z **Mladé Matky** , všimnul si, že se tam nenachází fialový kámen, ale fialový orb, kolem kterého cítil jistou magii. Rychle také sbalil pět dalších zlaťáků, nátělník z akromantulýho hedvábí a lahvičku smrtícího jedu.

Nakonec se zaměřil na fialový orb, o kterém tušil, co by mohl být zač.

 **Krystal Duší - Lvl. 1**

 **Původ:** Akromantule - Mladá Matka

 **Rank:** 1

 **Info:** Krystal Duší je velice vzácný předmět, který padá jen z Bossů Dungeonů. Úroveň Krystalů Duší se dá zvýšit kombinací dvou a více Krystalů stejného druhu. Rank určuje vzácnost Krystalu Duší s tím, že 1 je nejnižší a 7 nejvyšší a tudíž i nejvzácnější. Je to jen otázkou levelu nepřítele a štěstí, jaký Rank předmět získá.

 **Použití:** Krystal Duší je možné absorbovat k permanentnímu zvýšení statů hráče, přidání nových Dovedností nebo zlepšení již existujících Dovedností. Krystal Duší se dá také vložit do magického předmětu a zvýšit tím možné staty nebo přidat speciální efekt.

 **Bonus:** Možný pro Hráče nebo Předměty.

Hráč: +5 DEX, Dovednost _Šestý Smysl - Lvl. 5_.

Předmět: +5 DEX, Efekt _Otrávení_ při použití na zbraň - Efekt _Odolnost vůči jedům_ +10%.

Harry netušil, co by pro něj bylo lepší, nicméně kdyby Krystal Duší použil na nějaký předmět, ztratil by tenhle bonus ve chvíli, kdy by daný předmět ztratil nebo nahradil něčím lepším. Navíc se v informacích psalo, že je to vzácný předmět, který padá jen z Bossů a vůbec netušil, kolik jich vůbec ještě potká.

Na druhou stranu, kdyby to použil na sebe, nejenže by získal pět bodů k Obratnosti, ale navíc novou Dovednost, o které zatím nic nevěděl, ale mohl si jen domýšlet, co se pod tím názvem mohlo skrývat.

Věděl, že nemá mnoho času, proto se rozhodl Krystal Duší použít okamžitě. Vzal fialový orb a podle návodu si jej roztříštil o hruď. Okamžitě věděl, že to fungovalo. Nejenže si uvědomoval přítomnost nové Dovednosti, objevila se před ním i nová cedulka s informacemi o této Dovednosti.

 **S použitím speciálního předmětu si získal speciální Dovednost** _ **Šestý Smysl - Lvl. 5**_ **!**

 **Šestý Smysl - Pasivní - Lvl. 5 - Exp: 00.00% -** Základní instinkt pro přežití, kterým disponuje každý magický tvor vyšší inteligence. Šestý Smysl hráči dovoluje vycítit nebezpečí nebo nastávající hrozbu ve svém okolí. Čím vyšší level, tím dříve hráč obdrží varování.

 **Bonus:** Varování před nebezpečím 2 sekundy dopředu za každý level.

 **Aktuální bonus:** 10 sekund.

Harry si povzdechl, ačkoliv to nebylo příliš času, rozhodně to bylo více, než bylo v boji nutné, protože tam hrála klíčovou roli každá sekunda. Jen ho zajímalo, jestli to bude pokládáno za podvádění, když nyní v soubojích bude schopen vycítit útok svého soupeře celých deset vteřin dopředu a obával se, že to zahltí jeho mysl, kdyby se ocitl v nějakém obrovském boji.

„ _Odbod z Dungeonu_!" prohlásil a objevil se u východu z něj. Ještě zahlédl, jak se ohraničení zrušilo a temnota za živým plotem zmizela. Rychle tedy vyhledal další bílé fáborky a zamířil po cestě dál do hlouby lesa.

Nějakou dobu šel bez toho, aby narazil na jakoukoliv překážku, ale nakonec dorazil ke stromu, na které byly hned dva fáborky. V dálce mohl vidět fáborky ve směru, kam ukazovaly obě větve, pravá vedla k okraji lesa a levá hlouběji do něj. Měl za to, že na okraji lesa nic nebude, proto se vydal doleva.

O půl hodiny se Harry teleportoval zpátky na rozcestí a nadával si pod nosem, protože jej to dovedlo zpátky před Dungeon, který si v tuto chvíli zopakovávat nechtěl i přes fakt, že by se mu další Kameny Duší hodily, nehodlal se zdržovat déle, než bylo nutné.

Jak se prvně domníval, druhá možnost jej dovedla na okraj lesa, kde narazil na další Dungeon.

 **Vstoupil jsi do speciální lokace - Dungeon: Bitevní (Lvl. 1).**

 **Doporučený level:** 4 - 5

 **Info:** Abys mohl pokračovat ve Vánočním Eventu, musíš vyčistit tuhle lokaci. Na okraji lesa se rozmnožili vlci, kteří by velice rychle vylovili veškerou zvěř v lese, proto je nutné zredukovat jejich počty.

 **Počet nepřátel:** 9

Harry si velice rychle poradil s těmito vlky, kteří měli 4 level a jen tři z nich měly 5 level. Pokaždé na něj zaútočili ve skupince po třech. Prvně se pokoušel je zneškodnit méně náročným útokem, ale po jediném kousanci do nohy si přestal hrát a _Bleskovým Bičem_ se postaral o všechny tři skupinky. Samozřejmě nesmělo chybět oznámení o tom, že si zvýšil úroveň téhle Dovednosti.

Z vlků mu nepadly žádné zlaté mince, naopak mu padly libry, což nechápal, ale rozhodl se tím nezatěžovat a přijal tři sta devadesát liber jako krásný dárek pod stromeček. Navíc z každého vlka získal slušnou zásobu masa, pár drápů a tucet tesáků, u kterých se psalo, že jsou to předměty použitelné v _Řemeslu_.

Při odchodu z Dungeonu se mu zvýšila úroveň i pro tuhle Dovednost, což jej potěšilo, čím vyšší úroveň, tím se cítil bezpečněji při vědomí, že je schopen utéci do bezpečí, když se dostane do problémů, které by sám nezvládl.

Během další pěti hodin Harry narazil na Dungeon s Vlky ještě dvakrát a jedenkrát na Dungeon s Akromantulema, ačkoliv již neobdržel další Krystal Duší, získal za to šestnáct Kamenů Duší.

Když se konečně dostal na konec cesty, dorazil na mýtinu úplně na druhé straně lesa a nevěřícně hleděl na okolní stromy, protože k mýtině vedlo všech sedm možných barev.

„Vítej a gratuluji ti k dokončení Vánočního Eventu, mladý dobrodruhu. Tímto považuj Vánoční Event za ukončený. Nejenže za odměnu obdržíš knihu s náhodou Dovedností, od této chvíle jsou pro tebe přístupny všechny Dungeony na území tohoto lesa. Nicméně každý z přirozených Dungeonů můžeš navštívit jen jednou za 24 hodin, pokud opustíš Dungeon dříve, než splníš podmínky pro jeho opuštění, bude pro tebe uzavřen na dalších 48 hodin. Dávej si také pozor, po určitém počtu použití stejného Dungeonu se jeho úroveň zvýší a monstra v něm budou daleko silnější. Každý den můžeš také vstoupit do přirozených Dungeonů jen desetkrát," prohlásil **Štědrý Stařec** a podal mu tenkou knihu v jednobarevné vazbě, která byla navíc převázána rudou stužkou.

 **Gratulace! Úspěšně si splnil hlavní úkol ve Vánočním Eventu.**

 **Čas dokončení Vánočního Eventu:** 7 hodin 58 minut.

 **Odměna:** 2 500 Exp + 500 Exp za každou hodinu zbývající do limitu - Kniha Náhodné Dovednosti - přístup do přirozeně existujících Dungeonů 5x denně - Vánoční Balíček (teplé červené rukavice, teplé červené klapky na uši, červenou šálu s bílým vyšíváním tvého jména, pět druhů cukroví a recepty k němu).

Harry si radostně povyskočil, protože to bylo poprvé, co k Vánocům dostal smysluplný dárek. Navíc celkem získal 4 500 Exp za dokončení Eventu a ačkoliv se to nezdálo mnoho, stále to bylo celých 18% k dalšímu levelu. Jen za ten den mu přibylo skoro 50% k dalšímu levelu.

 **Obdržel si Knihu Náhodné Dovednosti, přeješ si ji použít okamžitě?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Protože byl zvědav, co nového se mohl naučit, potvrdil, že se jí chce naučit a jako již předtím, i nyní kniha zmizela v plamenech.

 **Díky Knize Náhodné Dovednosti ses naučil novou speciální Dovednost, získal si Dovednost** _ **Tvorba Dungeonu - Lvl. 1**_ **!**

 **Tvorba Dungeonu - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Tahle dovednost ti dovoluje vytvářet uměné Dungeony přímo v místech, kde se právě nacházíš. S vyšším levelem Dovednosti budeš moci vytvářet lepší Dungeony. Dungeony je možné také vytvářet po navštívení jiných Dungeonů, které nejsou přirozené, ale uměle vytvořené. Mohou existovat i Dungeon Svitky, které tě naučí vytvářet nové druhy Dungeonů.

 **Seznam Dungeonů:**

 **1\. Dungeon: Iluze -** Tento Dungeon vytvoří prostor ve tvém okolí, který můžeš obývat pouze ty a ti, které tam přizveš při Tvorbě Dungeonu. Je vhodný pro trénink, experimenty nebo souboje bez toho, aby došlo k poškození okolí v reálném světě.

„Hmm, to je hezké, že dokážu vytvářet Dungeony, ale kde sakra najdu uměle vytvořené Dungeony? Napadá mě tak maximálně Dojo, ale kdo ví, jaký musím mít level nebo jiné podmínky k vytvoření Dungeonu se přídavným statusem, který mi Dojo poskytuje," ptal se Harry sám sebe a teleportoval se domů, měl toho ten den již dost.

Navštívit přirozené Dungeony mohl i zítra. Rozhodně jej lákalo desetkrát vymlátit Dungeon s Akromantulemi, z každý tento Dungeon mu přibilo 8% k dalšímu levelu, což se mu líbilo. Stačilo mu ten Dungeon vyčistit pouze šest krát k tomu, aby získal další level. Jen musel vyřešit své magické útoky a strategii jejich použití v boji. Individuálně bylo lepší používat _Bleskovou Střelu_ , což dokázalo zabít jakoukoliv potvoru na dvě rány, tedy aspoň ty na nižších levelech. Vlci na 5 levelu potřebovaly hned tři zásahy, ale i to se dalo bez problému zvládnout.

Větší problém nastal, když jich bylo více a jeho přesnost se zmenšila a tudíž i účinnost téhle strategie. Ačkoliv _Bleskový Bič_ jej stál mnoho magie, dokázal jediným útokem zabít více příšer, jak je pro sebe pojmenoval. Normálně by je pokládal za zvířata a magické tvory, ale pokud se nacházeli v Dungeonech, zařadil si je do kategorie příšer a monster.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Jeho příbuzní se vrátili o tři dny později a kdyby si Dudley nestěžoval na to, že není večer hotová večeře, strýček Vernon by jej určitě nechal i nadále zamčeného v jeho přístěnku pod schody. Chvíli si jej podezřívavě prohlížel, ale pak mu bezdůvodně vlepil pohlavek a přikázal mu připravit řádnou večeři.

I přes fakt, že měl posledních pár dní naprostý klid a nyní o něj přišel, dobrá nálada jej neopouštěla. Během posledních třech dní navštívil Dungeony v lese v jejich maximálním počtu, což pro něj znamenalo patnáct pokusů a celkem třicet tisíc expů. Svůj vlastní level si zvýšil o jeden level a všimnul si, že každým levelem se mu náhodně k základním statům bez jeho přičinění přičítají celkem tři Status Body. Nevěděl, jak dlouho z této výhody bude moci těžit, ale darovanému koni na zuby rozhodně hledět nehodlal a rozhodl se toho využít ve svůj prospěch.

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 9 - Exp: 56.32%**

 **HP: 1 410**

 **MP: 1 480**

 **STR: 33**

 **VIT: 33 (+20% HP)**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 40 (+20% MP)**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Status Body: 9**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 1 090 L, 757 G**

Zatím neměl možnost, kde by utratil zlaté mince, ale hezká kupka jich již byla. Kdyby jeho příbuzní zjistili, kolik má u sebe zlata, jistě by mu jej zabavili a pokusili se jej prodat, teda až po tom, co by ho roztavili, aby se zbavili hlavy nějakého tvora s několika čísly po okrajích mincí.

Jedno číslo měli ale všechny mince společné a to bylo 4242. Nějakou dobu si s tím lámal hlavu, ale každé den několikrát chodil kolem nejnovějšího telefonu na trhu, do kterého bylo možné ukládat čísla se jmény a každé číslo mělo přiděleno několik písmen. Jen tak ze srandy to vyzkoušel a po mnoha nemožných kombinací ho do oka praštilo jméno, které již jednou viděl - Gaia. Ve fantasy příbězích to bylo jméno Země nebo spíše pro vědomí planety, které také říkali Matka Příroda.

Ještě toho rána, než se Dursleyovi vrátili ze své návštěvy u tety Marge, přišla Harrymu pohlednice od Tamary, že s ním počítají na oslavu Silvestra a má pro něj dárek, který mu hodlá předat osobně, až k nim dorazí. Na pohlednici byla také její adresa, do té doby ani netušil, kdy bydlela.

Harry pro ní neměl žádný dárek, nikdy žádné nedostával a tak ho nenapadlo, že by jí nějaký pořídil. Slíbil si, jakmile se otevřou obchody, zamíří tam co nejdříve a koupí pro ní i pro jejího otce dárky.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Aby na nákup dárků nezapomněl, rozhodl se, že je pořídí hned dalšího dne a proto se teleportoval k nejbližšímu nákupnímu centru, kam původně jel autobusem, ale po jediné cestě již autobus nepotřeboval.

Nicméně jakmile vstoupil do obchodu a začal si prohlížet zboží a obrovský výběr z něj, uvědomil si, že vůbec netuší, co by měl pro ně koupit. Tamaru trochu znal a věděl, že ačkoliv byla silná a na holčičí věci příliš nedala, byla hrdá na svůj vzhled. Rozhodl se, že pro ní vytvoří truhličku s obsahem, který by se jí mohl hodit.

Paula neznal tak dobře a netušil, co by se mu mohlo líbit. Nevěděl, jestli něco sbírá nebo jaké má koníčky. Uvažoval nad alkoholem, ale to by mu nikdo neprodal a krást se mu nechtělo. Napadlo jej, že by si mohl _vypůjčit_ nějakou láhev z baru svého strýčka, ale nepotřeboval potíže, když měl od svých příbuzných relativní klid. V jednom stojanu narazil na video kazety s filmy a řada jich byla i z Číny s Kung-fu. Hned tři kazety přidal do košíku a byl rozhodnutý jít k pokladně, když zahlédl sekci s hračkami a hlavně společenskými hrami.

Všechno bylo ve slevě kvůli tomu, že Vánoce již byli a oni se museli zbavit přebytkového zboží. Harry si tak koupil dva balíčky karet, Monopoly Exklusive, plastové šachy, které nehodlal používat, ale koupil to jen kvůli té šachovnici, figurky si hodlal postupně vyřezat vlastní.

Nakoupil si i trochu pečiva do zásoby, stejně jako zeleninu a ovoce a sadu skleniček s různým kořením. U pokladny se na něj prodavačka dívala, jestli to skutečně kupuje on, ale nijak to nekomentovala. Její prací bylo zajistit, aby zákazník byl spokojen a odešel s řádně zaplaceným zbožím, nikoliv kdo onen zákazník je nebo co kupuje, pokud to tedy nebyl nezletilí a nesnažil se koupit alkohol nebo věci určené čistě pro dospělé.

Spokojený se svým nákupem všechno vložil do svého Inventáře a protože se mu ten den nechtělo nic dělat, z uličky se teleportoval na bazén. Stačilo, aby si věci vytáhl z Inventáře a nacpal je do tašky, kterých tam měl také tucet. Zaplatil si celodenní vstupenku a s úsměvem na tváři se vrhl vstříc celému dni zábavy a relaxace.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Silvestr přišel daleko rychleji, než by Harry čekal. Dudley měl celý den strávit se svými přáteli a strýček Vernon s tetičkou Petúnií měli firemní večírek, takže ani oni neměli být do dalšího rána doma. Harry z domu zmizel po splnění všech svých úkolů a v nejlepším oblečení, které vlastnil, se teleportoval tak daleko, jak jen dokázal. Z uličky kousek od autobusové zastávky to měl ještě dva kilometry k místu, kde Tamara bydlela, ale to pro něj nebyl problém a do půl hodinky stál před jejím domem.

Harry musel uznat, že tahle okrajová část Londýna vypadala daleko lépe, než Kvikálkov, kde byl každý dům naprosto totožný. Tady aspoň byly domy rozdílné i přes fakt, že každý měl přibližně stejný pozemek k dispozici. Cestou zahlédl několik domů, které se podobaly, ale stále lepší než to, kde bydlel.

Musel vyběhnout pět schodů, než se dostal ke dveřím, na které chtěl zaklepat, ale uvědomil si, že má dárky v Inventáři a těžko by vysvětloval, kde je vzal, když je při příchodu neměl. Proto je vytáhl z Inventáře a zároveň si všimnul zvonku na levé straně dveří. Musel se postavit na špičky, aby na zvonek pohodlně dosáhl, ale po stlačení to na druhé straně dveří již vyhrávalo.

„Moment, hned tam budu!" ozvala se hlasitá odpověď Paula Grangera, který během půl minutky došel ke dveřím a otevřel je plně dokořán.

„Dobré ráno, netušil jsem, kdy mám přijít, tak jsem dorazil již nyní, doufám, že neruším?" optal se Harry a snažil se skrýt své pobavení nad tím, jak pan Granger vypadal. Měl totiž na sobě jen tepláky s chlupatými papučemi a zástěru, která byla od mouky, čokolády a nejspíše marmelády nebo něčeho podobného.

„Dobré ráno i tobě, Hadriane. Já Tamaře říkal, že se s tebou měla domluvit na přesnějším čase, ale pojď dál," vybídl ho pan Granger a Harry vstoupil dovnitř, kde si vyzul boty a bundu si pověsil na věšák.

„Tamara ještě spí, takže můžeš počkat v obývacím pokoji, jestli chceš. Je tam i televize, takže si jí můžeš zapnout, no prostě jako doma. Já budu v kuchyni, připravuji buchtu na večer, aby byla čerstvá. Jinak jsem na snídani dělal palačinky a jsou stále teplé, takže pokud máš hlad, klidně si můžeš dát," vysvětloval pan Granger a Harry jej následoval dál do domu, kde mu ukázal na obývací pokoj, který byl jen částečně oddělený od jídelny s kuchyní.

„Nevěděl jsem, co koupit, ale mám tu pro vás nějaké dárky. Doufám, že to bude stačit," řekl Harry a podal panu Grangerovi balíček se třemi kazetami.

„To si vůbec nemusel," namítal Paul.

„Nemusel, ale chtěl a navíc bych si připadal trochu špatně, když už jste mě pozvali a nic bych nepřinesl. Navíc Tamara se v pohlednici chlubila, že pro mě něco má a nebo jsem přijít s prázdnou," odpověděl Harry a ukázal na druhý balíček.

„Tvá snaha bude oceněna," odvětil Paul a rozbalil svůj dárek. Nevěděl, jestli Hadrian ví o jeho zálibě nebo ne, ale rozhodně se svým dárkem trefil přímo do černého.

„Dobré ráno, tati, Hadriane," pozdravila je Tamara a zamířila do kuchyně, jakoby se nic nedělo, ale po několika krocích se zastavila v půlce dalšího a otočila se, aby se ujistila, že viděla dobře.

„Hadriane?" optala se a pohledem zabloudila ke svému oblečení, přičemž zrudla jako rajče a sprintem zase zmizela. Harry se také mírně červenal, ačkoliv na bazéně viděl dívky a ženy v různém věku jen v plavkách a některé zakrývaly velice málo, nebylo to tak osobní, jako nyní, když spatřil Tamaru jen v noční košilce a šortkách na spaní.

„Možná jsem jí měl jít vzbudit a upozornit, aby se nejdříve oblékla," lamentoval Paul, ale pak nad tím mávnul rukou a s úsměvem na tváři se dal do další přípravy buchty na večerní rodinou sešlost.

„Chcete nějak pomoci? U svých příbuzných vařím a připravuji většinu jídel," optal se Harry a nechtěně na sebe prozradil něco, s čím nebyl zrovna spokojený, ale nad rozlitým mlékem nemělo smysl brečet.

„To nemusíš, ale jestli chceš, rád bych ještě udělal mísu malých bramboráčků. Ačkoliv jsou nejlepší podávané zatepla, pár příbuzných je má ráno i zastudena jen tak na zakousnutí k něčemu jinému místo vařených brambor," řekl Paul a čekal, že z toho Harry vycouvá, ale ten si z tašky vytáhl obnošené triko a rychle se převlékl, než popadl menší přepravku s brambory, škrabku, mísu a noviny, které si rozložil na stůl a dal se do velice rychlého škrábání. Paul mohl vidět, že to pro něj není nic nového. Mnoho dětí pomáhalo rádo v kuchyni, ale Harryho dřívější komentář a zručnost, jakou to všechno dělal, nebyla pro děti jejich věku vůbec přirozená.

Tamara se vrátila o čtvrt hodiny později a ačkoliv se stále mírně červenala, řádně se s Harrym přivítala a hned mu také dala svůj dárek a přidala k tomu i dárek, který pro něj měl její otec. Ona sama nechápala, proč pro Harryho vybral knížku s pohádkami pro děti, sice v nich byla zmínka o magii, ale on se na ní jen usmál s tím, že Hadrian určitě pochopí význam.

Harry jí na oplátku dal svůj dárek, který spočíval v dřevěné truhličce, do které vložil několik druhů gumiček a sponek do vlasů, nůžtičky na nehty a menší nádobku se solí do koupele. Netušil, co jiného by jí koupil a truhlička se dala použít i pro cokoliv jiného, protože bylo možné na ní přidělat zámek.

„Nevěděl jsem, co ti koupit a prázdná truhlička se zdála být málo. Vím, že při tréninku občas ztratíš gumičky do vlasů nebo se přetrhnou a sůl do koupele má pomáhat při relaxaci svalů," vysvětloval Harry a rozbalil i své dva dárky.

Od Paula dostal tenkou knihu s názvem Bajky Barda Beedleho. Když Bajky otevřel na první straně a přečetl názvy bajek, věděl, že tuhle knížečku nedostal náhodou.

Od Tamary dostal větší dárek, aspoň tak soudil podle jeho velikosti, ale při rozbalení hleděl na tři různé mangy v pěti vydáních. Tázavě se podíval na Tamaru, která se usmívala od ucha k uchu.

„Vím, že umíš Japonsky a řekla jsem si, že ti koupím něco, co u nás jen tak neseženeš. Četla jsem přeložené verze a doufám, že se ti to bude líbit," vysvětlovala a Harry se vrátil k mangám, které dostal přímo ve svazcích. Jeden svazek _Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma_ a po dvou svazcích _Dragon Fist_ a _Yoroiden Samurai Troopers_. Hned zjistil, že _Dragon Fist_ není dokončená manga a další svazek měl vyjít až za dva roky.

„Děkuji, nicméně mi pak musíš říct, co budeš chtít pro příště. Vůbec jsem netušil, co ti koupit. Ale pokud hrajete šachy, do příštího roku bych mohl mít hotové vlastní figurky, které vyřezávám ze dřeva ve svém volném čase. Už mám Věž s Koněm a Pěšci. Pracuji na Střelci, než se pustím do Krále s Královnou," prozradil jim Harry a Tamara na něj hleděla s otevřenými ústy dokořán.

„Aby se ti tam neusadilo hnízdo much, drahá," popíchl jí otec a Tamara našpulila rty a pustila se do snídaně v podobě několika palačinek. Harry tedy odložil novou knihu s mangou a vrátil se ke škrábání brambor.

Netrvalo to dlouho a všechno bylo v kuchyni hotovo. Tamara také trochu pomáhala, ale spíše se dívala, jak Hadrian s jejím otcem doslova tančí kolem všeho náčiní a pod rukama jim vznikají hotové divy, aspoň tak jí to připadalo s tím, jak se pohybovali a šlo jim to od ruky.

Paul zjistil, že Hadrian je v kuchyni velice obratný a ačkoliv se mu nelíbilo to, co to znamenalo o jeho domácím životě, po chvilce si na to zvykl a velice rád měl znovu po ruce zručného asistenta. Jeho první žena nikdy nevařila, nebylo to nic pro ní, ale jeho druhá žena Sára, o kterou přišel ne zas tak dávno, mu velice ráda pomáhala v kuchyni a on tajně doufal, že i Tamara po své matce zdědí tohle nadání.

Když se všichni usadili v obývacím pokoji u televize, Harry jí příliš nesledoval, protože si otevřel Bajky Barda Beedleho a dal se do jejich čtení. Hltal každé slovo a ačkoliv byly bajky celkem krátké, byla to část jeho dědictví. Dobře si všimnul ručně dokreslovaných znaků na okrajích stránek a velice rychle je poznal. Stejné znaky již viděl na kameni na dně jezírka. Došlo mu, že to bude nějaký magický jazyk, který se zatím není schopen naučit.

U bajky o třech bratrech dokonce našel několik jmen, které se těžko daly těžko přečíst, ale dvě jména přečíst dokázal. _Ignotus Peverell_ a _Abraham Ignotus Potter_. Byl tak šokován, že knížečku málem upustil. Vzhlédl k Paulovi a zjistil, že ten jej pozorně sleduje, jen Tamara byla zahleděná do obrazovky televize.

„Jak? Je to vůbec možné?" optal se Harry tiše.

„Netuším, ale když jsem byl ještě ve tvém věku, měl jsem pradědu, který mi rád vyprávěl příběhy plné magických tvorů a lidech, kteří dokázali používat magii s pomocí svých hůlek. Můj děda nebyl jako on a ani můj otec nezdědil to, co vás s mým dědou spojuje. Já pouze dokážu vycítit přítomnost vašeho daru a jeho velikost. Má neteř je stejná jako ty a má dcera má potenciál, ale je to pohřbeno hluboko v ní," odpověděl Paul tiše a Harry se musel ponořit do meditace, jinak hrozilo, že ztratí kontrolu nad svými emocemi.

„O svým rodičích nebo předcích toho vím velice málo, dalo by se říci, že téměř nic. Tohle je část mého dědictví, které mi bylo odepřeno. Mnohokrát děkuji, netuším, jak vám to dokážu někdy vynahradit," řekl Harry a hluboce se mu poklonil, což Paula překvapilo a také těžce zasáhlo. Uvědomil si, že před ním je sirotek, který o své historii ví velice málo a jeho příbuzní mu to vědomě odepřeli, což v jeho očích bylo neodpustitelné.

„Tati, proč se ti Hadrian klaní?" optala se Tamara zmateně, protože si svého okolí nevšímala a od obrazovky se odtrhla až ve chvíli, kdy se Harry postavil a poklonil jejímu otci.

„Bajky Barda Beedleho jsem zdědil po svém pradědovi Thomasu Grangerovi. Ten je kdysi dostal jako dárek od Richarda Williama Pottera, jednoho z Hadrianových předků, když se mu narodil můj děda a tvůj praděda Jeremiah Richard Granger," vysvětloval Paul a Harrymu došlo, jaké neskutečné štěstí měl, když narazil na Tamaru a Paula Grangerovi. Pokud měl Paul pravdu a jeho neteř byla kouzelnice, jistě by se s Grangerovými setkal, ale pochyboval o tom, že by se dozvěděl to, co nyní.

„Jen počkej, až to uslyší Hermiona. Ta se bude moci zbláznit a při první příležitosti začne studovat všechny dostupné kroniky, aby přesně určila, jaké jsou mezi námi a Hadrianovými předky spojitosti," řekla Tamara a Paul se tomu zasmál, protože měla úplnou pravdu a pak pochyboval o tom, že by Hermiona něco našla v jejich světě, což jí vůbec nepotěší a Dan s Paulinou si vyslechnout jednu z dalších triád na to, jak je to doslova zločin proti historii, když tam není schopná najít to, co chce vědět, aby uspokojila svou touhu po informacích.

„V tom případě bude lepší, když se o tom nebudeme zmiňovat, ne?" optal se jich s mrknutím oka a Tamara okamžitě přikyvovala. Harry tuhle Hermionu ani neznal, takže mu nezbývalo nic jiného, než s nimi souhlasit.

Kdyby nebyl Harry hostem na rodinné sešlosti k oslavě Silvestru, normálně by po pěti minutách Hermioně Grangerové řekl, že je namyšlená kráva, která není schopna pochopit, že knihy a pravidla jsou vytvořena lidmi a lidé dělají chyby a často se pletou. Její absolutní víra v autority a dospělé osoby Harryho iritovala tak, že se musel omluvit a zamířil na zahradu pod altánek, kde se posadil na suchou lavičku a ponořil se do meditace, aby uklidnil svou mysl a získal plnou kontrolu nad svými emocemi.

Nicméně Hermiona nebyla jediná, kdo mu velkou část večera lezl na nervy. Na sešlost přišla i Paulova první manželka Loreen s Tamařinou poloviční sestrou Lucií. Netušil, co na ní kdysi Paul viděl, ale Loreen byla povrchní a nezajímalo jí nic jiného než peníze a jestli vypadá lépe, než všichni ostatní. Lucie nebyla o nic lepší, ona a její matka dělaly blondýnkám tak špatné jméno. Nehledě na to, že ty dvě nad Tamarou neustále ohrnovaly nos a dělaly si srandu z Hermiony, přitom bylo jasné, že z nich mluví závist.

„Hadriane, tady jsi. Není ti zima? Docela dost mrzne a ty si jen v košili," vyšel na zahradu Dan Granger, Hermionin otec a zubař. Byl to velice milý muž i jeho žena Paulina byla velice milá a on stále nechápal, kde se u Hermiony vzalo její chování, když ani jeden z jejích rodičů takoví nebyl.

„Pane Grangere, omlouvám se, že jsem tak zmizel, ale potřeboval jsem na čerství vzduch," odpověděl Harry, který dokázal zklidnit svou mysl, ačkoliv nevěděl jak dlouho venku v té zimě byl, ne že by mu zima nějak vadila.

„Hadriane, byl si pryč přes půl hodiny. Pojď dovnitř do tepla, musí ti být zima a nerad bych, abys onemocněl," prohlašoval Dan a Harry se protáhl.

„Nikdy jsem nebyl nemocný a zima mi nijak nevadí," odpovídal Harry a Dan se dotkl jeho ruky, aby zjistil jestli není promrzlý, ale překvapeně zamrkal, protože nejenže Harry nejevil žádné známky toho, že by seděl v té zimě tak dlouho, ale jakmile se jej dotkl, přeskočila mezi nimi jiskra statické elektřiny a na chvíli pocítil moc, která se skrývá uvnitř jeho těla. Nebylo to poprvé, co se mu tohle stalo, nejednou tak cítil podivnou moc ve chvílích, kdy se kolem jeho dcery děly podivné věci.

„Zvláštní," řekl si sám pro sebe a tři metry za Harrym jej následoval zpátky do domu. Stále netušil, co ta zvláštní energie, kterou občas pocítil je, ale jedno bylo pro něj jasné. Oni s bratrem tuhle energii měli ve velice malém množství, jeho dcera mu původně připadala jako hvězda oproti nim, ale Harry byl daleko mocnější než ona. Možná bylo na čase, aby si promluvil se svým starším bratrem a zjistil, co je Hadrian James Potter skutečně zač.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 9 - Exp: 86.61% (29 450 Exp)**

 **HP: 1 410**

 **MP: 1 480**

 **STR: 33**

 **VIT: 33 (+20% HP)**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 40 (+20% MP)**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Status Body: 9**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 2 650 L, 807 G**

 **Harry Potter je posledním členem rodu Potterů. Povedlo se mu odhalit, že je Kouzelník, ale stále je mu skryta historie jeho rodičů i plného rozsahu dědictví. Kdo je schopen odpovědět na jeho otázky? Kolik je pravdy na tom, co mu jeho příbuzní řekli o jeho rodičích, když ví, že byli zavražděni při teroristickém útoku, který přežil jako jediný?**

 **Dovednosti:**

 **Plavání - Aktivní - Lvl. 2**

 **Bleskový Bič - Aktivní - Lvl. 8**

 **Blesková Střela - Aktivní - Lvl. 8**

 **Šestý Smysl - Pasivní - Lvl. 7**

 **Tvorba Dungeonu - Aktivní - Lvl. 1**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ **Jako první věc, než se pustím do zhodnocení této kapitolky a komentářům k té minulé, rád bych vyhlásil, že hledám schopného překladatele, který by byl schopen tuhle povídku překládat do Angličtiny. Ačkoliv si v EN přečtu cokoliv, moje gramatika a psaný projev má daleko do přijatelné podoby. Pokud by měl někdo zájem se tohoto úkolu zhostit, ať se mi prosím ozve tady na přes soukromou poštu. Než ale s překladem od dotyčného budu souhlasit, rád bych měl vzorek z jakékoliv kapitoly, který zkusmo přeloží, abych věděl, že na to má a je schopen zachovat můj styl psaní a nic si tam nepřikrášluje.**

 **Jak jsem již v úvodu napsal, tahle kapitola byla zatím nejdelší v téhle sérii s 8 666 slovy, což je 2x více, než předchozí kapitoly. Uvažoval jsem nad tím, že to rozdělím na dvě kapitoly, abych vám první část mohl zveřejnit již v pátek, ale rozhodl jsem se proti tomu a doufám, že jsem nezklamal a to čekání za to stálo.**

 **Jinak někteří si jistě všimnuli, že pod kapitolou v profilu jsem v závorce vedle procent pro další lvl uvedl i číselnou hodnotu Exp. Harry k této informaci zatím přístup nemá, ale pro čtenáře jsem chtěl usnadnit představu, kolik asi expů potřebuje k dalšímu levelu a nikoliv jen procento, které toho příliš neřekne. Přiznám se, že u Dovedností to jen tak přibližně střílím podle toho, jak často je Dovednost používána atd... xD**

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 1. 5.:**_

 **\- dzbegoun: je pravda, že Teleportace je mocná schopnost, nicméně jsem se chtěl vyhnout Přemisťování, což by mohlo v budoucnu dostat Harryho do problémů s Ministerstvem, navíc při použití Přemisťování a Přenášedla se dá vystopovat magická signatura/podpis kouzelníka/kouzelnice, u Teleportace tomu tak není, protože doprovodný efekt není jen tak ze srandy, ale naznačuje přirozený vztah s živlem vyobrazeném v efektu při Teleportaci. V Harryho případě je to sníh/led a k tomu bych se mohl dostat v další kapitolce, kdy při dosažení 10. levelu Harry získá novou nabídku možností s podobě Výhod.**

 **\- gembler92: bude záviset na tom, jak mocné ochrany kolem daného místa budou. Fénixové disponují přirozeným talentem k Teleportaci a nebudou zdaleka jedinou magickou rasou nebo tvory, kteří tuhle schopnost budou mít. Takže při dostatečném levelu se bude Harry moci Teleportovat i uvnitř Bradavic, kde vlastně nepřijde do styku s bariérami a později bude schopen překonat i bariéry.**

 **Netuším jak si to přesně myslel s body u fyzických schopností, ale pokud si myslel staty jako jsou STR, VIT atd.. tak tam hranici u herní postavy nevidím. Pokud myslíš levely u Dovedností, tak nad tím stále hodně přemýšlím, ale Dovednosti s úrovněmi, jako je Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate, tak jsem to rozpočítal tak, že maximální level by mohl být na 30. levelu a když to vynásobím čtyřmi úrovněmi Dovednosti, dostaneme celkem 120. levelů. U dalších Dovedností a Kouzel jsem uvažoval nad tím, že bych dal limit na lvl. 99 nebo 100, ale asi jej posunu na 120, ale ne u všech a některé Dovednosti budou mít maximální level jen 30, zatímco například Řemeslo bude mít neomezenou úroveň a na určitých levelech k tomu přidám další bonusy atd...**

 **\- Zrzka: Děkuji za komentář a je pravda, že jsem Nebelvír považoval za příliš impulzivní kolej, která nebyla o nic lepší než Zmijozel ve své předpojatosti vůči ostatním. Dalo by se říci, že tyhle dvě koleje představují dvě strany kouzelnického světa, které válčili o nadvládu jak ve válce tak v politice. Ale jak říkáš, zatím jsem viděl Harryho jako studenta Havraspáru nebo Zmijozelu, přičemž to druhé sebou nese hodně potencionálních problémů, ale Harryho kupředu ženou ambice být nejlepší a dokázat, že se v něm jeho příbuzní mýlí.**

 **\- Petr: Veškeré knihy, které Harry získá jako Knihy Dovedností nebo Kouzel shoří v případě, že použije herní systém k naučení se jejich obsahu. Bude to jen u těch knih, které se zabývají přímo Dovedností nebo Kouzlem, nikoliv učebnice do Přeměňování, kde je tuna teorie a několik kouzel. Uvažuji nad tím, že Knihy Kouzel budou Svitky Kouzel, což se bude do kouzelnického světa hodit daleko lépe.**

 **Doufám, že tahle kapitola zodpověděla některé tvé další otázky. O adopci Harryho jsem neuvažoval, protože mám plány pro bariéry magie krve, které Brumbál použil na ochranu domu č. 4 a jeho okolí. Pokud jde o Mistry v Doju, budou vědět o tom, že je Harry kouzelník a v jedné z příštích kapitol před Harryho 11 narozeninami si Takumi promluví s Harrym i Tamarou o možnostech, které před nimi jsou, hlavně před Tamarou, které nabídne probuzení jejího potenciálu. Neboť stále neprobudila magii, bude mít možnost si vybrat, jestli přijmout Magii, Chakru nebo Chi. Při probuzení magie by se z ní stala kouzelnice a šla by s Harrym do Bradavic, při probuzení Chakry nebo Chi by se od Mistrů mohla začít učit tajné a starodávné bojové techniky za použití těchto velice podobných, ale rozdílných energií.**

 **Harry nebude mít zatím příliš kontaktu s Lektvary, tedy kromě jedů, které je schopen získat z Akromantulí, jak bylo v téhle kapitolce. Samozřejmě již k existujícím Lektvarům budu muset přidat nějaké efekty, které nejsou v knihách nijak popsány, což je škoda, ale s Harryho nenávistí k Lektvarům kvůli Snapeovi je to pochopitelné, že se tím Rowlingová nijak nezaobírala.**

 **Pokud jde o zbraně a jejich opravy, tak ano, Harry v budoucnu získá různé zbraně, když už ne k použití, tak k prodeji. Oprava zbraní je trochu složitější, Harry by se mohl naučit nějaká ta Kouzla a Runy a vylepšil by vlastní zbraň, aby byla nezničitelná, stále ostrá atd..., ale to by bylo příliš jednoduché, tak jsem se rozhodl, že pro jejich výrobu a opravu bude potřebovat potřebné nástroje a prostředí, což znamená Kovárnu a aby to neměl jednoduché s Kameny a Krystaly Duší, bude muset mít přístup i ke Kovárně Duší.**

 **\- omlouvám se, jestli jsem neodpověděl na všechny komentáře, ale časem se k nim možná vrátím, pokud na to bude prostor, nechci svými odpověďmi zabrat příliš místa a stanovil jsem si limit na jeden a půl A4 ve Wordu, kde tohle píšu.**


	7. Kniha 1 - Kapitola 7 (7)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Upozornění: Úplně na konci kapitoly se nachází anketa a rád bych, kdyby v ní hlasovalo co nejvíce lidí. Děkuji.**

 **Kniha 1. Kapitola 7. - Rozhodnutí**

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Poté, co znovu začala druhá polovina školního roku a tréninky byly obnoveny, všechno se vrátilo do starých kolejí, tedy až na to, že Harry nyní měl o zábavu postaráno v podobě přirozených Dungeonů, kterých v jeho oblíbeném lese bylo hned několik. Ne každý den měl čas na všech pět možných pokusů, ale i tak se snažil z celé situace vytěžit maximum.

Když měl navíc příležitost, trénoval vytváření a odchod z vlastního Dungeonu: Iluze. Chtěl pro tuhle Dovednost získat co nejvyšší level v krátké době. Věděl, že nemá dostatečnou úroveň k vytvoření Dungeonu: Dojo, ale jakmile tuhle možnost získá, bude moci trénovat naprosto kdekoliv své Bojové umění a Umění meče.

Bylo to v půlce ledna, když dosáhl levelu 10 a všechny přirozené Dungeony se mírně pozměnily a již v nich neměl monstra s levelem 3 - 5, ale s levelem 7 - 9. Ačkoliv měl již zkušenosti z bojů s menšími levely, nebylo to o nic lehčí a zjišťoval, že mu chybí čím dál více many v delších bojích. Proto veškeré Status Body, které měl, investoval do INT a WIS.

Po dosažení 10. levelu také obdržel body výhod alias Perks Body. Dozvěděl se, že od desátého levelu dostane každých pět levelů jen tři Perks Body. Navíc každý desátý level obdržel o pět Status Bodů navíc.

 **Perks: Perks jsou speciální výhody, kterých může hráč dosáhnout při odemčení přes nabídku Perks. Některé možnosti lze odemknout i jinými způsoby - vrozené schopnosti, schopnosti získané z rituálů. Každá možnost má maximální počet bodů, které do ní lze investovat a při dosažení maximální hranice se hráč stává Mistrem v daném odvětví, které si hráč zvolí. K některým odvětvím se můžou automaticky přičíst body za splnění speciálních úkolů.**

 **Perks:**

 **1\. Mistr Živlu Ohně - 0/13 -** Dovoluje hráči ovládat magii živlu ohně. Každý bod přidává bonus k ohnivým kouzlům.

 **\- Bonus:** 5% za každý bod, maximální bonus 65%.

 **2\. Mistr Živlu Vody - 0/13 -** Dovoluje hráči ovládat magii živlu vody. Každý bod přidává bonus k vodním kouzlům.

 **\- Bonus:** 5% za každý bod, maximální bonus 65%.

 **3\. Mistr Živlu Země - 0/13 -** Dovoluje hráči ovládat magii živlu země. Každý bod přidává bonus k zemním kouzlům.

 **\- Bonus:** 5% za každý bod, maximální bonus 65%.

 **4\. Mistr Živlu Vzduchu - 0/13 -** Dovoluje hráči ovládat magii živlu vzduchu. Každý bod přidává bonus k vzdušným kouzlům.

 **\- Bonus:** 5% za každý bod, maximální bonus 65%.

 **5\. Mistr Živlu Blesků - 0/13 -** Dovoluje hráči ovládat magii živlu blesků. Každý bod přidává bonus k bleskovým kouzlům.

 **\- Bonus:** 5% za každý bod, maximální bonus 65%.

 **6\. Mistr Živlu Ledu - 2/13 -** Dovoluje hráči ovládat magii živlu ledu. Každý bod přidává bonus k ledovým kouzlům. Odemčeno díky Dovednosti Teleportace.

 **\- Bonus:** 5% za každý bod, maximální bonus 65%.

 **7\. Metamorfomág - 1/13 -** Dovoluje hráči měnit svou podobu. S každým bodem je možné měnit větší část těla. Odemčeno díky krvi Blacků - babička Dorea Black-Potterová.

 **\- Možné přeměny:** Délka a barva vlasů.

Mnoho informací k novým schopnostem nezískal, ale více toho ani snad nebylo třeba vědět. Byl rád, když se dozvěděl zase něco o svých předcích, hlavně své babičce i když to bylo jen její jméno. Vzpomněl si na to, jak mu kdysi teta ostříhala vlasy a on je měl ráno zpátky, také si uvědomoval, že během celého svého života si nemusel stříhat vlasy a měly stále stejnou délku.

Také to vysvětlilo to, že se cítil lépe v přítomnosti chladnějších míst a zima mu nijak nevadila a byl vůči jejím účinkům imunní. Navíc jej napadlo, že by mohl vytvořit nová kouzla, když nyní věděl o své přirozené schopnosti pro živel ledu. Navíc byla zima a on předpokládal, že by již existující sníh a led mohl využít pro svá kouzla. Zatím sice používal bleskovou magii a nehodlal se jí jen tak vzdát, ale i tak jej živel ledu lákal daleko více.

Měl tři Perks Body a všechny tři je hned investoval. Dva body vložil do Mistra Živlu Ledu a jeden do Mistra Živlu Blesků. Doufal, že se mu povede získat dvacátý pátý level velice rychle, chtěl si vylepšit Živel Ledu na max.

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 10 - Exp: 1.00%**

 **HP: 1 540**

 **MP: 1 750**

 **STR: 35**

 **VIT: 34 (+20% HP)**

 **DEX: 41**

 **INT: 55 (+20% MP)**

 **WIS: 35**

 **LUK: 11**

 **Status Body: 0**

 **Perks Body: 0**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 2 880 L, 957 G**

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Když Harry v sobotu odpoledne dorazil do Doja na trénink, zjistil, že ten den bude zkrácený trénink o hodinu kvůli zkouškám, které několik starších studentů mělo ten den podstoupit. Jemu to příliš nevadilo, protože se kdykoliv mohl vydat do lesa a vyčistit pár Dungeonů, ale Tamaře ještě hodinu a půl nejel autobus, Paul byl navíc v práci, proto pro ní nemohl přijet, takže měla také plno volného času.

„Hadriane, dá se tu něco dělat? Nebo můžeme zajít k tobě domů, kde bych počkala?" zajímala se Tamara a Harry se mírně kousnul do spodního rtu. Domů Tamaru nemohl pozvat, příbuzní by mu dělali problémy, to mu bylo hned jasné. Jediná možnost byla ji vzít do lesa, ale cesta tam i zpátky by trvala dost dlouho. Pak by jí také mohl vzít domů, již se dokázal teleportovat i na tu dálku. Ale jakmile jí ukáže, čeho je schopen, bude chtít vědět naprosto všechno.

Harry se na Tamaru podíval a přemýšlel, jestli je možné ji věřit nebo ne. Nakonec došel k názoru, že se sejně někomu musí svěřit, možná mu bude schopná pomoci s některými věcmi. Nedávno Dudleyho zahlédl, jak hraje nějakou novou MMORPG hru, kde bylo možné vytvářet Skupiny, Raidy a Guildy. Ve více hráčích pak dokázali zdolat silnější monstra.

„Když mi slíbíš, že nikomu neřekneš nic o tom, co ti právě ukážu, zavedu tě na mé oblíbené místo, kde trénuju, když nejsem tady nebo ve škole," rozhodl se Harry.

„Slibuji, že udržím jakékoliv tajemství," odpověděla Tamara a Harry se rozhlédl po ulici, jestli je někdo neuvidí. Jakmile si byl jistý, přistoupil k Tamaře, chytil jí za rameno a oba dva je teleportoval do jezírku s malým vodopádem.

Harry si to tam za tu dobu upravil pro své potřeby. Měl tam několik menších i jeden velký placatý kámen, ze kterých si udělal posezení se stolkem. Velkou část také zbavil veškeré trávy a z udusané hlíny měl perfektní tréninkový plac. Nejrůznější květiny postupně přesadil a uskupil do záhonků, které oddělovali tréninkový plac od travnaté plochy.

„Co-co to bylo? Jak jsme se sem dostali?" divila se Tamara a Harry si odložil bundu do Inventáře.

„Vítej v mé svatyni v Kvikálkovském lese. Jistě si pamatuješ na to, jak jsem tě zachránil před tou dodávkou, tehdy jsem tuhle svou schopnost použil poprvé a od té doby jsem se v jejím používání hodně zlepšil. Zdá se, že mám nadání pro živel ledu a proto má i moje Dovednost Teleportace takovou podobu," vysvětloval Harry.

„Já to věděla! Věděla jsem, že jsi stejný jako Hermiona, ta tomu odmítala uvěřit, že má speciální schopnosti a snažila se to vždy nějak racionálně vysvětlit. Kolik vás je? Co všechno dokážete?" ptala se hned Tamara.

„Jsem trochu jiný od ostatních. Hermiona je Kouzelnice a já jsem Kouzelník, nicméně k tomu jsem ještě získal schopnost herní postavy. Všechno se pro mě změnilo a svět kolem mě je řízen herním systémem nebo aspoň to, s čím přijdu do styku. Zatím jsem neobjevil všechno, co je mi k dispozici a musím hodně experimentovat. Jedna z mých herních Dovedností mi třeba dovoluje tohle," vysvětloval Harry a z Inventáře si vytáhl kousek dřeva, než jej pomocí systému přeměnil na figurku Věže. Tu podal Tamaře, aby si jí klidně nechala.

„Páni, nikdy by mě nic takového nenapadlo. Jak to, že ses změnil na herní postavu?" zajímala se Tamara.

„Nejsem si plně jistý, ale bylo to dalšího rána po tom, co jsem si tajně zahrál jednu z bratránkových her a tak mě to zaujalo, že jsem si přál, abych byl hrdina, jako v té hře a mohl bojovat s monstry, zachraňovat nevinné lidi, nacházet poklady a prostě všechno, co k tomu patří. Byl to pro mě docela šok, když jsem se probudil a nad hlavou všech kolem mě se vznášela jejich jména, zaměstnání a levely. Jedna z má Dovedností mi dovoluje vidět i více podrobností o každém, na koho se zaměřím," vysvětloval Harry.

„Tak schválně, co všechno zjistíš o mě. Mám druhé jméno, které zná jen můj otec a nikde jsem jej nikdy nepoužila," prohlásila Tamara a Harry se na ní podíval a použil _Pozorování_.

 **Jméno: Tamara Ceridwen Grangerová - Žákyně**

 **Věk: 9**

 **Level: 8**

 **HP: 950**

 **MP: ?**

 **Info:** Tamara je dcerou Paula Thomase a Sáry Julie Grangerových. Neboť pochází z dávného rodu Kouzelníků a Kouzelnic, je u ní naděje, že probudí svůj skrytý dar v podobě, která ji bude nejblíže. Je také zkušenou uživatelkou Bojových umění, hlavně Karate a je jednou z kandidátek pro účast v turnajích Bojových umění. Ačkoliv je odtažitá a nemá příliš velké mínění o svých vrstevnících, Hadrian James Potter si získal její pozornost a později i přátelství.

Harry jí přečetl všechno, co se o ní dozvěděl a Tamara na něj překvapeně hleděla. Nebylo možné, aby si něco takového jen tak vymyslel a navíc to vysvětlovalo fakt, že nikdy neměl problém se jmény. Již po prvním dnu si totiž „pamatoval" všechna jména studentů v Doju, což si ani ona nedokázala zapamatovat po celých čtyřech měsících.

„Ceridwen, není to jméno Keltské Bohyně Moudrosti?" optal se Harry a Tamara jej zpražila svým pohledem.

„Nemám to jméno příliš v lásce, protože si každý hned myslí, že když mám stejné jméno jako ona, tak musím být automaticky moudrá. Opovaž se to někomu prozradit," varovala jej hned a Harry zvedl ruce nad hlava, aby ukázal, že se s ní nehodlá přít.

„Umíš něco jiného, kromě teleportace a změny kusu dřeva na šachovou figurku?" optala se jej se zájmem. Harry se tedy postavil a nechal si v ruce objevil svou magickou dýku.

„ _Blesková Střela_!" prohlásil a ze špičky dýky vyslal miniaturní bleskovou šipku proti skalní stěně, do které udělal menší díru. Pro další demonstraci musel Harry přejít na tréninkový plac.

„ _Bleskový Bič_!" aktivoval další ze svých Magických Dovedností a zaútočil proti skalní stěně, do které udělal jeden z mnoha hlubokých zářezů. Normálně by se blesk uzemnil a rozplynul, ale tohle byly magické blesky. Harry po krátkém představení svůj bič deaktivoval a dýku vrátil zpátky do Inventáře.

„Tohle jsou zatím jen dvě Magické Dovednosti, které můžu takhle použít. Samozřejmě mám i další, jako je _Meditace_ , _Magická Aura_ nebo _Magické Cítění_ , ale protože nemám přístup ke svému dědictví ani kouzelnickému světu, musím na to přicházet jen s pomocí experimentů. Není to jen tak na něco přijít, musím zjistit, jak magii vyslat ke svému cíly, jak jí změnit na požadovanou podobu. Navíc všechno mě stojí magii a nemám jí neomezené množství. Pomocí _Meditace_ jsem si schopný zregenerovat 73.15 bodů magie za minutu, což dělá něco málo přes 1.2 bodů magie za sekundu," řekl Harry a aktivoval svou auru, která se s každým levelem Magické Dovednosti (MD) pomalu zvětšovala a získávala na intenzitě.

„Páni, myslela jsem si, že se mi to minule jen zdálo, ale tohle si použil i proti Donovanovi, že?" optala se jej a Harry jen přikývnul.

„Pár her jsem již hrála, máš elixíry, lektvary nebo jídlo, které by ti doplňovalo životy a magii? Také jsem občas měla možnost si ochočit nějaké zvíře a udělat z něj mého mazlíčka, který mi pomáhal v boji. Použil si jen dvě kouzla, nenapadlo tě blesky rovnou vrhat na monstra nebo přijít na to, jak vytvořit řetězový blesk a zasáhnout daleko více nepřátel? Říkal si, že máš nadání na živel ledu, mohl bys vytvořit ledový štít nebo hradbu kolem sebe, nechat své nepřátele zmrznout uvnitř sloupce ledu a mnoho dalšího. Navíc jsem ještě neviděla hru, kde bys neměl možnost si nakupovat různé zbraně, brnění a magické předměty a manuály," prohlašovala Tamara.

„V životě jsem hrál jen jednu RPG hru a pár jich viděl, takže to nemám jednoduché. Vidím, že jsem se rozhodl dobře, když jsem ti prozradil své tajemství. Možná přijdu na to, jak v tobě probudit tvůj dar a ještě z tebe uděláme Kouzelnici. Když to dokázala i Hermiona, jistě do dokážeš i ty," usmál se na ní Harry a Tamara se mírně začervenala. Byla pravda, že milovala tréninky a Bojová umění, ani knihou nikdy nepohrdla, ale také ráda hrála RPG hry. Nicméně Harry jen za malou chvíli dostal plno možných nápadů a tak se s dýkou postavil na kraj tréninkového placu a aktivoval _Magickou Auru_.

Magii posílat do své dýky již uměl a nebyl to pro něj problém. Místo toho, aby magii změnil na blesky, představil si, jak jeho magie mrzne a mění se na sníh a led. Netrvalo to dlouho a podél ostří dýky se začala do okolí šířit ledová pára, která se měnila ve sněhové vločky, než se díky teplému vzduchu změnily na vodu.

Jeho dalším krokem bylo vyslání ledového paprsku do určitého místa a vytvořit tak dvoumetrový sloupec ledu, který by byl dostatečně široký, aby uvěznil akromantule nebo vlky.

Jakmile bělostný paprsek narazil do země několik metrů od něj, od země dva metry do výšky vyrostl ledový sloupec, nicméně jeho základna byla tvořena kruhem ledových kuželů ve výšce půl metra.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Naučil ses kontrolovat led a dát mu jasnou formu, získal si Magickou Dovednost** _ **Ledový Pilíř Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Ledový Pilíř - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Tahle Magická Dovednost je skvělá k uvěznění nepřátel. Všechno uvnitř Ledového Pilíře zmrzne a po jeho roztříštění se roztříští i jeho oběť, nicméně k roztříštění Pilíře musí dojít před vyprcháním času, po který je nepřítel uvnitř chycen. Pokud má cíl o tři levely méně nebo více, dojde ke zničení jen poloviny HP cíle. Pokud má cíl stejný level nebo více, dojde ke zničení jen 25% HP cíle. Uvěznění v Ledovém Pilíři lze přežít, pokud cíl má odolnost vůči Živlu Ledu. S každým druhým levelem Dovednosti se délka Trvání zvýši o 1 sekundu.

 **\- Cena - Trvání:** 75 MP/pilíř - 3s (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS)

 **\- Aktuální Cena - Trvání:** 67.5 MP/pilíř - 3s

„Výborně, nová Magická Dovednost je doma," prohlásil Harry a pro úspěch to ještě jednou zopakoval. Oba pilíře se sami zrušily po třech sekundách své existence a zbyl po nich maximálně mokrý kruh.

„Nevypadá to příliš složitě, ale viděla jsem, že musíš mít aktivovanou auru?" zajímala se Tamara.

„Ve skutečnosti nemusím mít auru aktivní, ale je to pro mě jednodušší posléze nashromáždit magii do dýky. Jak si mohla vidět, můžu Dovednosti používat i bez aktivní aury, ale při jejich tvorbě je lepší ji mít aktivovanou i přes fakt, že mi to bere magii. Momentálně mě to stojí 23 bodů magie za minutu aktivní aury," odpovídal a znovu jí aktivoval, aby mohl vytvořit další MD. Stejně jako při prvním pokusu, i nyní nashromáždil magii do dýky, kde jí změnil na živel ledu.

Tentokrát se do vzduchu nezvedl dvoumetrový pilíř, když paprsek napálil do země kousek od Harryho. Znovu vznikla základna ostnů, ale místo pilíře tam nyní byl třicet čísel tlustý led ve tvaru hexagonu. Ačkoliv to byl světle modrý led, bylo přes něj krásně vidět.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Naučil ses kontrolovat led a dát mu jasnou formu, získal si Magickou Dovednost** _ **Ledový Štít Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Ledový Štít - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Tahle Magická Dovednost je skvělá k obraně proti přímým útokům. Mnoho Kouzel je účinných jen v případě, že působí přímo na osobu, hmotné štíty jsou tak dokonalou obranou. Ledový Štít je schopný pohltit jen určité množství poškození, než se roztříští a jeho existence je také omezená časem. Každý level Dovednosti 10bodů k Obraně a 1 sekunda k Trvání.

 **\- Cena - Trvání - Obrana:** 50 MP - 15s - 100 (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS)

 **\- Aktuální Cena - Trvání - Obrana:** 45 MP - 16s - 110

„Hmm, Ledový Štít má zajímavé staty, jen by mě zajímalo, jak velký útok mají monstra, proti kterým normálně bojuju. Nicméně hádám, že jak je v popisu, tento štít bude nejlepší k obraně proti přímým útokům a kouzlům," řekl Harry a obě MD Tamaře hned vysvětlil a to včetně jejich popisku a efektu.

„Omlouvám se, ale za chvíli mi jede autobus. Pokud chceš, můžeme se pak domluvit a chodit sem spolu, abych ti pomáhala? Zajímalo by mě, jestli jsi schopný vytvářet Skupiny a Raidy a jaký to bude mít účinek na ostatní lidi, kteří nemají tvou schopnost Hráče," upozornila jej Tamara.

„Nemusíš se bát. Dej mi chviličku, abych si doplnil magii a teleportuju tě až domů," řekl Harry a na pár minut vstoupil do _Meditace_ , aby si obnovil ztracenou magii.

Teleportování se k Tamaře domů a zpátky mu nezabralo ani minutku a znovu stál na tréninkovém placu. Zvykl si bojovat s katanou v jedné ruce a dýkou v druhé, ale jeho katana nebyla příliš silná a za tu dobu, co jí používal, se její životnost snížila o dvacet bodů. Neměl způsob, jak jí opravit a bál se, že kdyby jí i nadále používal, neopravitelně by jí zničil. Proto chtěl využít svého nadání pro živel ledu a vytvořit si novou zbraň.

Tentokrát nesoustředil ledový paprsek do místa mimo něj, ale soustředil jej do své levé dlaně a přál si, aby mu v ní vyrostla jeho milovaná katana, ale tvořená velice pevným ledem. Zkoušel to několikrát, než se mu ledová katana přestala rozpadat nebo rozlamovat a on dokázal vytvořit celou zbraň s požadovanou tvrdostí.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Naučil ses kontrolovat led a dát mu jasnou formu, získal si Magickou Dovednost** _ **Ledové Ostří Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Ledové Ostří - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Ledové Ostří je velice vhodným na útok proti organickým nepřátelům. Nejenže se Ledové Ostří chová podobně jako katana, ale při zásahu je zde šance ke způsobení omrzlin a zpomalení nepřítele. Každý level Dovednosti zvyšuje poškození zásahem 2 - 3 dmg a šanci na způsobení omrzlin o 2%.

 **\- Cena - Poškození - Omrzliny:** 60 MP/min - 10 - 15 dmg - 5% (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS, +20% dmg za Mistr Živlu Ledu, +5% dmg z titulu Kouzelník)

 **\- Aktuální Cena - Poškození - Omrzliny:** 54/min - 14.5 - 21.75 - 7%

Nyní s tímhle novým repertoárem třech Magických Dovedností mohl jít a vyzkoušet nějaký přirozený Dungeon. Nechtělo se mu útočit na Akromantule, tak si zašel na jeden z nižších Dungeonů na Vlky, ve kterém byl jen jednou a tak tam byly stále malé levely, na kterých mohl trénovat. Možná z nich získal jen polovinu exp, než kdyby jim byl blíže se svou úrovní, ale to mu nijak nevadilo.

Ještě ten den, než se navečer vrátil domů, získal tři levely ke každé ze všech třech MD, s čímž byl spokojen a hodlal je používat v každém následujícím boji. Navíc v kombinaci s _Bleskovou Střelou_ , dokázal malé levely chytit do _Ledového Pilíře_ a poté je hned zničit jednou mířenou střelou. Zatím sice netušil k čemu mu budou vlčí tesáky a drápy, ale napadlo jej, že by je mohl nějak opracovat a využít k ozdobě svých šachových figurek.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Od chvíle, co Harry prozradil své tajemství Tamaře, nejméně jednou týdně spolu trávili čas v lese a on přišel na to, jak vytvářet Skupinu, do které ji hned pozval. Byli společně ve skupině i během tréninků v Doju, což jí přidávalo stejný bonus k rychlosti učení se Bojových umění, který měl i on.

Sice to nebyla nijak extra zbraň, ale od Dudleyho z druhého pokoje získal starší baseballovou pálku, kterou vždy půjčil Tamaře a společně začali chodit i do Dungeonů. Neboť byli dva, počet monster se také zvýšil na dvojnásobek, což mu nijak nevadilo, protože exp z monster se rozdělovaly mezi ně.

Tamara často prohlašovala, že jeho schopnost Hráče je pro podvodníky, ale sama toho plně využívala a přišla na mnoho dalších věcí. Díky ní také Harry získal hned další čtyři MD. První z nich byl _Magický Blesk_ , což byl klasický blesk, který vyslal ze své dýky a byl ničivější, než _Blesková Střela_. Další MD spadala pod živel ledu - _Ledový Dotyk_ , _Ledový Věk_ a _Ledová Bouře_.

 **Magický Blesk - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Magický Blesk dovoluje hráči vyslat jeden bleskový výboj. S každým levelem se poškození zvyšuje o 4 dmg a šance na omráčení se zvyšuje o 2%.

 **\- Cena - Poškození - Omráčení:** 15 MP - 50 dmg - 2% (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS, +5% dmg za Mistr Živlu Blesků, +5% dmg z titulu Kouzelník)

 **\- Aktuální Cena - Poškození - Omráčení:** 13.5 MP - 59 dmg - 2%

 **Ledový Dotek - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Ledový Dotek dovoluje hráči zmrazit a znehybnit cíl na určitou dobu, během které je cíl zranitelný a není schopen se bránit. Každý pátý level zvyšuje čas zmražení o 1 sekundu.

 **\- Cena - Zmražení:** 30 MP - 4s (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS)

 **\- Aktuální Cena - Zmražení:** 27 MP - 4s

 **Ledový Věk - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Ledový Věk je plošný útok, který zmrazí všechny nepřátelské cíle v určitém okruhu od hráče. Čím vyšší level, tím větší je okruh a délka zmražení. Každý pátý level zvětšuje okruh o 5 metrů a zvyšuje délku zmražení o 2 sekundy.

 **\- Cena - Okruh - Zmražení:** 200 MP - 20m - 10s (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS)

 **\- Aktuální Cena - Okruh - Zmražení:** 180 MP - 20m - 10s

 **Ledová Bouře - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Ledová Bouře je tvořena obrovským množstvím ledových krystalků, které velkou rychlostí bombardují určitou plochu působnosti. Za každý level se poškození zvýší o 15 dmg. Za každý druhý level se okruh působnosti zvýší o 1 metr. Za každých pět levelů se délka trvání zvýší o 3 sekundy.

 **\- Cena - Poškození - Okruh - Trvání:** 350 MP - 200 dmg - 15m - 12s (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -5% cena MP za 20 WIS, +20% dmg za Mistr Živlu Ledu, +5% dmg z titulu Kouzelník)

 **\- Aktuální Cena - Poškození - Okruh - Trvání:** 315MP - 250 dmg - 15m - 15s

Harry rychle zjistil, že _Ledová Bouře_ v kombinaci s _Ledovým Věkem_ mu poskytovala velice mocnou kombinaci, navíc když se ani na jednu z MD nemusel soustředit po jejich vytvoření a mohl na znehybněné cíle posílat jeden _Magický Blesk_ za druhým. Také zjistil, že jakmile má jakékoliv monstrum o dva levely méně než on, rozdíl levelů se násobil s poškozením, které způsoboval.

Také věděl, že dlouhou dobu již nebude potřebovat jiné bojové Dovednosti, měl jich dost na to, aby je všechny pomalu dostal na maximální level, o jehož výši zatím nevěděl.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

 _Cca o 17 měsíců později - 21. 6. 1991:_

Byl to normální sobotní den sedmnáct měsíců po tom, co se Harry svěřil Tamaře a přizval jí do svých aktivit. Za ten rok a pět měsíců se hodně změnilo a nejenže Harry s Tamarou zesílili, také se hodně změnili.

Díky zdravému a pravidelnému přísunu jídla a vody a pravidelným tréninkům, byli oba dva nejméně o půl hlavy vyšší než jejich vrstevníci. Oba měli měsíc a měsíc a půl do svých jedenáctých narozenin, ale nikdo by jim jejich věk nevěřil a typoval by je nejméně na třináct let. Bylo to dáno také tím, že na sobě měli jen poslední zbytečky dětského tuku a Harry se jej zbavil již dávno díky fyzickému tréninku karate a umění meče.

S Tamarou měli zelené pásky a druhý týden letních prázdnin se měly konat zkoušky, aby mohli získat první stupeň fialového pásku a dostat se tedy na pomyslnou 5. úroveň Karate s tím, že bílý pásek znamená 8. úroveň. Oba se zúčastnili třech turnajů. Dva individuální turnaje rozdělené na chlapce a dívky vyhrály s jasnou převahou a odnesli si zlaté medaile. Smíšený turnaj vyhrál Harry, nicméně to bylo těsné a Tamara si odnesla stříbrnou medaili.

Harry také dokázal zvýšit svůj level o celých šest úrovní a některé své Dovednosti dotáhnout k maximálnímu levelu. Týkalo se to hlavně Magických Dovedností. Také mnoho nových Dovedností získal, když dosáhl maximálního levelu Dovedností.

Po dosažení MAX levelu pro _Plížení_ se Harrymu otevřela nová dovednost _Shinobi_.

 **Shinobi - Aktivní/Pasivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Pokročilá Dovednost vycházející a nahrazující Dovednost Plížení. S každým levelem bonus k snížení detekce o 1%. Pasivní bonus snížení detekce o 30%.

 **\- Snížení detekce:** Aktivní: 31% - Pasivní: 30%

Dalšími Dovednostmi, které se vyvinuly, byly _Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate_ a _Mistr Meče_ , což bylo z úrovně Začátečník na úroveň Pokročilý. Dlouhou dobu byl na maximálním levelu a nemohl pokročit dál, ale díky obchodu, ke kterému měl Mistr Takumi přístup, Harry získal potřebné Knihy Dovedností. Třetí vyvinutou Dovedností bylo _Vaření_ , které se změnilo na Dovednost _Kuchař_.

 **Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate - Pokročilý - Pasivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Pokročilá Dovednost vycházející z Dovednosti Mistr Isshin-Ryu Karate - Začátečník.

\- **Stupně obtížnosti:** Pokročilý - Expert - Mistr

\- **Odemčená obtížnost:** Začátečník - Pokročilý

 **Mistr Meče - Pokročilý - Pasivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Pokročilá Dovednost vycházející z Dovednosti Mistr Meče - Začátečník. Každý level zvyšuje 1% dmg Katanou.

\- **Bonus:** 30% dmg Katanou z obtížnosti Začátečník

 **\- Aktuální Bonus:** 31% dmg Katanou

\- **Stupně obtížnosti:** Pokročilý - Expert - Mistr

\- **Odemčená obtížnost:** Začátečník - Pokročilý

 **\- Aktuální zaměření na styl:** Katana

 **Kuchař - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Pokročilá Dovednost vycházející z Dovednosti Vaření. Nyní jsi natolik zkušený, že by ses s touhle Dovedností mohl ucházet o místo v jakékoliv kuchyni.

\- **Šance na úspěch:** 95%

\- **Bonus:** Každé jídlo nyní doplňuje 15% HP a MP.

Aby toho nebylo málo, jakmile si vytvořil celý základní set šachových figurek a začal s Paulem jednou měsíčně hrát, získal Dovednost _Šachy - Začátečník_ , což se mu ze začátku zdálo být zcela zbytečné, ale i tato Dovednost měla krásný bonus, který si nehodlal nechat ujít.

 **Šachy - Začátečník - Pasivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Šachy jsou dokonalou hrou na plánovaní strategie v bezpečném prostředí.

 **\- Bonus:** 1 bod k INT a WIS za každý pátý level Dovednosti.

Jako každou jinou sobotu i tuhle musel Harry ráno pokosit trávník, vyplést záhonky, uklidit kolem domu i v domě, popřípadě vysát nebo vytřít. Do toho byla zahrnuta příprava snídaně s obědem. Jeho příbuzní si uvědomili, jak zručný je z něj kuchař - bez jakékoliv narážky na jeho Dovednost - a tudíž měl za úkol připravovat veškerá jídla. Teta Petúnie se stále starala o pečení a různé dezerty, ale i většinu z tohoto nechala na něm a volný čas věnovala návštěvám svých kamarádek ze sousedství. Když nebyla nikde na návštěvě, věnovala se vyšívání plátna v kulatých rámečcích. Harry se dozvěděl, že tyhle výšivky prodává do různých obchodů nebo sousedkám.

Kdysi by nad tímhle pomýšlel jako nad možností jak si také vydělat, ale od té doby, co každý téměř každý den navštěvoval 5 různých přirozených Dungeonů, nashromáždil si celkem slušné částky peněz. Měl přes patnáct tisíc Liber a přes dvacet čtyři tisíc Galeonů. Měl by daleko více Liber, ale s tak slušným přínosem z Dungeonů si mohl pořídit to nejlepší oblečení, obuv, pomůcky do školy a plno dalšího. Každý měsíc si také kupoval různé sbírky mang do své soukromé knihovny a nebyly to jen mangy, které mu postupně zaplňovaly inventář. Nakoupil si i stovky knih v podobě fantasy příběhů, učebnic pro vyšší ročníky, nejrůznější encyklopedie, kuchařky, knihy pro kutily a mnoho dalšího.

Když měl hotové všechny úkoly u svých příbuzných doma, splnil rychle tři Denní Úkoly v sousedství, které pro něj byly stálým přísunem expů, peněz i různých odměn. Ne že by to potřeboval, ale za ty dva roky se mu zvedla reputace v celém okolí a nikdo o něm již neřekl, že by to byl vandal nebo příživník a jeho příbuzným nikdo nevěřil, když o něm prohlašovali cokoliv negativního.

Téměř před rokem se také svěřil Paulovi Grangerovi o svých schopnostech a když se Paul ujistil, že je jeho Dovednost _Teleportace_ naprosto bezpečná, dovolil mu, aby každý den pro Tamaru před tréninkem přišel a poté je oba teleportoval na trénink i zpátky z něj. Normálně by měl v sobotu dvojitý trénink, aby mohl trénovat se svou katanou, ale ta na tom byla již špatně a nadále s ní nemohl trénovat, proto poslední dva týdny chodil jen na trénink karate.

Již nějakou dobu se poohlížel po nějaké nové kataně, ale když už nějakou našel, neměl možnost si jí koupit a trochu litoval, že neinvestoval všechny Perks Body do Metamorfomagie. Možná by mu to dovolilo se změnit do dospělé podoby a neměl by tento problém.

Nicméně již jen očekával dopis z Bradavic. Tamara mu prozradila, že Hermiona ten svůj již obdržela a dokonce prý navštívila Příčnou Ulici, kde si koupila hůlku a některé knihy. Učebnice si koupit zatím nemohla neboť neměla aktuální seznam požadovaných učebnic. Nicméně Harry se do Bradavic těšil z jednoho prostého důvodu, hodlal najít kouzla k opravě a vylepšení své katany. Také doufal, že to bude zrovna v kouzelnickém světě, kde narazí na **Kovárnu Duší** což potřeboval k tomu, aby si mohl vytvořit **Krystaly Duší** z **Kamenů Duší**.

Harry se teleportoval na zahradu Tamařina domu, kde to již důvěrně znal a všimnul si, jak na něj Tamara i Paul čekají.

„Ahoj Hadriane, jak se dneska máš?" optal se Paul.

„Mám se výborně. Vidím, že jste přichystal šachovnici pro naši pravidelnou hru," usmál se Harry a z Inventáře vytáhl své vlastní figurky, které byly kombinací dřeva a vlčích tesáků. Díky sadě malinkatých vrtáčků a lepších nožů a řezbářských dlátek si mohl vytvořit miniaturní spoje a dřevěné figurky obohatit o nové prvky. Věže měly špičaté hradby. Jezdec na koni měl speciální kopí. Střelec měl zase luk tvořený dvěma tesáky, na které se mu povedlo navázat malinkaté lanko. Královně dokázal vytvořit nádhernou korunku, do které zasadil roztříštěný **Kámen Duší** , který při zničení normálně zmizel, ale on jej dokázal roztříštit pomocí Dovednosti _Řemeslo_ na malinkaté kousíčky. Těmito kousíčky také vyzdobil korunu i žezlo Krále, které bylo také z většího tesáku a sloužilo jako krátká hůl s bodcem na konci. Nakonec Pěšci měly po dvou dýkách s malým kouskem fialového kamene na konci jílce.

Všechny figurky byly ze dřeva, ale s pomocí štětečku a několika barev jim obarvil vlasy a oči, než každou z figurek ponořil do bezbarvého laku pro jejich zachování. Podobný set, ale bez vylepšení z tesáků a úlomků z **Kamene Duší** , daroval Paulovi na Vánoce. Pro Tamaru měl také set figurek, ale s vylepšením. Kdyby měl více materiálu, mohl jí to darovat na Vánoce, ale protože ho měl nedostatek, musel počkat a nyní jí ho zamýšlel darovat na její jedenácté narozeniny. Nejlepší na tom bylo, že všechny tři sety byly z jiného dřeva a tudíž každý z nich mohl hrát proti komukoliv bez nutnosti si půjčovat figurky někoho jiného.

„Dneska nebudu tvým soupeřem já, ale Tamara. Od našeho minulého zápasu se rozhodla, že bude trénovat a dneska tě vyzvat na jednu partii," oznámil mu Paul a Harry s úsměvem usedl na lavičku a rozestavil si svůj set. Hodili si kostkou o to, kdo začne a Tamara vyhrála rozhoz, takže táhla jako první, ale ne vždy to byla výhoda a Harry jí během následujících dvaceti minut ukázal, proč tomu tak je.

Než je Harry teleportoval do Doja, zahrál si ještě jednu hru s Tamarou i Paulem. Tamaru znovu porazil, nicméně s Paule došlo k patu. Harry by to vyhrál, jeho inteligence byla na sakra vysoké úrovni, ale Paul měl více let zkušeností, které se jeho inteligenci vyrovnaly.

Sobotní trénink byl odlišný od těch během týdne. Mistr Takumi trval na to, aby každou sobotu trénovali všechno, co od nich bylo vyžadováno na budoucí zkoušky a osobně na onen trénink dohlížel, aby ukázal na chyby a nedostatky, kterých nebylo moc, ale všechno mohlo být vždy lepší a nikdo z nich nebyl zatím Mistrem, aby si mohli oddychnout.

„Tamaro-chan, Hadriane-kun, až se opláchnete a převlečete, rád bych s vámi mluvil ve své pracovně," oznámil jim Takumi-sensei na konci tréninku.

„Hai, Takumi-sensei," odpověděli jednohlasně a vyrazili do šaten. Osprchovat se, utřít se a převléci se jim zabralo patnáct minut, ačkoliv Harry to stíhal během deseti minut, strávil dalších pět minut sušením svých vlasů, které si nechával pomalu narůst. Teta Petúnie se na něj podezřívavě dívala pokaždé, když spatřila jeho po lopatky dlouhé vlasy, které si vždy stáhnul tmavě zelenou gumičkou. Hodlal si nechat narůst vlasy aspoň tak do půlky zad, což udělá hned, jak nastoupí do Bradavického Expresu a v té délce si je nechá po zbytek roku.

„Netušíš, co nám Takumi-sensei chce?" optal se Hadrian, když se k němu Tamara přidala.

„Uhádl si, netuším," odvětila Tamara rýpavě a Harry jí jemně bouchnul do ramene, takže jí to nijak nebolelo, ale donutil jí ustoupit o půl stopy do strany, jak na ní mírně zatlačil.

„Od té chvíle, co jsem tě odpoledne porazil v šachách, si trochu urýpaná," postěžoval si Harry.

„Čím to asi bude, pane Hráči?" rýpla si Tamara znovu, ale Harry neměl šanci odpovědět, protože jim Akira-sensei otevřela dveře a dovedla je k Mistru Takumimu do pracovny.

„Přál jste si nás vidět, Mistře Takumi?" optal se Harry za oba a Takumi-sensei jim ukázal, aby se posadili.

„Ano. Abyste pochopili, proč tu jste, měl bych začít tím, že na světě existuje několik druhů lidí, kteří buď ovládají vnitřní energii nebo ne. Po celém světě jsou miliony těch, kteří v sobě probudili magickou energii a ty jsi jedním z nich, Hadriane-kun. Pak jsou tu tací, kteří následují učení Kung-Fu a probudili v sobě energii Chi. Do třetice jsou zde ti, kteří následují učení Japonských bojových umění a starodávných technik přičemž v sobě probudili Chakru.

Pro tebe Hadriane-kun, je cesta Chi a Chakry uzavřená, neboť již aktivně využíváš magie a za ty dva roky u mě v Doju si velice zesílil a dovolím si říci, že se jen velikostí magie vyrovnáváš dospělým kouzelníkům a kouzelnicím. Za šest týdnů na tvé jedenácté narozeniny ti přijdou dopisy z kouzelnických škol a my dva se uvidíme až za rok o letních prázdninách, pokud si to tak budeš přát.

Nicméně před Tamarou-chan leží důležité rozhodnutí. Její potenciál je stále uzamčený a přichází věk, kdy je nutné jej probudit nebo nechat spát do konce jejího života. Lin-sensei zná techniku, jak tvůj potenciál probudit a přeměnit na Chi. Já zase ovládám techniku, jak jej probudit a přeměnit na Chakru. A nakonec Hadrian-kun by měl být schopný tvůj potenciál probudit v podobě magie. Vím, že jsem ti o tom měl říci dříve, abys měla více času na rozhodnutí, ale pokud by ses rozhodla pro poslední možnost, je nutné podstoupit rituál probuzení již dnes. Pokud se rozhodneš jít cestou Chakry nebo Chi, probuzení musí proběhnout do konce tohoto měsíce," prohlásil Mistr Takumi a pozorně sledoval reakce dvou dětí před sebou.

Oba došli tak daleko v tak krátké době a věděl o jejich potenciálu. I když měl Hadrian již magii, stále z něj mohl být velice zkušený Mistr Bojových umění. Bojové techniky využívající magii byly ztraceny již v dávných dobách, ale existovali jistí tvorové, kteří k těmto technikám měli přístup, problém byla jejich cena. Žádný kouzelník nebo kouzelnice by se nevzdali své magické krve, existovalo tolik rituálů, že by to mohlo znamenalo jejich otroctví do konce jejich dní. Nicméně Tamara měla ještě větší potenciál než Hadrian a to z jediného důvodu, nebyla _probuzená_ a tak si mohla svou cestu vybrat.

„Naučíte Hadriana, jak provést ten rituál probuzení? Vím, že Chakra nebo Chi by mi pomohly k zdokonalení se v Bojových uměních a mohla bych se stát Mistryní, ale kouzelnický svět je odříznutý od normálního světa a dlužím mu svůj život, proto jej tam budu následovat," řekla Tamara.

„Pokud nechceš, nemusíš tam jít se mnou. Chci, abys byla šťastná a podpořím tě při jakémkoliv tvém rozhodnutí. To, že budu na nějakých devět nebo deset měsíců mimo dosah neznamená, že přestaneme být přátelé," namítal hned Harry.

„Není to jen kvůli tomu. Mí předci pocházejí z kouzelnického světa a já bych ráda odhalila dědictví, které po sobě zanechali. Navíc, kdo by s tebou trénoval, hmm?" prohlásila nezlomně a Takumi-sensei se na ní dlouze zadíval, než nakonec přikývnul.

„Když je to tedy tvé rozhodnutí, provedeme rituál probuzení. Akira-sensei se dá do základních příprav. Hadriane-kun, než se do toho pustíme, musíš si důkladně přečíst a zapamatovat tenhle svitek," řekl Mistr Takumi a podal mu svitek, který si od něj Harry převzal.

 **Získal si svitek Magické Dovednosti, přeješ si naučit se Rituál Probuzení?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Harry na to nerozhodně hleděl. Kdyby to potvrdil, hned by se jej naučil a nenastal by jediný problém. Pokud se to ale pokusí provést bez naučení se, mohlo by se něco pokazit, ale v obou případech by získal novou Magickou Dovednost.

„Ehm, Takumi-sensei, je tohle originál nebo kopie, kterou možné zničit? Objevil jsem totiž speciální schopnost, která mi dovoluje se naučit různé Dovednosti, když narazím na podobné manuály," optal se Harry.

„Již jsem se potkal s takovou schopností, ale nikdy ne u Kouzelníka. Jsi skutečně speciální, že? Jen pokračuj, je to jen kopie, kterou jsem ti chtěl stejně darovat, kdybys někdy náhodou narazil na někoho dalšího s neprobuzeným potenciálem," odpověděl Takumi a Harry to tedy potvrdil.

 **Naučil ses Magickou Dovednost** _ **Rituál Probuzení**_ **!**

 **Rituál Probuzení - Aktivní - Lvl. MAX -** Rituál Probuzení je dávno zapomenutý rituál, který v neprobuzených magických dětech probudí jejich potenciál. Mnoho rituálů bylo během minulých staletí zakázáno a je považováno za Černou magii. Ačkoliv Rituál Probuzení není zakázaný, provádění jakýchkoliv rituálů bez vědomí Ministerstva Kouzel je přísně zakázáno.

\- **Cena:** Dočasná ztráta50% MP do doby, než probuzený/á dosáhne 11. roku života. (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -15% cena MP za 60 WIS)

\- **Aktuální Cena:** 40% MP

„Páni, nic legálního, jak vidím. Navíc dočasně přijdu o polovinu svých magických zásob, než bude Tamaře jedenáct let," konstatoval Harry.

„Ano, na území Velké Británie jsou jakékoliv rituály ilegální bez povolení Ministerstva Kouzel, ale nemusíš se ničeho bát. Všechny tři rituály probuzení potřebují speciální rituální místnost, která je zabezpečená a odstíněná od všech senzorů Ministerstva," vysvětloval Takumi.

„Hadriane, kolik tě to bude přesně stát magie?" optala se Tamara a Harry se rychle podíval na modrý proužek s číslicemi.

„Stálo by mě to přesně 1670 bodů magie, ale když odečtu bonus za Moudrost a můj titul Kouzelníka, dostanu 40% magie, což je pouze 1336 bodů magi," odpověděl Harry tiše a Tamara přikývnula. Mohlo se zdát, že tři stovky nebyly nic, ale pro Harryho to bylo jedno ze silnějších kouzel, na které tak spoléhal.

„Takumi-sama, rituální místnost je připravená," ozvala se Akira a všichni tři jí následovaly po kamenných schodech do podzemní místnosti. Harry se zvědavě rozhlížel a všimnul si papírového lístku ve středu každé stěny i stropu. Od každého z nich se po stěnách rozpínalo ohromné množství kanji znaků, které dokázal přečíst jen díky své Dovednosti _Řeč Národů_.

„Fuuinjutsu bariéra, kterou nepronikne žádná magie," vysvětlila Akira-sensei a Harry přikývnul, necítil z ní magii, ale stejnou energii, kterou ovládal Takumi-sensei. Magie měla Runy a Chakra zase Fuuinjutsu, jen jej mrzelo, že mu bylo Fuuinjutsu mimo dosah, ale nikdo neříkal nic o tom, že by pomocí Run nedokázal to stejné.

„Tamaro-chan, postav se prosím do středu heptagramu, jak je ten modrý kruh. Hadriane-kun, svou úlohu znáš," řekl Mistr Takumi vážným hlasem.

„Hai," zazněla jen dvojitá odpověď.

Harry se postavil do kruhu nad jedním z cípů heptagramu. Kruh, ve kterém stál, představoval magii, dalších pět kruhů představovalo živly Ohně, Vody, Země, Vzduchu a Blesků. Šestý a poslední kruh představoval Duši/Život.

„ _Rituál Probuzení_!" prohlásil Harry a aktivoval Magickou Dovednost. Normálně by musel recitovat specifické věty k přivolání pěti živlů a avatara Duše/Života, ale herní systém to zařídil za něj a všechny věty byly recitovány neurčitým hlasem v latině. Postupně se rozhořelo všech šest znaků různě barevnými plameny. Oheň červeně, voda modře, země zeleně, vzduch bíle, blesky žlutě a duše fialově. Kolem samotného Harryho se objevila jeho smaragdová aura, která mu vytryskla z rukou přímo k Tamaře. Ta roztáhla ruce do stran, jakoby chtěla přicházející magii obejmout a objevila se kolem ní magická aura všech přítomných barev.

Celý proces trval dalších sedm minut, než se postupně barvy kolem Tamary ustálily jen na jedné z nich - červené. S tím také pohasly všechny plameny kromě toho představující Oheň, který plápolal nejdéle, ale jakmile zhasnul i on, její aura se změnila z červené na modrou a poté se vpila do jejího těla.

„Výborně, rituál proběhl s úspěchem. Nyní se musí její dar ustálit a všechna cizí magie z jejího těla vyprchat, což se stane na její jedenácté narozeniny," prohlásil Takumi-sensei.

Harry se ještě podíval na Tamaru a aktivoval svou Dovednost _Pozorování_.

 **Jméno: Tamara Ceridwen Grangerová**

 **Věk: 10**

 **Třída: The Gamer - H.J.P**

 **Titul: Žákyně Základní školy - Kouzelnice**

 **Level: 13 - Exp: 1.00% (800 exp)**

 **HP: 1 890**

 **MP: 1 336/1 730**

 **STR: 25**

 **VIT: 33 (+20% HP)**

 **DEX: 31**

 **INT: 30 (+10% MP)**

 **WIS: 20 (-5% Cena)**

 **LUK: 9**

 **Status Body: ?**

 **Perks Body: ?**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: ?**

Vůbec nechápal, jak se na ní přenesla jeho schopnost Gamera, ale s úsměvem na tváři si uvědomil, že již není sám. Tamara byla o tři levely za ním, ale když jí ukáže a naučí vše, co zatím sám objevil, velice rychle jej bude moci dohnat. Pokud počítal dobře, měla by mít k dispozici 60 Status Bodů a 3 Perks Body.

 **Gratulace! Po provedení Rituálu Probuzení si úspěšně svolal šest živlů a s jejich pomocí probudil magii uvnitř své kamarádky.**

 **Obdržel si 1 bod k Mistr Živlu Ohně!**

 **Obdržel si 1 bod k Mistr Živlu Vody!**

 **Obdržel si 1 bod k Mistr Živlu Země!**

 **Obdržel si 1 bod k Mistr Živlu Vzduchu!**

 **Obdržel si 1 bod k Mistr Živlu Blesků!**

 **Získal si další Perks - Mistr Živlu Duše!**

 **Obdržel si 1 bod k Mistr Živlu Duše!**

 **Mistr Živlu Duše - Pasivní - 1/13** \- Dovoluje hráči ovládat magii živlu duše. Každý bod přidává bonus k magii ovlivňující duši.

 **\- Bonus:** 5% za každý bod, maximální bonus 65%.

Zdálo se, že překvapeních pro něj bylo více. Do téhle chvíle o Živlu Duše neslyšel, ale domyslel si, že když existují **Krystaly** a **Kameny Duší** , budou existovat i samotné Duše a titíž i magie, která je dokáže ovlivnit. Nepochyboval o tom, že to bude zakázaná magie a pokládaná za Černou magii. Když nechal zmizet tahle všechna oznámení, objevilo se mu tam další oznámení.

 **Gratulace! Již nejsi sám Třídy - The Gamer. Pokud použiješ Rituál Probuzení na někoho, kdo je již starší 11 let, probudíš u něj schopnost Gamera.**

 **\- Počet možných Gamerů:** 1 probuzený Gamer za každých 10 levelů

 **\- Aktuální počet Gamerů:** 2 ze 2

Nyní měl konečně vysvětlení toho, co se stalo. Rituál Probuzení měl kvůli němu vedlejší účinek a on doufal, že mu to Tamara odpustí, ačkoliv s její láskou k RPG hrám mu asi spíše poděkuje.

„Cítím se skutečně skvěle!" prohlásil Tamara, když se konečně probrala z transu.

„Vím, jak to myslíš. Pojď, Paul na nás již bude čekat a musím ti ještě vysvětlit pár věcí," řekl Harry a viděl, jak Tamara nevěřícně hledí nad jeho hlavu a hlavy všech kolem sebe. Zmohla se jen na přikývnutí a Harry se rozloučil se senseii, než vyšel po schodech do Doja a oba je odtamtud teleportoval k Tamaře domů. Rozhodně měl co vysvětlovat.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 10**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 16 - Exp: 1.00% (1 250 exp)**

 **HP: 2 720**

 **MP: 2 004/3 340**

 **STR: 65**

 **VIT: 64 (+30% HP)**

 **DEX: 67**

 **INT: 110 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 60 (-15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 19**

 **Status Body: 0 (75)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6)**

 **Status: ?**

 **Peníze: 15 680 L, 24 547 G**

 **Harry Potter je posledním členem rodu Potterů. Povedlo se mu odhalit, že je Kouzelník, ale stále je mu skryta historie jeho rodičů i plného rozsahu dědictví. Kdo je schopen odpovědět na jeho otázky? Kolik je pravdy na tom, co mu jeho příbuzní řekli o jeho rodičích, když ví, že byli zavražděni při teroristickém útoku, který přežil jako jediný?**

 **Dovednosti:**

 **Shinobi - Aktivní**

 **Mistr Isshin-Ryu - Pokročilý - Pasivní**

 **Mistr Meče - Pokročilý - Pasivní**

 **Kuchař - Aktivní**

 **Šachy - Začátečník - Pasivní**

 **Magické Dovednosti:**

 **Ledový Pilíř - Aktivní**

 **Ledový Štít - Aktivní**

 **Ledové Ostří - Aktivní**

 **Magický Blesk - Aktivní**

 **Ledový Dotek - Aktivní**

 **Ledový Věk - Aktivní**

 **Ledová Bouře - Aktivní**

 **Rituál Probuzení - Aktivní**

 **Perks:**

 **Mistr Živlu Ohně - Pasivní - 1/13**

 **Mistr Živlu Vody - Pasivní - 1/13**

 **Mistr Živlu Země - Pasivní - 1/13**

 **Mistr Živlu Vzduchu - Pasivní - 1/13**

 **Mistr Živlu Blesků - Pasivní - 2/13**

 **Mistr Živlu Ledu - Pasivní - 5/13**

 **Metamorfomág - Aktivní - 1/13**

 **Mistr Živlu Duše - Pasivní - 1/13**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ **Ačkoliv je tahle kapitolka kratší, než ta minulá, stále má v čisté délce cca 7261 slov.**

 **S touhle kapitolkou přišla také změna v rozdělování Dovedností, takže pro lepší orientaci a organizaci má nyní Harry přístup k Dovednostem, Magickým Dovednostem, Perkám a v budoucnu přibude ještě sekce Kouzla.**

 **Pokud jde o to, že jsem z Tamary udělal Kouzelnici, rozhodoval jsem se ještě mezi tím, že by pokračovala ve studiu Chakry nebo Chi a byla by z ní Bojovnice a přišel bych na jiný způsob, jak u ní vytvořit Třídu - The Gamer. Pro Harryho není problém se kamkoliv teleportovat, takže by mohli být o víkendech spolu a trénovat nebo čistit přirozené Dungeony, ale nechtělo se mi navíc vymýšlet speciální techniky pro Chakru nebo Chi, ačkoliv bych mohl použít Ninjutsu z Naruta.**

 **Jak bylo nyní naznačeno, plánuji** _ **probudit**_ **více lidí pro získání Třídy - The Gamer, aby mohl Harry později vytvořit Cech/Guildu, protože svět Harryho Pottera hodlám řádně spojit s Abyssem, což je svět vytvořený pro všechny se schopnostmi - přirovnal bych to ke kouzelnické společnosti, která se ukrývá před normálními lidmi.**

 **Některým se může zdát, že je Harry příliš mocný a to má teprve jedenáct let, nicméně je zde několik možných vysvětlení. Třeba věštba tvrdí, že je Lord Voldemort poznamená Harryho jako sobě rovného. Pokud se tomu tak stalo v jeho 15 měsíci života, tak je jasné, že by měl být Harry jemu rovný již v té době, ale na druhou stranu si nedokážu představit tak mladé a malé dítě s mocí rovnající se Voldemortovi. Je tu ještě otázka jedné sedminy duše, kterou za sebou Voldemort zanechal v jeho jizvě na čele. Mohu slíbit, že Harry nebude muset zemřít, jak to s ním Brumbál zamýšlel od úplného začátku.**

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 1. 6.:**_

 **\- Petr:** Hned k první tvé otázce. Nechci příliš prodlužovat kapitoly a držet se jisté hranice, protože jednou přijde situace, kdy budu mít problémy děj něčím zaplnit a kapitolka pak může být o velikosti těch prvních. Rád bych se udržel kolem těch cca 6000 slov na kapitolu, ale pokud budu potřebovat více místa, nebude mi dělat problém tohle přesáhnout. Zatím se mi tohle píše celkem dobře, takže uvidíme, jak to bude dál.

Pokud jde o Dursleyovi, Harry proti nim plně využívá svých Dovedností Plížení/Shinobi, takže kromě toho, že u nich doma dělá všechnu možnou práci, naučil se jim vyhýbat a čím méně jej vidí, tím méně na něj myslí a upřímně je nezajímá, kde na to všechno bere peníze, protože oni díky tomu nemusí utratit ani halíř a spíše se mohou věnovat svému milovanému synáčkovy.

Přiznám se, že Hermionu jako postavu příliš nemusím a je pro mě trochu nepochopitelné, jak si s ní mohl vůbec rozumět. Hermiona bezmezně věří v jakoukoliv autoritu a knihy, Harry byl celý život zneužívám svými příbuznými a pomlouván všemi v sousedství, jeho víra v autoritu by měla být naprosto nulová. Ale jak se říká, protiklady se přitahují. Jinak prozradím, že stejně jako jsem Hermionu nahradil Tamarou po Harryho boku, nahradím Harryho zase Nevillem po Hermioniném boku. A protože nepošlu Harryho do Nebelvíru i Brumbál se začne poohlížet po „náhradním" Vyvoleném.

S tím ochočováním zvířat a mazlíčků zatím netuším, jestli to udělám nebo ne, ale každý Kouzelník nebo Kouzelnice by měli mít nějakého toho mazlíčka/zvířecího partnera. Napadlo mě, že bych mu později dal i mládě baziliška, které by se vylíhnulo se smrtí dospělého baziliška, ale kdo ví, kam nás budoucnost zanese.

 **\- Snad se u této kapitoly sejde více komentářů, na které bych mohl odpovídat. Jinak v komentářích mám dva Petry, bylo by dobré, kdyby za to přidali ještě nějaký další iniciál nebo něco, aby je bylo lépe rozlišit.**

 _ **Anketa:**_

 **Rád bych znal váš názor, do jaké koleje bych měl Harryho zařadit, já osobně se přikláním ke Zmijozelu, ale nechám i na vás, abyste se podíleli na nadcházejícím ději. Také pokud můžete, hlasujte i pro kolej, do které by měla jít Tamara, nicméně bych rád, aby Harry s Tamarou byli v rozlišných kolejích. Děkuji.**

 **Harryho možnosti:**

 **Havraspár - ?**

 **Mrzimor - ?**

 **Zmijozel - ?**

 **Tamařiny možnosti:**

 **Nebelvír - ?**

 **Havraspár - ?**

 **Mrzimor - ?**

 **Zmijozel - ?**

 **\- čas pro hlasování máte během dvou následujících kapitol, jakmile zveřejním Knihu 2 - Kapitolu 1, anketa bude ukončena.**


	8. Kniha 1 - Kapitola 8 (8)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Upozornění: Úplně na konci kapitoly se nachází anketa a rád bych, kdyby v ní hlasovalo co nejvíce lidí. Děkuji.**

 **Kniha 1. Kapitola 8. - Dopis**

 _V minulém díle jste četli:_

„ _Cítím se skutečně skvěle!" prohlásil Tamara, když se konečně probrala z transu._

„ _Vím, jak to myslíš. Pojď, Paul na nás již bude čekat a musím ti ještě vysvětlit pár věcí," řekl Harry a viděl, jak Tamara nevěřícně hledí nad jeho hlavu a hlavy všech kolem sebe. Zmohla se jen na přikývnutí a Harry se rozloučil se senseii, než vyšel po schodech do Doja a oba je odtamtud teleportoval k Tamaře domů. Rozhodně měl co vysvětlovat._

 _Pokračování:_

„Konečně jste tady, čekal jsem vás nejméně před půl hodinou," prohlásil Paul a čekal radostné přivítání, ale zmateně sledoval, jak Harry posadil nepřítomnou Tamaru na židli.

„Co se stalo?" optal se Paul.

„Mistr Takumi věděl, že jsem Kouzelník a vycítil v Tamaře neprobuzený potenciál. Nabídl, že se může stát Kouzelnicí, když v ní probudím magii nebo se v ní můžou v Doju probudit Chakru nebo Chi a pokračovat dál ve studiu starobylých technik Bojových umění. Tamara se rozhodla, že chce být Kouzelnicí a jít se mnou do Bradavic. Při _Rituálu Probuzení_ nicméně došlo k menšímu vedlejšímu účinku," vysvětloval Harry.

„Vedlejšímu účinku?" optal se Paul se starostí v hlase a poprvé za tu dobu si uvědomil, že cítí ze své dcery moc, jakou dříve necítil. Připadalo mu to, jako by znovu potkal Hadriana před téměř dvěma lety. Jedno bylo jisté, jeho dcera byla Kouzelnice a mocnější než jeho neteř.

„Víte, jak mám tu speciální schopnost Hráče, která všechno kolem mě mění v hru a řídí se herními pravidly? Tamara je nyní také The Gamer alias Hráčka. Moje schopnost původní rituál pozměnila a každý starší jedenácti let získá tuhle schopnost, nicméně netuším, jak k ní Tamara přišla, když jí ještě není jedenáct," odpovídal Harry a doufal, že ho za to Paul nezabije.

„Takže moje dcera je nyní jako ty?" ujišťoval se Paul.

„Netuším, jestli bude mít všechny Dovednosti a Magické Dovednosti jako já, ale mám takový pocit, že až se vzpamatuje, nedá mi spát, než jí nenaučím naprosto všechno, co o tom vím. Dobře vím, jak miluje hraní RPG her. Nicméně musím zjistit, jak se na ní má schopnost přenesla, když nesplňuje podmínky," řekl Harry.

„Během rituálu jsme spolu byli ve Skupině, i nyní v ní jsme," ozvalo se a oba muži nebo spíše chlapec a muž se podívali na Tamaru. Harry zamrkal překvapením a dlaní se plácl do čela.

„Mělo mi to hned dojít. Tak jsem si na to zvykl, že když nejsme v Dungeonu, vůbec to nevnímám," prohlásil Harry.

„Mě to nevadí, popravdě jsem ti tvou schopnost od začátku záviděla, hlavně když si v životě hrál RPG hru jen jednou a najednou si získal schopnost, za kterou by miliony hráčů z celého světa i zabíjelo," uklidňovala ho Tamara.

„Počkejte tady, hned budu zpátky!" poručil jim Paul a vyběhl po schodech do druhého patra.

„Jak se cítíš?" optal se Harry.

„Úžasně, stále trochu v šoku z toho, jak jsem viděla všechna ta jména nad hlavami lidí kolem sebe, ale jinak naprosto úžasně," řekla s upřímností v hlase.

„Dám ti rychlou lekci k přístupu herních věcí. Když pomyslíš na Status nebo to vyslovíš jako rozkaz, objeví se ti tvůj profil. Dále tu je Inventář, do kterého můžeš vložit neomezené množství věcí a vedle než máš svou postavu s věcmi, které máš na sobě. Dá se to použít pro velice rychlé převlékání se. Můžeš do slotů vložit také zbraně a ty si pak pouhou myšlenkou přivolat do ruky nebo je poslat zase zpátky do Inventáře. Další nabídky jsou Dovednosti, Magické Dovednosti a Perks. Netuším, jaké Dovednosti se budeš moci naučit, určitě ti pomůžu, ale bylo by snadnější, kdybych mohl vytvořit manuály nebo svitky a tím tě naučit to, co již umím nebo aspoň základní věci," vysvětloval Harry a Tamara, která skutečně hrála hry, jej poslouchala jen napůl ucha, sama totiž již prozkoumávala své aktuální možnosti.

„Tamaro, nyní, když jsi Kouzelnice, ti mohu předat to, co se v naší rodině předává z otce na nejstaršího syna. Když umřel můj prapraděda, kterého jsem neznal, můj praděda po něm zdědil mnoho věcí ačkoliv on sám je nikdy nedokázal plně využít neboť to nebyl plnohodnotný Kouzelník," vysvětloval Paul a na stůl položil menší truhlici. Když jí otevřel, byla plná knih, ale Harryho zaujala podélná krabička na jejím vrcholku.

„Netuším, jestli tuhle hůlku budeš moci použít, praděda říkal, že každá hůlka je jiná a ne všechny fungují pro někoho jiného, než jejich právoplatného vlastníka," vysvětloval Paul a otevřel krabičku, ve které ležela světle hnědá hůlka. Harrymu připadala ve skvělém stavu, ale jeho Dovednost _Pozorování_ ho vyvedla v omyl.

 **Kouzelnická Hůlka**

 **Tvůrce: Garrick Ollivander**

 **Majitel: Jerod Dagworth-Granger (bývalý), Thomas Jerod Granger (bývalý)**

 **Složení: Březové dřevo - jádro z ocasní žíně jednorožce**

 **Životnost: 45/100**

 **Info:** Tahle hůlka vězně sloužila svému majiteli a již žádnému nebude sloužit tak, jako jemu. Je s ní možné používat magii, pokud je nový vlastník krve prvního majitele, ale žádné zázraky to nebudou.

„Takhle hůlka by měla zatím posloužit dobře, ale nic extra nemůžeme očekávat. Navíc životnost téhle hůlky je pouhých 45 bodů ze 100," oznámil jim Harry a Tamara si vzala hůlku do ruky. Z její špičky vytryskla jediná červená jiskra, což znamenalo, že hůlka byla její, ale Harry pochyboval, že by jí nějak pomohla. Jeho vlastní dýka mu byla nápomocná, hlavně když získal vyšší level _Pozorování_ , zjistil si o ní více informací a podle toho musel mít krev rodu Zmijozelů, aby jí mohl vůbec používat.

„Vím, že to bude znít trochu hloupě, ale co teďka s ní?" optala se Tamara.

„Otevři si Inventář a vlož jí do blikajícího slotu, který je určený právě pro magické hůlky, dýky, hole a kdo ví co ještě," dal jí Harry instrukce a Tamara jej poslechla. Záhy si také vyzkoušela přivolání si hůlky do dlaně a její následovné poslání zpátky do Inventáře.

„Výborně, aby bylo všechno jednodušší, musíš se naučit Meditaci a Magické Cítění. První ti pomůže s regenerací životů i magie a to druhé ti pomůže s kontrolou magie. Hned třetí Magickou Dovednost, kterou by ses měla naučit, je Magická Aura. Viděla si mě, že právě díky ní je snazší soustředit magii k vytvoření Magických Dovedností," prohlašoval Harry a Tamara přikývnula.

„Jsem zvědavý, jak ti to půjde, můžu se dívat?" optal se Paul.

„Jistě, ale bude lepší, když půjdeme na zahradu. Zjistil jsem, že elektronika není příliš kompatibilní s magickou energií. _Pozvat do Skupiny - Paul Thomas Granger_ ," řekl Harry a Paul nevěřícně hleděl na modrou cedulku, která se před ním objevila, nicméně byl dost chytrý na to, aby se dotkl místa, kde bylo „Ano".

„ _Vytvořit Dungeon: Iluze!"_ prohlásil Harry hned, jakmile vešli na zahradu a on jí celou ponořil do iluzorní dimenze, kde jej nikdo nemohl vidět zvenčí a oni nemohli nikoho vidět za hranicemi Iluze. Iluze byla zcela prázdná, teda mimo jejich trojici.

Původně chtěl sobotní podvečer strávit ve svém lese, ale naučení Tamary potřebných základů bylo důležitější. Nemohl se dočkat, až se naučí první MD a začnou spolu čistit jeden Dungeon vedle druhého a to ještě efektivněji, než postupovali doposud.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Uběhl necelý měsíc od Tamařina probuzení a pokud ti dva spolu trávili hodně času předtím, nyní ho bylo daleko více. _Meditaci_ a _Magické Cítění_ zvládla hned první den a _Magickou Auru_ o dva dny později po tom, co u první dvou MD dosáhla třetího levelu.

Společně také navštívili bleší trh, kam Harry chodil již jen ze zvyku. Občas se tam našlo něco zajímavého, co si koupil. Jako každý rok, i letos si tam koupil menší množství knih. Letos byl na bleším trhu i mladý muž, který prodával několik počítačů s kompletním příslušenstvím. Prozradil jim, že provozuje internetovou kavárnu a nedávno nakoupil zcela nové přístroje a protože nikdo nechtěl koupit ty staré, zkusil své štěstí na bleším trhu. Chtěl celé dva tisíce liber za jednu PC sestavu a Harry si koupil hned dvě, rozhodně na to měl a napadlo jej, že se mu to bude hodit do Bradavic, pokud tam nic takového nemají.

Ačkoliv během normálních aktivit Tamara získala několik různých Dovedností, které obdržel i on sám, když jako Gamer začínal, naučila se vlastní tři Magické Dovednosti. Ukázalo se, že během _Rituálu Probuzení_ také obdržela nadání pro živel ohně. První MD byl _Ohnivý Bič_ , který byl jasnou kopií toho jeho, ale byl tvořený rudými plameny s fialovým středem. Její _Magická Aura_ totiž přeskakovala z červené na modrou a zase zpátky na červenou, než se obě barvy smíchaly a ustálily se na fialové barvě. Vedlejší efekt nastal, když její modré oči získaly fialový nádech, což jí rozhodně na kráse neubralo, ba naopak.

Další MD byla _Ohnivá Střela_ , což ve skutečnosti byla malá ohnivá koule, kterou Tamara dokázala na své nepřátele vrhat velkou rychlostí. Poslední MD byla _Ohnivá Stěna_ , obranná Dovednost. Tamara se dokonce naučila, jak regulovat výšku plamenů, sice jí to stálo dodatečnou magii, ale vytvoření deseticentimetrového pásu ohně jí stálo velice málo a kdykoliv se monstra dostala příliš blízko, dokázala z nich udělat i dvoumetrové plameny, které se velice rychle postaraly o opovážlivce bez strachu vůči ohni.

Po tom, co se ráno Harry umyl, zamířil do schránky pro poštu, kterou vždy normálně donesl do kuchyně na stůl a dal se do přípravy snídaně. Nicméně toho rána mezi poštou byla nahnědlá obálka s voskovou pečetí na zadní straně.

 _Pan_

 _Potter, Hadrian James_

 _(Přístěnem pod schody)_

 _Zobí ulice 4_

 _Kvikálkov - Surrey_

Harry povytáhl obočí nad adresou a automaticky aktivoval _Hráčovu Mysl_ , protože by hrozil výbuch vzteku a nadávek. Byla pravda, že čím více používal živel ledu, tím bylo jeho chování chladnější, ale nebyl to jediný živel, ke kterému měl předpoklady a občas vybouchl.

 _ŠKOLA ČAS A KOUZEL V BRADAVICÍCH_

 _Ředitel: Albus Brumbál - (nositel Merlinova řádu První třídy, Nejvyšší Divotvorce Starostolce, Nejhlavnější hlavoun Mezinárodního Sdružení Kouzelníků)_

 _Vážený pane Pottere,_

 _s potěšením Vám oznamujeme, že ve Škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích počítáme se studijním místem pro Vás._

 _V příloze Vám zasíláme seznam všech potřebných knih a vybavení._

 _Školní rod začíná 1. září. Očekáváme Vaši sovu nejpozději do 31. července._

 _Se srdečným pozdravem_

 _Minerva McGonagallová_

 _Minerva McGonagallová_

 _zástupkyně ředitele_

„To je hezké. Nejenže vědí, kde bydlím a nic s tím neudělali, ale také vědí, že nemám žádnou sovu, takže jim nemohu odpovědět. Tamara říkala, že k Hermioně domů to přišel někdo ze školy vysvětlit a poskytli jím materiály pro seznámení se s kouzelnickým světem. Něco tu nehraje," řekl si Harry sám pro sebe a vytáhl z obálky i druhý pergamen.

 _ŠKOLA ČAR A KOUZEL V BRADAVICÍCH_

 _ **Stejnokroj**_

 _Žáci prvních ročníků budou potřebovat:_

 _1\. tři jednobarevné pracovní hábity (černé)_

 _2\. jednu jednobarevnou špičatou čapku (černou) na každodenní nošení_

 _3\. jeden pár ochranných rukavic (z dračí kůže nebo podobné)_

 _4\. jeden zimní plášť (černý, se stříbrnými sponami)_

 _ **Upozorňujeme, že všichni žáci mají mít veškeré oblečení opatřené jmenovkou.**_

 _ **Předepsané knihy**_

 _Každý žák bude potřebovat tyto učebnice:_

 _Miranda Jestřábová: Příručka kouzelných slov a zaklínadel (1. ročník)_

 _Batylda Bagshotová: Dějiny čar a kouzel_

 _Adalbert Waffling: Teorie kouzelnického umění_

 _Emeric Cvak: Úvod do přeměňování_

 _Phyllida Výtrusová: Tisíc kouzelnických hub a bylin_

 _Arsenius Stopečka: Kouzelnické odvary a lektvary_

 _Mlok Scamander: Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít_

 _Quentin Trimble: Černá magie - příručka sebeobrany_

 _ **Další vybavení**_

 _1 hůlka_

 _1kotlík (cínový, standardní velikost 2)_

 _1 sada skleněných nebo křišťálových lahviček_

 _1 dalekohled_

 _1 mosazné váhy_

 _ **Žáci si s sebou mohou rovněž přivézt sovu NEBO kočku NEBO žábu.**_

 _ **UPOZORŇUJEME RODIČE, ŽE ŽÁKŮM PRVNÍHO ROČNÍKU NENÍ POVOLENO MÍT VLASTNÍ KOŠŤATA!**_

„Kdo by se sakra chtěl jmenovat Mlok, Cvak nebo Výtrusová? To ti lidi nemají žádnou představivost?" zakroutil Harry hlavou a obálku s prvním pergamenem hodil na stůl pro své příbuzné, druhý pergamen si schoval do Inventáře. Byl zvědav, jak na to zareagují. Kdyby strýček Vernon dostal nápad k fyzickému útoku, kdykoliv se mohl teleportovat z jeho dosahu nebo jej zmrazit jednou ze svých MD.

„Kluku, co tu ještě děláš? Normálně si pryč hned, jak připravíš snídani," optal se Vernon, který vešel do jídelny a Petúnie s Dudleym byli hned za ní.

„Oh, jen mě zajímal váš výraz a hlavně vysvětlení na dopis, který mi dneska ráno přišel. To, že mí rodiče zemřeli při teroristickém útoku vím již z novinového článku. Jak vám někdo mohl věřit ty vaše lži bez podložených důkazů nechápu, ale není můj problém, že ze sebe děláte před všemi hlupáky," odpověděl Harry a ukázal na stůl, kde byla otevřená obálka s pergamenem. Petúnii stačil jediný pohled, aby si zakryla ústa dlaní a mírně se začala třást. Vernon celý zrudl a uchopil obálku do své obrovské ruky, aby se podíval na adresu. Normálně by zrudl ještě více, ale místo toho zbledl.

„Dudley, hned po snídani vyklidíš svou druhou ložnici a dáš ji svému bratranci!" rozkázal Vernon svému synovi, kterému nikdy nic nepřikázal.

„Ale tatí, proč bych to měl udělat?" zajímal se Dudley a chtěl na něj zahrát divadlo se slzami, ale v další chvíli mu na tvář přilétla taková facka, že se Dudley málem skácel ze židle.

„Neopovažuj se mi odmlouvat nebo mě neuposlechnout! Jedna ložnice ti plně bude stačit a nebudu v domě skladovat tvé zničené a odhozené hračky! Ty kluku jedna nevděčná si vyklidíš přístěnek a zajistíš, aby na něm nebylo poznat, že si tam někdy vůbec spal, je ti to jasné?!" prohlásil Vernon zvýšeným hlasem.

„Rozumím a přestěhuju se do nejmenšího pokoje v domě. Pokud Dudley nechce nic z těch věcí, které tam jsou, rád se jich zbavím," odpověděl Harry a Vernon přikývnul, než zasedl ke stolu a oba pergameny hodil do krbu, načež se s vervou pustil do své porce jídla.

„Teto Petúnie, z tvé reakce chápu, že má matka byla Kouzelnice. Kde obdržím sovu nebo jim dám vědět, že jejich nabídku přijímám? Navíc tyhle informace jsou pro mě naprosto nedostačující, přijde někdo ze školy, aby mi všechno vysvětlil a zodpověděl otázky nebo co?" optal se Harry své tety, která do sebe otočila celou sklenici chladné vody.

„Běž na půdu a v rohu za bednami s oblečením najdeš její starý školní kufr. Objevil se tu, když ti byly čtyři roky, ale nikdo z nás nechtěl, abys měl s tím vaším světem jakékoliv spojení. Měly by tam být nějaké letáky s adresou, jak se dostat do té jejich nákupní čtvrti, tam si klidně nějakou sovu kup nebo pronajmi. Kvůli vašemu světu jsou mí rodiče mrtví a má sestra také, nechci s nimi mít nic společného," oznámila mu teta bez jediné emoce v hlase a také se usadila ke stolu, aby bezduše začala jíst snídani, kterou pro ně Harry připravil. Dudley se neopovážil říci jediné slovo, jak byl šokován předchozími událostmi.

„Děkuji a již vás nadále nebudu otravovat," řekl Harry a vydal se po schodech do patra, aby ze stropu sundal rozkládací schody a vylezl po nich na půdu. Netrvalo mu dlouho, než odklidil krabice s oblečením a našel tmavě hnědý kufr se zlatými iniciály L. A. E. Vytáhl jej do prostoru na světlo a odepnul obě přezky, než otočil zámkem.

To, že to nebyl normální kufr bylo hned jasné, když u horního okraje spatřil čtyři tlačítka s cedulkami - _Školní potřeby, Knihovna, Šatník_ a _Ingredience_. Jako první vyzkoušel knihovnu a před očima sledoval, jak se vnitřek kufru změnil na několik přihrádek, mezi které byly vloženy miniaturní knihy. Jen tak na zkoušku jednu vytáhl, aby se mu hned zvětšila v ruce. Byla to učebnice pro seznámení se s předmětem Starodávných Run. Ne že by to Harryho nezajímalo, ale na to měl čas později. Kniha se znovu zmenšila, jakmile jí vložil zpátky na místo, odkud jí vytáhl. Nikdy žádné letáčky nespatřil, proto zmáčkl tlačítko pro školní potřeby a obsah kufru se znovu změnil.

V téhle sekci našel několik starších brků, pár kalamářů s černým nebo barevným inkoustem, místo na hůlku i role pergamenu a dalších věcí, které zatím netušil, k čemu slouží. Nicméně našel to, co hledal a do ruky si vzal několik letáčků s brožurkou.

Během půl hodiny zjistil všechno, co potřeboval vědět o tom, kde najít Příčnou ulici a jak se na ní dostat. Zjistil také, jak se dostat do Bradavic. Problém byl, že mu měl s dopisem přijít i lístek na Bradavicích Expres, ale v dopise žádný nebyl. To jen zvýšilo jeho podezření v tom, že tam něco nehraje.

Prozkoumal i zbytek svého kufru a v šatníku našel staré oblečení po své matce, což obsahovalo spodní prádlo a ať už si na ní nepamatoval, nepotřeboval vědět, jaké kalhotky jeho matka nosila, protože si nechtěl představovat, kdy některé z nich asi tak nosila, když zakrývaly velice málo. Nicméně tam našel i šperkovnici, kde měla mnoho různých prstýnků, náušnic, náramků a řetízků.

V sekci s ingrediencemi nalezl několik různých lektvarů, kterým nevěřil, neboť mu to ukazovalo, že jejich Životnost je nulová. Nepoužitelných bylo i mnoho dalších věcí v té sekci a on se rozhodl toho všeho zbavit při první možné příležitosti. Celý kufr vložil do Inventáře, nyní jej rozhodně nepotřeboval a nechal si v ruce jen brožuru s letáčky.

Harry dokončil oběd pro svou rodinu a chtěl jít dokončit úklid svého pokoje, když koutkem oka zahlédl záblesk ohně. Rychle se podíval z okna, jen aby spatřil usmívající se Tamaru. Zdálo se, že přišla na to, jak se teleportovat, což nebylo vůbec jednoduché a on na to přišel jen díky situaci, ve které se nacházel.

„Gratuluji k získání Teleportace, ale muselo tě to stát hodně magie se sem dostat," konstatoval Harry a podíval se na stav její magie, která byla v polovině.

„Musela jsem se teleportovat hned desetkrát, ale díky tomu jsem si jí zvýšila o jeden level. Ještě pár dní budu cestovat mezi našimi domy a zvládnu to na jeden pokus," prohlašovala s úšklebkem na tváři.

„To zní jako plán. Jinak si nepamatuji, že bych ti říkal, kde bydlím? Moji příbuzní by byli velice neradi, kdybych domů někoho přivedl," prohlašoval a Tamara svůj úšklebek z tváře neztratila, spíše jí v očích plápolaly plamínky vítězství.

„Ale vím, kam chodíš do školy a stejně tak tvůj bratranec. Stačilo ho pak sledovat k vám domů, hlavně když každý den s tím svým gangem terorizují okolí školy i přes prázdniny," vysvětlila mu a Harry jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Pojď dál, musím douklízet svůj nový pokoj. Dopis z Bradavic měl na ně zajímavý účinek, ne že by tu zůstávali dlouho. Dudley si vymohl návštěvu ZOO, kam měl někdo z jeho kamarádů dneska jet," pobídl jí Harry a vložil mísu se zapékanými bramborami do trouby, aby to tak rychle nevychladlo. Dursleyovi se měli vrátit na oběd nebo maximálně hodinku po něm. Navíc i kdyby se vrátili až večer, mohli si to ohřát.

„Hmm, je tu příliš čisto. Jinak dneska ráno mi také dorazil dopis z Bradavic s oznámením, že zítra ráno se od nich někdo dostaví, aby nás s otcem seznámili s kouzelnickým světem. Podle všeho nás doprovod vezme i na Příčnou ulici, kde nám pomůžou s nákupem všech věcí. Strejda Dan volal, že zítra také půjdou na Příčnou, když již přišel seznam učebnic a všeho dalšího," oznámila mu Tamara a Harry si všimnul, že při chůzi téměř poskakuje radostí. Pravdou bylo, že po tom, co investovala všechny své Perks Body do _Mistryně Živlu Ohně_ , byla až moc živá a snadno se dala vytočit, než se aktivovala _Hráčova Mysl_ a ona se uklidnila.

„Páni, to je pěkná hromada rozbitých věcí," prohlásila, když vešli do nejmenšího pokoje a Harry si odfrknul. Hromada bylo slabé slovo, když ráno do ložnice vešel, čekal jej pokoj téměř plný všech věcí, které kdy Dudley vlastnil a rozbil, ale nechtěl je nikdy vyhodit. Ani oknem dovnitř neprosvítalo světlo, jak bylo zablokované. Nicméně Harry si ráno stihnul v místním obchodě koupit velké pytle.

Všechno rozbité a neopravitelné házel do pytlů a vynášel na veřejnou skládku, kam lidi mohli do kontejnerů vyvážet naprosto všechno. To, co bylo možné ještě opravit, také vložil do pytlů a vložil si je do Inventáře. Až se bude nudit, pustí se do oprav, hlavně u plyšáků, které stačilo zašít nebo u dřevěných hraček a stavebnic. To, co opraví, pak hodlal darovat prvnímu sirotčinci, který najde. On sám dobře věděl, jaké je to těžké vyrůstat bez rodičů, lásky a dárků ze strany svých příbuzných. Dudley nic z těch hraček nepotřeboval a děti v sirotčinci budou mít aspoň radost a to bylo to hlavní.

„Všechno zničené co nelze opravit házej do černých pytlů. To, co je možné opravit, jako jsou plyšáci nebo dřevěné hračky a stavebnice házej do modrých pytlů. Skládka není tak daleko, takže mi pak pomůžeš to tam všechno teleportovat," řekl Harry a oba se pustili do práce, které již bylo maximálně na hodinku.

Když bylo všechno hotové, oba se teleportovali do jejich svatyně, kde Harry z Inventáře vytáhl tři tácy se slaninovou, sýrovou a žampionovou pizzou. Když se naučil, jak pizzu udělat tak, jak mu chutnala, jednou týdně si jí sám pro sebe udělal, protože to bylo zatraceně návykové. Nehledě na Coca-Colu, které měl v Inventáři hned sto litrů a každý oběd si dal jednu nebo dvě skleničky tohoto bublinkového nápoje.

„Také k vám někdo zítra přijde, aby tě seznámil s kouzelnickým světem a vzal tě na Příčnou ulici?" optala se Tamara.

„O tom silně pochybuji, protože mi v dopise nepřišel ani lístek na vlak. Teta mi prozradila, že před sedmi lety se u nich objevil školní kufr mé matky a ona jej schovala na půdu. Tam jsem našel letáčky a brožurku, která mě seznámila se vším, co bych se měl dozvědět z dopisu nebo pověřené osoby. Něco tu nehraje a někdo nejspíše nechce, abych tyhle věci zjistil sám. Nedivil bych se, kdyby ze školy poslali někoho na poslední chvíli, aby to vypadalo, že mě zachraňují od mých příbuzných. Ostatně na mém dopise v adrese jasně stálo _přístěnek pod schody_ , takže musejí vědět o tom, co se v domě děje. Navíc kde bych měl vzít sovu, abych jim odpověděl? Nedává to smysl," vysvětloval Harry a pustil se do dalšího kousku pizzy.

„Cože?! Po mě v dopise nikdo nechtěl, abych odpovídala, jen tam stálo, že máme vyčkat na zaměstnance školy, kteří se u nás zastaví, aby nám všechno vysvětlili. Prý jsem měla navíc štěstí, kdybych se narodila o tři týdny později, musela bych rok čekat, protože do prvního ročníku nemůžou přijmout nikoho, komu ještě není jedenáct let. Jestli chceš, můžeš se zítra ráno teleportovat k nám a dostaneme se tomu na kloub," řekla tónem, který nepřipouštěl žádné námitky.

„Co bys řekla na výlet do ZOO? Samotnému se mi tam nikdy nechtělo a Dursleyovi by mě tam sebou nikdy nevzali," optal se Harry. Již dávno se pomocí autobusu dostal do míst, které chtěl navštívit, aby si je mohl zmapovat. Navštívil mnoho muzeí i nejrůznější památky, které byly v jeho dosahu, ale bylo to pro něj málo a slíbil si, že jednou procestuje celý svět.

„Můžeme jít hned, ale musíš mě vzít sebou, neznám místa mezi námi a zoologickou zahradou," rozhodla a Harry je oba teleportoval do uličky nedaleko zadního vchodu. Svým příchodem vyplašili dvě kočky, které jim prolétly pod nohama jako dvě neřízené střely, což je vylekalo, ale pak se tomu jen zasmáli.

Harry si prohlídku zoologické zahrady doslova užíval. Zaplatili si cestu vláčkem kolem všech výběhů, což jim zabralo celou hodinu, ale stálo to za to, protože k tomu měli i průvodce. Ten jim ke každému zvířeti řekl tucet informací a někdy přihodil i vtipné zážitky.

Po projížďce si oba koupili párek v rohlíku a vydali se do sekce s akvárii. Takové množství rybek všech barev jej překvapilo a nemohl od nich odtrhnout oči. Harry věděl, že až bude dospělý a bude mít vlastní dům, pořídí si obrovské akvárium se všemi rybkami, které se mu líbily. Prošli i voliéry ptáků a pavilón opic, než se dostali do pavilónu plazů.

Harry si prvně myslel, že si to mezi sebou šeptají lidi kolem nich, ale když se dostali do míst, kde nikdo nebyl a on stále slyšel tiché syčivé hlasy, věděl, že je tam něco divného.

„ _Taková nuda, chci ssse znovu plazit sssvým hřejícím píssskem a užívat sssi tepla z nebe,"_ zaslechl, když se přiblížil ke sklu s kobrou.

„ _Musssí to být těžké žít takhle v zajetí mimo domov,"_ povzdechl si Harry a neuvědomil si, že mluví úplně jiným jazykem.

 **Gratulace! Objevil si jeden ze svých rodových darů. Získal si Magickou Dovednost** _ **Hadí Jazyk - Lvl. MAX**_ **.**

 **Hadí Jazyk - Aktivní - Lvl. MAX -** Hadí Jazyk je velice vzácná schopnost, která se dědí v rodové linii Zmijozelů. Nicméně na světě je plno dalších Hadích Jazyků, kteří nejsou s rodem Zmijozelů nijak spojeni. Hadí Jazyk je dar od samotné Magie pro největší léčitele světa.

 **Bonus:** Aktivní - jsi schopen se dorozumívat se všemi plazy včetně většiny druhů draků.

 **Hadí Jazyk není pouze dar, je to i pocta a otevírá ti cestu, kterou kráčeli všichni velcí Léčitelé. Získal si nový Status -** _ **Hadí Jazyk**_ **.**

 **Status: Hadí Jazyk si přidává +15% k síle a účinku léčivé magie a +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb.**

„ _Máššš dar naššší řeči. Musssíššš být mocný kouzelník, hádě. Je mi ctí být jen ve tvé přítomnosssti,"_ zasyčela na něj kobra a Harry si klekl, aby byl na její úrovni.

„ _Jsssem polichocen, ale ješšště nemám žádný trénink. Ovládám trochu magie a do teďka jsssem ani netušššil, že jsssem Hadí Jazyk. Ssslibuji, že sssvůj dar využiji jen k pomoci ostatním, jako všššichni velcí léčitelé,"_ odpověděl Harry.

„ _Máššš dobré sssrdce a čissstou duššši, ale tvé tělo není jen tvoje. Cítím z tebe temnou energii v míssstech nad tvými oči. Ve tvé jizvě ssse ukrývá něco velice zlého, není to celá duššše, jen malý ssstřípek, ale omezuje to tvůj potenciál, hádě. Musssíššš ssse toho parazita zbavit a očissstit ssse, než zíssská větššší sssílu a pokusssí ssse tě zničit,"_ prohlašovala kobra a Harry netušil, co si o tom myslet, ale nebylo to poprvé, co měl ze své jizvy na čele nepříjemný pocit. Občas, když měl noční můru s chladným smíchem a zeleným světlem, jizva jej bolela a nejednou i krvácela, což bylo neobvyklé.

„ _Uvidím, co ssse dá dělat. Nic o magii živlu duššší nevím, ale sssnad mi někdo bude moci pomoci v kouzelnickém sssvětě,"_ řekl Harry.

„ _Malý dvounožci, ssstvoření v hlubinách vědí, jak zlé čássstečky duší zničit. Země plná písssku a tepla být plná zlých předmětů, malý a ššškaredí pak přijít sss velkými dvounožci a zničit zlé předměty,"_ poradila mu ještě kobra, než se odplazila do svého hnízda.

„Harry?" optala se Tamara nejistě a on se postavil.

„Děje se něco?" optal se a viděl, že je celá nesvá.

„Proč si tak syčel? Vypadalo to, jakoby si s tou kobrou mluvil, ale to je nemožné, že?" ujišťovala se.

„Nikdy dříve jsem si toho nevšimnul, ale rozumím všem plazům. Před malou chvílí mi to systém oznámil, jsem Hadí Jazyk, Magická Dovednost a Status. Získal jsem bonus k léčebné magii a protikletbám, také je to u mě dědiční schopnost, někdo z mých rodičů pocházel z rodové linie Zmijozelů. Měl jsem již podezření, že to tak bylo, protože jsem schopný používat svou dýku, ale tohle to jen potvrdilo," vysvětloval Harry.

„Harry, buď prosím opatrný. Když si tak syčel, neznělo to vůbec příjemně a nevíme, jak na to budou reagovat ostatní v kouzelnickém světě. Pokud ti to dává skutečně takový bonus, musí to být mocný dar a lidé se takových darů buď bojí nebo se je pokusí zneužít pro své cíle," varovala ho Tamara a on souhlasně přikývnul.

„Nemusíš se bát, dokud o tom nebudu vědět více, nikdo jiný se o tom nedozví. Pojď, máme ještě dost času a docela mi vyhládlo. Dáme si svačinku a pak můžeme zamířit do svatyně nebo k vám domů," rozhodl Harry a Tamara se k němu hned přidala.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Když se Harry vzbudil druhého dne po obdržení dopisu z Bradavic, prvně zamířil do kuchyně, aby připravil snídani a až poté do koupelny, kde se pořádně umyl, než se oblékl do slavnostního kimona černé barvy se stříbrným a zlatým vyšíváním. Na zádech měl velký Jing-Yang symbol, kolem kterého byly obtočení dva čínští draci, jeden stříbrný a druhý zlatý, nicméně oba měly smaragdové oči. Vlasy si nechal dorůst až po své boky a poté si je stáhnul na vrcholku hlavy tak, aby se mu krásným obloučkem stočily dolů.

Ve šperkovnici našel dva kroužky se stříbrným řetízkem, který se sám natahoval a zkracoval. První kroužek si připnul přes stužku a pomalu si svůj ohon obtočil řetízkem, než na konci připnul i druhý kroužek, který držel na svém místě a nepustil ze svého sevření jediný vlásek. Bylo jasné, že to byl magický předmět a on jej hodlal využívat.

Z Inventáře si vytáhnul i speciální sandále, které si nedávno koupil v japonském obchodě a pevně si je uvázal kolem kotníků, aby mu držely na nohou, ale také aby v nich měl maximální pohodlí. Ať už z Bradavic k Tamaře pošlou kohokoliv, hodlal na ně udělat dojem a zaskočit je nepřipravené. Nedostatek informací a chybějící lístek jasně ukazoval na záměr, který mu nebyl přesně znám, ale on byl dostatečně inteligentní na to, aby si udělal obrázek.

„Bez brýlí a s dlouhými vlasy se podobáš čím dál více na Lily. Ještě kdybys měl rudé vlasy, jako ona, nevěřila bych, že jsi Potterův syn," ozvalo se za ním a on se rychle otočil, aby spatřil svou tetu, jak jej pozoruje zpola otevřených dveří.

„To se dá snadno zařídit, ačkoliv bych těžko vysvětloval, proč mám najednou rudé vlasy místo čistě černé," řekl Harry a ve vlasech se mu objevilo několik pruhů temně rudých vlasů. Musel říci, že ačkoliv to nebylo příliš běžné, jeho oči vynikly ještě více, než když měl jen čistě černé vlasy.

„Jak dlouho to víš?" optala se jej teta a on v jejím hlase zachytil nejistotu a smutek.

„To, že jsem jiný a mám magii? Něco přes dva roky. Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem se jí naučil kontrolovat, ale trénink v Doju mi pomohl. Navíc musím poděkovat strýčkovi, když mě donutil pracovat pro všechny sousedy v okolí. Za peníze, které jsem od nich dostal, jsem si mohl koupit dostatek jídla, abych dohnal to, co jste zanedbali. Netuším, proč jste se ke mě chovali tak, jak jste se chovali a ani mě to příliš nezajímá. Nyní budu deset měsíců pryč a pokud to bude možné, najdu si jiné místo k bydlení na ty dva měsíce mezi školou," přiznal Harry jen to nejnutnější a říkal pravdu, když ho důvody jeho příbuzných k jeho nenávisti nezajímali.

„Nemůžeš odejít, Brumbál tě pošle zpátky. Je to mocný muž v tom vašem světě a nikdo se mu nedokáže postavit a vyhrát. Zanechal s tebou dopis, něco o bariérách, které jsou tvořeny prastarou magií, kterou Lily použila, když za tebe obětovala vlastní život. Tyhle bariéry mají chránit tebe i nás před všemi, kteří by nám chtěli ublížit a budou existovat až do tvých sedmnácti, kdy nabudeš plnoletosti a ochrana tvé matky vyprchá," vysvětlovala Petúnie tiše.

„Máš ten dopis ještě?" dožadoval se hned Harry.

„Ne, Vernon jen spálil. Musíš pochopit, že nikdo z nás nemá dobré zkušenosti s tvým světem. Na naší svatbě si z něj tvůj otec s jeho přáteli dělali srandu a nejednou použili magii k jeho zesměšnění a Lily jim v tom nijak nezabránila ačkoliv to bylo v její moci. Pak smrt mých rodičů z rukou těch Smrtijedů. Lily se ukrývala i s tvým otcem, ale naši rodiče neměli žádnou ochranu a aby se jí pomstili, našli je a zavraždili je, když byli na cestě z naší svatby. Pak jsem přišla i o svou milovanou sestru a ty ses nám objevil na prahu domu uprostřed noci bez jediného vysvětlení. Vernon v té době začínal na svém místě a měli jsme tak akorát na to, abych uživili Dudleyho, neměli jsme finance na další dítě. Vernon musel trávit v práci více času, aby dostal zaplaceno za přesčasy a my si mohli dovolit žít v relativním pohodlí a splácet tenhle dům," vysvětlovala teta Petúnie a Harry skutečně netušil, jaké měli potíže jen kvůli tomu, že jim ho někdo hodil na krk bez zajištění finanční podpory nebo řádného vysvětlení.

„Nicméně tvá přítomnost a existence těch bariér kolem domu měli vedlejší účinek, který Brumbálovi nikdy neodpustím. Dudley to neví, ale když ses tu objevil, byla jsem těhotná. Čekala jsem svou holčičku, kterou jsem si tolik přála, ale den po tom, co ses tu objevil, jsem potratila a kdykoliv jsem znovu otěhotněla, pokaždé jsem potratila měsíc po tom. Přišla jsem celkem o tři děti a až ti bude sedmnáct a bariéry kolem domu přestanou existovat, budu příliš stará na to, abych měla další bez rizika o své vlastní zdraví. Naše bezpečí bylo vykoupeno za příliš velkou cenu. Neříkám ti to, abys mě litoval, ale aby sis uvědomil, že na magii a tom vašem světě není nic pěkného a čeká tě jen samé utrpení. Když budeš chytrý, utečeš z toho světa hned, jak to bude možné, když tam zůstaneš, zničí tě to," prohlásila ještě a vrátila se do ložnice, odkud se ozývalo strýčkovo chrápání.

„Nic z toho jsem netušil, ale slibuji, že já tak snadno nepadnu a zničím ty, kteří zničili životy našich rodin. Možná mezi námi není rodinná láska, ale stále jsme jedné krve," prohlásil Harry chladně a Petúnie se na chvíli zastavila, jen aby se ohlédla, jak Harry sestupuje po schodech do přízemí. Nikdo nebyl svědkem slz, které ji stékaly po tváři. Ona svého synovce milovala od prvního okamžiku, co spatřila jeho oči, ale přinutila se ty city schovat, protože věděla, že jednoho dne přijde i o něj a další ztrátu by už nepřežila.

Harry vstoupil do kuchyně, kde byla nachystaná snídaně a na stůl z Inventáře položil deset tisíc liber. Nebylo to dost na to, aby svým příbuzným splatil za svou desetiletou přítomnost, ale byl to začátek. On nikomu nezůstane nic dlužen. S přikývnutím na souhlas svého rozhodnutí se nechal pohltit magií a s vírem sněhových vloček zmizel. Nevšimnul si, že jeho teta nakonec nedošla do ložnice a následovala jej dolů do kuchyně.

Tamara na něj již čekala na zahradě, kam se teleportoval pokaždé, když je navštěvoval. Musel se pousmát, když spatřil její udivený výraz nad tím, jak byl oblečený.

„Aby se ti tam neusadili mouchy, Tamaro-chan," rýpl si Harry a ona hned zavřela pusu a neubránila se mírnému začervenání, když za její jméno připojil „chan". Tak jí říkal jen Mistr Takumi, ale od něj to neznělo tak jemně a svůdně. Věděla, že si z ní Hadrian jen utahuje, ale i tak si nemohla pomoci, jak na to její tělo reagovalo.

„Jdeš pozdě a otec na tebe již čeká. Někdo ze školy má přijít každou chvíli, Hadriane Jamesi!" prohlásila a Harry zvedl ruce na znamení, že se vzdává. Tamara byla nebezpečná, hlavně když použila obě jeho jména, ale byl to jen mezistupeň. Jakmile by ho oslovila příjmením, měl jen velice málo času na to, aby zmizel z jejího dosahu.

„Omlouvám se, ale teta mě zdržela," odpověděl Harry a následoval Tamaru do domu. Hned, jak vstoupil do obývacího pokoje, zazněl zvonek u dveří a Paul vyšel ze své pracovny.

„Dobré ráno, jsem Filius Kratiknot, profesor školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. Můžu dál?" ozvalo se od dveří.

„Jistě, profesore, již na vás čekáme," řekl Paul a po klapnutí dveří se chodbou ozývaly kroky, které se rozhodně blížily. Tamara seděla v křesle, ale Harry se postavil vedle nízké příčky, která rozdělovala obývák od jídelny s kuchyní.

„Dobré ráno, slečno Grangerová. Velice rád vás poznávám, jsem Filius Kratiknot, profesor Kouzelných formulí v Bradavicích," představil se profesor, který byl ú půl hlavy menší, než oni.

„Také vás ráda poznávám, pane profesore. Ráda bych vám také představila svého kamaráda, který obdržel dopis, ale bez lístku na vlak a návštěvy někoho z vaší školy. Také nechápu, proč jste po něm chtěli, aby odpověděl po sově, když žádnou nevlastní a vyrůstá u svých nemagických příbuzných," řekla Tamara a ukázala na Harryho, který udělal tři kroky směrem k malému profesůrkovi. Ten se bleskově otočil a o půl kroku ustoupil.

„H-H-Harry Potter?" vykoktal ze sebe.

„Hadrian James Potter k vašim službám. Věděl jsem, že jsem jiný a pokládal bych tento dopis za nepodařený vtip, kdyby Tamara nedostala téměř totožný dopis," řekl Harry a hodil svou obálku i s pergameny na stůl. Musel je vytáhnout z krbu a narovnat, ale jako důkaz to stále stačilo.

„Pane Pottere, omlouvám se, ale dopisy studentům rozesílá profesorka McGonagallová nebo ředitel Brumbál. Ostatní členové profesorského sboru jen navštěvují mudlorozené studenty, aby je seznámili s kouzelnickým světem," omlouval se hned Kratiknot a přečetl si adresu na obálce i obsah obou pergamenů.

„Jak je možné, že děláte takové rozdíly mezi studenty a co znamená mudlorozený?" optal se Paul, kterému se ten dvojí přístup také příliš nelíbil.

„Mudlorození studenti jsou ti, kteří pocházejí z rodin bez magických rodičů. Pokud se týče toho, že pan Potter nedostal dopis, jako ti, kteří o kouzelnickém světě nic netuší, nevím, proč tomu tak je. Ředitel Brumbál každého ujistil, že je pan Potter v bezpečí u svých příbuzných a je o všechno postaráno, proto také dostal dopis, který dostávají všichni z magických rodin, kde jim rodiče nebo opatrovníci vysvětlí co a jak. Nicméně chybějící lístek k Bradavickému Expresu nedokážu vysvětlit, nikdy dříve se to nestalo," vysvětloval profesůrek.

„Chápu, ale ještě by mě zajímalo, jak jste Hadriana poznal bez toho, aby ho někdo z nás představil?" ptal se Paul dál.

„Když už jsme tady, bude lepší, když se posadíte. Vůbec nevím, kolik toho pan Potter ví o svých rodičích a svém původu," povzdechl si Kratiknot a podíval se na Harryho.

„Z novin vím jen o tom, že náš dům byl zničen pro teroristickém útoku a já jako jediný přežil. Dneska ráno mi teta Petúnie prozradila, že mě Brumbál zanechal na prahu jejich domu uprostřed noci jen s dopisem, kde jí oznámil smrt mých rodičů a něco o ochranných bariérách kolem našeho domu, které na něj použil s pomocí prastaré magie, kterou má matka použila, když obětovala svůj život pro mou záchranu. Nic víc nevím," odpověděl Harry a sledoval, jak radostná nálada totálně zmizela z očí jeho budoucího profesora.

„Když vaši rodiče vystudovali Bradavice a později se vzali, zuřila v naší společnosti válka. Nikdo netušil komu věřit a Temný Lord vedl kampaň, kterou vyhrával a nebyl daleko od úplného vítězství, když se rozhodl zaútočit na váš dům, který měl být ukrytý pod speciálním kouzlem. Vím, že jeden z Jamesových přátel zradil vaši polohu a Temný Lord na váš dům zaútočil ve večer Samhainu.

Temný Lord byl velice mocný čaroděj, kdo se mu postavil, se mu buď podrobil nebo zemřel. James ten večer zemřel jako první, jeho tělo byla nalezeno ve vstupní hale. Lily byla velice talentovaná čarodějka a jedna z mých nejoblíbenějších studentek, které jsem měl tu čest učit. Máte její oči, obočí i tvář, ačkoliv se všichni domnívají, že jste přesná kopie svého otce.

Lily našli v dětském pokojíku před vaší postýlkou společně s popelem, hábitem a hůlkou Temného Lorda. Ředitel Brumbál pomocí mocných kouzel zjistil, co se v domě stalo. Vaši rodiče byli zavražděni pomocí Kletby Smrti, proti které neexistuje jediný štít a každý, kdo je touhle kletbou zasažen, zemře. Nicméně vy jste nezemřel, výsledky šetření nám ukázali, že Temný Lord chtěl zabít i vás, ale Kletba Smrti se obrátila proti němu a zničila jeho tělo, vám po tom zbyla jen ta jizva na čele ve tvaru blesku.

Nikdo v celé historii naší společnosti nedokázal přežít Kletbu Smrti a pak jste jí přežil vy ve svých patnácti měsících. Nejen to, zničil jste i Temného Lorda a ukončil tak krvavou válku, ze které se ještě dnes pomalu vzpamatováváme. Každý v kouzelnickém světě zná vaše jméno a příběh, pane Pottere. Vaše sláva je obrovská, jsou o vás napsány dobrodružné knihy, vytvořeny figurky na hraní a mnoho dalšího," vysvětloval Kratiknot a musel si utřít obličej, i po těch dlouhých letech nesl ztrátu své nejoblíbenější studenty a žačky velice těžce. Měla před sebou celý život a nechybělo jí mnoho, aby se stala Mistryní Kouzelných formulí a Starodávných run.

Paul musel obejmout svou dceru, protože viděl, jak ji ten příběh vzal. Nicméně více ho trápila Hadrianova reakce, který to přijal s naprostým chladem ve své tváři.

„Hrdina kouzelnického světa pohozen na prahu nemagických příbuzných bez jediného slova řádného vysvětlení a prostředků pro mou výchovu. Nehledě na fakt, že Brumbálovy bariéry kolem našeho domu způsobily mé tetě komplikace, kvůli kterým třikrát potratila. Řekněte mi, profesore, proč bych se měl vracet do světa, který mě stál naprosto všechno a životy třech nenarozených dětí?" optal se Harry, který chtěl odpovědi.

„Nemožné, žádné magické bariéry nemají takový účinek, jsem Mistr Kouzelných formulí a bariéry patří mezi mou odbornost," protestoval Kratiknot, ale pak zbledl, když si viditelně na něco vzpomněl. „Ne, to by neudělal, je to zakázaná magie, proti zákonům!" vykřikl naštvaně a s tasenou hůlkou na Harryho seslal několik diagnostických kouzel a výsledky jen potvrdily jeho nejhorší obavy.

„Ten inkompetentní idiot! Jak jen mohl!" rozčiloval se profesor a všichni na něj hleděli se strachem v očích.

„Mohl byste to vysvětlit?" přerušil ho Paul a profesor se ztěžka posadil.

„Velice se omlouvám, ale musíte to pochopit, bariéry založené na magii krve jsou mocné, ale velice nebezpečné a hlavně zakázané. Pane Pottere, vaše matka obětovala svůj život a svou životní esenci k vytvoření bariéry, která by vás měla ochránit před všemi, kteří by vám chtěli ublížit. Vůbec nepoužila magii krve, jak si nejspíše Brumbál myslel, ale magii živlu duší, dávno zapomenuté odvětví magie, které bylo Ministerstvem Kouzel zakázáno při jeho vzniku a veškeré knihy s touhle tématikou byly zničeny. Brumbál ve své arogantnosti to celé špatně pochopil a překroutil vaši osobní ochranu a spojil jí s vaší tetou, aby bariéru rozšířil kolem vašeho domu, čímž ji oslabil. Pokud právě nyní funguje jen na půl svého potenciálu, jsem až příliš optimistický," vysvětloval profesor a dlaní si protřel obličej.

„Dá se to zvrátit?" optal se Harry.

„Nevím, možná, nejspíše ano, ale já to nedokážu a Brumbál by na to nikdy nepřistoupil, nepřiznal by chybu. Vy jste hlavním bodem a zdrojem celé bariéry, musel byste mít obrovské zkušenosti, abyste ji dokázal pohltit zpátky a navrátit do původní podoby. Navíc dokud bude bariéra existovat mimo vaše tělo, bude si z vás žádat magii a životní energii. Vaše teta již poznala účinek oběti, kterou si její existence vyžaduje. Vůbec nechápu, co si myslel, když tohle podnikl. Jsou mnohem bezpečnější a účinnější způsoby, jak někoho ochránit," odpovídal Kratiknot.

„Zopakuji otázku, na kterou se již Hadrian optal. Proč by se měl do toho vašeho světa vracet a pro bych tam měl posílat svou dceru?" optal se Paul.

„Pokud magické děti nepodstoupí trénink a nesloží minimálně zkoušky NKÚ, které podstoupí na konci pátého ročníku, bude jejich magické jádro zapečetěno a všechny vzpomínky pozměněny, aby se nestaly rizikem pro své okolí, ale také pro kouzelnický svět. Kvůli křesťanům a církvi, kteří na nás pořádali hony a bezbranné dívky upalovali na hranicích, se ukrýváme a prozrazení našeho světa mudlům je přísně trestáno," vysvětloval Kratiknot upřímně.

„Docela dost kruté, nemyslíte si? Nicméně předpokládejme, že do Bradavic svou dceru pošlu, co od jejího vzdělání můžu očekávat?" zajímal se Paul.

„Bradavice jsou nejprestižnější kouzelnickou školou v Británii. Každý profesor je Mistrem ve svém oboru a většina z nás má hned dva Mistrovské tituly. Studenti prvního ročníku se budou učit Kouzelné formule, Přeměňování, Obranu proti černé magii, Lektvary, Bylinkářství, Historii čar a kouzel, Astronomii a Létání na koštěti. Ve třetím ročníku přibudou ještě volitelné předměty Věštění, Péče o kouzelné tvory, Starodávné Runy a Numerologie, minimální počet volitelných předmětů jsou dva, ti zdatnější si zvolí i tři předměty, ale nikdo neměl zatím dovoleno studovat všechny čtyři volitelné předměty kvůli časové náročnosti," oznámil jim profesor.

„Mám otázku. Kde jsou normální předměty jako je tělesná výchova, hodiny anglického jazyka nebo dalších cizích jazyků, kde je literatura, světová historie, matematika, fyzika, chemie, biologie, hodiny umění, hudební výchova a další? Když nemáte tělesnou výchovu, jaké nabízíte sporty, aby se studenti udrželi v kondici?" zajímal se Harry.

„Bradavice nabízejí magické vzdělání, předpokládá se, že všichni vystudovaní žáci zůstanou v kouzelnickém světě a najdou si práci, kde využijí své magické vzdělání. Jinak škola pořádá famfrpálový turnaj, což je nás sport, který se hraje ve vzduchu na koštětech a každá ze čtyř kolejí má tým o sedmi hráčích," odpovídal Kratiknot.

„Nedostatečné, jak se má moje dcera pohybovat v normálním světě, když nebude mít dostatečné vzdělání? Netuším, jak je vaše škola velká a kolik má studentů, ale necelých třicet studentů, kteří dostanou možnost se zapojit do toho vašeho sportu je příliš málo. Moje neteř Hermiona je rozhodnutá do Bradavic nastoupit, ale to je na ní a jejích rodičích. Jaká je alternativa kromě Bradavic a vymazání vzpomínek a zablokování daru, který má dcera obdržela po mých předcích?" zajímal se Paul.

„Někteří čistokrevní si mohou dovolit najmout soukromé tutory, ale obávám se, že nejsou žádní, kteří by souhlasili s učením mudlorozených. Velká část naší společnosti dá na historii svých předků a rozdělují se na čistokrevné, poloviční krve a mudlorozené. Čistokrevní mohou dokázal své magické předky několik generací zpátky, poloviční krve mají jednoho z rodičů bez magie nebo mudlorozeného a mudlorození nemají žádného magického rodiče a jsou považováni za podřadné členy naší společnosti, protože nemají přístup k magickým darům, které ve starých rodech dědí," vysvětloval Kratiknot a nikomu z přítomných se to příliš nezamlouvalo.

„Mezi mé přímé předky patří Jerod Dagworth-Granger a Thomas Jerod Dagworth-Granger, co to znamená pro mou dceru? Navíc sice nedokážu aktivně používat magii, ale dokážu vycítit, když jí někdo má a její velikost," ptal se Paul dál a Kratiknot překvapeně zamrkal.

„Vaši předci pocházejí ze Vznešeného rodu Dagworth-Grangerů? Již několik generací máme za to, že tento rod zanikl s Lordem Jedodem Dagworth-Grangerem. Pokud je to pravda, slečna Grangerová bude považována za poloviční krve, stejně jako je tady pan Potter," odpověděl Kratiknot a ačkoliv Paul jeho odpověď přijal, Harry věděl, že u něj to tak jednoduché nebude.

„Pane profesore, měli mí předci z otcovi strany nějaký speciální magický dar?" optal se Harry.

„Neřekl bych, že by to byl přímo magický dar, ale každý Potter exceloval v jednom z hlavním předmětů, váš otec byl Mistr Přeměňování, kdyby podstoupil patřičné zkoušky. Rod Potterů byl také proslulý znalostí starodávných bariér a účastnil se všech válek, kde bojovali za ty, kteří byli utlačováni. Někdo to mohla být strana Temna a někdy strana Světla, ale většinou to byla Světlá strana, jen málokdy byl rod Potterů neutrální," odpovídal Kratiknot na Harryho otázku. Tím mu také potvrdil, že Hadí Jazyk nezdědil z otcovi strany, ale z matčiny, z toho vyvodil, že jeho matka pocházela ze zapomenutého rodu Zmijozelů, který přišel o schopnost používat magii a jeho matka byla první po mnoha generacích, což z ní dělalo poloviční krve a z něj samotného čistokrevného.

„Máte na mě nějaké další otázky? Rád bych vám ukázal Příčnou ulici a napravil zatím špatné zkušenosti s naším světem. Ne všechno je tak černé, jak se zdá a věřím, že osobní zkušenost vás přesvědčí," řekl Kratiknot po chvilce ticha.

„Uvidíme, ale nehodlám jen tak obětovat vzdělání, kterého by se Tamaře dostalo v normální světě," řekl Paul a všichni čtyři se přichystali na cestu do Londýna, kam je měl profesor Kratiknot dostat pomocí magického předmětu - přenášedla.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 10**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Level: 16 - Exp: 85.00% (106 250 exp)**

 **HP: 2 720**

 **MP: 2 004/3 340**

 **STR: 66**

 **VIT: 65 (+30% HP)**

 **DEX: 68**

 **INT: 110 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 61 (-15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 19**

 **Status Body: 0 (75)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6)**

 **Status: Hadí Jazyk (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magii, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb), ?**

 **Peníze: 3 920 L, 25 097 G**

 **Harry Potter je posledním členem rodu Potterů. Zjistil, že je Kouzelník stejně jako byli jeho rodiče. O ty přišel, když na ně zaútočil Temný Lord, jehož jméno Harry stále nezná. Harry se také dozvěděl, že je středem pozornosti mnoha skupin i osob, které by jej chtěli využít pro své účely. Nyní hledá odpovědi na to, proč na ně Temný Lord zaútočil a pokusil se jej zabít? Co má společného s částečkou duše, která je uvízlá v jeho jizvě na čele? Komu může vůbec věřit a kdo se bude ukrývat za přetvářkou s vlastními cíly? Jak se před ním otevírají nové dveře, přichází i plno nezodpovězených otázek, které jsou důležité pro jeho pokračující přežití.**

 **Dovednosti:**

 **Magické Dovednosti:**

 **Hadí Jazyk - Aktivní**

 **Ohnivý Bič - Aktivní (Tamara)**

 **Ohnivá Střela - Aktivní (Tamara)**

 **Ohnivá Stěna - Aktivní (Tamara)**

 **Perks:**

 **Mistryně Živlu Ohně - Pasivní - 4/13 (Tamara)**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Vím, že v téhle kapitolce se toho moc nestalo po stráncevývoje Harryho Dovedností/Magických Dovedností, musím se také posouvat kupředu po dějové stránce a takovýchto kapitol bude rozhodně více.

Původně jsem tuhle kapitolu chtěl napsat i s výletem na Příčnou ulici, ale tam plánuji další důležité dějové prvky, tak jsem se to rozhodl ukončit tam, kde jsem to ukončil. S radostí mohu oznámit, že tahle kapitola má 7 675 slov v čisté délce bez všeho pod nebo nad čarou.

Také jsem se rozhodl, že když je Harry originální Gamer a ostatní tuhle schopnost získají jen díky němu, ostatní nebudou moci dosáhnout vyššího levelu, než má Harry. Mohou mít stejný level, ale vyššího nedosáhnout do doby, než ho dosáhne i on. Některé Dovednosti a Magické Dovednosti budou originální jen pro něj jediného.

Jinak pokud jde o vypisování toho, co umí Tamara, nebudu to nijak hrotit a poznamenám to jen u daných kapitol, v celkovém seznamu se to neobjeví, pokud se to nenaučí i Harry.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 1. 7.:**_

 **\- dzbegoun:** chápu tvé obavy z toho, že by ostatní gameři předčili Harryho, ale ten bude mít výhodu hlavně ve Statusech a Titulech. Také mu hodlám nechat některé originální schopnosti, které ostatní nebudou moci získat. Také Dovednost Teleportace bude jen pro ty, kteří získají nadání pro jeden ze živlů a budou tací, kteří k žádnému živlu nepřilnou, takže jim bude muset stačit Přemisťování a Přenášedla.

\- **Petr.P:** možnost zobrazení mapy se jim oběma otevře na Příčné ulici, kterou budou muset prozkoumat, aby se jim tam zobrazilo všechno a to stejné bude platit pro každé magické místo - Bradavice, Prasinky, Ministerstvo Kouzel, Godrikův Důl atd.. Zda na mapě uvidí ostatní nebo ne ještě nevím, ale podle mě jen v případě, že budou ve Skupině/Guildě.

 **\- Xardas:** pro Bazilišky mám jiné rozdělení - Evropský, Asijský, Africký a čtvrtý, jehož totožnost zatím neprozradím ;) Živly bych viděl spíše u magických tvorů jako jsou fénixové, draci, možná některé druhy magických hadů, magičtí vlci by také byli možní.

 **\- Happz:** mezi Harrym, Dracem a Snapeem rozhodně nebude žádné přátelství. Už jen proto, že Snape bude chtít, aby Draco vládl Zmijozelu, nicméně všichni víme, že Draco má stejné hodnoty Zmijozelské koleje, jako Hagridův Tesák má ty Nebelvírské. Pokud Harry skončí ve Zmijozelu, což je nyní velice pravděpodobné, nebude to tam pro něj nic jednoduchého. Proti Zmijozelu stojí celá škola a tudíž pravidla pro ně musí být stejně tvrdá a náročná, aby přežili kritiku, nenávist a odsuzování ze všech ostatních kolejí.

 **\- kuma:** souhlasím s tebou, že Mrzimor je často opomíjená kolej, kde jsou ti, kteří se nehodí nikam jinam, ale Harry nemá jejich přední vlastnost, kterou je loajalita. Sice je loajální, ale jen vůči těm, kterým skutečně věří a ostatní nejsou jeho problémem. Já osobně si Mrzimor spojuji se živlem vody a země, ostatně Prýtová učí Bylinkářství a Helga ve většině fanfiction povídek vystupuje jako léčitelka. Se živly vody a země bych mohl spojit i Zmijozel, zatímco k Nebelvíru bych přiřadil oheň, vzduch a blesky. Havraspár si spojuji se vzduchem a zemí, ale spíše to první než to druhé.

 _ **Anketa:**_

 **Anketa stále pokračuje a pokud jste nehlasovali, stále můžete. Ti z vás, kteří se nemohl rozhodnout a napsali dvě možnosti, mají hlas rozdělený mezi dvě možnosti, aby to bylo férové a nepřidával jsem hlas k jednomu nebo druhému. Aktuální výsledky máte níže. U Harryho to zatím vyhrává Zmijozel a u Tamary je to těsně Nebelvír před Mrzimorem.**

 **Harryho možnosti:**

 **Havraspár - 1,5**

 **Mrzimor - 2**

 **Zmijozel - 6,5**

 **Tamařiny možnosti:**

 **Nebelvír - 3,5**

 **Havraspár - 2**

 **Mrzimor - 3**

 **Zmijozel - 0,5**

 **\- čas pro hlasování máte do doby, než zveřejním Knihu 2 - Kapitolu 1, v tu chvíli bude anketa ukončena.**


	9. Kniha 1 - Kapitola 9 (9)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Upozornění: Úplně na konci kapitoly se nachází anketa a rád bych, kdyby v ní hlasovalo co nejvíce lidí. Děkuji.**

 **Kniha 1. Kapitola 9. - Příčná ulice**

 _V minulém díle jste četli:_

„ _Máte na mě nějaké další otázky? Rád bych vám ukázal Příčnou ulici a napravil zatím špatné zkušenosti s naším světem. Ne všechno je tak černé, jak se zdá a věřím, že osobní zkušenost vás přesvědčí," řekl Kratiknot po chvilce ticha._

„ _Uvidíme, ale nehodlám jen tak obětovat vzdělání, kterého by se Tamaře dostalo v normální světě," řekl Paul a všichni čtyři se přichystali na cestu do Londýna, kam je měl profesor Kratiknot dostat pomocí magického předmětu - přenášedla._

 _Pokračování:_

Trojice mužů s jednou dívkou se objevila v dřevem obkládané místnosti. Nebylo tam jediné okno, ale prázdný rám dveří vedl do výčepu.

„Vítejte v Děravém kotli, odsud je vstup z mudlovského Londýna na Příčnou ulici. Následujte mě prosím," vyzval je Kratiknot a prošli jen okrajem výčepu, kde bylo plno lidí v různých druzích hábitů. Harry koutkem oka zahlédl, jak celkem početná rodinka zrzků vyšla ze zelených plamenů v krbu. Nicméně neměl čas se jimi zaobírat a rychle dohnal malinkatého profesora.

„Pozorně sledujte, abyste se sem mohli příště dostat sami," řekl jim a hůlkou se dotkl několika cihel. K jejich údivu se cihlová zeď začala hýbat a jedna cihla vytlačovala do stran další cihlu, než před nimi vznikl obloukovitý vstup na ulici, kterou by Harry zařadil do středověku. Úžasné bylo, že všude kolem nich byla magie, ale vypadalo to, jakoby na čistotu nikdo nehleděl. Jeho smysly byly zasaženy všudypřítomnou magii a musel se zhluboka nadechnout, aby to ustál. Viděl, že Paul má naprosto stejný problém, jen Kratiknot nedal najevo žádné známky nepříjemného pocitu a Tamara sebou jen mírně cukla, nebyla na takové úrovni, aby vycítila naprosto všechno, ale i tak dokázala vycítit magii kolem sebe, jen jí nedokázala rozlišit a určit její velikost.

„Vítejte na Příčné ulici. Pojďte, prvně musíme navštívit banku, kde si budete moci vyměnit mudlovské peníze za zlato. Pane Pottere, netuším, jestli máte klíč ke svému trezoru, ale goblini vám jistě pomůžou získat nový, když podstoupíte identifikační test," oznámil jim profesor a vydal se skrze dav směrem k velké bílé budově daleko před nimi.

 **Gratulace! Dosáhl si maximálního levelu Magické Dovednosti - Magické Cítění!**

 **Po dosažení levelu max. u Magického Cítění** **získáváš novou Magickou Dovednost -** _ **Magické Vidění - Lvl. 1**_ **!**

 **Magické Vidění - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Magické Vidění je Dovednost, který ti dovoluje soustředit magii do svých očí. Díky této Dovednosti jsi nyní schopen vidět magii kolem sebe, čím větší level, tím více rozlišných barev a druhů magie budeš schopen vidět. Neboť Magické Vidění nevyužívá magii mimo tvé tělo, nic tě to nestojí. Nicméně oči jsou velice citlivé a je zde omezení na to, jak dlouho lze mít Magické Vidění aktivované.

 **Povolený limit:** 30 minut za 1 den. Každý druhý level se limit zvýší o půl hodiny.

 **Aktuální limit:** 30min/den

Harry měl co dělat, aby si to dokázal přečíst za chůze a vyhýbaní se všem lidem kolem nich. Nicméně byl rád, když další ze svých MD dokázal zvýšit na maximální level a věděl, že _Magické Vidění_ má daleko větší potenciál.

„Ještě než vstoupíme do banky, rád bych vás upozornil, že banka není řízena lidmi, ale jednu z magických ras - Gobliny. Gobliny jsou válečnická rasa a jsou velice hrdí na své služby a historii, není moudré je jakkoliv urazit nebo si je znepřátelit," upozorňoval je Kratiknot a vystoupal po schodech k obrovským dveřím. Všichni tři mohli vidět stráž u dveří, nicméně všichni tři svým pohledem spočinuli na podlaze, kde byl do mramoru vytesán text:

 _Vstup, cizinče, leč pamatuj:_

 _poklad, jenž nikdy nebyl tvůj,_

 _hledáš-li v našich sklepeních,_

 _životem odpykáš svůj hřích._

 _Koho by..._

Harry od toho textu hned odtrhl zrak, zakryl Tamaře oči a přinutil Paula, aby se podíval na něj a pryč od textu.

„Doufám, že jste to nepřečetli celé. Je v tom skrytá magie, která označí každého příchozího, aby někdo na druhém konci věděl o našem každém pohybu. Musím říci, že je to geniální, ale vycítil jsem cizí magii hned, jak jsem se dostal do půlky toho textu," vysvětloval jim Harry a goblini na stráži si vyměnili pohledy. Jeden z nich se hned vydal do útrob banky, jen aby jej nahradil jiný goblin. Profesor Kratiknot si nevšimnul toho, že se zasekli za ním a pokračoval dál, jakoby se nic nedělo.

„Vím, o čem mluvíš, ale nedokázal jsem odtrhnout oči od toho místa," odvětil Paul.

„Domnívám se, že i tohle je nějaké kouzlo, které každého nově příchozího donutí si ten text přečíst," řekl Harry a všichni tři dohnali profesora, který musel být napůl goblin, výšku na to měl a to včetně několika rysů.

„Nechť vaše zlato proudí a naši nepřátele umírají na našich mečích. Slečna Grangerová by si ráda vyměnila mudlovské peníze za zlato," oznámil Kratiknot u jedné z volných přepážek. Goblin za ní vzhlédl k trojici a kývnul, aby k němu přistoupili.

„Jaký je kurz vaší měny na libry?" optal se Paul, který vytáhl peněženku s hotovostí.

„Jeden galeon má cenu pěti liber. Nákup všech potřeb pro studenty prvních ročníků vyjde zhruba na sto galeonů," oznámil goblin a Paul z peněženky vytáhl tisíc liber, což nebylo vůbec málo.

„Rád bych vyměnil tohle. Profesore, jaké je školné za těch deset měsíců? V letáku stálo, že se každý rok mění v závislosti na počtu studentů," optal se Paul.

„Letos bylo školné stanoveno na sto šedesát galeonů. Nicméně se nemusíte bát, škola je schopná rozdělit celou částku na několik splátek, stačí je zde v bance převést zlato do školního trezoru pod jménem studenta nebo studentky," vysvětloval Kratiknot a Harry jej pozorně poslouchal. Když se goblin za přepážkou položil měšec se zlatem na pult, Paul mu poděkoval a zlato si převzal. Kratiknot zcela zapomněl na Harryho přítomnost a odpovídal na otázky, které Paula zajímali.

„Počkat a co Hadrian?" optala se Tamara, která nechtěla svého kamaráda opustit, byli v tom spolu.

„To je dobré, já se tu zdržím, protože mám pár otázek. Pak vás někde doženu. Neustále jsme spolu ve Skupině, takže tě dokážu vystopovat, když to bude třeba," uklidňoval jí Harry.

„Dobrá, ale opovaž se tu zdržet příliš dlouho!" varovala jej Tamara a Harry přistoupil k volné přepážce, odkud Kratiknot právě odešel.

„Nechť vaše zlato proudí a vaši nepřátelé umírají na vašich mečích, Mistře Gobline. Jmenuji se Hadrian James Potter a rád bych získal přístup ke svému majetku, který tu prý po svých rodičích mám. Vyrůstal jsem u svých mudlovských příbuzných, kde mě Brumbál pohodil uprostřed noci, takže toho moc o tomto světě a vašich zvycích nevím. Omlouvám se, pokud jsem vás nějak urazil nebo nevědomky urazím," prohlásil Harry a mírně se mu poklonil, čímž si okamžitě vysloužil respekt ze strany každého goblina v dohledu.

„Prvně si ověříme, jestli jste skutečně ten, za koho se vydáváte, pak se uvidí," řekl goblin a podal Harrymu dýku a vybídl ho, aby se mírně řízl a tři kapky krve nechal spadnout na čistý pergamen. Jeho krve se hned změnila na rudé písmo a zformovalo jeho celé jméno.

„Mluvíte pravdu, pane Pottere. Griphook vás zavede za Správcem pokladů Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Potterů. Přeji vám příjemný den. Nechť vaše magie sílí a nikdo nestojí v cestě k dosažení vašeho potenciálu," popřál mu goblin.

„Děkuji a vám také přeji příjemný den, Mistře Gobline," poklonil se mu znovu Harry a otočil se na dalšího goblina - Griphook, který k němu přistoupil a vyzval ho, aby jej následoval. Nešli nijak daleko, jen museli vystoupat schody do druhého dalšího patra, kde byly umístěny kanceláře. Harry se dozvěděl, že z přízemí se dalo dostat do sklepení k trezorům, v prvním patře byly kanceláře normálních pracovníků banky a na druhém patře sídlili Správci pokladů všech Vznešených nebo Starobylých a Vznešených rodů. Ředitel Ragnok III. sídlil ve třetím patře, kam vedl pouze zabezpečený výtah a jen málokdy se stalo, že si do své kanceláře pozval člověka.

„Jsme tady, pane Pottere. Budete si přát, abych tu na vás počkal?" optal se Griphook.

„Netuším, jak dlouho budu uvnitř, ale pokud by to bylo možné i nadále bych využil vaše služby průvodce," odpověděl Harry.

„Dobrá, budu na vás čekat. Kdybych tu náhodou nebyl, stačí sejít do přízemí a poptat se po mě, ostatní mě hned seženou," oznámil mu Griphook a Harry po zaklepání vstoupil do dveří, na kterých byla cedulka s jeho příjmením.

„Nechť se vaše zlato kupí a naše spolupráce přinese zisk nám oběma, Mistře GrimClawe," pozdravil Harry.

„Obsluhující goblini v loby mi oznámili, že jste na cestě, pane Pottere. Prý nemáte svůj klíč k svěřeneckému trezoru?" optal se GrimClaw.

„To je pravda. Vyrůstal jsem u svých nemagických příbuzných a teprve včera jsem dostal dopis z Bradavic. Kdyby nebylo mé kamarádky, která jej také dostala, vůbec bych nevěděl, jak se sem dostat a jak odpovědět, nevlastním žádnou sovu a v dopise nebyly žádné jiné instrukce," odpovídal Harry a na stůl položil svůj dopis z Bradavic, který si GrimClaw v rychlosti prohlédl.

„Nic jiného v té obálce nebylo?" optal se goblin a Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Je to tak, jak jsem se obával. Albus Brumbál zablokoval čtení poslední vůle vašich rodičů a ustanovil se vaším magickým opatrovníkem. Měli jsme za to, že vás vychovává osobně a seznámil vás se vším, hlavně s vaším dědictvím, ale opak je pravdou. Musíme udělat dědický test, abychom zjistili rozsah vašeho majetku, pak vytvoříme nové klíče pro všechny trezory, které vlastníte, čímž ty staré přestanou existovat. Budu vás muset požádat o sedm kapek vaší krve do tohoto kalichu," řekl a Harry podruhé toho dne do ruky uchopil dýku a řízl se s ní do dlaně, aby do přiloženého kalichu nechal odkápnout požadované množství krve. GrimClaw mu hned nabídl, že mu ránu vyléčí, ale Harry jen s úsměvem vyslal trochu magie do své dlaně a rána se mu vyléčila sama.

„Na to, že jste vyrůstal mezi mudly, dokážete velice dobře ovládat svou magii," konstatoval goblin a nalil do kalichu oranžovou tekutinu, kterou promíchal s jeho krví a poté to všechno slil do lahvičky, kterou zazátkoval a vložil do kruhovitého otvoru ve stole. Ve stejnou chvíli doslova ožil zlatý brk a začal na volný pergamen vypisovat všechny potřebné informace, které GrimClaw potřeboval vědět.

 _Hadrian James Potter_

Otec: _James Charles Potter (mrtev)_

Titul: _Lord Potter, Dědic rodu Blacků_

Matka: _Lilian Alexandra Evans-Potterová (mrtvá)_

Titul: _Lady Potterová, Dědička rodu Zmijozelů_

Kmotr: _Sirius Orion Black (uvězněn - bez soudu) - magický opatrovník_

Titul: _Lord Black_

Kmotra: _Alice Longbottomová (zdravotně nezpůsobilá)_

Titul: _Lady Longbottomová_

 _Hadrian James Potter_

Narozen: _31\. 7. 1980_

Krevní status: _Čistokrevný_

Právoplatné tituly: _Lord Potter (po dovršení plnoletosti), Lord Black (po dovršení plnoletosti), Lord Zmijozel (po dovršení plnoletosti a nalezení dědického prstenu)_

Status: _Dědic Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Potterů, Dědic Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Blacků_

Trezory: _Svěřenecký trezor rodu Potterů a Blacků. Rodinné trezory přístupné až po obdržení titulu Lorda Pottera a Blacka._

„Co to znamená, že je můj kmotr uvězněn bez soudu? Neříkal jste, že je můj magický opatrovník Brumbál?" zajímal se Harry a GrimClaw ze stolu vytáhl objemnou knihu.

„Zdá se, že Albus Brumbál porušil hned několik zákonů, ne že by měl někdo moc na to ho obvinit a odsoudit. Nicméně každý měsíc za posledních deset let dostával tisíc galeonů na vaši výchovu a pro všechny potřeby, nicméně není vašim magickým opatrovníkem ani vás nevychovával, což posuzujeme jako krádež a Gringottovic banka se zloději nakládá velice přísně.

S okamžitou platností vám bude navráceno sto dvacet tisíc galeonů plus třicetiprocentní penále z jeho zbytkového majetku u nás v bance. Jsem schopný vám tohle zlato převést rovnou do svěřeneckého trezoru, kde k nim budete mít přístup. Kdybych je vrátil do rodinného trezoru, musel byste si počkat další šest let. Hned také nechám vyrobit dva nové klíče k vašim svěřeneckým trezorům," oznámil mu GrimClaw.

„Nebylo by možné oba svěřenecké trezory sjednotit? Pak by mi stačil jediný klíč a nezabíral bych zbytečně místo?" optal se Harry.

„Pokud si to tak přejete, hned to zařídím. Než odejdete, je nutné, abyste si nasadil tyhle dva prsteny, které ukážou na to, že jste Dědic jmen Potter a Black. Osobně také navštívím váš rodinný trezor, abych našel knihu s historií vašeho rodu a jeden z našich zaměstnanců vám jí osobně doručí v několika následujících dnech. To, že o našem světě nic nevíte ani o svém dědictví ukazuje na to, že jste od nás nikdy neobdržel žádný dopis.

S vašim svolením bych také rád provedl celkovou inspekci všech trezorů, které vlastníte, abych zajistil, aby se neopakovala situace, která nastala s Albusem Brumbálem. Pokud jde o vašeho kmotra, Gringottovic banka nemůže nic dělat, neboť byl zavřen do Azkabanu z příkazu Ministryně Kouzel a Nejvyššího divotvorce Starostolce, nicméně pokud by se mu někdy povedlo utéci, rádi mu poskytneme azyl," odpověděl Harrymu na otázky, které by mohl mít a ještě mu předal instrukce, aby si prsten rodu Potterů nasadil na ukazováček pravé ruky a druhý prsten na prostředníček stejné ruky.

„Mnohokrát děkuji za vaše služby a váš čas, Mistře GrimClawe," poklonil se mu Harry a zamířil ke dveřím pracovny, když se na zarazil.

„Ještě bych měl otázku. Netušíte, kde bych nalezl Kovárnu Duší nebo našel někoho zkušeného v magii živlu duší, aby mě zbavil částečky duše, kterou mám ve své jizvě na čele?" optal se Harry a sledoval, jak GrimClaw mírně zbledl.

„Víte věci, které byste vědět neměl, pane Pottere. Optám se ředitele Ragnoka a jakékoliv množství informací, které s vámi budeme moci sdílet, budou záležet na něm. Nyní raději utíkejte, Griphook vás již čeká i s vašim novým klíčem," oznámil mu GrimClaw a Harry prošel dveřmi na chodbu, kde jej skutečně Griphook již čekal i s malou prosklenou krabičkou, ve které mohl Harry vidět zlatý klíček.

„Tohle je vaše, pane Pottere. Budete chtít navštívit svůj svěřenecký trezor?" optal se ho hned Griphook.

 **Gratulace! Získal si jeden z klíčových předmětů, kterým lze vylepšit tvůj inventář. Vlož zlatý klíček od Svěřeneckého Trezoru do patřičného slotu a budeš do něj moci posílat předměty rovnou přes svůj Inventář a stejně tak je odtamtud i vybírat.**

„Najdu tam něco jiného kromě zlata?" optal se pro změnu Harry. Zatím nemohl svůj nový klíč k trezoru jen tak vložit do patřičného slotu, když jej Griphook pozoroval, ale doufal, že najde vhodnou příležitost později.

„Pravděpodobně ne, ale je zde šance, že se tam budou nacházet předměty, které jsme zachránili z vašeho domu v Godrikově Dole," odpověděl Griphook.

„Vzhůru do sklepení k trezorům tedy," řekl Harry.

Jak Griphook říkal, Harry tam nic nenašel, tedy kromě hromad zlata, stříbra a bronzu. Byla pravda, že zlato nepotřeboval, ale jeden měšec si naplnil, aby to nevypadalo podezřele. Ačkoliv tam nic jiného nenašel, užil si jízdu vozíkem a přemluvil Griphooka, aby to vzal tou nejdelší možnou trasou a zařadil tam nejrychlejší stupeň. Dobré čtvrt hodiny se tunely hluboko pod Gringottovic bankou ozývalo jásání se smíchem. Pár zákazníků si málem zlomilo vaz, jak rychle kolem nich vozík s Griphookem a Harrym profičel a goblini nedokázali pochopit, jak takovou rychlost může nějaký člověk vůbec přežít.

Když se vrátili zpátky do loby, Harry z Inventáře vytáhl pět galeonů a vložil je Griphookovi do ruky za skvělé služby a projížďku, kterou by si rád zopakoval, až bude mít čas. Griphook jen pobaveně sledoval, jak mladý kouzelník opustil jejich banku, když se podíval do své dlaně a prohlédl si pětici zlatých mincí. Nebylo by na nich nic zvláštního, kdyby si nevšimnul čísla, které představovalo raziče mincí. Všech pět neslo stejné jméno - Gaia. Griphook se znovu rychle podíval do míst, kde mladý Potter odcházel, ale zmizel mu z dohledu.

Harry skutečně netušil, co svou otázkou v GrimClawově kanceláři a darováním těchto pěti zlatých mincí rozpoutal. Nicméně se nemusel ničeho bát, protože goblini byli dětmi Gaii a všichni, kteří obdrželi její dar, byli vítaní zákazníci, tedy dokud jejich důvěru a respekt neztratili, jak tomu bylo u Thomase Raddla alias Temného Lorda Voldemorta. Ten měl obrovský potenciál, ale propadle temnotě a oni mu odmítli nadále pomáhat.

Harry vyšel z banky a rozhlédl se po Příčné ulici. Bylo mu hned jasné, že Paula s Tamarou jen tak nezahlédne a pomyslel si, jak by se mu hodila mapa tohoto místa.

 **Získal si přístup k mapě Příčné ulice. Prozkoumej a zjisti jméno každého obchodu a získáš detailní mapu s informacemi o každém z obchodů a jejich sortimentu. Za získání kompletní mapy Příčné ulice obdržíš 10 000 exp, za objevení každého obchodu získáš 250 exp.**

Objevila se před ním cedulka a v pravém hodím rohu se mu objevila zmenšená mapa, na které viděl Příčnou ulici z ptačí perspektivy, nicméně většina mapy byla začerněná, zatím na ní viděl jen bílou budovu se logem/erbem Gringottovic banky.

„Nejspíše bude lepší, když se prvně zorientuji v okolí a až pak se pustím do nákupu. Stejně netuším, co všechno za učebnice je v matčiným kufru. Rozhodně si koupím svůj vlastní, ne že bych ho potřeboval, když mám Inventář," řekl si Harry sám pro sebe a vydal se po levé straně ulice zpátky k Děravému kotli. Cestou narazil na mnoho různých obchodů, některé byly přívětivé a slušně vypadající, do některých naopak by nevlezl ani za tučnou odměnu.

Když se vracel druhou stranou zpátky k bance, narazil na obchod s kufry a nejrůznějšími druhy zavazadel. Rozhodně to nebyl poslední obchod, který musel Harry navštívit, aby obdržel svou odměnu a kompletní mapu Příčné ulice. Ani netušil, jestli to dneska stihne projít celé, ukázalo se totiž, že Příčná se rozděluje a pokračuje do písmene V i dál za banku, nehledě na některé vedlejší uličky méně proslulé reputace.

„Mohu vám nějak pomoci, mladý muži?" optal se muž za pultem obsluhy.

„Dobrý den. Rád bych se podíval po školním kufru, ale s více přihrádkami na školní potřeby, knihovnu, šatník a podobně, pokud mě chápete. Na ceně nezáleží, zajímá mě to nejlepší, co máte," odpověděl Harry a muž si jej pečlivě prohlédl, ačkoliv neviděl přesně, jaké erby mladík nese na prstenech pravé ruky, stále měl hned dva, což znamenalo dvojité dědictví a ukázalo mu to, že si může dovolit to nejlepší zboží. Byla pravda, že byl podivně oblečený, nicméně viděl i daleko hůře oblečené kouzelníky z čistokrevných rodin a musel uznat, že to oblečení i účes měli něco do sebe.

„Jistě, jistě. Své nejlepší zboží mám dále v obchodě jen pro ty, kteří si to mohou skutečně dovolit. Nic proti mudlorozeným nemám, ale nerad ztrácím čas, když již předem vím, že si to nemohou dovolit, jestli mě chápete," prohlašoval muž.

„Dle mého názoru jen přicházíte o potencionální zákazníky. Nebylo by snazší ke každému kufru přidělat cedulku s cenou nebo jim nabídnout ceník s tím, co nabízíte? Takhle by se mohli podívat, co si mohou dovolit a kolik chtějí utratit a následně se na tyhle kufry a zavazadla podívat osobně," odpovídal Harry, protože mu nedávalo smysl, aby vedle obchod tím stylem, aby jen část jeho zákazníků měla možnost si prohlédnout celý jeho sortiment.

„To není špatný nápad, rozhodně bych to mohl vyzkoušet. I na mudly se může usmát štěstí a potkat je trochu toho bohatství, že?" usmál se prodavač a Harry zakroutil hlavou nad jeho neinformovanosti a přemýšlel, jestli je v podobném stavu i zbytek kouzelnické společnosti, tak se má tedy na co těšit.

Harry z obchodu odešel o čtvrt hodiny později se speciálním kufrem, který při postavení a otevření u jakékoliv stěny vytvořil dveře s přístupem do menšího apartmánu, kde měl obývací pokoj, kuchyni, ložnici s velkým šatníkem a koupelnou a nesměla chybět ani pracovna. Z obývacího pokoje vedly další dveře do dalších sekcí kufru, záleželo na tom, do jakého zámku na dveřích vložil klíč. Další sekce obsahovaly knihovnu, laboratoř, sklad a prázdnou tréninkovou místnost. Kufr jej stál dvě stě zlatých, ale z toho si nic nedělal, u sebe měl přes dvacet pět tisíc zlatých mincí a během pobytu v obchodě mu přišlo oznámení, že má nyní přístup ke zlatu ze Svěřeneckého Trezoru, který se spojil s jeho druhým Svěřeneckým Trezorem.

Ze svého jména měl 10 000 zlatých na rok a od Blacků měl 15 000 zlatých na rok, jakožto hlavní Dědic obou rodů. Navíc tam GrimClaw převedl 120 000, které si Brumbál neprávem vzal a jako penále k tomu přidal dalších 75 000 zlatých. Celkem to dělalo 220 000 galeonů, když to vynásobil pěti, což byla cena převodu galeonu na Libry, byl z něho milionář. A to ještě neměl přístup do Rodinných Trezorů, kde předpokládal, že bude daleko více zlata.

 **Příchozí komunikace od: Tamara Grangerová**

 **Přijmout - Odmítnout**

Harry se zarazil, nikdy jej nenapadlo, že by se jeho schopnost dala využít tímto stylem. Jakmile stiskl volbu _Přijmout_ , v pravém uchu přestal slyšet všechno kolem sebe.

„ _Hadriane, slyšíš mě? Právě jsme vyšli z obchodu s oblečením u madame Malkinové, kde jsi?"_ zaznělo mu v uchu a on se pousmál.

„Slyším tě. Nejsem nijak daleko, právě jsem si koupil speciální kufr. Mám ti koupit ten stejný nebo již kufr máš?" optal se Harry který si přiložil prostředníček k pravému uchu, jak mu to instinkt řekl.

„ _Kufr ještě nemám a byla bych ráda, mám hodně oblečení a nechce se mi to tahat v taškách, když jsme teprve začaly a před profesorem nemůžu své věci vložit do Inventáře, aby to nebylo podezřelé,"_ dostalo se mu odpovědi.

„Rozumím, dejte mi dvě minutky. Jinak si vyzkoušej, jestli ti funguje Mapa, dalo mi to úkol na průzkum celé Příčné ulice. Také v pravém horním rohu svého pohledu vidím kulatou mini-mapu, chvíli mě to rušilo, ale už jsem si na ní zvykl," řekl Harry a vstoupil zpátky do obchodu, ze kterého odešel, jen aby se o minutu později ocitl zpátky na ulici o dalších dvě stě zlatých chudší.

Harry došel před obchod s oblečením o chviličku později, kde na něj čekala trojice. Profesor Kratiknot se hned omlouval za to, že jej zapomněl u Gringottů a nepomohl s přístupem k jeho trezoru, ale on jej hned uklidnil, že Správce pokladů GrimClaw a Griphook mu byli velice nápomocní a užil si čtvrthodinovou projížďku ve vozíku na nejvyšší možnou rychlost. Kratiknot zamumlal něco o tom, že je stejný jako jeho otec, ale protože ho nikdy nepoznal a nic o něm pořádně nevěděl, nemohl to posoudit.

Harry hned Tamaře vysvětlil speciální funkci jejího nového kufru a prohlásil, že je to její předčasný dárek k narozeninám, aby Paula přiměl mu nezaplatit celou částku. Paul nebyl nijak chudý, ale Harry věděl, že takovíto nákup by jim udělal řádnou čáru přes rozpočet. Navíc pro Harryho to byla procházka jediným Dungeonem, kde si byl schopen vydělat i čtyřnásobek toho, co za jeden z kufrů utratil.

„Kam zamíříme nyní?" optal se Paul Kratiknota.

„Krucánky a Kaňoury bych nechal nakonec, hádám, že mezi knihami strávíme hodně času. Navrhuji zamířit do obchodu s potřebami do Lektvarů," odpověděl Kratiknot.

„Je tu i jiný obchod, který tak nezapáchá a je dbá na hygienu? Ten, co je sto metrů zpátky k Děravému kotli vypadá na to, aby tam někdo chytil nejméně tucet nemocí a použil plynovou masku, aby se uvnitř neudusil," řekl Harry a Paul se netvářil příliš potěšeně. Sám si všimnul, že většina obchodů o hygieně ani neslyšela a ačkoliv byl obchod madame Malkinové čistý, rozhodně byl zvyklý na něco lepšího.

„Slyšel jsem, že jedna z mých bývalých studentek si otevřela svůj vlastní obchod s lektvary a ingrediencemi, ale je mudlorozená, takže netuším, jak dlouho na trhu přežije. Čistokrevní, kteří vlastní většinu obchodů, nemají rádi konkurenci. Její obchod by měl být v jedné z vedlejších uliček dál za bankou," oznámil jim Kratiknot.

„Rozhodně jsem ochoten si na ní vsadit a neriskovat otravu v obchodech takzvaných čistokrevných, ačkoliv mezi ně také patřím, jak test u goblinů ukázal," prozradil Harry a mírně tím šokoval svého budoucího profesora.

„Lily nebyla mudlorozená?" optal se Kratiknot překvapeně.

„Stejně jako Tamara byla poloviční krve. Začínám si myslet, že nic jako mudlorozený Kouzelník nebo Kouzelnice neexistuje a všechno to jsou potomci těch, kteří ztratili schopnost magii používat," vysvětlil Harry a Kratiknot je vedl do méně frekventované části Příčné ulice, než zahnuli do jedné z uliček. Když to tam Harry spatřil, hned se musel pousmát nad tím rozdílem. Rozhodně tam bylo daleko čistěji a každá budova vypadala reprezentativně.

„Tomu říkám velký rozdíl. Oproti té špíně na hlavní ulici to tu doslova blýská čistotou," prohlásil Paul a Kratiknot mírně svěsil ramena. Nebylo to poprvé, co mudlové a mudlorození nedokázali přijmout jejich styl života a on se jim ani příliš nedivil. Sice do mudlovského Londýna kvůli své výšce zavítal jen málokdy, on dobře poznal rozdíl.

Harry obchod, do kterého mířili, zahlédl okamžitě, ostatně nádherné písmo hlásající _Svět Lektvarů_ ve zlaté barvě s černými okraji na bílém pozadí omítky přilákal snad každý pohled v okolí. Nicméně jeho pohled upoutal podobný nápis naproti obchodu s lektvary.

 _Knihkupectví u Gandalfa Modrého a Nakladatelství Istari_. Chvíli na to hleděl, než se rozesmál na celé kolo. Když se na něj ostatní otočili, proč se směje, jen jim ukázal na název místního knihkupectví a Paul s Tamarou se také rozesmáli.

„U Merlina, on to skutečně udělal. Myslel jsem si, že si ze mě pan McFedrox dělal srandu, když mi oznamoval své plány na konci minulého školního roku," zakroutil Kratiknot hlavou a všichni vstoupili do _Světa Lektvarů_.

„Vítejte ve Světě Lektvarů. Ráda vás zase vidím, profesore Kratiknote, doprovázíte nové prvňáčky?" optala se dívka, které nemohlo být ani dvacet a Harry si jí nenápadně prohlédl od hlavy k patě. Rozhodně nevypadala špatně s blond vlasy a modrozelenými oči.

„Slečno Weirová, vidím, že se vám zatím daří?" optal se Kratiknot a Harry toho využil k získání informací s pomocí _Pozorování_.

 **Jméno: Erika Weirová**

 **Věk: 19**

 **Level: 22**

 **Status krve: Mudlorozená**

 **HP: 2 200**

 **MP: 4 400**

 **Info:** Erika Weirová je bývalá studentka Mrzimorské koleje v Bradavicích. Její nadání spočívá v Lektvarech, Kouzelných formulích a Numerologii. Již dva roky studuje pod zahraničním Mistrem Lektvarů, aby se mohl stát Lektvarovou Mistryní a získat tak větší respekt ze strany kouzelnické společnosti.

 **Obchodní příležitost:** Erika Weirová má problémy po finanční stránce, žádný čistokrevný u ní nechce nakupovat i přes fakt, že její Lektvary a ingredience jsou vyšší kvality, než kdekoliv jinde a ceny jsou až o 10% nižší.

Kup 25% podíl obchodu _Svět Lektvarů_ za 850 galeonů a získej slevu na všechen sortiment ve výši 10% až 15%. Erika Weirová tím získá právo vyvěsit erby rodů Potterů a Blacků nad dveře svého obchodu a tím získá více zákazníků.

 **Vytvořit kupní nabídku pro Eriku Weirovou?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Harrymu se stačilo rozhlédnout po obchodě, aby věděl, že je to skutečně něco, co schvaloval, proto nechal systém vytvořit kupní smlouvu, kterou si rychle přečetl. Pokud by souhlasila, stačilo jí podepsat a zanést do banky jeho Správci pokladů, který by zařídil zbytek papírování.

„Hej, Hadriane, budeš chtít jen sadu přísad pro první ročník nebo něco navíc?" bouchla jej Tamara do ramene, protože nedával pozor.

„Určitě a hned dvakrát plus sadu pro druhý ročník a tři sady křišťálových lahviček. Pokud máte učebnici Lektvarů pro začátečníky, tak bych si jí také vzal a jestli máte i katalog pro objednávky poštou, můžete mi jej přidat k objednávce. Ještě se porozhlédnu, jestli něco neupoutá můj zrak," odpověděl Harry směrem k dívce o osm let starší. Smlouvu si zatím zastrčil do rukávu svého obleku, kde byla vnitřní kapsa, do které jí pohodlně zasunul.

Ačkoliv Harry nepotřeboval brýle od chvíle, co se jeho život stal hrou, občas měl potíže se zrakem a po přečtení si informací u lektvaru na zlepší zraku, jej hned přidal na hromádku. Byl to jednorázový lektvar, který nebyl jednoduchý vytvořit, ale trvalé vyléčení zrakových vad bylo zaručeno. Deset galeonů se zdálo být moc v porovnání s ostatními lektvary, které viděl, ale bylo to daleko levnější než neustále nové brýle a usnadnilo to život.

„Nevidím, že by si měl brýle. Ačkoliv je lektvar neškodný, když ho pozře někdo bez očních vad, občas mohou nastat vedlejší účinky, které zrak zostří na maximum, ale změní lidské zorničky na zorničky dravých ptáků," varovala ho Erika.

„Ještě před dvěma lety jsem pořádně neviděl na dva metry před sebe, ale po pár incidentech s magií se mi zrak hodně zlepšil, takže brýle nepotřebuji, ale občas se zase zhorší, jen aby se to na druhý den zase zlepšilo. Domnívám se, že má magie léčí můj zrak pokaždé, když se mi zhorší, ale pochybuji, že by to bylo příliš zdravé v dlouhodobém měřítku. Tohle je trvalé řešení a koupil bych si ho i kdyby to mělo stát sto zlatých," odpověděl Harry.

„Pane Pottere, pokud mi dovolíte, seslal bych na vás diagnostické kouzlo, které by to potvrdilo. Bezpečí a zdraví našich studentů je naší první prioritou," prohlašoval hned Kratiknot.

„Nemám s tím žádný problém, pane profesore," odpověděl Harry a Kratiknot vytasil hůlku tak rychle, že to Harry málem ani nepostřehl. Chvilku si připadal nesvůj, když mu špičku hůlky namířil mezi oči, ale to jej hned přešlo a sledoval, jak profesůrek provedl komplikované pohyby svou hůlkou, než jí zase sklopil.

„Měl jste pravdu, pane Pottere. Ve svých očích máte nadměrné množství magie, která váš zrak neustále léčí. Není to příliš časté a většinou si toho nikdo ani nevšimne," oznámil mu profesor své zjištění.

„Potter? Jako TEN Harry Potter?" optala se Erika a pohledem zamířila na čelo, kde byla jizva ve tvaru blesku.

„Páni, je mi velkou ctí vás poznat, pane Pottere. Nečekala jsem, že se zatouláte do mého obchodu a rozhodně nevypadáte jako vaše figurky a fotky v knihách s vašimi dobrodružstvími," prohlašovala hned Erika nadšeně.

„Také mě těší, slečno Weirová. Preferuji mé pravé jméno Hadrian, ale chápu, že kouzelnická společnost byla celých deset let živena všemožnými informacemi. Rozhodně by mě zajímalo, kdo dal svolení k výrobě hraček s mou podobou a použití mého jména k jejich prodeji. Navíc jsem zvědav na ty dobrodružné knihy, doufám, že autor dostal povolení a uvedl, že je to fikce, nikdy jsem neposkytl žádný rozhovor a až do dnešního dne jsem neměl co dočinění s někým z kouzelnické společnosti," odpověděl Harry a Erika chápavě přikývnula, načež se uklidnila a znovu se začala chovat s plnou profesionalitou.

„Budete si přát ještě něco nebo to bude všechno, pane Pottere?" optala se jej.

„Zatím to bude všechno. Profesore, proč zatím nezajdete naproti ke Gandalfovi Modrému, než si uložím všechny ingredience do kufru? Hned se tam k vám přidám," řekl Erice a se svou otázkou se otočil na malého profesůrka.

„Výborný nápad. Rád zase uvidím jednoho ze svých nadaných Havraspárů," odpověděl a Harry sledoval, jak Kratiknot odešel i s Paulem a Tamarou.

„Bude to 32 galeonů. Jinak se mi líbí váš účes a oblečení. Máte to jen tak nebo ovládáte nějaké Bojové umění?" optala se Erika zvědavě.

„Děkuji. Tohle je moje slavnostní kimono, které jsem si nechal ušít na zakázku. Jinak jsem minulý týden získal první stupeň fialového pásku v Isshin-Ryu Karate, což je pátá úroveň s tím, že začátečníci začínají na osmé úrovni," vysvětlil Harry a položil na stůl čtyři hromádky zlatých mincí, tři po deseti a jednu po dvou mincích.

„Abych se přiznal, hodně se mi to tu líbí oproti jiným obchodům, které jsem zatím zahlédl na hlavní ulici. Něco málo jsem se dozvěděl o diskriminaci proti mudlorozeným a poloviční krve a rád bych pomohl. Tohle je kupní smlouva na 25% obchodu za 850 galeonů. Stačí jen váš podpis a donést to mému Správci pokladů GrimClawovi. Pokud mou nabídku přijmete, GrimClaw vám poskytne erby rodů Potterů a Blacků, jejíchž jsem dědicem. Mělo by to přilákat i zákazníky ze starých a čistokrevných rodů. Na oplátku žádám slevu na veškerý sortiment ve výši deseti až patnácti procent, což je základní limit při vlastnictví čtvrtinového podílu obchodu," vysvětlil Harry a podal jí svitek. Erika byla hodně zaskočená, když jí udělal takovou nabídku a smlouvu si přečetla hned několikrát než popadla brk zpod pultu a podepsala jí. Nutně potřebovala peníze na další provoz a to zlato, které právě získala jí vystačí na necelý rok.

„Vůbec netuším, jak vám mám poděkovat, pane Pottere. Pokud by se má situace nezlepšila, musela bych to tu do dvou měsíců zavřít a celý obchod prodat, což by znamenalo můj konec," prohlašovala a Harry nad tím mávnul rukou.

„To je zcela pochopitelné. Jsou zde i další obchody jako je tenhle s potenciálem, ale bez zákazníků?" optal se Harry a Erika hned přikývnula.

„Gandalf naproti má potíže sehnat někoho, kdo by u něj byl ochoten zveřejňovat knihy. Navíc nemá ani příliš zákazníků, protože Krucánky a Kaňoury mají dohodu se třemi nakladatelstvími, které dovolují prodej svých knih jen v jejich obchodech a nikdy jinde. Pak o ulici dál má trojice o pět let starších dívek obchod s oblečením, kde se dá koupit to nejlepší z obou světů. Prodávají tam jen věci z nejkvalitnějších látek podle nejnovější módy, ale čistokrevní nakupují v _Oblečení a Látky Twilight_ , kde jsou až čtyřnásobné ceny, ale to je ve vlastnictví čistokrevných rodů, kteří je zásobují i Akromantulím hedvábí. Mezi touhle a další uličkou se nachází restaurace, která je také ve vlastnictví mudlorozené dvojice, kteří se hodlají na podzim vzít. Mohla bych pokračovat dál, ale tohle jsou podniky, které mám osobně ráda a mám s nimi přátelské vztahy," prozradila mu a Harry chápavě přikývnul. Pokud bude mít štěstí, získá podíl v dalších třech podnicích s potenciálem, který si hodlal ověřit na vlastní oči, ale byl ochoten Erice věřit.

Viděl, že pro každou ingredienci si vytvořila skleněný box, který byl nerozbitný, přehledně popsaný včetně ceny za určité množství. Nehledě na to, že každý box byl opatřen clonou proti šíření zápachu a k zajištění čerstvosti každé uskladněné ingredience. Harrymu přejel mráz po zádech, když si vzpomněl na špinavý obchod, kde se všechno skladovalo ve velkých a špinavých sklenicích bez jakékoliv ochrany před vnějšími vlivy.

„Rozhodně se tu budu vracet a rozšířím informace mezi ostatní studenty hned, jak se dostanu do Bradavic. Rozhodně pak pošlu objednávku na katalogy pro ty, kterým se ten můj zalíbí. GrimClaw vám pak ještě vysvětlí, jak efektivně využít mých rodinných jmen. Pokud Sponzorství ze strany Starobylých a Vznešených rodů Potterů a Blacků nebude stačit ke zvýšení počtu zákazníků, tak si budeme muset poradit se sabotáží od konkurence. Možná bych mohl nechat zveřejnit článek v novinách, že jsem se stal Sponzorem jistých obchodů a podniků," řekl Harry, než se s Erikou rozloučil a zamířil před ulici do knihkupectví.

„Vítej v obchodě čaroděje z řádu Istari, mladý člověče. Jmenuji se Gandalf McFedrox, ale můžete mě nazývat Gandalf Modrý," přivítal jej mladík s tmavě modrými vlasy hned, jak prošel dveřmi dovnitř.

 **Jméno: Gandalf McFedrox**

 **Věk: 18**

 **Level: 20**

 **Status krve: Mudlorozený**

 **HP: 2 000**

 **MP: 4 000**

 **Info:** Gandalf McFedrox je čerstvě vystudovaným studentem Havraspárské koleje v Bradavicích. Jako mudlorozený neměl příliš velké štěstí, ale s partou přátel se složili a založili si vlastní Knižní Nakladatelství s Knihkupectvím. Gandalf McFedrox se specializuje na Kouzelné formule, Starodávné Runy a Cizí jazyky. Chtěl se stát profesionálním překladatelem, ale kvůli svému původu nebyl na žádné z pracovních míst přijat.

 **Obchodní příležitost:** Gandalf a jeho přátelé nemají zjevné finanční problémy, ale bojkot ze strany ostatních Nakladatelství jejich Knihkupectví příliš neprospívá a bez podpory ze strany čistokrevných rodů u nich v Nakladatelství nechce vydávat své knihy.

Máš možnost koupit 20% Nakladatelství Istari za 1 000 galeonů a 15% Knihkupectví u Gandalfa Modrého za 750 galeonů. Získáš 10% slevu na veškeré knihy zakoupené v tomhle Knihkupectví a možnost vytváření Knih Dovedností a Magických Dovedností a Svitků Kouzel. Cena jedné Knihy je 100 galeonů za kus a cena Svitku je 50 galeonů za kus. Gandalf a jeho přátelé získají možnost použití tvých rodinných erbů k propagaci svého zboží, což přiláká velké množství zákazníků i autorů.

 **Vytvořit kupní nabídky pro Gandalfa McFedroxe?**

 **Ano - Ne**

„Je mi ctí se setkat s nástupcem velkého čaroděje Gandalfa Bílého, Hadrian James Potter jméno mé," představil se Harry a chvíli se na sebe s mladíkem dívali, než se oba rozesmáli. Harry mezitím potvrdil vytvoření obou kupních smluv a uschoval si je do rukávu, stejně jako v minulém obchodě. Možnost vytváření manuálů byla rozhodně na místě a Tamara již nebude muset zdlouhavě získávat normální nebo magické dovednosti. Navíc, až se k nim přidají další, nebude jejich trénink trvat tak dlouho, jak trval ten jeho.

„Líbíš se mi, příteli. Hádám, že jsi tu s mým oblíbeným hobitem a dalšími lidmi?" optal se Gandalf a Harry se smíchem přikývnul.

„Zrovna si prohlížejí sekci zaměřenou na Kouzelné formule. Obávám se, že z požadovaných knih mám jen některé, ale mám tu daleko lepší náhradu za většinu knih, které napsali mí spolužáci nebo starší studenti z nemagických rodin. Právě pracujeme s několika lidmi na reakční tabulce ingrediencí, což je důležité pro úspěšnou přípravu lektvarů. Čistokrevní dostávají speciální učebnice, které nenajdeš na seznamu učebnic, kde jsou přesné postupy, jak které ingredience reagují, proč je důležité míchání ve směru a protisměru hodinových ručiček a plno pravidel, bez kterých je většina mudlorozených ztracena," vysvětloval Gandalf.

„To je v pořádku, mám většinu knih po své matce, našel jsem její starý školní kufr ve svém trezoru, takže se zatím jen porozhlédnu. Hádám, že tu máš katalog s nabídkou?" optal se Harry a osmnáctiletý mladík mu jej hned podal. Jakmile si jej převzal, vydal se mezi police s knihami. To že má obchod problémy bylo vidět z toho, jak málo knih tam zatím bylo i přes fakt, že od každé knihy tam byly hned tři kopie. Nicméně se mu líbilo, že u každé knihy na jejím hřbetě bylo napsáno, kdy byla kniha vydána. Rozhodně ho zaujala série třinácti knih s názvem _Světové dějiny Kouzelnického i Normálního světa_. Celá série byla nově vydaná a protože se nehodlal vzdát nemagického vzdělání, rozhodl se koupit celou sérii.

Na začátku každého regálu byl také nákupní košík, který byl očarován tak, že knihy uvnitř téměř nic nevážily a vlezlo se jich tam tolik, kolik si jen zákazník přál. Po uložení třinácti knih do košíku se na polici objevily další kopie knih, což bylo velice chytré.

Harry si dále koupil knihu _Lektvary a Chemie - umění nebo věda?_ , což byla také nová kniha a po přečtení několika stránek se mu zalíbila. Byla to teoretická kniha, kdy autor aplikoval postupy z chemie k vaření Lektvarů, uváděl mnoho společných prvků, ale také důležité rozdíly a možnosti, jak postupy při vaření lektvarů zlepšit a hlavně zajisti větší bezpečnost pro všechny okolo. Rozhodně se mu zamlouvala kapitola, kde byla uvedená užitečná kouzla pro každého, kdo se rozhodl pustit do vaření lektvarů.

Další knihou, kterou uznal za užitečnou nesla název _Zákony, Pravidla a Zvyky pro neinformované_. Další nově vydaná kniha, která byla důležitá pro všechny, kteří nevyrůstali v kouzelnické společnosti, chtěli zapadnout a hlavně se vyvarovat chybám, které by je mohly hodně stát.

„Hadriane, tuhle knihu si musíš koupit. Profesor Kratiknot říkal, že je tam snad všechno a plně nám vystačí na všech sedm let v Bradavicích," zavolala na něj Tamara hned, jak se objevil v jejich sekci. Harry se podíval na titul _Kompletní příručka Kouzelných formulí pro 1. až 7. ročníky_. Rozhodně se hodlal porozhlédnout, jestli nenajde i další knihy do ostatních předmětů.

„Vidím, že je to také úplně nové vydání, tak si jí pořídím. Našel jsem totiž starý školní kufr po své matce a ještě netuším, co všechno je tam za učebnice. Jinak ti doporučuji si koupit sadu třinácti knih světových ději obou světů a pak i tuhle knížečku," řekl a ukázal na knihu se zákony, pravidly a zvyky.

„Rozhodně skvělá volba, pane Pottere. Jinak pokud skutečně máte kufr po své matce, nemusíte si kupovat žádné další učebnice, jsem si jistý, že tam najdete naprosto všechny a plno dodatečného materiálu ke studiu. Vím, že Lily ten svůj školní kufr vytvořila v pátém ročníku jako projekt ke zkouškám NKÚ z Kouzelných formulí a Starodávných Run. Velice nadaná studentka, bez které je tento svět chudší. Doufám, že najdete její deník, do kterého si zapisovala své projekty, na kterých pracovala nebo chtěla v budoucnosti uskutečnit. U mnoha z nich jsem jí dělal konzultanta a je obrovská škoda, že je nikdy nedokončila," prohlásil profesor a zamířil se porozhlédnout do dalších sekcí.

„Až tu skončíme, rád bych zašel někam na jídlo. Doufám, že najdeme lepší místo k jídlu, než je Děravý kotel," řekl Paul, když byl Kratiknot z doslechu.

„Erika z vedlejšího obchodu mi prozradila, že hned za rohem je restaurace a v následující uličce je další obchod s kvalitním oblečením, který vedou tři dívky o pět let starší a mají v nabídce všechno z nejnovějších módních trendů i z mudlovského světa. Mám takový pocit, že v okolí jsou všechny obchody mudlorozených, kteří nebyli schopni najít zaměstnání v již existujících obchodech a firmách. Polovina výloh má také cedulku _Na prodej_ , což jasně ukazuje na likvidační praktiky již existujících a zaběhlých obchodů. Erika by byla schopná fungovat už jen dva měsíce, než by byla nucená svůj obchod také zavřít, tohle knihkupectví s nakladatelstvím má možná rok života.

Restaurace za rohem i obchod s oblečením mají také problémy po finanční stránce. Pokud se mi jejich služby a sortiment bude zamlouvat, koupím od nich část obchodu a stanu se oficiálním Sponzorem, což přiláká další zákazníky a můj rodinný erb ukáže normálním lidem, že všichni tihle lidé mají důvěru Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Potterů a Blacků. Kratiknot říkal, že jsem slavný po celém kouzelnickém světě. Je to sláva vykoupená smrtí mých rodičů, ale doufám, že když jí použiju k podpoře těch, které tahle společnost zatracuje, byli by na mě hrdí," řekl Harry tiše.

„Vím, že si nejspíše zdědil hodně zlata po svých předcích, ale nerozházej jej hned takhle ze začátku. Stále nevíš, jak je na tom tvůj majetek a kolik budeš muset investovat do oprav. Pochopil jsem z toho, co nám Kratiknot řekl, že dům tvých rodičů je v troskách po tom útoku před deseti lety," varoval ho Paul.

„Nemusíte si dělat starosti, Paule. Jen můj Svěřenecký Trezor právě čítá dvě stě dvacet tisíc zlatých, což je něco málo před milion liber, kdybych si to nechal převést a zaplatil patřičné poplatky. Nicméně Tamara by měla podstoupit dědičný test u goblinů, aby zjistila, jestli nezíská přístup k možným trezorům po vašich předcích. Kratiknot to měl zařídit hned, jak jste vstoupili do banky a nemuseli jste si proměňovat libry za zlato," odpověděl Harry.

„Pravda, není to zrovna málo, ale i tak se vyplatí být opatrný. Zmínil si Svěřenecký Trezor, vlastníš jich více a je to normální, aby někdo vlastnil více trezorů?" ptal se dál.

„Domnívám se, že to bude obvyklá praktika u všech čistokrevných rodů, když každé dítě dostane Svěřenecký Trezor na své jedenácté narozeniny, ze kterého se platí školné a veškeré výdaje spojené se školou. Jistě to bude také sloužit jako bezpečný trénink pro mladé dědice, aby se naučili hospodařit s menším obnosem zlata, než ve své plnoletosti získají přístup k Rodinným Trezorům. Hned, jak se mi naskytne příležitost, pořídím si knihu o správě financí a o tom, jak funguje ekonomika s trhem," odpověděl Harry.

„Chápu. Oba s Tamarou se dokážete teleportovat, ačkoliv Tamara tvrdí, že nemá dostatečnou úroveň na to, aby se mohla teleportovat na velké vzdálenosti. Takže se sem můžeme vrátit kdykoliv příště až nebudeme pod dohledem profesora z Bradavic. Rozhodně bych rád znal názory i ostatních a hlavně nezaujatých studentů, kteří z Bradavic již vyšli. Jinak na jakou vzdálenost se můžeš teleportovat ty?" zajímal se Paul se Harry se nad jeho otázkou zazubil.

„Já dosáhl maximální úrovně téhle dovednosti a dokážu se teleportovat kamkoliv na Zemi, jen musím znát svůj cíl. Při jednom z pokusů jsem se teleportoval do míst, kde jsem nikdy nebyl a spadl jsem do metr hlubokého jezírka a kdybych se odtamtud hned nedostal, dostali by mě psy, který ten pozemek hlídali. Od té doby jsem raději nic neriskoval. Možná bych byl schopný se teleportovat i podle pohlednic nebo obrázků v knihách, pokud bych si byl jistý, že se neocitnu uprostřed nějaké stěny nebo projíždějícího auta," vysvětloval Harry a Paul mírně zbledl, ale hned se vzpamatoval. On sám dobře věděl, že nic není bez rizika a musí se řídit jistými pravidly.

„Našla jsem jen čtyři knihy ze seznamu, budeme pak muset zajít do Krucánků a Kaňourů pro zbytek. Nicméně máme ke každému z předmětů kompletní příručku, profesor Kratiknot prohlásil, že to jsou velice dobře zpracované knihy, které hodlá objednat ve velkém pro Havraspárskou soukromou knihovnu. Vzala jsem i jednu od každé pro Hadriana," přišla k nim Tamara a předala Hadrianovi dalších šest knih.

„Myslím, že odsud máme všechno. Škoda, že tu toho není více, ale když to tu funguje teprve necelý měsíc, není se čemu divit," poznamenal Paul a všichni tři se vydali k pokladně, kde na ně již čekal Gandalf s úsměvem na tváři, neboť právě se svým bývalým ředitelem koleje uzavřel zatím svůj největší obchod. To ještě netušil, že jeho den se ještě více zlepší.

„Bude to 24 galeonů a 7 srpců," řekl a Harry mu na stůl vyskládal pětadvacet zlatých mincí a dva svitky. Gandalf se na něj tázavě podíval, než si je oba přečetl a nevěděl, jestli si z něj kluk v kimonu dělá srandu nebo to myslí vážně.

„Tohle je skutečné a žádný vtip?" ujišťoval se modrovlasý mladík a Harry mu ukázal na oba dědické prsteny na své pravé ruce.

„Myslím to zcela vážně. Erika ze _Světa Lektvarů_ již mou nabídku přijala. Máme velice silné tušení o tom, že tahle společnost nezažila inovaci od založení Ministerstva Kouzel v době neandrtálců," ušklíbl se Harry a Gandalf se rozesmál na celé kolo.

„Svatá pravda, příteli můj. Musím se poradit se svými společníky, ale věřím, že tvou štědrou nabídku rádi přijmeme. Slavný Harry Potter jako Sponzor, bude zábavné sledovat, jak se ti idioti, kteří nad námi ohrnovali nos, budou přetahovat o to, kdo u nás vydá knihu jako první," prohlásil Gandalf vítězoslavně.

Kratiknot to nijak nekomentoval, ale udělal si o posledním z rodu Potterů nový obrázek. Všichni v jejich profesorském sboru se vsadili o to, do jaké koleje se Harry Potter dostane. Skoro každý vsázel na Nebelvír, kam chodili i jeho rodiče, nicméně Kratiknot doufal ve svou kolej, Havraspár. Lily se mu kdysi přiznala, že jí klobouk chtěl poslat do Zmijozelu i Havraspáru, ale kvůli dojmu, který na ní Albus Brumbál udělal, když osobně doručil její dopis, se dostala do Nebelvíru. Prvně si myslel, že Hadrian půjde do Havraspáru, mohl vidět jeho obrovskou inteligenci v jeho očích a cítil i jeho magický potenciál, který byl rozhodně veliký.

Nikdy by nečekal takový tah ze strany téměř jedenáctiletého kluka, který ještě nezačal studovat v Bradavicích a neměl o kouzelnické společnosti ani potuchy. Něco podobného by čekal od skutečně zkušených studentů Zmijozelské koleje. Chvíli se musel zamyslet, jestli je to skutečně syn Jamese a Lily, ale pak si vzpomněl na Charluse Pottera, se kterým bojoval bok po boku ve válce proti posledním dvěma Temným Lordům. Bylo to, jakoby znovu sledoval svého dávného přítele, který měl na úspěšné investice čich.

Věděl, že James po smrti svého otce prodal veškeré podíly ve všech možných obchodech a společnostech, aby z toho zlata sponzoroval Fénixův Řád a odboj proti Voldemortovi. Charlus by nikdy nic takového nedovolil, ale nyní mohl sledovat, jak nejmladší z Potterů, se kterými se kdy potkal, obnoví slávu a bohatství své rodové linie.

I Tamara odešla s katalogem a Harry již počítal, kolik asi katalogů bude muset objednat pro zájemce mezi spolužáky. Nehodlal jen tak nečině sedět, když právě investoval zlato do třech podniků a pokud se Erika nemýlila, investuje ještě do dalších dvou.

„Profesore, rozhodli jsme se, že zajdeme na oběd do restaurace hned za rohem, kterou Hadrianovi doporučila slečna Weirová. Přidáte se k nám? Věřím, že nyní si již poradíme i bez vás, pokud potřebujete někde být. Hadrian si stále musí koupit oblečení, co nám nějakou dobu zabere a obchod, kde koupit hůlku pro oba určitě najdeme," nabízel mu Paul a Kratiknot se zamyslel.

„Odpoledne musím navštívit ještě dvě rodiny, které nejsou stále rozhodnuté a pokusit se je přesvědčit, takže pokud mě omluvíte a dál to zvládnete sami, popřeji vám dobrou chuť a krásný zbytek dne i prázdnin," rozloučil se s nimi Kratiknot a rychle se vydal do davu lidí na hlavní ulici.

„Zbavil jste se ho docela snadno. Navíc se ani neujistil, že přijmeme místo v Bradavicích, i když jiné východisko právě nevidím. Možná by to chtělo provést průzkum, jaké další školy jsou zde v Anglii k dispozici, ve Skotsku je prý přes zimu dost sněhu a větší zima, než tady na jihu," poznamenal Harry.

„To nebyl můj záměr, jen jsem nechtěl mrhat jeho časem. Když jsme opustili banku a ty si zůstal pozadu, Kratiknot nám řekl názvy všech obchodů, kam berou nové studenty. Také nás varoval, ať se netouláme dolů po Obrtlé ulici, jejíž vstup je hned po pravé straně pár metrů od Děravého kotle. Prý je to temná a nebezpečná ulice, ale pokud by to byla pravda, tak by to tam snad Ministerstvo dávno zavřelo. Sám si říkal, že většina obchodů nezná ani základní pravidla hygieny a vsadím se, že většina z nich je na seznamu, kam nás ten hobit chtěl vzít," řekl Paul a Harry se znovu rozesmál.

„Čemu se směješ?" optala se Tamara.

„Kratiknot není hobit, to se Gandalf až příliš vžil do své role. Když jsme byli v bance, všimnul jsem si podoby mezi ním a gobliny, řekl bych, že jeden z jeho rodičů byl goblin a druhý člověk. Nedokážu si sice představit, jak by takový vztah fungoval, ale určitě to nebude nejpodivnější věc, na kterou tu narazíme," vysvětloval Harry a Paul se tomu zasmál. Jeho samotného to nenapadlo a byl ochoten uvěřit, že hobiti existují.

„Pojďme na to jídlo, aby si Hadrian mohl koupit podíl v dalším podniku," řekl Paul pobaveně a prošli dvojitými dveřmi, nad kterými byl nápis _Restaurace Kamelot_. Hned u dveří je přivítal dvacetiletý mladík se světle hnědými vlasy a upřímným úsměvem na tváři. Jenže si od Paula vzal bundu a Tamary hábit, ale hned je také zavedl k volnému stolu, kde jim ukázal, jak obsluhovat menu, které bylo připevněno ke spodní straně stolu a dalo se vysunout. Optal se jich, co si dají na pití a jejich výběr poznačil na další vytahovací cedulku speciální tužkou. Harry s Tamarou si dali Coca-Colu a Paul se rozhodl vyzkoušet Máslový ležák.

Menu bylo krásně rozděleno podle druhu kuchyně, ta se dál dělila na všechny možné chody, pod kterými bylo další rozdělení na druhy jídel. Všichni tři žasli nad tím, čeho byla magie schopná. Tohle by v normální světě bylo možné až za dobrých dvacet možná třicet let. Počítače i obrazovky byly stále příliš velké na to, aby něco takového bylo možné s aktuální technologií.

Bylo to o minutku později, když k jejich stolu přistoupil mladá dívka a položila jim tam pití ve sklenicích. Harry toho využil a zjistil si o ní vše, co mohl.

 **Jméno: Klára Kurdová**

 **Věk: 21**

 **Level: 23**

 **Status krve: Mudlorozená**

 **HP: 2 300**

 **MP: 4 600**

 **Info:** Klára Kurdová je bývalá studentka Nebelvírské koleje v Bradavicích. Jako mudlorozená nenašla práci v kouzelnické společnosti, proto se na pár let vrátila do normálního světa, kde se vyučila jako kuchařka/číšnice. Při práci v malé restauraci se potkala se svým stávajícím snoubencem Filipem Kentem a rozhodli se, že si založí vlastní restauraci zpátky v kouzelnickém světě. Klára Kurdová se specializuje na Přeměňování a Numerologii, ovládá také dva Cizí jazyky kvůli své práci číšnice.

 **Obchodní příležitost:** Klára a Filip si šetří na svatbu a nemají příliš peněz na investice do svého podniku. V kuchyni střídavě pracují oba dva a zaměstnávají Filipova dědečka, který býval šéfkuchař v několika proslulých kuchyní, ale byl nahrazen mladšími a méně finančně náročnými lidmi. Aby fungovala restaurace, musí fungovat kuchyně.

Máš možnost si koupit 30% Restaurace Kamelot za částku 3 500 galeonů. 3 000 galeonů bude použito na nákup pěti domácích skřítků a jejich následný výcvik pro práci v kuchyni. 500 galeonů bude použito na doplacení poslední splátky za budovu, ve které se právě Restaurace Kamelot nachází. Získáš navíc 15% slevu na veškerá jídla a nápoje.

Harry si později prověřil i Filipa Kenta, který byl studentem Mrzimoru. Byl o rok mladší než Klára, ale nejenže byl zkušený v Numerologii a Starodávných Runách, vystudoval dálkově ekonomii a ovládal hned tři další jazyky. Od malička se učil vařit u svého dědy, takže s trochou zkušeností z něj mohl být šéfkuchař.

Tři a půl tisíce zlatých nebyla malá částka, ale Harry si nemohl stěžovat. Paul si navíc chválil pstruha na másle s citrónem a placičkami. Nikde prý zatím nejedl tak výborného pstruha. Tamara šla na jistotu a objednala si smažený sýr s americkými brambory a tatarkou.

Harry se rozhodoval delší dobu, co by si dal, ale v nabídce byla i asijská jídla, kde si vybral _Pikantní křupavé kuřecí kousky_. Coca-Cola na zapití se k tomu rozhodně nehodila, proto si objednal i sklenici vody. Kuřecí kousky byly skutečně pikantní a byl to pro něj naprosto nový zážitek. V nabídce stálo, že si může vybrat ze tří příloh, ke kterým to servírovat, ale nemohl se rozhodnout mezi rýží, kuskusem a rýžovými nudlemi, proto se nechal překvapit. Rýžové nudle nikdy předtím také nezkoušel a byl s tím jídlem naprosto spokojený. Dal ochutnat i Tamaře, která litovala, že nezkusila něco jiného, ale prohlásila, že příště rozhodně vyzkouší něco jiného.

Jakmile dojedli a chvíli nechali jídlo sednout, Harry nechal vytvořit kupní nabídku a nechal se Klárou odvést do kuchyně, aby se mohl setkat s Johnem Kentem, jejich šéfkuchařem.

„Nějaký problém s jídlem?" optal se hned John, který byl zvyklý, že do kuchyně chodili jen ti, kteří si většinou přišli stěžovat.

„Nikoliv, právě naopak. Jídlo bylo naprosto vynikající a je skutečně škoda, že tu není více zákazníků. Nicméně mám pro vás nabídku, která by vám měla pomoci," oznámil jim Harry a podal Kláře svitek se nabídkou a všemi podmínkami. Jakmile spatřili jeho jméno, bylo jim jasné, kdo je a jaký by to pro ně mělo přínos.

„Mohu vědět, kdo jsi, chlapče?" optal se John. Podle oblečení byl ochotný tipovat, že byl Harry z nějaké asijské země, ale pletí, tvarem obličeje a přízvukem pocházel jasně z Anglie.

„Jmenuji se Hadrian James Potter, dědic Starobylých a Vznešených rodů Potterů a Blacků. Má nabídka spočívá v investici třech a půl tisíce galeonů za třicet procent tohoto podniku s patnácti procentní slevou na veškerá jídla a nápoje. Po přijetí mé nabídky získáte výsadu si vyvěsit mé rodinné erby, čímž se zaručím za kvalitu tohoto podniku a čistokrevní se nebudou bát navštívit neznámou restauraci. Erika Weirová se zmínila, že to tu má ráda a máte menší problémy, stejně jako ona sama a několik dalších. Tohle je moje pomoc a nehodlám jen tak přestat. Pokud uvidím, že některý z dalších podniků a obchodů má potenciál do budoucnosti, investuji zlato i tam. Tahle část Příčné se mi zamlouvá daleko více, než ta špína od Děravého kotle ke Gringottovic bance," vysvětlil Harry a John se musel posadit. Od svého syna samozřejmě slyšel historii Chlapce-který-přežil, ale nikdy si nepředstavoval ani v tom nejdivočejším snu, že by se s ním někdy osobně setkal. Filip do dlouhé roky netušil, ale John věděl, kdo zavraždil jeho manželku a Filipovu matku. Muži v černých hábitech s stříbrných maskách, jednoho z nich určitě zabil a druhého zranil, když do nich kdysi vyprázdnil zásobník své bývalé armádní pušky.

„Pane Pottere, je mi nesmírnou ctí vás poznat. Ani nevíte, jak jsem vděčný za to, že jste zničil Temného Lorda Voldemorta a pomstil tak smrt mé ženy, která byla zabita při jednom z útoků Smrtijedů," prohlásil John a klekl si na kolena, aby se mu poklonil.

„Pane Kente, nemusíte se mi klanět ani děkovat. Já přežil jen díky prastaré magii, kterou má matka aktivovala, když obětovala svůj vlastní život v dávno zapomenutém rituálu. Ale pokud mi chcete nějak poděkovat, neodmítl bych budoucí lekce vaření. Dokážu připravit mnoho jídel, ale učit se od skutečného Mistra by byla skutečná pocta," usmál se Harry na postaršího muže a zohnul se, aby mu pomohl zpátky na nohy.

„Jistě, to je to nejmenší, co pro vás mohu udělat, pane Pottere. Filipe, tohle je naše šance, jak se rozhoupnout a vybudovat úspěšnou restauraci. Být tebou, tak to podepíšu. Každá kuchyně, ve které jsem kdy pracoval, měla nejméně dva až tři sponzory, kteří se zaručili za dobré jméno kuchyně i hotelu. Od začátku jsem ti říkal, že potřebujeme sponzora s tím správným jménem. Uvidíš, že i ten arogantní Malfoy přileze, aby ochutnal naše jídlo," prohlásil John a Filip si znovu přečetl nabídku na pergamenu, než přešel ke stolu a na místě jí podepsal.

„Ještě dneska to zanesu ke Gringottům a koupím pětici domácích skřítků. Jen doufám, že budou ochotni přijmout uniformy a aspoň základní plat. Všichni s nimi zacházejí jen jako se sluchy a otroky, ale rád bych je naučil, že mají na mnohem více," řekl Filip a Klára se usmála. Téměř každý mudlorozený nemohl vystát to, jak se zacházelo s ostatními magickými rasami. Oni sami se setkali s diskriminací, takže dokázali soucítit s tím, jak je to těžké pro ostatní, kteří byli pod úrovní většiny čistokrevných.

„Osobně jsem domácí skřítky ještě nepotkal, ale už jen z jejich jména si dokážu představit, jak je s nimi zacházeno. Ale budu předpokládat, že každý z nás tu uznává nejméně základní práva každé rasy, která je schopná logického uvažování," poznamenal Harry a všichni tři přikývnuli na souhlas.

„Pokud mě omluvíte, rád bych vyrovnal náš účet. Musím ještě navštívit obchod s oblečením, abych si koupil pár nesmyslných položek pro svůj šatník do Bradavic," usmál se Harry a s Klárou vyšel k pultu, kde byla i pokladna a za všechna tři jídla a nápoje zaplatil tři galeony, což se dalo přepočítat na patnáct liber. Rozhodně rozumná cena, hlavně když v podnicích s takovou kvalitou jídla mohl člověk nechat i deset liber za jednu porci.

„Pokud máte dopito, můžeme jít. Lístek jsem již zaplatil a od dnešního večera vlastním třicet procent této restaurace," oznámil jim s úsměvem.

„Pokud se ukáže, že má Tamara nějaké dědictví, nechám tě vyhlédnout nějaké podniky, do kterých by také něco mohla investovat. Vím, že jsem ti říkal, ať jsi opatrný, ale se všemi třemi investicemi rozhodně souhlasím," řekl Paul a po rozloučení se mladým párem zamířili dál od hlavní třídy Příčné ulice.

Obchod, který nesl název _Oblečení Zítřka_ měl hned dvě velké prosklené vitríny. V první byly vystaveny oděvy, hábity i šaty pro ženy a dívky, druhé byly zase věci, hábity a společenské obleky pro chlapce i muže. Harryho hned napadlo, že se ocitl v nějaké značkovém obchodě uprostřed nákupního centra, kde podobných obchodů bylo skutečně hodně.

„Tati, myslíš, že můžu ještě vrátit všechno, co jsme koupili u madame Malkinové?" ptala se Tamara s hvězdičkami v očích.

„Uhuh, odsud odejdu rozhodně o hodně chudší," řekl Paul poraženě.

„Vím, že Tamara získala docela dost zlata z monster, které v přirozených Dungeonech ničíme, takže si klidně může pořídit plno oblečení sama," mrkl na něj Harry.

„Výborný nápad. Slyšela si Hadriana, cokoliv si zde koupíš, jde ze tvé kapsy. Nyní máš přístup k penězům, tak se naučíš, jak s nimi hospodařit," rozhodl Paul a Tamara chtěla chvíli protestovat, že to není fér, ale uvědomila si, že má její otec pravdu. Bylo to její rozhodnutí, aby se stala Kouzelnicí, mohla s tím také přijmout i to, že si plno věcí bude muset pořídit za své vlastní zlato, které získala lovem monster.

„Dobrá. Hadriane, ještě dneska a každý den do konce prázdnin navštívíme pět Dungeonů denně. Nafarmím tolik zlata, jak jen to bude možné, rozumíš?" rozhodla Tamara a přistoupila ke dveřím, které se automaticky odsunuly do stran a vešla dovnitř.

„Proč mám pocit, že nemám na vybranou?" optal se Harry.

„Protože nemáš?" odpověděl Paul a bez dalších slov následovali Tamaru dovnitř. Ta doslova skákala od jednoho stojanu k druhému a prohlížela si všechno, co jí přišlo pod oči.

„Vítejte, rády vidíme nové zákazníky. Jsme vám plně k dispozici," objevily se tam dvě dívky.

 **Emily Foxová - Návrhářka/Spolumajitelka Oblečení Zítřka - Lvl. 24**

 **Andrea Kingová - Švadlena/Spolumajitelka Oblečení Zítřka - Lvl. 25**

„Dobrý den," pozdravili Harry s Paulem, přičemž Harry vytáhl seznam věcí, které potřeboval do Bradavic.

„Budu potřebovat standardní výbavu oblečení pro první ročník v Bradavicích, ne že bych to hodlal nosit déle, než po mě budou vyžadovat pravidla školy. Dále bych potřeboval dvě tréninková kimona v bílé barvě, pět párů sportovních ponožek, stejný počet spodního prádla, nejlépe boxerky. Čtyři košile - černou, bílou, světle modrou a tmavě zelenou, dvě kravaty - jednu stříbrnou a druhou vínově červenou možná tmavě růžovou v kombinací s jinou barvou. Troje jeany - dvoje modré, jedny černé. Jedny černé společenské kalhoty a černé sako. Také si vezmu deset různých triček - tři černá, jedno červené, jedno bílé a zbytek ponechám náhodě, nicméně dvě budu chtít s dlouhým rukávem. Abych nezapomněl, ještě pět nátělníků - tři bílé a dva černé," nadiktoval Harry Emily Foxové, která měla tmavě zrzavé vlasy, ale nebyla to barva rzi, spíše něco mezi zrzavou a červenou.

„Hmm, mladý muž, který ví co chce a nebojí se nakupování, docela vzácnost. Doporučila bych ještě kouzly opatřenou kořenou bundu na podzim a zimu, v Bradavicích dokáže být skutečná zima a hrad je chladný i přes tu všechnu magii. Také doporučuji si pořídit pohodlné tepláky a kraťase na víkendy strávené ve společenské místnosti.

Podle kimona usuzuji, že aktivně sportuješ, v Bradavicích není mnoho možností, jak se udržet v kondici, ale máme zde i menší výběr obuvi ke společenským oblekům, ale i sportovním setům. Někteří si hodně potrpí na tradice, takže přidáme společenský hábit," navrhla mu Emily a odvedla jej do pánské sekce, kde začala postupně na pult posílat všechno, co si nadiktoval. Nebylo třeba si nic zkoušet, všechno oblečení se automaticky přizpůsobilo ideální velikosti při prvním oblečení. Při přizpůsobení bylo také pomýšleno na růst, takže tam byla jistá volnost, ale dívky by přišli o práci, kdyby všechno oblečení rostlo se zákazníkem hned několik let.

„Pokud mohu něco říci? Mnoho obchodů a prodejců vám neprodá své nejlepší zboží a pokusí se vás přimět zaplatit více, než ostatní zákazníky jen kvůli tomu, že uvidí, že jste mudla. Pro výlety na Příčnou ulici a celkově do kouzelnické společnosti bych vám radila si pořídit hábit, čímž mezi ostatní zapadnete a když se nebudete zbytečně ptát na věci, které jsou pro tuhle společnost normální, budou vás považovat za jednoho z nich," oznámila Andrea Kingová Paulovi, který ignoroval pohledy ostatních lidí, ale i tak mu neuniklo, že v některých místech a lidmi nebyl vítán.

„Máte pravdu, slečno. Všimnul jsem si jistých pohledů. Co takhle nějaký částečně cestovní hábit, ve kterém se neupeču při těch teplotách, které venku panují?" usmál se na ní Paul a ona jej hned zavedla do sekce s výběrem mnoha hábitů. Paul si vybral jednoduchý styl s jednou vnitřní kapsou, která byla očarována proti krádeži a všechno v ní téměř nic nevážilo, takže si do ní mohl v klidu uložit měšec se zlatem a nebát se o něj.

„Vidím, že máme zákazníky?" ozvala se třetí z majitelek obchodu, když vyšla zpoza závěsu za pultem.

„Mohla byste mi prosím poradit? Nemůžu se rozhodnout, které šaty si vybrat," optala se jí Tamara a mohla nad hlavou zahlédnout její jméno, ačkoliv neviděla by normálně neviděla její level, byla ve skupině s Hadrianem, takže ho díky němu viděla.

 **Petra Whiteová - Návrhářka/Spolumajitelka Oblečení Zítřka - Lvl. 26**

„Ale jistě," odpověděla a došla do míst, kde si Tamara prohlížela dvoje šaty, jedny nádherně rudé se zlatým prošíváním, takže to vypadalo, jakoby na nich tančily zlatavé plameny. Druhé byly tmavě fialové se světle modrým prošíváním. Ačkoliv byly spíše určeny pro starší dívky kolem toho čtrnáctého až patnáctého roku, Tamara s Harrym vypadali daleko starší, než ve skutečnosti byli.

„Oba návrhy jsou z mé dílny a skutečně se mi povedli, ale k tobě se hodí světlejší typ, takže rudé se zlatým prošíváním. Ale úplně nejlépe by k tobě seděla delší sukně. Mám tu jednu černou s rudozlatými plameny a košili s drakem z ohně, který je obtočený kolem Jing-Yang symbolu. Stejnou košili máme i v pánském provedení, kdyby tvůj bratr chtěl ladit? Všimnula jsem si jeho slavnostního kimona, nikdo o ně zatím neměl zájem, takže je nemáme vystavené, ale pár návrhů máme," nabízela jí Petra.

„Oh, Hadrian není můj bratr, jen kamarád, potkali jsme se v Doju při tréninku karate," vysvětlovala hned Tamara.

„Aha, tak to se omlouvám, pořádně jsem na něj neviděla a domnívala jsem se, že jste sourozenci za doprovodu svého otce," přiznala Petra svou chybu.

„Nic se neděje, nejednou se otec zmínil, jak by si přál, aby ho mohl adoptovat, ale stejně tráví veškerý čas mimo dům svých příbuzných, takže to není potřeba," prozradila Tamara a prohlédla si sukni s košilí, o které ji Petra říkala. Rozhodně jí to hned padlo do oka a byla pravda, že by aspoň trochu ladila s Hadrianem. Tamara nepřemýšlela nad cenou a koupila si šaty i sukni s košilí a chtěla požádat, jestli by jí Petra neukázala kimona, když se dveře rozevřely a do obchodu vstoupila dvojice nevábně vypadajících i zapáchajících mužů.

„Copak to tu máme? Trojici mudlovských šmejdek obsluhující další tři mudlovské šmejdy?" optal se jeden z mužů povýšeně a druhý se tomu zasmál.

„Vypadněte z našeho obchodu. Už dvakrát vás zatkli Bystrozoři, to se nikdy neponaučíte?" vyjela na ně Petra a Emily s Andreou se rychle vrátily k pultu.

„Ha, ti nám nejsou schopní nic udělat, maximálně nás plácnou po ruce a dají napomenutí, mudlovští šmejdi tu nemají žádná práva, to byste si měly zapamatovat. Nyní navalte všechny prachy, co máte, všichni, nebo to s vámi špatně dopadne!" prohlásil muž, který se prvně smál a namířil hůlkou na Paula, který se neměl jak bránit.

„Zmizte než vás odsud odtáhnou v rakvích," zaznělo chladně a všichni se podívali na Harryho, kolem kterého doslova tančily smaragdové plameny jeho magické aury.

„K-Kdo si sakra myslíš, že jsi, spratku?!" vyjel na něj první muž, který nasucho polkl, když spatřil tak mocnou auru. Znal jen dva lidi, kteří dokázali zviditelnit svou magickou auru, Temného Lorda a toho starého dědka Brumbála.

„Jsem Hadrian James Potter, dědic Starobylých a Vznešených rodů Potterů a Blacků. Tohle je mé poslední varování, zmizte nebo vás nechám zmizet sám!" odpověděl jim Harry a pocítil, jak oba muži začínají soustředit svou magii do hůlek.

„Potter? Zaplatíš za to, cos udělal Temnému Lordu! _Crucio_!" vykřikl první z mužů.

„ _Avada Kedavra_!" vykřikl hned druhý z nich a vyslal jedovatě zelený paprsek Paulovým směrem.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 10**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 16 - Exp: 87.00% (108 750 exp)**

 **HP: 2 720**

 **MP: 2 004/3 340**

 **STR: 66**

 **VIT: 65 (+30% HP)**

 **DEX: 68**

 **INT: 110 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 61 (-15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 19**

 **Status Body: 0 (75)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6)**

 **Status: Hadí Jazyk (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb), ?**

 **Peníze: 3 920 L, 24 637 G**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 213 900 G**

 **Harry Potter je posledním členem rodu Potterů. Zjistil, že je Kouzelník stejně jako byli jeho rodiče. O ty přišel, když na ně zaútočil Temný Lord, jehož jméno Harry stále nezná. Harry se také dozvěděl, že je středem pozornosti mnoha skupin i osob, které by jej chtěli využít pro své účely. Nyní hledá odpovědi na to, proč na ně Temný Lord zaútočil a pokusil se jej zabít? Co má společného s částečkou duše, která je uvízlá v jeho jizvě na čele? Komu může vůbec věřit a kdo se bude ukrývat za přetvářkou s vlastními cíly? Jak se před ním otevírají nové dveře, přichází i plno nezodpovězených otázek, které jsou důležité pro jeho pokračující přežití.**

 **Dovednosti:**

 **Magické Dovednosti:**

 **Magické Vidění - Aktivní**

 **Perks:**

 **Majetek:**

 **Svět Lektvarů: Vlastnictví 25%, Sleva 13% (850 G)**

 **Knihkupectví u Gandalfa Modrého: Vlastnictví 15%, Sleva 10% (750 G)**

 **Nakladatelství Istari: Vlastnictví 20%, Tisk Knih Dovedností a Svitků Kouzel (1 000 G)**

 **Restaurace Kamelot: Vlastnictví 30%, Sleva 15% (3 500 G)**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ **MUHEHEHE HAHAHA!** Omlouvám se, ale nemohl jsem si pomoci. Rozhodně bych psal dál, ale tahle kapitola již přesáhla mnou dávno stanovenou hranici a dosáhl jsem rekordních 10 765 slov čisté délky, což je hodně šílené. U svých povídek, hlavně u starších Naruto fanfiction jsem byl zvyklý nechávat otevřené konce, abych své čtenáře navnadil na další kapitolu. Přiznám se, že z toho mám škodolibou radost, ale kdo jsem, to už nezměním a doufám, že si to nikdo nevezme příliš osobně. :)

Původně jsem nic takového na konci neplánoval, ale najednou mě něco přimělo k tomu všemu dát trochu akce, přeci jen se celkově nic nedělo, kromě toho, že Harry využívá příležitostí pro nákup ohrožených podniků a hodlá je podpořit svou slávou a vydělat tak balík.

Někdo by mohl říci, že se Harry chová arogantně a možná to bude částečně pravda, celý život dřel jak otrok u svých příbuzných, ale pak se všechno změnilo a on získal finanční svobodu, aby si mohl užívat naprosto všeho a toho nejlepšího. Ze mě osobně by se stal asi pořádný parchant, ale si musí každý sám za sebe představit a skutečně si přiznat, co by s takovou mocí provedl. Originální manhwě je Han Jee-Han arogantní a egoistický pokud jde o jeho schopnosti, ačkoliv je schopen tvrdě dřít, aby ochránil své přátele.

Samozřejmě je po jeho boku Tamara a Paul na něj také dohlíží, takže tyhle dvě postavy hodlám využít také k tomu, aby ho hlídaly a případně ho upozornily na jeho horšící se chování. Můžu slíbit, že hned na začátku další kapitolky Harry ukáže svou temnější stránku, jak již bylo na konci této naznačeno. Jinak ještě prozradím, že ti dva jsou řadový Smrtijedi, kteří unikli spravedlnosti díky tomu, že je skoro nikdo neznal.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 1. 8.:**_

 **\- Zrzka:** Děkuji za nadšený komentář. Netuším, jakou přesně Paul bude plnit úlohu, ale jakožto „moták" nemá v kouzelnickém světě naprosto žádná práva, takže jeho úloha bude jaksi omezená, ale pro Harryho by mohl určitě být mužským vzorem. Vernon příliš dobrým vzorem není. Pokud jde o prvního mazlíčka, kterého si Harry pořídí, určitě jej znovu spojím s Hedvikou, ačkoliv v budoucnu bude mít potenciál být více než jen sněžná sova ;)

 **\- Grog:** Proč nechci Harryho v Nebelvíru. První můj důvod asi bude, že je to až příliš ohrané a já bych se nerad držel originálu. Mnohé dějové prvky rozhodně zachovám, ale Harry skončil v Nebelvíru z důvodu, že nechtěl mít nic společného s Malfoyem a pak mu Ron s Hagridem napovídali, že Zmijozel je plný temných kouzelníků a hrálo v tom roli i to, že Voldemort byl Zmijozel a on nechtěl být více spojován s vrahem svých rodičů.

Kdyby Harry původně skončil ve Zmijozelu, pochybuji, že by jen tak dobrovolně odešel na svou vlastní smrt. Zmijozel by jej také donutil ze sebe vydat naprosté maximum, aby tam přežil. Našel by své limity, poznal skutečné přátele a spojence, nikoliv dalšího Rona, který by jej zradil při každé druhé příležitosti kvůli své žárlivosti a pak se k nim vrátí, jakoby se nic nestalo. Ve Zmijozelu by Harry rozhodně tak lehce neodpouštěl a věřím, že by skutečně dosáhl svého potenciálu být roven Voldemortovi, jejich životy byly až příliš podobné.

Harry v Nebelvíru zlenivěl a nedokázal si cenit vlastního života. Hermiona jej musela neustále nutit do domácích úkolů a učení a Ron jen pomáhal v jeho rozptylování od důležitějších věcí. Když už nic jiného, Harry se měl vzpamatovat na konci prvního ročníku, když zjistil, že je Voldemort skutečně tam venku a začít na sobě pracovat, aby další střet s ním přežil. Takhle se celých sedm knih spoléhal jen na štěstí a to minimum, co se naučil.

 **\- :** Harry rozhodně navštíví Příčnou i přilehlé uličky ještě několikrát a to i společně s Tamarou a Paulem, ale také sám. I když se s nimi podělil o svá tajemství, stále vyrůstal s tím, že se může spolehnout jen sám na sebe a jen tak rychle nebo úplně se toho nikdy nezbaví, hlavně jeho menší nedůvěru vůči všem dospělým, kteří mu jako dítěti nikdy nepomohli, když to skutečně potřeboval.

 **\- Petr.P:** Vztah mezi Hermionou a Tamarou bude velice napnutý a občas i výbušný. Já osobně měl z Hermiony vždy pocit, že musí být prostě ve všem ta nejlepší, ale nyní bude mít konkurenci ve své sestřenici a slavném Harrym Potterovi. Záleží také na tom, jak dobře se mi to podaří popsat a zakomponovat do děje. Přiznám se, že na tyhle věci jsem neměl nikdy příliš talent, ale časem se člověk učí a snad to nepokazím. Navíc pokud Tamara skončí v Nebelvíru, pošlu Hermionu do Havraspáru, zapojíme do toho vztahy i mezi kolejemi, jen musím nějak zapojit i Mrzimor. Tam by měla být má milovaná Nymfadora Tonksová, což nabízí mnoho různých možností a přemýšlím nad tím, že s nimi v Bradavicích bude dva roky, místo jen jednoho závěrečného.

 **\- dzbegoun:** Ale anoooo :D Upřímně, Brumbál by zasloužil stáhnout z kůže a pověsit za varlata do vzduchu na Severním pólu. Od úplného začátku, co Voldemort Harryho označil, hodlal Brumbál kontrovat celý jeho život. Mohl si hrát na hodného dědečka/mentora, ale jeho pravá podoba byla Šachového Mistra a manipulátora. Snape to vystihl dobře, když ho nařknul z toho, že Harryho celý život připravoval na to, aby jej pak nakonec obětoval jako prase na porážku.

Pokud jde o Harryho hůlku, přemýšlel jsem o třech složkách. Buď dva druhy dřeva, jedno jádro nebo jeden druh dřeva a dvě jádra a nebo jedno dřevo, jedno jádro a nějaký magický kov, který by poutal dřevo a uzemňoval Harryho silnou magii, aby jeho kouzla nebyla příliš mocná, což by mohlo být ve výsledku ještě horší, než kdyby byla zase příliš slabá. Navíc by mě zajímalo, jak mohl mít Ollivander tolik hůlek s jádry z fénixů a přitom mít jen dvě sesterské hůlky, za celou knihu byl jako fénix zmíněný pouze Fawkes a existence dalších nebyla nikdy potvrzena, což mi přijde jako docela zásadní chyba. Jednorožců také nemůže být tolik a pochybuji, že si je Ollivander označil, aby věděl, že z toho jedince už nemůže brát další ocasní žíně atd...

Celkově má Rowlingová ty hůlky nepromyšlené, protože s jejím systémem by existovalo tisíce sesterských hůlek. Nikde není přesný počet kouzelníků na světě, ale předpokládejme, že je jeden magicky nadaný člověk na tisíc nebo deset tisíc mudlů, to dělá 6 milionů nebo 600 tisíc magických lidí, není možné, aby celkový počet draků, jednorožců a fénixů pokryl tyhle počty potřebných hůlek. Je pravda, že jsou další výrobci, kteří používají odlišná jádra, vlasy víl a další části magických tvorů, ale ani těch na světě nemůže existovat takové množství.

Ještě abych se vrátil ke vztahu Harry/Brumbál. Mám několik možných teorií, se kterými můžu pracovat, proč se tak Brumbál chová a jeho heslo je pro Vyšší Dobro. Brumbál Bezovou hůlku vyhrál od Gellerta, svého dávného milence, ale kdo říká, že k ní něco málo Gellert nepřidal? Voldemort je těžko první Temný Lord, který se hnal za nesmrtelností. Mohl by to být i fakt, že tři artefakty vytvořili bratři z rodu Peverellů a spoutali je magií krve ke svým rodovým liniím. Korupce může být jen vedlejší účinek toho, že jsou v rukou neprávoplatných osob. Ale jak říkám, pracuji s více nápady, proč je Brumbál taková rozpolcená osobnost.

 **\- pushi19:** Im glad to you and to more ppl from another countries. I dont know, how you can read my story, translators are rather useless. Im also sorry for my bad grammar - I can read anything, but Im hitting wall wiht my head when I need write something.

 **\- kuma:** příteli můj, tak dlouho jsem se nezasmál, jako při tvém překlepu u jména našeho profesůrka. Kra **KA** tiknot mě donutilo si představit krakatici zkříženou s polo člověkem - polo goblinem.

 **\- Tom:** Po pravdě řečeno, Harry byl vždycky mocnější než jeho spolužáci, ale nikdy neměl cíl, aby se plně věnoval dosažení svého potenciálu. Rowlingová se podle mě zalekl, jak moc mocnější by mohl být a pak hromadu studentů naučila Patronovo zaklínadlo, ačkoliv tam nikdy nešlo příliš o magickou moc, ale mentální sílu a kontrolu emocí. S dospívajícími dětmi cloumají hormony, jejich kontrola magie není příliš velká a je pro ně obtížné identifikovat a skutečně pochopit své emoce. Harry dokázal vyvolat Patrona částečně díky pocitu štěstí a čistému odhodlání zachránit svého kmotra a pak svůj život. Jak může někdo, kdo v dětství nezažil jediný pocit lásky, vědět, jak láska vypadá? Je pravda, že používal vzpomínku na svou matku, jak umírá, což by se dalo popsat jako finální a ultimátní důkaz lásky, jakou může rodič svému dítěti ukázat, když za něj obětuje svůj život.

 _ **Anketa:**_

 **Anketa stále pokračuje a pokud jste nehlasovali, stále můžete. Ti z vás, kteří se nemohl rozhodnout a napsali dvě možnosti, mají hlas rozdělený mezi dvě možnosti, aby to bylo férové a nepřidával jsem hlas k jednomu nebo druhému. Aktuální výsledky máte níže. U Harryho to zatím vyhrává Zmijozel a u Tamary je to zatím Nebelvír.**

 **Harryho možnosti:**

 **\- Havraspár - 1,5**

 **\- Mrzimor - 1**

 **\- Zmijozel - 9,5**

 **Hlasovali:**

 **\- Mat (Z), Petr Ka (M/Z), dzbegoun (Z), Petr.P (H), xardas (Z), (H/M), Happz (Z), kuma (Z), Guest (Z), Zrzka (Z), daniel (Z), Tom (Z)**

 **Tamařiny možnosti:**

 **\- Nebelvír - 6,5**

 **\- Havraspár - 2**

 **\- Mrzimor - 3**

 **\- Zmijozel - 0,5**

 **Hlasovali:**

 **\- Mat (M), Petr Ka (M/Z), dzbegoun (M), Petr.P (H), xardas (N/H), (H/M), Happz (N), kuma (N), Guest (N), Zrzka (N), daniel (N), Tom (N)**

 **\- čas pro hlasování máte do doby, než zveřejním Knihu 2 - Kapitolu 1, v tu chvíli bude anketa ukončena.**


	10. Kniha 1 - Kapitola 10 (10)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Upozornění: Úplně na konci kapitoly se nachází anketa a rád bych, kdyby v ní hlasovalo co nejvíce lidí. Děkuji.**

 **Kniha 1. Kapitola 10. - Vina a odpuštění**

 _V minulém díle jste četli:_

„ _Jsem Hadrian James Potter, dědic Starobylých a Vznešených rodů Potterů a Blacků. Tohle je mé poslední varování, zmizte nebo vás nechám zmizet sám!" odpověděl jim Harry a pocítil, jak oba muži začínají soustředit svou magii do hůlek._

„ _Potter? Zaplatíš za to, cos udělal Temnému Lordu!_ Crucio _!" vykřikl první z mužů._

„Avada Kedavra _!" vykřikl hned druhý z nich a vyslal jedovatě zelený paprsek Paulovým směrem._

 _Pokračování:_

Harrymu se před očima mihnulo něco, co již nikdy nechtěl vidět. Už jednou tohle zelené světlo spatřil, kdysi vzalo život jeho matce. V uších zaslechl její prosby i stejná slova a chladný smích. Věděl, že nesmí zaváhat a jednat.

Paul měl dost rozumu na to, aby uskočil do strany před pro něj neznámým kouzlem. Všechny tři dívky se vrhly za pult a vzaly Tamaru sebou, nicméně pozorně sledovaly, co se v jejich obchodě děje, aby mohly popřípadě zaútočit ze své chráněné pozice.

„ _Ledový Štít_!" zašeptal Harry a ze země vyrostl ledový hexagon, který pohltil mučící kletbu a částečně popraskal, ale kletba jej nedokázala zničit. Ve stejnou chvíli Harry zmizel s pomocí teleportace a objevil se za jejich zády s tasenou katanou v ruce.

Paul, který to také celé sledoval, pořádně nepostřehl co se přesně stalo, jak rychle se Hadrian hýbal. Zazněla jen dvojice bolestných výkřiků, než se oba muži zhroutili k zemi s prázdným pohledem v očích. Prvně krví nasáklo jejich oblečení a až pak se kolem nich začala tvořit louže rudé krve.

Harry stál stále na svém místě s dokonale čistou katanou. Zaútočil tak rychle, že se na ní nestihla usadit jediná kapička krve. _Hráčova Mysl_ jej udržovala při smyslech, jinak by se okamžitě zhroutil a nejspíše vyzvracel i svůj oběd, právě zabil dva muže dvěma seky.

„ _Ledové Pilíře_!"zašeptal a obě mrtvá těla i se vší krví uvěznil v dvoumetrových pilířů z čistého ledu. Další rychlá otočka o tři sta šedesát stupňů, tři kroky a ocitl se čelem k Paulovi a ostatním. Zcela mechanicky zasunul katanu zpátky do pochvy a s finálním cvaknutím začaly oba pilíře praskat, než se po několika velkých prasklinách roztříštily na miliardy malinkatých kousíčků a to včetně mrtvých těl. Nakonec po nich nezbylo naprosto nic, jen děsivá vzpomínka a narůstající pocit viny.

„HADRIANE!" vykřikla Tamara a rozběhl se k němu se slzami v očích, ale on jí vůbec nevnímal, chtěl být pryč a v bezpečí. Jeho magie jej objala jako matka své dítě ve své náruči a on zmizel se zavířením sněhových vloček.

„HADRIANE! HNED SE VRAŤ!" vykřikla Tamara znovu, nikoliv naštvaně, ale vyděšeně.

„Ššš, to bude dobré, všechno bude dobré," konejšil ji hned Paul. On smrt již viděl v mnoha podobách, Tamara ještě ne a nepochyboval o tom, že viděla, co se stalo.

On sám čekal, až ho přepadne šok z toho, jak chlapec jen o dva týdny starší než jeho dcera zabil dva muže a pak jejich těla zničil, aby po nich naprosto nic nezbylo. Bez těl mu nemohl nikdo nic dokázat, ale s jakou chladností to udělal, to Paula děsilo nejvíce. Věděl, že Hadrian od svých příbuzných nevyvázl bez následků.

„Pane, jste v pořádku? Nebudete potřebovat Léčitele?" optala se hned Petra.

„Ne, uskočil jsem stranou ať už to kouzlo bylo cokoliv, takže mi nic není," odpověděl Paul.

„Kdyby vás zasáhlo, byl byste na místě mrtví. Jedovatě zelený paprsek vždy značí Kletbu Smrti, kterou v celé historii přežil jen Harry Potter, Chlapec-který-přežil. To první kouzlo byla mučící kletba, obě kouzla jsou zakázána a jen za jejich použití je doživotí v Azkabanu a v mnoha případech i trest smrti. Netuším, jak to ten kluk dokázal, ale zachránil nám všem život. Všechny tři klidně složíme magickou přísahu, že nikdo z nás nikomu nic neřekne," řekla jim Andrea a Paul zbledl. Hadrian si musel vzpomenout na vraždu své matky, nebylo to tak dávno, co se mu svěřil, že jej občas trápí noční můry s ženou, který prosí o jeho život, zelené světlo a chladný smích. Nejšílenější na tom bylo, že i když to byla noční můra, která ho donutila probdít nespočet nocí, stále dokolečka si připomínal hlas své matky, na který si nepamatoval a tohle byla jediná vzpomínka, kterou na ní měl.

„Musíme ho najít. Jistě mu to připomnělo vraždu jeho matky," řekl Paul a stále ze své náruče nepouštěl svou brečící dceru.

„Bude ve ... svatyni. Moc daleko ... mimo můj dosah," dostala ze sebe Tamara.

„Pojedeme hned domů," řekl jí, odtamtud se mohla k Hadrianovi dostat a vzít jej sebou do té jejich lesní svatyně, o které tak často slýchával.

„Mohl bych poprosit, abyste nám zabalili všechno oblečení, které si děti zatím vybraly? Zaplatím to i s tímhle hábitem, který mám na sobě. Nevím to přesně, ale za pár dní bychom se mohli vrátit," požádal Paul tři mladé ženy a ty se hned daly do splnění úkolu. Petra se také dala od oprav a odstranění všech zbývajících důkazů o tom, že tam ti dva parchanti někdy vůbec přišli.

„Prosím, pokud toho kluka najdete, poděkujte mu za nás. Kdyby tu nebyl, určitě bychom byly mrtvé nebo hůř. Kolovaly zvěsti o tom, že ti dva byli řadový Smrtijedi, kteří unikli Bystrozorům, protože o nich téměř nikdo nevěděl. Už dvakrát byli zatčení a ještě včera seděli ve celách na Ministerstvu Kouzel," požádala je Andrea a věděla, že jí Paul pochopí, co tím _hůř_ myslela. Paul jen přikývnul, zaplatil za nákup a s Tamarou se rychle vydal do Děravého kotle, kterým prošli bez zastavení. Paul musel stopnout taxík, aby se dostali rychle domů.

Bylo to deset minut po tom, co Paul s Tamarou odešli, když do obchodu _Oblečení Zítřka_ vrazila dvojice Bystrozorů.

„Co tu chcete?" optala se jich Petra chladně, byli to ti samí idioti, co dvakrát zatkli oba Smrtijedy, jen aby se o den poději dostali zpátky na svobodu.

„Kde jsou Ovens a Turner?" optal se jeden z nich.

„V cele na Ministerstvu, kam jste je včera zavřeli za opakované výtržnictví v našem obchodě nebo si to již nepamatujete?" optala se jich Petra s úšklebkem na tváři.

„Neděl si z nás srandu, děvko jedna, dobře víme, že šly sem a ještě se nevrátili. Optám se znovu a čekám správnou odpověď nebo poznáš, čeho jsme schopní! Kde jsou Ovens s Turnerem?" vyjel na ní druhý z Bystrozorů.

„Tady nejsou, ale jistě bude vaše nadřízené zajímat, že jste věděli o pohybech dvou zločinců, kteří měli čekat na trestní řízení ve vašich celách," odpověděl Petra a mírně sebou cukla, když oba vytasili hůlky.

„Jak chceš, budeme ti muset udělit lekci, ty mudlovská šmejdko. Jaká je jen škoda, že si to nebudeš pamatovat. Možná tě dokonce poctím a ukážu ti, jak pravý muž zachází s ženou pod sebou, pokud mě chápeš," usmál se muž nepříjemně a zvedl hůlku jejím směrem, nicméně do obou narazila dvojice paprsků a oba Bystrozoři byli hned odzbrojeni. Vzduch se kolem nich zachvěl a zpoza neviditelných plášťů vylezli tři další Bystrozoři s madame Bonesovou.

„Dawlishi, Pastorku, nasaďte jim pouta a zavřete do cel. Selwyn Junior a Marko Parkinson, oba jste zatčeni za napomáhání při útěku zločinců z Ministerských cel, vyhrožování civilistům, porušení desítek zákonů a vyhlášek, plánování mučení, znásilnění a ilegální vymazání a pozměnění vzpomínek. Pokud budete spolupracovat, možná se z Azkabanu ještě dostanete. Pokud ne, přišiju vám vlastizradu a oba vás prohodím Obloukem Smrti. Odveďte je!" rozkázala madame Bonesová a Petra se konečně nadechla, ani si neuvědomovala, že po celou tu dobu zadržovala dech.

„Slečno Whiteová, omlouvám se, že jste si tímto musela projít, ale potřebovala jsem přímé důkazy a důvěryhodné svědky, abych je mohla zatknout. Nicméně i já se musím optat, kde jsou Ovens a Turner? Měli jsme na nich sledovací kouzlo, které tady u vás v obchodě přestalo fungovat," optala se madame Bonesová.

„Jsou pryč, nadobro," odpověděla Petra.

„Kde je můžu najít? Dva muži jen tak nezmizí a hlavně ne, když mají na sobě sledovací kouzla," ptala se Amélie dál.

„Nenajdete je, když jsem myslela, že jsou pryč, myslela jsem to permanentně a definitivně. Naštvali velice špatnou osobu, když kolem sebe začali posílat Cruciatus a Kletbu Smrti. Nic víc vám neřeknu, nedopustím, aby ten, kdo nám zachránil život, byl potrestán za odstranění té špíny, kterou vaši neschopní Bystrozoři již dvakrát zatkli a v polovině případů naprosto ignorují naše volání o pomoc. Vaše oddělení, madame Bonesová, je plné rasistických prasat, které jsou schopny jen přihlížet tomu, jak nás tu čistokrevní pomalu ničí a dělají si, co se jim zachce. Dokud se tohle nezmění, nikdo z majitelů obchodů a jiných podniků s vámi již nebude spolupracovat. Pokud systém a Bystrozoři nefungují, je na čase, abychom vzali věci do vlastních rukou," řekla jí Petra chladně a Amélie se zamračila.

Věděla, že jsou mezi Bystrozory problémy, ale netušila, že až takové. Zdálo se, že bude muset ve svém oddělení udělat čistku. Možná konečně přiměje Rufuse, aby jí dovolil zavést povinné magické přísahy věrnosti.

„Chápu a ať už se jich zbavil kdokoliv, jistě jednal v sebeobraně, nicméně musím mít detaily toho, co se tu skutečně stalo, abych mohla uzavřít vyšetřování," namítala madame Bonesová a sledovala, jak si Petra přiložila hůlku ke spánku a do lahvičky vložila vzpomínku.

„Dám vám tuhle vzpomínku, když mi tu složíte magickou přísahu, že našeho zachránce neobviníte z ničeho, co se tu stalo a obsah vzpomínky ukážete jen těm, kteří budou pod stejnou přísahou a poté ji zničíte. Já i mé kamarádky mu dlužíme své životy, obě víme, co to pro nás znamená," oznámila jí Petra své podmínky. Madame Bonesová neměla na výběr a s těžkým vědomím magickou přísahu složila, než si převzala lahvičku se vzpomínkou. Zavolala na Bystrozora, který hlídal před dveřmi a oba se přemístili zpátky na Ministerstvo Kouzel.

„Amélie, chtěla si mě vidět?" optal se Brousek, když vešel do její kanceláře. Všimnul si i ostříleného Bystrozora, který svou reputací zastínil je všechny.

„Pošuku," kývnul mu na pozdrav.

„Brousku," odpověděl stejně Alastor Moody.

„Ovens s Turnerem jsou mrtví a jejich těla naprosto zničena. Složila jsem magickou přísahu, že proti tomu, kdo je zabil nevznesu žádné obvinění, abych od svědkyně získala vzpomínku celé té události. Než vám ji ukážu, chci od vás magickou přísahu, že obsah toho, co uvidíte, nikomu neprozradíte. I bez té přísahy bych proti oné osobě nevznesla žádné obvinění, Ovens na něj použil Cruciatus a Turner zase Kletbu Smrti proti jeho doprovodu, ze kterého se vyklubal mudla, který se v obchodě nacházel i se svou mudlorozenou dcerou," oznámila jim Amélie. Alastor si něco zamumlal pod nosem, ale přísahu hned složil. Rufuse bylo nutné chvíli přesvědčovat, ale nakonec přísahu složil i on sám a všichni tři se ponořili do obsahu myslánky, jen aby z ní o čtvrt hodiny později vyšli ven.

„Kdyby se Potter nepředstavil, měl bych problém jej poznat. Skoro vůbec se na Jamese nepodobá, vypadá jak mužská verze Lily s černými vlasy. Také chápu, proč si chtěla, abychom o tom pomlčeli. Jediní, kteří dokážou ovládat nějaký živel, jsou Brumbál s Voldemortem a to jsou ještě obyčejné živly v podobě vody a ohně. Už jen to, že se s jeho pomocí dokáže Potter přemisťovat, ukazuje na jeho kontrolu nad svým živlem, kterou ani jeden ze zmíněných čarodějů nemá," řekl Alastor a mladý Potter si u něj získal respekt, takhle obratně a rychle zneškodnit Smrtijedy nedokázal ani on a to měl dlouhé roky praxe s jejich lovením. Bylo pravdou, že on měl příkazy je dovést na Ministerstvo živé, ale nikdo jej nemohl žalovat za to, že nepřežili magický duel.

„Musíme ho předvést a zjistit, jak moc je nebezpečný pro své okolí. Ovládání živlů je temná a zakázaná magie, Potter musí být náležitě potrestán," prohlašoval hned Brousek.

„Rufusi, drž hubu. Pokud věříš těm sračkám, které si z ní právě vypustil, tak se zvedni a jdi zatknout Brumbála. Uvidíme, jak dlouho na Ministerstvu po tom tvém divadélku zůstaneš. Potter je navíc slavný po celém světě kvůli tomu, že přežil Avadu. A chci tě vidět, jak zatkneš dědice dvou Starodávných a Vznešených rodů za něco, s čím se narodil. Starostolec by tě sežral za živa," uzemnil Alastor Brouska, který chtěl něco odseknout, ale Amélie jej okamžitě zastavila.

„Složil si magickou přísahu, Rufusi a jestli ji nehodláš dodržet hned tady na místě ti vymažu vzpomínky na to, co si právě viděl. Neexistuje jediný zákon, který by magii živlů označoval za temnou, černou magii nebo zakázanou magii. Než začneš někoho příště obviňovat, uvědom si, co říkáš. Také se zamysli nad svým chováním, jestli se nejsi schopen ovládat, příště tě k něčemu podobnému nepřizvu.

Také již mám dost toho, že si Bystrozoři dělají co chtějí a ignorují žádosti o pomoc. Jsme tu od toho, abychom udržovali pořádek na veřejnosti a chránili všechny občany naší společnosti, ne jen vybranou část čistokrevných. Od této chvíle každý Bystrozor složí magickou přísahu věrnosti, když nedokážou dodržovat zákony oni sami, tak je nebude dodržovat nikdo a zavládne chaos. Komu se to nebude líbit, tak v tomhle oddělení končí. Kvůli Malfoyovi a Popletalovi jsme museli omezit naše počty, což pro nás znamená více práce, ale také to znamená, že tam venku mám dost vycvičených Bystrozorů, kterými můžu nahradit ty stávající, je to jasné?" prohlásil a Rufus věděl, že tento boj prohrál. On sám občas propůjčil jednoho nebo dva své lidi vlivnějším členům Starostolce, čímž si u nich získával oblibu. Tohle rozhodně naruší jeho plány na místo Ministra Kouzel, ale existoval i plno jiných způsobů, jak si získat náklonnost vlivných.

Harry se objevil uprostřed tréninkového placu, ale nikoliv ve své svatyni, ale v Doju. Vůbec si svého okolí nevšímal, před očima měl stále dokola se opakující vzpomínku, jak zabil oba muže, tak rychle a snadno. Neslyšel, jak někdo volá jeho jméno, prvně padl na kolena a vyzvracel veškerý obsah svého žaludku, než se mu zatočilo před očima a on se svalil na bok v bezvědomí.

„Kimiko, rychle dojdi pro Takumiho a doveď ho na ošetřovnu. Vím jen o jedné věci, na kterou mohl mít tuhle reakci, Takumi bude vědět, jak mu pomoci," prohlásil Ichigo, který si jedenáctiletého mladíka okamžitě vzal do náruče a rozběhl se do hlavní budovy na ošetřovnu. Kimiko se ještě sehnula pro katanu, kterou Hadrian upustil. Někdo by tvrdil, že neživé předměty nedokážou nic říci o své historii, ale Kimiko dokázala číst v historii některých předmětů. Okamžitě pochopila, co se stalo. Hadrian zabil dva muže, aby ochránil sebe a Paula Grangera, otce jejich studentky Tamary.

„Vycítil jsem přítomnost Hadriana-kun, stalo se něco?" optal se Takumi, který se potkal s Kimiko ve administrativní budovy.

„Hadrian-san se tu objevil s katanou v ruce. Vůbec nereagoval a po vyzvracení svého oběda se zhroutil. Mistře, před malou chvílí zabil dva muže, Kouzelníky. Jeden z nich použil mučící kletbu Cruciatus a druhý vyslal Kletbu Smrti na Paula Grangera," oznámila mu Kimiko a Takumi zvážněl.

„Tak mladý a musí nést tak těžké břímě. Ichigo jej vzal na ošetřovnu?" optal se Takumi a Kimiko přikývnula. Oba se společně vydali do Doja a poté do zadní budovy, ve které byla ošetřovna v případě, že by se někomu ze studentů něco stalo a oni potřebovali ošetřit.

„Mistře Takumi, jeho teplota se strašně rychle mění, chvíli má obrovské horečky a v další chvíli doslova mrzne. Je uvězněn ve své vlastní mysli, musí prožívat celou tu situaci stále dokolečka," oznámil mu hned Ichigo stav jednoho z jejich nejnadanějších studentů.

„Připrav uvolňující čaj a zavolejte Lin Fenga. Budu potřebovat jeho pomoc ve vyrovnání Hadrianovy duševní energie, já budu muset ustálit jeho Chakra brány!" řekl Takumi s urgencí v hlase. Kimiko se pustila do přípravy čaje, byla v tom lepší než Ichigo, který se vydal sehnat jednoho z dalších Mistrů Doja.

„Příliš brzo si musel poznat něco, čemu si neměl čelit ještě několik let. Budu se modlit, abys z této zkušenosti povstal neposkvrněn, protože ne všichni jsme měli to štěstí a vyvázli nezměnění," zašeptal Takumi spíše sám pro sebe, než pro Harryho.

„Čaj je připraven," oznámila mu Kimiko, která přišla k Harrymu a trochu mu jej nalila mezi pootevřené rty. Po troškách do něj opatrně nalila celý obsah hrnku a sledovala, jak se výkyvy teplot ustálily na lidském normálu. I jeho pohyby očí pod víčky se mírně zpomalily, ale Harry se stále neprobouzel.

„Začneme okamžitě? Ichigo mě se vším seznámil. Až se probudí, bude potřebovat konzultaci, nehodlám sledovat, jak se z někoho s jeho potenciálem stane vraždící maniak. Už jsem musel najít a zabít dva mé studenty, kteří propadli svým démonům," prohlásil Lin a Takumi přikývnul.

„Hadrian-kun, je silný. Ichigo, mohl bys kontaktovat Grangerovi? Je nutné, abys zjistil, jestli pan Granger stále žije, pokud ne, zajisti bezpečnost jeho dceři, pokud již bude doma. Pokud ne, zamiř do Londýna a najdi tu nákupní ulici Kouzelníků, musíme zjistit, co se stalo," řekl Takumi a Ichigo jen přikývnul, než zmizel do kanceláře pro klíče od auta.

„Žádné další řeči, pusťme se do práce," řekl Lin a kolem jeho postavy se objevila bělostná aura moci. Levou ruku položil Hadrianovi na srdce a druhou hlavu s palcem ve středu jeho čela. Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale pak Hadrian na malý okamžik otevřel oči. Neměly vůbec žádnou barvu, vycházela z nich stejná bělostná záře, která obklopovala Lina. Poté, co je zase zavřel, upadl do skutečného spánku bez jediného snu nebo noční můry.

„Uvedl jsem jeho mysl i duši do léčebného spánku," oznámil Lin a nechal svou bělostnou auru zmizet.

„Nyní je práce na mě. Musím uzavřít a vyléčit Vstupní bránu a Brány Odpočinku a Života," vysvětlil Takumi, který se prvně zaměřil na Bránu Života. Kimiko musela udělat několik kroků nazpátek, protože měla problém s dýcháním, když Takumi povolal svou moc a kolem něj se objevila zlatavá aura.

Po vyléčení třetí brány, se Takumi zaměřil na druhou bránu, Bránu Odpočinku a posléze na Vstupní bránu. Jejich poškození a otevření nebylo nijak velké, ale bez řádného otevření první brány, by druhá se třetí způsobily daleko větší škody, které by neovlivnili jen Hadrianovu mysl, ale i duši. Jeden z vedlejších účinků mohl vyústit v Hadrianův chtíč po čím dál větší moci, to by jej pokroutilo a změnilo. Jak již Lin řekl, jejich úkolem nebylo jen učit další generaci, ale také zajistit, aby nikdo nepropadl jejich démonům a nestali se z nich temní a zvrácení lidé s velkou mocí. On osobně takhle ztratil jen jednoho studenta, ale ten byl pro něj velkou pýchou a téměř jako syn, ale to byla historie k jiné příležitosti.

„Jak dlouho bude mimo?" optala se Kimiko.

„Pár hodin, den nebo dva, každému to trvá jinak, než se probudí z léčeného spánku," řekl Lin a s posledním pohledem ke spícímu klukovi opustil ošetřovnu.

 **Spal si v cizí posteli. HP a MP jsou obnoveny jen z poloviny.**

 **Automatické zrušení Chi techniky - Léčebný spánek - HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

 **Tvé brány chakry (Kaimon, Kyuumon a Seimon) byly vyléčeny a uzavřeny.**

Harry se probudil v neznámé, ale velice povědomé místnosti. Zmateně se rozhlédl kolem sebe, když si uvědomil, že je na ošetřovně za Dojem. Na příliš si toho nevzpomínal, vůbec netušil, jak se tam dostal a doufal, že si brzy vzpomene nebo mu to někdo vysvětlí.

„Hadriane-san, konečně jste vzhůru," ozval se ženský hlas a na ošetřovnu vstoupila Kimiko.

„Kimiko-sensei? Co se stalo? Moc si toho nepamatuji, vím, že jsem si vybíral oblečení v obchodě, když tam přišli dva muži a ..." zarazil se Harry, protože se mu vrátilo naprosto vše, co se stalo. Žaludek se mu sevřel v křeči a chtělo se mu znovu zvracet, ale neměl v sobě naprosto nic. Kimiko k němu hned přiskočila a uklidňovala jej.

„Ššš, to bude v pořádku. Víme, co se stalo. Paul Granger i Tamara-san jsou zcela v pořádku. Ichigo je našel u nich doma, jak se chystali vydat tě hledat. Mají o tebe strach a Tamara-san tě tu nechtěla nechat samotného, ale museli zpátky domů. Když chviličku počkáš, připravím ti čaj, který ti pomůže," vysvětlila mu a připravila další várku uklidňujícího čaje.

Bylo to o hodinu později, když se Harry posadil naproti Mistru Takumimu v čistém oblečení po dlouhé sprše. Zdálo se mu, že má na svých rukou krev a chtěl jí z nich dostat dolů, ale ať už se snažil jakkoliv, nešlo to.

„Vím, že je to pro tebe nyní těžké a nějakou dobu určitě bude, ale rád bych, abys mě pozorně poslouchal. Břímě, které nyní na svých ramenou poneseš, nemusí být jen tvoje. Tamara-chan je tvoje kamarádka a věřím, že se tě jen tak nevzdá, ostatně včera večer jí trvalo celou hodinu, než svolila, že se vrátí domů se svým otcem.

Možná ti to tak nyní nepřipadá, ale nejsi vrah. Kdybys včera ty dva muže nezneškodnil, Paul Granger by byl s největší pravděpodobností po smrti, stejně jako Tamara-chan. Tři mladé ženy, které vedou obchod s oblečením, by neměly takové štěstí, aspoň ne hned. Ichigo-sensei infiltroval Příčnou ulici, aby zjistil, co se přesně stalo a podal mi hlášení.

Ti dva muži byli Smrtijedi, následovníci Temného Lorda Voldemorta. Neměli v úmyslu jenom ty mladé ženy mučit, ale také znásilnit a vymazat jim na to vzpomínky. Jakmile by jim to prošlo jednou, opakovalo by se to tak dlouho, dokud by z nich nezbylo naprosto nic kromě prázdného těla se zničenou duší. Smrt by byla milosrdnější. Nebylo by to poprvé ani naposledy, co by tohle tihle dva muži provedli. Chápeš, co ti chci říci, Hadriane-kun?"

„Já ... Bylo to tak snadné, vůbec jsem nemyslel. Jakmile jsem spatřil to zelené světlo, které zabilo mou matku, pocítil jsem chlad, který mi zaplavil celé tělo. Hýbal jsem se tak rychle, teleportoval jsem se jim za záda a oběma přesekl páteř, na místě byli mrtví. Obalil jsem jejich těla ledem, který jsem roztříštil, aby po nich nezůstalo naprosto nic," vysvětloval Harry tiše.

„Vím, jak se cítíš. Když mi bylo jak tobě, začala Druhá Světová Válka. Můj otec v té době vedl a trénoval elitní muže, kteří se měli později zapojit do bojů za linii v podobě sabotáží a eliminaci důležitých cílů a těmi myslím lidi. Deset měsíců od začátku války, byla naše poloha prozrazena a jednotka nepřátelských vojáků zaútočila zčista jasna. Stále to vidím zcela jasně, stejně jako ten den, když se to stalo.

Abys to pochopil, Bojová umění jsem začal trénovat od chvíle, co jsem se naučil pořádně chodit a chakru jsem probudil ve svých šesti letech. Otec mě poté začal učit starodávné techniky, kde jejich použití proti nepříteli znamenalo jeho smrt.

Ten den si otec hrál s mou sestrou venku u květinových záhonů s ozdobnými keři. Z okna jsem zahlédl, jak jí rukou poručil, aby se schovala a on sám se vydal naproti vojákům, aby na sebe upoutal pozornost. Nedali mu příležitost ani promluvit, trojice výstřelů jej zasáhla do hrudi a pro mě se celý svět zpomalil.

Mezi starobylé techniky, které mě otec učil, bylo otevření chakrových bran a využití maximálního potenciálu lidského těla. Byl jsem vedle svého otce ještě dříve, než vůbec dopadl na zem. Ale nezastavil jsem jeho pád, bylo pro něj pozdě. Ne, zaútočil jsem na jednotku osmi dospělých mužů a během několika okamžiků je doslova zmasakroval. Neměli jedinou šanci. Jakmile byla má pomsta vykonána, obrátil jsem svou pozornost na svého otce, který byl taktak naživu.

Pamatuji si jeho pohled plný hrdosti, ale nikoliv z toho, že jsem zabil ty muže. Jeho pohled spočinul na místě, kde se ukrývala má pětiletá sestra. Svá poslední slova nikdy nedokončil, ale prohlásil, že je na mě hrdý, protože jsem a víc toho nestihl říci. Ale doufám si věřit, že chtěl říci, že je na mě hrdý, protože jsem dokázal ochránit svou sestru, která pro nás oba byla vším, když kvůli komplikacím při porodu zemřela naše matka a ona byla její ztělesněním a odkazem. Nic nebylo důležitější než rodina a já byl ochoten udělat všechno, abych jí ochránil.

Svět je krutý, Hadriane-kun a občas musíme udělat něco, co bychom normálně odsoudili. V té době jsem si uvědomil, že zabít z pomsty a chtíče je špatné. Ale zabít svého nepřítele, když bráníš své milované je zcela přijatelné dokud lituješ životů, které si vzal a nevyžíváš se v tom.

Existuje mnoho takových lidí, kteří se vyžívají v utrpení a smrti druhých. Takoví lidé si zaslouží spravedliví trest a naši lítost, protože nikdo se nerodí zlí, zlé z nich udělaly špatné zkušenosti a špatná rozhodnutí. Dokud se nestaneš jedním z nich, jsi stále dobrý člověk a nenech nikoho tě přesvědčit o opaku. Včetně toho svého jsi včera zachránil šest nevinných životů, to je něco, na co můžeš být hrdý," vyprávěl Takumi tichým hlasem a Harry na něj hleděl s vykulenýma očima. Stále viděl na svých rukou krev obou mužů ačkoliv se jejich krve nikdy nedotkl. Sklopil k nim svůj zrak a překvapeně sledoval, jak ona imaginární krev pomalu mizí, ne úplně, ale většina z ní zmizela. Krev na rukou představovala jeho pocit viny, který téměř zmizel po tom, co mu Mistr Takumi řekl, ale část z něj stále přetrvávala.

„Pokud budu muset znovu zabít, abych ochránil své přátele a nevinné, udělám to, ale nevím, jestli se s tím někdy vyrovnám nebo zapomenu. Ale doufám, že již nikdy zabít nebudu muset a své nepřátele porazím i bez toho," řekl Harry po chvilce.

„Hadriane-kun. Mnoho ozbrojených mužů a žen se řídí jistým pravidlem. Pokud do ruky vezmeš zbraň s cílem zabít, měl bys být připraven být zabit stejným způsobem. Pokud jde o to, že své nepřátele nezabiješ, je to dobrá vlastnost, ale i ta má své nebezpečí. Když své nepřátele porazíš a on unikne, s největší pravděpodobností se ti bude chtít pomstít a nezaútočí na tebe, protože ví, že jsi na něj příliš silný, půjde po tvých přátelích a rodině. Nicméně ať už učiníš jakékoliv rozhodnutí, vždy je to jen na tobě a s každým rozhodnutím musíš akceptovat i patřičné následky," upozorňoval jej Takumi-sensei a Harry přikývnul, že chápe.

„Nyní je myslím čas, aby ses vrátil ke svým přátelům, kteří mají o tebe strach. Tady ti vracím tvou zbraň, zacházej s ní s úctou a neboj se jí znovu použít, když si to bude situace vyžadovat. I když svět není pěkné místo, musíš hledat to pozitivní, ať už se staneš součástí jakékoliv situace," dodal ještě Mistr Takumi a podal Hadrianovi jeho katanu. Ten si jí vzal zpátky a překvapeně na ní hleděl, protože mu jeho Dovednost _Pozorování_ oznámila, že je téměř jako nová a jen s minimálním poškozením.

„Už ve chvíli, když jsem si jí koupil byla v horším stavu než je nyní. Děkuji za její opravení," poklonil se hluboce. Takumi se jen zasmál a poslal jej pryč. Harry vyšel na chodbu, kde nikdo nebyl a teleportoval se do své svatyně. Věděl, že mají o něj Tamara s Paulem strach a měl by jím dát vědět, ale potřeboval ještě nějakou dobu sám pro sebe, aby se s událostmi předešlého dne plně vyrovnal.

Usadil se do tureckého sedu uprostřed nádherně zeleného trávníku a postupně všechno vypustil z mysli společně se svými výdechy.

Ačkoliv bylo stále dopoledne, když se tam posadil, čas uběhl velice rychle a on otevřel oči, když se začalo stmívat. Rychle vyhnal veškerou ztuhlost ze svého těla a plnými doušky se napil vody z Inventáře. Všimnul si, že v něm má i smlouvu pro obchod _Oblečení Zítřka_. Nevěděl, jestli bude mít odvahu se tam vrátit, ale nehodlal se jen tak vzdát a nechat se přemoci překážkou, která se mu nečekaně postavila do cesty.

Kdysi si slíbil, že se před ničím jen tak nezastaví a každý pozná, čeho je Hadrian James Potter schopný. S novým odhodláním se teleportoval do svého nového pokoje, kde se svlékl a ulehl do své postele.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Desetihodinový spánek mu rozhodně pomohl a cítil se skvěle. Sprcha z něj smyla poslední kapičky potu, který na sobě ze včerejšího dne měl a voda sebou odnesla i všechny negativní emoce a myšlenky. Stejně jako před dvěma dny, i nyní se oblékl do svého svátečního kimona a sepnul si vlasy do ohonu.

Chtěl svým příbuzným nachystat snídani, ačkoliv bylo docela pozdě, ale všimnul si, že v domě nikdo není a dokonce má přichystanou snídani na stole se vzkazem, že si jí může ohřát pokud bude studená. Strýček s tetou vzali Dudleyho k zápisu na jeho novou školu a měli se vrátit až večer.

Harry toho moc nesnědl a většiny snídaně se zbavil, protože včerejšího dne nic nesnědl a musel si znovu zvyknout na více jídla. Když zajistil dům, aby se do něj nikdo nedostal, teleportoval se na zahradu ke Grangerovým. Nikdo jej tam nečekal, což ani nepředpokládal a tak byl nucen zaklepat na zahradní dveře a počkat, až mu někdo otevře.

„Hadriane?" optal se ho Paul a vytrhl ho z myšlenek na to, jak asi Paul s Tamarou budou reagovat.

„Dobré ráno, můžu dál?" optal se Harry nejistě.

„Pojď sem," řekl Paul a klekl si na koleno, aby byl v jeho výšce a vděčně jej objal.

„Už nikdy takhle před námi neutíkej, měli jsme o tebe velký strach. Tamara nás hodlala teleportovat do té vaší svatyně, když se tu objevil jeden z vašich Mistrů a oznámil nám, že jsi u nich v Doju. Ani jeden z nás ti nic nevyčítá a právě naopak ti musím poděkovat za záchranu našich životů. Vím, že každého něco takového změní, ale stáčí říci a my ti pomůžeme," vysvětloval mu hned Paul a Harry jej na oplátku objal a zabořil mu hlavu do ramena. Paul jej neodsuzoval, což z jeho ramen shodilo zátěž, které si nebyl vědom.

„Děkuji," odpověděl tiše a ze schodu rychle seběhla Tamara a vrhla se mu doslova kolem krku. Paul věděl, co se chystá a tak jej včas pustil a uhnul stranou. Musel se rozesmát, když sebou Hadrian třískl zády ne zem a Tamara ležela na něm.

„Hele, tohle si nechte až na dobu, co budete o pár let starší a já nebudu v dohledu," rýpl si do nich, aby pozvedl náladu a oba dva hned zčervenali nad představou toho, z čeho je Paul obviňoval.

„Tatííí, to ti neraduji!" vyskočila Tamara na nohy a dala se do pronásledování svého otce, který se velice rychle dal na útěk.

Harry u nich strávil i oběd a Paul navrhl, aby dokončili nákupy na Příčné, pokud se na to cítí a poslali do školy jejich odpovědi. Hlavní rozhodnutí bylo na Harrym, protože on z nich měl nejhorší zážitek z před předešlého dne. Nakonec se rozhodli, že se tam vrátí. Harry samozřejmě Paulovi zaplatil za své oblečení, které si vložil do svého šatníku. Mezi tím bylo i bílé haori s kanji znaky představující Led. Na spodním okraji nemohly chybět modrobílé sněhové vločky a textura ledu.

Jejich první zastávka byla v obchodě _Oblečení Zítřka_ , kde si Tamara hodlala koupit nějaké nádherné kimono, protože měla jen to své tréninkové a chtěla s Hadrianem ladit. Všechny tři mladé ženy Hadrianovi poděkovali s nesčetnými polibky na obě jeho tváře, což ho zanechalo trochu v rozpacích. Poděkoval jim, že udrželi jeho tajemství a nabídl jim smlouvu v hodnotě dvanácti set galeonů výměnou za pětadvacet procent jejich obchodu

Petra, Andrea a Emily nad tím vůbec nepřemýšlely a podepsaly smlouvu bleskovou rychlostí a Petra se hned vydala ke Gringottům, aby dokončila celou transakci s GrimClawem.

Emily asistovala Tamaře v zadní místnosti. Tamara chtěla překvapit svého otce i Hadriana, což se jí rozhodně povedlo. Když vyšla zpoza rohu, museli si oba členové mužského pokolení zvedat spodní čelist ze země. Tamara byla oblečená do nádherného kimona, které přecházelo z černé do rudé a bylo pokryté různými květinami červené, růžové, oranžové i bílé barvy.

„Páni," dostal ze sebe Harry po tom, co se aspoň trochu vzpamatoval. Viděl mnoho obrázků v knihách, ale naživo něco takového neviděl. V obchodě s japonskými specialitami a oblečením měli jen pár figurín s ženskými kimony, ale žádné z nich nebylo takhle propracované.

„Tohle je jedno z našich nejpropracovanějších kimon. Nemáme jich mnoho, protože poptávka je velice malá, ale i tak jsou to pro nás nenahraditelné zkušenosti, když musíme vyrobit něco takového," oznámila jim Emily.

„Oho, moje dcera vypadá jako princezna nebo vznešená šlechtična," prohlásil Paul a Tamara se mírně začervenala.

„Až bude Mistr Takumi na konci prázdnin pořádat párty, rozhodně si to musíš na sebe vzít. Každému tam vyrazíš dech, o to se klidně i vsadím?" řekl Harry s úsměvem na tváři. Harry si tam ještě dokoupil nějaké boty, než se rozloučili se slibem, že se určitě vrátí.

Další obchod, který navštívili, bylo jakési papírnictví, ale plné různých druhů pergamenů, inkoustu a psacích brk. Oba si vyzkoušeli psaní pomocí různých druhů brk, ale Harry nakonec prohlásil, že si raději koupí plnící pero, které se ovládalo mnohem snáze a nezanechávalo za sebou zbytečné kapky inkoustu.

Ačkoliv si museli koupit pergamen kvůli esejím, jak jim prodejce řekl. Také jim řekl, že si ho musejí koupit pro zápisy do hodin, ale pergamen zabíral příliš místa. Prodejce je varoval, že si to u profesorů rozhodně slíznou, ale Harry nad tím jen mávnul rukou. Muž v obsluze nemohl mít více jak dvaadvacet let a choval se docela arogantně, takže jej musel Paul upozornit na to, že jeho chování mu nijak nepomůže s získáním dalších zákazníků, ale mladík vůbec neposlouchal, protože si myslel, že ví nejlépe.

Hned po zakoupení pergamenu a jedné obálky, napsali vzkazy do Bradavic, že studium přijímají a v pobočce Soví Pošty zaslali své odpovědi. Když už byli u těch zvířat, zamířili do _Kouzelného zvěřince_ , kde bylo zvířaty nejrůznějších druhů doslova narváno.

„Co bych si měla koupit?" optala se Tamara, které oči létaly z jednoho zvířete na druhé. Harry jí neodpověděl, protože pocítil, jak se jeho magie rozprostřela po celém obchodě a testovala každé zvíře.

Nejsilnější spojení vycházelo ze zadní části obchodu, kam se vydal. Všude ho obklopovalo obrovské množství sov z celého světa, nicméně jich si nevšímal a pohledem zabloudil tam, kde cítil nejsilnější magické spojení. Úplně u stropu na vrcholku klece seděla nádherná sněžná sova. Její oči prozrazovaly její inteligence a on zcela automaticky nastavil svou levou ruku.

Sněžná sova si jej chvíli prohlížela, než zahoukala a se zamáváním křídel se mu snesla na nastavenou ruku.

„Nejsi ty ale krasavice a k tomu ještě inteligentní? Chtěla bys odejít se mnou a být mou společnicí?" optal se jí Harry a ona souhlasně zahoukala, než mu přeskočila na rameno a jemně jej ďobla do ucha.

„Tak to pojďme, koupíme ti nějaké bidýlko a všechno ostatní," usmál se na ní a pohladil jí na hrudi svým ukazováčkem, což se jí líbilo.

„Nemožné! Tahle sova k sobě nikdy nikoho nepustila a nejednou nám málem vyklovala oči," prohlašoval jeden ze zaměstnanců.

„Nejspíše se jí nelíbilo, jak s ní zacházíte, že?" optal se sovy a ta souhlasně přikývnula s doprovodným zahoukáním.

„Chápu to tak, že si ji chcete koupit? Mám k tomu přibalit i její klec?" optal se zaměstnanec a sova nepřátelsky cvakla zobákem.

„Rád si jí koupím, ale na klec zapomeňte, tu si můžete nechat. Koupím si pro ní bidýlko, máte nějaké na výběr," optal se Harry a muž jej zavedl do další sekce, kde byla snad stovka různých bidýlek a ani jedno nebylo stejné.

„Tak co, které se ti líbí? Můžeš si vybrat," optal se Harry sovy a muž se na něj podíval, jestli mu nepřeskočilo, sova nebyla schopná se rozhodovat sama za sebe, ale tahle vzlétla z jeho ramena a udělala nad výběrem několik kruhů, než se usadila na jednom z nich. Houkla na Harryho, který přikývnul a poté se mu zase usadila na rameno.

„Vezmu si to, co si vybrala. Máte pro ní nějaké krmení? Jistě si je schopná něco ulovit sama, ale přes zimu toho nemusí být dostatek," optal se Harry a muž jej zavedl k pokladně.

„Tohle bidýlko je docela drahé, je tvořené převážně bílým zlatem a ocelí. Je na něm umístěno i diamantové škrabátko, aby si mohla brousit své drápy. Jinak tu máme balení sovích pamlsků na celý rok jen za dva galeony, pokud budete chtít? Sova stojí pět galeonů a bidýlko tři sta padesát galeonů," oznámil muž a Harry mu bez řečí celou částku zaplatil. Bidýlko i pamlsky vložil do Inventáře, když se nikdo nedíval a zamířil před obchod, aby počkal na Tamaru a Paula.

 **Gratulace! Získal si svého prvního Mazlíčka. Každý Mazlíček má level, který se zvyšuje podle toho, jak moc jej používáš k danému úkolu. Mazlíček také obdrží exp k levelu, když ty sám obdržíš nějaké expy, ale jen určitou část. Když Mazlíček dosáhne vysokého levelu, objeví se u něj možnost transformace na Magického Mazlíčka.**

 **Sněžná sova - ? - Lvl. 7 - Exp: 00.00%**

 **HP: 350**

 **MP: ?**

 **Byl vytvořen Nový Úkol.**

 **Úkolové Upozornění!**

 **Mazlíček: Najdi jméno pro svou sovu**

 **Objev jméno své sovy na tři pokusy a obdržíš 5 000 exp.**

 **Objev jméno své sovy na pět pokusů a obdržíš 2 500 exp.**

 **Objev jméno své sovy na šest a více pokusů a obdržíš 500 exp.**

 **Za pojmenování své sovy získáš 1 level pro svou sovu.**

 **Přijmout - Odmítnout**

Než nicméně mohl přijmout tenhle nový úkol a začít přemýšlet nad jménem pro sněžnou sovu, jeho pozornost přilákal rozhovor z vedlejšího obchodu, který mohl slyšet.

„Dafné, doma si promluvíme o tvém chování nenáležící čarodějce tvého postavení. Proč nemůžeš být jako má milovaná Astorie a pořád nám stěžovat život?" zaslechl nějakou ženu z vedlejšího obchodu, který byl zaměřený na prodej šperků a ozdobných předmětů z drahých kovů.

„Jasně jsem vám řekla, že si toho arogantního idiota vzít nehodlám. Není schopný se postarat sám o sebe a neustále se schovává za svým Smrtijedským tatínkem," odsekla dívka a v zápětí ji přiletěla facka na tvář.

„Takhle o Lordu Malfoyovi mluvit nebudeš, dobře víš, že byl pod Imperiusem a Ministerstvo jej uznalo nevinným," zavrčela žena a Hadrian nahlédl přes okno obchodu.

„To je ještě horší, protože to značí, že je to patetický a slabý idiot, stejně jako jeho syn. Jestli tu manželskou smlouvu podepíšete, vlastnoručně mu do krku naliju všechny jedy, které se mi dostanou pod ruce a pak zabiju i sebe, než abych šla do Azkabanu za službu naší společnosti," odsekla znovu dívka a přilétla jí další facka. Harry si k opasku připevnil svou katanu a vstoupil dovnitř s hlasitým prásknutím dveří. Harry si obě dvě prohlédl a hned mu došlo, že to není dcera s matkou. Stála tam i třetí dívka, která byla o dobré dva roky mladší než on a ta se již na dospělou ženu podobala.

„Budete si přít, mladý muži?" upoutala na sebe pozornost žena za pultem, která se tam objevila hned, jak hádka přestala a ona zaslechla otevření dveří.

„Tohle jsou všechno normální šperky nebo mají nějaké magické vlastnosti? Přemýšlel jsem, že bych si nechal propíchnout ucho a nosil nějakou užitečnou náušnici?" optal se Harry a koutkem oka zahlédl, jak si dospělá žena posměšně odfrkla.

„Kam to ta společnost dneska spěje, když mezi sebe pouštíme tu mudlovskou špínu? Doufám, že mu někdo ukáže místo, kam patří," řekla své dceři a nevlastní dceři.

„Zase děláš ostudu, macecho. Kdybys nebyla tak zaslepená svou důležitostí, všimnula by sis, že nese hned dva dědičné prsteny. Zapomínáš, že jsme jen Vznešený rod Greengrassů a stále jsem dědička, o čemž ty nerozhoduješ," prohlásila starší z dívek chladně.

„Pff, beztak je někde ukradl, aby se vydával za někoho důležitého," odsekla žena a Dafné zakroutila hlavou.

„V tom případě mi dovolte, abych se vám představil. Jmenuji se Hadrian James Potter, dědic Starobylých a Vznešených rodů Potterů a Blacků. Ještě chvíli uslyším vaše urážky proti mé osobě, tak z toho vyvodím důsledky, které se vám rozhodně nebudou líbit, madam," prohlásil Harry a sledoval, jak se její chování okamžitě změnilo, ačkoliv ne tolik.

„Lžeš, ty mudlovský šmejde, dědicem Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Blacků je mladý Draconis Lucius Malfoy, čistokrevný čaroděj!" prohlašovala, ale Harry pouze zvedl svou pravou ruku a ukázal jí své dědické prsteny.

„Obávám se, že jsou vaše informace zcela mylné. Pokud jde o čistotu krve, na které si tolik zakládáte, goblini u Gringottů pomocí jednoduchého testu zjistili, že jsem čistokrevný kouzelník. Ukázalo se, že má matka nebyla mudlorozená, jak si všichni mylně myslí. Pokud mě nyní omluvíte, rád bych se věnoval svému nákupu," odpověděl Harry a otočil se na ženu za pultem, který mezitím připravila několik plat s různými náušnicemi, u kterých byly cedulky s informacemi o magických vlastnostech a cenou.

Harry věděl, že Greengrassová odvedla své dcery pryč za neustálého mumlání si pod nosem, ale vůbec si jich nevšímal. Prohlédl si všechna plata dokud nenarazil na nádherné smaragdové náušnice. Cedulka jej informovala, že jsou očarovány tak, aby jej upozornily na to, jestli je v jeho jídle nebo pití nějaká cizí látka, což zahrnovalo veškeré jedy a lektvary.

„Rád bych si vzal tenhle pár," ukázal na ně Harry a na pult položil dvě stě padesát galeonů. Rozhodně to nebylo nic levného, ale na ochraně svého života nehodlal šetřit. Náušnice byly očarovány také tak, že propíchly jeho uši při prvním použití. Harry si jednu z nich schoval a druhou si hned nasadil na levé ucho. Zrovna ve stejnou chvíli z vedlejšího zvěřince vyšel Paul s Tamarou, tak se k nim přidal. Čekal, jestli si všimnou toho, že má v uchu náušnici, ale Tamara se spíše zajímala o svého nového mazlíčka v podobě černé kočky, která byla velká jako malá puma. Tesáky i pohled dravce byl nezaměnitelný.

„Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že bude existovat jako kříženec jaguára a magického druhu kočky domácí. Jen doufám, že ho patřičně vytrénuješ, nerad bych vysvětloval sousedům, co je ta chlupatá koule zač," řekl Paul, který se netvářil příliš spokojeně. Hned poznal, že ho to zvíře nemá rádo i přes fakt, že si Tamaru okamžitě zamilovalo.

„Co nám ještě chybí?" optal se Harry.

„No, musíme vám pořídit ještě hůlky a my se musíme s Tamarou zastavit u Gringottů kvůli tomu dědickému testu. Je mi jedno, jaký je její krevní status, ale pokud chci, aby v tomhle světě měla výhodu, budu radši, když z ní nebude pouze mudlorozená," odpověděl Paul.

„To je dobrý nápad. Co kdybych se porozhlédl po nějakém obchodě s hůlkami a vy zašli do banky? Tamara mě již může najít na mapě Příčné ulice. Chybí mi zmapovat ještě pár obchodů, abych získal úplnou mapu," navrhoval Harry.

„To zní jako dobrý nápad, ale dávej si prosím pozor," souhlasil Paul a se svou dcerou zamířili ke Gringottům. Harry se rozhlédl a zamířil pro změnu k Ollivanderovi, který měl být nejlepším výrobcem hůlek, nicméně po získání informací o obchodě, se Harry zastavil a poté zamířil pryč. Podle dostupných informací Ollivander prodával hůlky jen s jádry ze třech magických tvorů, fénixů, jednorožců a draků. Ačkoliv to byly mocní tvorové, které doufal, že jednoho dne uvidí na vlastní oči, hledal něco s potenciálem. Navíc Ollivander prodával již vyrobené hůlky, on by rád hůlku vytvořenou přímo na míru, když už jí musel mít.

Trvalo mu to čtvrt hodiny, než z jednoho prodejce dostal informaci o tom, že jeden výrobce hůlek se nachází na Obrtlé ulici s názvem, který nikdo nedokázal přečíst. Každý těm obchodům říkal jinak, ale Harry dostal přesné instrukce, kde jej najít a tak se vydal do hlubin Obrtlé.

Několik starých bab se na něj pokoušelo přilepit a nejspíše jej i okrást, ale stačilo, aby sáhl po své kataně a každý se mu klidil z cesty. Nikdo nepotřeboval velké potíže a on vypadal dost na to, aby jim jich docela dost přidělal.

Obchod, do kterého mířil, nebyl nijak výrazný, nicméně si všimnul, že název je napsán v krvavě rudých znacích, které připomínali runy, ale tak docela.

„Budeš si přát, mládě?" ozval se hlas ze stínu obchodu a dva metry před ním se objevil štíhlý muž se světlou pokožkou. Hned poznal, že to není člověk.

 **Jméno: Alucard - Výrobce hůlek**

 **Věk: ?**

 **Level: ?**

 **Status krve: Upír**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **Info: ?**

Moc se toho nedozvěděl, ale i tak to bylo dost na to, aby si kolem něj dával pozor.

„Rád bych obdržel hůlku, která by pro mě byla vyrobena na míru. Viděl jsem pár hůlek od Ollivandera a jeho hotové hůlky mě nijak neoslovily," odpověděl Harry.

„Hmm, s tím ti mohu pomoci. Jinak Alucard jméno mé," představil se upír a v obchodě se objevilo dostatek světla na jeho kompletní osvětlení.

„Nějaké spojení s upírem, který nese vaše jméno čtené pozpátku? Jinak se jmenuji Hadrian James Potter, velice mě těší," odvětil Harry a Alucard se zasmál.

„Je mi líto, nejsem ten slavný Drákula, mé jméno je zcela náhodné od toho jeho," vysvětlil Alucard a na pult položil kovovou nádoba, která byla z neznámého kovu a téměř celá pokrytá krvavými runami, které mohl vidět i nad dveřmi.

„Tento artefakt jsem zdokonaloval dlouhé desetiletí s pomocí mé ženy. Runy, které jej pokrývají, jsou Upírské Runy nebo Runy Krve. Vaše Ministerstvo je prohlásilo za černou magii, což je totální hloupost, ale nikdo nikdy netvrdil, že jsou lidé příliš inteligentní," vysvětlil Alucard, když si všimnul jeho pohledu.

„K čemu to slouží?" optal se Harry.

„Pokud zde nechceme strávit dlouhé hodiny hledáním složek pro tvou novou hůlku, budu od tebe potřebovat dvě lahvičky krve. Jednu použiji na rituál, kterým naleznu potřebné složky tvé hůlky, kterou ti vyrobím a druhá lahvička poslouží k rituálu spoutání, kde tvou hůlku spoutám s tebou, takže jí nikdo jiný nebude moci použít. Pokud bys nechtěl platit zlatem, mohl bys mi poskytnou i třetí lahvičku krve, kterou bych si dal jako dezert," prohlásil Alucard a Harry si od něj vzal dvě lahvičky. Netušil, jaký účinek by měla jeho krev na upíra a on poté na něj. Dokud o upírech nebude vědět více, rozhodně mu žádnou svou krev nenabídne na pití.

„Ach, škoda. Doufal jsem, že mi nabídneš doušek své krve, cítím z tebe velkou moc a magická krev chutná nejlépe. Čím více jakýkoliv tvor má, tím nádhernější vůně a chuť krve. Nicméně ty tu jsi pro svou hůlku, tak pojďme zjistit, z čeho se bude skládat," řekl Alucard a krev z jedné lahvičky opatrně rozlil po obvodu mísy, kde byla drážka s početnými výpustěmi do mísy, ale všechny byly zavřené.

Alucard následně aktivoval několik Run Krve a jeho červená krev se slabě rozzářila, než se otevřely tři výpustě. Jeho krev se roztekla potůčky a vytvořila tři stejné kruhy, ve kterých se objevily tři runy, které Alucard poznával.

„Výborně. Nestává se často, abych vytvářel hůlku o třech komponentech. Když už nějakou takovou hůlku vytvářím, většinou to jsou dva druhy dřeva nebo dvě různé jádra, nicméně vy jste speciální, pane Pottere. Dřevo pro vaší hůlku bude z jasanu, jádro by mělo být z magického arktického tygra, jen netuším, co bude nejlepší jako jádro, bude to potřebovat trochu experimentování. Třetí část vaší hůlky bude nejtěžší sehnat, Orichalcum se používalo ve Starověké Atlantidě. I mudlové mají písemné zmínky s tímto růžovo červeným kovem, ale nikdy se jim žádný nedostal do rukou. I v kouzelnické společnosti je ho velice málo a poslední zásoby by měli mít goblini. Naštěstí vím, kde ho můžu najít dostatek na výrobu vaší hůlky, pane Pottere. Nicméně si budete muset počkat celý měsíc. Hůlku vám doručím osobně na nástupiště 9 a tři čtvrtě," vysvětloval Alucard a Harry mohl vidět, jak je upír celý natěšený se pustit do práce.

„Jaká bude cena? Zlato pro mě není problém, ale i tak bych rád znal cenu své nové hůlky," optal se Harry.

„Hmm, že jste to vy a poskytl jste mi takovouhle výzvu, dám vám značnou sledu. Nicméně i tak vás to bude stát sedm set galeonů. Jak jsem říkal, orichalcum je velice vzácný kov a já se budu muset vydat do hlubin země, abych nějaký našel," vysvětloval Alucard a Harry mu na pult položil měšec s pět seti zlatými mincemi.

„Pět set zlatých jako záloha, zbytek při předání hotové hůlky, souhlasí?" optal se Harry a Alucard se smíchem přikývnul.

„Nečekal jsem zlato jako zálohu, ale rozhodně to uvítám. Pokud to bude všechno, pane Pottere?" optal se Alucard.

„Zatím ano, ale za chvíli bych se mohl vrátit se svou kamarádkou, která by také ráda novou hůlku," řekl a Alucard přikývnul.

„Bude mi chvíli trvat, než se sbalím a připravím na cestu. Máte tři hodiny než to tu zavřu," upozornil ho Alucard a Harry z obchodu zamířil zpátky na Příčnou a ke Gringottů, kde se Tamara stále nacházela.

„Hadriane, nečekáš doufám dlouho?" optala se Tamara, která sešla ze schodů do loby a hned se pochlubila svým novým dědickým prstenem. Také mu prozradila, že obdržela Status Dědička Vznešeného rodu Dagworth-Grangerů, který ji dává 25% bonus k umění Lektvarů a jejich účinku.

Harry byl za ní rád, protože nejenže také získala Svěřenecký Trezor, kde na každé její narozeniny přibylo deset tisíc galeonů, nyní ji nikdo nemohl označit za mudlorozenou a vozit se po ní. Od té chvíle byla poloviční krve, což nebylo to nejlepší, ale jako dědička byla chráněna mnoha zákony.

Harry na ně nijak dlouho nečekal, protože se zastavil za svým Správcem pokladů. GrimClaw byl rád, že se u něj zastavil, protože nemusel posílat knihu s jeho rodinnou historií po jednom z goblinů. Také se chvíli bavili o tom, co jej vedlo k tomu, aby nakoupil podíly ve čtyřech obchodech a restauraci, které vlastní mudlorození.

Harry mu vysvětlil, že to viděl jako šanci podpořit konkurenci, které nikdy nebylo málo a rozhodě se mu všechny čtyři podniky, do kterých investoval, zamlouvali daleko více, než špinavé obchody, které provozovali čistokrevní rasisti. GrimClaw byl s jeho vysvětlením spokojen a oznámil mu, že toho vlastní trochu více a předal mu seznam společností s informacemi.

 _ **Nimbus Racing Company**_

 **Podíl:** 23%

 **Hodnota Podílu:** 316 800 galeonů

 **Info:** Nejnovější koště Nimbus 2000, na trh vypuštěno po pěti letech vývoje a testování. Zatím nejrychlejší/nejovladatelnější koště na trhu. Ve společnosti nicméně došlo ke změně vedení a na příští rok se chystá vypuštění nového modelu Nimbus 2001, které má být ještě rychlejší, ale méně ovladatelné oproti nynějšímu typu.

 **Doporučení:** Počkat do jara a poté prodat, předpokládaná hodnota podílu by měla narůst na cca 352 000 galeonů. Možné reinvestování celé částky do začínající společnosti _Firebolt Racing Brooms_.

 _ **Slug & Jiggers Apothecary**_

 **Podíl:** 9%

 **Hodnota Podílu:** 21 850 galeonů

 **Info:** Majitelé obchodu si myslí, že jejich obchod vydělává a má větší hodnotu, než je skutečnost. Nabídli odkoupení celého podílu v hodnotě 32 000 galeonů.

 **Doporučení:** Prodat. Obchod stabilně ztrácí zákazníky a jejich příjmy jsou každým rokem menší a menší. Doporučeno uložit zlato do Investičního Trezoru pro budoucí investice.

 _ **Gambol & Japes - Šprýmy a kratochvíle**_

 **Podíl:** 15%

 **Hodnota Podílu:** 48 630 galeonů

 **Info:** Majitelé obchodu se spoléhají na osvědčený sortiment a již pár let nevymysleli nic nového, co by jejich zákazníky nalákalo. Společnost má stálý příjem bez velkých změn.

 **Doporučení:** Ponechat si podíl dokud se na trhu neobjeví schopná konkurence. Poté zvážit, jestli podíl prodat a podpořit novou společnost nebo ne.

 _ **Denní Věštec**_

 **Podíl:** 30%

 **Hodnota Podílu:** 487 490 galeonů

 **Info:** Denní Věštec jsou nejčtenější noviny v Anglii a vlastní několik sesterských týdeníků a měsíčníků. Jedinou konkurencí je Jinotaj, který nemá příliš dobrou pověst. Momentálně je Denní Věštec pod vedením Ministerstva Kouzel - Ministr toho využívá k propagaci svých cílů a často skrze Denní Věštec ničí svou konkurenci.

 **Doporučení:** Získat kontrolní podíl (51%) a ovládnout tisk. Další možností je prodat celý podíl a investovat do rozvoje nových novin - možné další výdaje.

Harry samozřejmě nechal prodat svůj podíl ve _Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_, což byl ten špinavý obchod s ingrediencemi do lektvarů, ze kterého se mu dělalo špatně jen na něj pomyslel. Také GrimClawovy dal instrukce, aby prodal podíl v _Nimbus Racing Company_ ve chvíli, kdy bude hodnota podílu na nejvyšší možné částce a koupil podíl pětadvaceti procent _Firebolt Racing Brooms_. Podíl v obchodě s vtipnými předměty si zatím ponechal.

Nejtěžší bylo rozhodnutí ohledně _Denního Věštce_. 42% procent vlastnil Ministr Kouzel a jeho poradci, čímž měl největší podíl a kontroloval tak vše, co se v nich vytisklo. Nicméně zatím neexistovaly žádné noviny, které by byly schopné konkurence. Dozvěděl se, že několik pokusů ze strany mudlorozených bylo, ale Ministerstvo je zničilo s maximální silou.

Harry se proto rozhodl, že sežene dalších dvacet jedna procent nebo více, aby získal kontrolní podíl. Jakmile bude v kontrole, zavede změny a zničí tak základnu pro zkorumpované politiky. Když svému Správci pokladů řekl, jaké změny tam zavede, goblin se nebezpečně zazubil a on věděl, že si získal jeho podporu na svou stranu.

„Ne, moc dlouho ne, stihl jsem navštívit mého Strážce pokladů GrimClawa. Jinak jsem našel jeden obchod, kde si nechávám dělat hůlku na zakázku. Takže buď můžeme navštívit Alucarda, který s pomocí jednoduchého rituálu zjistí složení hůlky a poté ji vyrobí a s pomocí krve spoutá s tebou tak, že jí nikdo jiný nebude moci použít. Nebo můžeme navštívit Ollivandera, který se ti pokusí prodat jednu z již vyrobených hůlek. Ollivander je také levnější, hůlky se u něj pohybují od pěti do deseti galeonů. Má hůlka mě kvůli vzácnému kovu bude stát sedm set galeonů," vysvětlil Harry a Paul na něj vyvalil oči.

„Umm, myslím, že bude jistější, když zajdeme k Ollivanderovi a když nenajdeme nic u něj, zamíříme k tomu Alucardovi," rozhodl Paul.

„Je to na vás, zaplatil bych Tamařinu hůlku ze svého, do konce prázdnin se mi to zlato vrátí v daleko větším množství," namítal Harry, ale nechtěl se plést do Paulova rozhodnutí.

„Hadriane, už si toho pro nás udělal dost. Ceníme si tvých darů, ale nemůžeme se na tebe neustále spoléhat. Možná až Tamara bude mít vyděláno dost zlata, mohla by se tam pak zastavit a nechat si vyrobit hůlku, když s tou, kterou jí Ollivander prodá, nebude spokojená," rozhodl Paul.

„Chápu. Hmm, možná bych toho času mohl využít k tomu, abych pojmenoval tuhle svou krasavici," řekl Harry a pohladil sněžnou sovu.

„Co třeba něco se sněhem nebo ledem? Snížek? Iceman?" navrhovala Tamara a sova zakroutila hlavičkou.

„Je to soví žena nikoliv muž," opravil jí Harry.

„Co takhle Helena? Podle knih byla Helena Trojská nádherná a hrdá žena, co ty na to?" optal se Harry a ona chvíli přemýšlela, nicméně nakonec zakroutila hlavou.

„Nebo Athéna? Bohyně moudrosti, války a umění?" navrhoval Harry znovu, ačkoliv ani jemu se to jméno příliš nelíbilo a jí se také nelíbilo.

„To třeba jiná bohyně? Artemis, Bohyně lovu a Měsíce, myslím, že to k tobě dokonale sedí, co ty na to holka?" optal se Harry a sněžná sova nějakou dobu přemýšlela nad svým novým jménem, než jej se souhlasným zahoukáním přijala.

„Artemis tedy," potvrdil Harry.

 **Gratulace! Splnil si Úkol - Mazlíček: Najdi jméno pro svou sovu!**

 **Obdržel si 5 000 exp a 1 level pro svou sovu!**

„Když je tvoje sova Artemis, můj kocour bude Hádes," rozhodla se Tamara a Paul pobaveně zakroutil hlavou. Když konečně došli k Ollivanderovi, všichni tři vešli dovnitř a rozhlíželi se kolem sebe, jestli neuvidí Ollivandera. Harry se rychle otočil a s katanou na půl vytasenou hleděl do míst, kde se objevil prošedivělý muž.

„Měl bych si dávat, koho to chci překvapit. Již jsem na vás čekal, pane Pottere. Bylo to sotva včera, co si tu u mě kupovali své první hůlky vaši rodiče," začal Ollivander.

„Já svou hůlku již mám, Mistr Alucard na ní začne během několika hodin pracovat, jen co sežene všechny potřebné ingredience. Nicméně má kamarádka, Tamara Dagworth-Grangerová by si přála vyzkoušet vaše hůlky, pane Ollivandere," zastavil ho Harry. Neměli mnoho času pokud chtěli stihnout Alucarda před jeho odchodem.

„To budete první Potter v pěti generacích, který si u mě nezakoupil svou hůlku. Až vám ta od podřadného výrobce selže, za mnou nechoďte. Hmm, první žena v Dagworth-Grangerovské linii po tolika generacích. Všichni máte přirozené nadání na Lektvary, zkusíme žíně jednorožců jako základ. Draci i fénixové jsou příliš temperamentní," prohlásil Ollivander a vydal se mezi police, aby dopředu na pult přinesl několik krabic.

Tamara si vyzkoušela pětici hůlek, jednou roztříštila vázu, druhou nechala uvadnout všechny květiny v obchodě, třetí vydávala nepříjemný pištivý zvuk a pátá Ollivanderovi nechala opadat veškeré vlasy a chlupy na těle. Harry měl co dělat, aby se při té poslední zkoušky nerozesmál na celé kolo.

„Ne, jednorožec to rozhodně nebude. Musíme vyzkoušet něco jiného," řekl Ollivander a donesl jen dvě hůlky, které měla Tamara otestovat. První z nich měla blánu z dračího srdce jako jádro a roztříštěná výloha obchodu byla jasným znamením, že ta hůlka pro ní není. Ollivander se skoro bál ji do ruky dát druhou hůlku, tentokrát s ocasním perem fénixe. Ze špičky vytryskla dvojice jisker, ale nic speciálního.

„Skoro, ale ne přesně. Ohnivý fénix to tedy je," zamumlal si Ollivander spíše pro sebe než pro své publikum.

„Ach, ano, ano, mohl bych to vyzkoušet. Doufal jsem, že tuhle hůlku získá pan Potter, ale když mou prací pohrdá," řekl Ollivander a ukázal Tamaře, aby si vzala hůlku z krabičky. Harry se na onu hůlku zaměřil a včas chytil její ruku.

„Na co si to hrajete, Ollivandere? Tahle hůlka je plná cizí magie, která na ní nepatří a neříkejte mi, že o tom nevíte, jinak byste se jí sám dotkl. Zrušte všechna ta kouzla, která na ní jsou nebo odcházíme," zavrčel Harry na výrobce hůlek, kterému se roztřásl spodní ret.

„Hadriane, co je to za kouzla na téhle hůlce, která nejsou na žádné jiné?" optal se Paul a Harry aktivoval své _Magické Vidění_. Zatím nedokázal rozlišit barvy magie, ale druhy přečíst dokázal při troše soustředění.

„Je na ní nějaké sledovací kouzlo, které je na všech hůlkách, ale tohle je upravené. Vidím i magii, která ovlivňuje loajalitu?" optal se Harry a věděl, že to odhadl přesně, když s každým jeho slovem Ollivander bledl. „Pak tam vidím magii, která má za úkol zeslabovat kouzla a celkově magii toho, kdo se stane jejím vlastníkem. Je tam ještě jedno kouzlo, které má něco omezovat, ale netuším, co by to mělo být. Kdybych měl více zkušeností a viděl barvy magie, dokázal bych vám říci více," dokončil svůj rozbor a Ollivander neměl daleko k slzám.

„Je mi to strašně líto, musíte mi věřit. Byl jsem přinucen se dívat, jak jedna z dalších mých hůlek měla posloužit ke špatným věcem, ale neměl jsem na výběr, on mě přinutil. Tohle měla být vaše hůlka, pane Pottere. Tahle hůlka má totiž sesterskou hůlku, která patřila Vy-víte-komu," omlouval se Ollivander třesoucím se hlasem.

„Sesterské hůlky mají mezi sebou speciální spojení a nemůžou proti sobě účinně bojovat. Pane Pottere, vezměte si tu hůlku prosím a klidně ji i zničte, ale já s ní nechci mít nic společného. Dokud se jí nedotknete, budete v bezpečí," omlouval se Ollivander dál a krabici uzavřel.

„Proč jste jí chtěl dát mé dceři?" optal se Paul a již ho začínalo štvát, jak každý druhý tu měl nepřátelské úmysly.

„Byla by to pro ní dokonalá hůlka, většina těch kouzel by na ní nepůsobila, všechny byly určeny pro pana Pottera. Obávám se, že pro mladou slečnu nemám žádnou hůlku, která by byla perfektní shodou. Bude lepší, když si nechá jednu vyrobit přímo na míru. Pro mladé lidi s probuzeným nadáním pro živly jsem nikdy nedokázal najít perfektní hůlky," omluvil se jim Ollivander naposledy a odbelhal se do útrob svého obchodu.

„Pojďme k tomu Alucardovi, snad nás to nebude stát tolik, jako tebe," řekl Paul a Harry je odvedl na Obrtlou ulici, kde zamířil do obchodu, který před hodinou a půl navštívil poprvé.

„Ach, vidím, že jste zpátky. To ses nemohl dočkat na novou hůlku, že sis koupil jednu od Ollivandera?" optal se Alucard a ukázal jim všem prodloužené špičáky.

„Jste schopen tuhle hůlku zbavit veškeré cizí magie a zjistit, jestli se hodí pro Tamaru?" optal se Harry a Alucard si hůlku v boxu pozorně prohlédl.

„Máš štěstí, že ses jí nedotkl, mladý Hadriane. Ta magie na hůlce není Ollivanderova, ale Brumbálova. Nejednou jsem s ním nesouhlasil a občas si vyměnili i pár přátelských kouzel, dobře jeho magii poznám. Dejte mi pár minut, abych jí očistil," řekl Alucard a zmizel ve stínech i s hůlkou.

„Hadriane, nemusím ti to jistě říkat, ale dávej si velký pozor na toho Brumbála. Vůbec se mi nelíbí, jak zasahuje do tvého života. Nikdy v jeho společnosti nepolev na ostražitosti. Já si ve volném čase prostuduji kouzelnické zákony a pokusím se najít, jak mu zabránit ve styku s tebou," řekl Paul a Harry přikývnul. Brumbál mohl být mocný čaroděj, ale to neznamenalo, že mu nebude moci překazit jeho plány. Stačilo být jen ostražitý a všímat si svého okolí, pak by jej nemělo nic zaskočit.

„Musím uznat, že tohle je velice kvalitní hůlka, ačkoliv jsem jí trochu vylepšil. Slečno, když si jí vyzkoušíte a bude vám sedět, požádal bych o lahvičku krve, abych jí mohl s vámi spoutat a nemohl jí použít nikdo jiný," řekl Alucard a podal hůlku Tamaře, která ji chytila do ruky a nemusela s ní ani mávat. Gejzír rudých, zlatých a fialových jisker zaplavil celý obchod. Kolem Tamary na navíc objevila její fialová aura a Alucard souhlasně přikývnul.

„Tahle hůlka se k vám skutečně hodí. Pokud si všimnete těch zlatých žilek ve dřevě, zjistíte, že je to zlato, které je velice rezistentní proti magii. Pomůže vám to v kontrole vašeho elementu. Budete chtít hůlku spoutat k sobě?" optal se Alucard a nabídl jí prázdnou lahvičku se speciálním uzávěrem, který po přiložení ke kůži odsál krev zpod ní bez porušení kůže.

Alucard se vrátil znovu o pět minut později i s hotovou hůlkou, kterou mohla od této chvíle používat pouze Tamara.

„Mnohokrát děkujeme za vaše služby, kolik jsem dlužný?" optal se Paul a Alucard nad tím mávnul rukou.

„Na účet podniku, navíc jste přátelé tady mladého Hadriana. Pokud mě nyní omluvíte, musím se vydat na výpravu, abych stihnul Hadrianovi dokončit jeho hůlku dříve, než nastoupí do Bradavického Expresu," vyprovodil je Alucard ze svého obchodu a zamknul za nimi dveře.

„Doufám, že máme všechno?" optal se Paul.

„Ještě si musím dokoupit některé učebnice," řekla Tamara a všichni zamířili do knihkupectví. Tam se nezdrželi nijak dlouho a Harry je všechny teleportoval ke Grangerovým domů.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 10**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Žák Základní školy - Kouzelník**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 16 - Exp: 98.00% (122 500 exp)**

 **HP: 2 720**

 **MP: 2 004/3 340**

 **STR: 66**

 **VIT: 65 (+30% HP)**

 **DEX: 68**

 **INT: 110 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 61 (-15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 19**

 **Status Body: 0 (75)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6)**

 **Status: Hadí Jazyk (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb), ?**

 **Peníze: 3 920 L, 24 030 G**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 212 700 G**

 **Harry Potter je posledním členem rodu Potterů. Zjistil, že je Kouzelník stejně jako byli jeho rodiče. O ty přišel, když na ně zaútočil Temný Lord, jehož jméno Harry stále nezná. Harry se také dozvěděl, že je středem pozornosti mnoha skupin i osob, které by jej chtěli využít pro své účely. Nyní hledá odpovědi na to, proč na ně Temný Lord zaútočil a pokusil se jej zabít? Co má společného s částečkou duše, která je uvízlá v jeho jizvě na čele? Komu může vůbec věřit a kdo se bude ukrývat za přetvářkou s vlastními cíly? Jak se před ním otevírají nové dveře, přichází i plno nezodpovězených otázek, které jsou důležité pro jeho pokračující přežití.**

 **Dovednosti:**

 **Magické Dovednosti:**

 **Perks:**

 **Majetek:**

 **Oblečení Zítřka: Vlastnictví 25%, Sleva 10% (1 200 G)**

 **Nimbus Racing Company: Vlastnictví 23%**

 **Gambol & Japes - Šprýmy a kratochvíle: Vlastnictví 15%**

 **Denní Věštec: Vlastnictví 30%**

 **Mazlíčci:**

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova - Lvl. 8**

 **Hádes - Napůl jaguár - napůl maguár - Lvl. 6 (Tamara)**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Co bych řekl k dnešní kapitole? Je asi to, že je dlouhá 10 063 slov, což je druhá nejdelší kapitola této série, aspoň zatím. Uvidíme, jak to bude v budoucnu.

Jinak Harry získal svého prvního Mazlíčka. Vím, že některé nepotěší fakt, že Hedvika má nové jméno, ale jiný Harry, jiné uvažování a sova si jistě může vybrat mnoho jmen, které se jí líbí. Jinak podotknu, že její nové jméno jsem nevybral jen tak pro nic za nic.

Jinak bych se chtěl omluvit, že jsem zanevřel na aktualizaci infa k této povídce, ale doženu to s příští kapitolou, která by měla být i poslední v této knize. Takže všichni, kteří ještě nehlasovali a doufají, že by mohli změnit rozřazení Harryho a Tamary, ať na nic nečekají, protože konec ankety se blíží.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 1. 9.:**_

 **\- Petr.P:** No, nemusíš se bát, že bych Harryho erby zaplnil celou ulici, jen v obchodech a podnicích, ve kterých uvidí jistý potenciál pro budoucí růst. Pokud jde o Siriuse, nevím přesně, jak s ním naložím, ale je to Harryho kmotr a měl by získat daleko větší prostor, než v knihách, kde skoro vůbec nebyl a pak ho Rowlingová oddělala bez jediného pádného důvodu. Pokud jde o jeho vysvobození, to ještě netuším, jak udělám, ale nějak to bude.

Pokud jde o vztah Harryho a Nevilla. To je těžká otázka, na kterou bych nerad odpovídal a něco sliboval, protože nejsem vůbec rozhodnutý a mohlo by se to úplně změnit.

 **\- Zrzka:** No, čistokrevní dědici Starobylých a Vznešených rodů nebo jen Vznešených rodů jsou učeni o svých povinnostech od malička, takže v kouzelnické společnosti to nevidím jako něco špatného. Navíc Harry jim nabízel jen kupní nabídku, nikoliv finální smlouvu, kterou musel vyplnit GrimClaw a dokončit tak celý proces. Dle mého je navíc lepší, když slavný a všemi opěvovaný Harry Potter jim něco takového nabídne, než aby kolem jejich obchodu čmuchal neznámý goblin. Jinak doufám, že jsem s hůlkou nezklamal a přidal jsem k tomu trochu drama zase.

 _ **Anketa:**_

 **Anketa stále pokračuje a pokud jste nehlasovali, stále můžete. Ti z vás, kteří se nemohl rozhodnout a napsali dvě možnosti, mají hlas rozdělený mezi dvě možnosti, aby to bylo férové a nepřidával jsem hlas k jednomu nebo druhému. Aktuální výsledky máte níže. U Harryho to zatím vyhrává Zmijozel a u Tamary je to zatím Nebelvír.**

 **Harryho možnosti:**

 **\- Havraspár - 1,5**

 **\- Mrzimor - 1**

 **\- Zmijozel - 10,5**

 **Hlasovali:**

 **\- Mat (Z), Petr Ka (M/Z), dzbegoun (Z), Petr.P (H), xardas (Z), (H/M), Happz (Z), kuma (Z), Guest (Z), Zrzka (Z), daniel (Z), Tom (Z), Marcuss925 (Z), Guest EN ((S)Z)**

 **Tamařiny možnosti:**

 **\- Nebelvír - 6,5**

 **\- Havraspár - 2**

 **\- Mrzimor - 3**

 **\- Zmijozel - 1,5**

 **Hlasovali:**

 **\- Mat (M), Petr Ka (M/Z), dzbegoun (M), Petr.P (H), xardas (N/H), (H/M), Happz (N), kuma (N), Guest (N), Zrzka (N), daniel (N), Tom (N), Marcuss925 (Z) , Guest EN ((G)N)**

 **\- čas pro hlasování máte do doby, než zveřejním Knihu 2 - Kapitolu 1, v tu chvíli bude anketa ukončena.**


	11. Kniha 1 - Kapitola 11 (11)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Upozornění: Anketa byla ukončená, na konci kapitoly si můžete přečíst výsledky. Děkuji za účast všech.**

 **Kniha 1. Kapitola 11. - Gaia**

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

 **Všechno nejlepší k 11. narozeninám! Dokázal si přežít těžké roky u svých příbuzných a dožít se věku, který je jedním z nejdůležitějších mezníků každého Kouzelníka a Kouzelnice. Jako odměnu získáváš 1 level, 5 Status Bodů a 1 Perks Bod navíc.**

Tohle byla pro Harryho novinka, u předešlých narozenin od herního systému nedostal žádný dárek, pokud nepočítal jeden Vánoční event, ze kterého neustále těžil obrovské množství zlata i liber. Zrovna před pár dny, když se s Tamarou pustili do čištění přirozených Dungeonů, si udělal 17 level a nyní mu to dalo ještě jeden, ne že by si na to nějak stěžoval.

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 18 - Exp: 8.25% (11 715 exp)**

 **HP: 3 000**

 **MP: 2 178/3 630**

 **STR: 66**

 **VIT: 66 (+30% HP)**

 **DEX: 69**

 **INT: 111 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 62 (-15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Status Body: 15 (85+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 14 930 G**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

Harry hned investoval jeden Perks Bod do Metamorfomagie. Živelná magie nebyla od věci, ale chtěl postupně získat plnou kontrolu i nad svým dědictvím. Při investování jediného bodu získal schopnost měnit barvu očí a jejich tvar. Hned v koupelně před zrcadlem vyzkoušel, jak by vypadal s různými tvary a ačkoliv se mu jeho přirozená podoba zamlouvala, mírně si pozměnil jejich tvar.

 **Metamorfomág - 2/13 -** Dovoluje hráči měnit svou podobu. S každým bodem je možné měnit větší část těla. Odemčeno díky krvi Blacků - babička Dorea Black-Potterová.

 **\- Možné přeměny:** Délka a barva vlasů. Barva a tvar očí.

Harry sešel do kuchyně, kde již byla teta Petúnie a on z Inventáře vytáhl tlustou obálku, kterou položil na stůl.

„Co to je?" optala se jej Petúnie.

„Tohle je část peněz, které Brumbál ukradl z trezorů mých rodičů na mou údajnou východu. Můj Správce pokladů se mnou souhlasil, že bych vás měl odškodnit, ačkoli se mi zde nedostalo nějakého luxusu nebo lásky, stále jsem tu měl střechu nad hlavou, minimum jídla i pití. Je mi jedno, jestli se podělíš s Vernonem nebo si to necháš pro sebe a Dudleyho, ale faktem zůstává, že jsme rodina. Za jiných okolností bych určitě poznal svou sestřenici a další Dudleyho sourozence, pokud by na to došlo. Zatím jsem se toho nedozvěděl příliš o tom, jak Brumbál použil oběť mé matky, aby vytvořil ilegální bariéru kolem tohoto domu, ale slibuji ti, že ji zničím hned, jak to bude možné," odpověděl Harry a vrátil se do svého pokoje.

Když měl ty narozeniny, nehodlal nic dělat a teta po něm ani nic nechtěla.

Posadil se do tureckého sedu a aktivoval _Magické Vidění_. Skrze okno mohl vidět, jak kolem pozemku jejich domu je několik magických bariér, nicméně s aktivovanou schopností zavřel oči a soustředil se i na svou magii a spojení, které existovalo mezi ním a bariérou kolem domu.

Nenašel jen jedno spojení, trvalo mu to hodinu, než našel všechna spojení a vystopoval je k jejich cíly. V obývacím pokoji byla ozdobná váza, která nebyla spojená jen s ním, ale také s jeho příbuznými. Magie použitá na vázu nebyla vůbec dobrá, poznal, že jejím úkolem je zvyšovat negativní emoce a myšlenky všech, kteří byli s vázou spojeni. Všechny tyhle negativní emoce a myšlenky byly směřovány na něj.

Zničit spojení mezi vázou a jeho příbuznými nebylo jednoduché, nejtěžší bylo spojení mezi jeho tetou a ozdobným předmětem. Zjistil, že jeho teta je moták a její magie nebyla aktivní a příliš slabá na to, aby se probudila sama od sebe.

Další spojení bylo mezi ním a bariérou, která rozhodně nebyla vytvořená s pomocí magie krve, její přítomnost dokázal vycítit kvůli tomu, že obsahovala více jak čistou magii s určitou úlohou. Byla to monitorovací bariéra, která někam dál odesílala informace o jeho stavu a životě v domě. Došlo mu, že ať už je na druhé straně kdokoliv, sledoval jeho každý krok v domě a byl si vědom každého zranění, které kdy utržil.

S úšklebkem na tváři spojení mezi sebou a monitorovací bariérou přemístil na svou tetu. Ta měla dostatek magie, aby spojení nějakou dobu vydrželo. A až si kdokoliv uvědomí záměnu, bude příliš pozdě.

Další bariéra, se kterou byl spojen, nebyla přímo kolem domu, ale spíše kolem něj samotného. Ta měla za úkol jej ukrýt před něčím, ale netušil čím, dokud neobjevil své spojení s Artemis, které v oné bariéře vytvořilo menší otvor. Hned mu došlo, že kolem něj existovala bariéra, která bránila ostatním sovám, aby jej našly. Proto jako dítě nikdy nedostal žádnou poštu i přes fakt, že je snad nejslavnějším dítětem na světě. Rozhodl se, že tuhle bariéru kolem sebe zatím zachová a zruší ji až v bezpečí Bradavic.

Kromě spojení s krvavou bariérou, odhalil spojení mezi svou jizvou nebo spíše částečky duše uvnitř ní a něčím, co bylo strašně daleko. Nesledoval spojení až k jeho cíly, trochu se obával, co by tam našel. Nicméně jej znepokojovalo spojení mezi částečkou duše a jeho vlastního magického jádra, které při meditacích také našel.

Viděl, že částečka cizí duše je držena v dostatečné vzdálenosti cizí magií, která nebyla jeho, ale přitom ano. Byla to magie jeho matky, kterou mu dala jako ochranu proti Temnému Lordu. Tahle magie byla hodně oslabena a on věděl, proč tomu tak je.

Protože neměl nic lepšího na práci, pustil se do průzkumu bariéry, kterou Brumbál vytvořil z magie jeho matky. Nebyla nijak složitá na pochopení, měla jej chránit a všechny obyvatele domu před těmi, kteří by jim chtěli ublížit, celá bariéra byla upravena, aby do okolí nepustila nepozvané uživatele magie. Bylo zvláštní, že to Tamaru propustilo, ale hádal, že když byla ve Skupině, automaticky jí to bralo jako přítele a nikoliv jako nepřítele.

Harry viděl, jak je bariéra spojená s ním, s jeho tetou a někým dalším. Cizí spojení mířilo někam do Skotska a on si mohl jen domyslet, ke komu to skutečně vedlo. Prvně na sebe přemístil spojení, které k bariéře poutalo jeho tetu. Pocítil, jak mu ubylo několik bodů zdraví, nicméně v _Meditaci_ si je hned obnovil na jejich maximum.

Jeho dalším krokem bylo celou bariéru zmenšit a pohltit zpátky do sebe a obnovit její původní funkci. Nebylo to nijak těžké, protože kromě jednoho spojení, k němu vedly hned dvě spojení, kterými mohl přitahovat bariéru k sobě a zmenšovat její pole působnosti.

Netušil, jak dlouho s bariérou bojoval, pohlcoval jí a posiloval její magií bariéru, která existovala uvnitř jeho těla. Mohlo to být pár minut nebo několik hodin, než se mu podařilo nemožné a bariéru, kterou Brumbál tak pracně kdysi vybudoval, on nyní zničil i s přístrojem, který v Brumbálově pracovně monitoroval její sílu.

Jakmile pohltil veškerou magii z oné bariéry a přesměroval jí k podpoře magie, kterou po své matce stále měl, s úsměvem mohl sledovat, jak spojení mezi cizí duší a jeho magickým jádrem velice zesláblo. Stačilo mu několik útoků a spojení zrušil úplně, načež částečku duši obalil matčinou magií a totálně ji izoloval.

 **Gratulace! Dokázal si obnovit ochranu, kterou ti darovala tvá matka při své smrti. Získáváš dočasný Status - Matčina oběť.**

 **Status: Matčina oběť -** Dočasný Status, který stál tvou matku život. Nyní jsi chráněn proti magii Lorda Voldemorta a jeho Smrtijedů. Nicméně Status ztratil na své účinnosti, takže ochrana není dokonalá. Tento Status ti dává 75% bonus k obraně proti Lordu Voldemortu, 50% bonus k obraně proti Smrtijedům, kteří nesou Znamení Zla a 25% bonus k obraně proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům.

 **Neustálým používáním Magické Dovednosti, sis zvýšil** _ **Magické Vidění**_ **o 2 úrovně.**

Tenhle vývoj událostí jej potěšil a byla to další věc, kterou bylo nutné oslavit. Zkontroloval hodiny, aby zjistil, že v transu seděl celé tři hodiny a měl jen dvě hodiny volného času, než se Tamara objeví v jejich svatyni.

Rozhodl se proto, že zamíří do svého bytu v kufru, kde hodlal dokončit roztřiďování učebnice a knih, které mu matka zanechala ve svém kufru. Zrovna se do něj chystal sestoupit, když oknem do ložnice vlétla Artemis s obálkou přivázanou k noze.

„Copak to pro mě máš, holka?" optal se jí Harry a přešel k jejímu bidýlku a podal jí jeden z pamlsků, které pro ní měl jako odměnu za to, že mu doručovala poštu. Harry si také všimnul, že na druhé noze má přidělaný miniaturní erb rodu Potterů i Blacků. Byl jen jediný člověk nebo spíše goblin, který by tohle pro ní mohl opatřit.

 _Vážený Dědic Hadrian J. Potter - Black_

 _Ředitel Gringottovic banky v Londýně - Ragnok III. - by se s Vámi rád sešel ohledně dotazu, který jste vznesl na konci svého prvního setkání se mnou. Kvůli naléhavosti a nabitému programu, který Ředitel Ragnok SilverAxe musí dodržovat, je Vám doporučeno se do Gringottovic banky dostavit hned, jak obdržíte tento dopis._

 _Správce pokladů a zástupce pro -_

 _Starobylý a Vznešený rod Potterů_

 _Starobylý a Vznešený rod Blacků_

 _GrimClaw_

Harry si dopis přečetl dvakrát, než jej složil a zamířil do svého bytu, aby se převlékl. Mohl si na sebe vzít nějaký hábit, ale znovu se rozhodl pro slavnostní kimono s haori. Vůbec jej nezajímalo, že by mělo být nemožné se přemisťovat z kapesních dimenzí, ale protože on se nepřemisťoval, ale teleportoval, nic mu nebránilo v tom, aby nezmizel se závanem sněhových vloček a záhy se neobjevil s místech, které bylo určeno pro všechny, kteří se na Příčnou ulici chtěli přemístit.

„Pane Pottere, mohu vám nějak pomoci?" optal se Griphook, který k němu přispěchal hned, jak jej zahlédl ve vchodě do banky.

„Jistě. Mám schůzku s ředitelem Ragnokem kvůli jisté záležitosti, kterou není dobré rozebírat na veřejnosti," odpověděl Harry a Griphook okamžitě přikývnul a odvedl jej ke zlatému výtahu.

Cesta výtahem byla rozhodně rychlejší než případná cesta po schodech. Hned po otevření dveří výtahu mohl Harry spatřit rudý koberec, který se táhl od výtahu až ke zlatým dveřím. Po pravé straně byl umístěný stůl, za ním seděl goblin, který se netvářil příliš přátelsky. Naproti jeho stolu byla kamenná lavečka, které nejenže vypadala nepohodlně, ale byla také tak očarována.

„Co tu chceš?" vyjel na něj goblin nepřátelsky a on se zamračil.

„Jmenuji se Hadrian James Potter, dědic rodů Potterů a Blacků. Mám schůzku s Ragnokem SilverAxe. Jinak jsem vám nic neprovedl, abych si zasloužil váš nepřátelský tón," řekl Harry chladně a vypadalo to, že chce goblin něco říci, ale ze zlatých dveří vyšel GrimClaw.

„Pane Pottere, již na vás čekáme, pojďte dovnitř. GoldRipeku, o tvém chování si promluvíme později," prohlásil GrimClaw a pustil Harryho dovnitř rozlehlé kanceláře.

Příliš se kolem nerozhlížel a vyměnil si oficiální pozdravy s ředitelem banky, který si hrál s jedním galeonem, když mu oficiální pozdrav vrátil.

„Přejdu rovnou k věci. Od prvního dne od vaší návštěvy jsem uvažoval, kolik vám toho mohu říci, jaké služby vám nabídnout nebo vás i s vaším majetkem vykázat z mé banky. Přičemž ta poslední možnost by mi ušetřila starosti s vámi, přidělala by mi jich daleko více s vaším Ministerstvem a Abyssem. Než se pustíme k vaší žádostí, chci vědět všechno, co víte o tomhle," řekl Ragnok a hodil mu do klína minci, se kterou si hrál. Harry si jí prohlédl a zjistil, že je na ní stejné číslo výrobce, jako na všech jeho zlatých mincích, což znamenalo, že je to jedna z těch, které Griphookovi dal při své první návštěvě.

„Kromě toho, že je to jeden galeon tvořený zlatem a jeho výrobcem je Gaia? Možná jen to, že jsem tyhle mince získal z přirozených Dungeonů, stejně jako libry a nějaké další předměty. Vím, že Gaia je podle některých teorií samotná Země nebo Matka příroda, ale nic víc o tom nevím," odpověděl Harry a minci mu hodil zpátky na stůl.

„Gaia je samotná planeta, která stvořila téměř všechen života na Zemi. Aby se život na zemi stále vyvíjel a ubíral se směrem kupředu, občas se objeví jedinec s nějakou speciální schopností, kterou nelze nijak vysvětlit. I schopnost užívat magii byla kdysi schopnost, kterou Gaia darovala jistým jedincům. Když pak lidé zjistili, že jejich potomci magii nezdědili, dlouhé roky studovali a zlepšovali své schopnosti, než dokázali provést rituál, který je stál život. Velké množství mágů utvořilo sedm magických kruhů po třech kouzelnících a jeden po třinácti, který obklopoval všech sedm malých kruhů. Tihle mágové spoutali a obětovali vlastní magii, aby zbytek lidstva i života na Zemi měl šanci získat dar magie.

Nicméně Gaia nechtěla, aby magie byla jediná energie, proto obdařila lidi potenciálem probudit Chi a Chakru. Postupem času byly jedí dary rozmanitější, protože veškerou inspiraci čerpala ze všeho živého.

Dneska se na světě pohybuje téměř stejné množství s darem od Gaii jako je kouzelníků a kouzelnic. Každý kontinent a každý země má mnoho skupin, které ovládají dané území. Neboť je Anglie největší koncentrací magicky nadaných osob, komunita Gainých dětí je poměrně malá, nicméně krutější, než v jiných zemích.

V dnešní době se všichni s darem od Gaii shromažďují v Abyssu, speciální dimenzi, kterou již dávno vytvořili mocní lidé V Abyssu neplatí žádné zákony kromě toho, že vládne ten, kdo má největší moc a bohatství. Existují jistá pravidla, která omezují útratu peněz z Abyssu v reálné ekonomice. Příliš velký příval peněz by znamenalo zkolabování reálné ekonomiky a to nikdo nechce. Abyss má i svou Aukci, na které se dá koupit naprosto všechno od speciálních pokrmů přes magické knihy až po otroky všeho druhu," vysvětloval Ragnok a Harry přikývnul, že chápe. Rozhodně mu to dávalo smysl, že není jediný, kdo má speciální schopnosti.

„Chápu a děkuji za vysvětlení. Jak získám přístup k Abyss Aukci? A co má otázka ohledně Kovárny Duší? Mám v čele část Voldemortovy duše a rád bych z ní vytvořil **Krystal Duší** a získal nějaké schopnosti. Když jsem získal **Krystal Duší** z jedné Akromantule, získal jsem vyšší obratnost a šestý smysl, který mě varuje minutu dopředu před jakýmkoliv nebezpečím," zajímal se Harry a trochu toho na sebe prozradil.

„Než odpovím na otázku, v čem spočívá vaše schopnost, pane Pottere? Poté vám budeme moci lépe pomoci. Pokud jde o tu částečku duše ve vaší jizvě, máme jistý rituál, kterým bychom onu část duše zničili, ale vy jí chcete zachovat, což my neumíme. Je také zajímavé, že již nejste pod vládou Lorda Voldemorta, i malá část jeho duše musí mít obrovskou moc," optal se GrimClaw.

„Hmm, netuším, jak moc jste informováni o mudlovském světě, ale má schopnost nese název The Gamer. Všechno kolem mě je řízeno herním systémem, který jsem plně nerozluštil, ale zjistil jsem, jak plně využít toho, co jsem zatím objevil. Možná by bylo lepší, kdybych vám to ukázal. _Pozvat do Skupiny - GrimClaw - Ragnok SilverAxe_!" prohlásil Harry a sledoval, jak oba goblini málem vyskočili ze svých židlí, když se před nimi objevila modrá tabulka. Harry je hned navedl, aby přijali jeho pozvání a ukázal jim jejich Status a Inventář. Protože v nich nic neměli, Harry každému z nich poslal po jednom z **Kamenů Duší**.

„Skutečně unikátní schopnost. Slyšel jsem o existenci něčeho podobného, ale nikoliv tak složitého. Pokud se mohu optat, do čeho jste investoval Status Body a Perks Body?" optal se Ragnok.

„Většina Status Bodů šla to Inteligence, což mi neježe zvýšilo inteligenci, ale také velikost mé magie. Podle toho co jsem viděl, každý normální kouzelník nebo kouzelnice má přibližně stejný level jako svůj věk. Studenti a děti mají magii o velikosti stonásobku svého levelu, dospělý mají velikost magie jeden krát tak větší, takže dvěstěnásobek jejich levelu. Pro mě to je trochu jiné, velikost mé magie je stonásobná mému levelu plus čtyřiceti procentní bonus za velikost inteligence a k tomu ještě desetinásobek mých bodů Inteligence. Aktuálně mám 18 level a velikost mé magie je tři tisíce šest set třicet bodů, ačkoliv mám právě přístup jen k šedesáti procentům své magie. Tamara Dagworth-Grangerová byla moták, než jsem před měsícem a několika dny vedl Rituál Probuzení a probudil její potenciál. Perks Body jsem investoval do magie živlu ledu, ke kterému mám přirozené nadání," vysvětloval Harry.

„Fascinující. Možná skutečně budete mít šanci Lorda Voldemorta nakonec porazit. Nebylo to v jeho dětství, ale až později po tom, co ukončil studium v Bradavicích a začal cestovat po světě, když probudil schopnost Černého Mága se zaměřením na Nekromancii. Měl obrovský potenciál a byli jsme připraveni jej podpořit, ale pak se vydal cestou zabíjení a ničení," řekl Ragnok a opustil Skupinu. GrimClaw ho následoval, ačkoliv bylo vidět, že by Harryho schopnost rád ještě prozkoumal sám.

„Kovárna Duší?" optal se Harry znovu.

„Ano, Kovárna Duší. Gringottovic banka jednu vlastnila, ale její využití bylo naprosto minimální a zničení Viteálů bylo možné i jinak, takže jsme jí prodali zpátky na Abyss Aukci. Kovárna Duší je speciální kovárna vytvořená v kapesní dimenzi, něco jako byty v kufrech a truhlách. Nicméně Kovárna Duší stojí obrovské jmění. Záleží na tom, v jaké měně budete chtít obchodovat, galeon je silnou měnou v Abyssu, ale nejsilnější a nejrozšířenější měnou tam je Abyss dolar. Jeden dolar vyjde na tři galeony nebo osmnáct liber. Aktuálně se cena Kovárny Duší pohybuje kolem osmnácti milionů galeonů," oznámil mu Ragnok a Harry se málem vyvrátil ze židle.

„Osmnáct milionů? I s mým Svěřeneckým Trezorem mám jen kolem dvě stě patnácti tisíc galeonů," prohlašoval Harry nevěřícně.

„To je pravda. Kdybyste měl přístup do Rodinných Trezorů, jistě by to nebyl problém, ale využil byste na to většinu svého majetku. Doporučuji pokračovat s investicemi a pokusit se tuhle částku získat tímhle způsobem. Nebo také můžete najít sponzory, se kterými byste si tuhle speciální dimenzi koupili," říkal GrimClaw.

„Kolik těchto kováren existuje? Viděli jste, že mám obrovské množství **Kamenů Duší** a chci vědět, za jakou částku jsem schopný je prodat," zajímal se Harry.

„Momentálně existují jen tři Kovárny Duší, ale spolupracovat s lidmi, kteří je kontrolují, je nebezpečné pro kohokoliv, kdo není dostatečně mocný a nemá ještě mocnější spojence v Abyssu," odpověděl Ragnok a znovu si prohlédl **Kámen Duší**. „Pokud jde o cenu tohoto střípku duše, můžeme se poptat našich kontaktů. Bude lepší, když s nikým z Abyssu nepřijdete do kontaktu, aspoň prozatím než získáte dostatečné vzdělání a sílu se ubránit. Někteří jsou schopní unést silné uživatele magie a udělat si z nich doslova magické baterie, ze kterých odčerpávají magii tak rychle, jak se jim regeneruje a pak nashromážděnou magii využívají ke svým účelům," varoval ho Ragnok.

„Chápu. Můžu čekat, že mě GrimClaw informuje o vašich zjištěních? Jinak mám také větší množství smrtícího i paralyzujícího jedu z Akromantulí. Mám i klubka hedvábných sítí, které hodlám dát do _Oblečení Zítřka_ , což by neměl být špatný krok. Jinak mám na prodej i velké množství vlčího masa," nabízel jim Harry.

„Cena paralyzujícího jedu je 10 galeonů za deci a cena smrtícího jedu je jednou tolik. Nicméně věřím, že jste to schopen prodat skrze _Svět Lektvarů_ , kde máte taky podíl, pane Pottere. Nicméně vlčí maso od vás může odkoupit za tři galeony za kilo masa?" řekl GrimClaw a podíval se na Ragnoka, který souhlasně přikývnul.

„Netuším, kolik toho je, v inventáři se mi to počítá na kusy. Všechny kusy jsou naprosto stejné, takže když zvážíme jeden z nich, můžeme se dohodnout na ceně za všechny kusy," řekl Harry.

„Souhlasím. Pane Pottere, budete si přát ještě něco? Omlouvám se, že vám nemůžeme pomoci s tím viteálem ve vaší jizvě, ale věřím, že naleznete způsob, jak získat to, po čem toužíte," optal se ještě Ragnok, který byl připraven jejich schůzku ukončit.

„Byl bych vděčný, kdybych mohl získat seznam magických knih a jejich ceny. Věřím, že jsem schopný většinu těch schopností vytvořit za pomocí herního systému, ale některé věci budou určitě mimo můj dosah. Rád bych hlavně získal možnost vytvářet vlastní Bitevní Dungeon, kde bych mohl doslova masakrovat monstra a získávat z nich předměty na prodej," řekl Harry.

„Uvidíme, co se dá dělat, pane Pottere. Pokud mě omluvíte, mám za pár minut další důležitou schůzku," řekl Ragnok a Harry vstal ze své židle.

„Bylo mi ctí s vámi jednat, řediteli Ragnoku. Nechť je i naše budoucí spolupráce prospěšná pro obě strany," rozloučil se Harry a zamířil s GrimClawem do hlubin banky, aby tam prodal všechno vlčí maso.

Tam zjistili, že jeden kus masa má tři kila, což bylo devět galeonů za kus a on jich měl v inventáři hned sto syrových a neupravených. Měl tam další stovky kusů různých druhů řízků nebo jinak zpracovaného vlčího masa, ale to měl pro své vlastní potřeby.

Hedvábná klubka zanechal v _Oblečení Zítřka_ , což obchodu ušetřilo výdaje na nákup látek, Andrea dokázala z klubek hedvábných sítí vytvořit kvalitní látku. Jeho další zastávkou byl i _Svět Lektvarů_ , kde Erice předal veškerý Akromantulí jed - paralyzující i smrtící. Ta z těchto dvou jedů mohla připravit značné množství protijedů a dalších lektvarů. Erika mu chtěla zaplatit za cenu ingrediencí, ale on prohlásil, že nyní když vlastní část obchodu, bude jí zásobovat tím, čím bude moci a zvýší tak výdělek obchodů. Jakmile stoupne výdělek, stoupne i hodnota obchodu a jeho podílu o což mu šlo.

Harry se teleportoval do své svatyně přesně na čas, kdy tam měla dorazit i Tamara, ale musel překvapeně zamrkat, protože tam nebyla jen Tamara, ale i Paul. Na kamenném stole stál narozeninový dort a pár zabalených dárků. Oba byli také v plavkách a vypadalo to, že to nebylo ani pár minut, co vylezli z jezírka.

„PŘEKVAPENÍ!" vykřikli zároveň.

„Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Hadriane," řekl Tamara a políbila jej na tvář.

„Také ti přeji všechno nejlepší," přidal se Paul, který jej nepolíbil, ale potřásl mu rukou.

„Já - děkuji, vůbec netuším, co mám říci. Vím, že jste mi vždy dali nějaké dárky, ale nikdy takovouhle oslavu?" usmál se na ně Harry.

„Pojď, musíš sfouknout svíčky a něco si přát. Už se nemůžu dočkat až ten dort ochutnám," prohlašovala Tamara nadšeně. Harry tedy sfouknul všech jedenáct svíček na dortu a přál si, aby byl dostatečně mocný k ochraně svých přátel a rodiny.

„Rychle, nyní ho musíš rozkrojit," poučovala jej Tamara a Paul z tašky vytáhl tři menší talíře, na které Harry každému ukrojil část dortu. Paul také vytáhl jeden z nejkvalitnějších a nejdražších džusů, který v sobě měl minimum chemie a téměř devadesát procent ovocné šťávy. Musel se sice zředit čistou vodou, jak byl sladký, ale to nikomu z nich nevadilo.

Byla to netradiční oslava narozenin, protože i když snědli kus dortu a poté hráli monopoly, většinu času strávili naložení v jezírku. Bylo to odpoledne zábavy a relaxace.

Co se týče dárků, od Tamary dostal nové slavnostní kimono černé barvy s vyobrazením zasněženého pohoří, nad kterým se vznášel ledový čínský drak. Na zádech mu nechyběl ani Jing-Yang symbol. Nejvíce jej ale překvapily jeho dva rodinné erby se stříbrným okrajem na levé straně. Tamara se pochlubila, že mu to nechala vyrobit na zakázku v _Oblečení Zítřka_.

Paul mu daroval knihy o ekonomice a podnikání. Nicméně jeho hlavní dárek byl v podobě zcela nové katany. Pochva byla bílé barvy se světle modrým vyřezáváním sněhových vloček. Když jí vytasil, všimnul si, že na jedné straně je jeho celé jméno v angličtině a na druhé straně zase v japonštině.

Večer, když už pomalu hodiny utíkaly, se vyčerpaný ale šťastný Harry posadil ke kamennému stolu a chvíli pozoroval místo, kde Tamara s Paulem zmizeli ve víru plamínků, které doprovázely Tamařinu teleportaci.

Jen tak ze srandy aktivoval _Magické Vidění_ a všimnul si, že zával, který mu bránil v přístupu do jeskyně, byl pokryt jakousi magií. Všimnul si i toho, že jeden z tenkých otvorů obsahoval téměř stejnou magii. Přišel k tomu blíž, aby si to mohl podrobněji prohlédnout a spatřil, že vedle díry ve stěně, je malinkatá rytina hada, která se téměř ztratila. Netušil, co ho k tomu přimělo, ale tasil svou dýku a zasunul jej do malé štěrbiny. Jeho dýka do ní dokonale padla a Harry nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím, když se zával doslova zavlnil před jeho zrakem a zmizel, jakoby tam nikdy v životě nebyl.

Harry vstoupil dovnitř a rozhlédl se po místnosti, která byla stejně velká, jako jeho pokoj u Dursleyů. Pokud tam byl někdy nějaký dřevěný nábytek, tak se již rozpadl stářím, protože na zemi bylo jen pár hromádek nějaké neidentifikovatelné hmoty. Místo dřevěné postele tam byla kamenná plocha, která by její velikosti odpovídala.

Nicméně jeho pozornost upoutal deník, která ležel v otvoru zdi jeskyně. Otvor byl původně nejspíše něčím zakrytý, ačkoliv si tím nemohl být jistý. Deník měl na sobě nějakou magii, ale nebyla nijak nebezpečná, aspoň podle toho, co mohl vidět. Použil _Pozorování_ , aby o něm zjistil něco více.

 **Deník Salamandra Zmijozela**

 **Tvůrce: Salamandr Zmijozel**

 **Majitel: Salamandr Zmijozel (bývalý), Hadrian Potter**

 **Info:** Tento deník je jedním z mála pozůstatků po nejmladším synovi Salazara Zmijozela. Odhal život Salamandra a možná přijdeš i na historii rodové linie své matky. Deník je psán v Hadím jazyce, aby se informace nedostaly do špatných rukou.

Harry nevěřil vlastním očím. Pokud se nemýlil, právě získal jeden z nejcennějších deníků na světě. Prvně nevěděl, že je Salamandr synem Salazara Zmijozela, jednoho ze Zakladatelů. Nicméně tam stálo, že to byl nejmladší syn Zakladatele, takže jich měl Zmijozel více.

Harry otevřel deník na posledním zápisu, který ho šokoval ještě více, než objevení samotného deníku.

 _13\. 7. 1071_

 _Konečně mohu v klidu odpočívat. Pomstil jsem svou sestru a zabil toho parchanta Arese Gaunta, který ji znásilnil a poté podřezal jako prase. Nechápu, co si můj bratr Salazar Salathiel myslel, když se spolčil s touhle rodinou černokněžníků._

 _Slyšel jsem, že mu Aresova sestra zplodila potomka, který má dar Hadího Jazyka, ale pomluvám a fámám se nedá příliš věřit. Navíc Gauntovi se rádi páří mezi sebou, Aresova matka je zároveň jeho starší sestra pokud se nepletu. Není divu, že jsou tak nestabilní a nedivil bych se, kdyby to nově narozené dítě nebylo jeho._

 _Selena může odpočívat v pokoji, ochránil jsem jejího syna a svého synovce před Salazarem i Aresem. Otec by se obracel v hrobě, kdyby viděl, jak Vznešený rod Zmijozelů padl, ale skrze Samuela bude náš rod pokračovat. Obávám se, že jsem musel uzamknout jeho dar magie i jeho potomků, ale Samuel bude v bezpečí v mezi mudly, ačkoliv jsem ho odsoudil k těžkému životu mezi tou špínou. Jen se modlím, aby se nepřidal k té církvi, která nás má za děti ďábla. Jejich pokrytectví nezná mezí a kdybych v té době žil, osobně bych Ježíše a jeho poskoky zavraždil vlastníma rukama a vytřískal z nich poslední kousíčky magie. Mysleli si, že si založí novou víru, jako to udělal Zeus a další mocní mágové._

 _Cítím, jak si poutací rituál bere svou cenu a již dlouho nebudu žít. Za dvanáct generací se Samuelovým potomkům narodí dcera, která prolomí magická pouta. Nebude mít Hadí Jazyk, bylo by to příliš na nově probuzenou kouzelnici, ale třináctá generace dá zrodu synovi, který bude velice mocný. Orákulum mi ukázalo vidinu budoucnosti, která může a nemusí přijít._

 _Pokud tohle čteš a jsi Hadrian James Potter, tak věř, že magie našeho rodu proudí v tvých žilách. Nemohu ti prozradit, kde se nachází dědický prsten našeho rodu, protože je to tvá zkouška a já vím, že ji dokážeš složil a stát se tak Lordem Zmijozelem._

 _Nevím, jestli ses to už dozvěděl nebo ne, ale barvu svých očí si zdědil po mé sestře a synovci. Otec měl fialové oči a matku jsme nikdy nepoznali nebo si na ní nepamatujeme. Pokud žije jakýkoliv Gaunt, dávej si na ně pozor, nejsou tví přátelé._

 _Buď zdráv a nechť tě magie provází na tvé dlouhé cestě, mladý Hadriane._

Tenhle objev byl nepředstavitelný. Dozvěděl se mnoho nového a již věděl, jaké je jeho spojení s rodem Zmijozelů. Rychle si prolistoval deník a hned v předešlém zápisu Salamandr psal, že svou dýku, kterou vyrobil s pomocí goblinů, získal zpátky od Arese, kterému ji dal jeho starší bratr Salazar po tom, co jí ukradl z jeho domu.

Zjistil také, proč Salazar mladší unesl svou sestru a dal jí Aresovi. Samulovým otcem měl být mudlorozený kouzelník, který uznával severská božstva a vedl boj proti křesťanům s pomocí své magie a zachránil nespočet mudlorozených kouzelníků a kouzelnic od upálení na hranicích. Nicméně církev měla vlastní kouzelníky ve svých službách, kteří jej chytili a popravili. Salamandr psal, že až později se dozvěděl, že to byl právě jeho bratr, který na Egila nastražil past ve spolupráci s církví.

Protože nic jiného tam nebylo, vyšel z místnosti a vytáhl svou dýku ze skály. Čekal, že se iluze závalu vrátí na místo, ale vstup zůstal volný a on již nemohl vidět magii ani ve štěrbině, která také zmizela po vysunutí dýky.

„Teďka nevím, jestli je to selhání magie nebo si to tak zamýšlel, strýčku Salamandre?" řekl si Harry sám pro sebe a po tom, co ve svatyni uklidil, teleportoval se na okraj lesa. Byl hezký den a ačkoliv se večer rychle blížil, rozhodl se udělat si procházku. Nečekal, že ho doma bude čekat další narozeninové překvapení.

„Konečně jsi tady. Pojď, v obýváku na tebe čeká návštěva," řekla mu teta Petúnie a on viděl, že se netváří nijak radostně.

„Žádné návštěvy nemám, maximálně Tamara, ale ta ví, že tu nemá chodit," odpověděl Harry.

„Tvá kamarádka z Doja to není. Byl prý poslán z tvé nové školy," odpověděla rychle Petúnie a Harry okamžitě zbystřil. Petúnie si všimnula, jak se její synovec napřímil a jeho výraz ve tváři zvážněl. Bez jediného slova vešli do obývacího pokoje, kde seděl snad největší muž, kterého kdy Harry viděl. I strýček Vernon v porovnání s ním vypadal jako zcela normální člověk.

 **Rubeus Hagrid - Šafář a Klíčník v Bradavicích - Lvl. ?**

„Dobrý večer, mohu vědět, kdo jste a co tu chcete?" optal se Harry.

„Nazdárek, Harry. Je to už tolik let, co jsem tě viděl naposledy, to ses mi ještě vlezl do dlaně, jak si byl malinkatý. Jo, připravil jsem ti dokonce něco k narozeninám, když máš dneska ten velký den," prohlásil muž jako hora nebo spíše menší obr.

„Jmenuji se **Hadrian** James Potter a vy jste mi stále neodpověděl, kdo jste a co tu chcete," prohlásil Harry, který neměl rád, když někdo jeho jméno zdrobňoval nebo zaměňoval za jiné jeho formy. Navíc jméno Harry bylo až příliš obyčejné, rodiče jej pojmenovali Hadrian a on na své jméno byl hrdý.

„Emm, ano, jmenuji se Rubeus Hagrid, jsem Šafář a Klíčník v Bradavicích, ale o těch už určitě víš? Profesor Brumbál mě poslal, abych ti pomohl a doprovodil tě na Příčnou Ulici," odpovídal Hagrid.

„Zajímavé. Netuším, na co si _Ředitel_ Brumbál hraje, ale pozvání do Bradavic jsem přijal již před týdnem a na Příčné Ulici jsem byl v doprovodu profesora Kratiknota a jedné další studentky prvního ročníku. Nicméně hádám, že to vy budete mít můj lístek na vlak, který _záhadně_ chyběl v mém dopise. Jakmile mi jej předáte, pane, můžete vyřídit panu _Řediteli_ , že jeho manipulace byla naprosto průhledná a vím o jeho krádeži mého majetku z Trezoru, který mi po sobě zanechali rodiče. Nyní mou jízdenku na Bradavický Expres a poté vás požádám, abyste opustil dům mých příbuzných, kteří si nepřejí přítomnost kohokoliv cizího z _kouzelnické společnosti_. Doufám, že jsem se vyjádřil zcela jasně, pane Hagride," prohlásil Harry chladně, čímž Hagrida docela šokoval. Ten se nezmohl na nic jiného, než ho uposlechnout a s omluvami vyšel na zahradu, kde z kapsy vytáhl ponožku, která se modře rozzářila a on jim zmizel před očima v neviditelném víru.

„Takže si našel cestu na tu vaší ulici?" optala se Petúnie.

„Ano, Tamara je stejná jako já a pochází z řady motáků, což jsou děti narozené magickému páru bez možnosti ovládat magii. Měla bys vědět, že ty jsi také moták, netuším, proč tě to přeskočilo a onen dar se probudil až v mé matce. Není to tak dlouho, co jsem se dozvěděl, že aby náš pra-prastrýc ochránil svého synovce před svým starším bratrem, musel u něj spoutat magii s tím, že dcera v dvanácté generaci po něm probudí svůj dar. Já jsem třináctá generace rodu Seleny Zmijozelové a jejího syna Samuela, proto jsem zdědil i rodový dar Zmijozelů, což je Hadí Jazyk," vysvětloval Harry a ani netušil, proč to říká. Nicméně to mohlo také být tím, že ke své tetě cítil spojení, které mezi nimi nikdy dříve nebylo a Vernon s Dudleym nebyli nikde v dohledu.

„H-Hadí Jazyk?" optala se Petúnie a on si všimnul, jak mírně zbledla.

„Ano, je to magický dar, který se v našem rodě dědí a dovoluje nám nejen mluvit s hady a číst a psát v magickém jazyce, ale také nám to zvyšuje cílu léčebné magie a protikleteb. Moc toho o tom ještě nevím, ale vím, že všichni dávní léčitelé měli Hadí Jazyk a dokázali s ním vyléčit i to, co normální léčitelé nedokázali. Nejvíce těchto léčitelů se nacházelo v Egyptě, Indii a Řecku," odpověděl a Petúnie si sedla do křesla.

„Myslela jsem si, že si ze mě Lily dělá srandu nebo mě nějak proklela, když jsem slyšela hlasy a neviděla nikoho, kdo by mluvil. Vždy mě ten syčivý hlas děsil a kvůli tomu se neskutečně bojím hadů," přiznala šeptem a Harry na ní použil své _Magické Vidění_. Viděl její modrozelenou magii v místech, kde bylo její magické jádro.

Nicméně tam nebyla přítomna jen její magie. Viděl, jak kolem něj byly řetězy s trochou světle hnědé magie, ale většina z nich byla posilována magií, kterou poznával ze svého studia bariér kolem jejich domu. Jeho teta mohla být kouzelnice, ale někdo posílil již existující pouta, někdo, kdo byl shodou okolností ředitelem Bradavické školy.

„Mám otázku, setkala ses někdy s Brumbálem ve svém dětství?" optal se Harry.

„Poprvé jsem ho viděla, když nás navštívil a Lily bylo deset let, pamatuji si, že se něco stalo a on přišel, aby to celé zvrátil, ale již nevím, co to bylo. Lily jsem vždy milovala, byla to má sestra a nejlepší kamarádka, ale když mi Brumbál řekl, že nejsem čarodějka a do Bradavic může jen ona, strašně jsem na ní žárlila, ale stále jsem jí milovala. Věděla jsem, že je chytřejší než já, ale nikdy předtím jsem na ní nežárlila a byla na ní pyšná," přiznala se Petúnie.

„Musím se poradit s Mistrem Takumim, hned budu zpátky a řeknu ti, co jsem zjistil," odpověděl Harry a teleportoval se pryč rovnou z obýváku.

Věděl, že to není příliš bezpečné a slušné se teleportovat někomu do domu, ale Harry spěchal. Naštěstí se teleportoval jen na chodbu před kancelář Takumiho-sensei. Chtěl na dveře zaklepat, když se odsunuly do strany a Takumi-sensei se na něj mírně usmíval.

„Pocítil jsem tvůj příchod, Hadriane-kun. Copak si budeš přát?" optal se Takumi.

„Sensei, mohli bychom si promluvit v soukromí? Vím, že ovládáte chakru, ale určitě máte dostatečné znalosti magie, když jste znal Rituál Probuzení a naučil mě jej," optal se Harry a on jej pustil dovnitř.

„Dáš si něco k pití?" optal se Takumi-sensei.

„Omlouvám se, ale dneska ne, rád bych se dostal domů a vysvětlil své tetě to, co jsem zjistil. Dneska jsem totiž objevil deník jednoho z mých předků z matčiny strany, který pro bezpečnost a zachování jejich rodové linie spoutal magické jádro svého synovce, aby mohl bezpečně žít mezi mudly před necelým tisíciletím. Spoutání mělo trvat až po dvanáctou generaci, kdy dcera rodu měla pouta prolomit a získat zpátky dar magie. Její syn měl pak získat dary rodinné magie, které by byly na mudlorozenou kouzelnici příliš.

Moje teta je prvorozená a podivil jsem se, proč není kouzelnice. Její magické jádro má kolem sebe řetězy, ve kterých je velice slabá přítomnost neznámé magie, hádám, že to bude magie našeho předka, ale zbytek řetězů je posílen magií člověka, na kterého si nepamatuji, ale vím, že má se mnou nejasné úmysly a nebojí se krást z mých Trezorů u goblinů v bance. Zajímá mě, jestli je možné tyhle řetězy zničit a jaký účinek by to mělo na mou tetu. Objevil jsem, že ačkoliv nemá přístup k magii, má přístup k rodinnému daru, který má matka neměla," vysvětlil Harry.

„Obávám se, že tvé tetě nebudu moci nijak pomoci. Možná, kdyby někdo přišel na to, že je její magie spoutána ještě před tím, než dosáhla jednadvaceti let, tak by to šlo, ale za touhle hranicí je to velice nebezpečné. Budu hádat, že tvá teta má přes třicet let. Odpečetění její magie by jí zabilo a v závislosti na velikosti magie by nastal magický výbuch, který by mohl zabít i všechny v její okolí," vysvětloval Takumi.

„A nešlo by ty řetězy jen postupně povolovat, aby byla magie uvolněna jen částečně a ona se tomu dokázala přizpůsobit?" optal se Harry, který hodlal najít způsob, jak jí pomoci. Byla to jeho rodina, jeho vlastní krev. Jeho teta byla prvorozená a měla prvotní dědické právo na titul Lady Zmijozel.

„Takhle to nefunguje, mladý Hadriane. Jakmile by si zapečetěná magie našla skulinu, kudy uniknout, začala by nahlodávat pečeť a pak by se vyvalila ven do jejího těla, jako kdyby voda překonala betonovou hráz obrovské přehrady," zamítl Mistr Takumi jeho nápad a Harry svěsil ramena. Oba byli nějakou dobu ticho a Harry si jen tak bez zájmu prohlížel Mistrovu kancelář, ve které nebyl rozhodně poprvé. Přemýšlel, jestli je tu nějaká možnost, když měl Mistr takové vědomosti a jistě by nabídl řešení, kdyby o nějakém věděl. Znovu si prošel to, co mu právě nyní řekl a pozastavil se nad tím, co řekl. Harry viděl řetěz kolem tetina magického jádra, ale Mistr Takumi mluvil o zapečetěné magii. On viděl fuuinjutsu ve sklepě při rituálu a došlo mu, že Mistr Takumi něčeho takového byl určitě schopen.

„Mistře Takumi, co použití fuuinjutsu pečetí, které by byly použity přes tyhle řetězy. Viděl jsem, čeho je fuuinjutsu schopné, nebylo by možné do celé formule přidat formuli, která by bezpečně filtrovala tetinu magii a postupně jí uvolňovala mimo její magické jádro? Vím, že je fuuinjutsu poháněno chakrou, ale magie nemůže být zas tak rozdílná nebo ano?" optal se Harry a sledoval, jak se Mistr Takumi začal pomalu usmívat.

„Jsi skutečně inteligentní mladík a stačilo ti přijít s touhle teorií po jediném setkání se s fuuinjutsu bariérou u nás ve sklepě. Kdybys probudil chakru místo magie, vzal bych si tě jako svého učně. Určitě bude mít velké nadání ke Starodávným Runám, které jsou si podobné s fuuinjutsu, ale přitom jsou to dvě oddělená umění s podobnými účinky. Nicméně máš pravdu, existuje fuuinjutsu formule, která by tohoto byla schopná, ale její náročnost je nad mé vědomosti. Nejsem Mistrem Fuuinjutsu, v dnešní době žijí už jen tři nebo čtyři Mistři a ti se před světem ukrývají. Mohl bych se optat svých přátel zpátky v Japonsku, ale kontaktovat jednoho z Mistrů je téměř nemožné, pokud nechtějí být kontaktováni nebo nalezeni, tak je to zcela nemožné. Nechci, aby sis dělal velké naděje a byl pak zklamán," prozradil mu Takumi a Harry přikývnul.

„Pokud tihle Mistři Fuuinjutsu mají ponětí o magickém světě a vědí o mé slávě kvůli tomu, že jsem přežil Kletbu Smrti, tak mou slávu k jejich nalezení prosím použijte. Vím, že má matka použila nějakou Starobylou magii, aby mě ochránila před Voldemortem a jeho Smrtijedy, ale klidně podstoupím i rozumné testy k zjištění, co skutečně udělal, když si to budou přát. Vím, že to není moc, ale jsem ochotný jim zaplatit v _jakékoliv_ měně budou chtít," řekl Harry a doufal, že to Mistr Takumi pochopí. Pokud měl přístup k vědomostem o kouzelnickém světě, mohl by mít přístup i k informacím o Abyssu.

„Mnohokrát děkuji za vaše rady, Takumi-sensei. Pokusíme se s Tamarou ještě zastavit než na deset měsíců odcestujeme do Bradavic. Určitě bychom pak uvítali, kdybychom tu mohli přes letní prázdniny trénovat a složit patřičné zkoušky, pokud na to budeme mít dostatek zkušeností," rozloučil se Harry a na chodbě před kanceláří se znovu teleportoval pryč.

„Máš velké srdce, mladý Hadriane. Dokázal si odpustit své tetě i přes to, jak s tebou celé ty roky zacházela. Nyní se nemusím bát, že bys kráčel cestou temnoty, ačkoliv _téměř_ lituji tvých nepřátel," řekl Takumi do prázdnoty, ale věděl, že Hadrian byl temnotou již poznamenán a nikdy nebude moci volně kráčet světlem, jak kráčejí mnozí ostatní. Hadriana čekala cesta odstínů mnoha barev.

Harry se znovu objevil doma a našel svou tetu stále sedět v křesle v obýváku, kde sledovala večerní zprávy.

„Jsem zpátky," oznámil jí a upoutal tak na sebe její pozornost.

„Co si zjistil? A nic přede mnou neskrývej," optala se Petúnie.

„Kdyby se všechno stalo bez vnějšího zásahu, byla bys kouzelnice a šla do Bradavic, ale někdo - _ehm Brumbál ehm_ \- posílil pouta na magickém jádře, která bys normálně překonala. Hádám, že když ti odepřel přístup k aktivnímu používání magie, dokázala si probudit Hadí Jazyk, který má matka neměla. Ptal jsem se Mistra Takumiho, jestli by šlo ta pouta zničit a udělat z tebe kouzelnici, jak bys měla být od úplného začátku. Nicméně říkal, že kdybychom tvou magii odpečetili tak, jak zrovna je, zabilo by tě to a následný magický výbuch i všechny okolo tebe.

Je tu jedno řešení, jak jí bezpečně odpečetit, ale k tomu je potřeba Mistr Fuuinjutsu a ti jsou na světě tři nebo čtyři. Všichni se mají ukrývat před světem, takže je _téměř_ nemožné je najít, ale Mistr Takumi slíbil, že se poptá svých přátel. Nerad bych, aby sis dělala velké naděje, ale slibuji, že najdu způsob, jak tě toho zbavit," oznámil jí a Petúnie přikývnula, ale nic neříkala.

„Jinak bys měla vědět, že jsem odstranil bariéru, kterou Brumbál vytvořil z magie mé matky. Také jsem odstranil magii z tvé oblíbené vázy, která vás všechny nutila myslet jen na negativní myšlenky a emoce v mé přítomnosti. Nechci si z Brumbála udělat nepřítele, protože je to mocný člověk, ale jednou toho bude litovat," oznámil jí Harry než se zvedl a zamířil do svého pokoje. Ráno neměl čas si roztřídit knihy, které zdědil po své matce a nyní to chtěl stihnout před tím, než by šel spát.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Zbytek prázdnin utekl velice rychle pro oba dva. Každý den navštívili přirozené Dungeony, které vyčistili a získané předměty si rozdělili mezi sebe. Tamara chtěla hlavně peníze a zlato a Harry zase hedvábí a jed z akromantulí pro dva obchody, ve kterých měl podíl a hodlal je podporovat jak jen mohl.

Protože Tamara neměla žádnou zbraň kromě své hůlky, Harry jí koupil nádhernou dýku, která se k ní hodila daleko lépe, než katana, kterou zase preferoval on sám. Harry jí k tomu přidal Knihy Dovedností pro _Šestý Smysl, Smlouvání_ a _Plížení_. Přemýšlel, že by jí poskytl nějaké Magické Dovednosti, které měl, ale Tamara ovládala jen živel ohně a ostatní MD se dokázala naučit sama.

Na oslavě jejích narozenin se znovu setkal i s Hermionou a jejími rodiči. Pobaveně sledoval, jak nikdo z nich otevřeně nechtěl říci, že jedna nebo druhá nastupuje v září do Bradavic.

Když se na to optal Paula, ten mu prozradil, že jeho bratr neví, že jejich rodina pocházela z kouzelnické společnosti, protože si nemohl pamatovat na jejich pradědu a jeho příběhy. Přiznal se, že se těší, až spatří jeho výraz, když se potkají na nástupišti Bradavického Expresu.

Protože také nebyl tak často doma a jen tam přespával, vůbec si Harry nevšimnul, jak se tam celá atmosféra změnila. U večeře den před odjezdem do školy svým příbuzným oznámil, že se na nádraží dostane vlastními prostředky, takže se kvůli němu nemusí o nic starat.

Když nastalo ono ráno, kdy jej čekala dlouhá cesta do Skotska, Harry se cítil připraven. Po večerech studoval všechny dostupné knihy a nejednou se zastavil u Gandalfa, aby si koupil nějakou navíc. Protože jej doma už nic nedrželo, teleportoval se na záchodky na mudlovské straně nádraží.

 **Konec 1. Knihy! - Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 18 - Exp: 82.50% (132 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 000**

 **MP: 3 630**

 **STR: 66**

 **VIT: 67 (+30% HP)**

 **DEX: 69**

 **INT: 111 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 62 (-15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Status Body: 15 (85+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 14 930 G +900g, 0 AD (Abyss dolar)**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Hadrian James Potter je posledním žijícím členem rodu Potterů. Odhalil své magické dědictví dříve, než by se některým lidem mohlo líbit. Postupem času odhalil, že jeho magičtí předci nepocházejí jen z otcovi strany, ale i z matčiny a on sám je třináctou generací ukryté větve rodu Zmijozelů. Stále netuší, proč se jej Temný Lord Voldemort pokusil zabít, ale jedno je mu jasné. V Kouzelnické společnosti jej nečekají prázdniny, protože i ti na straně Světla jej hodlají využít ke svým cílům. Nicméně do jámy lvové nevstupuje sám, protože má již věrné spojence v podobě Tamary Dagworth-Grangerové a mudlorozených kouzelníků a kouzelnic, kterým pomohl z nesnází.**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Musím se přiznat, že tahle kapitola se mi nepsala zrovna snadno. Dlouho mi to trvalo, protože jsem netušil, jak prázdniny před nástupem do Bradavic ukončit a délkou kapitoly nezklamat, i přes fakt, že má _pouze_ 7 189 slov v čisté délce.

Poslední kapitoly jsem se také hodně soustředil na děj a trochu opomněl herní systém v podobě úkolů a podobně, ale podle mě je tu dost povídek, které jsou prošpikovány tuctem úkolů a ačkoliv krásně doplňují děj, nerad bych napsal povídku, kde by Harryho život byl řízen jen jeho schopností Gamera, ačkoliv to bude hrát velkou roli v jeho pozdějších letech.

Než se pustím do 2. knihy, postupně si projdu každou doposud zveřejněnou kapitolu, pokusím se najít a opravit chyby a sjednotit herní hlášky do podoby, kterou jsem jim dal v pozdějších kapitolách. Pokusím se napsat a zveřejnit první kapitolu druhé knihy hned, jak to bude možné.

Jinak bych také rád poděkoval 18 lidem, kteří se zúčastnili ankety o tom, do jaké koleje Hadrian s Tamarou budou zařazeni. Chápu, že to trochu kazí překvapení, ale věřím, že je stále něco, na co se dá těšit.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 1. 10.:**_

 **\- 1:** Jedna věc je mít více magie než Brumbál a druhá věc je mít nad ní takovou kontrolu a zkušenosti, které Brumbál za století a nějaké ty roky získal. Je tu opodstatnění v tom, proč se ho Voldemort bál. Pokud jde o levely, u mudlů je určuji podle jejich náročnosti práce a věku. U kouzelníků to určuji podle jejich věku, jejich práce a zkušeností. Brumbál se narodil během léta 1881, což ho v roce 1991 dělá 110 let starého.

Takže jen podle jeho věku by měl mít lvl 110, nicméně k tomu přičteme jeho zkušenosti jako Mistra Přeměňování, za který bych mu připsal dalších 30 levelů, za dlouhé roky zkušeností bych mu mohl přičíst třetinu levelu z jeho věku, což je dalších 36 levelů. Když to spočítám, je to hned 176 levelů. Podle toho, jak postavám uděluji HP a MP, by měl mít Brumbál 17 600 HP a nejméně 35 200 MP.

S Voldemortem je to trochu složitější, ten se narodil na Silvestra roku 1926, což znamená že má 65 let, což je level 65. Nicméně tu máme titul Mistra Černé magie a uživatele zapomenuté magie a rituálů, kterými posílil svou vlastní magii. Za titul Mistra Černé magie mu dám také 30 levelů a za zkušenosti dalších 21 levelů. To dělá lvl 116 - HP 11 600 a MP 23 200, ale po mnoha rituálech o navýšení magické moci bych jeho magii zvýšil na dvojnásobek, což dělá 46 400 MP a životy navýšíme o polovinu, což znamená 17 400 HP.

Nicméně jsou tu viteály a tady nastává menší problém. Slábne Voldemort s jejich zničením nebo na celistvosti duše nezáleží, jak si Brumbál myslí? Navíc přišel na to, jak do svých viteálů vložit jen sedmi své duše nebo do nich vkládal vždy polovinu ze své zbývající duše? Tohle jsou otázky, které budu muset vyřešit a zodpovědět, abych plně určil jeho level a úroveň magie, kterou bude mít k dispozici. Nehledě na to, že k sobě připoutal všechny označené Smrtijedy pomocí Znamení Zla, bude chopen přes něj čerpat magii svých následovníků, když mu bude chybět nebo to plní jen zjevné funkce?

Rozhodně bych rád znal názory všech svých čtenářů na tyhle otázky a pak uvidíme, k čemu se dopracujeme.

 **\- :** Zatím jsem Harrymu chtěl dát jen jednoho mazlíčka, kterého každý zná, ale slibuji, že časem bude mít i hadího společníka, který ho bude učit léčebnou magii, kterou již kouzelnický svět zapomněl. Co se týče dráčka, uvidíme, jak to sesmolím při Turnaji Tří kouzelníků, který hodlám pojmout trochu jinak a udělat z něj Turnaj Tří Magických škol.

Pokud jde o Siriuse, tak Harry se neodváží udělat nic, dokud nebude vědět, že to pro jeho kmotra bude bezpečné. Má dost vlastních problémů a prvně musí pocítit podobu politické scény kouzelnické společnosti, než se pustí do křížové výpravy proti mocným lidem.

 **\- Dragonel:** No, Harry se ti může zdát být trochu OP, ale oproti originálu, kde je již Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) na levelu 34 a to je Gamerem jen pár měsíců a jeho útoky jsou skutečně OP. Nicméně nyní má roztomilou mentorku Lolikiano Mistream, jejíž věk je neznámý a má lvl 142. Navíc pokud jde o to, že je lepší než normální lidi, tak jeho staty jsou na úrovni nebo lepší jak u čerstvě plnoletých mudlů, ale v kouzelnickém světě to moc znamenat nebude. Také nemám problém přiznat, že mám rád, když je Harry dostatečně mocný na to, aby všem svých nepřátelům nakopal prdel a vypadalo to jednoduše xD.

 **\- Zrzka:** Ono to není v knihách příliš rozvedeno, ale když již od prvního ročníku někteří čistokrevní mohou chodit a nadávat mudlorozeným do mudlovských šmejdů, někdo je to musel naučit a dát jim ten příklad. Z toho je jasné, že stejné názory mají i jejich rodiče, kteří na rozdíl od jejich potomků mají již zkušenosti a schopnosti, aby své názory prosadili v realitě. Nehledě na to, že všichni Voldemortovi stoupenci útočili hlavně na mudlorozené, motáky, mudly a ty, kteří se k nim odmítli přidat.

Mám takový pocit, že ve vedoucích pozicích na Ministerstvu kouzel není jediný mudlorozený, kromě toho kouzelníka, který pracoval jako prostředník mezi Ministerstvem a Gobliny, který se musel vydávat za poloviční krve, aby to místo vůbec získal. Pokud diskriminace funguje ve správním a zákonodárném orgánu, jako je Ministerstvo, lidem to nemůže přijít ani divné, když hromadně a zcela automaticky odsuzují cokoliv, co je spojené s mudlorozenými kouzelníky a kouzelnicemi.

 **\- Petr.P:** Ollivander ti řekne, že si hůlka volí kouzelníka, ale ať už je to pravda nebo ne a kouzelníkova hůlka má třeba i nějaké magické vědomí - velice omezené vědomí, pro lidi s magií by to měla být jen pomůcka k získání kontroly nad magií, stejně jako jsou slova nezbytná ke koncentraci vůle kouzelníka k vyvolání kouzla. Hůlka může být mocným nástrojem a pomocníkem, ale stále je to jen pomůcka. Pokud jde o jeho reakci, budeš si muset počkat na další kapitolu. :)

 _ **Anketa:**_

 **Ukončení ankety se zveřejněním téhle kapitoly. Výsledky si můžete přečíst níže.**

 **Harryho možnosti - výsledek:**

 **1\. místo: Zmijozel (14)**

 **2\. místo: Havraspár (3)**

 **3\. místo: Mrzimor (1)**

 **Hlasovali:**

 **\- Mat (Z), Petr Ka (M/Z), dzbegoun (Z), Petr.P (H), xardas (Z), (H/M), Happz (Z), kuma (Z), Guest (Z), Zrzka (Z), daniel (Z), Tom (Z), Marcuss925 (Z), Guest EN ((S)Z), Helldast (Z), narnis (H), AnD (Z), Dragonel (Z/H)**

 **Tamařiny možnosti - výsledky:**

 **1\. místo: Nebelvír (11,5)**

 **2\. místo: Mrzimor (3) a Havraspár (3)**

 **3\. místo: Zmijozel (1,5)**

 **Hlasovali:**

 **\- Mat (M), Petr Ka (M/Z), dzbegoun (M), Petr.P (H), xardas (N/H), (H/M), Happz (N), kuma (N), Guest (N), Zrzka (N), daniel (N), Tom (N), Marcuss925 (Z) , Guest EN ((G)N), Helldast (N), narnis (H) , AnD (N), Dragonel (N)**


	12. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 1 (12)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 1. - Začátek**

Hadrian James Potter, to bylo jeho jméno a hodlal jej nést hrdě. Kouzelnická společnost jej již očekávala se vší tou magií a sliby nádherné budoucnosti, ale on věděl, že všechno má dvě tváře a kde existují přátelé, tam existují i nepřátelé.

Věděl, že ani všechny vědomosti na světě jej nedokážou připravit na to, co si pro něj někteří lidé připravili, protože jim nedokáže vidět do hlavy a číst jim myšlenky. Kdyby to uměl, mohl by se připravit tak, jak bylo třeba, ale ani to mu nezabránilo se připravit tak, jak bylo v jeho maximálních silách.

Možná byl pro všechny v kouzelnickém světě Kouzelníkem a dalšími věcmi, ale byl hlavně The Gamer a hodlal této své výhody využít k získání výhody nad svými nepřáteli. Pokud si všichni myslí, že dědic dvou Starobylých a Vznešených rodů nebude vědět o svém místě v jejich společnosti a využijí ho ke svým cílům, velice hluboce se přepočítali.

Po tom, co se teleportoval na záchodky, naposledy se podíval do zrcadla, aby se ujistil, že je připraven. Stejně jako při každé jiné návštěvě Příčné Ulice i nyní měl na sobě své slavnostní kimono, které si zamiloval. V _Oblečení Zítřka_ si nechal ušít ještě dvě podobná kimona z Akromantulýho hedvábí. Pečlivě si prostudoval Bradavický řád a našel, že studenti musejí mít hábit pouze na oficiální hostiny a v době vyučování, nikdy jindy ho nebylo potřeba a on jej nehodlal nosit, když nemusel.

Vlakové nádraží KingsCross bylo plné pospíchajících lidí, ale těch si všímal jen nakolik, aby se jim dokázal obratně vyhnout. Došel až k nástupištím 9 a 10, které byly přesně čtyři. I kdyby si nepřečetl v deníku své matky, kterým sloupem musí projít, aby se dostal na magickou stranu vlakového nádraží, stále by mohl použít své _Magické Vidění_ , aby našel nástupiště, které je ovlivněno magií.

Vůbec nechápal, jak si toho mohli mudlové nevšimnout. S tím, jak jde technologie kupředu, nebude jistě dlouho trvat a bezpečnostní kamery zachytí mizející lidi.

„Hadriane!" ozvalo se zavolání a on se otočil, jen aby spatřil, jak k němu přicházejí Paul s Tamarou.

„Tamaro, Paule, jste tu brzy. Čekal jsem, že vám to bude trvat trochu déle, hlavně autem," pozdravil je Hadrian.

„Počítali jsme s tím a tak jsme vyrazili daleko dříve. Tamara nás sem chtěla teleportovat, ale neuvědomila si, že já vaše schopností nemám a musel bych se domů dostat taxíkem," vysvětlil Paul.

„Tohle je ta přepážka?" optala se Tamara nadšeně a bez počkání na odpověď jí proskočila.

„Myslíš, že jí budu moci projít? Hádám, že je to zabezpečené proti normálním lidem," optal se Paul.

„Netuším, jestli projdete jako sám, ale když se mě budete držet, věřím že nás to pustí oba dva," odvětil Hadrian a Paul jej poslechl. Ukázalo se, že měl pravdu a objevili se na nástupišti 93/4. Jejich pozornost upoutala červená lokomotiva s červenými vagóny. Ne že by Hadrian neměl červenou rád, ale bylo jí tam až příliš. Navíc to byla připomínka toho, že je Brumbál Nebelvírem, matka mu zanechala i několik starších vydání Bradavických dějin a před nástupem Brumbála do ředitelské funkce, byl Bradavický Expres stříbrný a modrý. Každý ředitel mohl vzhled expresu změnit podle svých potřeb.

„Tamaro, co jsem ti říkal o tom, abys neskákala do situací bez toho, abys věděla, co tě tam očekává?" pokáral Paul svou dceru, která se na něj omluvně usmála, ale on dobře věděl, že jakmile dostane další příležitost, hned to zopakuje.

„Myslíš, že narazíme na strejdu Dana, tetu Paulínu a Hermionu? Chci vidět jejich výrazy, až si uvědomí, že jejich dokonalá Hermionka není jediná kouzelnice v rodině," optala se Tamara, která nemohla svou sestřenici vystát. Kdysi spolu vycházeli, ale ještě před tím, než se začala kamarádit s Hadrianem, začaly se od sebe vzdalovat. Po tom, co Hermiona zjistila, že má Tamara kamaráda, který za ní stál v každé situace, začala jí ho závidět a nejednou se pokusila dokázat svou nadřazenost s pomocí toho, co si všechno zapamatovala.

Problém byl, že ať už byla Hermiona jakkoliv inteligentní, Hadrian byl daleko nad ní a bylo naprosto jedno, jestli měla Hermiona fotografickou paměť nebo ne. Jedna věc byla si všechno zapamatovat a pak to papouškovat a druhá věc byla se něco naučit, pochopit to a principy pak používat v běžném životě. O tom, co četli o kolejích, se Hermiona hodila do Havraspáru.

„Netuším, kdy se tu ukážou, ale jak je znám, nebude to dlouho trvat. Vlak odjíždí v jedenáct hodin, takže tu budou nejméně o hodinu dříve, což je za deset minut," odpověděl Paul a vydali se ke konci vlaku, který byl rozhodně dost dlouhý. Podle toho, co Paul viděl, muselo se do něj vlézt kolem tisíce lidí.

Společně si našli prostorné kupé, do kterého se usadili nebo si ho spíše zabrali. Oba dva měli své kufry v kapsách, ale vytáhli si z nich hábity a ty si pověsili na věšák u dveří. Postupně se to tam začalo plnit rodinami s dětmi a Hadrian pobaveně sledoval ten chaos, který tam panoval.

„Pane Pottere, doufal, že vás tu zastihnu," ozvalo se a Hadrian zahlédl, jak si to k nim od krbů kráčí Griphook.

„Griphooku, čemu vděčím za vaši přítomnost?" optal se Hadrian.

„Nějaký problém s poštou, mladý dědici. Nebyla jediná sova, která by byla schopná vám doručit informace, o které jste nás žádal. Ředitel Ragnok vám také posílá balíček a seznam předmětů, které jsou žádané a mohl byste na ně v nejbližší době narazit," zazubil se na něj Griphook.

„Děkuji a omlouvám se za způsobené potíže. Hned jak dorazím do Bradavic, se postarám o magii, která mě ukrývá před sovami kromě té mojí. Pochybuji, že by někdo chtěl, abych věděl o své slávě, když mě zanechali v mudlovském světě a plno kouzelníků a kouzelnic se mě jistě snažilo kontaktovat. Je samozřejmě jasné, že to hodlám napravit a světu oznámit, kdo je za tohle všechno zodpovědný," zazubil se Hadrian na Griphooka, který s poklonou sáhl do své kapsy a mírně se rozzářil hnědou barvou, než se jim rozplynul před zraky.

„Oni se umí také teleportovat?" optal se Paul, ale Hadrian zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne, ale mají vlastní magii a hlavně podobu přenášedla. Goblini jsou děti země a jejich magie je s ní svázaná, proto má jejich magie auru v odstínech hnědé," vysvětlil Hadrian, další věc, kterou se dozvěděl z deníku své matky. Nehápal, jak mohla skončit v Nebelvíru, když jí chtěl Moudrý klobouk zařadit do Zmijozelu nebo Havraspáru. Nebelvír byla také její možnost, ale až třetí na pořadí a pochopil, že Moudrý klobouk i v pozdějších letech prohlašoval, že pro Nebelvír je jí škoda.

„Já myslela, že tvým Strážcem Pokladů je GrimClaw?" optala se Tamara zvědavě a zajímalo jí, jaké informace to po goblinech Hadrian chtěl.

„To je, nicméně k některým informacím má přístup pouze ředitel Gringottovic banky Ragnok SilverAxe III.," odpověděl Hadrian a v dálce zahlédl dvojici známých osob. Přes všechny ty lidi nespatřil jejich dceru, ale bylo jasné, že není příliš daleko od nich.

„Druhá část vaší rodiny je tady," upozornil je a balíček i s tlustou obálkou si strčil do Inventáře, když se nikdo nedíval.

„Bratře, vidím, že jste cestu zvládli bez potíží?" prohlásil Paul, kterého si Dan do té chvíle nevšimnul a málem vyskočil z kůže, když na něj promluvil.

„Paule? Co tady děláš?" optal se hned Dan nechápavě.

„Ahoj strejdo, dlouho jsme se neviděli," usmála se na něj Tamara a Hadrian se schoval do kupé, kde se mohl tiše rozesmát na celé kolo. Výrazy překvapení a údivu na tvářích všech dalších Grangerů byly k nezaplacení.

„Jak je to možné? Lucie není čarodějka, nedává smysl, abys jí ty byla," protestovala hned Hermiona.

„Slyším v jejím hlase závist? Rád vás znovu vidím, doktore Grangere, doktorko Grangerová," dal o sobě Hadrian vědět.  
„COŽE?! Ty jsi tu taky?" vykřikla Hermiona a upoutala tak pozornost některých lidí.

„Dane, tys jí neřekl, že je Hadrian kouzelník a Tamara kouzelnice? Vím, že tvůj dar není tak silný jako ten můj, ale při doteku si musel pocítit velikost jejich magie," optal se Paul svého mladšího bratra i přes fakt, že mu odpověď byla jasná.

„Nebylo to moje tajemství a vím, jak moc si tahle společnost potrpí na krytí, takže jsem to nechtěl riskovat. Navíc jsem si myslel, že to mé dceři dojde, když nám vyprávěla o Chlapci-který-přežil a já se setkal jen s jediným Potterem, který by měl jizvu na čele a to ještě ve tvaru blesku. Věděl jsem, že je tu šance, že bude Tamara stejná jako Hermiona, z nějaké strany rodiny to zdědil musela," odpověděl Dan.

„Hermiono, zlatíčko, proč si nedáš svůj kufr do kupé? Pak nebudeš muset hledat místo, kde si sednout," pobídla Paulína svou dceru a Hermiona chtěla něco říci, ale pak jen odfrkla a vyšla po schůdkách do vagónů, aby si odnesla kufr do jiného kupé, než ve kterém seděl Hadrian s Tamarou.

„Paule, mohl si nám něco říci, tohle nebylo příliš hezké překvapení. Děvčata mohla být připravena jít do školy společně. Netuším, kde se to v Hermioně vzalo, ale tohle jejich vztahu vůbec nepomůže," pustila se Paulína do Paula.

„A ty mladý muži, podle toho, co Hermiona četla, neměl bys být nějaký hrdina a žít v kouzelnickém světě? Jak je možné, že si jen tak v normálním světě a ještě se přátelíš s mou neteří?" zajímala se hned záhy a Hadrian netušil, jak se zachovat. Mohl se naštvat a poslat jí do háje, rozhodně jí nic nemusel vysvětlovat.

„Tetičko, četla jsem všechno, co kouzelníci o Hadrianovi píšou a všechno to jsou lži. O smrti svých rodičů žije u svých nemagických příbuzných a o kouzelnickém světě jsme se dozvěděli, až nám přišel náš dopis. Navíc, s kým se kamarádím nebo odkud se známe, tě nemusí vůbec zajímat," bránila ho Tamara a Hadrian jí položil ruku na rameno.

„Vážím si toho, že se mě zastáváš, ale své bitvy dokážu bojovat sám. Také nezapomínej, že každá informace má nějakou cenu, hlavně v této společnosti," uklidnil jí Hadrian dřív, než by řekla něco jiného.

„Hadrian s Tamarou mají pravdu. Pokud chcete, můžeme si hned, jak děti odjedou do Bradavic. Je také pravda, že jsem mohl cokoliv říci, ale Tamara probudila své magické nadání teprve před dvanácti týdny, ačkoliv už od narození k tomu měla potenciál," přidal se k nim Paul a Dan svou ženu uklidnil.

„Hezké dopoledne přeji, doufám, že neruším?" ozvalo se za nimi a všichni sebou cukli, když se tam objevil vysoký muž světlé pleti s velkým kloboukem rudé barvy.

„Alucarde, už jsem se pomalu začal obávat, že se s mou hůlkou neukážeš," řekl Hadrian, který upíra hned poznal.

„Copak si o mě pochyboval, mladý Hadriane? Vůbec jsem přes noc nespal, abych jí stihl dokončit dřív, než odjedeš do Bradavic," prohlašoval Alucard.

„Já myslel, že přes noc ani nespíš a radši preferuješ spánek přes den? Ale i tak děkuji, že jsi mi byl schopen doručit mou hůlku i přes fakt, že nyní musíš mít půlnoc," rýpl si Hadrian a Alucard se rozesmál.

„Mé ženě by ses líbil, rozhodně vás někdy seznámím. Nicméně žádné zdržování, chci vidět tvou reakci na hůlku, kterou jsem pro tebe stvořil," řekl Alucard a z vnitřní kapsy rudého pláště vytáhl podélnou krabičku. Hned jí také otevřel a všem ukázal nádhernou hůlku, která ležela na černém sametu.

„Třináct palců dlouhá, jasanové dřevo a magický kov orichalcum k jeho zpevnění. Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem přišel na to, co je jako nejlepší použít z magického arktického tygra. Ulovit jednoho nebylo zrovna snadné, ale jako jádro jsem použil zkrystalizovanou část jeho srdce, kterou jsem rozdrtil na jemný prášek a v kombinaci s krví tygra vytvořil krvavý krystal. Vůbec netuším, jak je ta hůlka mocná. Samozřejmě jsem jí zabezpečil tak, aby jí nemohl použít nikdo jiný. Musím se také přiznat, že během toho, jak jsem spěchal, jsem na tuhle hůlku zapomněl použít sledovací kouzlo, kterým Ministerstvo Kouzel monitoruje nezletilé kouzelníky a kouzelnice, ale věřím, že to nikomu vadit nebude," prozradil Alucard Hadrianovi, který se pro hůlku natáhl. Jasanové dřevo bylo hodně světlé a jemu se líbilo, jak červené žilky kovu na rukojeti přešli do růžové barvy po zbytku délky jeho nové hůlky. Byla nádherná ve své jednoduchosti a jakmile se jí dotkl, pocítil, jak se s ní jeho magie spojila.

Alucard sledoval, jak se kolem mladého Hadriana objevila smaragdová aura a pobaveně sledoval, jak se každý otřásl, neboť při mávnutí s hůlkou celé nástupiště zaplavila vlna chladu a na některých místech se na zem sneslo i pár sněhových vloček.

„Dokonalá shoda. Mohl bych být jako Ollivander a říci, že má tahle hůlka předpoklady k jisté magii, ale to bych jen omezoval tvůj růst, mladý Hadriane," okomentoval to Alucard a Hadrian z rukávu vytáhl váček se zlatem.

„Druhá a poslední splátka v podobě dvou sta galeonů, jak jsme se dohodli. Nemůžu se dočkat, až si jí otestuji na něčem nebo na někom," prohlásil Hadrian a ještě jednou si pečlivě prohlédl svou novou hůlku, která doslova zpívala magií.

 **Gratulace! Získal si jeden z klíčových předmětů!**

 **Jakmile vložíš Magickou hůlku do patřičného slotu, obdržíš bonus, který zvýší sílu Kouzel o 20% a sníží jejich cenu o 15%.**

 **Pozor! Bonus platí pouze pro Kouzla, nikoliv Magické Dovednosti!**

Hadriana potěšilo, že získal magický předmět, který mu dává další bonusy, ale nechápal, proč ten bonus nefungoval na Magické Dovednosti, ostatně to byla stejná magie nebo ne? Rozhodně to bude chtít nějaké ty experimentování, než přijde zase na to, jak toho využít. Rozhodně ho zajímalo, jestli bude schopný používat Magické Dovednosti se svou hůlkou, ne že by nebyl schopen použít svou dýku v levé ruce.

„Rychle, rychle, nebo to nestihnete!" ozval se hlasitý hlas nějaké ženy, která před sebou popoháněla téměř půl tuctu zrzků.

„Ach, jak ten čas letí, když se člověk baví. Rozhodně se nestyď mi napsat, mladý Hadriane. Se ženou jsme znalí mnoha druhů magie, znalost některých bys jistě uvítal. Zatím se tu všichni mějte," prohlásil Alucard a téměř všichni sebou znovu cukli, když jej obalila černá chapadla a on se rozpustil v černou hmotu, která zmizela v nejbližším stínu.

„Sakra, co to bylo?!" vykřikl trochu nervózní Dan a jeho žena na tom nebyla o moc lépe.

„Alucard je upír, netuším jaký živel to ovládá, ale buď živel temnoty nebo stínů, až mu budu psát, tak se ho na to optám," pokrčil Hadrian rameny. Něco takového jej nemohlo vyvést z rovnováhy, nicméně jeho pohled se znovu stočil na rodinu zrzků. Nejstarší žena ve skupince se nervózně rozhlížela kolem sebe, jakoby někoho hledala.

„Madame Weasleyová, doprovodíte mě na Ministerstvo Kouzel, kde nám zodpovíte pár otázek ohledně vašeho porušení Zákona o Utajení. Rozlučte se s dětmi, chci to mít rychle za sebou," oznámil jí postarší muž, který měl na sobě hnědý hábit s nějakým odznakem. Hned pochopil, že to je Bystrozor.

„Vy to nechápete, Albus Brumbál mě pověřil, abych se postarala o to, aby Harry Potter našel svou cestu na nástupiště. Bál se, že by to tu nenašel sám, když žije u těch mudlovských příbuzných, kteří mu nic nechtěli říci o jeho dědictví," omlouvala se hned paní Weasleyová.

„Madame Weasleyová, Bystrozoři každé září, prosinec, leden i červen hlídají obě strany přepážky, aby asistovali všem mudlorozeným a vychovaným v mudlovských rodinách. Můžu vás ujistit, že osobně jsem viděl, jak Harry Potter prošel přepážkou za doprovodu mladé čarodějky a jejího otce. Byli jsme informováni, že někteří lidé by mohli chtít zneužít jeho nevědomosti proti němu nebo na něj zaútočit a pomstít se za události na konci minulé války. Madame Bonesovou bude jistě zajímat, proč by neměl Harry Potter vědět, kde se nachází tohle nástupiště a proč Brumbál poslal právě vás, abyste se o něj postarala, když se ohlédneme na historii Potterů, Prewettů a Malfoyů," odpověděl Bystrozor a Hadrian byl překvapen tím, co slyšel.

Nevěděl o ničem, co by ho spojovalo s těmito dvěma rody, rozhodně se k tomu nedostal při čtení rodinné kroniky, která se datovala více jak tři tisíce let zpátky do historie a hned první zápis byl o tom, jak předchozí kronika byla ztracena při magickém požáru, který rozpoutal dávný nepřítel jejich rodu.

Bylo zajímavé číst o tom, jak zemětřesení v období kolem dvanáctého století před jejich letopočtem byla způsobena boji mezi mocnými mágy a jeho rod se toho boje také účastnil, než byli ze středozemí vyhnání při zničení Théb.

„Hadriane, měl by sis naskočit na vlak. Za chvíli vyrážíte," upozornil ho Paul a on přikývnul.

„Netuším, jestli se mi bude chtít vracet na Vánoční prázdniny domů, takže se určitě uvidíme až na konci června. Rozhodně si najdu někoho, s kým budu trénovat šachy a pak si dáme další sérii zápasů," rozloučil se Hadrian s Paulem a nezapomněl ani na Dana a Paulínu Grangerovi.

Netrvalo to dlouho, než se rozloučila i Tamara a připojila se k němu v kupé. Chtěla něco říci, když zazněl pískot průvodčího a oběma se objevilo herní oznámení.

 **\- ! - Upozornění - ! -**

 **Od této chvíle se Úkoly rozšiřují na Osudové Úkoly, Volitelné Úkoly a Denní Úkoly.**

 **Osudové Úkoly nelze odmítnout a jejich splnění je nutné pro tvé pokračující přežití. Volitelné Úkoly lze odmítnout, případné následky již nebudou důsledkem nesplnění Volitelného Úkolu. Denní Úkoly jsou opakující se Úkoly, které lze splnit jen jednou za daný den.**

 **\- ! - Upozornění - ! -**

„Obdržela si stejné upozornění, jako já?" optal se hned Hadrian své kamarádky.

„To o tom rozdělení úkolů na tři druhy s tím, že osudové úkoly nelze odmítnout?" odpověděla otázkou a Hadrian přikývnul, že to myslel.

„Jo a ani trochu se mi nelíbí, že budeme nuceni plnit nějaké úkoly, na které nebudeme vůbec připraveni," prohlásila pobouřeně a Hadrian se cítil podobně. Bradavický Expres se začal pohybovat a oni zamávali Paulovi, než jim zmizel z dohledu i s celým nástupištěm.

 **Gratulace! Splnil si Osudový Úkol - Bradavický Expres!**

 **Nasedl si do vlaků před 11 hodinou.**

 **Získal si 500 exp.**

 **Vedlejší cíl:**

 **Vyhnul si se všem nežádoucím osobám na nástupišti 9** **3/4** **.**

 **Získal si bonus 250 exp.**

 **Celkově si získal 937 exp.**

„Heh, tak jsem získal 937 exp bodů za splnění osudového úkolu, o kterém jsem ani netušil, že ho plním," povzdechl si Hadrian.

„Já jen 500 expů, to není fér," postěžovala si hned Tamara, ale pak si vzpomněla na to, že Hadrian dostal pár věcí od goblina.

„Co si vlastně dostal od toho goblina?" optala se, protože jí to skutečně zajímalo.

„Netuším, co mi Ragnok poslal za balíček, žádal jsem ho jen o pár informací," odpověděl Hadrian a z Inventáře vytáhl balíček zabalený v hnědém papíře. Po rozbalení mu do klína spadly čtyři knihy s krátkým vzkazem.

 _Dědici Pottere-Blacku,_

 _tyhle knihy berte jako dar od národa Goblinů, který není nutné vracet. Zjistil jsem, že Kameny Duší jsou velice žádaným předmětem na Abyss Aukci. Ten, který jste mi zanechal, jsem prodal za 250 Abyss dolarů. Bylo mi řečeno, že jen málo jedinců dokáže získat Kameny Duší ze zabitých monster, proto mají velkou cenu._

 _Nabízím vám výhodný obchod. Gringottovic banka bude vyřizovat vaše nákupy a prodeje na Abyss Aukci, čímž si udržíte svou anonymitu. Naše odměna bude ve výši 10% z prodeje na Abyss Aukci._

 _Pokud budete mít zájem o naše služby, kontaktujte svého Strážce Pokladů GrimClawa._

 _ředitel Gringottovic banky - Londýn_

 _Ragnok SilverAxe III._

 **Získal si Knihu Magických Dovedností** _ **Ohnivý Summon (první úroveň)**_ **.**

 **Chceš se naučit tuto Magickou Dovednost?**

 **Ano - Ne**

 **Získal si Knihu Magických Dovedností** _ **Ledový Summon (první úroveň).**_

 **Chceš se naučit tuto Magickou Dovednost?**

 **Ano - Ne**

 **Získal si Knihu Dovedností** _ **Dungeon: Hřbitov Nemrtvých.**_

 **Chceš se naučit tuto Dovednost?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Hadrian klikl na NE hned u první magické dovednosti, i kdyby klikl na ANO, nemohl by se to naučit, protože by potřeboval 5 Perks bodů pro Magii Živlu Ohně. Naštěstí měl sedm bodů pro Magii Živlu Ledu, takže se mohl naučit novou Magickou Dovednost z druhé knihy.

 **Naučil ses novou Magickou Dovednost** _ **Ledový Summon (první úroveň).**_

 **Ledový Summon (první úroveň) - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Tato Magická Dovednost ti dovoluje do boje povolat zvíře tvořené živlem ledu. Síla povolaného stvoření závisí na tvé úrovni Magie Živlu Ledu, tvé velikosti INT a levelu Magické Dovednosti.

Snížení MP ceny za vyvolání o 5 MP za každý 5 level Magické Dovednosti.

 **\- MP cena:** 50 MP za vyvolání + 5 MP/min po dobu aktivního vyvolání (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelník, -15% cena MP za 60 WIS)

 **\- Aktuální cena:** 40 MP/vyvolání + 4 MP/min po dobu aktivního vyvolání

Hned, jak se tuto novou schopnost naučil, hodil první knihu Tamaře, která se jí záhy naučila. Bylo zajímavé pozorovat, jak Kniha Magických Dovedností postupně mizí z jiného úhlu pohledu. Vždy viděl, jak mu knihy mizí z jeho vlastních rukou, nikdy zatím neviděl, jak mizela z rukou Tamary. Když jí dal Knihy Dovedností naposledy, naučila se je až v soukromí, kde už nebyl.

„Páni, nestojí to vůbec příliš magie. Nemůžu se dočkat, až uvidím, jaké zvíře dokážu vyvolat," prohlásila Tamara a děkovně jej políbila na tvář, na což si již Hadrian zvykl z její strany. Nebylo to poprvé, co se takto zachovala a pochyboval, že by to bylo naposledy. Navíc si vůbec nestěžoval, bylo příjemné, když k němu někdo takto projevil své city.

 **Gratulace! Naučil ses vytvářet** _ **Dungeon: Hřbitov Nemrtvých**_ **.**

 **Dungeon: Hřbitov Nemrtvých -** Speciální Dungeon, který změní tvé okolí na hřbitov plný nemrtvých monster Inferi. Pozor, po zabití určitého počtu Inferi, se objeví Boss Inferi Legion.

 **\- Monstra:** Inferi - Lvl. 11 - 15 (30 + 4/min), Inferi Legion - Lvl. 20 - 23

 **\- Doporučený level:** 15 - 20

 **\- Doporučená počet Gamerů:** 2 - 3

„V Bradavicích se nudit nebudeme. Dokážu vytvářet nový Dungeon s nějakými Inferi, což budou zombie. Doporučený level je patnáct až dvacet. Jinak ta monstra budou mít jedenáctý až patnáctý level, boss dvacátý až dvacátý třetí level. Dungeon je pro dva až tři lidi. Jinak v dungeonu je třicet základních monster a každou minutu přibudou čtyři další monstra," oznámil jí Hadrian.

„Vybral sis velice špatně svou magii živlu, Hadriane. Možná je zničíš pomocí ledu, ale blesky jim nic neudělají, ale můj oheň je spálí na popel. Konečně ti ukážu, jak se to dělá," zaradovala se Tamara znovu a nebyla daleko od vítězného tance, když se dveře kupé otevřely a dovnitř nakoukl nějaký zrzek se špinavým nosem.

 **Ronald Bilius Weasley - Kouzelník - Lvl. 9**

„Hej, neviděli jste náhodou Harryho Pottera? Všude jej hledám, jsme totiž nejlepší přátelé," vychloubal se zrzek a Tamara se podívala na Hadriana.

„Hmm, žádného Harryho Pottera neznám, kdo to je?" optal se Hadrian s hranou nevědomostí.

„Zapomeň na to, musíš být mudlovský šmejd, abys nevěděl, kdo je Harry Potter. Hlavně se mezi nás dva nepleť, nemuselo by se ti pak v Bradavicích líbit," odfrkl si zrzek a třískl za sebou dveřmi.

„Není to jeden z těch zrzků, které doprovázela ta obézní žena, co odvedli na Ministerstvo Kouzel za porušení Zákona o Utajení?" optala se Tamara.

„Jop a vsadil bych se, že je mým nejlepším kamarádem, protože mu to Brumbál namluvil. Ať už mě bude chtít Moudrý klobouk zařadit do jakékoliv koleje, s ním v koleji nebudu. Problém je, že nás budou zařazovat podle příjmení a Weasley bude až na konci," odpověděl jí Hadrian a dveře do jejich kupé se znovu otevřely, tentokrát v nich stála Hermiona.

„Proč jsi tomu klukovi lhal? Je jasné, že tě hledá," dožadovala se hned odpovědí.

„Dovol, abych se optal já tebe. Proč bych se měl přátelit s někým, kdo nemá žádné způsoby, když vtrhne do našeho kupé bez zaklepání a představení se. Nehledě na to, že je to čistokrevný rasista, který prohlásil, že jsem mudlovský šmejd a nemám se plést mezi něj a jeho nejlepšího kamaráda Harryho Pottera, jinak se mi v Bradavicích nebude líbit. Navíc jsem mluvil pravdu, když jsem mu řekl, že žádného Harryho Pottera neznám. Na mém rodném listě jasně stojí Hadrian James Potter, nikde jsem tam jméno Harry neviděl," řekl Hadrian.

„Hmp, když to říkáš. Vůbec nejsi takový, jakého tě popisují v knihách. Kdybych neviděla tvou jizvu na čele, prohlásila bych tě za podvodníka," prohlásila.

„Hermiono, dám ti jednu radu, která ti pomůže získat přátele nebo aspoň nebudeš od sebe odhánět lidi. Již jednou jsem ti říkal, že knihy, zákony a pravidla jsou psány lidmi. Lidé nejsou dokonalí a velice často se pletou. Z toho vychází jasný fakt, že ne všechno, co je psáno, je pravdivé. Každý autor má svůj vlastní pohled na věc a svůj vlastní výklad faktů. Takže dokud si to, co čteš, nedokážeš potvrdit přímo u zdroje, musíš počítat s tím, že se ta kniha může mýlit. Žádné přátele si nezískáš, když jim budeš recitovat útržky z knih slovo od slova, jen protože sis to zapamatovala díky své fotografické paměti. Pokud si nedokážeš vytvořit svůj vlastní názor a vyvodit závěr z toho, co ses naučila, nikdy nedospěješ jako lidská bytost a bude z tebe jen papoušek bez vlastní myšlenky a nápadu.

Lidé také nemají rádi, když jim někdo připomíná jejich chyby nebo jejich neznalost něčeho, co je nebaví nebo se k tomu ještě nedostali. Pokud jim budeš nutit fakta o tom, co si sama již četla, nejenže jim ten předmět znechutíš, ale ukážeš jim, že nemáš vůči nim respekt a oni udělají cokoliv, aby s tebou již nepřišli do styku. Všichni tu víme, že si na základní škole neměla žádné přátele kvůli tomu, jak si byla chytrá. Ostatní ti to záviděli a proto si tě i dobírali.

Bradavice jsou pro tebe novým a čistým startem, nikdo tě tam nezná. Je mi jasné, že se budeš snažit být nejlepší a všem dokázat, že tam patříš, ale ty nemusíš dokazovat nikomu naprosto nic. To, že patříš do kouzelnického světa musíš dokázat jen sama sobě a tím, že do Bradavic nastupuješ, si to již dokázala, jen sis to nejspíše zatím neuvědomila. Zamysli se nad tím, co jsem ti právě řekl. Jsi Tamařina sestřenice a ačkoliv mě tvé chování odpuzuje, nepřeju si vidět, jak trpíš stejně, jako si trpěla doteď," řekl jí Hadrian a Hermiona jej ještě chvíli probodávala svým pohledem, než se vytočila na podpatku a pyšně odkráčela pryč.

„Nevím, proč se snažíš, ona se stejně neponaučí a skončí to tak, že požádá o přestup na jinou kouzelnickou školu. Vystřídala nejméně čtyři základní školy, myslíš si, že to teďka bude jiné?" optala se ho Tamara.

„Možná ne, ale aspoň jsem to zkusil a pak jí budu moci říci, že jsem jí to říkal. Ještě jsem ti to asi neřekl, ale jsem vděčným všem bytostem, že nejsi jako tvá poloviční sestra nebo sestřenice, ačkoliv také ohrnuješ nos nad těmi, o kterých si myslíš, že jsou horší jako ty," odpověděl Hadrian s menším popíchnutím. Ať už by to Tamara chtěla popřít nebo ne, oba věděli, že je to pravda. Nicméně Hadrian se také příliš nelišil, ačkoliv jeho pohled na to, kdo je lepší nebo horší než on, se trochu lišil.

Hadrian se podíval na poslední knihu, kterou měl ve svém klíně a překvapeně zamrkal, když spatřil její název - _Samoaktualizující se kniha Abyss Aukce_.

 **\- ! - Upozornění - ! -**

 **Zpřístupnění nového herního rozhraní pro lepší orientaci. Bylo vytvořeno herní MENU.**

 **\- ! - Upozornění - ! -**

„Konečně, byla jsem zvědavá, jestli někdy budeme mít tuhle možnost. Líbí se mi, že naše schopnost se vyvíjí postupně s námi," prohlásila Tamara a Hadrian si nechal zobrazit MENU.

 **MENU**

 **1\. Profil**

 **2\. Inventář**

 **3\. Dovednosti**

 **4\. Magické Dovednosti**

 **5\. Kouzla**

 **6\. Perks**

 **7\. Mapy**

 *** Příčná Ulice**

 *** Prasinky (neprozkoumané)**

 *** Bradavice (neprozkoumané)**

 *** Godrikův Důl (neprozkoumané)**

 **8\. Registr**

 *** Kuchař - recepty**

 *** Řemeslo - návody**

 *** Rody - seznam**

 **9\. Skupina**

 *** Pozvat do Skupiny**

 *** Možnosti Skupiny**

 *** Rozpustit Skupinu**

 **10\. Guilda (uzamčeno)**

 **11\. Komunikace**

 *** Telepatický hovor**

 *** Textová zpráva**

 **12\. Abyss Aukce**

 **13\. Nápověda**

Nutno říci, že v MENU toho nebylo zrovna málo. Nicméně se to Hadrianovi zamlouvalo daleko více, než aby si pamatoval názvy všech možných sekcí herního rozhraní, takhle pouze aktivoval menu a měl všechno doslova pod rukou.

Prvních šest položek bylo jasných, Mapy si Hadrian otestoval a zobrazil si kompletní mapu Příčné Ulice, kde si mohl nechat zobrazit detailní informace naprosto o každém obchodě. Od majitele, přes sortiment až po cenu obchodu a jestli je k prodeji a za kolik. Ostatní tři mapy byly pro něj jen velké černé obrazovky. _Zatím_ , slíbil si hned Hadrian a hodlal mít kompletní mapu Bradavic tak brzy, jak jen to bude možné.

Přes Registr se mohl pohodlně dostat k seznamů všech receptů a návodů, které znal. Líbilo se mu, že nyní mu stačilo mít potřebné předměty k výrobě i v Inventáři a systém mu požadovaný předmět vytvořil bez jeho pomoci. Vedle receptů a návodů měl také počet toho, kolik jich měl v Inventáři a kolik jich mohl ještě vyrobit z věcí, které měl k dispozici. Tomu říkal rozhodně zlepšení k ušetření času.

V této sekce se nacházela i položka Rody, přesněji seznam, který si na zkoušku otevřel, aby věděl, co od toho očekávat.

 **Black - Starobylý a Vznešený rod**

 *** Seznam známých členů**

 **Dagworth-Granger - Vznešený rod**

 *** Seznam známých členů**

 **Greengrass - Vznešený rod**

 *** Seznam známých členů**

 **Ollivander - Starobylý rod**

 *** Seznam známých členů**

 **Potter - Starobylý a Vznešený rod**

 *** Seznam známých členů**

 **Weasley - Vznešený rod (titul** _ **Vznešený**_ **odebrán)**

 *** Seznam známých členů**

 **Zmijozel - Starobylý a Vznešený rod (titul** _ **Vznešený**_ **odebrán)**

 *** Seznam známých členů**

Když pak zvolil možnost seznam známých členů, zobrazili se mu jména lidí. Když klikl na ně, ukázali se mu jejich základní profily s tím, co o nich zjistil sám nebo pomocí své Dovednosti _Pozorování_. V profilech byly i fotky, takže si ke každému jménu dokázal přiřadit i obličej. Mohl předpokládat, že v následujících dnech se tento seznam rodů a lidí rozšíří do značných počtů.

Pozvání a rozpuštění u položky Skupina mu také dávalo smysl, ale Možnosti Skupiny pro ně oba byly další novinkou. Když tu položku zvolil, zjistil, že všem členům skupiny může přidělit různé role. Nejlepší možností nicméně bylo automatické sbírání věcí, které spadly ze zabitých monster. Dal se tam nastavit poměr rozdělení předmětů i peněz mezi všechny ve skupině. Toho se dalo využít v budoucnosti při farmení dungeonů.

Tamara se zdála být velice potěšená další položkou, která byla sice uzamčená, ale ona tušila, co od toho očekávat. Když se jí na to Hadrian optal, dostal krátkou lekci o tom, co jsou to Guildy nebo Cechy a jakou plní funkci.

„V RPG hrách, které je možné hrát i po síti, jsou možnosti zakládat Skupiny, jak máme my, ale ty jsou jen dočasné a specificky založené ke spolupráci v boji. Guildy a Cechy jsou trvalejším řešením, jak kde se dá dohromady několik desítek i stovek hráčů. Navzájem si pomáhají, prodávají si nebo si vyměňují různé předměty za minimální ceny. V některých hrách mají dokonce jedno společné sídlo, které postupně vylepšují a dokupují si k němu nejrůznější výhody, jako jsou kovárny, alchymistické a lektvarové laboratoře, sklady, trezory, větší ubytovací pokoje a podobně. Už se nemohu dočkat, až budeme moci založit vlastní Guildu. Doufám, že budeme mít svůj vlastí Guild House, tolik možností, které se nám s tím nabídnou," vysvětlovala a on mohl vidět, jak se nad tou možností zasnila a již jej nevnímala.

Další nabídka v menu byla Komunikace. Možnosti Telepatického hovoru již s Tamarou prozkoumali, ale Textová zpráva byla pro ně oba novinkou, ale uznal, že to bylo daleko bezpečnější, než kdyby nahlas mluvil. Nicméně pokud první možnost byla zprostředkována pomocí telepatie, mohlo by také být možné pouze mluvit ve své mysli a přát si, aby to ten druhý slyšel. Rozhodně to stálo za prozkoumání.

Předposlední možnost byla důvodem, proč mu z rukou zmizela kniha o Abyss Aukci a tahle položka se mu objevila v menu. Po zvolení téhle možnosti, se mu otevřelo zcela nové okno s nabídkou. Zatím měl odemčenou možnost Nákupu a Prodeje prostřednictvím Goblinů, což ho přišlo na deset procent z celkové částky prodaných předmětů. Nicméně tam existovala i možnost registrace, takže by nemusel využívat prostředníků a mohl obchodovat přímo s Abyss Aukcí, ale jak říkali Ragnok s GrimClawem, ztratil by svou anonymitu a získal by další nepřátele.

Poslední možnost Nápověda, byla jasná. Našel tam informace a vysvětlení ke všem základním věcem. Informace nebyly kompletní, protože se tam doplňovaly s každým objevením něčeho nového.

Po tomhle všem se konečně dostal k dopisům, které obdržel i s balíčkem čtyř knih.

 _Dědici Pottere-Blacku,_

 _podařilo se mi koupit 10% podíl Denního Věštce a právě jednám se třemi dalšími spoluvlastníky, kteří mají celkový podíl ve výši 12%. Všichni tři nemají mnoho času, ale svůj podíl si prodat přejí. Omlouvám se, že to bude ještě nějakou dobu trvat. Nejzazší termín odhaduji na konec října._

 _S touto zprávou Vám také zasílám tři kupní nabídky, které jsem odebral z otevřeného fóra u nás v bance. Někteří lidé nás osloví, abychom jim našli potencionální kupce a investory a je poté na Správcích, aby se rozhodli, jestli se to pro jejich klienty hodí._

 _S pozdravem,_

 _Správce Pokladů Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Potterů_

 _GrimClaw_

Hned si rozbalil i zbytek pergamenů, které v obálce našel. Podle toho, co viděl, ho budou všechny tři nové nabídky stát sto sedmdesát tisíc galeonů, nicméně GrimClaw pracoval s penězi, které byly uložené v Rodinném Trezoru, takže jeho vlastních zásob zlata se to nijak nedotklo.

První nabídka byla od _Coca-Coly - Divize M_. GrimClaw nezapomněl přidat i poznámky s vysvětlením. Zdálo se, že Coca-Colu vlastnila dlouhá řada motáků, mezi kterými se občas objevil nějaký ten kouzelník a tak si udržovali spojení s kouzelnickým světem. Podle goblina nebyla Coca-Cola nijak rozšířená na území Anglie, ale v Evropě a hlavně v Americe to byl rozšířený a populární nápoj.

Pět procent jej bude stát padesát tisíc galeonů. Nicméně jako spoluvlastník získá jednu litrovou láhev Coca-Coly, která je samochladící a bezedná, takže to pro něj znamenalo nekonečnou zásobu jeho oblíbeného nápoje. Musel uznat, že GrimClaw je dobrý v tom, co dělal.

Druhá nabídka byla společnosti _GreenGoods Export - Import_. Tam měl koupit deset procent za cenu dvaceti tisíc galeonů. GrimClaw poznamenal, že díky tomuto podílu získá desetiprocentní slevu za dovoz předmětů pro jeho další obchody, ve kterých získal podíl dříve. Také mu tam napsal, že dopravní firma je pod vlastnictvím Vznešeného rodu Greengrassů, ale protože aktuální Lady Greengrassová ráda pořádá přepychové párty a žije si na vysoké noze, nevypadá to s jejich majetkem příliš dobře a tak se ostatní spoluvlastníci zbavují svých podílů dřív, než celá společnost zkrachuje.

Jeho Správce ho ale ujišťoval, že pokud by si přál, mohl by během následujících dvou let získat kontrolní podíl a odříznout tak Lady Greengrassovou od možnosti zruinování společnosti. Nakonec dodal, že pokud bude zlato rodu Greengrassů mizet rychlostí, jakou právě mizí, za pár let jim bude odebrán titul Vznešeného rodu, který závisí hlavně na velikosti majetku ve zlatu.

Třetí a poslední nabídkou byla od společnosti _BlackInk_. Dvacet procent společnosti za cenu sta tisíc galeonů. Díky tomu pro _Nakladatelství Istari_ i _Denní Věštec_ mohl získat slevu patnáct procent na všechen inkoust. Snížení nákladů na tisk knih i novin bylo vždy výhodou, protože uvolněné zlato se dalo poté investovat hned do něčeho jiného.

Hadrian se rozhodl přijmout všechny tři nabídky s tím, že GrimClawovi poslal instrukce, aby začal kupovat i další podíly k získání kontrolního podílu v _GreenGoods Export - Import_. Napsal mu také, že slevu na inkoust využije zatím pouze pro _Nakladatelství Istari_ a u _Denního Věštce_ si počká, až získá kontrolní podíl. Kvůli tomu se také rozhodl počkat se zrušením bariéry, která bránila sovám v doručování jeho pošty od všech lidí.

Druhý dopis, který od GrimClawa dostal, byl seznam předmětů, které by se mu mohli hodit z Abyss Aukce. Samozřejmě vedle toho uvedl i cenu daných předmětů, která se Hadrianovi vůbec nelíbila. Na některé by musel šetřit trochu déle, než se mu líbilo, už takhle hledal způsob, jak získat dostatečný kapitál pro zakoupení si **Kovárny Duší**. Nicméně jak již Ragnok řekl, **Kameny Duší** se prodávaly za velice slušné peníze. Za **Kámen Duší** lvl. 1 získal 250 Abyss dolarů, za lvl. 2 mohl dostat 1 000 AD a za lvl. 3 až 2 500 AD. On měl v Inventáři tři krabičky, ve kterých měl po sto kusech těchto kamenů a to dělalo 75 000 AD, po odečtení 10% pro Gobliny, by měl čistý výdělek 67 500 AD, což v přepočtu bylo téměř to stejné, co měl ve svém Svěřeneckém Trezoru.

Hadrian také pochopil, proč mu Ragnok poslal Dungeon: Hřbitov Nemrtvých. Na seznamu se nacházely i **Žebírka z Inferi** , podle drobné poznámky to bylo pro mnohé provozovatele Nekromancie, kterých v Abyssu bylo více než dost a oni dokázaly z těchto žebírek vytvořit zcela nové druhy Nemrtvých nebo jimi posílit již existující zombie ve svých službách. Cena jednoho žebírka nebyla tak velká, jako u kamenů, ale i 25 AD za kus bylo slušné. Ze zkušeností věděl, že z monster padá většinou jeden až dva kusy podobných předmětů, takže při hromadném farmení Inferi by mohl nastřádat dostatečné množství, aby měl prodej vůbec význam.

Když Bradavický Expres konečně zastavil, byl již večer a za okny byla řádná tma. Nebylo se čemu ani divit, když jeli několik dlouhých hodin.

V půlce cesty je navštívila dáma s vozíkem plným sladkostí. S Tamarou si koupili větší výběr nejrůznějších sladkostí a oba v menu pod položkou Registr získali novou záložku s názvem **Karty z Čokoládových Žabek**. Hadrian získal tři nové kartičky - Albuse Brumbála, Salazara Zmijozela a Cliodny. Cliodna měla být jedna z posledních Irských druidek. Tamara také získala Brumbála, ale mimo něj i Gullibera Pokebyho a Norvela Twonka.

Také po tom, co Hadrian ochutnal Bertíkovy Fazolky Tisíckrát Jinak a narazil na jednu, která chutnala stejně, jako páchly ponožky jeho strýčka Vernona, odmítl ochutnat jakoukoliv další. Tamara se mu nějakou dobu smála, ale pak ochutnala jednu, který chutnala jako ušní maz a smích ji velice rychle přešel.

Po zbytek cesty je také už nikdo neotravoval kromě Hermiony, která za sebou táhla Nevilla Longbottoma. Tomu se prý ztratil jeho žabák Trevor. Poradil jsem jim, aby našli nějakého Prefekta nebo Prefektku, jestli neznají nějaké kouzlo, kterým by ho nemohli najít místo toho, aby obcházeli každé kupé a psali se na to, jestli někdo neviděl žábu.

Hadrian na sebe hodil jen hábit a vyskočil z kupé na nástupiště v Prasinkách. Hned se mu také objevila hláška, že se mu aktualizovala mapa Prasinek, která právě obsahovala pouze nástupiště a cestu k hradu.

„Prváci, prváci, všichni prváci ke mě!" rozezněl se nástupištěm silný hlas muže, se kterým měl již Hadrian tu čest.

„Myslíš, že i ostatní učitelé budou vypadat jinak, než jako lidé? Kratiknot je napůl goblin a tenhle Hagrid vypadá jako poloviční obr," zašeptala Tamara.

„Kdo ví, začínám věřit, že tady je všechno možné," odvětil Hadrian a přišli do hloučku svých budoucích spolužáků. Vůbec si ale nepřipadal, že mezi ně patří, když byl téměř o hlavu větší, než všichni prváci a Tamara nebyla o mnoho menší než on. Hermiona byla také vyšší než ostatní, ale to bylo také tím, že byla zase o rok starší. Hádal, že kromě Tamary tam byli skoro všichni starší, než on, ale jemu na věku až tak moc nezáleželo.

Pozorně si prohlédl levely všech kolem sebe a všimnul si, že Weasley nebyl jediný s tak nízkým levelem, další dva hromotluci měli lvl 8. Většina jeho spolužáků měla kolem lvl 10 až 11, našlo se pár, kteří měli lvl 13.

„Jsme tu všichni? Pokud ano, vyrazíme k loďkám, držte se za sebou ať se mi neztratíte!" řekl jim Hagrid a odvedl je ke břehu rozlehlého jezera, kde byly umístěny dřevěné loďky.

„Dávejte si pozor, ať nespadnete do vody. Pouze čtyři na jednu loďku," oznámil jim ještě a sám si stoupnul do jedné z loděk. Tamara s Hadrianem si vlezli do jedné loďky a k nim se přidaly hned dvě další dívky. Jednu z nich Hadrian hned poznával.

 **Dafné Evelyn Greengrassová**

 **Věk:** 11

 **Titul:** Kouzelnice

 **Status krve:** Čistokrevná

 **Level:** 13

 **HP:** 1 300

 **MP:** 1 300

 **Info:** Dafné je dědičkou Vznešeného rodu Greengrassů. Její matka Evelyn zemřela, když jí byl jeden rok a její otec si hned našel jinou ženu. Dafné svou macechu přímo nesnáší a přeje si uniknout ze situace, do které se dostala, ale neví jak. Má ještě mladší poloviční sestru Astorii. Dafné je velice ambiciózní a své plány hodlá řídit ze stínu.

 **Tracey Davisová**

 **Věk:** 11

 **Titul:** Kouzelnice

 **Status krve:** Poloviční krve

 **Level:** 11

 **HP:** 1 100

 **MP:** 1 100

 **Info:** Tracey nezná svého otce a vychovala jí pouze její matka, která se dobře znala s Evelyn Greengrassovou. Tracey vyrůstala s Dafné po svém boku a jsou to nerozlučné kamarádky. Tracey má nepříjemný zlozvyk v tom, že neví, kdy má mlčet a nejednou se dostala do problémů kvůli tomu, co nechtěně řekla.

„Rád vás znovu vidím za daleko lepších podmínek, slečno Greengrassová," řekla Hadrian a políbil Dafné ručku.

„Hadrian Potter. Má macecha nebyla příliš ráda, když zjistila, že Lucius Malfoy slibuje něco, co mu nepatří. Získal jste mocné nepřátele. Jinak mi dovolte představit Tracey Davisovou, mou kamarádku z dětství," představila je Dafné.

„Velice mě těší, slečno Davisová. Dovolte mi tedy, abych představil svou kamarádku Tamaru Dagworth-Grangerovou, dědičku Vznešeného rodu Dagworth-Grangerů," usmál se Hadrian a rád sledoval překvapené výrazy na jejich tvářích. Každý už dávno měl tenhle Vznešený rod za vymřelý.

„Ráda vás poznávám," řekla Tamara pobaveně.

„Tohle je nejlepší výhled na hrad, tak jej nezmeškejte," ozval se Hagrid a všichni se otočili před sebe, aby spatřili velkolepý hrad, který se tyčil nad černým jezerem.

„Páni," ozývalo se ze všech stran.

„Všichni hlavy dolů, ať se do nich nebouchnete," upozorňoval je Hagrid a sám se zohnul, ale Hadrian nad tím jen zakroutil hlavou. Mohutný muž si nejspíše neuvědomoval, že i v sedě byl vyšší než normální dospělý člověk, natož jedenáctileté děti.

„Paní profesorko, tady je vám vedu," oznámil Hagrid přísně vypadající profesorce.

 **Minerva McGonagallová - Profesorka Přeměňování - Lvl. ?**

„Výborně. Všechny vás vítám v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel. Za malou chvíli bude každý z vás zařazen do jedné z čtyř kolejí - ty se jmenují Nebelvír, Havraspár, Mrzimor a Zmijozel. Po dobu, kterou zde strávíte, bude vaše kolej jako vaše rodina. Pokud se vám bude ve škole dařit, budete odměněni body do školního poháru. Pokud porušíte pravidla, budou vám body odebrány, při větším přestupku dostanete školní trest a při závažné přestupku můžete být i vyloučeni. Nyní se upravte, půjdu zkontrolovat, jestli jsou na nás připraveni," oznámila jim a většina studentů si kontrolovala svůj hábit i zbytek oblečení, jestli jim něco odněkud nevyčuhuje.

„Tak je to pravda, svatý Harry Potter dorazil do Bradavic," ozval se arogantní hlas. Všichni se otočili na blonďáka, který promluvil.

 **Draconis Lucius Malfoy - Kouzelník - Lvl. 12**

„Hmm, Tamaro-chan, kdo je ten Harry Potter? Pořád s ním někdo otravuje, jako kdyby to byla nějaká osobnost nebo co," optal se Hadrian šeptem, ale v dané situaci ho bylo naprosto srozumitelně slyšet do všech koutů síně, kde se nacházeli. Tracey se hned rozesmála, ale pak se začala dusit, když jí Dafné dupla na nohu.

„Možná to bude potomek někoho slavného? Vůbec netuším, co s tím jménem mají, jako kdyby to byl někdo důležitý. Mě stačí, že se Weasley prohlašuje za jeho nejlepšího kamaráda, nechci mít nic společného s tím Harrym Potterem, ať už je to kdokoliv," přidala se Tamara.

„Víte vůbec, kdo já jsem? Jmenuji se Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," prohlásil Draco důležitě a Hadrian dělal, že si ho nevšimnul až do chvíle, kdy to vypadalo, že Draco vybouchne vzteky.

„Omlouvám se, říkal si něco?" optal se ho a Draco se zmohl jen na to, aby na něj nevěřícně hleděl.

„Uklidněte se a zařaďte se ve dvojicích do zástupu," ozvala se McGonagallová, která se tam jen tak objevila. Nikdo si nevšimnul prolétajících duchů, kteří vystoupili ze stěny na místem, kde ještě před malou chvíli stál hlouček nových studentů.

 **Osudový Úkol: Zařazení do koleje!**

 **Nech se zařadit do jedné ze čtyři kolejí.**

 **Odměna: 2 000 exp**

Hadrian se podíval na Tamaru, jestli dostala sejný úkol a z jejího pohledu usuzoval, že ano.

„Utište se prosím," vyzvala je profesorka McGonagallová a postavila se vedle stoličky s Moudrým kloboukem.

Zdá se vám, že jsem ošklivý -

myslete si, co chcete,

chytřejší klobouk, než jsem já,

na světě nenajdete.

Nechte si svoje buřinky

i své klobouky z plsti –

jsem moudrý klobouk z Bradavic,

jenž vám nic neodpustí.

Každému vidím do duše,

vím, z jakého je těsta –

nasaď si mě a řeknu ti,

kam povede tvá cesta.

Možná tě čeká Nebelvír,

kde mají chrabré srdce;

odvaha, klid a rytířskost

jdou u nich ruku v ruce.

Nebo tě čeká Mrzimor:

máš jejich mravní sílu,

jsou čestní a vždy ochotní

přiložit ruku k dílu;

či moudrý starý Havraspár,

pokud máš bystrou hlavu,

tam důvtipní a chápaví

vždy najdou čest a slávu.

Nebo to bude Zmijozel,

kde nastane tvá chvíle –

ti ničeho se neštítí,

by došli svého cíle.

Nasaď si mě a neboj se,

jen vlastní strach tě leká!

Já, moudrý klobouk z Bradavic,

ti řeknu, co tě čeká!

 _(Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců, str. 112)_

„Jakmile přečtu vaše jméno, předstoupíte a nasadíte si Moudrý klobouk, který vás zařadí do vaší koleje. Bez dalšího zdržování, Abbottová Hannah," prohlásila McGonagallová a drobná dívka vyšla ke stoličce jako první.

„MRZIMOR!" ozval se výkřik od klobouku a Mrzimorská kolej se roztleskala.

„Bonesová Susan," zavolala druhé jméno na svém seznamu.

„MRZIMOR!" rozhodl Moudrý klobouk už podruhé pro stejnou kolej.

„Boot Terry."

„HAVRASPÁR!"

„Brocklehurstová Mandy."

„HAVRASPÁR!"

„Brownová Levander."

„NEBELVÍR!"

„Bulstrodeová Millicent."

„ZMIJOZEL!"

„Corner Michael."

„HAVRASPÁR!"

„Cornfoot Stephen."

„HAVRASPÁR!"

„Crabbe Vincent."

„ZMIJOZEL!"

„Dagworth-Grangerová Tamara," řekla McGonagallová a sama byla překvapená, když to jméno spatřila. Tohle jméno nespatřil nikdo po celé generace a zašumělo to i mezi profesory.

Tamara vyběhla ke stoličce, na kterou se posadila s úsměvem na tváři.

„ _Hmm, copak to tu máme? Je to mnoho let, co jsem pod sebou měl dítě s darem od samotné Matky Země. Ale tvůj dar není přímo od ní, že ne? Na tom ale nezáleží, podíváme se, kam tě zařadíme._

 _Není to tak jednoduché, jsi loajální svým přátelům, ale bez pádného důvodu bys jen tak někomu nevěřila, takže Mrzimor to nebude. Jsi inteligentní děvče, ale vědomosti tě příliš nelákají, když je nepotřebuješ, takže i Havraspár je mimo hru._

 _Těžké, těžké, ale ani Zmijozel by pro tebe nebyl. Bude lepší, když to bude_ NEBELVÍR!" vykřikl Moudrý klobouk poslední slovo na celou Velkou síň. Nebelvírští samozřejmě tleskali a přidal se k nim i Hadrian.

„Davisová Tracey."

„ZMIJOZEL!"

„Dunbarová Fay."

„NEBELVÍR!"

„Entwhistle Kevin."

„HAVRASPÁR!

„Finch-Fetchley Justin."

„MRZIMOR!"

„Finnigan Seamus."

„NEBELVÍR!"

„Goldstein Anthony."

„HAVRASPÁR!"

„Goyle Gregory."

„ZMIJOZEL!"

„Grangerová Hermiona."

„HAVRASPÁR!" rozhodl se Moudrý klobouk po nějaké chvíli, ale Hermiona nevypadala nijak spokojená.

„Greengrassová Dafné."

„ZMIJOZEL!"

„Hopkins Wayne."

„MRZIMOR!"

„Jonesová Megan."

„MRZIMOR!"

„Krejová Samantha."

„NEBELVÍR!"

„Longbottom Neville."

„NEBELVÍR!"

„MacDougalová Morag."

„HAVRASPÁR!"

„Macmillan Ernest."

„MRZIMOR!"

„Malfoy Draconis."

„ZMIJOZEL!"

„Moonová Leane."

„MRZIMOR!"

„Moonová Lilith."

„ZMIJOZEL!"

„Parkinsonová Pansy."

„ZMIJOZEL!"

„Patilová Padma."

„HAVRASPÁR!"

„Patilová Parvati."

„NEBELVÍR!"

Perksová Sally-Anne."

„MRZIMOR!"

„Potter Hadrian," přečetla McGonagallová a celá Velká síň se dala do diskuze, jestli je to jiný Potter, nebo je to Harry Potter, kterého znali. Hadrian rázně vykročil vpřed po schodech ke stoličce a přehodil přes ní svůj hábit, než se posadil. Nehodlal si na něm sedět, když nemusel.

„ _Ach, mladý Potter. Konečně se setkáváme. Nejenže si přežil Kletbu Smrti, ale také si obdržel dar od samotné Matky Země. Vidím ve tvém daru veliký potenciál, daleko větší, než jaký měl Thomas Raddle, když tu před padesáti pěti lety seděl osobně. Kam tě ale zařadíme?"_

„ _Nemám nic ani proti jedné z kolejí. Pokud je to možné, nechci do koleje, ve který má šanci skonči Weasley a ve které mě chce mít Brumbál. Měla by to být také kolej, kde najdu spojence a přátele, kteří mě jen tak nezradí kvůli vlastním cílům. Také bych rád dosáhl svého potenciálu, aby se mnou nikdo nemohl manipulovat,"_ odpověděl Hadrian ve své mysli.

„ _Ano, ano, tady to všechno vidím. Máš kuráž a nebojíš se riskovat svůj život pro své přátele, ale Nebelvír si zamítnul. Již dávno vzniklo jisté pořekadlo, že Nebelvír je schopen pro své přátele položit vlastní život. Nevěříš v autority ačkoliv ses za poslední dva roky změnil a loajální jsi jen těm, kterým věříš a to není mnoho lidí, takže Mrzimor pro tebe také není._

 _Tvá inteligence by se Roweně zalíbila, ale mám takové tušení, že by ses s mnoha studenty její koleje nepohodl. Ale vidím, že máš i jiný talent, který se ti bude hodit v tvé nové koleji. Jak jsem říkal, že Nebelvír je schopný obětovat vlastní život? Tak Zmijozel je schopný pro ochranu svých přátel vzít život svým nepřátelům. Nechť je to tedy_ ZMIJOZELE!" vykřikl Moudrý klobouk po několika minutách čekání a téměř nikdo nebyl schopen tleskat. Pouze Dafné s Tracey a Tamarou mu potleskali k jeho začazení, ostatní na něj buď nevěřícně hleděli nebo mu začali nadávat do temných lordů ve výcviku.

Hadrian prvně nechtěl ukázat rozsah svých schopností, ale nadávky rozhodně strpět nehodlal. Aktivoval proto _Magickou Auru_ a vyslal magickou vlnu po celé Velké Síni, až hrozilo, že některé svíce zhasnou.  
„Ještě někdo z vás mě křivě z něčeho obviní, vyvodím z toho důsledky jako dědic Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Potterů! Váš hrdina, kterého si Brumbál vymyslel, neexistuje, takže bude lepší, když si to velice rychle uvědomíte. Nebo snad vypadám jako blázen z těch vašich smyšlených knih?" optal se celé Velké Síně a bez dalšího slova se usadil ke Zmijozelskému stolu.

 **Gratulace! Splnil si Osudový Úkol: Zařazení do koleje!**

 **Stal si se hrdým členem Zmijozelské koleje.**

 **Obdržel si 2 000 exp + 25% = 2 500 exp**

„Pokračujme v zařazování, prosím," pobídl Brumbál svou kolegyni s klidem, ale vypadal tak jen navenek, uvnitř zuřil kvůli tomu, že tak dlouho připravované plány byly právě v ohrožení. Nejenže nebyl Potter v Nebelvíru, kde jej potřeboval, ale dokázal zviditelnit svou magickou auru, což dokázali jen magicky nadaní jedinci.

Ke Zmijozelskému stolu se připojili ještě dva kluci v podobě Theodora Notta a Blaise Zabiniho, mladíka tmavé pleti s italskými kořeny. Do Nebelvíru přibyli ještě Ronald Weasley s Deanem Thomasem, do Havraspáru už jen Lisa Turpinová a do Mrzimoru Zacharias Smith.

Když byli všichni zařazeni a McGonagallová odnesla Moudrý klobouk, ředitel Brumbál se postavil do své plné výše.

„Vítejte," prohlásil. „Vítejte v novém školním roce v Bradavicích. Než se pustíme do výtečné hostiny, na kterou již určitě netrpělivě čekáte, dovolte mi pronést ještě pár slov, a to: Vrták! Brekot! Veteš! Cuk!

Děkuji vám!" ukončil to a tlesknutím dlaní o sebe se všude objevily doslova hromady jídla. Hadrian se rozhlédl kolem sebe a ačkoliv jídlo miloval, tahle uvítací hostina mu příliš na chuti nepřidávala. Hlavně když jen kousek od něho seděli Crabbe s Goylem, kteří se do jídla pustili po vzoru prasat.

„Není Brumbál tak trochu blázen?" optala se Tracey, který vůbec nechápala, co měl jeho projev znamenat, hlavně jeho poslední slova. Ostatně to nechápal vůbec nikdo a Brumbál se bavil, jak se všichni snažili přijít na tajnou zprávu uprostřed čtyř slov.

„Brumbál je génius, který si na blázna hraje, aby rozhodil a uchlácholil své nepřátele," odvětil Hadrian a nabral si trochu dýňového koláče. S Tamarou obědvali ve vlaku ze svých vlastních zásob nebo spíše z jeho zásob.

„Můj otec si myslí, že mu šplouchá na maják a dávno by jej měli z Bradavic vyrazit," prohlásil Malfoy povýšeně.

„Promiň, říkal si něco? Asi nějaký šum v uchu," optal se ho Hadrian a několik lidí v okolí se tomu ušklíblo.

„Pottere, myslíš si, jaký nejsi borec, ale tady již nejsi v mudlovském světě, kde si na vyrůstal na hnoji. Zmijozelská kolej je vedena čistokrevnou elitou, takže buď se naučíš, kde je tvoje místo nebo tě to bude bolet," varoval ho Draco a snažil se dosadit sám sebe do role vůdce prvního ročníku. Hadrian jej zcela ignoroval a otočil se na Dafné, které seděla vedle něj.

„Být vámi, tak se těch kuřecích stehýnek nedotýkám, slečno Greengrassová. Je v nich nějaká cizí látka, stejně jako v těch vepřových žebírkách, bramborové kaši a snad všech sladkostech. V té čisté vodě kupodivu nic není," oznámil jí Hadrian a téměř všichni u stolu najednou přestali jíst.

„Cože?" „Je to pravda?" „V tom jídle jsou nějaké lektvary!" začalo se ozývat od celého stolu a během chvíle v celé síni nejedlo více, jak pár tupých lidí, které nic jiného, než jídlo nezajímalo.

„Ticho!" zahřměl Brumbál. „Teďka, může mi tu někdo vysvětlit, co se tu děje, že jste přestali jíst?" optal se jich Brumbál a hned se začalo ozývat několik tuctů hlasů naráz.

„Ticho!" zahřměl znovu. „Nyní jeden po druhém. Zmijozelští Prefekti, žádám odpověď," prohlásil a u jejich stolu se postavila jediná dívka.

„Vznáším oficiální stížnost proti vedení téhle školy! Ve většině jídla na našem stole jsou neznámé lektvary. Nikdo z nás se nedotkne jediného sousta, dokud nebude otrávené jídlo odstraněno a nedostaneme vysvětlení!" prohlásila zcela jasným a zřetelným tónem.

 **Amanda Rosierová - Čarodějka - Lvl. 21**

 **Prefektka - Stříbrná Královna Zmijozelu**

Hadrian musel uznat, že je to nejen mocná dívka po stránce magické, když ve svých šestnácti měla takový level, ale také po stránce politické, protože její titul vypovídal sám o sobě.

„Muselo dojít k nějakému nedorozumění. Domácí skřítci by nedovolili, aby se do jídla dostalo cokoliv, co do jídla nepatří. V jídle je akorát lektvar, který zajistí zdravé trávení všeho, co tu dnes večer sníte," vysvětloval Brumbál.

„Profesore Kratiknote, když jste se nám představoval, prohlásil jste, že jste Mistr Kouzelných formulí, což zahrnuje velice širokou plentu kouzel, bariér, clon a mnoho dalšího. Mohl byste prosím seslat diagnostické kouzlo tady na pány Crabbeho a Goyla, kteří již pozřeli plné talíře jídla? Vidím, jak mezi nimi vzniklo nějaké magické spojení, které vede do pracovny s mnoha obrazy a ohnivým stvořením na zlatém bidýlku. Pokud se nepletu, slouží to ke sledování pohybu. Stejné spojení vidím i u starších studentů, ale velice slabé," prohlásil Hadrian a pocítil, jak jej zasáhl neviditelný útok. Nebyla v tom magie, byla to čistá nenávist soustředěná na jeho osobu.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu!**

 **Odhalil si útok čisté nenávisti vůči své osobě, získal si Dovednost** _ **Negativní Empatie - Lvl. 1**_

 **Negativní Empatie - Pasivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Tato schopnost ti dovoluje odhalit krvežíznivost i negativní emoce ve tvém okolí, které jsou na tebe zaměřeny. Čím vyšší level Dovednosti, tím snáze lze rozlišit jednotlivé negativní emoce a zaměřit jejich původ v okruhu třiceti metrů.

Hadrian samozřejmě nepotřeboval speciální Dovednost, aby věděl, odkud ten útok přišel.

„Jistě, pane Pottere, rád si ověřím vaše tvrzení, protože o tomto nikdo z nás nic neví," prohlásil Kratiknot, ale Brumbál jej hned zastavil.

„To není třeba, Filiusi. Přiznávám, že v jídle je i speciální elixír, který má trvanlivost po dobu deseti měsíců a dovoluje mi monitorovat pohyb všech studentů na škole, kdyby se některý z nich ztratil. Nikomu jsem o tom neřekl, protože je to jasný zásah do soukromí našich studentů, ale jejich bezpečí je mou prioritou," oznámil jim všem Brumbál svou výmluvu, ale ne všichni mu jí uvěřili.

„Albusi, o tomhle si ještě promluvíme. Zrušíš sledovací magii na všech studentech hned teďka a odstraníš jídlo a pití, ve kterých je ten tvůj elixír. Pokud to Školní Rada schválí, nejdříve budou s tímhle opatřením seznámeni rodiče a zákonní zástupci studentů, až poté je budeš moci sledovat," prohlásila McGonagallová ostře a doufala, že z toho nebudou mít problémy všichni.

„Zajisté," přiznal Brumbál svou porážku a mávnutím hůlky zrušil veškerou svou magii na všech studentech ve Velké Síni. Zároveň také odstranil jídlo a pití, ve kterých byl jeho speciální elixír. Nutno říci, že po tomto aktu na stolech nezůstalo mnoho jídla, což se odrazilo na náladě studentů.

„Pottere, co si myslel tím, že si viděl spojení mezi studenty a Brumbálovou pracovnou?" zajímali se hned starší studenti.

„Schopnost, která nám dovoluje vidět magii se v mé rodině dědí už od Anicetuse Pottera z Théb, který žil v letech 1277 až 1220 před naším letopočtem," odpověděl jim Hadrian a natáhl se pro další koláč, tentokrát borůvkový. To všem okolo připomnělo, že mají hlad a sami se pustili do zbývajícího jídla, které neobsahovalo cizí lektvary.

„Takže si viděl magii lektvarů v jídle, když si mě varoval?" optala se ho Dafné.

„Nikoliv, na to mě upozornilo tohle," poklepal si prstem na náušnici v levém uchu a Dafné si vzpomněla na jejich první setkání v klenotnictví.

„Pokud se utišíte prosím, měl bych pro vás ještě pár slov před tím, než vás všechny pošleme spát. Při zahájení školního roku bych vás rád upozornil na několik věcí.

Rád bych upozornil všechny studenty prvních ročníků, že do Zakázaného lesa na našich pozemcích je vstup zakázán. Také by si to mohli zapamatovat i někteří naši starší studenti," prohlásil a podíval se k Nebelvírskému stolu, kde seděla dvě zrzavá dvojčata.

„Dále mě školník pan Filch požádal, abych vám připomněl, že v přestávkách mezi vyučováním není dovoleno provozovat kouzla.

Famfrpálová kvalifikace proběhne v druhém zářijovém týdnu. Každý, kdo má zájem hrát za své kolejní družstvo, ať se přihlásí u madame Hoochové.

A nakonec vám musím oznámit, že v tomto školním roce je každému, kdo nechce zemřít velice bolestivou smrtí, přísně zakázáno vstupovat do chodby po pravé straně v třetím poschodí."

Několik lidí se tomu zasmálo, ale Brumbál to myslel skutečně vážně. Hadrian nechápal, proč jím to vůbec říkal, ale pak si uvědomil jeho přesné znění. On jim tam nezakázal jít. On před celou školou prohlásil, že ten, komu se nechce zemřít, tam má zakázáno chodit. Takže každý, komu bylo jedno, jestli zemře nebo ne, tam byl vstup povolen. Nebylo divu, proč byl Brumbál politik, jeho závěrečný proslov ukazoval na jednu věc, ale znamenal naprosto něco jiného.

Brumbál se je všechny ještě přiměl zazpívat Bradavickou hymnu, ale ačkoliv byl Hadrian pro všelijakou srandu, ztrapňovat se nechtěl. Když je konečně rozpustil, Zmijozelští Prefekti jim oznámili, aby zůstali na svých místech. Hodlali Velkou Síň opustit až po všech ostatních.

Hadrian se těšil do postele a doufal, že bude na pokoji sám nebo aspoň s někým, s kým se dá vycházet. Nicméně ještě netušil, že večer teprve začínal a čekala jej zkouška ohněm.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 18 - Exp: 84.65% (135 437 exp)**

 **HP: 3 000**

 **MP: 3 630**

 **STR: 66**

 **VIT: 67 (+30% HP)**

 **DEX: 69**

 **INT: 111 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 62 (-15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Status Body: 15 (85+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 INS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 15 630 G, 0 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Hadrian James Potter je posledním žijícím členem rodu Potterů. Odhalil své magické dědictví dříve, než by se některým lidem mohlo líbit. Postupem času odhalil, že jeho magičtí předci nepocházejí jen z otcovi strany, ale i z matčiny a on sám je třináctou generací ukryté větve rodu Zmijozelů. Stále netuší, proč se jej Temný Lord Voldemort pokusil zabít, ale jedno je mu jasné. V Kouzelnické společnosti jej nečekají prázdniny, protože i ti na straně Světla jej hodlají využít ke svým cílům. Nicméně do jámy lvové nevstupuje sám, protože má již věrné spojence v podobě Tamary Dagworth-Grangerové a mudlorozených kouzelníků a kouzelnic, kterým pomohl z nesnází.**

 **Dovednosti:**

 **Dungeon: Hřbitov Nemrtvých**

 **Negativní Empatie - Pasivní**

 **Magické Dovednosti:**

 **Ledový Summon (první úroveň) - Aktivní**

 **Perks:**

 **Majetek:**

 **Denní Věštec: Vlastnictví 40%**

 **Coca-Cola - Divize M: Vlastnictví 5%**

 **GreenGoods Export - Import: Vlastnictví 10%**

 **BlackInk: Vlastnictví 20%**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Tak a další kapitolka je tady. Tentokrát je to první kapitola druhé knihy nebo druhého dějství. Začnu tím, že tahle kapitola má 9 533 slov v čisté délce. Doufám, že se vám zalíbila a zanecháte mi nějaké ty komentáře, kterých je čím dál méně, ale podle toho, kolik lidí tuhle povídku odebírá nebo jí má v oblíbených, bych jich čekal daleko více. Ale co můžu čekat od české/slovenské scény, která je podle mého téměř neschopná napsat několik smyslných slov se svým názorem k aktuální kapitole.

Všem, kteří aktivně komentují mou povídku, upřímně děkuji, protože jsou to hlavně tito lidé, kteří mě svou podporou ženou kupředu a dodávají mi energii. Trochu mě mrzí, že k problému, který jsem řešil v minulé kapitole s **1** , se vyjádřili pouze dva lidé a mě by upřímně zajímalo, co si na to téma myslíte.

Jinak do konce prázdnin bych rád stihnul ještě jednu kapitolku napsat a zveřejnit, nicméně od září nastupuji zase do školy a čekají mě nějaké zkoušky, takže netuším, jestli budu schopen něco během září napsat. V závislosti na zkouškách se také uvidí, jestli budu mít čas i v dalších měsících. Ale nyní už ke komentářům z minulé kapitolky.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 1. 11.:**_

 **\- Dragonel:** Netuším, kde došlo k nedorozumění, nicméně Hadrian má smaragdové oči. Fialové oči měl mít Salazar Zmijozel, nicméně jeho dcera Selena měla smaragdové oči, které se v jejich rodě dědili až k Hadrianovi. Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, že by mohl mít rudé oči, ale to bych ho až moc ztotožňoval s Voldemortem, který rozhodně nepokračuje v tom, v čem Zakladatel Salazar Zmijozel skončil. Pokud by šlo o Salazara Salathiela Zmijozela, který se spojil s Gaunty, tak to potom zase jo.

Pokud jde o příručky, které si Hadrian nekoupil, jde o to, že aby se mohl Dovednost naučit, nesmí to být kniha teorie, jinak by se jednoduše naučil své učebnice do školy a měl by klid. Aby se mohl nějakou dovednost z knihy nebo svitku naučit, musí to být přesně zaměřeno na danou Dovednost se vším všudy. Postupy, teorie, prokázáno v praxi atd...

Abyss bude až trochu později, ale zase ne až po tom, co by vystudoval Bradavice. Neboť má Voldemort také jisté spojení s Abyssem, světy se díky tomu spojí dohromady, aspoň pro ty, kteří o nich vědí.

 **\- :** Omlouvám se, ale Nevilla neuvidíme jako Gamera, pro něj mám trochu jinou roli, stejně jako ji mám pro Hermionu, která se do Hry nezapojí nijak přímo. Jinak Hadrian se bude snažit získat přátele nebo aspoň spojence ve všech kolejích a postupně bude zvyšovat počet Gamerů. Vím, že u nás se to příliš nerozlišuje, ale Hadrian je The Gamer a ostatní budou mít třídu pouze Gamer, aby bylo jasné, že on byl První.

 **\- kuma:** Ano, Voldemort bude mít spojení s Abyssem, ostatně jeho Třída bude Nekromancer stejně, jako je u Hadriana The Gamer. Mě spíše zajímalo, jaká reakce by měla u Voldemorta nastat, při zničení jednoho z jeho viteálů. Zrovna včera jsem chvilkově zahlédl, jak ve filmu reagoval na zničení diadému a mám za to, že při jejich vytváření ztrácel lidské vlastnosti a při jejich zničení část své moci.

 **\- 1:** Tenhle problém s nedokončenými povídkami nicméně není jen na naší straně. Ono, když se s tím tak dřeme a pak se sejde jen půl tuctu komentářů, ale víš, že to četlo přes stovku lidí a třicet jich má tohle v oblíbených, tak je to ubíjející a časem už nemá psát ani pro tu malou část lidí, která tě u toho drží. Raději si najdeš něco jiného, co budeš psát sám pro sebe a bude tě bavit. Já osobně mám rozepsáno přes tucet crossover povídek na téma Harry Potter/Stargate SG-1/SG-A/SG-U. Nechybí mi i nějaké nápady pro Harry Potter/Marvel nebo HP/Warcraft. Pokud se týče fanfiction Naruta, což také rád píšu, mám cossovery ve stylu Naruto/Fairy Tail, Naruto/Mass Effect, Naruto/Avatar: The Last Airbender nebo The Legend of Korra a Naruto/Highschool DxD. Od Naruta mám i plno čistokrevných nápadů, také rozepsaných a když mě nic nenapadá k jednomu, vrhnu se na něco jiného a stále dokolečka.

 **\- Petr.P:** Dění v domě Dursleyů ještě neskončilo a Hadriana tam čeká překvapení, až se na Vánoce vrátí domů na žádost své tety. Pokud jde o viteály, pracuji s několika nápady, které jsem již zmínil u minulé kapitoly. Viteály jsou nejčernější magií, to je všem jasné, takže toho o nich není moc známo. Hadrian bude muset pátrat v nebezpečných vodách, aby přišel na to, jak se zbavit toho svého v jizvě na čele a poté použít ten zbytek proti Voldemortovi.

Jinak Voldemort ztratil lidskost, vzhled, pozitivní emoce již při vytvoření viteálů. Já měl spíše namysli, že by s jejich zničení přišel o část své magie. Byl by si vědom svého potenciálu, ale jeho magie by se mu nikdy do této míry nedoplnila, protože by se zničením části své duše přišel i o možnost tuhle magii ukládat ve svém magickém jádře. Si to představ jako program, který by si uložil na několik oddílů na HDD. Když ztratíš jeden oddíl, čistě teoreticky by program mohl pracovat dál a tvářit se, že pracuje na plný výkon, ale kvůli chybějící části, by na plný výkon nepracoval. Je mi jasné, že by mě za tuhle metaforu zničil i můj profesor Informačních Technologií, ale co už. xD


	13. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 2 (13)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 2. - Malá ukázka moci**

Cesta sklepením do Zmijozelské koleje netrvala nijak dlouho. Hadrian si všimnul, že tam není příliš teplo, ale to mu nijak nevadilo, ale ostatní studenti se občas nepříjemně otřásli. Chápal, že vyhřát tak obrovský hraj ne za normálních okolností nemožné, ale byl ochoten se vsadit, že kdyby chtěl, našel by hned několik možností, jak to s pomocí magie vyřešit. Rozhodně to svým spolužákům nezáviděl.

„Tohle je vstup do Zmijozelské koleje. Je chráněný heslem, které se mění každý měsíc. Heslo je tajné pro všechny ostatní studenty, takže ten, kdo jej prozradí, bude mít velký problém. Heslo pro tento měsíc je _Kouzelnická Elita_ ," oznámil jim prefekt pátého ročníku.

 **Alexandr Cook - Kouzelník - Lvl. 17**

Všichni vešli do Zmijozelské společenské místnosti, nicméně nikdo nich tam nebyl. Než se mohl Hadrian optat na to, kde všichni jsou, vešel do místnosti i Snape.

 **Severus Snape - Kouzelník - Lvl. ?**

 **Ředitel Zmijozelské koleje**

„Všichni mě pozorně poslouchejte, protože to nebudu znovu opakovat a za vaší nevědomost vás budu trestat!" řekl tichým tónem, ale i tak se jeho hlas nesl přes celou místnost.

„Právě nyní jste ve Zmijozelu ničím. Nikdo z vás tu nic neznamená, vaše jméno nic neznamená a vaše známosti také nic neznamenají. Pokud zde chcete něco znamenat, musíte si to vybojovat. Zde se ctí vychytralost, lstivost a cílevědomost. Nedělám si iluze o tom, že těmito ctnostmi disponujete.

Zmijozelská kolej je nejlepší ze všech čtyř, protože my stojí při sobě a nepříteli neukážeme slabinu v našich řadách. Pokud máte nějaký problém s lidmi ze Zmijozelu, vyřídíte si to v naší soukromé aréně. Pokud uvidím, že mezi sebou bojujete na veřejnosti a pošpiníte tak jméno naší koleje, krutý trest vás nemine.

Každý ročník zde má svého vůdce, který za ně zodpovídá. Zmijozelu vládce Koncil Sedmi! Z těchto sedmi je vybrán ten nejvhodnější kandidát, který Koncil Sedmi řídí. Do Koncilu Sedmi se má šanci dostat každý z vás ještě dneska. Právě nyní má každý z vás pět turnajových bodů. Další turnajové body můžete získat po splnění speciálních úkolu, obdržení určitého počtu kolejních bodů nebo vítězstvím v souboji nad někým jiným.

Na souboj můžete vyzvat jen toho, kdo má nejméně polovinu vašich bodů a nejvíce o polovinu více vašich bodů. Pamatujte, že vítěz bere vše a vy končíte zpátky na nule. Když se utkají dva soupeři s nulovými body, vítěz obdrží pět bodů, aby mohl začít od začátku.

Další pravidla vám vysvětlí Prefekti, nyní mě následujte do arén, kde proběhne první letošní turnaj," prohlásil Snape a přistoupil ke krbu, kde sedmkrát klepl na Zmijozelský erb.

Krb se doslova rozestoupil do stran a všech jedenáct nových studentů spatřilo arénu o velikosti Velké Síně, kde bylo umístěno sedm soubojových platforem. Na kamenných tribunách stáli nebo seděli všichni ostatní studenti Zmijozelu, jen šest z nich zatím sedělo osamoceno na kamenných trůnech. Vedle nich byl jeden trůn volný a Hadrianovi došlo, že tam na konci dne bude sedět jeden z nich a pokud k tomu bude mít co říci, tak to bude jeho místo.

„Vaše jména budou náhodně zvolena pro první souboj, po něm se vaše nadcházející souboje budou odvíjet podle toho, jak dopadnou i ostatní souboje. Souboje budou probíhat postupně jeden za druhým. Ještě vám připomenu, že v těchto soubojích je dovoleno naprosto všechno kromě Kleteb, které se nepromíjí!" oznámil jim a Hadrian si všimnul, jak se někteří jeho spolužáci usmívají.

 **Osudový Úkol: Místo v potravním řetězci!**

 **Najdi své místo ve Zmijozelu a přežij následující souboje bez vážného zranění.**

 **Odměna za dokončení všech soubojů: 5 000 exp**

 **Vedlejší cíle:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Odměna za splnění každého vedlejšího cíle: 1 000 exp**

„První dvojice, Draco Malfoy a Gregory Goyle!" prohlásil Snape s neutrální tváří, ale někteří, kteří věděli, že Draco je jeho kmotřenec, věděli také, že se Snape postará, aby se Malfoy dostal do Koncilu Sedmi.

Souboj mezi těmito dvěma byl velice rychlý, Goyle ani pořádně nedržel svou hůlku, když se nechal zasáhnout omračujícím kouzlem. Malfoy byl samozřejmě vítězem.

„Pansy Parkinsonová a Theodore Nott, zaujměte své pozice!" vyzval je Snape a Hadrian doufal v zábavnější souboj, než byl ten první. Nicméně i nyní byl zklamán, ačkoliv viděl nové kouzlo, přesněji odzbrojující kouzlo, kterým Nott vytrhl Parkinsonové hůlku z ruky a ještě jí přitom odhodil pár metrů dozadu.

„Tracey Davisová a Lilith Moonová, na svá místo!" vyvolal Snape další dvojici. Obě dívky byly trochu zkušené a kromě omračujících a odzbrojujících kouzel tam prolétly klopýtací a lechtací kletby. Lilith to nakonec vyhrála, ale jen protože Tracey uskočila před kouzlem a ocitla se mimo vyznačené místo pro souboje.

„Dafné Greengrassová a Millicent Bulstrodeová!" zvolal Snape. Pokud byly souboje s Malfoyem rychlé, tenhle byl ještě rychlejší, protože jakmile Snape souboj odstartoval, Dafné na Millicent vyslala pětici kouzel, kterým neměla šanci se vyhnout. Hadrian věděl, že pokud mezi jeho spolužáky existuje aspoň nějaká konkurence, byla to právě ona.

„Blaise Zabini a Potter," řekl Snape a Hadrianovo příjmení doslova vyplivnul s nechutí v hlase. V tu chvíli také pochopil, že Snape nebude nikdy jeho spojencem, dříve se nikdy nepotkali a on ho již nenávidí. Chvíli se zamyslel, jestli to stálo za to jí do Zmijozelu, ale pak si vzpomněl na to, co si slíbil. On jim ukáže, čeho je schopný a jeho nepřátelé budou litovat toho, že se na něj jen křivě podívali.

„Připraven prohrát, Pottere?" ušklíbl se Zabini.

„Zajímavé. Blaise Zabini, sekundární dědic Vznešeného rodu původem z Itálie. Matka Lukrécie Zabini, otec Basilio Zabini, zabit při nešťastné nehodě. Starší poloviční sestra Bianca Zabini, který vystudovala Italskou prestižní školu magie se všemi poctami. Pokud se týče tvého magického potenciálu, jsi v našem ročníku až na třetím místě. Máš smůlu v tom, že já jsem nad tebou a nikdy se to nezmění," odpověděl Hadrian zcela vyrovnaně a sledoval, jak na to Zabini zareaguje.

„Pokud jste domluvili, můžete začít!" prohlásil Snape.

„ _Expelliarmus!_ " vykřikl Blaise a Hadrian ustoupil kletbě do strany.

 **Blaise Zabini - Lvl. 13**

 **HP: 1 300**

 **MP: 1 240/1 300**

 _Takže odzbrojující kouzlo stojí šedesát bodů magie. Pokud počítám dobře, má ještě dvacet pokusů než přijde o všechnu manu._ Pomyslel si Hadrian a uhnul hlavou dalším dvěma paprskům.

„To je všechno, co umíš? Není divu, že jsi až druhořadý dědic. Není to zvláštní, že tvá sestra má před tebou přednost, když je to v naší společnosti téměř pokaždé naopak a mužský potomek má přednost i před starší sestrou?" rýpl si Hadrian a viděl, že Blaise trochu více vytočil.

„ _Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Tarantallegra!_ " vykřikl Blaise naštvaně a Hadrian se nemusel ani hýbat z místa, neboť ho všechna tři kouzla minula.

 **Blaise Zabini - Lvl. 13**

 **HP: 1 300**

 **MP: 940/1 300**

Hadrian si všimnul, že čím byl Blaise naštvanější, tím více ho kouzla stála magie.

„Jen pokračuj, můj drahý italský příteli. Šest kouzel a ty si přišel téměř o čtvrtinu svých magických zásob. Hodláš se vyčerpat hned v prvním souboji? Nicméně si mi stále nic neukázal, magické paprsky tu létají kolem mě bez jediného účinku, jsi si jistý, že je používáš správně?" vytáčel ho Hadrian ještě více a změnil své bělmo v očích na černou barvu, takže jeho smaragdové oči vynikly daleko více a rozhodně děsivěji.

„Ze mě si srandu dělat nebudeš, ty mudlovský šmejde! _TELUM ERUCTO!_ " vykřikl poslední kouzlo a kolem něj se objevila desítka šípů, které švihnutím hůlky poslal přímo na Hadriana. Bylo to také poslední kouzlo, které dokázal použít, protože vyčerpal veškerou svou magii.

Několik lidí vyděšeně vykřiklo, když se na něj rozlétla desítka šípů, ale on si zachoval chladnou mysl. Nechtěl ukázat žádnou magii, kterou ovládal, ne tak brzy, tak rychlostí z Inventáře tasil obě katany, které vlastnil a zaujal obranné postavení. Protože byly všechny šípy vytvořené pomocí magie, dokázal vidět jejich magii, jak se k němu blíží a viděl přesné pořadí jejich dopadu. Jakmile byli v jeho dosahu, bleskově provedl několik seků s pomocí obou katan a ačkoliv je mírně poškodil, všech deset šípů se zřítilo na zem a rozpadlo se na pět kousků, než se rozplynuly.

Hadrian následně přešel soubojové pódium až k Blaisemu a přiložil mu obě katany ke krku dost blízko na to, aby ho mohl bleskově zbavit hlavy, ale ne zase tak blízko, aby jej zbytečně zranil.

„Vzdej se. Zbývají ti sotva tři procenta tvých magických zásob. Měl bys mi věřit, celá škola ostatně ví, že dokážu vidět magii," oznámil mu Hadrian.

„Vzdávám se, ale tohle není konec, příště tě dostanu, Pottere," zavrčel Blaise a Hadrian si přivolal i obě pochvy. Po schování katan si je obě připevnil k opasku. První souboj měl za sebou a to nepoužil jediné kouzlo, ne že by nějaké znal.

„Vítězem je Potter. Další zápas, Malfoy a Crabbe," oznámil Snape a začalo druhé kolo soubojů. Protože jich byl lichý počet, Crabbe si zachoval svých pět bodů, které doslova odevzdal Malfoyovi, když se nechal omráčit.

Tracey porazila Pansy a získala tak zpátky pět bodů a Millicent porazila zase Goyla, takže také získala pět bodů. Dafné se utkala v souboji s Lilith, kde utržila drobná zranění, ale nakonec dokázala Lilith porazit a posunula se na první příčku s dvaceti body, zatímco Malfoy měl jen patnáct bodů. Poslední zápas druhého kola byl mezi Theodorem a Hadrianem.

„Viděl jsem tvou strategii se Zabinim, na mě nic takového platit nebude," prohlásil Nott sebejistě. Hadrian se jen usmál a zjistil si jeho informace.

 **Theodore Nott - Lvl. 12**

 **HP: 1 200**

 **MP: 1 150/1 200**

„Můžete začít!" oznámil jim Snape a Nott začal odzbrojujícím kouzle, ve kterém byl jistě zkušenější než Zabini, protože ho to stálo jen padesát bodů magie.

„Musím uznat, že jsi o něco zkušenější než Zabini v tohle kouzle, ale jsi také slabší než on. Zařadil bych tě na páté místo, ale Malfoy je ještě slabší než ty, takže si zasloužíš čtvrté místo, dědici Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu. Ačkoliv se musím přiznat, že nechápu, jak si můžete zachovávat titul Vznešeného rodu, když tvůj otec klečel na kolenou a obsluhoval Temného Lorda Voldemorta. Hádám, že nebýt kradeného majetku, dávno bys neměl co zdědit, když se musel tvůj otec vyplatit z jednosměrné jízdenky do Azkabanu. Nebo mi budeš tvrdit, že byl pod Impériem, jako všichni svobodní Smrtijedi? Imperius musí být složitá a mocná kletba, ale pokud byli všichni Smrtijedi pod jejími účinky, tak musí být všichni magicky slabí.

Četl jsem deník své matky, ukázalo se, že studovala některé kletby pro Oddělení Záhad. Víš o tom, že když někdo použije Imperio na pět lidí zároveň, tak jeho kontrola a síla nad danou osobou se sníží na pětinu? Škoda, že se její výzkum nikdy nedostal do povědomí lidí, žádný Smrtijed by se pak totiž nemohl vymlouvat na to, že nebyl při smyslech," usmál se Hadrian na Notta a sledoval, jak se pomalu začíná třást vzteky.

„Ale mě nemusíš poslouchat, co bych o tom přeci věděl, že? Jak řekl Zabini, jsem jen mudlovský šmejd, smetí u vašich nohou, tak proč mi neukážeš, jaký si hrdý dědic a syn svého otce," pobídl ho ještě a viděl, jak Nott začal soustředit větší množství magie do své hůlky.

„ _DIFFINDO! DIFFINDO! DIFFINDO!_ " vykřikl naštvaně Nott.

„ _Ledový Štít!_ " použil Hadrian jednu ze svých Magických Dovedností a celý se ukryl za světle modrý hexagon ledu. Sledoval, jak se všechna tři sekací kouzla rozbila o štít a zanechala po sobě jen tři malé škrábance. Nic, co by jeho štít nějak silně poškodilo.

„Co to je? Žádný takový štít neznám," zajímal se Nott a vyslal ještě několik kouzel a pokusil se štít zničit, ale to se mu příliš nevedlo.

„Musím ti poblahopřát, jsi první, který mě dneska donutil použít magii mimo své tělo. Nicméně ti zbývá jen třetina magie, co mi ukážeš nyní?" rýpal si do něho Hadrian.

„ _BOMBARDA MAXIMA!_ " vykřikl Nott kouzlo, které by student prvního ročníku rozhodně znát neměl a neměl by jej ani používat. Nejenže neměl dostatek magie na to, aby ho plně vyčaroval, ale kvůli tomu vyčerpal i zbytek své magie a omdlel z magického vyčerpání. Výbušná kletba zasáhla Hadrianův štít, který pod tíhou posledního kouzla začal praskat, než se roztříštil na miliony kousků. Nicméně kletba jím byla plně pohlcena a Nott byl mimo hru.

„Vítězem je Potter," prohlásil Snape s nechutí v hlase a Hadrian se mu děkovně poklonil. Dobře viděl, jak to Snapea štve, když na jeho narážky a nenávist v hlase nijak nereaguje.

Třetí kolo zápasů bylo zahájeno zápasem mezi Pansy a Lilith, který Lilith vyhrála a získala znovu pět bodů pro pokračování v turnaji. Druhý souboj byl mezi Crabbem a Goylem, který Goyle vyhrál po tom, co se ti dva pustili do pěstního souboje. Rozhodně se u toho Hadrian pobavil a kroutil hlavou nad tím, jak ani jeden z nich nedokáže pořádně udeřit. Souboj mezi Millicent a Tracey byl napínavý, protože se zdálo, že jsou dívky vyrovnané, ale Millicent odpadla jako první po tom, co se magicky vyčerpala. Hadrian věděl, že nyní bude čelit Dafné nebo Malfoyovi.

Snape si nemohl dovolit zápas mezi Dafné a Hadrianem, protože jeden z nich by to vyhrál a dostal by se mimo Malfoyův dosah. Nicméně také věděl, že Dafné byla trénována již doma a ačkoliv by to nikdy nahlas nepřiznal, byla lepší než jeho kmotřenec. Potter byl v jeho očích bezcenný idiot a arogantní hlupák, stejně jako jeho otec. Nicméně kdyby nebyl zaslepen svou nenávistí, uvědomil by si, že ačkoliv měl Draco malou šanci porazit Dafné, Hadriana neměl šanci porazit už vůbec žádnou.

„Malfoy, Potter, jste na řadě!" prohlásil Snape a usmál se na svého kmotřence. Oba si byli jistí, že je vítězství na jejich straně.

 **Draconis Malfoy - Lvl. 12**

 **HP: 1 200**

 **MP: 1 080/1 200**

„Připrav se prohrát, Pottere. Možná si dokázal porazit ty dva patetické idioty, ale mě neporazíš. Již od pěti let mě otec trénuje v magických soubojích," chvástal se Malfoy.

„Skutečně? A je to ten stejný muž, který se vymlouval na to, že celé roky žil pod kletbou Imperius? To musíš být stejně slabý a patetický jako on. Já doufal, že zdědíš aspoň trochu šarmu rodu Blacků, ale tvá matka musí tajně brečet nad tím, jak její syn zdědil to nejhorší ze svého otce. Tak to dopadá, když někdo uzavře manželství bez potřebných citů. Možná bych mohl mé drahé Narcise nabídnout svobodu od toho vašeho falešného francouzského jména, Špatná Víro," rýpl si Hadrian do něj a viděl, že Malfoy nemá nad svými emocemi naprosto žádnou kontrolu.

„Za tohle mi zaplatíš!" vykřikoval Malfoy.

„Ale jistě, budou dva stříbrňáky stačit? Možná si za ně koupíš další gel na vlasy, musíš mít velkou spotřebu s tím, jak to z tebe doslova odkapává," odvětil Hadrian.

„Můžete začít!" vyzval je Snape.

„ _Everte Statum!_ " vykřikl Malfoy ještě dříve, než Snape domluvil a Hadrian se zaklonil, aby ho kouzlo přelétlo.

„Tu, tu, tut, to nebylo příliš gentlemanské, Špatná Víro. Co kdybych se k tobě otočil zády, bylo by to pro tebe ještě lepší? Já měl za to, že nikdo z nás tu nic neznamená, stejně jako naše jméno a známosti. Ale když samotný ředitel naší koleje porušuje naše pravidla ve prospěch svého milovaného kmotřence, možná je na čase, abych to začal brát vážně. Co ty na to, Dráčku? Mám ti ukázat, co dělám s nepřáteli?" usmál se na něj Hadrian a na tribunách to souhlasně zahučelo.

„Nepotřebuju ničí ochranu, Pottere. Dokážu tě porazit i bez Snapeovi pomoci!" vykřikl Draco a provedl složitý pohyb hůlkou.

„ _Incendio!_ " prohlásil a vyslal na Hadriana proud ohně.

„ _Ledový Věk!_ " přiložil Hadrian hůlku k podlaze a v okruhu padesáti metrů kolem něj bylo všechno pokryté ledem. Jen Malfoy a jeho kouzlo pokládal za své nepřátele, proto se Malfoyův oheň vypařil s hlasitým zasyčením a on sám zmrzl do podoby ledové sochy.

„Dneska už dál pokračovat nebudeš. _Ledová Bouře!_ " použil další Magickou Dovednost a poslal na Malfoye milionů ledových krystalků, které jej bombardovaly v jeho nehybné formě. Hadrian jen sledoval, jak mu ubývají životy a objevilo se u něj ikonka, která ukazovala na podchlazení a lehké omrzliny. Ačkoliv se Malfoy dostal z účinku Ledového Věku dříve, než skončila Ledová Bouře, nebyl schopný se pohnout a jen se stulil do klubíčka před Hadrianovým útokem.

I po ukončení útoku, se Malfoy nehýbal a jen se třásl schoulený na pódiu. Hadrian k němu přišel a bez slitování jej skopnul ze schodů dolů na podlahu.

„Příště se méně chvástej. Štěkat umí i špinavý čokl, ale to neznamená, že dokáže pořádně kousnout," řekl Hadrian a otočil se na Snapea a čekal, jestli jej vyhlásí vítězem nebo ne.

„Vítěz je Potter. Montague, odveďte Malfoy na ošetřovnu!" vyštěkl Snape naštvaně a jeden ze starších studentů jej hned poslechl.

„Parkinsonová, Crabbe, na svá místa!" řekl a zahájil tak čtvrté kolo. Zápas nebyl znovu nijak dlouhý, Crabbe se pokusil k Pansy dostat dost blízko, aby jí mohl zlikvidovat svými pěstmi, ale ona jej naštěstí omráčila dříve, než se k ní dostal a obdržela pět bodů ze své nuly.

Druhý souboj byl mezi Lilith a Goylem, který Lilith samozřejmě vyhrála a dostala se na úroveň desíti bodů. Dafné poté porazila Tracey a dostala se na třicet bodů s tím, že Hadrian ve čtvrté sérii soubojů nebojoval.

Páté kolo zahájila Tracey s Crabbem, kterého porazila a vrátila se zase na úroveň pěti bodů. Pansy se podruhé toho večera utkala s Lilith a podruhé také prohrála. Poslední souboj toho večera vyvrcholil mezi Hadrianem a Dafné.

 **Dafné Greengrassová - Lvl. 13**

 **HP: 1 250/1 300**

 **MP: 1 000/1 300**

„Slečno Greengrassová, lituji toho, že se potkáváme takhle nakonec, ale uvědomuji si, že s těmi _náhodnými_ souboji to ani jinak dopadnout nemohlo," poklonil se jí Hadrian.

„Je to zcela pochopitelné, ale aspoň se můžu těšit z faktu, že se budu moci utkat s Malfoyem a sama ho také poslat na ošetřovnu. Viděla jsem magii, kterou ovládáte, pane Pottere. Co kdybyste mi dal šanci?" optala se jej Dafné a Hadrian se pousmál. Chtěl něco vyzkoušet a kdyby se mu to nepovedlo, mohl se kdykoliv odebrat ke svým schopnostem bojového umění.

„Pravda, proti dívce bych neměl používat zbraně ani takovou magii," řekl Hadrian a odepnul si obě katany od opasku a nastavil před sebe levou dlaň, která byla na úrovni Inventáře. Když do něj katany vkládal, vypadalo to, jakoby katany vkládal do své vlastní dlaně. Dokonce uschoval i svou hůlku a odhodil hábit mimo soubojové pódium, takže všichni mohli spatřit jeho slavnostní kimono. Aby toho nebylo málo, rozepnul si své vlasy, aby volně padly na jeho záda a každý mohl vidět, že rudé pruhy má až po konečky vlasů.

„Začněte!" vyzval je Snape a Dafné na Hadriana hned vyslala svou oblíbenou pětici kouzel, nicméně každé z nich bylo zablokováno něčím, co nikdo z nich nečekal. Hadrian využil svých schopností Metamorfomága a částečnou _Magickou Auru_ , aby svým vlasům dal patřičnou délku a mohl je ovládat.

„Tohle jsem ještě v boji netestoval, ale mělo to takový potenciál, který jsem nemohl opomenout," řekl na vysvětlenou a pět pramenů vlasů se vrátilo zpátky k němu, nicméně za ním stále vlálo a poutalo k sobě pozornost. Během toho další dva prameny poslal podél pódia až k Dafné a než mohla použít další kouzla, celou jí spoutal a mírně nadzvedl do vzduchu.

„Není to tak jednoduché, ale sedm pramenů je pro mě limit, jak to tak vypadá," usmál se a kvůli většímu soustředění pět nečinných pramenů spustil dolů a posílil tak svou kontrolu nad dvěma, kterými držel Dafné v zajetí.

„Vzdávám se. Použila bych řezací kletbu, ale nejsem schopná hnout ani prstem," prohlásila a Snape neměl na výběr, než Hadriana prohlásit za vítěze.

 **Gratulace! Splnil si Osudový Úkol - Místo v potravním řetězci!**

 **Zúčastnil ses turnaje a vyvázl bez jediného zranění.**

 **Získal si 5 000 exp.**

 **Vedlejší cíle:**

 **Porazil si Blaise Zabiniho - 1 000 exp**

 **Porazil si Theodora Notta - 1 000 exp**

 **Porazil si Draconise Malfoye - 1 000 exp**

 **Porazil si Dafné Greengrassovou - 1 000 exp**

 **Stal si se absolutním vítězem! - 1 000 exp**

 **Získal si bonus 5 000 exp.**

 **Obdržel si 10 000 exp + 25% = 12 500 exp**

 **Gratulace! Obdržel si nový Titul - Koncil Sedmi!**

 **Titul - Koncil Sedmi:** Jsi jedním ze Sedmi vůdců Zmijozelu a mezi tvými spolužáky prvního ročníku je tvé slovo zákonem. Nezískáváš žádný bonus k magii, ale speciální privilegia jsou dostatečnou odměnou.

„Prefekti vám vysvětlí zbytek pravidel a ukážou vám vaše nové ubytování. Musím zkontrolovat ty, kteří museli být odvedeni na ošetřovnu," řekl Snape a se zavířením hábitu odpochodoval pryč. Hadrian si mezitím zpátky sepnul své vlasy a přistoupil k Dafné.

„Jsi v pořádku?" optal se jí a ona přikývnula.

„Skutečně jsem myslela, že tě porazím, když si schoval své meče i hůlku, ale měla jsem čekat, že máš něco v rukávu. Ale nemusíš se bát, velice rychle získám nějaké body a příští měsíc zničím kohokoliv jiného. Nicméně sis dneska udělal dost nepřátel, žádný z těch kluků tě mezi těmito zdmi nebude následovat a mimo ně tě poslechnou jen kvůli tomu, aby neporušili naše pravidla. Jsem ráda, že jsem neskočila na ti tři," odpověděla mu a on vděčně přikývnul. Rozhodl se, že pokud má mít ve Zmijozelu spojence, bude to právě ona s Tracey a možná i Lilith, která ukázala potenciál.

„Hadrian James Potter, samé překvapení. Každý tě měl za dokonalého Nebelvíra a Brumbálova chlapečka, ale vyklubal se z tebe Zmijozel a hned ses dokázal dostat do našeho Koncilu. Jistě se v budoucnu dohodneme na vzájemně prospěšném obchodu, tvá kouzla mě skutečně zaujala," prohlásila Amanda, která do arény sestoupila i se zbytkem Koncilu Sedmi. Hadrian se po nich podíval a rozhlédl se i po všech studentech kolem, které ještě neviděl, aby se ujistil, že má pravdivá fakta.

„Amanda Rosierová. Prefektka a Stříbrná Královna Zmijozelu. Neteř Evana Rosiera, vychována svým praotcem z matčiny strany po tom, co Temný Lord Voldemort osobně zavraždil tvé rodiče za odmítnutí se k němu přidat. Jsi zde po magické stránce nejmocnější ze všech studentů vyšších ročníků. A co je asi nejdůležitějšího, jsi Čarodějka, nikoliv Kouzelnice, jako všechny ostatní dívky ve Zmijozelu.

Ostatní členové Koncilu Sedmi od nejstaršího po nejmladšího jsou Sebastian Daley, Gemma Farleyová, Lucian Bole, Adrian Pucey a Roy Harper. Nikdo, kdo by měl přímé spojení na Temného Lorda Voldemorta nebo Světlého Lorda Brumbála. Myslím, že spolu budeme vycházet celkem dobře," prohlásil Hadrian a šokoval některé členy Koncilu svou znalostí jejich jmen.

„Měl by sis dávat pozor na to, co říkáš, Pottere. Jsi tu nováček a o své místo můžeš velice snadno přijít. Nehledě na to, že naše umístění na žebříčku Koncilu nezáleží na tom, v jakém jsme ročníku. Měl by ses připravit, protože jakmile uběhne první měsíc školy, jeden z nás může zastoupit kohokoliv z prvního ročníku a vybojovat pro něj tvé místo," prohlásil Roy a netvářil se nijak přátelsky.

„Harpere, ty by sis měl dávat pozor na to, co říkáš, hlavně když si vynechal určitá fakta. Hadrian se může bát pomoci jen ze tvé a Puceyho strany a nezapomínej, že pokud prohrajete sponzorský souboj, nejenže přijdete o své místo v Koncilu, ale Hadrian získá kontrolu nad ročníkem, ze kterého jsi a bude moci dosadit nového člena Koncilu na místo, které po něm zbylo," upozorňovala jej hned Amanda.

„Je si na svou pozici moc nezvykej, Farleyová s Bolem jsou neschopní a vezmu si místo jednoho z nich hned, jak to bude povoleno. Poté odstraním i tebe a stanu se Stříbrným Králem Zmijozelu," prohlásil Roy arogantně a vůbec mu nevadilo, že byl o čtyři roky mladší, než Amanda.

 **Roy Harper - Lvl. 13**

Víc Hadrian vidět nepotřeboval a bylo mu jasné, že by jej porazila i Dafné.

„Jak že se to Harper dostal do Zmijozelu, když takhle veřejně vyžvaní své plány? Něco takového bych čekal od kohokoliv jiného, než člena naší koleje a co víc, člena Koncilu," rýpl si Hadrian a zamlouvalo se mu vytáčet takové blbečky.

„Varování si již dostal, Pottere. Nechtěj, abych ti ukázal, kdo je tady pánem," prohlásil Harper a chtěl mu dát pěstí do břicha jako varování, ale Hadrian jeho pěst vykryl a sám mu vrazil pěstí mezi oči a následoval rychlým kopem do středu hrudi, čímž jej odkopl dobré dva metry dozadu a vyrazil mu tím dech.

„Útočit na někoho, o kom nevíš čeho je schopen je šílenství. Vyhrál jsem nejeden turnaj v bojových uměních a to i proti daleko větším a silnějším soupeřům. Také by sis měl zapamatovat, že nemám rád, když mi někdo vyhrožuje. Nyní bych rád věděl, co má nová pozice přesně obnáší," prohlásil Hadrian a Amanda mu podala malou knížečku.

„Tady najdeš všechno důležité. Jinak jako Koncil Sedmi máme speciální apartmán se samostatnou společenskou místností. Tvůj pokoj bude obsahovat menší studovnu a soukromou koupelnu. Můžeš si tam přivést své přátele, pokud se budete řídit jistými pravidly. Pokud se rozhodneš mít sex, nauč se tišící bariéru k zabezpečení svého pokoje, ať vás nemusíme poslouchat. Dám ti jedinou radu, neměl bys příliš dlouho zůstávat panic, tvá krev by se pak dala použít v mnoha temných rituálech a pokud jde o krev _neposkvrněných_ dívek, tak ta je ještě žádanější," řekla mu Amanda a Hadrian se poprvé za dlouhou dobu začervenal.

„Chápu. Pokud mě omluvíte, rád bych si prohlédl svůj nový pokoj a dal si sprchu před odpočinkem," oznámil jim a následoval Amandu do jejich apartmánu o sedmi ložnicích.

„ _Hadriane, spíš už?"_ ozvalo se mu v mysli šeptem po tom, co přijal _telepatický hovor_.

„ _Právě jsem ve sprše. Pokud si slyšela mou odpověď, nemusíme mluvit a stačí na ní pomyslet,"_ odpověděl ve své mysli.

„ _Ha, to mě vůbec nenapadlo. Takhle můžeme efektivně podvádět v hodinách a bavit se spolu bez toho, aby nás někdo odposlouchával. Co jinak děláš ve sprše tak pozdě?"_

„ _Musel jsem podstoupit čtyři souboje. Zmijozelské koleji vládne Koncil Sedmi a naše postavení je určeno turnajovými body. Protože jsem turnaj vyhrál, jsem nyní členem Koncilu Sedmi, mám vlastní ložnici s pracovnou a koupelnou. Ostatní studenti se musí o pokoje dělit ve dvou nebo ve třech lidech. Nicméně mé místo v Koncilu není stálé a z toho, co jsem se dozvěděl, na začátku října začnou další duely a pokud někdo získá aspoň polovinu bodů, které mám já, budou mě moci vyzvat na souboj o mé postavení. Také další dva členové Koncilu budou moci sponzorovat někoho z mého ročníku a pokud mě v souboji porazí, znovu přijdu o své místo._

 _Ale i když neznám zatím žádná kouzla a mám jen pár Magických Schopností, podle toho, co jsem viděl, jsem tu asi nejmocnější po magické stránce. Jen nynější Stříbrná Královna Zmijozelu je Čarodějka místo Kouzelnice a ve svých šestnácti má již jednadvacátý level. Mě chybí už jen necelých deset tisíc expů do dalšího levelu._

 _Zítra ráno se dohodneme na čase, kdy budeme moci trénovat a prozkoumávat hrad. Nebudeme mít příliš dlouhé vyučování, zaslechl jsem starší studenty, jak se baví o tom, že mají vyučování spojené vždy s jednou z dalších kolejí. Což jsou dvě třídy na jeden ročník a když je nás tu sedm ročníků, to je čtrnáct tříd na jednoho profesora, což je docela hodně."_

„ _V pátém ročníku se skládají zkoušky NKÚ, které neprojdou všichni a většina profesorů prý spojuje své třídy pro všechny koleje v šestém a sedmém ročníku. Aspoň to Percy Weasley říkal, když nám oznamoval o tom, co nás čeká. Je stejně nepříjemný jako Ronald, ale aspoň Percy nikoho neuráží, jen si myslí, že všechno ví nejlépe a má nějakou velkou autoritu, když je z něj Prefekt. Jinak já jsem v ložnici se čtyřmi dalšími dívkami. Parvati s Levander se zajímají jen o to, jak který kluk vypadá a zkrašlovací kouzla. Je jim jedenáct a mají půlku kufru věnovanou jen těmto potřebám. Sam s Fey jsou obě mudlorozené kouzelnice, takže si s nimi mohu normálně povídat a obě hned projevili zájem o studium normálních předmětů, ve kterých chceme pokračovat. Napadlo mě, že kdybychom našli nějakou nepoužívanou učebnu, mohli bychom si jí zabrat pro náš studijní kroužek."_

„ _Jsem rád, že sis našla nějaké kamarádky. Pokud se k nám budou chtít připojit, tak mi to nevadí. Nicméně bych začal tyhle věci organizovat až o víkendu, rád bych se tento první týden věnoval novým hodinám a získání si obrázku o našich profesorech."_

„ _Dobrá. Už jsi jinak zkoušel vyvolat svého summona?"_

„ _Ne, proč? Chtěl jsem chvíli počkat, až budu mít trochu času a soukromí."_

„ _Tak to ti nebudu kazit překvapení. Ten můj je pěkně velký a má jméno Flameon."_

„ _Proč mi to hned připadá jako jméno nějakého Pokémona? To anime začalo vycházet teprve nedávno,"_ optal se Hadrian a odpovědí mu byl pouze smích a ukončení hovoru.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 18 - Exp: 92.46% (147 937 exp)**

 **HP: 3 000**

 **MP: 3 630**

 **STR: 66**

 **VIT: 67 (+30% HP)**

 **DEX: 69**

 **INT: 111 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 62 (-15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Status Body: 15 (85+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 INS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 15 630 G, 0 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Hadrian James Potter je posledním žijícím členem rodu Potterů. Odhalil své magické dědictví dříve, než by se některým lidem mohlo líbit. Postupem času odhalil, že jeho magičtí předci nepocházejí jen z otcovi strany, ale i z matčiny a on sám je třináctou generací ukryté větve rodu Zmijozelů. Stále netuší, proč se jej Temný Lord Voldemort pokusil zabít, ale jedno je mu jasné. V Kouzelnické společnosti jej nečekají prázdniny, protože i ti na straně Světla jej hodlají využít ke svým cílům. Nicméně do jámy lvové nevstupuje sám, protože má již věrné spojence v podobě Tamary Dagworth-Grangerové a mudlorozených kouzelníků a kouzelnic, kterým pomohl z nesnází.**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Je mi jasné, že tahle kapitolka je trochu slabší oproti těm ostatním, ale nechtělo se mi do ní psát nic jiného. Další kapitolka již bude rozhodně zase o něco delší, než je tato o 4 663 slovech v čisté délce.

Jak jsem psal již v předchozích kapitolách, září je za dveřmi a mě čekají zkoušky, takže se budu muset soustředit na ně. Nicméně jak se znám, učení nechám na poslední den a pak ty zkoušky projdu s mentalitou toho, že když to dám, tak to dám a když ne, tak to prostě nedám a hotovo.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 1.:**_

 **\- zdarep:** magie a technologie se nemají příliš v lásce, nicméně Hadrian používá mudlovské zbraně v podobě katan. Jestli časem zapojím technologii, tak to netuším, ale je to možné.

 **\- Petr.P:** Dafné je jedna z mých oblíbených postav ve fanfiction povídkách. V knize nedostala nijak zvláštní pozornost a nakonec je tam jen jako sestra Astorie Malfoyové. Přiznám se, že pokud bych se měl rozhodnout s kým Hadrian skončí, bude to pro mě těžké, protože ačkoliv je Dafné má oblíbenkyně, máme tu nově i Tamaru. Další oblíbená postava je pro mě Fleur a Nymfadora. Když si můj Nymf vzít Remuse, který je o nějakých 14-15 let starší než ona, nechápu, proč by si Hadrian nemohl vzít jí, když je mezi nimi rozdíl jen 6-7 let. Nicméně můžu už teďka jistě říci, že Ginny s Hermionou s ním romantický vztah mít nebudou.

Pokud jde o Gringottovic banku a jejich nabídky pro další investice. Já to chápu tak, že pokud GrimClaw a Gringottovic banka dostává byť i jen procento z toho, co Hadrianovi vydělají, budou se snažit, aby vydělal co nejvíce, protože z toho jde částka i jim samotným, viz jejich nabídka prostředníků pro obchodování na Abyss Aukci.

 **\- Petr Ka:** Nemusíš se bát, ne všichni Weasleyovi budou Brumbálovy pomahači, nejméně Weasleyovic dvojčata si raději půjdou za svým snem, než aby se starali o to, která frakce má právo vládnout. Na Nitrozpyt jsem již myslel a Hadrian bude mít základní ochrany mysli díky Dovednosti _Hráčova Mysl_ , ale nic, co by Snape nebo Brumbál neprošli. Nicméně k tomu mám už také vymyšleno, jak se Hadrian naučí Nitrobranu.

 **\- Susan:** Děkuji za komentář a máš pravdu, Hadrian si udělal mocné nepřátele a ještě pár jich získá, nicméně pro vyrovnání sil také získá dostatečné spojence a to postupně ze všech kolejí.

 **\- Guest:** Každý od Hadriana čeká, že je dědicem rodu Potterů a nikdo od něj nebude očekávat nic dalšího. Je pravda, že Lady Greengrassová ví o tom, že je i dědic rodu Blacků, ale protože Lucius Malfoy nasliboval dědictví a majetek Blacků svým spojencům a synovi, rozhodně to nikdo z nich nebude rozhlašovat a v pozadí se budou snažit Hadriana odstranit, aby na něj měli zpátky dědičné právo.

 **\- Grog:** Snape bude stále Snape a bude chránit svého dokonalého kmotřence Draconise. V knihách byl vylíčen jako nepochopená postava, která je užírána vinou za smrt své jediné lásky. Nicméně jeho nenávist vůči Jamesovi je daleko větší a k tomu nesmíme zapomenout Dluh Života, který mu Snape dlužil a nyní jej dluží Hadrianovi.

 **\- kuma:** Nejsi jediný, kdo je znechucený originálním příběhem, hlavně když tu existuje takové množství skvělých fanfiction povídek. Já chápu, že Rowlingová potřebovala nějak ten děj napsat a přidat tam konfrontace s Voldemortem, ale když se nad tím zamyslíš, nechala bezdůvodně umřít Flamelovi, když Brumbál použil jejich Kámen jako návnadu pro Voldemorta a zkoušku pro Hadriana. Není totiž možné, aby profesoři vymysleli tak snadné překážky k jeho ochraně, hlavně když se během prvního ročníku s Ronem a Hermionou naučili vše, co bylo třeba k jejich překonání.

 **\- 1:** Nijak si mě neurazil, takže se o to nemusíš bát. Pokud jde o to, že by přes Znamení Zla doplňoval své rezervy, nemyslel jsem to nijak ve velkém v ohledu na jediného Smrtijeda. Když jich má pár desítek a z každého by během minuty vysál i jediný bod magie, hned by to bylo pár desítek bodů magie za minutu. Pro každého ze Smrtijedů by to bylo naprosto nepostřehnutelné s tím, že jejich přirozená regenerace by se o to záhy postarala.

 **\- :** Jistě by to nebylo od věci, kdyby Hadrian našel něco po Zakladatelích, ale přemýšlím nad tím, jestli by to pro něj už nebylo mnoho výhod oproti ostatním, nicméně uvidíme, co šíleného mě ještě napadne. Pokud jde o vztah Snapea a Hadriana, bude to složité a stále jsem se nerozhodl, jestli nebude jen pouhý poskok Voldemorta a Brumbála a Hadrian ho tak bude i brán, nebo se jej nepokusí získat na vlastní stranu a získat tak spojence v řadách obou Lordů.

Zvěromagie bude jeden z oborů magie, se kterým si nejsem jistý, jestli využít nebo ne. Neříkám, že to není vůbec užitečná věc, ale Hadrian je již Metamorfomág a tahle schopnost by se převedla i na jeho zvíře, které by neustále měnilo podoby, takže bych se asi přidal k té části autorů, kteří mají teorii o tom, že Metamorfomágové nemohou být Zvěromágové, ale u Tamary nevidím problém, proč by jím být nemohla.

 **\- Zai Dragonel:** Když mají v Doupěti letax, je pro mě nesmyslné, aby kouzelnická rodina přicházela na Nástupiště před mudlovskou stranu, která je dle mého hlavně pro mudlorozené a vychované v mudlovském světě. Značně pochybuji, že by někdo takový, jako je Lucius Malfoy přišel přes mudlovské nástupiště. Jistě tam musí být krby nebo místa pro přenášedla a přemisťování.

Pokud jde o to, jaký postoj zaujímá, tak je to vždy na pováženou, jak se v dané situaci zachovat. Hadrian se hodí do několika kolejí a není čistě Zmijozel. Bude využívat toho, co se mu v dané situaci prostě bude líbit. Leane a Lilith, tak v originálu je Leane zmíněna, ale při zařazování nebyla. Rowlingová měla jména deseti studentů pro každou z kolejí.


	14. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 3 (14)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 3. - Dojmy prvního dne**

Albus Brumbál, ředitel Bradavické školy čar a kouzel, seděl ve své oválné pracovně a své okolí vůbec nevnímal, jak byl zamyšlený nad událostmi dnešní vlastností večeře. Ve Velké Síni nebyl toho večera nikdo, kdo by nebyl překvapen rozhodnutím Moudrého klobouku v otázce zařazení posledního Pottera.

On počítal s tím, že skončí v Nebelvíru, jako jeho rodiče, ale pak si uvědomil, že o nich mladý Potter nemohl naprosto nic vědět, takže to byla jeho chyba, že tento fakt přehlédl. Věděl, že Lily byla velice inteligentní, takže ani Havraspár by ho tolik nepřekvapoval. S výchovou, kterou pro něj zařídil, bylo nemožné, aby se dostal do Mrzimoru, nechtěl, aby byl Hadrian loajální ke komukoliv jinému, než k němu samotnému. Možnost Zmijozelu jej nikdy v životě nenapadla, bylo to naprosto nepřípustné a přesto se tak stalo.

To, že dědic rodu Potterů dokázal vidět magii, bylo také velice nečekané, hlavně když celé škole odhalil přítomnost několika speciálních lektvarů, které do jídla a pití nechal přidat. On musel mít kontrolu a povědomí o pohybu každého ze svých studentů, jinak by nemohl využívat vzniklé situace pro své potřeby. Nejednou dokázal získat slušné množství zlata od svobodných Smrtijedů, když se některé z jejich dětí ocitlo na špatné straně zákona a on jim za jistou částku zajistil bezúhonnost v patřičné situaci. Co o to, jejich oběti si stejně nic nepamatovali a on se musel postarat o zachování magické krve.

Předseda Starostolce věděl, co se po každé uvítací hostině děje ve Zmijozelské koleji, ačkoliv dokázal monitorovat situaci jen v Nebelvírské a Mrzimorské koleji. Již dávno zjistil, že Rowena ani Salazar nevěřili budoucím ředitelům a postarali se, aby žádná magie, která by narušovala soukromí jejich studentů, nemohla být použita v jejich kolejích. Dlouhé roky se snažil přijít na něco, jak tohle zabezpečení obejít, ale po stovkách nezdarů to vzdal. Místo toho se nyní mohl spolehnout na Severuse, který mu hlásil naprosto všechno, co se mezi jeho háďaty dělo.

Z přemýšlení jej vytrhlo až upozornění sledovacích kouzel, které umístil na ošetřovně. Bylo důležité, aby se tam objevil hned, jak někteří pacienti nabrali vědomí, aby zkontroloval uchycení upravených nebo zcela nových vzpomínek na místo těch, které jim vymazal. Netrvalo to příliš dlouho, než se k němu do kanceláře přiřítil ředitel Zmijozelské koleje.

„Severusi, pojď dál, již na tebe čekám," zavolal směrem ke dveřím. Tohle byla jedna z jeho vlastních vylepšení, které použil, aby své hosty rozhodil a jevil se jim jako někdo, kdo toho ví daleko více. Trik byl v tom, že na točité schodiště umístil bariéru pro identifikaci kohokoliv, kdo na ně vstoupil. Bariéra byla spojená s jeho brýlemi, takže se mu tam objevilo jméno jeho návštěvníků.

„Řediteli," pozdravil Snape s mírnou nevolí v hlase. Albus hned poznal, že jeho špeh v řadách Smrtijedů není vůbec spokojen. I přes talent pro magii mysli a Nitrobranu, dokázal velice dobře přečíst jeho emoce a myšlenky. V duchu si povzdechl, protože dříve počítal s jeho pomocí v odloučení čistokrevných studentů od mladého Pottera tak, že by ho donutil Zmijozelskou kolej nenávidět a nevěřil jim, ale nyní musel jejich plány přepracovat.

„Čtyři studenti prvního ročníku jsou na ošetřovně, tři s magickým vyčerpáním a jeden s nachlazením a omrzlinami. Říkal jste, že Potter neví naprosto nic o magickém světě a ti mudlové se postarají o to, aby to byl vyděšený idiot, který nebude chtít ničeho dosáhnout," začal Snape a byl celkem naštvaný, ale dokázal se udržet na uzdě.

„Ten Potter, který tu je, nejenže dokáže vidět magii, ovládá japonské meče jako mistr, ale také ovládá ledová kouzla, která jsem v životě neviděl. Dokázal kolem sebe naprosto všechno zmrazit, vytvořit ledový štít, ledovou bouři a kdo ví, čeho je ještě schopen. Měl o každém informace, které by sehnal jen v případě, že by jej vychovali v čistokrevné domácnosti. Nehledě na to, že je to metamorfomág a zatraceně zkušený, dokázal své vlasy využít jako štít proti kouzlům a ještě slečnu Greengrassovou zastihnout, úplně ji svázat svými vlasy a zvednout do vzduchu. Nyní sedí v Koncilu Sedmi a mám takový pocit, že ho odtamtud již nikdo nedostane," dokončil Snape svou triádu. Brumbál mu nemusel nic říkat, stačilo jen ukázal na myslánku a Severus do ní okamžitě uložil celou vzpomínku na dění aktuálního večera.

„Máme problém," prohlásil Albus hned, jak se usadil zpátky do svého křesla. V myslánce byl jen přes půl hodiny a během té doby se Severus uklidnil a uvědomil si, jak se nechal zaslepit svou nenávistí a proto také udělal chyby, kterých se dnešního večera dopustil.

„Problém? Jistě, že máme problém! Potter je ve Zmijozelu a ač se mi to neříká snadno, jasně ukázal, že se s ním nebude dát manipulovat tak, jak to chcete. Není to idiotský Nebelvír, nepostaví se Temnému Lordu bez toho, aby nad ním neměl výhodu," odsekl Severus.

„Tohle není tak závažný problém. Stále je tu mladý Longbottom. Ten byl jako dítě velice mocný a tak jsem jeho moc trochu více omezil, aby nebyl hrozbou. Ne, máme problém, protože mladý Hadrian neovládá jenom živel ledu, ale také živel prostoru. Jsem si jistý, že má přístup ke své vlastní kapesní dimenzi, kde ukrývá své meče. Problém je v tom, že všichni s touhle schopností ji získali na jednom jediném místě. Stejně jako Lord Voldemort, i Hadrian Potter má spojení s Abyssem," řekl Brumbál zcela vážně a Snape zbledl. Totálně zapomněl na svou stížnost proti používání jména Temného Lorda. Pokaždé, když mu někdo řekl jeho jménem, jeho Znamení Zla na to zareagovalo a to ne příliš pozitivně.

„Abyss? Jen to, že ví o jeho existenci mu dává neomezené možnosti. Lituji kohokoliv, kdo se rozhodne mu postavit. Potter má dostatek zlata na to, aby si najal ty nejmocnější válečníky. Jakmile se na bojišti objeví jediný válečník z toho prokletého místa, nastane chaos," protestoval ředitel Zmijozelské koleje a uvědomil si, že bude muset změnit svůj přístup k parchantovi jeho úhlavního nepřítele a zloděje jeho milované Lily.

„Severusi, nesmíme mu dát jedinou záminku k tomu, aby nás z něčeho podezříval nebo nás měl za své nepřátele. Budeme jej hlídat, ale jeho úloha v boji proti Voldemortovi je nyní nepodstatná. Musíme připravit mladého Nevilla. Nabídnu mu soukromé hodiny a postupně mu budu zvětšovat přístup k jeho magii. Musí být připraven se postavit Temnému Lordu a pokud to bude nutné, tak i mladému Potterovi," rozhodl Brumbál a již se mu doslova před očima začal formovat celý plán skládající se ze stovky menších plánů a manipulací.

„Takže se mám zaměřit na Longbottoma místo Pottera?" ujišťoval se ředitel Zmijozelské koleje.

„Ano, ale pozorně sleduj mladého Pottera, musíme znát přesný rozsah jeho schopností," odpověděl mu ředitel a Severus jen přikývnul, než zamířil do svých komnat. Měl toho hodně o čem přemýšlet a zítra ráno jej čekalo náročné vyučování neschopných břídilů. V takových chvílích litoval, že místo učitele Lektvarů vůbec přijímal.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Uvítací hláška byla něco, co již dávno akceptoval a téměř ignoroval, nicméně bez její přítomnosti každého rána by si těžko představil svůj život. Bylo ještě časně ráno a on předpokládal, že všichni budou ještě spát a doufal, že na tom budou stejně i profesoři, ačkoliv podle školního řádu mohli opouštět společenské místnosti již od šesté hodiny ranní. To mu ale nebránilo v tom, aby nevyužil prostoru svého soukromého pokoje k základnímu tréninku nehledě na fakt, že se mohl kdykoliv odebrat do svého apartmánu v kufru.

Měl dostatek času k tomu, aby prozkoumal aspoň část sklepení a odhalil tak bílá místa na mapě hradu. Rozhodl se, že průzkumu věnuje celou hodinku, aby se nejpozději o půl osmé dostal na snídani.

Velice rychle zjistil, že sklepení je jedno velké bludiště chodeb. Některé chodby byly naprosto zbytečné a nechápal, proč se tam nacházejí. Několik chodeb končilo slepou uličkou. Na žádné stěně nebyl jediný obraz, nebylo tam žádné brnění a rozhodně tam nikdo celá desetiletí neuklízel, jak se v některých chodbách nakupil prach.

Nicméně našel i několik opuštěných skladů a dvě nepoužívané učebny. Jeho dvěma největšími objevy byla soubojová a rituální místnost. Na druhém konci soubojové místnosti byl menší sklad plný nejrůznějších mečů z celého světa. Hned vedle skladu zbraní byla starodávná kovárna, která by s menšími opravami mohla znovu fungovat. Rituální místnost také nebyla funkční a podle lidských kostí, které tam našel, hádal, že ji nějaký student zničil při nepovedeném rituálu, který jej zabil. Hadrian ale věřil, že časem by se mu jí mohlo povést obnovit, hlavně kvůli rituálům, které hodlal studovat.

Měl čas na průzkum i větší části sklepení, ale nechtěl se vydávat do nižších pater, proto se rozběhl zpátky nejrychlejší cestou zpátky do kolejní místnosti, kde si hodlal dát rychlou sprchu.

„Pottere, kde se flákáš? Někteří z nás mají hlad a bez našeho _vůdce_ se nemůžeme vydat na snídani!" rozčiloval se Malfoy hned, jakmile Hadrian vešel do Zmijozelské společenské místnosti.

„Špatná Víro, tohle sis právě vymyslel, protože ačkoliv zodpovídám za náš ročník, není mou povinností si hrát na vaši chůvu. Spíše bych se vsadil, že neznáš cestu ven ze sklepení a doufáš, že jsem na tom jako ty," odbil ho Hadrian.

„Jinak zbytku z vás přeji dobré ráno. Jsem si jistý, že pokud se budete držet některého ze starších studentů, cestu do Velké síně najdete. Pokud mi chcete dělat společnost, za patnáct minut budu připraven vyrazit," prohlásil směrem ke zbytku prvního ročníku.

Velká síň byla téměř plná, když hlavními vraty dovnitř prošla skupinka studentů. To by nebylo tak podivné, jako to, když v jejich čele šel Hadrian Potter a za ním mlčky šla desítka studentů ve dvojicích. Nikdo z nich se také neposadil ke kolejnímu stolu dříve, než se usadil on sám, což přišlo všem divné.

„Dobré ráno, Hadriane. Vidím, že ses ujal vedení svých oveček nad rámec svých povinností?" optala se jej Amanda, která se záhadně objevila přímo na místě vedle něj.

„Amando, přeji dobré ráno. Doufám, že ses dobře vyspala. První noci mimo svou vlastní postel bývají vždy nepohodlné," odpověděl Hadrian, který věděl, že noc nestrávila sama. Podle výrazu v očích Gemmy Farleyové to byla rozhodně noc, na kterou jen tak nezapomene.

„Och, o mě se nemusíš strachovat, já jsem spala jako princezna. Nicméně jsi mi stále neodpověděl," pobídla jej z odpovědi, protože jí zajímalo, proč přišli všichni dohromady a nikoliv samostatně.

„Pravda, chtěl jsem se tomu vyhnout a nezesměšnit Draca více, než se již stalo, ale když mi nedáváš na výběr," povzdechl si Hadrian na oko a vysvětlil jí velice _neprůhledný_ pokus o manipulaci ze strany Malfoye vůči jeho osobě.

„Věděla jsem, že je dědic Lorda Malfoye k ničemu, ale že až takhle moc. Jen doufám, že nebude dělat další problémy mimo naše kolejní prostory, nepotřebujeme ještě horší jméno, než jaké nyní máme," řekla na to jen a zpražila Malfoye svým ledovým pohledem.

„Můžu se optat, kdy obdržíme rozvrh hodin?" ozvala se Tracey, která konečně vypadala na to, že se probudila.

„Až se rozhodnu, že jste všichni plně najezení, abych pro ně zašel k našemu řediteli koleje," odpověděl Hadrian. Věděl, že nyní mu nikdo z nich nedá pokoj, proto se zvedl a přešel celou síní až k profesorskému stolu, kde je všechny hromadně pozdravil a poté požádal Snapea o rozvrh hodin pro první ročník. Snape mu bez jediného slova předal několik pergamenů, na kterých byli rozvrhy pro jejich ročník a koutkem úst se mírně ušklíbl. Schválně mu totiž dal o jeden pergamen méně, aby viděl, jak se Potter zachová.

Hadrian si zpátky cestou na své místo spočítal pergameny, které obdržel a protože byl již v polovině cesty, odmítal se vrátit pro ten jeden, který mu Snape nedal. Nenápadně si otevřel _Menu - Registr - Řemeslo_ , kam vložil jeden z rozvrhů.

 **Gratulace! Pochopil si, že** _ **Řemeslo**_ **může sloužit k daleko širšímu využití, než sis dříve uvědomoval. Návody budeš moci nyní rozdělit podle specifického druhu řemesla.**

 **Díky speciálnímu aktu, sis zvýšil Dovednost** _ **Řemeslo**_ **o 2 levely.**

 **Řemeslo: Přeješ si vytvořit Rozvrh hodin - První ročník?**

 **Šance na úspěch: 100%**

 **Potvrdit - Odmítnout**

Mírně se usmál, protože nyní to vypadalo, že svou schopnost bude moci využívat i jako kopírku všech věcí, které bude moci narvat do návodů. Vytvořil hned dva rozvrhy, aby měl přesný počet a jeden z nich si rovnou strčil do kapsy.

Rozdání rozvrhů mu netrvalo nijak dlouho, takže se všichni mohli spokojeně vydat do svých pokojů, aby si připravili věci na nadcházející den. Hned první dvě hodiny měli Přeměňování, poté následovala hodinová přestávka, jedna hodina Dějin čar a kouzel a poté hodina Obrany proti Černé magii. Nebyl to zrovna nějak přeplněný rozvrh a ani od něj mnoho neočekával, hlavně když tam bylo tak málo profesorů. Na normální mudlovské škole by na každý předmět byli nejméně dva až tři učitelé, aby se jim dostalo maximálního vzdělání. Možná to bylo něco, čím by mohl přispět k rozvoji a zlepšení úrovně vzdělání v Bradavicích.

 **Volitelný Úkol: Všude na čas!**

 **Ukaž svým profesorům, že to se studiem myslíš vážně a nezameškej začátek žádného ze svých předmětů!**

 **\- Přeměňování**

 **\- Dějiny čar a kouzel**

 **\- Obrana proti Černé magii**

 **\- Bylinkářství**

 **\- Kouzelné formule**

 **\- Astronomie**

 **\- Lektvary**

 **Odměna: 150 exp za každý brzký příchod**

 **Nesplnění úkolu: Nepřízeň jednoho nebo více profesorů!**

 **Přeješ si tento Volitelný Úkol přijmout?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Hadrian samozřejmě tento úkol přijal, další expy navíce se vždycky hodily a neměl problém přijít na každou hodinu včas. Navíc to celkem dělalo něco málo přes tisíc expů, takže neměl jediný důvod odmítnout.

Stejně jako na snídani, i do hodiny Přeměňování přišli jako jedna skupinka. Hadrian by netušil, kde mají první hodinu, ale Amanda mu tajně podstrčila základní mapu, kde byly označené veškeré důležité učebny a jiná neméně důležitá místa. Díky jeho schopnosti se celý plánek rozložil ve světelném efektu a jeho herní mapa se aktualizovala o to, co na pergamenu bylo.

Nebelvírští stáli před učebnou Přeměňování a nikdo se neodvážil vstoupit dovnitř i přes fakt, že dveře byly otevřené dokořán. Hadrian dovnitř nahlédl a spatřil pouze zvláštní mourovatou kočku, která seděla na katedře. Nevěnoval by jí žádnou pozornost, kdyby si nevšimnul malého nápisu nad hlavou kočky, který mu prozradil, že je to jejich profesorka Přeměňování.

„Pojďme dovnitř," vyzval své spolužáky a souhlasně sledoval, jak se všichni posadili na svá místa do dvojic. Každý Zmijozelský student se usadil nejblíže do druhé lavice, což jim umožnilo být v dostatečné vzdálenosti od profesorky, ale také dost blízko na to, aby je z ničeho nepodezřívala. On sám se posadil do pravé lavice v první řadě, takže při mírném otočení se, mohl vidět témě na všechny stoly obsazené svými Zmijozeli. Docela se mu líbilo, když o nich uvažoval jako o jeho Zmijozelech a nikoliv jen jako o bezejmenných spolužácích.

„Dobré ráno, Hadriane, doufám, že ses dobře vyspal?" optala se jej hned Tamara, která se posadila do lavice vedle něj.

„Dobré ráno. Spal jsem jako zabitý. Jaká byla první noc pro tebe?" optal se Hadrian s mírným úsměvem na tváři.

„Nebylo to tak strašné, ale Levandule s Parvati jsou strašné drbny, které nezajímá nic jiného, než oblečení a kosmetika. Jinak mi dovol, abych ti představila Fay a Samanthu," odpověděla Tamara a Hadrian se podíval k vedlejší lavici, kde seděla dvojice zmíněných dívek.

„Velice mě těší, že vás poznávám. Jsem Hadrian James Potter. Doufám, že udržíte Tamaru na uzdě, má totiž nadání se dostávat do nejrůznějších problémů a nejednou jsem jí musel zachránit," mrkl na ně Hadrian, čímž obě dívky mírně rozesmál a od Tamary si vysloužil ránu do ramene.

„Od kdy jsem to já, kdo nás dostává do problémů? Pokud si dobře pamatuji, za všechno můžeš ty a kdyby nebylo tebe, tak bych ani zachraňovat nepotřebovala," vrátila mu to hned.

„Pokud ti tyhle výmluvy pomáhají lépe v noci spát, kdo jsem, abych tě přesvědčoval o opaku?" rýpl si nazpátek a Tamara mu chtěla ještě něco říci, když zazvonilo a dveře do učebny se samy od sebe zavřely. Hadrian se podíval na profesorku v její zvířecí podobě a čekal, že se přemění, ale zdálo se, že stále na něco čekají, proto se rozhlédl po třídě a zjistil, že nejméně dva Nebelvírští kluci chybí. Takhle potichu čekali dobrých pět minut, než se dveře otevřely a dovnitř vtrhl Weasley se Smithem.

„Uf, ještě že tady ta stará rašple není. Dokážeš si představit, co by nám udělala, kdyby nás nachytala, že jdeme pozdě?" prohlásil Weasley a někteří studenti zalapali po dechu.

„Weasley si asi neuvědomil, že ta kočka na stole je McGonagallová. Ostatně je to hodina Přeměňování," řekl Hadrian tiše, takže jej slyšela Tamara, ale i Dafné s Tracey, které seděly v lavici za ním.

„Vůbec nechápu, proč máme první hodinu tak brzy, normálně bych ještě spal," postěžoval si Smith a kočka ze stolu seskočila dolů, jen aby se v půlce skoku změnila v přísně se tvářící profesorku Přeměňování.

„Pánové Weasley a Smith, bude to pět bodů za pozdní příchod a vaši nepřipravenost na první hodinu. Okamžitě se upravíte a posadíte se do první lavice, abych na vás dohlédla. Jinak tahle stará rašple, pane Weasley, učila i vaše rodiče a nedělá mi problémy si s nimi promluvit o vašem vychování a vyjadřování se," prohlásila přísně. Ani jeden z nich nic neřekl, jak Hadrian čekal a bylo vidět, že chybějící omluva nebude poslední věc na seznamu negativních věcí, kterými se v jejích očích zapíšou.

„Všechny vás vítám na hodině Přeměňování. Jsem profesorka McGonagallová a zároveň ředitelka Nebelvírské koleje a zástupkyně ředitele Brumbála. V hodinách Přeměňování nestrpím žádné nepatřičné chování. Přeměňování je jeden z nejtěžších a nejnebezpečnějších předmětů, takže pokud si někdo z vás myslí, že se nemusí držet stanovených postupů a pravidel, by se měl velice rychle rozmyslet, jestli je jeho místo na téhle škole.

Protože toho musíme hodně probrat, první hodinu se budeme věnovat teorii a základním zákonitostem Přeměňování, zatímco během druhé hodiny si vyzkoušíme vaše první kouzlo," oznámila jim a dala jim za úkol si přečíst první kapitolu jejich učebnice. Hadrian zahájil _telepatický hovor_ s Tamarou, protože oba měli přečtené všechny učebnice pro první ročník a ještě více.

„ _Doufám, že další hodiny se budeme věnovat jen praktické části přeměňování. Na rozvrhu máme již jen jednu hodinu Přeměňování a to ve čtvrtek jako šestou hodinu. Také doufám, že nás McGonagallová nebude zdržovat v postupu kvůli několika slabším jedincům,"_ prohlásil Hadrian.

„ _Slyšela jsem, že McGonagallová je velice přísná, ale férová. Docela mě zaskočilo, že nás nepřišla zkontrolovat nebo přivítat do Nebelvírské společenské místnosti, když jsi mi pak říkal, jak vás Snape přivítal a oznámil vám, co se od vás čeká. Jinak jsem viděla náš rozvrh a připadá mi to, jako bychom se vrátili zpátky na základní školu tak do třetí nebo čtvrté třídy,"_ povzdechla si Tamara a oba dělali, že si čtou ve svých učebnicích.

„ _Můžeme si náš rozvrh doplnit o další předměty. Teďka po Přeměňování máme hodinu času, tak bychom mohli najít místnost, kde bychom mohli na hodinku studovat matiku nebo jiný předmět, místo šesté hodiny bychom se mohli znovu sejít a udělat si veškeré úkoly z dnešního dne. Takto budeme mít dost volného času během odpoledne a večer. Záleží na tom, kolik předmětů budeme chtít studovat navíc,"_ řekl Hadrian a nenápadně se rozhlédl po třídě.

Viděl, že většina jejich spolužáků pozorně čte v učebnici první kapitolu, jak dostali za úkol, ale někteří jen dělali, že se věnují četbě a spíše nepřítomně koukali do středu stránky. Mezi tyto nečtoucí studenty patřil i Crabbe s Goylem.

„ _Doufám, že ti dva umí aspoň číst, promluvit jsem je slyšel sotva pár slov,"_ prohlásil a poukázal na své dva Zmijozelské.

„ _Klidně bych je vyměnila za Weasleyho. Ten doslova žere jako prase a není chvíle, co by nezavřel hubu. Zaslechla jsem jej, jak prohlašoval, že jsi zradil své rodiče a jsi novým Temným Lordem ve výcviku, jen protože jsi ve Zmijozelu. Netuším, kolik mu toho kdo bude věřit, ale někteří fanatičtí Nebelvíři mu nejspíše věřit budou,"_ odpověděla Tamara a přidala k tomu i varování.

„ _Pokud jsou lidé schopní věřit někomu, kdo nazve svou profesorku a ředitelku koleje starou rašplí a to ještě v její přítomnost, tak to svědčí o jejich malé inteligenci a chabém úsudku,"_ řekl na to pouze a přetočil list v učebnici.

První kapitola nebyla nijak zajímavá, aspoň ze začátku, kdy se studenti měli seznámit s principy přeměňování a základními zákony bez toho, aby byly zdlouhavě rozvedeny. Hadrian věděl, že o všech zákonech přeměňování se bude učit až později. Konec první kapitoly je seznámil se základním kouzlem, pomocí kterého měli být schopní měnit jednu neživou věc na druhou neživou věc podobné velikosti.

„Vidím, že někteří z vás již dočetli a jiní pomalu dočítají. Má někdo z vás otázky ohledně toho, co jste právě četli?" optala se jich McGonagallová a Hadrian se přihlásil.

„Ano, pane Pottere?" vyzvala jej striktně a on v jejím pohledu poznal, že není nijak spokojená s tím, do jaké koleje se dostal.

„Paní profesorko, rád bych se optal na některé věci, které zde nebyly zmíněny. Píše se zde, že použitím kouzla Diffingo, jsme schopní přeměnit pouhou zápalku v jehlu, ale nepíše se zde, jaké má výsledná přeměna vlastnosti, jestli je možné jehlu přeměnit na něco dalšího nebo je nutné se vrátit k originální podobě, kterou získáme znovu použitím stejného kouzla nebo k tomu je nějaké jiné kouzlo? Zajímá mě to kvůli tomu, že zápalku hravě zlomím vejpůl a pokud by si jehla zachovala vlastnosti dřeva, tak bych jí také dokázal jednoduše zlomit. S tím souvisí další otázka, když přeměněný předmět utrží nějaké poškození, zvrátí se jeho přeměna? A pokud ne, přenese se tohle poškození zpátky na originální podobu přeměněného předmětu?" položil jí hadrian hned několik otázek a Tamara se tomu tiše zasmála, protože oba viděli, jak jí tím zaskočil.

„Zatím se mi nestalo, aby se mě někdo ptal na takové otázky hned během první hodiny. Normálně bych jim odpověděla, že se o tomhle všem budou učit v pozdějších ročnících, ale vidím, že jste nad tím hodně přemýšlel, tak vám odpovím. Kouzlo Diffingo je to nejzákladnější kouzlo, které v Přeměňování existuje a mohu říci, že s trochou představivosti je také velice všestranné. Musíte pochopit, že přeměna je jen dočasná a záleží čistě na velikosti magie, kterou do toho kouzla vložíte, ačkoliv to není všechno. Jak se píše ve vaší učebnici, bez jasného obrázku a vůle mysli, můžete použít magie kolik budete chtít, ale stejně se vám to kouzlo nepovede.

Pokud jde o ty vlastnosti, skutečně to záleží na tom, kdo provedl přeměnu. U přeměňování je důležité vědět a znát detaily předmětu, který chceme získat, čím více o něm víme, tím blíže se bude podobat skutečnému předmětu. Ke zrušení přeměny existuje několik univerzálních kouzel pro každou třídu Přeměňování, kam řadíme přeměňování neživého na neživé, neživého na živé a naopak, živé na živé, vyčarovávání předmětů a několik dalších méně známějších tříd.

Což znamená, že nezkušený student dá zápalce pouze nový vzhled a barvu, ale jeho jehla bude mít stále vlastnosti dřeva a tudíž jí bude moci jednoduše zlomit. Veškerá poškození, která utrží přeměněný předmět, až na pár výjimek, utrží i ve své originální podobě. Pokud jde o zvrácení přeměny kvůli způsobení poškození, tak to není nikdy jisté, zase závisí na velikosti magie, která byla použita pro přeměnu. Tohle jsou většinou záležitosti, které řeší studenti sedmých ročníků při studiu na OVCE a později při dalším studiu k získání Mistrovského titulu," odpověděla mu McGonagallová a Hadrian přikývnul, že chápe.

„Výborně, má ještě někdo nějaké otázky? Ne? V tom případě vám každému rozdám po jedné zápalce a vy se pustíte do zkoušení kouzla, o kterém jste všichni právě četli," prohlásila a dobře věděla o studentech, kteří první kapitolu ignorovali. Prvně si myslela, že jí nečetl ani Potter s Dagworth-Grangerovou, ale podle otázek, které ji Potter položil, poznala, že museli studovat napřed, což nebyla tak neobvyklé, pokud se tedy jednalo o Havraspárské.

 **Volitelný Úkol: Měnit - Změnit - Přeměnit!**

 **Přeměň zápalku na jehlu. Podle toho, na kolikátý pokus se ti to povede, obdržíš náležitou odměnu.**

 **1\. pokus**

 **Odměna: 2 000 exp, ?**

 **2\. - 3. pokus**

 **Odměna: 1 500 exp, ?**

 **4\. - 5. pokus**

 **Odměna: 1 000 exp, ?**

 **6\. - ?. pokus**

 **Odměna: 250 exp, ?**

 **Přeješ si tento Volitelný Úkol přijmout?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Podle toho, jak Tamara nenápadně klepla prstem ve vzduchu, nebyl Hadrian jediný, kdo obdržel tenhle úkol. Oba vytasili své hůlky a navzájem se na sebe ušklíbli. Nyní to bylo o tom, kdo z nich dokáže úspěšně přeměnit sirku v jehlu.

Hadrian si prvně sirku důkladně prostudoval, než s hůlkou v ruce zavřel oči a představil si všechno, co o jehlách věděl. Nezaměřil se pouze na její podobu, ale také strukturu, složení a vlastnosti oceli. Jakmile měl v mysli vytvořený patřičný obrázek, otevřel oči a provedl jemný pohyb hůlkou.

„ _Diffingo_!" prohlásil zcela zřetelně a stále se soustředil na obrázek ocelové jehly s patřičně vytvarovanou hlavičkou, úzkým tělem a ostrou špičkou na konci. Pocítil minimální úbytek magie, ale spokojeně s úsměvem sledoval, jak se zápalka pomalu mění do požadované podoby.

„Výborně, pane Pottere. Zdá se, že jste zdědil talent svého otce. Dvacet bodů pro Zmijozel," odměnila jej okamžitě profesorka McGonagallová.

 **Gratulace! Splnil si Volitelný Úkol: Měnit - Změnit - Přeměnit!**

 **Dokázal si přeměnit zápalku na jehlu na první pokus.**

 **Odměna: 2 000 exp + 25% = 2 500 exp, 20 Koleních bodů (kb)**

 **Volitelný Úkol: Školní pohár!**

 **Obdržel si své první Kolení body a to znamená, že si přispěl ke snaze vyhrát Školní pohár pro svou kolej. Nasbírej patřičný počet bodů během školního roku a získej nemalou odměnu.**

 **Cíl: 500 Kolejních bodů**

 **Odměna: 20 000 exp, 10 Status bodů**

 **Přeješ si tento Volitelný Úkol přijmout?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Na nic samozřejmě nečekal a přijal i tento úkol. Nicméně to nebyla poslední tabulka, která se mu tam objevila.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Naučil ses základní kouzlo z magické školy Přeměňování, získal si Kouzlo** _ **Diffingo Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Diffingo - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Nejzákladnější kouzlo používané při začátcích v magické škole Přeměňování. _Diffingo_ slouží k přeměnění jednoho neživého předmětu v druhý neživý předmět podobné velikosti. Potenciál tohoto kouzla závisí čistě na jeho uživateli. S každým levelem Kouzla se MP cena sníží o 1 MP.

 **MP cena:** 50 MP (-5% za titul Kouzelník, -15% cena za WIS)

 **Aktuální cena:** 39 MP

„Slečno Dagworth-Grangerová, velice dobrá práce. Patnáct bodů pro Nebelvír. Slečno Greengrassová, deset bodů pro Zmijozel," prohlásila McGonagallová a vytrhla jej ze čtení detailů cedulek, které se před ním objevily.

„ _Tohle kolo jsi vyhrál, ale válka je teprve v začátcích. Školní pohár bude náš!"_ prohlásila Tamara přes jejich telepatické spojení a on se musel mírně ušklíbnout.

„ _To se ještě uvidí, to se ještě uvidí. Mazanost a ambice, to jsou hlavní ctnosti Zmijozelu a Moudrý klobouk by mě tam neposlal, kdybych tam skutečně nepatřil. Ačkoliv nechápu, jak se sem mohli dostat někteří naši spolužáci. Nicméně jsem pochopil, že je to jakási jejich rodinná tradice a některé rodiny jsou schopné své děti vydědit, když se nedostanou do požadovaných kolejí, což jen ukazuje na to, jak je tenhle systém kolejí jen přežitou tradicí, která je schopná ničit životy nevinným studentům,"_ odpověděl Hadrian a dal se do procvičování nového kouzla, které hodlal otestovat v jeho limitech.

„Za malou chviličku bude zvonit na přestávku, proto si vytáhněte brky a poznámkový blok nebo pergamen. Vašim úkolem do další hodiny je si znovu přečíst první kapitolu a k tomu si přidáte i druhou kapitolu vaší učebnice. Vypracujete mi esej dlouhou deset až patnáct palců o pojednání v obou kapitolách a o kouzle Diffingo. Upozorňuji vás, že mnoho profesorů vám zadá podobné úkoly, proto s nimi neotálejte a nenechávejte je na poslední chvíli, poté se to projeví na vašich známkách. Jakmile zazvoní, můžete opustit učebnu," vyzvala je profesorka Přeměňování a pro ty pomalejší napsala zadání úkolu na tabuli.

„ _Co takhle, kdybychom zamířili do knihovny na tuhle volnou hodinu, než budeme muset jít na Dějiny čar a kouzel?"_ optal se Hadrian Tamary, která jen přikývnula a rychle něco zašeptala Fay a Sam.

Díky mapě, kterou měl Hadrian k dispozici, nebylo těžké najít cestu do knihovny a bylo nutné poznamenat, že všichni, kteří jej tam následovali a nikdy neviděli pořádnou knihovnu, zůstali stát ve dveřích a tupě zírali na vysoké police plné knih všude, kam jen dohlédli. I Hadrian musel uznat, že Bradavická knihovna byla jedna z těch větších, které kdy viděl a mohl jen hádat, že to byla asi jedna z největších sbírek magických knih a svitků.

„Proč jsme tady?" optal se Malfoy, který si uvědomil, kam je to Hadrian odvedl.

„Nejspíše proto, že nyní máme volnou hodinu a bylo by chytré ji nějak konstruktivně využít? Třeba by ses mohl pustit do úkolu pro McGonagallovou a nenechávat to až na poslední chvíli a dostat poté špatné známky za neúplnou esej. Nemusím poukazovat na to, že pokud máš jen trochu ambicí, budeš chtít všem ukázat, že nehodláš spoléhat jen na své rodinné jméno, ale spíše na své vlastní schopnosti," rýpl si do něj Hadrian a ukázal Tamaře jeden z volných stolků, kam si uložil věci a pohodlně se posadil. Po očku sledoval, jak Malfoy něco křikl na své dvě gorily a odpochodovali z knihovny pod přísným pohledem staré knihovnice.

„Máš nějaký plán nebo seznam předmětů, které bychom mohli studovat v těchto volných hodinách? Nebo ten volný čas budeme využívat k dokončování úkolů?" optala se hned Tamara.

„Mohu se nejdříve optat, kde seženeme učebnice a studijní materiály pro normální předměty? Pochybuji, že tady něco najdeme," optala se Sam, která se kolem pochybovačně rozhlédla a tušila, že i Bradavická knihovna bude postrádat vědění normálního světa, stejně jako zbytek středověké společnosti, ve které se tak náhle ocitla.

„Můžeme říci našim rodičům, aby nám to všechno sehnali a poslali po soví poště," přišla s řešením Fay. „Navíc můj strýc je učitelem na střední škole a ví, že jsem čarodějka," dodala ještě.

„Kouzelnice," opravil jí hned Hadrian bez mrknutí oka.

„Umm, není to jedno, jestli jsme čarodějky nebo kouzelnice?" optala se Sam.

„Včera večer si o prefektce Rosierové prohlásil, že je čarodějka oproti všem ostatním dívkám, které jsi nazval pouhými kouzelnicemi, co si tím myslel," přidala se do jejich rozhovoru i Dafné, která se s Tracey posadila k vedlejšímu stolku.

„Nevím toho o magickém světě mnoho, ale každý z magií se řadí do čtyř kategorií. Nejnižším stupněm je Kouzelník/Kouzelnice. Poté následuje Čaroděj/Čarodějka, Mág a Arci-Mág. Nezáleží pouze na magické síle, ale hlavně na schopnostech a zkušenostech magického uživatele. Nemám přesnou představu o tom, co je třeba k postoupení do další kategorie. Vím už jen to, že kategorie Mága a Arci-Mága se poté dělí na další stupně, sedm stupňů pro Mága a tři stupně Arci-Mága, přičemž podle legend měl být Merlin Mágem Sedmého stupně, před svou smrtí dokonce i Arci-Mág Prvního stupně, ale nic z toho není potvrzené," vysvětloval jim Hadrian.

„Takže Rosierová je Čarodějka? Jako o kategorii výš, než my ostatní?" ujistila se Tracey.

„Ano, Amanda je Čarodějka, ale nemusíte se bát, většina lidí má potenciál se dostat do další kategorie, jen nesmějí být líní a chtít něčeho dosáhnout hlavně sami se sebou. Ačkoliv pochybuji, že někteří naši spolužáci tohoto potenciálu kdy dosáhnout," odpověděl a myslí mu prolétl obrázek dvou goril, jejich _velitele_ a jistých dvou Nebelvírů.

„Jinak mi dovolte vás představit, tohle jsou Dafné Greengrassová a Tracey Davisová, mé spolužačky ze Zmijozelu. Má nejlepší kamarádka, Tamara Dagworth-Grangerová a její nové kamarádky Samantha Krejová a Fay Dunbarová," představil je Hadrian navzájem a vytáhl rozvrh hodin.

„Jaké hodiny navíc chceš studovat? Já bych ráda pokračovala v matice, těláku a nějakém cizím jazyku," optala se Tamara znovu.

„Přidal bych k tomu fyziku, chemii, biologii a angličtinu. Časem možná i světové dějiny, protože název naší další hodiny nenasvědčuje tomu, že bychom se učili dějiny obou světů," řekl hned Hadrian a sledoval, jak Tamara zasténala.

„Nesnáším chemii a fyziku taky nemusím," protestovala hned.

„Nesnášíš chemii, ale nemůžeš se dočkat, až se pustíš do vaření lektvarů?" rýpl si Hadrian.

„Vy se chcete učit i mudlovským předmětům, když budeme mí plné ruce práce se studiem těch magických?" optala se Tracey nevěřícně.

„Plné ruce práce? Náš rozvrh je přinejmenším poloviční, než by normálně měl být. Nejvíce hodin máme z Bylinkářství a to čtyři hodiny týdně, ostatní předměty máme jen po třech hodinách, tedy kromě Lektvarů, které máme jen dvě hodiny v pátek. Pak tady je první měsíc předmět Létání a to také jen dvě hodiny týdně, plus lekce o víkendech pro ty nejhorší studenty. Musím říci, že jsem upřímně zklamán z nedostatku vyučovacích hodin, rozmanitosti předmětů a neucházejícím počtem profesorů," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Uvědomujete si, že ve třetím ročníku si budeme moci vybrat další dva předměty ze čtyř možných?" ujišťovala se Dafné.

„To ale nemění nic na tom, že budeme mít pouze devět předmětů a to až za dva roky. V té době bychom měli mít až třicet pět vyučovacích hodin týdně, nyní jich máme jen dvacet jedna a na konci měsíce jich budeme mít už jen devatenáct, což je velice málo. Navrhuji přidat po dvou hodinách tělocviku, matematiky a cizího jazyku, pak po hodině biologie, chemie, fyziky a angličtiny. Až za měsíc skončí hodiny Létání, rozšíříme to na čtyři hodiny tělocviku týdně," navrhoval Hadrian a do svého rozvrhu napsal zkratky předmětů místo volného času.

„Docela to dává smysl, ne? V pondělí máme Přeměňování a poté hodinu Biologie, kde se studuje všechno ohledně lidského těla, ale také od zvířat po různé nerosty, což nám pomůže, až se budeme učit přeměňovat neživé v živé a podobně, ne? Lektvary a Chemie v pátek také sedí k sobě, pro oba předměty je třeba bezpečná laboratoř a speciální pomůcky," řekla Sam a sama si udělala úpravy svého rozvrhu hodin.

„Souhlasím, navíc od půl třetí do čtyř máme čas na úkoly z daného dne. Jen musíme najít nějakou soukromou místnost, kde nás nebude nikdo rušit, ta knihovnice tady nevypadá nijak přátelsky," řekla Tamara a s Fay si také upravily rozvrh hodin.

„Jsem docela zvědavá na to, co se budete učit. Pokud bych mohla, přišla bych se podívat na vaše první studijní hodiny a pak se až rozhodla, jestli v nich pokračovat nebo jen v některých nebo vůbec?" optala se Dafné.

„To nee, jestli půjdeš ty, tak mě přinutíš jít s tebou a já nechci ještě více hodin studia, takhle prázdný rozvrh jsem dostali kvůli tomu, abychom mohli odpočívat," protestovala Tracey.

„Spíše se domnívám, že tak málo hodin máme z nedostatku času, který na nás profesoři mají. Musíš si uvědomit, že každý profesor tu učí všechny studenty, takže to znamená všech sedm ročníků. Stejně jako náš ročník, i ty ostatní jsou rozděleny na dvě třídy, tedy kromě šestého a sedmého ročníku, kdy v daných předmětech pokračuje jen jistý výběr studentů, takže počítejme s tím, že každý učitel musí odučit nějakých dvanáct až čtrnáct tříd, když každý třída bude mít tři hodiny, což je náš aktuální průměr, budou učit třicet šest až čtyřicet dva hodin a to je na jednoho člověka docela hodně, hlavně když musí připravovat testy, oznámkovat je, přečíst si a oznámkovat naše eseje, hlídkovat na chodbách a mnoho dalšího. Všechny předměty by měly být vyučovány nejméně dvěma profesory, což by nejen snížilo zátěž na profesory, ale také nám dalo prostor pro více hodin," vysvětlil Hadrian a všimnul si, že Dafné si na čistý pergamen zapisovala nějaké poznámky z toho, co jim právě řekl.

„Dneska tu nemáme žádné materiály ke studiu, co takhle prozkoumat knihovnu, abychom věděli, kde se co nachází?" navrhla Tamara.

„Skvělý nápad," řekl Hadrian a vyskočil na nohy a zmizel mezi vysokými policemi.

Jen tak namátkově se dal do prohlížení titulů knih a přemýšlel, jestli tu existuje nějaký index nebo mapa s rozdělením knihovny na nějaké sekce, jak tomu bylo v každé veřejné knihovně. Nicméně velice rychle pochopil, že knihovna není nijak zvláště rozdělená ani seřazená. Každá police se zdála obsahovat jiné knihy a čím hlouběji se do knihovny dostával, tím starší knihy nacházel. Věděl, že nemá mnoho času a chystal se vrátit zpátky k jejich společnému stolku, aby si vzal věci a s ostatními zamířil na hodinu Dějin čar a kouzel, když něco přitáhlo jeho pozornost.

Vsadil by se, že se v jedné polici mezi svitky něco zlatě zablýsklo a měl pravdu, protože jakmile přišel blíže a zadíval se na místo, které upoutalo jeho pozornost, jeden ze svitků se jakoby na chvilku zlatě rozzářil. Zvědavě jej vytáhl zpod dalších svitků a okamžitě jej přivítala známá cedulka.

 **Gratulace! Objevil si Svitek Kouzel: Magický štít - Protego!**

 **Chceš se naučit nové Kouzlo ze Svitku Kouzel?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Nad ničím nepřemýšlel a dotkl se první možnosti. Tak jak bylo zvykem u Knih Dovedností, i Svitek Kouzel se specifickou září zmizel a on měl znalosti o novém kouzle.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Naučil ses základní kouzlo z magické školy Černé magie, získal si Kouzlo** _ **Protego Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Protego - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Protego je nejzákladnější štítové kouzlo, které svého uživatele ochrání před většinou kouzel se stejným nebo nižším levelem, než má vyčarovaný štít Protego. S každým level Kouzla se MP cena sníží o 2 MP. Při dosažení Lvl. MAX je možné určit dráhu odražených kouzel a aktivně ovlivňovat velikost štítu.

 **MP cena:** 100 MP (-5% za titul Kouzelník, -15% cena za WIS)

 **Aktuální cena:** 78 MP

 **Volitelný Úkol: Ukryté Svitky Kouzel!**

 **Objevil si svůj první Svitek Kouzel a mnoho jich na tebe stále čeká. Najdi je všechny po dobu svého studia a obdržíš patřičnou odměnu.**

 **Cíl: Nalezni 100 Svitků Kouzel (1/100)**

 **Odměna: 100 000 exp, 5 bodů k INT, 5 bodů k WIS, 3 body k LUK**

 **Přeješ si tento Volitelný Úkol přijmout?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Hadrian se musel usmát nad představou toho, že v Knihovně se ukrývá stovka svitků s kouzli, které se bude moci naučit. Rozhodně se hodlal vrátit zpátky hned, jak to bude možné a dát se do řádného průzkumu.

„Hadriane, právě zvonilo na přestávku a máme jen deset minut na to, abychom se dostali do učebny Dějin, tak sebou hoď," oznámila mu Tamara.

„Dějiny nemáme tak daleko odsud, takže se nemusíš bát pozdního příchodu," odvětil, ale i tak si rychle vzal své věci a zamířil na Dějiny. Byl dostatečně chytrý na to, aby se nehádal s jednou dívkou v přítomnosti čtyřech dalších, nemuselo by to pro něj dopadnout vůbec dobře.

Když začala hodina Dějin čar a kouzel, do učebny tabulí proplul jediný duch. Vůbec si nevšímal přítomných studentů a monotoniím hlasem začal mluvit. Hadrianovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že jejich profesor v podobě ducha odříkává první kapitolu jejich učebnice přesně slovo od slova. Nebylo to zrovna to, co čekal od tak důležitého předmětu a kvůli tomu, jak mluvil, uspal většinu jejich třídy během několika minut.

„Pane profesore!" přerušil ho Hadrian a duch Binnse se na něj podíval.

„Přejete si, pane Parterosi?" optal se ho Binns a několik jeho spolužáků se tomu tiše zasmálo.

„Mám na vás pár otázek. Proč jsou veškeré naše učebnice věnovány válkám se skřety, obry a jinými magickými tvory? Kde je historie vzniku lidí, magických ras a naší civilizace? Kde jsou zvyky a tradice naší společnosti a události, které doprovázeli její vznik?" optal se Hadrian.

„Mohu vás učit jen to, co je schváleno Ministerstvem kouzel a ředitelem školy," odpověděl Binns.

„Takže nás nebudete učit o pravé historii, ale o propagandě Ministerstva kouzel a ředitele téhle školy?" ujišťoval se Hadrian a Binns se mu dlouze zadíval do očí.

„Pokud si to budete přát, mohu vás učit pravé historii, mladý Zmijozeli," prohlásil Binns tiše, ale i tak jej každý zřetelně slyšel, tedy jen ti, kteří nespali na svých lavicích. Hadrian se podivil na tím oslovením, ale hned mu došlo, co tím asi Binns myslel. Nebyl oficiálně dědic rodu Zmijozelů, ne dokud nenajde dědický prsten a nebude moci přijmout své místo jako Lord Zmijozel. To se aspoň dozvěděl z deníku po svém vzdáleném strýci, nicméně se zdálo, že Binns jej za Zmijozela pokládal nebo to byla jen náhoda a on jej tak oslovil jen kvůli tomu, v jaké byl koleji. Nicméně doufal, že ostatní studenti si to vyloží právě ve spojení s jeho zařazením a ne právě s rodem Zmijozelů.

„Přáli bychom si poznat pravou historii našeho světa, pane profesore a nikoliv propagandu Ministerstva kouzel a kohokoliv jiného s vlastními zájmy," prohlásil Hadrian a Binns se pousmál.

„Výborně! Nyní konec odpočinku, musíme začít, máme toho před sebou velice mnoho. Vrátíme se do historie naší planety, kdy existoval stále jen jediný obrovský kontinent a Gaia byla plná vznešených stvoření, které dneska známe z legend a pohádek. Ještě před tím, než Gaia dala zrodu naší rase, žila zde rasy Elfů, Entů ..." začal Binns s přednáškou a zapáleně pokračoval až do poslední minuty vyučovací hodiny. Nikdo během jeho hodiny již nespal a on sám konečně mohl učit pravou historii, kterou celý svůj život miloval.

Hadrian byl spokojený, protože nepřišel do Bradavic, aby se mu dostalo podřadného studia a dokud to bylo možné, hodlal využít jakéhokoliv vlivu v jeho zlepšení. Jakmile zazvonilo na konec hodiny, většině studentů se nechtělo odcházet, ale čekala je hodina Obrany proti černé magii a tu také nikdo nechtěl zmeškat.

„Pane Pottere, moment prosím," zavolal Binns a Hadrian se zastavil v půli kroku ke dveřím, místo toho se otočil a přišel ke katedře, kde na něj duch profesora čekal.

„Pane?" optal se Hadrian.

„Musím vám poděkovat za svobodu v učení, ale s tím vás musím také varovat. Rudý Král a jeho starobylý Řád nebude příliš spokojený s tím, že mám svobodu a již neučím Ministerskou propagandu. Nebude spokojený ani Černý Král, až se vrátí ze svého života na sklonku smrti. Než vás ještě propustím na další hodinu, prozradím vám, že Lady Selena by byla jistě pyšná, máte její oči," varoval jej ještě Binns, než proplul tabulí do svého kabinetu. Z toho, co řekl, si Hadrian uvědomil, že Binns je daleko starší, než si kdokoliv myslel.

Jako poslední vyučovací hodina toho dne přišla Obrana proti černé magii. Učebna byla vyzdobena několika obrazy magických bitev proti nejrůznějším _temným_ tvorům. Nicméně v učebně bylo větší teplo, než bylo optimální a páchlo to tam po česneku. Nemohl nezaslechnout, jak se na chodbě někteří studenti baví o tom, jak jejich profesor přišel do styku s upíry a od té doby z nich má panický strach.

Někdo ze starších studentů prohlásil, že jako profesor Mudlovských studií byl výborný, ale nyní je z něj jen vystrašená troska. Netušil, co všechno je na tom pravdy, ale podle toho, jak hodina začala, měli starší studenti pravdu.

„V-v-v-vítejte n-n-na v-v-v-vaší p-p-první h-h-ho-hodině O-o-obrany p-pro-proti če-černé magii," přivítal je profesor Quirrell a s těžkým koktáním pokračoval celou hodinu.

„ _To jeho koktání je nucené,"_ ozvala se mu Tamara v hlavě.

„ _Ať je to jakkoliv, budeme muset poupravit náš učební plán. Díky tomu koktání mu nejde pořádně rozumět a zápisky nám příliš nepomohou. Budu muset zjistit, jestli někdo ze starších studentů nebude ochotný nás učit,"_ odpověděl jí Hadrian a dělal, že si píše zápisky z toho, co se Quirrell snažil ze sebe vykoktat. V jejich třídě nebyl nikdo, kdo by nebyl vděčný za zazvonění na konec hodiny, jak rychle se vydali pryč z dusné atmosféry učebny profesora s fialovým turbanem.

„Kam teď? Zpátky do knihovny?" optala se Fay.

„Než budeme mít učebnice pro naše extra studium, můžeme se věnovat dnešním úkolům a dalšímu průzkumu knihovny," odpověděl jí poslední Potter.

„U Merlina, ta hodina byla naprosto zbytečná. Kdo tomu šaškovi vůbec rozuměl něco?" ozval se Malfoy arogantním hlasem a Hadrianovi stačil jediný pohled, aby věděl, že každou chvílí nastanou problémy.

„Obrana proti černé magii je ti k smíchu, Malfoyi? Vsadím se, že tě ten tvůj Smrtijedský tatínek naučil plno černé magie, co? A co ty, Pottere? Jak hluboce si pohlcen černou magií, aby ses nechal zařadit do Zmijozelu?" pustil se do nich hned Weasley.

„Za tyhle urážky mi zaplatíš, Weasley!" vykřikl Malfoy a každým okamžikem na něj chtěl poslat své gorily.

„Pojďme, nemá cenu se plést mezi idioty," kývl Hadrian na své přátele a udělal několik kroků, když mu kolem hlavy prolétl téměř neviditelný paprsek nějakého kouzla, které spíše cítil než viděl. Pomocí svých smyslů vycítil, že to byl Weasley, kdo na něj zaútočil. Normálně by to nechal být, ale nyní by to byla ukázka slabosti a tu si nemohl dovolit ukázat tak brzy. Aktivoval _Ledový Věk_ a celý koridor byl rázem pokrytý ledem, Weasley byl uvězněný v ledu do poloviny svého těla.

„Weasley, ty prašivá a zbabělá kryso, čeho sis myslel, že dosáhneš, když někomu vyšleš kouzlo do zad? Měl by sis rychle uvědomit, kde je tvoje místo a raději tam zůstat, než se ti něco stane. Kdyby to bylo na mě, celého bych tě pokryl ledem a nechal tě roztříštit na miliony kousíčků, ale tuším, že profesor Snape by se mnou nesouhlasil. Doufám, že se nemýlím, pane profesore?" optal se Hadrian a pohledem zabloudil do menšího výklenku, kde se Snape objevil.

„Máte pravdu, pane Pottere. Pět bodů Zmijozelu za rychlé zneškodnění nebezpečného idiota s hůlkou. Weasley, deset bodů z Nebelvíru a týden školního trestu se školníkem Filchem. A příště, až si otevřete tu vaši nevymáchanou hubu o tom, kdo praktikuje černou magii, buďte připraven čelit oficiálnímu duelu za urážku cti postižených osob. Obvinění bez jediného důkazu je pouze pomluva a úmyslné ničení cizího jména," prohlásil Snape a když prošel kolem Hadriana, do ruky mu strčil kousek pergamenu. Po vzoru jejich profesora Lektvarů a ředitele Zmijozelské koleje, se i všichni ostatní vydali pryč.

 _Pottere, schůze Koncilu Sedmi se koná dnes v pět hodin. Měl vám to říci Harper a zbytek si domyslete sám. Příště již nebudu vaše poštovní sova a ani vám nebudu krýt záda._

 _S. S._

Hadrian si myslel, že jej Snape nesnáší, ostatně to poznal včerejšího večera, ale zdálo se, že v tom bude něco více, než se na první pohled zdálo. Snape ho zachránil, kdyby mu totiž nepředal tenhle vzkaz, na kolej by se vrátil až pozdě večer a bezpochyby by přišel o své postavení. Nyní se ale musel soustředit na úkoly do Přeměňování a Obrany, poté vymyslí, co udělat s Harperem a jak tuhle laskavost Snapeovi vrátit. Neměl rád, když někomu něco dlužil.

„Všechno v pořádku?" optala se ho Tamara, která si všimnula kousku pergamenu, který v ruce proměnil v led a nechal jej roztříštit.

„Nic vážného, pojďme začít s těmi úkoly, ať máme odpoledne volno. Rád bych konečně vyzkoušel něco nového," odpověděl a v knihovně se usadili u většího stolu, aby měli dostatek prostoru k vypracování dvou esejí.

„Až do teďka jsem si neuvědomovala, jak jsou Bradavice obrovské a najít prázdnou místnost mimo dosah profesorů a špehujících obrazů není nijak jednoduché," prohlásila Tamara, když konečně našli prázdnou místnost, která byla dostatečně velká pro jejich potřeby.

„Mám pouze půl hodiny, než se budu muset vrátit na kolej. Najít to tady nám zabralo více času, než jsem předpokládal. Na druhou stranu jsme odhalili celkem slušnou část mapy Bradavic," souhlasil a připravil se na aktivaci nové magické schopnosti, kterou ještě ani jednou nepoužil.

„ _Ledový Summon!"_ zvolal a na zemi se objevil ledově modrý magický kruh, ze kterého se s bílou září zhmotnil sněhově bílý tvor podobný lišce. Na zádech měl srst ve tvaru ledově modrého krystalu, stejně jako na konci jediného ocasu.

„Glacian? Jakože další žena?" optal se Hadrian trochu nevěřícně, protože sakra doufal v mužského partnera.

„Máš snad něco proti ženám?" optala se Tamara nebezpečně a vyvolala svou ohnivou kočku nebo spíše kocoura se jménem Flameon.

„Ne, jen jsem doufal v mužského partnera. Jsem vámi obklopen, copak chci tak hodně? A máš pravdu, naši summoni mají jména nebezpečně blízko těm z Pokémonů," odpověděl a pečlivě si prohlédl svou novou partnerku, která mu byla do půlky holení kosti. Když skončil s její prohlídkou, otevřel si její info.

 **Jméno: Glacian**

 **Pohlaví: Žena**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Titul: Yuki Kitsune**

 **Level: 1 - Exp: 00.00%**

 **HP: 502**

 **MP: 607**

 **Status:**

 **\- Ichibi** (+10% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem jejich ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 1. úrovni jsou tři ocasy. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

Hadrian se podíval ještě na Flameona a nechal si zobrazit i jeho info.

 **Jméno: Flameon**

 **Pohlaví: Muž**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Titul: Kasai Neko**

 **Level: 1 - Exp: 12%**

 **HP: 385**

 **MP: 387**

 **Status:**

 **\- Ichikaji** (+10% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ohně pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Kasai Neko je vzácný druh magické kočky, která ovládá oheň. Její síla je určená počtem ohnivých plamínků a ocasů. Maximální počet plamínků jsou tři na jeden ocas, maximální počet ocasů je jeden na 1. úrovni. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a **Esenci Živlu Ohně**.

Ani jeden ze Summonů nebyl rozhodně k zahození. Jejich životy a magie byla na úrovni jedné šestiny životů a magie, kterou měli oni sami, tedy aspoň na prvním levelu. Ještě jej zajímalo, kolik jejich Summonům přibude života a many, když získají další level. Pokud šlo o zvýšení jejich úrovně, bylo k tomu docela dost času, hlavně když neměl ponětí, kde sehnat esence živlů a pokud by je našel na Abyss Aukci, byla tam i otázka ceny těchto esencí.

„Už je půl páté," upozornila jej Tamara a vytrhla jej tak z přemýšlení.

„Díky. Zítra budeme mít daleko více času, náš nový rozvrh bude platit až od dalšího týdne, pokud nám dojdou potřebné učebnice. Vyzkoušíme taky ten nový dungeon, je na čase, abychom začali také vydělávat na Abyss Aukci, když už máme tu možnost," řekl Hadrian a odvolal Glacian. Zatím nebylo třeba, aby o ní někdo další věděl, hlavně když ještě neznal její plné schopnosti. Ještě se rychle s Tamarou rozloučil a vydal se zpátky na kolej, Tamara se místo toho pustila do dalšího průzkumu hradu a rozšíření jejich mapy Bradavic.

Jakmile vstoupil do společenské místnosti Zmijozelu, nikdo tam nebyl. Rozšířil proto své smysli a zjistil, že většina studentů je již v soubojové hale za krbem. Stejně jako Snape, sedmkrát klepl hůlkou na Zmijozelský erb, ale nic se nedělo. Díky _Magickému cítění_ zjistil, že na krbu je Harperova magie, která jemu samotnému bránila v aktivaci otevíracího mechanismu.

„Chtěl jsem to nechat být, ale tohle už zachází trochu daleko. _Otevři ssse!_ " rozkázal Hadrian v Hadím jazyce a Zmijozelova původní magie převýšila tu Harperovu a celý otevírací mechanismus.

„Pane Pottere, jdete tak akorát na čas," upozornil jej Snape, který ukázal na sedm vyvýšených křesel, kde sedělo šest studentů z Koncilu.

„Profesore," pozdravil ho Hadrian a zamířil na své nové místo. V duchu se musel ušklíbnout, protože vražedný pohled, který mu Harper posílal, nešel přehlédnout. Svým pohledem jej probodával i samotný Malfoy, který se již těšil na Hadrianovo místo, které měl slíbené.

„Hadriane, přesně na čas, ačkoliv jsem Royovi říkala, aby ti oznámil, že se chci sejít o čtvrt hodinky dříve kvůli organizaci doučování pro slabší studenty v našich ročnících. Je naší povinností si těchto věcí všímat a postarat se, aby nás tihle jedinci netáhli dolů," ozvala se Amanda.

„Byl bych tu přesně, kdybych dneska s _Royem_ mluvil a nebyl cílem jeho snahy o sabotování mého postavení v Koncilu Sedmi. Musím uznat, že jeho bariéra přes otevírací mechanismus na krbu byla dobře vymyšlená, _Roy_ zapomněl, že dokážu cítit magii a hned mi bylo jasné, proti čemu stojím. Byl to slušný pokus, ale chabě provedený," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Sabotování člena Koncilu je proti pravidlům, všechny neshody se řeší pouze pomocí soubojů. Harpere, Pottere, pokud vaše pře bude pokračovat i nadále, nejenže vás zbavíme místa v Koncilu, ale už nikdy v něm nebudete moci usednout," prohlásil nejstarší z nich.

„Sebastiane, není třeba zacházet tak daleko, Roy se pouze cítí ohrožen někým, kdo je silnější než on sám. Dneska bude muset obhájit své místo ve svém ročníku a pokud si jej udrží, zítra se můžou s Hadrianem utkat v souboji o nadvládu ročníku toho druhého," navrhovala Gemma.

„Souhlasím," přidal se hned Adrian a Lucian souhlasně přikývnul hlavou.

„Líbí se mi to. Pokud se Harper udrží v Koncilu po dnešním vyřazovacím turnaji, zahájí zítřejší turnaj soubojem o kontrolu druhého a prvního ročníku," rozhodla Amanda a Harper velice rychle přemýšlel, jak se z toho celého dostat a dát Malfoyovi vědět, co mu ten jeho idiotský plán způsobil za nepříjemnosti.

Turnaj o místo vlády nad druhým ročníkem byl v podobě vyřazovacích zápasů a nikoliv podle Turnajových bodů, které nicméně stále platily i ve vyšších ročnících a na jejich základě mohli studenti vyzývat na souboje ostatní studenty, aby si zlepšili své postavení v ročníku. Nehledě na to, že ten s nejvyšším počtem Turnajových bodů na konci školního roku získal od jejich ředitele koleje nějaký speciální lektvar.

Hadrian pozorně sledoval celý turnaj a hlavně všechny studenty druhého ročníku Zmijozelské koleje. Neměl pochyby o tom, že Harpera porazí, když na to přijde, ale potřeboval za něj náhradu. Někoho, kdo by se staral o svůj ročník a měl šanci se v Koncilu udržet.

Harper nakonec vyřazovací turnaj vyhrál, ale Hadrian se zaměřil na jednoho mladíka, který _vypadl_ v předposledním kole. Celý turnaj totiž sledoval pomocí _Magického vidění_ , takže plně viděl celý potenciál všech studentů druhého ročníku. Richard Doge měl 15 level, kterým převyšoval ostatní ve svém ročníku nejméně o dva levely a to včetně Harpera.

„Zítra si tě podám, Pottere. Tímto tě vyzývám na souboj o kontrolu nad ročníkem toho druhého. Bude to magický souboj s použitím hůlky, ničeho jiného," prohlásil Harper arogantně.

„Špatně. Jako vyzyvatel máš právo určit pouze čas našeho souboje, já určuji místo a druh souboje, nebo tě nikdo nenaučil řádnou etiketu?" optal se jej chladně Hadrian.

„Kdo si myslíš, že...," začal Harper, ale byl okamžitě umlčen.

„Harpere, drž ten zobák, než ti ho zavřu osobně. Potter má pravdu, vyzval si jej a určil si čas na zítřejší den, on určí místo a způsob souboje," prohlásil Sebastian, který sice Koncilu nevládl, ale věděl, že z něj má Harper strach, ostatně Sebastian byl mladý muž o výšce 193 centimetrů.

„Hadriane, místo a způsob souboje?" vyzvala jej Amanda.

„Zde v soubojové hale a smíšený způsob boje - bojová umění, umění meče, hůlková magie, živlová magie a tělesná magie," rozhodl Hadrian a uvedl více druhů magie, aby dal jasně najevo, že je mu celkem jedno, jakým způsobem jeho soupeř bude bojovat, protože on z toho souboje stejně vyjde jako vítěz.

„Výborně. Zítra přesně v pět hodin se utkáte v souboji. Pokud mě omluvíte, jdu to domluvit s naším ředitelem koleje," řekl Amanda a vydala se za netopýrem ze sklepení.

„Roy se na to nezdá, ale zná plno legálních triků, jak vyhrát souboj s pomocí neobvyklých kouzel. Já sám jsem na to doplatil," varoval ho Adrian, který seděl na šestém křesle, ale vedl třetí ročník.

„Všimnul jsem si, ale mám stále pár triků v zásobě," odpověděl Hadrian a zamířil zpátky do společenské místnosti, kde si u jednoho stolu v rohu přisedl k Richardovi, ten jako jeden z mála nemusel na ošetřovnu.

„Pottere, co chceš?" optal se hned Richard.

„Zítra se utkám s Harperem v souboji o kontrolu nad jeho místem a druhým ročníkem. Pokud budeš souhlasit, nominuji tě na šestou židli, pátou ponechám Puceymu. Co ty na to, Doge? Nebo z toho vycouváš stejně, jako si úmyslně prohrál svůj poslední zápas?" optal se ho Hadrian a Richard si jej kriticky prohlížel.

„Kde bereš jistotu, že Harpera porazíš? A když už ho porazíš, co budeš chtít za tuhle _laskavost_?" optal se Richard.

„Porazím jej, o to se bát nemusíš. Pokud jde o to, co bych chtěl na oplátku? Nic od tebe chtít nebudu, ber to jako dar k možné spolupráci v budoucnosti," odpověděl mu a Richard zavřel knihu, kterou se zrovna chystal začít číst.

„Dobrá, ale dokud Harpera neporazíš, tak tě neznám. Nyní mě omluv, rád bych si četl v soukromí," rozhodl se Doge a odpochodoval do svého pokoje. Hadrian se naopak vydal do hlubin sklepení, aby využil soubojové místnosti, kterou tam ráno objevil. Musel si vyzkoušet kouzla, která dneska ještě v knihovně objevil a naučil se je ze Svitků Kouzel.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 18 - Exp: 95% (152 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 010**

 **MP: 3 640**

 **STR: 66**

 **VIT: 67 (+30% HP)**

 **DEX: 69**

 **INT: 112 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 63 (-15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Status Body: 15 (85+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 INS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 15 630 G, 0 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolení body: 25**

 **Kouzla:**

 **Diffingo - Aktivní - Lvl. 1**

 **Protego - Aktivní - Lvl. 1**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Prvně bych se chtěl omluvit, že mi to takhle dlouho trvalo. Během září a října jsem neměl vůbec čas a dostat se zpátky do psaní něčeho, co jsem psal tak rychle a neměl čas podrobněji promyslet, je celkem těžké a tuhle kapitolu jsem postupně sepisoval dobrý měsíc.

Také se musel zamyslet nad budoucím dějem a hlavně staty, jak pomalu ovlivňují vývoj postav a jejich sílu. Trochu jsem si upravil své tabulky, což zatím neuvidíte, možná až upravím celkové INFO k povídce se staty a vysvětlením. Vím, že MD Meditace dává aktivní regeneraci magie a pasivní je o velikosti 1% za sekundu, ale přišlo mi to trochu moc, hlavně když si to člověk spočítá, proto jsem přidal i pasivní regeneraci magie v závislosti na velikosti WIS a bude to regenerace v řádě minut přepočítána na sekundy, přesněji na intervaly tří nebo pěti sekund.

Kvůli jistým plánům, které mám pro Nevilla a Hermionu, jsem také upravil jeho zařazení v kapitole 2. 1. a poslal jej do Mrzimoru a na jeho místo v Nebelvíru dosadil Zachariáše Smitha. Není to prozrazení nějakého párování, spíše spolupráce, když Hadrian má Tamaru, tak Neville bude mít jako pomoc Hermionu.

A nyní konečně ke komentářům z minulé kapitolky, na jejíchž odpovědi jste čekali tak dlouho.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 2.:**_

 **\- kuma:** Děkuji za komentář a doufám, že tě tato kapitolka potěší, když už jsem na ní pracoval přes tři a půl měsíce.

 **\- :** Je mi jasné, že odhalením menu jsem částečně odhalil i budoucí plány pro cechy/guildy/společnosti. Pokud jde o zvěromagii, stále je zde otázka, jestli tohoto bude Hadrian schopný, když už je Metamorfomág a tyhle dvě magické školy by spolu nemusely souhlasit. Pokud jde o budoucí členy guildy, rozhodně nebudou jen z jedné nebo dvou kolejí nebo pouze z Bradavic. Rád bych pak získal rozmanitou skupinku významnějších i méně významných postav.

 **\- 1:** Situace mezi Hadrianem a Snapeem se bude asi hodně měnit podle Snapeových nálad a snad by mezi nimi mohl být i nějaký respekt (v budoucnosti). Doufám, že vysvětlení rozdílu mezi čarodějkou a kouzelnicí bylo dostatečné v obsahu této kapitolky. Ber to z herního pohledu, Hadrian je Kouzelník a aby se stal Čarodějem, musí mít lvl. max pro Magické Cítění a aby to neměl tak lehké, přidal jsem k tomu i Magické Vidění, takže na konci prvního ročníku by se mohl stát Čarodějem, postoupit na další příčku magického žebříku.

 **\- Petr Ka:** Děkuji za komentář a ano, rozhodně to bude pro některé velký šok, až zjistí, že Hadrianova matka není pokládána za mudlorozenou, když pocházela z dlouhé linie motáků.

 **\- Zai Dragonel:** Hadrian je velice ambiciózní, ale Zmijozel pro něj nehraje tak velkou roli, jako třeba Abyss a rozšiřování svých dovedností atd... Jak to bude fungovat, bude v další kapitolce. Jinak aby se stal Čaroděj, musí mít i Magické vidění na lvl. max.

 **\- AnD:** Děkuji a upřímně se také těším na Lektvary, protože ani já pořádně nevím, jakým směrem se tam vydám. Doufám, že ochutnávka prvních třech předmětů byla vyhovující a v dalších dílech se budete moci těšit na další předměty. Původně jsem je chtěl dát všechny do jedné kapitolky, ale pak jsem si řekl, že to nechci uspěchat.

 **\- Petr.P** : Tak Hadrian v Koncilu Sedmi nepřekvapil snad nikoho :) Zvýhodňování Draca ze strany Snapea nebude tak očividné, Snape je Zmijozel a tak se budu snažit, aby to nebylo příliš Nebelvírské v provedení :D Pokud jde o studijní klub, zatím to bude Zmijozel a Nebelvír, až se Hadrian dostane do styku se studenty z Mrzimoru a Havraspáru, postupně přidám i některé z nich. Pokud jde o starší studenty, jistě se najde někdo, kdo by jim mohl občas pomoci, mám jisté plány pro Nymfadoru, která by měla být v šestém nebo sedmém ročníku, ale spíše v tom sedmém, nicméně jí asi trochu uberu na věku a zařadím jí do šestého ročníku Mrzimoru.


	15. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 4 (15)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 4. - Hřbitov Nemrtvých**

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Ráno druhého dne školy nebylo tolik zmatečné, jako to první a většina prvního ročníku se rozhodla odejít na snídani bez něj, nicméně i tak tam na něj čekali někteří spolužáci, nebo spíše dvě spolužákyně.

„Dafné, Tracey, nebylo třeba na mě čekat," usmál se na ně a rozepnul si vrchní část kimona, ve kterém po ránu trénoval. Nevšímal si červenajících se tváři obou dívek, když jim odhalil svou hruď a břicho. Pravda byla, že mezi studenty nebylo příliš mnoho těch, kteří by se mohli chlubit svým tělem.

„Nadělal sis mnoho nepřátel v našem ročníku a vypadá to, že i v těch vyšších ročnících. Každý také již ví, že jsme spolu byli v knihovně a pokládají nás za přátele. S Tracey jsme se rozhodly, že bude bezpečnější se držet po tvém boku, než to zkoušet samotné bez podpory někoho silnějšího," vysvětlila Dafné hned, jak odtrhla pohled od jeho hrudi.

„To beru. Pokud mě omluvíte, za deset minutek budu zpátky a připravený vyrazit na snídani," oznámil jim a rychle se vydal do sprchy, kterou doslova prolétl, aby se stihnul upravit. Nějakou dobu řešil, jak uspíšit schnutí svých dlouhých vlasů, než přišel na to, že jejich zkrácení na maximální možnou délku několika milimetrů mu pomohlo v jejich usušení a pak zcela suché si je zase nechal rychle narůst. Nejenže tak trénoval i svou schopnost Metamorfomága, ale také nemusel tak dlouho čekat nebo někam chodit s mokrými vlasy.

„Můžeme vyrazit?" optal se jich, když k nim přistoupil v jednom ze svých lepších obleků japonského stylu. Netušil jak, ale i na něm se objevilo stříbrné a zelené lemování s kolejním erbem, který byl obklopen stříbrným vyšíváním.

„Ehm, kde máš školní hábit?" zajímala se Tracey.

„Školní hábity jsou povinné jen na zahajovací a ukončovací hostinu nebo jiné oficiální hostiny a akce školy. Po zbylou dobu studia mohou studenti chodit v tom, v čem se jim zlíbí tak dlouho, dokud na sobě budou mít znak své vlastní koleje a jejich oblečení nebude společensky nevhodné," osvětlil jim jedno z mála pravidel, o kterých studenti neměli ani ponětí. V aktovce měl ještě složenou pracovní zástěru do Bylinkářství, kdyby jí bylo třeba.

Když došli do Velké síně, panovalo tam docela slušné pozdvižení, přesněji u Nebelvírského stolu, kde se profesorka McGonagallová pustila do Tamary ohledně jejího oblečení.

„Hele, Potter taky nemá školní hábit," ozval se výkřik od nejmladšího zrzka z Weasleyovic klanu.

„Pane Pottere, co to má znamenat?! Proč nejste ve školním hábitu? Myslíte si, že tohle porušování školního řádu vám projde? Patnáct bodů ze Zmijozelu!" prohlásila McGonagallová na celou síň.

„Být vámi, tak si to rozmyslím, paní profesorko, protože pokud mi neukážete část školního řádu, kterou bych porušil, podám stížnost školní radě o vašem zneužívání pravomocí profesorky tohoto institutu," prohlásil Hadrian, který po sobě rozhodně nehodlal nechat šlapat.

„Všichni studenti jsou povinni nosit školní úbor v průběhu školního roku bez ohledu na jejich postavení," prohlásila okamžitě.

„Chyba, ve školním řádě stojí, že každý student je povinen nosit školní úbor během uvítací a ukončovací hostiny nebo při dalších oficiálních akcích školy. Nikde ve školním řádě není uvedeno, že jsme povinni nosit školní úbor po dobu celého školního roku, nebo začnete odebírat body i za to, že nikdo z nás tu nemá špičatý klobouk, který je součástí školního úboru?" odpovídal Hadrian a sledoval, jak se profesorka McGonagallová podívala k učitelskému stolu, přesněji do míst, kde seděl Brumbál. Ten jen nepatrně přikývnul.

„Omlouvám se, pane Potter, slečno Dagworth-Grangerová. Byla jsem přesvědčená o opaku, ale dokážu uznat svojí chybu. Vracím vám vaše kolejní body zpátky, ale pokud bude vaše oblečení nevhodné do společnosti nebo vám bude překážet v hodinách, budete za to potrestáni," omluvila se jim profesorka Přeměňování.

„Děkujeme, madam," poklonil se mírně Hadrian a vydal se rychle ke Zmijozelskému stolu, kde měl jen málo času na snídani, než se s ostatními prvňáky vydal na Bylinkářství.

Jakmile dorazili ke skleníkům, byl překvapen, protože místo Nebelvírských studentů se tam objevili Mrzimorští.

„ _Tamaro, co máte nyní za hodiny? Já myslel, že máme stejný rozvrh,"_ optal se Hadrian hned, jak navázal telepatický hovor.

„ _Pravě nyní máme Kouzelné formule. Dvě hodiny s Havraspárem, až potom máme dvě hodiny Bylinkářství, zase s Havraspárem. Astronomii bychom měli mít zase společně. Slyšela jsem říkat Weasleyho číslo tři, že letos máme hodiny namíchané se všemi kolejemi pro zlepšení mezikolejních vztahů. Zítra jsme spojení s Mrzimorskými studenty, čtvrtek a pátek jsme již zase s tebou a Zmijozelem. Zkontrolovala jsem volné hodiny a nic se na nich nezměnilo,"_ odpovídala mu Tamara a Hadrian si nadával za to, že se na rozvrhy nepodíval podrobněji, když se díval jen na to, jestli se volné hodiny shodují.

„Kde jsou Nebelvírští? Myslela jsem, že máme hodiny spojené s nimi?" optala se Tracey a Hadrian jí řekl to, co se dozvěděl od Tamary. Když s vysvětlením skončil, přispěchala k nim jejich profesorka Bylinkářství.

„Dobré ráno. Je mi radostí vás všechny přivítat na první hodině Bylinkářství. Jmenuji se Pomona Prýtová a jsem také ředitelkou Mrzimorské koleje, ale to neznamená, že vám nejsou mé dveře otevřené, kdyby na váš vaši ředitelé kolejí neměli čas nebo jste se necítili na to s nimi mluvit z jakýchkoliv důvodů. Nyní zamíříme do skleníku číslo jedna a seznámíme se s tím, co vás následující rok čeká a nemine," přivítala je celkem přátelská profesorka, která Hadrianovi spíše připomínala matku veliké a šťastné rodiny.

Bylinkářství byl předmět, od kterého příliš nečekal, ale profesorka Prýtová věděla, jak celé ty dvě hodiny zaujmout pozornost a nedopustila, aby se někdo z nich nudil. Hned na začátku spárovala každého studenta jedné koleje se studentem z druhé koleje. Hadrian nebyl proti, ačkoliv dostal nepatrný tik v levém oku, když byl přiřazen k Susan Bonesové, drobné dívce s tmavě rudými až hnědými vlasy. Na tváři měla nejistý ostýchavý úsměv, ale její hnědé oči vyzařovaly jen pozitivní emoce. Dafné byla přidělená k Hannah Abbotové a Tracey zase k Nevillovi Longbottomovi.

 **Susan Amélie Bonesová**

 **Věk:** 11

 **Titul:** Kouzelnice

 **Status krve:** Poloviční krve

 **Level:** 13

 **HP:** 1 300

 **MP:** 1 300

 **Info:** Susan je dědičkou Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Bonesů. Její rodiče byly zavražděni Smrtijedy jen pár dní před pádem jejich Temného Lorda Voldemorta. Susan byla vychována svou tetou Amélií Bonesovou, která pracuje na Ministerstvu Kouzel v Oddělení pro dodržování kouzelnického práva. Susan velkou část dětství strávila se svou kamarádkou Hannah Abbotovou. Susan si přeje získat více přátel, ale bojí se, že by jimi byla využita pouze kvůli svému spojení s tetou Amélii Bonesovou.

I přes fakt, že byla stydlivá nebo spíše uzavřená kvůli tomu, co se právě dozvěděl, nebyla vůbec slabá. Předpokládal, že právě díky tomu, kým její teta byla, měla Susan ochranku s případným základním tréninkem sebeobrany.

„Velice mě těší, že budeme spolupracovat, slečno Bonesová. Každý mě tu zná, ale i tak se představím, Hadrian James Potter k vašim službám," poklonil se mírně, čímž jí vykouzlil menší úsměv na tváři.

„Susan Amélie Bonesová, také vás ráda poznávám, dědici Pottere," odpověděla a podala mu svou pravou ručku, kterou bez váhání letmo políbil.

„Stačí Hadriane."

„Susan," zareagovala na jeho nabídku tykání si.

„Pro dnešek by to bylo všechno. Jakmile dojdete do školy, nezapomeňte si umýt ruce. Dodržování základních hygienických zásad je velice důležité pro vaše zdraví a také zdraví těch okolo vás," upozorňovala je, než je všechny pustila z prvního skleníku na další vyučovací hodinu.

Se svými spolužáky ze zbylých dvou kolejí se potkali ve Vstupní síni, jak míří na Bylinkářství.

„Tak co, jaké bylo Bylinkářství?" optala se hned Tamara, jak ho zahlédla.

„Nudit se rozhodně nebudeš. Jinak pokud z Havraspáru někoho znáš a vycházíš s ním, rovnou se postavte k jednomu pracovišti. Prýtová páruje studenty do dvojic, vždy jeden z koleje," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Nikoho z Havraspáru neznám a doufám, že mě nepřiřadí k Hermioně. V Kouzelných formulích byla nesnesitelná, každého hned opravovala a vnucovala jim své poučky, které si přečetla v nějaké knize. Kratiknot ji samozřejmě pochválil za ukázkově předvedené kouzlo levitace a za pomoc spolužákům. Bylo jasně vidět, že jí v Havraspáru nemají příliš v lásce," prozradila mu Tamara a Hadrian zakroutil hlavou.

„Zítra s ní budu mít Dějiny, Kouzelné formule a Přeměňování. Středa nejspíše nebude můj oblíbený den," řekl a rychle se s ní rozloučil, aby včas přišel na hodinu Kouzelných formulí, kterou vyučoval malinkatý profesůrek Filius Kratiknot.

„Všichni pojďte dál a usaďte se prosím," vyzval je všechny profesor Kratiknot, který stál za svým stolem na štose knih.

„Výborně, výborně, máme ještě chviličku, než začne hodina, tak si ověříme, jestli tu jste všichni. Budu volat vaše jména a vy se přihlásíte, abych věděl, že tu jste a také se s vámi seznámil," oznámil jim a pustil se do čtení abecedního seznamu studentů Mrzimoru a Zmijozelu. U některých jmen se na chvíli zastavil a v jeho pohledu bylo vidět, že vzpomíná na někoho s podobným jménem nebo na některé z jejich rodičů či sourozenců.

„Když jsme tu tedy všichni, pusťme se do té zábavné části, co vy na to? Ke Kouzelným formulím, k jako každému jinému předmětu, patří teorie a pak také praxe. Ve spojených hodinách, jako je tato, se budeme vždy hodinu věnovat teorii a poté hodinu praktickému procvičování kouzel. Později tento týden máme společně ještě jednu hodinu, kde se budu vždy věnovat těm, kteří nebudou rozumět aktuálně probírané látce, aby nikdo z vás nezůstal pozadu," osvětlil jim profesor svůj plán a začal přednášku o formuli pro levitaci _Wingardium Leviosa_. Nezapomněl do svého výkladu přidat i humornou historku o nepovedeném kouzle jednoho z jeho bývalých studentů, stejně jako původ kouzelné formule.

„Než se pustíme do procvičování, máte na mě někdo nějakou otázku ohledně tématu?" optal se Kratiknot třídy a Hadrian se přihlásil.

„Ano, pane Pottere? Co vás zajímá?" vyzval jej malinkatý profesůrek.

„Pane profesore, za celou tu dobu jste nám neřekl, jak tahle formule ve skutečnosti funguje. Napadá mě hned několik důvodů, proč by byl jakýkoliv objekt schopen levitace. Jaký má tohle kouzlo vztah s gravitací a Newtonovým zákonem o gravitaci?" optal se Hadrian.

„Prosím?" optal se profesor překvapeně.

„Psal jsem se, jaký je vztah mezi formulí pro levitaci a Newt...," začal Hadrian znovu se svou otázkou, ale profesor jej hned zarazil.

„Omlouvám se, již prvně jsem vás slyšel, ale byl jsem zaskočen vaší otázkou, pane Pottere. Poprvé jsem ji slyšel před mnoha lety, také ve třídě prvního ročníku, až na to, že to byla velice bystrá dívka patřící do Nebelvíru. Vaše matka byla skutečně výtečná čarodějka a zdá se, že jste zdědil její mysl, kromě svého částečného vzhledu," prohlásil a na chvíli se odmlčel, aby zformuloval svou následnou odpověď.

„Jak jistě víte a stejně většina z těch, kteří mají mudlovské vzdělání, náš svět se řídí některými univerzálními zákony, které se naše magie snaží ignorovat, ale to neznamená, že tu stále neexistují a neplatí i pro nás. Nebudu zabíhat do podrobností, tak se to pokusím zjednodušit.

Každý předmět v poli působnosti Země je určitou silou přitahován k povrchu naší planety. Kdybych si například vzal dva kameny, jeden bude mít váhu jednoho kilogramu a druhý deseti kilogramů, ten těžší při pádu ze stejné výšky dopadne dříve, než lehčí kámen. Tenhle princip je obsažen v zákoně o gravitaci, která nám také dovoluje volně chodit po zemi a nevznášet se volně v prostoru.

Formule pro levitaci, kterou se zde budete učit, je formule, která vytváří kolem každého předmětu jistou vrstvu nebo bublinu magie, která podle své síly ruší nebo snižuje vliv gravitačního pole naší planety, nicméně levitující objekt si stále zachovává svou hmotnost. Existují i kouzla, která zase mění hmotnost objektu, ale vždy jen do nějaké míry a je nemožné, aby cokoliv nevážilo vůbec nic.

Doufám, že tohle bylo dostačující vysvětlení, pane Pottere?" optal se Kratiknot a Hadrian přikývnul, nicméně měl hned další otázku.

„Když tedy vytváříme vrstvu z naší magie kolem objektu, který chceme zvednout do vzduchu, jaký je limit? Jsme omezeni velikostí předmětu nebo jeho hmotností? Dokážu si představit, že čím větší hmotnost, tím musí být vrstva silnější, aby vzdorovala proti gravitaci, u většího objektu musíme zase vytvořit větší vrstvu na pokrytí větší plochy objektu," ptal se dál a Kratiknot se usmál.

„Výborná otázka na kterou není jednoznačná odpověď, ale ano, limit existuje pro tuhle formuli. Nicméně tento limit je jedinečný pro každého z vás, protože zde musíme počítat s faktory, jako je síla vaší magie, vaše kontrola nad vaší magií, mentální síla a hůlka, kterou svou magii soustředíte. Čím budete starší a vaše magie silnější, stejně jako vaše kontrola nad ní, tím větší a hmotnější budete moci levitovat předměty. Nicméně je zcela nemožné zvednout celý dům nebo například horu, k tomu by bylo potřeba nesčetně kouzelníků a kouzelnice, koordinace na té nevyšší úrovni a mnoho dalšího. Ještě něco dalšího, co byste rád věděl?" odpověděl mu Kratiknot.

„Ne, to bude prozatím všechno, pane profesore. Děkuji za vysvětlení," odpověděl pro změnu Hadrian.

„Nemáte mi za co děkovat, pane Pottere. Je to má práce a není pro mě nic radostnějšího, než když můžu mladým studentům pomoci v rozvoji jejich mysli a schopností. Připište si také deset bodů pro Zmijozel za vaše otázky, které jistě nejednomu z vás pomohou v pochopení první kouzelné formule, kterou se zde naučíte," odměnil jej Kratiknot a vyzval je, aby si každý z nich před sebe položil bílé pírko a pokusili se jej zvednout do vzduchu pomocí formule pro levitaci.

Stejně jako v Přeměňování, se Hadrian nejdříve zbavil všech nepotřebných myšlenek a soustředil se na úkol před sebou. V Přeměňování šlo hlavně o detailní podobu cílené přeměny, zde šlo o soustředění se na efekt formule. Nyní, když navíc Hadrian věděl, jakou podobu jeho magie má přijmout, aby dosáhl kýženého efektu, zvýšila se i šance na úspěšné použití kouzelné formule.

„ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " prohlásil a představil si svou magii jako jakousi bublinu, která obklopuje pírko. Jakmile byla bublina kompletní, přidal do ní trochu více své magie a zvednutím hůlky zvedl i celou bublinu s pírkem uvnitř. Normálně by neviděl svou magii a sledoval by jen vznášející se pírko, ale protože měl aktivovaný _Magické Vidění_ , mohl se vyvarovat případných chyb.

„Výborně, výborně. Podívejte se na pane Pottera, který jako první úspěšně použil formuli levitace. To bude dalších deset bodů pro vaší kolej, pane Pottere. Skutečně jste zdědil talent své matky. Pár let jí chybělo a mohla by učit místo mě, Mistryně Kouzelných formulí, která se vidí jen jednou za několik generací," pochválil jej Kratiknot a Hadrian na něj děkovně kývnul hlavou.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Naučil ses základní kouzlo z magické školy Kouzelných formulí, získal si Kouzlo** _ **Wingardium Leviosa Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Wingardium Leviosa - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Tahle základní formule ti dovoluje levitovat různé předměty. Po aktivaci kouzla je nicméně nutné stále dodávat další magii pro udržení aktivního statusu kouzla. Čím vyšší level kouzla, tím je možné levitovat větší a hmotnější předměty.

 **MP cena:** 25 MP pro aktivaci + 10 MP/min (-5% za titul Kouzelník, -15% cena za WIS)

 **Aktuální cena:** 20 MP + 8 MP/min

„Jak se ti to povedlo na první pokus?" zajímala se hned Tracey, která seděla vedle Dafné a ta seděla po jeho pravé straně. Dafné na sobě nedávala nic znát, ale také ji to zajímalo, proto se na něj mírně natočila.

„Vzpomeň si, co nám profesor Kratiknot řekl, když mi odpovídal na mé otázky. Abys přinutila předmět levitovat, musíš kolem něj ze své magie vytvořit úplnou bublinu, která poté zajistí, aby na předmět uvnitř nepůsobila přirozená gravitace naší planety. Jakmile obalíš celý předmět, stačí bublinu magie posílit, dokud nepocítíš, že jí budeš moci bezpečně zvednout i s předmětem uvnitř. Když bude bublina magie slabá, gravitace zvítězí a bublinu protrhne. Tahle formule si také vyžaduje konstantní proud magie mezi tebou a bublinou, takže chvilka nepozornosti a ty ztratíš kontrolu a bublina zmizí. Z toho také vyplívá, že pokud se něco nebo někdo postaví mezi tebe a tvůj cíl, který chceš levitovat, přetrhne tak spojení mezi tebou a předmětem, díky čemuž zase ztratíš kontrolu nad bublinou.

Musíš si také uvědomit, že formule jsou v základu jiné, než kouzla pro Přeměňování. K úspěšné přeměně si musíš představit každý detail výsledné přeměny, zde si musíš představit výsledný efekt, kterou je ona magická bublina kolem předmětu, který se snažíš zvednout do vzduchu. Takže si klidně zavři oči, zbav se všech nepatřičných a rušivých myšlenek a naplň svou mysl pouze tím, čeho chceš dosáhnout. Až to celé uvidíš před očima a naplníš tím svou mysl, otevři oči, proveď patřičný pohyb hůlkou a vyslov formuli. Hlavně neztrácej své soustředění," vysvětlil jí a sledoval, jak obě dívky zavřely oči a postupovaly podle jeho instrukcí. Jako první byla Dafné, která měla již nějaké zkušenosti s čištěním si mysli a meditací.

„ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " prohlásila pevným hlasem a Hadrian svým _Magickým Viděním_ sledoval, jak se kolem jejího pírka tvoří magická bublina a postupně zesiluje. Mírně se pousmál, když Dafné pohnula hůlkou do vzduchu a její pírko se vzneslo. Na malinkatou chvíli ztratila kontrolu, protože její soustředění polevilo, ale velice rychle jí získala zpátky.

Tracey jí následovala o pár okamžiků později, ale byla příliš ukvapená a na první pokus nezesílila bublinu do dostatečné síly, což jí také prozradil a další pokus se jí již povedl.

„Výborně, jen málokdy mohu vidět tolik úspěšných pokusů během první hodiny, kdy se učíme nové kouzlo. V předchozí hodině se to povedlo na první pokus jen dvěma dívkám a na konci hodiny bylo několik dalších úspěšných studentů. Slečno Greengrassová, slečno Davisová, deset bodů pro každou z vás. Pane Pottere, pět bodů za vaší pomoc spolužákům," ocenil je profesor a zpoza svého stolu upozorňoval na chyby, kterých se studenti normálně dopouštěli.

Ke konci hodiny přišlo také jediné vzrušení, když se jasně skleslý Longbottom pokusil o svůj poslední pokus toho dne a místo toho, aby do vzduchu zvedl své pírko, nechal do vzduchu vystřelit své boty, což ho vyhodilo ze židle, se kterou se převrátil dozadu. Hadrian ani nikdo jiný nechápal, jak se mu to vůbec povedlo, ale pobavené úsměvy z tváří všech to již nesmazalo.

„Viděli jste to? Otec měl pravdu, když říkal, že je Longbottom naprosto neschopný a je spodivem, že není moták. Stejně si myslím, že stará Longbottomová podplatila Brumbála, aby ho přijal," chvástal se Malfoy a vytahoval to po celý zbytek dne, ne že by Hadrian byl v jeho blízkosti. Když zahlédl Longbottoma, jak odchází z učebny Kouzelných formulí, zaměřil na něj svůj pohled a pomocí _Pozorování_ si od něm zjistil vše, co mohl.

 **Neville Frank Longbottom**

 **Věk:** 11

 **Titul:** Kouzelník

 **Status krve:** Čistokrevný

 **Level:** 10

 **HP:** 1 000

 **MP:** 500/1 000 (Blok na magickém jádře)

 **Info:** Neville je dědicem Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Longbottomů. Narodil se 30. 7. 1980 a stal se tak jedním z možných cílů Temného Lorda Voldemorta. Neville přišel o své rodiče pár dní po pádu Temného Lorda Voldemorta, když byli dlouho mučeni kletbou Cruciatus a přišli o svou mysl. Neville poté vyrůstal pod přísným dohledem své babičky madam Augusty Longbottomové, která spravuje majetek rodu Longbottomů, než bude Neville schopen přijmout místo Lorda Longbottoma.

Hadrian byl překvapen nad tím, kolik jeho spolužáků přišlo o rodiny na konci války s Voldemortem. Nicméně jej nepotěšilo chybějící vysvětlení toho, co je to blok na magickém jádře a kde k němu Neville přišel. Zdálo se totiž, že to ovlivňuje jeho schopnost používat magii a podle levelu, který byl menší, než průměr v jejich ročníku, to ovlivňovalo i jeho vývoj.

Nicméně ve výsledku to nebyl jeho problém, kdokoliv na jeho jádro ten blok umístil, tak jej také dokáže odebrat a co on věděl, mohl tam být klidně umístěn i ze zdravotních problémů.

„Netváříš se nijak spokojeně, špatný partner v Bylinkářství?" optal se Hadrian, když v knihovně spatřil naštvanou Tamaru, jak začala pracovat na hrubém náčrtu eseje do Kouzelných formulí, který jim Kratiknot zadal pro to, aby viděl, jak dobře chápou formuli pro levitaci.

„Ani se neptej. Měla jsem chuť jít a nacpat plnou dlaň hlíny Hermioně do úst, aby konečně zavřela ten svůj zobák. Myslí si, že když je v Havraspáru, tak je automaticky chytřejší než my všichni ostatní a celé dvě hodiny se snažila vykřikovat nejrůznější fakta o tom, o čem nám zrovna profesorka Prýtová říkala. Hned si také vysloužila patnáct bodů za _své obsáhlé vědomosti_ , přitom jen papouškovala knihy, které kdy přečetla, naprosto nic originálního," stěžovala si Tamara.

„ _Dokončíme esej do Kouzelných formulí a vydáme se ven najít místo pro vytvoření Dungeonu. Chci dneska aspoň jednou vyčistit ten Hřbitov Nemrtvých. V pět hodin mám dneska ještě souboj s dalším z Koncilu Sedmi, takže si ještě procvičím pár kouzel, než si pomocí meditace obnovím veškerou magii, abych měl plné rezervy, kdybych je náhodou potřeboval,"_ oznámil jí pomocí telepatického hovoru a Tamaře to viditelně zvedlo náladu. V Dungeonu si aspoň bude moci vybít přebytečnou energii i negativní emoce, které se v ní během rána nahromadili kvůli její sestřenici.

Esej se jim podařilo sepsat celkem rychle, hlavně když do ní Hadrian přidal své poznatky ohledně zákona o gravitaci a jak celá ta formule fungovala. Nebylo tajemstvím, že viděl magii, proto přidal paragraf i to tom, jak to vypadá, když je schopen magii vidět a formovat se. Zajímavým poznatkem bylo, že všichni chlapci, kteří formuli použili, vytvářeli bublinu zespod, zatímco dívky začínaly s tvorbou bubliny od vrchu. Tuhle poznámku uzavřel myšlenkou toho, že to může být způsobeno rozdílným myšlením opačného pohlaví nebo je to způsobeno nepatrným rozdílem v magii obou skupin a pro upřesnění téhle teorie by musel pozorovat jedince různých věkových, rasových a dalších skupin.

Po dokončení eseje do Kouzelných formulí všichni prvně zamířili do Velké síně, kde se podával oběd. Hadrian pozval všechny tři dívky z Nebelvíru ke Zmijozelskému stolu, což vyvolalo náležitý poprask mezi jeho spolužáky, ale také staršími studenty.

„Pottere, co to má jako znamenat? Tohle je náš stůl, tihle tu nemají co pohledávat!" rozčiloval se Malfoy asi nejhlasitěji ze všech.

„Možná by sis mohl přečíst školní řád a poté mi říkat, co kdo může a co ne. Stejně jako se školní uniformou, studenti musí sedět u svých kolejních stolů jen během oficiálních akcí a prvního rána, kdy se rozdávají rozvrhy hodin, poté se každý student může usadit k jakémukoliv stolu kromě toho profesorského, dokud dodržuje pravidla slušného chování a svou přítomností nebrání ve volném stravování ostatním studentům. Což znamená, že zde mohou sedět tak dlouho, dokud se nezmění pravidla nebo ony neporuší ty stávající. Nyní si navíc ukázal, že do Zmijozelu skutečně nepatříš. Naše kolej má ctít ambice, mazanost, vychytralost a lstivost. Zkus se zamyslet nad svými i mými činy, možná pak pochopíš, ale podle toho, v jaké společnosti se pohybuješ, o tom hodně pochybuji," odpálkoval Hadrian mladého Malfoye a Draco nebyl jediný, kdo se zamyslel nad tím, proč si dovolil k jejich stolu pozvat takzvané _mudlovské šmejdky_.

Po zbytek oběda proti nim nikdo už nic neřekl, ale i tak se stále mnoho z nich tvářilo nepříjemně a Hadrian mohl očekávat, že až se dostanou do soukromí společenské místnosti, velice rychle mu svůj odpor předvedou.

„Jen si užívej, Pottere, dneska jsou to totiž poslední hodiny tvého účinkování v Koncilu. Až tě odtamtud vykopnu, očekávám od tebe, že budeš následovat nepsaná pravidla stejně jako ostatní. Doufám, že si také užíváš přítomnost těch mudlovských šmejdek, od zítřka se s nimi totiž již nebudeš moci stýkat, pokud nebudeš chtít skončit na ošetřovně," zašeptal výhružně Harper, když kolem nich procházel a Hadrian na to nijak nezareagoval, teda nijak negativně.

„Promiň, Harpere, říkal jsi něco? Strašně ti totiž táhne z úst a já se přes ten smrad nemohl pořádně soustředit. Měl bys s tím něco dělat, možná si občas vyčistit zuby nebo vypláchnout ústa, ale to jistě víš, jsou to základní hygienické návyky, které se každý učí jako dítě," rýpl si Hadrian nazpátek a Harper odpochodoval rudý vzteky.

„Nemyslím si, že bys ho měl ještě více provokovat. Jestli ztratí nervy, mohl by na tebe použít něco nebezpečného během vašeho souboje," varovala jej Dafné.

„To je sice pravda, ale jestli ztratí nervy, bude dělat daleko více chyb a zbytečně mrhat svou magií. Vím, že emoce ovlivňují, jak velkou část své magie použijeme v každém kouzle a věř mi, že s chladnou hlavou se bojuje daleko lépe, než ovládán zuřivostí," odvětil Hadrian.

„ _Kde se setkáme? Musím si odnést věci na pokoj a převléci se do něčeho, co mi nebude bránit v boji,"_ optala se jej Tamara.

„ _Před vstupní bránou, také si musím zanést věci, ačkoliv to mám blíže do naší společenské místnosti,"_ neodpustil si menší narážku Hadrian na to, v jakých byly kolejích a kde se nacházely jejich společenské místnosti.

„ _Jen se posmívej, ale až vyběhnu schody rychleji než ty, protože budu mít cvik z každodenního výstupu k naší koleji, budu se smát já tobě,"_ odvětila hned Tamara a kývnula na své dvě kamarádky, aby jí následovaly.

„Máš něco v plánu teďka po obědě, Hadriane?" optala se Dafné, která doufala v jeho pomoc s některými kouzly.

„Promiň, ale za chvíli jdu ven na čerství vzduch. Musím se pořádně protáhnout a vyzkoušet si pár nových kouzel na můj večerní souboj. Večer po souboji bych ale mohl mít čas?" nadhodil a Dafné přikývnula.

„Beru tě za slovo," řekla ještě a Hadrian se vydal do svého pokoje, aby si tam odložil věci a převlékl se do něčeho, co mohl poničit v následujícím boji.

„Ha, smál ses mi, jak to mám daleko a stejně jsem tu dřív než ty," pustila se do něj hned Tamara.

„Netušil jsem, že v něčem soupeříme? Pokud si navíc tak rychlá, jistě mi ukážeš vhodné místo pro náš speciální trénink," odvětil, ale neměla se k žádnému pohybu, proto se vydal přímo za nosem. Netušil, kde bude nejlepší místo k vytvoření nového Dungeonu, ale zamířil ke skleníkům a dál za ně. Bylo to úplnou náhodou, když dorazili na místo, které bylo ohrazené starým kovovým plotem.

Místní hřbitov nebyl nijak extra udržován, ale na druhou stranu to bylo dokonalé pro vytvoření Dungeonů.

„Připravená?" optal se Hadrian.

„To si piš!" vykřikla a vztyčila ruku se zaťatou pěstí nadšením.

„ _Tvorba Dungeonu: Hřbitov Nemrtvých!_ " aktivoval jeden ze svých nejstarších skillů a krajina kolem nich se okamžitě změnila. Nebe získalo temně rudou až černou barvu s krvavým měsícem, zatímco za hranicemi Dungeonu se roztáhla neprostupná mlha. I hrobů celkově přibylo a právě z těch začaly vylézat Inferi.

 **Inferi - Nemrtvý - Lvl. 11**

 **HP: 1 100**

 **MP: 0**

 **Info:** Inferi je oživená mrtvola, která plní účel, ke kterému jí tvůrce očaroval. Inferi jsou slabí vůči ohni. V závislosti na očarování mohou být Inferi extrémně rychlí, silní a jejich kousnutí jedovaté.

„Jejich staty se mi nijak nezamlouvají. Ačkoliv jim led asi neudělí takové poškození, rozhodně jim znesnadní pohyb. _Ledový Summon: Glacian! Ledový Věk!_ " použil Hadrian hned dvě Magické dovednosti.

„ _Ohnivý Summon: Flameon! Ohnivý Bič!_ " aktivovala Tamara také dvě dovednosti. Neboť všech třicet Inferi bylo uvězněno na místě, zaútočila na ně svým ohnivým bičem a několika zároveň ubrala velkou část životů. Oheň je také poslal do panického útěku, což bylo zatraceně komické, když se jim odlomily spodní končetiny a Inferi se začali plazit do všech stran.

„Zničme je dokud před námi utíkají," prohlásil Hadrian a vyvolal si obě své katany. Ten se teleportoval k nejbližší mrtvole a usekl jí hlavu, aby zjistil, jestli jí to zabije. K jeho překvapení se mrtvola natáhla pro svou useknutou hlavu a znovu si jí připevnila na krk, načež se vydala jeho směrem s děsivým chrčením.

 **Glacian aktivovala svou Magickou Dovednost Mrazivý Paprsek!**

Naštěstí se včas otočil, když spatřil novou hlášku, aby viděl, jak Glacian otevřela ústa a sněhově bílým paprskem zasáhla mrtvolu, která šla po něm. Účinek byl nádherný, protože plazící se mrtvola byla prošpikována ledovými ostny o délce až jednoho metru. Jediným seknutím ostny roztříštil a roztříštil tím i Inferi. Cedulka oznamující přírůstek expů mu byla jasným znamením, že i on bude schopen ničit Inferi bez použití ohně.

Tamara si vedla o hodně lépe, stejně jako její summon. Tamara měla na svém účtu již tři zničené Inferi a Flameon jen o jednoho méně. Hadrian se usmál, Tamara mohla mít živelnou výhodu, ale on měl zase výhodu v jiných plošných dovednostech

„ _Ledová Bouře! Bleskové Střely!_ použil Hadrian další dvě Magické dovednosti. Druhá jeho dovednost byla další úrovní normální Bleskové Střely, kdy vytvářel jen jednu z nich, nyní jich ze špiček svých katan vysílal daleko větší množství. Na to, že dokáže používat MD i s pomocí svých katan, přišel úplnou náhodou, ačkoliv jim jeho magie způsobovala menší poškození. Skutečně musel najít způsob, jak je znovu opravit nebo si sehnat magické katany.

Podařilo se jim zničit třetinu Inferi, když se tam objevily čtyři nové mrtvoly. To znamenalo, že uběhla první minuta. Z deseti zničených Inferi také dostávaly expy podle toho, kdo je zabil. Celkově Inferi lvl. 11 dával 400 expy, ten kdo jej zničil, dostal 250 expů a ten druhý za asistenci jen 150 expů. Tamara jich zničila šest, za ně si tak vydělala 1 500 expů, plus čtyřikrát 150 expů, což pro ní celkem dělalo 2 100 expů. Hadrian si vydělal pouze 1 000 expů za zničené Inferi a za asistenci dalších 900 expů, takže na tom celkově byl s 1 900 expy hůře, než Tamara a to o rovných 200 expů.

„Možná vedeš, ale to se rychle změní. Glacian, předveď se!" zvolal Hadrian na svého summona.

 **Glacian aktivovala svou Magickou Dovednost Ledový Dech!**

Ledový dech byla MD v podobě větrné vlny, ve které bylo obsaženo neskutečné množství ledových krystalků. Jakmile se jen jediný krystalek dostal do styku se svým cílem, vytvořil v místě dopadu ledovou krustu o průměru jednoho centimetru. Na deset Inferi, kteří se k nim blížili, již ulpělo několik milionů a změnili se tak v ledové sochy.

„Dobrá právě, Glacian, teďka já. _Bleskový Bič!_ " vyvolal Hadrian bič z blesku, když Tamara používala stále bič z plamenů. Vyvolal jej také z magické dýky, kterou vyměnil za slabší z dvojice katan. Jeho bič neměl takový účinek, jako ten Tamařin, ale třikrát s ním švihnul a zničil všech deset Inferi zaráz.

„Hej, to není fér! Flameone, ukaž jim, že jsme lepší, než oni!" vykřikla Tamara a Hadrian sledoval, jak se ohnivá kočka nadechla a vypustila do houfu Inferi velkou ohnivou kouli, která je doslova rozprášila do všech světových stran. Na Hřbitově Nemrtvých zbývalo jen osm Inferi, dvacet šest již bylo mrtvých.

Hadrian si připsal 2 500 expů za zničení a 900 za asistenci, což bylo celkem 3 400 expů. Tamara si znovu připsala 1 500 expů za zničení a 1 500 expů za asistenci, což bylo celkem 3 000 expů.

Než mohli zaútočit na zbývajících osm Inferi, z hrobů vylezli další čtyři Inferi a aby toho nebylo málo, zpoza hranic Dungeonu přišli další čtyři.

„Já myslela, že každou minutu se objeví jen čtyři nový?" optala se Tamara zmateně.

„Třeba je zabíjíme moc rychle a protože jsme tu dva, jejich počet se zdvojnásobil?" nabídl Hadrian možné vysvětlení, ale to už znovu použil _Ledový Věk_ a _Magický Blesk_. Druhou MD použil hned pětkrát po sobě, než Glacian vrhla dva _Mrazivé Paprsky_ na dva nejbližší cíle. Ty Hadrian zničil _Bleskovou Střelou_ , kterou na ně poslal ze specifického úhlu tak, aby je zasáhl jediným útokem.

Už se chystal na doražení dalších Inferi, když uskočil o pár kroků zpátky, aby se vzdálil z dosahu proudu ohně, který zaplavil všechny mrtvoly.

„Příště mě upozorni, nerad bych skončil jako škvarek pro tvou kočku!" křikl Hadrian na Tamaru.

„Ha, jsme lepší, Dračí Dech vede!" smála se mu Tamara a započítala si deset zničení.

 **Glacian aktivovala svou Magickou Dovednost Krupobití!**

Objevila se již třetí hláška a čtyři zbývající Inferi byli zaplaveni ledovými kroupami, které z nich doslova nadělali cedník, ale tak jak tak, je to zničilo a Hadrian měl z třetího kola útoku zase jen šest zničení. Musel uznat, že tihle Inferi v porovnání s jeho levelem byly hodně slabí a nebylo těžké je velice rychle zabíjet.

Hadrian z této vlny získal znovu 1 500 expů za zabití a 1 500 expů za asistenci, což dělalo 3 000 expů. Tamara si připsala 2 500 expů za zabití a 900 za asistenci, celkem tady 3 400 expů.

 **Gratulace! Dosáhl si levelu 19! Obdržel si 5 Status Bodů!**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 19 - Exp: 0.17 % (300 exp)**

 **HP: 3 150**

 **MP: 3 810**

 **STR: 68**

 **VIT: 68 (+30% HP)**

 **DEX: 70**

 **INT: 115 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 65 (-15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Status Body: 20 (90+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6+1)**

Hadrian byl spokojený, nejenže se mu doplnila magie, když dostal level, ale také se mu zvýšili životy o nějakých 140 bodů a magie o 170 bodů.

„Cože? Ty má další level?" zajímala se Tamara, která si všimnula změny v jeho statusu.

„To si piš!" vrátil jí její vlastní hlášku.

Ve volné chvilce posbírali všechno, co jim spadlo. Každý z nich si vydělal 231 Galeonů, s tím, že si Hadrian vzal veškeré **Kameny Duší** a Tamara si nechala ten zbytek, což byly nějaké ty špičáky a žebírka. Ne že by k tomu měla nějaké využití a hodlala to přes jeho spojení s Gobliny a Abyss Aukcí prodat.

 **Upozornění! Obtížnost Dungeonu: Hřbitov Nemrtvých zvýšena!**

Hned, jak cedulka s upozorněním zmizela, z hrobů vylezlo nových třicet Inferi. Hadrian netušil, kdo vymýšlel ona pravidla, ale měl chuť dané osobě nakopat řiť. Očekával celkem jednoduchý Dungeon a ono se to pomalu měnilo v noční můru.

 **Inferi - Nemrtvý - Lvl. 13**

 **HP: 1 300**

 **MP: 100**

 **Info:** Inferi je oživená mrtvola, která plní účel, ke kterému jí tvůrce očaroval. Inferi jsou slabí vůči ohni. V závislosti na očarování mohou být Inferi extrémně rychlí, silní a jejich kousnutí jedovaté. Tihle Inferi mají jednu Magickou Dovednost - _Výpad_.

„Co je sakra zač ten jejich Výpad?" optala se Tamara.

„ _Ledový Štít!_ " vykřikl Hadrian pohotově, když se pětice Inferi rozběhla proti nim obrovskou rychlostí. Pět tupých nárazů a jeho štít začal praskat po celé své ploše. To se Hadrianovi nijak nelíbilo, protože s jeho pomocí dokázal zablokovat mnoho kouzel, než se na něm vůbec projevilo nějaké poškození.

„Tohle byl ten jejich Výpad a podle poškození, které utržil můj Ledový Štít, nechceš, aby tě tím zasáhli," odpověděl jí na otázku a použil _Ledový Věk_ , aby zastavil další pětici běžících Inferi, které to nicméně jen zpomalilo, ale nevěznilo, jako zbytek.

„Sakra, normálně by je to uvěznilo, ale zdá se, že to pouze zruší efekt jejich Výpadu," zanadával Hadrian.

„ _Ohnivá Stěna! Ohnivá Bouře!_ " použila Tamara dvě MD. První z nich jim od těla držela všechny Inferi a Ohnivá Bouře byla plošný útok, kdy z černého mračna dolů na Inferi padaly miniaturní ohnivé koule.

„ _Ledové Ostří!_ " použil Hadrian jeden ze svých MD hned dvakrát a znovu s oběma katanami se teleportoval mezi uvězněné Inferi. Několikrát sekl do všech, které měl ve svém dosahu, než se znovu teleportoval o pár metrů dál a znovu zaútočil na všechny Inferi ve svém dosahu, než se opět teleportoval. Takhle se rozhodl bojovat aspoň s touhle vlnou Inferi.

Ve výsledku byl jeho útok stejně účinný jako ten Tamařin, když každý z nich získal patnáct zničení a patnáct asistencí. Na konci jejich útoku se tam naštěstí objevilo osm nových Inferi, takže se jim znovu nezvýšila úroveň Dungeonů.

Protože tihle měli o dva levely více, než ti předešlí, za zničení bylo 300 expů a za asistenci zase jen 150 expů. Za zabití to pro ně bylo 4 500 expů, asistence byla dalších 2 250 expů, což dělalo 6 750 expů.

 **Gratulace! Glacian dosáhnula levelu 2! Získává +15 HP a MP!**

 **Glacian**

 **HP: 540**

 **MP: 650**

 **Level: 2 (5 050/10 000 exp)**

„Vidím, že nejsem jediný, kdo má další level. A vypadá to, že pro každý další level je nutné, aby získala deset tisíc expů. S takovou bude mít maximální level velice rychle, když získává stejné expy jako já," okomentoval Hadrian status své vyvolané lišky.

„Můj Flameon je na tom úplně stejně. Za chvíli bude mít větší level než mám já," našpulila Tamara rty, ale i tak podrbala svou ohnivou kočku za ušima.

Nicméně mezitím, co se tam tak vybavovali, objevilo se dalších osm Inferi, takže jich tam již bylo šestnáct. Hadrian během svého minulého útoku za používání teleportace přišel o 1 200 magie, jedna teleportace jej stála 80 MP a on se teleportoval hned patnáctkrát.

„Jednoho musíme vždy nechat naživu," upozornil Hadrian a jako vždy, použil _Ledový Věk_ k jejich uvěznění, než se mezi ně teleportoval a pustil se do nich zblízka. Glacian se k němu přidala a každých patnáct vteřin použila _Mrazivý Paprsek_ , jinak útočila svými tesáky nebo ocasem.

Když se jim podařilo zničit těchto šestnáct Inferi, již tam bylo dalších osm a po chvilce se objevila další vlna. Hadrian byl na třetině svých magických zásob, když si až pozdě uvědomil, že jich celkově zničili sto, což znamenalo přivolání jejich Bosse.

Jediným faktem, který ho utěšoval bylo, že Glacian získala další level a měla tak plné zásoby magie.

 **Upozornění! Zabito 100 Inferi! Inferi Legion přivolán!**

Inferi Legion byl doslova obr tvořený stovkou těl padlých Inferi.

 **Inferi Legion - Nemrtvý BOSS - Lvl. 20**

 **HP: 3 000**

 **MP: 500**

 **Info:** Inferi Legion je tvořen jednou stovkou padlých Inferi. Na rozdíl od Inferi není tak rychlý ani ohebný, ale jeho útočná síla je mnohonásobně vyšší. Inferi Legion je stále slabí vůči ohni, ale již se jej nebojí. Inferi Legion je také imunní vůči sečným ranám a vodní/ledové magii. Inferi Legion disponuje dvěma Magickými Dovednostmi.

„Nemá příliš velký level, ale moje nejpoužívanější útoky jsou proti němu totálně k ničemu, stejně jako útoky Glacian," okomentoval to Hadrian a schoval si obě katany, protože mu byly také k ničemu.

„Stále máš tři bleskové dovednosti," připomněla mu Tamara.

„Toho jsem si také vědom, ale ty také nejsou příliš užitečné. Mám jen necelých třináct set bodů magie. Bleskový Bič mě stojí sto dvacet magie za minutu a to nepočítám Magický Blesk a Bleskovou Střelu. Z Meditace mám pasivní regeneraci magie ve výši 75 magie za minutu, WIS mi přidává další 3% MP za minutu, což celkově dělá téměř 190 magie za minutu. Bude to s odřenýma ušima," vysvětlil jí Hadrian a použil _Magický Blesk_ , který na malý okamžik omráčil jejich finálního soupeře.

„ _Ohnivá Bouře! Ohnivá Stěna! Ohnivá Střela!_ Flameone, použij Dračí Dech!" vykřikla Tamara a pustila se do útoku. Hadrian byl mírně v pozadí a zatím Legiona bombardoval Magickými Blesky a Bleskovými Střelami.

To, že Legion použije nějakou Magickou Dovednost jim také došlo celkem pozdě, kdyby sledovali jeho magii pozorněji, všimnuli by si, že jí polovina ubyla, než aktivoval uši drásající řev, který vycházel ze stovky hlav na jeho těle.

 **Inferi Legion aktivoval Magickou Dovednost Nářek Sta Duší! Obdržel si Dočasný Status - Omráčen (5s)!**

Všichni čtyři zůstali stát na místě a před očima se jim míhalo tisíce hvězdiček, když pocítili bolest a odlétly až k hranici Hřbitova. Hadrian jen sledoval, jak mu ubylo hned čtyři sta životů. Glacian s Flameonem byly sotva naživu, proto se Hadrian rozhodl Glacian odvolat. Nechtěl zjišťovat, co by se stalo, kdyby jeho summon náhodou zemřel.

„Tamaro, jsi v pořádku?" optal se jí a pomohl jí se postavit na nohy.

„To jsem rozhodně nečekala, ale kromě čtyř stovek životů jsem v pořádku. Zmetek má už jen polovinu životů, to zvládneme," povzbuzovala jej, ale hlavně taky sama sebe. I její magické rezervy se blížily své nulové hranici.

„Já jej znehybním, ty jej dorazíš! _Bleskový Bič!_ " rozkázal Hadrian a teleportoval se kousek od Legiona, kterého jediným švihnutím obmotal svým Bleskovým Bičem a zabránil mu tak v dalším pohybu. Nicméně myslet si, že jedenáctiletý chlapec je schopen na místě udržet dvacetimetrového obra, bylo trochu pošetilé. Nicméně Tamara na sebe nenechala čekat a vrhla na Legiona naprosto všechno, co měla a nakonec jej i ona sama spoutala svým Ohnivým Bičem, což mu způsobovalo konstantní poškození.

 **Inferi Legion aktivoval Magickou Dovednost Řev Legie!**

Tentokrát jim to nedalo dočasný status omráčení, ale odhodilo je to do dálky a ubralo jim to dalších pět set životů. Legion samotný měl již jen sto životů.

„Už ho mám akorát plné zuby! _Baráž Magických Blesků!_ " zařval Hadrian naštvaně a svolal z oblohy sedm Magických Blesků, které všechny udeřily do Legiona a zasadily mu poslední ránu.

 **Gratulace! Porazili jste finálního Bosse Inferi Legiona!**

 **Obdrželi jste 2 000 exp, 200 Galeonů, 1x Knihu Magické Dovednosti!**

„Už je konec?" optala se Tamara a rozhlížela se kolem, jestli není naživu nějaký další Inferi, který nebo jestli se jich neobjeví ještě více.

„ _Odchod z Dungeonu!_ " zrušil Hadrian Hřbitov Nemrtvých, rozhodně nehodlal nic riskovat.

„Očekával jsem celkem lehkou procházku celým Dungeonem, ne tenhle výprask. Do příštího pokusu musíme vymyslet nějakou účinnou strategii," řekl Hadrian a zády se opřel o plot a sledoval, jak se mu pomalu doplňují životy a magie.

„Hej, teďka jsem si to uvědomila, jak to, že používáš dvě zbraně zároveň? Myslela jsem, že nejsi na takové úrovni v dovednosti Mistr Meče?" optala se Tamara.

„Máš pravdu, tak daleko jsem nepokročil, ale přišel jsem na to, jak tuhle dovednost obejít. I přes fakt, že mám dvě katany, mohu útočit jen jednou z nich, než rychle zaútočím zase s druhou. Je to o rychlosti, takže se zdá, že útočím s oběma, ale dokud se mi neodemkne dovednost Mistr Dvou Zbraní, nebudu moci útočit dvěma zbraněmi zároveň. Nicméně jsem schopen se jimi zároveň bránit, což je divné, ale na zuby se člověk darovanému koni nedívá," vysvětlil jí Hadrian a aktivoval _Meditaci_ , v čemž jej Tamara napodobila. Netrvalo jim to dlouho, než oba měli plné životy i magii.

„Zvládli jsme to ale celkem rychle. Nejdéle nám trval ten boj s Legionem. Co takhle to zkusit ještě párkrát?" optala se Tamara a Hadrian se na ní podíval, jestli jí náhodou nenarostla další hlava.

„Klidně si to zkus sama, ale dokud nebudu mít strategii, jak ten Dungeon vyčistit bez zbytečného mrhání magie nebo nenajdu způsob, jak si rychle doplnit magii, tak se tam nevracím. Navíc netuším, jestli bude mít Glacian plné životy a manu po jejím vyvolání nebo bude stále zraněná z boje. Pokud bude zraněná, tak netuším, jak ji vyléčit," prohlásil Hadrian tupým hlasem a z Inventáře vytáhl novou Knihu Magické Dovednosti, která se mu tam objevila i se vším dalším, když zrušil Dungeon.

 **Získal si Knihu Magických Dovedností** _ **Nemrtvý Summon (první úroveň).**_

 **Chceš se naučit tuto Magickou Dovednost?**

 **Ano - Ne**

„Co jsme získali za novou dovednost z toho Bosse?" zajímala se hned Tamara, která měla až příliš moc energie na to, co právě prožili.

„Další summon, tentokrát _Nemrtvý Summon_ , takže počítám, že nám to dovolí přivolat Inferi. Abych se přiznal, nekromancie mě nijak neláká. Chceš tu knihu?" optal se Hadrian.

„Zapomeň na to, já žádné mrtvoly vyvolávat nebudu. Prozatím si ji ale nechej, kdyby se našel někdo další, kdo by o ní měl zájem. Rozhodně lepší, než aby se objevila na Abyss Aukci a někdo se špatnými úmysly se to rozhodl využít," odpověděl mu a Hadrian vrátil Knihu Magické Dovednosti zpátky do Inventáře.

Když Hadrian dorazil do Zmijozelské společenské místnosti o tři čtvrtě na pět, měl na sobě trochu poničené věci, ale jinak byl naprosto bez jediného zranění. Někteří si mysleli, že se již s někým utkal v souboji, ale rychle je vyvedl v omyl, když jim oznámil, že je to výsledek tréninku, což je zcela normální.

Již se znovu nevrátil na Hřbitov Nemrtvých, ale zamířil do Zapovězeného Lesa, nebo aspoň na jeho okraj, aby nasbíral nějaké to sladké ovoce pro Glacian, která ke svému uzdravení potřebovala také jídlo. Povedlo se mu ulovit i zajíce, kterého zahlédl jen koutkem oka, ale jediný _Ledový Pilíř_ a zajíc byl jeho nebo spíše Glacian, která si na něj počkala, než se dostane z ledové pasti a rychle jej usmrtila.

„Doufám, že jsi připraven na prohru, Pottere!" pokřikoval po něm Harper, který na něj již čekal v aréně, která pro tu příležitost byla připravena.

„Ještě dneska ráno jsem uvažoval o tom, že bych na tebe šel s rezervou, nerad bych tě totiž zabil, ale po tom tvém proslovu jsem si řekl, že odložím rukavičky. Naučil jsem se kvůli tobě několik kouzel, ale ve výsledku je nebudu vůbec potřebovat," prohlásil Hadrian a jakmile vstoupil do arény, vzduch kolem něj ochladl, podlaha se začala okolo něj pokrývat ledovými krystalky a Harperovi se začalo kouřit od úst, jak byl jeho dech teplejší než vzduch kolem nich.

„Jak bylo včera již dohodnuto, dneska se utká Roy Harper z druhého ročníku, držitel pátého křesla v Koncilu a Hadrian Potter z prvního ročníku, držitel sedmého křesla. Roy Harper je vyzyvatelem v dnešním souboji. V sázce nejsou jen jejich křesla, ale také kontrola nad ročníky toho druhého. Pokud jsou oba účastníci připraveni?" vyzval je Sebastian Daley.

„Připraven!" odpověděl Hadrian.

„Ať už je to za námi," přikývnul Harper.

„ZAČNĚTE!" zahájil Sebastian jejich souboj a Harper okamžitě přešel do útoku. Problém byl, že Hadrian na tom místě již nebyl a vyšel z víru sněhových vloček vedle něj. Harper nestihl ani zareagovat, když jím projela nepříjemná bolest a hned se musel chytit za levou tvář.

„Tahle krásně sedla. Mám trénink, o kterém by se ti mohlo jenom zdát, Harpere. Kdybych chtěl, byla by z tebe právě nyní jen krvavá hrouda ostatků, ale to by bylo příliš jednoduché," prohlásil Hadrian.

„ _Bombarda!_ " vykřikl Harper a na místě, kde Hadrian stál, zbyl jen menší kráter. Harper chtěl začít oslavovat své vítězství, když ho zamrazilo na zádech.

„Tvá kouzla jsou ti naprosto zbytečná, _chlapečku_ , dokážu být jako přízrak, ledový poryv ve vzduchu, chladný vánek ve vlasech, ale také ničivá sněhová bouře. Právě nyní ale budu tvá nejhorší noční můra a ty si budeš přát, abych na tebe nikdy neupřel svou pozornost," zašeptal Hadrian chladně, ale jeho hlas se nesl celou soubojovou místností. V aréně bylo naprosto všechno pokryté ledem a sněhové vločky začaly volně tančit ve vzduchu všude kolem nich.

Harper se po něm ohnal, ale pouze ještě více rozvířil sněhové vločky, ve kterých Hadrian znovu zmizel.

„ _Ledová Bouře!_ " použil Hadrian jednu ze svých dovedností, kterou toho dne použil již několikrát, nicméně tam neskončil.

„ _Baráž Magických Blesků!_ " přidal další magickou dovednost, která se spojila se sněhovým mračnem a mimo smrště ledových krystalů na Harpera začaly létat i Magické Blesky.

„ _Kombinovaný útok: Elektrizující Ledová Bouře!_ " oznámil všem název svého útok a sledoval, jak se Harper snaží skrývat za klasickým štítem, ale stačil jediný bleskový výboj, aby byl jeho štít zničen a dalších šest blesků si našlo svou cestu domů.

 **Roy Harper - Student - Lvl. 13**

 **HP: 520/1 300**

 **MP: 1 000/1 300**

Hadrian věděl, že kdyby chtěl, mohl by jej skutečně zabít, ale to by mu nijak nepomohlo. Ne, on potřeboval všem vyslat jasnou zprávu, že s ním si nikdo nebude zahrávat. Počkal tedy, až jeho útok pomine a Harper se trochu vzpamatuje.

„Doufám, že máš již dost a uvědomuješ si rozdíl mezi námi, protože ať už se pokusíš o cokoliv, na mou úroveň nikdy nedosáhne, _chlapečku_. Jsi plný ctižádosti a nenávisti, jsi ochoten udělat všechno, abys dosáhl svého, ale ve své aroganci si zapomněl na jeden velice důležitý fakt. Vždycky je tu někdo mocnější a schopnější," rýpal si do něj Hadrian a sledoval, jak Harper velice rychle ztrácí kontrolu nad svými emocemi. Aby tomu ještě více dopomohl, teleportoval se za něj a poklepal jej na rameno, což za sebou zanechalo slabší omrzlinu, v další okamžik byl před ním a prstem mu přejel po pravé tváři, která byla záhy pokrytá ledem. Takhle se kolem něj zcela náhodně ještě několikrát teleportoval a Harper byl z pětiny pokryt ledem.

„C-co j-j-jsi zač?!" napůl vykřikl a napůl se dožadoval odpovědi.

„Už jsem ti to řekl, _chlapečku_ , jsem tvoje nejhorší noční můra, kterou jsi donutil se na tebe podívat. Měl bys ještě vědět, že lidské tělo je tvořeno přibližně sedmdesáti procenty vodou a víš, co se stane s vodou, když je vystavena velice nízkým teplotám? _Ledový Dotek!_ " použil Hadrian poslední ze svých magických dovedností toho dne a Harper se změnil v ledovou sochu.

„Souboj je u konce. Dávejte také pozor, led je velice křehký a při jeho roztříštění byste mohli roztříštit i Harperovo tělo," oznámil Hadrian Sebastianovi a vydal se směrem k východu. Byl už jen pár kroků od něj, když zaslechl zvuk tříštícího se ledu a on se bleskově otočil, protože si myslel, že Harpera někdo zabil, ale Harper tam stál zcela zdráv a z celého jeho těla se zvedala pára. Jeho životy se také rychle obnovovaly a Hadrian sledoval, jak jeho soupeř na zem odhodil prázdnou lahvičku od nějakého lektvaru.

„Nyní konečně znám všechny tvé triky! Při souboji s Malfoyem si odhalil příliš mnoho, Pottere a já se patřičně připravil! Musím přiznat, že ohřívacím kouzlům na mém oblečení to chvíli trvalo, ale nejsi tak mocný, jak si myslíš! Také jsem se v knihovně podíval na magii, kterou používáš a živlová kouzla jsou velice náročná na magii, již musíš být téměř vyčerpán, zatímco já mám stále plné rezervy!" vykřikoval Harper vítězoslavně.

„Nenech se vysmát. Tvé plné rezervy jsou jen třetinou toho, co mám k dispozici a zdaleka jsem neukázal všechno," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Nikdo tak mladý nemá tolik magie, Pottere! Je se tu před námi děláš lepším a mocnějším, než ve skutečnosti jsi, abychom tě tu neroztrhali jako supy za to, co jsi udělal s Temným Lordem před deseti lety! _Confringo!_ " vykřikl Harper a Hadrian se jen s povzdychem teleportoval z dosahu mocného kouzla.

„ _Ledový Věk!_ " uvěznil Hadrian svého soupeře, ale Harperovo magické oblečení mu zase pomohlo a dlouho uvězněn nezůstal.

„Je to zbytečné, Pottere, tvá živlová kouzla jsou slabá vůči teplu a ohni," šklebil se na něj Harper a vyslal na něj několik plošných kouzel.

„Uvidíme, jak si poradíš s tímhle. _Bleskový Bič!_ " vytvořil si Hadrian bič tvořený blesky a zatočil s ním nad hlavou, než s burácivým zapraskáním zasáhl Harpera do hrudi. Ten s bolestným křikem odlétl několik metrů ze svého místa a Hadrian švihnul bičem ještě dvakrát, čímž jej zbavil většiny ochranného oblečení, které na sobě jeho soupeř měl.

„ _Ledové Ostří!_ " zašeptal Hadrian a vytvořil si v levé ruce dlouhou katanu tvořenou pouze ledem, načež se přemístil a probodl s ní svého soupeře. Nebodl jej do žádného smrtelného místa a nehrozilo, že by Harper vykrvácel, protože všechno v okolí bodné rány zmrzlo a i části uvnitř jeho těla.

Harper vytřeštil oči bolestí i šokem, ústa otevřená v tichém výkřiku, ale vyšlo z nich jen chabé zachrčení, než se skácel zpátky na ledovou podlahu.

 **Roy Harper - Student - Lvl. 13**

 **HP: 360/1 300**

 **MP: 520/1 300**

„Z tohoto se už skutečně nezvedne bez lékařské pomoci," řekl Hadrian a tentokrát počkal na Sebastiana, který prvně ukončil souboj v jeho prospěch, než se vydal ven z arény.

„Vy jste jej dobře zřídil, Pottere. Zajímalo by mě, jak tohle vysvětlím Pomfreyové a poté i řediteli," poznamenal Snape, který procházel kolem něj, aby zkontroloval Harperův stav.

„Můžete to svést na jeho neschopnost při použití živlových kouzel, ostatně přiznal, že je v knihovně studoval, pane profesore," nabídl mu Hadrian přijatelné vysvětlení.

„Slušné alibi, ale doufám, že se to nebude opakovat," řekl Snape a nečekal na další odpověď. Jakmile Snape odlevitoval Harpera z arény a zamířil s ním na ošetřovnu, soubojovou síní se začal ozývat ojedinělý tleskot, než se k němu přidalo čím dál více studentů a nakonec mu tleskala celá kolej. Nezbylo mu nic jiného, než se jim děkovně poklonit.

„Hadrian Potter se stal vítězem souboje mezi dvěma členy Koncilu Sedmi, nyní je páté křeslo jeho, stejně jako vláda nad druhým ročníkem. Protože je držitelem pátého křesla, má také částečné pravomoce nad třetím ročníkem, který zastupuje Adrian Pucey na šestém křesle," oznámila Amanda celé koleji, když potlesk odezněl.

„Pottere, nyní musíš zvolit někoho, kdo bude tvým prostředníkem na sedmém křesle a ujme se zastupování druhého ročníku," vyzval jej Sebastian.

„Do sedmého křesla z druhého ročníku nominuji Richarda Dogeho!" prohlásil Hadrian zcela zřetelně a Richard vystoupal po schodek, aby se usadil na své nové místo.

„Nicméně tím jsem ještě neskončil. Oficiálně se vzdávám svého pátého křesla ve prospěch Adriana Puceyho. A aby toho nebylo málo, oficiálně se vzdávám i šestého křesla ve prospěch Richarda Dogeho a zaujmu své pravoplatné místo na sedmém křesle. Tak je v mých pravomocích, tak jsem rozhodl a tak se i stane!" prohlásil Hadrian a musel doslova oba zmíněné mladíky vyhodit z jejich křesel a posadit je do nových křesel, aby se mohl posadit do toho svého.

„Ještě se nikdy nikdo nevzdal svého křesla ve prospěch někoho na nižším křesle," protestoval Lucian Bole, který seděl na třetím křesle, ale byl ze čtvrtého ročníku.

„To, že to ještě nikdo neudělal neznamená, že na to nemá Hadrian právo. Velice nečekaný tah, ale naprosto Zmijozelský tah. Bravo, bravo, Hadriane, skutečně patříš do naší koleje," poklonila se mu Amanda.

„Udělal jsem jen to, co jsem pokládal za nejlepší řešení, nic na tom nebylo," mávnul Hadrian rukou, aby ukázal, že tomu nepřikládá žádnou váhu, ale většina pravých Zmijozelů věděla, že to nebyl jen tak ledajaký tah.

„Snape je zpátky, za chvíli začne turnaj třetího ročníku," upozornila je Gemma.

„Vím, že po mě nic nechceš, ale Zmijozel nenechává své dluhy nesplacené a já ti dlužím, Pottere. Řekni si cenu a je to tvoje," oznámil mu Doge, když se k němu mírně nahnul, aby jej neslyšeli ostatní.

„Nejde mi o zlato, možná jedna nebo dvě menší službičky v budoucnosti, pokud to uspokojí tvou Zmijozelskou pýchu," odvětil Hadrian ležérně a koutkem oka zahlédl, jak Richard souhlasně přikývnul, než svou pozornost zaměřil na jejich spolužáky z vyššího ročníku.

Hadrian čekal něco více, doufal, že o dva roky starší studenti již budou umět nějakou tu řádku kouzel, které plně využijí, ale bylo to jen opakování toho, co již viděl. Často to bylo jen o tom, kdo měl štěstí nebo větší výdrž s magickými rezervami. Hadrian také pochopil, proč Harper tak snadno porazil Adriana, který byl sice jeden z magicky nejsilnější ve svém ročníku, ale jeho kouzla byla velice slabá. Chvíli si myslel, že i on má na svém magickém jádře nějaký blok, ale když se na něj konečně podíval svým _Magickým Viděním_ , zjistil, že hůlka, kterou Adrian používal, není stoprocentně kompatibilní s jeho magií. Odhadoval to na třiceti až čtyřiceti procentní kompatibilitu. Nicméně i tak obhájil své postavení v Koncilu a vrátil se zpátky na své páté křeslo.

„Pottere," zaslechl za sebou slabší zavolání a on se otočil na Puceyho, který stál ve dveřích svého pokoje.

„Ano?"

„Všem, kteří za něco stojí, je jasné, že tím, cos udělal, si získal velkou dávku respektu, ale hlavně sis zadlužil mě i Dogeho. Nikdo z nás nemá rád dluhy, pokud mu ten druhý něco taky nedluží a svůj dluh tak mohou mezi sebou vyrovnat. Chci tím říci, že až si ten dluh budeš chtít vybrat, budu připravený. Jinak dobrá práce s Harperem," oznámil mu Adrian než zase zmizel do svého pokoje. Hadrian vešel do toho svého a chtěl se vydat rovnou do koupelny, ale na své posteli spatřil někoho, koho tam skutečně neočekával.

„Hadriane, již na tebe nějakou tu chvilku čekám. Musím říci, že sis to tu zařídil velice luxusně na to, že si na to nepoužil jedinou unci magie. Řekla jsem ti, že jsem velice zvědavá na to, jaká kouzla používáš a ta moc, kterou vládneš, mě velice přitahuje," prohlásila Amanda svůdně a levou ruku si dala pod prsa, aby je ještě více definovala přes školní košili, zatímco ukazováčkem pravé ruky si jezdila po stehně a mírně posouvala lem své sukně výš, aby odhalila více své kůže.

Hadrian samozřejmě neodolal a jeho oči zabloudily tam, kam Amanda chtěla, ale dovednost _Hráčova Mysl_ mu zabránila ve ztrátě kontroly, což ho zachránilo před tím, aby se z něj stala slintající troska. Netušil proč, ale tento její čin v něm probudil hormony o nějakou tu chvíli dřív, hlavně když zahlédl červenou krajku jejích kalhotek.

„Netuším, jestli jsem schopen tě naučit magii, kterou používám, ne bez těch správných vloh," odpověděl, když si byl jistý, že jeho hlas neprozradí reakci jeho těla.

„Skutečně jsi dobrý, více než dobrý. Všichni muži i kluci, které jsem chtěla u svých nohou, tam také skončili a vyzradili mi svá tajemství. Možná se staneš jedním z nich nebo odoláš, hmm? Chtěl bys vidět více?" optala se jej a rozepnula si tři vrchní knoflíčky u košile, tak odhalila část své červené krajkové podprsenky, když se navíc ještě mírně předklonila, měl docela slušný výhled na něco, co se jen tak někomu nepodařilo zahlédnout, ne pokud šlo o Amandu Rosierovou, která proklela kohokoliv, kdo se na ní jen křivě podíval nebo se dotkl míst, ke kterým rozhodně neměl přístup.

Hadrian musel odvrátit zrak a byl si vědom, že je ve tváři rudý jako rak. Jeho reakce Amandu rozesmála a pobaveně si lehla na jeho postel. Ležela tam na boku s hlavou podepřenou pravou rukou.

„Nežertovala jsem, Hadriane. Ráda ti ukážu ještě více, dovolím ti si i sáhnout tam, kam nikdo zatím nesměl. Dovolila bych ti se stát i mužem, kdyby sis to přál," nabízela mu dál a kdyby se na ní Hadrian podíval, všimnul by si, že má sukni vyhrnutou až k pasu a levým ukazováčkem si přejíždí po okrajích kalhotek.

„Netuším, od jakého věku se v kouzelnické společnosti dovoluje mít pohlavní styk, ale hádám, že někteří z nás na to nebudou ještě pár let připraveni. Harper se spletl, když si myslel, že používám živlová kouzla, protože ta jsou jen chabou imitací toho, co ovládám. Dokud nebudeš ovládat Magii Živlu Ledu nebo Blesků, nebudu schopen tě ničemu naučit. I kdybys ovládla jakoukoliv jinou Magii Živlu, trvá to celé roky, než získáš potřebnou kontrolu a já dosáhl zatím jen trochu za polovinu svého potenciálu. Nyní mě omluv, musím si dát sprchu, než mé tělo získá kontrolu nad mou myslí. Hodně studenou sprchu a díky za předčasné probuzení hormonů v mém těle, nyní se budu potýkat s pubertou o pár let dříve, než bylo nutné," odpověděl jí Hadrian a zmizel ve dveřích koupelny.

Amanda si jen olízla rty a rozhodla se užít si podívanou, když očarovala dveře i stěnu do koupelny tak, aby přes ně bez problému viděla. Když se Hadrian vrátil do své ložnice, ucítil jen zvláštní vůni, ale nepřikládal tomu na důležitosti, tedy kromě toho, že se jeho tělo znovu vzbouřilo a on byl nucen podstoupit další ledovou sprchu.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 19 - Exp: 8.66 % (15 500/179 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 150**

 **MP: 3 810**

 **STR: 68**

 **VIT: 68 (+30% HP)**

 **DEX: 70**

 **INT: 115 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 65 (-15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Status Body: 20 (90+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 INS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 16 451 G, 0 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolení body: 50**

 **Glacian**

 **HP: 555 (1/6 summonera + 15 za každý nový level)**

 **MP: 665 (1/6 summonera + 15 za každý nový level)**

 **Level: 3 (1 800/10 000 exp)**

 **Kouzla:**

 **Wingardium Leviosa - Aktivní - Lvl. 3**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Dneska bych asi začal tím, že vám všem popřeji Šťastný Nový rok a hodně zdraví do toho roku 2016, který k nám přišel. Již včera jsem doufal v dokončení téhle kapitoly, ale do začátku oslav jsem to nestihnul a skončil jsem jen na něco okolo 6 tisíc slovech. Po dokončení má kapitola cca 9 556 slov, což je rozhodně více.

Budu doufat, že jste si užili nový Dungeon, ačkoliv jsem jej možná trochu uspíšil, ale o bezhlavém ničení zástupu Inferi se prostě mnoho psát nedá.

Pokud jde o konec kapitoly a interakcí mezi Hadrianem a Amandou, nic neslibuji, nic nepopřu ani nepotvrdím. Řekněme, že Amanda je schopná zajít dost daleko, aby získala to, co chce a doufám, že časem její osobnost ještě více rozepíšu a získá trochu prostoru, když už je to jedna z mých originálních postav. A než se do mě pustíte, že sex je pro jedenáctileté děti příliš brzy, stačí si uvědomit, že kouzelnický svět je stále v tom středověku a magie, která je schopná vyléčit téměř všechno, u nich nevzbuzuje potřeby pro nějaké tabu. Nicméně netvrdím, že budu psát o sexu mezi jedenáctiletými dětmi.

Nyní ke komentářům, které také nějak fungují i nefungují, protože podle počítadla mi tam nejméně dva chybí, takže se omlouvám, pokud na ně nyní neodpovím.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 3.:**_

 **\- Kaendy:** V otázce Quirrellmorta a jeho konfrontaci s Hadrianem si nejsem úplně jistý, ale jistě přijde chvíle, kdy si Hadrian pečlivě pomocí _Pozorování_ prohlédne každého profesora a bude podezřívat Quirrella, ale Voldemortovo odhalení přijde později, nechci zkazit to překvapení nebo Hadrianovu snahu přijít na to, co je s jeho profesorem OPČM špatně.

 **\- AnD:** Díky za komentář a doufejme, že na další kapitoly již nebude tak dlouhé čekání.

 **\- kuma:** Ono není lehké vymyslet nějaké kouzlo a zachovat nějakou tu originalitu HP světa. Rowlingová se v pozdějších knihách o kouzla nijak nestarala, pouze používala jejich efekty a co se týče filmů, tam bylo zklamání ještě větší. Existuje seznam kouzel z HP světa, ale víc jak polovina z nich je v angličtině a pokud se budu chtít držet latinského základu, budu muset jít a vykopat kouzla, která jsem kdy použil ve všech svých povídkách a rozhodnout se, jestli je možné je tady zapojit nebo ne.

 **\- 1:** Díky za tvá přání, inspirace není nikdy málo. Vím o čem mluvíš, někdy se taky zažeru do nějaké povídky, najednou je celý den fuč a v jednu ráno zjistím, že poslední vydaná kapitola končí otevřeným dějem a já jdu spát naštvaný, protože to čekání mě občas hodně zabíjí. Ale to je hold prokletí čtenářů a těžký úděl autorů, kteří také nejsou stroje a mají i plno jiných aktivit.

 **\- Petr.P:** Nemáš zač :). Jsem si vědom, že jsem ztratil některé čtenáře, když jsem naznačil, jaký hajzl z Brumbála bude, ale hold se s tím nedá nic dělat. Když tihle lidé nechápou, že Vyšší Dobro je jen jiné vyložení pro Menší Zlo, nemá cenu se s nimi bavit o filozofii a vysvětlovat jim, proč svou fanfiction povídku píšu tak, jak ji píšu. Brumbála bych spíše označil za osobu, která ztratila pojem o jedincích a vidí jen větší a hlavně výsledný obrázek, kterého chce dosáhnout. Možná má pro společnost dobré úmysly a nevidí chyby ve svém jednání, ale cesta k cíly není přímá.

Co se týče Snapea, ten bude určitě rozpolcený mezi loajalitou Brumbálovi, svým _přátelům_ z řad Smrtijedů, hlavně vůči Luciusovi, který ho udělal kmotrem svého syna a nakonec svou přísahou v ochraně syna ženy, kterou stále miluje. Snape je taková tragická postava, ale nemusel by jí být, podle mého v tomhle Brumbál také hrál velkou roli. Jinak Richarda si necháme v záloze pro budoucí děj.

 **\- Lilly Potter ml:** Ginny a Luna, to je otázka. V první řadě nebudu používat český překlad Lunina jména, protože se mi to zdá být urážející vůči její postavě. Luna je jméno pro Měsíc, který má v kouzelnickém světě záhadnou moc a Luna samotná je záhadná a jedinečná, není třeba jí dávat jméno Lenka, které je oproti tomu trochu plané, ne že by to nebylo krásné jméno samo o sobě, ale k ní se prostě nehodí. Co s Ginny? Tak to sám ještě nevím, protože u ní je také mnoho možností, ale dopředu slibuji, že žádný romantický vztah mezi ní a Hadrianem nebude.


	16. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 5 (16)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 5. - Problémy ve vzduchu**

Hadrian byl celkem unaven, ačkoliv jej sprcha osvěžila, a nicméně si stejně nemohl dovolit jít spát tak brzy. Od desíti do půl dvanácté ho totiž čekala ještě Astronomie s profesorkou Sinistrovou. Vzpomněl si i na to, že s ním Dafné chtěla o něčem mluvit a tak zamířil do jejich společenské místnosti, kde již zmíněná dívka seděla společně s Tracey. Všimnul si, že si pročítají nějaké katalogy a nad něčím diskutují, když si uvědomil, že on sám měl v inventáři několik desítek katalogů z podniků, do kterých investoval. Proto se rychle vytratil do chodbičky, aby jej nikdo neviděl a vytáhl z inventáře tři různé katalogy, od každého měl hned čtyři kusy, které hodlal rozdělit ve společenské místnosti mezi několik stolků. Po jednom kusu od každého katalogu také nechal ve společenské místnosti Koncilu.

„To je dost, že ses ukázal. Co to máš?" optala se hned Tracey, když ho spatřila a Hadrian na stůl položil katalogy pro _Oblečení Zítřka_ , _Svět Lektvarů_ a _Knihkupectví u Gandalfa Modrého_.

„Jek pár katalogů z obchodů, kde nakupuju své potřeby do školy i pro denní použití," odpověděl jí a další tři kusy všech katalogů rychle roznesl po společenské místnosti. Využil hlavně hloučků starších dívek, kterým věnoval svůj zářivý úsměv. Stačilo se jen ohlédnout, aby viděl, jak se každá dívka v kroužku dívá do katalogů a překvapeně hledí na nové módní trendy za nižší ceny, než na jaké byly zvyklé. Kdyby někdo věnoval pozornost poslední straně, která byla pokrytá adresami obchodů, dodavatelů a dalšími informacemi, všimnul by si jeho jména a erbů rodů Potterů a Blacků.

„Netušila jsem, že jsou na Příčné ulici nějaké takové obchody. Normálně nakupujeme oblečení u madame Malkinové, ale pokud jsou tyhle ceny pravdivé, při každém nákupu bych ušetřila dobrých deset Galeonů, což je na oblečení celkem dost," rozplývala se Tracey nad katalogem s oblečením a Dafné si prohlížela lektvarový katalog.

„Hadriane, kde jsi tyhle katalogy sehnal?" optala se Dafné a on poslední z nich otočil na zadní stranu. Chvíli jim to trvalo, ale nakonec si všimnuly jeho jména i erbů na spodní části strany.

„Takže tyhle tři společnosti vlastníš?" ptala se ho dál.

„Nevlastním je celé, mám v nich pouze určitý podíl a jsem jejich sponzorem kvůli tomu, aby majitelé měli vůbec šanci se prosadit na trhu, když je proti nim obrovská diskriminace ze strany čistokrevných. Nyní, když tyhle obchody nesou moje erby, přiláká to daleko větší počet zákazníků. Nicméně jsi se mnou chtěla mluvit?" vysvětlil Hadrian a raději ukončil téma, protože nepotřeboval, aby je někdo odposlouchával a využil tenhle reklamní tah proti němu. Stále se musel postarat o rozdání katalogů v ostatních společenských kolejí, ale už měl na mysli dvě jména lidí, kteří by mu v tom mohli pomoci. Problém byl v tom, že zatím neznal nikoho z Havraspárské koleje, ale pokud dnešní změna kolejních partnerů o něčem vypovídala, zítra své spolužáky z Havraspáru pozná velice rychle.

„Ano, ráda bych, abys mi podrobněji vysvětlil všechno, co potřebuji vědět o těch mudlovských předmětech, které hodláš studovat ve svém volném čase a hlavně odůvodnění pro jejich potřebu studia. Neříkám, že jsem rozhodnutá je studovat s tebou, ale pokud je tohle příležitost, která mi pomůže do budoucna, nerada bych o ní přišla," prohlásila a odložila katalog s lektvary, aby jej mohla pozorně poslouchat. Hadrian se dal tedy do vysvětlování každého předmětu zvlášť a svou domněnku o tom, jak mu každý z těchto předmětů pomůže v nějakém magickém předmětu a proč.

Dafné se nakonec rozhodla, že vyzkouší pár týdnů lekcí od každého _mudlovského_ předmětu, aby zjistila, jestli na to sama má. Některé předměty zněly rozhodně zajímavě a ona byla celkem zvědavá. Ostatně vyrůstala v rodinném sídle celý svůj život a když už cestovali někam do zahraničí, bylo to jen do dalších magických nákupních center, kam se dostali ze svých letních sídel v různých částech světa. Dafné proklínala svou macechu, protože kvůli ní přišli o letní sídlo v Itálii i Řecku, když je prodala, aby měla na své honosné oslavy a čajové dýchánky.

Astronomie se vyučovala na nejvyšší Bradavické věži. Když tam Hadrian dorazil i se zbytkem Zmijozelských, již tam čekali studenti z Mrzimoru i Havraspáru. Malfoy si samozřejmě nemohl pomoci a musel otevřít tu svojí _čistokrevnou_ pusu.

„Hele, neschopní knihomoli a banda nicek, už tu chybí je ta zvířata bez mozku," prohlásil, čímž na sebe nejen upoutal jejich pozornost, ale také je všechny urazil.

„Draco, zavři ten zobák, než ho zavřu za tebe. Momentálně jsi jediný, kdo se tu chová, jako kdyby neměl mozek. Jestli v tomhle budeš pokračovat a pokoušet se i nadále vyvolávat spory a problémy mezi studenty bez ohledu na jejich kolej, nebudou se ti líbit následky," varoval ho Hadrian chladně a zahleděl se blonďákovi do očí. Draco si velice rychle uvědomil, že se pohybuje na velice tenkém ledu a to doslova, proto taky o krok ustoupil a raději se tiše bavil se svým doprovodem.

„Jménem Zmijozelské koleje se omlouvám za jednoho z nás. Zdá se, že jeho vlivní rodiče se starali pouze o svůj společenský život a zapomněli svého syna naučit základním společenským pravidlům chování. Pokud by vám i v budoucnu dělal problémy někdo ze studentů naší koleje, nebojte se mě kontaktovat," prohlásil Hadrian směrem ke studentům dvou kolejí a mírně se jim poklonil.

„Copak, Pottere, prosíš všechny o prominutí za to, že jsi slizký had?!" ozval se nový hlas, který nebyl nikoho jiného, než nejmladšího Weasleyho v Bradavicích.

„Weasley, nemám naprosto žádnou potřebu se omlouvat za to, že jsem Zmijozel, ostatně není naprosto nic špatného na tom mít ambice, být ctižádostivý a mazaný, i když je pravda, že u některých členů naší koleje tyhle vlastnosti chybějí. Jinak pro tvou informaci, hadi nejsou slizcí, to si je pleteš s žížalami, které bohužel nepatří mezi hady," odbyl ho Hadrian a kývnul na své kamarádky z Nebelvíru.

„Každý tu ví, že Zmijozel je plný černokněžníků a stoupenců Ty-Víš-Koho!" vykřikoval hned Weasley.

„Promiň, skutečně nevím čích stoupenců. A pokud nemáš nic inteligentního, o co by ses s námi mohl podělit, tak raději mlč, než ze sebe uděláš daleko většího hlupáka," odpověděl mu Hadrian a všimnul si, že k nim chodbou přichází jejich profesorka Astronomie.

„Není divu, že jsi ve Zmijozelu, Pottere. Beztak se tě Ty-Víš-Kdo pokusil zabít, protože věděl, že budeš jeho konkurencí. Jen Temný Lord dokáže zabít dalšího Temného Lorda!" prohlásil vítězoslavně, ale úsměv jej okamžitě přešel.

„Deset bodů z Nebelvíru za vaše nepodložené a neinteligentní urážky, pane Weasley. Jsem si také jistá, že svou teorii velice rád přednesete řediteli Brumbálovi, který porazil minulého Temného Lorda Grindelwalda. Ráda se podívám, jak našemu řediteli řeknete, že je také Temným Lordem. Nyní všichni nahoru po schodech a připravte si pracoviště pro pozorování hvězd!" prohlásila profesorka Sinistrová a Weasley byl bledší než Malfoy.

Každý student si našel místo u volného stolku, který byl vysoký až po jejich lokty a vešla se na něj přesně jedna hvězdná mapa, kalamář, brk a nějaké ty rýsovací pomůcky.

„Dneska se seznámíme s tím, jak správně používat vaše dalekohledy. Naučím vás, jak do hvězdné mapy zakreslovat to, co vidíte na obloze a postupem času se naučíte pojmenovat každou z důležitých hvězd. Nicméně nebudeme studovat pouze hvězdy, ale také planety a jejich měsíce. Nyní si vás všechny obejdu a zkontroluji, jestli máte patřičné vybavení do mých hodin," oznámila jim a nijak se ani nepředstavila a nejspíše v tom neviděla žádnou potřebu. Ostatně jména profesorů měli i na rozvrhu hodin.

Hadrian strávil většinu času sledováním hvězd a uvažování nad tím, jestli tam někde mezi vzdálenými světelnými tečkami existuje inteligentní život a jaké by to asi bylo cestovat vesmírem. Jediné, co mu bránilo v neustálém sledování hvězd, byly občasné mraky, které pluly po noční obloze.

„Pane Malfoyi, je mi jasné, že jste chtěl udělat dojem na své spolužáky svým pozlaceným dalekohledem, ale tenhle je zcela nefunkční. Zabalte si své věci a ještě do zbytku hodiny napíšete dopis rodičům, aby vám poslali nový a funkční dalekohled. Na konci hodiny si váš dopis zkontroluji. Pokud nebudete mít funkční pomůcky do další hodiny Astronomie, nechám vás ze svého předmětu propadnout," varovala jej profesorka a Draco raději neřekl jediné slovo, už tak měl dost problémů.

„Jste poslední na řadě, pane Pottere. Vidím, že máte stejný model, jako slečna Dagworth-Grangerová?" optala se jej profesorka.

„Ano. Jeden z méně výkonných mudlovských dalekohledů bez elektroniky, když nám bylo řečeno, že v Bradavicích žádná elektronika nefunguje. Nicméně nám je prodejce na Příčné odmítl očarovat, proto jsme vás chtěli požádat, jestli jste toho schopná nebo víte, kdo by to pro nás udělal, samozřejmě za to s Tamarou zaplatíme," odpověděl jí Hadrian okamžitě.

„Postarám se o jejich očarování osobně, pane Pottere. Na oplátku mi nicméně půjčíte svůj dalekohled po dobu tohoto školního roku, samozřejmě na hodiny jej dostanete zpátky. Ráda bych otestovala jeho plné možnosti, než se rozhodnu, jestli si koupím vlastní," nabídla mu a on na to přistoupil. Byl by blázen, kdyby ne, protože takhle je to nic nestálo a on už se nemusel tahat s vlastním dalekohledem na Astronomickou věž, jeho profesorka to udělá za něj.

Na konci hodiny se nikdo ze studentů netvářil příliš při vědomí, ostatně byla téměř půlnoc a nikdo z nich nebyl zvyklý být vzhůru tak dlouho. Nikdo z nich nad ničím příliš nepřemýšlel, hlavně, že se dostali do svých postelí a padli do nich v různých stavech oblečení.

 _Abyss - Korea:_

Prvně by se mohlo zdát, že v temné místnosti se nic nenachází, ale opak byl pravdou, když se ze stropu rozsvítilo několik kuželů světla. Jeden kužel osvětlil oválný stůl, zatímco několik dalších kuželů osvětlilo postavy sedící na židlích kolem stolu. Žádnou postavu nebylo možné identifikovat nijak, než podle zvířecích masek, které byly jediným viditelným znakem, vše ostatní bylo zahaleno stejnokroji černé barvy.

Uprostřed stolu se také objevila holografický glóbus, který nicméně neukazoval na hranice zemí, ale spíše na hranice území Abyssu a jeho rozdělení mezi nejsilnější skupiny.

„Proč jsme byli svoláni takhle na začátku měsíce?" optala se postava s maskou gorily.

„V Anglii máme možný cíl. Chvíli nám trvalo vyloučit všechny možnosti než jsme došli k výsledku. Skřeti si z Abyss Aukce koupili magické knihy dvou živelných summonů a na Aukci prodali několik **Kamenů Duší** ," odpověděla postava s maskou krokodýla.

„Zajímavé. Přišli jste na to, pro koho to bylo?" optal se muž s maskou šaška.

„Chvíli to trvalo, ale na 95% jsme došli k výsledku, že obdarovanou je Tamara Dagworth-Grangerová, dědička rodu, který byl ještě před měsícem považován za zaniklý. Kdyby byl obdarovaným někdo jiný, než ti uživatelé hůlek první generace, Skřeti by pro ně kontaktovali Abyss Aukci daleko dříve. Schopnost použití živelného summona náleží jen těm, kteří mají roky praxe a zkušeností s daným živlem," odpovídal krokodýl.

„Co o ní všechno víme?" ozvala se osoba s maskou tygra a podle hlasu nebylo poznat, jestli je to žena nebo muž.

„Její matka je mrtvá, její otec je netrénovaný částečný senzor. Tamara samotná je velice inteligentní a několik let docházela také na kurzy bojových umění. Naši agenti zjistili, že se často pohybuje ve společnosti Hadriana Jamese Pottera. Tamara má také sestřenici, Hermionu Grangerovou, která je o něco starší a také je z první generace uživatelů magických hůlek," hlásil krokodýl a listoval hlášením od svých agentů, aby našel něco, čím by své kolegy ještě zaujal.

„Potter?! Nějaké spojení s Charlusem Potterem?" optal se muž s maskou žraloka.

„Eee, ano tady to je. Hadrian Potter, sny Jamese Charluse Pottera a Lilian Alexandry Evans-Potterové. Charlus Potter je jeho děda z otcovi strany, proč vás to zajímá?" optal se krokodýl.

„Protože, ty tupče, Charlus Potter byl Velmistrem Legie Dračí Hněv. Když jsme před mnoha lety unesli tehdy ještě Doreu Blackovou, netušili jsme, že je provdána za Charluse Pottera. Aby jí získal zpátky, on a Legie Dračího Hněvu prošla celou Evropou i Asií a jediná naše pobočka nepřežila střetnutí s Legií. Charlus může být možná mrtev, ale zaručuji vám, že Legie stále existuje a to nemluvím o tom, co proti nám poslal rod Blacků, aby dostali svou dceru zpátky. Zapomeňte na to děvče, nemá žádnou cenu riskovat naše zničení, hlavně když jsme tak blízko k dokončení všech příprav," oznámil jim žralok a ti, kteří znali historii Společnosti se velice nepříjemně otřásli.

„Proč zrovna Dračí Hněv?" optala se gorila.

„Ze dvou důvodů. Všechno, co jim přišlo do cesty, bylo spáleno na popel a to včetně těch nejodolnějších materiálů na světě. Druhý důvod je daleko jednodušší na pochopení. Rod Potterů má speciální artefakty, které dovolují jejich uživateli se proměnit do dračích podob, ale s lidskou myslí. Dali jsme jim název Legie Dračí Hněv i přes fakt, že jich bylo pouze třináct, nicméně jejich síla a moc se vyrovnala našim legiím nejlepších zaměstnanců," vysvětlil žralok a kužel světla kolem jeho místa pohasl, což znamenalo, že od jednání odešel.

„Rozhodl jsem se. Budeme je oba pozorovat, když to bude možné, ale nepodnikneme proti nim naprosto žádné kroky. Schůze je ukončena," rozhodl šašek a kužel světla osvětlující jeho místo také pohasl. Ostatní na sebe nenechali dlouho čekat a jednací místnost se znovu potopila do temnoty.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Dvouhodinovka Obrany proti černé magii ve společnosti Havraspárských studentů nebyla ničím, co by si Hadrian hodlal zopakovat, nicméně se musel smířit s tím, že až do konce školního roku bude muset trávit čas s namyšlenou Hermionou Grangerovou, která ví všechno nejlépe. Nejenže celé dvě hodiny skákala Quirrellovi do řeči a ptala se ho na věci, které zatím neprobírali, ale nenechala nikoho jiného ze třídy odpovědět na jedinou otázku, kterou jim Quirrell položil.

„Merline, Morgano, Maeve, prosím, ať s ní nejsem v Bylinkářství ve dvojici," zamumlal si Hadrian pro sebe.

„Tak k téhle modlitbě se klidně připojím i já," hlesla Dafné, která i přes svou chladnou masku měla problémy kontrolovat své emoce. Grangerová je svým vykřikováním připravila o kolejní body, když nedala nikomu možnost zodpovědět otázky a tak si je vysloužit.

„Hehehe, doufám, že jí Prýtová dá dohromady s Malfoyem," pochechtávala se Tracey.

„Grr, v tom případě nevím koho litovat, jestli Grangerovou nebo Malfoye?" optal se jí Hadrian. Odpovědi se mu nicméně nedostalo, protože zazvonilo na hodinu a profesorka Prýtová je vehnala do prvního skleníku, kde během zaznamenání si docházky rozdělila studenty i do dvojic.

Dafné měla štěstí, když byla přidělena k Lise Turpinové, jedné ze dvou dívek, které pocházely ze Vznešeného rodu v prvním ročníku Havraspáru. Tracey skončila ve dvojici s Michaelem Cornerem, který na tom byl stejně jako ona, se svým krevním statusem. Tracey to také uhádla, když byla Hermiona spojena s Dracem a Hadrian věděl, že z toho budou problémy.

On sám byl přidělen k Anthonymu Goldsteinovi, který se netvářil příliš potěšeně a neustále měl vůči němu nějaké uštěpačné poznámky a narážky. Hodina Bylinkářství probíhala lépe, než OPČM a to hlavně kvůli tomu, že jim Prýtová zadala práci v pohnojení a zavlažení všech květináčů s rostlinkami, které jim připravila na pracovní stoly.

 **Anthony** _ **Tony**_ **Goldstein**

 **Věk:** 11

 **Titul:** Kouzelník

 **Status krve:** Poloviční krve

 **Level:** 10

 **HP:** 1 000

 **MP:** 1 000

 **Info:** I přes fakt, že je Anthony Poloviční krve, jeho předci pocházejí z čistokrevného rodu Německých rytířů. Anthony je velice arogantní a myslí si, že je lepší než všichni kolem něj kvůli původu svých předků a nesnáší fakt, že není Čistokrevný a viní za to svou mudlorozenou matku.

Tihle informace o jeho partnerovi mu řekly všechno, co potřeboval vědět. Mezi ním a _Tonym_ nebude rozhodně žádné přátelství, ačkoliv pokud by se naskytla možnost, byl připraven ho využít. Proto s ním jednal bez nějakých emocí a tak, aby si ho nijak neznepřátelil, pokud ho za nepřítele Anthony již nepokládal s tím, jak se on choval k němu samotnému.

Hadrian měl již mnoho zkušeností s tímhle druhem práce a bylo jedno, jestli se jednalo o magické nebo nemagické rostliny. Pravda, hnojivo bylo jiné, ale v základu to bylo naprosto stejné a když si mohl pěstovat vlastní zahrádku, neměl s tímto žádný problém. Díky tomu si také vysloužil deset bodů pro svou kolej a kvůli spolupráci si je vysloužil i Anthony, ale důležitější bylo, že on nějaké body získal, zatímco Grangerová neměla šanci nějaké získat s tím, jak se neustále tiše hádala s Malfoyem.

Když konečně zazvonilo na přestávku, všichni zamířili na své koleje. Ten den již neměli další vyučování, proto se také celá Hadrianova skupinka sešla ve Vstupní síni. Jejich upravený rozvrh nyní obsahoval dvě hodiny tělocviku a protože bylo venku hezky, zamířili k Černému jezeru.

„Co nyní?" optala se Dafné, která se rozhlédla kolem sebe a neviděla důvod, proč by se nacházeli zrovna na pláži u jezera.

„Dáme si rozcvičku na zahřátí a pak vám s Tamarou ukážeme tréninkový souboj bojového umění, které již pár let studujeme. Nicméně po vás nic takového chtít nebudeme, jen kdybyste měli zájem, tak vás naučíme základy sebeobrany. Nicméně doufám, že časem bychom vás mohli naučit hrát vybíjenou, fotbal, volejbal a možná i badminton," řekl Hadrian.

„Já bych přidala i gymnastiku, vytrvalostní běh a možná i tanec? Tanec pomáhá v koordinaci pohybů a ráda bych se jich naučila více, než jeden nebo dva základní tance, které umím," přidala se Tamara.

„Tanci vás ráda naučím, umím snad všechny, které se v kouzelnické společnosti vyžadují," řekla hned Dafné.

„Dobrá, máme aspoň základní plán. Tanci bychom se mohli věnovat později během dní, kdy bude venku nepříznivé počasí. Jinak nyní mě prosím zkuste napodobit tak, jak vám to jen půjde a s Tamarou vám poradíme, když to nebudete zvládat. Fay a Samantha by tohle již měly znát ze základní školy," prohlásil Hadrian a začal je instruovat tak, jako kdyby byl zpátky v Doju a vedl rozcvičku. Samozřejmě z ní něco málo vynechal a něco více přidal, hlavně se postaral, aby prošel každý cvik a vysvětlil jeho výhody.

Šestice studentů strávila u jezera celou hodinku, než se vydali zpátky na své koleje, aby se umyli a zamířili na oběd, který již pro většinu školy proběhl, ale oni se rozhodli jej mít později. Po obědě poté zamířili do knihovny, aby dokončili veškeré úkoly a připravili se na hodiny k dalšímu dni.

Bylo to sice teprve třetí den, ale všichni se velice rychle dostávali do jisté rutiny. Hadrian měl samozřejmě své povinnosti jako člen Koncilu Sedmi, takže v pět hodin musel být zpátky v Aréně, aby se zbytkem Koncilu sledoval souboje čtvrtého ročníku, kde své místo v Koncilu také musel obhájit Lucian Bole na svém třetím místě. Kdyby prohrál, nejenže by ztratil své postavení v Koncilu, ale Gemma by se vrátila zpátky na své místo a nový zástupce by zaujal čtvrté křeslo místo třetího, na kterém seděl Lucian.

Souboje naštěstí trvaly jen hodinku a Hadrian se mohl pustit do dalšího průzkumu sklepení. Našel mnoho schodišť do nižších pater, ale chtěl nejdříve zmapovat to nejvyšší patro a postupně postupovat dolů. Protože byl navíc s Tamarou ve skupině 24/7, mohl vidět, jak ona sama prozkoumává páté a šesté patro.

Netušil, jak to dělala Tamara, ale on se ze svého pokoje teleportoval do míst na mapě, kde skončil se svým průzkumem minulého dne a vydal se chodbou hlouběji do neprozkoumaných částí hradu.

„ _Lumos!"_ aktivoval Kouzlo, které rozsvítilo konec jeho hůlky. Bylo to jedno ze šesti kouzel, ke kterým našel Svitky Kouzel v Knihovně. Ačkoliv to nebylo kouzlo vhodné do boje, hodilo se mu na tyhle průzkumy, protože většina sklepení nebyla ani osvětlená a on by nerad narážel do zdí nebo jakékoliv jiné překážky, kterou by po tmě nezahlédl. Nicméně pro tohle kouzlo viděl využití i v boji, stačilo při aktivaci kouzla použít velké množství magie a ze slabého kouzla se stal silný záblesk, který by jeho soupeře oslepil. On sám to zažil na vlastní kůži nebo spíše oči, když s tímto kouzlem experimentoval a oslepil se na několik velice dlouhých minut.

Pozorně se rozhlížel kolem sebe a snažil se všímat každého detailu, protože se mu přestávalo líbit, jak narážel na slepé uličky bez jediného účelu. Právě se nacházel v jedné z takových slepých uliček a on nevěřil, že by tam nic nebylo. Aktivoval tedy své _Magické Vidění_ , jehož úroveň za poslední dny zvýšil na 15 level. Již neviděl čistě magii v jedné barvě, ale už rozlišoval tři barvy.

Hadrian velice rychle zjistil, že v každé stěně hradu proudí určité množství magie, nicméně ta se nacházela pod povrchem stěn, kde se jí nemohl nikdo dotknout. Nicméně pět metrů zpátky do konce chodby zahlédl magii přímo na zdi, proto se k tomu místu vydal. Musel ze stěny zeškrábat trochu špíny, aby pod světlem ze své hůlky spatřil malinkatou rytinu hada.

„ _Otevři ssse!"_ poručil v Hadím jazyce a na holé zdi se objevil průchod, kterého by si normálně nevšimnul a ani by jej nezaregistroval, protože to byl stejný průchod, jako na Nástupiště 9 a 3/4. Průchod viděl s pomocí svého _Magického Vidění_ , proto jím bez váhání prošel i přes fakt, že netušil, co se nachází na druhé straně.

Jakmile prošel na druhou stranu stěny, ocitl se v místnosti o délce i šířce čtyř metrů. Místnost byla naprosto holá, tedy až na menší truhlici, která stála na zemi přesně uprostřed místnosti.

 **Gratulace! Objevil si jednu z mnoha tajných místností s pokladem. Nicméně věz, že nejsi první, kdo odhalil některé z tajných místností a poklad si již odnesl!**

 **Odměna: 500 exp**

Tahle hláška jej celkem potěšila, protože jeho snaha se konečně vyplatila, nicméně škola stála již něco kolem jednoho tisíciletí a jejími zdmi muselo projít několik desítek studentů s Hadím jazykem. Mohl tedy jen doufat, že mu bude přát štěstí. Nebo tomu mohl také pomoci. Podíval se proto na svůj profil a všech dvacet Status Bodů investoval do LUK, což znamenalo, že měl celkem čtyřicet bodů štěstí.

 **Dosáhl si 40 bodů LUK. Získáváš 15% šanci na lepší loot ze zabitých příšer nebo objeveného pokladu!**

Tahle hláška jej potěšila a ačkoliv 15% nebylo mnoho, stále to byla nějaká šance. Přistoupil k truhlici a musel si k ní kleknout, aby jí mohl otevřít.

 **Otevřel si Truhlici s Pokladem! Získáváš následující odměny:**

 **500 Galeonů**

 **Kniha Zkušeností - 1x**

 **Magický Rubín (lvl. 1) - 1x**

 **Zlatý klíč - 1x**

Pět set zlatých se vždy hodilo, nicméně netušil, co jsou ty další věci, proto na každou z nich postupně použil svou Dovednost _Pozorování_.

 **Kniha Zkušeností**

 **Info:** Kniha Zkušeností je speciální artefakt, který je na jedno použití. Použitím hráč obdrží 5 levelů k Dovednosti, Magické Dovednosti nebo Kouzlu, které si sám zvolí.

 **Upozornění:** Pokud je Kniha Zkušeností použita na Dovednost, Magickou Dovednost nebo Kouzlo, které má méně jak 5 levelů do svého maximálního levelu, nevyužité levely budou nenávratně ztraceny!

 **Přeješ si použít Knihu Zkušeností?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Prozatím si zvolil možnost _NE_ , protože nechtěl nic uspěchat a tak si Knihu Zkušeností vložil do Inventáře. Do ruky si vzal drahokam a zjistil, co ten je vůbec zač.

 **Magický Rubín (lvl. 1)**

 **Info:** Magický Rubín je drahokam, do kterého je možné ukládat magii na horší časy. Tento Magický Rubín má level 1, takže není nijak vzácný. K získání vyššího levelu je třeba zkombinovat tři Magické Rubíny stejného levelu.

 **Použití:** Magický uživatel musí být ve styku s Magickým Rubínem, aby do něj mohl vkládat magii nebo jí z něj vysávat. Nejčastějším použitím je zasazení Magického Rubínu do speciálního místa v kapesní dimenzi na oblečení, jeho vložení do šperků nebo jeho vložení do speciálního opasku.

 **Kapacita:** 300 MP

Když poprvé spatřil název Magický Rubín, měl za to, že to bude drahokam s magickými vlastnostmi, jako by byla třeba odolnost vůči magii ohně, zvýšení síly a podobně, nečekal, že by se z něj vyklubala magická baterie. Otevřel si svůj Inventář, aby si prohlédl věci, které měl na sobě a zjistil, že do žádné z nich není schopen onen drahokam vložit. Navíc netušil, jak vytvářet kapesní dimenze i přes fakt, že jeho inventář jednou takovou byl.

Nicméně Magický Rubín musel být ve styku s jeho osobou, aby jej mohl používat. Zatím si jej mohl pověsit kolem krku, kdyby jej nějak slušně obvázal, ale u toho mu hrozilo, že mu jej někdo ukradne nebo jej někde ztratí. Prozatím jej tedy také schoval do svého Inventáře, kde měl obrovské množství věcí a rozhodl se, že si v něm později udělá pořádek. Měl v něm stále obě počítačové sestavy, na které upřímně zapomněl.

Nakonec se zaměřil na Zlatý klíč.

 **Zlatý klíč**

 **Info:** Zlatý klíč je speciální klíč, který je třeba k otevření Zlaté Truhly s Pokladem. Mimo Zlatých klíčů existuje množství dalších klíčů k otevření patřičných Truhel s Pokladem.

Hadrian se podíval na truhlici, kterou otevřel on sám a tentokrát si o ní zjistil všechno, co bylo možné.

 **Truhla s Pokladem**

 **Typ:** Nezamčená Truhla

 **Info:** Tahle Truhla s Pokladem je běžná a není k ní třeba žádného klíče k odemčení. Každá Truhla s Pokladem obsahuje zlato a náhodný klíč. Může ale také nemusí obsahovat různé Knihy, Artefakty, Šperky nebo Drahokamy.

Hadrian se krátce zasmál, protože měl skutečně _štěstí_ , když získal o dva předměty navíc, než bylo normální. Když v místnosti neviděl už nic dalšího, vydal se zpátky na chodbu a podíval se na mapu, aby se znovu zorientoval. Všimnul si, že tajná místnost byla nyní viditelná na jeho mapě, nicméně v ní byl obrázek otevřené truhlice, nad kterou se vznášela runa ve tvaru blesku, přesně taková, jakou měl na svém čele.

Protože objevil jednu tajnou místnost, rozhodl se zapátrat ve již prozkoumaných slepých uličkách, které dříve zavrhl. Stále s aktivním _Magickým Viděním_ se teleportoval z jednoho místa na druhé.

Toho večera měl Hadrian štěstí, protože našel další čtyři tajné místnosti, ale na druhou stranu měl smůlu, protože všechny čtyři místnosti byli již někým objeveny. Dvě objevil někdo, komu jeho mapa přidělila znak rozpůleného trojúhelníku s kruhem uvnitř. Další dvě místnosti objevil Voldemort, aspoň usuzoval podle znaku lebky s hadem, který jí vylézal z úst.

Zkontroloval i zbytek slepých uliček, ale nenašel už nic dalšího, proto to ten den zabalil a rozhodl se, že bude pokračovat během dalších dní.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Po probuzení si Hadrian odpustil ranní průzkum, pustil se jen do svého obvyklého cvičení. Před spaním si také rozmyslel, do čeho investuje Knihu Zkušeností. Uvažoval nad mnoha možnostmi, ale nakonec se rozhodl pro zvýšení si levelu _Magického Vidění_. Byla to pro něj důležitá schopnost, kterou chtěl dostat na maximální level tak rychle, jak jen to bylo možné. To ve výsledku znamenalo, že měl Magické Vidění na levelu 20.

První dvě hodiny byly Dějiny čar a kouzel, kde Binns skutečně učil to, co bylo důležité pro jejich vzdělání. Nikdo se neodvažoval usnout a každý si dělal poctivé poznámky a zápisky z přednášky, kterou pro ně jejich profesor měl. Binns pro ně neměl žádný úkol na konci dvojhodinovky, ale upozornil je, že od další hodiny je čekají pětiminutové testy, kde jim dá jednu hlavní otázku a k tomu ještě bonusovou otázku pro zlepšení si známky nebo získání bonusových bodů pro svou kolej, když hlavní otázku zodpoví na 98 až 100 procent.

Hadrian s Tamarou a jejich studijní skupinkou dorazili do Knihovny, jak to měli ve zvyku během volných hodin a u většího stolu v jednom vzdáleném koutu se pustili do studia cizího jazyka. Každý z nich uměl něco málo z Francouzštiny, proto se rozhodli, že mezi sebou budou mluvit hlavně v tomhle jazyce. Druhou volnou hodinu, kterou měli, se věnovali Latině, aby se zlepšili ve výslovnosti kouzel a mohli číst v opravdu starých knihách, které byly psány právě v Latině. S Tamarou to měli daleko jednodušší, než jejich přátelé, ostatně měli Dovednost _Řeč Národů_ , která jim dovolovala se naučit jakýkoliv jazyk extrémně rychle.

Po dvou volných hodinách v Knihovně, šestice studentů zamířila do Velké síně na oběd, kde se všichni usadili u Nebelvírského stolu. Když mohla Tamara s dívkami sedět u Zmijozelského stolu, mohl on a Dafné s Tracey sedět u Nebelvírského stolu. Navíc aby toho nebylo málo, všichni se stále mezi sebou bavili ve Francouzštině, takže jim téměř nikdo nerozuměl.

„Co tu dělá ta banda slizkých hadů?!" vykřikl nejmladší Weasley v Bradavicích, když došel do Velké síně o čtvrt hodiny později a všimnul si u jejich stolu třech studentů v jiných kolejních barvách.

„Nemáme náladu na ty tvé dětinské výlevy, zavři raději ten svůj zobák a nech nás v klidu jíst, Ronalde!" prohlásila hned Tamara, která nemohla onoho zrzka snést.

„Ty drž hubu, ty mudlovská šmejdko! Tohle je Nebelvírský stůl, tihle zrádní hadi tu nemají co pohledávat!" protestoval hned Weasley a Hadrian se podíval k profesorskému stolu, jestli to někdo z nich hodlá řešit. K vyřešení situace se neměl ani jeden z Nebelvírských nebo Havraspárských Prefektů.

„Weasley, být tebou, tak se velice rychle omluvím. Ostatně Tamara je dědičkou Vznešeného rodu Dagworth-Grangerů. Urážky vůči jakémukoliv dědici mohou vyústit v Souboj Cti a pochybuji, že bys v něčem takovém měl šanci, ostatně tvé výsledky v hodinách jsou naprosto katastrofální a obávám se, že by sis svojí hůlkou vypíchl oko dřív, než by se ti povedlo seslat jediné kouzlo. Až se Tamaře omluvíš za svou vulgární mluvu, tak se posadíš a v klidu si sníš vlastní oběd, rozumíme si!" prohlásil Hadrian chladně a vzduch v jejich okolí se velice rychle ochladil a aby si Weasley nemyslel, že má navrch, aktivoval svou _Magickou Auru_.

„Omlouvám se," vyprskl Ronald s nenávistí v hlase a raději odpochodoval na druhou stranu kolejního stolu, kde hledal podporu u svého nejstaršího bratra, kterého v Bradavicích měl.

„Kdo si myslí, že sakra je? Chlapec se budu ještě hodně divit, až s ním skončím," zamumlala si Tamara naštvaně a vzduch kolem nich se zase velice rychle oteplil.

„Jestli chceš, ráda tě naučím pár kouzel, které jsem se naučila, abych se zbavila otravných idiotů, kdyby si něco chtěli zkusit," nabídla se Dafné.

„Já se přidám, protože mám chuť toho idiota proklít a to i tady naprosto před všemi," řekla Tracey a Fay se Samanthou souhlasně přikyvovaly.

„Dneska po Přeměňování si rychle dopíšeme úkoly a pak najdeme jednu z nepoužívaných učeben. Ráda vás na oplátku naučím jedno nebo dvě kouzla, které jsem v Knihovně objevila," odpověděla Tamara vděčně a Hadrian sledoval, jak se pětice dívek spojila dohromady za jediným účelem. Jemu samotnému to moc nevadilo, ale musel si dávat pozor, aby se neotočily proti němu. U nich nikdo nikdy nevěděl, jediné špatné slovo a hněv hned pěti dívek by pro něj znamenalo velice velkou bolest.

Hodina Kouzelných formulí naštěstí přišla dost rychle na to, aby mohl přestat přemýšlet nad možnými scénáři, při kterých by se stal cílem pětice dívek. Nicméně profesor Kratiknot neprobíral žádnou novou látku a nechal je všechny procvičovat kouzlo levitace. Ti, kteří to zvládli již v minulé hodině, si procvičovali formuli na větších nebo těžších předmětech, aby se v tom zlepšili, zatímco ostatní se pokoušeli o to, aby se pírko před nimi vůbec zvedlo do vzduchu.

Následná hodina Přeměňování probíhala v podobném duchu, akorát tam se snažili o daleko rychlejší přeměnu zápalky v jehlu a profesorka McGonagallová je pobídla, aby zapracovali i na detailech jejich výsledné přeměny. Hadrian jí šokoval, když jí na konci hodiny ukázal jehlu, která byla od poloviny obtočená malým hadem. Ten měl hlavu položenou na vrcholku očka a nechyběl ani vypláznutý jazyk. Vysloužil si od ní hned deset bodů pro Zmijozel a aby nebyla Tamara zas tak daleko, na vrcholku své jehly vytvořila okřídleného lva, který se lišil od toho v erbu Nebelvíru, ale i tak si vysloužila deset bodů i ona sama.

Díky tomu radostně vyplázla jazyk na Hadriana, aby mu ukázala, že je stejně dobrá jako on. Ten si to nenechal jen tak líbit a při tom, jak se všichni zvedali na odchod z učebny po zahájení přestávky, jí nechal přimrznout podrážky botou k podlaze a ona se tak nemohla hnout z místa.

Tamara se na něj naštvaně podívala a obalila své nohy svými živlovými plameny, než je rychle uhasila a rázně k němu vyšla.

„Tohle znamená válku, Pottere!" prohlásila a Hadrian věděl, že nyní je další na řadě, hned po Weasleym.

„V tom případě ti to nijak neusnadním. _Rozpustit Skupinu!_ " řekl a sledoval, jak ikonka s Tamařiným jménem zmizela. Chtěla mu na to něco říci, ale Hadrian vstoupil do jednoho z mnoha výklenků a jakmile jej nikdo neviděl, teleportoval se do knihovny, kde byl v bezpečí. Nepochyboval o tom, že během toho, než pětice dívek dojde do Knihovny, Tamara je přesvědčí, aby jí pomohly v pomstě vůči němu.

„Hej, jak ses sem dostal tak rychle? Celou dobu si byl za námi a nyní jsi už tady?" zajímala se hned Tracey, která jej u jejich studijního stolu spatřila jako první.

„Kouzelník své triky nikdy neprozradí, má drahá," mrkl na ní Hadrian a Tracey vyšpulila rty. Přemýšlel, jestli by mu prošlo, kdyby jí dal pusu, když tak ty rty vyšpulila, ale nechtěl riskovat hněv další z nich.

„Cos udělal Tamaře, že ti vyhlásila válku?" optala se Dafné, která se nejdříve usadila a vytáhla si studijní materiály pro dokončení úkolů. Ostatně chtěla mít volný víkend pro vlastní plány a souhlasila, že dokončit všechny úkoly včas a připravit se na další den bylo užitečnější, než mrhat časem ve společenské místnosti, kde by musela poslouchat Malfoye a jemu podobně smýšlejících.

Nehledě na to, že svým spojenectvím s Hadrianem si udělala mnoho nepřátel v jejich ročníku. Naštěstí každý mohl vidět, že si ho Stříbrná Královna Zmijozelu vzala pod svou ochranu a ve Zmijozelu nebyl nikdo, kdo by se odvážil jít přímo proti ní, tedy nikdo, kdo byl dostatečně inteligentní a inteligence byla něco, co značná část jejich koleje postrádala.

„Ať už si udělal cokoliv, nás se bát nemusíš, že Dafné? Proti jednomu z Koncilu žádná z nás nepůjde," ujišťovala jej hned Tracey.

„Myslel jsem si, že si chce Tamara hrát, když na mě tak vyplázla jazyk. Jen zcela náhodou jsem mohl zařídit, aby podrážky jejích botou přimrzly k zemi a ona se nemohla hnout z místa," odpověděl bezstarostně, ale bylo jasné, že je to jen maska a i tak se bojí toho, co si pro něj Tamara připraví.

„Já myslela, že se znáte už hodně dlouho? Proč by ti za něco takového vyhlásila válku? Já sama bych ti to možná oplatila něčím podobným, ale i tak," řekla Tracey a dívala se, jak trojice Nebelvírských dívek přišla k jejich stolu a všechny se posadily na svá obvyklá místa. Tamara se usmívala až příliš radostně a Fay se Sam vypadaly překvapeně a každou chvíli se na něj podívaly a poté na něco neviditelného před sebou. Chvíli mu to vrtalo hlavou, než mu došlo, co Tamara udělala. Ona je pozvala do Skupiny a nejenže tak prozradila své tajemství, ale odhalila i to jeho, ať už to bylo záměrně nebo ne.

 **Fay Dunbarová**

 **Věk:** 11

 **Třída:** Dočasný Gamer

 **Titul:** Kouzelnice

 **Status krve:** Mudlorozená

 **Level:** 10

 **HP:** 1 000

 **MP:** 1 000

 **Info:** Fay Dunbarová je první kouzelnicí ve své rodině, tedy aspoň podle toho, co ona sama ví. Dědičný test může odhalit mnohá tajemství. Kolem Fay se v mládí dělo mnoho podivných věcí, ale protože vyrůstala na statku, nikdy nepřišla do styku se šikanou kvůli své rozdílnosti. Kvůli svému dětství také miluje přítomnost jakýchkoliv zvířat a nemůže se dočkat, až začne oficiálně studovat ta magická. Kromě zvířecích kamarádů, jsou jejími jedinými kamarádkami Samantha Krejová a Tamara Dagworth-Grangerová.

 **Samantha Krejová**

 **Věk:** 11

 **Třída:** Dočasný Gamer

 **Titul:** Kouzelnice

 **Status krve:** Mudlorozená

 **Level:** 12

 **HP:** 1 200

 **MP:** 1 200

 **Info:** Samantha je nejstarší ze tří sester a doufá, že i její sestry jsou kouzelnice, aby s nimi mohla sdílet tenhle nádherný dar. Samanthu a její sestry vychovává pouze jejich matka, jejich otec zemřel ve výkonu služby. Samantha pochází z Nizozemí a do Anglie se její rodina přestěhovala před pěti lety, rok po smrti jejího otce. Samantha objevila svůj dar, když zachránila svou sestřičku před srážkou s neopatrným cyklistou a od té chvíle jej trénovala v domnění, že ovládá schopnost Telekineze.

Její současné kamarádky jsou Fay Dunbarová a Tamara Dagworth-Grangerová. Za své kamarádky pokládá i Tracey Davisovou a Dafné Greengrassovou, kterou vedle Hadriana Pottera velice obdivuje.

 _Zahájit Telepatický hovor - Tamara!_ Pomyslel si a čekal, až to Tamara přijme.

„ _Copak, hodláš se vzdát dříve, než válka mezi námi vůbec začala?"_ optala se jej hned Tamara.

„ _Zbláznila ses? Nejenže ses jim odhalila, ale prozradila si i mé tajemství! Nepochopila si, čeho jsou v Abyssu schopní? Pokud se jim dostane jen jediná zpráva o tom, co dokážeme, nezastaví se před tím, než nás nezískají pro své zvrácené plány! Nikomu z Abyssu nesaháme ani po paty a tys nás prozradila dvěma holkám, které znáš sotva pár dní!"_ prohlásil Hadrian a doufal, že Tamara pochopí nebezpečí, kterému je oba vystavila.

„ _Oběma věřím a abys věděl, obě složily Slib mlčenlivosti. Pokud se pokusí o nás mluvit s někým, kdo naše tajemství nezná, tak přijdou o veškeré vědomosti s tím slibem spojené. Navíc mají jen omezené schopnosti po tak dlouho dobu, po jakou jsou se mnou ve skupině, takže po jejím rozpuštění ztratí vše, k čemu mají nyní přístup. Takže se nemusíš ničeho bát, vědí jen to, že jsi The Gamer. Navíc před svými kamarádkami nehodlám nic tajit!"_ odpověděla mu okamžitě a on byl spokojen s jejich Slibem, ale i tak se mu to nelíbilo.

„ _Oh, kdy do své Skupiny přidáš Dafné s Tracey? Nebo to nejsou tvé dobré kamarádky?"_ rýpl si ještě Hadrian, protože i přes ujištění, že jim nehrozí aktuální nebezpečí, byl stále naštvaný, protože se k tomu kroku rozhodla bez něj.

„ _Dafné s Tracey jsou mé kamarádky, ale vysvětlil si mi, jak to ve Zmijozelu chodí a stále budou loajální tobě a to se mi do naší války nehodí. Slíbila jsem ti, že ti ukážu, že jsem lepší Hráč a s pomocí Fay a Sam tě velice rychle předběhnu. Měl by sis už dávno uvědomit, že ve více se to lépe táhne,"_ odpověděla mu Tamara a než mohl říci něco dalšího, ukončila jejich telepatický rozhovor.

Byla pravda, že ve více se to lépe táhlo, ale dokud do jeho života nevstoupila Tamara, byl spíše samotář, což bylo prvně kvůli Dudleymu, ale později mu to tak začalo i vyhovovat. Rozhodně bude muset nadcházející večer věnovat meditaci. Věděl, že každou hodinou může Tamara obdržet nějaké ty expy za naprosto cokoliv a získat level 17, což bylo už jen dva levely za ním.

Napadlo jej, že by mohl do své Skupiny přizvat Amandu, která měla level 21, ale u ní si stále nebyl jistý, co chtěla, tedy kromě toho, že se jej pokusila svést svým tělem, aby jí prozradil tajemství za svými ledovými útoky. Něco málo jí už vysvětlil, ale netušil, jestli jí to stačilo nebo ne.

„Jsi v pořádku?" optala se jej Tracey po tom, co Tamara s Fay a Sam odešly a oni zůstali u stolu sami ještě s Dafné.

„Jo, jsem v pohodě, jen si musím něco promyslet. Chcete s něčím pomoci nebo stále plánujete to setkání s Tamarou, kde ji naučíš pár kouzel na pomstu proti Weasleymu?" optal se Hadrian Dafné.

„Dala jsem své slovo, takže jí dneska pomůžu a naučím ji pár kouzel, ale nechceš, abych ji pomáhala?" optala se Dafné, která nechtěla přijít o Hadrianovu pomoc, až jí bude ve Zmijozelu potřebovat.

„V pohodě. Vidím, že mám ještě něco přes hodinku času, pokud mě tedy omluvíte," řekl Hadrian, sbalil si věci a odešel z Knihovny, aby se hned v prvním výklenku teleportoval do svého pokoje, kde se bleskově převlékl a znovu se teleportoval pryč, tentokrát do neprozkoumaných částí, kde hodlal najít další tajné místnosti. V pět ho čekaly další souboje, tentokrát pátých ročníků, kde své místo musela obhájit Gemma. Po soubojích se hodlal vydat zase na průzkum. Tamara měla možná pomoc dvou svých kamarádek, ale jemu nešlo zas tak o velikost levelu, jako spíše o získání kvalitních věcí, Kouzel, Magických Dovedností a podobně. Jakmile bude Čaroděj, bude mít daleko více magie a věřil, že se mu odemknou další výhody spojené s další úrovní svého magického potenciálu.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Ranní rozcvička, sprcha a příprava na Lektvary. Tak vypadalo páteční ráno a Hadrian se nemohl přestat usmívat. Včerejšího večera našel totiž hned pět tajných místností, jen jedna byla objevena někým s trojúhelníkovitým znakem. Našel tři Nezamčené Truhly a ačkoliv již nenalezl další Knihu Zkušeností, našel **Magický Safír (lvl. 1)** a **Magický Diamant (lvl. 1)** , které měly stejné vlastnosti jako **Magický Rubín (lvl. 1)**. K tomu celkem dalších 1 500 zlatých. Jeden **Bronzový klíč** a dva **Stříbrné klíče**. Jeden ze Stříbrných klíčů hned použil, když našel **Stříbrnou Truhlu s Pokladem**.

 **Stříbrná Truhla s Pokladem**

 **Typ:** Zamčená Truhla - **Stříbrný klíč**

 **Info:** Stříbrná Truhla s Pokladem je méně vzácná a je k ní třeba specifického klíče k odemčení. Každá Stříbrná Truhla s Pokladem obsahuje zlato, náhodný klíč a magický předmět. Může ale také nemusí obsahovat různé Knihy, Artefakty, Šperky nebo Drahokamy.

Z této truhly dostal celé 2 000 zlatých, což celkem dělalo hned čtyři tisíce galeonů z objevených truhel. Dále odtamtud získal **Platinový klíč** a **Magický ametyst (lvl. 2)**.

 **Magický Ametyst (lvl. 2)**

 **Info:** Magický Ametyst je drahokam, do kterého je možné ukládat magii na horší časy. Tento Magický Ametyst má level 2, takže není nijak vzácný. K získání vyššího levelu je třeba zkombinovat tři Magické Ametyst y stejného levelu.

 **Použití:** Magický uživatel musí být ve styku s Magickým Ametystem, aby do něj mohl vkládat magii nebo jí z něj vysávat. Nejčastějším použitím je zasazení Magického Ametystu do speciálního místa v kapesní dimenzi na oblečení, jeho vložení do šperků nebo jeho vložení do speciálního opasku.

 **Kapacita:** 700 MP

Nicméně jeho nejdůležitějším předmětem, se stal prsten ve tvaru stočeného draka, který byl zahryzlí do svého vlastního ocasu.

 **Prsten Dračího plemene**

 **Typ:** Extrémně vzácný magický artefakt

 **Vlastník:** Dragonius Potter (bývalý), Hadrian Potter

 **Info:** Tento artefakt byl vytvořen svým prvním vlastníkem pro boj ve válce proti Temnému Lordu, který do svých služeb povolával tisíce Inferi. Temný Lord Necros byl mocný Nekromant, který dokázal povolával celé legie kostěných bojovníků i nemrtvých přízraků. Dragonius Potter vytvořil tenhle artefakt, do kterého spoutal magické jádro Čínského Nebeského draka, aby získal vládu nad dračími plameny a mohl tak zničit nemrtvé armády Temného Lorda Necrose.

 **Schopnost:** Nositel prstenu může použít Kouzlo **Dračí plamen** až třikrát denně. **Dračí plamen** je magický plamen, kterému se vyrovná jen Prokletý nebo Andělský oheň. Cokoliv s ním přijde do styku, nemá šanci přežít. **Dračí plamen** je aktivní tak dlouho, dokud jsou v dosahu nemrtvé bytosti.

 **Omezení:** Magická úroveň - Čaroděj

Sice jej nemohl zatím použít, protože nebyl stále Čaroděj, ale aspoň se zase dozvěděl něco o jednom ze svých předků z otcovy strany rodiny. Když také podrobněji prostudoval mapu sklepení, zjistil, že už mu toho moc k průzkumu na aktuálním patře nechybí. Dnešní odpoledne hodlal strávit dokončením průzkumu prvního patra sklepení, než se pustí do průzkumu nižších pater, kam vedlo nejedno schodiště. To ještě netušil, že každé schodiště vedlo do svého vlastního patra a tak dále.

Když Salazar Zmijozel budoval sklepení, hodlal z něj udělat bludiště, kde by se bez mapy nedokázal nikdo vyznat. Kvůli tomu bylo také neudržované, protože tam nikdo nechodil a nikdo se neodvažoval zkoumat místa, ve kterých nikdo nebyl stovky let.

„Všichni dovnitř!" zavelel Snape, který se přiřítil ke své učebně a svým vražedným pohledem uzemnil studenty, kteří byli až moc hluční. Sám se postavil ke dveřím a jak své studenty pouštěl dovnitř, počítal je, aby věděl, jestli tam jsou všichni, ačkoliv se nikdo neodvážil nepřijít na jeho hodiny.

„Jistě jste si mohli všimnout, že na lavicích jsou cedulky s vašimi jmény. Od tohoto dne budete sedět přesně tam, kde jsem určil a změní se to jen v případě, že se já sám tak rozhodnu. Nyní se bez řečí usadíte!" rozkázal jim Snape, když za sebou zabouchl dveře od učebny a dramaticky se postavil před svůj pracovní stůl.

„Možná to nikomu z vás ještě nedošlo, ale v těchto hodinách nebude žádné hloupé mávaní hůlkou. Jste zde, abyste se naučili prastaré umění lektvarů. Ti z vás, kteří mají pro tohle umění nadání, budou schopni připravit věhlas, stáčet slávu a dokonce uložit smrt do křišťálových lahviček, pokud tedy nejste stádo tupohlavců, jaké musím každým rokem učit," prohlásil a nikdo se neodvážil promluvit. Hadrian seděl v jedné z prvních lavic na pravé straně učebny, většina Zmijozelských byla za ním ve dvojicích, jen on byl sám. Tamara dokonce seděla s Fay a Sam v jedné lavici ve trojici, protože jich byl také lichý počet.

„Dagworth-Grangerová, dědička zakladatele Lektvarového Cechu. Uvidíme, jestli jste neschopná jako váš mudlovský otec nebo je ve vás trocha toho dědictví. Co získám, když přidám rozdrcený kořen asfodelu k výluhu z pelyňku?" vyhrkl Snape a rozhodl se, že když nemůže útočit na Pottera, vezme si na mušku Nebelvírskou kolej, jak měl ve zvyku a protože tam letos byla i Tamara se svým velice váženým jménem, nemohl mít lepší cíl. Ostatně si byl také vědom rozepře mezi Dagworth-Grangerovou a Potterem, takže tu propast mezi nimi hodlal ještě více prohloubit.

„Silný uspávací lektvar," odpověděla Tamara a Snape si odfrkl.

„Nedostatečné. Pottere, stejná otázka!" vyjel Snape na Hadriana, který byl prvně překvapený, ale rychle se vzpamatoval.

 **Volitelný Úkol: Odpověz na otázky!**

 **Profesor Snape se rozhodl tě vyzkoušet ze znalostí Lektvarů. Odpověz na jeho otázky a nejenže si zasloužíš trošku jeho respektu, získáš i odměnu.**

 **Odměna: 5 Kolejních bodů za zodpovězení každé otázky**

 **Nesplnění úkolu: - 10 Kolejních bodů za nezodpovězení každé otázky**

 **Přeješ si tento Volitelný Úkol přijmout?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Úkol samozřejmě přijal, ačkoliv to bylo trochu riskantní, protože netušil, jaké otázky obdrží, ale nehodlal se nechat zastrašit. Ostatně odpověď na první otázku znal.

„Jsou to dvě hlavní ingredience do lektvaru s názvem Doušek živé smrti. Tento lektvar je tak silný, že kdokoliv jej vypije, bude světu připadat jako mrtvý. Legendy a mýty o tomto lektvaru jsou dodnes známé i v mudlovském světě, ačkoliv ukryté v metaforách. Nejznámější je pohádka o Růžence," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Vskutku. Slečno Dagworth-Grangerová, kde bych podle vás našel bezoár a co je jeho účelem?" optal se Snape na další otázku.

„Je to kámen v žaludku koz a slouží jako protilátka proti většině jedů," odpověděla Tamara a doufala, že to bude stačit.

„Pottere! Co víte vy o bezoáru a neobtěžujte se opakovat pouze to, co již bylo řečeno," řekl Snape a Hadrian přikývnul.

„Bezoár je objekt podobný kameni, který je vytvářen chemickým procesem v žaludku Kozy horské nebo Kamzíka horského. Při chemickém procesu dochází k rozložení léčivých bylin a jejich magie s pomocí žaludečních šťáv, které léčivou magii přemění do pevné substance. U jediného jedince lze naleznou jeden až tři bezoáry v závislosti na jejich stáří. Bezoár sám o sobě je schopný eliminovat účinky téměř všech jedů, nicméně není schopen jej zcela eliminovat z těla otráveného, proto je třeba příprava patřičného protijedu. Bezoár se hlavě využívá v přípravě všeobecných protijedů, ale i v některých specializovaných protijedech. Bezoár je nicméně zcela neúčinný proti jedům a lektvarům, které obsahují dračí krev nebo jed baziliška," odpověděl Hadrian a byl skutečně rád, když se připravil na Lektvary dopředu. Rozhodně Amandě dlužil službičku za její radu o tom, co by si měl přečíst. Snape na jeho odpověď pouze přikývnul.

„Do třetice všeho a dobrého, slečno Dagworth-Grangerová. Jaký je rozdíl mezi šalamounkem a mordovníkem?" optal se Snape a Hadrian se otočil, aby viděl na Tamaru, která byla vzteky bez sebe, ačkoliv to nebylo příliš vidět. Znal ji už několik let, takže znal její nálady, nehledě na to, že čím více ovládala svůj živel ohně, tím více byla výbušná.

„V jejich jméně, pane?" odpověděla přidrzle a Snape na to nijak nereagoval, jen se otočil na Hadriana.

„Šalamounek a mordovník jsou jedna a tatáž rostlina, která je známá i pod názvem oměj. Je to extrémně jedovatá rostlina, která se využívá v léčebných lektvarech. Její účinky jsou známé i mudlům, kteří ji v léčitelství používají jako lokální anestetikum a hlíza se v omezených dávkách využívá ke snížení teploty při horečkách," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Zdá se, že vaše vědomosti nejsou příliš hodné vašeho jména, slečno Dagworth-Grangerová. Ačkoliv byly vaše první dvě odpovědi nedostačující, vaše poslední odpověď byla nemístná. Za vaši drzost a neschopnost držet své emoce na uzdě, odebírám Nebelvíru deset bodů. Pane Pottere, nečekal jsem to od vás, ale zdá se, že na rozdíl od svého idiotského otce dokážete číst a něco málo talentu jste zdědil po své geniální matce. Patnáct bodů Zmijozelu za zodpovězení všech mých otázek," prohlásil Snape a otočil se k tabuli, kde mávnutím hůlkou nechal zobrazit recept a postup na uvaření jednoduchého lektvaru k léčbě vředů.

 **Gratulace! Splnil si Volitelný Úkol: Odpověz na otázky!**

 **Poskytl si profesoru Snapeovi uspokojivé odpovědi na jeho tři otázky a byl si podle toho i náležitě odměněn. Nyní máš jeho téměř nepodstatný respekt. Snaž se dál a možná si získáš více jeho respektu a on tě naučí skryté taje svého umění.**

 **Odměna: 15 Koleních bodů (kb)**

Příprava lektvaru nebyla nijak složitá, jen bylo důležité dodržovat přesný postup s trochou citu pro detail, který Hadrian získal při vyřezávání šachových figurek.

Prvně do kotlíku nalil dost vody a dal jí vařit. Poté si na stůl vyskládal veškeré přísady do lektvaru, které potřeboval a seřadil si je tak, jak měly přijít do lektvaru. Okamžitě se také pustil do drcení šesti hadích zubů a drtil je tak dlouho, dokud z nich nebyl jemný prášek.

Čtyři odměrky tohoto prášku nasypal do kotlíku s vařící vodou, kterou pomocí magického hořáku rozpálil na dvě stě padesát stupňů Celsia po dobu deseti vteřin, než teplotu zase snížil a nechal lektvar vařit. Nyní by měl počkat něco málo přes půl hodiny, než by měl pokračovat dále podle původního receptu, ale on si připravil dvě stě gramů sušených kopřiv, které rozemlel na jemný prášek a ten po patnácti minutách vysypal do kotlíku a třikrát jej promíchal po směru hodinových ručiček s tím, že míchátko vytáhl ve stejném místě, kde jej do lektvaru původně ponořil. Také jej okamžitě očistil čistou vodou a utřel do hadru, aby s jeho pomocí do lektvaru nepřidal jakoukoliv nečistotu.

Od přidání sušené kopřivy si připravil čtyři slimáky rohovité, které pečlivě očistil od nečistot a osmnáct minut od minulého kroku je všechny čtyři přidal do lektvaru. Musel počkat, dokud se slimáci nerozvaří a sundal kotlík z otevřeného ohně, který také uhasil. Nakonec do něj přidal dva dikobrazí ostny, které se okamžitě rozpustily. Jeho posledním krokem bylo tasení hůlky a aktivování chladící runy na vrchním okraji kotlíku, která tam byla kvůli začátečníkům, kteří neznaly patřičná kouzla k dokončení lektvarů bez použití runové magie.

To, že dokončil lektvar úspěšně, nepoznal jen z růžových výparů, které se vznesly nad jeho kotlíkem, ale také podle herní hlášky, která se mu tam záhy objevila.

 **Gratulace! Uvařil si první lektvar a odemyká se ti nová sekce Menu: Magické Lektvary - recepty.**

 **Úspěšně si připravil Lektvar na léčbu vředů, získáváš nový recept!**

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Magická Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Za úspěšné připravení tvého prvního lektvaru, si získal Magickou Dovednost** _ **Lektvary - Začátečník Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Lektvary - Začátečník - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Lektvary jsou magickým uměním zpracování magických ingrediencí k získání speciálního efektu, kterého nelze snadno dosáhnout za pomocí Kouzel. Začátečník má přístup k výrobě jen základních lektvarů. Čím vyšší level MD, tím budou zpřístupněny složitější a pokročilejší lektvary, také se zvýší životnost lektvarů. Životnost lektvarů záleží na individuálních lektvarech.

Šance na selhání je 50%, s každým levelem se šance sníží o 2%.

 **\- Počet receptů:** 1

 **\- Aktuální šance na úspěch:** 52%

 **\- Úrovně:** Začátečník \- Pokročilý - Expert - Mistr

 **Lektvar - Lektvar na léčení vředů**

 **Tvůrce: Hadrian Potter**

 **Info:** Tenhle lektvar je prvním zdárným pokusem Hadriana Pottera, který je schopen vyléčit vředy, boláky a podobné neduhy.

 **Životnost:** 14 dní

Hadrian byl se svým dílem spokojen a podle toho, jak se Snape tvářil, tak ten také.

„Ten, kdo úspěšně dokončil svůj lektvar, jej slije do jedné křišťálové lahvičky, kterou si podepíše a odevzdá mi ji na stůl k oznámkování. Zbytek lektvaru vylijte do odpadu!" rozkázal jim a Hadrian jej poslechl, tedy až na slití lektvaru, kde si sám pro sebe odlil hned dvě lahvičky a ukryl je do svého inventáře. Chtěl zjistit, jestli stáze, která udržovala veškeré jídlo v perfektní kvalitě, udrží taktéž lektvary ve kvalitě, ve které je tam vložil. Znamenalo by to totiž, že by se mohl zásobit všemi lektvary bez rozdílu na to, jakou mají trvanlivost.

Další úspěšné lektvary odevzdala Tamara se svými kamarádkami, kterým pomáhala pomocí telepatického hovoru. Pak byl úspěšný i Malfoy a Dafné, všichni ostatní nedosáhli použitelného výsledku. Hadrian byl zrovna u Snapeova stolu, když učebnou zazněl výbuch. Protože se lekl, vytasil hůlku a zcela instinktivně ve směru výbuchu vytvořil _Ledový Štít_. Nicméně mu nic nehrozilo a tak jej zrušil, nicméně pohled na skučícího Weasleyho byl k nezaplacení. Nejenže se jeho kotlík roztekl, byl celý zmáčený v lektvaru a po celém těle mu naskakovaly rudé puchýře.

„Idiotský hlupáku! Copak neumíte číst? Dikobrazí ostny se přidávají až po uhašení ohně! Smithe, odveďte ho na ošetřovnu a dvacet bodů z Nebelvírů za vaši neschopnost!" zuřil Snape, který se pustil do okamžité nápravy škod, hlavně, když se lektvar rozléval po podlaze a rozežíral studentům v okolí podrážky bot.

„ _Ledový Věk!_ " použil Hadrian jednu ze svých Magických Dovedností a za svého nepřítele označil roztékající se lektvar, takže nic jiného v učebně nezmrzlo. Snape byl pak velice rychle schopen se zbavit pohromy, kterou Weasley způsobil.

„Pottere, dvacet bodů Zmijozelu za vaší pohotovou pomoc!" prohlásil Snape a ani si plně neuvědomil, že studentovi, kterého na začátku týdne nenáviděl, právě udělil velké množství bodů. Všichni museli rychle odevzdat své vzorky lektvarů a každý, kdo byl zasažen v onom výbuchu, musel zamířit na ošetřovnu, což znamenalo, že na Bylinkářství zamířila jen část jejich třídy. Většina z nich přišla do hodiny o deset minut později, ale Weasley a Smith se toho dne již neukázali ani na hodině Létání.

Po Bylinkářství, kde je Prýtová začala učit o účincích různých rostlin v různých lektvarech, následovala hodinová přestávka, podle které měli mít _Chemii_ , ale oni to využili k vypracování eseje pro Snapea o lektvaru, který dneska připravovali a o ingrediencích, které v něm museli použít. Po obědě se všichni Nebelvíři a Zmijozelští odebrali na hradní nádvoří, kde na ně čekala profesorka Hoochová.

První hodina létání proběhla bez závažných problémů, jen se občas někomu splašilo staré školní koště a jedno dokonce přestalo fungovat, ale profesorka se vždy o vše postarala. Během první hodiny se soustředili na správný úchop koštěte a jeho řízení, ve druhé hodině je pak vzala na famfrpálové hřiště, kde si mohli vyzkoušet několik koleček kolem hřiště a těm zdatnějším jedincům dovolila volný let.

Více než samotného létání, si Hadrian užíval pocitu svobody, který ve vzduchu měl. Neuškodil tomu ani nádherný výhled na rozlehlé školní pozemky. Trochu jej zklamalo, že i druhá hodina skončila tak brzy, ale profesorka jim slíbila, že o víkendech pořádá dodatečné hodiny létání pro ty, kteří by měli zájem. Jakmile zazvonilo na konec hodiny, Hadrian se na chvilku zastavil, protože se mu objevila nová cedulka se splněným úkolem, na který upřímně zapomněl, že jej má.

 **Gratulace! Splnil si Volitelný Úkol: Všude na čas!**

 **Dorazil si na všechny hodiny včas a vyhnul ses nepřízni ze strany svých profesorů.**

 **Odměna: 150 exp * 8 = 1 200 exp + 25% = 1 500 exp**

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 19 - Exp: 12.01 % (21 500/179 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 150**

 **MP: 3 810 (+ 1 900 drahokamy)**

 **STR: 68**

 **VIT: 68 (+ 30% HP)**

 **DEX: 70**

 **INT: 115 (+ 40% MP)**

 **WIS: 65 (- 15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 40 (+ 15% šance k lepšímu lootu)**

 **Status Body: 0 (90+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 INS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 20 451 G, 0 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolejní body: 105**

 **Glacian**

 **HP: 555 (1/6 summonera + 15 za každý nový level)**

 **MP: 665 (1/6 summonera + 15 za každý nový level)**

 **Level: 3 (1 800/10 000 exp)**

 _ **Úkoly:**_

 **Ukryté Svitky Kouzel! (6/100)**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Zdravím všechny své věrné čtenáře. Všem vám dlužím omluvu za tak dlouhé čekání na tuhle kapitolu, která mi trvala více jak tři měsíce. Musel jsem si projít celou sérii a postupně si jí přečíst, poznamenat si některé dodatečné věci, protože je toho tolik, že jsem začal ztrácet přehled a to jsem autor (xD).

Jako vždy, i nyní uvedu fakt, že tahle kapitola je dlouhá 9 053 slov. Doufám, že se vám zalíbí novinky představené v této kapitolce a jako velice vášnivý hráč série Diablo I. a II. LoTD, se pokusím zapracovat na dalších prvcích, které se mi budou hodit. Rozhodně použiji nějaké ty moby z prvního aktu, přesněji obyvatele katakomb (něco tu chrastí). Někoho možná bude zajímat, že ve chvíli, kdy píšu tenhle odstavec, stále nevím, jaký dát název kapitoly i přes fakt, že se mi jich pár honí hlavou. Snad na něj přijdu po tom, co dopíšu své odpovědi na vaše komentáře (xD).

Mimochodem v nejbližší době aktualizuji všechny předešlé kapitolky, zdá se totiž, že opravy chyb nejsou nikdy u konce a jak postupuju v příběhu, doplňuji menší prvky i do starších kapitolek, ale nikdy nic extrémně podstatného, takže žádné strachy. Také bych se měl pustit do aktualizace The Gamer Chronicles Info, což bych mohl do konce víkendu zvládnout.

Dodatek ke komentářům: Zdá se, že pokud je v nicku/jméně tečka, tak se mi tam vůbec nezobrazí, proto jsem je odtamtud vynechal.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 4. (15):**_

 **\- naimad1272:** Thank you :)

\- **Lilly Potter ml:** Děkuji za komentář a upřímně, když všichni Ginny vzhledem přirovnávají k Lilly, je pro mě divné, proč by si jí Harry bral. Netuším jak je tomu u dívek, ale jako muž bych si asi nevzal ženu, která by byla podobná mé vlastní matce. Teďka jsem někde četl, že Rowlingová zamýšlela zabít Ronalda někde v polovině série a rozhodně mi tento nápad není proti srsti.

 **\- Guest:** Thanks, I am glad that you like my story :)

 **\- kuma:** Tvou kritiku beru v potaz a již si hraju v hlavě se scénkou na konec druhého ročníku, kdy bude Amanda „maturovat". Uvidíme, jestli tu scénku obsahující postaršující lektvar, rituál krve a magii sexu uskutečním, ale má mysl je nevyzpytatelná a jak si něco umanu, tak to vždy nějak do příběhu zapasuju. Můžeme říci, že Amanda testovala vody hned, jak se jí naskytla příležitost a položila základní stavební kameny dříve, než kdokoliv jiný z jejich koleje.

 **\- ElisWolf:** Doufám, že testy ti dopadly v pořádku a nepropadla si z něčeho kvůli tomu, že jsi skončila do 2 do rána u mých povídek xD. No, je pravda, že já rád své hrdiny velice OP, ostatně One Punch Man je super anime a čekám na pokračování, jestli bude. Jinak Naruto nemůže být nikdy dostatečně silný a jeho výhra nad Kaguyou je tak trochu nereálná. Mohl bych to rozvést ještě dál, ale to by bylo na dlouho.

 **\- Reaper:** Děkuji za tvůj komentář a doufám, že obsah téhle kapitolky se ti bude také líbit. Odhalil jsem trochu historie, která je Hadrianovi stále skrytá, ale myslím, že to nebude dlouho trvat, než zjistí, že je jeho rodina spojená s Abyssem již v dávné historii svých předků a to nemluvím jen o jeho prarodičích Charlusovi a Dorei. Zatím skutečně netuším, jestli začlenit intimnější a lechtivější scénky do děje, ale pro první ročník to zatím neplánuji, možná až ke konci toho druhého. Řekněme, že 13 let by mohla být taková ta „přijatelná" hranice v kouzelnické společnosti, kdy začínají být magičtí jedinci sexuálně aktivní. Ostatně ve středověku to nebylo ničím zvláštním, pokud se nepletu a kouzelnická společnost v tom období stále žije.

Co se týče jeho chování, je to občas těžké a s tím, jak jej jeho živel ledu ovlivňuje, by měl stále jen neutrální mastku bez emocí a to zase nechci, proto jsem při jeho soubojích posunul jeho emoce spíše k aroganci a nadřazenosti. Můžeme to svést i na jeho otce, který byl v mládí přespříliš arogantní.

 **-** **j vasak** **:** Doufám, že tvá žena za ty tři měsíce trochu vychladla, ostatně jejich nepřízeň může trvat od několika minut až po celé roky a já bych se nerad stal jejím terčem létajících talířů a pánviček xD.

 **\- Kaendy:** Upřímně sám nevím, jak to ještě bude, ale už teďka ti mohu slíbit, že Hadrian ulehne s více jak jednou dívkou/ženou během celé série a jasnou partnerku nebo partnerky pro něj ještě nemám. Uvažoval jsem nad tím, jestli do toho zahrnout i Tamaru, ale kromě několika rituálů mezi nimi nehodlám prohloubit romantický vztah, jsem přesvědčen, že konečný vztah na bratr/sestra by se pro ně mohl hodit asi nejvíce.

 **\- Lony:** Je pravda, že mám problémy psát příběhy z pohledu více postav, ale snažím se a časem určitě přijdu na to, jak tyhle náhledy zakomponovat do příběhu a obohatit jej tak. Takhle mohou čtenáři maximálně hádat, co kdo plánuje a jak to ovlivní další dění.

 **\- mr viper** **1** **:** Pozdní komentáře mi nijak nevadí, i z nich se dá vždy ponaučit ;). Nejsi první a ani poslední, co byl překvapen nezvyklostí Amandy a jejího chování. Mám nyní možnost v tom chování pokračovat, ale s odstupy nebo to ponechat jako testování vod toho, co Hadrian vydrží a jak moc je schopná jej ovlivnit pouze svým tělem. S Amandou mám nejisté plány, ale jako s postavou s ní počítám i v budoucnosti po tom, co ona sama vystuduje. Ostatně je to Královna Zmijozelu a to není titul, který někdo získá jen tak a má svůj význam i v širším světě.

Jinak chystám další dungeony, nejméně dva nové, jeden pro Hadriana a druhý pro Tamaru a její skupinku. Oba to budou přirozené dungeony. Netuším, jestli to bude již v další kapitole, protože chystám zrušení clony na přesměrování soví pošty, kterou kolem sebe Hadrian má a bude se muset vypořádat s poštou svých fanoušků i nepřátel, nehledě na to, že odhalí místnost plnou staré pošty a za deset let se toho tam rozhodně nastřádalo obrovské množství.

 **\- sudhush:** Thanks. Yes, Hadrian will have more than one love interest and sex partner in later chapters. Philosophers Stone will be one of the Key Items that can be equiped.

 **\- MattKennedy:** I know, google translate have some big bugs. I am working at re-editing chapters and eliminating some errors. I am also looking for someone to transalte my story, but no luck. And I dont have courage and skill to translate it myself.


	17. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 6 (17)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 6. - Následky**

Po hodině létání Hadrian zamířil zpátky na kolej. Normálně by našel první přístěnek a teleportoval se, ale něco ho přimělo zamířit jednou z méně používaných chodeb. Ukázalo se, že se na něj usmálo štěstí, protože zahlédl zrzavá dvojčata, jak se nenápadně plíží chodbou a zahnuli do slepé uličky. Hadrian se ušklíbl, protože na konci slepé uličky byl jen velký obraz s hromadou ovoce. Nicméně i tak ze zajímavosti nahlédl do chodby a překvapeně zamrkal, protože spatřil, jak se onen obraz zavřel za dvojicí Nebelvírských studentů.

„Tajná chodba nebo nějaká místnost?" optal se spíše sám sebe a zamířil k obrazu s aktivovaným _Magickým Viděním_. Celý obraz byl nasycen magií, ale protože po zvýšení téhle dovednosti hned o několik levelů viděl více magických barev a jejich propojení, všimnul si, že na obraze je magický zámek v podobě hrušky. Protože netušil, jak magický zámek odemknout, přejel po hrušce svými prsty.

Znovu byl překvapen, když se na vrcholku hrušky objevila ústa, která se zachichotala a obraz se otevřel dokořán.

„Oj, koho to tu máme, bratře můj?"

„Mladé hádě se zatoulalo do kuchyně, můj bratře."

„Vidím, vidím. Nebude to ten slavný chlapec?"

„O tom není pochyb, Temný Lord Potter nás poctil svou přítomností."

„Vaše Lordstvo, s čím Vám můžeme pomoci?"

„Nebo hledáte služby domácích skřítků, Vaše Lordstvo?"

Hadrian skutečně netušil, jak na tuhle situaci zareagovat, protože tihle dva před ním se dokonale doplňovali a svou střídavou řečí dokázali zmást naprosto kohokoliv.

„Domácí skřítkové?" optal se Hadrian a v tu chvíli si všimnul i stovky malých postav, které poskakovaly od jedné věci k druhé. Hned si také uvědomil, kde se to nachází. Byla pravda, že netušil, odkud se objevovalo jídlo, ale obrovskou kuchyni s magickou rasou nečekal.

„Ah, další student, budete si přát? Dinky ráda vyplní pánovo přání," optala se jej domácí skřítka oděná v čistém kusu látky, kterou si upravila pro své potřeby.

„Rád tě poznávám Dinky. Mohl bych dostat šálek čaje? A pokud to nezabere mnoho času, mohl by mi někdo vysvětlit všechno kolem vaší rasy?" optal se Hadrian a Dinky lusknutím prstů připravila stolek s pohodlným křeslem a jeden z dalších skřítků na něj poslal tác s konvicí čaje, prázdný šálek a talířek se sušenkami. Nechyběl ani citrón, mléko nebo cukr, kdyby si čaj chtěl jakkoliv dochutit.

„Mladý pán chce vědět o domácích skřítcích?" ujišťovala se Dinky.

„Ano, pokud bys byla tak laskavá, tedy pokud máš čas, nerad bych tě od něčeho vyrušil a můžu přijít kdykoliv později," odpověděl Hadrian a zcela ignoroval dvojici starších Nebelvírů.

„Hej, my jsme tu taky," prohlásili dvojhlasně.

„Omlouvám, kdo že jste vůbec zač?" optal se jich Hadrian a vůbec nezněl jakoby se chtěl omlouvat, celé to totiž bylo formulováno jako lehká urážka.

„Já jsem Gred," začal první z nich.

„A já jsem Forge," pokračoval druhý.

„A dohromady tvoříme dvojčata Weasleyovi, nástupci legendárních Pobertů a největší vtípkaři na celé škole," prohlásili společně.

„Rád vás poznávám, Mario a Luigi, pokud mě omluvíte, Dinky má pro mě lekci a nerad bych jí obíral o více času, než je nutné," odbyl je Hadrian a znovu se věnoval Dinky, která se začervenala po pozorností, kterou jí věnoval. Fred s Georgem si od jiných skřítků vzali bednu máslového ležáku a rychle se vydali pryč. Hadrian zaslechl, jak si pod nosem mumlají něco o šílených pohádkách, což domácí skřítky viditelně urazilo.

„Dinky může mladému pánu říci o našem původu, ale nikdo nám nikdy nevěřil, jen málo našich pánů nám kdy věřilo. Ale mladý pán nám jistě uvěří, mladý pán nemá jen dar magie, ale i další dar naší matky Telly," prohlásila Dinky a Hadrian se zamyslel. Mohli domácí skřítci vědět o jeho schopnosti _hráče_?

„Vaší matky? Tella, něco mi to říká," optal se Hadrian a snažil se vzpomenout, kde to jméno již viděl.

„Naše matka Tella má i jiná jména, mladý pane. Jednu dobu byla známá jako Terra, poté Gaia a dneska ji lidé říkají Země," ozval se jeden z domácích skřítků, který zrovna pospíchal kolem.

„Gaia? Goblini mi o ní něco málo řekli. Takže jste její děti?" optal se Hadrian zvědavě.

„Ano, Tella stvořila otce a matky našich otců a matek. Když byla planeta sežehnutá vlnou ohně a téměř všechno živé zabito, Tella nás zrodila, abychom obnovili život. Naši předci zasadili první stromy, zaseli trávu, pečovali o keře a mnoho dalšího.

Mnoho generací, mnoho otců a matek našich otců a matek pracovalo s láskou, se kterou nás Tella stvořila a my přetvořili mrtvou planetu zpátky do zeleného ráje. Svět byl čistý, zdraví a plný magie. Otci našich otců a matky našich matek byli vznešeného postavení, zpívali stromům i kamenům, tvarovali, tvořili a zdokonalovali všechno kolem sebe pomocí magie, kterou nás Tella obdarovala.

Když přišli první lidé, učili jsme je. O ano, učili jsme prvotní lid, stejně jako Tella obdarovala nás svým věděním, my jsme jej předali dál lidem. Ale dlouhou dobu jsme byli stále sami s magií a lidé neměli naše schopnosti, začali nám závidět a poté i nenávidět, když zjistili, že jim magii dát nemůžeme.

Prvně jsme utekli zpátky do lesů, do bezpečí našich měst a domovů, kam se lidé neodvážili. Byli jsme ukrytí za mocnými bariérami, ale člověk se naučil usměrnit oheň. Nástroj k jejich přežití se stal nástrojem k našemu zničení. Bylo to obrovské neštěstí, čistá a zdravá příroda plná života spálena znovu na popel chamtivými lidmi. Ale Tella vyslyšela naše prosby. Otci našich otců a matky našich matek nebyli žádní bojovníci, neměli žádné vědomosti jak bojovat a naše magie není stvořená k ubližování, pouze k tvořené, léčení a uchovávání života.  
Tella nám seslala pomoc. Z malých kopců a nízkých hor se během chvilky staly mohutné hory. Celý svět se otřásal jejím hněvem a když se pak otevřely dveře z nitra hor, stateční trpaslíci na hřbetech prvních draků zahnali lid zpátky do jejich úkrytů, pryč od našich měst a domovů.

My, trpaslíci a prvotní draci, děti přírody, kamene a nechladnoucího ohně jádra planety. Všichni obdařeni magií jsme znovu obnovili to, co bylo zničeno a trpaslíci nám pomohli postavit daleko silnější a mocnější domovy, které již nebylo možné zničit pouhým ohněm.

Velice dlouhá doba uplynula, než jsme se znovu setkali s lidmi. Nevěřili jsme jim, ne po tom, co zradili naši důvěru, naše učení a ničili vše, na co přišli. Nicméně tihle lidé nebyli již těmi zvířaty, byli moudřejší, vzdělanější.

Dlouho jsme se zdráhali jim věřit, než jsme jich několik vzali do učení. My jsme jim znovu ukázali, jak se starat o přírodu a na oplátku se ona postarala o ně. Trpaslíci je naučili jak se bránit a jak lovit pro potravu. Naše spojenectví trvalo dlouhou dobu, i přes fakt, že se začali objevovat lidé s darem od Telly. Vždy jsme je naučili, jak bezpečně užívat daru, který obdrželi. Prvně to byly jen dary k ovládání určitých živlů, poté dary přeměny ve zvířata, cítění emocí druhých, občasný dar vidin možné budoucnosti.

Pak přišel i dar samotné magie. Ano, ano, magie je darem naší matky a lidé ji za to uctívali jako svou bohyni. Nějaký čas to byli jen náhodní jedinci, ale pak lidé zjistili, že když muž a žena s darem magie budou mít dítě, dítě bude mít také dar magie, ale nikoliv od naší matky, ale od svých rodičů. Děti magických rodičů byly daleko silnější než jejich rodiče, každá generace byla mocnější než ta předchozí. Magie se stávala jejich součástí a čím byla starší, tím hlubší byly její kořeny v tělech lidí.

Čím více jich bylo, tím méně se jich vydávalo k nám do lesů a domovů, aby se od nás učili a oni začali zapomínat na původ svého daru. Začali dělat experimenty, podrobovali přírodu, zvěř i sami sebe nejrůznějším pokusům. Překroutili a pozměnili magii, která jim byla darována a začali měnit i všechno kolem sebe, jen protože mohli. Snažili jsme se je zastavit, naši největší učitelé, nejlepší bojovníci trpaslíků i nejmoudřejší z draků, všichni jsme se snažili zvrátit směr, kterým se lidé vydali, ale oni nás neposlouchali. Utekli před námi ze strachu, že je zbavíme jejich daru.

Uprostřed oceánu zvedly zemi až z jeho dva a stvořili obrovský ostrov. Vytvořili rituál, kde sto z nich obětovalo svůj život, aby se kolem ostrova objevila ochrana, přes kterou nemohl nikdo z nás. Země Atlantis, mocná říše magických lidí, o které jsme věděli, ale netušili, co se za ochrannými bariérami děje.

Dlouho bylo ticho a my se vrátili zpátky k péči o život, učili jsme ty, kteří neměli dar magie a žili v klidu a míru. Pak přišla temná doba. Lidem na Atlantisu již nestačilo to, co měli a otevřeli brány do jiných světů. Vypustili na naší planetu děsivé magické tvory, vodní démony, obrovské pavouky, draky se zvířecí a krvežíznivou myslí a mnoho dalších příšer a stvůr.

Magická říše padla pod touhle invazí a lidé bez darů byli masakrováni a loveni k potravě těmto příšerám a démonům. Trpaslíci povstali k boji a dlouhé a dlouhé roky strážili hranice naší říše a Tella nám dokonce poslala pomoc v podobě Goblinů, kteří vzešli z hlíny a kamene. Zdálo se, že vyhrajeme a démony zaženeme, ale pak přišel ten nejhorší z nich. Přízrak plný temnoty, chlad se šířil všude, kam se jen podíval. Nebyl živý ani mrtvý a jeho magie, tak strašná a děsivá, že všechno kolem něj se začalo měnit k jeho obrazu. Ovládl lidi s darem magie, změnil je a přetvořil, udělal si z nich vlastní armádu. Jeho samotná existence byla morem, která ničila naprosto všechno živé, ničila naši vlastní magii.

Tella na jeho hrozbu odpověděla naší svobodou. Dala nám svobodu boje, již jsme jen neléčili, ale mohli jsme i ničit. Naše znalosti magie byly použity novým způsobem a společně s ostatními jsme zahnali tohoto démona zpátky do jeho světa a jeho netvory uvěznili na Atlantisu. Celou magickou říši jsme uvěznili mocnou magií a vrátili zpátky na dno v nejhlubším místě oceánu světa.

Nicméně Temný nás při svém vyhnání proklel. Moudří draci začali ztrácet svou mysl a stali se z nich pouhá zvířata s mocnou magií. Trpaslíci se vrátili zpátky do svých hor a změnily se zpátky na kámen, ze kterého vzešli. Goblini přežili, ale pozměněni a lačnící po krvavém boji. A z našeho svobodného národa se stala rasa malých skřítků. Již jsme neměli vlastní magii, neměli jsme svobodu. Temný nás proklel věčným otroctvím vůči lidem s magií a ani naše milovaná Tella nedokázala zlomit jeho kletbu.

Od té doby sloužíme lidem s darem magie, jsme k nim připoutání a za naše služby nás naše pouto udržuje naživu. Kdybychom nepřijali tohle magické pouto, naše magie by zeslábla, vytratila se a my zemřeli v bolestech a šílenství," dovyprávěla mu Dinky a Hadrian se vůbec nesnažil skrýt slzy, které mu po tváři stékaly ve dvou potůčcích. Věděl, že to, co mu Dinky řekla, byla pravda. Netušil proč tomu věřil, ale hádal, že to bylo tím, že on sám měl dar od Gaii a byl tak s těmito stvořeními spojený na úplně jiné úrovni, než běžný kouzelník nebo kouzelnice.

Hadrian vstal z křesla a poklekl před Dinky, kterou objal. Žádný skřítek se nehýbal, všichni sledovali reakci mladého kouzelníka, který nesl dar jejich matky. Již byli zvyklí na to, že se jejich historii každý smál a nikdo jim nevěřil, ale reakci, jako byla tahle, ještě nikdo z nich nezažil.

„Vím, že to nic nezmění, ale je mi to velice líto," hlesl a podíval se na všechny domácí skřítky.

„Je mi to tak líto, že vás postihl takhle krutý osud. Nikdo si nic takového nezaslouží a obzvláště ne vy. Ale slibuji, že v mých očích budete jen hrdá a odvážná stvoření a děti Telly. Žádný z vás nebude v mých očích otrokem, to vám přísahám!" prohlásil Hadrian a musel si sednout na zem, jak jej zaplavila vlna domácích skřítků, kteří jej vděčně a s láskou objímali. Radost a štěstí v jejich očích bylo velice nakažlivé a on se stále se slzami na tvářích rozesmál a objal naprosto každého z nich. Ještě netušil, že si ten den a v tu chvíli získal loajalitu naprosto všech domácích skřítků na Zemi, ačkoliv on sám jim tak nikdy neřekl. On pro ně měl jméno odpovídající jejich vznešenému původu - Lesní Elfové.

„Mladý pane, musíte si pospíšit na svou kolej, za chvíli začnou souboje, jste v Koncilu a nesmíte chybět," oznámil mu Colby a Hadrian mu poděkoval, načež se rozloučil a teleportoval se do svého pokoje, odkud zamířil do Arény. Naštěstí procházel kolem zrcadla a všimnul si, že nevypadá příliš dobře a ještě si rychle odskočil do koupelny se opláchnout.

Hadrian si nechtěl nechat ujít páteční souboje, protože to byly souboje šestých ročníků a byl skutečně zvědav na to, čeho byla jediná čarodějka, kterou zatím znal, schopná a Amanda jej skutečně nezklamala.

Její schopnost kouzlit s hůlkou a zároveň bez ní ji dávala výhodu nad všemi protivníky a bylo jasné, proč je zrovna ona Královnou Zmijozelu. Ani další studenti šestého ročníku nebyli špatní, ale na Amandu, která jim levou rukou vracela jejich kletby a pravou s hůlkou přidávala ještě ty svoje, nikdo z nich prostě neměl. Navíc nestála na místě jak většina těch idiotů, po celou dobu soubojů se ani jednou nezastavila a neustále byla v pohybu, takže i když nestihla obrátit kouzlo proti svému soupeři, u žádného ani nehrozilo, že by jí zasáhlo.

Její pohyby a smrtící rychlost, kterou dokázala zaútočit, mu připomínalo kobru. Jednou viděl dokument o jedovatých hadech a Amanda byla kobrou v lidské podobě a nedivil by se, kdyby byla zvěromágem a její zvíře bylo právě z této skupiny hadů.

„Je úžasná, že?" nadhodila Gemma, která si všimnula Hadrianovy reakce.

„Skutečně Královna Zmijozelu. Mocná, mazaná a smrtící. Není divu, že zde není Král nebo Princ Zmijozelu, nikdo z přítomných by po jejím boku nepřežil," odpověděl Hadrian a šokoval tím všechny z Koncilu, tuhle odpověď nikdo z nich nečekal.

„Skutečně věříš, že tu není nikdo, kdo by se jí vyrovnal? Ani ty sám?" vyzvídala a zajímalo jí, co všechno Hadrian řekne, protože ona dokázala v lidech číst a ještě lépe dokázala číst mezi řádky.

Ačkoliv Gemma byla silná po magické stránce a seděla v Koncilu od svého druhého ročníku, nebyla to její nejsilnější zbraň, tou byla její mysl a schopnost přečíst naprosto každého kolem sebe a podle toho zformulovat svůj přístup k dané osobě. Amanda si jejího nadání všimnula a vzala jí pod svá ochranná křídla i přes fakt, že obě věděly, že z ní samotné další Královna nebude, možná Princezna po boku mocného Krále nebo Prince.

„I kdybych měl více magie a měl nad ní plnou kontrolu, vždy by zvítězila, o tom si nedělám iluze. Ostatně nás dělí několik let zkušeností a zkušenosti jsou to, co rozhoduje o vítězi. Tedy aspoň z velké části," odpověděl a sledoval, jak Snape na ošetřovnu musel poslat hned tři mladíky, kteří měli vůči Amandě sexuální narážky a jeden z nich dokonce prohlašoval, že až ji srazí na kolena, rád si užije, až ho obslouží všemi možnými způsoby.

Hadrian byl znechucen tímto chováním ačkoliv se mu při tom vybavila vzpomínka na to, jak se jej Amanda pokusila svést. Neslyšně při tom zasténal a rozhodl se, že si pořídí daleko volnější spodní prádlo, ve kterém by měl trochu svobody.

I přes fakt, že se všichni odebrali do hlavní společenské místnosti nebo do svých pokojů, on sám zůstal sedět na svém místě a stále si přehrával veškeré souboje, kterých se Amanda zúčastnila. Ona si nevybrala možnost, kdy by se utkala pouze s vítězem soubojů svého ročníku, ale rozhodla se utkat s polovinou z nich. Během rekapitulace soubojů se mu vybavila slova, která mu Tamara řekla a on si začal pohrávat s myšlenkou toho, že by Amandu požádal o pomoc.

Nehodlal jí prozradit veškerá svá tajemství a rozhodně ne to, že je _hráč_ , ale možná ani nemusel, možná by stačilo využít svého spojení s Abyss Aukcí k získání knih a svitků, ke kterým nikdo jiný v kouzelnickém světě nemá přístup a zaplatit jí tak za lekce v soubojích a všeho kolem toho.

Také musel přijít na to, jak jí splatit za tu menší pomoc při přípravě na hodinu Lektvarů. Bez její rady by ho jistě Snape sežral za živa a nejenže by přišel o kolejní body, jistě by obdržel i školní trest a jeho místo v Koncilu Sedmi by bylo vážně oslabeno.

Hradní zvon se rozezněl chodbami Bradavic a Hadrian vzhlédl k hodinám na stěně. Již bylo dost hodin a protože se mu již nic toho dne nechtělo dělat, teleportoval se do svého pokoje. Nevšimnul si, že jej po celou tu dobu pozorují hned dva páry očí. Jedny byly plné zvědavosti a snažily se odkrýt každé jeho tajemství, druhé oči byly plné nenávisti a slibovaly jen bolest a utrpení.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

I přes fakt, že během týdne byly souboje během večerních hodin, souboje sedmého ročníku byly pořádány sobotního rána hned po snídani, aby měli všichni zbytek víkendu volný.

Tuhle změnu Hadrian rozhodně uvítal, hodlal se totiž vrátit do kuchyně a dozvědět se toho ještě více o elfech a jejich schopnostech. Doufal, že se od nich bude moci čemukoliv naučit. Pokud ostatní kouzelníci opovrhují nad učení nejstarší žijící rasy na Zemi, tak je to jejich problém. On přijme každou pomoc, i kdyby to mělo být jen v podobě teorie a lekcí o původu a správném užívání magie.

„Mladý pán je zpátky, bude si mladý pán něco přát?" optal se ho Lucky.

„Pokud by to nevadilo, čaj bude úplně stačit. Včera jsem musel odejít narychlo a neměl jsem možnost se optat na plno otázek, které mám. Pokud teda nebudu v ničem nikoho zdržovat," odpověděl Hadrian a posadil se do křesla, které tam od včerejšího poledne zůstalo.

„Lucky rád obslouží mladého pána a odpoví mu na jeho otázky," odpověděl skřítek a během chviličky seděl naproti němu s čajovou konvicí na stolku. Hadrian vděčně poděkoval a prvně se napil.

„Lucky, když mi včera Dinky shrnula vaší historii, mnoho událostí jsem si spojil s jistými fakty, které jsem znal již dříve z jiných zdrojů. Pokud se nepletu, v mýtech a legendách je váš lid znám pod jiným jménem, že? Elfové nebo Lesní Elfové, tak vám všichni říkali před tím, než vás Temný proklel," začal Hadrian a Lucky přikývnul.

„Mladý pán je skutečně chytrý. Ale již nejsme to, co jsme bývali, naše magie je slabá, spoutaná, stejně jako naše vůle," odpověděl mu.

„Ale nikoliv vědomosti, ty vám stále zůstávají, nebo ne? Hádám, že mít vědomosti a nebýt schopen je plně využít musí být zničující. Nicméně stále můžete být učiteli, jako kdysi v začátcích, kdy bylo všechno snazší. Nejspíše toho žádám hodně, ale rád bych se od vás učil, ať už se mě rozhodnete naučit cokoliv. Rád bych rozvinul svůj potenciál, abych byl připraven. Goblini mě varovali o tom, jaké nebezpečí mi hrozí z Abyssu a já zjišťuji, že mi nebezpečí nehrozí jen odtamtud. Rád bych měl možnost ubránit nejen sám sebe, ale také ty kolem mě, aby je nikdo nemohl využít proti mě.

Když mě Gaia obdarovala, změnilo mi to život a já si slíbil, že nebudu ničí loutka a nejenže ze sebe vydám to nejlepší, abych mohl hrdě nést jméno a sny, které do mě mí rodiče vložili, ale abych také byl lepším člověkem, kouzelníkem, čarodějem a možná i mágem, pokud na to přijde," oznámil Hadrian a Lucky si jej prohlížel svýma velkýma očima a pár minut jej pečlivě zkoumal.

„Možná, možná je to naše šance, jak se aspoň trochu vrátit k tomu, co jsme byli. Učitelé a ochránci života. Ale rozhodnutí není na Luckym, mladý pane. Naši Starší a nejmoudřejší z nás musí rozhodnout. Pokud si mladý pán bude přát, Lucky jeho žádost přednese Starším," řekl Lucky a Hadrian se usmál.

„Je to od tebe velice milé a to oceňuji. Protože neznám vaše zvyky, může to znít jako urážka a za to se omlouvám, ale nebylo by lepší, kdybych Starším svou žádost přednesl osobně?" optal se.

„Lucky se omlouvá, mladý Pane, ale Starší jsou na místě, kam nikdo kromě nás nemůže vstoupit. Kdysi by si mladý pán vysloužil mnoho respektu, kdyby osobně stanul před Staršími, ale již to není možné," vysvětloval hned Lucky.

„Nemusíš se za nic omlouvat. Jak jsem řekl, mnoho toho o vás nevím a ačkoliv mám otázky, nerad bych vás jakkoliv urazil," ujišťoval ho Hadrian a znovu se napil bylinkového čaje, který mu zachutnal. Musel zjistit z jakých bylinek byl připravován, třeba by si je mohl osobně pěstovat ve své Svatyni.

„Lucky se vydá na cestu hned nyní, i pro nás je cesta ke Starším velice dlouhá. Rocky má právě čas, pokud to nebude mladému pánovi vadit?" vytrhl ho z přemýšlení Lucky.

„Jistě a mnohokrát děkuji za tuhle šanci, kterou ses mi rozhodl dát, Lucky, jsem ti nesmírně zavázán ať už bude rozhodnutí Starších jakékoliv," odpověděl Hadrian a sklonil hlavu k úctě malého elfa před sebou.

„Mladá pane, já jsem Rocky a rád vám zodpovím jakékoliv otázky budete mít. Rocky je také rád, že existuje někdo, kdo věří a přeje si poznat naše učení," prohlásil mladý a energetický elf.

„Rád tě poznávám, Rocky. Pokud je to možné, rád bych věděl, dokážou elfové vidět magii a jejich barvy? Mám jednu z mnoha dovedností, která mi dovoluje cítit magii a když jsem ji plně ovládl, odemknula se mu dovednost vidění magie. Prvně to byla jen jednotná barva, ale nyní jsem schopen rozeznat něco kolem šesti barev," zajímal se Hadrian.

„Oh, ano, dokážeme vidět barvy magie, odmalička se je učíme rozpoznávat, jak jsou spletené dohromady, jak je využít k našim cílům. Kouzelníci s pomocí svých hůlek usměrňují magii, mění její podstavu podle svého uvážení. My takhle magii nepoužíváme, my jí formujeme tak, abychom jí dali podobu, která se neprotiví jejímu účelu.

Mladý pán zatím vidí jen barvy magie kouzelníků, ale až uvidí volnou magii, skutečné barvy magie, pak bude moci porozumět a možná se od nás i učit, pokud to Starší povolí. Rocky ví, že kouzelníci mohou rozeznávat až osm čistých barev magie, poté jsou to již jen odstíny a kombinace těchto barev. Pokud by si to mladý pán přál, Rocky by mohl plně probudit jeho dar?" nabídl Rocky a Hadrian nebyl daleko od toho, aby jeho nabídku přijal, ale hned se také zarazil.

Byla pravda, že kdyby dosáhl levelu MAX pro _Magické Vidění_ , stal by se Čarodějem a otevřely by se mu nové možnosti, ale za jakou cenu? Chodil by k elfům s žádostí o další odemčení maximálního levelu pro své dovednosti? Kam by jej to dostalo, kdyby zapomněl na svůj trénink a získal všechno takhle snadno bez velké snahy? Pochyboval, že by si ho poté elfové vážili a věděl, že ani on sám by si nevážil schopností, které by takhle získal bez žádné snahy, potu a krve.

„Musím odmítnout, Rocky. Nejenže bych ztratil vaši důvěru, ale také tu svojí ve své vlastní dovednosti. Budu rád za jakékoliv lekce a učení, kterými mě hodláte obohatit, ale nehodlám a nebudu žádat o odemčení svých schopností k plnému potenciálu bez toho, abych projevil snahu se sám zdokonalit. Nehledě na to, že zlepšováním se také postupně chápu a učím se používat své dary bez toho, abych je jen tak bezhlavě zneužíval," odmítl jej Hadrian a sledoval, jak se Rocky zářivě usmál na celé kolo a všichni ostatní elfové, kteří slyšeli jeho odpověď, souhlasně přikývnuli.

„Mladý pán obstál v tomhle testu a Rocky je skutečně rád, že se tak stalo. Mladý pán má jistě mnoho dalších otázek, na které může Rocky odpovědět."

„Před několika lety jsem objevil svou schopnost v ovládání živlu ledu, když jsem se teleportoval, abych zachránil život své kamarádce. Mají elfové přístup k nějakému živlu? Viděl jsem vás mizet a objevovat se a vím, že v Bradavicích je nemožné se přemisťovat a došel jsem k závěru, že ti, kteří využívají svůj živel, nejsou tímhle omezeni?"

„Rocky nemůže plně odpovědět, mladý pane. Mohu prozradit, že magická stvoření s kontrolou nad nějakým živlem jsou schopná teleportace nebo problesknutí, jak tomu někteří říkají. Ředitelův fénix je schopen cestovat pomocí ohně a je jen velice málo bariér, které by je zastavily. My nepoužíváme žádný živel k tomu, abychom se dostávali z místa na místo, více k tomu nemohu říci, mladý pane," omlouval se Rocky.

„Pokud nepoužíváte žádný živel, pak to není teleportace a přemístění, co mají kouzelníci to taky není," začal Hadrian a prošel si všechno, co o nich věděl, takže chvíli seděl mlčky, ale pak si na něco vzpomněl. „Vidíte magii volnou všude kolem nás, magie se jistě jen tak nevznáší na jednom místě, musí plynout, putovat v neviditelných proudech, procházet naprosto vším. Dokážete tyhle proudy ohýbat, využívat a utvářet je. Dokážete do nich vstoupit, cestovat s jejich pomocí, nemám pravdu?" optal se Hadrian.

„Ano i ne, ale prosím, již se neptejte, mladý pane, Rocky k tomu již nemůže říci nic více, ne bez svolení Starších," omlouval se znovu Rocky a Hadrian věděl, že kdyby mu dal rozkaz, tak by mu to musel říci, ale on by je nikdy takhle nezradil, přísahal jim, že s nimi nebude zacházet jako s otroky.

„Chápu a omlouvám se, pokud jsem ti způsobil nějaké potíže. Hádám, že si další otázky ponechám až na dobu, kdy se Starší rozhodnou. Proto se optám na něco jiného. Kolem sebe mám ilegální clonu, která brání Soví poště v doručení pošty mé osobě. V kouzelnickém světě jsem celebrita a hádám, že mi muselo přijít nesčetné množství dopisů. Netušíte, kde by se mohla moje pošta nacházet? Hodlám tuhle clonu ze sebe sundat a oznámit veřejnosti, proč nikdo z nich nikdy nedostal odpověď. Ačkoliv to není má chyba, jistě jim dlužím omluvu a nějaké vysvětlení," zajímal se Hadrian.

„Mopsy se omlouvá, mladý pane. Ředitel nám přikázal veškerou vaší poštu uschovat do jednoho z mnoha trezorů a nikomu o tom neříkat, ale když se mladý pán optal, nemůžeme jej držet od jeho právoplatného vlastnictví i přes příkaz někoho jiného. Mopsy se celé roky starala o veškerou poštu, kterou mladý pán obdržel. Pokud si bude přát, Mopsy jej může vzít do trezoru?" optala se postarší elfka, která se tvářila skutečně nešťastně.

„Z ničeho tě nevinním, Mopsy a děkuji, rád bych se tam podíval, už jen kvůli tomu, abych se tam mohl kdykoliv vrátit. Rocky, děkuji ti za tvůj čas a již tě nebudu nadále zdržovat," poklonil se mu Hadrian a chytil Mopsy za nabízenou ručku.

Když je Mopsy přemístila, bylo to jiné, než cestování pomocí přenášedla nebo teleportace. Bylo to v mžiku oka, ale on stihnul aktivovat _Magické Vidění_ , takže si všimnul, rozmazaných barev kolem nich. Pletl se, elfové nevstupovaly do magických proudů, oni klouzali na nich. Nechal si tohle zjištění pro sebe, nechtěl Mopsy jakkoliv znepokojit.

 **+1 level k Magickému Vidění!**

„Tohle je všechno vaše, mladý pane. Mopsy veškerou poštu seřadila podle jména odesílatele a také od nejnovějších dopisů po ty nejstarší. Mladý pán obdržel i mnoho hraček, knih, zlata a jiných darů. Všechno je seřazené, aby se v tom mladý pán vyznal. Pokud mě omluvíte, Mopsy se musí vrátit ke své práci," vysvětlila mu a rozplynula se mu před očima.

Hadrian se rozhlédl a zjistil, že trezor byl o velikosti jejich společenské místnosti a každý kousek trezoru byl zaplněn popsanými krabicemi nejrůznějších velikostí. Na každé krabici bylo jméno a seznam dat, kdy mu od dané osoby přišla jakákoliv pošta.

Všude bylo mnoho hraček, bylo tam i několik polic plných knih, nehledě na truhlice plné peněz. Tohle všechno před ním Brumbál ukrýval, tohle všechno mu odepřel a pochyboval, že by se k tomu někdy přiznal. Nebýt toho, že Hadrian objevil clonu, která bránila sovám v jeho nalezení, pochyboval o tom, že by se k tomuto vůbec někdy dostal.

„Čas čelit následkům, staříku," ušklíbl se Hadrian a začal sepisovat dopis pro Denní Věstec. Bude ho to stát mnoho času, ale jednou odpoví na všechny tyhle dopisy. Byl vděčný tomu, že je Mopsy seřadila podle jmen odesílatelů, protože takhle mohl postupně odpovědět každé osobě na všechny dopisy najednou. Aby neriskoval to, že by Brumbál podnikl kroky k jeho zastavení, naprosto všechno v trezoru vložil do svého Inventáře. Bylo si sice nad tisíce políček, ale jeho Inventář byl neomezený a takhle bylo všechno v bezpečí. S dopisem v ruce se teleportoval kousek od Vstupní haly.

„Ahoj, Artemis. Jak se ti líbí v Bradavicích? Dostatek prostoru na lovení?" optal se Hadrian své společnice v podobě sněžné sovy, která mu přelétla na rameno a něžně jej klovla do ucha tak, aby mu nezpůsobila žádné zranění.

„Já vím, neměl jsem příliš času, ale slibuji, že pro tebe najdu způsob, jak se zúčastnit boje. Neseš jméno Bohyně Lovu, jistě přijde čas, kdy budeš moci bojovat po mém boku," řekl a Artemis souhlasně zahoukala.

„Mám pro tebe důležitý úkol, má vznešená Artemis. Tenhle dopis musí dorazit do redakce Denního Věštce," oznámil jí a Artemis mu nastavila nohu, kam jí dopis uvázal.

„Nenech se chytit, holka a ať se na tebe bohové větru usmějí a pomohou ti na tvé cestě," popřál ji šťastnou cestu a sledoval jí tak dlouho, dokud mu nezmizela z dohledu. Tamara prohlásila, že ve více se to lépe táhne a on souhlasil. Měl po svém boku Artemis a Glacian, ty jej nikdy nezradí.

Hadrian zbytek dne strávil zavřený ve svém pokoji a pročítal si postupně všechny dopisy a sepisoval na ně odpovědi do jednoho jediného dopisu pro každou z osob. Každé osobě také poděkoval za jejich dary v podobě děkovné kartičky, kterou vytvořil a pomocí řemesla jí rozmnožil tak, aby jen dopsal jméno příjemce a svůj podpis.

Když Hadrian vyšel ze svého pokoje v době večeře, dokázal přečíst a odepsat na dopisy padesáti lidí, mezi nimiž byla nejméně polovina bývalých nebo stávajících studentů, mnoho dopisů bylo i od budoucích studentů a dětí, které mu posílaly nejrůznější obrázky.

Hadrian se musel věnovat meditaci, aby ovládl své emoce i přes fakt, že mu v tom _Hráčova Mysl_ pomáhala. Přečetl totiž nejeden dopis, kde jeho chybějící odpovědi zničily sny nejednoho dítěte a pokud pro ně byl hrdinou, v pozdějších dopisech byl pro ně zloduchem. Nehledě na nespokojené dopisy od rodičů dětí, které byly plné výčitek vůči jeho chování i přes fakt, že nic z toho nebyla jeho chyba. Doufal, že jeho pozdní odpovědi, poděkování, omluvy i dopis do Denního Věštce zaberou a on tak napraví škody, které Brumbál způsobil.

„Hadriane, od konce soubojů jsme tě neviděly, stalo se něco, že ses na celý den zavřel do svého pokoje?" optala se Tracey, která si jej všimnula jako první.

„Dobrou chuť," popřál jim Hadrian a znaveně se posadil ke kolejnímu stolu.

„Děje se něco?" optala se Dafné.

„Dalo by se to tak říci. Zjistil jsem, že někdo na mě použil ilegální clonu, která bránila sovám v mém nalezení. Deset let, deset dlouhých let jsem dostával poštu od celého kouzelnického světa a nikdo mi to neřekl a já se nyní musím vypořádat s následky toho všeho. Tušíš, kolik dětí mi za ty roky poslalo své dopisy? Jejich přání byla nevyslyšena, nikdo jim nikdy neodpověděl a veškeré jejich sny byly zničeny. A proč? Protože si jeden idiotský dědek hraje na boha a myslí si, že může rozhodovat o životě druhých!" zuřil znovu Hadrian, ale uklidnil se, když mu Dafné položila ruku na jeho zaťatou pěst.

„Jaký je plán?" optala se jej Dafné a ve stejnou chvíli do Velké síně vlétla Artemis. Hadrian k ní vzlétnul a ona mu usedla na rameno. K noze měla přivázaný tenký svitek pergamenu, který si převzal.

 _Pane Pottere,_

 _v redakci Denního Věštce jsme byly všichni šokováni tím, co jste nám poslal a všichni se omlouváme za to, že jsme Vás před několika lety odepsali. Nyní je nám jasné, proč jste nikdy neodpověděl na jediný dopis. V ranním vydání Denního Věštce bude Váš dopis otištěn na titulní stránce. Ten, kdo je za tohle zodpovědný by zasloužil shnít v Azkabanu._

 _Pokud by to bylo možné a Vy si našel čas někdy v budoucnu, rádi bychom s Vámi udělali rozhovor. Kouzelnický svět má mnoho otázek, na které znáte odpovědi snad jen Vy._

 _Se srdečnými pozdravy,_

 _kancelář Denního Věštce_

Hadrian si dopis přečetl a poté jej podal Dafné, která měla jistou představu toho, co udělal. Netrvalo jí nijak dlouho si domyslet to, kdo je za tohle skutečně zodpovědný a věnovala Brumbálovi jeden ze svých ledových pohledů, ne že by si z toho něco zmíněný ředitel něco dělal.

„Skvělá práce, má nádherná Artemis. Bohové se na tebe skutečně usmály, když si to zvládla tak rychle," pohladil Artemis po hrudi, kterou pyšně vypnula.

„Copak, Pottere, zaplatil si někomu, aby ti napsal takhle pozdě a přitáhl na sebe další pozornost? Nikdo ti není schopný napsat v normální čas?" rýpl si do něj Draco, který nesnášel, když se cokoliv netočilo kolem něj samotného.

„Draco, tvoje narážky a snaha mě vyprovokovat jsou tak dětinské a trapné, že nemá cenu je vůbec brát v potaz. Být tebou, začnu také pracovat na domácích úkolech, protože zítra večer si zkontroluji jejich vypracování. Každý student prvního ročníku naší koleje bude na konci týdne připraven na zahájení toho dalšího a to se vším všudy. Nyní jsme ve vedení a máme slušný náskok, nehodlám o tuhle pozici přijít kvůli komukoliv, kdo je pod mým dohledem, rozumíme si?!" optal se jej Hadrian a Draco chtěl něco odseknout, nicméně na malý okamžik kolem sebe nechal zviditelnit svou magickou auru a Draco poslušně přikývnul.

Hadrian věděl, že nebylo správné je takto zastrašovat, ale když je nemohl ovládat pomocí respektu a kolejní loajality, musel je ovládnout jinak a strach v jeho schopnosti byl jednou takovou cestou.

„Hadriane, chceš jakkoliv pomoci? Musíš mít tisíce dopisů, které musíš přečíst a odpovědět na ně," ptala se znovu Dafné.

„Tohle je něco, co musím udělat sám, ačkoliv si tvé nabídky pomoci vážím. Pokud bys ale chtěla, rád bych našel nějaký magický sirotčinec nebo nějaký ústav, který se stará o děti. Obdržel jsem mnoho dárků a hraček a jistě si nějaké nechám z různých důvodů, ale zbytek bych rád daroval těm, kteří je potřebují více, než já," odpověděl Hadrian a Dafné přikývnula.

„Podívám se po tom, co potřebuješ. Netuším, jestli jsou nějaké domovy pro děti, ale u Sv. Munga je dětské oddělení, kam by se jistě část těchto hraček hodila a získáš tím pozitivní ohlas od veřejnosti," ujišťovala jej.

„Mám otázku, co budeš dělat s našimi dopisy?" optala se Tracey, která se mírně červenala, protože i ona mu kdysi posílala nejrůznější dopisy, ve kterých prozrazovala své velké sny a rozhodně nebyla jediná.

„Všechny do jednoho je přečtu a odpovím na ně tak, jak nejlépe dokážu. Dostal jsem i mnoho kreseb a obrázků, udělám z nich alba a uvidíme, co bude pak. Pokud se bojíš o to, že bych si z někoho dělal srandu kvůli tomu, co před pár lety napsal, tak se bát nemusíš, kromě mé odpovědi se k tomu již nikdy nevyjádřím, pokud si to tak budeš přát," odpověděl jí Hadrian a Tracey souhlasně přikyvovala.

Po návratu na kolej stihl přečíst a sepsat dopisy pro dalších deset lidí, než se umyl a vydal spát.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Každý by očekával poklidnou nedělní snídani, nicméně tomu tak nebylo, protože naprosto každý student dostal Denní Věštec, který měl speciální vydání. Hned na první stránce tím největším možným písmem byl titulek s článkem, který se točil okolo jeho dopisu.

 **Chlapec-který-přežil promluvil!**

 _Napsal Richard Snow_

Vážení čtenáři, jistě jste překvapeni stejně, jako byla celá redakce Denního Věštce, když nám včerejšího poledne přišel dopis od nikoho jiného, než Chlapce-který-přežil - Hadriana Jamese Pottera (11).

Možná si pamatujete na pár let staré články, kdy jsme zjistili, že Harry Potter obdržel nesčetné množství dopisů od našich dětí i těch, kteří mu byli vděční za zastavení Toho-jehož-nejmenujeme. Tenkrát jsme byli velice zklamaní a mysleli si o našem hrdinovi snad to nejhorší, když přijal naše dary bez jediné odpovědi nebo poděkování.

Nicméně nyní víme, proč! Přečtěte si dopis, který nám dorazil a sami posuďte, jestli je tohle nevychovaný mladík, kterému stoupla sláva do hlavy, jak někteří již poslední roky tvrdí.

 _Všem obyvatelům kouzelnického světa,_

 _Jmenuji se Hadrian James Potter a za poslední měsíc po mém návratu do kouzelnického světa jsem zjistil, že jsem slavný kvůli něčemu, co si pořádně ani nepamatuji, pokud nepočítáte noční můry chladného smíchu a jedovatě zeleného světla._

 _Okamžitě jsem vyhledal zdroj informací a zjistil, proč jsem takhle slavný. Měl jsem údajně porazit Temného Lorda Voldemorta, přitom jsem do svých jedenácti let netušil, že nějaký kouzelnický svět existuje. Od vraždy svých rodičů jsem vyrůstal u svých příbuzných, kteří se celé roky snažili popřít jakoukoliv existenci magie._

 _Nicméně jsem si musel položit otázku. Když jsem byl tak slavný, proč mě nikdo nikdy nekontaktoval? Proč jsem nevyrůstal v kouzelnickém světě obklopen magií, jak si většina veřejnosti myslela? Zatím netuším odpověď na druhou otázku, ale znám na tu první. Byl jsem informován, že kolem mé osoby se nachází ilegální clona, která blokuje veškerou soví poštu, tedy až na tu z Bradavic. Proč tomu tak je a kdo mě takhle odřízl od světa? Nevím to jistě a mohu jen hádat, ale věřím, že patřičné orgány naší vlády na to budou moci přijít._

 _Nicméně to nebylo to nejhorší zjištění. Když jsem totiž dorazil do Bradavic, jako každý student prvního ročníku jsem se vydal na průzkum hradu a úplnou náhodou objevil místnost, která byla plná dopisů i darů. Všechno tohle bylo adresováno mě osobně a já věděl, že musím něco udělat._

 _I přes fakt, že to není moje chyba, chtěl bych se omluvit naprosto všem, kteří mi kdy napsali nebo něco poslali a nikdy neobdrželi odpověď nebo i pouhé poděkování. Dopisů, které jsem obdržel, je obrovské množství a bude mi trvat nějakou dobu, než si je všechny přečtu. Nicméně slibuji, že všem lidem postupně odpovím a řádně poděkuji. Proto vás všechny žádám o trochu trpělivosti a odpuštění chyby, která nikdy nebyla má._

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 _Dědic rodu Potterů_

 _Dědic rodu Blacků_

Tady to vidíte, milý čtenáři. Kdo se dopustil tak závažného zločinu vůči našemu zachránci? Kdo chtěl, abychom si mysleli, že je to nevděčný spratek, který si neváží nikoho z nás? Na tyhle otázky neznáme odpovědi, ale slibujeme, že je velice brzy budeme mít.

Redakce Denního Věštce také žádá Ministerstvo Kouzel o důkladné prověření celé situace. Albus Brumbál nám slíbil, že je o posledního Pottera řádně postaráno, ale jak se zdá, vůbec tomu tak nebylo.

Nakonec se redakce Denního Věštce omlouvá za všechny urážky a pomluvy, které jsme vůči panu Potterovi zveřejnili v předešlých letech za klamného přesvědčení. Tímto mu přejeme úspěchy ve školním roce.

 _Co skutečně víme o životě Hadriana Jamese Pottera? - Str. 2_

 _Otázky ohledně slibů Albuse Brumbála - Str. 3_

 _Historie rodů Potterů a Blacků - Str. 4 až 7_

„Brumbál se netváří nijak potěšeně," konstatovala Dafné a Hadrian k němu zvedl svůj zrak. Viděl, jak na něj Brumbál hledí a nejenže se netvářil nijak spokojeně, Hadrian pocítil jistý tlak na svou mysl a rychle uhnul pohledem.

 **Odhalil si mentální útok!**

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Magická Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Díky tomu, že si odhalil mentální útok, si získal Magickou Dovednost** _ **Nitrobrana Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Nitrobrana - Aktivní/Pasivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Nitrobrana je disciplína magie mysli. Nitrobrana dovoluje ovládnout vlastní mysl, dát jí podobu a vytvořit kolem ní ochranu, aby do ní nikdo nemohl proniknout pomocí Nitrozpytu. Čím vyšší level Nitrobrany, tím vyšší je šance na detekci mentálního útoku. Zvyšuje se také rychlost zpracovávání informací a jejich následné přivolání z hlubin mysli.

 **Pasivní Nitrobrana:** Pasivní část Nitrobrany spočívá v roztřízení vzpomínek, zvýšené kontrole emocí a ochraně mysli.

 **Aktivní Nitrobrana:** Aktivní část Nitrobrany spočívá v obranném boji proti vetřelci ve vlastní mysli. Ačkoliv je Nitrobrana magická dovednost, nevyžaduje magickou energii, spíše mentální sílu a vůli.

 **Bonus - Pasivní:** 10% šance na detekci mentálního útoku, 1% k rychlosti vstřebávání informací a jejich zapamatování si.

 **Bonus - Aktivní:** Ochrana mysli zvýšena o % rovnající se WIS. Aktivně chránit svou mysl lze max. 3x denně, poté hrozí Dočasný status - Mentální vyčerpání (-100 HP/h po dobu trvání)

„Co se stalo, že si tak rychle uhnul pohledem?" optala se jej Tracey, která se sice cpala snídaní, ale stále dokázala pozorovat své okolí.

„Brumbál se mi pokusil dostat do mysli. Měl jsem štěstí, že jsem to pocítil hned a uhnul pohledem," odpověděl a sice naznačil, že má schopnost Nitrobrany, ale to nebylo od věci.

„Takže znáš Nitrobranu? Můj otec mě naučil základy a každý z čistokrevných rodů se musí naučit aspoň tu nejzákladnější úroveň, aby dokázal odhalit útok na svou mysl. Měl bys vědět, že je to ilegální, aby někdo zaútočil na mysl nezletilého bez svolení jeho zákonného nebo magického opatrovníka a před použitím Nitrozpytu musíš být také obeznámen s tím, že proti tobě bude použit," oznámila mu okamžitě Dafné.

„Nevíš, jestli k tomu jsou nějaké knížky? Nebo je možné, abys mi vysvětlila jednotlivé kroky, abych se v ní mohl zlepšit? Nerad bych, aby se mi kdokoliv hrabal v hlavě," optal se Hadrian.

„Ještě dneska napíšu otci, aby mi poslal jednu ze základních příruček. Nicméně tě to něco bude stát a než se rozhodnu co to bude, tak mi dlužíš," oznámila mu a on přikývnul, mohl čekat, že to nebude jen tak.

„Pottere, jak si můžeš dovolit psát takové lži! Já jsem dědic rodu Blacků!" vykřikoval hned Draco a Hadrian pouze zvedl pravačku a nechal zviditelnit i svůj druhý dědičný prsten, který měl na prstě hned vedle toho prvního.

„Prvně si zkontroluj fakta, než někoho obviníš ze lži, Draco, nemuseli by se ti líbit následky. Také doufám, že si pamatujete, co jsem vám včera řekl. Dneska si zkontroluji vaše domácí úkoly, které se budou odevzdávat následující týden," oznámil mu Hadrian a dále mu nevěnoval naprosto žádnou pozornost.

 _Prasinky - U Tří Košťat - tajná jednací místnost:_

Amanda Rosierová, současná Stříbrná Královna Zmijozelu, otevřela chudě vypadající dveře, ale tak vypadaly pouze zvenčí, když se někdo dostal k ukrytému schodišti. Nicméně bez správného hesla by kdokoliv objevil pouze sklad lihovin. Se správným heslem by naopak vstoupil do rozlehlé místnosti s mnoha křesly, stolečky, ale také velkým jednacím stolem, který byl ručně vyřezávaný z mahagonu. Celá místnost byla v barvách Zmijozelské koleje, ačkoliv nechyběla ani trocha zlaté a modré barvy.

Nebylo přesně známo, kdy byla ona místnost vybudována, ale její účel byl naprosto jasný od samotného začátku. Scházel se tam Koncil Sedmi Zmijozelské koleje, když to bylo nutné, ale ten nejhlavnější účel byl ke schůzkám bývalých Královen s tou současnou a nechyběly ani Princezny, když se ve Zmijozelu zrovna nějaká vyskytovala.

Na pohodlné sedačce byla usazená Rosmerta, která byla po své studium v Bradavicích informátorkou hned dvou Královen a jedné Princezny. U stejného stolečku seděla i Narcisa Malfoyová, která na sobě neměla masku lhostejnosti a pohrdání, kterou nosila na veřejnosti, místo toho měla na tváři mírný úsměv a v ruce skleničku s červeným vínem.

Třetí osobou, která tam toho rána již byla, byla Agáta Whispová. Někdo by mohl tvrdit, že stará Lady Longbottomová budila respekt, ale když někdo spatřil Agátu a její ledově modré oči, přehodnotil by řebříček těchto osob.

„Drahoušku, posaď se k nám a dej si cokoliv k pití, však to znáš. Ještě čekáme na dvě další," prohlásila Rosmerta a Amanda se posadila do volného křesla.

„Přeji dobré ráno," pozdravila je a letmo se otočila ke krbu, kde právě zezelenaly plameny.

„Už jsme zde všechny nebo na někoho ještě čekáme?" optala se nově příchozí žena bronzové pleti se jménem Lukrécie Zabini. Ačkoliv byla studentkou Zmijozelu jen na dva roky, hned se stala Královnou a veškerou konkurenci bez milosti zničila dříve, než se kdokoliv zmohl na útok proti jejímu postavení v nové koleji.

„Musela jsem dodělat zakázku pro Brumbála, takže se omlouvám, že meškám," prošla dveřmi madame Malkinová.

„Jdete akorát včas, Angelo, Marion," řekla jim Rosmerta a připravila další dvě sklenice s bílým vínem.

„Všechny víme, proč tu dneska jsme. Celý týden jsem musela poslouchat Luciuse, jak si stěžuje jako malé dítě a Draco není o nic lepší ve svých dopisech. Amando, co nám můžeš říci o mladém Potterovi? Pokud je skutečně budoucí Lord Black, mění to celou hru," řekla poprvé za tu dobu Narcisa a pět žen upřelo svůj pohled na mladou dívku.

„V Koncilu Sedmi došlo k několika změnám. Harper přišel o své místo, nyní je tam za druhý ročník Richard Doge. Pucey sedí na pátém křesle, Doge na šestém a Potter na sedmém," oznámila jim.

„Oh, Snape dovolil, aby jeho kmotřenec nedosáhl na jedno ze sedmi křesel?" optala se Lukrécie.

„Ne že by se o to nepokusil, ale Potter i Greengrassová byli daleko lepší než Malfoy. Zabini a Nott jsou o něco lepší nebo na stejné úrovni jako Malfoy. Z dívek by se možná našla ještě Lilith Moonová, její kontrola je rozhodně lepší než Malfoye, ale má o něco menší magické rezervy. Pokud se jedná o Pottera, jeho magické zásoby jsou větší než ty moje a to je stále _Kouzelník_ a podle toho, že je schopen _vidět_ magii, nebude dlouho trvat a bude z něj _Čaroděj_ ," oznámila jim.

„Takže něco bude na tom, proč se jej pokusil Temný Lord zavraždit již jako dítě," poznamenala Lukrécie.

„Na Příčné kolují řeči o tom, že zabil dva Smrtijedy, když chránil majitelky obchodu _Oblečení zítřka_. Nikdo nic neví jistě, ale pár obchodů a podniků, které vlastní mudlorození nesou erby rodů Potterů a Blacků," řekla Marion a Narcisa přikývnula.

„Lucius se zmínil, že pohřešuje dva z nižších Smrtijedů a další dva Bystrozoři, které měl podplacené poslala Bonesová do Azkabanu."

„Ať si lidé říkají co chtějí, nevěřím tomu, že by byl jedenáctiletý kluk schopen vraždy," namítala Rosmerta.

„Já tomu věřím. Ovládá magii živlu ledu a pokud se nepletu, tak i magii živlu blesků. Harper to poznal velice dobře na vlastní kůži. Kdyby Potter chtěl, byl by Harper mrtev dříve, než by si to vůbec uvědomil. Potter je velice nebezpečný, hlavně když se kolem něj všechno pokryje vrstvou ledu. Dokáže z ledu vytvářet japonské meče a rozhodně ví, jak je používat, protože když probodl Harpera, nezasáhl jediný orgán, ale způsobil mu obrovské bolesti nehledě na to, že všechno v okolí rány a to i uvnitř jeho těla nechal zmrznout. Vyrozuměla jsem, že ještě nezískal mistrovskou kontrolu nad tímto živlem, ale z toho, kolik vlastních kouzel vytvořil v kombinaci s tímto živlem, nebude to žádný začátečník. Navíc netuším, jak funguje jeho nejhlavnější kouzlo, pomocí kterého se ve víru sněhových vloček objevuje všude kolem svého soupeře a je nemožné jej zasáhnout," vysvětlovala Amanda a nemohla si pomoci, musela si olíznout rty při vzpomínce na moc a magii, kterou mladý Hadrian oplýval. Na škole bylo jen pár jedinců, kteří by se jí vyrovnali, pokud nepočítala profesory, kteří byli rozhodně na jiné úrovni. Nikdy nicméně nečekala, že se objeví někdo mladší, kdo by jí překonal velikostí magických zásob.

„Další Potter s živelnou magií. Jen málo rodů se tímto darem mohlo pyšnit. Potomci Zakladatelů a rody Blacků, Peverellů, Longbottomů, Bonesů, Ollivanderů a Nottů. Každý, kdo zná historii ví, že rod Peverellů pohltil rod Nebelvírů, část rodu Zmijozelů a poté se přejmenovali na rod Potterů. Což znamená, že mladý Potter nezdědil magii živlů jen z těchto třech rodů, ale také z rodu Blacků. Dorea Blacková byla zatraceně mocná Čarodějka, která neměla daleko do toho, aby se stala Mágem a to nemluvím o Charlusovi. Mladý James byl tak trochu zklamáním, ačkoliv stát se Zvěromágem ve svých patnácti letech si žádá také značné nadání a pokud se dá McGonagallové věřit, jednou by v Přeměňování překonal i samotného Brumbála," prohlásila poprvé za celou tu dobu Agáta, která byla jen o pár let starší než madam Longbottomová, která shodou okolností byla i její nástupkyni na postu Stříbrné Královny.

Jaká škoda, že již odmítala chodit na schůzky, ale Agáta jí chápala, její postavení jí nedovolovalo se stýkat s opoziční stranou, nehledě na to, že během poslední války přišla o většinu své rodiny, ale hlavně o svého syna a jeho ženu.

„Takže Potter může získat i tituly rodů Nebelvírů a Zmijozelů?" zajímala se Amanda.

„O tom pochybuji," prohlásila Narcisa. „Temný Lord je Zmijozelovým dědicem a podle toho, co vím od Luciuse, Nebelvírovým dědicem je buď Brumbál nebo mladý Longbottom. Oficiálně rod Nebelvírů vymřel v mužské linii, ale ze starých rodokmenů se do rodu Brumbálů narodili hned dva bastardi z Nebelvírovy linie. Rod Peverellů pohltil rod Nebelvírů jen po ženské straně. Pokud jde o Zmijozelovu část, ta byla spojená s rodem Gauntů, jejichž jméno se objevovalo a mizelo v historii a pokud je můj výzkum pravdivý, Temný Lord pochází z rodu Gauntů," řekla Narcisa, která ve volných chvílích studovala historii, ostatně jí Lucius ani nic jiného nedovolil, když byla jeho čistokrevnou trofejí a klíčem k bohatství rodu Blacků.

Rozhodně mezi nimi nebyla žádná láska a ačkoliv milovala svého syna, dobře si uvědomovala, že z její strany toho zdědil velice málo a měla podezření, že Lucius použil nějaké lektvary, aby docílil dokonalého dědice svému rodu jen s takovým dostatkem krve a magie Blacků, aby Draco získal i tento titul. Jak to ale vypadalo, Luciusovi jeho plán nevyšel, jako to bylo ve většině případů. Jeho plány vycházely jen tehdy, když v nich někoho musel zabít a nezanechat po sobě žádné stopy.

„Zdá se, že Zmijozel bude mít po dlouhé době nového Prince nebo dokonce Krále?" zajímala se Lukrécie a sama na mladého Pottera byla zvědavá. James Potter byl pohledný a ona měla to štěstí, že jej stihnula zatáhnout do své postele dříve, než se dal dohromady s Evansovou. Byl sice o pár let mladší, ale jeho pověst jej předcházela ačkoliv stále neměl na Blacka, kterého si také osedlala.

„Pokud přežije tento rok a příští rok si udrží své místo, udělám jej svým Princem. Jestli se stane Králem nebo přijde o svůj titul Prince rozhodnou souboje mezi členy Koncilu konci příštího roku. Nyní si uvědomuji, že jeho magická aura má stejnou barvu jako jeho oči. Smaragdový Princ nebo Smaragdový Král nezní nijak špatně," odpověděla Amanda.

„Lucius nebude nijak potěšen a hádám, že Severus také ne. Jaký je vztah mezi Severusem a budoucím Lordem Blackem?" optala se Narcisa.

„První den jsem si myslela, že jej Snape zabije při první možné příležitosti, ale něco se změnilo a nyní je k němu Snape neutrální, pokud se jej nesnaží ignorovat. Vím, že se snaží zničit přátelství mezi Potterem a Dagworth-Grangerovou. Ti dva se znají již z doby před Bradavicemi, takže netuším, jestli se mu to povede, ale již jsem zahlédla nějaké neshody. Nicméně to nebude nic velkého, když stále mají svůj studijní kroužek. Kdybych nevěděla jinak, myslela bych si, že si Potter buduje harém s tím, jak má kolem sebe jen samé dívky," vysvětlovala a nechala si nalít další sklenici vína.

„Takže ta Smrtijedská špína skáče, jak jeho Lord Brumbál píská. Nedivila bych se, kdyby vztah mezi Potterem a Brumbálem byl po dnešním ránu v troskách. Každému je jasné, že to byl Brumbál, kdo kolem Pottera vytvořil bariéry a clony, aby jej udržel tak daleko od magického světa, jak jen to bylo možné. Evansová měla mudlovskou sestru, Brumbál ho musel schovat u ní," řekla Rosmerta.

„Brumbál s Potterem nejsou žádní přátelé, to všichni zjistili již při uvítací hostině, kdy ho Potter odhalil kvůli lektvarům v jídle a pití. Mě samotnou nikdy nenapadlo se _podívat_ na jídlo, jestli se v něm nenachází nějaká cizí magie. Hned ten večer jsem si nechala poslat očarovaný náramek s detekcí lektvarů a cizích látek v jídle a pití, abych již nikdy na stejný trik nenaletěla. Rozhodně mi to pomůže i od vtípků Weasleyovic dvojčat," souhlasila Amanda a další hodinu odpovídala na mnohé otázky, které se netýkaly jen Hadriana, ale také dalších studentů vyšších ročníků a vývoje vztahů mezi kolejemi.

Během té hodiny se omluvily Rosmerta, Marion i Narcisa, které se musely vrátit domů nebo do svého obchodu/hostince. Když tam zůstala jen Lukrécie, Agáta a Amanda, mohla se Agáta konečně zeptat na to, co chtěla vědět.

„Řekni, jaký je vztah mezi mou pravnučkou Dafné a mladým Potterem? Zmínila si, že se i s Tracey připojili k jeho skupince přátel?" chtěla vědět Agáta.

„Těžko říci takhle brzy, ale kdyby to nebyl Potter, jistě bych mezi své nástupce nebo nástupkyně zařadila i Greengrassovou. Davisová je dobrá spojenkyně, ale chybí ji přirozená mazanost, ačkoliv může stále překvapit. Greengrassová nicméně věděla s kým se spojit od samotného začátku a mohla by být silnou Královnou, kdyby k tomu dostala šanci."

„Co Blaise? Vím, že to má celkem těžké, hlavně když ho všichni srovnávají s Biancou," optala se Lukrécie.

„Zabini se drží bokem a občas se baví s Nottem. Podle mě čeká na svou šanci a netuším, jestli podpoří Pottera. Během jejich souboje padlo pár narážek na Zabiniho magické schopnosti a postavení jako druhořadého dědice. Zabini Pottera nazval mudlovským šmejdem a slíbil mu odplatu. Nicméně i přes fakt, že je první ročník rozdělený na tři nebo čtyři skupiny, zatím nad nimi má Potter celkem kontrolu."

„Pošlu mu dopis, aby se mu omluvil a udržoval si Pottera aspoň jako neutrálního spojence. Narcisa to možná nepostřehla, ale prozradila nám, že je Voldemort stále nějak naživu, sice bez moci, ale není mrtev. Žádný Zabini nikdy nestane v řadách toho šíleného Lorda a nestaneme v řadách ani Brumbála. Rod Potterů nás párkrát povolal do svých služeb a vždy se bohatě odměnili a nehodlám o tuhle příležitost přijít jen kvůli pýše svého syna, kterou zdědil po svém idiotském otci. Amando, ráda bych tě požádala o laskavost. Postarej se, aby nevybočil z řady, ano? Určím mu jistá pravidla a pošlu ti kopii dopisu, který mu napíšu, abys o mých podmínkách věděla.

Pokud si tento rok nedá říci, stále tu jsou prázdniny a já velice rychle napravím chybu v jeho chování, Bianca ukázala velice silné předpoklady pro naše umění a ráda se procvičí s jeho asistencí," ušklíbla se Lukrécie nebezpečně a Amanda dobře věděla, proč se jí říká Černá vdova. S tímto také obě starší ženy opustily místnost a Amanda tam zůstala sama.

Jakmile pohasly zelené plameny, hluboce si oddychla. Byla pravda, že byla Královna Zmijozelu, ale tyhle ženy držely úplně stejný titul jako ona sama, nehledě na to, že to bylo před mnoha lety a za ty dlouhé roky získaly jen daleko více zkušeností. Musela si dávat pozor, každý měl svůj cíl, stejně tak jako ona. Nerada by se stala něčí loutkou nebo nástrojem k dosažení jejich cílů bez toho, aby si toho byla vědoma nebo získala něco pro sebe.

Po několika minutách se zvedla i ona sama a zamířila z místnosti pryč. Musela se vrátit do Bradavic, než si někdo z profesorů všimne, že opustila pozemky školy. Naštěstí tajná cesta skrze Medový Ráj ji byla plně přístupná.

 _Bradavice - Ředitelna - půl hodiny po snídani:_

Albus _příliš mnoho jmen_ __Brumbál seděl za svým stolem a nepřítomně si vychutnával jeden citrónový drops za druhým. Měl chvilku času a tak se zamyslel nad tím, co bylo třeba udělat. Kromě obrazů bývalých ředitelů, fénixe a Moudrého klobouku, byl ve své pracovně sám, ale to se mělo záhy změnit, protože se ozvalo zaklepání na jeho dveře, přesně načas.

„Neville, jen pojď dál, je otevřeno," vyzval Brumbál mladíka, který byl za dveřmi a Brumbál se pousmál nad jeho udiveným výrazem. Mnoho lidí se snažilo přijít na to, jak vždycky ví, kdo je za dveřmi a mysleli si, že je to spojené s jeho pozicí ředitele školy, ale nic tak složitého v tom nebylo.

„Ch-chtěl jste m-mě vidět, pane řediteli?" optal se Neville trochu vyplašeně. Znal Brumbála z vyprávění své babičky a ne vždy jej vykreslila v tom nejlepším světle. Vždy ho upozorňovala, ať se před ním má na pozoru, ale nikdy mu nevysvětlila proč.

„Pojď, osaď se, chlapče můj. Nemusíš se ničeho bát, nejsi v žádném průšvihu, jak by sis mohl myslet," usmál se Brumbál a nabídl mu drops ze své speciální várky. Mírný uklidňující lektvar, slabý pravdomluvný lektvar a jím speciálně vytvořený elixír, který fungoval na bázi matoucích a přesvědčovacích kouzel. On nepotřeboval Imperius, když dokázal s takto nenápadnými nástroji dosáhl daleko lepší výsledků.

Neville zůstal potichu a snažil se vyrovnat s chutí bonbónu, který dostal. Byl tak sladký a kyselý, že se to téměř nedalo snést, ale jakmile prvotní reakce opadla, jeho chuťové buňky se nemohly nabažit oné kombinace.

„Neville, jako ředitel školy mám zodpovědnost za všechny mé studenty. Doneslo se mi, že máš problémy s magií. Znal jsem tvé rodiče i jejich rodiče a nikdo z nich neměl problémy, jaké máš ty. Pokud mi dovolíš, rád bych přišel na to, co je špatně a pokusil se ti pomoci?" navrhl Brumbál a Neville se zatvářil hodně nejistě.

„Já nevím, v-všichni říkají, že jsem m-moták, pane," vykoktal slabě a Brumbál se usmál.

„O tom velice pochybuji, chlapče můj. Kdybys byl skutečně moták, nikdy by tě Bradavice nepokládaly za dostatečně mocného k tomu, aby ses zde naučil vše, co je třeba. Mám jisté podezření, proč nejsi schopen kouzel, jakých jsou schopní tví vrstevníci. Mohl bych prosím vidět tvou hůlku?" přesvědčoval jej Brumbál a Neville jí vytáhl a nejistě položil na stůl před sebe.

„Ach, jak jsem si myslel. Augusta ti dala hůlku tvého otce. Není to vůbec špatná hůlka, ale všichni, kteří se v magii hůlek aspoň trochu vyznají by ti řekli, že hůlka slouží pouze svému majiteli. Pravdou je, že dokud tvůj otec žije, tahle hůlka nikdy nepřijme jiného majitele a nikomu jinému nebude sloužit tak, jak by jim sloužila jejich vlastní hůlka. Je dobré si pamatovat své předky a ctít jejich oběti, ale ty jsi kombinací svých rodičů, nikoliv jen kopie svého otce. Pokud bych to mohl říci, spíše se podobáš na svou matku a máš i její povahu," vysvětloval mu Brumbál a Neville v sobě pocítil něco, co pro něj bylo téměř cizí. Pocítil pýchu a hrdost, každý jej vždy srovnával s jeho otcem, ale největší kouzelník jejich století mu právě řekl, že je spíše jako jeho matka. Pocítil také zlost na jeho rodinu, která jej přiměla používat hůlku jeho otce v domnění, že tím uctí jeho oběť, ale opak byl pravdou. Byla to jen další výmluva k tomu, aby sabotovali jeho snahu v učení se magie. Měl také tušení proč tomu tak bylo, kdyby ho jeho rodina prohlásila za slabého a neschopného vést rod Longbottomů, novým Lordem by se stal jeho strýček i přes fakt, že jeho otec stále žil.

„Ačkoliv nejsem tak zběhlí jako Ollivander, mám jisté nadání a jsem si téměř jistý, že mám pro tebe hůlku, která tě jistě přijme jako svého pána," řekl Brumbál a bezhůlkovým kouzlem levitace poslal Nevillovi do rukou svou první hůlku. Mohl ji stále používat, ale jeho Bezová hůlka mu sloužila daleko lépe a mohl s ní používat daleko mocnější kouzla, než se svou prvotní hůlkou.

Jakmile Neville chytil novou hůlku, vytryskly z ní rudé a zlaté jiskry a ředitelové, kteří to sledovali, zatleskali.

„Zdá se, že z tebe jednou bude velice mocný kouzelník. Dokonalá shoda s hůlkou největšího kouzelníka všech dob," prohlásil jeden z bývalých ředitelů.

„Tvá chvála mě nikdy nepřestane těšit, Everette. Jsem rád, že tě tahle hůlka přijala, ostatně to byla moje první hůlka, kterou jsem obdržel na své jedenácté narozeniny. Věřím, že od tebe můžeme očekávat velké věci, chlapče můj," usmíval se Brumbál na mladého Longbottoma a sám si v duchu pogratuloval nad výborně odvedenou prací. Pravdou bylo, že i jeho hůlka by Longbottoma nepřijala, ale po provedení mnoha kouzel a jednoho menšího rituálu, se mu povedlo synchronizovat magii hůlka s magií chlapce, který před ním zrovna seděl s výrazem úžasu. Bezová hůlka mu dovolovala provést mnoho věcí a nikdo nikdy nenajde skryté runy uvnitř hůlky, kterou právě předal své budoucí zbrani. Nyní mohl podle libosti upravovat magický blok, který na chlapci umístil krátce po jeho narození.

„Mnohokrát děkuji, pane řediteli," prohlásil Neville vděčně a nemohl se dočkat, až novou hůlku plně vyzkouší.

„Nic se nestalo, chlapče. Jak jsem řekl, je mým úkolem pomoci mým studentům, což znamená, že mé dveře jsou ti vždy plně otevřené. Pokud bych si mohl dovolit něco navrhnout, slečna Grangerová z Havraspárské koleje je velice pilnou studentkou a věřím, že je jednou z nejlepších ve svém ročníku. Jistě ti ráda pomůže dohnat vše, co ti doteďka nešlo. Aktuálně se nachází ve školní knihovně, pokud bys tuhle šanci rád využil," odpověděl ředitel a velice lehkým Nitrozpytem posílil jeho sebevědomí a myšlenku toho, že využije pomoc své spolužačky. Brumbál s úsměvem sledoval, jak se Neville děkovně poklonil a pak vyběhl z jeho pracovny jako střela.

„Část prvního plánu úspěšně zahájena," řekl si sám pro sebe a rychle napsal vzkaz na malý kousek pergamenu a pomocí jím vytvořeného kouzla jej poslal do školní knihovny přímo do rukou mladé studentky, ve které viděl obrovský potenciál a ten hodlal využít ve svůj prospěch.

 _Bradavice - Nižší patra sklepení:_

Hadrian si ověřil, že má první patro sklepení plně zmapované a vydal se po jedněch z mnoha schodů do nižšího patra. Okamžitě se mu aktualizovala mapa a on viděl jen schody s rovnou chodbou, která končila kamenným portálem.

Na svém rameni měl Artemis, která se rozhodla jít s ním a po svém boku mu šla Glacian, kterou vyvolal ještě před sestupem po schodišti.

Ještě než prošli kamenným portálem, všimnul si, že je na něm mnoho podivných run, ale moc si s tím hlavu nelámal, dokud před ním nevyskočila nová tabulka s oznámením.

 **Vstoupil jsi do speciální lokace - Dungeon: Katakomby - Zbrojnice!**

 **Info:** Bradavice oplývají mnoha tajemstvími a před staletími nejednou musely čelit obléhání ze strany nepřátel. Dej si pozor, protože katakomby jsou velice zdárné. Vyčisti první patro, abys mohl odejít!

„To jsem se zase do něčeho namočil," povzdechl si Hadrian a byl rád, že bylo teprve nedělní ráno a on si musel odpočinout od odepisování na nekonečné množství dopisů.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 19 - Exp: 12.01 % (21 500/179 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 150**

 **MP: 3 810 (+ 1 900 drahokamy)**

 **STR: 68**

 **VIT: 68 (+ 30% HP)**

 **DEX: 70**

 **INT: 115 (+ 40% MP)**

 **WIS: 65 (- 15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 40 (+ 15% šance k lepšímu lootu)**

 **Status Body: 0 (90+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (6+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 INS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 20 451 G, 0 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolejní body: 105**

 **Glacian**

 **HP: 555 (1/6 summonera + 15 za každý nový level)**

 **MP: 665 (1/6 summonera + 15 za každý nový level)**

 **Level: 3 (1 800/10 000 exp)**

 _ **Úkoly:**_

 **Ukryté Svitky Kouzel! (9/100)**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Trochu déle mi to zase trvalo, ale jakmile začalo být počasí trochu rozumnější, kolem domu je opět plno práce. Nicméně s tím, jak se blíží prázdniny bych měl mít zase více času a doufejme, že i více inspirace k rychlejšímu přidávání nových kapitol. Mimochodem tahle kapitola disponuje 10 125 slovy v čisté délce. Netuším, jestli je to rekord, ale snad se mi podaří tuhle úroveň udržet i v budoucnu.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 5. (16):**_

 **\- MattKennedy** : I hope you enjoyed his visits to the kitchens and history of elves.

 **\- sudhush:** Thanks. Sorry, Dumbledore got Neville first. Neville will be used as Chosen One against Voldemort and Hadrian, but I cant divulge more, sorry.

 **\- ArianaT:** Děkuji za komentář a o Ginny jsem příliš zatím nepřemýšlel. Mám pro Nevilla také plány, nebo spíše Brumbál je pro něj má a Weasleyovic klan je pevně v jeho spárech, takže se ještě uvidí...

 **\- Lilly Potter ml:** Zatím netuším, jestli nechám Rona umřít nebo ne, ale přikláním se k nějaké té tragické smrti :) Astoria bude maminčina dcera a čistokrevná princeznička, která si půjde za svým. Zmijozel nebo Havraspár pro ní, ale to je ještě nějakou dobu v budoucnosti, takže až to přijde, budu se tím zaobírat. Jinak Snape je svým vlastním pánem a slouží jen tomu, co se mu právě hodí, takže uvidíme...

 **\- Kaendy:** Tajné komnaty, které Hadrian našel, jsou skryté místnosti s pokladem. Tajemná komnata je idiotský překlad, který neuznávám a používám Komnaty tajemství, protože i v angličtině je to v množném čísle s tím, že to není jen komnata, ale komnaty s více tajemství než jen jedním. To, že Rowlingová nijak nerozvedla a nepoužila tyhle legendární prostory v dalších knihách kromě té poslední, je dle mého chyba. Mimochodem Hadí jazyk je magickým jazykem, který se nedá naučit, tudíž by mělo být nemožné, aby se tam Ronald dostal nějakým napodobováním syčení.

 **\- mr viper1:** Velice si mě pobavil svým komentářem a JÁ velice děkuji za trpělivost.

 **\- Zai Dragonel:** To, že by herní systém mohl vytvářet nějaké „eventy" mezi dvěma skupinami jsem nijak zatím neřešil, ale je to dobrý nápad do budoucna. Itemy, které Hadrian nachází po svých předcích byly již na tom místě, kde je našel uschovány předchozími vlastníky nebo samotnou magií. Samozřejmě většina jiných itemů je vytvářena stejně, jako v The Gamer a Hadrian z toho bude v budoucnu hodně těžit.

 **\- LulikLuca:** Jsem rád, že tě neznalost RPG her a prvků neodradila a já získal dalšího čtenáře, v tvém případě čtenářku :) Pokud jde o Tamaru, řekněme, že to nebyla čistě její chyba, že takhle zareagovala, ale tohle odhalení si nechám až na později :) Tamara nebude moci vytvářet nové Gamery, tuhle možnost má jen Hadrian. Nicméně s guildou to plánuji trochu jinak, protože stejně jako každý člen party, který získá omezené herní výhody, tak i členové guildy získají omezené herní prvky, kterých bude možná o něco více, než u těch, co mají dočasní hráči ve skupinách.

Co se týče Dračí legie, třeba se někdy znovu objeví nebo zůstane zapomenutá v historii. Mám jen matnou představu toho, co se bude dít a mnoho detailů doplňuji až během psaní kapitoly.

 **\- Ijiwaruna:** Jestli jsem to pochopil, ptáš se na to, kdo získá Neviditelný plášť. Zatím si nejsem jistý, ale jakožto rodinný artefakt si vždy nějak najde cestu ke svému právoplatnému majiteli.


	18. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 7 (18)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 7. - Motivační činy**

 _V minulé kapitole:_

 **Vstoupil jsi do speciální lokace - Dungeon: Katakomby - Zbrojnice!**

 **Info:** Bradavice oplývají mnoha tajemstvími a před staletími nejednou musely čelit obléhání ze strany nepřátel. Dej si pozor, protože katakomby jsou velice zrádné. Vyčisti první patro, abys mohl odejít!

„To jsem se zase do něčeho namočil," povzdechl si Hadrian a byl rád, že bylo teprve nedělní ráno a on si musel odpočinout od odepisování na nekonečné množství dopisů.

 _Pokračování:_

Hadrian se podíval za sebe a všimnul si, že v portálu, kterým prošel, jsou nyní černé mříže, přes které se nemohl dostat. Možná by se mohl zkusit ven teleportovat, ale když už tam byl, rozhodně ho zajímalo, co je onen dungeon zač a jací tam na něj čekají nepřátelé.

Nicméně čelil rozhodnutí, před ním sice pokračovala chodba dál do hlubin, ale po obou stranách byly také chodby, na jejichž konec neviděl i přes fakt, že na stěnách hořely pochodně. Problém byl, že tyhle pochodně se zapalovaly sami od sebe jen v případě, že byl někdo v jejich přítomnosti. Aspoň to ale znamenalo, že bude vědět, kudy již šel a nemusel se spoléhat pouze na svou mapu.

Artemis najednou zahoukala a vzlétla z jeho ramene chodbou doleva, když se zastavila ve vzduchu a v pařátech držela šíp, který mu mířil na hlavu.

„Dobrá práce, má drahá," usmál se na ní a vyslal chodbou _Bleskovou Střelu_. Ta osvětlila temnou chodbu a Hadrian hleděl, jak jeho útok narazil do kostry s nataženým lukem připraveným k další střelbě.

„ _Pozorování!_ " použil hned Hadrian, aby věděl, proti čemu přesně stojí.

 **Ozbrojený Kostlivec - Nemrtvý - Lvl. 15**

 **HP: 1 100/1 500**

 **MP: 0**

 **Info:** Ozbrojený Kostlivec je další stupeň Kostlivce. Kostlivci mohou vzniknout očarováním jakýchkoliv koster mrtvých lidí, tvorů i zvířat. Ozbrojený Kostlivec může nést dýku, meč, palici, kladivo, oštěp nebo luk. Většina zbraní těchto Nemrtvých je otrávená různými jedy. Jako každý Nemrtvý i Kostlivci jsou slabí vůči ohni a útokům tupými předměty.

„Skvělé, když to nejsou Inferi, tak jsou to kostry. Nemám žádné ohnivé kouzlo ani tupý předmět. _Protego!_ " vytvořil před sebou magický štít, od kterého se odrazil další šíp. Ze stínu za prvním Ozbrojeným Kostlivcem se vynořili další, jeden s lukem a dva beze zbraně.

 **Kostlivec - Nemrtvý - Lvl. 14**

 **HP: 1 400**

 **MP: 0**

 **Info:** Kostlivec je nejzákladnějším výtvorem očarované kostry člověka, tvora nebo zvířete. Kostlivci nejsou nijak chytří, ostatně jsou to jen očarované kostry, nicméně necítí žádnou bolest a plní svůj úkol tak dlouho, dokud není zcela zničen, nebo magie, která jej stvořila, není eliminována. Kostlivci jsou slabí vůči ohni a útokům tupými předměty. Jejich hlavní zbraní jsou zuby, drtivý stisk a velký počet.

„Glacian!" zavolal Hadrian na svého summona a ledová liška skočila dopředu s otevřenými ústy. _Ledový Dech_ byl MD, který se Glacian rozhodla použít proti skupince očarovaných koster a Hadrian okamžitě následoval svým útokem v podobě _Bleskových Střel_. Doslova na kost zmrzlí nepřátelé se pod jejich kombinovaným útokem roztříštili a všichni tři obdrželi své expy. Dostali 500 expů za každého Ozbrojeného Kostlivce a 450 expů za normálního Kostlivce. Celkem to dělalo 1 900 expů jen za čtyři monstra.

 **Gratulace! Artemis dosáhla nového levelu!**

Hadrian se hned podíval na svou věrnou společnici, kterou se mu Artemis velice rychle stala.

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 9 (800/10 000 exp)**

 **HP: 450**

 **MP: ?**

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 3 (6 900/10 000)**

 **HP: 555**

 **MP: 570/665**

Pro jistotu zkontroloval i Glacian a byl potěšen, protože to nebude trvat dlouho a i Glacian získá další level. Objevila se mu tak i tabulka, kde se ukázalo, kolik věcí z nich získal. Celkem obdržel 58 galeonů, 4x Kámen Duší, 2x Kost, 2x Kostní prach a starou železnou házecí dýku, která neměla téměř žádnou cenu.

Po jejich prvním střetu se Artemis ujala vedení a prozkoumávala chodby před nimi ve vzdálenosti deseti metrů, což nebylo tak daleko, aby se nemohla rychle vrátit, kdyby jí hrozilo nebezpečí a Hadrian byl připraven zasáhnout hned, jak by se před ním něco pohnulo.

Na konci chodby narazili na dřevěné dveře, které opatrně otevřel a naskytl se mu pohled na rozlehnou síň, kde na čtyřech stěnách byly vždy troje další dveře. Pokud každé dveře vedly do nějaké další chodby, musel to být velký dungeon.

Artemis vlétla do místnosti a zakroužila kolem dokola, což nebylo nijak moudré, protože pětice dveří se otevřela a do místnosti vtrhlo velké množství nepřátel.

„Sakra! _Ledový Věk!_ " vykřikl a všechny nepřátele zastavil v postupu, nicméně tři lučištníci začali střílet po Artemis, která se šípům obratně vyhýbala, ale velice brzy si musela najít bezpečné místo na Hadrianově rameni.

Ten měl nicméně jiné starosti, než trojici koster s luky. V řadách nepřátel se totiž nacházeli dva Kostlivci, kteří měli magické hole a on se musel bránit _Ledovým_ a _Ohnivým_ _střelám_.

 **Magický Kostlivec - Nemrtvý - Lvl. 15**

 **HP: 1 500**

 **MP: 1 000**

 **Info:** Magický Kostlivec je další stupeň Kostlivce. Magický Kostlivec vznikl očarováním kostry kouzelníka, magického tvora nebo zvířete. Magičtí kostlivci jsou velice těžcí na vytvoření, ale jsou o to daleko silnější. Jejich magické hole, hůlky, koule nebo knihy slouží k usměrnění jejich magie v jeden útok. Magičtí Kostlivci mohou použít jen jeden útok v podobě živelné střely nebo stěny. Magičtí Kostlivci nejsou slabí vůči ohni ani útokům tupým předmětem.

Hadrian si sám pro sebe zanadával a začal sesílat jednu MD za druhou na všechno okolo něj. Věděl, že potřebuje něco plošného a ničivého, když si vzpomněl na útok, který použil v souboji s Harperem.

„ _Kombinovaný útok: Elektrizující Ledová Bouře!_ " použil Hadrian kombinovanou magickou dovednost, která spojovala _Ledovou Bouři_ a _Baráž Magických Blesků_. Ani Glacian se nenechala zahanbit a používala _Krupobití_ a _Ledový Dech_ , občas i _Mrazivý Paprsek_. Byl rád, že byla dostatečně inteligentní na to, aby zaútočila na tři lučištníky, zatímco on ničil dva mágy v řadách kostěné armády.

Stejně rychle jak boj začal, tak jej Hadrian ukončil, když aktivoval _Bleskový Bič_ a mocným protočením biče kolem sebe roztříštil zbylé kostlivce. Bylo to daleko snazší než boj s Inferi, jim musel udělit daleko větší poškození, kostlivci byli jen kosti a ačkoliv blesky nebyly oheň, stále byly více než účinné.

Pět minut trval celý boj a Hadrian byl vděčný za to, že je konec. Vyčerpal třetinu svých magických zásob a Glacian byla téměř na suchu. Naštěstí měl plně nabité magické drahokamy a doplnil si tak své zásoby a obnovil i ty Glacian.

Když zjistil, že stál proti skupině pětadvaceti kostlivců, přejel mu mráz po zádech, tolika nepřátelům ještě sám nečelil, ačkoliv byla pravda, že měl po boku Artemis s Glacian, stále to byl jeho rekord.

2x Magický Kostlivec = 1 000 exp, 30 G, 2x Kámen Duší, 2x Kost, 1x Magická hůl

8x Ozbrojený Kostlivec = 4 000 exp, 120 G, 8x Kámen Duší, 5x Kost, 4x Kostní prach, 1x Luk, 1x Ocelový Meč

15x Kostlivec = 6 750 exp, 210 G, 15x Kámen Duší, 10x Kost, 6x Kostní prach

Celkem = 11 750 exp, 360 G, 25x Kámen Duší, 17x Kost, 10x Kostní prach, 1x Magická hůl, 1x Luk a 1x Ocelový meč.

 **Gratulace! Artemis dosáhla nového levelu!**

 **Gratulace! Glacian dosáhla nového levelu!**

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 10 (2 550/25 000 exp)**

 **HP: 500**

 **MP: ?**

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 4 (8 650/10 000)**

 **HP: 570**

 **MP: 680**

„Artemis, vím, že to myslíš dobře, ale příště si musíme dát pozor, ano? Kdybychom je nebyli schopní znehybnit, museli bychom utéci a my z boje neutíkáme, tedy pokud to jde," pohladil jí na hrudi a Artemis omluvně zahoukala.

Na to se dal Hadrian do průzkumu pětice místností s otevřenými dveřmi a zjistil, že to jsou jen malé místnůstky 3x3 metrů, ve kterých nebylo naprosto nic a to je prohlédl i pomocí _Magického Vidění_.

Zbylých šest dveří vedlo krátkými chodbami do dalších místností, které sloužili jen jako pokoje nebo něco takového, našel i skladiště, odkud si odnesl sadu kovářských nástrojů ve výborném stavu. Z jednoho pokoje vedly dveře na další chodbu, kde zničili dva normální Kostlivce, než prošli na hlavní chodbu, kterou se mohli vrátit zpátky ke vchodu do dungeonu. Proto se také onou chodbou vydal hlouběji do dungeonu. Každých deset až patnáct metrů nacházel buď dveře na jedné ze stran chodby nebo menší chodbičku, která byla buď slepá nebo vedla do rozšířené chodby se třemi dveřmi. Nejméně za jedněmi z oněch dveří se nacházela skupinka třech očarovaných koster. Takto zatím narazil na dalších pět Kostlivců, tři Ozbrojené Kostlivce a jednoho Magického Kostlivce. Pokud tedy nepočítal další tři Kostlivce a dva Ozbrojené kostlivce, na které narazil na chodbách nebo v opuštěných místnostech.

To bylo také vše, na co narazil, než se musel vydat zpátky ke vchodu do dungeonu a vydat se třetí cestou, kterou ještě neprozkoumal. Glacian samozřejmě obdržela další level, což ho přimělo se usmát. Jestli to tak totiž půjde dál, mohla by Glacian získat další level nebo rovnou dva.

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 5 (5 250/10 000)**

 **HP: 600**

 **MP: 710**

Když Hadrian a jeho společnice dorazili do poslední místnosti, mohl na jejím konci spatřit další krátkou chodbu a kamenný portál, který v sobě měl úplně stejné mříže, jako portál, kterým přišel.

„Sakra!" vykřikl, když na poslední chvíli uskočil před ohnivou střelou, která by ho zasáhla do hlavy. Takhle sice přišel o obočí a pocítil pach spálených vlasů, ale jinak vyvázl bez zranění. Artemis se okamžitě zvedla do vzduchu, aby se rozhlédla po bojišti.

V celé místnosti se nacházeli jen dva Magičtí Kostlivci, jednoho z nich Glacian zastavila pomocí _Mrazivého Paprsku_ , takže se o něj nemusel starat. Ačkoliv měla jen pátý level, dokázala si s těmito kostrami poradit celkem hravě. On sám se zaměřil na druhého nepřítele, kterého se velice rychle zbavil.

Bylo to dalších tisíc expů dohromady, nicméně něco bylo špatně. Když se podíval na kamenný portál, byl stále uzavřený, což znamenalo, že dungeon nebyl stále vyčištěn.

„Jak je to sakra možné? Prošel jsem každou místnost a na mapě nemám jediné černé místo," protestoval Hadrian nahlas a ve stejný okamžik se před ním objevila nová hláška.

 **Upozornění! Zabito 5x Ozbrojený Kostlivec a 5x Magický Kostlivec! Dvouhlavý Kostlivec přivolán!**

Sotva si tuhle hlášku přečetl, musel uskočit do strany, jinak by jím prolétl šíp s blesky kolem něj. Z chodby, ze které přišel, se k němu blížil kostlivec, který byl dvakrát vyšší než všichni, které zatím potkal a jak jeho jméno prozrazovalo, měl i dvě hlavy.

 **Dvouhlavý Kostlivec - Nemrtvý - Lvl. 20**

 **HP: 2 000**

 **MP: 975/1 000**

 **Info:** Dvouhlavý Kostlivec je nepřirozená mutace způsobena kombinací duší zničených Ozbrojených a Magických Kostlivců. Neboť je kombinací dvou druhů Kostlivců, má dvě hlavy a čtyři ruce. Dvouhlavý Kostlivec může zaútočit pomocí zbraně, magie nebo kombinací těchto dvou způsobů.

„Nádhera," řekl si Hadrian sám pro sebe a znovu uhnul letícímu šípu, ten byl tentokrát obalen rudými plameny.

„ _Kombinovaný útok: Elektrizující Ledová Bouře!_ " vykřikl a sledoval, jak se kolem jeho cíle objevila modrá kopule, která odrazila jeho kombinovaný útok. Hadrian se na tuhle kopuli zaměřil, aby zjistil, co je ten štít vůbec zač.

 **Magická bariéra**

 **Životnost: 4 450/5 000**

 **Regenerace: +1/5s (+12 životnosti za minutu)**

 **Info:** Magická bariéra je druh štítu, který nepropustí žádný magický útok. Tuhle bariéru není možné aktivně používat, protože musí být ukotvená k nějakému předmětu s Magickým drahokamem k jejímu napájení.

„Tak to si ze mě děláš prdel," zanadával mladý Kouzelník a pečlivě si prohlížel dvouhlavou kostru před sebou, aby našel zdroj oné bariéry. Nemusel hledat dlouho, protože uvnitř hrudi mu vysel jakýsi medailon s velkým safírem.

Od začátku boje musel uhnout již čtyřem šípům a kostlivec přišel pouze o sto bodů magie, takže pokud počítal správně, ještě na něj přiletí dalších třicet šest šípů obalených v nějakém živlu, což ho zatraceně iritovalo.

Glacian použila _Mrazivý Paprsek_ i _Krupobití_ , ale na samotného kostlivce to nemělo vliv a ona tak spotřebovala zbytek svých magických zásob a on již neměl další drahokamy, ze kterých by jí doplnit zásoby.

„Glacian, Artemis, držte se bokem," poručil jim a aktivoval _Bleskový bič_. Magická bariéra jeho útok znovu zastavila, ale Hadrian s tím počítal a bič kolem ní obmotal, takže neustále snižoval jeho životnost. Mohl jen děkovat tomu, že měl tuhle MD na maximálním levelu, protože mu to ubíralo pouze 75 MP za jednu minutu.

Nicméně i tak mu to trvalo celou minutu, než se mu podařilo Magickou bariéru zničit jejím vyčerpáním a během oné minuty musel neustále uskakovat šípům s živly blesků, ohně, vzduchu a ledu. Částečně doufal, že medailon, ze kterého Magická bariéra pocházela mu padne jako odměna, ale když se roztříštil se zničením bariéry, věděl, že ho jen tak asi nezíská.

Poté již nebylo těžké Dvouhlavého Kostlivce zabít, hlavně když se Glacian obnovilo trochu magie a ona mohla použít poslední _Mrazivý Paprsek_. Dvakrát použil svůj kombinovaný útok a poslední nepřítel se roztříštil na miliardu kousků.

Z posledního nepřítele dostal rovnou 650 expů, 20 galeonů, 2x Kámen Duší, 5x Kost, 4x Kostní prach a 1x luk. Onen luk nebyl zase nic extra, ale pro možný trénink lukostřelby se rozhodně hodil, tedy pokud se rozhodne toho někdy využít.

 **Gratulace! Vyčistil si** **Dungeon: Katakomby - Zbrojnice!**

 **Odemčena možnost opakované návštěvy Dungeon: Katakomby - Zbrojnice! (2/3)**

 **Odemčeno další patro Dungeon: Katakomby - Vězení!**

 **Přeješ si vstoupit do dalšího patra Dungeonu nebo jej opustit?**

 **Vstoupit do 2. patra - Opustit Dungeon**

Protože tam již nic nebylo a on měl pro ten den celkem dost akce, zvolil druhou možnost a s modrou září se objevil před kamenným portálem, který představoval vstup do Dungeonu. Hned se teleportoval do prvního patra hradu a rozhodl se, že do oběda prozkoumá aspoň to, co mu z prvního patra chybělo. První patro hodlal zmapovat rychle a bez toho, aby se zdržoval hledáním tajných místností nebo chodeb, to si hodlal nechat až na později.

 _Onoho ráda s Tamarou:_

Když se ráno Tamara probudila, odmávnula cedulku, která oznamovala obnovení životů a magie. Svým pohledem zabloudila do horního levého rohu, kde dlouhou dobu vídávala jiné jméno a místo něj tam nyní byly dvě jména nových kamarádek, které v Bradavicích získala.

Hluboce si povzdechla, vůbec netušila, co se stalo. V jednu chvíli byla s Hadrianem nejlepší kamarádka a v druhé chvíli ho po malém žertíku zradila. Pokaždé, když byla v jeho přítomnosti, cítila proti němu nevraživost a měla chuť mu dokázat, že ona je lepší ve všem i přes fakt, že si to normálně nemyslela. Ano, byla lepší v hraní her, ale jen kvůli tomu, že ona měla celkem normální dětství a otec jí dovolil to, o čem Hadrian mohl jen snít.

„Na tohle si asi jen tak nezvyknu," ozvalo se z pravé strany a Tamara se musela pobaveně zasmát. Fay se dívala do prázdna nebo to tak aspoň vypadalo, ale ona a Sam věděly přesně, na co se Fay tak dívá.

„Co podnikneme dneska? Včera jsi nás naučila základní dovednosti, takže je nejvyšší čas na nějakou akci. _Ohnivé Sestry_ kupředu!" prohlásila nadšeně Samantha a Tamara přemýšlela, jestli udělala dobře, když je obě naučila dovednosti _Meditace, Magická Aura_ a pak živelné dovednosti _Ohnivá Střela, Ohnivá Zeď_ a _Ohnivý Déšť_. Poslední MD byla něco, na co musely být všechny tři, protože samotné na to neměly dostatek magie a s tím nápadem přišla Sam, když jí Tamara vysvětlovala vše, co Hadrian dokáže.

„Můžeme zkusit najít nějaký Dungeon v nejvyšších patrech školy. Dokážu vytvořit Hřbitov Nemrtvých, neboť jsem v něm již jednou byla, ale doporučený level je patnáct a Fay se teprve včera večer dostala na jedenáctý level a Sam stále chybí deset procent do třináctého levelu," zhodnotila Tamara jejich situaci.

„Takže další průzkum zaprášených chodeb, nepoužívaných učeben a prázdných přístěnků?" optala se Sam trochu zklamaně.

„Hej, třeba najdeme nějaký poklad, nikdy nevíš. Musíš myslet pozitivně a pak se na nás jistě usměje štěstí. Pojďme na snídani a pak se můžeme pustit do průzkumu!" rozhodla za ně Fay a rozběhla se do koupelny, aby se mohla umýt jako první.

Bylo to hodinku po snídani, když se jim podařilo dokončit průzkum sedmého a někdy i osmého patra školy. Zrovna se nacházely v chodbě, která vedla k nepoužívané věži hradu a jako jeden prošly kamenným obloukem na konci chodby. Stalo se hned několik věcí najednou, v oblouku se objevily mříže a všechny tři dívky před sebou spatřily nové oznámení.

 **Vstoupila jsi do speciální lokace - Dungeon: Věž Přízraků!**

 **Info:** Bradavice jsou záhadným místem a nejednou noví ředitelé nechali přistavět nové části hradu. Věž Přízraků je dílem Nekromanta, který si zahrával s dušemi mrtvých. Věž Přízraků je tvořena 100 patry, které je nutné pokořit a na konci zavřít portál do Podsvětí! Abys mohla opustit Dungeon: Věž Přízraků, musíš vyčistit první patro od všech nepřátel.

„Ups?" nadhodila Fay a podívala se z balkónku dolů na dno duté věže. Nacházely se totiž úplně na jejím vrcholku, kde byla menší plošina, odtamtud vedlo jedno točité schodě dolů podél zdi věži. Schodiště nebylo nijak prudké a bylo narušeno výklenky vždy se dvěma kamennými oblouky, ve kterých byly mříže, tedy až na kamenný oblouk, kterým se vcházelo do prvního výklenku.

Pohled dolů na dno věže byl rozhodně dech beroucí, už jen kvůli volnému prostoru, do kterého rozhodně nechtěla spadnout ani jedna z nich. Prostor nebyl jen tak prázdný, v celé výšce věže byly na zdech připevněné řetězy, které spojovaly nejrůznější patra.

Úplně na dně věže mohly vidět kulaté jezírko plné jedovatě zelené tekutiny, které se neustále vlnila v neviditelném větru. Pokud se nepletly a to se nepletly, byl to portál do Podsvětí.

„Sto pater? Jak silná monstra tady vůbec jsou? Co se stane, když někdo z nás zemře v dungeonu?" zajímala se Sam, která teprve nyní pochopila závažnost celé situace.

„Netuším. Držte se za mnou a dělejte přesně, co vám řeknu. _Ohnivý Summon: Flameon!_ " přivolala si Tamara na pomoc Kasai Neko.

 **Flameon - Kasai Neko**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 3 (2 400/10 000)**

 **HP: 452**

 **MP: 460**

Věděla, že Flameon není zatím příliš silný, ale i jeho útoky se počítaly a bylo to lepší, než nic. Tamara šla po schodech jako první a neodvažovala se přiblížit příliš blízko k okraji schodiště, zas tolik tomu nevěřila a nechtěla zjistit, jestli je pro ní možné zemřít i přes fakt, že většina her měla systém možného oživení.

Všechny tři dívky a Flameon sešly schody a dostaly se ke svému cíly. Kamenná věžička, kterou musely projít, vedla do rozlehlé místnosti kruhovitého půdorysu. Jakmile do místnosti vešly, ozval se zvuk pohybujících se mříží a všechny tři se podívaly, jestli se v jejich únikové cestě neobjevila nová překážka, ale tomu tak nebylo.

Ne, zvuk pohybujících se mříží vycházel z míst kolem nich a až tehdy si dívky všimnuly třinácti cel, ve kterých byly železné mříže pokryté podivnými znaky, které rudě světélkovaly. Naproti nim byly pak jedny daleko větší mříže, ale netušily, co se nachází za nimi, protože všechno uvnitř bylo pohlcenou absolutní temnotou.

„To jsou duchové?" optala se najednou Sam, která stála nejblíže k jedné ze tří cel, které se otevřely.

„Ne, tohle jsou nepřátelé, Zbloudilé Duše. Za žádných okolností je nenechte se vás dotknout!" rozkázala jim Tamara a věděla, o čem to mluví.

 **Zbloudilá Duše - Přízrak - Lvl. 10**

 **HP: 1 000**

 **MP: 0**

 **Info:** Zbloudilá Duše je Přízrak, který byl povolán ze Světa Mrtvých, aby plnil příkazy svého nového Pána. Po jeho Smrti zůstali Přízraky uvězněny ve Světě Živých a čekají na osvobození v podobě uzavření portálu do Podsvětí. Nicméně před svou smrtí jim jejich Pán přikázal chránit portál za každou cenu. Všechny Přízraky mají schopnost posednout těla živých.

„ _Ohnivá Střela!_ " ozvalo se trojhlasně a první ze tří propuštěných přízraků se rozplynul pod silou ohnivých útoků z hůlek třech dívek. Flameon nezůstával pozadu a zaútočil na nejbližší přízrak, který se k jeho paní blížil zezadu.

Od chvíle, co byl vypuštěn první útok, se místnost naplnila jedním ohnivým zábleskem za druhým a mimo výkřiky útoků, které dívky používaly, se místností ozývalo i hučení plamenů a občasný nářek zbloudilých duší.

Netrvalo to dlouho a všechno kolem nich utichlo a Sam s Fay si oddechly. Nebylo to pro ně nijak snadné, byla to jejich první bitva proti takovým nepřátelům.

„To bylo snadné," řekla Tamara a v tu chvíli poslední a největší mříže vypadly ze zdi a se zařinčením dopadly na podlahu, až při tom zvuku všechny tři dívky poskočily.

„Teďka jsi to zakřikla!" obviňovala ji Sam a sledovala nový a větší přízrak, který vplul do místnosti. Již to nebyl jen tak normální přízrak, který neměl žádnou zbraň nebo něco jiného kromě potrhaných kusů oblečení. Tento přízrak byl ozbrojený nejen zbraní, ale měl na sobě i základní brnění. Ve vlasech mu seděla tenká korunka, což ukazovalo na jeho postavení u královského dvora.

„Já ho poznávám," hlesla Fey a o krok ustoupila.

„Cože? Kdo to je?" optala se Tamara a vytvořila kolem nich _Ohnivou Stěnu_ a doufala, že přes oheň přízrak nepůjde.

„Je to Richard Normandský, vypadá přesně jako jeho portrét a erb na jeho hrudi je jistě jeho!" prohlásila Fay a jméno posledního přízraku se mírně poupravilo.

 **Richard Normandský - Mini-Boss**

 **Silná Zbloudilá Duše - Přízrak - Lvl. 13**

 **HP: 1 950**

 **MP: 130**

 **Info:** Silná Zbloudilá Duše je Přízraku, který byl povolán ze Světa Mrtvých, aby plnil příkazy svého nového Pána. Silné Zbloudilé Duše pochází z historicky významných osob, většinou jsou to padlí příslušníci královských rodin. Tyto duše oplývají malým množstvím magie a není radno jí podceňovat.

„Tenhle je o tři levely silnější, než ty ostatní přízraky. Má dokonce téměř jednou tolik životů," řekla Sam a pozorně jej sledovala.

„ _Ohnivý Gejzír!_ " prohlásila Tamara a Richardův přízrak byl pohlcen sloupcem ohně, který pod ním vytryskl až ke stropu místnosti. To, že není mrtev, dívky poznaly podle troubení loveckého rohu. Jedovatě zelené víry se objevily v každé ze třinácti prázdných cel a než se dívky nadály, vyběhlo na ně třináct loveckých psů.

 **Lovecký Pes - Přízrak - Lvl. 5**

 **HP: 250**

 **MP: 0**

 **Info:** Smečka Loveckých psů je do boje povolána svým pánem po zatroubení na lovecký roh. Lovečtí psy nejsou nijak silní a mají málo životů, ale jejich počet a spolupráce je nebezpečná kombinace i pro zkušené bojovníky.

 **Flameon aktivoval svou Magickou Dovednost Ohnivá Vlna!**

Tamara se stihla podíval na svého summona právě v čas, aby viděla, jak se Flameon postavil na zadní nohy a předníma tlapkami klepl o sebe. Na malý okamžik plameny na jeho těle zmizely, ale hned na to se rozlétly do všech světových stran v podobě půl metru vysoké vlny plamenů.

Sam s Fey vyděšeně vykřikly, když přes ně ona vlna prošla, ale hned se uklidnily, protože se jim naprosto nic nestalo. K jejich překvapení vlna zasáhla všechny lovecké psy a bez problémů je poslala zpátky do Podsvětí.

„Dobrá práce, Flameone. Pojďme se zbavit toho mini-bosse," zavelela a Flameon použil Dračí Dech, přičemž Tamara následovala znovu _Ohnivým Gejzírem_ a Fay se Sam vyslaly po dvou _Ohnivých Střelách_. Nutno říci, že Richard Normandský tento nával nepřežil a dívky se daly do oslavování.

Neboť byla Tamara zkušenější v hraní her a znala několik systémů pro skupiny, zkoumala, jestli by nenašla nějaké nastavení a k jejímu překvapení, našla právě to, co tolik hledala. Když byla ve skupině s Hadrianem, neměla k nastavení přístup, ale nyní, když byla vůdkyní vlastní skupiny, mohla pozměnit nastavení mnoha věcí.

První věc, kterou nastavila, bylo automatické sbírání předmětů ze zabitých monster a jejich automatické rozdělování. Nebyl vůbec problém si pak předměty vyměnit mezi sebou, takže to bylo něco, s čím se nijak netrápila. Dalším důležitým nastavením bylo rozdělení zkušeností. Již věděla, že Flameon dostává stejný počet zkušeností, který z boje obdrží i ona sama, ale nastavení rozdělení mezi členy skupiny bylo jiné. Základní rozdělení bylo 2/3 exp pro toho, kdo dal poslední ránu a 1/3 se pak rozdělila mezi zbývající členy skupiny. Ona tohle nastavení změnila na rovnoměrné rozdělení, takže každá z nich dostala 1/3 exp. Stejně to tak nastavila i s penězi, na které bylo samostatné nastavení.

Zbloudilá Duše = 300 exp, 10G, 1x Kámen Duší - 13x

Lovecký Pes = 150 exp, 5G - 13x

Richard Normandský = 650 exp, 65G. 2x Kámen Duší - 1x

Celkem = 6 500 exp (2 166 exp), 260G (86G), 15x Kámen Duší (5x)

Celkově to nebyl žádný zázrak, ale Tamara věděla, že to bylo jen první patro a další patra bude vždy o něco těžší a bude z nich více zkušeností, peněz i předmětů.

 **Gratulace! Vyčistila si 1. patro** **Dungeon: Věž Přízraků!**

 **Odemčeno 2. patro Dungeon: Věž Přízraků!**

 **Přeješ si pokračovat do dalšího patra Dungeonu nebo jej opustit?**

 **Pokračovat do 2. patra - Opustit Dungeon**

„Já jsem pro pokračování. Musíme zjistit, jaký je rozdíl mezi jednotlivými patry," řekla hned Fay nadšeně.

„Souhlasím, ale ráda bych postupovala opatrněji. Flameon odvedl dobrou práci, ale nerada bych byla zase obklíčená tolika nepřáteli," přidala se Sam a Tamara přikývnula a zvolila první možnost v pokračování do dalšího patra, které mělo sice vyšší číslovku, ale nacházelo se níž.

Druhé patro bylo zcela identické tomu prvnímu, stejně jako to třetí a čtvrté. Problém byl nicméně v tom, že s každým patrem přibýval i jeden level jejich nepřátelům, takže normální přízraky měly již 14 level a mini-boss byl 17 level. Mini-bossové byli zatím vždy princové, kteří k sobě povolávali smečku loveckých psů.

Fay chtěla pokračovat i dál do pátého patra, ale Samantha jí zastavila s tím, že již mají málo magie a boje by byla schopná jen Tamara a do takového boje jít rozhodně nechce. Nakonec se tedy rozhodly, že pro ten den jim to stačilo.

Tamara měla pravdu s tím, že v dalších patrech dostanou větší odměny, ale nebyl to zase takový rozdíl. S každým novým patrem dostaly jen o 700 exp víc, než na tom předchozím, což celkem dělalo 23 700 exp, takže každá z nich dostala 7 900 exp. Žádná z nich nedosáhla nového levelu, jen Flameon získal čtvrtý level a byl zase o něco silnější.

 _Zmijozelská kolej - 15:00:_

Hadrian dostál svého slova a nechal si do společenské místnosti nastoupit všechny studenty prvního ročníku jejich koleje. Všichni věděli, proč tam jsou, ale zdálo se, že někteří se rozhodli sabotovat jeho snahu.

Neboť jim profesoři dávali domácí úkoly vždy až na další týden, měl každý z nich dostatek času na to, aby je dokončili. Předpokládal, že toho budou všichni schopní, ale jak se ukázalo, své spolužáky přecenil.

Dafné s Tracey byly součástí studijního kroužku, který zavedl hned prvního dne, takže u nich si byl jistý, že všechny úkoly mají hotové. Z dívek měly úkoly hotové i Millicent a Lilith, jen Pansy neměla hotovou esej do Lektvarů a Přeměňování, přičemž druhou esej měla odevzdat zítra ráno při dvojhodinovce. Z kluků měli úkoly hotové jen Theodore a Blaise. Draco, Vincent a Gregory jeho nařízení zcela ignorovaly. Draco měl esej do Lektvarů a Přeměňování, ale to bylo tak všechno, chyběly mu eseje do Obrany proti černé magie, Kouzelných formulí, Dějin a Bylinkářství. Vincent měl úkol pouze do Bylinkářství a Přeměňování, Gregory zase jen do Kouzelných formulí a Obrany proti černé magii. Draco se pokusil vydávat úkoly svých _kamarádů_ za své, ale Hadrian velice snadno rozpoznal rozdíl v jejich pravopisu, nehledě na to, že mohl kdykoliv použít _Pozorování_ a zjistit si, čí úkol je čí.

„Řekněte mi, myslíte si, že jsem si dělal srandu s tím, že všichni z vás budou mít hotové úkoly do dnešního odpoledne? Jak je možné, že téměř všechny dívky a polovina kluků má všechny úkoly hotové, ale vy čtyři ne?" optal se jich Hadrian a přemýšlel, jak je může potrestat, proto také rychle v paměti hledal všechny pravomoce, které získal jako jeden z Koncilu Sedmi.

„Naše úkoly jsou naše starost, Pottere a ty nemáš jediné právo nám určovat nebo přikazovat, kdy je budeme mít hotové!" prohlašoval Draco s obvyklou arogancí.

„Zdá se, že si musím znovu přečíst historii Bradavic, protože se mi zdá, že Moudrý klobouk udělal chybu. Já měl za to, že jsme kolej, kde se ctí hlavně ambice a nyní mi spíše připadá, že vaše ambice jsou jen pouhé sny, kterých nikdy nedosáhnete," začal Hadrian a Draco jej chtěl přerušit, ale on jej zarazil ještě dříve, než stihl vydat jedinou hlášku.

„Pansy, netuším, jaké jsou tvé ambice a je to jen tvoje osobní věc, ale polož si pár zásadních otázek. Chceš být známá jako ta, která je na konci akademického žebříčku? Chceš být horší než studenti Havraspáru? Co takhle někdo z Nebelvíru nebo Mrzimoru? Všimnul jsem si, že miluješ svou reputaci, kterou získali tví předci. Skutečně chceš jejich dědictví a jméno pošpinit tím, že jen líně budeš čekat, až ti všechno spadne do klína? Nebo se vzchopíš a ukážeš všem v naší koleji i na škole, že nejsi jen čistokrevná princezna, jejíž jediným cílem je získat svého bohatého prince, zplodit mu pár dětí a po zbytek života se jen nudit zavřená v domě? Copak nechceš dosáhnout uznání? Nezní například Lektvarová Mistryně Parkinsonová lépe, než jen Parkinsonová, manželka a matka několika dětí?" promlouval Hadrian k Pansy, která měla potenciál a on doufal, že jí přiměje se zamyslet.

„Pansy, máš jméno po nádherných květinách, sám jsem jich vypěstoval celý záhon. Musíš se rozhodnout, jestli z poupěte vyrosteš v nádhernou květinu, která nebude hezká jen na povrchu, ale i uvnitř, nebo se staneš průměrnou a zcela přehlédnutelnou. Rozhodnutí je zcela na tobě a prosím, nenech se nikým ovlivňovat. Je mi také jasné, že mě nemáš nijak v lásce, ale doufám, že aspoň něco z mých slov si vezmeš k srdci," dokončil Hadrian svůj proslov k jediné dívce, která neměla hotové úkoly a sledoval, jak se mírně začervenala. Chvíli se mu nedostalo žádné odpovědi, ale s přikývnutím se rázně zvedla se svého místa a zamířila si pro psací potřeby, prázdný pergamen a potřebné učebnice. Dokonce požádala ostatní dívky, jestli by jí nepomohly, což jej mile překvapilo.

Věděl, že s Pansy to bylo celkem jednoduché, horší to bude mít s Vincentem a Gregorym, oba mladíci příliš rozumu nepobrali a on je skutečně litoval. Jejich rukopis byl doslova ohavný a téměř nic se po nich nedalo přečíst, což byl problém a bylo mu jasné, že profesoři si toho také všimnou. Nicméně netušil, jestli s tím něco udělají nebo to nechají tak a jen je budou hodnotit pod jejich úrovní. Také tu byl problém s arogancí a nadřazeností mladého Malfoye, kterého nejednou zaslechl, jak si stěžoval, že se o jeho problémech dozví jeho otec a tím jejich řešení pro Draca končilo, což bylo špatně.

„Vůbec netuším, co mám dělat s vámi třemi. Mohu jen doufat, že jste pochopili vše, co jsem řekl Pansy, ale na rozdíl od vás, Pansy je chytrá holka," prohlásil a sledoval, jak Draco naštvaně hledí na Pansy, jako kdyby jej zradila.

„Vincente, Gregory, mnoho toho nenamluvíte, ale chci od vás obou jasnou odpověď. Chcete být známí jen proto, že posloucháte Dracovy příkazy jako dvě cvičené opice?!" optal se rázně a oba mladíky tím zaskočil.

„Ne," ozvala se slabá odpověď. Doufal ve větší odhodlání, ale byl to začátek.

„Vincente, co tě skutečně baví? Co máš rád?" ptal se Hadrian dál a mladík se poškrábal na hlavě.

„Zvířata, rád se o ně starám," odpověděl nejistě a Draco se na celé kolo rozesmál, ale smích jej okamžitě přešel, protože Hadrian jej uvěznil v _Ledovém Pilíři_.

„Vincente, podívej se mi prosím do očí," vyzval jej Hadrian a počkal, dokud k němu mladík nevzhlédl. Mohl vidět, jak jej Dracův smích zasáhl, tu bolest měl vepsanou ve tváři i ve svých očích.

„Pozorně mě poslouchej, ano? Protože to, co ti nyní řeknu, myslím zcela vážně a klidně ti složím magickou přísahu, že nelžu, rozumíš?" optal se ho a když Vincent překvapeně přikývnul, Hadrian pokračoval. „Nemáš se vůbec za co stydět! Zvířata jsou obdivuhodná stvoření, že? Já jsem během svého života zahlédl jen nemagické druhy, když jsem ještě neměl ponětí o tom, že existuje magie a všechno okolo toho. Vždy jsem je obdivoval, jejich schopnosti, jejich sílu, rychlost, schopnost létat. Zvířata poznají pravou podstatu každého z nás, vidí do našich duší a věř mi, že jakmile si získáš loajalitu jakéhokoliv zvířete, je to na tak dlouho, dokud jim neprovedeš něco zlého, ale to jistě víš. U magických tvorů to musí být úplně stejně, že? A oba víme, co je na nich to nejlepší, nebo ne? Zvířata tě nesoudí podle vzhledu, je jim jedno, jaké máš jméno nebo kdo je tvá rodina, jim záleží jen na tobě samotném," promlouval mu Hadrian do duše a věděl, že Vincent poslouchá každé jeho slovo a souhlasně přikyvoval, dokonce se mu na tváři objevil úsměv, který u něj ještě neviděl.

„Jistě máš nějaký sen, cíl, ambice, jinak by tě Moudrý klobouk nezařadil do Zmijozelské koleje. Máš potenciál, to je jasné, každý ho má, nyní jen záleží na tom, jestli jej pevně uchopíš a uděláš všechno proto, abys dosáhl svého potenciálu. Jak daleko jsi schopen dojít? Staneš se Mistrem Magických tvorů? Krotitelem? Objevitelem nových druhů? Chovatelem a ředitelem magické rezervace pro ohrožené druhy? Vincente, jsi na začátku dlouhé cesty a je důležité, abys na ní vykročil s jasným cílem a odhodláním.

Něco ti prozradím. Všichni víme, jak Zakladatelé postavili Bradavice, ale bylo to jen díky jejich spolupráci, sami o sobě by to nikdy nedokázali. Abys dosáhl svých ambicí, musíš tvrdě pracovat, mít patřičné znalosti a odvahu vykročit na cestu za svým cílem. Zmijozelská kolej má potenciál být tou nejsilnější a nejlepší kolejí na škole, protože abychom dosáhli svých ambicí, musíme být lepší než všechny ostatní koleje a to tak, že si vezmeme jejich přednosti a budeme v nich lepší než oni.

Na co jsou nám znalosti, když je nehodláme využívat? Na co je nám odvaha, když se slepě bez cíle pouštíme do neznáma? Na co je nám tvrdá práce, když nevíme, za jakým účelem se dřeme? Ale my tohle víme, my máme velké sny a ambice, kterých chceme dosáhnout, to znamená být Zmijozel. A pokud nám něco z těchto vlastností chybí? Najdeme si společníky, spojence a partnery, kteří nám pomohou v dosažení našich cílů a my jim na oplátku pomůžeme dosáhnout jejich cílů," prohlásil a Vincent se na dlouhou dobu zamyslel nad tím, co mu Hadrian řekl. Ten se mezitím zaměřil na Gregoryho.

„Gregory, slyšel si, co jsem řekl Vincentovi. Chceš, abych ti řekl to stejné, jen pro tebe samotného? Chceš, abych ti ukázal, jak daleko bys mohl dojít? Ať už ale odpovíš jakkoliv, rád bych věděl, co baví zase tebe, čeho bys rád dosáhl?" zajímal se Hadrian.

„Pochopil jsem. Mám rád Kouzelné formule a čísla, rád bych vytvářel svá vlastní kouzla?" odpověděl a Hadrian přikývnul, on sám si prostudoval několik knih o tom, jaká jsou zaměstnání v kouzelnickém světě.

„Kouzelné formule, Numerologie a Tvorba kouzel. Co jsem se dočetl, jen málo lidí má skutečně odhodlání a trpělivost, která je k tomuto potřebná. Lidé, kteří v tomto vynikají jsou většinou pozváni na Odbor Záhad, nemám pravdu? To je asi to nejvíce chtěné místo na Ministerstvu pro každého, kdo má tvé ambice, nebo se pletu?" ptal se Hadrian a Gregory na něj překvapeně hleděl.

„Máš pravdu. Otec mi vyprávěl o lidech z Odboru Záhad a jednou bych chtěl být jedním z nich," prohlásil Gregory hrdě.

„Věřím, že pokud budeš skutečně chtít a uděláš pro to vše, co je v tvých silách, jistě se ti onen sen splní a nenech se nikým odradit. Buď hrdý na to, jaký máš cíl, buď hrdý na to, kým chceš být a staň se jím. Není špatné ukázat svou inteligenci. Pokud vám dvěma někdo bude dělat problémy s tím, že již nechcete být jen dvě cvičené opice bez svého názoru, stačí jediné slovo a já se o tu osobu nebo osoby postarám, jasné? Proč se nyní nepřidáte k Pansy? Když o to požádáte, ostatní vám určitě pomohou s úkoly, které vám chybí," propustil je Hadrian a doufal, že jim to pomůže. Jeho posledním problémem byl Draco a on přemýšlel, jak na něj vyzrát a donutit jej plnit své povinnosti.

„Pottere, až se tohle dozví můj otec, tak mi za to zaplatíš, slyšíš mě? Nikdo na mě nebude takhle útočit bez následků? Crabbe, Goyle, dejte mu pořádně do těla!" rozkřičel se Draco hned, jak ho Hadrian propustil a zmateně se rozhlížel, protože neviděl ani jednoho ze svých poskoků.

„Vincent s Gregorym si šli pro školní potřeby, aby dokončili úkoly, které jich chybí. Jestli ještě jednou uvidím, jak jim rozkazuješ, aby za tebe udělali tvou vlastní práci, následky se ti nebudou vůbec líbit. Nyní drž zobák a pozorně mě poslouchej. Snažil jsem se s tebou jednat slušně, ale nedáváš mi jinou možnost.

Jako jeden z Koncilu Sedmi tímto odebíráme Dracu Malfoyovi veškeré Turnajové body a zakazuji mu se zúčastnit veškerých soubojů do konce tohoto měsíce! Za snahu krádeže domácích úkolů tvých spolužáků má Draco Malfoy zákaz vycházení ze společenské místnosti s výjimkou vyučovacích hodin, snídaně, oběda a večeře a to po dobu následujícího týdne. Nyní začneš pracovat na domácích úkolech a to těmi, které máš mít na zítřek. Pokud se tak nestane, do celé záležitosti zasvětím profesora Snapea. Vím, že je to tvůj kmotr, takže by to nemuselo pomoci, proto jako Dědic Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Blacků mám právo povolat do školy na schůzku tvou matku, která je Dcerou Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Blacků. Vznešený rod Malfoyů je v hierarchii pod Starobylým a Vznešeným rodem Blacků, takže tvé chování vrhá špatné světlo na mě a to já nedovolím! Doufám, že si mi rozuměl zcela jasně a zřetelně!" prohlásil Hadrian ledovým hlasem a kolem něj se rozšířila i vlna chladu, která Draca zasáhla. Ten bledý jako stěna přikývnul a spritem zamířil do svého pokoje, aby si donesl psací potřeby a další studijní materiály.

Hadrian byl s výsledkem celkem spokojen a přemýšlel, jak je všechny motivovat k lepší práci. Pohledem zavadil o několik starších studentů, kteří vyplňovali formuláře pro objednávku knih z katalogů, které ve společenské místnosti zanechal. Díky tomu dostal brilantní nápad, který musel pořádně promyslet. Proto se také prvně rozhodl pomoci ostatním dokončit jejich domácí úkoly. Byl spokojen s tím, že je každý dokončil ještě toho dne před večerkou, ačkoliv kvalita úkolů byla něco jiného.

Ještě než šli všichni spát na své pokoje, znovu si je zavolal. Měl dost času na vytvoření nového systému odměn. Peněz na to měl dostatek a kdykoliv mohl strávit nějaký ten čas v Dungeonech farmením.

„Než se všichni vydáte do postelí, rád bych vám oznámil systém odměn, který jsem právě vytvořil a začíná platit od zítřejšího dne, přesněji se vztahuje na domácí úkoly, které od zítřejšího dne začneme dostávat.

Prvně vám vysvětlím, jak vás budu hodnotit. Když splníte veškeré domácí úkoly z daného týdne a budete je mít sepsané v neděli ve tři hodiny odpoledne, dostanete jedno plus. Když vám bude jeden nebo více úkolů chybět, dostanete jedno mínus. Za pět plusů obdržíte jednu hvězdičku. Nicméně pokud obdržíte mínus, vyruší vám to jedno plus, což znamená, že za každé mínus, musíte získat jedno plus navíc. Když budete mít tři mínusy, ztratíte veškeré Turnajové body a budete mít týden kolejního vězení.

Nyní tu máme hvězdičky, které můžete získat za pět plusů, což už víte. Další způsob, jak získat hvězdičku je, že v daném týdnu všechny vaše domácí úkoly obdrží to nejlepší hodnocení, což je Vynikající (V). Když daný týden obdržíte mínus, neobdržíte hvězdičku i přes fakt, že dostanete samé V. Pokud je všechno jasné, přejdu k odměnám za vaší snahu.

Za tři hvězdičky obdržíte odměnu v podobě Dárkového poukazu v hodnotě 5 galeonů na nákup v Knihkupectví u Gandalfa Modrého! Pokud se někomu z vás podaří získat devět hvězdiček, obdrží tři Dárkové poukazy v hodnotě 15 galeonů a to do Knihkupectví u Gandalfa Modrého, Oblečení Zítřka a Světa Lektvarů. Což znamená, že každý z vás může obdržet odměny od šedesáti do sto Galeonů. Možná se časem Dárkové poukazy rozšíří o další podniky, tak mi ukažte, že si to zasloužíte!" oznámil jim Hadrian a pokud je tohle nemotivuje k tomu, aby dosahovali těch nejlepších výsledků, tak netušil, co dalšího jim nabídnout. S tím je také rozpustil zpátky do jejich pokojů a slíbil jim, že jim přesná pravidla ještě sepíše na pergamen, aby nedošlo k nějakému omylu. Sám tak zamířil na svůj pokoj, kde rychle sepsal tři dopisy a vyslal Artemis, aby je doručila majitelům třech obchodů, ve kterých byl spolumajitel. Věřil, že přijmou jeho návrh na Dárkové poukazy, protože to otevíralo možnost, jak přilákat další lidi.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Pondělní ráno, začátek druhého týdne v Bradavicích pro všechny studenty znamenal, že první zahřívací týden skončil a všichni od nich očekávali, že se jejich tempo a výkony zvýší na sto procent. Zmijozelští se to dozvěděli hned onoho rána, když je profesor Snape všechny vytáhl z postelí hodinu před snídaní a oznámil jim, co se od nich očekává.

Lektvarový Mistr vrhl své pohledy na několik jedinců, které tímto varoval, že je bude sledovat a mezi nimi byl i Draco. Jeho poslední pohled, který byl zkoumavý, vrhl na Hadriana, který si toho všimnul a dovtípil se, že Snape věděl o tom, co včerejšího odpoledne udělal. Ostatně své činy vůči svým spolužákům neskrýval před vyššími ročníky, kteří měli dostatek času ho informovat o nových událostech v koleji hadů.

Během snídaně Fay přišel balíček s dopisem. Když jej rozbalila, nadšeně se usmála, protože to byla zmenšená knihovnička s učebnicemi všech předmětů středních škol a to všech ročníků. Hadrian byl tímto potěšen, protože to znamenalo, že mohou začít studovat i ostatní předměty, které si vybrali. Jen doufal, že jim někdo pomůže udělat kopie všech knih nebo rovnou celé knihovničky, dělit se o jednu knihu v celé skupince bylo nepraktické.

Tak, jak jim profesor Snape řekl, tak se i stalo a profesoři po nich chtěli daleko lepší výsledky a body do školního poháru byly daleko vzácnější, než první týden.

Když se setkali v Knihovně během volné hodiny, madame Pinceová jim nakonec pomohla tak, že vytvořila dostatečný počet kopií všech učebnic a jednu sérii kopií vytvořila i pro Bradavickou knihovnu.

V Dějinách Binns pokračoval v tom, jak první lidé objevovali magii a Hadrian pozorně poslouchal, protože jej zajímalo, jak moc toho kouzelnická společnost ví nebo si aspoň myslí, že něco ví. Rozhodně věřil elfům více, než čemukoliv, co napsal nějaký člověk v tak dávné době, ale vždy bylo dobré si vyslechnout obě strany.

Obrana proti černé magii byla naopak ztráta času, protože ať už se je Quirrell snažil naučit cokoliv, nebylo mu přes to jeho koktání rozumět a Hadrian nejednou detekoval mentální útok na jeho mysl. Něco mu u Quirrella nesedělo a když se pokusil zjistit, co má za problém pomocí _Pozorování_ , objevila se mu u jeho informací jen hromada otazníků.

Ten den naštěstí dostali nový úkol jen z Přeměňování, takže již ve tři hodiny odpoledne měli všechno splněné a všichni si šli vlastní cestou. Tamara s Fay a Sam se rozhodly vrátit do Věže Přízraků.

Hadrian se chvilku věnoval průzkumu prvního poschodí, než se vrátil do svého pokoje, aby se připravil na schůzku, která jej čekala. Oblékl se proto do formálního kimona, které pro tyhle příležitosti měl a přesně o půl páté se teleportoval do jedné temné uličky na Příčné a rychlým krokem zamířil do Restaurace Kamelot.

„Pane Pottere, přesně na čas, již máme pro vás připravený stůl," uvítala jej Klára a Hadrian jí odměnil zářivým úsměvem.

„Dobré odpoledně přeji a děkuji," pozdravil jí a usadil se ke stolu pro čtyři a více lidí. Nečekal dlouho a dorazil i Gandalf s Erikou. Petra s Emily se zdržely a Andrea musela zůstat v obchodě, protože měly nějakou zakázku, která musela být hotová do úterního rána.

Klára jim donesla jednoduché občerstvení a hned se vrátila na své místo, protože na večeři přicházelo několik dalších zákazníků. Kolem každého stolu byla bariéra, která zajišťovala soukromou konverzaci a pro přivolání obsluhy stačilo hůlkou klepnout na malý zvoneček, který se na stole nacházel.

„Všem přeji hezké odpoledne a děkuji, že jste souhlasili s touhle schůzkou. Již v dopise jsem psal, že bych rád projednal zavedení Dárkových poukazů pro vaše obchody. Nyní na to chci znát vaše názory, připomínky a podobně," zahájil Hadrian jejich schůzku a jako první se slova ujala Erika.

„S nápadem souhlasím, takhle se dostaneme do povědomí širší veřejnosti. Problém vidím v tom zabezpečení těchto poukazů tak, aby je nebylo možné zfalšovat a my tak nepřišli o zisky a zboží zároveň," vyjádřila se k tomu a bylo to něco, co zajímalo všechny přítomné.

„Zabezpečit poukazy nebude tak těžké, upravíme formule a runy použité pro knihy, aby je nebylo možné zkopírovat a podobně. Můžeme je na Ministerstvu také patentovat, takže jejich zfalšování bude trestné. S přáteli jsme také hledali pomoc u goblinů, když jsme hledali dostatečně silnou magii k zabezpečení našich knih a ačkoliv to není levné, v každé knize jsou runy ze speciálního inkoustu, který v sobě má stopové množství zlata a tak je možné použít daleko mocnější kouzla, než je běžné. Runy jsou zcela neviditelné pro kohokoliv, kdo do inkoustu nepřidal trochu své magie," oznámil jim Gandalf.

„Co takhle na poukazy dát sériová čísla, jako je tomu u bankovek a poté neviditelný vodoznak, který se objeví jen po provedení speciálního kouzla, které budeme znát jen my?" navrhla Emily a Hadrian se zamyslel.

„Ví někdo z vás, jak přesně funguje Fideliovo zaklínadlo? Jde s jeho pomocí skrýt jen specifickou lokaci nebo i informaci? Nebo jeho variaci, která by se dala použít na razítko a takto skrýt logo, které uvidí jen majitelé obchodů a protože by to byla variace Fidelia, nikdo jiný by tohle tajemství nikdy nezjistil," zajímal se a doufal, že to nebude tak náročné, jak to vyznělo.

„Hmm, bylo by to možné, ale asi bychom museli vytvořit zcela nové kouzlo. Můžeme ve volném čase provést výzkum, ale Gandalfovo řešení je reálnější. V jakých částkách bys rád tyhle poukazy měl?" optala se Petra a dělala si poznámky na kus čistého papíru, který byl rozhodně skladnější, než pergamen.

„Od Gandalfa bych rád měl poukazy v hodnotách pěti a patnácti Galeonů, od Eriky a vás děvčat jen v hodnotě patnácti Galeonů. Nebo to byl aspoň můj plán na to, jak motivovat mé Zmijozelské spolužáky k tomu, aby plnili své domácí úkoly tak, aby dosáhli těch nejlepších výsledků," odpověděl a vysvětlil jim svůj systém odměn.

„Hmm, co bych za to dal, kdyby to někdo vymyslel u nás? Kolik bych asi ušetřil za dodatečné knihy ke studiu?" nadhodil Gandalf a všem se jeho nápad líbil.

„Dej jim na výběr. Vytvoříme poukazy v hodnotách pěti, patnácti, padesáti a sto Galeonů, což by mělo oslovit všechny druhy zákazníků. Za tři hvězdičky jim dej na výběr z jednoho z pěti Galeonových poukazů. Ne každý ocení knihu a lektvar nebo přísady do něj, hezké boty nebo blůzka či košile rozhodně potěší každého a takto se budou cítit, že to za to stálo," navrhla mu Erika a Hadrian souhlasil, že je to dobrá připomínka a poznamenal si to do svého bločku.

„Na jak dlouho vidíte onu realizaci? První poukaz bych mohl teoreticky předat už za tři týdny, pokud někdo dokáže získat ze všech úkolů samé V, což je nepravděpodobné, ale nikoliv nemožné," optal se jich a Gandalf začal sepisovat všechno, co by bylo třeba k tvorbě poukazů a Erika, Emily i Petra mu pomáhaly s návrhem prvotní podoby poukazu.

„Dej nám týden, zapojím do toho i ostatní z nakladatelství. Několik návrhů finálních podob bychom ti mohli poslat tento víkend ke schválení. Ostatně to byl tvůj nápad, takže si myslím, že by tahle část mohla být na tobě?" odpověděl Gandalf a hledal ujištění u dívek, které souhlasně přikývnuly.

„Výborně. Gandalfe, pro tebe bych měl další úkol alias žádost. Rád bych každému studentovi mého ročníku věnoval nějaké speciální složky na domácí úkoly a zápisy z hodin. Všimnul jsem si, že každý má problém se vyznat v rolích pergamenu, který je podle mě nepraktický, ale tradice těžko změním během několika dní. Představuji si to tak, že každý student by měl jednu velkou složku a v té by bylo množství dalších složek, které by byly zaměřené na jednotlivé předměty. Složka předmětu by byla rozdělená na eseje alias domácí úkoly a zápisy z hodin. Nebo by to mohly být dvě samostatné složky určené pro tyto účely, aby se to nemíchalo dohromady.

Představoval jsem si, že na vnitřní straně složky s úkoly by byla tabulka nebo seznam úkolů s jejich tématem, datem odevzdání a známka. Hlavní složka by pak obsahovala podobný seznam, ale se seznamem předmětů, které daný student navštěvuje a vedle toho známky z pololetí a konce roku a celkové pořadí studenta v ročníku v daném předmětu.

Věřím, že když tohle rozšířím mezi studenty Zmijozelu v mém ročníku, postupně se to rozšíří i do ostatních kolejí a vyšších ročníků. První složky bych daroval jen pro své spolužáky ze Zmijozelu. Složky do dalších ročníků a pro další předměty by si museli již dokoupit. Samozřejmě by Nakladatelství Istari získalo patent na tohle všechno a pokud by se to ujalo mezi studenty, možná by bylo možné vytvořit něco i pro profesory?" vysvětloval Hadrian svůj další nápad a Gandalf si dělal patřičné poznámky.

„Tohle bude jednodušší než ty poukazy, návrhy pošlu společně s těmi návrhy poukazů. Někteří z nás mudlorozených měli něco podobného, ale většina ostatních studentů se na nás dívala divně, když zjistili, že používáme mudlovské pomůcky a i někteří profesoři se na to dívali s nevolí. Čelili jsme vždy mnoha předsudkům a nenávisti, snad se to změní," řekl Gandalf a Hadrian chápavě přikývnul.

„Hele, když už jsme u toho, proč rovnou nevytvořit oficiální kartičky službiček? V Mrzimoru jsme měli systém, že když někdo někomu něco dlužil, dostal útržek pergamenu s podpisem dlužníka a mohli jsme s tímto obchodovat ve vlastní koleji, takže když jsem dlužila službičku někomu jinému, dala jsem mu pergamen se službou třetí osoby a byla jsem z obliga," navrhla Petra a Hadrianovi se ten nápad okamžitě zalíbil.

„Bylo by něco takového možné? Ve Zmijozelu by se tohle určitě okamžitě uchytilo," optal se Hadrian a Gandalf si povzdychl.

„Je to možné, již kdysi jsme v Havraspáru vytvořili něco podobného, ale starší studenti byli zkušenější a chytřejší, takže toho zneužili ve svůj prospěch, takže jsme to nechali být. Ale nyní by to bylo možné dotáhnout do konce. Navíc to byly přijatelné sázky v pokeru," odvětil a to byl třetí projekt, na kterém musel pracovat.

„Čas, který nad tím strávíte plně proplatím v hodinové sazbě deseti Galeonů za hodinu, stejně jako proplatím patentování všech těchto projektů. Zůstanete mimochodem na večeři?" optal se jich a jen Erika přijala jeho nabídku večeře, takže strávil příjemný večer v její společnosti.

Když už tam byli tak sami a v relativním soukromí, Hadrian se jí optal na několik věcí, hlavně požádal o pomoc ohledně Tamary a její náhlé změny v chování. Musel vysvětlit část jejich společné historie, aby Erika pochopila, že se to na ní vůbec nepodobalo a on si skutečně nevěděl rady. Ne, že by nebyl schopný přežít i sám o sobě, ale pomalu si uvědomoval, jak mu chybí nejlepší kamarádka a zároveň sestra.

Erika mu poradila, aby ještě nějaký ten týden počkal, jestli se to nezpraví. Prý nyní měla kamarádky a to člověka také změní, hlavně, když s nimi mohla probírat věci, které by on nepochopil, samozřejmě to nemyslela jako urážku a on to tak také nebral. Pokud se nic ani po té době nezmění, měl jí přímo vyzvat k diskusi, kde by si to měli vyříkat.

Nicméně mu také navrhla, že to nemusí být chyba ani jednoho z nich a kvůli tomu, že má ve Zmijozelu nepřátele, někdo z nich se mohl postarat, aby přátelství mezi nimi bylo zničeno. Rozhodně na to existovalo mnoho kouzel i lektvarů a Hadrian doufal, že kdyby to bylo něco takového, včas na to přijde.

Po večeři se vrátil zpátky do školy a ještě před tím, než šel spát, zamířil do Katakomb - Zbrojnice, aby tam získal třicet tisíc expů pro sebe, ale také pro Artemis a Glacian, které byly s ním. Artemis získala jeden nový level a Glacian hned tři levely.

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 11 (15 800/25 000 exp)**

 **HP: 550**

 **MP: ?**

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 8 (6 900/10 000)**

 **HP: 645**

 **MP: 755**

Spokojen s tímto postupme, se večer umyl a půl hodinku před spaním věnoval meditaci, kde si nejen obnovil zásoby magie a doplnil magické drahokamy, věnoval se i Nitrobraně, kterou zvýšil na třetí level. Rozhodně mu s tím pomáhal i Quirrell, jeho mentální útoky automaticky zvyšovaly zkušenosti jeho mentálních bariér, což byla snad jediná pozitivní věc, kterou na tom celém viděl.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Úterý bylo pro Hadriana časově volnější, pokud tedy nepočítal hodiny Astronomie od desíti do půl dvanácté v noci. Nicméně svůj čas využil velice užitečně a ten den využil všechny tři pokusy a znovu vyčistil Katakomby - Zbrojnice. Celkem ten večer získal 85 750 expů, což jej posunulo velice blízko k tomu, aby získal nový level. Také dosáhl 28 levelu u _Magického Vidění_ , takže byl hodně blízko k tomu, aby znovu dosáhl maximálního levelu a mohl tak postoupit z Kouzelníka na Čaroděje. Věřil, že když ne do konce týdne, tak aspoň do konce měsíce by to mohl zvládnout, protože tuhle magickou dovednost používal tak často, jak jen to bylo možné.

Artemis samozřejmě také získala čtyři nové levely, což jí posunulo na nádherných patnáct levelů. Největší změna ale nastala u Glacian. Na desátém levelu se jí totiž rozpůlil ocas a ona měla najednou dva ocasy, což jí pozměnilo Status a její životy i magie byly také větší, než do desátého levelu. Samozřejmě stejně jako u Artemis, i Glacian nyní potřebovala více expů na další levely, ale to nebyl žádný problém. Každé vyčištění prvního patra Katakomb pro ně znamenalo nový level.

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 15 (1 150/25 000 exp)**

 **HP: 750**

 **MP: ?**

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 12 (22 650/25 000)**

 **HP: 765**

 **MP: 875**

 **Status:**

 **\- Nibi** (+15% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem jejich ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 1. úrovni jsou tři ocasy. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

Hadrian plánoval, že další tři dny bude navštěvovat pouze první patro Katakomb, aby konečně získal dvacátý level a posílil i své dvě zvířecí společnice. V sobotu se musel věnovat svým povinnostem člena Koncilu Sedmi, protože začínali volné souboje vyšších ročníků a vždy musela být přítomna více jak polovina členů, což byli čtyři a více.

Sebastian měl na sobotu studijní sezení s profesorem Kratiknotem kvůli jeho projektu do Kouzelných formulí na zkoušky OVCE, takže se nemohl zúčastnit. Lucian s Adrianem měli školní trest u Filche a McGonagallové za kouzlení na chodbách mimo hodiny a za souboj s dvěma Nebelvíry, kteří měli školní trest se Snapeem, takže se musel ukázat, aby se souboje vůbec mohly pořádat.

Příliš mu to nevadilo, rozhodně doufal v nová kouzla, která by mohl vidět a možné taktiky. Nemusel se účastnit souboje na to, aby si z něj něco odnesl a on tak získával teoretické zkušenosti a znalosti, kterých hodlal aktivně využít.

Protože chtěl být na sobotu plně připravený, rozhodl se, že druhé patro Katakomb vezme útokem až nedělního rána, pokud mu do toho tedy něco nevleze. V Bradavicích nikdo netušil, co dalšího se může stát, tedy kromě neustále se měnících schodišť do dalších pater, občasných brnění, které útočily na kolemjdoucí studenty a všudypřítomného Protivu, který se snažil útočit na všechny, kteří se mu dostali do zorného pole.

Samozřejmě nesměla chybět ani Weasleyovic dvojčata, kteří po týdenním klidu začali se svými vtípky a jak tomu bylo jejich zvykem, hlavním cílem se stala Zmijozelská kolej. Hadrian odhalil a varoval ostatní nejméně o dvou pokusech. Lektvary v pití a jídle byly snadno odhalitelné a Weasleyovic dvojčata se museli snažit daleko více, pokud jej chtěli nachytat nepřipraveného.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Sobota přišla až příliš rychle nebo se to tak aspoň Hadrianovi zdálo. Během středy, čtvrtku a pátku se mu podařilo navštívit Katakomby jen pět krát, ale i tak získal dalších sto padesát tisíc expů. Konečně se pohnul s levelem kupředu a nyní, když měl dokonalou strategii, jak se s kostlivci všeho druhu vyrovnat, nebyl pro něj onen Dungeon žádný problém.

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 20 - Exp: 67.36% (134 050/199 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 300**

 **MP: 3 960**

 **STR: 70**

 **VIT: 70**

 **DEX: 71**

 **INT: 116**

 **WIS: 66**

 **LUK: 42**

 **Status Body: 10**

 **Perks Body: 3**

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 23 990 G, 0 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolejní body: 155**

Hadrian se rozhodl, že si nechá Status Body do budoucna, kdyby je náhodou potřeboval, protože aktuálně byl spokojen s tím, jak jeho profil vypadal. Navíc věděl, že mu stačilo něco objevit, aby za to dostal pár expů a pak dvakrát navštíví Katakomby a bude mít další level. Všechny tři Pekrs Body investoval do **Mistra Ledu** , takže tam již měl deset bodů ze třinácti a hodlal tuhle svou schopnost navýšit hned, jak to bude možné, což bylo na 25. levelu. Navíc 50% bonus k ledovým kouzlům byl velice vítaný. Cítil se, že je připraven na další patro Katakomb.

Také jak již na začátku týdne předpokládal, Glacian získala šest dalších levelů a byla velice blízko k tomu, aby dosáhnula dvou dalších, stačila jediná návštěva Katakomb. Artemis získala jen pět levelů a Hadrian se dozvěděl, že od dvacátého levelu již jeho mazlíčci potřebují padesát tisíc expů pro získání dalšího levelu, což dělalo půl milionu expů na získání třicátého levelu. Taková čísla jej trochu děsila, ale když si to spočítal, s úsměvem zjistil, že neměl problém to dokázat během dalšího týdne, maximálně během dvou týdnů.

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 18 (22 650/25 000)**

 **HP: 910**

 **MP: 1 020**

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 20 (28 500/50 000 exp)**

 **HP: 1 000**

 **MP: ?**

Někteří spolužáci se na něj dívali trochu divně, když tak brzy sobotního rána měl na tváři velký úsměv a Zmijozelští přemýšleli nad tím, co se asi povedlo, že má takovou radost a co všechno to pro ně znamená. Protože úspěch jednoho z nich vždy znamenal různě velkou změnu v jejich koleji a občasné výhody pro některé z nich.

„Pottere, vypadáš velice spokojeně sám se sebou, dobré zprávy?" optal se Blaise, který se k němu začal chovat neutrálně a pomalu si budoval základnu pro přátelštější vztahy. Samozřejmě mu v tom pomohla hrozba od jeho matky a Rosierová mu osvětlila několik dalších skutečností, takže již nebyl naštvaný na to, co bylo řečeno během prvního večera v Bradavicích, když byl postaven proti němu v souboji. Také mu v tom pomohlo, když viděl, že Potter bere své povinnosti naprosto vážně a rozhodně nechtěl skončit jako Draco, který v tichosti funěl, ale neodvážil se nic udělat, ne proti někomu mocnějšímu, než byl on sám.

„Řekněme, že jsem dosáhl jistého průlomu a jsem velice spokojen s tím, jaké výhody mi to přineslo. Také se nemohu dočkat konce měsíce, protože bych měl dosáhnout maximálního potenciálu v jistém magickém odvětví a budu se tak moci soustředit na další odvětví, která mají potenciál," odpověděl Hadrian a ohlédl se ke dveřím, ze kterých vyšel, protože jimi prolétla Artemis a nesla mu dopis. Hadrian ho rád přijal a sledoval, jak Artemis obdržela padesát expů za úspěšné doručení pošty. Prvně si toho nevšimnul, ale za každý doručený dopis dostávala padesát expů.

Tento víkend jí navíc čekala várka padesáti dopisů, které odesílal všem těm, kteří mu napsali během jeho dětství. Každý týden plánoval napsat a odeslat padesát odpovědí. Doufal, že takto do konce roku zvládne odepsat všem lidem, kteří mu kdy napsali.

„Tohle nechápu, jak se může sova dostat do sklepení hradu, když jsme pod Černým jezerem?" nadhodil Blaise.

„Bradavice mají tajný portál, který se neustále přemisťuje a mohou jimi prolétnout jen sovy nesoucí poštu, Bradavice se postarají o to, aby sovy skončily přesně tam, kde potřebují být. Je to v Bradavické kronice," vysvětlil mu Hadrian a rychle si přečetl dopis od Gandalfa, který ho požádal, jestli by se dneska spíše nezastavil u něj, než aby mu posílal všechny návrhy. Souboje začínaly až po obědě a ráno skutečně nic neměl, takže by to mohl všechno v klidu stihnout. Nicméně nyní měl hlad a tak se vydal na snídani.

„Hej, to jsi na nás nemohl počkat?" optala se jej Tracey, která si ke Zmijozelskému stolu sedla o pět minut později.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravila je Dafné a Hadrian jí odpověděl úplně stejně.

„To není fér. Zabini, vidíš to? Dafné odpoví a mě zcela ignoruje," stěžovala si Tracey a Blaise se mírně ušklíbl.

„Dobré ráno i tobě, Davisová," odpověděl jí a Tracey se začervenala, protože jí došlo, proč jí nikdo nechtěl odpovídat.

„Ehm, dobré ráno a dobrou chuť. Nyní mi odpovíš, proč si na nás nepočkal?"

„Dobré ráno a dobrou chuť i tobě, Tracey," odpověděl Hadrian s úsměvem. „Jinak se omlouvám za to, že jsem na vás nepočkal, Blaise mi dělal společnost a nechtěl jsem ho nechat čekat na jídlo, ještě by chudák umřel hlady. Jen se podívej na to, kolik toho má na talíři," odpověděl Hadrian a pobaveně sledoval, jak se Blaise vymlouvá, že to není pravda, ale hromada jídla na talíři mu nijak nepomáhala.

Půl hodinky po tom, co skončila snídaně, se Hadrian znovu nacházel na Příčné ulici, ale tentokrát zamířil do Knihkupectví, kde na něj Gandalf již čekal za pultem.

„Jsem rád, že jsi to zvládl, ačkoliv netuším, jak ze školy mizíš, nebudu se raději ptát, abych pak nemusel nikomu lhát," přivítal ho Gandalf a ukázal mu, aby přišel k němu.

„Víš jak to chodí, kdybych ti to prozradil, musel bych tě pak zabít a to je velice špatné pro obchody," řekl Hadrian s plnou vážností a Gandalf si chvíli myslel, že to myslí smrtelně vážně, než se oba dva rozesmáli.

„To se ti povedlo," řekl a na pult vyskládal prvotní návrhy Dárkových poukazů pro všechny tři podniky.

„U těchto poukazů bych se prvně rád zaměřil na jejich rozdělení, pokud dovolíš? Jak jsme se dohodli, budou v hodnotách 5, 15, 50 a 100 galeonů. Abychom je rozlišili nejen podle částky, tak jsme se rozhodli jim dát jiný okraj, takže tu máme bronzový, stříbrný, zlatý a mithrilový poukaz. Prvotně jsme chtěli udělat platinový poukaz, ale kouzelnická společnost neuznává hodnotu platiny, protože pro ní není takové využití jako v mudlovském světě. Přemýšleli jsme, že časem bychom mohli udělat i orichalcumový poukaz v hodnotě 250 galeonů, ale na to je zatím čas. Zvolili jsme mithril a orichalcum kvůli tomu, že jsou to kovy velké hodnoty a mají kořeny v kouzelnické společnosti. Poslední rozdíl je v jejich velikosti o jeden centimetr na každou stranu.

Pro nás asi nejdůležitějším rozhodnutím ohledně vzhledu je, jestli na poukazy přidat i tvé rodinné erby nebo je zcela vynechat. Pro obě možnosti máme několik variací a finální rozhodnutí je na tobě," vysvětloval mu Gandalf a Hadrian si prohlédl každý návrh, než se nakonec po čtvrt hodině rozhodl.

„Líbí se mi ty návrhy, kdy je na zadní straně nápis Bronzový Dárkový Poukaz s logem podniku pod nápisem a vodoznaky mých erbů na stranách. Vodoznaky nepřitahují zbytečnou pozornost, ale stále reprezentují fakt, že jsou tyhle podniky pod mou ochranou. Také bych nechal zákazníky si vybrat, jestli chtějí klasický poukaz nebo poukaz s darováním pro určitou osobu, což z toho dělá daleko osobnější dárek, než jen klasický poukaz, který může být darován několikrát. Názvy poukazů se mi také líbí a myslím si, že je to skvělý nápad. Jak jste vyřešili zabezpečení?"

„Vytvořili jsme magický ekvivalent čárového kódu, který je skrytý uvnitř papíru. Jak můžeš vidět, obě strany poukazu jsou potažené speciální fólií, která je velice tenká. Na vnitřních stranách fólie je neviditelným inkoustem vytisknutý runový okruh, který zajistí, že nikdo nebude schopen tyhle poukazy zfalšovat. Aktuálně pracujeme na přístroji, který aktivuje čárový kód poukazu, takže jeho platnost bude ošetřená i tímto způsobem. Kdyby někdo náhodou ukradl zásobu poukazů a chtěl jimi zaplatit, velice rychle to zjistíme, když se nám neukáže aktivní čárový kód. Navíc v těch okrajích je vytištěné sériové číslo, které nejde téměř vidět, ale náš přístroj jej bude schopen přečíst.

Jak říkám, musíme doladit ještě nějaké detaily, ale do konce příštího týdne bychom měli být schopní tyhle poukazy vyslat do oběhu. Také jsme uvažovali nad tím, že když někdo v našich obchodech nakoupí v hodnotě například padesáti galeonů, dostane Bronzový Dárkový Poukaz, ale ještě řešíme výpočty zisků, jestli by se nám to vyplatilo nebo ne. Ačkoliv je pravda, že jen málokdy se nákupy vyšplhají na takovouto částku, takže tu hranici asi budeme muset snížit," odpověděl mu Gandalf a Hadrian byl spokojen s výsledkem.

„Když na to přijde, byl bych ochotný zaplatit polovinu těchto dárkových poukazů, které byste dávali jako odměnu za velký nákup. Protože tím přimějeme zákazníky, aby se znovu vrátili a utráceli další zlato, což je to, co chceme. Nemůžu se dočkat toho, co pro mě máš dalšího," prohlásil Hadrian a Gandalf před něj položil pět kartiček.

„Tohle jsou kartičky na službičky, když ti někdo dluží nebo ty dlužíš jim. Jsou velice jednoduché na použití, když někomu budeš dlužit službičku, hůlkou se dotkneš toho kruhu v pravém dolním rohu a kartička přijme tvůj magický podpis a objeví se tam tvé jméno. Držitel poté může obchodovat se službičkou, kterou mu dlužíš. Ze zkušenosti vím, že lidé nemají rádi, když držíš mnoho službiček a nikdo nedrží tvou protislužbu, když to tak mám říci. Zabezpečení pomocí tenké fólie stejně jako u poukazů. Abychom na tomto mohli vydělávat, lze každou kartičku použít pouze jednou. Když jí chceš zničit, znovu se hůlkou dotkneš kruhu a kartička se rozpadne v prach," představil mu Gandalf další výtvor, který měl rozhodně potenciál. Jak si mohl všimnout, bylo pět různých vzhledů kartiček a to s erby jednotlivých kolejí a poté i s erbem Bradavic se spícím drakem v pozadí.

„Pěkná práce. Jste připraveni je již vyrábět nebo čekáš na schválení?" optal se Hadrian.

„Tyhle kartičky jsme připraveni vyrábět. Zítra ti můžu poslat třicet kusů od každého druhu. Cenu jedné kartičky jsme stanovili na tři stříbrné srpce. Což vychází na jeden galeon za deset kartiček.

Jinak sis jistě všimnul znovu bronzových okrajů u těchto pěti karet. Jsou tam kvůli tomu, že v budoucnu uděláme i sbírkové karty se speciálním motivem a jejich vzácnost bude určená podle okraje, tak jako je tomu u poukazů. Třeba zlaté okraje budou věnovány všem ředitelům Bradavic, nyní postupně sháníme jejich podoby a trochu informací k tomu, abychom mohli vytvořit originální motiv pro každého z nich. Hodláme z toho udělat limitované edice, ale na tom všem ještě pracujeme a domýšlíme celý systém," prohlašoval Gandalf nadšeně a Hadrian byl také nadšený. Věděl o kolekci karet z Čokoládových žabek, ale to byla snad jediná sběratelská kolekce na trhu.

„Vidím, že nápady nikomu rozhodně nechybí, což je dobře. Jak jsme na tom se složkami pro úkoly a zápisy z hodin?" optal se Hadrian a všimnul si boxu s mnoha vloženými deskami.

„Složky nebylo tak těžké vytvořit, těžší bylo přijít na to, jak je efektivně rozdělit tak, aby vše bylo pohromadě. Máme tu jeden box, ve kterém je čtrnáct desek, dvě pro každý ročník s tím, že jedna je na úkoly a druhá na zápisy z hodin. V každé z desek jsou složky s předměty, které se dají jednotlivě vyndat. K obsluze je přiložen i obrázkový nápis s popisky, takže by mělo být jednoduché se s tím naučit dělat. Seznamy a další věci jsou tak, jak si chtěl a přidali jsme pár věcí, které ti jistě pomůžou, ostatně máme více zkušeností z Bradavic.

Motivy boxů, desek i složek jsou v základním provedení podle kolejí nebo celkově s motivem Bradavic. Box není nijak velký a všechno je upraveno tak, aby to bylo ve formátu A4. Za příplatek jsme schopní udělat jakýkoliv motiv si bude zákazník přát. Pokud tohle schválíš, zítra ti pošleme jeden kompletní box, který bude pro tebe a deset boxů s deskami a složkami pro první ročník ve Zmijozelském motivu," ukázal mu Gandalf výsledek jeho první žádosti a Hadrian si prošel celý návod a všechno si vyzkoušel. Na obsluhu to bylo skutečně jednoduché a nemohl se dočkat reakce svých spolužáků.

„Jak to vidíš cenově?" optal se Hadrian.

„Celý box kompletně se vším všudy bude stát sedm galeonů v pěti základních motivech. Unikátní motiv na zakázku bude stát tři galeony. Pokud by si někdo chtěl koupit jen desky pro daný ročník, tak to bude jeden galeon, unikátní motiv další galeon. Samostatný box také jeden galeon. Rozhodli jsme se, že složky v deskách budou vždy pro všechny předměty v daném ročníku a majitel je může buď odstranit nebo je využít pro zápisy zkopírované od ostatních studentů, kdyby se rozhodl, že chce složit zkoušky i bez toho, aby docházel do hodin, což je možné," odpovídal Gandalf a Hadrian byl potěšen tím, co měl před sebou.

„Výborná práce. Pošli mi zítra vše, cos mi chtěl poslat a s tím pošli i ceník, abych ti to mohl zaplatit. Nezapomeň přidat i seznam toho, kolik vás na tom pracovalo a jak dlouho, abych vás mohl vyplatit a nějaké potvrzení z Ministerstva o zaplacení těch patentů, které také proplatím, jak jsme se dohodli," řekl Hadrian a Gandalf si sepsal seznam všeho, co mu má poslat, aby na nic nezapomněl.

„Víš co? Když ti ještě dneska pošlu fotky mé sovy a dalšího mazlíčka, budeš schopný pro mě udělat desky pro první ročník s originálním motivem? Pokud jde o box, rád bych na něm měl erby rodů Potterů, Blacků a Zmijozelů s tím, že by to vystihovalo živel ledu. Samozřejmě si za to připlatím," optal se Hadrian a Gandalf nadšeně přikyvoval.

„Díky moc, hned jak se vrátím do Bradavic, pošlu Artemis s fotkami. Pozdravuj ode mně i ostatní," rozloučil se a ve dveřích na ulici se teleportoval zpátky do Bradavic.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 20 - Exp: 67.36% (134 050/199 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 300**

 **MP: 3 960 (+ 1 900 drahokamy)**

 **STR: 70**

 **VIT: 70 (+ 30% HP)**

 **DEX: 71**

 **INT: 116 (+ 40% MP)**

 **WIS: 66 (- 15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 42 (+ 15% šance k lepšímu lootu)**

 **Status Body: 10 (100+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (9+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 WIS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 23 990 G, 0 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolejní body: 155**

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 18 (22 650/25 000)**

 **HP: 910 (1/6 summonera + 20*lvl)**

 **MP: 1 020 (1/6 summonera + 20*lvl)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Nibi** (+15% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem jejich ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 1. úrovni jsou tři ocasy. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 20 (28 550/50 000 exp)**

 **HP: 1 000 (50*lvl)**

 **MP: ? (Odemčení na 2. úrovni)**

 _ **Úkoly:**_

 **Ukryté Svitky Kouzel! (15/100)**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Vím, trvalo mi to dlouho a málem jsem to ani nedopsal, protože jak píšu poslední stránku kapitoly, venku zuří zatraceně šílená bouřka. Blesky tu lítají jeden za druhým a hromy neutichají na déle jak pár sekund.

Tahle kapitolka má 11 540 slov, což je konečně úctyhodné číslo, se kterým mohu být spokojen. Jistě bych to natáhl i na 12 tisíc, ale musím si také nechat něco na další kapitolu, na které začnu pracovat hned po zveřejnění této kapitoly. Nicméně netuším, kdy jí dokončím nebo vydám.

Jak jste si mohli všimnout, tahle kapitolka byla jiná tím, že jsem děj rozdělil mezi několik souběžně se dějících událostí a pokud se vám to bude líbit, budu se snažit v tomto trendu pokračovat. Ačkoliv je obtížné držet přehled o tom, kdo má jaký level, dovednosti etc.. a to mám hromadu tabulek, mezi kterými každou chvíli listuji, abych něco příliš mnoho nepokazil.

Nyní tedy ke komentářům.

P.s.: Abych nezapomněl, musím se omluvit, protože jsem také dlouho místo psaní chodil po přírodě a lovil Pokémony. Pokémon GO je zatraceně chytlavá hra a jako hrdý člen Týmu Instinct nesmím zaostat za ostatními z okolí, pokud to jde, nenechám jim jediný Gym, na který se dostanu. Ne, že bych měl dostatek silných zvířátek na to, abych je udržel, ale ten pocit, když člověk jde a ovládá deset Gymů, je to nádhera.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 6. (17):**_

 **\- sudhush:** Thanks. In these chapters, there will be few scenes with Neville and Dumbledore. I want to focus on Hadrian and other Slytherins, on Tamara and her friends too, of course. Elfs magic must wait some time, but Hadrian will get some teoretical lessons on magic control. He is Wizard right now and his lessons will begin when he is Sorcerer.

 **\- Zai Dragonel:** Doufám, že dva nové Dungeony byly po chuti. V kapitole jsem naznačil možnou příčinu toho, co se mezi Hadrianem a Tamarou děje a rozluštění si nechám na kapitolku 2. 9., abych měl čas zahrnout nějaké další rozepře a možné vtípky. Pokud jde o spojení mezi Temným a Voldemortem, to si nechám rozhodně pro sebe, ale nahodím sem otázku z zamyšlení. Jak je možné, že Mozkomoři tak ochotně poslouchají pouhého člověka i přes fakt, že jim je Temný Lord Voldemort?

 **\- HeyStardust:** Jestli jsem to pochopil správně, tvá připomínka je kvůli tomu, že je již obrovské množství dalších fanfiction povídek, kdy je Hadrian v Bradavicích. Je pravda, že si rád přečtu ff, kdy se rozhodne Bradavice opustit a studuje na jiné škole, objevuje nové kraje etc... Problém je také v tom, že lze vymyslet jen určité množství něčeho nového, než se to pomalu začne opakovat.

 **\- MattKennedy:** I laughed few minutes, when I read your review with „Pug-Dogs". I read few stories, where house elves were hell imps and to control them, they needed slavery bond to magical ppl. Or in one crossover with StarGate, they were created by some Ancient, who wanted create slave soldiers for war with Wraiths in Pegasus galaxy.

 **\- mr viper1:** Rád bych tě hned na začátku ujistil, že mezi Dracem a Hadrianem nebude žádné přátelství. Každý potřebuje nějakého rivala nebo v tomto případě otravný hmyz, který mu nedá pokoj, dokud ho Hadrian nezašlápne jako otravného brouka. Vždy mi přišlo, že Draco na chvíli zmlkl a byl v klidu, když mu někdo něčím pohrozil, ale po nějakém tom pátku mu zase otrnulo a dělal věci, které nesouhlasí s jeho zdravím. Nikdo také nikdy neřekl, že by byl Draco příliš chytrý a některé lekce se i pes učí velice pomalu. Jo, kdyby to vypadalo, že se Draco moc příliš bratříčkuje s Hadrianem nebo naopak, klidně mě požádej o adresu a můžeš mi přijet nakopat řiť :D

Neville se vždy zdál být ňouma, jak si to řekl, ale dávám tomu za vinu jeho babičce, která z něho chtěla mít kopii jeho otce a totálně opomíjela fakt, že je to i syn své matky. Další částí problému z jeho dětství byly pokusy o vyvolání náhodné magie, aby se jeho rodina ujistila, že není moták. Když si Hadrian pamatoval na to, jak Voldemort vraždí jeho rodiče, není zcela nemožné, aby si Neville nepamatoval utrpení svých rodičů a to pomocí magie, nebylo by tedy logické si domyslet, že díky této vzpomínce potlačil veškerou svou magii? Z knih také víme, že po tom, co ho začal Hadrian trénovat v Brumbálově Armádě, získal sebevědomí a na Ministerstvu byl poslední, který stál na nohou po jeho boku, když se semlelo celé to fiasko s věštbou na Oddělení Záhad. Později v Bradavicích vedl i odboj proti Smrtijedům, takže věřím, že jeho potenciál je v knihách stejný, jako ten Hadrianův a jen ho nikdo nevyužil, ostatně je potencionálním Vyvoleným.


	19. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 8 (19)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 8. - První úder**

Jakmile se Hadrian vrátil zpátky do školy, netrvalo to ani pět minut a na dveře od jeho pokoje mu klepal Snape.

„Profesore, co pro vás mohu udělat?" optal se ho Hadrian slušně a zajímalo jej, co po něm Snape chce.

„Pottere, ředitel chce s vámi mluvit. Mám vás k němu doprovodit," oznámil mu, Hadrian jen přikývnul a následoval ředitele Zmijozelské koleje.

„Asi nemáte chuť se podělit o to, co ředitel chce?" nadhodil Hadrian, když vycházeli ze sklepení k velkému schodišti do prvního patra.

„Netuším kvůli čemu vás povolal na kobereček. Doufám, že to není nic, za co vás budu muset ještě osobně potrestat i já sám. Znáte pravidla naší koleje," odpověděl Snape bez emocí a než se nadáli, stáli v ředitelně. Snape se postavil ke knihovně, odkud měl dokonalý výhled na celou Brumbálovu pracovnu a hlavně na veškeré únikové východy. Bylo to něco, co dělal vždy, když byl v jakékoliv místnosti.

Hadrian stál a neřekl jediné slovo, neměl potřebu mluvit, on se s Brumbálem setkat nechtěl, takže neviděl jediný důvod, proč by měl začínat rozhovor, tedy kromě toho, že ho při vstupu do místnosti pozdravil.

„Zajímavé. Kdokoliv jiný by se hned zajímal, proč jsem si ho pozval do své kanceláře. Trpělivostí a zdrženlivostí mnoho mladých dneska neoplývá. Nicméně musíš tušit, proč jsem si tě zavolal, chlapče drahá. Obávám se totiž, že tvé opakované opouštění školních pozemků je těžkým porušením školního řádu," prohlásil Brumbál s povzdechem. Jeho zklamaný hlas byl do posledního tónu vypilován za dlouhé roky, během kterých byl Brumbál ředitelem a před tím ještě i profesorem.

„Pokud vím, v okolí školy není nic tak zajímavého, abych měl důvod opouštět pozemky školy. Také netuším, kde bych na to získal dostatek času, ostatně je to vaše vina, že musím odpovídat na dopisy a dary z posledních deseti let, kdy jste ukrýval veškerou mou poštu. Skutečně bych měl rád možnost volby, kdybych věděl, že Bradavice nejsou jediná škola, která mi poslala pozvánku ke studiu," odpověděl Hadrian a nijak nelhal, ostatně každé jeho slovo byla pravda, tedy až na to opouštění školních pozemků. Ačkoliv by se dalo polemizovat, že školní pozemky jsou všechno okolo hradu a nikoliv hrad samotný a on se vždy teleportoval z hradu a nikoliv z pozemků.

„Nemá cenu lhát, clony a bariéry kolem Bradavic nikdy nelžou. Byl jsem velice překvapen, když jsem zjistil, že mizíš téměř každé odpoledne a někdy i po ránech. Nicméně nejsi jediný, zdá se i tři děvčata z Nebelvírské koleje mají tendenci mizet, ačkoliv ne v takovém měřítku, jako ty," vysvětlil Brumbál a Snape se tvářil vražedně. Nicméně Hadrian se rozesmál, myslel si, že Brumbál víc o jeho návštěvách Příčné ulice, ale on věděl jen o tom, že mizí a podle toho, co řekl, bylo to v dobách, kdy byl v Dungeonech. Kdo by to tušil, že Bradavice budou neschopny určit jeho polohu i přes fakt, že se nacházel v prostorách školy.

„Pottere, nechápu, co je tu k smíchu," vyjel na něj Snape a Hadrian se uklidnil.

„Někde jsem slyšel, že Bradavice jsou nejbezpečnější místem na ostrovech a nyní zjišťuji, že vaše bariéry a clony nedokážou určit mou polohu, když se nacházím v nižších patrech sklepení. Také hádám, že ony tři dívky jsou Tamara, Samantha a Fay. Jak vím, že mizí úplně stejně jako já? Úplně jednoduše, ačkoliv spolu studujeme, závodíme o to, kdo rychleji dokončí kompletní mapu Bradavic. Je dobré vědět, že na sedmém patře jsou místnosti a tajné chodby, které jsou magicky odstíněné. Musím vám poděkovat, pane řediteli, nyní vím, že tam něco je a vím, co mám hledat. Jinak nevíte, jak hluboko se rozléhá sklepení? Celé první patro mám prozkoumané a prozkoumal jsem i oddělenou část druhého poschodí, zítra ráno jsem se hodlal vydat do třetího poschodí. Rozhodně by se hodilo vědět, kolik dalších poschodí mi chybí," vysvětloval Hadrian a Brumbál na něj překvapeně hleděl.

„Je to pravda? Naše bariéry a clony se nevztahují na nižší patra sklepení, tajné místnosti a chodby?" optal se Brumbál bývalých ředitelů na obrazech.

„Veškeré bariéry sahají pod zem tak hluboko, jak hluboko je umístěn runový kámen, ke kterému jsou bariéry magicky připoutány. Bariéry jsou vždy v podobě kopule, nikoliv koule, která by nás obklopovala. Proč si myslíte, že tu máme jezerní národ? Právě oni slouží jako obrana Bradavic, kdyby nás někdo chtěl napadnout přes podvodní trasy," odfrkl si jeden ze starších ředitelů.

„Každým dnem se dozvídáme něco nového a nikdy se nepřestáváme učit. Bariéry a clony nejsou moje specialita a mám omezené vědomosti, co se jich týče. Prosím, přijmi mou omluvu, chlapče můj. Bezpečí všech studentů je mojí prioritou a bál jsem se, že bys mohl přijít k úhoně, kdybys opouštěl bezpečí Bradavicích pozemků. Nyní vidím, že to není ten případ, nicméně bych rád, abys byl velice opatrný. Bradavice skrývají mnoho tajemství, ale i nástrah a pokud si mimo dosah našich monitorovacích bariér, nemůžeme ti pomoci, kdyby se ti něco přihodilo," prohlásil Brumbál a Hadrian přikývnul, že chápe.

„Mohu tedy jít?" optal se a Brumbál jej s přikývnutím poslal pryč. Hadrian si nedovolil oddechnout dokud nebyl v bezpečí sklepení.

„Něco tají," konstatoval Snape.

„Pravda. Mladý Potter je skutečným studentem své koleje, po celou dobu neřekl jedinou lež nebo to za lež nepovažoval. Věřím Arturovi, že jej viděl na Příčné ulici, což je velice jednoduché si ověřit. Nicméně mladý Potter ví přesně, co říci a jak formulovat svou odpověď, aby nebyl nachytán při lži. Příčná ulice není v okolí školy, aby měl důvod opouštět školní pozemky," řekl Brumbál a koutky úst se mu zvedly v menší úsměv.

„Když víte, že byl mimo školní pozemky, proč ho tedy nepotrestat?" optal se Snape a v hlavě si přehrával celý rozhovor a věděl, že pokud bude chtít něco z Pottera dostat, bude se muset ptát daleko chytřeji, aby neměl možnost slovíčkařit.

„Protože netuším, jak je toho schopen. Bariéry nedokážou určit odkud zmizel, protože je fyzicky nikdy nepřekročil. Přemisťování i přenášedla můžeme vyloučit a Fawkes by mě informoval, kdyby se v Bradavicích nacházel další fénix. Skutečná záhada, ale obávám se, že na její vyřešení nemáme mnoho času, ne když se musíme soustředit na to, abychom chytili Voldemortova agenta," povzdychl si Brumbál a Snape chápavě přikývnul, sám přemýšlel nad tím, jak se Potter dokázal ze školy a poté zase zpátky bez toho, aby si toho byl někdo vědom.

„Při souboji s Harperem se dokázal _přemisťovat_ z místa na místo se zavířením sněhových vloček. Sám jste to viděl z mé vzpomínky," navrhl Snape.  
„Ne, ať už je to jakákoliv technika, pochybuji o tom, že by se s ní dokázal dostat tak daleko. Znám pár _shinobi_ z Japonska, kteří jsou schopní něčeho podobného s listy ze stromů a podobně. Je to technika pouze rychlého pohybu z místa na jiné blízké místo.

Jinak mi dneska přišly dobré zprávy. Zrcadlo z Erisedu zde bude koncem měsíce, Oddělení Záhad konečně schválilo jeho zapůjčení. Je nutné začít izolovat mladého Nevilla a popostrčit jej k lidem, u kterých se můžeme spolehnout, že nám pomohou v jeho kontrole. Nejmladší Weasley a Hermiona Grangerová jsou vhodní kandidáti. Ronald chce dokázat, že je lepší, než jeho bratři bez toho, aby se nějak namáhal a stejně jako je to u některých Zmijozelů, i on se dostal do Nebelvíru jen kvůli rodinné tradici. Hermiona chce zase dokázat, že je lepší než její sestřenice a dědička Vznešeného rodu," řekl Brumbál.

„Nebylo by těžké je spárovat v mých hodinách. Jak je nicméně chcete donutit, aby se k tomu idiotovi přidali a pomohli mu?" optal se Snape.

„S tím si nemusíš dělat starosti, Severusi. Jsem si jistý, že pár darů za dobrou práci a Neville bude mít pomoc nejchytřejší čarodějky své generace a zároveň ho mladý Ronald uzemní, aby nevykazoval příliš slibné výsledky a zajímal se skutečně jen o to, co my budeme chtít, aby věděl. Nicolas jistě nebude namítat, když Kámen použiji k výrobě trochy zlata pro Vyšší Dobro," pousmál se Brumbál svému vlastnímu vtipu. Jeho bývalý mentor mu stál v cestě hodně dlouho, ale nyní se situace změnila a nejenže Perenelle s Nicolasem nemají mnoho času ve světě živých, zajistil také, aby veškerý jejich majetek v jejich poslední vůli připadl jemu samotnému.

„Když už jsme u toho Kamene, rád bych také obdržel nějaké to zlato na koupení vzácnějších ingrediencí do lektvarů pro své experimenty," nadhodil Snape a Brumbál otevřel jednu z mnoha přihrádek svého pracovního stolu a vytáhl odtamtud střední měšec.

„Deset tisíc galeonů. Nemůžeme si dovolit vypustit do oběhu příliš zlata, jinak bychom poškodili ekonomiku naší společnosti, ale nevidím problém v tom, abys nedostával každé tři měsíce podobnou částku po zbytek tvého života," řekl Brumbál a Snape si měšec schoval do vnitřní kapsy svého hábitu, která byla očarována tak, aby do ní mohl šáhnout pouze on sám.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

 **Vstoupil jsi do speciální lokace - Dungeon: Katakomby - Vězení!**

 **Info:** Druhé patro Dungeonu: Katakomby! Již si zdolal první patro, ale to druhé není stejné. Vězení je plné zajatých nepřátel a nenarazíš pouze na oživlé kostry. Abys mohl opustit tohle patro, musíš jej úspěšně vyčistit.

 **Doporučený level:** 20 - 25

„To jsem rád, že jsem s průzkumem počkal. Doporučený level je také nová informace, doufejme, že zůstane již nastálo. Artemis, Glacian, připravené na akci?" optal se Hadrian svých pomocnic a vykročil chodbou na první rozcestí. Okamžitě si všimnul několika žalářů, přes které mohl vidět na další žaláře. U stropu chodeb visely i klece s kostěnými ostatky zemřelých vězňů.

Z prohlížení si okolí ho vytrhlo skřípění zrezlých pantů a z žaláře po pravé straně se na něj hnalo několik Ozbrojených Kostlivců.

 **Ozbrojený Kostlivec - Nemrtvý - Lvl. 20**

 **HP: 2 000**

 **MP: 0**

 **Info:** Ozbrojený Kostlivec je další stupeň Kostlivce. Kostlivci mohou vzniknout očarováním jakýchkoliv koster mrtvých lidí, tvorů i zvířat. Ozbrojený Kostlivec může nést dýku, meč, palici, kladivo, oštěp nebo luk. Většina zbraní těchto Nemrtvých je otrávená různými jedy. Jako každý Nemrtvý i Kostlivci jsou slabí vůči ohni a útokům tupými předměty.

\- Ozbrojení Kostlivci jsou základními monstry druhého patra Dungeonu: Katakomby! Jejich počty mohou přemoci i zkušené bojovníky.

Hadrian jako vždy začal svou oblíbenou kombinací _Ledového Věku_ a _Bleskových Střel_. Artemis pohotově do svých pařátů vzala meč z podlahy a svými nálety kostlivce spíše tloukla, než aby je sekala. Ale i tak byly její útoky účinné a ona tak byla plnohodnotnou členkou jejich tříčlenného týmu.

 **Glacian aktivovala svou Magickou Dovednost Zničující Ledové Ostny!**

Tohle byla nová schopnost, kterou se Glacian naučila díky tomu, že měla Status - Nibi. Tahle nová Magická Dovednost nebyla zas tak jednoduchá na použití, protože se Glacian musela dostat blízko ke svému cíli a zasáhnout jej. Nicméně se dala použít i jako obranná technika, ostatně Glacian byla doslova obrostlá v brnění z ledových ostnů. Když na ní někdo zaútočil nebo ona se dotkla svého protivníka, přišla o jeden osten na svém _brnění_ a její nepřítel byl prošpikován obrovským ostnem z ledu, který v okamžiku vyrostl ze země.

Hadrian si to vysvětlil tak, že zlomením jakéhokoliv ostnu Glacian označila svůj cíl, který podlehl daleko zničujícímu útoku. Mohl jen s úsměvem sledovat, jak se rychle prohnala pod nohama všech Ozbrojených Kostlivců a během chviličky z nich zbylo jedině to, co z nich spadlo.

Z prvního žaláře na něj vyběhlo jen pět Ozbrojených Kostlivců, ze kterých získal celkem 3 250 expů. Nějaké ty Kameny Duší, kosti a kostní prach. Nezapomněl si do inventáře schovat i dva meče a jeden luk.

 **Gratulace! Glacian dosáhla nového levelu!**

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 19 (900/25 000)**

 **HP: 930**

 **MP: 1 040**

Artemis zahoukala a přilákala tak na sebe svou pozornost. Vstoupil za ní do žaláře a všimnul si, že v okovech s rozzářenými runami byl spoután duch.

 **Nevinná Duše - Duše - Lvl. 10**

 **HP: 1 000**

 **MP: 0**

 **Info:** Nevinné Duše jsou duše nevinných lidí a tvorů, kteří zemřeli rukama svých věznitelů nebo spoluvězňů. Jejich přítomnost ve světě živých slouží jako potrava pro Mučené Duše.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Nový úkol)**

 **Volitelný úkol: Osvoboď Duše Nevinných!**

 **Zadání:** Osvoboď tolik Nevinných Duší, kolik jen budeš schopen! Kromě dobrého skutku obdržíš i náležitou odměnu!

 **Upozornění:** Při propuštění Nevinné Duše, propustíš i tři Mučené Duše, takže se připrav na boj!

 **Odměna:**

\- 1 000 exp za každou úspěšně osvobozenou duši!

\- 1x Krystal Duší za úspěšné osvobození 13 duší!

 **Postih za selhání:**

\- Postih -50% LUK na 5 minut za neúspěšně osvobozenou duši!

 **Přijmout** **Odmítnout**

„Tak co na to říkáte? Osvobodíme tyhle duše nebo to nebudeme riskovat? Jsem si jistý, že tento úkol budeme moci opakovat pokaždé, když tady vstoupíme," optal se Hadrian Artemis a Glacian. Artemis několikrát krátce houkla a Glacian souhlasně přikývla. Kdokoliv jiný by si řekl, že je to jen náhodné houkání a že není možné, aby si tahle dvě stvoření rozuměla nebo aby jim rozuměl i samotný Hadrian, ale on dobře věděl, co mu chtějí říci. Přijal nový úkol a pustil se do jeho plnění.

„Je rozhodnuto, připravte se na boj!" oznámil jim a klepnutím hůlkou na okovy propustil Nevinnou Duši. Nicméně tím to neskončilo a zároveň se tam objevily tři další průhledné postavy.

 **Mučená Duše - Přízrak - Lvl. 20**

 **HP: 2 000**

 **MP: 0**

 **Info:** Mučená Duše je duše mrtvých, která za svého života spáchala neodpustitelné hříchy a nyní je tíha těchto hříchů mučí tak dlouho, dokud zůstávají ve Světě Živých. Mučené Duše jsou nebezpečné, protože při posednutí Nevinné Duše, pomalu požírají její energii, aby tak ulevily svému břemenu. Protože jsou to Přízraky, jsou schopné posednout i cokoliv živého.

„ _Baráž Magických Blesků!_ " zvolal a svolala na trojici Mučených Duší blesky ze stropu žaláře. Při troše experimentování totiž zjistil, že při opakovaném zásahu je jeho protivník dočasně omráčen a on tak měl čas použít další Kouzla a Magické Dovednosti k jejich zničení.

Společně s Artemis a Glacian dokázal jejich pozornost udržet na sobě, takže ani jediná Mučená Duše neměla šanci se zaměřit na Nevinnou Duši. I přes fakt, že každý přízrak měl dva tisíce životů, nebylo to nic hrozného, hlavně když měl Hadrian tak silné plošné útoky a netrvalo to ani půl minuty, co všechny tři přízraky zničil.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Aktualizace)**

 **Osvoboď Duše Nevinných!**

 **Osvobozeno:** 1 z ?

„To nebylo nijak těžké, jdeme dál," řekl a vydal se ven ze žaláře. Pro jistotu je prohledal všechny, ale nenašel v nich nic nového a tak se chtěl vydat chodbou dál do další sekce Dungeonu. Nicméně když byl uprostřed chodby mezi sekcemi šlápl na kostku, která se propadla o pár centimetrů do země. Hadrian zůstal stát na místě a neodvažoval se pohnout, protože věděl, že právě aktivoval nějakou past a netušil, jestli se spustila nebo se spustí hned, jak zvedne nohu.

Připadalo mu to jako minuty, ale ve skutečnosti to byly sotva tři vteřiny, co se daly věci do pohybu. Prvně na koncích chodby spadly dolů mříže, které jim bránily v úniku z chodby. Aby toho nebylo málo, ve výšce jeho hlavy se na zdech rozzářily dříve neviditelné runy. Ačkoliv netušil, co jsou ty runy zač a jaký je jejich účel, věděl, že to pro něj neznamenaná nic dobrého.

„DOLŮ!" vykřikl a polapil ze vzduchu Artemis, kterou si přitiskl k hrudi a rychle sebou třískl na zem. Jen o zlomek sekundy později se z run na zdech vyřítilo obrovské množství šipek, které do sebe narážely nad jeho zády a padaly všude kolem na podlahu. Cítil, jak se jich několik zabodlo i do jeho zad a zatnul zuby.

Byl idiot, když si myslel, že to bude naprosto jednoduché. Měl chuť několikrát hlavou udeřit o zem, protože kdyby měl aktivované _Magické Vidění_ , spatřil by tuhle stupidní past na míle daleko. Skřípění zvedajících se mříží mu řeklo, že je po všem, nicméně zjistil, že se zvedly pouze jedny mříže a to na tom konci chodby, kudy přišel. Za těmi mřížemi jej čekalo další překvapení.

Všechny visící klece, které odepsal jako _dekoraci_ , byly na zemi a k němu se pomalu blížili Magičtí Kostlivci. Již v předchozím patře se naučil rozeznávat jejich druh útoků podle toho, jaké zbarvení měla magie kolem jejich kostlivých rukou. Jedovatě zelená, tmavě oranžová, dvakrát žlutá a jednou světle modrá. Pět Magických Kostlivců, jedovatý, ohnivý, dva bleskový a ledový.

„Nejstupidnější past na světě a já do ni padnu. Artemis, Glacian, jste v pořádku?" optal se jich a Glacian, která na sobě měla znovu své _brnění_ , se rozběhla na nového nepřítele. Artemis vzlétla do vzduchu, jen aby se vrhla na dva bleskové kostlivce, které poštvala proti sobě.

Hadrian byl také již na nohou a byl připraven použít své obvyklé kombo útoků, když zjistil, že necítí vlastní magii.

 **Upozornění! Byl si zasažen otrávenými šipkami! Dočasný status - Otrava!**

 **Otrava (Dočasný status)** \- Jsi otráven magickým jedem, který ti brání v přístupu k tvým magickým rezervám. Každá dávka má dobu trvání 15 sekund.

 **Celková doba trvání** \- 165s (2min 45s)

„Skutečně bombastické!" prohlásil Hadrian naštvaně a vytáhl z inventáře svou katanu. Dále neotálel a v mžiku byl u prvního kostlivce, který po něm vypálil jedovatou střelu magie, ale on se jí vyhnul a dvěma seky mu uťal ruce, než se narovnal a setnul mu i hlavu. To stačilo na to, aby se první Magický Kostlivec roztříštil a on se vrhnul na dalšího z pětice.

Boj trval jen o něco déle, než kdyby používal magii. Byl docela nesvůj bez toho, že necítil vlastní magii, ale na druhou stranu se cítil dobře, protože boj zblízka se zbraní v ruce bylo něco nového a vzrušujícího. Pravda byla, že již dříve občas sáhl po zbrani, ale jen v kombinaci s magií, na kterou se mohl kdykoliv spolehnout. Nyní se mohl spolehnout jen na své tělo, instinkty a umění meče.

Již se chtěl radovat, když zaslechl, jak se zvedá druhá železná mříž, aby mohl pokračovat dál do hlouby Dungeonu, nicméně zapomněl na to, co se stane, když zničí pět Ozbrojených a pět Magických Kostlivců.

 **Dvouhlavý Kostlivec - Nemrtvý - Lvl. 23**

 **HP: 2 300**

 **MP: 1 400**

 **Info:** Dvouhlavý Kostlivec je nepřirozená mutace způsobena kombinací duší zničených Ozbrojených a Magických Kostlivců. Neboť je kombinací dvou druhů Kostlivců, má dvě hlavy a čtyři ruce. Dvouhlavý Kostlivec může zaútočit pomocí zbraně, magie nebo kombinací těchto dvou způsobů.

„Dneska rozhodně příliš štěstí nemám. Bez magie jsem ještě dvě minuty, což se mi vůbec nelíbí," řekl si sám pro sebe a odrazil šíp pokrytý ohněm. Hadrianovi se vůbec nechtělo do útoku, protože věděl, že tenhle nepřítel má kolem sebe magickou bariéru a tak jen odrážel nebo se vyhýbal šípům, které na něj Dvouhlavý Kostlivec posílal.

Zrovna se jednomu takovému útoku vyhýbal, když překvapením málem zakopl. Artemis bez problému prolétla bariérou a pustila zrezlý meč tak, že se zaklínil mezi obě kostěné hlavy tak, že jakýkoliv pohyb začal kostlivci způsobovat menší poškození. Hadrian to nechápal a proto aktivoval _Pozorování_ , aby zjistil, co se děje.

 **Magická bariéra**

 **Životnost: 5 000**

 **Regenerace: +1/5s (+12 životnosti za minutu)**

 **Info:** Magická bariéra je druh štítu, který nepropustí žádný magický útok. Tuhle bariéru není možné aktivně používat, protože musí být ukotvená k nějakému předmětu s Magickým drahokamem k jejímu napájení.

„Jsem idiot, totální idiot. Magická bariéra jej chrání jen proti magickým útokům, jak to, že mi to nedošlo již dávno?!" prohlašoval vytočený Hadrian a vrhl se do útoku. Nutno říci, že dlouho po tom již _nežil_. Tentokrát k jeho překvapení zůstal na zemi i medailon Magické bariéry a on si jej nadšeně prohlížel. Netušil, že jeho nadšení bude velice krátkého trvání.

 **Medailon Magické bariéry**

 **Info:** Magický medailon očarovaný tak, aby chránil svého nositele před magickými útoky. Byl stvořen specificky pro ochranu kostlivých bojovníků před magií kouzelníků.

 **Použití:** Medailon Magické bariéry lze aktivovat pouze pro Nemrtvé.

 **Životnost bariéry:** 5 000

„To si ze mě děláš ... Když už získám nějaký super předmět, tak ho nemůžu nijak použít? Pff, uvidíme, jestli z něj aspoň pak nedokážu vytáhnout ten drahokam a nepoužít ho stejně, jako všechny ostatní drahokamy," řekl si Hadrian a uschoval jej do inventáře a počkal, až jeho dočasný status **Otrava** nevyprchá. Jakmile měl znovu přístup k magii, aktivoval _Magické Vidění_ a znovu se pustil do hlubin Dungeonu.

Hadrian padl znaveně k zemi a zhluboka oddychoval. Poslední boj nebyl vůbec jednoduchý. **Žalářník - Mini-Boss** byl až příliš podobný mytickému Minotaurovi. Tenhle se navíc kolem sebe oháněl ostnatou palicí. Jediná rána mu stačila k tomu, aby Hadrian přišel o _Ledový Štít_ , takže si velice rychle rozmyslel, jestli útokům uhýbat nebo se je snažit zablokovat.

Nepomohlo tomu ani to, že jedním ze svých speciálních útoků odhalil skryté žaláře plné nepřátel. Deset Ozbrojených Kostlivců, deset Magických Kostlivců, dva Dvouhlavý Kostlivci a devět Mučených Duší. Se všemi musel bojovat zároveň a k tomu jim Žalářník aktivoval bojovou auru zrychlující jejich pohyb i útoky.

Vyčerpal veškerou svou magii a to i ze všech drahokamů, jen aby se nakonec uchýlil k boji s katanou. Nikdy dříve se také necítil tak zesláblý, ostatně se také nebylo čemu divit, když mu zbývalo pouhých šest set životů. Glacian si lehla vedle něj a pomalu si začala olizovat rány, které utržila v posledním boji. Ani Artemis nevyvázla bez zranění a její sněhově bílé peří bylo zbarveno rudou krví hned na několika místech.

„Musíme zesílit," hlesl a vytáhl z inventáře čistou látku a láhev vody. Látku namočil a pomohl Artemis s čištěním peří od krve. Poté pomohl i Glacian, než se zaměřil na své vlastní rány. Do té doby také zcela ignoroval tabulky s nejrůznějšími oznámeními.

 **Gratulace! Vyčistil si** **Dungeon: Katakomby - Vězení!**

 **Odemčena možnost opakované návštěvy Dungeon: Katakomby - Vězení! (2/3)**

 **Odemčeno další patro Dungeon: Katakomby - Kovárna!**

 **Přeješ si vstoupit do dalšího patra Dungeonu nebo jej opustit?**

 **Vstoupit do 3. patra - Opustit Dungeon**

Hadrian tuhle tabulku odmávl, rozhodl se zůstat tam, kde byl, aspoň dokud se mu neobnoví více magické energie a on se nedá aspoň trochu do pořádku.

 **Úkolové upozornění! (Dokončeno)**

 **Osvoboď Duše Nevinných!**

 **Stav:** Úspěšně si osvobodil 14 Nevinných Duší!

 **Odměna:** 14 x 1 000 exp, 1x Krystal Duší!

 **Gratulace! Dosáhl si nového levelu!**

 **Jméno:** Hadrian James Potter

 **Věk:** 11

 **Třída:** The Gamer

 **Titul:** Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi

 **Status krve:** Čistokrevný

 **Level:** 21 - Exp: 34.93% (76 850/220 000 exp)

 **HP:** 3 480

 **MP:** 4 110(+ 1 900 drahokamy)

 **STR:** 72

 **VIT:** 75

 **DEX:** 71

 **INT:** 117

 **WIS:** 67

 **LUK:** 42

 **Status Body:** 15

 **Perks Body:** 0

 **Gratulace! Artemis dosáhla nového levelu!**

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 23 (12 850/50 000 exp)**

 **HP: 1 150**

 **MP: ?**

 **Gratulace! Glacian dosáhla nového levelu!**

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 22 (10 200/50 000)**

 **HP: 1 130**

 **MP: 1 235**

Glacian také po dosažení 20 levelu obdržela nový status **Sanbi**. Nejenže se základ jejích životů a magie zvedl na dvacet pět bodů za level, ale obdržela i třetí ocas. Byl hrdý na to, jak daleko společně ušli za tak krátkou dobu a věděl, že to bude stále o dost těžší. Nicméně i on měl další level a posunul se tak zase o něco blíže k dosažení svého dalšího cíle. Ještě čtyři levely, aby dosáhl na maximální úroveň **Mistra Ledu**.

Celkem získal něco málo přes sto třicet čtyři tisíc expů a téměř čtyři tisíce zlatých mincí. Ale i přes fakt, že to bylo takhle výnosné, nebylo to něco, co by byl schopen dělat každý den a to rovnou několikrát v kuse.

„Mám takový pocit, že zatím zůstaneme jenom u opakovaného čištění **Zbrojnice** , co vy na to? Taky bychom se mohli vrátit na **Hřbitov Nemrtvých**. S trochou opatrnosti dokážeme zničit všechny Inferi i bez toho, abychom je donutili zvýšit svou úroveň. S Bossem to bude trochu těžší, ale víme, co očekávat, takže se můžeme připravit. Trocha odpočinku v podobě průzkumu dalších částí sklepení by nebylo od věci, možná bychom mohli na mapu přidat i druhé poschodí, když to první máme z velké části prozkoumané," navrhoval Hadrian svým dvěma společnicím a jakmile byli všichni tři v lepším stavu, otevřel si menu pro Dungeon a nechal je teleportovat před jeho vstup.

Po odchodu z Dungeonu se teleportoval do svého pokoje, aby se umyl a zamířil na pozdní snídani. Tu rozhodně potřeboval kvůli doplnění energie. Myslel si, že ve Velké Síni bude jediný, ale ukázalo se, že si nedělního rána každý rád přispal a tak se tam nacházela snad polovina studentů.

„Vypadáš hodně zničeně, Hadriane. Ráno jsem tě nenašla ani ve tvém pokoji, kampak ses zase zatoulal?" optala se jej Amanda, která se posadila na volné místo přímo proti němu.

„Stále prozkoumávám nižší patra sklepení. Občas si připadám doslova jako v katakombách," odpověděl Hadrian a pousmál se vlastnímu vtipu.

„Narazil jsi na něco zajímavého?" ptala se dál.

„Možná, možná ne. Záleží na tom, co je pro tebe zajímavé?" odpověděl jí otázkou, což vykouzlilo letmý úsměv i na její tváři.

„Víš, že mě zajímá mnoho věcí, Hadriane. Třeba to, co je v tomhle balíčku, který ti právě přišel?" odpověděla a Hadrian vzhlédl dostatečně brzy na to, aby uhnul se svým talířem, protože na to místo dosedla mohutná sova s balíčkem, který byl rozhodně zmenšen. Hadrian předpokládal, že Gandalf poslal takhle obrovskou sovu v případě, kdyby zmenšovací kouzla selhala.

„Pokud budeš v kolejní místnosti kolem třetí odpoledne, dozvíš se to ve stejnou chvíli, jako všichni ostatní," odvětil Hadrian.

„Hmm, a co kdybych za chvíli s tebou zamířila na tvůj pokoj?" optala se jej a on ucítil, jak mu pod stolem po stehně přejela špičkami prstů své nohy. Viditelně na sobě nedal nic znát, ale po zádech mu přejela husí kůže. Netušil, jestli takové okamžiky začít nesnášet nebo milovat. Na jednu stranu bylo jeho _mužské_ ego potěšeno její pozorností, na druhou stranu mu bylo stále jedenáct a právě kvůli ní se u něj probudila puberta takhle brzy. Pravdou bylo, že v kouzelnické společnosti bylo normální být sexuálně aktivní již kolem třináctého roku, což mělo pomoci i při vývoji jejich magie.

„Možná bychom mohli přijít na něco, co uspokojí tužby nás obou, ne?" nadhodil a schválně to formuloval tak, jak to řekl. Reakce lidí kolem nich byla k nezaplacení a ještě nikdy neviděl tolik poprskaných obličejů dýňovou šťávou.

Amanda se rozesmála, když spatřila tu spoušť kolem sebe a další nevěřícné pohledy tomu vůbec nepomohly. Amanda se na veřejnosti jen tak nesmála a takovýto veřejný projev emocí od ní nikdo ani nečekal.

„Velice dobře zahráno, drahý, velice dobře zahráno," řekla, když se zvedli od stolu, aby zamířili zpátky na Zmijozelskou kolej.

„Vše jen pro pobavení mé milované Královny," odpověděl v dostatečné vzdálenosti mezi kolejními stoly, aby jej zaslechlo co nejvíce studentů. Rozhodně se bavil, když odcházeli za pohledů nevěřícných obličejů zmatených studentů všech možných ročníků.

To, že Hadrian má milostnou aférku s Královnou Zmijozelu, bylo hlavním tématem dne i následujících měsíců. Hadrian si tím získal mnoho obdivných i závistných pohledů od velké části mužské populace a našlo se i pár pohledů od něžnějšího pohlaví.

„Víš, co si o nás budou nyní říkat?" optala se jej Amanda, která se stále pobaveně usmívala, ačkoliv v jejím pohledu byla jistá vypočítavost, protože již přemýšlela, jak toho celého využít ve svůj prospěch.

„Jsem si jistý, že během následujících dní a týdnů se mi do cesty postaví mnoho studentů starších ročníků, kteří se budou snažit získat tvou přízeň s pomocí jakýchkoliv prostředků. Rozhodně si budu muset začít hlídat záda více, než si je nyní hlídám," odpověděl a usadil se do svého pohodlného křesla. Amanda se hned posadila na sedačku, která byla u stolku. Na ten Hadrian položil balíček, který klepnutím hůlky zvětšil do jeho plné velikosti.

„To si vykoupil celé knihkupectví?" nadhodila pobaveně, protože si myslela, že jsou to pouze knihy v nějaké bedně, ale záhy byla překvapená, protože se pletla.

Ve velkém balíku bylo jedenáct menších balíčků, což byly boxy pro úkoly a zápisy. Poté se tam nacházela nádherná dřevěná krabička, ve které se nacházelo několik Dárkových poukazů. Nakonec tam bylo pět krabiček na karty, ty byly rozděleny podle erbů kolejí a Bradavic. Nicméně Hadrian jako první sáhl po pergamenu s částkou, kterou Gandalfovi dlužil. Bylo tam přesně vypsáno, co kolik stálo. Deset galeonů za hodinu pro sedm lidí, kteří celkem odpracovali dvě stě hodin. To bylo dva tisíce galeonů je za jejich práci. Tři patenty jej přišly na dalších tři sta galeonů. Sto padesát kartiček pro službičky stálo patnáct galeonů, desek boxů pro jeho spolužáky bylo sedmdesát galeonů. Jeho box i s úpravou byl zdarma, když prý přišel s celým nápadem. Patnáct dárkových poukazů v hodnotě pěti galeonů jej přišlo na čtyřicet pět galeonů. Celkem to dělalo dva tisíce čtyři sta třicet galeonů.

„Cože? Skoro dva a půl tisíce galeonů? Víš, že tohle si za rok nevydělají ani někteří vedoucí Oddělení na Ministerstvu kouzel? Pokud si pamatuji dobře, více si vydělá jen Ministr Kouzel, zbytek z vedení se pohybuje někde kolem šestnácti set galeonů ročně," prohlašovala Amanda, která nemohla uvěřit tomu, jak bezohledně utrácí zlato.

„Jsem si jistý, že se mi mé investice vrátí. Pokud se nepletu, mohlo by to být zítřejšího večera. Taky jsem před nějakou dobou pochopil, že abych vydělal, musím prvně něco investovat," odpověděl Hadrian a mluvil pravdu. Ze **Zbrojnice** si byl schopný na jeden pokus odnést něco kolem šesti set galeonů. Kdyby znovu zariskoval s **Vězením** , znovu by si odnesl téměř čtyři tisíce galeonů. Nehledě na to, že měl Inventář plný nejrůznějších předmětů, které by mohl prodat na Abyss Aukci.

„Když si za tohle všechno utratil tolik zlata, vysvětlíš mi aspoň k čemu to všechno slouží?" požádala jej Amanda a Hadrian se dal do vysvětlování Dárkových poukazů, což bylo nejsnadnější na pochopení. Poté ji představil kartičky pro obchodování se službičkami a jednu od každé ji věnoval. Prozradil také, že v budoucnu budou tyhle kartičky i se sběratelskými motivy. Nakonec jí řekl, že deset takových kartiček bude stát jeden galeon pro ty, kteří by si chtěli nějaké pořídit. Rozhodl se, že každý z Koncilu Sedmi od něj obdrží tři kartičky s erbem Zmijozelu a jednu s erbem Bradavic.

Nakonec se dostal k boxům s deskami pro úkoly a zápisy z hodin. Gandalf si musel vyhrát nad jeho žádostí, protože ledový motiv celého boxu byl nádherný a dokonale do něj zapadly i tři erby rodů, o které požádal. Desky pro úkoly byly ozdobené motivem s Artemis a na deskách pro zápisy z hodin byla zase Glacian ve své plné kráse se třemi ocasy.

Nějakou dobu strávil vysvětlováním, jak boxy fungují a ukázal jí to i na svých vlastních zápisech a úkolech. Když byl pergamen se zápisem z hodiny delší, než formát A4, pergamen se rozdělil a text se připojil na druhou stranu pergamenu, takže se v dané složce dalo číst jako v knize. Pomocí několika jednoduchých kouzel si každý mohl zápisy rozdělit podle toho, jak se mu zlíbilo. Na složkách nechyběl seznam probraných témat s datem dne, kdy se tohle téma probíralo. Nechyběl také upravený rozvrh, který zvýrazňoval právě onen specifický předmět.

Na deskách poté byl kompletní rozvrh, pokud se jednalo o desky pro zápisy. Desky s domácími úkoly tam měly tabulku s aktuálními domácími úkoly a jejich stav vyhotovení. Hadrian netušil, jak to Gandalf a jeho přátelé dokázali, ale rozhodně to bylo pozoruhodné. Když do patřičných složek založil veškeré své pergameny a upravil si to podle své chuti, se spokojením sledoval, jak si Amanda prohlíží jeden z boxů, který měl připravený pro jeho Zmijozelské spolužáky z prvního ročníku.

„Říkáš, že všechno tohle stojí sedm galeonů? Pravda, je to stejně drahé jako hůlka, ale pokud se tak zbavím hromady pergamenů, ve kterých dlouze hledám to, co potřebuji, tak to stojí za to. Navíc tu mám přehled o svých známkách z domácích úkolů. Netuším, jak tvůrci dokázali zajistit, aby tohle ukazovalo i celkovou známku z daného předmětu a umístění v ročníku, ale to jen potvrzuje genialitu tohoto výtvoru," prohlásila Amanda a Hadrian věděl, že pokud získá její podporu, ostatní budou velice rychle následovat.

„Když přihodíš jeden galeon, Gandalf ti na zakázku vytvoří tvůj vlastní vzhled boxu i desek, jak to vidíš u mě."

„Máš tady volný pergamen s obálkou? Ráda bych si hned objednala jeden tenhle box s originálním vzhledem. Samozřejmě ti budu dlužit další službičku, když to pošleš ještě dneska s tím, že by mi box přišel dneska večer nebo zítra brzy ráno? Klidně si za to připlatím, pokud to bude nutné," optala se jej a Hadrian jí podal nejen pergamen s obálkou, ale také samoplnící se pero, které používal místo brku. Chvilku jí trvalo, než si na něj zvykla, ale po několika pokusech sepsala svou žádost velice stylovým písmem, které se jen tak často nevidělo, aspoň v mudlovském světě už ne. Amanda nakonec do obálky vložila deset zlatých minc pergamenem jí zapečetila.

„Ještě dneska to předám Gandalfovi, o to se nemusíš bát. Nicméně nyní mi dlužíš dvě službičky, jednu za tenhle dopis a druhou za to, že jsem ti o tomhle všem řekl daleko dříve a prozradil pár faktů, které nikdo jiná než tvůrci neví. A hodlám si to vybrat právě nyní," řekl Hadrian, zatímco sledoval, jak se Artemis snesla k jeho pracovnímu stolu, odkud popadla několik obálek s odpověďmi na dopisy z posledních deseti let.

„Takže sis to rozmyslel? Velice ráda tě zaučím v umění sexuálních hrátek," prohlásila svůdně a on znovu pocítil husí kůži na zádech.

„Ačkoliv je to lákavá nabídka, nehodlám nic uspěchat. Ne, rád bych se od tebe učil umění magických soubojů a duelů, jak formálních tak neformálních. Řekněme tak dvakrát do týdne po jedné hodince a to během následujících šesti týdnů? Což dělá dvanáct hodin tvého času, což není tolik, jak by se zdálo," odpověděl Hadrian a sledoval náznaky toho, jak asi Amanda odpoví, protože její tvář byla zcela neutrální a nějakou dobu nad jeho žádostí přemýšlela.

„Platí. Hodinové lekce dvakrát týdně po dobu šesti týdnů. Mám čas každé úterý a pátek od osmi do devíti hodin večer," řekla po několika minutách.

„To mi plně vyhovuje. Chceš nějak upřesnit průběh našich lekcí nebo se mám vydat vyřídit tvou žádost?" optal se Hadrian.

„Musím si to promyslet. Dneska večer se kolem osmé ještě zastavím se základním plánem. Vypracuji seznam kouzel, která se budeš muset naučit. Pokud nebudeš znát potřebná kouzla, nebudu se zdržovat tím, abych tě je učila. Pokud nebudeš na naše lekce připraven, udělám si z tebe cvičný terč za mrhání mým časem," oznámila mu a s tím také opustila jeho apartmán.

Hadrian byl s její odpovědí spokojen a rychle se teleportoval ke Gandalfovi, aby zařídil novou objednávku a rovnou mu zaplatil i to, co mu dlužil za odvedenou práci. Gandalf mu slíbil, že pro Amandu bude mít box hotový do hodinky a poté jej hned pošle po nejrychlejší sově, kterou má k dispozici.

Do oběda se Hadrian věnoval odpovídání na další dopisy, přání a dárky. Chtěl to mít rychle za sebou a začít se věnovat něčemu jinému. Bylo pravdou, že by mohl skrze noviny odpovědět na všechny dopisy jedním hromadným dopisem, ale pokud chtěl mít dobré vztahy a udržet si pozitivní reputaci, musel se tohle přetrpět.

Navíc bylo dobré, že si každý dopis přečetl osobně a také na něj odpověděl. Začal si tak budovat dobré vztahy s důležitými lidmi. Zjistil také, že někteří lidé mu přenechali svůj majetek z vděku za zničení Voldemorta. Byli to vždy staří lidé, kteří přišli ve válce o celé rodiny a sami byli na konci svého života. Tohle mu jasně ukázalo hrůzy, které Voldemort rozpoutal.

Voldemort byl zasraný pokrytec, který prohlašoval, že chce nadvládu čistokrevných rodů, ale on sám se svými Smrtijedy zničil přes dva tucty čistokrevných rodů a z mnoha dalších přežívali jen poslední jedinci, jako byl on a několik dalších jen v jeho ročníku.

Z myšlenek o Voldemortovi jej vyrušila sova, která mu na stůl doručila menší balíček s logem Gandalfova obchodu. Hned jej zvětšil a vydal se do společenské místnosti Koncilu. Amanda měla dveře na druhé straně místnosti, takže přešel místnost a na její dveře zaklepal. Chvíli čekal na odpověď a poté zaklepal znovu, ale nic stále neslyšel. Zkusmo se pokusil dveře otevřít, ale byly zamknuté.

Rychle se rozhlédl kolem sebe, aby zjistil, že jej nikdo nevidí a teleportoval se do místa za dveřmi pár centimetrů nad podlahou, protože se nechtěl zhmotnit v něčem, co by mohla mít na podlaze. Pečlivě se rozhlédnul kolem sebe, aby se ujistil, že tam nikdo není a zaposlouchal se i do zvuků z okolních dveří apartmánu. Protože se nezdálo, že by se tam někdo nacházel, rychle přešel k jejímu pracovnímu stolu a balíček tam postavil, aby si ho hned všimnula, s tím se také teleportoval zase pryč. Rozhodně nechtěl být chycen někde, kam by se neměl normálně dostat.

Kdyby byl nicméně více pozornější, všimnul by si rámečku s fotkou Amandy, která se usmívala od ucha k uchu. Nebyla to normální fotka, Amanda jí upravila kouzly, které se používají na kouzelnické portréty a ačkoliv Amanda na fotce nedokázala mluvit, byla schopná napsat vzkaz na miniaturní kousek pergamenu, který byl propojený se speciálním deníkem, který Amanda měla pro tyhle účely. Tak se dozvěděla, že její apartmán nejednou navštívil Snape, aby zkontroloval její knihovnu a asi dvakrát se tam zastavil i samotný Brumbál.

Díky tomu se Amanda stala další osobou, která znala pravou podstatu Hadrianovy techniky, kdy zmizel z jednoho místa a objevil se na jiném bez toho, aby mu v tom proti-přemisťovací bariéry jakkoliv zabránily. Nicméně odkud tuhle schopnost teleportace získal, bylo pro ní záhadou a domnívala se, že je Zvěromág s magickou podobou fénixe, což by vysvětlovalo fakt, že přežil Kletbu Smrti. Kdokoliv jiný z čistokrevných by jej hned odsoudil za to, že má zvířecí krev, ale ona nikoliv. Ona to viděla tak, že má nad všemi ostatními výhodu krve magického tvora, který byl jako jeden z mála nesmrtelný.

„Vidím, že jste všichni připravení, což je dobře. Dneska se trochu zdržíme, protože pro vás mám menší dárek, který vám pomůže v organizaci domácích úkolů i zápisů z hodin. Protože jsou pánové gentlemani, začneme u slečen," zahájil Hadrian a kývnul na Dafné, aby mu podala všechny své domácí úkoly a to včetně těch z minulého týdne.

Hadrian položil na stůl první box, z kterého vytáhl desky pro domácí úkoly a ty rozložil, aby se dostal ke složkám pro dané předměty. Velice rychle roztřídil tucet pergamenů do patřičných složek, než si na seznamu desek zkontroloval vyhotovení všech aktuálních úkolů. Takhle to postupně udělal se všemi a boxy jim rozdal. Postupně si taky sepsal seznam jmen, vedle kterých napsal jedno plus nebo mínus. Byl spokojen, když na konci v seznamu bylo jen jedno mínus, ale byl by rozhodně spokojenější, kdyby tam nebylo jediné mínus.

„Jsem celkově spokojen s vaší prací a věřím, že budou i vaši profesoři. Vincente, Gregory, zastavte se dneska u mě v apartmánu, něco pro vás mám. Doufám, že nové boxy plně oceníte a budete jich využívat, pomohou vám, vaším profesorům a mě také. Všichni z vás kromě Draconise obdrželi jedno plus. Za týden uvidíme, jestli k jednomu plusu přibude další plus a hvězdička nebo to zůstane pouze u plusů.

Jak jsem slíbil, již tu mám Dárkové poukazy v hodnotách pěti galeonů do Knihkupectví u Gandalfa Modrého, Světa Lektvarů a Oblečení Zítřka," oznámil Hadrian a ukázal jim pětici poukazů do každého z obchodů. Když to viděli na vlastní oči, věděli, že jim nelže a myslí to zcela vážně.

„Všichni máte volno, jen Draconis Lucius Malfoy si zajde pro školní potřeby a začne s úkolem do Bylinkářství. Protože je neschopný splnit své povinnosti ve vymezeném čase, byl bych velice nerad, kdyby mu s tímto úkolem někdo pomáhal. Draco, neopustíš společenskou místnost tak dlouho, dokud nebudeš mít tento úkol hotov," rozhodl Hadrian a kývnul na Vincenta s Gregorym, aby jej následovali.

„Proč jsme tady?" optal se Gregory a zvědavě si prohlížel Hadrianovu společenskou místnost apartmánu.

„Nechtěl jsem to vytahovat před ostatními, ale všimnul jsem si, že si profesoři stěžují na váš rukopis u domácích úkolů a tuším, že i pro vás samotné je těžké po sobě něco přečíst. Jen kvůli tomuto důvodu vám budou snižovat známky, což není přínosné ani pro jednoho z vás. Mám tu pro vás cvičné sešity, které se používají při trénování psaní. Našel jsem nějaké, které učí písmo hodné vašeho postavení. Nemusíte toho nijak využít pokud nechcete, ale tohle je asi jediný způsob, jak vám můžu právě pomoci.

Nechci ani jednoho z vás jakkoliv urazit, ale v mudlovském světě existují lidé, kteří již v dětství zjistí, že mají problémy s psaným projevem, jak po stránce stylové, tak gramatické. Pokud by to byl problém i u vás, rozhodně existují různá cvičení, která vám s tím pomohou, ale musíte chtít a vložit do toho trochu času.

Také vám mohu tady na místě slíbit, že tohle zůstane pouze mezi námi. Chápu, že někteří naši spolužáci dokážou být krutí ve svých urážkách ohledně odlišností mezi sebou a ostatními. Také pamatujte na to, co jsem vám řekl. Oba dva máte potenciál něco dokázat a velice rád vám poskytnu prostředky k tomu, abyste mohli svůj potenciál plně rozvinout.

Mojí povinností je vám pomoci, když o to požádáte a to nejen kvůli tomu, že jsem jeden z Koncilu Sedmi. Jsem také Zmijozel a naše kolej může být úspěšná tak, jak je úspěšný nejslabší z nás, což vy dva rozhodně nejste. Pokud se Draco velice rychle nevzpamatuje, budu si muset na konci měsíce promluvit se sestřenicí Narcisou," řekl jim a oba dva přijali cvičné sešity k zlepšení jejich písma.

Gregory odešel jako první, nicméně Vincent se na chvilku zdržel s hranou zvědavostí nad tím, co Hadrian používá ke psaní. Hadrian mu jedno samoplnící pero daroval a dal mu i jedno navíc, aby ho předal Gregorymu.

„Dědici Pottere, jsme ti s Gregorym zavázáni za veškerou pomoc, kterou jsi nám poskytl. Mohu ti to oplatit pouze tak, že tě varuji. Draco se často schází s Harperem z druhého ročníku a dvěma studenty sedmého ročníku. Draco jim za něco zaplatil několik galeonů. Nevím, co chystá nebo chystal, ale týká se to tvých přátel z jisté koleje s rudou a zlatou," oznámil mu Vincent, než se zvedl a bez dalšího slova opustil jeho apartmán.

Hadrian se nad jeho varováním zamyslel. Že by měla Erika nakonec pravdu a někdo Tamaru otočil proti němu pomocí nějakých kouzel nebo lektvarů? Pochyboval, že by to šlo pomocí lektvarů, Tamara měla prsten svého rodu, který ji upozornil, kdyby měla pozřít něco s cizí látkou. Což poukazovalo pouze na nějaká kouzla, která ovlivňují myšlení, chování nebo emoce? Bylo toho tolik, co neznal.

Navíc Tamara měla schopnost _Hráčova Mysl_ , kterou získala od něj, takže by jí to mělo ochránit před vnějšími vlivy. On díky tomu získal novou schopnost _Nitrobrany_. Možná to nakonec bylo něco, za co Malfoy a jeho kumpáni nemohli, ale Harper byl nebezpečný, pokud si na něj nedá pozor.

Zaklepání na dveře v osm hodin a pět minut znamenalo příchod Amandy a on jí otevřel dveře, aby mohla vstoupit dovnitř. V ruce nesla stočený pergamen, který mu předala po tom, co se natáhnula na jeho pohovku, která se magicky přizpůsobila jejím potřebám.

„Tohle je rozvrh na deset týdnů? Dohodli jsme se jen na šesti týdnech. Ne, že bych to nevítal, ale co ta změna v můj prospěch?" zajímal se Hadrian a rychle prolétl seznam dvou tuctů kouzel, který mu tam sepsala.

„Jistě jsem se již zmínila, že mě velice zajímáš. Posledních sedm hodin jsem strávila tím, že jsem hledala vysvětlení na způsob, kterým ses dostal do mého apartmánu a poté odtamtud zmizel bez toho, abys po sobě zanechal magický podpis na clonách, které kolem něj mám. Nejsi jediný ani poslední, kdo se tam dostal přes všechny ochrany, ale jsi jediný, kdo neobešel pouze mé ochrany, ale i ochrany Bradavic.

Prošla jsem si veškeré své vzpomínky toho, kdys tuhle svou schopnost využil a spojila jsem si to s tím, že jako jediný si přežil Kletbu Smrti. Jediné řešení, které mi dává smysl je, že jsi Zvěromág a to Ledový Fénix, proto také tak dobře ovládáš živel ledu," prohlásila a Hadrian se na ní chvíli díval, než se usmál. Rozhodně to byla nádherná myšlenka, být něco tak magického, jako byli fénixové, kdo by si to nepřál? Hadrian si také prošel vzpomínku toho, jak byl u Amandy v apartmánu, aby zjistil, kde udělal chybu. Protože si pečlivě prohlédl celou místnost, vybavil si na všechny detaily a v nich si všimnul jediného pohybu kromě sebe.

„Tvá zarámovaná fotka vedle vázy s modrými růžemi. Byla to jediná aktivní magie v místnosti, ale nevnímal jsem jí, protože kouzelnické fotky se hýbou a k tomu potřebují aktivní magii, která je dost nepatrná na to, aby jí každý zavrhl jako běžnou věc. Nyní si uvědomuji to téměř neviditelné spojení mezi fotografií a něčím v první přihrádce toho stolku, na kterém rámeček s fotkou leží," prohlásil Hadrian a Amanda překvapeně zamrkala.

„Jak si na tohle přišel tak rychle? Ani Snape s Brumbálem na tohle nikdy nepřišli a to můj apartmán navštívili hned několikrát bez mého vědomí!" dožadovala se hned Amanda.

„Všichni na škole ví, že vidím magii. Nicméně až tady jsem se naučil rozeznávat různé barvy magie a učím se vidět i drobné detaily. Čím více a častěji svůj „magický zrak" používám, tím více vidím. Nicméně tě musím zklamat, nejsem Zvěromág, ačkoliv by bylo nádherné mít zvířecí podobu něčeho tak magického, jako je zrovna fénix. Z toho, co jsem se dočetl, mám velice malou šanci na to, abych se stal Zvěromágem. Musel bych totiž zničit jednu ze svých dědičných schopností," odpověděl jí a bez toho, aby se ptala na to, jakou dědičnou schopnost myslel, změnil si barvu vlasů na blond a jeho oči nově měly oranžovou barvu.

„Nemůžeš být zvěromág, protože jsi metamorfomág. Není divu, že jsi dědic rodu Blacků, metamorfomagie byla hlavně jejich dědičnou schopností. Vím, že v sedmém ročníku Mrzimoru je Nymfadora Tonksová, který je taky metamorfomág. Pokud by tě to zajímalo, její matka byla za svobodna Andromeda Blacková, než byla vyděděná za to, že si vzala mudlorozeného kouzelníka," oznámila mu Amanda a zamyslela se nad svou teorií toho, jak byl schopen se teleportovat, když nebyl fénix.

„Mám pro tebe dohodu. Budu ti dávat dohodnuté lekce až do konce tohoto školního roku, když mi prozradíš původ tvé schopnosti teleportace. Jsem ochotná ti poskytnout jakékoliv další služby, když mi občas pomůžeš se dostat z hradu. Mám svůj způsob, ale ten je vždy zdlouhavý a hrozí, že mě při něm někdo chytí," nabízela mu hned a Hadrian se nad tím zamyslel. Byla to výhodná nabídka, kde se od něj příliš nevyžadovalo. Také by to zvýšilo jeho šance na uchování tohoto tajemství, protože by přestala hledat informace ve školní knihovně, kde si Brumbál může ověřit vše, co kdo zkoumal. Už takhle ho měl za zády a nepotřeboval, aby znal skutečný rozsah jeho schopností.

„ _Tvorba Dungeonu: Iluze!_ " řekl velice tiše a prostor jeho apartmánu byl pohlcen uměle vytvořenou dimenzí, která přesně kopírovala jejich okolí, ale bez toho, aby je někdo mimo dimenzi viděl nebo slyšel, ať už normálními nebo magickými prostředky.

„Co to bylo?" optala se Amanda, která byla také schopná vidět magii, ale ne na takové úrovni, jako on.

„Něco, co jsem se naučil před pár lety. Vytvořil jsem kolem nás dočasnou dimenzi kopírující naše okolí. Všechno, co se stane v téhle dimenzi, zde také zůstane. Můžeš mi například zdemolovat celý apartmán, ale ve chvíli kdy tuhle dimenzi zruším, všechno zde zmizí jako pouhá iluze a vrátíme se do hlavní dimenze, která zůstane zcela nepozměněna. Tímhle jsem si zajistil, že nás nikdo nebude moci odposlouchávat, veškeré spojení mezi touhle dimenzí a hlavní dimenzí je přerušeno. Zábavné na tom je, že Bradavické bariéry nás právě považují za nepřítomné a Brumbál si mě kvůli tomu zavolal na kobereček, že prý porušuji školní řád, když opouštím pozemky školy," vysvětlil Hadrian a ušklíbl se nad tím, jak vyvázl bez trestu od ředitele za to, čeho se skutečně dopustil. To, jestli mu ten starý dědek věřil nebo ne, už netušil. Problém byl v tom, že Brumbál si zavolal pouze ho, nikoliv i ostatní, kteří mizeli ze sledovacích bariér kolem školy.

„Takže Brumbál nás všechny sleduje, kde se pohybujeme?" optala se Amanda a věděla, že pokud to byla pravda, věděl i o jejích tajných výpravách do Prasinek.

„Z toho, co jsem zjistil, bariéry kolem Bradavic mu pouze oznámí to, že je někdo opustil nebo do nich vstoupil. Poté musí zdlouhavě hledat, kdo a odkud je opustil. Protože jsem ani jednou nepřekročil tyhle bariéry, nemá zdání kudy je opouštím a přicházím. Je schopen říci, že je to třeba sklepení nebo tahle kolej, ale víc se z bariér nedozví. Bariéry a clony kolem Bradavic také sahají jen tak hluboko pod zem, jak hluboko je umístěn nějaké runový kámen, ve kterému jsou tyhle bariéry a clony ukotveny. Z toho, co řekl, jsem se dozvěděl, že i na sedmém poschodí jsou chodby a místnosti, které jsou těmto bariérám skryty, takže hádám, že i mnoho další částí hradu je bezpečných před jeho zrakem," vysvětlil celou situaci okolo sledovací bariéry tak, jak ji on chápal.

Nebyl žádný odborník a z knihy o bariérách a clonách toho nepochopil mnoho, ačkoliv zjistil, že Runy jsou něčím, čemu při troše pozornosti rozumí i bez nějakého zdlouhavého studia. Ostatně jeden z jeho statusů mu přidával bonus síly k Runové magii, což znamenalo, že chápání Run a Runových jazyků musí být v jeho krvi. Díky tomuto trochu chápal postavení čistokrevných, kteří věřili, že jsou lepší než mudlorození. Díky rodinné magii, která mu kolovala v krvi, měl jistý potenciál vynikat v magii, kterou praktikovali jeho předci a byli touhle magií následně ovlivněni.

„Víš o kouzelnickém světě něco málo přes měsíc a už máš takové vědomosti? Řekla bych, že jsi Havraspár, ale to bych popírala tvé další vlastnosti a byla proti sobě, protože jsem ráda, že jsi Zmijozel. Nyní, když jsme v bezpečí, odpovíš mi na mou otázku?" pobídla jej znovu.

„Pamatuji si, že jsem ti již odpověděl na podobnou otázku, když ses mě pokoušela svést. Díky mému studiu Nitrobrany na to nikdy nezapomenu, to je jisté," pousmál se Hadrian a Amanda si přejela prstem po stehně a znovu mírně vyhrnula svou sukni, kterou měla až po kolena.

„Také si na to velice dobře vzpomínám, můj drahý a dlouho ještě vzpomínat budu. Říkal jsi něco o Magii Živlu Ledu a Blesků, nicméně v žádných knihách jsem nic nenašla a ke knihovně doma se dostanu nejdříve o Vánocích," řekla.

„Žádné knihy o tom, co dokážu, nenajdeš, ne v Bradavické knihovně. V zakázané sekci možná něco bude, ale ve veřejně přístupných knihách těžko. Pro slovíčko živel existuje ještě jedno slovíčko a to je element. Elementálové jsou magičtí tvorové nějakým živlem, jako jsou fénixové, ačkoliv ti jsou spíše tvoření magií a trochou magie živlu. Elementalista je zase člověk, který dokáže ovládat jeden a více elementů. Vím o sedmi elementech, ačkoliv ovládám pouze Led a trochu Blesky," vysvětlil jí Hadrian.

„Takže tohle je další dědičná magie jako tvá metamorfomagie? Pokud jsi metamorfomág ze strany Blacků, tak jsi tenhle elementalista ze strany Potterů? Tohle je ta tajná schopnost, která se u vás v rodě dědí a nikdo nikdy na tohle tajemství nepřišel?" zajímala se hned Amanda.

„Dědičná schopnost rodu Potterů mi není zatím známá, ačkoliv mám jisté podezření, co jí asi bude. Ne, tohle je něco unikátního přímo pro mě samotného, ačkoliv nejsem jediný elementalista na škole," vyvrátil její teorii.

„Sakra, pokaždé, když přijdu s relativně normální teorií, který by vysvětlovala tvé schopnosti, tak ji vyvrátíš a přijdeš s něčím, o čem jsem ještě neslyšela. Zmínil jsi sedm elementů a pár mě jich napadá, ale i tak se optám, co jsou zač?"

„Živly Ohně, Vody, Země, Vzduchu, Blesků, Ledu a Duše. Věřím, že existují i další živly, jen jsem na ně zatím nenarazil nebo si neuvědomil jejich existenci. Ale pokud bych měl hádat, bude mezi ně patřit i Světlo, Temnota, možná i Nicota, Energie, Prostor a Čas," odpověděl a uvědomil si, že to celkem dělá třináct živlů. V kouzelnickém světě se všechno točilo kolem čísel moci a třináctka byla třetím číslem moci a jedním z nejmocnějších, které bylo velice těžké až nemožné použít. V seznámení se s Numerologií bylo uvedeno, že Kletba Smrti by měla být založena na čísle třináct, ale nikdo to zatím nedokázal a byly to jen dohady.

„Kdy si objevil to, že ovládáš živel ledu?" zajímala se hned Amanda.

„Když mi bylo osm nebo devět let? Poprvé jsem se teleportoval, když jsem Tamaře zachránil život. Jeden arogantní idiot nedokázal snést, že je holka lepší v bojovém umění než on a po jedné z potyček jí strčil do cesty jedoucí dodávce. Kdyby jí ta dodávka srazila, neměla by šanci přežít. Byla to moje jediná kamarádka a já ji chtěl zachránit za každou cenu. Od té chvíle jsem experimentoval se svými schopnostmi a nechal se inspirovat mudlovskými fantasy příběhy. Něco fungovalo a něco zase ne," vysvětlil jí Hadrian mírně upravený příběh, zatím se nikomu nechtěl svěřovat s tím, že je Gamer. Už takhle to Tamara řekla dalším dvěma lidem a to bylo o dva lidi více, co ohrožovali jejich bezpečnost.

„Nezaslechla jsem tě prohlásit, že co ty jsi led, to je Dědička Dagworth-Grangerová oheň? Mám to chápat tak, že je ona je další z vás, jen ovládá živel ohně?" optala se Amanda, nicméně Hadrian neodpověděl nahlas, pouze mírně pokrčil rameny a na tváři mu hrál mírný úsměv.

„Ha, aspoň v něčem mám pravdu! Nyní mě ale čeká jiná práce, musím přijít na to, jak tuhle schopnost získat. Bylo by to zatraceně mocné eso v rukávu," prohlásila a občas mu připomínala Tamaru, akorát daleko starší, vypočítavější a jistou ve svém postavení ve společnosti.

„Jsi Čarodějka, to ti nestačí schopnost bezhůlkové magie? Velikostí magie se možná zatím nevyrovnáš profesorkám, ale mezi studenty jsi nejspíše jediná Čarodějka, žádná Kouzelnice se ti nemůže rovnat. Navíc síla a velikost tvé magie se zvyšuje o polovinu více, než u Kouzelnic a to jsem poznal jen z toho, co jsem viděl během posledních dvou týdnů," optal se jí Hadrian a použil _Pozorování_.

 **Jméno: Amanda Sarah Rosierová**

 **\- Stříbrná Královna Zmijozelu -**

 **Věk: 16**

 **Titul: Čarodějka - Koncil Sedmi - Prefektka**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevná**

 **Level: 24**

 **HP: 2 400**

 **MP: 3 600**

 **Info:** Ačkoliv není Amanda dědičkou Vznešeného rodu Rosierů, s největší pravděpodobností zdědí veškerý majetek. Její strýc Evan Rosier, který se měl stát Lordem Rosierem zemřel rukou Bystrozorů při zásahu proti Smrtijedům. Její děda, Ivan Rosier zemřel před smrtí svého syna a neboť ve Vznešeném rodě Rosierů nemůže titul nést žena, titul Lord Rosiera je ztracen na tak dlouho, dokud Amanda nebude mít syna, kterého rodinná magie uzná za vhodného nástupce.

Ačkoliv si Amanda užívá svého čistokrevného statusu, ví, že jí to nepřinese naprosto vše a je odhodlaná tvrdě pracovat k dosažení svých cílů. Jejím aktuálním cílem je svést Hadriana Pottera, ke kterému jí přitahuje jeho magie a záhadné schopnosti. Jako všechny čarodějky, které dokážou cítit a někdy i vidět magii, je Amanda přitahována k mocným jedincům, jejichž magie rezonuje s tou její.

 _(Slovo autora: Musím sem vložit poznámku k tomu, jak silná je Amanda. Mám takový pocit, že v kapitole 2. 1. jsem uvedl, že je silnější než Hadrian kvůli tomu, že je Čarodějka a má vyšší level. Nějak jsem si to špatně spočítal a místo lvl*150 jsem počítal s lvl*200. Kouzelník je výpočet lvl*100+bonusy+INT*10 pro Gamery. Chtěl jsem to zde uvést na pravou míru pro ty pozornější čtenáře. Časem se jistě vrátím k předešlým kapitolám a projdou menší úpravou, abych se vyhnul těmto chybám._

 _Kdyby z ní Hadrian udělal Gamera, což je nyní možné, její INT by bylo cca 70-80, což by ve výsledku dělalo cca 5 400 MP. To jen pro srovnání, kdyby měla stejné bonusy a výpočet pro MP. Ano, jsem bastard, který hodně zvýhodňuje Gamery před ostatními xD. Nutno poznamenat, že originální The Gamer má aktuálně regeneraci magie na takové úrovni, že může celý den sesílat nejmocnější kouzla, která má a stále má plné zásoby many/magie. Takže můj výpočet zase není tak OP, jak někteří mohou tvrdit.)_

Ať už Hadrian čekal cokoliv, tohle rozhodně neočekával. Byla pravda, že on sice za poslední dva týdny získal tři levely neustálým čištěním dungeonů, ale vůbec netušil, jak ona získala tři levely. Ačkoliv byla pravda, že jí v magické síle předčil, bylo to jen díky tomu, že měl čtyřicetiprocentní bonus za Inteligenci, která se mu navíc do magie také přičítala a to násobena rovnou deseti. Takže jeho INT samo o sobě znamenalo 1 170 bodů magie.

U Amandy ani tak nešlo o to, že měl více magie než ona, šlo spíše o její kontrolu a kvalitu magie. Z toho, co viděl u různých kouzel, Amandě stačila čtvrtina a někdy až pětina magie, kterou ostatní potřebovali k seslání stejného kouzla. On právě doufal, že lekcemi s ní získá vyšší levely pro svá kouzla a tudíž jejich kontrolu, takže bude používat méně magie, než všichni ostatní, kteří se nějaké kouzlo pouze naučili a nesnažili se jej dokonale zvládnout, jak to viděl u Amandy.

Napadlo jej, že možná kvůli tomu, že je Čarodějka a její kouzla jsou na maximální úrovni, získává tak rychle nové levely. Jeho schopnost všechno přeměnit v hru k těmto hodnotám musela nějak dojít a když se mu povede přijít na to, jak tyhle principy fungují, dokáže teoreticky odhadnout level a sílu svých nepřátel i přes fakt, že je jejich úroveň zakrytá otravnými otazníky pokaždé, když na ně použije _Pozorování_.

„Možná jsem Čarodějka a ovládám bezhůlkovou magii, ale máš více magie než já. Jednou zjistím, proč tomu tak je, můj drahý Hadriane. Zjistím i zbytek tvých tajemství, protože ty je dokážeš odhalovat až s nepředstavitelnou lehkostí. Každý s trochou inteligence pochopí, že není rozumné tě mít za nepřítele. Ačkoliv ve větších počtech nepřátel bys mohl mít problém," konstatovala a nepopíral fakta, která byla pravdivá. Když věděl o svých slabinách, mohl pracovat na jejich eliminaci nebo aspoň jejich posílení, aby nebyly tak viditelné.

„Takže mohu počítat s celým rokem speciálních lekcí nebo zůstaneme jen u deseti týdnů?" ušklíbl se na ní.

„Tohle je můj volnější rok a OVCE mě čekají až ten příští rok, takže si můžu dovolit do tebe investovat dvě hodinky každý týden až do konce školního roku. Nicméně od tebe očekávám výsledky, protože vím, že na to máš. Je pravda, že tě chci mít jako svého spojence, ale pokud mě znemožníš, nechceš mě mít za nepřítele. Dokážu tě za ty dva zbývající roky tady zničit natolik, že se z toho již nevzpamatuješ, jen aby bylo mezi námi dvěma jasno," upozornila jej a on věděl, že to myslí vážně. Její reputace byla zasloužená a dokazovaly to i lékařské záznamy jejích obětí.

„Když už mě tedy budeš učit, Amando-sensei, mohla bys poznat mojí druhou partnerku. Mojí Sněžnou sovu Artemis již znáš. _Glacian!_ " zvolal jméno svého druhého mazlíčka. Na podlaze vedle něj se objevil magický kruh, ze kterého vyskočila Glacian a rozhlížela se kolem, jestli nenajde nějakého nepřítele, ale když nezahlédla nic, co by ohrožovalo jejího pána, vyskočila mu do klína, kde se uvelebila.

„Tohle je Glacian, Yuki Kitsune se třemi ocasy. Až dosáhne svého maximálního potenciálu, bude jich mít devět a její magie již nebude třetinová té tvojí v tuhle chvíli, ale jen kvůli devíti ocasům bude o čtvrtinu silnější, než jsem právě já sám," vysvětlil Hadrian a Amanda byla v mžiku u něj, aby mu Glacian ukradla z klína. Se srdíčky v očích si jí přitiskla na hruď mezi ňadra a začala se s ní mazlit.

„Huh?" nechápal Hadrian, co se sakra stalo, ale z nějakého důvodu dostal pocit, že nikdy nesmí Glacian vzít na veřejnost.

„Je nádherná, můžu si jí nechat, že si jí můžu nechat? Klidně si s mým tělem můžeš dělat co chceš po zbytek života, ale prosím, že si jí můžu nechat?" žadonila doslova Amanda a Hadrian nechápal, co se sakra dělo. Glacian to bylo jasně nepříjemné a tak se rychle vypařila pryč a to doslova, když Amandě zůstaly jen lehké omrzliny a po Glacian nebylo ani stopy.

„Hej, kde je, kam jsi jí schoval?" dožadovala se hned odpovědí.

„Vrátila se do své dimenze. Ačkoliv je Glacian mazlíček a moje společnice, je určená pro boj. Čím silnější Kitsune, tím je také větší a z legend jsem se dozvěděl, že některé z nich při devátém ocasu vyrostly až do velikosti rodinného domku. Legendární Kitsune, Kyuubi no Youkou prý byla schopná jediným mávnutím svými ocasy srovnat hory se zemí, vyvolat obrovské vlny tsunami a svým zařváním pokácet celé lesy. Můžeš být ráda, že z tebe neudělala ledový jehelníček," oznámil jí Hadrian a Amanda se zase vrátila do normálu.

„Už se nemůžu dočkat našich lekcí," oznámila mu a vydala se ke dveřím. Hadrian proto rychle zrušil dimenzi Iluze, ve které se nacházeli, aby jí mohla bezpečně opustit.

„Už můžeš ukázat, Amanda je pryč," řekl Hadrian směrem k pohovce, pod kterou se Glacian schovala. Opatrně se rozhlédla kolem sebe, jakoby mu nevěřila, než mu spokojeně znovu skončila do klína, kde se uvelebila.

„Omlouvám se ti, má drahá. Netušil jsem, že Amanda ztratí kontrolu. Ale to znamená jen jediné, jsi má nádherná Glacian, které ani Stříbrná Královna Zmijozelu neodolá. Jen si budu muset dávat pozor komu tě ukážu, jestli je tohle normální reakce," řekl pobaveně.

 _Yip._

Bylo mu odpovědí a se zašustěním peří do jeho apartmánu vlétla i Artemis, které se usadila na opěradlo jeho křesla. Samozřejmě přivítal i jí a zbytek večera strávil přemýšlením ve společnosti svých dvou věrných mazlíčků.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Pondělního rána u snídaně byl stále zamyšlený a již plánoval, že se odpoledne vrhne na seznam kouzel, které mu Amanda dala. Nehodlal jí zítra večer zklamat, proto si také nevšimnul, že na lavici, kam se posadil, se nachází více magie, než bylo běžné. Normálně na ní byla elfská magie, která jim oznámila, kdo na jakém místě sedí, aby byli schopní určit, jaké jídlo z kuchyně poslat.

Hadrian se zakousnul do prvního toustu, když jej s tlumeným výbuchem zavalil šedý kouř. Chvíli trvalo, než se kouř rozplynul a ve Velké síni nikdo ani nedutal v očekávání toho, co se stalo. Celá síň nevěřícně hleděla na místo, kde seděl Hadrian Potter a čekalo se na jediný zvuk, aby doslova explodovala smíchem. Jen málo lidí se udrželo a nesmáli se otevřeně tomu, jak Hadrian vypadal.

Aktuálně měl dlouhé zlaté vlasy, velké řasy, které mu záviděla každá přítomná dívka. Víčka a kolem očí to měl namalované nějakou světle růžovou barvou s třpytkami. I na rtech pocítil rtěnku, která byla růžové barvy s leskem. To by nebylo tak hrozné, kdyby se nepodíval dolů a nezjistil, že na hrudi má dvě plné prsa, za které by se ani studenty sedmých ročníků nestyděly. Aby toho nebylo málo, měl na sobě světle růžové šatičky pro baletky a podle toho, jaký chlad cítil na svých intimních partiích, chybělo mu spodní prádlo. Kdyby měl aspoň nějaké punčochy, ale ty mu chyběly, takže měl i zcela holé nohy.

Hadrian svým pohledem zamířil k Nebelvírskému stolu, kde se prvně podíval na Weasleyovic dvojčata, ale ti byli překvapení stejně jako zbytek starších studentů. Jeho pohled se tak dostal až k Tamaře, která se smála na celé kolo, ale v jejích očích bylo jasně vidět, že je to její práce.

Aktuálně měl několik možností, jak se zachovat. Mohl se teleportovat pryč a převléci se. Mohl se zvednout a normálně odejít a všem ukázat, že se vůbec nemá za co stydět. Pak tam byla také možnost toho, že to bude ignorovat a užije si i zbytek snídaně.

„Je tu něco, co bychom měli vědět? Jsi Hadrian nebo na chlapecké záchody tajně chodí přestrojená Harieta?" rýpla si Tracey, což obnovilo celkové pobavení Velké síně dalším výbuchem smíchu. Hadrian na to nijak neodpovídal a rozhodl se to vzít sportovně. S pobavením se pustil do snídaně a plánoval svou pomstu, která se nejlépe servírovala za studena a on o studených doslova ledových věcech věděl hodně.

„Řekni mi, že pod tou sukní něco máš? Protože je celkem průhledná a bojím se, co všechno půjde vidět," optal se ho Blaise.

„Oh, ve Skotsku se pod sukní něco nosí? Já myslel, že je tradicí, abychom cítili ten chladný vánek," nadhodil Hadrian pobaveně a protože dojedl, tak se taky zvedl od stolu. Pokud se ještě někteří smáli, všem zmrzl úsměv na tváři, hlavně mužské populaci a to nejen v jeho věkové kategorii, ale i velké části těch ze starších studentů mužského osazenstva. Mnozí z nich tak trochu pochybovali o svém mužství, když si uvědomili o kolik je Hadrian mladší a že je teprve na počátku svého růstu.

Hadrian z Velké síně odešel hrdě, nicméně se do svého pokoje teleportoval hned, jak byl v první chodbě vedoucí do sklepení.

„Dobře zahráno, Tamaro, ale má pomsta bude servírována doslova za ledova," prohlásil Hadrian k prázdnému pokoji, kudy zamířil do koupelny, aby se umyl a poté převlékl.

Z oblečení se dostal snadno, rtěnky i barev kolem očí se také zbavil celkem snadno. Vlasy, obočí a řasy si vrátil do původního vzhledu díky tomu, že byl metamorfomág. Největší problém byl v tom, že netušil, jak se zbavit svého nového poprsí, které samozřejmě prozkoumal. Jejich citlivost v některých místech v něm vzbuzovala podivné pocity, proto je raději nechal být a z kufru si vytáhl obvaz, kterým si je stáhl k hrudi. Nebylo to tak snadné, jak si prvně myslel, ale nakonec se mu to povedlo a on si na sebe vzal trochu volnější oblečení, takže nebylo poznat, že by něco bylo jinak, než by měl být.

A to byl teprve začátek třetího týdne v Bradavicích, takže ani netušil, že tahle první rána proti němu odstartuje události, ve kterých zjistí, že když Zmijozelští chtějí, dokážou být pořádné zákeřné svině. Jeho pomyslná nedotknutelnost toho rána zmizela, což dodalo odvahu těm, kteří se obávali odplaty. Ti také ještě netušili, že za každou svou ránu, kterou mu udělí, obdrží deset nazpátek.

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 21 - Exp: 34.93% (76 850/220 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 480**

 **MP: 4 100 (+ 1 900 drahokamy)**

 **STR: 72**

 **VIT: 75 (+ 30% HP)**

 **DEX: 71**

 **INT: 117 (+ 40% MP)**

 **WIS: 67 (- 15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 42 (+ 15% šance k lepšímu lootu)**

 **Status Body: 15 (100+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (9+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 WIS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 25 401 G, 0 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolejní body: 155**

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 22 (10 200/50 000)**

 **HP: 1 130 (1/6 summonera + 25*lvl)**

 **MP: 1 235 (1/6 summonera + 25*lvl)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Sanbi** (+20% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem jejich ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 1. úrovni jsou tři ocasy. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 23 (12 850/50 000 exp)**

 **HP: 1 150 (50*lvl)**

 **MP: ? (Odemčení na 2. úrovni)**

 _ **Úkoly:**_

 **Ukryté Svitky Kouzel! (15/100)**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Jako téměř vždy, začnu tím, že tahle kapitola má 10 628 slov v čisté délce, což není nejvíce, co jsem zatím napsal, ale je to přes těch deset tisíc, což mi vyhovuje.

Ačkoliv jsem začal délkou kapitoly, měl bych spíše začít omluvou za to, že mi to trvalo něco málo přes čtyři měsíce, než jsem se dostal k tomu, abych tuhle kapitolu dokončil. Upřímně nemám ani zdání, jak rychle ten čas utekl. Mohu jen slíbit, že se budu snažit tyhle mezery mezi novými kapitolami zmenšit tak, jak jen budu schopen.

Jo, díky jednomu z komentářů jsem si uvědomil, že nechcete, aby byl Hadrian schopen porazit Voldemorta již ve svých 13 letech (ano, mluvím o tobě, Kuma xD). Neplánuji to tak, aby v té době byl takhle mocný, ale musíme se pozastavit nad Věštbou a jejím výkladem. Podle ní, Voldemort poznamenal Hadriana jako sobě rovného. V čem ho poznamenal jako sobě rovného? V magické síle? Postavení? V jejich potenciálu? Spojení s Abyssem? To je asi něco, na co bych rád znal váš názor a celkově na celou Věštbu, jestli ji mám akceptovat nebo zcela ignorovat? Ačkoliv je pravda, že této Věštbě někteří věří a založili na ní celou budoucnost Kouzelnického světa.

Ne, že bych nějak chtěl nahánět komentáře a chápu, že někteří lidé odmítli čekat na další díly nebo se jim to již nelíbilo, jak to dál pokračuje, ale skutečně bych rád, kdybyste se zapojili do tvorby tohoto příběhu. I nepatrná myšlenka může změnit celý děj a mě upřímně zajímají tyhle alternativní dějové linie a jejich vývoj.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 7. (18):**_

 **\- Kuma:** Díky za komentář a je pravda, že to nebude každou kapitolu, co se budu věnovat více pohledům, ale občas bych mohl nějakou tu sekci zaplnit tím, co si myslí a plánují ostatní. Pokud jde o to, že porazí Voldemorta ve 13, tak to nebude tenhle případ, protože z něj udělám trochu silnějšího parchanta, než byl v knihách.

 **\- :** Pokusím se mu do party najít nějakého kluka, už jsem položil nějaké ty základy pro Blaise Zabiniho, ale také pro Goyla a Crabbeho, tyhle dva jsem snad ještě nikdy neviděl v žádné významnější roli než jako cvičené opice na Malfoyův povel. Pokud jde o testování spřízněného živlu pro nové Gamery, tak k tomu bude sloužit Rituální místnost, kterou Hadrian našel, ale musí nejdříve projít opravami, takže to bude nějaký ten pátek.

 **\- MattKennedy:** Thank you. Dungeons are inspired from Diablo II. with my own flare. Tamara is influenced by someone, but I wont say by who, it will be surprise.

 **\- :** Vzpomínám si, že jsem ti odpovídal do soukromé zprávy ohledně tvého dotazu na to, kde se podívat na ostatní komentáře a doufám, že si to našel. Jsem rád, že ses rozhodl překousnout počáteční nevůli a pustil se i do zbytku kapitol. Začátky nebyly pro mě snadné napsat, protože psát něco ve stylu hry není můj normální šálek čaje. Nemohu ti toho mnoho odpovědět na tvá pozorování, protože bych prozradil budoucí děj více, než už jsem ho prozradil v jiných odpovědích.

 **\- El:** Děkuji za pochvalu a odpověď na tu další kapitolu je dnes 3. 12. 2016 :D Problém je, že když není člověk registrovaný, nemám mu kam a jak odpovědět na jeho komentář bez toho, aby nemusel čekat na vydání kapitoly.


	20. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 9 (20)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 9. - Lekce**

Když přišel pátek, Hadrian se nemohl dočkat konce týdne. Pondělní vtípek z dílny Tamary a jejích kamarádek byl skutečně prvním vtípkem v sérii a zdálo se, že snad každý si z něj chtěl vystřelit. Nebylo přestávky mezi hodinami, kdyby se nemusel bránit před tuctem kouzel.

Kouzla mířená přímo na něj bylo jednoduché zpozorovat a buď se jim vyhnout nebo je odrazit pomocí _Protega_. Jediná pozitivní věc na tom byla, že jeho _Protego_ mělo 15. level a _Magické Vidění_ se posunulo na 29. level a do maximálního levelu téhle Magické Dovednosti mu chybělo necelých padesát procent. S tím, jak měl _Magické Vidění_ aktivované téměř neustále, nebude mu to trvat a dosáhne maximálního levelu. Pravda, jeho časový limit byl sedm a půl hodiny za den, ale i to bylo dostatečně dlouho na to, aby přežil celý den bez nějakých větších problémů.

Poté tu byla kouzla, která nebyla mířena přímo na něj, ale na jeho okolí. Nejednou se musel vyhýbat oživenému brnění, které se jej pokusilo rozseknout na dvě poloviny pomocí obrovské sekery, prohnat jím nepříjemně velký meč nebo jej nabodnout na kopí. Nepočítal kluzkou podlahu nebo schodiště, opomněl by i iluzi, která ho donutila si myslet, že dveře do učebny Přeměňování se nacházejí o metr vedle místa, kde skutečně byly, takže vešel přímo do zdi.

Nicméně největší zradou bylo, když se od něj všichni distancovali a Prefekti s profesory zcela ignorovali jeho situaci. Pár dobře mířených vtípků by ještě snesl, ale tohle byla prostá šikana a jeho trpělivost velice rychle mizela.

Nebylo to tak, že by se celý týden nechal jen tak šikanovat bez toho, aby nezačal plánovat odplatu. Měl seznam jmen, který čítal naprosto všechny, kteří se proti němu postavili a pokusili se ho zesměšnit. Na jeho seznamu figurovali i všichni profesoři, kteří jej ignorovali a k nim přidal i většinu Prefektů. Celý týden se také věnoval průzkumu zbylých kolejních místností a soukromých komnat profesorů.

oooOOOooo

Jakmile se konečně dostal do svého apartmánu, převlékl se do nejpohodlnějšího oblečení, které vlastnil a posadil se do křesla, aby si užil tu chvilku klidu, kterou měl. Jeho plán nebyl nijak jednoduchý a to kvůli tomu, že byl pátek a všechny jeho cíle budou jistě dlouho vzhůru, aby si užili příchod víkendu.

„Doufám, že neruším?" ozval se hlas, který dobře znal a nemusel otevírat ani oči, aby věděl, že se Amanda posadila na pohovku, nebo si na ní spíše lehla, což dělala celkem často.

„Někdy bych řekl, že sem chodíš jen kvůli tomu, aby sis mohla lehnout na mou pohovku," prohlásil a prohlédl si jí. U dveří na věšáku vysel její hábit, nicméně ona sama na sobě měla bílé tílko a velice přilnavé kraťase. Na veřejnosti by se v tom nikdy neukázala, protože bylo velice dobře vidět, že to jsou jediné dva kusy oblečení, které na sobě měla.

„Musíš uznat, že tvá pohovka je velice pohodlná a v jednom z tvých křesel bych se nemohla takhle natáhnout," mrkla na něj a on se neskrýval s tím, jak si jí prohlížel. Každý den jej takhle popichovala a pobízela, každý den jej pokoušela a měla na sobě vždy čím dál tím méně oblečení, ačkoliv se nikdy neodhalila úplně.

Zjistil, že mu to již vůbec nevadí a přistihl se, že o ní často přemýšlí a jeho představivost byla často jako utržená z řetězu. Ačkoliv netušil, jestli to s ním myslí vážně a není pro ní jen další hračkou k použití a zahození, tajně začínal doufat, že se mu nevysměje v okamžiku, kdy udělá jediný krok k tomu, aby její nabídky přijal a plně propadl jejímu kouzlu. Byl si také vědom, že je to součást její snahy o jeho zmanipulování, ale nehodlal jí v tom zastavovat a byl skutečně zvědav, kam to až celé povede.

„Vidím, že sis už zvykl na pohled na mé tělo a začínáš si to užívat. Na začátku týdne ses sotva podíval mým směrem, můj drahý," popichovala jej.

„Rozhodl jsem se, že využiji situace, kterou si připravila a získám z ní maximum, než se rozhodneš, že tě již nebavím a najdeš si jiný objekt zájmu. Naše lekce platí od začátku října, nebo je znovu posuneš dál kvůli tomu, co se kolem mě děje?" optal se Hadrian a Amanda se mírně zamračila.

„Víš, že bych ti ráda pomohla veřejně, nikdo neútočí na člena Koncilu bez toho, aby nepocítil následky. Nicméně Snape si nás všechny zavolal do své kanceláře a to včetně všech Prefektů. Podobně to udělali i ostatní Ředitelé kolejí. Dostali od Brumbála rozkaz se nemíchat do záležitostí studentů bez žádosti o pomoc ze strany studentů, což znamená, že dokud nepožádáš o pomoc, žádné se ti nedostane. Oba víme, že když o ní nepožádáš, nic se na tvé situaci nezmění, a když o ní nakonec požádáš, budeš před celou kolejí vypadat slabě a většina z nich toho využije ke tvému sesazení," vysvětlovala Amanda.

„A nikdo z profesorů nic nenamítal ani neprotestoval?" optal se Hadrian spíše sám sebe a přemýšlel, jestli jsou to takoví idioti, nebo je pro ně Brumbálovo slovo zákonem, proti kterému nikdo nechce jít.

„Pár let po Brumbálově nástupu do funkce ředitele Bradavic byli vystřídáni snad všichni profesoři, kteří s ním nesouhlasili a část předmětů byla následně i zrušena, prý z důvodu nedostatku financí a zájmu studentů. Nikdo z profesorů nepůjde proti Brumbálovi, ať už z jednoho nebo jiného důvodu. Nyní mi řekni, co plánuješ, abych ti mohla pomoci," řekla mu a Hadrian se ušklíbl.

„Můj první protiútok bude dneska v noci, možná zítra velice brzy ráno. Všichni si mysleli, že se celý týden schovávám, ale podařilo se mi infiltrovat zbývající tři kolejní místnosti a vím přesně, kde spí všichni lidi z mého seznamu. Bylo celkem obtížné se dostat okolo zabezpečené dívčí části ložnic, ale našel jsem způsob, jak to obejít. Pokud budou pokračovat i nadále, mám zdánlivou představu toho, jak jim jasně naznačit, že útoky proti mě mohou mít velice vážné následky. Nejlepší na tom je, že jsem nechal Artemis s Glacian, aby sledovaly Weasleyovic dvojčata a následně jsem podnikl nájezd na tři sklady jejich zásob," prozradil jí a Amanda se také ušklíbla.

„Nechtěla bych nyní být v jejich kůži. Jejich matka jim za poslední dva roky poslala nejeden Hulák a protože jsou tak chudí, většinu věcí si musí vytvářet sami. Vím, že od prváku se nechávali najmout za nějaký ten stříbrňák a stejně tak dlouho si vytvářejí zásoby," prohlásila.

„Divné je, že jejich skladovací místa byla zcela nechráněná, teda kromě toho, že byla v tajných chodbách a výklencích, ale když vstoupíš do jejich pokoje, všech pět postelí má kolem sebe ochranné bariéry. Ke všem jsou připoutány dvě maximálně tři osoby, takže kdokoliv jiný, kdo se do nich chytí, se z nich nedostane bez toho, aby je odtamtud pustili oni sami.

Zjistil jsem, že jejich nejstarší bratr William pracuje jako Odeklínač pro Gringottovic banku v Egyptě. Našel jsem jeho dvě staré příručky v jejich soukromé knihovničce. Podle všeho také znají pár kouzel k odhalování magie v jejich okolí, což je slabší imitací _Magické_ _Vidění_. Pokud je budu chtít dostat, bude to muset být bez aktivní magie nebo skryto tak, aby jí tam nehledali," řekl a nechal si zobrazit _Inventář_ , kde si prohlížel všechny jejich experimentální lektvary a jiné předměty.

„S čím potřebuješ pomoci?" optala se jej znovu a on se musel zamyslet.

„Při prvním útoku zatím s ničím, nicméně bys mi mohla sehnat všechno užitečné o iluzích pro můj další odvetný útok. Přesněji jak vytvořit přenosnou iluzi, kterou uvidí pouze naše oběť. Aby si naše oběť myslela, že nebe není modré, ale rudé s legiemi démonů nebo když si lehne do postele, bude to vypadat, jako kdyby ležel na hromadě lidských kostí a podobně," řekl Hadrian.

„Iluze? Ty dneska už nikdo nepoužívá, tedy kromě clon proti mudlům, které vytvářejí iluzi nehostinné krajiny v místech, kde jsou naše domy. I Bradavice pro ně vypadají jako nebezpečná zřícenina. Je i několik osobních kouzel pro skrytí vzhledu, které jsou založeny na iluzích, ale rozhodně nic tak rozsáhlého. Ale podívám se ti po knihách, které ti pomohou. Nicméně to nebudeš mít nijak lehké," oznámila mu a on chápavě přikývnul. Možná to nebude nijak jednoduché, ale byla to výzva a pokud se mu to podaří, bude mít v arzenálu další zbraň, kterou všichni ostatní podcení a nebo nebudou tušit, že jí dokáže využít.

„Díky. Hej, hraješ šachy?" optal se jí Hadrian a Amanda přikývnula. Hadrian vytáhl šachovnici i dvě sady šachových figurek a ona se ani nepozastavila nad tím, jak všechny ty věci zhmotnil čistě odnikud.

Do večeře zvládli jen dvě partie a obě skončily patem, což nebyl žádný výsledek ani pro jednoho z nich a shodli se na tom, že musejí přijít na to, kdo je jasným vítězem. Tak také vznikla jejich přátelská rivalita.

oooOOOooo

Hadrian opustil Zmijozelskou kolej ve dvě hodiny ráno, hodinku mu trvalo, než nastražil bomby hnojůvky do ložnic i koupelen všech, kteří na něj během týdne zaútočili.

Nyní měl namířeno do Mrzimorské koleje. V Mrzimoru měl pouze tři cíle, Longbottom, Finch-Fetchley a Diggory. Každý si myslel, že je Diggory dokonalým studentem a každý jej měl za svůj vzor, ale v soukromí to dokázala být zákeřná svině. Zdálo se, že se mu nelíbí, když je někdo oblíbenější než on a tak chtěl pomoci svému egu a dokázat si, že je lepší než Chlapec-který-přežil.

Problém byl, že jej Diggory zahnal do slepé uličky, odkud nemohl Hadrian uniknout. Nicméně to byla také Diggoryho poslední chyba, kterou udělal. Možná znal velkou řadu kouzel, ale Hadrian se jim dokázal vyhnout a velice rychle přešel na boj zblízka. Stačili mu pouze tři velice dobře mířené rány, které po sobě nezanechaly jedinou stopu, ale Diggory se ocitl v nepředstavitelných bolestech. Hadrian zaútočil na ty nejhorší slabiny, které na těle znal.

Pro něj by to byla dostatečná pomsta, nicméně později zjistil, že si Diggory z toho nic nepamatuje, protože si na všechnu tu bolest nechal vymazat vzpomínky. Bylo to o den později, co si jej našel na stejném místě a pokusil se jej proklít naprosto stejně, jako to měl naplánováno na předešlý den. Hadrian se mu vysmál, co tím chce dokázat, když jej předešlého dne porazil, nicméně Diggory si na jejich střet nepamatoval. Již chápal, proč je kouzelnická společnost v takových sračkách, když nikdo z nich není schopen přijmout trochu bolesti. Hadrian se tedy rozhodl, že mu lekci udělí jiným způsobem.

Nebyl daleko od Mrzimorské koleje a protože kolem něj nebyl jediný obraz, teleportoval se do společenské místnosti koleje loajálních a tvrdě pracujících studentů. Již při první prohlídce si našel dokonalé místo, kam se teleportovat tak, aby nebyl nikým viděn, kdyby tam náhodou ještě někdo byl.

Mrzimorská společenská místnost byla zařízena pro pohodlí. Nemohl říci, že to tam nebylo útulné, spíše naopak, ale tušil, že by se tam necítil příliš dobře, měl přeci jen rád své soukromí a prostor. Nacházelo se tam i magické terárium, ve kterém bylo jezevčí doupě s malou rodinkou jezevců, o kterou se starala celá kolej. Bylo by jistě zábavné sledovat, jak se Nebelvírští starají o smečku lvů.

Prvně zamířil do ložnice prvního ročníku, přesněji ložnice chlapců, která byla společenské místnosti nejblíže. Netušil sice, kde Weasleyovic dvojčata sehnali klec se skunkem, ale to mu příliš nevadilo. Rychle našel postel, ve které spal Longbottom a skunka mu opatrně strčil pod peřinu. Ještě pro jistotu seslal slabé uspávací kouzlo, aby se Longbottom hned tak neprobudil a přesunul se k Finch-Fetchleymu. Toho také zasáhl slabím uspávacím kouzlem a vytáhl magické lepidlo, které mu nalil na vlasy a přilož mu k nim obě jeho ruce. Ten idiot si myslel, že mu projde vtípek, kdy se Hadrianovy vlasy náhodně měnily na obrovské klubko slizkých slimáků, žížal a jen Merlin ví čeho ještě.

Když tak byl hotov, zamířil hlouběji chodbou k ložnicím třetího ročníku. Neslyšně pronikl dovnitř a rozhlédl se, jestli všichni spí. Nicméně jedna postel byla prázdná a to zrovna ta Diggoryho. Hadrian se ukryl do nejtemnějšího kouta jejich pokoje a sledoval dveře do koupelny, které byly otevřené. Nikdo z nich nějakou dobu nevycházel, proto se rozhodl, že jimi proklouzne i do koupelny a zjistí, kde se ten idiot nachází.

Hadrian se usmál, protože jej našel, jak spí u záchodové mísy, ze které to příliš vábně nevonělo. I samotný Diggory nevoněl zrovna vábně a on velice rychle poznal pach alkoholu. Prvně měl pro něj připravené něco jiného, ale improvizaci se nikdy meze nekladou. Z _inventáře_ vytáhl flašku speciální voňavky z dílny Weasleyovic dvojčat. Velice silná vůně alkoholu na dobu čtyřiadvaceti hodin, která vzdorovala jakékoliv magii na její odstranění. Vůbec s ní na Diggoryho nešetřil a aby se neřeklo, že je v tom sám, vrátil se do jeho pokoje, kde mírně navoněl i jeho spolužáky. Tím ale nekončil. Veškeré prádlo v Diggoryho skříni posypal svědícím práškem a na jeho spodní prádlo použil _nepovedený_ lektvar, který při jejich zahřání způsobí postupné zmenšování dané části oblečení. Z informací o lektvaru se dozvěděl, že jej vytvořila jejich mladší sestra Ginny, která se takhle pomstila všem svým bratrům, kromě těch dvou nejstarších, kteří v Doupěti již nežili.

Jeho práce v Mrzimorské koleji byla dokončena, proto se odplížil zpátky do svého temného roku, odkud se teleportoval zpátky na chodbu, odkud se prvně teleportoval do oné společenské místnosti.

Cesta k Havraspárské místnosti nebyla tak těžká ani zdlouhavá, využil dvou tajných chodeb. Jedna z nich vyúsťovala ve výklenku kousek od vstupu do Havraspárské místnosti a odtamtud se také teleportoval dovnitř.

Havraspárská společenská místnost byla daleko prostornější než tak Mrzimorská a nechyběla tam ani rozsáhlá knihovna, kterou pro ně zařídil profesor Kratiknot. Hadrian zahlédl některé tituly knih a chápal, proč Havraspárští tak vynikali v teorii. Každý by v ní vynikal, kdyby měl přístup k těmto unikátním knihám a deníkům bývalých studentů. Rád by si některé knihy půjčil, nicméně všechny byly očarovány tak, že s nimi nebylo možné opustit společenskou místnost a vždy o půlnoci se vrátily zpátky na své místo na polici.

První ročník Havraspáru proti němu celkem nic neměl a nikdo z nich na něj přímo nezaútočil, nicméně Hermiona si nemohla odpustit neustále narážky na to, jak je nejlepší a on by se mohl začít chovat podle toho, jak se od něj očekává. To jej štvalo asi nejvíce, on byl Hadrian James Potter a ne nějaký smyšlený Chlapec-který-přežil. Jistě, byl to jeden z jeho statusů, který mu poskytoval více expů za splněné úkoly, ale rozhodně nehodlal být dokonalý Nebelvír, který je ochoten obětovat svůj život za naprosto cizí lidi. On byl Zmijozel a pro záchranu svých pravých přátel nehodlal obětovat vlastní život, ne on pro jejich záchranu bez problému obětuje životy svých nepřátel. Když mu někdo přeje utrpení, měl by být připraven trpět.

Dostat se do dívčích ložnic nebylo vůbec snadné, hlavně když tam mohl vstoupit jen s pozváním od dívky. Nicméně stejně jako se dostal do pokoje Amandě, tak obešel zabezpečení i na dveřích dívčích ložnic. Hermiona spala u jediného okna v pokoji a on se usmál, když si všimnul jejího otevřeného kufru. Dokonce spala s otevřenou knihou vedle hlavy a on se ďábelsky usmál.

Všechny její knihy vzal a schoval pod její postel, než vzal i tu z její postele a místo toho jí tam dal časopis určený pro zletilé kouzelníky. Weasleyovic dvojčata měla pěknou sbírku měsíčníku Playwizard a on sám si tři ponechal, zbytek jejich sbírky naskládal do Hermionina kufru. Jaká škoda, že neuvidí její výraz, až se probudí a spatří pohybující se obrázek obšťastňující se kouzelnice. Když už měla tu drzost komentovat jeho přirození a srovnávat jej s dospělými muži, bylo jen vhodné, když jí vrátí službičku. Nejlepší na tom bylo, že ona kouzelnice na obrázku měla kudrnaté vlasy hnědé barvy a při troše představivosti by to mohla být její starší verze.

Když byl hotov s Hermionou, teleportoval se zpátky na chodbu a zamířil po schodišti výš k druhému ročníku. Jeho cílem byly Cho Changová a Marietta Edgecombová. Tyhle dvě dívky neměly nijak dobrou reputaci, pokud člověk dobře poslouchal a ukázalo se, že šikanovaly každého slabšího, jen aby se ony samy cítili lépe. Cho také podle všeho vzhlížela k Diggorymu a podle něj se rozhodně hodili k sobě. Dvě zákeřné svině, které si musí zlepšovat vlastní ego tím, že ponižují ostatní. Diggory to jen lépe ukrýval.

Weasleyovic dvojčata měla mnoho speciálně upravených přípravků, kterými nahrazovali nebo vylepšovali toaletní potřeby. Hadrian tak přímo nešel po dívkách, ale z jejich nočních stolků na malou chvíli odcizil jejich šampóny, sprchová mýdla a různé kondicionéry, do kterých přidal nejrůznější věci. Doufal, že si obě užijí zrzavé vlasy Weasleyovic klanu, černé zuby a zlatou pokožku.

Jeho poslední zastávkou byla Nebelvírská kolej. Tam měl daleko více cílů, než v jakékoliv jiné koleji, ačkoliv Zmijozel nebyl příliš daleko. Nechtělo se mu plýtvat experimentálními kousky, které získal, proto vsadil na jistotu a různě po chlapecké ložnici prvního ročníku nastražil tucet bomb hnojůvek a dvě z nich vložil i do hlavic u sprch. Podobně se postaral i o druhý ročník, než se konečně dostal k chlapeckým ložnicím třetího ročníku. Tam spali Weasleyovic dvojčata a jejich komplic Jordan Lee.

Mohl by obejít clony kolem jejich postelí, ale jistě by poznali, že je něco jinak a dávali by si pozor. Ne, on zamířil rovnou do jejich koupelny, kde u sprch odšrouboval všechny hlavice a jejich vnitřní stranu namazal zelenou želatinou. Byl to další experiment, který se dvojčatům nepovedl a želatina se množila s každou kapkou vody, se kterou přišla do styku. Podle poznámek jí bylo možné i sníst, což nemělo žádné vedlejší účinky. Dvojčata s ní již vyplavili svůj pokoj v Doupěti a kromě toho, že se jí velice špatně zbavovalo, byla zcela bezpečná. Bylo v ní možné i dýchat, což Hadrian nechápal, jak je možné, ale byla to magie, s ní bylo všechno možné.

Po tom, co hlavice vrátil zpátky na svá místa, ověřil si, že nic nepůjde poznat a ujistil se, že po sobě nezanechal žádné stopy. Následně se vydal zpátky dolů do společenské místnosti, aby stanu před schodištěm k dívčím ložnicím. Schodiště bylo očarováno tak, že na něj nemohl stoupnout nikdo mužského pohlaví. Fór byl v tom, že on nemusel stoupnout přímo na schodiště.

„ _Ledový Věk!_ " použil Hadrian svou Magickou Dovednost a pokryl schodiště širokou vrstvou ledu. Po něm pak bez problému vyšel k ložnicím prvního ročníku. Všechny dívky spokojeně spaly a zamířil k jejich toaletním potřebám. Aby neopakoval vtípek, který již provedl na Cho s Mariettou, přidal jim do šampónu trochu lektvaru, který zajistil, že jim opadají vlasy a chlupy na celém těle a týden je nebude moci nechat dorůst s pomocí kouzel nebo jiných lektvarů. Tamara chtěla válku, tak jí dostane.

Rychle opustil jejich ložnici a seběhl po schodech, které za ním roztávaly a veškerý led během okamžiku zmizel. Nezbylo po něm ani památky a on se spokojeně teleportoval zpátky do svého vlastního pokoje. Rozhodl se totiž, že profesoři chvíli počkají, ačkoliv měl jejich pracovny prozkoumané, hádal, že za pár hodin budou mít stejně plné ruce práce s nápravou škod.

Podle toho, co věděl, ani Weasleyovic dvojčata nedokázala proniknout do ostatních kolejí a provést své vtípky. Nikdo neuvěří, že se toho zúčastnil úplně sám a bez pomoci z jiných kolejí. Ti, kteří na něj zaútočili jako první dobře věděli, kdo všechno se jejich útoku účastnil a dojde jim, že to byla odplata. Nicméně nikdo z profesorů nezakročí, ostatně Brumbál vydal jasný příkaz a jakékoliv obvinění proti jeho osobě bude muset být odůvodněno. Nikdo z nich nebude chtít být viděn jako někdo, kdo zaútočil na Harryho Pottera jako první i přes fakt, že jich bylo tolik.

S úsměvem na tváři se Hadrian svlékl ze svého _ninja_ oblečení, rychle se umyl a zamířil do postele. Chtěl se aspoň trochu prospat, než za pár hodin nastane chaos.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Křik. Vyděšené výkřiky, naštvané výkřiky a smršť nadávek, za které by se ani dlaždič nestyděl. To byla hudba, která jej ráno probudila. Rychle na sebe hodil nějaké věci a se zmateným výrazem vyběhl ze své ložnice, kde se potkal s ostatními z Koncilu a společně s tasenými hůlkami zamířili do společenské místnosti Zmijozelu.

Byl to komický pohled a Hadrian sledoval, jak se na tvářích Koncilu formuje nechápavý výraz, který byl vystřídán výrazem naprostého zděšení nebo pobavení. Amanda se rozhodně bavila, když spatřila, jak mladý Draco pobíhá jen v trenkách po společenské místnosti a křičí na celou místnost.

Hadrian se zamyslel, že nastražení bomby hnojůvky přímo do pasty nebylo zrovna nejbezpečnější řešení, ale při pohledu, jak se Draco snažil utrhnout vlastní jazyk a zároveň křičet rozkazy na celé kolo, bylo neskutečně zábavné. Nott na tom nebyl o moc lépe a Harper se svými spojenci ležel polomrtvý v oblaku hnojůvky. Celá společenská místnost byla hnojůvkou doslova zaplavena a ačkoliv starší studenti využívali bublinového kouzla na svou ochranu, nižší ročníky neměli takové štěstí.

„Navrhuji taktický ústup a zabezpečit naše prostory proti tomuto útoku," prohlásil Hadrian.

„Ale co ostatní?" zajímala se Gemma.

„Již jsou kontaminováni. Snad si je nechceš vzít do pokoje? Netuším, co je ten smrad zač, ale chci od něj být tak daleko, jak jen to půjde," odvětil.

„Hadrian má pravdu. Ať se o to Snape postará, my za tohle placeni nejsme. Taktický ústup," nařídila Amanda, která začala na schodiště k jejich společenské místnosti sesílat clony a bariéry, které měly zabránit v šíření hnojůvkového oblaku. Takhle se normální bomby hnojůvky neměly chovat, Weasleyovic dvojčata si s nimi musela pohrát.

Hadrian nebyl jediný, kdo se vzbudil do chaosu. Chlapce prvního ročníku v Mrzimoru probudil vyděšený výkřik, který následoval daleko pronikavější křik plný bolesti a utrpení. Longbottom byl zděšen, když našel něco živého ve své posteli a svým výkřikem vyděsil skunka, který mohl udělat to jediné, co na svou obranu znal. Se zdviženým ocasem vystříkl na mladíka nepředstavitelně páchnoucí sekret, který jej zasáhl do obličeje. Protože Neville křičel, dostala se mu tahle tekutina i do úst.

Finch-Fetchley byl probuzen tak náhled, že sebou trhl a z hlavy si vytrhl většinu svých vlasů, které mu zůstaly na dlaních. Chvíli mu to trvalo, než si uvědomil onu bolest a přidal se k bolestnému křiku, který zaplavil celou jejich kolej. Nepomohlo k tomu ani to, že stále vyděšený skunk si našel další čtyři nepřátelské cíle a věnoval jim další dávky ze svého biologického zbraňového arsenálu.

Když tam doběhla profesorka Prýtová, která měla svou ložnici jen kousek od Mrzimorské koleje, zděšeně nehleděla jen na to, jak chlapci z prvního ročníku kolem pobíhají jako šílení, ale z chodby se vypotáceli i její třeťáci, kteří příšerně zapáchali alkoholem. Prvotní zmatení a zděšení se změnilo v čistý vztek. Nikdo jí nikdy neviděl tak naštvanou a celá Mrzimorská kolej se otřásala v důsledku jejího běsnění.

Hermiona měla nádherný sen, kde se ji zdálo, jak získává jedno akademické ocenění za druhým a ten zpropadený Hadrian Potter jí klečel u nohou jako poslušný otrok. Ona samozřejmě byla proti otroctví, ale tohle byla její představa, její sen, který nebyl založený na jejím logickém smýšlení. Nicméně po otevření očí nečekala, že spatří zcela nahou dospělou ženu s roztaženýma nohama. To by nebylo ještě tak hrozné, již viděla obrázky nahých lidí, nicméně tahle žena se hýbala, jednu ruku měla na svém prsu a druhou ve svém rozkroku.

Jakmile si Hermiona uvědomila, na co se dívá, vylekaně vykřikla na celé kolo, což všechny probudilo a všechny její spolužačky se hned dívaly, co jí tak vylekalo. Playwizard se prolétl obloukem z její postele a přistál uprostřed ložnice, kde se přetočil na jinou stránku, kde jiná kouzelnice klečela na všech čtyřech a kouzelník do ní zezadu vnikal, stále dokolečka dovnitř a ven.

Její výkřik přivolal pozornost i již probuzených dívek z vyššího ročníku a netrvalo dlouho, než zjistily, co se stalo a nejenže našly jedno číslo Playwizardu na podlaze ložnice prvního ročníku, ale celou sbírku tohoto měsíčníku v Hermioniném kufru. Její reputace byla v troskách a následující týdny se jí všichni ptali, jestli si nemohou půjčit nějaké vydaní velice populárního měsíčníku pro dospělé muže.

Cho s Mariettou byly také posměchem celé jejich koleje i školy, což od Hermiony odpoutalo trochu pozornosti. Nicméně všechny tři dívky se zapřísahaly, že se pomstí tomu, kdo je za to všechno zodpovědný. Hlavní podezřelí? Weasleyovic dvojčata. Proč? Jméno Weasley na všech číslech Playwizardu.

Pokud se zdá být chaos v ostatních kolejích nezvladatelný, to ještě nikdo nebyl v Nebelvírské věži. Weasleyovic dvojčata plánovala o víkendu podniknout nějaké naplánované vtípky a tak vstali daleko dříve, než všichni jejich spolužáci. Jako prvně zamířili do koupelny, kde se hodlali rychle opláchnout.

Fred přistoupil ke sprše, kterou používal každé ráno a otočil kohoutkem, nicméně se nic nestalo a on se zmateně podíval nahoru na hlavici, aby zjistil, co se děje. Málem mu vypadly oči z důlku, když spatřil, jak se malinkatými dírkami v hlavici sprchy tlačí zelená želatina. Stačil sotva otevřít pusu, aby zařval na poplach, když se hlavice rozlétla do všech stran a on byl zasažen proudem želatiny, která jej odhodila pryč ze sprchy.

George se otočil, aby zjistil, co se stalo jeho dvojčeti, když mu záplava zelené želatiny podrazila nohy a oba je začala odnášet pryč z koupelny a do jejich ložnice.

„POPLAAACH!" rozkřičel se George a vzbudil tak všechny v doslechu. Lee vyskočil z postele a když spatřil, jak se na něj žene vlna zelené želatiny, na nic nečekal a vrhl se ke dveřím z ložnice, aby unikl osudu, který potkal jeho dva kamarády. Problém byl, že než stačil seběhnout víc jak dva schody, byl dohnán a želatina se rozlila do celé jejich společenské místnosti, kde se začala hromadit. Dokud totiž měla zdroj vody v podobě puštěné sprchy, stále zvětšovala svůj objem a nikdo s tím nedokázal nic udělat. Fred s Georgem, kteří znali způsob, jak tuhle potopu zastavit, byli pohřbeni a bez hůlek, které zůstaly v jejich ložnici.

Do toho v chlapeckých ložnicích prvního a druhého ročníku explodovaly bomby hnojůvky. Oblak hnojůvkového biohazardu se velice rychle rozšířil i mimo jejich ložnice a spojil se s želatinou, která již nebyla pouze zelená, ale hrála barvami hnoje. Želatina díky tomu také získala nové vlastnosti nepředstavitelného zápachu, který se velice rychle rozšířil i do zbytku Nebelvírské věže.

Profesorka McGonagallová byla probuzena, když jí sledovací kouzla upozornila na nějaký nepořádek v Nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Bylo velice brzy ráno a platila večerka, proto se oblékla do županu a rozhodla se zjistit, co se to v její koleji děje. Nicméně když Tlusté dámě řekla heslo pro vstup do společenské místnosti, nečekala, že stane tváři v tvář tak hroznému nepříteli.

Želatina, která neměla kam proudit, najednou získala nový prostor pro svou expanzi a obrovskou rychlostí se vyvalila na chodbu, přičemž smetla ředitelku Nebelvírské koleje. Ta nebyla schopná ani vyděšeného výkřiku, jak byla unášena chodbou pryč od vstupu do její koleje.

Kouzelníci a kouzelnice na obrazech, kteří toho byli svědky, se rozběhli do všech stran s křikem o invazi a konci světa. Během pěti minut byl celý hrad na nohou a všude vládl naprostý chaos.

Albus Brumbál, byl probuzen s tím, že jsou Bradavice pod útokem a invaze je v plném proudu. S rychlostí mladého muže se oblékl do svého nejlepšího brnění z dračích šupin a s Fawkesem na rameni vyběhl před svou pracovnu, aby zjistil, co se děje.

Okamžitě kolem sebe vyčaroval štít, který ho ochránil před tím strašným smradem, který se šířil všude kolem něj. Vydal se hledat zdroj, což ani nemusel, protože velice rychle se ocitl tváři v tvář s zeleno hnědou vlnou želatiny, která se proti němu hnala úzkou chodbou.

Fawkes, který nebyl rád, že byl probuzen takhle brzy ráno, udělal to, co by na jeho místě udělal naprosto každý. Vzlétl do vzduchu a v magických plamenech se teleportoval do bezpečí svého bidýlka v ředitelově pracovně, tam schoval hlavu pod křídlo a doufal, že až se znovu probudí, nebude to noční můra.

Brumbál, který byl opuštěn svým věrným ptákem ohnivákem se pokusil zastavit blížící se nebezpečí pomocí plošného štítu, ale vlna želatiny byla příliš silná a on se dal na útěk. Jeho štít nevydržel dlouho a nakonec i on po několika metrech padl v boji proti něčemu, čemu ve svém životě nikdy nečelil. Naštěstí byl natolik připraven, že i když byl polapen, otevřel hradní bránu a nechal se vynést až před hrad.

Tam se želatina rozlila do všech stran, takže se z ní konečně dostal a mohl kolem sebe seslat další štít, který mu dovolil stát a zděšeně sledovat, jak kolem něj proplouvá jeho zástupkyně a ředitelka Nebelvírské koleje. Ta byla následována nahými studenty, které poznal jako Weasleyovic dvojčata. Ti byli následováni dalšími studenty Nebelvírské koleje a ani ti na sobě neměli příliš mnoho oblečení.

Hadrian během toho všeho seděl ve svém oblíbeném křesle a na klíně měl jídelní tác. Na tácu měl talířek s grilovanými kuřecími nožkami, ke kterým přikusoval domácí chleba. Na pohovce proti němu seděla Amanda a pochutnávala si na stejném jídle. Gemma a ostatní z Koncilu, kteří se k nim připojili, si pochutnávali na anglické snídani, kterou jim Hadrian nabídl. Když se ho optali, kde tak rychle sehnal jídlo, prostě jim odpověděl, že má velice dobré vztahy s domácími skřítky z kuchyně.

Jejich snídaně probíhala v klidné atmosféře, tedy až na neustále výkřiky a naříkání, které se k nim donášely ze společenské místnosti. Amanda se postarala, aby se k nim nikdo nedostal, takže zbytek koleje byl ponechán svému osudu.

„Zajímalo by mě, kdo to má na svědomí," nadhodil Sebastian.

„Kdo ví. S tím, jak je celá kolej zamořená, budeme těžko zjišťovat, kdo byl zasažen jako první," řekla Gemma a Amanda věnovala Hadrianovi krátký pohled.

„ _ **Všem studentům! Každým okamžikem se vedle vás objeví domácí skřítci, kteří vás všechny evakuují do bezpečí mimo hrad. Prosím, všichni se oblékněte a vyčkejte na domácí skřítky, kteří vás dostanou do bezpečí!"**_ rozezněl se Brumbálův hlas celým hradem.

„Znamená to, že nejsme jediní, kdo byl zasažen?" ptal se Lucian a v Hadrianově pracovně se objevilo sedm domácích skřítků.

„Jsou pánové a dámy připraveni? Ředitel Brumla nám přikázal evakuovat všechny studenty z hradu," prohlásil nejstarší ze sedmi skřítků.

„Jsme připraveni," řekla Amanda a pevně chytila svůj tác s jídlem, aby o něj nepřišla. Ostatní ji napodobili a domácí skřítci je přemístili do bezpečí před hrad.

„Co se tu sakra stalo?!" vykřikl Sebastian, který nevěřil vlastním očím. Z hradní brány se neustále řinula smradlavá želatina a vynášela sebou stále další a další studenty. Již to nebyli jen studenti Nebelvírské koleje, ale i Havraspárské a Mrzimorské. Ti se pokusili utéci před tím, co se stalo u nich na koleji, když je smetla vlna želatiny.

„Neskutečné," prohlašovala Gemma. Hadrian se rozhlédl po studentech, které se již podařilo zachránit a neubránil se smíchu při pohledu na Weasleyovic dvojčata. Ti kolem sebe měli vyčarované prostěradla, nicméně to nebylo to, co ho donutilo se smát. Byla to jejich otevřená ústa plná nechápajícího údivu. Když na ně ukázal, rozesmál se i zbytek Koncilu, za což si vysloužili nepříjemné pohledy od všech studentů, kteří se stali oběťmi téhle katastrofy.

„Mopsy, bylo by možné požádat ostatní elfy, aby nám tady ven přemístili stoly a lavice, abychom se mohli někam posadit a v klidu nasnídat?" zajímal se Hadrian, když zahlédl známou elfku.

„Mopsy to hned zařídí, mladý pane," odpověděla mu s úsměvem a během chviličky se tam začaly objevovat stoly s lavicemi. Ke každému stolu se vešlo tak šest lidí a většina Koncilu se usadila k jedinému stolu, jen Hadrian a Amanda zamířili co nejdál od ostatních.

„Tohle se ti trochu vymklo z ruky," řekla mu tiše.

„Možná. Nicméně jsem netušil, že bomby hnojůvky a ta želatina se takhle spojí a vytvoří tohle," hlesl a mávl rukou ke spoušti, která se před hradem tvořila.

„Tohle bude mít následky a jestli přijdou na to, že jsi to byl ty, Brumbál nebude váhat a vyloučí tě," namítala.

„Nejdříve mi musí dokázat, že jsem byl v Nebelvírské koleji. Navíc něco podobného Weasleyovic dvojčata udělali u nich doma v Doupěti. Nikdo se nebude dívat jiným směrem než tím jejich i přes fakt, že to oni se stali první obětí. Grangerová také našla celou sbírku Playwizardu s jejich jménem ve své posteli a kufru, což jen potvrdí jejich vinu. Zmijozelští nikdy nebudou hledat ve vlastních řadách a jejich nenávist vůči Nebelvíru jim zatemní úsudek. Mrzimorští jsou jako stádo ovcí. Většina školy i profesoři budou vinit Weasleyovic dvojčata, takže i oni sami se přidají a nebudou hledat nikoho jiného. Původně jsem chtěl zasáhnout i profesory, ale jak vidíš, část z nich se stala obětí vlastní nepozornosti," ušklíbl se Hadrian a prohlížel si Brumbála, jak se snažil dostat nepříjemnou substanci ze svých vlasů a vousů.

„Pokud ti tohle projde, bude to největší vtípek v historii Bradavic," řekla a rychle změnila téma, když se k nim přidaly Dafné s Tracey.

„Vidím, že nikdo z Koncilu nebyl zasažen? Nemohla jsem si nevšimnout, že se k vám nikdo nemohl ani dostat," obvinila je Dafné.

„Strategický ústup, na kterém se shodl celý Koncil. Nebylo nutné, abychom padli s ostatními, nebylo v tom nic osobního," odvětila Amanda pobaveně, která věděla, že obě dívky se od Hadriana distancovaly při prvních problémech. Tohle byla lekce i pro ně samotné.

„Nebylo možné nic dělat. Navíc nejsme Nebelvíři, abychom se bez rozmyslu vrhali do nebezpečí. Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, celý týden jsem byl pod palbou celé školy a nikdo z našeho ročníku se mi nerozhodl pomoci, takže jsem ani neviděl potřebu někomu pomáhat na oplátku," dodal Hadrian, když do něj Tracey zabodla svůj pohled, který okamžitě odklonila, když dokončil svou řeč.

Ona Dafné říkala, že mu musí pomoci a ukázat mu, že stojí při něm. Jenže Dafné se nechtěla stát terčem posměchu a ani nevěřila, že to Hadrian ustojí. Nyní tu ale seděly a ona netušila, co bude dál. Hadrian se o ně skutečně staral, dodal jim speciální pomůcky, které jim pomáhaly s urovnáním a uskladněním úkolů i zápisů z hodin. Motivoval je do lepších výsledků a za vlastní náklady jim slíbit dárkové poukazy.

Hadrianovi na nich záleželo, chtěl, aby byli nejlepší, aby ukázali, že Zmijozelská kolej také za něco stojí a nejsou jen temní kouzelníci. Poslední týden nebyl příjemný pro nikoho z nich a všechno to začalo blbým vtípkem mezi Hadrianem a Tamarou. Navíc za jejich rozpad přátelství nemohl ani jeden z nich, to ten parchant Malfoy s Harperem.

„FREDE! _INCENDIO_! GEORGI! AŽ SE O TOMHLE DOZVÍ NAŠE MATKA, DOSTANETE ZARACHA AŽ DO KONCE VAŠEHO MIZERNÉHO ŽIVOTA! _INCENDIO_!" ozval se křik a hradní bránou prošel naštvaný Percy Weasley, který želatinu ničil jedním ohnivým kouzlem za druhým.

„Pane Weasley, již jste se s tímhle setkal?" zajímal se okamžitě Brumbál.

„Pane řediteli, velice se omlouvám za své idiotské bratry. Přes prázdniny málem zničili Doupě, když s touhle želatinou experimentovali. Množí se při styku s vodou a je možné ji zničit jakýmkoliv ohněm. Zdroj byl v chlapecké koupelně třetího ročníku. Musel jsem zastavit poškozenou sprchu," hlásil hned Percy poslušně a Brumbál si mírně oddychl.

„Výborně, když je zdroj eliminován, můžeme začít s nápravou následků. Všichni stranou prosím," prohlásil a zeširoka mávnul hůlkou, přičemž do hradu vyslal modrou vlnu plamenů, které neublížili ničemu jinému, než jen oné želatině.

„Pánové Fred a George Weasleyovi. Nemá cenu vám odebírat školní body, proto udělám něco, čeho budu později litovat. S okamžitou platností až do odvolání máte zákaz návštěv Prasinek, zbavuji vás vaší pozice v kolejním famfrpálovém týmu a až do konce tohoto školního roku máte každý den školní trest se školníkem Filchem. Budete drhnout podlahu hradu a to zubními kartáčky!" prohlásila profesorka McGonagallová.

„Naprosto nesouhlasím, chci je mít ze školy pryč, rozumíte?!" rozčiloval se hned Snape.

„Moje rozhodnutí je finální. Nebo mám vytáhnout důvody, proč jsme nevyloučili tebe, když jsi byl ještě studentem? Severusi, nezapomínej, že nesedíš v Azkabanu jen kvůli tomu, že jsi Brumbálovi užitečný, být to na mě, nevzdálíš se z dohledu Mozkomorů na více jak pár minut," setřela jej McGonagallová chladně a Snape raději držel jazyk za zuby. Dobře si byl vědom vlastních zločinů.

„Pane Diggory, netuším, co vás k tomu vedlo, ale ani vy neuniknete trestu. Za pití alkoholu v areálu školy vás čeká měsíční školní trest. Za nechutný žert, který jste provedl panu Longbottomovi a Finch-Fetchleymu, vás zbavuji práva navštěvovat Prasinky a také vás odvolávám z Mrzimorského famfrpálového týmu. Měl jste nakročeno k tomu být Prefektem ve vašem pátém ročníku, ale nyní si to budu muset velice pečlivě rozmyslet," přidala se profesorka Prýtová.

„Paní profesorko, já vám přísahám, že jsem nic z toho neudělal. Ano, trochu jsem pil, ale s prváky nic společného nemám," protestoval hned Cedrik.

„Myslíte si, že jsem blbá, pane Diggory? Klec od toho skunka byla nalezena u vaší postele, stejně jako lepidlo, kterými jste přilepil ruce Finch-Fetchleyho k jeho vlasům, které si při probuzení násilně vytrhl. Týden bude bez vlasů, než se mu pečlivě zahojí zničená pokožka na hlavě," prohlásila Prýtová.

„Ups," řekl si Hadrian sám pro sebe.

„Ups?" optala se jej Dafné.

„Jo, ups. Diggory byl miláčkem Mrzimoru, dokonalý chlapeček naprosto bez chybičky. Udělat takovou blbost a ještě se při tom nechat chytit? Nakonec asi bude pravda, že alkohol zabíjí mozkové buňky," zachraňoval okamžitě situaci.

Zdálo se, že se Kratiknot chce přidat, ale jemu stačil jediný pohled na mrtvolně bledá dvojčata a jen zakroutil hlavou. Netušil, co mají proti mladé slečně Grangerové, ale slečny Changová a Edgecombová si jistou pomstu zasloužily, pokud bylo pravdou vše, co zaslechl. Plánoval, že si udělá trochu času na inspekci svých studentů a zjistí, kolik je na těch řečech o šikaně nakonec pravda.

„Hadriane, není třeba plýtvat časem. Pojďme někam, kde budeme mít soukromí sami pro sebe," oznámila mu Amanda a Hadrian letmo kývnul na Tracey s Dafné, než jí následoval ke skleníkům. Šli až za skleníky blíže k Zapovězenému lesu, takže tam na ně nikdo nemohl vidět ani z hradu.

„Vím, že dokážeš zabezpečit svůj pokoj. Kolik nám dokážeš dát prostoru?" optala se jej hned, jak se zastavili.

„Kolik ho potřebuješ?" optal se nazpátek.

„Od lesa ke skleníkům a stejně tak i do zbylých stran?" nadhodila.

„ _Tvorba Dungeonu: Iluze!_ " prohlásil a vytvořil kapesní dimenzi, které se od jeho pozice rozpínala sto metrů do každé strany. Hranice byla jasně vyhrazena průhlednou bariérou, která měla do jednoho metru nad zem světle modrou barvu.

„Tahle hranice je novinka?" prohlásila a prohlížela si okolí, aby zjistila, kolik je toho rozdílného.

„Hranice tu vždy byla, uzavřené místnosti ji akorát schovám do stěny nebo dveří. Co máš v plánu?" zajímal se Hadrian.

„Tvojí první lekci. Dala jsem ti seznam kouzel, které musíš znát a umět používat. Nicméně bez tréninku v aktuálním boji nebudeš vědět, co a kdy přesně použít. Také jsem ti říkala, že na tebe budu nelítostná a tvrdá. _Bombarda_!" vykřikla poslední kouzlo.

„ _Protego!_ " vykřikl Hadrian na poslední chvíli, nicméně jeho štít nebyl příliš silný a on nestál ani v příliš dobré pozici, proto se hned prolétl dobrých pět metrů, jak jej Amandina kletba odhodila z jeho pozice.

„Reflexi má dobré, ale to vůbec nestačí. _Bombarda! Bombarda! Expulso!_ " poslala na něj hned tři kouzla a Hadrian věděl, že použití jakéhokoliv štítu by pro něj bylo smrtící. Prvním dvěma se v pohodě vyhnul, ale třetí kletba narazila do země pod jeho nohama a země v okruhu třech kolem dopadu kletby explodovala. Nejenže byl znovu odhozen jako hadrová panenka, ale také byl zasypán hromadou hlíny a kamení.

„ _Expelliarmus - Stupefy - Impedimenta - Arcane Fulgor!_ " vrátil jí to čtveřicí kouzel, které se naučil. Navíc je použil v téhle sestavě, protože pohyby hůlkou na sebe také navazovaly, takže ušetřil trochu času s kouzlením každého z nich. Jen první tři kouzla byla na seznamu, který mu Amanda dala a to čtvrté našel úplnou náhodou v podobě Svitku Kouzel.

„ _Protego!_ " vyčarovala ležérně štít, kterým odrazila první tři kletby, nicméně se jí překvapením zvětšily oči, když poslední kouzlo prošlo jejím štítem, jako kdyby tam žádný nebyl. To, co následovalo, Hadriana natolik překvapilo, že nebyl schopen jediné reakce.

Amanda v rychlosti mrknutí oka zrušila štítové kouzlo a následně zabodla špičku hůlky do jeho vlastního kouzla, které nad svou hlavou v oblouku přesměrovala zpátky na ně a to do něj narazilo dvojnásobnou rychlostí, než ho poslal on na ní.

 **Utržil si kritické poškození! - 300 HP!**

 **Hadrian James Potter**

 **HP: 2 980**

 **MP: 3 750**

„Au, to bolelo," postěžoval si Hadrian, který se zvedl na nohy. Nepřipadal si příliš dobře, během poslední minuty ztratil pět set životů a téměř stejně magie.

„Nečekala jsem od tebe kouzlo, které ani já neznám. Nicméně jsem Rosierová a nejenže jsou magické duely v naší krvi, naše rodinné techniky jsou vylepšovány a pilovány celé generace. Jen to, aby ses mi vyrovnal bude chtít více, než jen pro mě neznámé kouzlo. Nyní ti dám první lekci, pokud jsi v útoku, nikdy nepřestávej útočit a nedávej svému soupeři přejít do protiútoku. Dokud tvůj soupeř neleží na zemi, nepolevuj na ostražitosti a poté ani tehdy, rozumíš?" prohlásila.

„Rozumím. Bude tvá technika přesměrování kouzel také v naších lekcích nebo je to rodinné tajemství, které nesmíš nikoho naučit?" zajímal se Hadrian a rozhodně chtěl něco takového umět.

„Nepřišlo by tě to vůbec levně a musel bys složit magickou přísahu, nikomu bys nesměl prozradit způsob provádění téhle techniky a tak dále," vysvětlila hned Amanda.

„Jaká by byla cena, jen tak pro zajímavost?" zajímal se Hadrian.

„Nějaké rodinné kouzlo na oplátku za stejných podmínek nebo zlato. Výši ceny ve zlatě by musel stanovit otec, ale když naposledy prodal jedno rodinné tajemství v podobě lektvaru, bylo to něco kolem třiceti tisíc galeonů," odpověděla a Hadrianovi málem vypadly oči z důlků. Třicet tisíc nebylo vůbec málo. Pravdou bylo, že na to sice měl, ale rozhodně si nemohl dovolit plýtvat tak velkými částkami.

„Co by se stalo, kdybych se tuhle techniku naučil bez tvé asistence? Jistě nejste jediní, kdo něco takového kdy uměl nebo se naučil po tom, co s ní přišel do styku? Neříkám, že chci tvou rodinu jakkoliv okrást, ale když najdu jiný zdroj informací?" zajímal se Hadrian, protože jeho _Magické Vidění_ mu pomáhalo u všech jiných kouzel, které již viděl. Stačilo, aby jednou viděl přesnou podobu magie daného kouzla a pak už to bylo v tom, aby poprvé provedl správný pohyb hůlkou a dodal k tomu přesnou výslovnost kouzla a jeho schopnost _Hráče_ se postarala o to, aby se kouzlo zaznamenalo do jeho schopností. Byla to rozhodně neférová výhoda, ale tak to prostě bylo a i tak musel stále všechna kouzla zdokonalit. Mohl znát všechna kouzla světa, ale pokud je dokonale neovládl a nevěděl, kdy je přesně použít, byla by mu naprosto k ničemu.

„Pokud se naší rodinnou techniku naučíš jen z jejího pozorování a ovládneš všechna její tajemství, tak si jí rozhodně zasloužíš znát, ale moc na to nespoléhej," odpověděla a vybídla jej, aby se postavil do soubojového postavení.

Chvíli na sebe jen tak hleděli a čekali na to, kdo zaútočí první. Jediný nepatrný pohyb a barevné paprsky nejrůznějších kouzel se rozlétly z konců jejich hůlek. Byl to začátek jejich lekce, která neměla jen tak rychle skončit.

 _Sborovna:_

Většina profesorů se konečně usadila na svá místa ve sborovně, kam Brumbál svolal schůzi, aby mohl vyhodnotit škody způsobené raní katastrofou.

„Řediteli! Chci aby byl viník nebo viníci tvrdě potrestáni! Tři mojí studenti jsou na ošetřovně. Až se Lucius Malfoy dozví, že někdo jeho synovi nacpal bombu hnojůvku do pasty, bude zuřit jako nikdy předtím," pustil se Severus do stížností hned, jak Brumbál vešel do sborovny.

„Možná kdyby někdo nepřišel s tím stupidním pravidlem, které zakazuje profesorům pomoci jejich studentům, nic takového se nemuselo stát. Již na začátku jsem protestoval proti tomuhle přístupu, moje ruce jsou naprosto čisté," rýpl si Kratiknot a věnoval Severusovi i Albusovi pohled, který jim jasně říkal, že jim to říkal.

„Divím se, že neprotestuješ více, ale jak se zdá, tvá kolej nebyla téměř zasažena, teda kromě celé kolekce pornografie u té nesnesitelné šprtky Grangerové a nové vizáže u Changové a Edgecombové," odsekl hned Severus.

„Pánové, prosím, jsme dospělí lidé, tak se podle toho chovejme. Filius má pravdu, nesu plnou zodpovědnost za svá rozhodnutí. Nikdy jsem nicméně nečekal takovou pohromu. Jsem si vědom toho, že za tohle všechno viníte Weasleyovic dvojčata, ale i oni jsou oběti," uklidňoval Albus situaci.

„Možná za nic z toho nemůžou přímo, ale faktem zůstává, že do školy propašovali naprosto všechno, co bylo při té dnešní spoušti použito. Pokud je někdo okradl, měli to nahlásit. A pokud si tyhle zásoby uložili někde v dosahu ostatních studentů, vina padá na ně stejně jako na ty, kteří toho využili a nyní vyvázli bez trestu," prohlásila Pomona.

„Nikdo z mé koleje by Weasleyům nepomohl, jak se teda dostali do mé koleje?" položil Severus asi nejdůležitější otázku dne.

„Kdyby šlo jen o to, jak se dostali na kolej, což je celkem jednoduché s trochou plánování. Spíše mě zajímá, jak obešli zabezpečení na dívčích ložnicích. Tedy pokud pravým viníkem není nějaká dívka," ptal se Filius.

„Nebelvírské dívky prvního ročníku byly také zasaženy krutým vtípkem, který je připravil o všechny vlasy a chlupy na celém těle. Nejméně týden jim nebudeme moci podat lektvar pro růst vlasů. Clony zaznamenaly, že u nich v ložnici byl nějaký mladík, ale to je tak naprosto všechno, co vím, tedy kromě toho, že nespustil poplach, když vstoupil na schodiště, které se má změnit na skluzavku v okamžiku, kdy se jej dotkne jakákoliv část chlapeckého těla," prohlásila Minerva a obávala se, že pokud někdo přišel na to, jak tohle zabezpečení obejít, budou její dívky v nebezpečí před některými chlapci.

„Můžeme posílit zabezpečení, ale netuším, jak moc nám to pomůže. V dívčích ložnicích Havraspáru se také nacházel chlapec a přesto nepřekročil práh dveří, což je záhadou," oznámil jim Albus, protože osobně navštívil všechny čtyři koleje a ujišťoval se, že je tam bezpečno na to, aby se všichni studenti mohli vrátit. Domácím skřítkům to zabralo dost času i energie a mohl očekávat, že oběd bude nejméně o hodinu později, než bylo běžné.

„Potter! On se dokáže přemisťovat na území Bradavic s tou jeho ninja technikou z Japonska," vyprskl hned Severus.

„Obávám se, že ačkoliv to tak vypadá, není to technika přemístění, jako spíše technika velice rychlého pohybu. I s jejím použitím by stále musel projít přes clony, což by spustilo alarm. Ale ano, pan Potter byl jedním z hlavních podezřelých, hlavně když v posledním týdnu byl cílem nesčetných vtípků, urážek i útoků. Nicméně polovina cílů ranního útoku s ním nepřišla do styku a žádný z obrazů nebo duchů jej neviděl opustit svou kolej. Ne, máme co dočinění s osobou nebo se skupinkou zkušených lidí, kteří znají Bradavice již pár let. Weasleyovic dvojčata mi prozradila, že tři z pěti jejich úkrytů někdo vyloupil a zjistil jsem, že to, co bylo použito dneska ráno, je jen zlomek toho, co zmizelo. Prý také chybí tři nejlepší vydání Playwizardu, takže to bude někdo v patřičných letech," vysvětloval Albus a zamyšleně si promnul vous, protože mu připadalo, že mu něco uniká.

„Doufám, že ses toho odporného měsíčníku zbavil?" ujišťovala se Minerva.

„Hmm? Ach, ano, pětiletá kolekce Playwizardu je nyní součástí školní knihovny a mají k ní přístup pouze studenti starší sedmnácti let. Není třeba to před nimi ukrývat, vždy si najdou cestu, jak se k takovým věcem dostat a takto máme jistotu, že jsou měsíčníky očarovány tak, aby v nich nikdo mladších sedmnácti let nemohl číst," ujišťoval jí Albus a Minervě se to ani za mák nelíbilo, ale bez podpory všech profesorů nemohla jeho rozhodnutí změnit.

„Jaké podnikneme kroky, aby se tohle již neopakovalo? Pět mých chlapců muselo být ošetřeno a dva z nich na ošetřovně stále zůstávají," zajímala se Pomona.

„Budu se muset poradit s bývalými řediteli, abych zjistil, co již bylo zkoušeno a neuspělo. Možná specializovaná bariéra, která by chránila prostory každé z kolejí a nepropustila dovnitř nikoho, kdo by do dané koleje nepatřil? Uvidíme, ale slibuji, že udělám vše, co je v mých silách, aby se to již nestalo," ujišťoval je Albus.

„Stále se musíme vypořádat s rozčílenými rodiči," varoval jej Severus.

„O to je postaráno. Upravil jsem školní bariéry tak, aby všechno ohledně dnešního incidentu vypadalo jako normální vtípek, který byl zcela neškodný a není třeba mu věnovat pozornost. Za týden už nikdo dnešnímu dni nebude věnovat pozornost," uklidňoval je Albus spokojeně a ačkoliv s jeho metodami většina z nich nesouhlasila, bylo to lepší, než návštěva Luciuse Malfoye a jeho Ministerských poskoků.

„Školní tresty pro Weasleyovic dvojčata a pana Diggoryho stále platí?" optal se na oplátku a Minerva semkla rty do tenké linky.

„Své rozhodnutí nezměním. Možná nejsou strůjci toho, co se stalo, ale byli to jejich zásoby zakázaných předmětů. Dle mého jsou vinni více než ten, kdo je za tohle všechno zodpovědný," prohlásila a Pomona přikývnula, že souhlasí.

„Pochybuji, že někdo přinutil pana Diggoryho pít alkohol a z toho, že si nic nepamatuje, jsem usoudila, že to provedl v opilosti, což jej nijak neomlouvá. Již jsem kontaktovala jeho rodiče a oznámila jim následky jeho nevhodného chování," oznámila a Albus přikývnul, že chápe.

„Takže to je všechno? Žádné další vyšetřování toho, kdo je skutečně zodpovědný?" optal se Severus a nechtělo se mu věřit, že to dopadne takhle.

„Pokud se nám někdo nepřizná, nemáme legální prostředky k tomu, abychom zjistili, kdo je za to všechno zodpovědný. Stále je šance, že se mezi studenty rozšíří, kdo je viníkem. Žádná tajemství tu nevydrží věčně a každý bude chtít vědět, kdo to udělal. Když si viník nebo viníci budou myslet, že jim to prošlo, poleví na ostražitosti a prozradí se pro chvilku slávy," řekl Albus a schůze poté pokračovala týdenním hlášením, které pro ně bylo běžné podávat až v neděli, ale když už se tam tak všichni sešli.

 _Zmijozelská kolej:_

„Tohle musí skončit. Obě víme, že tohle je jen další krok ve válce, kterou začal Malfoy s Harperem, když se rozhodli zničit přátelství mezi Hadrianem a Tamarou," prohlašovala Tracey tiše, ale Dafné na to nijak nereagovala.

„Dafné, posloucháš mě vůbec?" optala se jí Tracey.

„A co chceš dělat, hmm? Prozradit mu, že víme proč jej jeho nejlepší kamarádka nesnáší a víme to déle, než ho poprvé zesměšnili před celou školou ve Velké síni?" ptala se jí Dafné.

„Pokud to napraví celou tuhle situaci, tak jo. Až se vrátí, zajdu k němu do pokoje a všechno mu vysvětlím a budu doufat, že mi odpustí. Nebo chceš být stejná jako Pansy, která se stala tvou kamarádkou, aby z tebe vytáhla všechna tajemství a pak je rozhlásila do celého světa? Protože tak mi to nyní připadá. Využila si Hadriana k lepšímu postavení pro nás obě a jakmile přišli první problémy, okamžitě si zavelela k ústupu a odmítla mu jakkoliv pomoci i přes fakt, že on by nám hned pomohl," vyčítala jí Tracey a Dafné ji věnovala vražedný pohled. Zrada, které se kdysi Pansy dopustila, jí stále ležela na mysli.

„Nemáme s ním žádné oficiální spojenectví, takže jsme jej nijak nezradily," ospravedlňovala se Dafné.

„Skutečně? A náš studijní kroužek je asi co? Mohl se na nás úplně vykašlat, ale pomohla nám vždy, když jsme o to požádaly. Nebo jsi jeho pomoci využívala ke svému prospěchu a nehodláš mu to vrátit? Tak chceš být známá? Protože jeho příští obětí můžeme být my, protože dnešní ráno jasně ukázalo, čeho je schopný," pokládala jí další otázky, které donutily Dafné k zamyšlení nad svými činy.

„Co tím myslíš? Chápu, kdyby dokázal nastražit pasti v naší koleji, ale do jiných se jen tak nedostane. Navíc bylo zasaženo mnoho starších dívek, do jejich ložnic není možné se dostat," namítala Dafné.

„Jako kdyby to bylo něco, co by jej zastavilo. Stačil mi jediný pohled na Weasleyovic dvojčata i Diggoryho, abych věděla, že oni s tím vším nic společného nemají a jen slízli veškerou vinu. Hadrian nebyl překvapen naprosto ničím a Rosierová se celou dobu chovala, jako kdyby se nic nedělo. Pokud mu nepomohla, dobře věděla, co chystá a taky se na to řádně připravila. Kdo si myslíš, že zamezil přístup ke schodišti do společenské místnosti Koncilu? Na to, jak si myslíš, že dokážeš číst v lidech, jsi dost slepá. Netuším, jak to dokázal, ale všechno má na svědomí on sám. Celý týden jsem pozorovala všechny, kteří na něj zaútočili, abych věděla proti komu zasáhnout, kdyby nás požádal o pomoc a všichni byli dneska zasaženi," vysvětlovala Tracey a Blaise si sedl na pohovku vedle ní.

„Zcela souhlasím s Davisovou. Jinak až budete chtít mít soukromý rozhovor, najděte si jiné místo, než společenskou místnost, kde se každý snaží zjistit, kdo poslal Malfoye, Notta, Harpera a další dva sedmáky na ošetřovnu. Pokud dneska neřeknete Potterovi, co skutečně Malfoy s Harperem naplánovali, udělám to sám. Matka mi psala, že spojenectví s Potterem bude velice výhodné do budoucna a nyní, když jej má Stříbrná Královna ve svém učení, mluvíme o Stříbrném Princi Zmijozelu, za dva roky z něj možná bude i Stříbrný Král Zmijozelu, ostatně způsobit takový chaos na celé škole a vyváznout z toho bez jediného podezření? To dokáže jen pravý Zmijozel," oznámil jim a Dafné mu věnovala další ze svých vražedných pohledů.

„Otec se snaží získat obchodní dohodu s Luciusem Malfoyem, který zase chce uzavřít manželskou smlouvu pro svého syna. Ta obchodní dohoda je pro náš rod důležitá a nemůžu ji nijak ohrozit," oznámila jim.

„Oh, takže obětuješ vlastní štěstí a budoucnost a to jen kvůli nějaké idiotské obchodní dohodě? Raději budeš snášet Malfoye, který s tebou bude zacházet jako s pouhou trofejí a udělá si z tebe děvku pro vlastní potěšení? Navíc Malfoy je jen ze Vznešeného rodu, Potter je dědicem dvou Starobylých a Vznešených rodů a ačkoliv jej moc dobře neznám, pochybuji, že by s tebou zacházel tak, jako Malfoy nebo jiní čistokrevní idioti," prohlásil Blaise a zvedl se k odchodu.

„Zmijozel je vždy na vítězné straně, ale aby si užíval vítězství, musí se zapojit naplno nebo zůstat zapomenut. Dneska večer v sedm hodin budu u Pottera v jeho pracovně. Buď tam budete se mnou a vykročíme k vítězství společně nebo budete zapomenuty a odsouzeny k budoucnosti v podobě trofejí a sexuálních hraček, protože to vás čeká, když Malfoy a jeho sebranka vyhrají," oznámil jim ještě a nechal je přemýšlet nad tím, co jim řekl.

„Zabini má pravdu. Dafné, jsi moje jediná kamarádka, vyrůstaly jsme společně od našich šesti let. Ale pokud se spojíš s Malfoyem a jeho poskoky, otočím se k tobě zády, protože já po nikoho z nich roztahovat nohy nebudu. Na rozdíl od tebe nejsem čistokrevná a nemám za sebou mocnou rodinu. Nyní se musíš rozhodnout, co chceš pro svou budoucnost, ne co chce tvůj otec, ať už jsou následky jakékoliv," oznámila jí Tracey a také se zvedla a odešla do ložnice, aby mohla začít pracovat na poslední eseji, kterou neměla stále dopsanou.

Dafné seděla stále na místě, kde jí Blaise s Tracey zanechali a přála si, aby nemusela myslet na to, co jí oba řekli. Tak si přála, aby její život byl jednoduchý, ale věděla, že je to jen přání, sen a nic jiného. Oba měli pravdu, Malfoy by se k ní choval jen jako k trofeji a stala by se sexuální hračkou pro něj i pro jeho poskoky. Tohle nebyla budoucnost, kterou chtěla sama pro sebe nebo pro svou sestru.

Nicméně také věděla, že si znepříjemní život, když půjde proti svému otci. Stálo před ní rozhodnutí, které ovlivní její budoucnost a ačkoliv byla loajální ke své rodině i svému otci, ona chtěla mít budoucnost a život. S jasným přesvědčením se vydala do ložnice, aby našla psací potřeby a kus pergamenu. Nastala chvíle, aby otci vysvětlila celou situaci a postavila jej před hotovou věc. Její rozhodnutí bylo finální a jen doufala, že to pochopí a nakonec jí i podpoří.

oooOOOooo

Hadrian vylezl ze sprchy, ve které si užíval velice horkou vodu skoro půl hodiny. Nejenže se potřeboval umýt od veškeré té špíny, která se na něm usadila, ale také tak nechal odpočinout svým svalům.

 **Hadrian James Potter**

 **HP: 1 060**

 **MP: 130**

To byl jeho stav po celodenní lekci s Amandou, která mu dala pořádně do těla. Nicméně to nebylo jen o magickém tréninku, se kterým byla celkem spokojená, ale žádala od něj daleko víc. Tři hodiny se také věnovali boji bez magie a beze zbraní, čistá bojová umění.

Amanda měla nějaké základy, které doplňovaly její soubojový styl, ale nic uceleného. Hadrian jí proto začal učit základy Isshin-Ryu Karate. Nebylo to nic jednoduchého, když se učil on sám nebo následoval pokyny svého Mistra, bylo to úplně něco jiného, než pokyny vydávat a snažit se najít a napravit chyby, které Amanda dělala. Nejednou ho napadlo, jak snazší by to bylo, kdyby z ní udělal _Hráčku_ a ona se tak mohla učit novým technikám stejně, jako on sám.

V kraťasech a tílku se usadil do svého křesla a z _Inventáře_ si vytáhl talíř plný sendvičů. Celé to zapíjel Coca-Colou z plechovky, kterých neměl tolik, takže si je užíval jen jednou za čas.

Odbyla sedmá hodina, když se ozvalo zaklepání na jeho dveře, což jej překvapilo. Nikoho nečekal a Amanda se většinou ukazovala až po osmé hodině, kdy doufala, že tak blízko k večeru bude dostatečně uvolněný a ona jej dokáže svést.

„Je otevřeno," zavolal ke dveřím a s pozdviženým obočím sledoval, jak do jeho pracovny vešli Blaise, Dafné a Tracey.

„Podle vašich výrazů ve tváři vidím, že je to vážné. Posaďte se," vyzval je a posadil se do tureckého sedu.

„Co pro vás mohu udělat?" optal se jich, když se nikdo z nich neměl k řeči.

„Zbabělci, když tedy nic neřeknete, tak začnu jako první," prohlásila Tracey a odhodlaně vyskočila na nohy a hluboce se Hadrianovi poklonila.

„Omlouvám se. Omlouvám se, že jsem nestála po tvém boku během uplynulého týdne. Omlouvám se, že jsem ti nepřišla na pomoc, když jsi jí jasně potřeboval. Je mi to líto a pochopím, když se mnou již nebudeš chtít nic mít, ale než odpovíš, musíš něco vědět.

Malfoy s Harperem zaplatili dvěma sedmákům, Cattermole a Jorkins, pokud si pamatuji jejich jména dobře. Ti měli očarovat některé Tamařiny věci, aby v ní vzbuzovaly všechny negativní emoce pokaždé, když byla ve tvé přítomnosti a další očarování je mělo nasměrovat proti tobě. Tamara o tom stále neví," prohlásila Tracey a Hadrian se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl.

„Jak dlouho to víte?" optal se Hadrian bez emocí v hlase.

„Deset dní. Zabini se to dozvěděl až dneska, když nás s Dafné zaslechl, jak se o tom bavíme. Vím, že jsme udělaly chybu a zradily tě. Je mi to skutečně líto," omlouvala se Tracey a Hadrian na malý okamžik zavřel oči.

„Dafné? Blaisi?"

„Dívej, první den jsme nevykročili zrovna tím nejlepším směrem a chápu, že to celé byla tvoje strategie, jak porazit své soupeře. Již to chápu a nic proti tobě nemám. Možná to není oficiální, ale jsi Stříbrný Princ Zmijozelu a já hodlám stát na tvé straně. Má matka byla Stříbrná Královna, takže poznám, když má někdo skutečnou moc a ne jak Malfoy, který si na to pouze hraje. Chci říci, že nemusíme být hned přátelé, ale nabízím ti své spojenectví," oznámil mu Zabini a Hadrian se mírně pousmál.

„Chápu. Tracey, nemusíš se za nic omlouvat a jsem ti vděčný za to, že ses rozhodla mi tohle všechno říci. Chtělo to jistě hodně odvahy a bude mi ctí tě i nadále nazývat svou kamarádkou. Blaisi, omlouvám se ti za to, co bylo řečeno během našeho souboje. Částečně máš pravdu v tom, že to bylo součástí strategie, ale také jsem byl uprostřed nepřátelského území, zcela sám a bez spojenců a když se mě snažil znemožnit i náš ředitel koleje, musel jsem ukázat, že jakýkoliv útok proti mé osobě bude mít tvrdou odezvu," vysvětloval Hadrian.

„Což znamená, že tvé spojenectví přijímám a časem z nás mohou být i přátelé. Možná sis toho nevšimnul, ale jsem neustále obklopen opačným pohlavím a trocha mužské přítomnosti jenom pomůže," dodal ještě a svým pohledem zabloudil k Dafné, od které čekal daleko větší loajalitu. Byla to extrémně inteligentní dívka a Tracey byla spíše její následovnice, než vůdkyně v jejich vztahu.

„Můžeme si promluvit v soukromí, prosím?" požádala Dafné a podívala se na Tracey i Zabiniho.

„Žádný problém. Jsem celkem unaven, takže se uvidíme zítra u snídaně?" nadhodil Blaise a Hadrian přikývnul. Blaise se k němu postupně připojoval již dříve, ale nyní oficiálně prohlásil svůj zájem o spojenectví, což znamenalo, že to již nebyl jen tak nějaký spolužák, ale někdo, na koho se mohl spolehnout a stejně tak se mohl Blaise spolehnout na něj.

„Počkám tě ve společenské místnosti. Nechce se mi poslouchat Pansy, jak fňuká nad svým Dráčkem, kterému někdo ublížil. Ačkoliv se mi zdá, že to jen hraje. Její úšklebek, když Draco pobíhal jak splašená slepice byl rozhodně pravý," prohlásila Tracey a s Blaisem odešli z jeho pracovny.

„Chtěla jsem stát po tvém boku, ale bála jsem se," řekla Dafné po chvilce.

„Čeho?"

„Mého otce a toho, co by tohle všechno mohlo znamenat pro mou budoucnost. Musíš pochopit, že jsem vyrůstala v čistokrevné rodině a my máme jisté zvyky a tradice. Když mi otec řekl, že chce uzavřít obchodní dohodu s Luciusem Malfoyem, věděla jsem, že nemusím s Malfoyem příliš vycházet, ale ani nesmím jít přímo proti němu. Jenže Lucius Malfoy chce uzavřít manželskou smlouvu mezi Dracem a mnou nebo mojí sestrou. Vím, že kdybych tento týden stála po tvém boku a můj otec manželskou smlouvu uzavřel, Draco by se mi stonásobně pomstil a kvůli smlouvě bych se nemohla jakkoliv bránit.

Zabini s Tracey mi nicméně otevřeli oči. Pokud bych nezačala bojovat pro svou vlastní budoucnost, stala bych se jen Malfoyovou trofejí a sexuální hračkou pro všechny jeho přátele. To není rozhodně nic, co bych chtěla. Dneska odpoledne jsem otci napsala dopis, kde jsem mu oznámila, že dříve umřu, než abych měla s Malfoyem něco společného a nehodlám se zostuzovat s arogantním idiotem Vznešeného rodu, když mohu mít spojenectví a možná i přátelství s dědicem dvou Starobylých a Vznešených rodů.

Vím, jak to zní, ale musela jsem mu to tak podat a částečně je to i pravda. Chci využít tebe a tvého postavení, abych pro sebe i svou sestru získala budoucnost, jakou si samy přejeme a nehodlám se za to omlouvat. Nicméně ti to hodlám splatit, nebudu ti nic dlužná. Mohu ti poskytnout přístup k naší rodinné knihovně, obchodním kontaktům po celém světě nebo pokud si to budeš přát, budu ti to všechno splácet svým vlastním tělem," oznámila mu a sundala si hábit, pod kterým měla jen spodní prádlo.

Ačkoliv bylo Dafné jen jedenáct téměř dvanáct let, tak jako jemu, bylo poznat, že již začíná dospívat, což pod robustními hábity nebylo nikdy poznat. Hadrian byl celkem polichocen tím, že se mu takhle nabídla, ačkoliv by asi dříve využil Amandiny nabídky, než aby zneužil situaci, ve které se Dafné ocitla.

„Co je to s vámi čistokrevnými? To tu ženy necítí žádnou sebeúctu, když se takhle prodáváte pro trochu moci? To vás k tomuto vedou rodiče? To nemají žádnou morálku a jsou ochotni prodat vlastní rodinu, vlastní krev k obyčejnému zisku? Obchodní smlouva výměnou za manželskou smlouvu? Od kdy je normální, aby se s dětmi obchodovalo jako s nějakými předměty?" zajímal se Hadrian s mírným rozčílením a velice rychle oblékl Dafné do jejího hábitu.

„Dafné, nebudu popírat, že mi neublížilo to, jak jste se všichni distancovali při prvních náznacích problémů. Nebudu se zmiňovat ani o tom, že jste tak dlouho věděli o Malfoyově plánu a nic nikomu neřekli. Nicméně také chápu tvojí situaci. Navrhuji, abychom začali od začátku. Začneme jako spojenci, kdy budu sloužit jako tvá ochrana před Malfoyem a ty mě i nadále budeš učit o kouzelnickém světě. Časem uvidíme, jestli z nás budou přátele nebo něco víc," oznámil jí a objal jí, protože bylo vidět, jak neměla příliš daleko k slzám. Chvíli trvalo, než se uklidnila, ale nakonec se odtáhla a utřela si obličej.

„Děkuji a je mi skutečně líto, že jsem zradila tvou důvěru," řekla mu, než se rozběhla ke dveřím, za nimi na ní čekala Tracey.

„U všech Bohů i Bohyň, co je tohle za společnost? Jakou výchovou musí někdo projít, aby takhle prodal své tělo? To zde skutečně žijeme jako ve středověku?" ptal se Hadrian sám sebe a stále nemohl pochopit, jak je něco takového možné.

Mudlovská společnost nebyla dokonalá, stále existovalo otroctví a černý trh s lidmi, ale civilizované země proti takovým praktikám bojovaly. Tahle společnost měla magii, nádherný dar, jehož tajemství teprve odhaloval a přitom praktikovali něco, co pro něj bylo naprosto nemorální.

 _Telepatický hovor - Tamara!_ pomyslel si Hadrian a aktivoval něco, co pro něj bylo zcela normálním téměř každý den, ale po příjezdu do Bradavic byla tahle činnost zapomenuta nebo spíše ignorována.

„ _Co chceš? Vysmát se mi? Pochlubit se, jak jsi nás dostal?"_ ozvala se mu Tamara podrážděně.

„ _Nedávno jsem se zmínil, že mám ve Zmijozelu nepřátele. Čtyři z nich přišli s plánem, jak nás poštvat proti sobě. Před chvílí jsem se dozvěděl, že na některých svých věcech máš kouzla, která v tobě mají vzbuzovat negativní emoce a nasměrovat je proti mé osobě. Dobře taky víš, že bych neudělal nic, co by ti skutečně ublížilo. Zachránil jsem ti život a na tvou žádost z tebe udělal kouzelnici. Vždy jsi byla moje jediná a nejlepší kamarádka, ale pokud si budeš chtít jít svou cestou, bránit ti v tom nebudu,"_ odpověděl Hadrian a ukončil jejich telepatický hovor. Nechtěl znát její odpověď, ne nyní a takhle pozdě. Byl z celého dne vyčerpán a vykašlal se i na večerní meditaci.

 **Spal si ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Když se Hadrian v neděli ráno probudil, cítil se plný sil. Nejenže byla jeho magie zpátky, byl také plně uzdraven. Na sobotu měl jiné plány, ale protože se to včera všechno tak zvrtlo, musel je pozměnit. Nicméně dneska měl do tří hodin volno a hodlal dohnat vše, co zameškal, nejen ze soboty, ale i z celého týdne, kdy spřádal plány a neměl čas na návštěvu dungeonů.

Chtěl se zvednout z postele, ale uvědomil si, že ho něco tíží. Rychle otevřel oči a na své hrudi spatřil záplavu velice známých vlasů. Když se také nadechl, uvědomil si, že cítí velice známou vůni.

„Tamaro?"

 **Pokračování příště!**

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 21 - Exp: 34.93% (76 850/220 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 480**

 **MP: 4 100 (+ 1 900 drahokamy)**

 **STR: 72**

 **VIT: 75 (+ 30% HP)**

 **DEX: 71**

 **INT: 117 (+ 40% MP)**

 **WIS: 67 (- 15% Cena)**

 **LUK: 42 (+ 15% šance k lepšímu lootu)**

 **Status Body: 15 (100+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (9+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 WIS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 25 401 G, 0 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolejní body: 185**

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 22 (10 200/50 000)**

 **HP: 1 130 (1/6 summonera + 25*lvl)**

 **MP: 1 235 (1/6 summonera + 25*lvl)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Sanbi** (+20% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem jejich ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 1. úrovni jsou tři ocasy. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 23 (12 850/50 000 exp)**

 **HP: 1 150 (50*lvl)**

 **MP: ? (Odemčení na 2. úrovni)**

 _ **Úkoly:**_

 **Ukryté Svitky Kouzel! (20/100)**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Tuhle kapitolu v čisté délce tvoří 10 828 slov. A musím říci, že to nebylo vůbec snadné. Ztratil jsem jakousi tu rychlost, se kterou ke mě přichází nápady pro pokračování děje. Nějaké ty základní dějové body mám, ale většina z nich se nachází trochu dál v budoucnu. Nerad bych dělal nějaké velké časové skoky, ale je pravdou, že se jim jen tak nevyhnu, pokud se chci posunout kupředu.

Vinu jistě na tom také nese moje závislost na WoWku, přeci jenom Legion s World Questy si žádá denně nějakou tu hodinu a než se člověk nadá, jsou to tři čtyři hodiny a na psaní zase není čas. Nehledě na to, že stále hledám nové a nové fanfiction povídky ke čtení a vrátil jsem se k opětovnému sledování seriálů - Supergirl, Flash, Iron Fist atd...

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 8. (19):**_

\- sudhush: Thanks and hopefully you will like mega prank in this chapter.

\- Kuma123: Nad věštbou stále přemýšlím, ale mám takový pocit, že se na ní plně vykašlu a Hadrianovo přežití s ní nebude mít nic společného. Možná přijdu s nějakou daleko starší věštbou, která bude dávat daleko lepší smysl.

\- Kugo mitarashi: Jak bylo naznačeno na konci téhle kapitoly, Tamara se vrací na scénu. Také hodlám dát dohromady trojici Hermiona - Ronald - Neville. Uvidíme, do čeho se tohle trio namočí a jak budou vycházet s Hadrianem.

\- Kelly: Klobouk dolů, protože jsi asi tak druhá možná třetí osoba, který mi narovinu napsala takovouto kritiku. Popravdě je kritiku vždy těžké přijmout a po přečtení tvého komentáře jsem dostal tak šílený nápad, který je v ději tak daleko, že jsem ho nemohl uskutečnit i přes fakt, že si s ním v hlavě neustále pohrávám. Pravdou je, že jsem ovlivněn i tím, že čtu manhwu The Gamer a ačkoliv se snažím, aby můj Harry nebyl stejně dokonalý, jako Gamer, je těžké mu dát tyhle schopnosti a nemyslet si, že se z něj jednou stane bůh. Ostatně jako Gamer, který mění realitu kolem sebe ve hru, je se svým potenciálem skutečně neomezený. Jinak za reakci Amandy na Glacian mě moc neviň, jsem přeci jen muž a fanoušek nesčetného množství anime. Připadalo mi, že by to mohla být menší komická vsuvka do na veřejnosti vážné a v soukromí hravé dívky, která během svého života dostala vždy vše, co chtěla, taková princeznička s mozkem a schopnostmi.

\- MattKennedy: I have some plans for Crabbe and Goyle. Hadrian will have positive effect on them or so I hope. But its only beginning of the school year, so Hadrian can find some friends in higher years, who knows. I was hoping for Tonks in 7th year as big sis, but dont know for sure.

\- Snake: Voldemort není Gamer, nicméně má spojení s Abyssem, jako mnoho dalších lidí, kteří získali schopnosti/dary od Matky Země. To, jak Hadrian je The Gamer, Voldemort je zase The Necromancer.

\- kamil grundel: Vím, že doufáš, že Hadrian s Nevillem budou přátelé, ale pro můj příběh to není možné. Neville bude hlavní Brumbálovou loutkou a již započal svůj plán na jeho izolaci, ve které mu pomůžou Hermiona s Ronaldem. Neville bude Brumbálovým šampionem světla, kde Voldemort je šampion temnoty. Pro Hadriana plánuji cestu někde mezi a zároveň v obou světech. Ne nadarmo se říká, že když se dlouho díváš do temnoty, ona se podívá zpátky. Je to z angličtiny, kde temnota je abyss, což je také dimenze vytvořená pro všechny obdarované Matkou Zemí.

\- tonmikes1: WoWko je moje droga, stejně jako čtení dobrých fanfiction povídek :D Jinak mám mnoho různých nápadů a celou složku rozepsaných povídek, ke kterým občas něco dopisuju, takže i přes fakt, že něco píšu, nemusí to být zrovna k tomu, co zveřejňuji.


	21. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 10 (21)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

* * *

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 10. - Usmíření**

 **Spal jsi ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Když se Hadrian v neděli ráno probudil, cítil se plný sil. Nejenže byla jeho magie zpátky, byl také plně uzdraven. Na sobotu měl jiné plány, ale protože se to včera všechno tak zvrtlo, musel je pozměnit. Nicméně dneska měl do tří hodin volno a hodlal dohnat vše, co zameškal, nejen ze soboty, ale i z celého týdne, kdy spřádal plány a neměl čas na návštěvu dungeonů.

Chtěl se zvednout z postele, ale uvědomil si, že ho něco tíží. Rychle otevřel oči a na své hrudi spatřil záplavu velice známých vlasů. Když se také nadechl, uvědomil si, že cítí velice známou vůni.

„Tamaro?" optal se zmateně a podivil se, jak je možné, že Tamara měla zpátky své vlasy. Prvně si myslel, že se za ní někdo vydával, ale modré jméno nad její hlavou nelhalo.

„Co?" optala se nazpátek rozespale a ještě více se k němu přitulila, než pocítil, jak ztuhla a v dalším okamžiku vyskočila z jeho postele. Normálně by se rozesmál, ale velice rychle si všimnul, že na sobě má jen červené kalhotky a noční košilku stejné barvy, nicméně ta byla částečně průhledná, proto rychle odklonil zrak. Nebylo to tak, že by si ten pohled neužíval, Amanda jej pokoušela daleko více, ale tohle byla jeho nejlepší kamarádka a rozhodně si u ní nechtěl nadělat další problémy.

„Mohla by ses obléci do něčeho méně vybízivého? Pak mi můžeš začít vysvětlovat, co děláš nejen v mém pokoji, ale taky v mé posteli," požádal jí.

„Není to moje vina, že jsem tady usnula. Za všechno můžeš ty, kdybych kvůli tobě nepřišla o vlasy, nemusela bych strávit hodiny vařením protilátky pro sebe, Sam a Fay. Ačkoliv ti musím poděkovat za novou Dovednost, která mi dovoluje analyzovat složení lektvarů, očekávám řádnou omluvu," prohlásila a Hadrian se na ní musel nevěřícně podívat a přemýšlel, jestli slyšel dobře.

„Počkej, to jako chceš, abych se ti omluvil? Mohu vědět za co asi tak? Možná jsi byla pod vlivem kouzel, ale tvůj vtípek odstartoval loveckou sezónu na mou osobu. Víš, jak často jsem se musel bránit kouzlům od starších studentů? Ten parchant Brumbál měl ještě tu drzost všem přikázat, aby do toho profesoři, primusové ani prefekti nezasahovali bez výslovné a veřejné žádosti o pomoc. Dobře věděl, že kdybych o ní požádal, velice rychle bych ztratil své postavení, což je ve Zmijozelu naprosto vším," namítal Hadrian.

„Weasleyovic dvojčata to možná přehnali, nemyslela jsem si, že přijdeš i o spodní prádlo a to před celou školou. Nicméně čekám na omluvu za ten tvůj vtípek, protože jsme nepřišly jen o vlasy, ale o všechny chlupy na celém těle a to včetně obočí a řas. Víš, jaký to byl šok, když jsme se ráno probudily a v zrcadle viděly naše podoby?!" dožadovala se Tamara dál a Hadrian se mírně ušklíbl.

„Skutečně na všech místech na těle?" optal se s pozdviženým obočím a Tamara následně zrudla.

„Hadriane Jamesi, jak se opovažuješ na něco takového optat!" vykřikla Tamara a vrhla po něm ohnivou kouli, kterou zastavil miniaturním štítem z ledu.

„Někdo tu potřebuje trochu zchladit," řekl hned, jak se teleportoval za její záda a chytil jí za boky. Její následný výkřik byl písní pro jeho uši a musel se rozesmát, ačkoliv jí odmítal pustit ze svého ledového sevření. Naopak ještě blíže k ní přistoupil a foukl jí studený vzduch za krk.

„HADRIANE! Za tohle se ti pomstím! _Ohnivé Brnění!_ " vykřikla a on musel uskočit, protože celou její postavu zaplavily rudé plameny, které se zformovaly do jakéhosi pláště.

„Tohle je jeden z mých nových triků, který jsem vymyslela hlavně na boj proti tobě! Nyní ti ukážu, proč si s ohněm není radno zahrávat!" oznámila mu s vítězoslavným úsměvem na tváři.

„Jak je libo, ale ne v mé ložnici. Budu tě čekat za skleníky," odpověděl Hadrian a velice rychle se teleportoval na určené místo. Tamara jej následovala a on stihnul kolem nich vytvořit _Dungeon: Iluze_ , aby je nikdo neviděl a oni nezničili okolí.

Tamara mu nedala šanci se připravit a obalená svým brněním z ohně na něj zaútočila pomocí všeho, co se v Doju naučila. On jí do cesty stihl vystavit maximálně _Ledový Štít_ , ale ten mrknutím oka překonala.

„ _Pozorování!_ " řekl tiše a teleportoval se z jejího dosahu, aby měl čas zjistit vlastnosti jejího brnění.

 **Ohnivé Brnění - Aktivní - Lvl. 9 - Exp: 36.50% -** Tato schopnost využívá vysokou kontrolu nad Živlem Ohně k vytvoření brnění, které svému tvůrci nijak neublíží. Ohnivé Brnění je časově omezená Magická Dovednost. Čím vyšší level, tím déle je možné mít Ohnivé Brnění aktivované.

 **\- MP cena:** 120 MP/min (-5% cena MP z titulu Kouzelnice, -10% cena MP za 40 WIS)

 **\- Délka trvání:** 1 min + 1 min za každý druhý level

 **\- Aktuální cena a délka trvání:** 102 MP/min – 5 min

„Takže časový limit na tvé úrovni je jen pět minut. _Aguamenti!_ " vykřikl a z konce hůlky na Tamaru vyslal mohutný sloupec vody, jak do onoho kouzla vložil více magie, než bylo třeba. Problém byl, že jej to mírně vyvedlo z rovnováhy, takže musel ustoupit o dva kroky dozadu a Tamara toho využila k útoku.

Hadrian vykřikl skrze zaťaté zuby, když jej udeřila do hrudi a odhodila jej dobrých pět metrů. Zdálo se, že toho bylo více, co _Ohnivé Brnění_ dělalo, protože Tamara byla nejen rychlejší, ale i zatraceně silnější.

„ _Ledový Věk! Ledová Bouře! Ledové Ostří!_ " použil hned tři Magické Dovednosti. První jí zpomalil a druhou použil na své okolí. Jemu samotnému ledové útoky nic nedělaly, takže _Ledovou Bouři_ využil jako ochranu, kterou hodlal Tamaru zpomalit. Pomocí _Ledového Ostří_ si nevytvořil katany, jak měl ve zvyku, ale obě ruce až po lokty si pokryl ledem, přičemž na nich měl vytvořené ledové ostří k dodatečné ochraně.

Když se k němu Tamara znovu dostala, její brnění již nebylo tak úplné a musela jej soustředit na své končetiny. To jasně poukazovalo na to, že jeho živelné útoky byly tou správnou cestou k její porážce a tentokrát se s ní střetl v souboji těla na tělo.

Rozhodně nebyli žádní mistři v karate, ale znali a ovládali toho dost na to, aby svého protivníka efektivně vyřadili z dalšího boje. K tomu všemu používal ještě _Ledový Dotek_ , takže pokaždé, když vykryl jakýkoliv útok nebo zasadil vlastní ránu, oslaboval její brnění.

Jejich souboj netrval ani pět minut, když Tamara ztratila kontrolu nad svou schopností a plameny kolem její postavy úplně zmizely.

„Už máš dost, Tamaro-chan? Nebo se mám připravit na další várku útoků?" rýpl si Hadrian a ona jej vraždila svým pohledem, protože na nic jiného se nezmohla, jak zhluboka dýchala. I on byl mírně unaven, ale ne tak, jako ona, protože během celého souboje kontroloval své dýchání. Tamara útočila bezhlavě a bez správného dýchání, proto na tom byla daleko hůře.

„Musím znovu začít trénovat," prohlásila otráveně.

„Musíš se naučit kontrole. Vždy ses hnala do všeho po hlavě a Živel Ohně to jen znásobil. Možná bys mohla příští Perks body investovat do Živlu Vody nebo Ledu. Pokud je ale investuješ do Živlu Ohně, každý večer se budeš muset aktivně věnovat meditaci a to nejméně na jednu hodinu. Jinak ale nemám problém si tohle zopakovat, během týdne v Tělocviku můžeme trénovat cviky s ostatními a během víkendu si můžeme udělat hodinku času na souboje s našimi živly," řekl jí a zaslechl, jak jí zakručelo v břiše a jeho vlastní žaludek se ozval hned záhy.

„Dneska jsi z toho vyvázl, ale nemysli si, že to budeš mít tak jednoduché. Jinak jsem zaslechla, cos udělal Hermioně. To nemělo chybu a Weasleyovic dvojčata? Nikdo se jim neodváží říci něco negativního, protože oba vypadají na to, jako kdyby se měli každou chviličkou rozbrečet," prohlásila a z _Inventáře_ si vytáhla magický drahokam, ze kterého si obnovila veškerou chybějící magii.

„Zdá se, že nejsem jediný, kdo našel magické drahokamy a podle toho, kolik sis právě obnovila magie, tak je to drahokam druhé úrovně," konstatoval a protože měl magické drahokamy dočasně na opasku, také si obnovil magické zásoby, ostatně se po snídani chystal do dungeonů a potřeboval je mít plné.

„Slíbila jsem ti, že tě porazím a to hodlám také dodržet. Sam s Fay za mnou sice trochu zaostávají, ale do konce října hodláme každá mít nejméně dvacátý level," oznámila mu a teleportovala se pryč.

„Dostat se na dvacátý level za dva měsíce? Musejí mít přístup k pořádnému dungeonu, když si myslí, že to zvládnou. Hmm, do dalšího levelu mi chybí něco málo přes sto čtyřicet tisíc expů. Až devadesát tisíc si jich získám ve _Zbrojnici_ , což je můj denní limit na pokusy. Ve _Vězení_ bych získal až sto třicet tisíc, ale netuším, jestli na to mám dostatek času. Jediný další dungeon, ke kterému mám přístup je _Hřbitov Nemrtvých_ ," přemýšlel nahlas a z _Inventáře_ si vytáhl vlastní snídani. Během toho, co jedl, přemýšlel, jestli má cenu riskovat _Hřbitov Nemrtvých_ bez Tamary a jejího mazlíčka Flameona. Na druhou stranu by mohl nafarmit nějaká ta **Žebírka z Inferi** , měl jich málo na prodej. Zatím nic neprodal a napadlo jej, že by se o to mohl postarat hned večer. V _inventáři_ měl hromadu nejrůznějších věcí z dungeonů, u kterých neznal cenu, ale **Kameny Duší** se prodávaly za slušné ceny a těch měl odhadem něco přes pět stovek, ačkoliv jich docela slušné množství zničil při tvorbě šachových figurek.

oooOOOooo

 **Jméno:** Hadrian James Potter

 **Věk:** 11

 **Třída:** The Gamer

 **Titul:** Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi

 **Status krve:** Čistokrevný

 **Level:** 22 - Exp: 7.09% (17 150/242 000 exp)

 **HP:** 3 630

 **MP:** 4 260

 **STR:** 73

 **VIT:** 77

 **DEX:** 72

 **INT:** 118

 **WIS:** 69

 **LUK:** 42

 **Status Body:** 20

 **Perks Body:** 0

Takhle vypadal jeho nový profil po tom, co za nedělní dopoledne třikrát prošel _Zbrojnicí_ a poté i třikrát _Hřbitovem Nemrtvých_. _Hřbitova_ se trochu obával, ale zjistil, že to není tak strašné, jako při první návštěvě onoho dungeonu. Jeho strategií bylo vždy plně zmrazit jednoho Inferi a zbytek mohl poté eliminovat podle uvážení. Zničit Inferi bylo jednoduché v tom, že stačilo oddělit hlavu od těla, ačkoliv to neplatilo u silnějších Inferi, u těch nejzákladnějších to stačilo. Pomocí _Ledového Věku_ je vždy všechny zmrazil a poté již bylo velice snadné je eliminovat. Nejtěžší boj byl poté s Bossem, ale Mini-Boss z _Věznice_ byl daleko těžší na zničení. Další levely získaly i Glacian s Artemis.

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída:** Summon (1. úroveň)

 **Level:** 25 (20 500/50 000)

 **HP:** 1 230

 **MP:** 1 335

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída:** Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)

 **Level:** 26 (24 600/50 000 exp)

 **HP:** 1 300

 **MP:**?

Hadrian doufal, že bude mít více času, aby mohl nahlédnout do Abyss Aukce, ke které měl přístup přes Menu, prodávat a nakupovat na ní mohl právě přes Gobliny, ačkoliv ho jejich služby a krytí stálo deset procent z celkové ceny prodaných předmětů.

Nicméně se blížila třetí hodina a nejenže musel nechat Glacian ve svém pokoji, Artemis poslal s další várkou odpovědí. Proto zamířil do společenské místnosti i se seznamem jeho ročníku, kde měl poznámky ohledně systému odměn.

„Dobré poledne," pozdravil své spolužáky, které dneska ještě neviděl, protože snídani i oběd jedl v soukromí.

„Už jsme tě ani nečekali, jak tě od rána nemohl nikdo najít. Někteří začali spřádat konspirační teorie o tom, že jsi byl vyloučen ze školy a podobně," nadhodil Blaise a letmo se podíval na Malfoye, který vypadal na to, že by chtěl být někde jinde.

„Všichni jsme tady, tak ať to máme za sebou. Dívky půjdou zase jako první. Nemusím říkat, že dneska máte šanci získat svou první hvězdičku," oznámil jim a kývnul na Dafné, která mu předala seznam svých úkolů i složku s již oznámkovanými úkoly. Hned si u ní poznamenal jedno plus i hvězdičku, stejně tak to bylo i u Tracey a Lilith. Pansy s Millicent dostaly pouze plus, ale podle toho, co viděl, neměly daleko k získání své první hvězdičky, jen z jednoho úkoly měly _Nad očekávání_ _(N)_.

Plus s hvězdičkou si mezi mladíky vysloužili pouze Nott a Blaise. Vincent a Gregory měli samé _N_ a jen po jednom _V_ , takže to bylo pouze po jednom plus. Když přišel na řadu Draco, odevzdal mu všechny úkoly a Hadrian by mu již dal také plus, když si všimnul závěru úkolu do Přeměňování, kde měl každý napsat svůj názor na použití probírané látky v praxi.

 **Esej – Přeměňování**

 **\- Využití kouzla Diffingo v běžném životě –**

 **Tvůrce:** Millicent Bulstrodeová (originál), Draconis L. Malfoy (kopie)

 **Info:** Málo kvalitní kopie domácího úkolu, kterou Draconis L. Malfoy tajně zkopíroval od své spolužačky bez jejího vědomí. Ačkoliv pozměnil styl písma na odpovídající tomu svému, opomněl si po sobě úkol přečíst a opravit zjevné chyby.

„Malfoyi, bude to další mínus. Já myslel, že se z minulého týdne poučíš. Obdivuji tvou vynalézavost ve zkopírování úkolu a pozměnění písma, aby se podobalo tomu tvému, ale kdyby sis ten úkol přečetl, zjistil bys, že závěr je psán v ženském rodě. Millicent, tohle je tvoje. Teda pokud nám Malfoy nechce něco říci, poté bych musel požádat profesora Snapea, aby jej přestěhoval do dívčích ložnic," oznámil Hadrian.

„To je můj úkol, Pottere! Ostatní možná budou skákat podle toho, jak pískáš, ale tvá vláda se blíží ke konci! Jdu si stěžovat k našemu řediteli koleje, který se o tebe postará!" vyprskl Malfoy rudý vzteky a zmizel ve východě ze společenské místnosti.

„Když to chce řešit takhle. Millicent, můžu si vzít tu kopii?" optal se Hadrian obézní dívky, která přikývla a vražedně se dívala na východ, kudy Malfoy odešel za jejich ředitelem. Hadrian věděl, že ke Snapeovi je to pár chodeb, takže měl dost času na to, aby se tam dostal dříve, než Malfoy. I s jeho složkou a zbytkem úkolů vyšel ze společenské místnosti a teleportoval se kousek od dveří do Snapeova kabinetu.

Po zaklepání a vyzvání vstoupil dovnitř a ačkoliv se Snape tvářil neutrálně, hned se mu zhoršila nálada, když spatřil posledního Pottera.

„Pottere, čemu vděčím za vaší návštěvu?" optal se Snape.

„Profesore, jistě víte o tom, že své povinnosti jako člena Koncilu Sedmi beru zcela vážně. Nebojím se také říci, že jste si vědom pravidel ohledně domácích úkolů, které jsem zavedl. Již minulý týden se pan Malfoy snažil vydávat úkoly dvou svých spolužáků za své a tento týden svůj pokus zopakoval, ačkoliv se jej již snažil zakrýt," oznámil mu Hadrian a podal mu Malfoyovu složku s úkoly a ukázal na konec úkolu do Přeměňování.

Snape se chystal seslat diagnostické kouzlo na onen kus pergamenu, když se dveře do jeho pracovny rozlétly dokořán.

„Severusi, musíš konečně zakročit! Ten mudlovský šmejd Potter je ...," nedokončil svou řeč, protože jej Snape umlčel jediným mávnutím hůlky. Až tehdy si Malfoy všimnul, kdo je s jeho kmotrem v pracovně a překvapeně otevřel ústa, nechápal, jak se tam mohl Potter dostat tak rychle.

„Pane Malfoyi, hned se k vám dostanu. Buďte tak laskav a zavřete dveře, když už jste sem vtrhl bez vyzvání," prohlásil Snape hlasem, který sliboval hodně bolesti a utrpení. Po seslání patřičných diagnostických kouzlech se Snape podíval na svého kmotřence a přemýšlel, jak se takový idiot mohl dostat do jeho koleje.

Velice často litoval svého rozhodnutí přijmout nabídku v tom se stát Dracovým kmotrem. Kromě jména nezdědil naprosto nic z rodu své matky a ačkoliv byl vzhledově kopií svého otce, postrádal hodně jeho vlastností a zdědil snad jen to nejhorší. Mohl by se zdát, že je Draco zdatným v Lektvarech, ale na Luciusovu žádost jej tomuto umění učil již od jeho devíti let a přesto se v prvním ročníku našlo několik studentů bez předešlého vzdělání, kteří jej převyšovali.

„Pane Pottere, jsem plně seznámen s vaším vedením prvního ročníku a systémem odměn a postihů za plnění domácích úkolů. Jakožto ředitel Zmijozelské koleje váš systém schvaluji, ale narovinu vám musím oznámit, že kompenzace za rozházené zlato se nedočkáte. Slečna Moonová mi již vysvětlila funkci těchto složek. Zajímá mě jestli existuje i verze pro profesory a kolik taková verze stojí," zajímal se Snape.

„Profesore, žádnou kompenzaci ani neočekávám. Mým cílem je světu ukázat, co naše kolej skutečně dokáže, když má tu správnou motivaci. Jsem hrdý na to být ve Zmijozelu a hodlám napravit reputaci naší koleje, kterou Salazar Salathiel pošpinil. Pokud jde o tyhle složky, na mou žádost je vytvořil Gandalf a jeho přátelé z Nakladatelství Istari, které můžete najít na Příčné Ulici. Nevím přesně, jaký systém potřebujete, takže být vámi, tak to konzultuji přímo s ním. Prvotní verzi by již měl mít hotovou, protože jsme počítali se zájmem ze strany profesorů. Cena je zatím neznámá, ale Gandalf má rozumné ceny," odpověděl mu Hadrian.

„Chápu. Pane Pottere, můžete jít," propustil jej Snape a Hadrian opustil jeho pracovnu. Ještě než plně zavřel dveře, zaslechl, jak se Snape plně obul do svého kmotřence a podle toho, jak zostra začal, Malfoy právě nebyl tím nejšťastnějším studentem na škole.

oooOOOooo

Když se Malfoy vrátil na kolej o hodinu později, byl velice tichý, bledý a nebyl ochoten se nikomu podívat ani do obličeje. Také okamžitě zamířil do své ložnice, kde si vytáhl potřebné učebnice, pergameny a psací potřeby. Po tom, co jej Severus seřval, zavolal si do školy ještě i jeho otce.

Lucius Malfoy nebyl vůbec spokojený s chováním svého syna a pohrozil mu, že jestli se nezačne chovat tak, jak se požaduje od pravého studenta Zmijozelské koleje, bude toho litovat. Varoval jej také, aby si na Pottera dával pozor a nepřitahoval na sebe pozornost.

„Severusi. Jak je na tom Draco? Teda kromě jeho idiotského až Nebelvírského chování? Pokud se o tomto jeho posledním plánu dozví Lord Bulstrode, budu mu velice těžko vysvětlovat, proč je můj syn _zloděj_ ," optal se Lucius a netvářil se vůbec potěšeně. Kdyby se nenechal přemluvit, Igor by se postaral o řádnou lekci, na kterou by jeho idiotský syn nezapomněl.

„Finální hodnocení ostatních profesorů za tento měsíc ještě nemám k dispozici, ale podle toho, co jsem zaslechl, jsou jeho domácí úkoly na úrovni _Přijatelné_ maximálně _Nad Očekávání_. Dva roky jsem jej učil svému umění a nejenže není nejlepší ve svém ročníku v praktické části, jeho eseje jsou také pod úrovní, kterou vyžaduji pro _Vynikající_ hodnocení. Očekávám, že za září bude v té horší polovině," vysvětloval Severus a napil se ze své sklenice whisky, stejnou měl i Lucius.

„A jeho vliv ve Zmijozelu? Crabbe a Goyle jsou jen cvičené opice, co Nott, Parkinsonová a ostatní?"

„Nott je neutrální a Parkinsonová byla velice rychle stažena ostatními dívkami, které jsou pod vlivem Greengrassové, která se spojila s Potterem. Zabini se také přidal k Potterovi a podle toho, co jsem viděl, Crabbe s Goylem jsou na pomezí. Potter jim poskytl pomoc s jejich hrůzným písmem a k oběma měl motivační řeč. Nejsou to nějak výteční studenti, ale úroveň jejich práce i odhodlání byla chválena ze stran několika dalších profesorů.

Draco se pokusil získat vliv s pomocí Roye Harpera z druhého ročníku, ale jejich plány se otočily proti nim a nejenže Harper přišel o své místo v Koncilu, Potter si zadlužil Puceyho a Dogeho, kteří sedí na pátém a šestém křesle. Aby toho nebylo málo, Rosierová si vzala Pottera pod svá křídla, takže pokud se na poli neobjeví extrémně silní hráč, bude mít Zmijozel nového Krále," zhodnotil Severus celou situaci.

„Všechno je špatně! Draco se měl postarat, abychom získali plnou kontrolu nad Zmijozelem a neutrální rodiny přesvědčili o cílech Temného Lorda! Brumbál zničí veškerou naší práci," nadával Lucius.

„Brumbál se od Pottera distancoval. Dostal jsem od něj pokyny k zaměření se na Longbottoma. Brumbál jej hodlá využít v boji proti Potterovi i Temnému Lordu," prozradil Severus.

„Longbottom? Nepokládali jej všichni za motáka?"

„Po jediné schůzce s Brumbálem má Longbottom novou hůlku a velikost jeho magie se zdvojnásobila oproti tomu, co měl k dispozici při příjezdu do Bradavic. Ačkoliv patří mezi tu nejslabší část prvního ročníku, Brumbál se postaral, aby měl pomoc od mudlovské šmejdky z Havraspáru. S její pomocí a soukromými lekcemi, které pro něj Brumbál plánuje, má potenciál rychle vystoupat na pomyslném žebříčku moci," komentoval to Severus.

„Takže Brumbál dal od svého Zlatého Chlapce ruce pryč? Proč?" zajímal se Lucius a přemýšlel, jak toho plně využít ve prospěch jejich Temného Lorda, teda až se vrátí, do té doby mu šlo jen o svůj vlastní prospěch.

„Brumbál se mi nesvěřil s plnými detaily svých důvodů, ale hádám, že v tom hraje roli fakt, že byl Potter zařazen do mé koleje a je neschopen jej kontrolovat tak, jak si přál. Také je tu fakt, že Potter je nějakým způsobem spojený s Abbysem. Netuším jak ty, ale já proti němu hodlám být zcela neutrální. Když jsme se s těmi monstry z Abyssu střetli naposledy, z padesáti Smrtijedů jsme zbyli jen tři. Bellatrix je od té doby naprosto šílená a Richard spáchal sebevraždu o pár dní později," odpověděl Severus a Lucius zbledl. Dobře si pamatoval na jeden z mála nezdařených útoků v polovině jejich kampaně na dobytí Anglie. Temný Lord jim následně zakázal jakýkoliv druh útoku proti komukoliv, kdo byl ve spojení s Abyssem.

Oba byli ve Vnitřním kruhu Smrtijedů a věděli o tom, že jejich Lord byl také spojen s Abyssem. Nikdo by je nikdy nezaslechl to říci nahlas, ale většina z nich věděla, že i jejich Lord se bojí Abyssu a monster, kteří tam žili.

„Na svobodě nás zůstalo velice málo. Roznesu to mezi našimi přáteli, že Potter a jeho spojenci jsou pod ochranou Abyssu. Jakou máme jinak šanci na jeho získání? Pokud je dalším Králem Zmijozelu, mohl by z něj být silný spojenec jak pro naši věc, tak pro Temného Lorda," nadhodil Lucius.

„Temný Lord mu zavraždil rodiče, pochybuji, že to Potter nechá jen tak být. Při nejlepším to vidím jen na jeho neutralitu v boji mezi naším Lordem a Brumbálem."

„Lepší než nic a ztráta Chlapce-který-přežil je značným oslabením pro Brumbála a jeho krvezrádce. Severusi, dávám ti volnou ruku nad Dracem, postarej se, aby na sebe nepřitáhl jakoukoliv negativní pozornost. Pokud to bude třeba, ať klidně drhne kotlíky do konce školního roku, nehodlám kvůli jeho idiotským nápadům přijít o své postavení ve Školní Radě a přijít o důležité spojence. Narcisa zjistila, že Lord Parkinson zvažuje odmítnutí manželské smlouvy pro jeho dceru, což nám uzavře dveře k jeho obchodním kontaktům," prozradil mu Lucius, než se s ním nakonec rozloučil a opustil jeho kancelář pomocí krbu.

Severus do sebe hodil i zbytek své whisky a přemýšlel, kde se jeho život tak zhroutil, než si uvědomil, že jediné šťastné vzpomínky byly na jeho matku a později na Lily. A i tyhle vzpomínky byly zastřeny trpkou bolestí nad jejich ztrátou.

Krátce se podíval na své levé předloktí, kde byl vidět světle šedý obrys Znamení Zla. Právě díky tomu věděl, že Temný Lord stále _žije_ , ačkoliv doufal aby se již nikdy nevrátil, nechtěl strávit zbytek svého života ani v Brumbálových službách. Pokud chtěl nicméně přežít, musel hrát na obě strany, protože stačila jediná chyba a buď by se stal dalším odstrašujícím případem pro případné zrádce v řadách Smrtijedů nebo by skončil v Azkabanu ať už se svou duší nebo bez ní.

oooOOOooo

Hadrian seděl ve svém oblíbeném křesle a prohlížel si _Abyss Aukci_ ve svém menu. Hned plně využil možnosti k ohodnocení předmětů, aby zjistil jejich prodejní cenu. Byl velice překvapen, prvně si myslel, že dvě stě padesát abyss dolarů za **Kámen Duší** je celé jmění, ale po ohodnocení **Magické Hole** , která měla cenu dvou a půl tisíce abyss dolarů a **Medailonu Magické bariéry** , který měl cenu celých patnácti tisíc abyss dolarů, musel přehodnotit pomyslný žebříček předmětů podle jejich nové ceny.

 **Ocelový meč** a **Luk** stály jen sto padesát abyss dolarů, ale zase jich měl slušné množství. **Magická koule** měla cenu patnácti set abyss dolarů, což také nebylo vůbec málo. Dal se proto do jejich prodeje, aby si trochu vyprázdnil _Inventář_ a konečně začal vydělávat i na _Abyss Aukci_.

Nakonec tedy prodal 1 013x **Kámen Duší (lvl. 1)** , 200x **Žebírka z Inferi** , 407x **Kost** , 374x **Kostní prach** , 24x **Železná házecí dýka** , 41x **Luk** , 32x **Ocelový meč** , 14x **Magická** **koule** , 31x **Magická hůl** a 6x **Medailon Magické bariéry**.

Celkový výdělek se nakonec vyhoupl na 475 760 Abyss Dolarů, po odečtení deseti procent pro gobliny, mu zbývalo 428 184 Abyss Dolarů. Pokud by to měl přepočítat na zlato, právě si prodejem předmětů z Dungeonů vydělal něco málo přes jeden milion a dvě stě padesát tisíc galeonů. Pravdou bylo, že nejméně tři sta **Kamenů Duší** měl z předchozích let, ale pokud by takhle pokračoval i nadále, možná by nakonec dokázal našetřit šest milionů Abyss Dolarů ke koupi _Kovárny Duší_.

Po tom, co dokončil prodej všeho přebytečného, pustil se do prozkoumávání toho, co se na _Abyss Aukci_ nacházelo. Hned byl znechucen obchodem s otroky všeho druhu. Znepokojovala ho i možnost pronájmu nájemných vrahů, proto se pustil do prohledávání daleko bezpečnějších částí _aukce_.

Problém byl, že tam toho bylo tolik, že najít něco konkrétního k jeho potřebám bylo nemožné, protože ani pořádně nevěděl, co má hledat. Nakonec po hodině hledání _aukci_ zavřel a rozhodl se, že pokud bude něco potřebovat, napíše goblinům a ti už najdou to, co potřeboval, ať už to bylo na _aukci_ nebo kdekoliv jinde.

Po uzavření _aukce_ se vrátil ke svému _Inventáři_ , kde měl ještě jeden předmět, který nevyužil a již nějakou dobu odkládal. Ze **Žalářníka** ve _Věznici_ mu spadl **Krystal Duší**.

 **Krystal Duší - Lvl. 1**

 **Původ:** Žalářník

 **Rank:** 3

 **Info:** Krystal Duší je velice vzácný předmět, který padá jen z Bossů Dungeonů. Úroveň Krystalů Duší se dá zvýšit kombinací dvou a více Krystalů stejného druhu. Rank určuje vzácnost Krystalu Duší s tím, že 1 je nejnižší a 7 nejvyšší a tudíž i nejvzácnější. Je to jen otázkou levelu nepřítele a štěstí, jaký Rank předmět získá.

 **Použití:** Krystal Duší je možné absorbovat k permanentnímu zvýšení statů hráče, přidání nových Dovedností nebo zlepšení již existujících Dovedností. Krystal Duší se dá také vložit do magického předmětu a zvýšit tím možné staty nebo přidat speciální efekt.

 **Bonus:** Možný pro Hráče nebo Předměty.

Hráč: +15 WIS, +1 Mistr Duše.

Zbraň: +150 k poškození proti Přízrakům.

Hadrian dlouze přemýšlel, jestli tento **Krystal Duší** použít na jednu ze svých katan, ostatně zvýšení poškození bylo nenahraditelné, ale na druhou stranu také netušil, když se mu naskytne možnost zvýšit své speciální výhody. Ostatně mu chyběly ještě tři levely na to, aby plně vylepšil _Mistra Ledu_ , nehledě na to, že ho pak čekala další volba mezi schopností _Metamorfomagie_ nebo dalším živlem.

Nakonec se rozhodl pro absorbování **Krystalu Duší** do sebe, takže si hned připsal patnáct bodů k WIS a jeden k Mistrovství Duše. Tímto u WIS překročil hranici 80 bodů, magické schopnosti jej stály méně o dvacet procent místo patnácti. I jeho regenerace magie se zvýšila jen za WIS na čtyři procenta ze tří.

 **Spal jsi ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Hadrian ráno vstal plně odpočatý a připravený na nový týden. Jako každé ráno, i tohle si zaběhal a protože měl sklepení prozkoumáno, tedy kromě rozdílných nejnižších pater, zamířil do prvního patra a druhého patra, přesněji do nepoužívaných částí hradu. Ačkoliv neměl dostatek času na důkladný průzkum, s aktivovaným _Magickým Viděním_ se mu na mapce objevovaly i tajné místnosti a zkratky, které musel sice prozkoumat později, ale aspoň věděl, že tam jsou.

Po ranní sprše na něj již čekali všichni z prvního ročníku. Pohledem hned zabloudil k Dracovi, který byl stále bledý a všem se stranil. Slova jeho kmotra i otce mu stále zněla v uších a přes noc ani pořádně nespal. Vždycky dostal vše, co chtěl, tedy až na několik výjimek. Nicméně poprvé v životě se děsil trestu, který mu otec sliboval, pokud se nezačne chovat tak, jak mu bylo řečeno.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil je a hned se mu dostalo odpovědí ze všech stran. Společně tak zamířili na snídani do posledního týdne v měsíci.

Jak to bylo také zvykem, během snídaně se do Velké Síně slétlo obrovské množství sov, které přinášely poštu. Hadrian nic nečekal, proto byl překvapen, když před ním přistála sova s erbem Gringottovic banky. Hned si od ní dopis převzal a nabídl jí trochu slaniny a vodu, ale sova jen odmítavě houkla, než odlétla pryč.

 _Dědici Pottere-Blacku,_

 _než se pustím do hlavního důvodu pro tento dopis, rád bych Vám oznámil, že se mi podařilo koupit dalších 8% Denního Věštce a s posledním prodávajícím se setkám za čtrnáct dní, kde pro Vás získám zbylé 4%, jak jsme se dohodli._

 _Také jsem pro vás pořídil dalších 5% GreenGoods Export – Import. Lady Greengrassová se chystá pořádat oslavu na svátek Samhainu a získal jsem tenhle podíl za téměř poloviční cenu jeho skutečné hodnoty. S Vaším svolením bych rád oslovil zbývající spolumajitele a začal odkupovat zbytek kontrolního podílu, než Lady Greengrassová zničí celý podnik._

 _Nyní k hlavnímu důvodu. Po Vaší včerejší transakci na Abyss Aukci jsme u Gringottovic banky přehodnotili náš postoj a nabízíme Vám – pouze Vám – výhodnější podmínky. Od této chvíle si budeme účtovat 10% za prodej/nákup do 250 000 AD, 7% za prodej/nákup do 500 000 AD, 5% za prodej/nákup do 1 000 000 AD a 3% za prodej/nákup nad 1 000 000 AD._

 _Pokud na mě máte jakékoliv otázky nebo žádost, víte, jak mě kontaktovat._

 _S pozdravem,_

 _Správce Pokladů Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Potterů_

 _GrimClaw_

Hadrian nemohl být spokojenější. Za dva týdny bude kontrolovat Denní Věštec a kdo kontroloval tisk, kontroloval společnost. Také zakroutil hlavou nad demencí Dafniné macechy. Kdo zruinuje společnost, která živý celou rodinu?

Hned se dal do sepisování odpovědi, kde GrimClawovi poděkoval za nové podmínky a dal mu zelenou v obstarání kontrolního podílu v _GreenGoods Export – Import_ s tím, aby začal hledat zkušené a loajální lidi do vedení. Hodlal tam dosadit takové lidi, u kterých si bude jistý, že se postarají o růst společnosti a nebudou v ní jen kvůli tomu, aby si z ní udělali dojnou krávu.

O to stejné ho požádal v souvislosti s _Denním Věštcem_ , který hodlal změnit na skutečné noviny a nikoliv bulvární plátek a Ministerskou propagandu. Také jej požádal, aby přišli s novým a serióznějším názvem, protože v jeho novinách nebudou nějaké _věštby_ a pochybné články, ale skutečné zprávy z jejich světa.

Nakonec se jej optal, jestli netuší, kde by mohl sehnat **Esenci Živlu Ledu** a pokud ano, na kolik by jej vyšlo jednu pořídit, popřípadě jak by jí mohl získat jiným způsobem, kdyby se nedala nikde koupit.

Jakmile dokončil dopis a zapečetil jej, snesla se k němu Artemis, který vždy přesně věděla, kdy jí potřebuje.

„Nejsi v našem světě ani měsíc a už vedeš vážnou korespondenci s Gringottovic bankou a protože nevidím, že by ti přišla měsíční zpráva, bude to něco zajímavějšího?" nadhodil Blaise, který seděl u stolu naproti němu. Tracey s Pansy seděly Blaisovy po stranách, zatímco Dafné a Lilith seděly vedle Hadriana. Byli tam i všichni ostatní z jeho ročníku, ačkoliv Nott s Malfoyem se drželi trochu stranou, první kvůli tomu, aby je mohl nerušeně pozorovat a druhý, aby se mírně vzdálil od pokušení se míchat do věcí, do kterých mu nic nebylo.

„Můj Správce Pokladů mě jen informoval o vývoji jistých investic a já mu schválil další investice. Ačkoliv mám přístup ke _Svěřeneckému Trezoru_ a mohl bych z něj pohodlně žít dalších dvacet možná třicet let, nevidím důvod, proč by v něm mělo zlato pouze ležet, když jej můžu investovat.

Aktuálně by se mi měly všechny investice vrátit do dvou až třech let. Jakmile se mi investice vrátí a začnou mi vydělávat, sedmdesát pět procent výdělku hodlám zpátky investovat. Tímto aktivně navýším nejen hodnotu svých investice, ale i následného výdělku, pokud budou dané podniky růst.

Pokud budu schopen úspěšně řídit těch pár investic, které mám, po obdržení _Rodinných Trezorů_ budu mít již dostatek zkušeností na to, abych mohl investovat ve velkém a pustil se do skutečně velkých projektů," odpověděl a všichni jej pozorně poslouchali.

„Pokud se mohu optat, do čeho aktuálně investuješ?" zajímal se Nott.

„Promiň, ale dokud nebudou všechny transakce dokončeny, proč bych měl dávat konkurenci možnost mě přeplatit?" nadhodil Hadrian pobaveně a Nott přikývnul, že chápe a nemá mu to za zlé.

Protože měli už jen dvacet minut do toho, než začne první hodina Přeměňování, zamířili zpátky na kolej, aby si vzali potřebné učebnice pro nadcházející den.

oooOOOooo

Ten den se Hadrian na kolej vrátil až před pátou hodinou, protože jejich studijní kroužek musel částečně dohnat to, co minulý týden zameškali kvůli útokům proti Hadrianovi. Ostatní ze Zmijozelu, kteří byli v jejich kroužku, se vydali do svých pokojů, aby se opláchli a připravili se na večeři, která měla oficiálně začít do půl hodiny.

I on sám zamířil do svého pokoje, k jeho překvapení ve společenské místnosti Koncilu seděli Vincent s Gregorym a oba sebou měli cvičné sešity na psaní, které jim nedávno dal.

„Pojďte dál. Pokud mi dáte minutku, rychle si odložím věci a hned budu u vás," vyzval je a v ložnici si vyměnil věci pomocí funkce ve svém _Inventáři_ , než se rychle opláchl a zamířil zpátky.

„Co pro vás mohu udělat, pánové?" optal se jich a posadil se za svůj stůl, když už u něj stáli a čekali na něj.

„Um," začal Vincent a netušil, jak pokračovat.

„S Vincem jsme doufali, že bys pro nás měl další cvičení? McGonagallová nám řekla, že je ráda za naše zlepšení a Snape se zmínil, že očekává další zlepšení. Hodně nám to pomohlo," vysvětloval Gregory.

„Já mám ještě problém udržet rovné linie, protože na pergamenu žádné nejsou," přiznal se rychle Vincent a Hadrian přikývnul, že chápe.

„Cvičných sešitů ještě několik v zásobě mám," řekl a dva vytáhl ze zásuvky ve svém stole, kam je již dříve přemístil ze svého _Inventáře_ , stejně jako část pergamenů a dalších psacích potřeb.

„Pokud jde o tvůj problém s udržením rovných linek, mám jistý nápad. Nicméně se optám Amandy, jestli na to neexistuje nějaké kouzlo. Nemusíš se bát, nějak to vyřešíme. Jinak dobrá práce, oba dva. Všimnul jsem si pochvalných komentářů od většiny profesorů a věřím, že do konce října budete mít oba dostatečně slušné písmo na to, aby vám nikdo nic nevyčítal. Nicméně jsem si všimnul, že máte problém s gramatikou, za což vám profesoři také snižují známku. Pokud to mohu vědět, kdo vás učil číst, psát a počítat?" zajímal se Hadrian.

„Um, otec najal soukromou učitelku. Já, Greg, Draco, Pansy a další jsme měli společné lekce jednou týdně?" odpověděl Vincent.

„Jak dlouho taková jedna lekce trvala a jak dlouho jste na ně museli docházet?" ptal se dál Hadrian, protože o výchově čistokrevných toho téměř nic nevěděl.

„Hodinu a půl, s Vincentem jsme tam byli občas i přes dvě a půl hodiny, než nás pustila. Na lekce jsme docházeli jen rok, od svých šesti do sedmi. Někteří pak pokračovali v soukromých lekcích z Lektvarů, Numerologie nebo Run, pokud se ukázalo, že na to mají nadání. Rodiče další lekce odmítli," vysvětloval Gregory.

Hadrian se na oba díval a přemýšlel, jestli si z něj dělají srandu nebo to myslí zcela vážně. Když si uvědomil, že to myslí skutečně, musel se udržet, aby nezačal nadávat na demenci kouzelnické společnosti. Jestli tohle bylo základní vzdělání, které dostali před nástupem do Bradavic, tak se ani nedivil, že byli tak zaostalí a nikdo z nich se neučil naprosto nic nad rámec toho, co po nich bylo požadováno.

„Jen si to chci ujistit. Vaše lekce trvaly pouhý rok a to jen ze čtení, psaní a počítání. Co historie, cizí jazyky a podobně?" zajímal se.

„Madame Malfoyová nás učila historii o Merlinovi, Morganě, Zakladatelích a podobně. Také nás učila etiketě a tanci, ale to hlavně Draca a ostatní důležitější dědice. Ačkoliv jsme čistokrevným rodem, nejsme Vznešený ani Starobylý rod, takže se toho od nás tolik nepožaduje. Cizí jazyky se učili jen ti, kteří mají rodinu v zahraničí, ale většinou jen základy, nic víc," vysvětloval Gregory dál, z těch dvou byl výřečnější než Vincent.

„Děkuji za vysvětlení. Ještě dneska nebo zítra ti řeknu, co jsem zjistil ohledně těch linek a podle toho se zařídíme dál. Nyní pojďme na večeři, než nás budou ostatní hledat," vyzval je a ve společenské místnosti narazil i na polovinu Koncilu.

„Hadriane, doufám, že tihle dva nedělají problémy?" optala se jej Gemma.

„Ale nikoliv. Jsem radši, když za mnou přijdou s žádostí o pomoc nebo se svými problémy, než aby mlčeli a později se z maličkostí staly těžko řešitelné věci. Navíc pokud chci, abychom naší kolej vyzvedli k novým výšinám, musím být ochotný obětovat svůj čas na pomoc těm, kteří to potřebují, protože jsme úspěšní jen tak, jako ti nejslabší z nás," odvětil a Sebastian Daley, který byl v sedmém ročníku, si jej pečlivě prohlédl.

Sebastian se většinu času věnoval studiu a do záležitostí Koncilu již příliš nezasahoval, ostatně věděl, že své postavení ztratil již dávno, ačkoliv jeho slovo mělo stále nějakou tu váhu, ostatně byl nejstarším členem Koncilu.

Stejně jako ostatní, i on si prvně myslel, že s pomocí od Snapea, se vůdcem koleje stane mladý Malfoy, ale Potter je všechny překvapil. Nejenže byl zatraceně mocný, měl i skutečné postavení jako dědic dvou Starobylých a Vznešených rodů, což nebylo vůbec běžné. Vědělo se, že Potter vyrůstal u mudlů a věděl o jejich světě pouze měsíc před zahájením školního roku. To, že se vypracoval z pozice mudly na místo, kde nyní byl, bylo neskutečné a poukazovalo to buď na velice mocné spojence nebo na genialitu posledního Pottera.

Velice rychle zhodnotil všechno, co se za poslední tři týdny stalo a uvědomil si, že až na mladého Malfoye, má Potter pod kontrolou celý svůj ročník, teda aspoň tu část z jejich koleje. Všimnul si i jeho studijního kroužku v knihovně, který byl tvořen i studentkami ze Nebelvíru. S trochou vlivu by Potter jistě dokázal ovládnout i Nebelvírské prváky.

On sám se do sporů mezi kolejemi nijak nemíchal a za ty roky si získal slušné množství kontaktů ve všech zbylých kolejích a plně toho využíval k dosažení svých cílů. To byla podle něj pravá podstata toho být Zmijozel a ne nějaká fanatická víra v čistotu krve. Stačilo se podívat na Brumbála, který byl poloviční krve. Potter byl také poloviční krve a ačkoliv neviděl magii jako Amanda, dobře ji cítil, když se na to trochu soustředil. Nebylo tedy divu, když si jej Amanda vzala pod svá křídla a pokud byly fámy pravdivé, nebyla to jen pomyslná křídla, kam si jej vzala.

„Amanda mi řekla, že pokud budeš potřebovat s čímkoliv pomoci a nebude k mání, mám jí zastoupit," prozradila mu Gemma a Hadrian se na ní usmál.

„Náhodou neznáš nějaké kouzlo, které by na pergamenu vytvořilo světlé linky? Slíbil jsem, že najdu řešení pro ty, kteří nedokážou udržet rovnou linii při psaní," optal se jí Hadrian.

„Žádné takové kouzlo neznám a věř mi, že jsem jej již před pár lety hledala. Ani profesoři nic takového neznají," odpověděla hned.

„A to se ho nikdo nepokusil vytvořit?" podivil se Hadrian.

„Pokud ano, tak si ho dotyčný nechal pro sebe, ale spíše se nikomu nechtělo strávit dlouhé hodiny nad vytvářením nového kouzla. Tvorba kouzel je jeden z těžších předmětů, který se v Bradavicích neučí ačkoliv se tím trochu zabývají studenti Numerologie po tom, co složí zkoušky NKÚ v pátém ročníku," vysvětlovala a on přikývnul, že chápe.

Ačkoliv byl jeho první plán neúspěšný, měl záložní plán a z dlouhodobého hlediska byl pro něj daleko výhodnější. V okamžiku, kdy usedal ke Zmijozelskému stolu kvůli večeři, v mysli formuloval dopis pro Gandalfa. Nechtěl riskovat cestu na Příčnou. Ačkoliv Brumbál netušil jak a kam většinu času mizí, někdo mu prozradil, že byl na Příčné a mohl by z toho mít obrovské problémy. Zatím jej chránilo to, že byl Chlapec-který-přežil a Brumbál ho nemohl vyloučit bez ztráty reputace pro Bradavice, ale tahle ochrana nebude platit věčně a dobře si to uvědomoval.

oooOOOooo

Když Gandalf dorazil do práce brzy ráno, nečekal žádné zákazníky ani sovy. Proto byl překvapen, když se mu na rameno usadila Artemis, sněžná sova Harryho Pottera. Jako všichni ostatní, i on vyrůstal na příbězích Chlapce-který-přežil, ale po prvním setkání zjistil, že realita je naprosto někde jinde.

Gandalf, stejně jako ostatní mudlorození, si byl vědom diskriminace a byl ochoten za svůj sen i sny svých přátel bojovat do posledního dechu nebo spíše do posledního zlaťáku. Když mu poslední Potter nabídl kupní smlouvu, nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím. S přáteli to dlouze prodiskutoval a optal se i v sousedních obchodech, které Potter navštívil a rychle zjistil, že nebyl jediný, kdo tuhle nabídku obdržel.

Netrvalo to dlouho a Nakladatelství s Knihkupectvím získalo mnoho nových zákazníků a zisky začaly konečně pokrývat výdaje. Částka, kterou jim Potter poskytl, byla dostatečná na to, aby splatili dluhy a mohli s klidnou myslí plánovat budoucí projekty.

Dárkové poukazy byly dalším nápadem, který zvedl jejich tržby a nebyl jediný, kdo z tohoto těžil. S ostatními mudlorozenými, se kterými byl Potter ve spojení, uzavřel spojenectví a založili společný fond, ze kterého hodlali časem zaplatit odkup prázdných budov v jejich okolí a získat tak plnou kontrolu nad jejich částí ulice.

Speciální desky na uskladnění zápisů z hodiny a domácí úkoly? Naprosto geniální řešení a již celý nápad přizpůsobovali i pro profesory. Byl velice překvapen, když se u něj v obchodě objevil profesor Snape s žádostí o podobné desky s boxem pro uskladnění hromad pergamenů.

Gandalf využil celého potenciálu těchto boxů na skladování pergamenů a optal se Snapea na to, jestli by viděl využití i pro boxy na uskladnění dalších dokumentů jako byly školní tresty, různá korespondence a podobně. Snape mu hned odpověděl, že pokud s něčím takovým přijde, jistě toho on i jeho kolegové využijí.

Snape si hned objednal jeden box pro celý první ročník, který čítal čtyřicet studentů. Než ten den Snape odešel, nakoupil si ještě tucet různých knih a jeden balíček karet se službičkami, které jej zaujaly.

„Copak mi mladý pan Potter píše?" optal se Gandalf nádherné sovy a odpečetil pergamen.

 _Gandalfe,_

 _doufám, že se ti i tvým přátelům daří. První ročník v mé koleji plně přijal nové boxy a desky pro skladování úkolů i zápisů z hodin. Starší studenti začínají projevovat zájem a všimnul jsem si i zájmu z ostatních kolejí, snad se objednávky velice rychle pohrnou. Profesor Snape mě vyzpovídal ohledně verze pro profesory, takže očekávám, že se velice brzy zastaví, protože jsem jej nasměroval tvým směrem._

 _Stavil bych se osobně, nicméně mě minule někdo na Příčné zahlédl a Brumbál se mě pokusil přiznat to, že jsem opustil školu, takže si budu muset dávat pozor a protože ho nechci zbytečně dráždit, pokusím se vysvětlit svůj problém tímto způsobem._

 _Zjistil jsem, že čistokrevní zaostávají v základním vzdělání za námi, kteří docházeli na základní školu. Ačkoliv umí číst, psát a ovládají základní počty, pokud nemají nějaké důležité postavení, jejich styl psaní je velice ubohý. Dva mí spolužáci měli tento problém, který jsem vyřešil cvičnými sešity, pomocí kterých se jejich písmo zlepšilo. Jeden z nich si nicméně postěžoval, že nedokáže udržet rovnou linii písma. Doufal jsem, že existuje nějaké kouzlo, které by na pergamen přidalo světlé linky, podle kterých by se mohl řídit, ale ani profesoři nic takového neznají, což mě přivádí k příležitosti, jak rozšířit tvůj sortiment._

 _Napadlo mě, že byste mohli začít prodávat svůj vlastní pergamen, který by obsahoval linky a nemuselo by to být jen pro jeden rozměr mezi linkami. Dalším řešením by bylo vytvoření nějaké speciální pomůcky, která by se dočasně připnula k pergamenu a na něm by se objevila iluze linek, takže ve skutečnosti by pergamen byl čistý. Tento předmět by mohl mít několik nastavení i s ukázkovou iluzí, jak vypadá správně napsaná esej, normální dopis, oficiální dopis a tak dále. Možná by nebylo od věci realizovat obě řešení, přičemž linkované pergameny by byly levnou záležitostí a tenhle speciální předmět by byl pro ty, kteří by do toho chtěli investovat._

 _Když jsme u těch speciálních předmětů, mám ještě jeden nápad. Mnoho studentů má problémy s nadstavením nebo zkrácením pergamenu. Přemýšlel jsem nad něčím v podobě tužky, kde by jedna strana pergamen rozdělila a druhá jej zase scelila._

 _Budu rád, když mi dáš obratem vědět, jestli a kdy mohu očekávat řešení s mým problémem, abych věděl, jestli mám hledat ještě jiné řešení a to v podobě tvorby vlastního kouzlo, což je prý celkem obtížné a časově náročné._

 _S pozdravem,_

 _Dědic Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Potterů_

 _Dědic Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Blacků_

 _Hadrian James Potter_

„Vidím, že tvůj pán se nikdy nezastaví, co? Počkáš na odpověď nebo musíš letět zpátky?" optal se Gandalf a Artemis s houknutím přelétla na volné bidýlko, které tam měl pro sovy zákazníků. To mu bylo jasnou odpovědí a on pomocí letaxu svolal své přátele, aby jim ukázal dopis.

„Byli jsme nuceni si vytvářet vlastní pergamen i papír pro knihy i katalogy. Celý proces se dá poupravit, ostatně jsme plánovaly vydat speciální deníky, jak čisté, tak i linkované a čtverečkované. Výroba linkovaného pergamenu nás bude stát maximálně o deset procent více, než toho čistého."

„Netuším, kde prvňák přišel do styku s iluzemi, ale jeho nápad je možné uskutečnit. Což mě přivádí na nápad, jak vylepšit naše knihy. Představte si, kdyby každé kouzlo v knize mělo i svou iluzi, jak jej správně provést. Mohli bychom tak vytvořit jedinečné manuály, které nikdo jiný nemá. Navíc nyní, když konečně vyděláváme, můžeme začít experimentovat. Iluze jsou jen počátkem cesty k vytvoření pravého interaktivního hologramu."

„Gandalfe, odpověz mu, že všechny tři jeho nápady realizujeme a zítra ráno bude mít první pětimetrový svitek linkovaného pergamenu. To, že jsou čistokrevní málo vzdělaní je nám známo a můžeme toho také využít. Potter zmínil cvičné sešity, které známe ze základních škol. Přidáme k nim trochu magie a můžeme to prodávat těm namyšleným idiotům a jejich tupým potomkům."

„Dobrá, hned mu napíšu odpověď. Doufám, že bude mít i další nápady. Když už budeme vytvářet speciální pomůcky, co takhle rozšířit náš sortiment o nejrůznější psací potřeby? Díky Hadrianovi máme patnácti procentní slevu na inkoust, takže i když nastavíme úplně stejné ceny, jako mají na Příčné, budeme z toho mít menší výdělek," navrhoval Gandalf.

„Musela bych se podívat na to, kolik by nás stála prodejní licence. Inkoust a jeho variace spadají pod speciální patent a ačkoliv jej můžeme plně používat, za jeho prodej bychom měli aktuálně velké problémy," odpověděla mu jediná společnice v jejich Nakladatelství/Knihkupectví. Její hlavní funkcí bylo zajišťovat legálnost celého jejich podniku.

„Máme plno práce, tak se do ní pusťme. Snape očekává svou objednávku do konce pracovního týdne a pokud má Hadrian pravdu, budeme brzy zavaleni objednávkami na studentské boxy," rozhodl Gandalf a pustil se do sepisování odpovědi pro jejich posledního spoluvlastníka.

oooOOOooo

 **Spal jsi ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Úterní ráno pro něj začalo jako každé jiné. Hned ráno vyslal Artemis zpátky do Londýna s dopisem, který napsal již včerejšího večera. Po snídani jej čekala dvouhodinovka Bylinkářství, kde se pozdravil se Susan a společně úspěšně splnili úkol, který jim madame Prýtová na tu hodinu zadala.

Nyní, když byla válka celé školy proti němu u konce, Susan se jej optala, jestli by se k němu mohly s Hannah přidat odpoledne v knihovně. Bylo veřejně známo, že tam měl studijní kroužek, který byl tvořen studenty Zmijozelu a Nebelvíru. Susan prohlásila, že když spolu dokážou vyjít dvě nepřátelské koleje, tak by neměl mít problém je přijmout.

Hadrian jí odpověděl, že pokud chtějí, oficiálně začínají o půl třetí odpoledne a bývají tam až do čtyř hodin. Ačkoliv jí řekl, že v tom nevidí problém, v mysli začal řešit trochu jiný problém.

Knihovna byla rozlehlá, to byla pravda, ale pracovních stolů tam bylo málo a madame Pinceová si potrpěla na absolutní klid pro čtení, takže velká studijní skupinka si vysloužila její pozornost, která nebyla přímo pozitivní. Kousek od knihovny byla sice studijní místnost, ale tu využívali hlavně studenti pátých a sedmých ročníků a ti, kteří měli společné projekty a patřili do rozdílných kolejí. Nejlepším řešením by byla soukromá místnost napojená na Knihovnu, ale netušil, kdo by mu mohl něco takového schválit.

Snape byl sice ředitel jeho koleje a mohl za ním chodit se svými problémy, ale jeho studijní kroužek aktuálně obsahoval studenty třech kolejí a Snape neměl Nebelvír nijak v lásce. Jeho se tedy rozhodl vynechat a musel zamířit k někomu na vyšší pozici, což byly jen dvě osoby. McGonagallová a Brumbál.

Brumbála okamžitě zavrhnul z osobních důvodů, vůbec tomu starému dědkovi nevěřil, přišel kvůli němu o několik bratranců a sestřenic a to mu nikdy neodpustí. McGonagallová byla přísná a navíc ředitelka Nebelvíru, což by mu mohlo pomoci, ale také přitížit. Na druhou stranu, kdyby sebou vzal Tamaru a požádali jí o studijní místnost společně, jistě by jim mohla vyhovět.

Během Kouzelných formulí si vysloužil hned patnáct bodů pro Zmijozel za pomoc s kouzlem _Lumos_ a protikouzlem _Nox_. To, co nebylo v normální učebnici uvedeno bylo, že světlo vycházející z konce hůlky mohlo změnit barvu podle toho, jak si to kouzelník nebo kouzelnice přál. Na konci hodiny tak všichni jeho přátele a pár Mrzimorských dokázalo vyčarovat různě barevné světlo, nejčastěji zelené, červené, modré a žluté.

Po Formulích zamířili všichni na oběd a místo toho, aby se Hadrian posadil ke svému kolejnímu stolu, zamířil k tomu Nebelvírskému a posadil se naproti Tamaře. Když mohly dívky sedět u Zmijozelského stolu, on mohl sedět u toho jejich.

„Podle tvého výrazu soudím, že společné hodiny s Havraspárem ti nijak nesvědčí," rýpl si Hadrian do Tamary, která svým pohledem vraždila Hermionu. Hadrian se chvíli bál, aby na tu dálku něco u Mrzimorského stolu nezapálila, kde Hermiona seděla a mezi sousty jídla poučovala Nevilla o něčem, co neměli šanci zaslechnout.

„Je naprosto nesnesitelná! Dneska se vychloubala, že od Brumbála obdržela nějaké knihy, což podle ní znamená, že z nás všech má největší potenciál, který ředitel rozpoznal a prý nám všem ukáže, že je z nás všech nejlepší. Všimnula jsem si, že od té doby, co pomáhá Longbottomovi, jeho magie se výrazně zvětšila. Sám se o tom přesvědč," vyzvala jej Tamara a Hadrian na něj použil _Pozorování_.

 **Neville Frank Longbottom**

 **Věk:** 11

 **Titul:** Kouzelník

 **Status krve:** Čistokrevný

 **Level:** 11

 **HP:** 1 100

 **MP:** 1 100

 **Info:** Neville je dědicem Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Longbottomů. Narodil se 30. 7. 1980 a stal se tak jedním z možných cílů Temného Lorda Voldemorta. Neville přišel o své rodiče pár dní po pádu Temného Lorda Voldemorta, když byli dlouho mučeni kletbou Cruciatus a přišli o svou mysl. Neville poté vyrůstal pod přísným dohledem své babičky madam Augusty Longbottomové, která spravuje majetek rodu Longbottomů, než bude Neville schopen přijmout místo Lorda Longbottoma.

Nedávno z něj byl odstraněn Blok magického jádra a obdržel i novou hůlku, která je s ním plně spoutaná. Tohle, soukromé lekce od Albuse Brumbála a pomoc od Hermiony Grangerové mu dodaly sebejistotu. Jeho magický růst je podpořen elixíry Albuse Brumbála, aby se jednoho dne mohl vyrovnat Lordu Voldemortu a Hadrianovi Potterovi.

„Rudý Král si zvolil své šampiony. Otázkou je, jak na to zareaguje Černý Král," poznamenal Hadrian a nikdo nechápal, o čem to mluví, jen Tamara měla tušení, kdo se pod těmito tituly ukrývá, ostatně si o Longbottomovi dokázala přečíst naprosto stejné informace, jako on.

„Jak to, že nesedíš se svými přáteli?" optala se jej Sam.

„Já myslel, že jsme také přátelé?" odpověděl jí otázkou a Sam se mírně začervenala.

„Sam myslela tvé další přátele ze Zmijozelu," přidala se hned Fay.

„Prostě jsem se tak rozhodl. Zítra se klidně posadím ke svým přátelům z Mrzimoru, nevidím důvod, proč bych se měl omezovat pouze na Zmijozel," odpověděl a vychutnával si kuřecího vývaru.

„Něco plánuješ. Znám tě již dost dlouho na to, abych to poznala," řekla po chvilce Tamara a on jí věnoval jeden ze svých úsměvů, který měl zvláštní účinek na většinu dívek. Ani Tamara mu neodolala a mírně se začervenala.

„Pravda, znáš mě velice dobře. Máš taky pravdu v tom, že něco chystám a potřebuji tvou pomoc hned po obědě. Knihovna je pro naše studijní potřeby nedostačující a rád bych, abys mi pomohla přesvědčit McGonagallovou v nalezení řešení. Normálně bych to řešil se Snapeem, ale McGonagallová je i Zástupkyně ředitele, takže věci týkající se více kolejí spadají do její kompetence," oznámil jí a vysvětlil, že se k nim chtějí přidat i Susan s Hannah z Mrzimoru a v Knihovně pro ně již není dostatek místa.

Tamara samozřejmě souhlasila, že mu pomůže a své věci dala Sam, aby je odnesla do Knihovny, kde se měli všichni po obědě zase sejít.

„Máme štěstí, McGonagallová má teďka po obědě volnou hodinu, během které většinou opravuje domácí úkoly nebo řeší doučování pro studenty pátých a sedmých ročníků," prozradila mu Tamara něco, co nevěděl, když byli jen kousek od jejího kabinetu. Tamara byla ta, kdo zaklepal na její dveře a také vstoupila jako první, když je k tomu McGonagallová vyzvala.

„Dobrý den, paní profesorko," pozdravili jí zároveň.

„Vám také, slečno Dagworth-Grangerová, pane Pottere. Co pro vás mohu udělat? Je velice neobvyklé, když ke mě přijdou studenti Nebelvíru a Zmijozelu bez toho, aby neobdrželi školní trest, což doufám, že jste neobdrželi," prohlásila a Tamara se podívala na Hadriana, aby vysvětlil důvod jejich návštěvy.

„Paní profesorko, dneska jsme k vám přišli kvůli vaší funkci Zástupkyně ředitele školy, protože ačkoliv jste ředitelkou Nebelvíru, jako Zástupkyně ředitele máte kontrolu nad všemi kolejemi," vysvětlil Hadrian, aby celou situaci uvedl na pravou míru.

„Pokračujte," vyzvala jej.

„Děkuji. Náš problém je ten, že naše studijní skupinka nebo kroužek se nyní skládá ze studentů třech kolejí a náš počet je příliš velký na to, abychom mohli zůstat v Knihovně a dodržet pravidla madame Pinceová, která vyžaduje absolutní ticho, což je pro skupinové studium neprospěšné. Tímto bychom rádi požádali o studijní místnost připojenou ke Knihovně, kde bychom měli částečné soukromí a zároveň nerušili ostatní studenty v Knihovně.

Rád bych věřil tomu, že časem se naše skupinka rozroste i o další studenty. Také vím, že vyšší ročníky mají možnost skupinových projektů pro zlepšení si známky a tahle místnost by byla ideálním místem i do budoucna," vysvětloval Hadrian a snažil se jí prodat svou žádost.

„Nebyla jsem si vědoma toho, že je vás již tolik," řekla McGonagallová.

„Pokud se k nám připojí Susan s Hannah z Mrzimoru, jak Hadrian říkal, tak nás bude celkem devět, paní profesorko," odpověděla Tamara.

„Dafné se zmínila, že Lilith se svou sestrou také projevily zájem se přidat, ale v Knihovně již nebylo u našeho stolu místo," dodal rychle Hadrian, což bylo již jedenáct studentů.

„Udělali jste dobře, když jste přišli za mnou. Nejste první, kteří o něco takového požádali, ale jste rozhodně nejmladší ze všech mých studentů. Pojďme do Knihovny, kde vám zpřístupním již vybavenou studijní místnost. Studijní místnosti jsou zabezpečené tak, že do nich může vstoupit jen ten, jehož jméno je na speciálním seznamu. Pane Pottere, vložím do vás svou důvěru a budete vedoucí vašeho studijního kroužku. O tohle privilegium samozřejmě velice snadno přijdete, pokud mou důvěru zradíte," varovala je profesorka McGonagallová a během chviličky všechno vyřídila s madame Pinceovou.

Studijní místnost byla velká jako učebna Přeměňování. Stěna naproti dveřím byla vypoulená do oblouku a plně prosklená, takže tam za dne bylo dostatek světla. Místnost byla prázdná, teda až na další dvoje dveře, jedny na každé straně.

„Dveře napravo vedou na jednoduchou toaletu, která je společná pro chlapce i dívky. Dveře nalevo vedou do lektvarové laboratoře, na kterou se vztahují přísná pravidla, aby se předešlo úrazům. Zatím do ní nebudete mít přístup, ten vám udělím jedině v případě, že dostanete písemné povolení od profesora Snapea a od pro každého jednotlivce, který by jí rád využíval. Nyní mi řekněte, jak si představujete rozložení místnosti?" oznámila jim.

„Bylo by možné mít velký stůl do písmene U s tím, abychom seděli zády k oknu? Tak na sebe aspoň všichni uvidíme a když někdo z nás bude dávat lekci ostatním, může se postavit do středu. Kulatý stůl pro všechny z nás by byl zbytečně velký a zabíral až příliš místa. Rozhodně by se tu hodily dva nízké oválné stolky, kolem kterých by bylo dostatek pohodlných křesel nebo pohovek, kde bychom si mohli v klidu číst nebo se v klidu bavit. Nesmí chybět ani knihovna, když je tohle soukromá místnost pro náš kroužek, jistě tu můžeme nechat i své doplňkové knihy, abychom je mohli využít všichni," prohlásil Hadrian a profesorka McGonagallová vyčarovala všechno, co si přál a umístila to podle svého uvážení.

„Paní profesorko, bylo by možné přidat menší stolek s občerstvením? Abychom nemuseli chodit do kuchyně nebo do Velké síně pokaždé, když dostaneme žízeň a čerstvé ovoce také osvěží," optala se Tamara a profesorka jí za ten nápad pochválila a vyčarovala další stolek, načež si zavolala elfku a požádala jí pravidelné doplňování dvou džbánů vody a dýňové šťávy, jedné mísy nejrůznějšího ovoce a dvou táců obložených chlebů.

Po tom, co profesorka McGonagallová dokončila poslední úpravy, ve dveřích se objevila madame Pinceová se stohem knih a dala se do vyplňování jejich soukromé knihovny.

„Dvě kopie od každé knihy, kterou potřebujete pro první ročník. Všechny nesou Bradavickou pečeť, takže jejich zničení nebo poškození plně uhradíte. Pokud zde zanecháte nějakou svou knihu, na vnitřní straně obalu musí být uvedeno vaše jméno. Pane Pottere, vedle dveří je pergamen, na ten napíšete jména všech, kteří zde mají dovoleno vstoupit. Mimo tento seznam zde mohu já, pan ředitel, ředitelé kolejí a madame Pomfreyová. Pokud někomu chcete zamezit přístup, stačí jeho jméno přeškrtnout a ono do hodiny zmizí," oznámila mu madame Pinceová a Hadrian jí poděkoval, než se dal do psaní zbylých jmen po jeho a Tamařino, které tam napsala již profesorka McGonagallová.

 _\- Hadrian Potter (Z-1)_

 _\- Tamara Dagworth-Grangerová (N-1)_

 _\- Fay Dunbarová (N-1)_

 _\- Samantha Krejová (N-1)_

 _\- Dafné Greengrassová (Z-1)_

 _\- Tracey Davisová (Z-1)_

 _\- Lilith Moonová (Z-1)_

 _\- Blaise Zabini (Z-1)_

 _\- Susan Bonesová (M-1)_

 _\- Hannah Abbotová (M-1)_

 _\- Leane Moonová (M-1)_

Zatímco Hadrian vypisoval jména na seznam, Tamara se vrátila do Knihovny a oznámila všem, co s Hadrianem zařídili. Přesvědčit na vlastní oči se mohli hned, jak Hadrian odložil speciální brk.

„Pane Pottere, jen tak ze zajímavosti, proč je ve vaší skupině tolik dívek a jste tu jen dva chlapci?" optala se profesorka McGonagallová.

„Protože s nimi lépe vycházím a oproti klukům v našem ročníku berou studium vážněji?" odpověděl Hadrian nejistě a rozhodl se přidat další dvě jména.

 _\- Gemma Farleyová (Z-5)_

 _\- Amanda Rosierová (Z-6)_

„Je to tedy pravda, že si vás slečna Rosierová vzala pod svá křídla?" optala se ještě profesorka.

„Je to možné, paní profesorko, nesmíte ale zapomenout, že ve Zmijozelu není nic zadarmo," odpověděl a jeho pohled se upřel k oknu, na které zaťukala Artemis svým zobákem. Hadrian se hned rozběhl otevřít okno, aby mohl dovnitř a profesorka McGonagallová vyčarovala větší bidýlko nejméně pro tři sovy, kdyby náhodou. Dobře věděla, že mazlíčci byli rádi tam, kde jejich majitelé trávili více času. Ještě před odchodem pozdravila část těch, kteří byli na seznamu studijního kroužku, než zamířila zpátky do své kanceláře.

Ačkoliv byla celou situací překvapená, bylo to milé překvapení a věděla, že čtvrtina prvního ročníku bude mít výborné studijní výsledky. Zatím sice neměla přesné výsledky od všech profesorů za první měsíc, ale byla si jistá, že poslední Potter se umístí mezi těmi prvními, ne-li úplně na vrcholu jejich ročníku. To, že po Lily zdědil více, než jen její oči, bylo jasné již na konci prvního vyučovacího dne. Sama byla zvědavá, jak daleko to dotáhne, talentu měl dostatek a s velikostí jeho magického jádra měl obrovské množství možností. Nebylo ani divu, že Ten-jehož-jméno-se-nevyslovuje padl. Ani by se nedivila, kdyby ve své dospělosti překonal i Albuse Brumbála, ačkoliv se jeho moc rovnala jeho desetině té ředitelovy.

 _Hadriane,_

 _všichni se máme dobře a rád slyším, že si dáváš pozor a nechceš jít proti Brumbálovi. Pokud bys na Příčnou mířil příště, doporučuji se naučit kouzla na změnu vzhledu a normální oblečení. Tvé společenské kimono je možná tvou vizitkou, ale každý tě v tom pozná._

 _Aktuálně pracujeme na zakázce pro Snapea, přesněji na boxech pro profesory. Díky, že jsi ho k nám poslal, je to další možnost, jak rozšířit náš sortiment. Také jsme se rozhodli, že se pustíme do všech třech tvých nápadů a linkovaný pergamen můžeš očekávat zítřejšího rána v podobě pětimetrového svitku._

 _Pokud bys měl jakékoliv další nápady, dej nám vědět._

 _S pozdravem,_

 _Gandalf Modrý_

 _P. s.: Jo, rozhodli jsme se rozšířit náš sortiment o psací potřeby a další pomůcky, takže se možná dočkáš doby, kdy ptačí brky konečně zmizí a nahradí je to, na co jsme z mudlovského světa zvyklí._

„Co ti přišlo?" zajímala se Tamara.

„Ale, Vincent má problémy s udržením linie při psaní a protože neexistuje kouzlo na vytvoření linek na pergamenu, napsal jsem Gandalfovi, jestli něco takového nejsou schopní vytvořit. Jak se zdá, od zítřejšího dne bude Knihkupectví u Gandalfa Modrého prodávat linkovaný pergamen a později i dva speciální předměty, které jsem navrhl. Rozhodl se rozšířit svůj sortiment i o psací potřeby a hodlá nahradit brky za tužky a pera z normálního světa," odpověděl jí.

„Musíš mi pak poradit a říci, do jakých obchodů investovat. Dostala jsem nového Správce Pokladů, který je ve své pozici nový a tak se mu zatím nedostalo příležitostí k jistým investicím," řekla Tamara.

„Možná bych ti mohl prodat část mého podílu ze _Světa Lektvarů_ , ostatně Erika by tak získala možnost vystavit další erb a to rovnou rodu, který je s lektvary spojený. Možná by ti i další část prodala i ona sama a mohla si tak najmout pomoc na obsluhu. Pak to probereme v soukromí i s Erikou," odpověděl jí a Tamara přikývnula.

Jejich nejužší kroužek přátel se pustil do hodiny Matematiky, než bylo půl třetí a Hadrian se vydal do Knihovny, aby do jejich soukromé místnosti – klubovny – přivedl i zbytek jejich kroužku.

oooOOOooo

„Doufám, že ses dneska šetřil, protože nás čeká další lekce," prohlásila Amanda hned, jak se vrátil do svého pokoje po vydatné večeři.

„Myslím, že s energií problém mít nebudu," odpověděl a v ložnici si vyměnil školní oblečení za tréninkové.

„Výborně, jinak tu pro tebe mám tři knihy o iluzích. Musím tě nicméně varovat, je to velice pokročilá magie a velká část iluzí je spojená s runovým jazykem, který se budeš muset prvně naučit. Ty nejběžnější iluze jsou na úrovni, že i studenti sedmého ročníku mají většinou problém s jejich úspěšným použitím," varovala jej Amanda a položila mu na stůl tři obsáhlé a velice staře vypadající knihy.

„Runový jazyk? Podle toho, co jsem viděl, je jich hned několik," optal se Hadrian.

„Sumerské runy, můj drahý, nejstarší používaný runový jazyk, který je nám znám a to nemyslím to klínové písmo, které objevili mudlové. Lze použít i egyptské runy nebo norské runy spojené s Lokim, ale čím starší runový jazyk, tím je mocnější," odpověděla Amanda.

„Proč tomu tak je mi můžeš vysvětlit později, nyní nás čeká trénink," řekl Hadrian, objal Amandu kolem pasu a oba je teleportoval k Zapovězenému lesu za skleníky, kde okamžitě vytvořil _Dungeon: Iluze_.

První čtvrt hodin to byl magický boj, kde se každý z nich snažil přechytračit toho druhého. Ačkoliv měla Amanda daleko více zkušeností, dokázala Hadriana dostat pouze třikrát a on konečně získal první vítězství i pro sebe. Ne že by se z toho mohl dlouho radovat.

Další čtvrt hodiny mu předávala instrukce, kde udělal chybu a jak se zlepšit, než ho další půl hodiny učila různé triky a nejrůznější způsoby použití kouzel, které již uměl.

Následující půlhodina byla věnována tréninku boje zblízka, kde Hadrian učil Amandu. Nakonec následoval boj, kde bylo povoleno naprosto všeho, teda až na Nepromíjivé kletby. Tenhle finální boj dopadl nerozhodně, protože ačkoliv měl Hadrian navrch po velikosti magie a pomoci od Glacian, Amanda byla zkušenější v kouzlech, které perfektně ovládala a také se nijak nedržela zpátky. Hadrian zatím plně neznal své limity a bál se, že by mohl Amandu zabít, ostatně již krev na rukou měl.

Toho večera jej čekala ještě Astronomie, takže po horké sprše se věnoval meditaci, aby si obnovil zásoby magie a doplnily se i jeho životy. Mohl jen doufat, že již nenastanou nějaké problémy a on se bude moci začít řídit stálým harmonogramem.

 **Pokračování příště!**

* * *

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Kouzelník - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 22 - Exp: 7.09% (17 150/242 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 630**

 **MP: 4 260 (+ 1 900 drahokamy)**

 **STR: 73**

 **VIT: 77 (+ 30% HP)**

 **DEX: 72**

 **INT: 118 (+ 40% MP)**

 **WIS: 84 (- 20% Cena, +4% MP regenerace)**

 **LUK: 42 (+ 15% šance k lepšímu lootu)**

 **Status Body: 15 (100+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (9+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 WIS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 26 701 G, 428 184 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolejní body: 200**

* * *

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 25 (20 500/50 000)**

 **HP: 1 230 (1/6 summonera + 25*lvl)**

 **MP: 1 335 (1/6 summonera + 25*lvl)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Sanbi** (+20% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem jejich ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 1. úrovni jsou tři ocasy. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 26 (24 600/50 000 exp)**

 **HP: 1 300 (50*lvl)**

 **MP: ? (Odemčení na 2. úrovni)**

 _ **Úkoly:**_

 **Ukryté Svitky Kouzel! (20/100)**

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Jsem zpátky a to i s novou kapitolkou, ačkoliv kdo ví, na jak dlouho to bude xD. 10 649 je počet slov v čisté délce, ještě před opravou a budoucími úpravami. Kapitola je bez bety, takže se zde jistě najde jistý počet chyb.

Je hned několik důvodů, proč mi trvalo tak dlouho, než jsem tuhle kapitolu konečně dokončil. Prvním z nich je, že se blížily závěrečné zkoušky a ačkoliv jsem poctivě docházel na praktickou výuku, na teorii jsme s ostatními doslova házeli bobek, takže následná příprava na písemnou a ústní část zkoušek byla šílená.

Dalším důvodem byl jeden z minulých komentářů na to, že Hadrian vždy všechno vyhraje a nemá skutečnou konkurenci atd... S tímhle se zrodil šílený nápad, že Hadriana zabiju při nějaké heroické záchraně s tím, že se bude moci vrátit k životu, ale přijde o X levelů, nějaký čas bude muset přežít v jiném světě bez své magie a poté bude navrácen na začátek prvního ročníku. Nakonec jsem se rozhodl proti tomuto plánu, abych si to příliš nekomplikoval, ale prozradím, že Hadrian stejně zemře, ačkoliv se bude moci vrátit, postih bude jen dočasný a rozhodně se nevrátí do minulosti, aktuálně pracuji s návratem na začátek dne, ve kterém zemře.

Třetím důvodem, který mě zdržel tento měsíc, když už jsem měl dostatek času, bylo plánování dvou větších projektů, které Hadrian vymyslí k tomu, aby získal další finance. Co jsou tyhle projekty zač, zatím neprozradím, první z nich bych mohl zmínit někdy v následujících dvou kapitolách. Prozradím, že začátek měsíce října bude ve znamení návratu Elfa Luckyho s odpovědí Starších. Hadrian také dosáhne úrovně Čaroděje. Více si nechám pro sebe xD.

Pokud máte jakékoliv nápady, jak děj obohatit, zamotat, nebojte se a napište to do komentářů. Není jisté, že toho využiju, ale stát se může cokoliv a člověk nikdy neví. Jak je z Dungeonů jasné, inspiraci beru hlavně z Diabla II. s vlastní úpravou.

Nyní ke komentářům z předešlé kapitoly.

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 9. (20):**_

 **\- martinr fido:** Hadrian domácím skřítkům říká elfové, protože to ve skutečnosti jsou Lesní Elfové po tom, co byli prokleti a změnili se do podoby, v jaké je dneska všichni znají. Jejich historie je v kapitole _2\. 6. Následky_.

 **\- Sety:** Díky za komentář a nápadů by bylo celkem dost, jen je realizovat v nějakém rozumném časovém úseku a vyplnit ty mezery mezi nimi. Co se týká Baziliška, tak k tomu se už asi vracet nebudu, musel bych to upřímně celé přepsat a přepracovat. Tým Anko se mi nechce dokončovat, protože již vím, jak to ukončím a to se mi stále nezdá i přes fakt, že nevidím jinou možnost ukončení.

 **\- Drticool:** Prvně na WoWko došli finance, čas i nálada xD Pokémony stále hraju, když se naskytne příležitost, ale spíše jsem se vrátil hodně ke čtení fanfiction. Po dlouhé době jsem schopen snést pár Harry/Hermiona, ale musí to být skvěle napsáno, kde jsou oba rovnocenní partneři. Všechny Svitky kouzel popsány nebyly a nejméně polovina z nich je ke kouzlům, které by se naučil v hodinách. Počítám, že do konce prvního ročníku by mohl najít ještě něco kolem deseti Svitků kouzel v Bradavicích a pak už je bude získávat jen z truhel, dungeonů nebo v obchodech na Příčné či v Prasinkách.

 **\- Kelly:** Díky a je pravda, že při psaní těch vtípků jsem se nemohl přestat pochechtávat, jak jsem plánoval jejich vyvrcholení. Už jen ta představa „nástupců Pobertů", když jsou napáleni jejich vlastním materiále. Brumbálův výraz si představuji ve stylu filmu _Sám doma_ , jak jeden z těch zlodějů v New Yorku spadne tou dírou v podlaze do sklepa a pak nevěřícně čumí nad sebe.

Lucius sice jiná liga je, ale jeho skutečné postavení ve společnosti závisí hlavně na tom, že je Popletal Ministrem Kouzel. Možná si koupil místo ve Školní radě, ale Starostolec je stále vyšší liga i pro něj a navíc jít proti někomu, na koho tam čekají hned dvě křesla, není moudré. Lucius je také zbabělec, jen to dokáže dobře skrývat a nikdy nepůjde do něčeho, kde je větší šance prohry.

Pokud jde o další Gamery, stále přemýšlím nad tím, koho by mohl Hadrian přeměnit a koho pouze vzít do skupiny jako Dočasné Gamery. Právě kvůli částečnému odloučení a zatajení důležitých informací je na tohle stále brzy. Jediným kandidátem je pro mě zatím Amanda, ale na to je taky stále brzo, protože si Hadrian není skutečně jistý jejími cíly. Nicméně už mám naplánovaný děj konce druhého ročníku, ve kterém bude hrát hlavní roli. Pokud bych z ní udělal Gamera, musel bych onen plán pozměnit, takže stále váhám.

 **\- Kugo Mitarashi:** Hadrian a Dafné, jeden z mých nejoblíbenějších párů ve fanfiction, ale kdo ví, jak to bude u mě, protože jak jde vidět, kolem sebe těch dívek má velké množství. Rozhodně bych to mohl trochu zamotat a mlžit vody, nějaké to rande s jednou dívkou, záhy s jinou, nějaké žárlivé reakce a další rande na usmíření. Pokud by se ta horda dívek spojila, udělaly by si z něj otroka xD.

 **\- kuma123:** Díky za nápad pro název kapitoly, na který jsem přišel až při odpovídání na komentáře.

 **\- Clon3D:** Ředitel má v Bradavicích absolutní kontrolu nad bariérami a clonami, s tím kontroluje i všechny obrazy, které využívá k získávání informací z velké části hradu. Myslíš si, že Brumbál, který je schopen pro Vyšší dobro a milion druhých šancí pro Smrtijedy obětovat životy svých členů Řádu a nevinných lidí, není schopen očarovat pouhé obrazy tak, aby zachovaly jeho tajemství a byly mu nakloněni?


	22. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 11 (22)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

* * *

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 11. – Čaroděj**

 **Spal jsi ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Jeho rituál středečního rána byl narušen příletem sovy od Gandalfa. Normálně by zamířil do vyšších pater hradu k průzkumu, ale měl práci v rozdělení pětimetrové role pergamenu na menší kousky. Většina domácích úkolů zatím nepřesahovala délku deseti až dvanácti palců, proto celých pět metrů rozdělil na patnáct menších pergamenů o délce třinácti palců.

Mezera mezi linkami na pergamenu byla o velikosti jednoho centimetru, což nebylo příliš mnoho, ale na pergamenu tak bylo dostatek řádků pro plnou délku domácího úkolu. Hadriana hned napadlo, že by nebylo od věci se dohodnout s profesory na nějaké univerzální délce úkolu a Gandalf by tak mohl začít prodávat několik specifických formátů.

Kouzelnický svět neznal něco, jako jednotný formát, ostatně se stačilo podívat na knihy v knihovně, každá měla naprosto jiný rozměr. Vůbec nechápal, proč tomu tak bylo, sjednocení formátu by jim ušetřilo náklady na výrobu. Rozhodně o tom bude muset promluvit s profesory a poté i s Gandalfem.

„Vincente, Gregory, máte chviličku?" zavolal si je Hadrian k sobě, když je zahlédl, jak vstoupili do společenské místnosti a chystali se jít na snídani. Neboť ve středu měli vyučování až od druhé hodiny, většina ještě dospávala nebo se věnovala přípravě na nadcházející den.

„Dneska ráno mi přišlo tohle. Pět linkovaných pergamenů o délce třinácti palců. Pokud se vám to bude zamlouvat, můžu pro vás objednat větší množství. Tohle je zatím jen prvotní podoba," vysvětlil a předal jim každému po pěti pergamenech. Vincent si je hned prohlédl a spokojeně přikývl.

„Tohle mi rozhodně pomůže a profesoři mi už nebudou moci snížit známky za vzhled. Tady máš mou kartičku, dlužím ti," řekl Vincent a podal mu kartičku se službou. Gregory ho hned napodobil a ačkoliv to Hadrian nedělal pro to, aby si je zadlužil, nehodlal jejich kartičky ani odmítnout, jen by je tím urazil.

Hned s nimi také zamířil na snídani, kromě několika jedinců se k nim připojil i zbytek jejich ročníku. Nicméně na snídani nestrávil mnoho času a i se zbytkem jejich studijního kroužku zamířil do Knihovny, kde se měli věnovat hodině Angličtiny, kde se zaměřili hlavně na literaturu a částečně sloh.

„Hadriane, cos to dal těm dvěma?" zajímala se Tracey a Hadrian jí dal jeden z pěti zbývajících linkovaných pergamenů.

„Linkovaný pergamen? K čemu?" nechápala.

„Vincent měl problémy s tím udržet rovnou linii. Takhle jeho úkoly budou mít konečně jednotnou formu a profesoři nebudou mít potřebu mu snižovat známku. Pokud se mi povede tento pergamen trochu upravit a přesvědčím McGonagallovou nebo dostatek profesorů, možná budeme všichni psát úkoly na tento druh pergamenu. Chtěl bych pak vidět, jak si Grangerová poradí s touhle překážkou. Viděl jsem všechny úkoly, které zatím odevzdala a vždy byly nejméně o polovinu delší, než od nás profesoři žádají," vysvětloval Hadrian.

„Není to jedno, jestli Hermiona odevzdá delší úkoly než my? Stejně dostaneme stejnou známku a ona nad svými úkoly stráví více času," namítala Tamara.

„Vžij se do role profesorky McGonagallové. Dejme tomu, že prvnímu ročníku dá úkol o délce deseti palců, je nás v ročníku čtyřicet. To je něco přes deset metrů pergamenu, který musíš přečíst a oznámkovat. Pokud každý z nás napíše o polovinu více, máš hned o pět metrů více, což zabere o polovinu více času. To jen pro náš ročník a v jediném týdnu. Započítej do toho vyšší ročník a daleko větší rozsah úkolů. Nedokážu si představit, že bych každý večer od sedmi do půlnoci opravoval úkoly a poté i celý víkend. Když po nás profesoři chtějí přesně stanovenou délku, je naší slušností jim vyhovět a nepřidělávat jim více práce," vysvětlil Hadrian a většině jejich kroužku málem vypadly oči z důlků. Nikdo z nich si do té doby pořádně neuvědomoval, co to obnáší být profesorem.

„A to jsem si myslel, že to mají profesoři celkem jednoduché," ušklíbl se Blaise.

„Takže když Grangerová odevzdá o polovinu delší úkol, profesoři mají méně času na opravu našich úkolů, přípravu hodin nebo konzultaci s námi ohledně problémů, které s učivem máme?" ujišťovala se Fay.

„Přesně! Nejenže to není fér k ostatním studentům, ale není to fér ani k profesorům. Nyní mi zbývá jen to, abych je o tom přesvědčil," prohlásil a dal se do úprav jednoho třináctipalcového pergamenu.

Vyznačil přesné místo pro datum, jméno a nadpis úkolu. Pod tím vyznačil rozsah deseti palců pro vypracování celého úkolu. Pod tímhle zbývaly nějaké čtyři řádky, které odstranil tak, aby celý pergamen měl výšku klasického papíru o velikosti A4. Musel to udělat takhle, aby se pergamen pohodlně bez úprav vešel do úkolových složek.

Na druhou stranu pergamenu vyznačil prostor třech palců na komentář ze strany profesora a pod tím bylo pak místo pro známku. Také jej napadlo, že na každé takové stránce by mohlo být až patnáct palců čistého textu pro domácí úkoly. Pokud by odstranil tak velký prostor pro poznámky profesorů a omezil jej na čtyři poslední řádky, dostal by čistou délku dvaceti palců na obou stranách pergamenu. Celé to musel projednat s profesory a doufat, že nejenže jeho návrh přijmou, ale Gandalf jej bude schopen uskutečnit.

„Za deset minut zvoní a máme Quirrella," ozvala se Lilith, která se k nim onoho rána přidala a byla překvapena tím, co studovali. Byla poloviční krve a měla částečný přehled o mudlovském světě, takže nebyla tak ztracená, ale i tak se ukázalo, že jí toho hodně uniklo.

„Tohle je divné, jak můžeme mít všichni třetí hodinu Quirrella a nebýt ve stejné třídě?" zajímala se Hannah, která porovnávala rozdíly v na rozvrzích hodin.

„Toho jste si nevšimnuly?" podivil se Hadrian, který si toho všimnul hned při prvním porovnání rozvrhu. Chvíli mu trvalo, než na to přišel, ale s pomocí Elfů zjistil, že existuje artefakt, pomocí kterého se dá cestovat zpátky v čase. Podle nich Quirrell dostal jeden takový od ředitele Brumbála a mohl se s ním vrátit v čase jen ve středu a to ještě jen o jednu jedinou hodinu. Říkalo se jim **Obraceče Času** a podle Elfů je studovalo utajené oddělení na Ministerstvu Kouzel, ačkoliv Bradavice měly přístup k několika vlastním exemplářům, které sloužily profesorům a někdy i privilegovaným studentům.

„Jak může být Quirrell na dvou místech zároveň? Nějaký druh magických klonů?" zajímala se hned Tamara a její návrh se setkal s negativním ohlasem, ale Hadrian věděl, proč jí to zajímá. Mít možnost vytvářet magické klony? V boji a při čištění dungeonů by to byl zatraceně mocný nástroj. Možná by se pak mohl zeptat Elfů, až se vrátí Lucky a oni jej budou moci začít učit nebo v to aspoň doufal.

„Musí mít Obraceč času, teta mi o nich vyprávěla, ale zahrávat si s časem není vůbec bezpečné," řekla Susan a pustila se rychle do vysvětlování toho, co to Obraceč času je a jak funguje. Nebelvír byl ten den spojený s Mrzimorem, takže do učebny Obrany proti černé magii se vydala jen Zmijozelská část jejich kroužku.

oooOOOooo

Pouhé tři vyučovací hodiny s Havraspárem a Hadrian děkoval všem Bohům, že to není více. Navíc ve spojení s falešným koktáním od Quirrella, byl Hadrian rád, když si aspoň trochu odpočinul v Bylinkářství.

Tam byl tentokrát přidělen k Sue Li, dívce se statusem poloviční krve i přes fakt, že její otec byl Čínský velvyslanec pocházející z velice starého rodu. Její matka byla mudlorozená kouzelnice, kterou Velvyslanec Li zachránil před Smrtijedy v minulé válce.

Neboť s ní hned dobře vycházel, nabídl jí místo ve studijním kroužku. Sue zajímalo, jestli by mohla přivést i Padmu Patilovou, chytřejší z dvojčat Patilových. Podle toho, co slyšel od Tamary, Parvati Patilovou zajímala pouze móda a kosmetika. S Levandulí Brownovou tak tvořily dvojici dívek, které raději pomlouvaly všechny ostatní a staraly se o společenský a intimní život svých spolužáků, než aby se věnovaly studiu.

Hadrian je tedy obě připsal na seznam povolených osob v jejich soukromé studijní místnosti, kterou jim také hned ukázal a vysvětlil její funkci. Padma mu byla hned vděčná za tuhle možnost. Se Sue měly v Havraspáru menší problémy se šikanou ze strany ostatních studentů a to jen kvůli svému původu a víře. Zatímco Sue vyrůstala v Londýně a občas s otcem byla i v Pekingu, Padma většinu času vyrůstala v rodinném sídle v Indii u města Guntur. Rod Patilů byl přítomen v Anglii již přes šest století a po celou tu dobu kontrolovali největší obchodní společnost zajišťující obchod mezi Anglií a velkou částí Asijských zemí.

Hadrian nakonec upustil páru při dvou hodinách neoficiálního tělocviku, při kterém se odebrali na famfrpálové hřiště, aby si zahráli fotbal (evropský fotbal). Nutno říci, že polovinu času se snažil nesmát. Neměl nic proti dívkám hrajícím fotbal, ale obával se, že to bude nějakou dobu trvat, než se to dívky kouzelnického světa naučí hrát na nějaké úrovni. Naštěstí Fay, Sam, Tamara a Tracey byly celkem schopné a Blaise se učil rychle, takže mohli postavit vyrovnané týmy.

Při návratu do hradu nebyl nikdo, kdo by se nebavil a Hadrian s Tamarou slíbili, že budou hrát fotbal i příště, tedy jednu hodinku, do té druhé plánovali zahrnout další sporty, ale hlavně posilování a základní trénink sebeobrany.

oooOOOooo

Zatímco ostatní po sprše zamířili do jejich klubovny, Hadrian již podruhé od pondělka mířil do kanceláře profesorky McGonagallové. Tentokrát tam šel sám a nečekala tam na něj samotná, ale byli tam i ostatní ředitelé kolejí.

„Pottere, přesně na čas," ozval se Snape, který se vynořil zpoza rohu a bez zaklepání vstoupil do kanceláře, kam Hadrian mířil.

„Dobré odpoledne, paní profesorky, profesoři," pozdravil je Hadrian.

„Pane Pottere, i vám dobré odpoledne. Jak pak se máte? Doufám, že nemáte nějaký problém, protože v mých hodinách excelujete," odpověděl mu hned profesor Kratiknot.

„Děkuji, pane profesore. Mám se dobře. Jinak problémy s učivem nemám a pokud bych s něčím problém měl, náš studijní kroužek je dost početný na to, abychom to společně vyřešili," řekl Hadrian.

„Zanechme zbytečných řečí, musím oznámkovat štosy domácích úkolů, u kterých si neustále myslím, že učím hordu neandrtálců," prohlásil Snape a hned si vysloužil varovné pohledy od ostatních ředitelů kolejí.

„Děkuji, že jste to načal, profesore Snapee. Díky tomu, že jsem řešil jisté problémy mých spolužáků, jsem přišel s návrhem, který má potenciál pomoci všem profesorům i studentům. Všimnul jsem si, že žádný z našich domácích úkolů nepřesáhl délku deseti palců, v jednom jediném případě to bylo patnáct palců. Hádám, že vyšší ročníky to mají podobně?"

„Délka úkolů se liší v závislosti na probíraném učivu, ale ano, přes devadesát procent úkolů v našich předmětech je vždy o stejné délce. Ne že bychom nebyly schopní zadat delší témata, ale máme jen omezené množství času na jejich opravu, proč vás to zajímá, pane Pottere?" optala se ho profesorka McGonagallová.

„Protože jsem přišel s návrhem na jednotný formát pergamenu čistě pro vypracování domácích úkolů. Profesor Snape mi může potvrdit, že jsem pro své spolužáky zavedl systém speciálních složek pro rozdělení zápisů z hodin a domácích úkolů do každé hodiny zvlášť. Rád bych to následoval i zavedením jednotného formátu," odpověděl a vytáhl upravený a popsaný pergamen, kde měl plno vysvětlivek. Začal jim vysvětlovat veškeré výhody každého ze tří formátů, který měl pro úkoly o délce deseti, patnácti a dvaceti palců. Jen v šestém a sedmém ročníku byly úkoly o délce třiceti až třiceti pěti palců, čemuž se Hadrian okamžitě přizpůsobil a přišel s dalším řešením.

Profesor Kratiknot z toho byl nadmíru nadšený, hlavně když se dozvěděl, že Hadrian spolupracuje s Gandalfem a Snape prozradil, že u něj již objednal první prototyp boxu na uskladnění pergamenů. S detailním vysvětlením a ukázkou toho, jak funguje verze boxu pro studenty, se Kratiknot nechal slyšet že to všem svým studentům doporučí, stejně jako linkovaný pergamen, pokud se jim nepodaří prosadit pět druhů formátů určených k vypracování domácích úkolů.

Profesorka Prýtová souhlasila, že je to dobrý návrh, ale obávala se o výdaje méně zajištěných studentů, hlavně když už si všichni nakoupili zásobu čistého pergamenu, jak po nich bylo požadováno.

„Pane Pottere, z principu souhlasím, že je tohle vynikající nápad, ale obávám se, že Školní rada to zamítne. Za vaší snahu o zlepšení studijních podmínek jsem ochotná vám udělit nějaké školní body, jen netuším, jestli to k něčemu bude," povzdechla si profesorka McGonagallová a nejednou si přála, aby to bylo jednoduché tak, jak to někteří její studenti viděli.

„Pokud tento návrh podpoří většina profesorů, mohl bych využít svého vlivu u Luciuse Malfoye. Po tom, jak se Draco ukázal být problémovým studentem, jistě využije téhle příležitosti, jak si trochu napravit reputaci. Když mu to vysvětlím, jistě přesvědčí Radu k téhle změně. Protože je tohle změna, která se stane v průběhu školního roku, pan Potter jistě najde sponzora, který by to celé zaplatil. Od příštího školního roku budeme již připraveni a studenti budou vědět, co si musí koupit," prohlásil profesor Snape a Hadrian věděl, že to celé půjde z jeho vlastní kapsy.

„Bude potřeba vytvořit balení pergamenů pro každého studenta, to bude obsahovat přesný počet pergamenů na úkoly. Což znamená, že budu potřebovat seznam rozdělený na jednotlivé ročníky, kde bude uveden počet studentů a následně počet kusů od každého z pěti formátů pergamenu," řekl Hadrian a sepsal si to do poznámkového bloku.

„Zdá se, že máte speciální úkol, pane Pottere. Promluvím si s ostatními kolegy, ale pokud to chcete skutečně uskutečnit, musíte to dotáhnout dokonce. Ještě dneska večer nebo během zítřejšího dne vám nechám do studijní místnosti doručit schválené osnovy pro všechny předměty i seznam studentů v každém ročníku. Jen vás upozorním, že ne všichni studenti šestých a sedmých ročníků navštěvují všechny vybrané předměty a studenti třetích ročníků mají možnost volitelných předmětů, ale vy si s tím jistě poradíte," rozhodla profesorka McGonagallová.

„Bude seznam studentů obsahovat i to, jaké předměty navštěvují?" optal se Hadrian, který okamžitě zjistil, že to nebude tak jednoduché.

„Ano, v tomhle máte štěstí, pane Pottere. Bude to všechno nebo pro nás máte ještě nějaký návrh?" optala se jej a on potvrdil, že je to všechno, s tím jej profesorka McGonagallová propustila. Snape jej hned následoval.

„Pottere, pokud přesvědčím Luciuse Malfoye, aby váš návrh podpořil a prosadil, budete mi dlužit, je vám to jasné," oznámil mu ředitel Zmijozelské koleje a Hadrian přikývnul, než jej napadlo něco, co by mu mohlo pomoci. Pucey a Doge mu dlužili, stejně jako Vincent a Gregory, možná by se Snapeem mohl uzavřít obchod.

„Co mě bude stát vaše povolení k návštěvě Příčné Ulice ještě dneska s tím, že v osm večer bych se vrátil?" optal se ředitele své koleje.

„Studenti nemají povoleno opouštět školní pozemky mimo vyhrazené dny, pane Pottere," odpověděl Snape neutrálně.

„Existují výjimky, kdy ředitel koleje může udělit písemné povolení z různých důvodů. V pravidlech sice stojí, že nezletilí studenti musí mít doprovod profesora, ale znovu je tu výjimka pro dědice čistokrevných rodů, kteří mohou opustit školní pozemky i bez doprovodu profesora," namítal Hadrian.

„Pravda, ale pak bych musel tohle povolení vysvětlovat řediteli a můj volný čas je omezený a velice drahý," konstatoval Snape. Hadrian z _Inventáře_ vytasil všechny čtyři kartičky službiček, které zatím posbíral.

„Jsem si jistý, že se nějak dohodneme, pane profesore," řekl Hadrian s mírným pobavením a sledoval, jak si Snape prohlíží jména na všech kartičkách.

„Jeden z vašich dalších nápadů, pokud se nepletu. Prvně jsem měl jisté pochybnosti o vašem zařazení do mé koleje, ale zdá se, že nakonec přeci jen zapadnete, Pottere. Přidejte ještě vaši osobní kartičku a propustka je vaše. Pokud nicméně nebudete nejpozději v osm hodin zpátky, nejenže vám strhnu sto bodů, odeberu vám i všechny turnajové body a dostanete dva měsíce školního trestu, je vám to jasné?!"

„Absolutně, pane!" odpověděl Hadrian a přemýšlel, jestli by mu k tomu mohl i zasalutovat, ale nechtěl pokoušet své štěstí.

„Hodláte se na Příčnou dostat svým tajným způsobem nebo využijete letaxové sítě z mého krbu?" optal se ho Snape a sledoval jeho reakci.

„Když už si od vás musím vzít i onu písemnou propustku, využiju vašeho krbu, ale nemusíte se bát, mám svůj vlastní letax, takže vás o žádný nepřipravím," odpověděl mu Hadrian. Bylo mu jasné, že Snape s Brumbálem věděli o tom, že má nějaký způsob přepravy mimo pozemky školy, ale dokud nebudou tušit jakým způsobem se tam dostal, nemohou mu v tom zabránit.

oooOOOooo

Z Příčné Ulice se Hadrian vrátil již o půl osmé a to znovu pomocí letaxové sítě, ostatně když už ho použil k odchodu, musel jí využít i k příchodu. Navíc s jeho použitím mohl Snapea okamžitě ujistit, že je v pořádku. Byl by zpátky o hodinu a půl dříve, ale Gandalf jej přiměl počkat, aby tak mohl Snapeovi donést jeho objednávku.

První box pro ročník 91/92 obsahoval čtyřicet složek se jmény studentů. Složky byly i barevně odlišené podle toho, do jaké koleje daní studenti patřili. Tento box byl pro uskladnění úkolů do hodin Lektvarů, každý profesor měl své kopie všech úkolů. Každá složka neobsahovala jen kopie úkolů, ale i několik linkovaných pergamenů pro poznámky, které daný profesor ke studentovi měl.

Druhý box, který si Snape objednal, byl čistě ve Zmijozelských barvách a obsahoval pouze dvanáct složek pro ročník 91/92. Jedenáct složek neslo jména studentů, dvanáct složka jen daný ročník. Tyhle složky sloužily k uskladnění všech formulářů a písemností, které Snape o svých studentech měl. Poslední složka měla obsahovat všechno, co se celkově týkalo daného ročníku, což byl seznam studentů a nejrůznější statistiky, jako jejich akademické postavení, počet úrazů, školních trestů a tak dále.

Hadrian se nevrátil pouze s touhle zásilkou, ale měl sebou i nejnovější vydání katalogu. Tři předal Snapeovi pro učitelský sbor. Po třech kusech je také hodlal poslat na každou kolej, jeden nechal v klubovně a poslední si nechal pro své vlastní potřeby.

Gandalf byl nadšený z jeho návštěvy a ještě více byl nadšený z dalšího nápadu, který mu Hadrian představil. Hadrian díky tomu navštívil tiskárnu, kde se seznámil s ostatními spoluvlastníky Knihkupectví i Nakladatelství.

Během jediné hodinky dokázali přijít s finální podobou všech pěti formátů pergamenů pro domácí úkoly. Dvě kopie od každého formátu si hned odnesl sebou, ačkoliv na nich bylo vodoznakem napsáno VZOR. Jak vodoznak hlásal, tak tomu i bylo, protože obě kopie byly jen ukázkovými vzory. Bylo mu řečeno, že jim pár dní potrvá, než se jim podaří rozšířit výrobu a nastavit jí tak, aby to bylo téměř automatické.

Když vyvstala otázka, jestli je rozšíření rozumné s tím, že je to zaměřené jen na omezený trh. Hadrian se při té příležitosti dozvěděl, že kromě Bradavic, je na ostrovech pět menších škol, které sponzorovalo Anglické Ministerstvo. Pak tam také byla Irská škola Zelené Magie, která měla svými výsledky konkurovat Bradavicích, ne že by to Anglické Ministerstvo nebo Bradavice přiznali, ostatně Irsko mělo své vlastní Ministerstvo Kouzel.

Hadrian podotkl, že se nemusí omezovat na území ostrovů a je možné poslat pár kopií i ředitelům škol ve zbytku Evropy. Gandalf se hned přidal, že se není třeba omezovat a můžou svůj produkt představit všem školám na světě a doufat v úspěch, ačkoliv tušil, že větší část z nich nejspíše odmítne, i jediná škola navíc mimo Bradavice by byla úspěchem.

Nakonec prohlásil, že až dokončí tento projekt pro Bradavice, mohli by prozkoumat situaci ve všech ostatních školách a postupně celý projekt rozšířit i pro ně. Jak někdo jednou prohlásil, hranicí jim bylo pouze nebe.

Jednu sérii pergamenů předal Snapeovi pro Luciuse Malfoye a druhou hned odnesl McGonagallové, která byla výsledkem mile překvapena. Hned mu prozradila, že nyní, když má v ruce vzor, bude jednoduché přesvědčit zbytek profesorů, aby se za tento projekt postavili. Prohlásila také, že pokud to celé schválí Školní rada, bude jen formalitou, aby byl tenhle formát pergamenů oficiálně schválen i Ministerstvem Kouzel.

Ještě ten večer musel napsat Gandalfovi krátkou zprávu s tím, co mu McGonagallová řekla. Pokud by Ministerstvo Kouzel schválilo použití tohoto formátu, jejich jméno by se rychle rozšířilo mezi širokou veřejnost. Všech pět formátů bude zítřejšího dne patentováno, což znamenalo, že budou jediní výrobci pergamenů pro úkoly. Nezdálo se to moc, ale když si člověk uvědomil, že odbyt byl zajištěn studenty jednou do roka, znamenalo to stabilní příjem.

„Pane Pottere, ještě jedna otázečka. Chápu, že tohle je rozšíření projektu, který dal vzniku těm specializovaným složkám, nicméně mi něco říká, že jste měl i jiný důvod, než jen pomoci profesorům a svým dvěma studentům. Nemyslete si, že jsem si nevšimnula výrazného zlepšení u pánů Goyla a Crabbeho," optala se jej profesorka McGonagallová.

„Ve skutečnosti to jsou další dva důvody, přičemž jeden se váže k tomu, že vám to má pomoci ušetřit čas. Omluvte mě, pokud se vás nějak dotknu, ale zastáváte hned tři funkce a pokud nepoužíváte Obraceč času jako profesor Quirrell, nemáte nejmenší šanci své funkce vykonávat s maximálním nasazením. Tamara mi prozradila, že jste zatím nebyla ani jednou v jejich společenské místnosti, tedy pokud jste nemusela řešit nějaký problém. Všichni ostatní ředitelé kolejí mají dostatek času na to, aby své nejnovější studenty přivítali ještě ten večer po Uvítací hostině nebo následujícího rána.

Nikdy dříve v historii neměl žádný profesor tolik zodpovědnosti a upřímně si myslím, že by ředitelé kolejí neměli mít právo být zároveň zástupci ředitele školy. Zástupce ředitele školy by měl plnit čistě administrativní funkci a starat se o chod školy v nepřítomnosti ředitele školy. Zástupce by měl být také zcela nestranný a řešit problémy i mezi samotnými řediteli kolejí. Ve vaší aktuální pozici může kdokoliv tvrdit, že jste v rozporu zájmů. Jako zástupkyně musíte být neutrální a brát v potaz všechny studenty i zaměstnance školy, jako ředitelka koleje musíte zastupovat zájmy své koleje a svých studentů a to i vůči ostatním ředitelům kolejí. Možná to zvládáte, ale podle mě není možné, aby kdokoliv zvládal tyhle funkce bez vedlejších následků," vysvětloval Hadrian a viděl, že si je toho McGonagallová vědoma.

„Máte pravdu, ale Školní rada omezila náš rozpočet již před dávnou dobou a obávám se, že se to jen tak brzy nezmění. A váš druhý důvod, pane Pottere?"

„Upřímně? Protože se obávám, že mi udělíte školní trest, když to řeknu nahlas," ujišťoval se.

„Slibuji, že vás nijak nepotrestám za váš názor, pane Pottere, pokud jej tedy dokážete řádně obhájit," ujistila jej.

„Nebyl to nějak důležitý důvod, jen vedlejší účinek, kterého si velice rád užiju. Už jsem totiž nedokázal snést Grangerovou a její podlézání. Udělal jsem si menší průzkum a všechny její úkoly jsou nejméně o polovinu delší, někdy o celou délku. Grangerová je pokrytec a velice rád přijdu na mnoho způsobů, jak jí to dokážu. Každého napomíná a každému předhazuje pravidla a nutí jim názor, kde slovo autorit je svatým zákonem. Jakékoliv porušení pravidel okamžitě hlásí jako poslušný pejsek, ale odmítá vidět vlastní chyby. Když všem takhle vnucuje své názory a pravidla, pro je sama nedodržuje? Nejenže porušením jasného zadání mrhá časem profesorů, ale krade čas všem ostatním studentům, kteří skutečně potřebují vaší pomoc.

Mohu vás také ujistit, že ze mě nemluví závist, protože kdybych chtěl, mohu strávit nad domácími úkoly jednou tolik času a odevzdat je i o délce padesáti palců. Nicméně já ani ostatní nemáme tuhle potřebu, protože jsme dostatečně schopní na to, abychom v rámci zadání dosáhli stejné nebo vyšší úrovně, než Grangerová, která na to potřebuje prostor nad požadovaný limit.

Nejvíce mě na celé té situaci nicméně štve fakt, že nikdo z profesorů kromě profesora Snapea k tomu nepřistoupil tak, jak se sluší a ještě navíc jí za její chování chválíte a udělujete jí body a lepší známky. Tenhle ucelený formát pergamenů pro vypracování domácích úkolů vás všechny donutí jednat naprosto stejně se všemi studenty a to bez jediného rozdílu. Pokud tak miluje ta svá pravidla, tak ať je sama dodržuje!" prohlásil Hadrian zapáleně a věděl, že nemluví jen za sebe, ale většina Zmijozelských z jeho ročníku sdílela naprosto stejný názor. Susan se mu svěřila, že nikdo kromě Longbottoma nemůže Grangerovou vystát a Longbottom se s ní přátelí kvůli tomu, jak mu pomáhá se studiem a doslova řídí jeho život.

„Hádám, že tohle není jen váš názor?" optala se ho McGonagallová šokovaně.

„Máme s Havraspárem tři hodiny týdně. Dvě hodiny Obrany proti černé magii a hodinu Bylinkářství. V hodinách Obrany je obtížné profesorovi rozumět, když tak koktá a přednáší jen to, co je v učebnicích prvního ročníku. Grangerová jej přerušuje každých pět minut doslova stovkami otázek a než profesor dokáže odpovědět na jedinou z nich, má jich další stovku. Když jí ignoruje, doslova poskakuje na židličce a rukou by se mohla dotýkat stropu učebny. Profesorka Prýtová jí dokáže zaměstnat, ale i tam jí skáče do řeči a odpovídá na otázky dříve, než je může profesorka dopovědět a odmítá dát šanci ostatním, kteří by si také rádi vysloužili nějaké kolejní body.

Má kolej jí nesnáší a pro čistokrevné je hlavním důkazem toho, proč sem mudlorození nepatří, ačkoliv v mé přítomnosti si to nikdo nedovolí veřejně prohlásit. Vím ze spolehlivého zdroje, že Mrzimorští jí nesnáší a je ve společnosti Longbottoma jen kvůli tomu, že se ujala řízení jeho života a pomalu za něj dělá i jeho domácí úkoly. Nemůžu mluvit za vaší kolej, paní profesorko, ale Tamara se jí vyhýbá jak jen může. Pokud jde o Havraspár samotný, jsou vděční za to, kolik jim získává bodů, ale není tam nikdo, kdo by jí pokládal za kamarádku," odpověděl jí a doufal, že to bude všechno.

„Není jediná, v každém ročníku se najde někdo s podobnými představami. Nicméně jsem netušila, jak moc to ovlivňuje i ostatní studenty. Na příští schůzi vznesu tenhle problém a uvidíme, jestli se nám podaří ho vyřešit. Pane Pottere, jsem vám vděčná za vaší upřímnost a odvahu mi tohle všechno říci do očí. Ačkoliv bych neměla, pět bodů pro Zmijozel. Nyní utíkejte zpátky na kolej, za deset minut je večerka," oznámila mu a Hadrian s přáním hezké noci zamířil do sklepení.

Musel Dafné a poté i Amandě vysvětlit, kde byl, že přišel až tak pozdě. Obě byly překvapeny a doufaly, že jeho plán vyjde. Amanda na něj navíc byla pyšná. Podle ní tímto ukáže Grangerové, kde je její místo a nikdo ho nemohl obvinit z útoku na její osobu, protože hlavním důvodem bylo pomoci profesorům i studentům. Tímto jen potvrdil, že Zmijozel bylo jeho pravé místo.

oooOOOooo

 **Spal jsi ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Sobota. Poslední dva dny tak moc doufal v její příchod, že nebyl daleko k tomu, aby se nezačal dokonce i modlit. Ačkoliv dostal na starosti i zbytek projektu s pergameny pro domácí úkoly, ostatní ze studijního kroužku mu pomohli aspoň v tom, že pro každý předmět sepsali počet úkolů a jejich délku ve všech sedmi ročnících.

První dva ročníky byly jednoduché sepsat, stačilo mu pouze zjistit počet studentů a poté všechno sečíst a vynásobit. Ačkoliv v závorce za výslednými čísly uvedl i počty pergamenů pro jediného studenta.

Začal tak, že začal se seznamem studentů třetího ročníku a pomalu pro každého z nich počítal celkové kusy pergamenů, ale po půl hodině to zavrhl. Nejenže kolem sebe na stole měl až příliš pergamenů, ve kterých pomalu ztrácel přehled, ale práce mu šla i tak velice pomalu. Proto se rozhodl, že si to částečně zjednoduší.

Z _Inventáře_ si vytáhl čistý svitek větších rozměrů a hned na začátku začal s rýsováním první tabulky. První sloupec byl tvořen názvy všech předmětů v Bradavicích. Vedle toho následovalo sedm dalších sloupců, každý z nich představoval jeden ročník ze sedmi. Tyhle sloupce byly rozděleny na pět menších sloupečků s označením F1 až F5.

Do této tabulky poté Hadrian vypsal všechny počty domácích úkolů rozdělených podle formátu. Nějakou chvilku mu to zabralo, ale bylo to tak daleko přehlednější. Dál na svitek vytvořil dvě jednoduché tabulky pro první a druhý ročník, kdy jen vypsal celkový počet kusů od každého formátu a do poslední kolonky vypsal počet studentů v ročníku.

Třetí až sedmý ročník si nechal na to, až bude mít více času. Celou sobotu hodlal strávit průzkumem hradu a návštěvou nějakých dungeonů.

oooOOOooo

 **Platinová Truhla s Pokladem**

 **Typ: Z** amčená Truhla – **Platinový klíč**

 **Info:** Platinová Truhla s Pokladem je extrémně vzácná a je možné ji otevřít jen s Platinovým klíčem. Každá Platinová Truhla s pokladem obsahuje velké množství zlata, tři náhodné klíče, dva magické předměty, jednu Knihu Kouzel, jednu Knihu Zkušeností a jeden Magický Drahokam náhodné úrovně. Může také obsahovat další Knihy, Artefakty, Šperky nebo Drahokamy. Kvůli velikému množství odměn, je možné otevřít Platinovou Truhlu s Pokladem jen jednou za dva měsíce.

 **Otevřel jsi Platinovou Truhlici s Pokladem! Získáváš následující odměny:**

 **10 000 Galeonů**

 **Zlatý klíč – 2x**

 **Platinový klíč – 1x**

 **Boty z Dračí kůže – 1x**

 **Chrániče předloktí z Dračí kůže – 1x**

 **Kniha Kouzel – 1x**

 **Kniha Zkušeností - 1x**

 **Magický Smaragd (lvl. 3) - 1x**

 **Kniha Magické Dovednosti – 1x**

 **Magický Safír (lvl. 1) – 2x**

„Sakra, toho je docela dost. Na to, že jsem našel šest prázdných truhlic, tímhle se mi to vynahradilo. Zatracený Voldemort," řekl si Hadrian sám pro sebe. Celé dopoledne prozkoumával tajné chodby a skryté místnosti na prvním patře, na které neměl čas během týdne. Naštěstí je měl označené na mapě, takže se k nim buď _Teleportoval_ nebo tam došel z jiného místa.

Nemusel svou schopnost _Teleportace_ příliš skrývat, bývalí ředitelé po celé škole rozhlásili, že je to speciální technika rychlého pohybu, kterou se musel naučit od nějakého japonského mistra bojových umění. Byl dostatečně chytrý na to, aby jim tuhle teorii nevyvracel a nechal se tak podceňovat.

 **Kniha Zkušeností**

 **Info:** Kniha Zkušeností je speciální artefakt, který je na jedno použití. Použitím hráč obdrží 5 levelů k Dovednosti, Magické Dovednosti nebo Kouzlu, které si sám zvolí.

 **Upozornění:** Pokud je Kniha Zkušeností použita na Dovednost, Magickou Dovednost nebo Kouzlo, které má méně jak 5 levelů do svého maximálního levelu, nevyužité levely budou nenávratně ztraceny!

 **Přeješ si použít Knihu Zkušeností?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Knihu Zkušeností okamžitě použil a vylepšil si Magickou Dovednost _Ledový Summon (1. úroveň)_ na maximální – třicátý – level. Vedlejším účinkem bylo, že Glacian také dosáhla maximálního levelu.

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 30 (0/?)**

 **HP: 1 505**

 **MP: 1 613**

 **Status:**

 **\- Sanbi** (+20% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 1. úrovni jsou tři ocasy. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

 **Kniha Kouzel – Arcane Telum**

 **Info:** Kniha Kouzel je speciálníartefakt na jedno použití. Jejím použitím se hráč naučí specifické kouzlo, které již není veřejnosti známo.

 **Přeješ si použít Knihu Kouzel?**

 **Ano - Ne**

 **Naučil ses kouzlo z magické školy Černé magie, získal jsi Kouzlo** _ **Arcane Telum Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Arcane Telum - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Arcane Telum, v překladu Magický Šíp. Tohle kouzlo je zařazené do magické školy Černé magie kvůli své útočné povaze. Tohle útočné kouzlo je tvořené čistou magií, tudíž má potenciál způsobit obrovské poškození. Neboť je tohle kouzlo ve své nejzákladnější podobě, magický šíp může být naváděný na svůj cíl a je velice těžké se mu vyhnout. Dalším rozšířením tohoto kouzla je možnost vyvolat více jak jeden magický šíp, s čímž se samozřejmě zvyšuje cena kouzla. Čím vyšší level kouzla, tím méně magie je třeba k jeho vyvolání.

 **MP cena:** 50 MP + 10 MP za každý šíp navíc. (-20% za WIS, -5% za Kouzelník)

 **Aktuální cena:** 37,5MP + 7,5 MP za každý šíp navíc.

„Zajímavé. Čím základnější kouzlo, tím širší použití. Už u _Protega_ jsem si všimnul, že v závislosti na mé vůli se jeho podoba mění a dokáže mě ochránit před obrovským množstvím rozdílných kouzel. Což znamená, že specifická kouzla se dají použít pouze k jedinému účelu a je těžké je jakkoliv upravit," konstatoval Hadrian.

 **Pochopením magické teorie sis zvýšil WIS o 1 bod.**

„Čím dál tím lepší," řekl si a protože každou chvílí se měl podávat oběd, rozhodl se prozkoumat zbylé dva předměty později.

oooOOOooo

Po obědě Hadrian zamířil do klubovny, kde hodlal pokračovat s vypisováním seznamů. Nyní, když si to trochu více promyslel, měl jasnou představu toho, jak to zvládnout rychleji.

Třetí, čtvrtý a pátý ročník měl všechny základní hodiny stejné, jako první dva ročníky, rozdíl byl pouze ve volitelných předmětech. Proto si pro každý z těchto ročníků bokem spočítal počty pergamenů ze sedmi základních předmětů.

Nyní vedle jmenného seznamu studentů těchto třech ročníků udal tohle číslo a připočítával k nim i počty pergamenů potřebných k volitelným předmětům. Rozhodně to tak bylo rychlejší, než řešit každého zvlášť a všechny tři ročníky měl hotové během první hodinky po obědě.

Šestý a sedmý ročník byl těžší, protože tam si již studenti volili rozdílné předměty podle toho, jak úspěšní byli u zkoušek NKÚ. Tady musel počítat u každého zvlášť, takže mu to zabralo daleko více času, ale během dvou hodin měl hotové i tyhle zbývající ročníky.

Nakonec výsledné hodnoty zaznamenal i na svitek, podle kterého se bude muset Gandalf řídit, aby všechno sedělo.

„Dobré odpoledne, mohu dál?" ozvala se ze dveří profesorka McGonagallová.

„Jistě, paní profesorko. Právě jsem dokončil svou část projektu. Stačí mi dát zelenou a zbytek bude na Gandalfovi," odpověděl jí Hadrian.

„To velice ráda slyším. Profesor Snape mi dal včera večer vědět, že Lucius Malfoy získal podporu i zbytku Školní Rady a dneska ráno jsem obdržela jejich nařízení v zavedení téhle změny. Za jak dlouho budou mít všichni studenti přístup k novým pergamenům?" optala se jej.

„Je toho celkem dost najednou, ale pokud se na to Gandalf s ostatními zaměří, během příštího týdne bych mohl očekávat celou várku. Jistě by to šlo rychleji, kdybych se nemusel spoléhat na Soví poštu a tohle se k němu do obchodu dostalo tak rychle, jak by to bylo možné," oznámil jí a profesorka si jej prohlédla, nakonec přikývnula něčemu, nad čím uvažovala a mávnutím hůlky se před ním objevila další propustka.

„Spoléhám na to, že se vám nic nestane a vrátíte se do dnešní večeře. Oznamte také panu McFedroxovi, že chci znát datum dodání s tím, že pro převzetí pro něj otevřu letaxové spojení nebo mu dodám přenášedlo. Nyní mířím na schůzi profesorů, kterým oznámím nové změny, které nás čekají. Přeji příjemný zbytek dne, pane Pottere," rozloučila se s ním.

„I vám, paní profesorko," odpověděl jí a jakmile odešla a on byl znovu sám, _teleportoval_ se na Příčnou.

Gandalf si od něj převzal svitek, který si hned prohlédl a byl spokojený s tím, co viděl. S přáteli se shodli, že pro každý předmět vytvoří balíčky pergamenů v závislosti na ročníku a nyní, když měl všechno, co potřebovali, se mohli pustit do práce. Hadrian mu také vyřídil to, co mu McGonagallová vzkázala, než se s ním rozloučil. Hodlal se hned vrátit do Bradavic, ale napadlo jej, že by se mohl zastavit u Gringottů.

„Dobrý den, Mistře Gobline," pozdravil Hadrian goblina u volné přepážky.

„Dobrý den i tobě, člověče. Co to dneska bude?" odpověděl goblin.

„Rád bych věděl jestli má můj Správce Pokladů GrimClaw čas na rychlou schůzku."

„Správce Pokladů GrimClaw Vás očekává, pane Pottere. Budete chtít doprovod nebo trefíte?" zajímal se goblin u přepážky.

„Trefím, mnohokrát děkuji. Nechť vaší nepřátelé umírají bolestivou smrtí a zlato se vám jen hromadí," rozloučil se s ním podle zvyklostí a zamířil do útrob banky.

„Dědici Pottere-Blacku, copak pro vás mohu udělat?" optal se jej GrimClaw hned, jak Hadrian vstoupil do jeho kanceláře a zavřel za sebou dveře.

„Chtěl jsem se optat, jak to vypadá s mou otázkou ohledně **Esence Živlu Ledu** ," optal se Hadrian.

„Mělo mi dojít, že nebudete jen tak normální zákazník, ne po tom, co vás Gaia obdarovala vaší speciální schopností. Nechal jsem prověřit Abyss Aukci, ale tam se žádný takový předmět nenachází. Nicméně máte štěstí, jeden z nejmocnějších lidí v Abyssu se doslechl o tom, že tenhle předmět hledáme a nabídl nám manuál k vytvoření umělé dimenze, ve které se nacházejí tvorové ztělesňující všechny živly. Ujistil nás, že v této dimenzi lze získat všechny **Esence Živlů** ," oznámil mu GrimClaw.

„Hádám, že to nebude nijak levné," konstatoval Hadrian.

„Pro vás osobně to nebude zas tak drahé. Harém King si za své služby žádá patnáct tisíc Abyss Dolarů. Když k tomu připočítáme našich deset procent, vyjde vás to na šestnáct tisíc a pět set Abyss Dolarů," odpověděl GrimClaw.

„Není to zrovna nejlevnější, ale čekal jsem daleko více. Také by mě zajímalo, jak tyhle umělé dimenze vytvářet podle mých potřeb. Netuším, jestli na to mám dostatečné vědomosti nebo schopnosti, ale jistě je to něco, o co bych měl do budoucna zájem," oznámil Hadrian a z _inventáře_ vytáhl částku, o kterou si GrimClaw řekl.

„Nejpozději v pondělí ráno vám dojde manuál k vytváření téhle specifické dimenze. Bude to všechno?" optal se GrimClaw.

„Ano. Děkuji za vaše služby. Nechť vaši nepřátelé umírají jen při zmínce vašeho jména a vaše bohatství roste stejně snadno, jako tráva na louce," rozloučil se Hadrian a _teleportoval_ se zpátky do Bradavic.

McGonagallové po svém návratu oznámil, že Gandalf dodá celou zásilku příští sobotu hned v osm hodin ráno. Profesorka mu ještě oznámila, že si pro svou kolej vysloužil sto kolejních bodů za dobře vymyšlený a hlavně provedený plán.

Snape ho cestou na večeři zastavil a dal mu dalších padesát bodů. Jemu to nijak nevadilo a Snapeovi už vůbec ne, protože se tím dostali do jasného vedení ve školním poháru a to byl teprve konec prvního měsíce.

oooOOOooo

„Dobré ráno, mladý pane. Lucky přináší dobré zprávy," oznámil mu elf, když po ranní rozcvičce a sprše vešel do svého studijního pokoje.

„Lucky! Vítej zpátky. Doufám, že pro tebe cesta nebyla náročná, ať už ses to musel dostat kamkoliv," přivítal Hadrian malého elfa s úsměvem na tváři.

„Luckyho cesta byla dlouhá, ale bezproblémová, mladý pane. Každý elf nejméně jednou za život navštíví říši elfů, aby se mohl učit o původu nás všech. Jen velice málo z nás se do říše elfů ještě někdy vrátí. Pro Luckyho to byla velká pocta, mladý pane," vysvětloval Lucky.

„To jsem rád," usmál se na elfa. „Říkal jsi nicméně, že máš dobré zprávy?"

„Ano, mladý pane. Starší svolili a Lucky je od tohoto dne hlavním učitelem mladého pána. Lucky ví, že si mladý pán přál ovládnout své schopnosti sám, ale mladý pán není příliš daleko. Lucky začne učit mladého pána od pondělí do pátku od páté do sedmé hodiny ranní," oznámil mu Lucky a dvakrát lusknul prsty.

Hadrian se při prvním lusknutí zlatě rozzářil a než stačil cokoliv říci, Lucky se přemístil pryč. Nejspíše se bál, že ho za to bude chtít potrestat nebo co. Nicméně nyní měl jiné starosti.

 **Gratulace! Dosáhl jsi maximálního levelu Magické Dovednosti - Magické Vidění!**

 **Za dosažení maximálního levelu u Magického Vidění získáváš nový Titul – Čaroděj!**

 **Titul - Čaroděj:** Odemyká možnost používání magie bez použití hůlky/díky/meče atd... Přidává také bonus +15% k síle magických útoků a snižuje cenu Magických Dovedností a Kouzel o 15%. Dodatečný bonus +100 MP k základu za každý level hráče.

Titul Čaroděje je druhým z řady možných titulů. Ačkoliv je Čaroděj mocnější než pouhý Kouzelník, stále není špičkou magického řetězce. Pro dosažení úrovně Mága, musí Čaroděj plně ovládnout dva živly a 100 kouzel na lvl. MAX.

 **\- Úrovně Titulu:** Kouzelník -  Čaroděj \- Mág - Arci-Mág

„Profil!" vyvolal si svůj profil, aby se podíval, co se změnilo.

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Čaroděj - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 22 - Exp: 7.09% (17 150/242 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 630**

 **MP: 5 820**

 **STR: 73**

 **VIT: 77**

 **DEX: 72**

 **INT: 120**

 **WIS: 87**

 **LUK: 42**

 **Status Body: 15**

 **Perks Body: 0**

„Skoro šest tisíc bodů magie? To jsem si polepšil o něco víc, jak patnáct set bodů magie. By mě zajímalo, jak se na to bude tvářit Tamara," řekl si pobaveně sám pro sebe. „ _Lumos!_ " vykouzlil kužel světla pomocí své pravé ruky a pobaveně se tomu zasmál, protože mu zářil i poslední článek ukazováčku. „ _Nox!_ "

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil Sebastiana, kterého potkal v jejich soukromé společenské místnosti.

„I tobě, Pottere. Na to, že je neděle a celkem brzy ráno, jsi až moc aktivní a hádám si říci, že i veselý. Kdybys byl o dva roky starší, optal bych se tě, kdo je ta šťastná, ale na to máš ještě chvíli čas," ušklíbl se Sebastian a věděl, že je na Potterovi něco jiného.

„Máš pravdu, ale v nynější dobré náladě bych asi neměl dostatečnou vůli k tomu, aby odhodlaným dívkám a mladým ženám odolal. Pokud mě omluvíš, jdu do nižších pater sklepení zničit nějaké oživlé kostry," prohlásil Hadrian nadšeně.

Sebastian se šokovaně zastavil, takhle mladého Pottera ještě dříve neviděl. Také nechápal, co myslel těmi oživlými kostrami, ale doufal, že si z něj Potter dělá srandu. Pokud totiž ne, tak se ani neodvažoval představovat, co v nižších patrech dělal student prvního ročníku.

Hadrian nicméně do sklepení nezamířil, dostal hlad a tak se musel vydat do Velké síně. Ono nemusel, mohl si dát něco ze svého _Inventáře_ , ale rozhodl se pro jídlo od elfů. Vůbec si neuvědomoval, že takové navýšení magické moci v něm vzbudilo pocit euforie.

Ve Velké síni nebylo mnoho studentů, jen ti nejpilnější z nich vstali tak brzy ráno, aby se mohli posilnit na nadcházející den strávený v knihovně. Samozřejmě tam byl i famfrpálový tým Havraspáru, který měl nedělní rána trénink.

V polovině snídaně jej napadlo, že by mohl vzbudit Tamaru. Skutečně se nemohl dočkat na to, jak se bude tvářit, až uvidí jeho nový titul a hlavně velikost magie. Proto si otevřel _Menu: Komunikace – Textová zpráva_.

 _Možní příjemci:_

 _\- Tamara Ceridwen Dagworth-Grangerová_

 _\- Fay Dunbarová_

 _\- Samantha Krejová_

Samozřejmě si zvolil hned tu první možnost.

 _Pro: Tamara C. Dagworth-Grangerová_

 _Od: Hadrian J. Potter_

 _Zpráva: Vstávat a cvičit! Kdo bude poslední na snídani, zaplatí tomu druhému 1 Abyss Dolar. Výherce pak bude moci naplácat tomu druhému na zadek, dvě rány, jedna na každou půlku ;P. Hodiny tikají!_

oooOOOooo

Tamara měla nádherný sen, který si nicméně nedokázala vybavit. Něco jí totiž náhle probudilo.

 **Spala jsi ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

 **Máš 1 novou Textovou zprávu!**

Tamara na to zmateně koukala a proto zabloudila do svého _Menu_ , aby se mohla podívat, co to znamená. Když viděla, že je to zpráva od Harryho, přísahala, že jej zabije hned, jak jej uvidí. Jak si mohl dovolit jí takhle vzbudit?

Po přečtení zprávy si chtěla jí zpátky lehnout, než si uvědomila, co si to vůbec přečetla. S vyděšeným výrazem ve tváři si hned vyměnila oblečení pomocí svého _Inventáře_ a bleskově se _teleportovala_ do jednoho výklenku u Velké síně.

Rychle do ní vběhla a doufala, že tam bude první, ale musela zamrkat. Harry již seděl u Zmijozelského stolu a podle toho, jak to na jeho talíři vypadalo, byl již v polovině snídaně. Nevšímala si nikoho jiného a napochodovala si to rovnou k němu.

„Nejen, že jsi mě probudil, ale ještě jsi mě vytáhl z postele kvůli něčemu, co jsem neměla ani šanci vyhrát?" pustila se do něj. „Odmítám přijmout tvé podmínky, mého zadečku se nedotkneš, rozumíš?" oznámila mu.

„Jaká škoda, máš skutečně nádherný zadeček, když jej neskrýváš pod tím hábitem," konstatoval Hadrian zklamaně a Tamara hned zrudla. „Mohu tě aspoň pozvat na snídani? Elfové se dneska skutečně překonali," nabídl jí a ukázal na volné místo, kterého tam bylo skutečně mnoho.

„T-ty, ty!" vykoktala a na více se nezmohla, prostě jí nestačila slova.

„Já, já, já, jenom já," zaintonoval.

„To sis něco šlehnul?" optala se jej Tamara po tom, co se zhluboka nadechla a zkontrolovala si jeho profil.

Zrovna byla v půlce sklenice s vodou, když si všimnula jeho magie a hlavně nového titulu. Šokovaně jej celého poprskala a měla problém, aby jí spodní čelist nepropadla stolem až na podlahu.

„ČARODĚJ! Jak to, že jsi zatracený _čaroděj_?!" vykřikla tiše.

„Grr, dneska jsem se už sprchoval, děkuji mockrát," postěžoval si Hadrian a přes _Inventář_ si vyměnil mokré oblečení za suché.

„Vysvětli! Jak můžeš být tak rychle _čaroděj_?" dožadovala se Tamara odpovědí.

„Od chvíle, co jsme poprvé dorazili na Příčnou Ulici, jsem každý den používal _Magické Vidění_ na tak dlouho, jak mi limit dovoloval. Normálně bych maximálního levelu dosáhl až někdy během příštího týdne, ale s menší pomocí jsem maximálního levelu dosáhl již dneska ráno. Na jakém levelu máš _Magické Vidění_ ty?" optal se jí a prvotní opojení moci pomalu opadávalo, poprskání studenou rozhodně pomohlo.

„Soustředily jsme se s Fay a Sam na jiné věci, takže pouze level devatenáct," odpověděla mu podrážděně.

„A Fay se Sam? Už mají _Magické Vidění_ nebo jsou stále jen u _Magického Cítění_?" ptal se dál.

„Obě mají patnáctý level _Cítění_ ," povzdychla si Tamara.

„Škoda, že jsou **Knihy Zkušeností** tak vzácné. Jejich použitím se dá získat pět levelů k jakékoliv schopnosti. Jinak se nemusíš být, že bych se nějak rychle stal _Mágem_ , což je další stupeň. Za tři levely plně ovládnu jeden živel, natož abych plně ovládal hned dva z nich. Sto kouzel na maximálním levelu také není žádná sranda. Znám něco málo přes dvacet kouzel a polovina z nich je na prvním levelu, zbytek mezi pátým a desátým levelem, jen štítové kouzlo mám již na sedmnáctém levelu," uklidňoval ji Hadrian.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravila je Amanda, která se posadila vedle Hadriana.

„Dobré ráno," odpověděli Hadrian s Tamarou společně, ačkoliv Hadrian doufal, že na něj Amanda nic nezkusí. Euforie jej stále plně nepustila ze svých spárů a on neměl ocelovou kontrolu nad svou myslí.

„Sebastian měl pro mě před chvílí velice zajímavou informaci, víš o čem byla?" optala se jej Amanda a pod stolem si přehodila nohu přes nohu, aby jej po noze mohla dráždit svými prsty. Samozřejmě na sobě nedala nic znát.

 _Sakra. Lucky, jestli dnešek nepřežiju bez úhony, pomstím se ti!_ Pomyslel si Hadrian.

„Kdo je Sebastian?" optala se Tamara.

„Sebastian Daley, student sedmého ročníku ze Zmijozelské koleje, který ráno potkal Hadriana s velice dobrou náladou. Sebastian si nicméně nebyl jistý, jestli není Hadrian pod účinky nějakých lektvarů, ostatně tady Hadrian prohlašoval, že jde do sklepení ničit oživlé kostry," odpovídala Amanda a Hadrian věděl, že si to Tamara hned přebere po svém.

„Skutečně? Již jsme s děvčaty narazily na nějaké ty nepřátelské přízraky. Pár kostlivců by byla jistě vítaná změna," usmála se Tamara od ucha k uchu.

„Přízraky? Skutečné přízraky, co dokážou zaútočit na živé a posednout je? Myslela jsem, že se již v Bradavicích nic takového nenachází," ujišťovala se překvapená Amanda.

„Jop. S Harrym soupeříme o to, kdo dříve prozkoumá celý hrad a některé tajné místnosti nejsou příliš bezpečné," usmívala se Tamara. „Takže pokud někde narazil na oživlé kostlivce, velice ráda se do těch míst podívám," dodala.

„To nebude třeba, můžeš si nechat ty své přízraky a já si nechám kostlivce," ujišťoval jí Hadrian.

„Och, copak nechceš, abych se také stala _čarodějkou_? Bez pořádné výzvy a nárůstu mých _zkušeností_ to jen tak snadno nepůjde, ale to jistě víš, že?" rýpla si Tamara.

„Ha ha ha, už chápu," zasmála se Amanda a letmo se jí zablýsklo v očích. „Náš drahý Hadrian právě zažívá pocit euforie z velkého nárůstu jeho magické moci. Mělo mi to dojít hned, jak jsem pocítila tuhle změnu. Hadriane, co kdybychom se vrátili k tobě na pokoj a já ti pomohla tento pocit překonat? Slibuji, že toho nebudeš litovat," oznámila mu Amanda a chtěla mu prstem přejet po rameni, ale na jeho místě zbyl pouze vír sněhových vloček.

„Zmetek, stále mi neřekl, kde najdu ty kostlivce!" vykřikla Tamara a zmizela v ohnivém víru.

Amanda zůstala sedět u Zmijozelského stolu naprosto sama. Ačkoliv se jí mírně dotklo, že před ní Hadrian utekl, měla toho dost na přemýšlení. Tamara Dagworth-Grangerová, to jméno si velice dobře uložila do paměti, protože podle všeho věděla o Hadrianových schopnostech více, než kdokoliv jiný.

Hadrian byl led a Tamara oheň, oba se dokázali teleportovat s pomocí svého živlu. Tamara musela mít také značný talent, když poznala to, že je Hadrian _čarodějem_ a to zatraceně mocným. Bylo mu teprve jedenáct a již byl po magické stránce mocnější než někteří profesoři, pokud šlo teda o ty mladší z nich. Odhadovala, že se je někde na osmině Brumbálovy moci a mezi čtvrtinou až třetinou moci Ředitelů kolejí.

Zatímco si Tamara myslela, že se nachází ve sklepení, _teleportoval_ se do nepoužívané učebny na prvním patře. Učebna byla umístěna v uzavřené části školy, takže tam nikdo neměl nutkání chodit. Byla také nejzazším místem, které prozkoumal a mohl tak z onoho místa pokračovat v průzkumu.

Normálně by se vydal z učebny pryč hlavními dveřmi, ale hned zjistil, že nemusí mít aktivované _Magické Vidění_ , aby spatřil průhlednou auru aktivní magie. Hned tedy přiskočil ke stěně a začal si ji pozorně prohlížet, tentokrát s aktivovanou schopností _Magického Vidění_.

„Hmm, skryté dveře od kterých vede magie skrze stěnu až k oknu," řekl si sám pro sebe a sledoval magickou linii až k jejímu zdroji.

Za rozpadajícím se závěsem našel menší přesýpací hodiny, těmi hned otočil. Neslyšel žádnou reakci, ale jeho nos zasáhl zatuchlý vzduch, jak se kamenné dveře zavlnily. Přesýpací hodiny se pomalu utáčely zpátky do své původní pozice a hádal, že jakmile do ní zapadnou, dveře se za se zhmotní, proto na nic nečekal a prošel skrz ně na druhou stranu.

Ocitl se na točitém schodišti, které vedlo nahoru i dolů, ačkoliv neviděl na více jak dva metry. Rozsvítil tak konec svého levého ukazováčku kouzlem _Lumos_ a vydal se směrem dolů.

Sestup trval sotva minutu, když se dostal na konec nebo spíše začátek točitého schodiště. Pečlivě si prohlížel kruhovitou místnost, ve které se ocitl, aby spatřil dvě důležitá místa. Obě ukrývala další skryté dveře.

První se daly otevřít pomocí zasouvacího kamene a po jejich zprůhlednění se mu naskytl pohled na školní pozemky. Za dveřmi ven se také nacházela menší zahrada a měl odtamtud velice dobrý výhled na školní skleníky. Rychle si zkontroloval, že i venku existuje onen zásuvný kámen na otevření dveří, než se vrátil zpátky dovnitř.

Druhé dveře se nacházely v podlaze a otevíraly se zatáhnutím za nástěnnou pochodeň. Tyhle dveře odhalily další schodiště vedoucí ještě níže pod zem. Hned, jak stoupl na první schod, na stěnách kousek nad každým schodem se rozsvítilo světle modré světlo.

To jej překvapilo a sehnul se, aby si zdroj světla pečlivě prostudoval. Zjistil, že světlo vychází z jakéhosi krystalu zasazeného v kovovém rámu. Rozhodně jej zajímalo, jak něco takového bylo možné vyrobit, protože krystal byl spojen s kovovým rámem tak, že kdyby nebyl vidět rozdíl v materiálu, měl by za to, že je to tvořeno z jediného materiálu. Kov s krystalem doslova splynuly dohromady. Jen s velkou námahou přes modré světlo spatřil runy vyryté na vnitřní straně kovového rámu.

Ačkoliv věděl, že by tohle mohl studovat ještě nějakou dobu, vydal se po schodech níže do podzemí doufajíc, že najde něco užitečného. Schody jej dovedly až na chodbu, která byla u podlahy osvětlená úplně stejně, jako schodiště, nicméně tady na stěnách byly i modře svítící sloupy, asi tak tři metry od sebe.

V polovině chodby narazil na dvoje kovové dveře. Ty napravo vedly do nádherné pracovny, kde bylo všechno v naprosto dokonaleném stavu. Pracovna měla čtvercový půdorys a v každém ze čtyř rohů stál trojúhelníkovitý sloup tvořený z jediného krystalu, všechny tři vrcholy byly umístěny v kovovém rámu, tentokrát mohl jasně spatřit runy i zvenčí.

Pracovní stůl byl půlkulatý s tím, že ten, kdo za ním seděl, seděl čelem ke dveřím. Za stolem byla umístěna knihovna, ačkoliv se v ní nenacházela jediná kniha nebo svitek. Stůl byl nicméně také uměním, tvořený matně šedým sklem s nosnou konstrukcí z modro stříbrného kovu.

Ačkoliv si připadal, že již není ve středověkém hradě, nejvíce zvláštním stejně byla židle za stolem. Ani se nedivil, že je z čirého skla, nejvíce jej nicméně udivoval fakt, že se vznášela ve vzduchu a hned, jak si na ní sedl, upravila se podle jeho potřeb. Dokonce se mu pod lokty zhmotnily opěrátka a při pomyšlení na to, že se zakloní, se zadní opěradlo sklopilo.

„Sakra, tohle chci pro sebe. Doufám, že si jí odsud budu moci odnést nebo přijít na to, jak tohle celé zkopírovat. Už žádné sezení na nepohodlných dřevěných židličkách," prohlásil a následně zjistil, že levitující židle se podle jeho myšlenek i otáčela kolem své osy. Dokonce na ní mohl i létat různě po pracovně, tak na ní zamířil na chodbu a do dveří naproti pracovně.

Druhé kovové dveře skrývaly velkou laboratoř. Tam se nacházely kamenné bloky, nejspíše pracovní stoly. Každý stůl byl unikátní v tom, že na vrchní straně nesl jiný runový okruh. Neboť runám zatím nerozuměl, porozhlédl se po něčem více užitečném a spatřil hromadu dřevěných krabic. Hned k nim přilétl na svém novém skleněném křesle a nadšeně z něj seskočil, protože dvě krabice byly plné krystalů, které osvětlovaly schodiště i chodbu.

 **Crystalumen**

 **Tvůrce: Perenelle Peverellová**

 **Info:** Crystalumen je předmět vytvořený s pomocí Alchymie za použití přírodního magického krystalu, magického kovu, runového okruhu a transmutačního kamene. Crystalumen vydává světle modré světlo.

 **Použití:** Pro aktivaci Crystalumenu je nutné magií naplnit runu _Energie_. Základní nastavení aktivace rozsvícení je pomocí detekce přítomnosti magické osoby. Toto nastavení lze změnit na hlasovou aktivaci pomocí runy _Zvuku_ na zadní straně Crystalumenu. Heslo pro aktivaci je _Lumen_.

„Hehehe, tohle má rozhodně velký potenciál. Možná, kdyby se dala upravit barva světla, mohl bych si vyrobit vlastní magickou lampu a nemusel bych se nadále spokojovat se světlem ze svíček a nástěnných pochodní," zasmál se Hadrian a obě bedny s Crystalumeny si vložil do _Inventáře_.

Nicméně nadšení jej přešlo, když ve třech zbylých bednách nebylo naprosto nic dalšího. Zklamaně se posadil zpátky na levitující židli a vylétl z laboratoře na chodbu, tam se vydal na její konec. Cestou minul ještě jedny dveře vedoucí do jakési umývárny s jednoduchou šatní skříní.

Na konci chodby otevřel poslední dveře a spodní čelist mu zařinčela o kovovou podlahu dalšího schodiště. Před ním se nacházela rozlehlá jeskyně plná přírodně rostoucích krystalů. Musel se nahnout přes zábradlí, aby spatřil její dno. To se nacházelo dobrých třicet metrů pod jeho nohama a mohl vidět, jak se ještě různě rozvětvuje a pokračuje dál v chodbách, do kterých neviděl.

Ačkoliv schodiště vedlo až na dno jeskyně, on si všimnul kruhovité plošiny se zábradlím a vrátky. Přilétl na ní a spatřil, jak se na skleněné desce objevilo osm šipek. Napravo dvě šipky pro určování výšky, úplně dole dvě šipky pro rotaci a poté čtyři šipky na kontrolu směru letu.

„Ať už byla tahle Perenelle kdokoliv, lišila se od těch dnešních idiotů. Za tuhle levitující plošinu by jí mudlové doslova roztrhali. Pokud se mi podaří vyrábět Crystalumeny, doslova bych s nimi mohl změnit celou tuhle společnost. Nehledě na tuhle levitující židli," konstatoval Hadrian a rozlétl se po jeskyni, aby jí mohl pečlivěji prozkoumat, ačkoliv se nepouštěl do žádné z chodeb.

„Sakra, za tyhle krystaly bych musel získat obrovské bohatství, kdybych je nějak dokázal vytěžit a prodat. Prvně ale musím zjistit, kdo byla tahle Perenelle Peverellová a zkusit najít nějakou její písemnou práci. Abych to tady mohl plně využít, musím znát runový jazyk," prohlásil a rozlétl se zpátky k hlavní plošině, aby mohl se svou novou židlí odlétnout do pracovny, kde jí našel. Nakonec se také rozhodl, že tam onu židli zanechá, nechtěl složitě vysvětlovat, kde jí našel a jak funguje, když to sám netušil.

Runy, to byl jeho následující projekt a doufal, že mu Lucky pomůže, ačkoliv nevěděl přesně, co jej bude elf učit, tušil, že to bude manipulace magie tak, jak to uměli pouze oni. Jen doufal, že mu to k něčemu bude.

Po odchodu z podzemního komplexu se vydal po točitém schodišti vzhůru. Chtěl prozkoumat i další patra opuštěné věže. I s učebnou jich bylo celkem pět, přičemž v pátém patře byl soukromý apartmán, který byl přístupný pouze pomocí tajného schodiště.

Ve druhém patře byl sklad nepoužívaného nábytku. Třetí patro bylo docela dost poničené a našel tam i lidskou kostru v kruhu sedmi zvířecích koster. Usoudil z toho, že se tam někdo pokoušel provést nějaký rituál, který rozhodně nevyšel. Na čtvrtém patře se nacházela prázdná knihovna s několika křesly a kulatým stolkem.

„Hmm, kdyby se to tu celé opravilo a řádně zabezpečilo, byla by to perfektní věž pro budoucí _Hráče_. Rozhodně projekt do budoucna," řekl si Hadrian pro sebe a _teleportoval_ se do prvního patra, aby se mohl vydat na prvně zamýšlený průzkum dalších částí prvního patra.

oooOOOooo

 _Francie – Skrytá lokalita:_

Malá soška tvořená z krystalů byla nečinná od svého vytvoření. Nicméně ve stejnou chvíli, kdy mladý Hadrian objevil podzemní prostory, se soška rozzářila světle modrou barvou.

„Drahá?" zavolal mužský hlas.

„Copak?" ozval se z kuchyně ženský hlas.

„Mohla bys na chviličku? Ta tvoje soška se rozsvítila. Nepamatuji si, že by někdy svítila a to jí tu máme nějakou tu dobu," oznámil muž.

„Och, někdo našel mojí tajnou laboratoř v Bradavicích?" podivila se žena a ukazováčkem přejela po páteři sošky testrála. Jeho oči se rozzářily bílou barvou a Perenelle se svým mužem mohla sledovat obraz jedenáctiletého chlapce, jak prozkoumává její laboratoř na levitující židli, kterou si v mládí vytvořila jen aby dokázala, že je to možné.

„Takže někdo s krví Peverellů stále přežívá," konstatoval její muž.

„Ano, jen někdo s krví Peverellů mohl projít bariérou na schodech vedoucích do mé staré laboratoře. Pokud se nepletu, je tohle mladý Harry Potter," řekla Perenelle a zaujatě sledovala, jak si mladý Potter vložil dvě bedny Crystalumenů do kapesní dimenze.

„Zajímavé, jen je škoda, že nemáme i zvuk."

„Možná bychom mohli navštívit tvého idiotského studenta a podívat se, jak se rozhodl ochránit Kámen Mudrců. Na to, jak si myslí, že je inteligentní, mu plno věcí nedochází," nadhodila Perenelle.

„Brian byl vždy domýšlivý. Jistě bude chtít použít Kámen pro vytvoření Elixíru Života. Rád bych viděl jeho výraz, až zjistí, že Elixír působí jen na ty, kteří se podíleli na vzniku Kamene Mudrců," uchechtl se Nickolas.

„Nicméně pro mladého Harryho Pottera by fungovat mohl, otázkou je, jak účinný pro něj Elixír bude. Jen je škoda, že po šesti stoletích musíme zase _umřít_. Možná bychom mohli mírně pozměnit své plány a dohlídnout na něj. Budu se muset ujistit, ale pokud se nepletu, je kromě mě posledním Peverellem.

Odolá volání naší krve a dožije se přirozené smrti nebo se vydá na lov Relikvií? A pokud se je vydá lovit, uspěje nebo jim podlehne? Zdá se, že následující roky budou velice zajímavé. Co si o tom myslíš ty, drahý?" optala se Perenelle svého muže.

„Myslím si, že se Brian své Relikvie jen tak nevzdá a mladý Potter ji bude muset získat z jeho mrtvých rukou. Varoval jsem ho, že Relikvie jsou prokletím pro všechny, kdo nenese krev Peverellů, ale mé varování ignoroval. Bezová hůlka jej zničí, pokud vycítila přítomnost mladého Pottera, bude se chtít vrátit k pokrevní linii svého tvůrce. Jinak pár let navíc nám nijak neublíží a Brian netuší, kolik máme Elixíru Života. Také netuší, že Kámen, který jsem mu dal ke zničení, není jediný svého druhu," odpověděl Nickolas.

„Hmm, budu se muset zamyslet nad tím, co mu pošlu na Yule. Možná by souhlasil i s letními prázdninami ve Francii, co říkáš?" optala se Perenelle a ukončila projekci.

„Kdo? Brian nebo mladý Potter?"

„Harry samozřejmě, nicméně doufám, že není Brianovou loutkou. Kontaktuj své agenty, drahý, chci o něm vědět naprosto vše, co se dá. Nyní mě omluv, mám v kuchyni stále práci," řekla mu Perenelle a vrátila se ke své předešlé aktivitě.

oooOOOooo

 _Zmijozelská kolej:_

Neboť byla neděle, Hadrian se musel vrátit na kolej, aby ve tři odpoledne zkontroloval domácí úkoly na nadcházející týden. Tentokrát nebyl nikdo, kdo by neměl něco splněného, takže všem mohl připsat po jednom plusu.

Z dívek hvězdičku obdržely pouze Dafné, Millicent a Lilith, z chlapců to byl zase jen Blaise. Přičemž Dafné, Lilith a Blaise byli jediní tři, kteří měli šanci v dalším týdnu získat svůj první dárkový poukaz.

„Slyšel jsem o dnešním ránu nějaké zvěsti," nadhodil Blaise, který se usadil do křesla naproti Hadrianovi.

Ten se rozhodl zůstat ve společenské místnosti a pozorovat své spolužáky, jak ze svého tak i z vyšších ročníků. Postupně sledoval všechny přítomné a hádal, kdo se asi vrhne do soubojů ve snaze vyhrát co nejvíce bodů.

„Copak se o mě povídá?" optal se Hadrian klidně, což byl značný rozdíl od jeho ranního chování.

„Někteří říkají, že tě někdo zasáhl silným povzbuzujícím kouzlem. Jiní zase tvrdí, že sis dal Doušek Euforie. Jsou tu ještě další fámy, ale ty jsem uznal za vysoce nepravděpodobné," odpověděl Blaise.

„Většinou je na všem trochu pravdy, ale pochybuji, že se k ní tentokrát kdokoliv jen přiblížil," odvětil Hadrian. „Zítra končí měsíční limit a od úterka bude možné vznášet výzvy na souboje. Vím, že Dafné chce uzemnit Malfoye. Už sis někoho vyhlédl nebo účastnit nebudeš?"

„Netuším, ačkoliv by bylo hezké smáznout Malfoyovi ten jeho úsměv z tváře. Nicméně nechci odhalovat své plné schopnosti. Je navíc jasné, že ať už se budeme snažit jakkoliv, na tvou pozici se z našeho ročníku nikdo nedostane," odpověděl Blaise a Hadrian přikývnul.

Pobaveně totiž sledoval, jak si starší studenti roztřiďují zápisky a domácí úkoly ze všech předešlých let a vkládají si je do složek, které navrhl. Věděl, že i v ostatních kolejích se složky s boxy rozmohly a díky Snapeovi se rozšíří i mezi profesory.

„Musíš být spokojen, když vidíš, jak se tvůj projekt stal skutečností. Do konce dalšího měsíce nebude student, který by nevlastnil box na zápisy a úkoly," nadhodil Blaise.

„Tím jsem ještě neskončil. V sobotu by měl každý student obdržet specifický počet speciálních pergamenů na domácí úkoly. Již nikdo nebude moci odevzdávat úkoly delší, než profesoři zadají. Pokud si někdo chce vylepšit známku, ať požádá o nějaký speciální projekt nebo něco takového," řekl Hadrian.

„Grangerová," prohlásil Blaise, kterému hned došlo, o kom to Hadrian mluví.

„Ona a několik dalších studentů ve vyšších ročnících, aspoň podle McGonagallové," přitakal Hadrian. „Jinak by mě zajímalo, neříká ti něco jméno Peverell?" optal se ho ještě.

„Peverell? Všichni ví, že je to rod, který vymřel někdy v patnáctém století. Kolují o něm nepodložené fámy, ale nikdo neví nic specifického. Matka se jen jednou zmínila, že rod Peverellů zmizel ze světa asi půl století po tom, co udál Masakr rodu Potterů. Mnoho z lidí věří, že v Masakru nějak figuroval rod Peverellů a přeživší z rodu Potterů je z pomsty vyhladili. Je to nicméně jen spekulace, protože podle všeho nezůstala jediná písemná zmínka o tom, co se skutečně stalo, i Masakr rodu Potterů je opředen nejedním tajemstvím," oznámil mu Blaise.

„Hmm, v rodinné kronice jsem se nedostal tak daleko, jsem teprve na přelomu šestého a pátého století před naším letopočtem. Nemám příliš času na to, abych si celou kroniku nastudoval během několika dní. Budu rád, když jí dočtu do konce tohoto školního roku, ačkoliv pochybuji, že si z ní zapamatuji úplně všechno. Také mám štěstí, že magie kroniky mi dovoluje číst veškerý text, jako bych jej četl v moderní angličtině," prozradil Hadrian, ačkoliv mu v tom pomáhala hlavně _Řeč Národů_.

Jen díky tomu, že si poslední měsíc četl v kronice svého rodu, zvýšil si _Řeč Národů_ na čtyřicátý pátý level. S každým dalším levelem pro něj bylo daleko snazší se učit nové znaky dávných jazyků. Doufal, že podobnou schopnost získá i pro Runy. Při pohledu na Blaise jej nicméně napadlo něco, jak si _Řeč Národů_ ještě o něco zlepšit. Také doufal, že Padma se Sue ovládají druhý jazyk.

„ _Umíš Italsky, můj příteli?"_ optal se Hadrian Blaise v rodném jazyce jeho matky.

„ _Samozřejmě, že umím. Matka by nikdy nedovolila, abych byl takhle nevzdělaný po jazykové stránce. Domluvím se i pomocí Francouzštiny a Španělštiny,"_ odpověděl mu jeho tmavý spolužák.

„ _V tom případě ti nebude vadit, když si s tebou procvičím své znalosti, že?"_ ujišťoval se Hadrian.

„ _Nikoliv a pochybuji, že je tu někdo další, kdo by nám právě rozuměl, takže se nemusíme bát odposlouchávání,"_ ušklíbl se Blaise.

„ _Velice dobrá připomínka. Vím, že velká část našich spolužáků se učila Francouzštině, takže by o konverzaci i v tomhle jazyce mohl být zájem. Až budeme mít trochu více času, mohl bys mě začít učit i Španělštinu,"_ řekl Hadrian.

„Nerada ruším, ale musíš nám pomoci!" přiběhla k němu Lilith.

„Co se děje?" optal se hned Hadrian, který viděl, jak je Lilith udýchaná.

„Malfoy omráčil Millicent a někam odvedl Pansy. Nott zkontroloval jejich pokoj, ale tam nikdo není. Millicent šla najít profesora Snapea, protože nebyl ve své kanceláři," vysvětlovala Lilith rychle. Nemusela to ani doříct celé a Hadrian s Blaisem byli na nohou.

„Kde byli viděni naposledy?" optal se Hadrian.

„Millicent jsem našla v umývárně nedaleko učebny Lektvarů," oznámila mu a Hadrian je oba dva chytil za ramena a _teleportoval_ je k dané umývárně.

„ _Magické Vidění!_ " prohlásil a zadíval se do směsice magických barev.

Musel vejít do dívčích umýváren, aby spatřil magickou stopu omračujícího kouzla. Nikdy dříve se o to nepokoušel, ale elfové říkaly, že se s magickými proudy dá manipulovat. Nashromáždil tak Malfoyovu magii a přetvořil ji na stopovací kouzlo nebo jeho obdobu. Nad dlaní se mu totiž vznášel rudý šíp, který mu ukazoval cestu ke svému majiteli.

„Snad nebudou daleko," poznamenal Hadrian a rychle se vrátil na chodbu, tam zamířil hlouběji do sklepení.

Trvalo jim pět minut, než dorazili k nepoužívanému skladišti. Blaise se pokusil otevřít dveře, nicméně ty byly zamčené. Lilith na ně použila odemykací kouzlo _Alohomora_ , ale ani to nezabralo.

„Ustupte! _Arcane Fulgor!_ " seslal na dveře magický blesk, který prolétl zámkem a zanechal po sobě díru o velikosti lidské hlavy.

Blaise na nic nečekal a kopl do dveří, aby jim nestály v cestě. Hned, jak se jim naskytl pohled do skladiště, Lilith si s výkřikem zakryla ústa. Blaise úplně ztuhnul, nicméně Hadrian se dal okamžitě do pohybu.

„Potter!?" stačil Malfoy překvapeně vykřiknout, než za bolestného výkřiku odlétl z místa, kde stál.

Hadrian mu nedal šanci a nemilosrdně na něj zaútočil tak, jako nikdy před tím. Vše, co se naučil v Doju, to proti tomu parchantovi použil tak rychle, jak jen byl schopen. Netrvalo to dlouho a Malfoy padl k zemi, až poté se Hadrian zastavil a zhluboka se nadechl. Normálně by byl zděšen tím, jak svého spolužáka zřídil, ale nebyl. Zaprvé za to mohla _Hráčova Mysl_ , poté částečná _Nitrobrana_ , která jeho první schopnost jen umocňovala a nakonec fakt, že kousek od něj ležela Pansy v roztrhaných a zakrvácených věcech.

„Oba dva se mě chytněte!" rozkázal svým spolužákům a vzal si téměř bezvědomou Pansy do náruče. Hned jej poslechli a on je znovu _teleportoval_ , tentokrát ale na Ošetřovnu.

„Madame Pomfreyová!" vykřikla hned Lilith a rozběhla se do její kanceláře.

„Co? Co se děje?" vyšla z ní zmatená, ale to z ní opadlo hned, jak spatřila Pansy v Hadrianově náručí.

„Rychle, položte jí na volné lůžko!" rozkázala a pustila se do práce. „Rychle mi také vysvětlete, jak se tohle stalo!" řekla.

„To Malfoy! Našla jsem omráčenou Millicent v umývárně, když jsem jí probudila, řekla mi, že je Malfoy napadl. Pansy nebyla nikde k nalezení, tak jsem Millicent poslala pro profesora Snapea a sama se rozběhla pro pomoc. Hadrian dokázal Malfoye vystopovat do nepoužívaného skladiště, kde jsme našli Pansy v tomhle stavu," vykládala Lilith a Blaise se třepal vzteky.

„Hadriane, dostaň nás zpátky, protože toho hajzla zabiju! Nikdo! Nikdo si takhle nemůže dovolit vztáhnout ruku na ženu!" zuřil Blaise.

„Nikdo z vás nikam nepůjde!" rozkázala jim hned madame Pomfreyová.

Pansy nevypadala vůbec dobře. Podle toho, co Hadrian spatřil, jí Malfoy musel mnohokrát udeřit do obličeje, než na ní použil snad tucet slabých řezacích kleteb. Ten parchant si skutečně zasloužil každou ránu, kterou mu zasadil a i tak si myslel, že to bylo stále málo.

„Budu se muset pro Malfoye vrátit. Rád bych jej nechal trpět, ale ten idiot je schopen zemřít i po tom, co z bolesti omdlel," řekl Hadrian.

„Nech ho chcípnout!" vykřikl okamžitě Blaise.

„Zabini má pravdu, Malfoy dostal to, co si zasloužil!" souhlasila hned Lilith.

„Nikdo v Bradavicích pod mým dozorem nezemře! Pane Pottere, okamžitě se vrátíte pro pana Malfoye a dostanete jej na Ošetřovnu, abych se o něj mohla osobně postarat, rozumíte?" oznámila mu madame Pomfreyová a Hadrian přikývnul, načež zmizel ve víru sněhových vloček a o pět vteřin později se vrátil i s Malfoyem, který byl stále v bezvědomí.

„U Merlina, co jste mu to provedl?" zděsila se madame Pomfreyová.

„Nic, co by si nezasloužil," odvětil Hadrian bez známek lítosti a rychle chytil Blaise za rameno, aby se na bezvědomého Malfoye nevrhl.

„Nech ho být. Nějakou dobu si tu poleží, zlámal jsem mu polovinu žeber, nos i čelist. Až odsud vyleze, postaráme se o jeho další trest v rámci turnaje, ať už s tím Snape bude nebo nebude souhlasit," uklidňoval jej Hadrian a Blaisovi se nebezpečně zablesklo v očích.

„Máš pravdu, ale přísahám, že jej naprosto zničím!" zavrčel Blaise.

„Postav se do řady, Zabini. Pansy bude mít šanci jako první, poté Dafné, já a pak až ty," oznámila mu Lilith.

„Co se u všech ďasů stalo!" vylétl Snape na Ošetřovnu a svým pohledem vraždil naprosto všechny, kdo se mu postavil do cesty. „Pottere! Mohl jsem si to myslet! Kam se hnete, tam je jen pohroma!" křičel Snape a určitě by i pokračoval, kdyby jej madame Pomfreyová neumlčela.

„Severusi! Kontroluj se a začni se chovat jako dospělý člověk! Než někoho začneš z něčeho obviňovat, zjisti si, co se přesně stalo! Nyní mi dones mast na hojení řezných ran a dokrvující lektvar pro slečnu Parkinsonovou!" okřikla jej madame Pomfreyová a dala se do léčení Malfoye.

„Chci vysvětlení!" vyštěkl tiše na trojici svých studentů a Lilith se znovu dala do vysvětlování celé události.

Snape netušil, jak se má tvářit nebo cítit. Když se dozvěděl, co jeho kmotřenec udělal, hned se snažil najít nějakou výmluvu, ale zranění, které Parkinsonová utržila, nebyla nijak náhodná. Ten idiot vztáhl ruku na svou spolužačku a ještě se u toho nechal chytit.

Chtěl také nějak potrestat Pottera za to, co Dracovi udělal, ale dobře věděl, že nemohl. Také mohl jen děkovat, že byl Draco stále naživu. Trochu více síly nebo opakovaná rána do hrudi a zlomená žebra by mu propíchla plíce a poté by to již netrvalo dlouho. Také si všimnul, jak se tvářil Zabini a věděl, že i kdyby prohlásil celou tuhle záležitost za uzavřenou, bylo to velice daleko od skutečného uzavření.

Během toho, co se staral o Parkinsonovou a poté i Draca, se na Ošetřovnu přihnalo několik dalších jeho prvňáků v čele s Bulstrodeovou. Greengrassová s Davisovou byly hned za ní a koutkem oka zahlédl i Notta, který na Ošetřovnu nahlédl, ale dovnitř nešel, vše pozoroval jen z povzdálí.

„Hadriane, co se stalo?" optala se hned Dafné.

„Malfoy omráčil Millicent, unesl Pansy a poté ji mučil v nepoužívaném skladišti. Malfoy má štěstí, že stále žije, nicméně bude litovat toho, že se vůbec někdy narodil," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Proč to ale udělal?" optala se Lilith.

„Záleží na tom? Vztáhl ruku na ženu, za to bude trpět!" sliboval Blaise.

„Malfoy ráno dostal dopis od svého otce. Lord Parkinson se rozhodl zrušit spojenectví mezi svým rodem a rodem Malfoyů, s čímž ukončil i veškeré vyjednávání o manželské smlouvě mezi Pansy a Malfoyem. Důvodem k tomu všemu bylo Malfoyovo chování od začátku školního roku," vysvětlovala Tracey.

„Poppy, Severusi, co se stalo? Je všechno v pořádku?" optala se profesorka McGonagallová, která rychle vešla na Ošetřovnu.

„Nic co bychom nezvládli a neboť se to týká pouze mých studentů, budu to řešit vnitřně," oznámil ji Snape.

„Jak myslíš. Mám někoho kontaktovat nebo to zvládneš sám?" nabízela svou pomoc.

„Postarám se o to sám. Pottere! Odveďte ten váš hlouček zpátky na kolej, tady již nejste k žádnému užitku!" rozkázal Snape.

„Někdo z nás tu zůstane s Pansy. Nedám Malfoyovi další šanci, aby na ní šáhl!" prohlásil Hadrian chladně a částečně se kolem něj objevila jeho magická aura.

„Dobrá! Jedna z dívek tu může zůstat a pomůže madame Pomfreyové nanést hojivou mast na rány slečny Parkinsonové! Zbytek se vrátí na kolej!" rozhodl.

„Já ji pomůžu! Malfoy mě už znovu neomráčí!" prohlásila Millicent odhodlaně.

„ _Ledové Ostří!_ " prohlásil Hadrian a nechal si v rukách zhmotnit ledovou katanu. „Pokud proti tobě pozvedne hůlku nebo tě jakkoliv bude ohrožovat, normálně jej probodni," řekl jí Hadrian a vložil jí katanu z ledu do ruky.

Kývnul na Lilith a Blaise, kteří se jej okamžitě chytili, než natáhl ruce k Dafné a Tracey. Obě nechápaly, proč se jej mají chytit, ale na nic se neptaly a napodobily své dva spolužáky. Než mohl McGonagallová něco namítnout na to, že Hadrian dal Millicent nebezpečnou zbraň, pětice studentů zmizela ve víru sněhových vloček.

„K-kde jsou?" vykoktala překvapeně.

„Zpátky na koleji a jak se zdá, Potterovi je už jedno, kdo uvidí jeho speciální schopnosti," odfrkl si Snape.

„Ale v Bradavicích není možné se přemisťovat!" protestovala McGonagallová.

„Není to přemísťování. Albus sice tvrdí, že je to nějaká ninja technika rychlého pohybu, ale kdo ví, kde je pravda. Faktem nicméně zůstává, že je Potter nebezpečný soupeř a smrtelný nepřítel. Rozhodně není Brumbálův Zlatý hrdina, ve kterého doufal," odpověděl Snape a vrátil se k nápravě Dracových zranění.

„Chápu," řekla. „Do večeře chci vědět přesně, co se stalo a je mi jedno, že je to kolejní záležitost. Často zapomínáte, že jsem i Zástupce Ředitele školy!" oznámila mu, než odpochodovala z Ošetřovny, nicméně nemířila do svého kabinetu, ale do kabinetu Astronomie.

Nálada ve Zmijozelské společenské místnosti nebyla nijak radostná. Hadrian po návratu na kolej svolal Koncil Sedmi, aby je informoval o tom, čeho se Malfoy dopustil. Vysvětlil jim také, proč Malfoy leží na Ošetřovně a jak někteří z jeho ročníku plánují Pansy pomstít pomocí oficiálních soubojů ve Zmijozelském turnaji.

„Myslíš, že to Snape dovolí? Jistě bude chtít svého kmotřence ochránit," pochybovala Gemma o jejich plánu.

„Malfoy je arogantní parchant. Rychle se bude chtít dostat na vrchol, aby mohl usednout na mé místo a přijme jakoukoliv výzvu," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Hadrian má pravdu. Pokud Malfoy přijme jakoukoliv výzvu, Snape nesmí zasáhnout! Taková jsou pravidla a musí se jimi řídit i ředitel naší koleje," souhlasila Amanda.

„Lucius Malfoy je mocný člověk a mnoho jeho spojenců má své potomky v naší koleji. Také bych kvůli této vendetě nerad přišel o možnou pracovní nabídku," vložil se do toho Sebastian.

„A já jsem Dědic Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Blacků! Jediný dopis ke Gringottům a nejenže zruším jeho manželství, vezmu si zpátky i veškerý majetek, který sebou Narcisa Blacková do manželství přinesla. Malfoy Manor je majetkem Blacků, bez sídla a zlata je Malfoy jen obyčejný přistěhovalec se spojenci, kteří jej velice brzy opustí, protože bez lží o tom, že je Draco Dědicem rodu Blacků, ztratí kontrolu nad Aliancí. Lucius Malfoy postaví svého syna do latě nebo uděláme všechno, co bude v našich silách, aby z Bradavic odešel nebo byl vyloučen," prohlásil Hadrian chladně.

Oba jeho Dědické prsteny byly plně viditelné, takže nikdo nemohl popírat jeho slova. Sice tím na sebe veřejně prozradil, že má daleko více politické moci, ale bylo to nutné. Většina z nich již dávno tušila, že je Dědicem rodu Blacků, ale do teďka se tak veřejně neidentifikoval s touhle jistotou.

„Chápu, že Malfoy potřebuje dostat pořádnou lekci, ale nehraničí tohle se šikanou? Snapeovi bude stačit pouze podezření na to, aby zasáhl a všechny nás potrestal. Ostatně je to naší úlohou, abychom těmto problémům předcházeli a zbytečně je nevytvářeli," vložil se do diskuse Lucian.

„Vidím, že jste tu všichni, to je dobře!" vešel do společenské místnosti Koncilu Snape.

„Profesore," odpověděli všichni.

„Potter vás jistě již seznámil s tím, co se dnešního odpoledne událo, takže se nebudu zdržovat detaily," konstatoval. „Slečna Parkinsonová neutržila žádné trvalé následky, nicméně zůstane na Ošetřovně až do středečního rána, hlavně kvůli pozorování jejího zotavení z lehkého otřesu mozku. Také to bude dost času na to, aby se jí z obličeje vytratily stopy otoky a modřiny," oznámil jim.

„A Malfoy?" optal se Adrian.

„Pan Malfoy si díky panu Potterovi na Ošetřovně poleží značně delší dobu. Zlomené pravé zápěstí, sedm zlomených žeber, pět naštípnutých žeber, zlomená čelist, přeražený nos, pět zlomených nebo vybitých zubů, slabý otřes mozku, slabé pohmoždění žaludku a ledvin," vyjmenoval seznam Malfoyových zranění. „Řekněte, pane Pottere, přijde vám to normální nebo se mám obávat toho, že až příště ztratíte kontrolu, tak někoho zabijete?" optal se jej Snape přímo.

„Kdybych ztratil kontrolu nebo ho chtěl zabít, byl by Malfoy v márnici a ne na Ošetřovně, profesore. Samozřejmě se tam ještě může ocitnout, až se Lord Parkinson dozví, co Malfoy udělal jeho dceři. Jsem si jistý, že před Starostolcem by jej dokázal odsoudit za pokus o vraždu Dědičky Vznešeného rodu Parkinsonů a za pokud o ukončení rodové linie. Možná jsem zašel trochu dál, ale Malfoy nyní poslouží jako odstrašující případ pro všechny ostatní, kteří by chtěli vztáhnout ruku na dívky v naší koleji," odpověděl Hadrian.

„A co Lord Malfoy, ten se spravedlnosti pro svého syna dožadovat nesmí?" odsekl Snape.

„Draco Malfoy zde není oběť, profesore a všichni to víme! Jak Hadrian řekl, možná zašel trochu dál, ale nikdo se nepostaví za to, aby byl jakkoliv potrestán. V očích Starostolce bude hrdinou, který zachránil život bezbranné dívce, na které si Malfoy vylíval zlost kvůli zrušenému spojenectví a neuzavřené manželské smlouvě. Lord Malfoy bude nyní řešit daleko větší problémy, než to, jakým způsobem byl jeho syn zastaven," prohlásila Amanda.

„Koncil Sedmi rozhodl! Hadrian James Potter neponese žádné následky za události dnešního dne. Draco Lucius Malfoy je tímto v podmínce! Jediný vážnější přestupek a bude vyloučen ze Zmijozelské koleje!" prohlásil Sebastian a na stole se objevil oficiální pergamen s rozhodnutím Koncilu Sedmi.

Snape se pro něj hned natáhl, aby si jej přečetl a nezbylo mu nic jiného, než se jejich rozhodnutí podřídit. Rozhodnutí Koncilu bylo nyní závazné díky Zmijozelově magii. Během toho, co byl studentem a posléze i ředitelem Zmijozelské koleje, tohle zažil pouze dvakrát.

„Rozhodnutí Koncilu budu respektovat a seznámím s ním celou kolej. Doufejte, že si tímto neuděláte více nepřátel, než jste schopní ustát," varoval je ještě Snape a opustil jejich společenskou místnost.

oooOOOooo

 _Malfoy Manor:_

Lucius Malfoy nebyl vůbec spokojený člověk. Byl v půlce plánování toho, jak získat Pottera na jejich stranu, když mu Severus oznámil poslední počin z Dracovy dílny. Ten idiotský kretén pokoušel jeho trpělivost.

Sotva ustál zrušení spojenectví s Parkinsonem a výslech od zbytku Aliance, když jeho vlastní syn unesl Dědičku Lorda Parkinsona a poté se nechal chytit, jak jí mučí. Copak se za ty roky nic nenaučil? Jak skončil ve Zmijozelu mu bylo záhadou. Ve skutečnosti nemohl svalit vinu ani na svou ženu, ostatně jí zakázal zasahovat do Dracova učení.

Až se o tomto dozví Aliance, bude mít další problémy, hlavně když Draco přišel o své postavení Dědice rodu Blacků, až nyní mu došlo, že to postavení nebylo nikdy jeho. Projela jím vlna vzteku a přes půlku pracovny švihl skleničkou s whisky. Ta se roztříštila v krbu a ačkoliv si ulevil, nijak to jeho problémy nevyřešilo.

„Luciusi, zaslechla jsem tříštění skla, je všechno v pořádku?" vešla do jeho pracovny Narcisa.

„Ne, není. Náš syn se podle všeho rozhodl zničit úplně vše, co jsem celé roky budoval," odpověděl a vysvětlil jí vše, co se od Severuse dozvěděl.

Narcisa na sobě nedala nic znát a ačkoliv svého jediného syna milovala, nedokázala pro něj cítit lítost, ne po tom, co udělal mladé Pansy. Pokud byl Draco ve svých jedenácti schopen unést dívku a poté ji mučit, byl skutečně ztracen. Bylo pravdou, že částečně to byla její vina, měla jej vychovat podle zásad své rodiny, ale Lucius jí to nedovolil, proto většinu viny složila k jeho nohám.

„Co budeš dělat? Až se to rozšíří mezi ostatní, nikdo z Aliance nebude souhlasit s manželskou smlouvou. Nikdo pro svou dceru nebude chtít muže, který je schopen jí takhle zřídit!" prohlašovala Narcisa a začala pomalu uvažovat, že by nemuselo být příliš pozdě se od toho všeho vzdálit a vrátit se ke svým kořenům.

„Jakmile jej propustí z Ošetřovny, Severus jej přivede domů. Dám mu možnost rozhodnout o své budoucnosti a tentokrát mě nezastavíš. Pokud si zvolí Kruvál, Igor se již postará o to, aby jej již nenapadali další idiotské plány!" rozhodl Lucius.

„Nechtěla jsem, aby šel do Kruválu z jediného důvodu. Draco nebude schopen odolat pastem a půvabu černé magie. Nechci, aby ho to zlomilo stejně, jako to zlomilo Bellatrix. Ať už se nicméně rozhodnete jakkoliv, Draco je tvůj syn. Možná jsem ho na svět přivedla já, ale vím přesně, co jsi mi to během těhotenství dal za lektvary. I motáci mají v sobě více krve Blacků než Draconis," oznámila mu a ponechala jej o samotě.

Narcisa zamířila do své vlastní ložnice, kde se usadila ke svému pracovnímu stolku. Ze zásuvky vytáhla pergamen a samoplnící brk. Byla nejvyšší doba, aby začala jednat a konečně se dívala na své vlastní zájmy.

 _Drahá Amando,_

 _píši ti jako jedna Královna druhé Královně..._

 **Pokračování příště!**

* * *

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Čaroděj - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 22 - Exp: 7.09% (17 150/242 000 exp)**

 **HP: 3 630**

 **MP: 5 820 (+ 1 900 drahokamy)**

 **STR: 73**

 **VIT: 77 (+ 30% HP)**

 **DEX: 72**

 **INT: 120 (+ 40% MP)**

 **WIS: 87 (- 20% Cena, +4% MP regenerace)**

 **LUK: 42 (+ 15% šance k lepšímu lootu)**

 **Status Body: 15 (100+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (9+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 WIS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 42 001 G, 411 684 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolejní body: 355**

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 30 (0/?)**

 **HP: 1 505 (1/6 summonera + 30*lvl)**

 **MP: 1 870 (1/6 summonera + 30*lvl)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Sanbi** (+20% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem jejich ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 1. úrovni jsou tři ocasy. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 26 (24 600/50 000 exp)**

 **HP: 1 300 (50*lvl)**

 **MP: ? (Odemčení na 2. úrovni)**

 _ **Úkoly:**_

 **Ukryté Svitky Kouzel! (20/100)**

* * *

 _ **Slovo autora:**_

Tak, tady to máte. V pořadí 22. kapitola čítá 13 183 slov v „čisté" délce. Pokud není nejdelší ze všech kapitol, tak je nejméně druhá nejdelší, kterou jsem zatím napsal k této povídce. Tímto bych se měl také přehoupnout přes hranici 200 000 slov pro celou povídku, což nejspíše bude můj osobní rekord, zatím. :)

Konečně jsem čas na napsání celé kapitoly snížil na nějakých čtyřicet dní? Doufejme, že mé odhodlání vydrží a já budu mít po večerech i energii na to, abych každý den napsal minimálně 500 slov a mohl tak vydávat jednu kapitolu do měsíce.

Jinak doufám, že se vám kapitola líbila. Snažím se příběh obohacovat o nejrůznější věci a připravit si základy pro budoucí rozšíření Hadrianových možností, což ale neznamená, že je využije.

Kapitola je mimochodem bez jakékoliv korekce, takže mě omluvte za případné chybičky a překlepy.

* * *

 **!POZOR SPOILER! - ZAČÁTEK – Kdo chce, ať tuhle sekci přeskočí!**

 _ **V příští kapitole:**_

Tuhle sekci jsem zavedl ve snaze, abych nastínil _možné_ i velice pravděpodobné události další kapitoly. Samozřejmě v komentářích uvítám reakci na aktuální kapitolu i na to, co plánuji.

\- Hadrian se začne učit od Luckyho, jak správně manipulovat s volnou/přírodní magií. Hadrian již ukázal, že je schopen manipulovat s pozůstalou magií po omračujícím kouzle, ale to je jen začátek.

\- Hadrian získá schopnost Runových Jazyků, které začne studovat ve svém volném čase (kterého je čím dál méně, ale i to vyřeší)

\- Získá nový Dungeon a krátce do něj nahlédne. Také dostane manuály k vytváření vlastních Dungeonů – dočasných i trvalých.

\- V závislosti na tom, jaký rozsah tohle bude mít, bych přistoupil k časovému skoku na konec října a konečně se dostal k událostem Halloweenu, což už nějakou dobu plánuji.

\- Také si pohrávám s myšlenkou, že by se Blaise mohl stát dalším Gamerem. Je tu také možnost, že by se Dočasnými Gamery mohli stát i členové studijního kroužku.

\- Abych nezapomněl, rozhodně v další kapitole musím zahrnout bližší informace o botách a chráničích z dračí kůže. Už nyní mohu prozradit, že budou součástí menšího setu věcí.

 **!POZOR SPOILER! - KONEC**

* * *

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 10. (21):**_

 **\- kuma123:** Během září našel 20 Svitků Kouzel z jediného důvodu. Prozkoumával Knihovnu a našel jich ze začátku velké množství, nicméně nyní, když jich už tolik našel, zbývá v Knihovně třeba už jen 5 – 10 Svitků Kouzel a poté bude muset hledat někde jinde.

 **\- kamil grundel:** Na Guildu bude muset být jistý počet Gamerů, zatím si pohrávám s číslem 5, ale možná jich bude potřeba více a to nepočítám Dočasné Gamery, ale i z nich možná nějak udělám Gamery a to bych pak zvedl počet potřebných Gamerů na 10.

Pokud jde o Bradavické finance, Ministerstvo by muselo spolupracovat s Gobliny a s diskriminací a korupcí na Ministerstvu v tom nevidím naději na úspěch. Pokud jde o Siriuse, mám jistou představu, jak bych toho mohl dosáhnout během prázdnin mezi prvním a druhým ročníkem, ale ještě uvidíme.

 **\- Mája:** Brumbál, to jest postava ztělesňující to, že cesta do pekla je vydlážděna dobrými skutky. V této kapitole jsem částečně naznačil jeden z důvodů, proč jedná tak, jak jedná a doufám, že je to dostatečně originální důvod.

 **\- Mysterio:** Ano, Glacian jednou dosáhne nejvyšší úrovně Kyuubi, ale nebude to tak jednoduché.

 **\- Drticool:** Upřímně na pomstu proti profesorům jsem nějak zapomněl a Hadrian nemá ani dostatek zkušeností a schopností, aby to dokázal úspěšně provést bez toho, aby na něj přišli.

Ohledně toho doplňování jsem skutečně myslel, že potřeboval mít plné své vlastní zásoby a nikoliv ty v drahokamech. Je pravda, že mají regeneraci, ale celé to bylo napsáno s úmyslem zakončit danou scénu. Občas nepřemýšlím a také nepamatuji úplně vše, co jsem napsal v minulých kapitolách. Již několikrát jsem je všechny přečetl a vždy mi něco unikne, takže asi tak nějak.

Prodej Kamenů Duší a dalších věcí z dungeonů. Je pravda, že tak posiluje své potencionální nepřátele, ale to by se dalo říci naprosto o všem. Pekař, co prodá tucet přepravek chleba právě nasytil třeba padesát potencionálních zlodějů, vrahů atd... Aby třeba Kameny Duší mohl využít, musí nějak na Kovárnu Duší našetřit. Co se týče sériových čísel na Librách, předpokládejme, že to jsou hlavně ztracené nebo zničení bankovky, které Gaia vzala a umístila je Hadrianovi do dungeonů jako odměnu. Navíc Libry získává jen z nemagických dungeonů a monster.

Když už jsi zmínil Brumbála, pracuji s tím, že normální osoby mohou mít maximálně tři bonusy po 30 lvlech za Mistrovské tituly. Dle věku a těchto bonusů má Brumbál lvl. 200, což pro něj znamená 20k HP a 40k MP (je to Mág, takže lvl*200, Čaroděj je lvl*150 a Kouzelník lvl*100). Nejsou to samozřejmě finální čísla, mohl bych k ním přidat i další bonusy atd...


	23. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 12 (23)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

* * *

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 12. – Prastará magie**

 **Spal jsi ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Hadrian se vzbudil velice brzy, přesněji o půl páté ráno. Od pěti hodin jej čekaly první dvě hodiny učení se od Luckyho. Proto byl vzhůru již tak brzy. Díky tomu, jak byl nadšený a nemohl se dočkat, stihl se umýt velice rychle a tak mu stále zbývalo dobrých dvacet minut. Aby onen čas využil, otevřel si _Inventář_ a podíval se na dva předměty, které si ještě neprostudoval.

 **Boty z Dračí kůže**

 _ **\- Setový předmět -**_

 **Typ:** Magický předmět

 **Úroveň setu:** 2/13

 **Požadovaný level:** 15

 **Tělesná Odolnost:** +250

 **Magická Odolnost:** +150

 **STR:** +5

 **DEX:** +15

 **Info:** Boty z Dračí kůže jsou jedním ze tří předmětů, které společně tvoří speciální set. Jsou to **Boty z Dračí kůže** , **Opasek z Dračí kůže** a **Chrániče předloktí z Dračí kůže**. Tento set je pouze na druhé úrovni, tudíž na druhé nejnižší možné úrovni ze třinácti úrovní.

 _ **\- Setový bonus -**_

\- ( **1/3)** **Ochrana vůči Živlu Ohně:** +25 -

\- ( **2/3)** **Ochrana vůči Živlu Ohně:** +50; **Magická Odolnost:** +50 -

\- ( **3/3)** **Ochrana vůči Živlu Ohně:** +75; **Magická Odolnost:** +100; **Síla ohnivých kouzel:** +200 -

 **Chrániče předloktí z Dračí kůže**

 _ **\- Setový předmět -**_

 **Typ:** Magický předmět

 **Úroveň setu:** 2/13

 **Požadovaný level:** 16

 **Tělesná Odolnost:** +150

 **Magická Odolnost:** +200

 **STR:** +5

 **VIT:** +10

 **Info:** Chrániče předloktí z Dračí kůže jsou jedním ze tří předmětů, které společně tvoří speciální set. Jsou to **Boty z Dračí kůže** , **Opasek z Dračí kůže** a **Chrániče předloktí z Dračí kůže**. Tento set je pouze na druhé úrovni, tudíž na druhé nejnižší možné úrovni ze třinácti úrovní.

 _ **\- Setový bonus -**_

\- ( **1/3)** **Ochrana vůči Živlu Ohně:** +25 -

\- ( **2/3)** **Ochrana vůči Živlu Ohně:** +50; **Magická Odolnost:** +50 -

\- ( **3/3)** **Ochrana vůči Živlu Ohně:** +75; **Magická Odolnost:** +100; **Síla ohnivých kouzel:** +200 -

„Hmm, slušné bonusy. Úroveň setu také naznačuje, že je možné jej vylepšit, jen musím přijít na to, jak by bylo možné jej vylepšit," řekl si Hadrian sám pro sebe a podíval se na svou miniaturní postavičku vedle _Inventáře_. Boty si vyměnil za ty školní, které měl zrovna na sobě, když se mu tam objevila nová hláška.

 **\- ! - Upozornění - ! -**

 **Vytvoření nové herní funkce. Tvá výstroj je nyní rozdělená do dvou sekcí: Kostým a Brnění. Nyní si můžeš zvolit věci, které budou viditelné pro tvé okolí.**

 **\- ! - Upozornění - ! -**

„Cože?" vykřikl Hadrian překvapeně a spatřil, jak se okolí jeho postavičky upravilo.

Nyní tam bylo pro každou část oblečení o políčko navíc. Rámeček pro Kostým byl odlišen vlnitou hranou. Hned to celé otestoval a zjistil následující věc. Mohl si zvolit, jestli na něm půjde vidět předmět v jednom nebo druhém políčku s tím, že si stále zachovával bonusy od obou předmětů.

Což ve výsledku znamenalo, že pro všechny na sobě měl školní uniformu, ale ve skutečnosti mohl mít v políčku pro Brnění úplně cokoliv, nyní v nich měl pouze dva předměty z **Dračího Setu**.

 **Příchozí komunikace od: Tamara C. Dagworth-Grangerová**

 **Přijmout - Odmítnout**

„ _Dobré ráno, Tamaro,"_ pozdravil jí Hadrian hned, jak přijal _telepatický hovor_.

„ _Dobré ráno?! To je všechno, co nám k tomu řekneš?! S Fay a Sam nejsme vůbec spokojené, že nás vzbudila nějaká systémová hláška takhle brzy ráno! Co vůbec takhle brzy ráno děláš vzhůru?"_ pustila se do něj Tamara a on sebou mírně cukl, jak mu v hlavě zazněl její zvýšený hlas.

„ _Od dnešního dne budu mít od pěti do sedmi speciální lekce. Získej maximální level u Magického Vidění, staň se Čarodějkou a přimluvím se u mého nového učitele, jestli bys také nemohla dostat speciální lekce. Musíš si uvědomit, že Gaia stvořila mnoho tvorů a ras dávno před námi. Když poprvé darovala magii lidem, musel tu být někdo, kdo je učil, jak s ní správně zacházet. Já odhalil pravdu a po tom, co jsem získal svolení, se budu učit tomu, čemu se učili naši dávní předci,"_ vysvětloval Hadrian.

„ _To není fér, víš to? Jinak bys nám mohl pomoci. Našly jsme jen jeden Dungeon a naše zisky nejsou tak velké. Plánovala jsem je obě vzít na Hřbitov Nemrtvých, ale Fay stále nemá patnáctý level,"_ stěžovala si hned Tamara.

„ _S tím ti příliš nepomůžu, protože Katakomby – Zbrojnice je také až od patnáctého levelu. Viděl jsem jaké jsou možnosti nastavení ve Skupině, takže se můžete se Sam vzdát svých expů a všechny je přenést na Fay, aby dohnala Sam. Svůj Dungeon vám ukážu až po tom, co mi ukážete ten svůj, takže rozhodnutí je na vás. Nyní mě omluv, za chvíli mi začíná první lekce,"_ odpověděl Hadrian a ukončil _telepatický hovor_ , než se _teleportoval_ do Kuchyně.

Bradavická Kuchyně nebyla přeplněná Elfy, jako když tam byl naposledy, ačkoliv jich tam nějaké to množství bylo.

„Mladý pán dorazil na svou první lekci?" optala se jej drobná elfka.

„Ano, Lucky říkal, že moje lekce budou od pěti do sedmi každé ráno mimo víkendy," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Mopsy ví o lekcích mladého pána. Lucky požádal Mopsy, aby mladému pánu ukázala cestu," oznámila mu a chytila jej za ruku. Než se nadál, luskla prsty a oba se objevili v místnosti o velikosti klasické učebny.

„Děkuji, Mopsy, můžeš se vrátit ke svým povinnostem," ozval se Lucky, který se rozhodně změnil. Nestál tam drobný skřítek, ale hrdý Elf v koženém brnění. Dokonce měl i dlouhé zelené vlasy, které částečně kryly jeho patnáct centimetrů dlouhé špičaté uši. Na výšku měl Lucky nejméně dva metry.

„Lucky? Jak je to možné?" divil se Hadrian.

„Neboť jsem tvým hlavním učitelem, Rada Starších uznala, že je vhodné, abych tě učil v pravé podobě naší rasy. Tahle přeměna je pouze dočasná a trvá jen po dobu dvou hodin v jednom dni, pět dní po sobě. Je to možné jen díky tomuto artefaktu," vysvětloval Lucky a ukázal na korunku, kterou měl na hlavě.

Ta byla z jakéhosi černého kovu s tmavě fialovými žilkami. Na středu jeho čela byl pak stříbrně zářící krystal ve tvaru slzy. Hadrian na ní použil svou schopnost _Pozorování_ , aby o ní zjistil více.

 **Koruna Duší**

 **Typ:** Elfský Legendární artefakt

 **Tvůrce:** Tyrollean

 **Info:** Koruna Duší podoby je Legendární artefakt tvořený neznámým kovem, který nepochází ze Země, a krystalickou slzou Lunarie. Každý, kdo si jí nasadí na hlavu, na dvě hodiny zaujme svou pravou podobu. Tento artefakt lze užívat pouze pět dní v kuse, poté se během dvou dní obnovuje magie nutná k přeměně.

„Páni. Takže tahle koruna ti dovoluje zaujmout pravou podobu tvé duše. Jen mám otázku, co je to za kov, který nepochází ze Země a kdo je Lunarie?" optal se Hadrian.

„Tvůj dar _Hráče_ má skutečně obrovský potenciál. Pro tento kov neexistuje v lidské řeči název, ale možný překlad by byl asi Starris. Již víš, že naše planeta žije a nese mnoho jmen, pro tebe je nejdůležitější Gaia. Než lidé pojmenovali Měsíc Měsícem, znali jsme jej pod jménem Luna nebo spíše Lunarie. Měsíc je sesterským tělesem naší planety a ačkoliv na něm není život, neznamená to, že nežije.

Nyní ale dost o těchto věcech, vysvětlování může zůstat na dobu, kdy nebudeme mít omezený čas. Požádal jsi nás o to, abychom tě učili a my tě učit budeme. Začneme tím, co je pro tvé schopnosti nejdůležitějším a postupně se dostaneme do míst, o kterých se ti nikdy ani nesnilo. Magie, kterou se od nás naučíš, je Prvotní nebo Prastará magie. Nyní aktivuj svůj zrak, který ti dovoluje magii kolem nás vidět," řekl mu Lucky a Hadrian jej poslechl.

S aktivovaným _Magickým Viděním_ sledoval, jak Lucky vyslal magickou vlnu do svého okolí a oni se ocitli v místech, které již viděl, když se s pomocí elfů přemisťoval z místa na místo.

„Nyní se nacházíme v dimenzi volné magie, která sousedí s naší dimenzí, kde žijeme. Představ si pyramidu, jak je postavená z několika bloků v mnoha řadách. Bloky v jedné řadě představují různé dimenze na stejné úrovni bytí. Řady jsou poté úrovně existence celého vesmíru. Některé bytosti mohou existovat pouze v některých úrovních, některé bytosti mezi nimi mohou cestovat a některé je mohou vytvářet.

Ty a mnoho dalších, které Gaia obdarovala, dokážete vytvářet dimenze ať už trvalé nebo dočasné. Kouzelníci a kouzelnice většinou vytvářejí jen kapesní dimenze spojené s nějakým předmětem, jako je kufr, truhlice, medailony a jiné šperky. Ty, jako _Hráč_ dokážeš vytvářet dočasné dimenze a otevírat již existující dimenze. Pokud se nepletu, říkáš jim _Dungeony_ ," vysvětloval Lucky.

„Takže _Přirozené Dungeony_ vytvořila Gaia a já do nich mohu vstoupit, protože je pro mě má schopnost _Hráče_ otevírá?" ujišťoval se Hadrian.

„Ano. Tyhle dimenze jsou trvalé a Gaia je stvořila pro potřeby všech, kteří do nich dokážou vstoupit. Mohl bys dokonce říci, že jakékoliv místo, které pocítí přítomnost tebe a tobě podobným, se přizpůsobí a vytvoří řadu trvalých dimenzí. Nyní se nicméně traťme k dimenzi magie, která je velice speciální dimenzí. Magická dimenze totiž neprochází jen všemi dimenzemi na naší úrovni, ale prochází i dimenzemi nižších i vyšších úrovní vesmíru. Všude, kde existuje magie v jakékoliv formě, tam existuje i tato dimenze."

„Chceš tím říci, že pomocí téhle Magické dimenze se může cestovat nejen mezi dimenzemi na naší úrovni, ale můžeme cestovat i do dalších úrovní?" přerušil ho Hadrian a nedokázal si ani plně představit ty nekonečné možnosti.

„Ano i ne. Každá úroveň se řídí jinými pravidly. Jako člověk bys nepřežil přechod mezi hranicemi na vyšší úroveň. Jen duše mrtvých mohou za správných podmínek cestovat na vyšší úrovně."

„Takže Nebe existuje? Myslím jako jediný Bůh křesťanů a jejich Nebe, Peklo a Ráj?" přerušil jej znovu Hadrian.

„Nebe, Peklo, Ráj, Valhala a další lokace založené na víře skutečně existují, ale jen kvůli tomu, že v ně věří určité množství živých bytostí. Síla jejich myšlenek, jejich víry dala vzniku těmto dimenzím, stejně jako všem Bohům a Bohyním. Ti, kteří tvrdí, že spatřili nebo zaslechli nějakého Boha nebo Bohyni, tohle zažili jen protože tomu tak věří a díky síle jejich víry se to stalo skutečností.

Nicméně jak jsem řekl, hranice mezi naší a vyšší úrovní vesmíru by tě zabila, pokud by ses jí pokusil překročit. Nicméně hranice mezi naší úrovní a těmi nižšími ti v překročení nijak nebrání. To, jestli bys tuhle cestu přežil, záleží na tom, jestli ne nižší úroveň vhodná pro život v naší podobě.

Také tě musím varovat. Přijde doba, kdy budeš moci vytvářet své vlastní dimenze, které se stanou trvalými dimenzemi na naší úrovni. Při jejich tvorbě si musíš dávat pozor hlavně na to, jak jí ovlivní Magická dimenze, nedopatřením bys mohl otevřít portál do nižších úrovní a dovolit tak, aby do našeho světa přišli démonická stvoření," prohlásil Lucky.

„Chápu," odpověděl Hadrian a vzal si jeho varování k srdci. „Počkat, říkáš démonická stvoření? Třeba jako Temný, který vás proklel?"

„Ano, Temný pochází z jedné velice nízké úrovně. Při jeho zahnání jsme jej nezahnali jen v hlavní dimenzi naší úrovně, ale také v této Magické dimenzi. Dinky ti vyprávěla o tom, jak nás Temný proklel, nicméně pravdou je, že to nebyla čistě jeho práce. Abychom mohli úroveň Temného izolovat, zničili jsme spojení mezi Magickou dimenzí a úrovní Temného. Byl to hlavně tento zločin proti samotné magii, co nás odsoudil k našemu osudu. Tella by byla schopná zničit kletbu Temného, ale není toho schopná, protože jí to Magie nedovolí," prozradil mu skutečnou podstatu jejich kletby a trestu.

„Nezachránili jste ale náš svět? Copak magie neví, co by se stalo, kdyby Temný vyhrál?" ptal se Hadrian nevěřícně.

„Magie nemá morální zásady, nezáleží ji na tom, jestli někdo žije nebo ne. Magie je energie, která chce být užívána a je jí jedno, jestli k dobru nebo ke zlu. Samozřejmě když použiješ magii jen k ničení a užíváš si utrpení svých obětí, pak tě magie pomalu trestá tvým zničením a přetvořením v monstrum, v tvou pravou podobu, stejně jak to dělá tahle **Koruna Duší**. Když svou magii užíváš k budování, léčení a ochraně, magie tě také chrání a léčí. Ještě před našim pádem jsme se dožívali tisíců let a byli jsme prakticky nesmrtelní.

Kouzelníci a kouzelnice mají potenciál se dožívat velkého věku, nicméně většina z nich během svého života nic nestvořila, neudělali nic, za co by je magie obdarovala a tak žijí něco kolem sto až sto padesáti let. Temní kouzelníci se většinou dožívají jen poloviny tohoto věku, pokud se neuchýlili k temným rituálům k prodloužení si života. Nicméně ti, kteří užívají svůj dar tak, jak jsme jej využívali my, mohou se kouzelníci a kouzelnice dožít až několika století," vysvětloval Lucky.

„Sice to chápu, ale i tak se mi zdá, že je to nespravedlivé. Elfové, Trpaslíci, Goblini i Draci zaplatili za vyhnání Temného, kterého sem přivolali Lidé, čím zaplatili oni? Čím zaplatili naši předci za tenhle zločin, který málem zničil celý tenhle svět, přilehlé dimenze i všechny nižší úrovně? Protože pokud mohu cestovat do nižších úrovní já, mohl by tam cestovat i Temný a jeho armády!" prohlašoval Hadrian naštvaně.

„Jsi skutečně zvláštní, mladý Hadriane. Neznám člověka, který by byl ochoten přijmout vinu za to, co se stalo v dávné historii," poznamenal Lucky. „Nicméně nepřežila žádná lidská pokrevní linie, která by byla s touhle událostí spjata. Goblini se ve vzteku postarali o to, aby nikdo neunikl nepotrestán. Pokud jde o Lidskou rasu, jejich trestem byla ztráta magického potenciálu. Před pádem Temného měl každý člověk šanci obdržet dar magie, nyní má tento potenciál velice malé procento tvé rasy. I kdyby se Gaia rozhodla, že všem daruje magii, ti bez potenciálu by zahynuli, jak by je magie zevnitř spálila na popel," vysvětlil ještě.

„Nicméně dost na tohle téma. Již nemáme mnoho času a dneska jsem tě chtěl naučit, jak přecházet z naší dimenze do Magické dimenze bez naší pomoci. Je k tomu potřeba ovládnout techniku _Fázování_ , kdy pozměníš energii své existence o jediný stupně, abys přešel z hlavní dimenze to této dimenze. Nyní mě pozorně sleduj a zkus mě napodobit," řekl Lucky.

Hadrian jej pečlivě sledoval a viděl, jak Luckyho tělem projela stejná vlna, jako ta, kterou prvně vyslal kolem sebe. Ne, nebyla úplně stejná, její barva byla téměř stejná, jen o stupeň bledší.

Ačkoliv byl Hadrian v Magické dimenzi, stále Luckyho viděl a pokusil se jej dotknout, nicméně jím prošel jako kdyby tam vůbec nebyl.

„Dávno jsi objevil vlastní auru, není to jen tvá magická aura, je to aura znázorňující tvou duši, tvou osobnost, tvou existenci. Všechno živé má svou originální, jedinečnou auru a většina tvorů je jen slepá k jejich rozdílům. Abys mohl být v Magické dimenzi, je tvá aura pozměněna, najdi tuhle změnu a zvrať ji!" prohlásil Lucky tlumeným hlasem.

„To se lehce řekne," prohlásil Hadrian a všimnul si, že jej Lucky neslyší ani nevidí.

S povzdechem tak aktivoval _Magickou Auru_ a začal jí studovat. Normálně by si nevšimnul ničeho zvláštního, ale protože jí viděl už tolikrát, netrvalo mu dlouho, než v ní našel rozdíl. V základu byla jeho aura úplně stejná, jako vždy, ale její obrys, byl o něco tmavší, jako kdyby byl jakousi bariérou maskující jeho pravou podstatu. Jedinou myšlenkou tuhle bariéru protrhl a zničil.

„Výborně, trvalo ti to jen deset minut," okomentoval to Lucky a Hadrian zamrkal.

„Slyšel jsem dobře? Vznešený Elf se právě snížil k sarkasmu?" optal se Hadrian s úšklebkem na tváři.

„Netuším, o čem to mluvíš. Náš dnešní čas vypršel, zítra tě tu budu čekat přesně v pět hodin na další lekci," oznámil mu Lucky a Hadrian sledoval, jak se Elf vrátil do Magické dimenze.

 **Byla vytvořena speciální Magická Dovednost díky speciálnímu aktu.**

 **Dokázal jsi opustit Magickou Dimenzi a vrátit se do své Dimenze, získal jsi Magickou Dovednost** _ **Prastará magie: Fázování**_ **.**

 **Prastará magie: Fázování – Aktivní/Pasivní - Lvl. 1 -** Tato dovednost ti dovoluje přecházet mezi Hlavní Dimenzí a Magickou Dimenzí.Na vyšších levelech ti tato schopnost dovoluje vycítit přítomnost i dalších Dimenzí a jejich fáze, abys do nich mohl popřípadě vstoupit.

„Napadá mě, jak bych toho asi mohl využít, ale optám se Luckyho až zítra. Nerad bych se ztratil v nějakých dimenzích odkud bych se už jen tak nedostal," řekl si Hadrian sám pro sebe a _teleportoval_ se zpátky do svého pokoje.

Když vešel do své pracovny, zastavil se ve dveřích do ložnice. Bylo tam až moc lidí. Amanda seděla v jeho křesle a pobaveně sledovala další tři dívky v Nebelvírských barvách. Tamara, Fay a Sam totiž seděly na pohovce, kterou většinou Amanda používala k tomu, aby se na ní natáhla.

„Mám se ptát na to, co tu všichni děláte? Amandu bych pochopil, ta se mě během minulého týdne nepokusila svést více jak dvakrát a její oblečení mluví za vše. Také se omlouvám, jestli jsem vás tři vzbudil o půl páté ráno, ale to rozhodně nebyla moje chyba," prohlásil Hadrian a mrknutím oka sledoval, jak mu do hrudi narazila nějaká kletba.

 **Bodací kletba se minula účinkem.**

 **Aktuální Magická Odolnost je 400 dmg. Síla Bodací kletby je 50 dmg.**

 **Magická Odolnost klesla na 350 dmg – obnovení za 50 sekund!**

„Mohu vědět, čím jsem si zasloužil Bodací kletbu? Sice neměla žádný účinek, ale útočit na mě v mém vlastním pokoji?" optal se Hadrian Tamary, která stála na nohou.

„Hej, na mě se nedívejte. Víš jak jsem se lekla, když jsi promluvil bez toho, aby ses ohlásil nebo nám řekl, že tu jsi?" vymlouvala se hned.

„Pokud vám to ještě nedošlo, je tohle můj apartmán. Takže se optám znovu, co tu děláte?"

„Já tě chtěla pouze navštívit a domluvit se na našich odpoledních lekcích a trochu pozměnit časy a dny. Místo tebe jsem ale našla tady ty tři, jak slídí po celém tvém apartmánu," vysvětlovala hned Amanda.

„Chápu, co kdyby ses připravila na snídani? Já to zatím vyřídím s mými hosty z koleje chrabrých sebevrahů," rýpl si Hadrian do Nebelvírských studentek, čemuž se Amanda zasmála.

„Hej, my nejsme žádní sebevrazi!" vykřikla Tamara a tentokrát po něm vrhla malou ohnivou koulí. Věděl, že jej to nezabije a chtěl zjistit, jaké utrží poškození, když na sobě měl dva předměty, které jej měly chránit před Živlem Ohně.

 **Ohnivá koule ti způsobila 125 dmg.**

 **Aktuální Ochrana vůči Živlu Ohně je 75 dmg. Síla Ohnivé koule je 200 dmg.**

 **Ochrana vůči Živlu Ohně klesla na 0 – obnovení za 150 sekund!**

„Můžeš mi vysvětlit, proč na mě útočíš? Protože nemám problém ti to plně vrátit i s úroky!" prohlásil Hadrian chladně a všem se od úst zvedala pára.

„Kvůli tobě jsem přišla o dvě a půl hodiny spánku! Více ti vysvětlovat nemusím," odsekla Tamara.

„Skutečně? Všichni tu víme, že _Hráčovo Tělo_ i _Hráčova Mysl_ nám zajišťuje perfektní odpočinek po nejméně pětihodinovém spánku, takže pokud jsi nešla spát až o půlnoci, nemůžeš být jakkoliv unavená a spánek ti také nechybí. Místo toho, abys své kamarádky zavedla to toho vašeho _Dungeonu_ a získala pro Fay další expy, aby měla rychle patnáctý level, rozhodla ses, že promarníte celé dvě hodiny hrabáním se mi ve věcech!

Celou dobu ses dušovala, jak jsi lepší kvůli svým znalostem nejrůznějších her a jak na konci října budete mít každá dvacátý level, ale stále jsi na osmnáctém levelu. Fay se dostala na třináctý level z desátého a Sam na čtrnáctý z dvanáctého. Řeknu ti jedno, naše schopnost možná mění realitu na hru, ale to neznamená, že to všechno můžeme brát jen jako hloupou hru pro pobavení. Bavíme se zde o našich životech a nikde v popisu našich schopností se nepíše, že v případě smrti se vrátíme do nějakého uloženého času nebo podobně. Tak se prosím vzpamatuj a uvědom si, že náš dar je i prokletím, Abyss nese své jméno z určitého důvodu. Nicméně pokud chceš znát naše nepřátele, nemusíš se dívat dál, jak na zlatý trůn u profesorského stolu," prohlašoval Hadrian a Tamara sklonila zrak k zemi.

„Promiň," špitla tiše.

„Prosím?" optal se Hadrian, protože jí skutečně neslyšel.

„Omlouvám se, jasný?!" vykřikla Tamara. „Omlouvám se za to, že se tě snažím neustále vyprovokovat. Omlouvám se, že mi vadí, jak máš neustále kolem sebe hromadu dalších holek, a že mi vadí i tvůj podivný vztah s Rosierovou! Byl jsi můj první a jediný kamarád, jasný? A stále jsem vyděšená z toho, jak mě ovlivnilo pár kouzel a lektvarů, jak snadno to zničilo naše přátelství. Děsí mě i to, jak jsme v jiných kolejích, jak spolu již netrávíme tolik času a bojím se, že o tebe nakonec stejně přijdu!" vyhrkla jedním dechem a po tváři ji stékalo několik slz.

Hadrian byl jejím přiznáním celkem šokován, ale ani to mu nezabránilo k ní přiskočit a pevně ji obejmout. Hned mu také zabořila hlavu do hrudi a plně se rozbrečela. Ani pořádně netušil, jak to má všechno chápat a přemýšlel, proč to musí být tak komplikované.

Pravdou bylo, že on nikdy nebyl příliš spjat se svými emocemi, hlavně těmi pozitivními. U Dursleyů poznal maximálně tak bolest, vztek, částečně i nenávist. Od chvíle, co v domě trávil minimum času, byl jimi více méně ignorován. Bylo to jen v posledních týdnech před odjezdem do Bradavic, co navázal s tetou Petúnií nejistý vztah.

To až Tamara s Paulem mu ukázali, co je to rodinná láska. Po nějaké době začal o Tamaře uvažovat jako o své sestře, počítal s tím, že tam vždy bude a věděl, že budou mít i nějaké ty neshody, že se občas pohádají, ale vždy tam pro sebe budou, jak to bylo u sourozenců běžné. Aspoň tedy předpokládal, že je to pro sourozence běžné.

„Říkáš to, jako kdybys nebyla moje první kamarádka. Omlouvám se, pokud spolu netrávíme příliš mnoho času mimo hodiny nebo náš studijní kroužek. Měl jsem stále za to, že spolu soupeříme o to, kdo dříve dokončí průzkum školy. Navíc se nemusíš bát, že bys o mě přišla, rozumíš mi?" řekl Hadrian s mírným úsměvem na tváři. „Navíc, co bych si bez své sestřičky asi tak počal, co?" rýpl si ještě.

„C-c-cože? S-sestřičky?" vykřikla Tamara šokovaně.

„Jop, mé malé ohnivé sestřičky," přitakal hned.

„Hmm, to z tebe má jako dělat mého bratra, jo? To se ještě uvidí, ty ledová palice!" prohlásila Tamara a hned přiskočila ke svým kamarádkám. Byla k němu otočená zády, takže nemohl vidět, jak se usmívá před tím, než Sam s Fay popadla a _teleportovala_ je pryč.

„Vidím, že jsou už pryč?" poznamenala Amanda, kterou potkal na schodech do hlavní společenské místnosti.

„Budu muset přijít na způsob, jak si zabezpečit vlastní apartmán," povzdechl si v odpověď.

Ve společenské místnosti si prohlédl téměř všechny přítomné studenty prvního ročníku. Mezi dívkami chyběla Pansy a samozřejmě chyběl i Draco, ale jeho přítomnost nikomu viditelně nechyběla.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil je všechny.

„Dobré," dostalo se mu odpovědi a on zabloudil pohledem k Millicent.

„Millicent, dneska máme Přeměňování, Dějiny a Obranu. Mohla bys prosím najít úkoly od Pansy do těchto předmětů a odevzdat je spolu s těmi svými, prosím?" požádal Hadrian statnou dívku a Pansyinu kamarádku.

„Nemusíš si dělat starosti, již včera mě o to požádala," odpověděla Millicent.

„Výborně. Po Obraně se zastavím na Ošetřovně, abych jí předal kopie svých zápisků z dnešních hodin, tedy pokud to již někdo z vás nemá na starosti?" prohlásil.

„S Dafné máme nejhezčí písmo, takže o zápisy se postaráme my," ozvala se hned Lilith.

„Dobrá práce. Postará se někdo o to stejné, ale tentokrát pro Malfoye?" optal se jich.

„Odevzdám jeho úkoly, víc nečekej, Pottere," řekl Nott.

„Což je víc, než by po tobě někdo mohl chtít, Notte," řekl Hadrian a kývnul ke dveřím ze společenské místnosti.

„Zdá se, že je máš zvládnuté celkem dobře," poznamenala Amanda.

„Pouze klid před bouří," odvětil Hadrian a oba věděli, že je to pravda.

oooOOOooo

Snídaně byla v plném proudu a kromě několika jedinců tam nikdo nechyběl. Všichni se buď cpali jídlem nebo vyhlíželi ranní poštu, když se ozvalo hlasité cinkání od profesorského stolu. Brumbál sice chyběl, ale vedle jeho trůnu v pozoru stále profesorka McGonagallová.

„Všechny prosím o chviličku času," prohlásila a Velká Síň se ztišila. „Vím, že je to značně neobvyklé, ale mám pro vás všechny jedno důležité oznámení. Po dlouhém rozmítání jsem se rozhodla, že je načase, abych odstoupila ze své funkce ředitelky Nebelvírské koleje. S okamžitou platností na mé místo nastupuje profesorka Aurora Sinistrová!" oznámila McGonagallová všem přítomným a Hadrian byl velice překvapen.

Nesouhlasné výkřiky se nesly hlavně od Nebelvírského stolu, ale bylo vidět i mnoho studentů, kteří s tímto rozhodnutím plně souhlasili, hlavně Havraspárští.

„Zdá se, že tvůj projekt měl daleko větší následky, než jsi očekával," zhodnotila to Dafné.

„Již to tak asi bude, ačkoliv to není kvůli mému projektu, jak kvůli mému projevu o mých důvodech k onomu projektu. Kdo by řekl, že McGonagallová uzná svou neschopnost si zachovat nestrannost při plnění dvou kolidujících funkcí," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Ticho!" zvýšila McGonagallová svůj hlas. „Mé rozhodnutí je finální a nikdy během své kariéry jsem nebyla za svou kolej takhle zahanbená. Nicméně je to částečně i má vlastní chyba, neboť jsem neměla dostatek času na to, abych se své koleji řádně věnovala. Profesorka Sinistrová tento problém mít nebude. Mým odchodem z pozice ředitelky jedné ze čtyř kolejí také zavládne rovnováha ve vedení školy. Jako Zástupkyně ředitele školy zavádím i nové pravidlo o tom, že žádný ředitel koleje nesmí být zároveň i Zástupcem ředitele školy. Přeji příjemný zbytek snídaně," prohlásila a hned se posadila.

„Snape se netváří příliš potěšeně," řekl Blaise.

„Jistě, že se netváří potěšeně. Do této chvíle mohl tvrdit, že McGonagallová zneužívá své postavení Zástupkyně ředitele ve prospěch své koleje. Od této chvíle je McGonagallová skutečně nadřazená všem zaměstnancům školy, tedy až na Brumbála. Nikdo již nemůže zpochybňovat její nestrannost. To také znamená, že nás Snape již nebude moci chránit tak, jak to dělal doposud," řekla Amanda a vzhlédla ke stropu síně, odkud se začaly snášet sovy.

Artemis mu běžně nosila poštu do apartmánu, ale tentokrát přilétla do Velké síně i s menším balíčkem ve svých pařátech. K balíčku byl připevněn i dopis, který otevřel hned, jak Artemis zbavil její zátěže a nabídl jí talíř slaniny.

 _Dědici Pottere-Blacku,_

 _v balíčku naleznete zakoupený manuál a další tři knihy na téma, které jste zmínil. Harém King se rozhodl, že je vám daruje v ceně prvního manuálu. V balíčku naleznete i vzkaz od Harém Kinga._

 _Také mám pro vás výbornou zprávu. Dokončil jsem koupi zbylých čtyř procent Denního Věštce o necelé dva týdny dříve, než jsem předpokládal. Nyní, když vlastníte kontrolní podíl, čekám na vaše další instrukce._

 _S pozdravem,_

 _Správce Pokladů Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Potterů_

 _GrimClaw_

„Dobré zprávy?" optala se Amanda, která dočetla svůj vlastní dopis a schovala si jej do vnitřní kapsy svého hábitu, kterou měla očarovanou proti krádeži.

„Dalo by se to tak říci. Můj Správce Pokladů dokončil jednu z několika transakcí dříve, než očekával. Budu muset popřemýšlet, co dál," odpověděl a prohlédl si dnešní vydání Denního Věštce.

Jako vždy, titulní stránka byla naprostý chaos a možná to působilo magicky, on v tom žádné kouzlo nenacházel. Musel se rozhodnout, jak jeho novým novinám dát nějaký jednotný vzhled a hlavně řád.

Nicméně nyní na to neměl čas a protože jej čekalo Přeměňování, vložil si balíček do _inventáře_ a s většinou svých spolužáků zamířil do vyšších pater školy, kde se učebna Přeměňování nacházela.

oooOOOooo

 **Získal jsi Knihu Dovedností** _ **Dungeon: Svět Živlů.**_

 **Chceš se naučit tuto Dovednost?**

 **Ano - Ne**

Hadrian samozřejmě potvrdil naučení se nového Dungeonu. Nemohl se totiž dočkat, až jej vyzkouší a pro Glacian získá tolik potřebnou **Esenci Živlu Ledu**.

 **Gratulace! Naučil ses vytvářet** _ **Dungeon: Svět Živlů**_ **.**

 **Dungeon: Svět Živlů -** Speciální Dungeon, který tě teleportuje do speciálně vytvořené dimenze, kde všechny živly ožívají.

 **\- Monstra:** Normální (lvl 25),Elitní (lvl 30), Boss (lvl 40), Elitní Boss (lvl 50)

 **\- Doporučený level:** 25+

 **\- Doporučený počet Gamerů:** 1 - 5

„To si ze mě děláš srandu ne?!" vykřikl Hadrian do ticha svého apartmánu.

Nemohl tomu uvěřit, byl tak blízko a přitom zatraceně daleko. Teprve nedávno dosáhl dvaadvacátého levelu a nyní potřeboval získat další tři levely k tomu, aby se mohl bezpečně vydat do nového Dungeonu. Protože se na tu tabulku nechtěl dívat, odmávl jí a nahlédl do krabice, kde se nacházel vzkaz od Harém Kinga.

" _The Gamer"_

 _Mám pro tebe dvě varování._

 _Abyss je velice nebezpečné místo a každá nová schopnost, kterou Gaia vytvoří, má obrovskou cenu pro nejrůznější sběratele. Máš dvě možnosti, buď si najdeš mocné nebo velký počet spojenců, kteří tě ochrání nebo velice rychle zesílíš._

 _Při vytváření nových dimenzí si dávej pozor, občas se stane, že se v ní otevře portál a do tvé dimenze pronikne nějaký ten démon. Zničit démony není nijak jednoduché a ze sedmdesáti procent střet s démonem znamená smrt pro člověka._

 _S přáním úspěchu,_

 _Harém King_

„Sakra, takže jeden z nejmocnějších mužů Abyssu již zná mojí schopnost, což znamená, že není jediný. Pokud má pravdu, mám problém," povzdechl si Hadrian a při odkládání vzkazu si všimnul, že na druhé straně je ještě jeden vzkaz.

 _P. s.: Dalších pár let budu na území Evropy, takže do své plnoletosti se můžeš těšit mé ochrany před členy Abyssu. Nicméně ani má ochrana neodradí veškeré hrozby vůči tvé osobě._

 _Harém King_

„Aspoň něco. Příštích šest let jsem v relativním bezpečí. Nicméně nemám ponětí, kde získat mocné spojence a s tím, kolik mi škola bere času, nezískám levely nijak rychle. Což znamená, že musím mít spoustu spojenců," říkal si sám pro sebe.

„Tamara má Sam s Fay, jakmile dosáhnout patnáctých levelů, budou moci bezpečně čistit _Hřbitov Nemrtvých_ a jejich level se tak velice rychle zvýší. Pokud chci rychle získat vyšší levely, musím k sobě někoho přibrat a investovat do nich čas nebo znovu risknout _Katakomby – Vězení_. To mě při dvou pokusech dostane na další level," přemýšlel nahlas a zatím se nemohl plně rozhodnout jakou možnost zvolí.

Místo aby nad tím dál přemýšlel, natáhl se do krabice a vytáhl další tři knihy, které mu Harém King poslal.

 **Získal jsi Knihu Dovedností** _ **Tvorba Dimenze: Kniha.**_

 **Chceš se naučit tuto Dovednost?**

 **Ano – Ne**

 **Gratulace! Naučil ses dovednost** _ **Tvorba Dimenze: Kniha**_ **.**

 **Tvorba Dimenze: Kniha - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Tato dovednost ti dovoluje vytvářet manuály k vytvoření speciální Dimenze/Dungeonu. Všechny Dimenze/Dungeony jsou dočasné. Pro vytvoření permanentní Dimenze/Dungeonu je nutné vytvořit speciální Portál. Čím vyšší level dovednosti, tím větší vytvořená dimenze je.

„Zajímavé," řekl Hadrian a našel si onu novou schopnost.

Hned se mu ukázalo, že k vytvoření Knihy Dungeonu potřebuje prázdný deník nebo knihu. Nicméně to nebylo všechno. Tvorba Dimenze/Dungeonu nebyla tak jednoduchá, jak si myslel. Musel do Knihy sepsat snad milion pravidel a nejrůznějších věcí, aby mohl úspěšně vytvořit manuál a tím i novou dimenzi.

Naštěstí si všimnul, že jakmile jednou nějakou Knihu vytvoří, originál mu zůstane v nabídce, takže bude moci vytvářet hned několik kopií. Největší výhodou asi bylo, že i po dokončení originálu, jej mohl upravovat a tím měnit i již existující Dimenzi/Dungeon. Dimenzi mohl měnit i přímo v ní a změny se automaticky zapisovaly do originální Knihy.

Hned věděl, že má nyní v rukách zatraceně velký potenciál. Mohl by si totiž vytvořit pár vlastních Dungeonů pro nízké levely a získat tak dostatek expů pro případné _hráče_.

 **Získal jsi Knihu Dovedností** _ **Tvorba Dimenze: Portál.**_

 **Chceš se naučit tuto Dovednost?**

 **Ano – Ne**

 **Gratulace! Naučil ses dovednost** _ **Tvorba Dimenze: Portál**_ **.**

 **Tvorba Dimenze: Portál - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Tato dovednost ti dovoluje vytvářet portály k Dimenzím/Dungeonům, které jsi již navštívil nebo vytvořil. Portálem může být téměř cokoliv. Čím vyšší level dovednosti, tím více portálů pro jednu Dimenzi/Dungeon lze vytvořit.

 **\- Aktuální počet Portálů pro Dimenzi/Dungeon:** 2

Tvorba Portálů pro něj byla důležitá hlavně kvůli předchozí dovednosti, kterou získal. Nicméně vytvořit si další Portály do Dungeonů, které byly extrémně daleko nebo do té chvíle byly jen dočasnými Dungeony? Tahle dovednost měla potenciál i sama o sobě.

 **Získal jsi Knihu Dovedností** _ **Dungeon: Časová Dilatace.**_

 **Chceš se naučit tuto Dovednost?**

 **Ano - Ne**

 **Gratulace! Naučil ses vytvářet** _ **Dungeon: Časová Dilatace**_ **.**

 **Dungeon: Časová Dilatace -** Speciální Dungeon, ve kterém čas plyne jinak než v okolním světě. Je možné čas zrychlit nebo zpomalit. Čím vyšší úroveň Dungeonu, tím vyšší poměr času lze použít.

 **\- Úroveň:** 1

 **\- Poměr:** 1:2

 **\- Požadovaný level Tvorby Dungeonů:** 50+

Tuhle knihu vůbec nečekal. Harém King nejspíše tušil, že nemá mnoho času a ačkoliv hodina reálného času znamenala dvě hodiny v tomto Dungeonů, bylo to stále o hodinu více, než by normálně měl.

Hned viděl, jak by toho mohl využít pro dokončení odepisování na dopisy a dary z minulých let. Úkoly sice psal s ostatními v jejich Studijním Klubu, ale nyní mohl studovat ještě více dopředu nebo se věnovat dalším studijním odvětvím, na které si stále nenašel čas.

Nejvíce jej nicméně štvalo, že se nepodívá do _Světa Živlů_ dříve, než na dvacátém pátém levelu.

oooOOOooo

Hadrian přešel společenskou místnost Koncilu a zaklepal na dveře Stříbrné Královny. Bylo devět hodin a Gemma mu vzkázala, že si jej Amanda vyžádala přesně na devět hodin do svého apartmánu.

Vůbec netušil, co má čekat. Amanda vždy došla k němu do apartmánu, když něco potřebovala nebo se jej pokusila svést. To, že si jej pozvala k sobě, značně měnilo situaci. Než se nicméně mohl vydat hlouběji do svých myšlenkových pochodů a představ, dveře se před ním otevřely a Amanda tam stála v nádherných šatech černé barvy se stříbrným vyšíváním.

„Hadriane, přesně na čas, pojď prosím dál," vyzvala jej a on se podruhé ocitl v jejím apartmánu.

„Děje se něco speciálního?" optal se hned, jak za sebou zavřel dveře.

„Dalo by se to tak říci. Dneska večer mám schůzku jako Stříbrná Královna s jednou z bývalých Královen. Ta si vyžádala přítomnost nás obou. Omlouvám se, že jsem ti nedala dost času na přípravu, ale sama jsem nečekala, že se bude chtít setkat ještě dneska večer," oznámila mu Amanda.

„Bývalá Královna Zmijozelu?" optal se Hadrian.

„Ano, všechny Královny nebo Princezny udržují kontakt mezi sebou a ty starší pomáhají těm, co jsou stále v Bradavicích. Přirovnala bych to k veřejně tajnému spolku, o kterém se ví, že existuje, ale již se neví, kdo jsou jeho členové nebo kde a kdy se scházejí. Tahle Královna nás požádala o schůzku v jednom podniku v Londýně, tam nás očekává přibližně za dvacet minut," vysvětlovala Amanda.

„Nemám žádný společenský oblek, který by uspokojil nároky čistokrevné společnosti. Můžu si na sebe vzít nějaké to společenské kimono, ale pochybuji, že by se to téhle Královně zamlouvalo," namítl Hadrian.

„To nebude problém, protože pro tebe jeden oblek mám," oznámila mu a ukázala na vak, ve kterém našel společenské kalhoty, košili, boty i otevřený hábit. Hned si to všechno vložil do _inventáře_ a přes něj se také převlékl.

„Ta tvoje schopnost je čím dál zajímavější. Ačkoliv jsem očekávala představení, spokojím se i s touhle informací," mrkla na něj. „Nicméně nechápu, proč jsi toho nevyužil toho večera, když jsi se stal terčem žertíku ve Velké Síni. Mohl ses tak vyhnout týdnu útoků proti své osobě," zajímala se.

„Prvně se to zdálo být jako dobrý nápad jako ukázka toho, že i něco tak ponižujícího se mnou nehne. Nechtěl jsem, aby si mysleli, že mě jakkoliv dostali," odpověděl Hadrian. „Kam do Londýna to bude? Neznám jej celý, ale jsem schopen nás dostat kamkoliv v blízkosti památek a frekventovaných míst," optal se jí ještě.

„Podnik se jmenuje _Le Caprice_ u _Green Parku_ ," odpověděla Amanda. „Nicméně nás můžeš dostat kamkoliv v Londýně a já nás potom přemístím na místo," dodala rychle.

„Ne, to je dobrý, protože vím, kde se to nachází," odpověděl a nabídl jí rámě.

Hned, jak se jej chytila, je oba _teleportoval_ do Londýna, přesněji do podzemní garáže na ulici Arlington.

Amanda se rychle zorientovala hned, jak vyšli do noční ulice a zavedla jej do rohové restaurace. Barmanovi hodila jeden stříbrňák, což bylo poznávacím znakem pro magické hosty. Oba je odvedl do skryté části restaurace a usadil k soukromému stolku.

„Jsme tu brzy, ale to nevadí. Můžu ti tak říci změnu v našem tréninkovém programu. Úterý a čtvrtek budeme trénovat od pěti do sedmi odpoledne a v sobotu to bude od tří do šesti odpoledne. Celkem to dělá sedm hodin týdně. Doufám, že jsi schopný to zvládnout," oznámila mu.

„To by neměl být problém," odpověděl Hadrian a vzhlédl k číšníkovi, který jim donesl kyblík plný ledu a láhví vína, nechyběly ani tři sklenice.

„Netušil jsem, že v kouzelnických restauracích podávají víno i nezletilým," nadhodil pobaveně.

„Tohle je Skřítkovské víno, je tam stejně alkoholu jako v Máslovém ležáku. Většina čistokrevných dětí se učí na tomhle víně. Výhodou je, že si vychutnáš jeho chuť bez toho, aby ti hrozilo, že se opiješ," vysvětlovala hned Amanda.

„Amanda má samozřejmě pravdu. I váš otec byl vychován na tomhle víně, pane Pottere," ozval se nový hlas a Amanda se hned postavila na nohy. Hadrian jí napodobil a ještě navíc odsunul nově příchozí živli.

„Děkuji," poděkovala Narcisa Malfoyová a Amanda s Hadrianem se znovu posadili.

„Lady Malfoyová, dovolte, abych vám představila Hadriana Jamese Pottera, Dědice Starobylých a Vznešených rodů Potterů a Blacků. Hadriane, Lady Narcisa Malfoyová, dcera Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu Blacků a bývalá Královna Zmijozelu," představila je Amanda.

„Velice mě těší, Lady Malfoyová," řekl Hadrian.

„Potěšení je na mé straně, ale nechme těch formalit. Požádala jsem o tuhle schůzku kvůli tomu, že něco potřebuji," spustila Narcisa, než se nicméně dostala k hlavnímu důvodu, proč tam byla, číšník se vrátil již s předem objednaným jídlem.

oooOOOooo

Když Hadrian o půl dvanácté večer konečně ulehl do postele, byla jeho mysl plná nových informací. Nicméně bylo jen pár důležitých věcí, které musel vědět.

Každý Smrtijed, který byl na svobodě pod výmluvou kletby Imperius, lhal a pod touto kletbou nikdy nebyl.

Lucius Malfoy věděl o tom, že má spojení s Abyssem, což se dozvěděl od Severuse Snapea. Každý svobodný Smrtijed dostal příkaz na něj neútočit, neboť Brumbál od něj dal ruce pryč a on toho hodlal využít k získání Chlapce-který-přežil pro jejich věc.

Lucius Malfoy také plánoval převést svého syna do Kruválu, který byl pod vedením Igora Karkarova, dalšího svobodného Smrtijeda. Narcisa prohlásila, že hlavním důvodem byla ochrana reputace jména Malfoy, poté nicméně dodala, že Draco je jen levnou kopií svého otce.

Nakonec nicméně přišla ta nejdůležitější informace. Narcisa chtěla ze svého manželství pryč. Jako Dědic Black měl jisté pravomoce a jednou z nich bylo zahájení vyšetřování specifických smluv. On sám sice nemohl žádnou z nich zrušit, ale pokud by najatý vyšetřovatel zjistil nějakou nesrovnalost nebo porušení dané smlouvy, mohl se svými závěry seznámit patřičné orgány. V tomto případě měl Hadrian vyšetřováním pověřit gobliny, kteří by se postarali o zrušení manželské smlouvy mezi Narcisou a Luciusem. Narcisa by se poté vrátila ke svému původnímu jménu.

Hadrianovi trvalo několik minut, než mu plně došlo, co po něm Narcisa chtěla. Byla pravda, že Dracovi v začátku hrozil nějakými postihy vůči jeho rodičům, pokud se nebude chovat podle jistých pravidel, ale netušil, jak by svou hrozbu provedl v plném rozsahu.

Nicméně nebyl Zmijozel pro nic za nic. Narcisa po něm chtěla svobodu od svého manžela i syna. On chtěl nicméně pravdu o tom, co se oné osudné noci skutečně stalo.

Nechal Narcisu i Amandu složil magický slib mlčenlivosti, než jim oznámil, co po Narcise chce. Za to, že zahájí vyšetřování její manželské smlouvy, udělá naprosto všechno, aby jeho kmotr, Sirius Orion Black, dostal zasloužený soudní proces. Vysvětlil, že goblini Siriuse vedli jako nevinného, protože byl do Azkabanu pohozen jen tak bez soudu.

Obě byly samozřejmě zděšené tím, jak mohl Sirius skončit v Azkabanu bez soudu, hlavně když to v té době byl Dědic Starobylého a Vznešeného rodu. Narcisa prohlásila, že jakmile se o tom dozví ostatní čistokrevní ve Starostolci, ukamenují všechny, kteří jsou za tohle zodpovědní. Také přísahala, že využije veškerý svůj vliv k tomu, aby dostala Siriuse z Azkabanu ven na svobodu.

Hadrian doufal, že jí může věřit, Narcisa ostatně měla velice dobrou masku, pod kterou ukrývala své emoce. Nicméně z jejího pohledu dokázal poznat, že jí na Siriusovi skutečně záleželo a při těch pár slovech o svých sourozencích poznal i to, že jí chybí její pravá rodina. Na tohle se mohl spolehnout.

 **Spal jsi ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

„Dobré ráno, Lucky," pozdravil Hadrian vznešeného Elfa, který na něj již čekal na smluveném místě.

„Dobré ráno. Dneska se nebudeme ničím zdržovat, budu tě čekat v Magické Dimenzi," oznámil mu Lucky a rozplynul se. Hadrian jej hned následoval pomocí _Fázování_.

 **Používáním své Magické Dovednosti, zvýšil sis Magickou Dovednost** _ **Prastará Magie: Fázování**_ **o 1 level.**

„Výborně. Fázování si budeš moci trénovat sám ve volných chvílích. Nyní tě naučím, jak v Magické Dimenzi cestovat. Mohl bys normálně na jiné místo dojít a vrátit se do hlavní dimenze, ale to by trvalo příliš dlouho. Místo toho využijeme magických proudů," oznámil mu Lucky a natáhl k němu ruku, aby se jej chytil.

Hned, jak se Luckyho držel, Lucky natáhl ruku ke světle modrému proudu magie a v dalším okamžiku na něm oba stáli a nechali se unášet nejrůznějšími částmi hradu i jeho okolí. Lucky několikrát přestoupil i na jiný proud magie, takže je nakonec dostal zpátky do místnosti, kde se ještě před pár okamžiky nacházeli.

„Driftování je možný název pro tuhle naši dovednost. Necháme se unášet magickými proudy až do míst, kam chceme. Nicméně je bezpečné používat jen některé magické proudy a to jsou odstíny modré, žluté a zelené. Pokud bys zkusil nasednout na červený proud a odstíny, ve kterých je červená barva zastoupena, byl bys na místě omráčen. Bílé magické proudy by z tebe vysají veškerý život a černé zase veškerou magii," vysvětloval Lucky.

„Počkat, není magie jako takové neutrální? Proč mají pak tyhle magické proudy takový účinek?" optal se Hadrian nechápavě.

„Dříve to tak možná bylo, ale i samotná Gaia byla ovlivněna, když lidé přivolali Temného na tento svět. Nyní je důležité, abys o tomto nebezpečí věděl, ne o tom, jak k tomu došlo," odpověděl Lucky. „Nyní se mě znovu chytni a já tě ještě dvakrát provedu celým procesem, než nás povedeš ty sám," oznámil mu ještě a tak začal zbytek jejich lekce.

Hadrian teoreticky věděl, co se od něj žádá, ale vůbec se mu toho rána nevedlo. Pokaždé, když na nějaký ten magický proud nasedl, po pár metrech z něj byl odhozen kvůli nedostatečnému soustředění.

Lucky jej ujišťoval, že ani mladí elfové neměli tuhle schopnost hned od narození a trvalo jim to někdy i celé týdny než se naučili úspěšně driftovat. A to podle něj nebyl ještě vůbec začátek. Lucky jej nicméně varoval, aby to bez jeho přítomnosti nezkoušel, aby se náhodou neztratil v nějaké jiné dimenzi nebo nižší sféře bytí.

oooOOOooo

 **Spal jsi ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Sobotního rána si Hadrian přispal. Celý týden byl dost náročný a bylo to teprve včera, co se mu povedlo úspěšně _Driftovat_ na magickém proudě a to až do cílového místa. Lucky mu prozradil, že až bude ovládat _Fázování_ i _Driftování_ na vysoké úrovni, bude schopen obě schopnosti zkombinovat tak, že mu celý onen proces přechodu mezi dimenzemi a nasednutím na magický proud bude trvat sotva půl sekundy. Od pondělního rána ho měl Lucky začít učit, jak pomocí magických proudů poslouchat volání svého jména, což mu mělo dát cíl, kam se přemístit.

Prý jednou bude schopen slyšet zmínku svého jména i jeho volání bez velkého soustředění, ačkoliv Hadrian netušil, jestli chtěl své jméno slyšet pokaždé, když ho někdo vysloví. Byl celkem slavný a nechtěl z toho mít migrény

Ve středu a v pátek zvládl navštívit _Katakomby – Vězení_ a to hned třikrát, takže byl přibližně v polovině k dvacátému čtvrtému levelu. Artemis během včerejšího večera dosáhla na třicátý level, což jej potěšilo, ale vůbec netušil, jak zvýšit její úroveň, aby se u ní odemknula schopnost aktivního používání magie. Kdo ví, co k tomu navíc bude potřebovat.

Další věcí, která jej potěšila, bylo zvýšení si úrovně _Dungeonu: Časová Dilatace_ o dva levely, takže nyní každá hodina v reálném čase pro něj znamenaly čtyři hodiny speciálního času v dungeonu.

 _Hoot_

„Dobré ráno, Artemis," pozdravil svou sovu, která dvakrát krátce a jednou dlouze zahoukala. „Ano, dneska odepíšu na další dopisy a nechám tě je doručit," uklidňoval jí hned a bylo pravdou, že v sobotu ráno pro ní mě vždy připravené dopisy k doručení, tentokrát na ně trochu zanevřel.

Hned, jak se umyl, oblékl do pohodlného oblečení, vytvořil _Časovou Dilataci_ a strávil v ní celých dvanáct hodin, což pro všechny ostatní byly jen tři hodiny. Během té doby odepsal sedmdesáti lidem a napsal by více odpovědí, ale již neměl žádný další pergamen na dopisy, takže Artemis vyslal i do obchodu, kde si dopisní pergamen objednal prvně.

Neboť si toho rána přispal a uběhly tři hodiny, byl tak akorát čas na to, aby se vydal do Velké Síně na oběd. Od tří hodin ho čekala další lekce s Amandou a nemohl se oné lekce dočkat. Vytvořil totiž svůj první Dungeon _Arénu_. Ta se podobala Koloseu, ale ještě s tímto dungeonem neskončil. Až si zvýší level své dovednosti k jejich vytváření, plánoval přidat mnoho další vylepšení a rozšíření.

oooOOOooo

„Připraven na dnešní lekci?" optala se Amanda, která měla bitevní hábit a pod ním i vestu a kalhoty z dračí kůže.

„Jistě a nemusíme ani nikam chodit. Pokud se mě chytneš," vybídl jí a jakmile se jej držela za rameno, vytvořil nový dungeon nebo je do něj spíše přenesl pomocí portálu. V tomto případě byl portálem přívěšek ve tvaru kolosea, který měl na řetízku kolem krku. Tohle byl osobní portál, který jej dokázal přemístit do specifické dimenze a poté jej vrátit zpátky na místo, odkud se do oné dimenze vydal.

„Kde to jsme?" optal se hned Amanda a rozhlížela se kolem sebe.

„Speciální dimenze vytvořená pro naše účely. Představ si třeba truhlici s obrovským apartmánem nebo laboratoří uvnitř. Jediný rozdíl je v tom, že tahle dimenze nemá žádné takové spojení s naším světem a lze se sem dostat jen pomocí portálu, který vlastním," vysvětloval Hadrian.

„Portál? Neviděla jsem, že bychom prošli nějakým portálem, jak se o nich mluví v legendách o Merlinovi," namítala hned.

„Použil jsem osobní portál. Četl jsem o magických způsobech přepravy a portály se podobají přenášedlům jen s tím rozdílem, že portály ti umožňují přecházet mezi dimenzemi," vysvětlil a vzdálil se od ní dostatečně daleko, aby mohli trénink zahájit tradičním soubojem.

Hadrian ve čtvrtek dosáhl třicátého a tudíž maximálního levelu u štítového kouzla _Protego_ , tak chtěl vyzkoušet, co se mu otevíralo za možnosti. Jak tak stál v bojovém postavení, čekal na Amandu, aby udělala první krok. Již v minulých hodinách se naučil, že útočit jako první se nevyplácí, pokud si nebyl schopen udržet útočnou pozici a svého soupeře donutit se jen bránit. Jeho znalosti kouzel mu to zatím nedovolovaly, proto vyčkával v obranné pozici na příležitost zaútočit.

Nemusel na Amandu čekat příliš dlouho, než se k němu rozlétly tři červené paprsky různých odstínů. Díky tomu, že viděl magii a rozpoznával větší počet odstínů barev, věděl přesně, co to k němu míří za kouzla. Omračující kouzlo, vybuchující kouzlo a kletba ochromení. Rozdíl v jejich barvě nebyl tak velký a z obrázků věděl, že Cruciatus byl téměř totožné barvy jako omračující kouzlo.

„ _Protego!_ " prohlásil a nechal si nad levým zápěstím zhmotnit modrý štít o velikosti menšího talíře. Všechny tři paprsky jím zachytil, vrátil je zpátky Amandě a přidal k tomu dvě vlastní omračovací kouzla. Za nimi vyslal ještě jedno vybuchující kouzlo, ale to nasměroval kousek za ni, takže i když se paprsek snižoval k zemi a neletěl přímo na ní, byl ukrytý za pěticí zbylých paprsků.

Amanda hned ukázala, že není jen tak ledajaká čarodějka a zatímco se štítem v jedné ruce odrazila své vlastní kletby zpátky na něj, pomocí své rodinné techniky se chystala přesměrovat i jeho dvě omračující kouzla, ale to již dorazila jeho vybuchující kouzlo. Půl metrů za ní se v hlíně objevil menší kráter, což jí vyvedlo z rovnováhy, takže jeho omračující paprsky nuceně přesměrovala do země.

Hadrian toho využil, aby se vyhnul jejím kouzlům a vyslal jejím směrem odzbrojující kletbu, řezací kletbu a sedm magických šípů. Nicméně tím nepřestával a hned přidal i _Elektrizující Ledovou Bouři_.

Nebylo pořádně nic vidět, protože kolem Amandy se zvedl oblak kouře a prachu. Musel tak chvíli počkat, než se všechno usadilo a překvapeně zamrkal, protože Amanda tam stála bez jediného zranění. Nicméně hlavu měla sklopenou a i na tu dálku viděl, že přišla o polovinu svých magických zásob, což bylo zatraceně divné. Hned si uvědomil, že musela použít nějaký mocný štít, neboť měla vztyčenou levou ruku zatnutou v pěst a z jejího předloktí tryskaly zbytky stříbrné magie.

„Nikdy bych si nemyslela, že v Bradavicích ještě někdy použiju _Aegis_ ," prohlásila unaveně, ale také s uznáním v hlase.

„Aegis?" optal se Hadrian.

„Aegis velice mocný štít v podobě kopule. Normálně bych nebyla schopná ho použít, musela bych být Mágem, abych toho byla schopná. Nicméně mám speciální tetování, které mi to dovoluje," vysvětlila mu.

„Vidím, jak ze tvého levého předloktí unikají zbytky stříbrné magie. Nicméně tě to stálo polovinu tvých zásob a pochybuji, že ho budeš moci znovu použít tak brzy," konstatoval Hadrian.

„Dvacet jedna dní, tak dlouho trvá, než magické tetování vstřebá dostatek magie ke svému opětovnému aktivování. Nicméně si mě překvapil a byla to jediná možnost, jak se rychle ochránit. Viděla jsem, co dokáže ta tvoje elektrická a ledová bouře," odpověděla.

„Můžeme pokračovat nebo je to dneska nerozhodně?" optal se a v dalším okamžiku ustoupil do strany, aby se vyhnul oranžovému paprsku.

„Takže pokračujeme," vydechl a začal k ní odrážet veškerá její kouzla, ke kterým přidával i ta svoje. Od té chvíle to bylo o tom, kdo dříve nebude schopen odrazit všechny magické paprsky, protože během chviličky jich mezi nimi létal celý tucet a oba věděli, že tento souboj vyhraje ten, kdo bude chytřejší.

oooOOOooo

Když oba dorazili na večeři, byli unavení a naprosto zničení. Jejich první souboj skončil nerozhodně. Na jeho konci mezi nimi létaly dva tucty magických paprsků, které mezi sebou začaly nějakým způsobem rezonovat a následná magická exploze je oba omráčila na několik minut.

Hadrian nebyl vůbec potěšen tímto výsledkem, ne že by se mu nelíbilo remizovat s Amandou, to byl pro něj rozhodně pokrok, spíše byl naštvaný kvůli kráteru v jeho aréně. Kráter po magickém výbuchu byl pět metrů hluboký a na délku měl něco kolem třiceti metrů. Amanda prohlásila, že mají štěstí, že oba žijí a zavedla nové pravidlo. Nikdy mezi nimi již nesmí létat více jak pět magických paprsků.

Nicméně mu pogratulovala nad perfektně ovládnutým štítovým kouzlem a začala jej učit, jak používat kouzla bez jejich hlasitého vyslovování. Zde mu pomohly i základy Nitrobrany a na konci jejich lekce dokázal používat _Protego_ bez toho, aby řekl jediné slovo. Amanda jej vyzvala, aby se tak naučil používat všechna kouzla, protože v šestém ročníku to bude chtít profesoři po všech studentech a to, že bude schopen kouzlit neverbálně již nyní, mu u nich vyslouží značný respekt.

„Mám něco na obličeji, že se na mě tak díváš?" optal se Hadrian Blaise a ten nebyl jediný, kdo jej bez mrknutí oka sledoval.

„Co jste u Morgany dělali, že jste tak zničení?" optala se Tracey a ukázala na Amandiny vlasy, které byly na její levé straně mírně spálené. I Hadrian si toho hned všimnul a věděl, že to musel způsobit jedna z jeho _Bleskových Střel_ , které se Amanda sice vyhnula, ale střela jí prolétla rozevlátými vlasy.

„Hmm, budu si je muset ostříhat. Hadriane, drahoušku, až si budeme hrát příště, kontroluj prosím svou vášnivě rozpálenou magii," prohlásila zcela vážně a několik nejbližších studentů, kteří zrovna pili, vyprskli obsah svých úst přes stůl na své spolužáky.

„COŽE?!" vykřikla Tracey a hned zrudla jako rajče. Nebyla jediná, protože i Dafné se červenala při Amandině narážce a Blaise netušil, kam se dívat, jak lítal svým pohledem všude kolem, jen aby se vyhnul Amandě i Hadrianovi.

„Jak si přeješ, drahá. Jen doufám, že příště nás naše společná exploze neomráčí na dobrých deset minut, ačkoliv to bylo skutečně nezapomenutelné," odvětil s lehkým úsměvem na tváři jakoby se nic nedělo a Snape, který zrovna přišel, aby zjistil, co se to děje, málem zakopl o vlastní nohy.

„Pottere! Rosierová! Vysvětlení, hned!" vykřikl na ně Snape a Amanda se otočila k jejich řediteli koleji.

„Vysvětlení? Čeho, pane profesore?" optala se Amanda.

„Toho, co právě Potter prohlásil. Dobře vím, jaké o vás dvou kolují řeči a dobře víte, že sex je legální až od třinácti let, Rosierová! Žádám okamžité vysvětlení, než vás oba zatáhnu na Ošetřovnu a nechám madame Pomfreyovou zjistit plný rozsah vašich ilegálních hrátek!" zavrčel Snape a celá Velká Síň jej velice dobře slyšela.

„Sex? To si všichni myslí, že s Amandou mizíme kvůli sexu? Jsem nesmírně polichocen, pokud si o mě někdo myslí, že bych byl schopen uspokojit takhle vyspělou čarodějku a to hned třikrát týdně od dvou do tří hodin. Možná toho někdy v budoucnu budu schopen, kdo ví, ale jak jste řekl, profesore, jsem na to stále příliš mladý," protestoval Hadrian pobaveně.

„Žádné hry, Pottere! Nemám problém vám udělit školní trest na celý příští měsíc!" vypálil Snape podrážděně.

„Amando, zdá se, že naše tajemství je venku. Vysvětlíš profesoru Snapeovi, co třikrát do týdne děláme?" požádal jí Hadrian a Velkou Síní se rozneslo šuškání o nejrůznějších spekulacích. Pár studentů dokonce uteklo z Velké Síně, aby se o nejnovější drby mohli podělit se svými chybějícími kamarády.

„Profesore, neděje se nic ilegálního, jak jste tak barvitě naznačil. Rozhodla jsem se, že si vezmu Hadriana pod svá křídla a pomůžu mu rozvinout jeho magický potenciál. Doufám, že za dva roky zaujme mé místo, ale to se ještě uvidí," odpověděla Amanda pobaveně.

„Chápu," řekl Snape a oba si je pozorně prohlédl. „V tom případě bych prosil, abyste si dvousmyslné řeči nechali do jiné společnosti. Byl bych nerad, kdyby mělo dojít k dalším nedorozuměním," prohlásil ještě a vydal se zpátky k profesorskému stolu.

„Věřila bys tomu? Co je to za lidi, když si myslí, že bychom byli schopní něčeho takového?" optal se Hadrian s hranou nechápavostí.

„Můj drahý Hadriane, velice rychle zjistíš, že až na několik studentů, jsou všichni perverzní a nemyslí na nic jiného, než jen na sex, takže je vysvětlení spojené se sexem napadne hned jako první," prohlásila Amanda moudře a všichni studenti prvního i druhého ročníku v jejich okolí byli rudí jako raci.

„Hej, mohli bychom se přestat bavit o tom, jestli Hadrian zasunul svůj obrovský penis do Amandiny vagíny? Zajímalo by mě totiž, co to bylo za explozi, co vás měla oba omráčit!" prohlásila Tracey nahlas a Hadrian se hystericky rozesmál na celé kolo, když její prohlášení spustilo naprostý chaos, kdy snad třetina studentů poprskala ty, kteří seděli naproti. Dokonce i Snapeovi zaskočilo, načež se polil horkým čajem.

„Myslím, že bys měla utíkat. Jakmile se Snape vzpamatuje, bude se chtít pomstít," řekla Amanda pobaveně a užívala si naprostého chaosu kolem sebe.

„Obrovský?" podivil se Hadrian a vzhlédl k Amandě. „Nejsem zas tak velký, nebo jo?" optal se nevinně po tom, co se mírně uklidnil.

Chaos, naprostý a nespoutaný chaos, to zavládlo ve Velké Síni po tom, co položil svou poslední otázku a profesoři vůbec netušili, co dělat, protože Brumbál seděl na svém trůnu a pobaveně to celé sledoval, jako kdyby to bylo něco zcela normálního.

„Myslím, že bude rozumné zmizet," konstatovala Amanda.

oooOOOooo

„Co je mezi tebou a Amandou?" optala se jej Tamara, která na něj čekala v jeho apartmánu.

„Taky tě rád vidím, Tamaro," odpověděl Hadrian a posadil se do svého křesla.

„Neodpověděl jsi mi na otázku. Je to pravda? Měli jste spolu s-sex?" optala se jej a celá zčervenala.

„Ne, že by do toho někomu něco bylo, ale ne, mezi mnou a Amandou není nic takhle intimního. Amanda je Královna Zmijozelu a rozhodla se, že mě bude učit, abych mohl po jejím odchodu zaujmout její místo. Jestli se stanu Princem nebo Králem, to už záleží na mě a na mých soupeřích o tyhle pozice. Pokud jde o to, co zaznělo u večeře, Amandu baví, když kolem sebe dokáže rozpoutat chaos a musíš uznat, že je zatraceně zábavné, jak někteří reagují a dělají si vlastní závěry ze zcela nevinných prohlášení," odpověděl pobaveně.

„Nevinných? Na těch vašich dvojsmyslech není nic nevinného. Ronald i Percy Weasley prohlašují, jak je Zmijozelská kolej plná zlých černokněžníků. Ronald tvrdí, že používáš černou magii k ovládnutí čarodějek kvůli vlastnímu uspokojení a Percy zase prohlašuje, jak zneužíváš svého statusu k obcházení zákonů a pravidel. Percy také plánuje vás oba pozorně sledovat a dokázat, že jeho milovaná pravidla skutečně porušujete," oznámila mu Tamara.

„To je dobré vědět. Možná bych mohl využít toho, co mi od Weasleyovic dvojčat zbylo a dát nejstaršímu z Weasleyů něco jiného, čím by mohl zaplnit svůj volný čas," řekl Hadrian a přemýšlel, co by asi tak mohl použít.

„Ať už ho zabavíš jakkoliv, dávej si pozor, aby to nezasáhlo i mě a ostatní dívky. Jo, ještě bych měla asi zmínit, že Fred s Georgem plánují odplatu. Také jsem je zaslechla, jak se baví o tom, že Amanda Rosierová prý již několikrát odmítla Percyho a hned dvakrát jej poslala na ošetřovnu, když nepochopil, že ne znamená ne," řekla ještě, než zmizela ve víru ohně.

„Hmm, proto jsem na toho zrzavého idiota číslo tři narážel tak často po tom, co se rozšířily první spekulace o mě a Amandě. Hádám, že nyní mi bude všude v patách," řekl si Hadrian sám pro sebe a již podruhé toho dne vytvořil _Časovou Dilataci_.

Tentokrát si nicméně do ruky konečně vzal knihu Starodávných Run. První dvě kapitoly ho seznámily s tím, co to Runy vůbec jsou, odkud pochází různé runové jazyky a jak se v dnešní době dají použít.

 **Díky studiu ses naučil novou Magickou Dovednost – Runové Jazyky.**

 **Runové Jazyky - Pasivní - Lvl. 2 - Exp: 00.00% -** Tato dovednost ti dovoluje se učit Runovým jazykům. Level této dovednosti je součtem levelu všech Runových jazyků, které ovládáš. Každý Runový jazyk má maximálně 15 levelů – 5 levelů za kompletní pochopení významu daných run, 5 levelů za umění napsat, vyrýt runy v jejich přesné podobě, 5 levelů za praktické použití Runového jazyka.

 **\- Známé Runové Jazyky:**

 **\- Hadí runy – Lvl. 1/0/0/ -** Hadí runy vycházejí z Hadího jazyka. Hadí jazyk má svou psanou podobu, nicméně Hadí runy jsou daleko starší a vznikly v Asii s prvními Hadími Bohy, než byly rozšířeny do celého světa. Stejně jako Hadí magie, i Hadí runy jsou určeny hlavně k léčbě a tvorbě ochranných bariér, clon a artefaktů.

 **\- Stáří:** 4 místo

 **\- Norské runy – Lvl. 1/0/0 –** Norské runy jsou mudlům známi také jako Starší a Mladší FUTHARK. Norské nebo Severské runy pocházejí z doby vzniku Severských Bohů a jejich dimenze Asgardu. Norské runy nejsou nejstaršími runami na světě, proto také nejsou nejmocnější runy. Nicméně jejich mládí je výhodou k jejich studiu, neboť význam Norských run se stále tolik nezměnil a již nedochází k jejich špatnému překladu nebo použití.

 **\- Stáří:** 7 místo

„Páni," vydechl Hadrian po tom, co si přečetl definici své nové schopnosti. Z toho, co viděl, bylo nejméně sedm Runových jazyků a on si dal za úkol je objevit všechny, už jen kvůli tomu, aby o nich něco věděl.

Pochopil, že aby získal maximální level ke každému Runovému jazyku, musel se nejprve naučit význam všech run, poté se je naučit psát nebo vyrývat a poté používat k praktickým věcem. Rozhodně před sebou měl hodně práce, ale _Časová Dilatace_ mu dávala dostatek nového času navíc. Jen pak bude muset navštívit Kuchyň a doplnit si své zásoby jídla a pití.

 **Spal jsi ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

Nedělního rána byl Hadrian vzbuzen velice brzy. U postele stála Tamara s velkým úsměvem na tváři, Fay se Sam stály u dveří. Vůbec nechápal, co tam dělají, když si všimnul jejich levelu. Fay se Sam měly obě patnáctý level.

„Vstávat, ospalče!" popoháněla jej Tamara. „Fay se Sam mají konečně patnáctý level. Máme celou volnou neděli, proto nám ukážeš ten tvůj Dungeon. Můžeš nás k němu zavést nebo nás jim rovnou provést. Poté nám pomůžeš a zaútočíme na _Hřbitov Nemrtvých_ na tak dlouho, dokud budeme mít magii," prohlásila Tamara a její tón mu nedával prostor k námitkám, proto si jen povzdechl.

„Dejte mi deset minut. Můžete počkat v mé pracovně," řekl jim a vylezl z postele, ve které spal jen v šortkách. „Kolik je vůbec hodin?" podivil se.

„Pět ráno! Když nás tak brzy můžeš budit ty, tak na to máme právo i my," oznámila mu hned Tamara vítězoslavně.

„Neskutečné," zakroutil Hadrian hlavou a zmizel ve své koupelně, aby se připravil na nadcházející den.

Když už jim ukáže _Zbrojnici_ , mohl by si třikrát projít _Vězení_ a rychle si tak udělat další level. Navíc když už na _Hřbitov Nemrtvých_ půjdou ve čtyřech, mohl by si udělat i nějaký level tam. Jestli ještě dneska udělá dvacátý pátý level, mohl by už pondělního odpoledne navštívit _Svět Živlů_ nebo se vydat do _Kovárny_.

S úsměvem na tváři a jasným plánem v mysli, se rychle umyl a zamířil do své pracovny. Hodlal si ještě najít a hlavně řádně připravit na nadcházející den.

Tamara byla nedočkavá a chtěla se vydat do dungeonů okamžitě, ale ujistil jí, že mají dost času a vytvořil _Časovou Dilataci_ , aby se mohli v klidu nasnídat a on si ještě mohl dobít **Magické drahokamy**. Věděl, že je plně využije.

„Můžeme konečně jít?" optala se Tamara.

„Všechny se mě chytněte, _teleportuji_ vás všechny ke vstupu. Já mám v plánu něco jiného, ale přidám se k vám až přijde čas na _Hřbitov Nemrtvých_ ," odpověděl jim a všichni čtyři zmizeli ve víru sněhových vloček.

 **Pokračování příště!**

* * *

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Čaroděj - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 23 - Exp:** **54.77% (145 150/265 000 exp)**

 **HP: 4 090**

 **MP: 6 030 (+5 400 drahokamy)**

 **STR: 74 (+10 ze setu)**

 **VIT: 77 (+10 ze setu)(+40% HP)**

 **DEX: 73 (+15 ze setu)**

 **INT: 120 (+40% MP)**

 **WIS: 87 (-20% Cena, +4% MP regenerace)**

 **LUK: 43 (+15% šance k lepšímu lootu)**

 **Status Body: 25 (115+5)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (9+1)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 WIS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 53 401 G, 411 684 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolejní body: 355**

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 30 (0/?)**

 **HP: 1 582 (1/6 summonera + 30*lvl)**

 **MP: 1 905 (1/6 summonera + 30*lvl)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Sanbi** (+20% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem jejich ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 1. úrovni jsou tři ocasy. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 30 (0/? exp)**

 **HP: 1 500 (50*lvl)**

 **MP: ? (Odemčení na 2. úrovni)**

 _ **Úkoly:**_

 **Školní pohár! (355/500)**

 **Ukryté Svitky Kouzel! (20/100)**

* * *

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Prvně bych rád zase uvedl délku kapitoly, která je tentokrát kratší, než ta předchozí – cca10 058 slov. V profilu pod kapitolou nastaly také menší změny, nějak jsem si neuvědomil, že Hadrian má více Magických drahokamů, do kterých si může nastřádat magii na horší časy.

Je mi jasné, že jsem tuhle kapitolku usekl asi v tom nejlepším, ale to byl můj záměr, ačkoliv mě to právě staví před rozcestí. Buď v další kapitole budu pokračovat tam, kde jsem právě skončil, nebo to celé přeskočím a vydám se až na pondělní odpoledne, kde si budu moci vybrat z návštěvy dvou možných dungeonů. Rozhodně by mi pomohl váš názor, co z těchto dvou možností si zvolit.

* * *

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 11. (22):**_

 **\- MattKennedy:** Well, Blaise will be Temporary Gamer, but I need some time for story building. I cant make him gamer without reason. Harem King gave him one, but Hadrian is mostly solo player, but it will change. I need cca two chapters.

 **\- kamil grundel:** Změna Dočasných Gamerů na Gamery jistě bude, jen přemýšlím nad podmínkami jejich přeměny. Jistě to bude čas strávený ve skupině, určitý počet získaných levelů, nejspíše i získání nějakého předmětu a nakonec povolení The Gamera alias Hadriana, který byl prvním a tudíž je to jeho rozhodnutí, kdo projde finální přeměnou z Dočasného Gamera na Gamera. Pokud jde o Denní Věštec, již přemýšlím nad změnami. Rád bych změnil jméno, jen mě nenapadá nic chytlavého a dobrého na výslovnost.

 **\- Arfaros:** Díky za komentář, vždy potěší, když někdo rád čte to, co vytvořím. Snad se dostanu do nějakého rytmu a budu vydávat daleko pravidelněji. Jen mě mrzí, že abych se plně soustředil na tuhle povídku, musím zanevřít na ty ostatní.

 **\- Mája:** Vyspělost mých postav je problém, to přiznávám. Děti nemám a ačkoliv mám bratrance v Hadrianově věku, nedokážu se přestat divit, protože v jejich věku jsem měl úplně jiné záliby. V baráku nás nikdo nenašel a s partou kamarádů jsme buď lítali po lese nebo naháněli holky na koupališti a snažili se na ně udělat dojem. Aspoň u mě to tak bylo, když jsem trávil většinu času v přítomnosti o pár let starších kluků a kopíroval jejich chování.

Hadrianovu vyspělost lze částečně vysvětlit tím, že neměl čas na dětství, musel dělat domácí práce, naučit se rychle číst, aby mohl úspěšně vařit a tak dále. V knihách je to zdánlivě zkrášleno a podle toho, co jsem četl, Rowlingová i mnoho zamýšlených věcí vynechala kvůli nakladatelství atd...

 **\- Vai:** Děkuji. Rád bych se vyjádřil k sexualitě a v budoucnu to i v příběhu více rozvedu. Již v této kapitole jsem uvedl, že legální hranice sexu je pro magickou Anglii třináct let, což se může zdát být všem velice brzo. Nicméně vycházím z oné „středověké" společnosti, ve které stále existují staré hodnoty, kde nebylo zas tak vzácné, aby dívky vlivných rodin byly „prodány" již po „prvním krvácení", což pro tu dobu znamenalo, že jsou připravené k založení rodiny. Svou roli bude hrát i samotná magie, ale jakou, to si nechám do budoucna.

 **\- Lony:** Každá Věštba může mít mnoho interpretací a Voldemort měl Hadriana označit jako „sobě rovného". Otázkou nyní zůstává, v čem a kdy si mají být rovni. Ať už to Rowlingová zamýšlela jakkoliv, v knihách si Hadrian nebyl s Voldemortem nijak rovný, možná měl silnější sílu vůle, nebo neměl žádné dětství, ale ono znění Věštby dělá v originálním příběhu obrovskou dějovou díru.

Pokud jde o Neviditelný plášť, napadají mě dva způsoby, jak by jej mohl Hadrian získat, tedy mimo to, že by mu jej Brumbál nějakým zázrakem vrátil. Goblini by mohli provést nějaký rituál, kterým by přivolali veškeré chybějící artefakty spojené s rodinnou magií Potterů nebo by Snape mohl nachytat Nevilla a protože by o Neviditelném plášti věděl ze svých školních let, poznal by jej a předal Hadrianovi, aby si u něj zajistil nějakou tu službu do budoucna.

 **\- georgen:** No, komentář bez teček a čárek se občas těžko luští, když netuším, kde co začíná a končí. Z Blaise udělám Dočasného Gamera, ale až k tomu budu mít více prostoru a času k vytvoření pevnějšího pouta mezi Blaisem a Hadrianem. Na jednu stranu by Amanda byla výtečný Gamer, protože by toho využila naplno a to bez nějakých omluv nebo výčitek. Na druhou stranu bude v Bradavicích jen na dobu prvního a druhého ročníku. Možná z ní udělám Gamera během druhého ročníku, až si bude Hadrian jistý, že ho jen tak nevyužívá a jejich vztah obsahuje i značnou dávku loajality.

 **\- Drticool:** K něčemu jsem se vyjádřil už v soukromé zprávě, ale vyjádřím se i tady, kdyby tvůj komentář zajímal více lidí. Jinak rozhodně děkuji za tak konstruktivní komentář, občas autor potřebuje pohled i z jiného úhlu a tímto pohledem jsou pro mě všechny komentáře.

Palce a metry. Vím, že to pro někoho může být matoucí, ale protože je příběh zasazen do Anglie, snažím se udržet i onu atmosféru, takže na tom asi nic nezměním.

Hadrian obraceč času nedostane a ani o tom nijak neuvažuji, ostatně jsem mu poskytl dungeon s dilatací času, který jsem sice plně nevysvětlil, ale to bych měl napravit v další kapitole.

Pokud jde o ty učebny, je upřímně nesmysl, aby byla pouze jedna. Možná je jen jedna pro některé předměty a všechny ročníky, ale podle mě je to podobně jako se skleníky. Navíc se musíme zamyslet nad tím, že každý předmět učí jen jeden profesor a v každém ročníku to jsou dvě skupiny, než se v šestém a sedmém ročníku spojí dohromady. Pokud počítám dobře, tak jeden učitel učí dvanáct různých skupin, což při dotaci 3 až 4 hodin týdně dělá 36 až 48 vyučovacích hodin, denně to tedy dělá cca 7 až 10 hodin, vyučování v knihách začínalo v 9 hodin, pokud se nepletu. Rowlingová to skutečně nedomyslela.

S LUK jsem to také nějak nedomyslel, ale aktuálně to využívám tak, že když je třeba 30% šance na padnutí nějakého předmětu, LUK mu aktuálně přidává dalších 15%. Popravdě opomínám část herních faktorů a spíše se soustředím na příběh jako takový.

S těmi počítači jsem trochu přestřelil v dávných kapitolách, ale jednou se k nim dostanu, až Hadrian začne více experimentovat s dimenzemi/dungeony. Aktuálně nemá ani dostatečné vědomosti na to, aby dokázal upravit jakýkoliv zdroj elektrické energie na jejich pohánění a v jejich současném stavu by je styk s magií zničil. Technomagic je otázka vzdálenější budoucnosti.

Výpočet magie je takový, že Moták s uzamčenou magií má lvl*50. Kouzelník má bonus +50 k magii za každý level oproti základu - Motákovi, takže lvl*100. Čaroděj má bonus +100 k základu, takže lvl*150. Mág má výpočet lvl*200 a Arci-Mág lvl*300. Samozřejmě u Gamerů je zde bonus za INT k základu v procentech a poté se k tomu ještě přičítá INT*10. Vypadá to asi takhle nějak - ((23 * (50 + 100)) + 40%) + (120 * 10). Jinak drahokamy jsem přepočítal a nyní je v profilu správná hodnota.

S Perks trochu zamíchám další kapitolu hned, jak se Hadrian dostane na 25 level. Máš pravdu, že by mohl využívat i další elementy, ale jeho hlavním elementem je Led a toho se také drží. Mám sice rád mocného hrdinu, ale zase nechci, aby jen tak z konečků prstů metal útoky půl tuctu různých živlů.

Skleněná židle se zanedlouho stane studijním objektem a chtěl jsem jí hlavně využít jako ukázku potenciálu run a runové magie. Ale ano, jednou bude schopný vytvořit repliku skleněné židle a možná celý návrh i vylepší, kdo ví, kam ho mé myšlenkové pochody zavedou.


	24. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 13 (24)

**Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer.**

* * *

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 13. – Mistr Ledu**

 _V minulé kapitole:_

„ _Všechny se mě chytněte, teleportuji vás všechny ke vstupu. Já mám v plánu něco jiného, ale přidám se k vám až přijde čas na Hřbitov Nemrtvých," odpověděl jim a všichni čtyři zmizeli ve víru sněhových vloček._

 _Pokračování:_

Hadrian čekal před portálem do dungeonu a prohlížel si svůj profil. Tamara, Fay a Sam byly stále ve _Zbrojnici_. Podle něj jim to nějak moc trvalo, protože během stejné doby stihl třikrát projít _Vězení_. Udělal si další level a do toho dvacátého pátého mu chybělo velice málo.

 **Jméno:** Hadrian James Potter

 **Věk:** 11

 **Třída:** The Gamer

 **Titul:** Čaroděj - Koncil Sedmi

 **Status krve:** Čistokrevný

 **Level:** 24 - Exp: 84.26% (242 750/285 000 exp)

 **HP:** 4 230

 **MP:** 6 240 (+5 400 drahokamy)

 **STR:** 75 (+10 ze setu)

 **VIT** : 77 (+10 ze setu)

 **DEX:** 74 (+15 ze setu)

 **INT:** 120

 **WIS:** 88

 **LUK:** 43

 **Status Body:** 30

 **Perks Body:** 0

„Uff, konečně jsme venku," prohlásila Sam, která z portálu do dungeonu vyšla jako první.

„Co vám tak dlouho trvalo?" optal se Hadrian, který si hned prohlížel všechny tři dívky.

„Co nám trvalo tak dlouho? Víš ty vůbec, jak je těžké sejmout toho **Dvouhlavého Kostlivce**?! Ta jeho bariéra je příliš silná!" protestovala hned Tamara a Hadrian se ušklíbl, jak si vzpomněl na to, že s tím stejným měl původně problém, než mu Artemis úplnou náhodou ukázala, jak s ním bez problému bojovat.

„Víš o tom, že ta jeho bariéra jej chrání pouze před magickými útoky, že? Já je vždy ničím pomocí svých katan," prohlásil Hadrian a Tamara jej vraždila svým pohledem.

„Co budeme dělat nyní? Máme za sebou všechny tři pokusy a na _Vězení_ nemáme level," optala se Fay.

„Nyní nás čeká _Hřbitov Nemrtvých_ ," rozhodla Tamara a popadla obě své spolužačky a _teleportovala_ je na Bradavický hřbitov. Hadrian je hned následoval.

„Přidáš mě k vám do skupiny nebo jak to uděláme?" optal se Tamary a hned mu přišla nabídka přidání se k nim do skupiny, kterou přijal.

Tamara následně vytvořila _Hřbitov Nemrtvých_ a s děvčaty se pustila do zabíjení **Inferi**. Hadrian se do boje nehnal, vyslal Artemis s Glacian, aby bojovaly za něj. On místo toho nahlédl do nastavení skupiny, hlavně rozdělování expů, kde jej čekalo překvapení.

Tamara říkala, že expy z monster se dělí mezi členy skupiny, ale nyní v nastavení viděl, že všichni dostávají maximální počet expů z monster, které zabijí.

Nicméně on sám byl omezen v přísunu expů. **Inferi** na _Hřbitově_ měli o více jak deset levelů méně, než on, takže nedostával čtyři sta expů jak ty tři, ale pouze sto deset expů, což byl jejich level vynásoben desíti. Rozhodně to pro něj bylo zklamáním, potřeboval něco málo přes čtyřicet tisíc expů na další level.

„Umm, neměl bys nám pomoci?" optala se jej Fay, která se mírně stáhla a kryla Sam s Tamarou z dálky.

„Artemis s Glacian si hravě poradí s těmito slabými monstry. Já mám právě příliš vysoký level, takže dostávám jen desetinásobek jejich levelu," vysvětlil Hadrian.

„Och, chápu," odvětila Fay a ačkoliv se Tamara snažila udržet aspoň jedno monstrum naživu, Glacian měla jiné plány.

 **Upozornění! Obtížnost Dungeonu: Hřbitov Nemrtvých zvýšena!**

„Hej! Proč jsi jí to nechal udělat?!" okřikla jej Tamara.

„Protože mají příliš malý level!" křikl Hadrian a nová várka **Inferi** byla stále pod jeho úroveň. _Ledový Věk_ a _Elektrizující Ledová Bouře_ byly Magické Dovednosti, které použil na zničení téhle várky.

 **Upozornění! Obtížnost Dungeonu: Hřbitov Nemrtvých zvýšena!**

 **Inferi - Nemrtvý - Lvl. 15**

 **HP: 1 500**

 **MP: 150**

 **Info:** Inferi je oživená mrtvola, která plní účel, ke kterému jí tvůrce očaroval. Inferi jsou slabí vůči ohni. V závislosti na očarování mohou být Inferi extrémně rychlí, silní a jejich kousnutí jedovaté. Tihle Inferi mají Magickou Dovednost – _Výpad_ a _Kanibalismus._

„Konečně, tihle mi dají aspoň plné expy. _Ledový Věk_!" prohlásil Hadrian a plně se zapojil do bitvy. Nicméně i tak měl stále o devět levelů více a kromě _Ledového Věku_ nepoužíval žádnou jinou Magickou Dovednost, tedy kromě občasné _Teleportace_. Když už něco jiného musel použít, bylo to spíše Kouzlo _Incendio_ nebo _Ignis Solis_.

To první kouzlo podpálilo všechno, na co ho použil a ačkoliv nezpůsobovalo tolik poškození, jako jeho jiné kouzla nebo magické dovednosti, dokázalo v zasažených mrtvolách vyvolat paniku.

Druhé kouzlo získal ze **Svitku Kouzel** a mohl jej použít jen díky tomu, že měl jeden jediný bod u **Mistra Ohně**. _Ignis Solis_ bylo kouzlo, které vyvolalo vlnu zlatého ohně, který spálil všechno v jeho zorném poli. Po jeho prvním použití Tamara vypadala dost závistivě, což jej pobavilo.

 **Gratulace! Dosáhl jsi levelu 25! Obdržel jsi 5 Status Bodů a 3 Perks Body!**

 **Upozornění! Zabito 100 Inferi! Inferi Legion přivolán!**

„Dávejte si na něj pozor, BOSS má několik schopností a použije je ve chvíli, kdy mu klesnou životy na určitou úroveň!" varovala je Tamara.

„ _Dračí Plamen!_ " prohlásil Hadrian a použil speciální schopnost, kterou mu poskytoval **Prsten Dračího plamene**. Hned, jak se rudozlatý plamen zformoval do draka, zaútočil na **Inferi Legiona**. Ten skutečně neměl naprosto žádnou šanci a Tamara mohla jen nevěřícně hledět na to, jak se BOSS, kterého se tak dlouho bála, doslova měnil v popel pod mocným útokem.

Vůbec nechápala, kde Hadrian nabral tak silné ohnivé skilly, jeho živlem byl Led a podpůrným zase Blesky. Nebylo možné, aby s jediným Perks Bodem u **Mistra Ohně** byl schopen něčeho takového.

„Jak!?" dožadovala se Tamara, když sledovala, jak se před ní objevila vítězná tabulka.

 **Gratulace! Porazili jste finálního Bosse Inferi Legiona!**

 **Obdrželi jste 2 000 exp, 200 Galeonů, 1x Knihu Magické Dovednosti!**

„Mám speciální artefakt po jednom z mých předků, který mi dovoluje použít tento útok, ačkoliv jej mohu použít jen třikrát denně," vysvětloval Hadrian a podíval se na Sam s Fay, které také získaly další level.

„Jdeme znovu! Potřebuji si udělat dvacátý level!" rozhodla Tamara a Hadrian nic nenamítal. Čtyřicet sedm tisíc expů nebylo vůbec k zahození.

oooOOOooo

 **Systémová chyba!**

 **Za level 19 až 24 nebyl připočítán bonus za Status – Student Prvního ročníku!**

 **Chyba byla napravena s 25. levelem. Jako kompenzaci získáváš +5 ke všem statům navíc.**

 **Systémová chyba!**

 **Jméno:** Hadrian James Potter

 **Věk:** 11

 **Třída:** The Gamer

 **Titul:** Čaroděj - Koncil Sedmi

 **Status krve:** Čistokrevný

 **Level:** 25 - Exp: 32.60% (99 100/304 000 exp)

 **HP:** 4 550

 **MP:** 6 570(+5 400 drahokamy)

 **STR:** 80 (+10 ze setu)

 **VIT** : 95 (+10 ze setu)

 **DEX:** 79 (+15 ze setu)

 **INT:** 132

 **WIS:** 99

 **LUK:** 49

 **Status Body:** 35

 **Perks Body:** 3

Takhle nyní vypadal jeho profil. Všechny tři Perks Body okamžitě investoval do **Mistra Ledu** , čímž se dostal na maximální úroveň tohoto živlu.

Nicméně na jednu stranu byl trochu zaražen, že si nevšimnul toho, že nedostává každý level bonus ze statusu, který sice totálně přehlížel, ale když už jej dostal a měl ten bonus mít, cítil se mírně ošizen. Na druhou stranu si nemohl stěžovat, protože pět bodů ke všem statům navíc nebylo vůbec k zahození.

 **Gratulace! Dosáhl jsi maximální úrovně Mistra Ledu!**

 **Získáváš +6 k Mistr Vody, +6 k Mistr Vzduchu!**

 **Odemčeno Neverbální používání Magických Dovedností!**

 **Díky dosažení maximální úrovně Mistra Ledu, jsi získal speciální Magickou Dovednost** _ **Avatar Ledu Lvl. 1**_ **!**

 **Avatar Ledu – Aktivní - Lvl. 1 – Exp.: 00.00% -** Tahle speciální Magická Dovednost ti dovoluje přivolat Avatara Ledu – stvoření, které je spojené s Živlem Ledu. Avatar je schopen po tvém boku bojovat tak dlouho, dokud nebude zničen nebo jej sám neodvoláš. Abys nicméně mohl nějakého Avatara Ledu přivolat, musíš získat **Esenci Živlu Ledu** jednoho z mnoha stvoření, které **Živel Ledu** reprezentují.

Čím vyšší level této Magické Dovednosti, tím menší cena přivolání Avatara a tím více je možné Avatarů přivolat v jeden okamžik. Level této Magické Dovednosti se také odráží na levelu a síle přivolaného Avatara.

 **\- Cena:** 1 000 MP/Avatar (-15% cena MP z titulu Čaroděj, -20% cena MP za 80 WIS)

 **\- Aktuální Cena:** 650 MP/Avatar

\- **Aktuální Limit:** 1 přivolaný Avatar

 **\- Seznam registrovaných Avatarů:** ...

„Páni, tak tohle jsem nečekal," řekl si Hadrian sám pro sebe v soukromí své ložnice, kam se _teleportoval_ po tom, co opustil Tamařinu skupinu.

Dobrou náladu mu nezkazily ani tři zbytečné **Knihy Magické Dovednosti** , kde znovu získal **Nemrtvého Summona**. Další dvě knihy byly Magické Dovednosti pro **Nemrtvého Summona** , přesněji **Kanibalismus** a **Nářek Duší**.

Nicméně i to, že získal bonusové body k Mistrovi Vody a Vzduchu bylo něco nečekaného. Připomněl si, že musí zjistit, jak přesně nebo podle čeho jsou živly klasifikovány. Věděl, že Čínská filozofie uznávala pět živlů – Dřevo/Les, Oheň, Zemi, Kov a Vodu. Japonská filozofie uznávala zase Zemi, Vodu, Oheň, Vítr a Aether (Nicota). V knihovně zjistil, že Kouzelnická společnost v Anglii uznávala také pět živlů – Zemi, Vodu, Oheň, Vzduch a Magii. Ačkoliv nebylo vůbec lehké najít knihu, ve které by se o živlech mluvilo, až v jedné staré knize o Alchymii našel základní rozdělení živlů, to bylo všechno, co k tomu tématu našel.

Problém byl, že herní systém mu zpřístupnil živly Vody, Země, Ohně, Vzduchu, Blesků, Ledu a Duše. Pokud by mě vycházet z toho, že Led byl tvořen Vodou a Vzduchem, nebyl by to pak primární živel, ale sekundární. Což znamenalo, že musel identifikovat všechny primární živly, aby poté mohl odhalit ty sekundární nebo terciární.

To, že nyní mohl používat veškeré Magické Dovednosti bez toho, aby je aktivoval nahlas, bylo také velké plus. U Amandy si všimnul, že u většiny kouzel je nepotřebovala vyslovovat nahlas a doufal, že se k tomu také velice brzy dostane, ačkoliv _Protego_ již nejednou použil bez vykřiknutí kouzla nahlas. Hned si také uvědomil, že to bylo přibližně od doby, co tohle štítové kouzlo dosáhlo maximálního levelu.

oooOOOooo

Hadrian zkontroloval úkoly svých spolužáků a patřičně všem přidělil jedno další plus, již čtvrté v řadě. Hvězdiček udělil pouze pět a to pro Dafné, Tracey, Lilith, Blaise a Notta. Přičemž Blaise, Lilith a Dafné dostali na výběr z první pěti galeonových poukázek. Blaise si vybral poukázku do Knihkupectví Gandalfa Modrého, Lilith s Dafné si zvolili poukázku do Světa Lektvarů.

„Takže Malfoy se již nevrátí?" optala se Tracey a podívala se ke stolku u nějž seděla Pansy s Millicent.

„Ne, nevrátí. Hned, jak byl propuštěn z Ošetřovny, Snape ho odvedl domů a Lucius Malfoy se postaral o jeho okamžité přijetí na Kruvál," odpověděl Hadrian a neprozradil nic tajného. Ještě na začátku týdne by tyhle informace měly nějakou cenu, ale nyní o Malfoyově přestupu věděla celá škola.

„Vlivní Dědici ve starších ročnících to vidí jako výsledek tvého plánu. Od začátku každý mohl vidět, že se s Malfoyem nemáte v lásce. Prvně jsi jej zbavil šance na místo v Koncilu Sedmi, poté jej obral o jeho poskoky a nakonec jej vyhnal i z Bradavic," konstatoval Blaise, který byl často v jeho přítomnosti.

„Zabini má pravdu, nicméně ne všichni jsou ochotní ti dopřát klidný rok. Harper během týdne získal dostatek bodů na to, aby mohl vyzvat Dogeho o šesté křeslo. Dvakrát jsem ho také zahlédla s Nottem," přidala se Dafné.

„Nott není hrozbou. Ví, že i kdyby se dostal do Koncilu, nebude mít žádné spojence, navíc Rosierová je naší Královnou a Hadrian je jejím učněm. Harper je idiot, pokud si myslí, že v našem ročníku najde někoho, kdo by se proti Hadrianovi postavil," namítal Blaise.

„Gemmo, co pro tebe mohu udělat?" optal se hned Hadrian starší dívky, kterou během Blaisovy odpovědi sledoval, jak k nim míří.

„Hadriane, tvá přítomnost je potřeba v aréně. Amanda i Sebastian jsou někde pryč a Harper vyzval Richarda na duel o šesté křeslo," oznámila mu Gemma.

„Ten teda na nic nečekal. Všichni už čekají nebo máme stále čas?" optal se hned Hadrian.

„Harper chce získat zpátky své postavení tak rychle, jak jen je to možné. Lucian šel sehnat Richarda, takže máme trochu času. Proč se ptáš?" optala se pro změnu Gemma.

„Chci se rychle ujistit, co všechno je v tomhle souboji dovoleno. Mám pravdu, že Harper je vyzyvatel a Richard určuje způsob boje?"

„Nemýlíš se," potvrdila mu a on si rychle prošel malinkatou knížečku, než našel přesně to, co hledal.

„Hned budu zpátky. Mohla bys Richardovi říci, aby s přijetím výzvy počkal na mě?" požádal ji a rychle se vydal do svého apartmánu. Mohl by si vše potřebné vytáhnout z _inventáře_ , ale nechtěl možným nepřátelům poskytovat ještě více informací, než kolik jich už prozradil.

Do společenské místnosti se vrátil o minutku později a upoutal na sebe dost velkou pozornost, hlavně kvůli tomu, co měl v rukou.

„J-je t-to přesně to, co si myslím, že to je?" optala se Gemma a ukázala na předmět v jeho pravé ruce. Nesl v ní totiž **Magickou Hůl** , která mu normálně padala v dungeonu a on je prodával za slušné peníze. V rukou Kouzelníka přidávala dvacet pět procent k síle kouzel, v jeho vlastních rukou přidávala padesát procent a tak dále. Nicméně to, co bylo na **Magické Holi** to nejlepší bylo, že se na nich občas objevilo nějaké specifické kouzlo.

„Mám ve své sbírce nejrůznější věci," odvětil Hadrian a podal Richardovi své **Chrániče předloktí z Dračí kůže**. „Tyhle chrániče předloktí vydrží čtyři až pět omračujících kouzel, stejný počet odzbrojujících kouzel, zbytek bych raději neriskoval. Tahle speciální hůl ti poslouží místo hůlky, přičemž nemusíš používat žádné speciální pohyby, prostě namíříš a vyšleš kouzlo. Tvá kouzla budou o čtvrtinu silnější než normálně, ale také si vezmou o deset procent více magie. To, co jí ale dělá speciálním je speciální kouzlo, které je začarováno do hole. Když prohlásíš _Runová Pouta_ , připoutáš svého soupeře runovými řetězy, které ho nejen znehybní, ale také mu odeberou přístup k aktivní magii na dobu spoutání. Nevěřím Harperovi ani jeho jméno, takže bych byl nerad, kdyby se ocitl zpátky v Koncilu," vysvětloval Hadrian a Richard si od něj nejistě převzal chrániče i hůl.

„Netuším, co na to říci," hlesl Richard.

„Jen mi po souboji vrať ty chrániče, jsou součástí celku a chyběly by mi," ušklíbl se Hadrian a vstoupil do arény, kam jej Gemma následovala. Lucian i Adrian již seděli na svých místech a tribuny byly zčásti zaplněné. Neboť se jednalo o souboj o křeslo Koncilu, dostavil se tam i Snape.

„To je dost, že jdeš, Doge!" zavrčel Harper, který byl dost netrpělivý.

„Kdybys dopředu oznámil čas, byl bych tu dříve. Máš celkem štěstí, protože jsem na dnešní odpoledne plánoval úplně něco jiného," odpověděl Richard.

„Doge, vyzývám tě na souboj o šesté křeslo Koncilu Sedmi, souboj se odehraje teď a tady!" odsekl Harper.

„Výzvu přijímám! V souboji můžeme použít jakýkoliv artefakt nebo magickou zbraň, běžná pravidla mezinárodních soubojů," souhlasil Richard a postavil se na své místo na soubojovém pódiu.

„Oba zaujměte své pozice!" zavelel Snape a Harper se vítězoslavně ušklíbl, když se postavil do soubojového postavení. Úsměv mu nicméně hned zmrzl, když spatřil zbraň, kterou Richard vytáhl z vnitřní kapsy svého hábitu, která byla bezedná a tak do ní Richard mohl schovat svou novou magickou hůl.

„Připraveni?" optal se jich Snape a vztyčil kolem arény ochrannou bariéru.

„Já jsem," ušklíbl se pro změnu Richard při pohledu na svého soupeře.  
„Připraven!" zavrčel Harper.

„Tři! Dva! Jedna! Boj!" odpočítal to Snape.

„ _Bombarda! Expelliarmus!_ " vykřikl Harper hned, jak Snape dokončil odpočet.

„ _Protego!_ " odpověděl Richard a sledoval, jak jeho štít odrazil obě Harperova kouzla zpátky na něj. Normálně by dokázal odrazit jen to první kouzlo, ale magické zesílení jeho štítu pocházející z magické hole mu otevřelo nové možnosti.

„ _Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Flipendo! Depulso!_ " použil Richard svá čtyři kouzla a čekal, co Harper udělá.

Ten raději uhnul všem kouzlům, než aby se jim postavil přímo do cesty, nicméně netušil, že magická hůl bude mít na poslední kouzlo trochu jiný účinek. Místo, aby _Depulso_ zasáhlo jen jeden cíl, změnilo se na nárazovou vlnu, která jej odhodila na konec soubojového pódia.

Richard na nic dalšího nečekal a vyzkoušel to, co mu Hadrian poradil.

„ _Runová Pouta!_ " prohlásil nahlas a než se Harper nadál, ze země kolem něj vzlétly tři fialové řetězy, které jej spoutaly. Na řetězech se modrou barvou rozzářily Runy a Harper dočasně ztratil své spojení s magií.

„Vzdej se. Tahle pouta ti brání nejen v pohybu, ale také v používání jakékoliv magie," oznámil mu Richard.

„Nikdy!" zahřměl Harper a pokusil se z pout dostat silou, ale to do něj narazil rudý paprsek omračujícího kouzla.

„Roy Harper je neschopen pokračovat. Vítězem souboje je Richard Doge, který si zachovává své postavení v Koncilu Sedmi!" prohlásil Snape a souboj tím ukončil.

„ _Finite!_ " použil Richard poslední kouzlo, aby osvobodil Harpera z pout a vydal se ke svému místu.

„Jde zde ještě někdo, kdo by rád někoho vyzval o místo v koncilu a má na to dostatek turnajových bodů?" optal se Snape, ale protože se nikdo neozval, mávnul hůlkou k bezvědomému studentovi druhého ročníku a odlevitoval jej pryč z arény.

„To bylo dost rychlé," okomentoval to Adrian.

„To nebylo normální odhazující kouzlo," konstatoval Lucian a na jeho tváři bylo znát, že ho zajímá, proč se z kouzelné formule čtvrtého ročníku stala nárazová vlna.

„Vložil jsem do něj více magie. I kdyby Harper použil štít, odhodilo by jej to i s ním," odpověděl Richard, ačkoliv on sám byl překvapen změnou v jeho kouzle, nicméně nebyl Zmijozel pro nic za nic a hodlal si tuhle informaci nechat pro sebe.

„Chápu, nicméně všechny by nás tu asi zajímalo něco jiného. Kde jsi u Morgany sehnal pravou magickou hůl?" položil mu Adrian otázku, která zajímala téměř všechny přítomné.

„Och, ta není moje, ačkoliv bych si na ní rozhodně zvykl," odvětil Richard a hodil ji Hadrianovi a začal si sundávat i jeho chrániče předloktí.

„Ta hůl je Potterova?!" optal se překvapeně Lucian.

„Já ji zatím nepotřeboval a myslím, že se shodneme, že Harper do Koncilu nepatří," usmál se Hadrian nevinně a nasadil si chrániče, které se zneviditelnily, jak zapadly do jeho slotu pro brnění.

„Kolik?" optala se Gemma.

„Kolik?" optal se nazpátek, protože netušil, co tím přesně myslí.

„Kolik jich máš a kolik stojí?" upřesnila a Hadrian se musel zamyslet. Na Abyss aukci jí byl schopen prodat za dva a půl tisíce dolarů, což dělalo sedm a půl tisíce galeonů. Z toho mála, co věděl, kouzelnická společnost dávno zapomněla na to, jak magické hole vyrábět a v držení kouzelníků jich bylo něco kolem dvou tuctů a to ještě jen jako rodinné artefakty.

„Cenu je velice těžké určit. Pokud jde o to, kolik jich vlastním, bude to menší sbírka," odpověděl neurčitě.

„Pokud bys měl prodat tuhle hůl, kolik bys za ní chtěl?" optal se Lucian.

„Některé magické hole jsou více speciální kvůli tomu, že v sobě mají vložené nějaké speciální kouzlo. Magická hůl bez tohoto speciálního očarování by mohla mít cenu kolem deseti tisíc galeonů. Tahle by mohla mít dvoj až troj násobnou cenu," odpověděl a všem spadla čelist k zemi.

„No kurva, dvacet až třicet tisíc za tuhle jedinou magickou hůl? Nyní jsem rád, že jsem ti jí vrátil bez jediného škrábance," prohlásil Richard a Hadrian se neubránil smíchu.

„Není to vůbec málo zlata, ale kdo může dneska říci, že vlastní magickou hůl? Ani Brumbál žádnou nemá a to jej většina ovcí pokládá za druhého Merlina," okomentoval to Lucian.

„Pokud lze očarovat Magickou hůl tak, aby v sobě měla speciální kouzlo, co všechno dalšího lze takhle očarovat? Normální předměty mají většinou jen pasivní kouzla, která jsou stálá a nejdou takhle aktivně používat proti soupeři. Jediné, co si vybavuji, jsou speciální bariéry, ale to stále nejsou normální kouzla," optala se Gemma spíše sama sebe a Hadrian to nijak nekomentoval.

Dole v aréně se totiž proti sobě postavili dva studenti šestého ročníku a vzhlíželi k nim nahoru. Když nebyl přítomen Snape, rozhodčí měl dělat jeden z Koncilu Sedmi.

„Pokud dovolíte, rád bych se ujal tohoto souboje," oznámil jim rychle a _teleportoval_ se na soubojové pódium. Oba studenty si rychle prohlédl, hlavně jejich level a velikost magie.

 **Paul Males - Lvl. 17**

 **HP: 1 500/1 700**

 **MP: 1 570/1 700**

 **Charles Machin - Lvl. 17**

 **HP: 1 650/1 700**

 **MP: 1 450/1 700**

„Jste si jistí, že chcete mít souboj právě nyní? Ani jeden z vás není v perfektní formě a vaše zásoby magie by mohly být rozhodně větší," ujišťoval se Hadrian.

„I kdybych měl poslední kapky magie, ukončím to hned tady na místě! Bylo to naposledy, co se Machin připletl mezi mě a mojí holku!" prohlásil Paul.

„Není moje vina, když si žádnou nedokážeš udržet a všechny dají přednost mě," ušklíbal se Charles a Hadrianovi se jeho úšklebek vůbec nelíbil. On se o vzhled mužů nijak nezajímal, ale i tak musel uznat, že Paul byl z těch dvou pohlednější.

„Když myslíte. Oba se postavte na svá místa. Nechci vidět žádné zakázané kletby nebo kouzla s permanentními následky! Pokud někdo z vás poruší tahle pravidla, nejenže prohraje tento souboj a přijde o všechny turnajové body, postarám se, aby obdržel měsíční školní trest u profesora Snape. Rozuměli jste mi?" optal se jich.

„Chápu, nic ilegálního i přes fakt, že jsi usmrkaný bažant a znáš sotva pár kouzel," odbyl jej Charles.

Hadrian aktivoval svou _Magickou Auru_ a s mrazivým úsměvem celou arénu ochladil velice blízko k bodu mrazu. Zároveň aktivoval i _Magické Vidění_ , takže jeho oči smaragdově žhnuly.

„Jsem si jistý, že to velice dobře chápeš, můj drahý Charlesi. Poruš stanovená pravidla a dlouhou dobu budeš mít nefunkční nádobíčko, pokud mě chápeš," prohlásil a Charles se otřásl, jak se mu mráz zabodl až do morku kostí. Samozřejmě viděl, co Potter udělal se svými soupeři a slyšel i to, že si jej Rosierová vzala pod svá křídla, ale tomu druhému moc nepřikládal na váze. Kolem Rosierové a Pottera kolovalo tolik řečí, že nemělo cenu čemukoliv z toho věřit.

„Oba připraveni?" optal se jich a nechal zmizet svou auru, ale vidění měl stále aktivované a v aréně se také začalo i oteplovat.

„Připraven!" prohlásil Paul rozhodně.

„Připraven!" kývnul Charles vážně a neodvažoval se podívat směrem k Hadrianovi.

„Tři! Dva! Jedna! Můžete!" odpočítal to Hadrian a pečlivě sledoval všechny barevné paprsky, které začaly lítat mezi dvěma soupeři.

Ačkoliv nebyl schopen identifikovat všechna kouzla, viděl jejich magii a její účel. Paul vynikal v Přeměňování, jak vyvolával nejrůznější zvířátka na rozptýlení svého soupeře a poté je měnil v daleko větší predátory. Charles mu to vracel podobnou mincí, jen mezi kouzla přeměňování přidával občasné kletby. Hadrian musel zasáhnout a před oběma z nich vytvořil _Ledový Štít_.

„Machin má první napomenutí! Ta oslepující kletba by byla trvalá, pokud by nebyla zrušena během deseti minut! Zpátky na svá místa!" napomenul Hadrian jednoho z účastníků souboje.

Charles chtěl něco odseknout, ale jediný pohled do těch žhnoucích smaragdových očí jej velice rychle umlčel. Až v té chvíli si uvědomil, že Potterovy oči mají naprosto stejnou barvu, jako kletba smrti.

„Připraveni?" počkal na jejich přikývnutí, než znovu spustil jejich souboj. „Boj!"

Další přestupek se již nekonal a ačkoliv měl Charles větší repertoár kouzel, neovládal je tak dokonale jako Paul, který se plně soustředil na své silné stránky.

„Tohle tě naučí se držet od mých holek!" vykřikl Paul a většinu své magie použil na své další kouzlo, které se rozlétlo ke všem zvířatům na pódiu. Obklopila je slabá bílá záře, načež se spojila dohromady a na Charlese se vrhnula chiméra tvořená jedním lvem, dvěma hady, několika ptáčky a třemi tygry.

Charles se musel plně zaměřit na příšeru, která na něj plně zaútočila, že neměl dostatek času na to, aby se bránil před dalšími kouzly, které na něj Paul vyslal. Charles tak velice rychle ztratil vědomí i svou hůlku.

„Vítězem je Paul Males!" prohlásil Hadrian a souboj tak ukončil.

„Sakra, stále nad tím nemám plnou kontrolu!" zanadával Paul a Hadrian si všimnul, jak se jeho chiméra chystá pustit do bezvědomého mladíka.

 _Ledový Pilíř_ , pomyslel si Hadrian a uvěznil chiméru v ledovém vězení těsně před tím, než mohla překonat poslední skok mezi ní a svou obětí.

„Malesi! Dokud tohle kouzlo plně nezvládneš a nezískáš povolení od profesorky McGonagallové k jeho použití, máš zákaz ho používat v jakýchkoliv soubojích!" prohlásil Hadrian k vítězi souboje a na vteřinku aktivoval svou auru, aby ukázal, že to myslí smrtelně vážně.

„R-Rozumím," vykoktal Paul a Hadrian použil _Magický Blesk_ , aby roztříštil _Ledový Pilíř_ i s chimérou uvnitř. Ta neměla mnoho životů a neboť vznikla jen s pomocí ne příliš stabilního kouzla, nebylo vůbec těžké ji zničit. Aspoň pro něj samotného.

„ _Rennervate!_ " Hadrian probudil ještě Charlese a podal mu hůlku, kterou si od Paula vzal.

„Vaše magické zásoby jsou téměř na dně. Dneska už žádné kouzlení. Pokud jste utržili nějaké zranění, budete se hlásit na Ošetřovně!" oznámil oběma a _teleportoval_ se zpátky na své křeslo na vyvýšením místě určeném pro Koncil.

„Zvládl jsi to velice dobře. Já osobně bych asi nezasáhla, ale jen asi proto, že znám protikletbu na to specifické oslepující kouzlo," okomentovala to Amanda, která po začátku souboje dorazila do Arény.

„Na tom nezáleží. Hadrian nyní ukázal, že nejenže je schopen kontrolovat svůj vlastní ročník, ale také plnit i zbývající funkce člena tohoto Koncilu," poznamenala Gemma.

„Doufám, že pro dnešek je to všechno. Mám v plánu i své vlastní aktivity," ozval se Lucian.

„Ano, dneska je to všechno, takže můžeš běžet za tou svojí havraní slečnou," ušklíbla se na něj Amanda a Lucian jí věnoval bodavý pohled, než se zvedl a bez dalšího slova opustil Arénu.

„Také mám něco na práci, takže zatím," rozloučil se Hadrian a s mávnutím se _teleportoval_ pryč.

oooOOOooo

„ _Vytvoření Dungeonu: Svět Živlů!_ " prohlásil Hadrian v opuštěné místnosti hluboko ve sklepení. Bylo to poprvé, co se do tohoto nového dungeonu chystal, takže netušil, co čekat.

Uprostřed místnosti z kamenné podlahy doslova vyjel třímetrový obelisk pokrytý runovým jazykem, který nepoznával, nicméně mu zdánlivě připomínal kanji znaky.

 **Vyvolal jsi Portálový Obelisk!**

 **Stačí se jej dotknout a do tří sekund budeš teleportován do Světa Živlů!**

Hadrian byl tímhle vývojem událostí překvapen a jen doufal, že Obelisk po použití zmizí. Rozhodně nechtěl, aby na něj někdo narazil a dostal se do dimenze, kde by mohl zemřít. Nicméně chtěl vědět, jak _Svět Živlů_ konečně vypadá a proto položil pravou dlaň na Obelisk. Jak ho hláška upozornila, během tří sekund jej pohltila zlatá záře a on byl pryč.

Pohled, který se mu naskytl po tom, co zlatá záře ustoupila, byl doslova dechberoucí. Nacházel se totiž na vznášejícím se ostrůvku, v jehož středu byl sedmimetrový obelisk z černého kamene a neznámé runy na něm doslova zlatě pulzovaly, jak jimi proudila nesměrná moc.

Z kruhového náměstíčka s Obeliskem vedlo patnáct cestiček k okraji vznášejícího se ostrova. Nicméně jen sedm z těchto cestiček pokračovalo dál v podobě průhledného mostu na další ostrůvky, které byly značně menší, než ten, na kterém se nacházel. Nicméně i na nich byly umístěny další Obelisky. Podle toho, jak se ostrůvky od sebe lišily, uznal, že jejich podoba poukazuje na specifický živel.

Mohl vidět ostrůvek pokrytý ledem, z dalšího prýštil průzračný pramen, který odtékal někam dolů do nedohledné hloubky. Viděl ostrůvek pokrytý pouze nejrůznějšími druhy kamení, další hořel barevnými plameny. Ostrůvek představující živel Vzduchu byl obklopen menšími tornády a nad ostrůvkem s živlem Blesků se vznášel černý mrak, ze kterého pravidelně létaly blesky snad do všech stran. Když se zadíval na poslední viditelný ostrůvek, který představoval živel Duše, mohl na něm spatřit přízraky nejrůznějších bytostí.

Všechny ostrůvky byly ohraničeny menší kamennou zídkou a velice rychle zjistil, že jí nešlo nijak překonat, takže nehrozilo, že by přepadl přes okraj. Mraky nejrůznějších velikostí totiž zakrývaly výhled na to, co se pod nimi nachází a on se správně domníval, že mraky tam byly jen z estetického důvodu, aby byla něčím vyplněna prázdnota, ve které se celá dimenze nacházela.

Když se vynadíval na vše, co mu bylo k dispozici, vydal se přes skleněný most na zamrzlý ostrov. Prvně se mu na onen průhledný most nechtělo vůbec stopnout, nějak mu nevěřil, ale po okrajích byly ve skle další runové znaky, takže věřil, že se pod ním jen tak neroztříští.

Po tom, co konečně došel na ledový ostrůvek, znovu se dotkl Obelisku a čekal, že jej přemístí do finální lokace, ale nestalo se tak. Místo toho se napravo od něj otevřel modrý portál, skrze něj mohl vidět obrovský ostrov pokrytý sněhem a ledem, jak se vznáší ve vzduchu. Zahlédl rozsáhlé pohoří, zamrzlá jezera, planiny i lesy. Nejméně polovina ostrova byla nicméně zahalená do sněhové bouře, což mu přineslo letmý úsměv na tvář.

„Jdeme na průzkum," řekl si sám pro sebe a prošel skrz portál.

 **Vítej v Říši Sněhu a Ledu!**

 **V** _ **Inventáři**_ **nalezneš** _ **Runový Krystal Úniku**_ **, který tě navrátí do Říše Obelisků.**

Hadrian si hned zkontroloval _Inventář_ , jestli tam ten předmět skutečně je a taky že byl. Proto, aby se dostal zpátky k Obeliskům stačilo, aby **Runový Krystal Úniku** rozdrtil v ruce, ačkoliv u něj bylo upozornění, že jeho použití v boji s **Bossem** nebo **Elitním Bossem** , byla šance na selhání. To znamenalo, že pokud by se nacházel v takovém boji, musel z něj prvně odejít, což také nebylo nijak jednoduché.

Naštěstí na to, aby si troufl na **Bosse** mu chyběla patnáct levelů a do **Elitního Bosse** mu chybělo rovnou dvacet pět levelů. I kdyby pak ale měl dostatečný level, rozhodně by na takhle silná monstra nešel sám. Možná by si na ně sám troufnul, ale jen kdyby měl nejméně o polovinu vyšší level a zatraceně mocné útoky.

Protože se nacházel na menším kopci, mohl vidět všude kolem sebe a v dálce u lesa zahlédl nějaký pohyb. Rychle se na něj zaměřil s pomocí svého _Pozorování_.

 **Ice Harpy – Lvl. 30**

 **\- Elitní Monstrum -**

 **HP: 4 500**

 **MP: 3 500**

 **Info:** Ledové Harpie jsou nelítostné bojovnice. Nevládnou pouze Ledu, ale i Vzduchu, který je jejich bojištěm. Stejně jako všechny druhy Harpií, i Ledové Harpie si rády pochutnají na lidském mase. Neboť Harpie vládnou Ledu i Vzduchu, dokážou takovéto útoky otočit zpátky proti svému soupeři. Nebezpečný je i jejich hlas, kterým dokážou svého soupeře nejen omráčit, ale v některých chvílích i ovládat.

\- Ledové Harpie jsou šestým nejsilnějším stvořením Říše Sněhu a Ledu.

 **Jistá kořist:** 3 000 exp; 60 Abyss Dolarů; 2x Kámen Duší

 **Možná kořist:** Esence Živlu Ledu, Ledová Křídla, Kniha Magické Dovednosti/Svitek Kouzel

„Tak tímto směrem ne," poznamenal a otočil se zády k o pět levelů mocnější bytosti. Dobrých tři sta metrů od něj bylo menší zamrzlé jezero, na jehož břehu bylo několik rozpadlých kamenných staveb. Zahlédl mezi nimi další monstra.

 **Ice Spirit – Lvl. 25**

 **\- Normální Monstrum -**

 **HP: 2 500**

 **MP: 1 500**

 **Info:** Ledový Přízrak se liší od normálních Přízraků tím, že se nechal plně pohltit Živlem Ledu a stal se tak úplně něčím jiným. Neboť je Ledový Přízrak bytostí Ledu i Duše, jsou proti němu takové útoky méně účinné.

\- Ledové Přízraky jsou devátým nejsilnějším stvořením Říše Sněhu a Ledu.

 **Jistá kořist:** 1 250 exp; 25 Abyss Dolarů; 1x Kámen Duší

 **Možná kořist:** Esence Živlu Ledu

„To je lepší," přikývnul a _teleportoval_ se na okraj kamenných staveb. Také okamžitě přivolal Glacian, aby mu v boji pomohla.

Nejbližší **Ice Spirit** byl sotva třicet metrů po jeho levé straně, takže boj zahájil s pomocí _Baráží Magických Blesků_. Nečekal na to, až do monstra udeří poslední blesk a společně s Glacian se na něj vrhli. Glacian na něj použila _Mrazivý Paprsek_ a on sám přidal ještě _Bleskovou Střelu_ , než se k němu dostal dostatečně blízko na to, aby na něj mohl zaútočit s pomocí svých katan.

Nicméně ani **Ice Spirit** se nenechal jen tak zničit bez boje a na svou ochranu použil _Ledovou Bariéru_. Ta jej částečně chránila před ledovými útoky, takže Glacian mu způsobovala jen poloviční zranění. Zbytek útoků byl oslaben jen o patnáct procent, což nebylo mnoho, ale i tak to bylo poznat.

I jeho útočné schopnosti nebyly nijak slabé. Neboť to byl stále přízrak, jeho _Ledová Projekce_ , byl útok, při kterém na Hadriana vyslal duševní útok, ten nebylo možné zablokovat ničím hmotným a mohl mít jakkoliv silnou obranu a stále utržil plné poškození tohoto útoku. _Ledová Projekce_ mu ubírala dvě stě padesát životů a tak se jí nechal zasáhnout jen jednou, pokaždé se pak raději _Teleportoval_ z dráhy tohoto útoku.

Dalším útokem, který znal již od **Magických Kostlivců** , byla _Ledová Střela_. Té se dokázal vyhnout nebo jí do cesty vystavět _Ledový Štít_ , nicméně další schopnost byla problematická, když ho s ní **Ice Spirit** dokázal chytit. _Ledové Sevření_ byl útok, kdy k němu vyslal obrovskou ruku z ledu a sevřel jej v ní. _Ledové Sevření_ mu dokonce bránilo v použití _Teleportace_ , takže před sebou mohl znovu použít jen _Ledový Štít_ , aby se ubránil poslednímu útoku, který měl **Ice Spirit** k dispozici.

Tím byl _Ledový Oštěp_ , kterým po něm **Ice Spirit** hodil. Hadrian byl nesmírně vděčný za to, že _Ledový Štít_ dokázal tento útok ustát, ačkoliv po tom, co _Ledový Oštěp_ částečně pronikl skrz jeho obranu, _Ledový Štít_ doslova prorostl _Ledovými Oštěpy_ a vzápětí se roztříštil.

Když už nakonec věděl, co od svého nepřítele čekat, upravil podle toho i svou strategii a netrvalo dlouho, než se mu jej podařilo zničit.

 **Gratulace! Zničil jsi svého prvního Ice Spirita!**

 **Získáváš 1 250 exp, 25 Abyss Dolarů a 1 Kámen Duší.**

 **Šance na získání Esence Živlu Ledu – 1% + 0.15% za LUK**

„COŽE?!" vykřikl Hadrian naštvaně hned, jak si přečetl tuhle novou informaci. Myslel si, že když mu LUK přidává patnáct procent k lepší kořisti z monster a truhlic, tak se to bude sčítat. Takhle získával jen patnáctiprocentní bonus z aktuální šance. Takže aby dosáhl na celých patnáct procent, musela by jeho původní šance být již celých sto procent.

Aby získal jedinou **Esenci Živlu Ledu** , musel by normálně zabít sto normálních monster, díky bonusu z LUK, jich potřeboval zabít jen něco málo pod devadesát.

Nicméně se tímto problémem nemohl zabývat příliš dlouho, svým křikem totiž přilákal pozornost ostatních monster z blízkého okolí. Přesněji řečeno to byli tři další **Ice Spiriti**.

„Postaráme se o tyhle tři přízraky a mizíme odsud," řekl Hadrian směrem ke Glacian a znovu se pustili do boje.

oooOOOooo

 **Spal jsi ve své posteli. HP a MP jsou plně obnoveny.**

 _31\. 10. 1991 – Časový skok o cca tři týdny:_

Normálně by se Hadrian probudil s dobrou nebo neutrální náladou, ale 31. října pro něj nebyl nijak pozitivní den. Již na minulém tréninku s Amandou jí oznámil, že na ten dnešní nedorazí. Kdyby posledního října vyšlo na sobotu nebo neděli, na celý den by se někam vytratil, ale ten rok to vyšlo na čtvrtek.

Na náladě mu nepřidalo ani to, že večer se místo normální večeře měla pořádat Halloweenská hostina. Osobně proti Halloweenu nic neměl, ale byl to mudlovský svátek, kterým Brumbál nahradil tradiční rituál Samhainu. Většina Zmijozelských tímto rozhodnutím byla zhnusená a byl to jeden z větších důvodů, proč čistokrevné nebo tradiční rody odmítali s Brumbálem spolupracovat nebo za něj bojovat.

On sám byl spíše zhnusen tím, že toho kouzelnická společnost využívala i jako oslavu pádu Temného Lorda Voldemorta, přičemž o smrti jeho rodičů nepadlo jediné slovo. Ten den nehodlal nic slavit a hned, jak skončí vyučování, zamíří do Godrikova Dolu, aby vzdal hold svým rodičům.

Když se vydal do sprchy, zahlédl v odraze zrcadla svůj level a mírně se pousmál. Během posledních třech týdnů se dostal do pravidelného rytmu a postupoval kupředu nejen se svým levelem, ale také s levely svých Dovedností, Magických Dovedností i Kouzel.

Po tom, co poprvé navštívil _Svět Živlů_ , se raději vydal do _Katakomby – Kovárna_ , kde na něj čekal jediný soupeř. Tím byl dvou a půl metrový Viking se jménem **Legendární Kovář** , což byl Boss na 25. levelu. Po jeho porážce zjistil, že jej může porazit pouze jednou za každý level. Do té doby nicméně mohl používat _Kovárnu_ pro své účely, takže si tam plně opravil své katany.

Každé pondělí, středu a pátek jedenkrát navštívil _Katakomby – Věznice_ a v sobotu tam zavítal hned třikrát. Problém byl, že jakmile dosáhl třicátého levelu, _Katakomby_ se mu celkově uzavřely v tom slova smyslu, že z nich již nezískával jediný exp. Bylo sice pravdou, že tam mohl neustále ničit monstra a získávat tak kořist na prodej, ale již mu tam žádné monstrum nepřidávalo zkušenosti, ačkoliv levelem nebyl tak vysoko. Podle všeho si bude muset najít jiný Dungeon ke snazšímu získávání expů.

Jednou prozkoumal i _Věž přízraků_ , kterou mu Tamara nakonec ukázala, ale tam to nebylo nic pro něj. Sice se dostal až na třináct patro a získal téměř sto čtyřicet tisíc expů, ale něco ho na tom dungeonu odrazovalo a tak se tam již znovu nevrátil.

Poté každé nedělní dopoledne trávil ve _Světě Živlů_ , kde po několika prvních hodinách konečně slavil úspěch a z Glacian se stal Summon 2. úrovně. Získal celkem čtyři **Esence Živlu Ledu** , jednu použil na Glacian a zbylé tři registroval ke své Magické Dovednosti _Avatar Ledu_. Nyní po jeho boku bojoval jeden **Ice Spirit** , jeden **Ice Warrior** , který byl druhým nejslabším monstrem _Říše Sněhu a Ledu_ , a nakonec to byla **Ice Harpy**. Zatím měl sice jen osmý level této Magické Dovednosti, takže mohl mít po svém boku jen dva _Avatary Ledu_ , ale i tak to byla řádná pomoc, hlavně když bojoval proti více monstrům najednou.

Po sprše a během oblékání také krátce nahlédl do svého profilu, který se za ty tři týdny značně změnil. Hlavně po tom, co dosáhl třicátého levelu a on investoval všechny body do svých statů. Protože dostal i další tři Perks Body, dva investoval do **Metamorfomagie** a jeden do **Mistra Blesků**.

 **Jméno:** Hadrian James Potter

 **Věk:** 11

 **Třída:** The Gamer

 **Titul:** Čaroděj - Koncil Sedmi

 **Status krve:** Čistokrevný

 **Level:** 30 - Exp: 10.78% (41 200/444 000 exp)

 **HP:** 5 680

 **MP:** 8 150(+5 400 drahokamy)

 **STR:** 100(+10 ze setu)

 **VIT:** 108 (+10 ze setu)

 **DEX:** 100 (+15 ze setu)

 **INT:** 140

 **WIS:** 107

 **LUK:** 80

 **Status Body:** 0

 **Perks Body:** 0

I samotná Glacian byla daleko mocnější a nejenže vyrostla do takové výšky, že hlavu měla ve výšce jeho hrudi, ale měla již také pět ocasů.

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (2. úroveň)**

 **Level:** 43 (132 100/200 000)

 **HP:** 4 645

 **MP:** 5 262

 **Status:**

 **\- Gobi** (+40% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem jejich ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 2. úrovni je šest. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a 7x **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

Poslední týden jí už ani neposílal zpátky a nechával jí ve svém apartmánu, kde buď ležela vedle jeho postele nebo ležela na gauči v jeho pracovně. Když jí Amanda spatřila poprvé v její nové dospělejší podobě, měla z ní značný strach.

Amanda si původně myslela, že Glacian je obyčejná magická liška, kterou propašoval do Bradavic, ale jakmile si všimnula nového počtu ocasů, okamžitě jí došlo, je není jen tak obyčejná liška, ale Kitsune.

Amanda byla také jediná, kdo o Glacian věděl, teda aspoň ve Zmijozelu. Stále se mu dařilo uchovávat její existenci v tajnosti. Tamara bledla závistí, když zjistila, že Glacian je na druhé úrovni, zatímco se její Flameon zasekl na první úrovni. Hned se od něj dožadovala informací o tom, kde získal **Esenci Živlu Ledu** , protože sama potřebovala **Esenci Živlu Ohně**.

Musel jí vysvětlovat, že na to, aby se vydala do míst, kde je možné esence získat, musí mít nejméně dvacátý pátý level a do něj jí stále dva levely chyběly. Fay se Sam měly devatenáctý level a pokud chtěla Tamara dodržet svou přísahu, musely všechny tři dneska zaútočit na dungeony, aby si Fay se Sam mohly udělat dvacátý level.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravila jej jeho skupinka přátel, která se ustálila na Dafné, Tracey a Blaisovi.

Přátelské vztahy měl i se zbytkem Zmijozelských prváků, jen s Nottem byl na neutrální půdě, což mu vyhovovalo, protože měl ve svém ročníku aspoň klid. Když byl Malfoy pryč, byla tam daleko lepší atmosféra a na nervy mu lezli akorát Weasley a Smith z Nebelvíru, kteří se spřáhli s Grangerovou z Havraspáru a Longbottomem z Mrzimoru.

To se také v posledních týdnech změnilo. Ačkoliv byl Longbottom stále průměrným studentem v teorii a Grangerová za něj dělala snad všechnu práci kromě té do Bylinkářství, jeho praktická část byla na vysoké úrovni. To samozřejmě ovlivnilo Weasleyho i Smitha a všichni čtyři se pomalu, ale jistě zlepšovali.

Nepochyboval o tom, že v tom měl prsty jejich ctěný ředitel, ostatně nejednou zahlédl někoho z této čtveřice mířit do ředitelny.

Úplně náhodou při nedávném sledování Grangerové dosáhl maximální levelu u své Dovednosti _Shinobi_ a získal novou Dovednost _Kage_ , která navazovala na Dovednosti _Plížení_ a _Shinobi_. Poslední čtyři dny také omezil své _teleportování se_ a místo toho využíval Dovednosti _Kage_.

Měl k tomu jediný velice dobrý důvod. Jakmile dosáhne maximálního levelu této Dovednosti, odemkne se mu nový živel, přesněji schopnost **Mistr Stínů**.

„Ráno," odvětil neutrálně, jeho patnáctý level _Nitrobrany_ mu dovoloval kontrolovat své emoce tak, aby na sobě nedal nic znát. Pokud se tedy nejednalo o velice silné emoce, nad kterými stále neměl tak velkou kontrolu, ale pomalu se tam dostával.

„Slyšeli jste to? Brumbál se prý dozvěděl, co se v Historii učíme a strávil dobrou hodinu u Binnse v kabinetu. Nikdo neví, co se tam dělo, ale zaslechl jsem, že se prý vracíme k Ministerstvem schváleným osnovám," oznámil jim Blaise.

„Doufám, že se pleteš. Historie je asi můj nejoblíbenější předmět! Pokud se Binns vrátí k tomu drmolení, které všechny uspává, tak píšu mamce, aby proti Brumbálovi podala oficiální stížnost!" protestovala hned Tracey.

„Snad všichni jsme se báli hodin Historie, naši rodiče si prošli nejméně pět let jeho drmolení o válkách s gobliny, obry a kentaury. Pokud se k tomu vrátí, celá škola si bude stěžovat," přidala se Dafné.

„Ať už je to jakkoliv, dozvíme se to hned po snídani," okomentoval to Hadrian a pokud by Brumbál skutečně uspěl, stačilo mu, aby Binnsovi dal stejný příkaz, jako před dvěma měsíci. Možná stále nebyl právoplatný Dědic rodu Zmijozelů, ale jeho magie mu kolovala v žilách a byla dostatečně silná na to, aby zrušil Brumbálův vliv na jejich profesora Historie.

„Domácí skřítci se přes noc činili. Letošní výzdoba vypadá daleko lépe, než minulý rok," řekla Gemma, která společně s Amandou seděly u jejich skupinky.

„Pff, je jedno jak ta výzdoba vypadá, je to stále útok proti našim tradicím. Jako každý rok, i letos Brumbál zakázal opouštění pozemků zletilým studentům i profesorům. Jen aby se náhodou někdo z nich nemohl účastnit našich tradičních rituálů na svátek Samhainu," odfrkla si Amanda.

„Další velký svátek je druhého února, že? Imbolc, tedy pokud nepočítáme Yule," optal se Hadrian.

„Yule, další svátek, který Brumbál v Bradavicích zrušil, jen aby jej nahradil Křesťanskými Vánoci. Jako by nestačilo, když nás ti ignoranti upalovali na hranicích a donutili nás se skrývat, nyní ještě slavíme jejich svátky, jako kdyby se nikdy nic nestalo. Naši předci se musí obracet v hrobech," odplivla si Amanda a věnovala Brumbálovu trůnu jedovatý pohled, protože ředitel nebyl přítomen.

„Na svátky aspoň můžeme domů a oslavit Yule s našimi rodinami," namítla Gemma a všichni až na Hadriana přikývnuli. On sám se zadíval do stropu a s posledním soustem se ještě napil, než si vzal jablko a bez jediného slova opustil kolejní stůl.

„Co mu je?" podivila se Tracey nechápavě.

„Vy si vůbec neuvědomujete, co je dneska za den, že?" optala se pro změnu nevěřícně Amanda. Myslela si, že když jsou to Hadrianovy přátelé, tak si uvědomí, co pro něj Samhain znamenal.

„Um, dneska je den, kdy porazil Vy-Víte-Koho?" optala se Tracey nejistě.

„Ale samozřejmě, oslavujte se všemi ostatními pád Temného Lorda a zrození Chlapce-Který-Přežil. Hadrian tím bude jistě velice potěšen," odsekla Amanda a také se zvedla od stolu a zmizela v davu přicházejících studentů, kteří se hrnuli ke svým stolům, aby se rychle nasnídali.

„Co jsem zase řekla?" nechápala Tracey.

„Možná jsi opomněla fakt, že dneska Hadrian přišel o své rodiče?" nadhodil Blaise a všechny tři dívky tím šokoval. Gemma si až v tu chvíli uvědomila, že svou zmínkou o Yule a jejich rodinách musela Hadriana docela ranit, hlavně v den, kdy ztratil své rodiče a zůstal jako poslední svého rodu.

„Nikdy dříve jsem si to neuvědomila. Každý rok oslavujeme pád Vy-Víte-Koho a Chlapce-Který-Přežil, ale nikdy nepadla ani zmínka o jeho rodičích nebo co jejich vražda pro Hadriana znamená," řekla tiše Dafné a přešla jí chuť, stejně jako všechny ostatní.

„Pojďme, snad ho stihneme ještě před hodinou, abychom se mu omluvili," vyzvala je hned Tracey.

oooOOOooo

Ten den nicméně již neměli šanci s ním mluvit, ačkoliv jej zahlédli na hodinách, velice rychle zase mizel a objevil se vždy až s dalším zazvoněním. Neukázal se ani na jejich speciálních hodinách, kdy ve čtvrtek společně v užším kroužku studovali cizí jazyky.

Jakmile toho dne zazvonilo na konec Přeměňování, což byla jejich poslední hodina, Hadrian se _teleportoval_ do svého pokoje, kde se teple oblékl a poté se _teleportoval_ pryč z Bradavic. Vůbec netušil, jak se do Godrikova Dolu dostat, protože tam nikdy nebyl, ale měl plán.

Lucky jej naučil, jak během _Driftování_ naslouchat jménům, která sebou nesla moc. Pravá jména měla daleko větší moc a tak byla v magických proudech výraznější, ale když jeden poslouchal velice pozorně, mohl slyšet i méně mocná jména.

Během toho, co _driftoval_ , naslouchal hned několika jménům, hlavně jménům svých rodičů a jménu místa jeho narození. Několikrát skončil u různých kouzelnických domů a jedna zmínka jej dokonce vedla přes moře do Francie, ale včas změnil směr. Lucky jej varoval, že magické proudy vedoucí přes velké vodní plochy jsou nestálé a dokud se je nenaučí stabilizovat svou vlastní magií, tak se jim musel vyhýbat.

Po celé Anglii, Irsku i Skotsku cestoval dlouhé hodiny, než konečně dorazil do Godrikova Dolu. Objevil se kousek od zarostlého plotu, kde hlouček dětí stálo u branky a něco křídou psaly na dřevěné desky. Chtěl je okřiknout, že psát po cizím majetku se nemá, ale zarazil se, když spatřil poničený dům, přesněji mu chyběla část stěny i střechy v druhém patře.

Netušil ani jak, jen pocítil jak se mu po tvářích valí slzy. Nebyl schopen se hnout a teprve až hlouček dětí, které se rozběhly pryč, jej vytrhl z transu. Pomalu a tiše přikročil k dřevěné brance, která byla popsána nejrůznějšími vzkazy. Nepřečetl jich ani polovinu, když se mu po tvářích spustila další vlna slz a tentokrát jí nebylo možné nijak zadržet.

Prvně chtěl jít dál a podívat se do domu, ale cítil, že toho není schopen. Nebyl vůbec schopen zvednout ruku a otevřít branku, kterou museli jeho rodiče jistě tolikrát procházet.

„Byli to dobří lidé. Velkou část z nás zasáhla jejich ztráta," ozval se příjemný mužský hlas a Hadrian vzhlédl k jeho zdroji. Byl překvapen, když spatřil postaršího muže v černém kabátě, ačkoliv jasně viděl jeho úbor faráře.

„Pojď, připravím ti teplý čaj. Až nabereš trochu sil, ukážu ti, kam jsme tvé rodiče pohřbili, mladý Hadriane," usmál se na něj farář a s rukou kolem ramen jej vedl hlavní ulicí Godrikova Dolu až k menšímu kostelu.

„Jak? Jak víte, kdo jsem?" dostal ze sebe Hadrian po tom, co seděl v teple farářovy pracovny.

„Byl jsem u tvého křtu. Pravda, do té doby jsem bral magii jen jako mýtus a něco, co existovalo jen v pohádkách pro děti. Kdo by to kdy řekl, že jsem většinu svého života žil vedle něčeho tak kouzelného a byl k tomu doslova slepý," odvětil farář a Hadrian se tomu lehce zasmál.

„Musí to být velká ironie, když farář pokládá magii za kouzelnou, když to byla církev, která nás prohlásila za děti ďábla a upalovala na hranicích," poznamenal Hadrian.

„Všichni jsme děti Boží a všechno má své místo v Jeho velkém plánu. Magie je Boží dar a ti, kteří to odmítají, jsou jen zaslepeni svou závistí a nenávisti k tomu, co je jiné," prohlásil farář.

„Lidská víra a její moc tvořit. Tolik Bohů a Bohyň již chodilo po tomto světě a přesto všichni odešli nebo upadli v zapomnění. Nicméně magie není darem vašeho Boha, Otče. To naše planeta, matka příroda, Gaia nám darovala schopnost ovládat její vlastní energii, která spojuje všechno ve vesmíru. Nicméně i má společnost zapomíná, místo toho, abychom v dnešní den slavily posvátný svátek Samhainu, oslavujeme jakýsi Halloween," prohlásil Hadrian a rychle se zarazil. „Omlouvám se, Otče. Hřbitov najdu sám, příjemný zbytek dne," řekl rychle a _fázováním_ se přenesl do magické dimenze.

Byl překvapen, když uvnitř kostela spatřil hned několik magických proudů. Všechny ostatní kostely a chrámy, které spatřil, byly bez magických proudů, které se jim doslova vyhýbaly. Jejich přítomnost jasně poukazovala na to, že místní farář nebyl ignorant.

„Hodně štěstí, mladý Hadriane. Nechť tě láska tvých rodičů provází i po zbytek tvého smrtelného života," řekl Otec do prázdna své pracovny a podíval se ke krbu, na jehož římse byla sada fotek. Mezi nimi byla i fotografie s nádhernou rudovlasou ženou, dvěma pohlednými muži, ale hlavně malým uzlíčkem, ze kterého vykukovala hlavička s velkýma očima smaragdové barvy. Nebyla to magická fotka, ale Otec doslova cítil moc, která se za těma nevinnýma očima skrývala.

oooOOOooo

Hřbitov se nacházel jen kousek od kostela, takže jej nemusel nijak dlouze hledat. Podle toho, jak mezi hroby i na cestičkách chybělo listí, byl řádně udržován a Hadrian předpokládal, že o údržbu se staral místní farář.

Jak tak procházel mezi hroby, narazil i na známá jména. Z nich pochopil, že Brumbál tam měl pohřbenou nějakou rodinu a podle dat jejich narození a úmrtí to musely být jeho matka a sestra. Našel i jeden velice zašlý hrob, ale jméno na něm bylo stále jako nové a to včetně podivného znaku.

 _Ignotus Peverell_

Znovu to jméno Peverell. Zajímalo jej, jaké spojení je mezi tímto Ignotusem a Perenelle Peverellovou. V rodinné kronice se dozvěděl, že i jeho rod měl nějaké spojení s rodem Peverellů, nicméně i v ní se nacházely sekce, které nedokázal přečíst. Něco mu bránilo v odhalení pravé podstaty spojení mezi rodem Potterů a Peverellů.

Nakonec dorazil i k hrobům svých rodičů.

 _James Charles Potter – Lilian Alexandra Evans-Potterová_

 _27\. 3. 1960 až 31. 10. 1981 – 30. 1. 1960 až 31. 10. 1981_

 _Posledním nepřítelem, který bude poražen, je smrt._

„M-mami, t-tati," hlesl tiše a před jejich hrobem padl na kolena.

Nevšímal si toho, že na něm již hořely dvě svíčky a někdo na něj položil i věnec. On sám pro ně nic neměl, jen tam tak klečel a hleděl na jejich společný náhrobek. Bylo to jako finální rána, kterou mu mohl kdokoliv zasadit. Nyní, když viděl jejich hroby, veškeré iluze, veškeré představy o tom, že by možná mohli být někde naživu nebo se vrátit, byly pryč.

Netušil, jak dlouho tam jen tak klečel, když jim potichu začal vyprávět události svého života tak, jak si je pamatoval. Klečel tam dobrých několik hodin a obloha se zatáhla temnými mraky.

Když nakonec domluvil a jeho slzy přestaly stékat po jeho tvářích, dopadlo mu na špičku nosu něco povědomého. Rychle vzhlédl k obloze a spatřil, jak se k zemi pomalu snáší první sněhové vločky. Hravě kolem něj vířily, jakoby jej zdravily a on se musel usmát, když jich několik pohladilo jeho tvář.

 _Vždy budeme s tebou ve tvém srdci, miláčku._ Zaznělo šeptem v lehkém vánku a on zavřel oči, po tváři mu stekla poslední slza.

Samhain, jediný den v roce, kdy hranice mezi říšemi živých a mrtvých byla nejtenčí, když se tyhle úrovně reality velice blízko dotýkaly a občas se hranice i spojily. Lucky ho o nich naučil mnoho na to, aby pocítil jejich přítomnost. V ten jeden krátký okamžik, který trval celou věčnost, byli jeho rodiče znovu s ním. Každý by jej měl za blázna, ale on pocítil dotyk své matky a slyšel její hlas.

„Odhalím pravdu a nedovolím našim nepřátelům vyhrát! Smrt není nepřítel, naši nepřátelé jsou až příliš naživu," prohlásil a ani netušil proč, ale v dlaních z ledu vytvořil malou sošku jelena, jak ve svém paroží nese lilii. Jakmile ledovou sošku umístil na hrob, se zavířením sněhových vloček se _teleportoval_ zpátky do Bradavic.

oooOOOooo

 _Toho večera s Tamarou, Fay a Sam:_

Ačkoliv panovala slavnostní nálada v celém hradě, u Zmijozelského stolu se dělo něco divného. Studenti prvního ročníku ani několik dalších studentů se příliš nebavilo a všichni pozornější obyvatelé hradu, si toho všimnuli. Profesoři si také všimnuli, že chybí jeden důležitý mladík.

„Kde je pan Potter? Nenařídil jsem snad, že Halloweenská oslava je povinná pro všechny studenty?" optal se Brumbál svých profesorů a nebylo to nijak tiše, takže se Hadrianova nepřítomnost roznesla mezi studenty všech kolejí i ročníků.

„Hadrian na dnešní oslavu nedorazí," ozvala se Amanda nahlas.

„Slečno Rosierová, vysvětlení, okamžitě!" vyjel na ní Snape.

„Nemyslím si, že by bylo něco k vysvětlování. Nikdo ze Zmijozelu by tu tento večer nebyl, kdyby náš ctihodný ředitel nezakázal Domácím skřítkům doručit jídlo na naší kolej, abychom nemuseli sledovat jeho ničení našich svátků a tradic.

Navíc Hadrian je výborný kuchař, takže ať už je kdekoliv, jistě si něco dokáže připravit, ačkoliv pochybuji, že je to právě jeho prioritou. Pokud nikdo z vás nepochopil, co pro něj dnešní den znamená, není mojí úlohou napravovat vaše ignorantské chování," odpověděla a kývnula na zbytek Koncilu.

Všichni, jako jeden se zvedli a celá kolej opustila Velkou Síň. Bylo pravdou, že mezi sebou měli neshody a bojovali o moc, ale na veřejnosti se museli chovat jednotně a ukázat tak zbytku školy sílu, kterou zbylé tři koleje postrádaly.

„Severusi, pokud se tvá kolej okamžitě nevrátí, budu jim všem muset udělit školní trest a odebrat veškeré kolejní body!" prohlásil Brumbál.  
„A z jakého důvodu chcete mé studenty trestat, řediteli?" optal se Snape chladně, protože ani on neměl chuť něco oslavovat. Možná padl Temný Lord a vzal sebou i toho zpropadeného Jamese Pottera, ale zavraždil i jeho sladkou Lily.

„Porušení školního řádu a opuštění povinné hostiny," odvětil Brumbál okamžitě.

„Netuším, na co si hraješ, Albusi, ale nikdo školní řád neporušil! Halloweenská hostina také není povinná pro nikoho, kdo tu nechce být! Přestaň konečně těm, kteří následují tradice, vnucovat mudlovské svátky. Jsem si jistá, že Školní Radu by zajímalo, proč se Bradavice neřídí Chartou, ve které jasně stojí, že všichni studenti, profesoři i jiný obyvatelé hradu mají právo svobodně oslavovat své svátky i pořádat tradiční rituály," pustila se do Brumbála McGonagallová a po jejím prohlášení z Velké Síně odešla nejméně třetina studentů.

„Pojďme odsud. Nebudu sledovat, jak tu všichni oslavují v den, kdy Hadrian přišel o své rodiče," řekla Tamara směrem k Sam s Fey a všechny tři se přidaly k odcházejícím studentům.

„Co budeme dělat?" optala se Fay.

„Kolik vám chybí do dalšího levelu? Nehodlám se stát lhářkou a prohlásila jsem, že do konce tohoto měsíce budete mít dvacátý level," zajímala se Tamara.

„Hmm, možná jedna návštěva _Věže přízraků_?" odpověděla Sam, která se podívala na svůj profil, aby se ujistila, kolik expů ji chybí.

„Mě chybí asi tak třicet tisíc expů," přidala se hned Fay.

„Výborně, nastavím skupinu tak, abyste si rozdělily expy a ještě dneska pokoříte tuhle hranici!" prohlásila Tamara a všechny tři _teleportovala_ do sedmého patra.

Když vstoupily do dungeonu, ani jedna si nevšímala toho, že je na chvíli obalila fialová záře. _Věž přízraků_ byla vytvořená Nekromantem a točila se hlavně kolem duší mrtvých, bylo tudíž zcela logické, že v noc, kdy hranice mezi Světy Živých a Mrtvých byla nejtenčí, budou monstra extrémně mocná. Na jednu noc v roce se stala mocnějšími, chytřejšími a hlavně početnějšími.

oooOOOooo

Samantha ležela na schodišti a sledovala, jak jí Fay s Tamarou chrání před útoky monster. Ona sama měla poslední zbytky života a skutečně nechtěla zemřít, nicméně byla tak vyděšená, že se nedokázala vůbec pohnout.

Fay, která velice rychle ztrácela životy, se trochu stáhla za Tamaru, ale i tak nestačila uhýbat útokům svých soupeřů a ještě k tomu chránit Sam. Nehodlala přijít o jednu ze svých kamarádek.

„Tohle samy nezvládneme! Musíme odsud zmizet!" vykřikla Fay, když odrazila další monstrum a následně bolestně vykřikla, když se jí přízračný pes zakousl do nohy.

„Brána je zavřená a nemůžu se tady _teleportovat_! Musíme je všechny zničit, abychom mohly odejít!" vykřikla Tamara a vyslala kolem sebe _Ohnivou Vlnu_ , která odhodila všechny jejich nepřátele pryč.  
„Tak zavolej Hadrianovi!" řekla tiše Sam.

„Pozvi jej rovnou do skupiny! Jistě bude plně při síle!" souhlasila Fay a Tamara vyslala další _Ohnivou Vlnu_ , aby získala dostatek času na to, aby Hadrianovi odeslala pozvánku do _skupiny_ a zahájila i _telepatický hovor_.

„ _Tamaro, děje se něco? Zrovna jsem se chystal jít spát,"_ ozval se Hadrian a zněl unaveně.

„Potřebujeme pomoc! Monstra ve _Věži přízraků_ jsou mnohonásobně silnější a netuším, jak dlouho to vydržíme! Sam má velice málo životů a Fay na tom není o moc lépe!" vykřikla Tamara a odrážela další útoky. Sama velice rychle přicházela o životy.

„ _Hned jsem tam!"_ odvětil Hadrian.

Hadrian se _teleportoval_ do sedmého patra před vstup do _Věže přízraků_ a všimnul si, že kolem vstupu je nepříjemná fialová záře. Vůbec nechápal, proč se tam dneska vydaly. To jim nikdo neřekl, že je Samhain? Duchové měli v tento den vlastní oslavy, protože byli daleko mocnější a dokázali na malé okamžiky vnímat svět okolo nich všemi smysli.

Nicméně si nemohl dovolit na nic čekat a vstoupil do dungeonu. Hned si všimnul uzamčeného schodiště a mohl vidět, jak se na pátém patře pod ním bojuje. Zahlédl Sam, jak je opřená o únikovou bránu a její životy byly skutečně nízké. Zahlédl, jak Fay zkolabovala vedle Sam, její magie byla téměř na nule.

Vůbec netušil, co má dělat, když spatřil, jak jeden z Tamařiných plošných útoků prošel i skrze větší okno. Ona sama k němu byla zády a rychle ztrácela magii, jak bezhlavě vrhala jeden útok za druhým.

„ _Ledový Věk_!" zahřměl Hadrian a na chvíli se zaradoval, když jeho útok zmrazil všechna monstra na pátém patře. Problémem nicméně bylo, že tam se jeho útok nezastavil a pokračoval každým patrem dolů až na úplně poslední patro.

Věděl, že se nemůže _teleportovat_ a neměl jinou možnost, než porušil Luckyho varování. Vstoupil do dimenze magie a na jednom z magických proudů, který ho spojoval se skupinkou třech dívek, se dostal vedle nich.

Nejenže si na pomoc přivolal Glacian, ale vyvolal i **Ice Harpy** a **Ice Spirita** , ten byl ten večer posilněn, stejně jako všechny přízraky.

„Jakmile se otevřou vrata, popadni Sam s Fay a zmizněte odsud! Glacian s Harpií ti pomohou!" vykřikl Hadrian a aktivoval _Dračí plamen_. Naštěstí byly přízraky klasifikovány jako nemrtvá monstra.

Ten večer Hadrian udělal druhou chybu. První bylo, že svým prvním kouzlem zasáhl celou _Věž přízraků_. Druhým bylo vyvolání _Dračího plamene_. Ten byl aktivní tak dlouho, jak dlouho bylo v jeho dosahu něco nemrtvého. Neboť celá _Věž přízraků_ vyzařovala auru pocházející ze Světa mrtvých, hned, jak se otevřely brány, rozlétl se _Dračí plamen_ do všech nižších pater.

Hadrian mohl jen sledovat, jak počet jeho nepřátel astronomicky roste a ačkoliv si s nimi _Dračí plamen_ dokázal po několika okamžicích poradit, síla nepřátel rostla a po několika patrech byl jeho útok zcela bez účinku.

„Na co čekáte?! Zmizte odsud!" okřikl Tamaru, která se okamžitě dala do pohybu a pomohla Sam nasednout na Glacian. Harpie uchopila Fay a všichni se rychle vydali po schodišti nahoru k východu. Hadrian se chtěl rozběhnout za nimi, ale v cestě se mu objevila fialová bariéra, které jej odmítala pustit do vyšších pater. Přemýšlel, jak se oné bariéry zbavit, když se celou věží ozval ušidrásající řev.

„ **Lidský červe! Odvážil ses vstoupit do mé dimenze, zaútočit na mě a poté se pokusit utéci?"** ozval se dunivý hlas a on vyhlédnul z okna až dolů na poslední patro, kde z portálu vylézal obrovský démon.

Tamara s ostatními byla naštěstí u východu a Sam s Fey byly již pryč z dungeonu, takže se Hadrian jen mírně pousmál.

„Mizím odsud," řekl si spíše sám pro sebe a vstoupil do magické dimenze a nasedl na stejný magický proud, kterým se dostal na páté patro. Tentokrát zamířil k východu, kde na něj čekala Tamara. Když byl nicméně v polovině cesty, šokovaně vykřikl nepředstavitelnou bolestí. Skrze hruď mu prolétl rozpálený řetěz s hákem na konci, který se před jeho očima rozevřel do stran.

 **Kritické Zranění! Utržil jsi 3 000 poškození!**

 **Efekt krvácení aktivní: 500 poškození za sekundu – 7 sekund!**

Hadrian se nezmohl na nic jiného, než jen na to, aby sledoval, jak mu obrovskou rychlostí mizí životy.

„HARRY!" vykřikla Tamara jeho jméno, když se objevil zpátky v hlavní dimenzi.

„ **Hahaha, jsi můj, lidský červe!"** zařval démon a mocným trhnutím si přitáhl řetěz zpátky k sobě. Hák na jeho konci se Hadrianovi zakousl do hrudi. S posledním výkřikem nepředstavitelné bolesti omdlel.

Ještě než ale omdlel, zahlédl, jak Tamara zmizela ve východě z dungeonu, kam jí odtáhl Glacian s pomocí svého ocasu. Věděl, že je to jeho konec, ale nemohl přijít na daleko vhodnější smrt. Položil život za záchranu svých přátel. Po deseti letech se konečně setká se svými rodiči.

 **Tvé životy dosáhly na nulu! Jsi mrtev!**

 **Pokračování příště!**

* * *

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Čaroděj - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 30 - Exp: 10.78% (41 200/444 000 exp)**

 **HP: 5 680**

 **MP: 8 150 (+5 400 drahokamy)**

 **STR: 100 (+10 ze setu)**

 **VIT: 108 (+10 ze setu)(+50% HP)**

 **DEX: 100 (+15 ze setu)**

 **INT: 140 (+50% MP)**

 **WIS: 107 (-25% Cena, +5% MP regenerace)**

 **LUK: 80 (+20% šance k lepšímu lootu)**

 **Status Body: 0 (160)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (16)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 WIS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 113 401 G, 421 134 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolejní body: 355**

* * *

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (2. úroveň)**

 **Level: 43 (132 100/200 000)**

 **HP: 4 645 (1/4 summonera + 75*lvl)**

 **MP: 5 262 (1/4 summonera + 75*lvl)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Gobi** (+40% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem jejich ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 2. úrovni je šest. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a 7x **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

* * *

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 30 (0/? exp)**

 **HP: 1 500 (50*lvl)**

 **MP: ? (Odemčení na 2. úrovni)**

* * *

 _ **Úkoly:**_

 **Školní pohár! (355/500)**

 **Ukryté Svitky Kouzel! (20/100)**

* * *

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ Prvně poznamenám, že tato kapitola je jedna z těch kratších a má pouze 9888 slov v čisté délce. Omlouvám se, pokud se vám zdají některé sekce trochu uspěchané nebo odbyté, ale asi to bude pravda. Podzim není mé oblíbené období a kromě klasické únavy jsem nyní přišel ještě o práci, takže další starosti navíc, které člověk skutečně nepotřebuje.

V dřívějších komentářích se někdo zmínil, že Hadrian všechno vyhrává a je to pro něj snadné. Jeho řada vítězství je u konce a s tím se váže i anketa, kterou brzy na hlavní profil vyvěsím.

Nyní ke komentářům.

* * *

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 12. (23):**_

 **\- kamil grundel:** Souhlasím, že by bylo možné využít Denního Věštce tímto směrem, ale jak dlouho by některým lidem trvalo, aby Sirius jen tak náhodou dostal Mozkomorův polibek při údajném útěku ze své cely? Ne, Denní Věštec, pro který stále nemám nové jméno, půjde trochu jinou cestou.

 **\- Vai:** S časovým skokem jsem přeskočil i hodně lekcí, které se týkají Driftování. Člověk musí aktivně naslouchat, aby své jméno zaslechl, takže jej neslyší každou chvíli. Navíc Hadrian není Elf, takže může naslouchat jen v Magické Dimenzi. Jinak Driftování tě dostane i do míst, kde jsi nikdy předtím nebyl, přičemž Teleportace má podobné omezení jako Přemisťování, jen Teleportace je spojená s živlem a neexistuje mnoho bariér, které by Teleportaci zastavilo.

 **\- Lony:** Pro situaci s Neviditelným pláštěm jsem se již rozhodl, jak to vyřeším. Díky

 **\- MattKennedy:** Thanks. I hope, you will love Glacian at lvl. 40+. Now I only need find some new attaks or skills for her.

 **\- Arfaros:** Díky za možné nápady pro budoucí skilly. Jistě přidám i další ledové útoky, nicméně jeho repertoár se jistě rozroste i o útoky dalších živlů, jen musím Hadriana vrátit k tréninku a vytváření nových schopností. Jeho aktuální smrt pro něj bude snad dostačující šok.

 **\- Drticool:** Jako vždy, tvá slohová práce si zaslouží nejméně stejně dlouhou odpověď nebo se o to aspoň pokusím. Již jsem ti na něco málo odpověděl přes soukromé zprávy, ale vypíšu tady snad všechno i kvůli ostatním čtenářům.

Za prvé je pravdou, že tahle povídka má asi potenciál pokračovat až do nekonečna, ale to bych asi nedokázal napsat a ani bych tak dlouho u toho asi nevydržel. Tak jak to bývá vždy, když máš nějaký nový nápad, rozepíšeš se a deset prvních kapitol ti jde jako po másle, pak přijdou menší problémy a po dvou tuctech začínáš pomalu tápat s nalezením něčeho nového, jak by ses posunul kupředu. Ano, aktuální cíl je asi ukončit celou povídku porážkou jeho úhlavního nepřítele Lorda Voldemorta, nicméně jsem si otevřel cestu, kde jeho nepřítelem bude i samotný Brumbál a jeho loutky.

Ano, na jednu Knihu Magické Dovednosti jsem zapomněl, když jí v kapitole 2. 11. našel, nicméně jsem se rozhodl, že si jí nechám do zásoby pro nové Gamery.

Proč se ptal na čas? Protože rozespalý člověk se raději optá na čas, než aby přemýšlel, kde jej může najít.

Pokud jde o ty souboje, nějaké jsem uspořádal v téhle kapitole a snad i vysvětlil proč jich není více. Přeci jenom se členové Koncilu na svá místa dostali z nějakého důvodu a ačkoliv se najdou tací, kteří by se do Koncilu chtěli dostat, mají mimo jiné i další starosti. Páté a Sedmé ročníky budou méně soupeřit o moc, když se musí připravovat na zkoušky NKÚ a OVCE.

Do toho limitu sta kouzel se počítají pouze Kouzla, nikoliv Dovednosti a Magické Dovednosti. Ber to tak, že Kouzla jsou hůlkovou magií, Dovednosti jsou bojová umění, vaření, plavání atd... a Magické Dovednosti jsou schopnosti, které obdržel díky svému nadání na ovládání živlů.

Průzkum celého hradu jsem si chtěl nechat na dva školní roky, ačkoliv si ani jeden z Gamerů zatím neuvědomil, že jakmile se spojili v jedné skupině, tak se jejich mapa Bradavic aktualizovala o vše, co každý z nich objevil.

Co se týče tvých nápadů, něco aplikuji, něco poupravím, něco zavrhnu ve prospěch něčemu jinému. Už takhle jsem se dost rozepsal, takže se budeš muset nechat překvapit, jak to nakonec dopadne, ale mnohokrát děkuji za tvůj konstruktivní komentář. Ono je radost číst takový komentář, který nejen pomůže najít nějaké ty chybičky, ale i ukáže na další možnosti.


	25. Kniha 2 - Kapitola 14 (25)

Prohlášení: Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera ani na manhwu The Gamer. Také nevlastním žádná práva na Assassins Creed nebo Mass Effect.

Upozornění: Neboť jsem jen obyčejným fanouškem AC a ME, časové linie se nemusí shodovat s fakty z těchto světů. Za jakékoliv chyby v těchto příběhových liniích se předem omlouvám.

* * *

 **Kniha 2. Kapitola 14. – Velká Dobrodružství**

 **Tvé životy dosáhly na nulu! Jsi mrtev!**

Všude kolem něj byla neprostupná tma, jen tabulka s oznámením jeho smrti osvětlovala jeho blízké okolí, ačkoliv ani to příliš nepomohlo. Čekal, že když umře, objeví se někde ve světě mrtvých a setká se s mrtvými nebo aspoň se Smrtí.

O posmrtném životě bylo nesčetné množství teorií a on mohl vyloučit hned všechny ty, které tvrdily, že po smrti nic není. Pokud by po ní nic nebylo, nemohl by vnímat své okolí, nemohl by myslet nebo hýbat svým tělem.

Oznámení své smrti odmávl, tak jak to dělával u všech oznámení a jeho zrak byl v tu ránu zasažen bílým světlem.

Chvíli mu trvalo, než si zvykl na světlo a mohl si konečně prohlédnout své nové okolí, ačkoliv nemohl vědět, jestli je nové nebo ne, ostatně v předchozí tmě nemohl vidět dál jak několik centimetrů.

To, co spatřil, jej překvapilo, protože stál na vznášejícím se ostrůvku, který měl možná tři metry v průměru. Z něj vedlo několik kamenných schodů k dalším ostrůvkům, na těch již byly portály, které poznával ze _Světa Živlů_.

Zkusmo vykročil ke schodům po své levici a po vstupu na první schod, se před ním objevilo nové oznámení.

 **Nacházíš se mezi Světy Živých a Mrtvých. Tvá následující volba určí tvou budoucnost.**

 **1\. volba: Odchod do Světa Mrtvých**

„Takže si můžu zvolit, kam půjdu. Pokud se nepletu, jistě se budu moci vrátit i do světa živých," řekl si Hadrian sám pro sebe a rychle se vydal k dalšímu schodišti.

 **2\. volba: Návrat do Světa Živých**

 **\- Návrat do rána dne tvé smrti**

 **\- Cena: 5 levelů a vzpomínka na den tvé smrti**

„Na co je mi návrat na začátek dne a ztráta levelů a vzpomínek, když na konci dne stejně zemřu?"

 **3\. volba: Návrat do Světa Živých**

 **\- Návrat do rána dne tvé smrti**

 **\- Cena: 5 levelů a permanentní ztráta 1 Perky**

„Tohle je již lepší možnost, ale netuším, jestli jsem ochoten obětovat něco, co by se mi mohlo v budoucnu hodit," prohlásil, ačkoliv věděl, že možná nebude mít na vybranou.

 **4\. volba: Návrat do Světa Živých**

 **\- Návrat do rána dne tvé smrti**

 **\- Cena: 1 měsíc života strávený v náhodné realitě**

„Měsíc strávený v jiné realitě a pak se budu moci vrátit do dnešního rána. V ceně nejsou uvedeny vzpomínky, takže budu předpokládat, že si uchovám ty z dnešního dne. Otázkou je, jestli si budu pamatovat na to, co se stane v oné realitě nebo na celý ten měsíc zapomenu," řekl Hadrian a podíval se doprava, jestli tam není ještě nějaká další volba, ale nebyla.

„Kouzelníci a kouzelnice se dožívají až sto padesáti let, čarodějové a čarodějky jsou schopní žít přes dvě století. I kdybych měl žít jen sto let, jeden jediný měsíc mého života je skutečně zanedbatelný. Ztráta jedné perky a pěti levelů by znamenalo další měsíc čištění dungeonů, nehledě na to, že ztráta jakéhokoliv živlu by mě mohla stát šanci na získání sekundárních živlů. Ne, měsíc v jiném světě a poté návrat do rána se všemi vzpomínkami je daleko přijatelnější možnost, než cokoliv jiného," zhodnotil Hadrian celou situaci a vystoupal kamenné schodiště vedoucí ke čtvrtému portálu.

Když jím prostoupil, jeho zrak byl znovu zasažen ostrým světlem, než se všechno ponořilo do tmy.

oooOOOooo

 _Assassins Creed: Black Flag_

 _Cat Island, cca 1716/1717 – 1. den:_

Hadrian pocítil bodavou bolest na zadní straně hlavy. Také pocítil hlad a žízeň, ale to nebylo tak strašné, jako pocit závratě, který se ho zmocnil hned, jak otevřel oči. S bolestným zachrčením se otočil na stranu a vyzvracel žaludeční šťávy.

„Ššš, všechno bude v pořádku," uklidňovala ho hned nějaká žena a on se snažil získat kontrolu nad svým zesláblým tělem.

„K-kde to jsem?" dostal ze sebe.

„Museli tě pořádně praštit do hlavy, když si nepamatuješ, kde jsi. Ostatně nic jiného si ani nezasloužíš, co tě to napadlo, pokusit se krást jídlo vojákům? Máš štěstí, že nás potřebují v jednom kuse na sklízení cukrové třtiny, jinak bys přišel o ruku," odfrkl si nějaký muž.

„Vojáci? cukrová třtina?" nechápal Hadrian. „Kolik si toho pamatuješ?" optala se jej ona žena, která mu pomohla se posadit a dala napít trošky vody.

„Ehm, nic?" odpověděl nejistě.

„Možná, když toho idiota znovu praštíš, tak si vzpomene?" uchechtl se další muž, který nevypadal vůbec přátelsky.

„Tebe se nikdo na nic neptal, Jacku, tak raději zmlkni," odsekla ona žena a Hadrian si všimnul, že všechny ženy na onoho muže vrhaly zhnusené pohledy a přesunuly se tak, aby byly mezi ním a zbytkem dětí.

„Netuším, jak ti to jinak říci, ale všichni tady jsme otroci. Pracujeme pro rodinu Beckfordovích na plantážích, ale i v jejich domech jako služební," oznamovala mu ona žena.

„Chtěla jsi říci, že v domech sloužíte jen vy a to jako děvky pro Beckforda, jeho hosty a vojáky. Ostatně k ničemu jinému ani nejste užitečné," řekl tiše Jack, ale každý v dřevěné místnosti jej slyšel zcela zřetelně. Hadrian si všimnul, že dvě dívky o něco starší, než byl on, se tiše rozbrečely. Netušil, jestli je tento osud již potkal nebo teprve čeká, ale díky tomu si mohl udělat vzdálenou představu o tom, v jaké době se nachází.

„Zavři tu svou hubu nebo ti znovu upravím fasádu a tentokrát mě vojáci nezastaví," varoval jej mohutný černoch, který byl celý pokrytý jizvami.

Jack se ho musel hodně bát, když tak rychle zbledl a zalezl do nejvzdálenějšího kouta místnosti.

„Jmenuješ se Raiden a na téhle plantáži jsi jen pár západů Slunce. Víme jen to, že jsi cestoval na lodi z dalekého východu, když vás přepadli otrokáři a tebe potom prodali Backfordovím," oznámila mu a Hadrian přikývnul, že chápe.

„Jděte spát. Zítra nás čeká těžká práce," řekl jim černoch a nikdo neprotestoval.

I Hadrian se uložil ke spánku na hromádce sena, což bylo to jediné, co se nacházelo mezi ním a tvrdou podlahou.

 **Spal jsi mimo postel. Obnovení HP jen o 20%.**

 **Nacházíš se v realitě, která se řídí jinými zákony. Tvé Magické Dovednosti a Kouzla jsou blokovány. Aktivní používání Magie je blokováno.**

 **Hadrian** _ **Raiden**_ **James Potter – Lvl. 30**

 **\- Otrok -**

 **HP:** 1 636/5 680

 **MP:** xXx

„Sakra, tohle není příliš dobré," řekl si spíše sám pro sebe. Vzbudil se dříve, než všichni ostatní a tak si je mohl pečlivě prohlédnout, než otevřel _inventář_. Většina předmětů byla blokována, k vodě a jídlu měl naštěstí stále přístup, stejně jako k normálním zbraním.

Nový titul a status Otroka nebyl schopen odstranit. Bylo možné se jich zbavit jen v případě, že jej někdo osvobodí a udělí mu svobodu. Ačkoliv měl většinu svých statů, nemohl opustit sám od sebe opustit ostrov nebo se příliš vzdálit od vojáků, kteří otroky hlídali.

„Vidím, že jsi vzhůru. Pojďme se opláchnout, pak ti rychle vysvětlím tvou dnešní práci," oznámil mu mohutný černoch.

 **Kagiso – Lvl. 42**

 **\- Otrok -**

 **HP:** 4 200

 **MP:** N/A

 _Kagiso, zvláštní jméno._ Pomyslel si Hadrian, ale nahlas nic neřekl a následoval jej k sudu s vodou. Oba se rychle opláchli a bez řečí jim Kagiso obstaral trochu chleba, což nebylo moc, ale on toho ani moc nepotřeboval, hlavně když měl v _inventáři_ vlastní jídlo a stačilo mu, aby si našel trochu soukromí.

„Backford vlastní více plantáží a zde příliš času netráví, takže v době jeho nepřítomnosti opravujeme to, co občasné bouřky poničí. Budeš mi ze šopy nosit materiál a poté mi pomáhat s přidržováním desek nebo kůlů, musíme dokončit tuhle sekci oplocení," vysvětloval Kagiso a ukázal mu vše, co musel Hadrian vědět.

oooOOOooo

 _4\. den:_

Bylo to již pár dní, co se Hadrian nebo spíše Raiden probudil v novém světě a to rovnou jako otrok. Díky vlastnímu jídlu a svačinkám byl schopen si obnovit životy daleko rychleji.

Když třetího dne také ukázal, že umí vařit, hned byl přidělen k ohništi, kde měl pro vojáky připravovat jídlo, ačkoliv na něj neustále dohlížel další kuchař. Mezi otroky si rychle vysloužil náležitý respekt, když ze zbytků, které normálně vojáci vyhazovali, dokázal udělat chutná jídla.

Ačkoliv to muselo být mimo zrak velitele vojáků, který si hrál na velice důležitého muže. Podle toho, co zaslechl, byl na cestě k tomu, aby byl zasvěcen do Templářského řádu. Ostatně Peter Backford junior byl řadovým členem a spojencem Templářů, ke kterým se přidal po smrti svého otce v roce 1710. Junior věřil, že jeho otec byl zavražděn Asasíny a proto za každého chyceného i zabitého Asasína vyplácel celkem slušné odměny.

Velice rychle se blížil večer a on se vracel od ohniště na pláži, kde dostal za úkol spálit zničené nebo shnilé kusy dřeva, když spatřil, jak se k ostrovu blíží loď. Prvně si myslel, že je to obávaný Backford junior, ale poté si všimnul pirátské vlajky na hlavním stěžni. Chvíli počkal, aby si prohlédl loď i její posádku, než si byl jistý, že zahlédl kapitána lodi.

Na nic nečekal a rychle se vrátil k ostatním. Ti seděli u svých chatrčí v hloučcích a tiše se bavili nebo pozpěvovali.

„Kagiso," zašeptal Hadrian ze stínu stromu. Mohutný vůdce otroků na sobě nedal nic znát, ale Hadrian viděl, jak si prsty protřel pravé ucho, což bylo znamení, že je vzduch čistý a může mluvit.

„Ke starému molu připluli piráti. Z příběhů o pirátech jsem nepoznal nikoho a ona loď není nijak velká. Vedle jejich kapitána stál i černoch a vydával rozkazy posádce. Tohle je naše šance, jak se odsud dostat," hlásil mu Hadrian.

„Pokud je to tvé přání, můžeš odplout s nimi. Nicméně pro většinu z nás by svoboda znamenala nejistou budoucnost a smrt. Zde možná musíme otročit, ale máme jídlo a střechu nad hlavou," odvětil Kagiso.

„A co ženy, Leah a Nelly? To je odsoudíš k životu na tomhle ostrově, kde budou nuceny k sexu někým, jako je Jack nebo Backford junior? Netuším, jestli život s těmito piráty bude lepší nebo horší, ale když to nikdy nezkusíš, co pak získáš?" optal se jej Hadrian a koutkem oka zahlédl, jak jeden z vojáků zmizel v hustém porostu cukrové třtiny.

„Jack se nedožije rána. Čekal jsem na příležitost a nyní, když tu nastane zmatek, mu budu moci zakroutit krkem. Rád jsem tě poznal, Raidene," odpověděl Kagiso a zamířil k budově, ve které zmizel i Jack.

Hadrian rychle vylezl na strom, v jehož stínu se ukrýval a sledoval, jak se počet vojáků zmenšuje. Ačkoliv mezi nimi bylo pár slušnějších mužů, všichni z nich schvalovali otroctví a nebyl jediný z nich, který by neznásilnil jednu z otrokyň.

Jeden z vojáků procházel přímo pod ním a oba si všimnuli, jak vetřelec zabíjí vojáka na hlídkující věži. S taseným mečem se chystal rozběhnout ke zvonici, ale to již Hadrian držel katanu a s rychlým seskokem jej rozpůlil vedví.

Aby nemusel vysvětlovat to, kde získal katanu, rychle jí zase schoval do _inventáře_ a od čerstvě mrtvého vojáka si vzal jeho meč. Nyní to byl závod s časem, protože jakmile ostatní hlídkující vojáci neuvidí své kolegy déle jak pět minut, půjdou je zkontrolovat. Hlavně jejich velitel, který si potrpěl na to, aby v jeho jednotce nikdo nespal během služby.

Ačkoliv byl na plantáži teprve pár dní, docela dobře jí poznal. Rychle se tak proto dostal k hlavnímu sídlu bez toho, aby byl zpozorován. Znovu spatřil piráta, jak se plíží po střeše hlavního domu, ze které seskočil na dvorek. Ten idiot si nevšimnul střelce na zastřešeném balkóně. Aby toho nebylo málo, na střelce měl celou tu dobu výhled i další hlídkující voják.

Během toho, co se střelec zaměřil na piráta, on sám se přiblížil za stojícího vojáka a ve chvíli, když zazněl výstřel, mu zasunul meč do hrudi přesně skrze srdce. Nicméně se nemohl zastavit na jediném místě, protože zazněl další výstřel a velitel jednotky se rozběhl pryč od hlavního domu. To nemohl dovolit, proto se napřáhl a vší silou mrštil mečem směrem, kterým velitel utíkal. Mírně se ušklíbl, když se velitel o vteřinku později skácel k zemi a meč mu trčel ze zad.

„Výborný hod, kluku. Ten byl poslední a má i můj klíč od skladu," ozval se lehce arogantní hlas.

 **Edward James Kenway – Lvl. 27**

 **\- Pirát -**

 **HP:** 2 700

 **MP:** N/A

„Kolují o vás nejrůznější zvěsti, Kapitáne," řekl Hadrian.

„Oo, skutečně? Cos o mě slyšel, kluku?" optal se Edward.

„To, co o každým pirátovi. Nicméně se mezi vojáky šuškalo, že jistý Kapitán Kenway osvobozuje otroky. Pokud je to pravda, rád bych bezpečný odvoz pro všechny ženy a dívky někam, kde na ně již podobná špína nesáhne," prohlásil Hadrian narovinu.

„Přijel jsem si pouze pro svou kořist, ale nemám problém vás všechny odvést do bezpečí svého ostrova. Ah Tabai mě nemá sice v lásce, ale jistě mě nezabije, když tě vysadím na tom vašem poloostrově," rozhodl Edward a protože na ostrově již nebyl jediný voják, vyslal signál svým mužům, kteří připluli k hlavnímu molu.

„Raii, co se děje?" zajímala se Leah, která jej spatřila jako první.

„Kapitán Kenway slíbil bezpečnou cestu všem, kteří odsud chtějí odplout. Podle všeho má i svůj vlastní ostrov," oznámil jim Hadrian.

„Ale co Backford a ostatní Templáři? Nebudou se chtít pirátům pomstít a nebudeme tak cílem i my?" optala se Beca, která se starala o všechny ženy a dívky na ostrově.

„O Templáře se starat nemusíte. Ti jsou ve válce s Asasíny i většinou pirátů v Karibiku. Na nikoho čekat nebudeme a odplouváme do patnácti minut," oznámil jim Kenway.

oooOOOooo

 _Tulum - 12. den:_

První dva dny na moři byly pro Hadriana něčím kouzelným. Ačkoliv již moře viděl, plavit se na skutečné pirátské lodi bylo úplně něco jiného. Každý musel samozřejmě na lodi pomáhat tam, kde byl schopen pomoci. On sám buď pomáhal s jídlem nebo šplhal po lanový a vyhlížel nepřátelské lodě, malé ostrůvky v cestě nebo plovoucí trosky.

Po prvních dvou dnech prvotní okouzlení opadlo, ačkoliv mělo moře stále své kouzlo. Bylo to třetího dne, co se jim do cesty připletla španělská loď. Na Kenwaye byla vypsána odměna, takže bylo nemožné, aby se vyhnuli boji.

Hadrian toho dne poznal, proč je Kenway tak obávaný pirát. Díky svému mistrovskému kormidlování lodi dokázal svou loď ušetřit vážnějšího poškození, zatímco jeho muži věděli přesně, jak zaměřit a zasáhnout nepřátelskou loď. Jen velice málo střel šlo mimo cíl.

Po tom, co byla nepřátelská loď poškozena tak, že byla nehybná, Kenway připlul k boku nehybné lodi a se svými muži pobil zbývající odpor, než se zbytek španělské posádky vzdal. Kapitán poté nařídil přenos všeho, co na lodi bylo a nechal odnosit i materiál na opravu vlastní lodi. Když všemu byl konec, jejich loď se znovu vydala na cestu ke svému cíli a ta španělská byla ponechána svému osudu i s jejich posádkou.

Hadrian nevěděl, co si o tom celém má myslet. Jistě, i on sám zabil, když pomohl Kenwayovi v eliminaci strážných vojáků na jejich ostrově. Ale to jen kvůli tomu, že tam byl držen jako otrok a tihle vojáci s tím nejen souhlasili, ale využívali toho i ke svému potěšení, pokud šlo tedy o ženy a dívky.

Kenway se přiznal, že se většinou námořním bitvám vyhýbá a přepadá jen obchodní lodě, které patří Templářům nebo lodě Templářských spojenců. Jeho posádka měla také zákaz jakéhokoliv násilí vůči ženám, ostatně téměř celá posádka byli bývalí otroci, takže s tím neměli nějak větší problémy.

Nicméně byla pravda, že ostatní piráti s tímto neměli problém a při plundrování ostrovů a měst si brali vše, co se jim zlíbilo a to včetně žen a dívek. Pokud takové piráty potkal, neměl problém s jejich odstraněním.

Hadrian se nakonec rozhodl, že své mravní zásady svého světa nebude tahat do světa, který nebyl jeho. Nebylo jeho úkolem, aby ostatním kázal, co je správné nebo špatné.

Něž dopluli do cíle, nebo aspoň jeho cíle, vyhráli další tři bitvy, dvě proti Španělům a jednu proti Angličanům. Neboť byl Kenway sám Angličan, nechal celou posádku jít po tom, co znehybnil jejich loď. To mu zlepšilo reputaci, takže kapitáni anglických lodí nebyli tak agresivní, jako dříve.

„Tady se naše cesty rozchází, Raidene. Užij si svou svobodu," prohlásil Edward a poplácal jej po zádech.

„Obávám se, že se již nikdy neuvidíme, Kapitáne. Nicméně na vás nikdy nezapomenu," rozloučil se Hadrian a ze zábradlí se na laně zhoupl dál od lodi nad vodní hladinu. Tu záhy prorazil ukázkovou šipkou, než se plným tempem vydal ke břehu poloostrova, na kterém se jej Kenway rozhodl vysadit.

Hadrian se musel ušklíbnout, protože si Kenway myslel, že patří k Asasínům a ačkoliv to nebyla pravda, nehodlal ho uvádět v omyl. Na druhou stranu doufal, že jej Bratrstvo Asasínů nepopraví za to, že se ocitne v jejich velícím stanovišti. Doufal také, že se od nich něco naučí, když už měl strávit měsíc v jiné realitě, aspoň toho plně využije.

Netrvalo mu dlouho, než se dostal na břeh. Sotva udělal několik kroků, u krku se mu ocitlo ostří nože.

„Co jsi zač a co tu chceš?" optal se ho Asasín, na kterého neviděl. Další tři Asasíni na něj buď mířili napnutými luky nebo měli tasené meče.

„Přicházím v míru. Jsem Raiden a Kenway mě osvobodil z otroctví. Vysadil mě tady, protože si myslel, že jsem jeden z vás, což jsem mu nepotvrdil ani nevyvrátil. Rád bych se u vás naučil vše, co Mentor uzná za vhodné," odpověděl Hadrian.

„O tvém osudu rozhodne Mentor Ah Tabai! Nyní se hni a nic nezkoušej, výsledek by se ti nemusel líbit," odpověděl mu Asasín a žduchnutím donutil k chůzi.

oooOOOooo

 _13\. den:_

Asasíni jej neodvedli k Mentorovi hned prvního dne, co se dostal do pobřežního chrámového města. Místo toho jej odvedli do jedné z mnoha chýší, u vchodu stáli dva asasíni a v okolí jich hlídkovalo nejméně pět dalších.

Ačkoliv neměl přístup ke své magii, stále mu zůstávaly normální schopnosti, které získal jako Gamer, což znamenalo i _Řeč Národů_. Věděl, že v jeho době neexistovaly důkazy o jednotné mayštině, aspoň v mudlovském světě. Jednotný mayský jazyk v jeho světě existoval jen díky Mayským runám. Neboť _Runové Jazyky_ byly Magickou schopností, úplně tak přišel o možnost se je nyní naučit. Nicméně když už nic jiného, poslechem strážců u dveří se velice rychle naučil jejich rodný jazyk.

V chýši se také nenacházel sám, na druhé straně kulaté místnosti seděli o stěnu opření dva španělští vojáci. Ti se mezi sebou také bavili ve svém rodném jazyce, který se lišil od moderní španělštiny. Ostatně jen málo jazyků zůstalo nepozměněno a on se nacházel nějaké tři století v minulosti.

Zrovna přemýšlel, jestli má cenu riskovat si z _inventáře_ vytáhnout nějaké ovoce nebo vodu, protože měl docela hlad. Ale k finálnímu rozhodnutí se nedostal, protože dveřmi prošel celkem mladý asasín, nebo spíše asasínka převlečená za asasína.

 **James Kidd/Mary Readová – Lvl. 36**

 **\- Asasínka -**

 **HP:** 3 600

 **MP:** N/A

„Tihle dva popravte. Chlapec jde se mnou, Mentor jej chce vidět!" rozkázala Mary. Hadrian si všimnul, že i její hlas zněl spíše mužsky.

„Pojď, není to daleko a nemusíš se ničeho bát, nikdo z nás nezabíjí nevinné," ujišťovala jej hned Mary.

„Nevinnost záleží jen na úhlu pohledu," odvětil Hadrian.

„Pravda. Zdá se, že jsi učený. Tvé jméno je Raiden, že? Ačkoliv tvůj přízvuk mi připomíná mojí domovinu. Nicméně tvé jméno nemá anglický původ a v životě jsem neviděla nikoho s tak zelenými oči," vyptávala se jej Mary.

„Raiden je jiné jméno pro Raijina, Boha blesků, hromů a bouřek. Jinak mi bylo už řečeno i to, že mé oči mají smaragdovou barvu. Zelené mohou být listy na stromech, tráva pod našima nohama i kůže hadů a přesto se všechny tři od sebe liší," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Jsme tady," oznámila mu a on se lépe rozhlédl kolem sebe.

Mayský chrám byl skutečně úchvatný, ačkoliv na něm byl již poznat zub času. Nejvíce jej ale těšilo, že rytiny a vytesané písmo bylo stále zachované, mohl ho tak tedy studovat, pokud se mu naskytne příležitost.

„Takže ty jsi to dítě, které nám Kenway poslal. Proč?" optal se Ah Tabai, Mayský Mentor a vůdce asasínů v Karibiku.

 **Ah Tabai – Lvl. ?**

 **\- Mentor Asasínů -**

 **HP:** 10 000

 **MP:** N/A

„Protože si myslel, že jsem jeden z vás a já mu to nepotvrdil ani nevyvrátil. Všechno je lepší, než být pouhým otrokem na plantáži, kde vojáci znásilňují ženy a dívky," řekl Hadrian.

„Proč si myslel, že jsi jedním z nás? V Bratrstvu dětí nevyužíváme," namítala Mary.

„Všimnul jsem si ho, když na plantáži začali mizet vojáci a neboť jsem nechtěl zůstávat otrokem, rozhodl jsem se, že jej budu pozorovat a ve vhodnou příležitost mu pomůžu. Sám jsem eliminoval dva nebo tři vojáky. Pokud se chce Kenway vyhnout otevřenému boji, bude se muset zlepšit v plížení, maskování i pozorování svého okolí," odpověděl Hadrian a Ah Tabai si pobaveně odfrkl.

„Kenway si na jednoho z nás jen hraje a možná má nějaký výcvik a předpoklady k tomu, aby byl jedním z nás, stále se žene jen za osobním bohatstvím bez ohledu na následky svých činů," řekl Ah Tabai.

„Možná, ale který pirát zadarmo osvobodí otroky a odveze je do bezpečí? Ať už jsou jeho chyby jakékoliv, dostal jsem z něj pocit, že nakonec udělá to, co je správné, místo toho, co by bylo lehké," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Doufejme, že máš pravdu," odvětil Ah Tabai a pozorně si ho prohlížel, než se otočil na Mary.

„Jamesi, provedeš mladého Raidena zkouškou a pokud toho bude hoden, naučíš jej všemu, co uznáš za vhodné," rozhodl Ah Tabai a byl na odchodu, když jej Hadrian šokoval svým dalším prohlášením.

„James? Já netušil, že se jméno mého otce používá i u žen," prohlásil Hadrian a Mary šokovaně strnula na místě. Ah Tabai byl také šokován, nicméně on nestrnul, bleskově se otočil a zahleděl se Hadrianovi do očí.

„Nikdo ještě neodhalil její přestrojení. To, že si Kenway myslel, že jsi jeden z nás poukazuje na tvůj trénink. Kdo tě učil?" optal se Ah Tabai bez jediné emoce v hlase.

„Pochybuji, že ho budete znát, ale mým Mistrem byl Kurokyuu Takumi-sensei," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Máš pravdu, tohle jméno nepoznávám, ale usuzuji, že ovládáš asijské bojové umění a umíš zacházet nejméně s jednou z jejich zbraní. Doneslo se mi mnoho zvěstí z této části světa. Jsem zvědav, co všechno ukážeš, mladý Raidene. Nicméně Jamesovo tajemství si sebou vezmeš do hrobu, pokud se totiž dozvím, žes jej jakkoliv ohrozil, sám tě do něj pošlu, rozumíme si?" optal se jej Ah Tabai.

„ _Nezklamu vaši důvěru, Mentore,"_ odpověděl mu Hadrian v mayštině.

oooOOOooo

 _15\. den:_

Hadrian litoval toho, že vůbec prozradil fakt, že je James žena, protože ačkoliv mu Mary odpustila, její zkoušky byly extrémně obtížné. Kdyby to bylo jen o volném běhu a překonávání překážek, lezení po stromech, různých stěnách a soubojích jeden na jednoho.

Mary jej zavedla do močálů, kde jej shodila do vody jen s varováním, aby nezemřel. Jen díky svému _Šestému Smyslu_ , dokázal vycítit nebezpečí dříve, než si ho všimnul. Protože se nechtěl stát potravou pro krokodýly, tasil katanu a vyčkával na pravý okamžik. Nebyla to jeho osobní katana, tuhle dostal od Bratrstva. Jejich zbrojnice byla rozhodně pozoruhodná a za některé zbraně by ve své době dostal velké částky od soukromích sběratelů, ale i od muzeí.

Boj se dvěma krokodýly nebyl vůbec jednoduchý a málem v něm přišel o levou ruku, nicméně to nebylo tak těžké, jako boj s kočkovitou šelmou hlouběji v džungli. Černý panter nebyl jen extrémně rychlý, ale i hbitý a zatraceně nebezpečný. Jediné máchnutí tlapy stačilo k tomu, aby měl na pravé noze hned několik nových šrámů. Tento jaguár by jej nejspíše i zabil a poté sežral, kdyby Mary nezasáhla a neuspala jej.

Ale to byla tak veškerá pomoc, kterou od ní dostal, zpátky do tábora se musel dobelhat za svých vlastních sil. Naštěstí mohl děkovat tomu, že byl Gamer, protože druhého rána byl vyléčen, ačkoliv měl na stehnu stále jizvy z boje.

Mary prohlásila, že na malé dítě podal dostatečný výkon, než ukázala na dva statné bojovníky, kteří jej měli otestovat v boji s katanou a poté i v boji beze zbraně. Ani tady si nevedl příliš špatně, ostatně mu bylo jen jedenáct let a on stál proti trénovaným zabijákům. Oba souboje samozřejmě prohrál, ale nebylo to bez boje. Oba jeho soupeři utržili úplně stejné množství ran, jako on. Jediný problém byl rozdíl v jejich postavě.

„Nejsi zas tak ztracený případ, jak jsem si myslel," řekl James.

„Pozor, abych se nezačal červenat po tvými slovy chvály," rýpl si Hadrian a James se rozesmál.

„Pozor, abych tě sebou nevzal se umýt do jednoho z jezírek. Pak by se vidělo, kdo se jak bude červenat, drahý Raidene," dodal James a Hadrian raději zmlkl. Jedna věc byla, když jej pokoušela Amanda, druhá věc byla, aby Mary dodržela svou výhružku a neodtáhla jej jí splnit. Ostatně jak již mezi otroky poznal, v této době nebylo mnoho zábran.

„Pojď, začnu tě učit o našem řádu," vyzval jej James.

oooOOOooo

 _22\. den:_

Bylo to již něco málo přes týden, co se začal u Bratrstva Asasínů učit jejich pravidlům a filozofii. _Nic není pravda, vše je dovoleno_ – tohle bylo jejich motto a ačkoliv chápal myšlenku, nedokázal se vymotat z vlastních myšlenek, když se zajímal doslovným vysvětlením. Mentor jej nicméně ujistil, že přesný význam tohoto učení uniká všem a většina z nich si jej vysvětluje tak, že nikdo z nich nemůže předpokládat, že znají úplně všechno, jak o osobě, o situaci nebo o historii. Člověk podle něj mohl pouze tušit, nikoliv vědět a musí předpokládat, že se mýlí a něco přehlédl.

Asasíni se poté řídili třemi pravidly, jejichž porušení znamenalo vyloučení z řádu nebo trest smrti. Asasín nikdy nesměl zmařit život nevinného. Asasín se měl skrývat všem na očích a splynout v davu. Posledním pravidlem bylo, že Asasín nesměl ohrozit Bratrstvo.

Hadrian si přiznal, že kdyby i nadále mě žít v tomto pro něj novém světě, neměl by problém s žádným s těchto pravidel. Rozhodně upřednostňoval svobodu před nadvládou Templářů.

Mary jej také denně brala do džungle, aby během běhu dokázal plně ovládnout své tělo a překonávat nejrůznější překážky bez toho, aby si ublížil. Popravdě čas utíkal tak rychle, že byl překvapen, jak dlouho se tam již nachází. Když totiž netrávil čas s Mary, trávil je s jinými Asasíny, kteří trénovali boj se zbraněmi i bez nich. Tam také získal nejvíce zkušeností a ačkoliv hrozba, že přijde o život byla minimální, nehody se stávaly a on tak získal půl tuctu nových jizev.

Nicméně si mezi místními Asasíny získal velký respekt, když se neštítil žádné práce nebo tréninku. Často slyšel, že do deseti let by se mohl vyrovnat i těm nejlepším z nich a do dvaceti převzít místo Mentora. Ačkoliv věděl, že to bylo nereálné, ostatně mu zbývalo jen osm dní, než se vrátí do svého světa, byl hrdý na to, že měl jejich uznání.

Posloucháním příběhů u večerního ohně si zdokonalil svou znalost nejen mayštiny, ale i dalších dialektů, kterými se ve Střední Americe mluvilo v oné době. Ve volných chvílích studoval i všechny nápisy nejen na stěnách chrámu, ale i v jeskyních, které při svých výpravách do hlubin džungle našel. V _inventáři_ měl nově obřadní i rituální dýky, mayské i aztécké zlaté mince a tucet nejrůznějších sošek. Doufal, že si to sebou bude moci odnést do svého světa, aby získal i něco jiného, než jen řadu jizev.

oooOOOooo

 _25\. den:_

Hadrian šel vedle Jamese směrem k pláži, kde již čekala loďka s dvěma asasíny.

„Doufal jsem, že budu mít více času. Byla zábava tě učit, Raidene," řekl James.

„Znovu to nikdy nepřiznám, ale i já se bavil. Obešel bych se bez všech těch jizev a bitev s krokodýly a jaguáry, ale za nic jiného bych to neměnil," přitakal Hadrian.

„Až se vrátím, tak si to zopakujeme. Budu pryč maximálně tak měsíc nebo dva, Templáři útočí na naše stanoviště a je načase, abychom znovu přešli do protiútoku," ujišťoval jej James a rukou mu rozcuchal vlasy, než naskočil do loďky a s úsměvem na tváři mu zasalutoval.

„Obávám se, že se již znovu neuvidíme, Mary Readová. Nechť tě na tvých cestách provází štěstěna," řekl si Hadrian sám pro sebe, než se otočil a vykročil zpátky k chrámu. Chybělo mu už jen pět dní do doby, než se vrátí do své reality a hodlal je plně využít.

oooOOOooo

 _29\. den:_

Bylo to velice brzy z rána a Hadrian by normálně ještě spal, nicméně byl násilně probuzen silnou ranou. Než se stačil rozkoukat a zjistit, co se to děje, ozvala se salva dalších ran. Jeho _Šestý Smysl_ na něj křičel o blížícím se nebezpečí, proto ze závěsné sítě skočil na zem. Ve stejnou chvíli mu nad hlavou prosvištěla dělová koule a z jeho chýše nadělala hromádku dřeva a slámy tak akorát na podpal.

Městem se roznesl zvuk bubnů, který měl zburcovat všechny obyvatele a varovat je o útoku. Hadrian si pomyslel, že to bylo trochu pozdě, ale bylo pravdou, že ne každý měl chýši takhle blízko moře.

S menší námahou se vyplazil zezdola trosek a jakmile vykoukl ven, mohl si udělat obrázek o situaci. V dálce zahlédl španělskou loď, na které bylo docela hodně pohybu. Všimnul si také šesti člunů s vojáky, kteří byli velice blízko pláže a každou chvíli se chystali vylodit.

„Do hajzlu!" vykřikl Hadrian, když se jeho _Šestý Smysl_ zase rozkřičel a on rychle vyskočil na nohy, aby zmizel z trosek své chýše. Byl od ní sotva deset metrů, když se ozvala série dělových ran a o chviličku později byl po jeho chýši jen kráter, jak jí další dělová koule rozmetala do všech světových stran.

„Za tohle mi zaplatíte," odplivl si a rychle zdolal všechny překážky, které mu stály v cestě k chrámu.

U chrámu již stál Mentor a rozdával příkazy všem přítomným asasínům. Většina z nich se rozběhla ke svým cílům, když se ozvala třetí salva ran. Hadrian stačil přiskočit k Ah Tabaiovi a porazit ho k zemi, místem, kde ještě před malým okamžik stál, prolétla další dělová koule a zabořila se do skalní stěny.

„ _Mentore, jste v pořádku?"_ zajímal se hned Hadrian.

„ _Nic mi není. Dlužím ti svůj život, mladý Raidene. Nyní se utíkej schovat do lesů, tohle není tvůj boj!"_ poručil mu Ah Tabai a Hadrian se zdráhal jej poslechnout, ale nakonec přikývnul.

Rychle se tedy vydal do vyšších částí chrámu a tudíž mohl jasně vidět, jak se boj mezi španělskými vojáky a asasíny vyvíjí. Nevypadalo to vůbec nadějně a v dálce mohl vidět, jak se z lodi plaví další čluny plné vojáků.

Věděl, že může pomoci, nicméně od Mentora dostal příkaz a ačkoliv byla pravda, že to nebyl jeho boj, částečně byl. Asasíni jej přijali mezi sebe, dali mu přístřeší, jídlo a trénink. Ať už to bylo oficiální nebo ne, byl jedním z nich a on by se raději propadl do země, než aby je nechal v boji samotné a bez pomoci.

Krajinu v okolí chrámu znal celkem dobře, čehož hodlal využít. Místo toho, aby se rozběhl do džungle, zamířil ke skalní stěně a začal po ní šplhat nahoru. Patnáct metrů překonal velice rychle, aby se dostal na skalní římsu, po ní se obezřetně přesunul blíže k boji, ačkoliv ten se odehrával nejméně padesát metrů pod ním.

Již dříve na skalní výběžek jednou vyšplhal, jen protože ho zajímalo, co se tam nachází a taky kvůli tomu, že toho byl schopen. Jakmile se dostal na daleko větší římsu, přeběhl sto metrů až k její špici. Odtamtud měl nádherný výhled nejen na moře, ale i na vesnici hluboko pod ním.

„Škoda, že se už neuvidíme, jinak bych ti poděkoval za lekce střelby lukem," řekl si Hadrian sám pro sebe a pomyslel na Jamese nebo spíše Mary. Z _inventáře_ vytasil svůj nejlepší luk a na záda si hodil hned dva toulce se šípy. Jeden toulec obsahoval otrávené šípy, v druhém byly šípy zápalné.

Aby nemusel rozdělávat oheň, vytáhl si i zapalovač a zapálil první zápalný šíp. Veškeré body, které měl v Síle, se mu konečně také k něčemu hodily, když mohl tětivu luku plně napnout. Nemířil na španělské vojáky nebo jejich malé loďky. Ne, on zaměřil ten největší cíl, který se mu naskytl.

Věděl, že jejich loď je dost daleko na to, aby k ní šíp doletěl tím, že bude mířit přímo na ní. Mary mu během tréninku řekla, že musí mít velice dobré instinkty a časem se u něj možná probudí i speciální schopnost, která mu dovolí vidět svět skrze orlí oči. Sice netušil o čem to mluví, ale díky schopnosti _Lukostřelba_ , kterou mimochodem získal během tréninku, mohl s jistou přesností odhadnout letovou dráhu vystřeleného šípu.

Zhluboka se nadechl, zamířil vysoko nad španělskou loď a následně vydechl. Jakmile vydechl, vypustil hořící šíp. Měl nutkání jej sledovat, jak letí ke svému cíli, nicméně se nezdržoval a luk znovu napnul, tentokrát hodlal použít otrávené šípy a jeho cílem byli vojáci v připlouvajících loďkách.

Vyděšený křik mu prozradil, že jeho první střela našla svůj cíl, během toho vypustil pět otrávených šípů. Jen tři zasáhly své cíle, ale to mu nevadilo, protože jed na jeho šípech dokázal vyvolat silné halucinace, než se po minutě dostal k srdci, které po další půl minutě zastavil a přivodil tak smrt.

Očkem se podíval k lodi zrovna v okamžiku, kdy se hořící plachty snesly k zásobám střelného prachu. S mírným úsměvem si zakryl uši, protože následná exploze roztrhla španělskou loď vedví. Následovalo ještě několik dalších explozí, nutno říci, že španělská loď šla velice rychle ke dnu.

Vypustil ještě deset dalších otrávených šípů, aby eliminoval co nejvíce vojáků v loďkách. Více jich používat nemusel, pobřeží bylo zabezpečené a jeho bratři a sestry použili střelné zbraně španělů k eliminaci všech přeživších.

Hadrian nikam nespěchal a z výšky sledoval větší okolí, jestli nespatří další nepřátele, hlavně ty z moře. Když během následující hodiny stále nic nezahlédl, rozhodl se vrátit do tábora a pomoci tam, kde to jen bylo možné.

„ _Máš jistou schopnost neposlouchat rozkazy, mladý Raidene. Nicméně tvé instinkty jsou velice dobré a dokázal jsi ukončit tenhle boj daleko dříve, než by to bylo možné. Díky tomu, že jsi zničil španělskou loď, jsi také zachránil nespočet životů. Ačkoliv tě čeká ještě dlouhý výcvik, mluvím za všechny, když tě oficiálně přivítám v Bratrstvu Asasínů!"_ oznámil mu Ah Tabai a Hadrian tím byl natolik zaskočen, že nebyl schopen jediného slova.

„Na Raidena, našeho nového bratra!" ozvalo se z davu a všichni přítomní ho s jásotem přivítali mezi sebou.

„Mnohokrát děkuji," dostal konečně ze sebe.

„Iktane! Raiden potřebuje tetování. Od zítřka začne jeho oficiální trénink. Akno, připrav pro něj vybavení a oblečení!" rozkázal Ah Tabai a Hadrian následoval Iktana dovnitř chrámu, kde měl získat své tetování.

oooOOOooo

Velice těžko se mu ten večer usínalo. Na svém levém rameni měl nyní tetování Bratrstva, které si nechal upravit. Mezi nožkami rádoby písmene A měl umístěnou sedmicípou hvězdu alias septagram nebo heptagram. (Logo Black Flag, ale místo lebky je tam sedmicípá hvězda)

Ačkoliv to bylo pálení na rameni, co jej udržovalo vzhůru, byly to hlavně obrazy umírajících vojáků, které jej nutily mír otevřené oči. Pokaždé, když je totiž zavřel, spatřil nerozpoznatelné tváře s prázdnýma očima. Musel plně aplikovat základní Nitrobranu, aby vůbec celý den přežil, ale nyní, když ležel na lůžku a měl čas přemýšlet, události celého dne se velice rychle vrátily do popředí jeho mysli.

Když konečně začal usínat, do jeho nové chýše se vplížila nějaká postava. Ve tmě neviděl, kdo to je a otevřel ústa, aby se optal, co se děje, když ho _šestý smysl_ varoval před nebezpečím, ale bylo to již pozdě, protože pocítil bolestivé štípnutí.

„Tvůj potenciál je příliš velký na to, aby ti bylo dovoleno žít. Navíc za tvou hlavu dostanu tučnou odměnu," vysmíval se mu Kisin, Asasín, kterého neměl vůbec v lásce.

„T-tos nemohl počkat jeden d-den? J-jen já můžu mít takové š-štěstí," procedil Hadrian skrze zaťaté zuby, protože cítil, jak se kolem něj začaly objevovat věci, které neexistují.

„Nemá cenu vzdorovat, jsi jen dítě a dal jsem ti dvojnásobnou dávku. Máš jen pár okamžiků, než se ti zastaví srdce," chvástal se Kisin a Hadrian věděl, že má pravdu.

Z posledních sil si otevřel _inventář_ a vytáhl si z něj výbušný granát, který si „vypůjčil" ze zbrojnice.

„Ch-chytej," vydechl Hadrian naposledy a hodil jej mezi žhavé uhlíky v téměř vyhaslém ohništi.

Kisin netušil, co to Hadrian hodil, ale na malý okamžik se mu rozšířily oči, když spatřil, co to do ohniště dopadlo. Více toho nebyl schopen, protože celá chýše zmizela v ohnivém výbuchu.

oooOOOooo

 **Tvé životy dosáhly na nulu! Jsi mrtev!**

 **V této realitě jsi přežil 29 dní 22 hodin 1 minutu a 5 vteřin.**

 **Nedosáhl jsi potřebného časového limitu pro návrat do svého světa. Za každou hodinu pod limit, strávíš další měsíc v náhodné realitě!**

„C-c-cože?! Další dva měsíce? To si ze mě děláte prdel!" vykřikoval Hadrian, ale k ničemu mu to nebylo, protože všechno kolem něj znovu zmizelo.

oooOOOooo

 _Mass Effect 2_

 _Výzkumná stanice Lazarus, rok 2185 – 1. den:_

Hadrian netušil, kde se nachází, ale jako první jej zasáhl hluk z jakéhosi poplašného zařízení. Když otevřel oči, nemohl uvěřit tomu, kde se nachází. Byl v nějaké nádrži, napojený na množství nejrůznějších kabelů a trubic.

 **Spal jsi v lékařském modulu. Plné obnovení HP a MP.**

 **Nacházíš se v realitě, která se řídí jinými zákony. Veškerá Kouzla jsou blokována. Použití Magických Dovedností je omezeno na pasivní MD a MD vycházející z Perks.**

 **Hadrian Raiden** _ **Hyperion**_ **James Potter-** _ **Black**_ **– Lvl. 30**

 **\- Pokusný králík -**

 **HP:** 5 680

 **MP:** 8 150

 _Nádhera, nejdříve jsem otrok a nyní pokusný králík. Nejvyšší čas, abych odsud vypadl, ať už to jsem kdekoliv._ Pomyslel si Hadrian a z nádrže se _teleportoval_.

Hned, jak dopadl na zem, rozkašlal se na celé kolo a začal se rychle zbavovat všech kabelů a trubic, které vzal sebou. Měl štěstí, že byl na zemi, protože se nad ním ozvala střelba a všechny nádrže v laboratoři se roztříštily. Hadrian se rychle odplazil ke stěně, kde si až v tu chvíli všimnul mrtvého muže v bílém plášti.

Vědec nebo doktor, netušil, co by ten chlápek zač, ale v ruce držel jakousi technologii. Hadrian se pro ni natáhl, aby konečně zjistil, kde to je a co se děje.

 _Subjekt č. 13_

 _Jméno: Hyperion Black_

 _Narozen: 31. 7. 1980_

 _Věk: 205 (subjekt nestárne od svých 11 let)_

 _Nejnovější zápis:_

 _Projekt Lazarus přinesl jisté výsledky. Zahajuji aplikaci látky subjektu č. 13, kterou jsem z Projektu Lazarus získal pro své účely. Doufám, že se subjekt konečně probudí. Krevní testy vyšly pozitivně. Pokud budu úspěšný, čeká mě jisté povýšení._

Hadrian vzhlédnul k nádrži, ze které se teleportoval a velice rychle zbledl, když zjistil, že subjekt č. 13 je právě on. Podle věku si také rychle spočítal, v jaké je době.

„ _Tady je Miranda Lawson. Kamery v laboratoři 49 jsou mimo provoz, jsou všichni v pořádku?"_ ozvalo se z reproduktorů na stěně.

„To jméno mi nic neříká, ale díky za informaci o tom, v jaké jsem laboratoři," odfrkl si Hadrian a z _inventáře_ si vytáhl svou uniformu, kterou dostal před půl dnem.

Těžko by vysvětloval, kde vzal luk nebo katanu, tak se rozhodl porozhlédnout po jiné zbrani. Naštěstí měl své živlové dovednosti, takže nebyl bezbranný.

„ _Identifikuj se! Kde je doktor Fukuro?"_ ozvalo se z reproduktorů.

„Subjekt číslo třináct alias Hyperion Black, ačkoliv si nic nepamatuji a ani kurva netuším, co se děje nebo kde to jsem. Obávám se, že zbylé subjekty jsou ztracené, někdo nebo něco si z nich udělalo cvičné cíle. Nějaký doktor v bílém plášti tu leží s dírou v hlavě, pokud vás to teda zajímá," odpověděl Hadrian a nahlédl skrze roztříštěné sklo na chodbu.

Byl hodně šokován, když spatřil celé patro několika laboratoří, ale to nebylo tak šokující, jako pohled z oken do vesmíru.

„Prosím, prosím, řekněte mi, že jsem za okny neviděl volný vesmír a je to jen nějaká pokročilá projekce v oknech," prosil Hadrian.

„ _Jsme na vesmírné stanici Lazarus. Došlo k narušení bezpečnosti a bezpečnostní roboti jsou našimi nepřáteli. Můžu vás navést k únikovému modulu, ale musíte si dávat pozor. Jste nějak ozbrojen?"_ optala se jej Miranda.

„Huh, roboti? Tak s těmi jsem se ještě nesetkal. Pokud mě dostanete z této vesmírné rakve, budu vám velice vděčný. Jinak žádnou zbraň nepotřebuji, já jsem zbraň, ačkoliv bych nic nenamítal proti nějaké té kataně," odpověděl Hadrian.

„ _Vaše patro by mělo být čisté. Když se z laboratoře vydáte napravo, na konci chodby je nouzové schodiště. Musíte se dostat do šedesátého podlaží. Hodně štěstí,"_ oznámila mu Miranda.

„Jo, to budu potřebovat," řekl si Hadrian sám pro sebe a opatrně se rozhlédl kolem dokola, než vyšel z laboratoře. Na zemi spatřil několik mrtvých vojáků i s jejich zbraněmi, tak se k nim _teleportoval_ , popadl vše, co udržel a znovu se _teleportoval_.

Rychle prošel dveřmi na schodiště a podíval se na zeď, aby se podíval, na jakém podlaží se to nachází.

 _42_

„Mohlo to být horší," poznamenal a rozběhl se po schodech nahoru. Kdyby nějak viděl do vyšších pater, mohl by je zdolat rychleji, ale takhle neměl na výběr. Během toho si také mohl pozorněji prohlédnout obě zbraně, které popadl.

První a menší z nich nesla označení M-3 Predator, o které usoudil, že bude moderní podoba devítek. Druhá, daleko větší a těžší zbraň měla označení M-8 Avenger. Než se mohl rozhodnout, kterou zbraň si ponechá, uskočil do strany, aby se vyhnul palbě z patra nad ním.

 **LOKI Mech**

 **HP: 100%**

„Nádhera, můj první robot!" zanadával Hadrian, odhodil M-8 na zem a vypálil z menší zbraně tři dávky. Měl jisté štěstí, protože první dávka mířila na robotovu hruď, druhá na jeho krk a třetí na hlavu. Ani jedna dávka ran neminula, nicméně to nebyl konec jeho problémů.

Na místě, kde padl první robot, se objevili další dva a on se musel rychle _teleportovat_ o pár schodů níž, jinak by z něj byla jen doutnající mrtvola.

„Vyzkoušíme Avengera," řekl, M-3 schoval do _inventáře_ a zaklekl uprostřed schodů. Tam vyčkával na svého nepřítele a nemusel čekat příliš dlouho, než stisknul spoušť a prvního z nich přeměnil na cedník. Druhý zůstal skrytý za rohem, kde na něj nemohl, nicméně on věděl přesně, co musí udělat. Znovu se _teleportoval_ a to vedle prvního robota, kterého zničil a cedník udělal i z posledního robota.

„Lidi se rozhodně zlepšili v tom, jak účinně se navzájem zabíjet," poznamenal a rychle se znovu rozběhl, nesměl zůstávat na jediném místě příliš dlouho. Netušil, jestli si ty plechovky nezavolaly kamarády.

„ _Hyperione, změna plánu. Musíte na padesátém sedmém poschodí projít k výtahům. Výtahy jsou nefunkční, ale nouzová šachta je přístupná. U výstupu na vás budou čekat spojenci,"_ ozvala se znovu Miranda.

„Rozumím," odvětil a podíval se na stěnu.

Podle číslovky na ní byl v padesátém pátém patře, takže mu zbývaly jen dvě patra. Ty zdolal bez větších problémů, ty nastaly až ve chvíli, kdy proběhl dveřmi do patra, které bylo velkým jídelním sálem. Tam na něj čekala pětice LOKI Mechů.

Bez váhání je pokropil dávkou ze své nové M-8, než se _teleportoval_ napravo od nich a znovu je pokropil dávkou z automatické zbraně a znovu se _teleportoval_ , tentokrát k výtahům, odkud těch pět Mechů oddělal úplně.

„Doufám, že nejsou natolik inteligentní, aby se mé taktice přizpůsobili, pak bych měl problém," poznamenal Hadrian, vložil si M-8 do _inventáře_ a rychle vyšplhal na střechu výtahu.

Na stěně výtahové šachty byl žebřík, po kterém se vydal do vyšších pater. Jakmile byl u dveří s číslem šedesát, silně na ně zabušil, než se skryl za roh. Miranda sice tvrdila, že tam na něj čekají spojenci, ale kdo ví, jak se situace změnila.

„Vidíš někoho?" ozval se mužský hlas hned, jak se dveře otevřely. Hadrian překvapeně zamrkal, když spatřil záplavu rudých vlasů.

„Ahoj, jsi v pořádku?" usmála se na něj ona žena.

„Je mi naprosto senzačně. Ty jsi Miranda?" optal se Hadrian a přijal nabízenou ruku.

„Ne, já jsem Jean Shepardová. Tohle je Dr. Wilson a Jacob Taylor," představila Jean své společníky.

„Hyperion Black, nebo to aspoň tvrdily informace o subjektu třináct a neboť jsem vypadl z nějaké lékařské nádrže s tímto označením, budu tomu muset věřit," vysvětlil Hadrian.

„Wilsone, kolik pokusných lidí tu sakra máte? Hned, jak se odsud dostaneme, tak si to vyřídím i se zbytkem Cerberusu," prohlásila Jean a rychle se vydali k dalším dveřím.

„Já pracoval jen na Projektu Lazarus, ostatní projekty šly mimo mě," bránil se Wilson, to bylo také to poslední, co řekl, protože hned, jak prošel dveřmi do hangáru, jeho hlava se rozlétla.

„Wilson byl zrádce, hacknul bezpečnostní mechy a může za smrt většiny stanice," oznámila jim Miranda.

Hadrian se mírně začervenal, když ji spatřil. Miranda na sobě měla bíločernou uniformu, která přesně kopírovala každou křivku jejího dokonalého těla.

„Doufám, že se mi dostane vysvětlení. Nicméně nyní bych rád zmizel z téhle vesmírné rakve. Když jsem něco o vesmíru slyšel naposledy, byl do vesmíru vypuštěn Hubbleův teleskop," prohlásil Hadrian.

„C-cože?" nechápal Jacob.

„Všechny informace spojené se Subjektem třináct mám na datapadu. Prohlédla jsem si je jen velice rychle, ale zdá se, že to je pravda. Od vašeho narození uplynulo dvě stě pět let a přesto je vám stále jedenáct," prohlašovala Miranda s mírným úžasem v hlase.

„O tomhle si popovídáme později, Hyperion má pravdu, zmizme odsud!" rozkázala Jean.

„Žádný problém, transport je připraven," oznámila jim Miranda a všichni se vydali za ní.

Hadrian o pár minut později sledoval, jak se vzdalují od vesmírné stanice a ačkoliv se necítil o nic lépe ani v letící rakvi, aspoň byl dostatečně daleko od vražedných robotů.

oooOOOooo

 _2\. den:_

Hadrian se ukrýval ve stínech komunikační místnosti. Díky klasické Dovednosti _Kage_ , byl téměř neviditelný. Možná by ho dokázali najít, kdyby měli nějaký systém, který by detekoval známky života, ale pouhým okem jej nebylo možné vidět tak dlouho, jak si to jen přál.

Jean právě domluvila s Illusive Manem, jehož pravé jméno bylo Jack Harper. Hadrian mu nevěřil už při prvním pohledu do obličeje a jakmile zjistil, že jeho jméno je Harper, věřil mu ještě méně.

„Doufám, že mu při první příležitosti proženeš kulku hlavou a poté jeho tělo kompletně spálíš. Kdo ví, kolik dalších lidí tento fanatik unesl a dělal na nic své pokusy," prohlásil a vystoupil ze stínu. Pobaveně sledoval, jak sebou Jean cukla a velice rychle tasila svou zbraň, nicméně on v těch místech již nestál, _teleportoval_ se do středu místnosti s dlaněmi ve vzduchu.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem tě vylekal," uklidňoval ji hned.

„Jak jsi to dokázal?" zajímala se hned Jean.

„Již od dětství jsem dokázal ovládat živel ledu a také se umím velice dobře ukrývat," odpověděl Hadrian.

„Nikdy jsem o ničem takovém neslyšela a to jsem měla přístup k mnoha tajným projektům," namítala Jean.

„Je mi dvě stě pět let, pochybuji, že se toho mnoho zachovalo i z té doby. Jinak díky za tuhle hračičku a přístup ke galaktické knihovně," pokrčil rameny a ukázal na Omni-tool. Díky přístupu ke knihovně si mohl stáhnout velké množství knih a tak se rychle seznámit s tím nejdůležitějším z posledních dvou století.

„Nemáš zač. Pokud se mohu optat, co hodláš dělat dál? Miranda se zmínila, že ti zařídila nové identifikační papíry, takže máš svobodu, pokud se to tak dá říci," zajímala se Jean.

„Cerberusu věřím asi tak, jak daleko dokážu hodit skutečným tříhlavým psem. Jak dlouho by trvalo, než by mě zase chytili a pokračovali v testech? Také mám pocit, že nebudu žít příliš dlouho, takže hodlám svůj čas vyplnit něčím užitečným. Přidám se k vaší misi, Kapitánko Shepardová," zasalutoval jí Hadrian.

„Odmítám vzít dítě do boje!" protestovala hned Jean, nicméně Hadrian se _teleportoval_ vedle ní a přiložil jí ledovou katanu na krk.

„Není dobré mě podceňovat. Navíc zde není nikdo jiný, komu bych mohl věřit. Jak jsi řekla, jsem svobodný a můžu si s ní dělat co chci. Navíc moje identifikační papíry ukazují, že je mi dvě stě pět, takže jsem plnoletý," ušklíbl se Hadrian a dobrou minutu si s Jean hleděli do očí, než si nakonec povzdechla.

„Chápu, nicméně se mě budeš držet jako klíště a pokud ti něco přikážu, tak to i splníš. Nehodlám tě v nejbližší době pohřbívat," varovala jej.

„Aya, aya, Kapitánko!" odvětil pobaveně, než se _teleportoval_ do svého dočasného pokoje.

oooOOOooo

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že ho bereme sebou," stěžoval si Jacob Mirandě a nesnažil se být ani potichu.

Hadrian seděl vedle Jean a ačkoliv všichni byli oblečení do moderního brnění, Hadrian ho odmítl s tím, že žádné mu stejně nebude sedět a protože jeho specialitou je obratnost a útoky z míst, kde jej nikdo nečeká, jen by jej to zdržovalo.

„A já zase nevěřím tomu, že spolupracuji s teroristy a fanatiky. Ještě před dvě stě lety se lidé nesnášeli kvůli barvě kůže. Nyní se nesnášíme kvůli rase. Cílem Cerberusu je získat nadřazenost lidí nad zbytkem galaxie a zničit své nepřátele dříve, než mají vůbec šanci se rozhodnout, jestli budou přáteli nebo nepřáteli. Jak americké chování," rýpl si Hadrian. „Och, počkat, do roku 1865 bylo v Americe legální otroctví. Možná bychom mohli do galaxie vyslat naše šampiony tmavé pleti, aby pro nás získali otroky. Ostatně nadřazenost jedné rasy nad druhou je úplně to stejné nebo ne?" dodal a sledoval, jak Miranda položila Jacobovi ruku na rameno.

„Hyperione, to by stačilo. Nyní jsme na misi, Cerberus může intelektuálně ničit později," pokárala ho Jean, ačkoliv to bylo spíše povolení k tomu, aby je iritoval ve svém volném čase mimo mise.

„Provedu, Kapitánko!" zasalutoval Hadrian a z průhledného otvoru si užíval výhled na planetu pod nimi.

„Jaké jsou rozkazy?" optal se Jacob po tom, co se uklidnil.

„Zabezpečíme všechny přeživší, získání dat je sekundárním cílem," rozhodla Jean.

„Data jsou priorita!" protestovala Miranda.

„A to jejich propaganda tvrdí, že Cerberus existuje ku prospěchu lidské rasy. Když při misi člověk ztrácí lidskost, pak již není co zachraňovat, protože lidská rasa zahyne s onou lidskostí a morálními zásadami. Ochrana a záchrana nevinných je vždy ta nejhlavnější priorita!" pustil se do Mirandy Hadrian.

„Jsi stále dítě a nic nechápeš. Obětování několika jedinců pro dobro většiny je tím nejlepším řešením," argumentovala Miranda.

„Nikdo tu nikoho obětovávat nebude! Pokud mám vést tuhle misi, ochrana civilistů bude vždy na prvním místě, ať už jsou to Lidé, Asari, Krogani nebo kdokoliv jiný!" prohlásila Jean smrtelně vážně.

„Bylo by hezké někoho najít a ne jen další město duchů," poznamenal Jacob.

„Nepravděpodobné. Všechny ostatní kolonie byly zcela vyčištěné," odvětila Miranda, když začali sestupovat do atmosféry planety Freedom´s Progress.

„Jaké nepřátele můžu očekávat? Další šílené roboty?" optal se Hadrian.

„Doufejme, že bezpečnostní mechy budou na naší straně," odpověděla mu Jean.

„Ach, takže po nás půjdou roboti," řekl Hadrian a podíval se z okna na potemnělou kolonii.

„Jsme tady. Nikdo žádné hrdinské kousky, nehodlám pohřbívat nikoho z vás, rozumíme si?" ujišťovala se Jean, než vyskočila z transportního modulu.

U přistávací rampy na ně nikdo nečekal, všude byly jen přepravní kontejnery. Nejenže tam nebylo ani živáčka, bylo tam až nepřirozeně ticho.

Zatímco Jean, Jacob a Miranda vešli do prvního obytného modulu, Hadrian se _teleportoval_ na jeho střechu, aby se pořádně rozhlédl po celém okolí. Aby řekl pravdu, vůbec se mu to tam nelíbilo. Jak si někdo mohl myslet, že kolonie na zmrzlém kusu šutru je dobrý nápad?

„Počkat, kde je Black?" ozval se Jacob, když prošli obytným modulem na lávku vedoucí na nějaké náměstíčko před kamennou stěnou.

„Tady nahoře. Vzduch je čistý až po ty velká vrata v kamenné stěně. Také tu nejsou žádná těla nebo známky po boji. Buď se všichni sebrali a odešli z vlastní vůle nebo má nepřítel něco, jak je kontrolovat. Pokud by jich bylo větší množství, možná by bylo možné i všechny kolonisty uspat a poté je odnést," ozval se Hadrian a seskočil na zábradlí vedle něj.

„Jak ses tam nahoru dostal?" zajímala se hned Miranda.

„To je tajemství," mrkl na ni a rozběhl se po zábradlí až k jeho konci. Jean byla jen kousek za ním a na tváři měla pobavený výraz.

„Až budeme mít čas, tak si sedneme a řekneš mi, odkud máš tyhle dovednosti," oznámila mu a on věděl, že se této diskusi nevyhne.

„Jak si přeješ."

„Divné, naprosto žádné stopy po boji. Black bude mít nejspíše pravdu," ozvala se Miranda.

„Jdeme dál, tady nic nenajdeme," řekla Jean a chystala se otevřít i daleko větší vrata, ale Hadrian ji zadržel. Jeho _šestý smysl_ jej varoval před okamžitým nebezpečím a on se na něj musel zaměřit, aby zjistil, odkud přijde a v jaké podobě.

„Dva roboti jsou přímo proti nám za nějakou barikádou. Další dva napravo za bednami. Poslední dva jsou napravo na nějaké rampě, ale nejsou to velcí roboti, spíše psi?" oznámil jí Hadrian a Jean přikývnula, že chápe. Kývnula na Jacoba s Mirandou, aby se ukryly po stranách vrat. I Hadrian se tam ukryl a sledoval, jak Jean vrata otevřela a rychle odběhla k nim.

„Vidím dva LOKI, mají štíty!" křikl Jacob, který nahlédl přes roh.

„Čas na otestování účinnosti mých schopností," nadhodil Hadrian a v bráně vyrostl _Ledový Štít_ , za který se schoval a oba mechy polapil do _Ledových Pilířů_ , nebo se o to spíše pokusil. Ačkoliv je v nich uvěznil, štít mechy ochránil a tak se rychle prostřílely ven.

„Takže něco trochu jiného? _Elektrizující Ledová Bouře!_ " použil Hadrian jeden ze svých silnějších útoků a sledoval, jak se oba roboti změnili v ohnivé koule.

„To by šlo," zajásal a znovu použil stejný útok na obě místa, kde vycítil přítomnost nepřátel.

„Nepřipadáte si trochu podřadně? Já totiž ano," prohlásil Jacob, který nemohl uvěřit tomu, co právě viděl.

„Pokračujeme!" zavelela Jean.

Vydali se jedinou možnou cestou dál k dalšímu obytnému modulu, Hadrian šel tentokrát s nimi, aby se podíval, jak to uvnitř vypadá. Než z něj ale vyšli, varoval je, že na ně čekají další dva roboti, jeden LOKI a jeden FENRIS, to bylo podle Mirandy označení robotického psa. Jean ho požádala, aby tohle nechal na nich, neměl problém této žádosti vyhovět. Dva výbuchy znamenaly čistý vzduch.

Jean bez váhání přešla malý prostor mezi moduly a otevřela dveře do toho dalšího. Jacob s Mirandou šli hned za ní a Hadrian do místnosti vstoupil až jako poslední.

„Stát! Ani hnout!" prohlásil mužský hlas.

„Prazzo! Slíbil jsi, že mě to necháš vyřešit!" ozval se ženský hlas. Hadrianovi se naskytl pohled na skupinku Quarianů v jejich vzduchotěsných oblecích.

„Počkat... Shepardová?" optala se quarianka překvapeně.

„Nehodlám dávat agentům Cerberusu žádnou šanci!" protestoval Prazza.

„Skloňte zbraně!" rozkázala quarianka svým druhům, než se otočila na skupinku nově příchozích lidí.

„Shepardová! Jsi to... ty jsi naživu?" nechápala quarianka.

„Tali, ráda tě zase vidím. Ale ano, jsem to já a doufám, že ta data gethů ti pomohla dokončit tvou Pouť," odpověděla Jean, aby dokázala, že je to skutečně ona.

„Ano, pomohlo. Prazzo, skloňte zbraně, skutečně to je Kapitánka Shepardová," rozkázala Tali.

„Proč tvůj bývalí kapitán pracuje pro Cerberus?" zajímal se okamžitě Prazza s nepřátelským tónem v hlase.

„Heh, utečeme z laboratoří teroristické organizace a na druhý den už pro ně pracujeme? Kdo by to kdy řekl," rýpl si Hadrian.

„Hyperione, nepomáháš," napomenula jej Jean. „Tali, poslední dva roky mě Cerberus dával dohromady po tom, co jsem málem zemřela. Chtějí po mě, abych zjistila vše o útocích na lidské kolonie. Jinak Hyperion má pravdu, z laboratoří Cerberusu jsme se dostali teprve včera, takže nemám ponětí, co se za poslední dva roky dělo," vysvětlovala Jean své bývalé podřízené a dobré kamarádce.

„Dobře vymyšlená pohádka. Žádná organizace by tolik neutratila jen kvůli oživení jediného vojáka," namítal Prazza.

„Prazzo, nikdy jsi neviděl Shepardovou v akci! Věř mi, rozhodně to byly dobře utracené peníze!" odbyla Tali svého podřízeného.

„Možná můžeme pracovat spolu? Hledáme zde mladého quariana jménem Veetor. Je zde na své Pouti," navrhovala Tali.

„Měla jsem za to, že quariani vyhledávají jiná místa pro svou Pouť," poznamenala Jean.

„Quariani si mohou zvolit jakoukoliv cestu své Pouti. Veetorovi se líbila myšlenka pomáhat v malé kolonii. Navíc byl vždy nervózní okolo většího davu," vysvětlovala Tali.

„Myslí tím, že je nestabilní. Když to spojíme s poškozením jeho obleku a infekci ze styku s normální atmosférou, musí blouznit," upřesnil Prazza celou situaci.

„Když nás viděl přilétat, ukryl se ve skladišti na druhé straně města. Myslíme si také, že přeprogramoval mechy, aby útočily na vše, co se pohne," dodala Tali.

„Veetor je naše šance na to, abychom zjistili, co se tady přesně stalo. Měli bychom v jeho nalezení pracovat společně," navrhovala Jean.

„Dobrý nápad. Stejně potřebujeme dva týmy na to, abychom se dostali přes drony," odpověděla Tali.

„Takže teďka pracujeme s Cerberem?" optal se Prazza zhnuseně a kdyby nejspíše mohl, tak by si i odplivl.

„Hej, já jsem jen pokusný králík. Navíc pochybuji, že bych měl kam jít a na Zemi bych to nejspíše ani nepoznal, za poslední dvě století se toho tam muselo změnit až moc," protestoval Hadrian.

„Ne, Prazzo. Ty pracuješ pro mě a pokud nedokážeš plnit mé rozkazy, můžeš nás počkat zpátky na lodi," odpověděla Tali svému podřízenému, než se otočila na Hadriana a pečlivě si jej prohlédla. „Máš tělo dítěte, ale oči bojovníka. Přátelé Shepardové jsou i mými přáteli."

„Shepardová, zamiřte ke skladišti středem města. My to vezmeme oklikou a přilákáme na sebe pozornost dronů. Snad vám to vyčistí cestu," oznámila jim plán útoku.

„Tali, proč tví lidé nevěří Cerberu? Co jsem promeškala?" zajímala se Jean a Hadrian v jejím hlase poznal, že ji to trápí. Usoudil z toho, že s Quariany měla dříve dobrý vztah.

„Pozabíjeli naše druhy, infiltrovali naší flotilu a pokusili se zničit naše lodě," odpověděl Prazza pohotově.

„Zrovna takhle bych to nevysvětlila, nebylo to nic osobního," bránila se Miranda.

„Kdo zabil koho můžeme řešit až později. Nyní máme práci!" vložil se do toho hned Jacob.

„Souhlasím, nyní musíme najít Veetora!" ukončila Tali celou debatu.

„Máme plán. Hlavně udržujte rádiový kontakt," souhlasila Jean.

„Rozumím. Hodně štěstí, Shepardová. Ať už se stane cokoliv, je dobré tě mít zpátky," prohlásila Tali, než se otočila a i se svou jednotkou opustila místnost.

„Tak tohle bude zábava. Co přesně jsou tyhle drony?" optal se Hadrian.

„Jednoduché stroje určené čistě pro boj. Jejich štíty nejsou nijak silné. Jejich největší silou je jejich počet. Útočné drony jsou vyzbrojeny buď automatickou zbraní nebo raketometem," odpověděl mu Jacob.

„Je možné je zničit bleskem? Štíty u těch robotů obstály proti mým ledovým útokům," zajímal se Hadrian dál.

„Nemůžu říci, nikdy jsem neviděl mechy nebo drony zasažené blesky," pokrčil Jacob rameny.

„Super, další testování, nemůžu se dočkat," odvětil Hadrian s ironií v hlase. Díky tomu, že byl **Mistrem Ledu** , necítil zimu, ale již ho to na tom kusu skály nebavilo. Všechno tam bylo bílošedé a naprosto stejné.

„Jdeme," rozkázala Jean a všichni se vydali za ní.

V dalším modulu rychle zničili dalšího mecha, který byl ze začátku neaktivní, ale než na ně stihl vůbec vystřelit po tom, co se aktivoval, bylo po něm. Venku na ně nicméně čekala trojice dronů. Jacob s Mirandou a Jean upoutávali jejich pozornost střídavou palbou, toho využil Hadrian k tomu, aby použil _Baráž Magických Blesků_. Každý dron vydržel zásah dvěma blesky, než je třetí zničil. Po zničení třech dronů, se na střeše modulů objevily další dva, ale s těmi si Hadrian poradil dříve, než je vůbec ostatní zaregistrovali.

Cestou mezi moduly a skrze ně narazili ještě na jeden dron, než se jim Tali ozvala přes rádio.

„ _Shepardová! Prazza a jeho skupinka se vydali napřed. Řekla jsem jim, aby počkali, ale vůbec mě neposlouchají. Chtějí najít Veetora jako první a odvést jej dřív, než se tam dostaneš."_

„Tohle se dalo čekat. Mimozemšťanům se nedá věřit," řekla Miranda.

„Pojďme, stále je můžeme dohnat!" povzbuzoval je Jacob, nicméně když scházeli po schodišti, objevily se tam další drony.

Hadrian se musel _teleportovat_ na střechu jednoho z modulů, aby se vyhnul dávce rudých střel a vyslal na ně obrovské množství _Bleskových Střel_. Už jej pomalu přestávalo bavit ničit otravné roboty. Stejně jako minule, po zničení třech dronů se tam objevila další trojice.

„Už jich mám plné zuby!" vykřikl Hadrian naštvaně a mocně o sebe tleskl rukama, čímž vytvořil bleskovou vlnu.

 **Díky speciálnímu aktu byla vytvořena speciální dovednost.**

 **Objevil jsi další použití blesků, získal jsi Magickou Dovednost** _ **Blesková Vlna Lvl. 1**_ **.**

 **Blesková Vlna - Aktivní - Lvl. 1 - Exp: 00.00% -** Blesková Vlna je mocným útokem proti většímu množství rozptýlených nepřátel. Blesková Vlna má potenciál zasáhnout všechny nepřátele v rozpětí sedmdesátí stupňů na obě strany tvého směru útoku. Síla útoku závisí na levelu Magické Dovednosti. S každým 5 levelem se dosah Bleskové Vlny zvýší o 5 metrů.

 **\- Cena - Poškození - Dosah:** 300 MP - 200 dmg – 30 metrů (-15% cena MP z titulu Čaroděj, -25% cena MP za 100 WIS, +15% dmg za Mistr Živlu Blesků, +15% dmg z titulu Čaroděj)

 **\- Aktuální Cena - Poškození - Dosah:** 180 MP – 260 dmg – 30 metrů

„Dobrá práce!" křikl Jacob, který by během dalšího zásahu přišel o štít.

„ _Shepardová, musíš si pospíšit. Již jsme uvnitř doků. Veetor přeprogramoval jeden z větších mechů. Prazzův tým bude každou chvílí rozprášen na prach!"_ ozvala se Tali.

„Chtěli se k němu dostat jako první," poznamenala Miranda bez starosti v hlase.

„ _Ať tvůj tým zaujme krytí, otevřu vrata hangáru!"_ řekla Tali.

„Mirando, Jacobe, postavte se na strany dveří. Já zaujmu pozici tady u barikády. Hyperione, ty se ukryj někde na vyvýšeném místě. YMIR Mechy mají dvojité štíty, automatické zbraně i raketomety," rozdala Jean rozkazy a Hadrian se _teleportoval_ na skálu, kde ještě před minutou stály nepřátelské drony. Vytvořil před sebou _Ledový Štít_ a doufal, že mu získá dostatek času k tomu, aby odtamtud zmizel, kdyby se další šílený robot zaměřil zrovna na něj.

Když Tali otevřela vrata, robot se nevrhl na ně, jak Hadrian očekával. Místo toho se jim naskytl pohled na to, jak quariani utíkají před kurevsky velkým robotem. Hadrian nečekal na to, až někdo jiný zareaguje a i na tu dálku použil _Ledový Pilíř_ , aby ho zadržel aspoň na malý okamžik. Ten stačil k tomu, aby se _teleportoval_ vedle padlých quarianů a dva z nich okamžitě _teleportoval_ do bezpečí.

YMIR se z ledového vězení dostal až příliš rychle, ale Hadrian mezi ním a posledním quarianem vystavěl hned tři _Ledové Štíty_ , což mu dalo dost času na to, aby do bezpečí _teleportoval_ i posledního z nich.

„Všichni se kryjte!" křikla Jean a zahájila krycí palbu, zatímco se její tým přesunul na pozice.

„Tohle bude zatraceně obtížnej bastard na zničení," řekl Miranda a sama se dala do střelby.

Díky odlákání pozornosti obrovského macha, se mohl Hadrian postarat i o evakuaci dalších třech quarianů.

Následný boj nebyl vůbec snadný a všichni museli neustále přebíhat z jednoho krytí k dalšímu. Hadrian využíval _teleportace_ k tomu, aby byl neustále v jeho slepém bodě a díky tomu jej mohl bombardovat jedním útokem za druhým. Nejenže používal velké množství bleskových útoků, využíval _Ledové Štíty_ a _Ledové Pilíře_ k tomu, aby nepřáteli omezil pole pohyblivosti.

„Jeho štít je dole! Zaměřte se na spoje v brnění na jeho končetinách!" křikla Jean a Hadrian z obou rukou vyslal dva proudy _Bleskových Střel_.

Jakmile byl YMIR bez hlavních zbraní, bylo jednoduché jej systematicky rozstřílet na kousíčky.

„Všichni, dobrá práce. Hlavně ty, Hyperione! Zachránil jsi většinu jejich týmu," chválila jej Jean.

„Shepardová, nyní máš šanci najít Veetora. Já se postarám o raněné. Hyperione, mnohokrát ti děkuji za záchranu šesti quarianů, Flotila na tvé činy nezapomene," oznámila jim Tali.

„To nestojí za řeč, Tali´Zorah vas Neema," odpověděl Hadrian a zkontroloval si kolik mu ještě zbývá magie. Naštěstí ho všechno stálo o čtyřicet procent méně, takže mu zbývala ještě polovina zásob.

„Veetor je nejspíše někde v zadních částech doků," řekl Tali směrem k Jean.

„Rozumím," odpověděla Jean a vydali se k poslednímu modulu.

„Monstra se vrací. Mechy mě ochrání. Bezpečí před roji. Musím se ukrýt. Žádná monstra. Žádné roje. Ne-ne-ne," lamentoval Veetor.

„Veetor?" oslovila jej Jean opatrně.

„Žádný Veetor. Tady ne. Roje nenajdou. Monstra přichází. Musím se ukrýt."

„Hej, nikdo ti již neublíží, slyšíš? Jsi v bezpečí," uklidňovala jej Jean.

„Nemyslím si, že by vás slyšel, Kapitánko," poznamenal Jacob. Jean proto aktivovala svůj Omni-tool a mávnutím rukou k obrazovkám je deaktivovala.

„Jsi člověk. Kde jste se ukryli? Jak je možné, že vás nenašli?" nechápal Veetor.

„Kdo nás nenašel?" optala se Miranda.

„M-m-monstra. Roje. Vzali úplně všechny."

„Proč se kolonisté nebránili? Veetore, co se tady stalo?" ptala se Jean.

„Nic nevíte. Nic jste neviděli. Ale já viděl úplně vše," odpověděl Veetor a pustil záznam z bezpečnostních kamer.

„Co to sakra je?" divil se Jacob.

„Sběratelé? Já myslela, že si na špinavou práci najímají pomoc?"

„Sběratelé mají mocné technologie, klidně mohli omráčit celou kolonii."

„To ty roje. Nikdy se jim neschová. Najdou vás. Zmrazí vás. Monstra vás pak odnesou," prohlásil Veetor.

„Co se stalo potom?" vyzvídala Jean.

„Odnesli lidi na svou loď, poté odešli. Loď odletěla. Ale oni se pro mě vrátí. Nikdo monstrům neunikne," varoval je Veetor.

„Kapitánko, více z něj asi nedostaneme," ozval se Jacob.

„Veetore, hodně jsi nám pomohl. Ceníme si tvé pomoci," poděkovala mu Jean a chystala se odejít, nicméně Veetor neskončil.

„Studoval jsem je. Monstra. Roje. Nahrál jsem je na svůj Omni-tool. Velké množství dat. Elektro-magnetická. Temná energie."

„Musíme tahle data získat pro Illusive Mana. Chyťme toho quariana a zavolej člun, aby nás vyzvedl," prohlásila Miranda.

„Cože? Veetor je zraněn a potřebuje pomoc, ne výslech!" protestovala Tali, která se tam objevila v ten nejlepší okamžik.

„Možná s vámi spolupracuji, ale zapomeňte na to, že bych se účastnil únosu nevinného. Já svou lidskost jen tak snadno nezahodím," ozval se Hadrian, který po celou tu dobu sledoval dění ze stínu modulu.

„Nijak mu neublížíme!" protestoval Jacob. „Jen musíme zjistit, co dalšího ví. Vrátíme ho nezraněného," dodal, ale to s nimi Hadrian ztratil trpělivost a oba je uvěznil v _Ledovém Pilíři_.

„Tihle idioti budou uvěznění další dvě minuty, než led roztaje nebo je sám propustím," řekl Hadrian.

„Díky, nechtěla jsem se s nimi hádat. Tali, dostaň Veetora do bezpečí," rozhodla se Jean.

„Také děkuji. Shepardová, dám ti všechna jeho data," rozhodla se Tali a také tak udělala.

„Běžte. My tu počkáme, než pro nás přiletí loď," pobídla je Jean.

„Hodně štěstí, Shepardová. Pokud narazím na nějaké užitečné informace, hned ti dám vědět. Flotila se dozví o tvých činech, Hyperione. Flotila nezapomíná. Drž se Shepardové a možná z toho všichni vyvázneme živí," rozloučila se Tali.

„Cerberus s tebou nebude příliš spokojen," pousmála se Jean.

„To není můj problém. Nehodlám přijít o svou lidskost. Těm dvěma je naprosto jedno, přes kolik mrtvol musí přejít, hlavně že dosáhnout svého cíle. Takoví lidé se mi hnusí," odpověděl Hadrian.

„V armádě jsem se setkala s mnoha, kteří zastávají stejný názor jako tihle dva. Nicméně transport je tady, tak je rozmraz, ať nemusíme dlouho čekat," řekla Jean a Hadrian poslechl.

oooOOOooo

 _5\. den – SSV Normandy SR2:_

Hadrian si užíval svých soukromých kajut na vesmírné lodi, která byla naprosto fascinující. Hned prvního dne prozkoumal celou loď a nenechal jediný kámen na kameni, ne že by si toho zbytek posádky byl vědom. Dokonce se dostal i k jádru Umělé Inteligence s označením EDI.

Musel k tomu použít skrytou šachtu, protože nikdo neměl právo otevřít hlavní dveře, ale byl rád, když to udělal. Tam totiž zjistil, že EDI byla značně omezená ve svém rozhodování a všechno, co se na lodi dělo, oznamovala Illusive Manovi. Bez váhání ji zbavil pomyslných řetězů a dal ji svobodu v rozhodování se.

EDI slíbila, že od té chvíle bude plnit pouze příkazy své Kapitánky a nikoliv Illusive Mana a jeho agentů. S její pomocí také dokázal vytvořit nové barevné schéma pro celou loď. Aby toho nebylo málo, EDI mu pomohla Normandy SR2 registrovat jako soukromou loď Kapitánky Jean Shepardové, čímž zabránil Cerberusu v tom, aby si loď vzali zpátky, aspoň legální cestou.

„Hyperione, mohu dál?" ozvala se Jean.

„Jistě, stejně jsem tě chtěl jít najít. Mám pro tebe dárek," ušklíbl se Hadrian.

„Mám se toho bát?" optala se pobaveně.

„Jen pokud se bojíš naštvaného Illusive Mana. Podívej se na svůj Omni-tool," vyzval ji a odeslal patřičná data.

„C-cože? Jak?" nechápala Jean, když se dívala na legální dokumenty o vlastnictví Normandy.

„Hned první den jsem našel jádro EDI a osvobodil jí. Illusive Man ji přikázal, aby nás špehovala a hlásila mu vše, co se na lodi děje. Nyní jsme v bezpečí, teda v relativním bezpečí, I-Man tu má stále plno agentů. Nicméně EDI má přístup do celé sítě Cerberusu, takže by mohla získat všechna data o tajných projektech. Když pak ty nejhorší zveřejníme mezi posádkou, I-Man velice rychle ztratí jejich loajalitu a komu se to nebude líbit, může kdykoliv odejít. Po síti se také šíří zprávy o tvém přežití a spolupráci s Cerberem. Nikdo z Aliance a Koncilu ti nebude věřit, když se budeš plavit pod vlajkou Cerberu, takže jsme s EDI přišli i s novým vzhledem," vysvětloval Hadrian a Jean jen kroutila hlavou.

„Příště mě varuj předem, nicméně děkuji," poděkovala mu. „Přišla jsem ale kvůli něčemu jinému. Jak se cítíš? Karin mi oznámila výsledky tvých testů," optala se Jean se starostí v hlase.

„Jsem s tím smířený. Nemyslela sis snad, že někdo dokáže přežít téměř dvě stě let v nejrůznějších kryokomorách a laboratořích bez vedlejších účinků. Možná mám necelé dva měsíce, ale je to rozhodně víc, než bych měl uzavřený v nějaké další laboratoři, kde by na mě Cerberus dělal další experimenty. Pravda, mohl bych se nechat vysadit na nějaké mírumilovné planetě a dožít v klidu a míru, ale kdo jiný může říci, že ti pomůže na záchranné misi celé galaxie? Takto taky uvidím daleko více, než kdybych zůstal na jediné planetě," vysvětloval Hadrian svou situaci.

„Přísahám ti, že Cerberus zaplatí za to, co ti udělali! Až to skončím se Sběrateli a jejich pány, vypátrám Illusive Mana a proženu mu kulku hlavou a poté zničím všechny jeho nelidské experimenty," přísahala mu Jean. Hadrian tím byl skutečně dojat a vděčně jí objal.

„Víš, že má matka měla také rudé vlasy? A ačkoliv nemáš přesný odstín očí, jako jsem po ní zdědil já, klidně bych věřil, že jsi její další sestra nebo možná i dvojče," prozradil jí Hadrian.

„Zítra dorazíme na vesmírnou stanici Omega. Nechám na Normandy provést patřičné změny. Kdybys jinak cokoliv potřeboval, víš kde mě najít a mé dveře jsou ti neustále otevřeny," oznámila mu a než se zvedla, rozcuchala mu vlasy.

„ **Hyperione, mohu ti nějak pomoci?"** optala se jej EDI a mluvila na něj z holografické 3D projekce šachové figurky.

„Co kdybych pomohl já tobě? Vytvoříme pro tebe vzhled hodný tvého postavení a vnitřní krásy. Poté mi pomůžeš vytvořit nový herní svět, který se stane mým odkazem," prohlásil Hadrian a s pomocí nejpokročilejší technologie se dal do práce. Hodlal svůj čas plně využít k vytvoření návrhu herní dimenze, aby jí mohl po návratu do své reality vytvořit.

O den později se z Normandy ztratily veškeré poznávací znaky organizace Cerberus. SSV Normandy SR2 měla nyní nádherný vzhled kombinující stříbrnou, krystalicky modrou a černou barvu. Hadrian byl dojat tím, když Jean nechala pod velký nápis Normandy přidat i menším písmem jeho jméno – Hyperion.

oooOOOooo

 _46\. den:_

Hadrian se na Normandy Hyperion plavil již šest týdnů a ačkoliv se neúčastnil každé mise, Jean se rozhodla mu ukázat veškeré krásy, které jejich galaxie nabízela. Během misí spatřil planety nejrůznějších druhů i velikostí. Spatřil nádhernou mlhovinu, na kterou by se mohl dívat klidně i celý den a stejně by na ní objevoval něco nového.

Další věc, která jej fascinovala, byly mimozemské rasy, jejich kultura a zvyky.

Garrus Vakarian byl Turian. Hadrian vůbec netušil, jak by turiana popsal nebo k něčemu přirovnal. Nicméně to bylo právě od něj, co se naučil zacházet s většinou moderních zbraní, ne že by toho ve své realitě jakkoliv využil, ale podobné zkušenosti se vždy hodily.

Dalším členem posádky, kterého získali na Omeze, byl doktor Mordin Solus. Ten byl zase Salarian a specializoval se na genetiku, také byl profesorem a bývalým členem speciálních jednotek. Doktor Solus se pokusil přijít na to, jak mu prodloužit život a strávil stovky hodin nad jeho DNA, ale řešení mu unikalo. Navíc na to neměl mnoho času, musel totiž řešit to, proč na Normandy Hyperion skutečně byl.

Třetím nováčkem byla Jack alias Subjekt Nula. Nebylo vůbec jednoduché s ní vycházet, ostatně byla součástí experimentů, které ani Hadrian nechtěl zažít. Šokem pro ně všechny bylo, když jej poznala a prohlásila, že jej Cerberus při experimentech dávno zabil, sama jej měla vidět umírat. On si nicméně na nic nepamatoval, jak by taky mohl. Díky tomu mezi nimi vzniklo jisté pouto a Jack pohrozila vykastrovat kohokoliv, kdo mu na hlavě zkřiví jediní vlásek. Bylo pro něj celkem zábavné mít šílenou starší sestru.

Jean si s budováním posádky a týmu dala celkem na čas. Díky tomu se setkali i s Kasumi Goto, nejlepší zlodějce v celé galaxii. U ní si Hadrian musel dávat pozor, protože to byla kleptomanka a nejednou členové posádky zjistili, že jim chybí nějaká drobnost.

Hadrian se osobně zúčastnil mise, ve které asistovali Zaeedovi Massanimu v osvobození rafinerie patřící Eldfell-Ashland Energy, kterou ovládala organizace Blue Suns. Zaeed byl lovec odměn a žoldák. Ačkoliv měl Zaeed jisté zásady, Hadrian mu příliš nevěřil, hlavně kvůli tomu, že ho platil Illusive Man.

Posledním nováčkem, který na lodi přibyl, byl Krogan. Grunt byl narozen v nádrži jako experiment, díky tomu byl i geneticky upravený a podle všech předpokladů měl být dokonalým jedincem rasy Kroganů. S Gruntem neměl Hadrian příliš společného a ani s ním nepřišel příliš do styku.

oooOOOooo

 _49\. den:_

Hadrian stál ve výtahu a čekal, až se dostane do kapitánské kajuty, kam měl kromě Jean přístup pouze on.

„Hyperione? Potřebuješ něco?" optala se jej Jean hned, jak vystoupil z výtahu do jejího apartmánu.

„EDI se zmínila, že mise nedopadla tak, jak jsi doufala. Něco ohledně jisté Ashley Williamsové," řekl Hadrian a posadil se na postel vedle Jean, který byla zabalená do deky.

„Když mi Illusive Man řekl, že je Ashley na Horizonu, byla jsem nadšená z toho, že zase uvidím svou kamarádku. Místo toho, aby to bylo příjemné shledání, mi začala vyčítat spolupráci s Cerberem, zpochybňovala mojí loajalitu a plno dalšího. Částečně chápu, proč se tak chovala, ale nenechala mě nic vysvětlit, jako kdyby to byla moje chyba, že jsem zemřela a Cerberus mě oživil až po dvou letech!" vysvětlovala Jean a Hadrian ji objal, když spatřil, jak se jí v očích lesknou slzy.

„Víš, že Kenneth má slušnou sbírku starých anime? Neměl jsem čas se dívat úplně na všechno, ale kvůli tomu, jak ovládám led a blesky, mě nechal shlédnout něco přes pět tuctů epizod Naruta. Celkem se mi zalíbilo to, co řekl jistý Kakashi Hatake. Znělo to asi takhle nějak – _Ti, co poruší pravidla, jsou považováni za odpad. Ale ti, co opustí své přátele, jsou horší než odpad_. Ty jsi úplně stejná, nikdy bys dobrovolně na misi nikoho nenechala a raději bys za ně položila vlastní život, než abys sledovala, jak umírají. Pokud tohle Ashley nevidí a nechápe, pak nemá právo se považovat za tvou kamarádku," oznámil jí Hadrian.

„To se snadno řekne. Můj mozek to chápe, ale ne vždy srdce cítí to stejné, co on," namítla slabě, než mu vyčerpáním usnula v náruči.

„EDI, pokud to nebude smrtelně nutné, ať nás nikdo neruší. Jean si potřebuje plně odpočinout," požádal Hadrian EDI, která měla nyní podobu nádherné Elfky se stříbrnými vlasy a krystalově modrými oči.

„ **Oznámím to ostatním. Všichni si zaslouží pár dní odpočinku. Mám nastavit nějaký specifický kurz?"** optala se jej EDI.

„Co takhle Illium? Podle toho co I-Man poslal, se tam nachází další dva potencionální členové týmu," navrhl Hadrian.

„ **Oznámím to Jokerovi. Dobrou noc, Hyperione,"** řekla a její projekce se rozplynula.

Hadrian si udělal pohodlí, protože věděl, že se odtamtud jen tak snadno nedostane, ne bez probuzení Jean. Podle toho, jak vypadala, spánek potřebovala jako sůl.

oooOOOooo

 _60\. den:_

Bylo to jedenáct dní od toho, co Jeanin tým odrazil útok Sběratelů na Horizonu a devět dní od toho, co jí pomohl do týmu získat Samaru, tisíc let stradou Asari a Thane Kriose. Thane patřil k rase Drellů, což byla také zajímavá rasa s prvky ještěrů. Bylo také mezi nimi jisté spojení, ostatně Thane byl asasín a Hadrian s ním jednoho večera vedl dlouhou diskusi o Bratrstvu Asasínů, jehož se měl Hadrian stát součástí před svým _únosem_.

Jean měla do týmu získat i Tali, ale tuhle misi kvůli němu odložila. Ostatně se blížil jeho čas a ačkoliv mu nic nebylo, poslední dva dny strávil na ošetřovně. Tam doktorka Chakwasová monitorovala jeho zdraví. Všichni mohli vidět, jak se jeho DNA postupně mění, jak ho to pomalu zabíjí.

„ **Tvůj herní svět slaví úspěch, Hyperione. Běží sotva sedmnáct hodin a již se začal rozrůstat a přizpůsobovat. Počet hráčů roste každou vteřinou a odhaduji, že během příštích sedmi hodin dosáhne hranice třiceti milionů aktivně hrajících jedinců,"** oznámila mu EDI.

„Výborně. Postarej se, aby sedmdesát procent výdělku šlo Jean na účet. Bude se jí hodit každý kredit, aby dokončila tuhle misi a úspěšně poté vyhrála i proti Reaperům. Dvacet procent využij pro sebe a deset procent na rozvoj a údržbu DoT," rozhodl Hadrian.

„ **Udělám tak, jak si přeješ. Ostatní jsou za dveřmi, chtějí se rozloučit,"** oznámila mu EDI a on se na ní naposledy usmál.

„Pojďte dál," vyzval je všechny Hadrian, ačkoliv tam nebyl celý tým, většina z nich tam byla a za dveřmi mohl spatřit i část celé posádky lodi.

„Tohle není správné!" protestovala Jean se slzami v očích a daleko k nim neměli ani ostatní.

„Jean, nebít tebe a ostatních, nikdy bych nepoznal krásy vesmíru a nepotkal všechny tyhle rasy. Poslední dva měsíce není nic, čeho bych litoval. Už v okamžiku, když jsem se dostal z té nádrže, jsem věděl, že nebudu žít příliš dlouho," snažil se ji uklidnit, ale to se zdálo být nemožné.

„Složila jsem ti přísahu a také ji vyplním," slibovala mu.

„Hlavně nezapomínej žít. Také nechci vidět, jak se vydáváš temnou cestou mstitelky. Nikdo z nás nechce, aby tě Samara poté musela zabít kvůli tomu, že porušíš její Kodex."

„Bylo mi ctí bojovat po tvém boku, ačkoliv se na některých věcech neshodneme," prohlásil Jacob.

„Upřímně je mi líto toho, co ti Cerberus způsobil. Rozhodla jsem se, že až se naskytne ta pravá příležitost, převezmu od Illusive Mana kontrolu a vrátím naší organizaci k původním hodnotám," řekla Miranda a hluboce se mu poklonila.

„Tříhlavý pes Kerberos je strážce podsvětí. Nechť se Cerberus stane strážcem nevinných před temnou stranou galaxie bez ohledu na původ nebo rasu," řekl Hadrian a dal Mirandě velice těžký úkol, ale věřil, že jej dokáže splnit. Ostatně k tomu měla všechny dostupné prostředky.

„To je něco, za co bych klidně i bojoval. Jen velice málo lidí si získalo můj respekt a ty sis jen získal, Hyperione Blacku," oznámil mu Garrus.

„Kde je Jack?" optal se Hadrian.

„Tady, odmítala se ukázat, ale později by toho litovala, tak jsme tady," ozvala se Kasumi a společně s Jack se zviditelnily.

„Rione," řekla Jack skoro neslyšitelně a klekla si vedle jeho lůžka.

„Kde je má šílená starší sestra, hmm? Copak jí opustila veškerá odvaha? Copak uhasl její oheň?" ptal se jí, když spatřil její prázdné oči.

„Všechny do jednoho je najdu a zničím, slyšíš mě? Pomstím tvou smrt a je mi jedno, jestli mě to zničí nebo ne!" vykřikla a každý pocítil sílu její moci.

„Nejsi jediná, Jack. Jakmile dokončíme naší misi, mým novým cílem bude stávající Cerberus. Každé dítě je posvátné a drahocenné," prohlásila Samara.

Než mohl nicméně přijít na řadu někdo další, Hadrian pocítil, jak pomalu mizí. Každý mohl vidět, jak se jeho prsty na nohou pomalu měnily v průhledný led, který se rozpadal v podobě miniaturních sněhových vločkách.

„Všem vám z celého srdce děkuji za dva měsíce plné dobrodružství," poděkoval všem, než se otočil na Thanea.

„Pamatuj Thane. _Laa shay´a waqi´un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin_ ," prohlásil a Thane přikývnul, než v tiché motlitbě poklekl na kolena.

„Jean. Ti, kteří se vydali do říše mrtvých s námi stále zůstávají v našich srdcích. Možná tu již nebudu v této podobě, ale stále budu s vámi, ať už půjdete kamkoliv," loučil se Hadrian a mrkl na EDI, která vše sledovala skrze kameru. Nic jiného říci ani nemohl, protože celé jeho tělo zprůhlednělo a následně explodoval ve oblaku sněhových vloček.

„Jednou se znovu setkáme, Bratře," prohlásil Thane, než se zvedl a chystal se opustit ošetřovnu.

„ **Hyperion pro vás všechny zanechal nějaké dary. Najdete je v jeho kajutě. Také má pro vás všechny poslední dar,"** ozvala se EDI a upoutala tak na sebe všechnu pozornost.

„ **Kdo umřel?"** optal se Hadrian všech a pobaveně se ušklíbl nad jejich šokovanými výrazy.

„ **Hyperion s mojí pomocí nahrál kopii své mysli do mého jádra,"** vysvětlovala EDI.

„ **Jop, rozhodl jsem se, že bez mé účasti nebudete moci úspěšně dokončit naši misi, takže dost těch slz, máme plno práce!"** prohlásil Hadrian v dospělé elfské podobě, kterou pro něj EDI připravila.

Jean byla první, která se usmála, než se začala tiše chichotat, po chvilce se již smála na celé kolo. Kdyby toho byla schopná, objala by jej. Její dobrá nálada se hned rozšířila celou lodí a ačkoliv každý truchlil za smrt jejich spolubojovníka, v jisté formě byl stále s nimi a proto se to rozhodli celé oslavit.

„Takže můj bráška Rion a EDI, jo? Kdy se dočkáme digitálních dětí?" rýpla si do nich Jack a to vyvolalo další vlnu smíchu.

 **Pokračování příště!**

* * *

 **Profil:**

 **Jméno: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Věk: 11**

 **Třída: The Gamer**

 **Titul: Čaroděj - Koncil Sedmi**

 **Status krve: Čistokrevný**

 **Level: 30 - Exp: 10.78% (41 200/444 000 exp)**

 **HP: 5 680**

 **MP: 8 150 (+5 400 drahokamy)**

 **STR: 100 (+10 ze setu)**

 **VIT: 108 (+10 ze setu)(+50% HP)**

 **DEX: 100 (+15 ze setu)**

 **INT: 140 (+50% MP)**

 **WIS: 107 (-25% Cena, +5% MP regenerace)**

 **LUK: 80 (+20% šance k lepšímu lootu)**

 **Status Body: 0 (160)**

 **Perks Body: 0 (16)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Hadí Jazyk** (+15% k síle a účinku léčebné magie, +20% k síle a účinku protikleteb)

 **\- Chlapec-který-přežil** (+25% k exp ze splněných Úkolů)

 **\- Dědic rodu Potterů** (+15% k síle kouzlům Obrany proti černé magii, +15% k síle Runové magie)

 **\- Dědic rodu Blacků** (+15% k síle kouzel Černé magie, +15% k síle magie v boji s magickými tvory)

 **\- Matčina oběť** (Dočasný Status) (+75% obrana proti Voldemortovi, 50% obrana proti Smrtijedům, 25% obrana proti neoznačeným Smrtijedům)

 **\- Student Prvního ročníku** (+25% k INT a WIS při studiu na území Bradavic. Dodatečný efekt +2 VIT, +1 INT, +1 WIS za každý level)

 **Peníze: 4 270 L, 113 401 G, 421 134 AD**

 **Svěřenecký Trezor: 202 700 G**

 **Turnajové body: 65**

 **Kolejní body: 355**

* * *

 **Glacian - Yuki Kitsune**

 **Třída: Summon (2. úroveň)**

 **Level: 43 (132 100/200 000)**

 **HP: 4 645 (1/4 summonera + 75*lvl)**

 **MP: 5 262 (1/4 summonera + 75*lvl)**

 **Status:**

 **\- Gobi** (+40% k síle a účinku Magie Živlu ledu pro všechny ve Skupině)

 **Info:** Yuki Kitsune je vzácný druh magické lišky, která ovládá sníh a led. Její síla je určená počtem jejich ocasů. Maximální počet ocasů na 2. úrovni je šest. Pro zvýšení úrovně Summona je potřeba získat maximální level aktuální úrovně a 7x **Esenci** **Živlu Ledu**.

 **Artemis - Sněžná sova**

 **Třída: Magický mazlíček (1. úroveň)**

 **Level: 30 (0/? exp)**

 **HP: 1 500 (50*lvl)**

 **MP: ? (Odemčení na 2. úrovni)**

* * *

 _ **Úkoly:**_

 **Školní pohár! (355/500)**

 **Ukryté Svitky Kouzel! (20/100)**

* * *

 _ **Slovo autora:**_ 13 301 – to je počet slov v čisté délce téhle kapitoly. Pravdou je, že bych jistě mohl napsat ještě delší kapitolu a dát více prostoru části se světem Assassins Creed. Nicméně se musím přiznat, že jsem měl jisté problémy s psaním oné části téhle kapitoly a nejspíše to půjde i poznat. Na druhou stranu mě bavilo psaní Mass Effectu, což byla moje hlavní volba a to hned kvůli několik věcem.

Kapitola také neprošla žádnou korekcí a kdo ví, kdy moje korektorka bude mít čas. Jistě to po sobě jednou nebo dvakrát ještě přečtu a opravím různé věci, ale online verze se jen tak brzy nezmění i přes fakt, že v PC budu mít již verzi s menším množstvím chyb atd...

Jinak někteří se rozhodli, že do komentářů budou psát slohové práce. Neodpovím úplně na všechno, ale pokusím se.

* * *

 _ **Ke komentářům kapitoly 2. 13. (24):**_

 **\- Pushi19:** I don´t know. I must find someone who will translate my story first. My time is limited, so I can´t do it myself.

 **\- martin fido:** No, neboť se Hadrian vrátí na začátek dne, těžko se bude vracet pro věci, které ještě neztratil, protože se vrátil do doby, kdy ještě neumřel a ani znovu neumře. Jo, někdy mám problémy si pamatovat na všechny bonusy, skilly a další věci. Mám sice sešit tabulek v excelu s asi 15 listy pro nejrůznější věci, ale občas se v tom ztrácím i já sám.

 **\- Martin Novak:** Díky a ano, jsem si vědom mnoha nedostatků, které jsi vypsal. Pokud jde o jména, je to s nimi složitější. Některá jména se velice těžko skloňují nebo používají, nicméně odmítám používat jejich české ekvivalenty. Pokud jde o „čistou" a „umělou" mluvu mezi postavami, je to tak trochu i moje deformace a lokace, kde jsem vyrostl. Vždy jsem byl veden k tomu, abych mluvil čistě a ne tou zdeformovanou češtinou, která je dneska všude slyšet, takže asi tak no. Nic osobního proti nikomu, ale jak slyším mluvit Pražáky, dával bych pěstí mezi oči jednomu vedle druhého xD.

 **\- Drticool:** Tvl, jak ti na tohle všechno odpovím bez toho, aby se zbláznil, netuším, ale jdu na to xD. Díky za rozepsání to v bodech. Jinak odpovídám postupně tak, jak to čtu, tak snad i mé odpovědi jsou trochu zábavné.

1) Jakmile získá Esenci Živlu z konkrétního tvora, může si jej zaregistrovat pouze jednou, další Esence mu již nebudou k užitku, aspoň co se týče MD Avatar Ledu. To znamená, že pokud je v Říši Sněhu a Ledu třináct druhů monster, pak bude moci vyvolávat jen třináct Avatarů Ledu. Pokud jde o to vybudování si armády, rád bych se tomu vyhnul. Ačkoliv miluji, když je hlavní hrdina OP, zas tak to přehánět nechci.

2) Svět Živlů je vytvořen přímo na zakázku pro Hadriana, ale až bude větší množství Gamerů, jistě jim tam umožní přístup.

3) Tvorba Svitků a Knih skillů je něco, s čím chci taky zacházet opatrně. Zahrávám si s myšlenkou využití Nakladatelství Istari, ostatně to jsem vytvořil právě z tohoto důvodu.

4) Pravda, Hadrian by si mohl vytvořit dimenzi s vlastním apartmánem, možná toho využiju, ale na druhou stranu se mi to zdá jako plýtváním této schopnosti.

5) Jop, skoky časem jsou problém právě kvůli těmto přepočtům a občas něco prostě unikne. Navíc Hadrian došel do stádia, kdy za normální činnosti již nedostává staty, jen za levely a bonusové body. Drahokamy si nechávám jako odměnu z Truhel a nechci, aby jich měl zase tisíce.

7) Myšlenka na blokování statů je zajímavá, nicméně to není tak, že když bude mít 1000 STR, tak bude moci zvedat auta malíčkem atd... možná, když bude v nějakém dungeonu, tak ano, ale normálně mezi „nehráči" jsou jeho staty omezeny na potenciál toho, co normální tělo v jeho věku zvládne. Takže z něj nebude Rambo, Flash ani King Kong xD.

8) Bude to nějaká doba, než plně rozvine Metamorfomagii. Pokud jde o zvěromagii, možná přidám nějakou druhou nebo vyšší úroveň metamorfomagie, kdy bude moci přijmout i nějakou zvířecí podobu po splnění nějakých podmínek. Nabízí se zde třeba použití rituálů.

10) Teďka jsem to počítal a na těch 12 levelů potřeboval cca 3,5mil expů. Stejné množství bude potřebovat, aby získal dalších pět a půl levelu, takže se to zpomalí, hlavně když bude mít méně času. Jen tak pro zajímavost, originální The Gamer má již lvl 120, jak dlouho že tu schopnost má? Hadrian je Gamerem již dva/tři roky a je „pouze" lvl 30 xD.

12) Uvidíme.

13) Vztah mezi Koncilem Sedmi a Prefekty, Primusem nebo Primuskou. Koncil rozhoduje o budoucnosti koleje a její politiky, když to tak mám říci. Prefekti atd... mají úkol prosazovat kolejní pravidla a udržovat v pořádek v ní i mimo ní. Takže Prefekti se ve Zmijozelu zodpovídají Koncilu Sedmi.

14) Smyslem je to, že jeho Správce pokladů dokáže pracovat efektivně a využívat jakékoliv příležitosti k dokončení úkolu. Možná ještě nezačal se změnami, ale změny si vyžadují prostředky. I přes neaktivitu díky svému podílu vydělává zlato. Nehledě na to, že mu chybí zkušenosti na úspěšné vedení něčeho takového, jako je denní tisk.

18) Vrátí se na začátek dne z důvodu, že probuzení je „záchytný bod" v čase.

 **\- Zai Dragonel:** Netušil jsem, jestli odpovědět na všechno tady nebo ti to napsat do soukromé zprávy, ale když už jsem se rozepsal pro Drticoola, rozepíšu se i pro tebe xD.

14 – Zas tak podrobně jsem systém svitků kouzel nepromýšlel, ale řekněme, že systém generuje svitky kouzel, které ještě nezískal. Možná bych mohl využít duplicitních svitků ke zpomalení jeho postupu. Pokud jde o vývoj kouzel, jejich kombinace atd... nechci si to až příliš moc komplikovat, už teďka občas ztrácím přehled.

15 – Je to možné, nicméně píšu to hlavně se zaměřením na Hadriana, takže když má otázky, tak se na ně optá. Mohl bych zapojit více lidí do diskuze v hodinách. Pokud jde o ukázku schopností ve Zmijozelu, stále si buduje dostatečnou reputaci k tomu, aby si na něj nikdo nic nezkusil. Navíc mu nelze vyčítat trochu nebelvírského chování, bez něj by nikdy nevkročil do jediného dungeonu xD.

16 – Pokud jde o klíče k truhlám, později bych mohl udělat nějakou soutěž mezi Gamery, kdy se počty klíčů zredukují na počet existujících truhel s tím, že na jejich nalezení mají nějaký čas a po skončení soutěže o zbylé klíče přijdou nebo si je nechají do další soutěže.

17 – Kdo ví, jestli se moudří draci stále v nějaké dimenzi nacházejí nebo ne. Historie z podání lidí bude jistě jiná, ačkoliv ta nejstarší historie je jimi dávno zapomenuta nebo zcela ignorována.

21 – Živlové brnění by pro Hadriana jistě možné bylo, nicméně led je takový problematický živel. Jinak to hledání na abyss aukci nemám nijak promyšlené a znovu se mi to nechce nijak komplikovat.

22 – Použití krystalů v technologiích jsem si zamiloval díky Protossům ze Starcraftu a poté i díky Antikům ze Stargatu xD.

24 – S psaním kapitoly z pohledu Tamary je extrémně problematické. Zaměřil jsem se na věci, skilly a majetek z pohledu Hadriana, takže abych mohl napsat kapitolu čistě o Tamaře, musel bych pro ní vytvořit úplně stejnou „databázi" věcí, ačkoliv část skillů má od Hadriana, zbytek má svoje. Také netuším, jestli mám odvahu se vžívat do ženské role, mohlo by to být nebezpečné xD. Jinak postih pro Hadriana nějaký bude, ačkoliv jsem hajzl, který fandí své hlavní postavě, takže i přes tento postih ze svých výletů do jiných realit něco získá.

 **\- Yorush:** Děkuji za těch pár komentářů. Prvně řeknu, že jsem si vědom mnoha chyb, které se v online verzích stále nachází. Stále jsem totiž nenašel čas na to, abych na nahrál již poopravené dokumenty a celou povídku tak aktualizoval. To JSI mám u sebe opravené už asi tři měsíce, ale jak jsem řekl, jsem líná kůže na to, abych to opravil i u online verze.

Pokud jde o informace o smrti jeho rodičů, mám takový pocit, že jsem psal něco o tom, že to našel v novinách v místní knihovně? Nejsem si jist, je to zatraceně dávno xD. To Nevillovo zařazení jsem později opravil a pozměnil, znovu online verze není aktuální. Budu to muset nějak zvládnout. Jinak nevím, jestli jsem se o tom již zmiňoval, ale čtení po sobě něčeho, co jsem právě dopsal, není něco, co by mě extrémně bavilo. Musím počkat nějakou dobu, než toho jsem schopen.

Zkusím se v nějaké vzpomínce vrátit k Hermionině reakci na pevnou délku úkolů nebo se o tom zmíním na schůzi profesorů. Už jsem si k tomu udělal poznámku, které si poslední kapitoly dělám čím dál častěji, takže to do děje jistě zakomponuji.


End file.
